Un puente hacia ti
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Asami es una joven heredera que se siente vacia por dentro que siente que su vida no tiene sentido, hasta que conoce a Korra, una joven barriobajera con tendencias suicidas. En este Mundo alternativo sin Bending se mezclarán personajes y habrá multiples guiños a ambas franquicias. Korrasami. femslash. Yuri. slash. lemon.
1. Chapter 1: El pasado distante

**DISCLAIMER:** unicamente la historia me pertenece. Los personajes que aqui se muestran pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

Primer Capitulo de lo qee espera que sea un fic bastante largo y un poquito diferente. Acompañame si quiere, toma asiento y ojala quieras quedarte. Aun así recuerda que una review o muestra de apoyo espolea a cualquiera que escribe y lo anima a continuar

**CAPITULO 1**

La vida era muy simple, casi aburrida, para Asami Sato porque no había nada reseñable para una persona que lo tendía todo. La señorita de tez pálida no solo era una importante directiva de Future Industries, sino que era la hija del dueño de la compañía y poseía el un porcentaje muy elevado de las acciones de esta. Es muy extraño para muchos que una persona en tal posición social, y que desborda tanta personalidad, fuera en el fondo una persona melancólica y temerosa, pero la vida familiar de la joven empresaria no había sido muy normal, por decirlo de un modo educado.

Hiroshi Sato se había preocupado mucho por la educación de su única hija. Las institutrices más reconocidas se dedicaron a su cuidado y educación; los tutores de etiqueta y decoro la enseñaron los entresijos de la alta sociedad; casi obligatoriamente sus maestros de pintura y piano la instruyeron para que pudiese tocar el Grand Rondeau de Schubert sin la necesidad de partitura, para contentar a los asistentes de los almuerzos dominicales que organizaba su padre. Los internados de señoritas también fueron de la mayor calidad e importancia, dando desde muy temprana edad economía y aritmética. Asemejaba que el adusto hombre quería que su hija fuera un florero con piernas, sin la mínima opción de poder expresar su opinión; pero eso había cambiado con el paso de los años, centrándose en que su hija debía prepararse para sucederlo.

En cierto modo, ella sabía los motivos del porqué del cambio de rumbo que tomaron las decisiones de su padre. Hiroshi Sato había tenido un gran amor, Yasuko, la madre de Asami. Yasuko era una mujer de salud frágil que había logrado ablandar a su marido con el paso de los años, pero por desgracia con el embarazo que traería a Asami al mundo, su salud se resintió cada vez más. Yasuko no pudo resistir el complicado parto que tuvo -una pesadilla entre gritos y contracciones, solía decir su padre- y después de horas de lucha para traer a su hija a este mundo, Yasuko logró ganar la batalla y dar a luz a su esperada hija. Por desgracia, esa batalla se cobraría un alto precio y la valiente mujer fallecería victima del agotamiento después de abrazar a su hija por primera y ultima vez.

Ese golpe emocional rompió a Hiroshi para siempre. El hombre no pudo hacer frente a la perdida y prefirió alejarse de su hija, dejándola primeramente al cuidado de sus abuelos, pero cuando estos murieron en un accidente de transito, el presidente de Future Industries tuvo que hacerse cargo de la pequeña. No era difícil prever su reacción ante tal hecho: el distanciamiento. El caballero no quería tener un trato más allá de lo obligatorio con su hija, así que dejó su cuidado y educación a expertos profesionales a los que desembolsaba grandes cantidades de dinero. Esa era la idea principal de Hiroshi y su solución para todo: el dinero; con el dinero se podía pagar lo más caro y, en consecuencia, lo mejor, pero ni todo el monto de su fortuna pudo salvar a su esposa, ni tampoco abrigaba y calentaba el corazón de su hija, quien no entendía porque era tratada con tanto desdén.

Asami solo tenia a alguien que le daba un sincero e incondicional amor, su niñera, Kya. Ella siempre la había cubierto de mimos y abrazos, aunque siempre a escondidas de su padre. Ella estaba a su lado cuando enfermaba y cuando en las noches de tormenta, los truenos no la dejaban dormir. La mujer de ojos celestes y mirada afable siempre tenía la luz encendida de su cuarto cuando una dulce niña de ojos esmeralda llegaba a su puerta arrastrando su mantita y un conejo de peluche de color blanco. No importaba la rapidez que Kya se quedase sentada en el borde de la cama observando a la lluvia estrellarse contra el cristal de su ventana, casi a la espera de que el relámpago refulgiese en el cielo; si esto pasaba, podía encontrarse a una niña tapada con una mantita con motivos de hélices en su puerta antes de que ella pudiese colocarse un albornoz para ir en su busca. La joven aun recordaba esas caminatas por los lóbregos pasillos de la mansión Sato, cantando una tonadilla para espantar al miedo, con cuidado de no gritar para no molestar a su papa. Su mantita con hélices, su conejo Champi y ella, emprendían una aventura rumbo al ala de la mansión donde dormía el servicio. Quedaba lejos, al menos lejos para una niña asustada en medio y medio de la oscuridad de la noche, donde solo unas lamparitas dejaban ver algo pero proyectaban lánguidas y fantasmagóricas sombras a su vez. Pero ello no le importaba a la pequeña que caminaba por dichos pasillos, su misión era llegar a esa ala de la mansión, a ese cuarto, a junto a Kya para que la abrazase y le dijera que nada iba a pasar, así que siempre que emprendía ese camino, la pequeña intentaba ir todo lo rápido posible y no llorar por el camino porque si lloraba su niñera se pondría triste y lloraría también.

Ella era lo mejor de temprana y poco común vida. La única persona que le demostró un poco de verdadero cariño en esa casa, pero también la que tuvo que marcharse por culpa de ella. Kya, cansada de los desplantes que la señorita Asami sufría por parte de una institutriz de piano especialmente dura, no dudo en acusar a la maestra ante el señor Sato. La denuncia fue muy clara, la mujer estaba golpeando a la pequeña como método de enseñanza y siempre que la niña se equivocaba en un compás o en una nota era reprendida con el golpe seco una vara en su espalda. Puede que Asami fuera una niña pero nunca olvidaría las palabras que Hiroshi dijo en ese momento: -"son solo golpes que no le dejarán cicatriz". Kya no pudo más que estallar y recriminarle a su señor una actitud tan inhumana para con su propia hija, pero este montó en cólera y alegó que él educaría a su hija como estimase; algo que ya de por sí sonaría terrible para un adulto, pero más para un infante que observa en esa sala como su propio padre ignora su dolor y despide a su bien amada niñera.

La pequeña lloró y lloró, rogando que Kya no se fuera pero ella no podía hacer nada y su padre quitaba hierro al asunto alegando que en breves Asami tendría una nueva mama; pero eso no importaba lo más mínimo, ella no quería a una extraña, ella quería a su niñera, quién la había abrazado, quién le regaló a Champi, quién la abrazaba cuando los truenos caían y todo daba miedo. En ese momento su padre enrojeció de irá ante la familiaridad que había presentado un miembro de su servicio con su hija, así que agarro a su hija por un brazo y la arrastró a su habitación ante la mirada aterrada de su niñera. Una vez allí, el hombre agarro el peluche y se lo arrojó a la ya ex-sirvienta

-¿Como ha osado darle algo así a mi hija? - bramó mientras el conejito de felpa impactaba en el suelo - ¿no vale con todo lo que tengo?, ¿con todo lo que le doy?.

-Cálmese señor Sato - replicó ella, mientras agarraba a Champi y lo aplastaba contra su pecho – esta asustando a su hija, es muy pequeña para entender lo que ocurre.

Pero ella si estaba entendiendo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su padre estaba despidiendo a su niñera, le estaba quitando su peluche y estaba golpeando los armarios y los juguetes mientras la agarraba con fuerza de la mano.

-Y tu – dijo encarándose hacia su hija quien observaba a su progenitor aterrada – tienes que ser fuerte, se lo debes a tu madre.

Nombrar a su madre significaba que las cosas eran más serías de lo que deberían ser y siendo Hiroshi Sato un hombre taciturno y meticuloso, esa explosión de rabia unida a que había nombrado a su esposa, hizo que la mirada de los presentes se oscureciese llena de temor.

-Mañana vendrá tu nueva madre y decidiremos lo mejor para tu educación. Usted puede recoger sus cosas y ni se le ocurra asomarse por aquí nunca más.

Kya sostenía todavía el peluche y se acercó a Asami para devolvérselo pero ante la mirada desaprobatoria del padre, prefirió cesar en su empeño. En su lugar abrazó al muñeco de felpa y se marchó de la habitación dando tumbos, mientras el señor Sato cerraba la puerta tras de si, encerrando a la pequeña niña.

Asami solo recuerda ver a su niñera desde la ventana, como abrazaba el peluche mientras arrastraba una enorme maleta; por muy pequeña que fuese, ella sabia que la mujer estaba llorando. A ese amargo recuerdo se le unían otros dos: estar encerrada esa noche en su cuarto, mientras tronaba la tormenta y Kya no estaba para consolarla; y su nueva madre.

Su nueva madre se llamaba June, era una bella mujer de labios oscuros, larga melena opaca y ojos ambarinos. Era muy bonita pero sin duda lo que Asami más recuerda era el miedo que le daba el enorme animal que la acompañaba, un gigantesco cánido que gruñía casi a cada rato. Era como si el animal estuviese siempre listo para atacar y observase a la niña embutida en un traje de domingo de color rojo, como si fuese un aperitivo envuelto en papel de regalo. Ese fue uno de los pocos días que tuvo trato con su madrastra, ya que al mes su padre decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por Asami era garantizarle un entorno libre de distracciones y decidió enviarla a un internado para señoritas.

La joven Sato solo podía recordar esos años en el internado como los últimos clavos en el ataúd de su relación con su propio padre, quién solo asistía a reuniones ya establecidas en un calendario y unicamente llamaba para felicitarle su cumpleaños. Aunque las normas eran duras y los docentes muy estrictos, no fue del todo una época mala en su vida; el internado estaba afincado en una isla muy hermosa llamada isla Kiyoshi,hacían excursiones al campo y a la playa, pero lo más importante es que allí conoció a su primer amor. Cuando tenía 17 años, Asami conoció a Jin, una jovencita de ojos grandes y cabello trenzado que se convirtió en su primer amor. Resultaba algo extraño fijarse en otra chica, aunque el internado era solo para señoritas, pero sin proponerselo la joven Sato empezó a fijarse en Jin y en como la pubertad estaba moldeando su cuerpo y dotándolo de sugerentes curvas. Era extraño recordar su primer beso, un primer beso curioso y madrugador en las taquillas de las duchas justo antes de empezar las clases; nunca había podido olvidar ese olor a jabón de té verde y ese aire húmedo que las envolvía. Hubiera sido perfecto, un recuerdo hermoso sino fuera porque su felicidad se volvía truncar cuando su padre había decidido tomarla como heredera y prepararla para ello.

Nunca se quisieron, pero la mujer de ojos verdes no podía evitar sentir lastima por su padre, quién había estado años con su madrastra hasta que esta decidió abandonarlo. Los motivos eran un secreto a voces para el vulgo: ella era una interesada que vio en las continuas infidelidades de el una excusa para el divorcio. Al parecer su padre obsesionado con tener más hijos se había acostado con varias mujeres, para terminar descubriendo que era él quien no podía tener hijos y que seguramente la concepción de Asami fue una excepción a la regla de que todos sus soldados nacían sin fuerzas.

La joven de tez pálida se vio arrastrada de nuevo a la vida de la clase alta, a una cena en su honor para celebrar su regreso, al lado de su padre, sonriendo falsamente mientras repiten a todos los presentes que por fin su hija volvía de estudiar en el extranjero. Lo cierto es que ella era la única opción y a la vez la peor de todas, ella era lo que Hiroshi no quería, el vivo reflejo de su madre, el recuerdo de su perdida y a la vez la responsable indirecta de su muerte. Asami había aprendido a vivir de aquella forma, a aceptar su destino impuesto, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en esa mansión.

Al ocupar un cargo en Future Industries, la joven heredera dispuso de un lujoso ático en el centro para sus quehaceres. Ese lugar, que había sido el testigo silencioso de las infidelidades de su padre, se había convertido ahora en su nuevo hogar pese a que su progenitor la exhortaba a permanecer en la mansión. La mansión era hermosa, tenía piscina, jardín, una extensa librería, pero no era su hogar; era una simple extraña en la residencia de Hiroshi Sato, un huésped molesto, un perro sin amo, una hija no querida que debía ocupar un puesto al lado de su padre casi por obligación y no por deseo propio.

En esos meses, la mujer tuvo que adaptarse a las obligaciones de un cargo obtenido de forma tan tempranera y sin esfuerzo, algo que logro hacer con increíble desempeño pero que seguía quedándole grande. Solo hacía unos años que había vuelto a casa de su padre, aun estaba estudiando conceptos avanzados de ingeniería y economía, no estaba lista para afrontar tal responsabilidad, cuando ella lo único que deseaba era construir y fabricar la maquinaria que llevaría a la sociedad a un nuevo futuro. Esos sueños tontos eran opacados a cada rato por las charlas, casi los soliloquios de su padre, donde alegaba que su hija no iba a construir motores o hélices.

Su moral se fue minando pero decidió intentar cambiar ese rumbo negativo, volcándose enteramente en suministrar los fondos de obras benéficas de la empresa. No era una gran labor, pero contentaba a su padre, la hacia sentir bien, y desgravaban impuestos. Fue en ese momento donde se sintió verdaderamente perdida; tanta gente pasando necesidades, mientras ella y el circulo social de su padre vivían llenos de lujos; solo de pensarlo notaba como su estomago se cerraba y una terrible acidez se le afincaba en la garganta. Las dudas habían sido enormes, así que empezó a elaborar planes de acción, confeccionando obras de labor social más allá de las donaciones. Su nuevo objetivo era intentar hacer de los bajos fondos de Ciudad República.; todo aquel acto donde Hiroshi pudiese presumir de la bella, talentosa y dadivosa hija que tenía; aunque él preferiría que no existiese. Esta vez se trataba de un baile benéfico en el hotel Omashu, un hotel cercano a la sede de Future Industries, con un enorme salón de baile, alquilado exclusivamente para celebrar el cumpleaños de la joven heredera. Fue alli, mientras recibía a los invitados cuando Asami empezó a sentirse mal, debido al agotamiento y al estrés de estar rodeada de extraños, que la joven heredera terminaría por sentirse mal, ver borroso, y acto seguido, desmallarse. El golpe seco de su cabeza impactando contra la espesa alfombra del salón de baile del hotel Azulón comedor hizo enmudecer a todo el mundo.

En el hospital, Asami se encontró acompañada por una mujer de mirada afilada, coronada por dos brillantes ojos verde oliva y un un flequillo lánguido que caía despreocupadamente por su rostro.

-Señorita Sato, ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó la mujer

-Si, gracias, ¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Kuvira, soy parte de la seguridad de Future Industries. Su padre me ordenó escoltarla y cuidar de usted mientras él estará en el hotel. Se desmallo en la mansión Sato y la han traído al hospital Yangchen. ¿Lo recuerda?.

-Recuerdo haberme empezado a sentir mareada, despertarme y tener esta conversación. No recuerdo nada más.- respondió con una sonrisa para que la expresión de la otra mujer se relajase un poco, pero entristecida porque incluso en este momento su padre la había ignorado.

-No se disculpe. Los médicos le han sacado sangre para hacer pruebas.

-Menos mal que no estaba despierta. Odio las agujas.

Al poco la joven heredera vio como entraba en la habitación un hombre alto, con espeso bigote, sonrisa amigable y ya entrado en años.

-Señorita Sato, soy el doctor Gyatso, medico y director de este hospital. He venido en cuanto me he enterado que estaba ingresada para ver como se encuentra y agradecerle personalmente la ayuda del fondo Future para la modernización de las instalaciones. Gracias a su ayuda nuestra ala de pediatría podrá tratar más niños enfermos.

Asami sintió como se le encogía el corazón ante tales palabras de agradecimiento. Ella misma había empezado a destinar el dinero a hospitales con necesidades especiales como este. Estaba harta de administrar un fondo que simplemente se dedicaba a donar dinero a campañas políticas y a construcciones inservibles. Ella quería esto, ayudar a gente que lo necesitase, y si de paso hacia más pobre a su padre pues mejor que mejor.

No pasaron allí mucho tiempo. Después de que a la joven de tez pálida le dieron el alta, tanto ella como su escolta se encontraron con la noche cerrada.

Asami comenzó a pasear, ignorando completamente a Kuvira, quería notar el frio de la noche en su piel y así que le aliviase el dolor de cabeza que aun luchaba por no desaparecer. Caminaron por el parque de Sozin, disfrutando de las luces que iluminaban los jardines en plena floración, mientras que el agua de la fuente burbujeaba iluminada por media docena de focos. Era plena primavera y aunque era de madrugada, uno sentía una agradable brisa que le invitaba a pensar; en el caso de Asami, a pensar si de verdad merecía tanta felicidad después de haberle quitado la suya a su padre y a su madre, pues que la de Hiroshi estaba unida al bienestar de su esposa.

Resultaba extraño que esas dudas llegasen a su mente después de tanto tiempo, pero el hecho verdadero es que siempre las tuvo; incluso siendo solo una niña sentía que ella había sido una tragedia más que una alegría.

-Señorita Sato, deberíamos irnos- interrumpió Kuvira, sacándola de su ensoñamiento – Debería de descansar. Recuerde. Ordenes del doctor.

-Tienes razón Kuvira- no podía molestarse con ella, solo hacia su trabajo- por favor, ve a buscar el automóvil, te esperaré en el puente que hay al final de la calle. Esta bien iluminado y así podré disfrutar de las vistas.

-Como guste, no tardaré- dijo Kuvira mientras desaparecía doblando la esquina.

En ese momento, Asami comenzó a caminar hacia el puente. El puente De la Ruta de la Seda era un hermoso y monumental puente en suspensión, que rememoraba la época donde ambas orillas de Ciudad República no estaban conectadas y los mercaderes tenían que trasladar por barca su mercancía para ahorrarse horas de viaje. Además de la pequeña y curiosa historia del puente; este daba una magnifica vista de la ciudad, donde todas las luces nocturnas se convertían en pequeñas luciérnagas de tintineaban al son del mar que se encontraba bajo el puente y que hacia de improvisado acompañamiento musical. Sin duda era una estampa hermosa y una oda bellísima; tan bella que a Asami no le importaría si ese momento fuera el ultimo que pasase por sus ojos.

Entonces lo pensó, "¿y si me arrojó al vacio?", sin duda nadie la extrañaría, al menos no lo suficiente para llorarle profundamente o visitar su tumba regularmente. Había entablado amistades en el internado, pero ninguno profundo y duradero; su padre la lloraría pero le quedaba la duda si por sentimientos verdaderos o por mantener las apariencias; Kuvira la extrañaría porque seguramente perdería su trabajo al día siguiente. Una leve sonrisa se afianzó en su rostro al pensar que solo la añoraría una persona a quien acababa de conocer y puede que su niñera de la infancia, si se llegase a enterar. En ese momento su pie golpeo algo y al agacharse para ver que era se encontró con una bota. La curiosidad pudo con ella y observó como más lejos se encontraba un calcetín, y aun más lejos otra bota y otro calcetín. ¿Quién demonios deja botas y calcetines por la acera?, sus dudas serían respondidas en el acto, cuando observo el reflejo de unos centelleantes ojos celestes que la miraban desde el exterior de una de las barandillas.

Asami casí se queda petrificada al ver esos dos brillantes ojos observándola con cierta curiosidad. Esos ojos pertenecían a una chica, una joven morena con melena oscura por los hombros y que esbozaba una sonrisa de lo más tonta. Vestía un pantalón gris y una chaqueta cerúlea con pelo alrededor de la capucha. No obstante lo más importante de todo era ¡que estaba en el exterior del puente, subida a la barandilla, descalza y agarrándose de una farola con ambas manos mientras el resto de su cuerpo se mecía por la gravedad!.

-Siento lo de las botas, cariño- dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa.

-No pasa nada- Sato no sabia que hacer, no se le ocurría que hacer salvo ganar tiempo- ¿Como estas?.

-¡Oh!, bien, bien – la muchacha tenía signos de haber bebido.

-Si estas tan bien ¿por qué estas ahí arriba?.

-Porque no estoy bien fresón- respondió haciendo un mohin.

-Perdona, disculpa, entonces, ¿por qué no estas bien?.

La joven de ojos azules la observó fijamente, con una mueca pensativa, luego miró al frente, hacia la ciudad que enmarcaba la escena y gritó

-¡porque todos son unos idiotas!, ¡Mako es un imbécil!, ¡mis primos unos cretinos!, ¡y mis padres unos tontos!.

Asustada ante la enorme capacidad pulmonar de la joven en la barandilla, Asami comenzó a hablar a trompicones.

-S-Si que deben ser tontos, ¿Qué ha sucedido?.

-Que mi novio me ha engañado, mis primos no me lo dijeron porque no sé qué de alineaciones planetarias, y mis padres, bueno, ellos me dejaron de lado hace muchísimo tiempo y ya no quieren saber nada de mi.

Un mazazo de realidad trajo de vuelta los fantasmas de Sato, pero tenía que controlarlos o iba a ser la responsable de no haber podido ayudar a esa joven. No quería eso, no podría vivir sabiendo que no pudo salvar a alguien que solo necesitaba palabras.

-Tu novio es un imbécil, pasa de él y búscate a otro. Lo de tus primos, es que veras, no se nada de alineaciones de planetas – dijo sonriendo para que la otra joven se relajase – pero se lo que se siente con los padres.

-¿Sí?

-Si, el mio...bueno- intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras resoplaba con dificultad – Hoy me he desmallado delante de él y de sus amigos en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños. En vez de acompañarme al hospital ha encargado a un miembro de su seguridad que me custodie.

-Que capullo.

-Si- una risita se le escapó al admitir que su padre era un idiota de primera categoría- Así que lo único que malo te pasa y no puedo aconsejarte es de tu novio porque de padres tengo para escribir una novela.

-Mako es imbécil, me puso los cuernos. Me fue infiel. Con una golfa, llamada Ginger.

-Pues no deberías de deprimirte por alguien así- un pensamiento surge en Asami mientras observa como la camiseta de la otra chica se mece con el viento, dejando a la intemperie el marcado abdomen moreno acompañado por unas caderas marcadas: "si te ha sido infiel, Ginger tiene que ser una modelo".

-Sé que no soy muy femenina, sobretodo comparada con una modelo, pero Ginger también era mi amiga.

La mente de Asami solo pudo pensar : "Auch y doble auch. Vaya mala pata". Aunque no pudo responder porque la joven suicida continuó hablando.

-Y no digas que no debe de ser tan guapa porque lo es. Cuando la conocí casi me muero al verla, de no haber estado con Mako hubiera intentado algo con ella, pero no lo hice, me reprimí, le fui fiel aunque la veía cambiarse de ropa delante mía. ¿Y Mako?, no, él aprovechó que yo tenía doble turno para acostarse con ella. Al final, no tuve doble turno, estaba contenta, ¿sabes?, podíamos ir a ver una película o probending – las lagrimas brotan por sus ojos y surcan sus mejillas como rios en una oscura pradera – hoy jugaban los Wolfbats, su equipo preferido. Quiere ser profesional también, competir contra Tahno, su ídolo. Así que llego y me los encuentro en mi cama, ¡mi cama!, ¡mía!.

La joven heredera no sabe que hacer ni que decir, en ese momento observa a su alrededor rogando en silencio por ayuda, pero no hay nadie, ella debe de lidiar con esto si quiere salvarla.

-Me llamo Asami, Asami Sato. ¿Como te llamas?

-Korra

-Korra, es un nombre precioso. Mira, Korra, no sé nada de esas cosas, tu situación es complicada. Entiendo porque has bebido y porque estas en lo alto de la barandilla, pero recapacita.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué futuro?, ¿crees que ha sido solo por él?, ¿qué he bebido por él?. No, mi vida es una mierda, una montaña de basura donde me corono como reina y no es algo que un fresón como tu pueda entender.

-¿Fresón?

-Por tus labios, con ese pintalabios que tienes me recuerdan a los fresones.

Un leve rubor aparece en las mejillas de Asami debido al comentario tan dulce de la joven, pero no permite que eso le distraiga.

-Korra, deberías bajar. Has bebido y creo que no piensas con claridad, por favor, bájate del puente.

-Lo único estable en más de 3 años ha sido ese imbécil y me ha estado engañando. Aun por encima me lo restregó, como si fuese una loca por gritarle.

-No te martirices, no merece la pena.

-Tienes razón, vivir no merece la pena.

Asustada ante la oscura mirada de su nueva conocida, la joven heredera intenta recurrir a la única y más estúpida idea que su mente puede discurrir.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas que hoy es mi cumpleaños?, pues nadie me ha dado nada este año. Ni un solo presente.

-Pues feliz cumpleaños- responde Korra con una leve sonrisa

-¿Podrías darme tu un regalo?.

-¿Cual?

-¿Podrías no saltar?


	2. Chapter 2: La resolución y La fabrica

**DISCLAIMER: **Aunque la historia es original los personajes que aparecen en dicha historia, así como el mundo de Avatar: The Legend of Aang y The Legend of Korra, pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko

**Notas del autor: **Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han publicado reviews o directamente me han enviado un MP para felicitarme por el primer capitulo. Esos mensajes cargados de cariño son los que me han animado a publicar prontamente el 2º capitulo. Bajaré el ritmo de publicación después del 3º capitulo para ver si más personas se animan a acompañarnos en este camino y a escribir reviews, que alegran mucho. Estoy pensando en que siempre que termine un capitulo hacer una breve elipsis donde responda dudas generales o preguntas que me han parecido interesantes y que vale la pena remarcar. Empezaré en este capitulo para explicar **el apellido que le otorgo a Kuvira.**

**CAPITULO 2**

El silencio se adueñó de ese puente, durante varios segundos ni las olas del mar, ni el arrullo del viento nocturno pudieron escucharse. Para Asami lo único que podía escucharse era un grito de congoja en su interior, similar a una macabra lamia, acompañado por el retumbar de su corazón que amenazaba con salir de su pecho. Sus ojos, dos pequeñas esmeraldas rotas, comenzaban a humedecerse ante el miedo, no quería que saltase, no quería tener ese peso en su conciencia. Por otro lado, Korra observaba con duda, la petición más extraña que le habían hecho, de manos de una persona que había conocido hacia minutos y que había mostrado más interés en ella que muchas otras personas durante ese triste y aciago día. El pavor de una se mezcló con la desconfianza de la otra, todo acompañado de ligeras gotas de sudor frio y olor a licor.

-¿Como dices?- cuestionó la mujer que solo evitaba el salto al vacío con la mano que agarraba el farol del exterior del puente.

-Que ya que es mi cumpleaños, si fueras tan amable de no saltar. No me gustaría que la primera persona que me ha felicitado de forma sincera muera ante mi- su tono era casi una suplica sigilosa a los restos de la cordura que el alcohol todavía no había consumido.

El rostro de la joven de cabello corto observó dubitativamente a la mujer que apelaba a su destrozado corazón, mientras que el los ojos de esta eran casi un rezo encerrado en dos enormes ojos esmeraldinos. Después de unos segundos, las mejillas sonrojadas de la Korra esbozaron una enorme sonrisa, a la vez que de un salto volvía a la seguridad del puente, al lado de la otra chica.

-Bueno- dijo mientras su ebrio cuerpo luchaba por mantener el equilibrio a la vez que agarraba una de sus botas -no quiero amargarte el cumpleaños fresón. Así que toma tu regalo y felicidades.

De nuevo volvía a sonreírle con una mueca infantil a la joven Sato. La heredera respiró profundamente para calmar sus galopantes nervios, jamás había sentido tal desasosiego y mucho menos había estado tan cerca de un trágico final como hoy. La rebelde luchaba por ponerse un calcetín, flexionando su cuerpo para poder cubrir su pie derecho. Mientras su acompañante observa incrédula la situación, esta pudo ver como la holgada camiseta de Korra dejaba un hueco visible para contemplar su amplio escote y su sencilla ropa interior, cada vez que esta agachaba su cuerpo para hacer una lazada a su calzado.

"¡Oh!, Espíritus, ¿en qué estas pensando?", se recriminó para sí misma Asami al haberse fijado en esa parte de su anatomía en aquel momento. Queriendo poner distancia entre ella y esa camiseta comenzó a a desandar sus pasos con el fin de encontrar la otra bota de la joven suicida. No tuvo que buscar la bota, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros, bien visible en la acera. Agarro el calzado, ajado, con las suelas marcadas desgastadas por el caminar, con docenas de marcas que denotaban que habían sido victimas de un uso constante.

-He encontrado tu bota- gritó.

-Lánzala- respondió la joven castaña mientras luchaba para recordar como se hacia una lazada. No es que no supiera, pero casi veía doble.

-¿C- Como dices?

-Que me la lances, que me estoy congelando el pie descalzo y me voy a quedar sin dedos en ese pie, y ese meñique es mi quinto dedo preferido- guiño un ojo burlonamente a la espera del lanzamiento-no es tan difícil, usas el brazo y procuras no fallar.

Un pequeño golpe al ego de la heredera llegó en forma de inocente burla. No iba a permitir que dudasen de sus capacidades atléticas después de haber sido una de las mejores lanzadoras de Soft-ball del internado. Así que giro el hombro y arrojó la pieza de cuero al cuerpo de la chica ebria con cierta fuerza, pero esta no tuvo problemas en capturar su bota.

-¡Uau!- exclamó impresionada- ¡buen tiro fresón!.

-Como ves tampoco soy una inútil- respondió con una sonrisa.

Siempre le habían gustado el soft-ball, lo pasaba bien y disfrutaba junto con el resto de chicas del equipo; en especial con Jin, quien ocupó su recuerdo al observar la atrapada de la compañera de charla. A veces deseaba tener la misma decisión en la vida que dentro de la cancha, pero en el fondo sabía que dicha determinación solo era dada por el animo de sus compañeras y su deseo de no fallarles.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- demandó con un tono más confiado después de tal situación.

-¿El qué?- replicó Korra, la cual intentando colocarse la bota recién lanzada terminó con sus posaderas en el suelo y las piernas mirando al cielo, refunfuñando porque la maldita suela no terminaba de enfundarse en su pie.

Asami no pudo detener la ligera risa que se escapó por sus nacarados dientes y, aunque intentó cubrir su boca con sus dedos, no tuvo éxito en su intentó de enmudecer su carcajada. Por otro lado, la joven morena que luchaba con sus el cordaje de sus botas le devolvió una mirada fulminante, para acto seguido terminar riendo ella también al observar lo ridículo de la situación, donde asemejaba a una niña pequeña que luchaba por primera vez con el velcro de sus botines. Al poco, fue levantándose del frio hormigón y la joven heredera señalaba sus pies.

-¿Por qué ibas descalza?-

-¿Y tu?, ¿por qué vas con esos zapatos? - dijo señalando los tacones que vestían los pies de la joven Sato. Se trataba de un calzado de tacón de base ancha de negro carbón, con una hebilla metálica decorativa y que estilizaban las piernas de Asami.

-Bueno, creo que me hacen marcar los gemelos y me hace unos tobillos bonitos. Además, son bastante cómodos y quedan bien con lo que llevo – expusó señalando todo el conjunto que constaba de un vestido de rojo caoba holgado, hasta la rodilla, y una fina gargantilla de plata coronada por un engranaje.

-Pues yo simplemente me quite las botas porque quería quitarme los calcetines. Entonces decidí quitarme los calcetines porque cuando saltase extendería los dedos de mis pies para sentir el aire en ellos. No sé, pensé que el aire de la caída me haría cosquillas y al menos me iría con algo agradable, o conteniendo una risotada estúpida. No sé, es así de simple.

En ese momento la joven Sato se dio cuenta de que la chica de piel morena había pensado incluso que podría sentir al caer. Por un segundo sintió un sudor gélido surcando su nuca, la chica que estaba haciendo una lazada en el cordón de sus bota seguramente había estado allí un tiempo, pensando como sería su final y preparándose para ello, casi con una sonrisa al notar que todo se acababa. Pero ella había detenido ese trágico final, la había detenido a ella, había salvado una vida. Aunque pueda parecer que alguien que dona o ,más bien, maneja donaciones de un fondo millonario es una persona que ha contribuido a salvar vidas, nada tenía la importancia de convencer a alguien de que no termine todo. Quería pensar que en la hora más oscura de la chica de piel tostada, ella había sido el reflejo de la luna, que como en aquella noche, dejaba ver algo tan hermoso como la sonrisa manirrota de aquella muchacha.

Antes de aproximarse a ella piso algo blando, un poco sobresaltada por la sensación miro rápidamente al suelo para terminar encontrándose con un calcetín blanco lleno de suciedad. La prenda de algodón esta húmedo, sucio por la acera donde había descansado recientemente y por el uso; desprendía un olor a sudor, a cuero húmedo y a miles de pasos caminados. Agarrándolo con dos dedos lo alzo y caminó alejándolo un poco de ella.

-Toma, tu otro calcetín.

-Ahora que me he puesto la bota no pienso quitármela. Con lo que me ha costado me niego a quitármela- respondía levantando un poco el pie para demostrar su triunfante victoria contra la tiranía de los cordones de zapatos.- Puede ser otro regalo, para que me recuerdes.

La joven heredera la observó con una faz descolocada, "¿quién en su sano juicio regalaría un calcetín usado?, es que ni me ha regalado el par, solo uno"- acusó Asami desde el silencio secreto de su mente.

-Bueno, creo que debería irme, te he prometido que no saltaría y si no voy a hacerlo no tiene sentido que esté aquí.

En ese momento se escuchó a lo lejos un automóvil que se aproximaba, ambas miraron curiosas y Sato pudo distinguir como se detenía cerca de ellas y Kuvira bajaba del automóvil gris perla que portaba el logo de la compañía en los guardabarros a modo de enseña distintiva de su propiedad. Mientras bajaba no apartaba sus severos ojos glaucos de la recientemente adquirida compañía de la señorita.

-Señorita Sato- se cuadró poniendo su cara más amable cuando observó a su, indirectamente mal nombrada, jefa- lamento el retraso. Deberíamos irnos, no debemos entorpecer la circulación.

El comentario, aunque civicamente correcto, era una burda mentira debido a que no circulaba nadie por el puente en esa noche y no se escuchaba sonido alguno de motor. Semejaba que a Kuvira no le hacia especial gracia la joven desaliñada y en estado de ebriedad que se encontraba al lado de la heredera. Asami volvió a convertirse en el pajarillo asustado que no deseaba molestar a nadie y se volteó para mirar a Korra.

-Quieres dinero, o que te acerque a algún sitio.

-No quiero caridad- respondió la chica de ojos azules mientras daba un paso atrás- además ya me has ayudado bastante. Ha sido un placer, pero espero no volver a verte.

-De todas formas podría darte mi tarjeta por si necesitas algo- replicó la joven de larga melena mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos y en su bolso por alguna de sus, centenares, tarjetas personales. "Justo ahora que necesito alguna y no aparece" - Maldijo la empresaria para sí misma.

-Olvídalo, de verdad, estaré bien- replicó dando tres pasos hacia atrás y girando sobre sus talones- tu cuida esa cabeza, ¡fresón!.

Y sin volver a decir nada más, alzó su mano al viento para despedirse y encaminó el lado opuesto del puente con un trote raudo y tenaz; lo cual sorprendía al haber notado en toda su corta, pero intensa charla, que la mujer estaba visiblemente borracha.

Con cierta tristeza ante la incertidumbre de no saber si la chica que se aleja caminando estará bien o no, Asami se sube al asiento trasero del auto que la esperaba. Era correcto respetar los deseos de Korra, pero le resultaba especialmente dudo pensar en el futuro que la joven tendría que soportar de ahora en adelante. Eso no importaba, ella tampoco podría solucionar sus problemas, o los de todo el mundo, casi no podía ni solucionar su propia y atribulada mente. Un leve carraspeo la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Disculpe señorita, no deseo importunarle pero, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?.

-No Kuvira, no te preocupes por favor. Simplemente es que estoy cansada. Solo quiero llegar al ático y dormir.

El sueño, el dominio de Morfeo, era el único lugar donde no tenía porque sentirse mal, donde no importaba nada más, donde simplemente era un alma durmiendo y no existía la ansiedad, ni las dudas, ni este sentimiento similar al de abandonar a un gatito callejero en la calle después de haberle dado un poco de comida; el sentir que no podías hacer más pero que continuarías sintiéndote mal.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente en el puente que casi hace a Asami desvanecerse ante el miedo. No era para menos, puesto que sin apenas creérselo, pudo salvar una vida de la forma más infantil posible, pidiendo un regalo el día de su cumpleaños. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardines por los que paseó aquella, iluminaba el plomizo puente y las amorronadas barandillas, que silenciosos eran los únicos que podían dar testimonio de lo que esa noche había pasado. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir, con el hecho de haber sido tan valiente, o el que no se doblegó ante el terror, pero observaba el mundo de forma diferente aunque este no había cambiado en absoluto.

Esta vez se encontraba rumbo a una revisión de las fabricas, según su padre era necesario que tuviese contacto con la creación de su ingeniería. Estaba emocionada, aquello era algo que adoraba; el simple hecho de poder entrar en contacto con las enormes maquinas que hacían posible los motores Sato le parecía un sueño. No importaba la marca, el modelo, si era un barco, un automóvil, una avioneta o un cortacesped, si querías un buen motor, querías un Sato. Su mecánica se creaba en sus fabricas y luego se enviaban a donde el cliente pidiese. Future Industries había participado en la revolución del transporte desde que su tatarabuelo mejorase el motor de vuelo para permitir un uso constante de este y así poder lograr vuelos más largos y sin las terribles turbulencias gratuitas que provocaba los envites de las hélices. No obstante, fue cuando su bisabuelo y su abuelo se enfrascaron en el desarrollo del ferrocarril que los Sato alcanzaron la fortuna que hoy en día poseen. El ferrocarril se había convertido en el principal medio de transporte de la gente y eso aportaba mucho dinero a las arcas familiares. Con su padre la economía decreció y la empresa había perdido importancia, quedándole solo unas fabricas en Ciudad República. Su progenitor no tuvo culpa de la crisis económica, pero su decisión de inmiscuirse en política y la compra de diversos edificios, bares y salones de la ciudad, lo que estaba haciendo un socavón en las finanzas familiares.

Cuando arribó a la fabrica pudo ver la enorme nave industrial de color marrón con el logo de la empresa en grande y al frente de las alas de la victoria, el lema de su familia: "Nosotros somos fuertes". Ese lema era casi un credo para su padre, así como había sido para el padre de su padre y su padre antes que él, pero para ella era como una losa que le impedía respirar, era una obligación, una carga, una agonía. Era la obligación de cumplir todas las expectativas y el desprecio de no lograrlo, era el saber que tenía que mostrar una mascara de fortaleza en público aunque estuviera desmoronándose por dentro, era el ocultar sus dudas aunque estas no la dejasen dormir; era, simplemente, la prohibición de ser como ella era.

Cuando se adentró en la fabrica Kuvira la seguía diligentemente, portando el maletín de la joven Sato. Asami había preferido llevarlo ella, pero las suplicas serviciales de la seria chica de flequillo desencajado la habían terminado de convencer. Kuvira no era una joven mucho más mayor que ella, apenas la separaban cinco años, pero los ojos de la escolta evidenciaban que había vivido y pasado mucho más que una simple niña encerrada en un internado durante años. No era para nada fea, tenía esa belleza que denotaba firmeza y decisión, como si fuera un caballo pura sangre listo para un Grand-Prix. Sus mejillas pronunciadas, su característico lunar, sus ojos cetrinos de un verde brillante como un destello, su mirada halconera; todo hacia ver a Kuvira como una estrella de los vodevil de corpiño, liguero y fusta, sobretodo fusta. Ni el traje pantalón de corte ejecutivo con solapa ancha podía evitar que se marcasen sus fuertes muslos,ni se dejasen de notar sus trabajados músculos, ni mucho menos podía ocultar era su pecho tras esa camisa y ese corbatín.

Aunque hablar de la mujer de mirada severa no era todo lo que hacían los trabajadores. Por mucho que la heredera procurase pasar desapercibida con sus prendas, el traje falda de color negro que llevaba lograba hacer sombra a Kuvira y a sus bien marcadas posaderas. La falta hasta la rodilla abrazaba sus curvas y la camisa color terracota que vestía, aunque holgada, dejaba a la imaginación de cualquier interesado lo que debajo podría ocultarse.

Ambas mujeres fueron recibidas por el gerente de la fabrica, un hombre algo canoso, entrado en años y con extensa barba picuda que respondía al nombre de Bumi. Bumi tuvo que recordar como se respiraba al ver tales bellezas ante él, algo que no era recomendable al mezclarse con el nerviosismo propio de una visita de tal calibre.

-Buenos días señoritas. Me llamo Bumi y soy el gerente de la fabrica.

-Encantado señor Bumi. Soy Asami Sato y mi acompañante es mi ...-la palabra escolta le daba cierto reparo- asistente, la señorita Kuvira Xinzang.

-Es un placer tenerlas aquí. Pasen, les enseñaré las instalaciones.

Las salas eran gigantescas, grandes techos de varias docenas de metros de altura, y pisos de varios centenares de metros cuadrados. Sin duda, cabrían varios internados y varias mansiones familiares en esa fabrica, pensó divertida Asami mientras paseaba por el lugar. Allí, en lo alto de una pasarela, cual nido de águila, la joven heredera observaba el lugar con la emoción de un niño.

Varias maquinas ajustaban pernos, trabajadores realizaban mediciones de calibre y engrasaban los engranajes, los ejercicios mecánicos y los correajes retumbaban previendo los futuros arranques. Los motores más monstruosos eran montados por varias personas, haciendo conexiones y ajustes a la par que los robots realizaban pequeñas colocaciones y mediciones, junto a otros trabajadores que imprimaban y pintaban los acabados.

Mientras caminaban pudieron observar la zona de cortadores, donde se ajustaban las hélices y las cuchillas de otros útiles. En ese momento, un grito plañidero ensordeció a las jóvenes y enmudeció el golpeteo de metal contra metal. Ambas mujeres buscaron la fuente del sonido hasta que Kuvira señaló a un joven moreno de melena larga que tiraba de los anclajes de un motor intentando hacer palanca, con la mano atrapada en los engranajes y un charco de sangre formándose a su vera.

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones**: Bueno, quiero aclarar cuanto antes una cosa:

******Apellido de Kuvira**: Es la transcripción fonética de la palabra en chino, corazón. Pensé que estaría bien y me gustaba como quedaba al lado de su nombre. **Quiero advertiros que me tomaré la libertad de crear apellidos siempre y cuando vea que es necesario**. En este caso, en algún asunto administrativo, has de presentarte – o que te presenten- con tu nombre y apellidos. Era para darle más formalidad.

******¿SEXO?**: Ya respondí a los interesados, pero lo adelanto. Creo que si vamos a tocar temas serios también podemos tocar escenas picantes. Las dos son adultas y esto es un romance.

******¿POR QUÉ DRAMA?**: Otro MP que respondí pero quiero aclarar. Hablar de personas con problemas emocionales, hasta el punto de la depresión y acercarse peligrosamente al suicidio, es un drama. Prefiero advertir de antemano a que alguien entre esperando un nido de besos y abrazos y se encuentre con un capitulo lleno de dudas o algún momento serio.

Pensad esto: lo que más apreciamos es aquello por el que nos hemos esforzado en obtener.


	3. Chapter 3: Sinfonias sobre ruedas

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedd de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Notas:** Gracias a: **Carolina y Tasia **( gracias por molestaros en comentar aunque no esteis registradas )**,** **LadyKorrasami** (cuando avance la historia me lo ganare), **Bangon** ( Mass Effect rules ), **Zakuro HAtsune** (viniendo de ti , los elogios saben mejor), **giginee **(bienvenida), **Murasakii-11** (me alegro de que te guste), **MaryVessalius-Kurosaki** (espero que tus ganas de seguir leyendo la historia no decaigan), **Kaneki-Uchiha** (gracias por el comentario), **Heineken Moet **(Gracias por el comentario), **BreBren Uchiha **( que rápido encontré a mi fan Numero 1 :D )

Muchas gracias por comentar, porque el saber que os ha gustado lo suficiente como para darme unos segundos de vuestro tiempo y dejar un comentario que me anime a seguir se agradece.

El 3º capitulo lo he separado en 3º y 4º porque el momento principal de este prologo merece tener todo el protagonismo de principio a fin. Si, he dicho prologo, esto es solo el prologo.

**CAPITULO 3**

El joven gritaba de dolor mientras pateaba el suelo con odio. Su compañero tiraba de él, mientras un hombre le hablaba para intentar calmarlo y que no siguiese intentando mover la mano. El resto del personal se quedo inmóvil, como si posasen para una fotografía. Algunos se acercaban y otros miraban a la pasarela, como esperando permiso de quien allí moraba. Sin embargo, Asami quería demostrarse a sí misma que algo había cambiado en ella y decidió intentarlo. Debía dar ejemplo.

-Kuvira acompáñame. Bumi traiga lleve el botiquín allí- gritó la mujer de tez pálida a la vez que daba trotaba por la pasarela para bajar en auxilio del joven.

El traqueteo de sus tacones sonaba al metálico latinado de las escalera y al aterrizar en la zona de fabricación comenzó a correr hacia el joven que ya estaba recibiendo la ayuda de varios compañeros que se encontraban desmontando la placa que cubría la hélice.

-¿Como se encuentra?, ¿puedo ayudar?.

-¡Necesito una llave de trinquete!- bramó a la nada otro joven de cabello lacio y camiseta sudorosa.- Tranquilo Sokka, aguanta, no te desmayes, sigue conmigo.

-Zuko date prisa, me duele mucho- sollozó el joven con melena que se encontraba con la mano atrapada en el engranaje - ¡espíritus!, mi hermana me va a matar.

-A mi si que me va a matar tu hermana como empeores las cosas- el joven intentaba arrancarle una sonrisa, pero el otro empezó a sudar a raudales al ver el liquido carmesí que brotaba de la maquina – No mires la sangre Sokka, mírame a mi, todo va a ir bien, te vamos a sacar de aquí.

Sin mucho inconveniente la joven de ojos aceitunados localizó una llave de trinquete, no era muy difícil para una amante de la ingeniería como ella. Sosteniendo en su mano la llave se aproximó a los jóvenes mientras observaba como el joven herido iba cambiando el tono de su piel, de moreno tostado a pálido marmol.

-Aquí tiene- alargó la llave justo antes de sentir como su sangre se helaba al ver la carne quemada en forma de cicatriz que portaba el joven de cabello lacio.

Kuvira llegó apartado a los curiosos. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a hacer palanca para separar los engranajes aflojados y poder liberar una mano ensangrentada. Al dejar de notar la presión del metal en su carne, el joven de melena retiró la mano del motor, solo para ver dos profundos cortes de los cuales escapa sangre a borbotones. Bumi aun no no llegaba con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y la joven empresaria maldecía la tardanza al ver la escena. El olor cenizo de la sangre impregnaba el lugar, mientras su escolta apretaba la herida y la joven Sato intentaba no desmayarse al ver la ponzoña sanguinolenta en la que se había convertido la mano.

-Necesitamos vendas – bramó la mujer de mirada severa y ojos aceitunados.

En ese momento, sin pensárselo ni un segundo, el joven auxiliador se quitaba la camiseta para apretar en la herida, dejando ver extrañas cicatrices por toda su piel. De repente Asami gritó.

-¡No!, la camiseta esta demasiado sucia, así solo infectarás las heridas- pronuncio mientras se quitaba la americana arrojándola al suelo y tiraba con fuerza de las mangas de su blusa color terracota, arrancándolas.- esto es seda, en la antigüedad se usaba para las heridas. No propaga infecciones y no esta tan sudado como tu camiseta. Usadlo, tranquilos.

Zuko observó anonadado a la joven que se había arrancado las mangas de una camisa que visiblemente costaría lo mismo que su sueldo, y con sorpresa aceptó las mangas para aplicar un torniquete.

-Gracias-respondió el joven de la cicatriz con voz ligeramente titubeante.

-¿No tenéis un botiquín cerca?- preguntó Asami a uno de los trabajadores.

-No podemos, ordenes de empresa, por si robamos los útiles o la medicación- replicó otro.

-¿Qué?.

Bumi llegó corriendo con el botiquín con cara de sorpresa al ver la camisa de la joven empresaria rota por las mangas. El hombre llegaba sudado y con un botiquín abollado y desconchado que sin duda había visto tiempos mejores.

-Bumi, ¿por qué no tienen sets de primeros auxilios?- el timbre de la joven estaba lejos de lo considerado normal.

-Es que son ordenes de empresa. Nos mandaron una notificación para ahorrar en costos. No he tenido nada que ver.

El hombre miraba entristecido, como si le doliese más a él ver la escena. Al abrir el botiquín, la sorpresa para la heredera fue aun mayor. Un par de vendas, un frasco de povidona yodada, uno de agua oxigenada a medio agotar, unas pinzas, y una tijera medio oxidada que resultaba más peligrosa que util.

-Esa es una locura, ¿No hay ni apósitos?, ¿ni gasas?, ¿Que pasa si alguien se hace un simple y molesto corte?- se quejó Asami al ver algo que podría catalogarse de cualquier cosa salvo de set de primero auxilios.

-Cinta de embalaje, para que no manche- respondió otro trabajador mientras Bumi ayudaba con el herido.

"¿Qué locura es esta?", pensó Asami mientras observaba al gerente a la espera de una respuesta. Este hombre solo pudo agachar la cabeza, victima de la vergüenza, y solo pudo asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza. Era inaudito, un hombre hecho y derecho con el rostro roto ante tal bochorno.

Asami sintió nauseas, pero no era por la sangre, sino por el hecho de todo lo que semejaba que se estaba sacrificando en la empresa en post de los deseos de su padre: ganar dinero y empezar con la política. No eran beneficios, era jugar con la vida de personas.

-Vamos- bramó Kuvira con las manos llenas de sangre – tenemos que llevar al chico al hospital o podría perder la mano.

-Llévalo en mi coche. Esperaré a que vuelvas- ordenó la joven Sato- Sáltate los semáforos si quieres. Ya lo pagará la empresa.

Podía parecer un noble gesto, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese mal por haber preferido ignorar la realidad de sus empleados. "¿Es que su padre no amaba la empresa?, ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta que una empresa que monta motores a mano, no podrá hacerlo si todos sus trabajadores son mancos?, ¿es que a su padre era tan despreciable?"; dudas que surgieron en la mente de la joven heredera, que al recordar a su niñera solo pudo confirmar todas y cada una de ellas. Ahora mismo se sentía como Asami Sato, la joven rica que había vivido una buena vida a costa de miles de otras.

Bumi acompañó a Kuvira y al joven que aullaba de dolor hacia la entrada de la fabrica. Asami se cubrió con la americana para evitar miradas indiscretas y se quedó observando el motor y el charco de sangre formado ante la pieza. En ese momento sintió como si las piernas le fueran a fallar, como si sus huesos fueran dos briznas de hierba que podrían romperse en cualquier momento. Las nauseas le llegaron al razonar en su mente los gritos de dolor y las horribles heridas que presentaba el joven de melena oscura, en su vida había visto tantísima sangre. Sin mediar palabra buscó las indicaciones de los lavabos y de unas cuantas grandes zancadas salió de la zona de fabricación.

Habiendo encontrado los servicios, la joven de tez pálida se arrojó contra el lavabo, giró el grifo todo cuando pudo, colocó las manos en forma de cuenco, y empezó a ahogar su rostro y su desasosiego con cada golpe de agua que lavaba el sudor de su angustiado semblante. Uno, dos, tres... más de dos docenas de veces repitió el proceso de humedecer su rostro, hasta que el frio del agua comenzó a notarse incomodo y por fin pudo calmarse. Mientras se secaba el rostro la joven Sato tuvo que dar varias respiraciones para terminar de calmar su animo y se dirigió hacia los pasillos, donde se topó con el joven de la cicatriz.

-Muy amable por sus mangas. D-digo, buenos tardes- le dijó titubeando a la joven- No sabía que usted era la señorita Sato.

-¿Pensaste que mi ayudante era yo?.

-En cierto modo, si- respondió con un leve deje de vergüenza- es que usted parece mucho más amable que otros.

-Otros directivos, supongo, o incluso mi padre.

-No quería decir- se disculpó prontamente.

-No tienes porqué, él y yo somos diferentes. Puede que Kuvira tenga un carácter más fuerte que el mio, pero no es tan insensible como a veces mi padre es. Simplemente, es una joven con un porte marcial, por decirlo de alguna forma- aunque era más literal que metafórico, puesto que su guardaespaldas era una mujer entrenada que trabajaba sus músculos al igual que su constancia.

-Tampoco quise decir eso de su padre. Perdóneme, por favor- se disculpó el joven agachando levemente la cabeza, como si esperase el golpe de vara de una cruel maestra.

-¿Te llamas Zuko?-preguntó la heredera.

-Si- respondió visiblemente nervioso.

-Tranquilo, jamás tomaré acciones contra ti por lo que te voy a preguntar, pero por favor, sé sincero. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Bumi?- consultó visiblemente interesada en un acto tan despreciable como dejar a unos trabajadores sin servicios mínimos.

-Si. Hace unos años nos llegaron ordenes de recortes y cuando el ultimo set se agoto no se volvió a reponer.

-¿Llevas mucho aquí?.

-Si señora, mi padre trabajaba aquí. Murió de cirrosis y ahora yo tengo que cuidar de mi madre. Mi tío me ayuda; además que el y mi hermana llevan la teteria de mi familia. El problema es que solo eso no nos da para pagar las deudas y las facturas.

Temiendo la respuesta, Asami no pudo resistirse a preguntar por la quemadura que envolvía el rostro del joven.

-¿Como te la hiciste?

-Bueno, yo llevaba poco tiempo en la Future Industries, cuando se desplomó el techo de la zona de calor. Una viga golpeo una bombona de gas y esta estallo- paso su mano por su herida, sin duda ese era un recuerdo muy amargo y Sato le estaba obligando a recordarlo- el resto ya se lo puede imaginar. Suerte tengo de seguir vivo.

-¿Un fallo estructural?. ¿Hace cuanto no revisan el lugar?.

-Desde que yo estoy aquí, solo cuando tuve el accidente. No han vuelto a revisar nada.

Era una locura el pensar que un edificio tan grande no tenía un mantenimiento adecuado. Esto lo único que podía provocar es que la tasas de incidentes y problemas estructurales aumentase. Parecía que a nadie de la junta le importaba porque ni lo habían mencionado de pasada en alguna reunión.

-El trato fue callarme; que Bumi haga la vista gorda si algún día falto porque tengo que ir al médico, mi madre se encuentra mal o la cicatriz me duele. No puedo abusar, pero algo es algo.

-Si pudiese hacer algo para ayudarte- la empresaria no pudo hacer otra sino ofrecer su desinteresada ayuda. Cuando comenzó sus labores directivas descubrió que su padre había descuidado el negocio al entrar en política, pero se sorprendía de como sus empleados eran tratados de manera tan fría y mezquina; al punto de que alguien herido por negligencia empresarial no solo no demandaba por miedo a los bufetes propiedad del consorcio Future Industries, sino que casi debería agradecer el seguir trabajando.

-Gracias, pero no quiero meterme en problemas.

-No te preocupes, por favor. Sé que lo que te ocurrió fue una tragedia que otros ignoraron, pero yo no soy como ellos.- Contuvo la rabia que salía de sus entrañas para no llorar.

-Me...-contestó tímidamente el joven- me gustaría que a mi madre la atendiese un buen medico, es que las facturas son caras y la clínicas cercanas no son suficientes. Hemos ido a otros hospitales, pero poco nos han dicho.

A la joven heredera le volvió ese sentimiento de congoja a la boca del estomago. Le resultaba difícil entender como eran tratados los trabajadores de las fabricas. Lentamente empezó a darse cuenta de la triste realidad; ella estaba más preocupada en donar el dinero, en sentirse bien consigo misma, en creerse una buena samaritana, que nunca se había detenido en preocuparse por un segundo de sus propios empleados. Lo que casi tenía que ser su primera obligación moral, había sido velado ante el cometido desgravar impuestos a su ,ya de por si adinerado, padre.

-Claro, vaya al hospital Yangchen que se encuentra al otro lado del puente. Rebuscó en su bolso,sacó una tarjeta y una pluma, para así poder escribir: "Le encomiendo a esta persona. Gracias por sus palabras aquella noche. AS". Después le entregó al joven la tarjeta.

-Debe buscar al director del hospital, se llama Gyatso. Si ocurre algo dígale que me llame a cualquiera de los números que aquí aparecen.

El hombre con la cicatriz agarro la tarjeta con las manos temblorosas, casi sin poder creer que un simple pedazo de cartón podría ayudar tanto a su madre. Aguantando un sollozo y unas lagrimas de esperanza, agradeció a la joven empresario el gesto, sin tener más palabras en su mente que "gracias".

La mujer de tez pálida le devolvió una sonrisa a su empleado para después girar sobre sus talones y alejarse, rumbo al exterior. Los tacones repiqueteaban con cada paso que daba. Uno de los trabajadores le entregó su maletín, envuelto en una toalla para no mancharse de suciedad, recordándole que incluso en lugares así los buenos gestos se aprecian más. Nunca ese maletín le había parecido tan pesado, o más que nada, era su propia alma que se sentía culpable de llevar el apellido de alguien que demostraba tanta inhumanidad. "El dinero lo logra todo", era el credo que Sato Senior profería cada día, pero que a Asami le sonaba a tontería, y más aun sabiendo que toda la fortuna de su familia no pudo salvar a su madre. El dinero lograba mucho, pero no salvaba vidas de por sí. Casi en marcha fúnebre, con el sonido del metal como comparsa, la joven empresaria caminaba, a la espera de volver pronto a la seguridad ficticia de su ático.

Afuera llovía, el sol había perdido la batalla contra las nubes y un aguacero caía desde el cielo y encharcaba las aceras, creando improvisados reflejos en el pavimento. La heredera no dudo ni un segundo y salió al exterior para que la lluvia golpease su piel, creando pequeñas gemas en su piel nacarada. Su cabello comenzaba a encresparse y su ligero toque de maquillaje se arruinaba, sus ropas comenzaron a humedecerse y sus pantorrillas podían notar el impacto de la lluvia en forma de pequeños golpecitos de soldados diminutos. Cualquiera hubiera buscado refugio pero la heredera quería esto. Ella quería que empaparse, que el rostro se le mojase, que el rimel se estropease; para poder así llorar en silencio sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Destilar las lagrimas de impotencia y vergüenza; de saber que no podría ayudar a todo el mundo, de conocer la triste historia de ese chico, de darse cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas para hacer algo grande, de discernir que ella no había cambiado, de comprender que se había mentido a sí misma alegando que había salvado una vida, solo para poder saber que se sentía al creer que había cambiado. Todo era mentira, ella no había hecho nada relevante, ella no había cambiado, aunque se vistiese con trajes caros y esbozase una sonrisa confiada, ella solo era una niña asustada ante los truenos. Truenos como el de aquella tormenta, relámpagos que odiaban y le daban miedo, destellos en el cielo que le hacían cerrar los ojos; momentos amargos que le hacían desear estar en su apartamento, en el ático, envuelta en las mantas de su cama y rodeada de música.

Al final de ese día, que había empezado luminoso y emocionado, le seguía una noche lluviosa, donde la joven de ojos verdes llorosos se daba cuenta de que nada había cambiado, de que ella no había cambiado y de que su padre no permitiría que ella moviese un dedo para salirse un milímetro de su perfecto plan de vida, donde ella lo sucedería a la vez que, seguramente, topase con un acaudalado pretendiente o un político de renombre quisiera unir lazos con los Sato. Ahora, más que nada en el mundo, el lema de su familia le dolía al pensar a cuantos sacrificaron para ser fuertes.

"Maldita sea, Kuvira ven pronto"- rezó en su mente, como esperando que unas fuerzas superiores escuchasen su plegaria. Y la oración fue escuchada porque a los lejos, torciendo la esquina de la carretera pudo ver el flamante automóvil gris perla que la llevaba a todas partes. El auto se detuvo delante de ella y antes de que Kuvira pudiese moverse de su asiento, Asami abrió la puerta trasera y terminó por contemplar como los asientos revestidos de fino cuero estaban teñidos de carmesí, de tanta sangre que semejaba los restos de una escena propia de una película de terror.

-Señorita Sato, ¿por qué no espero dentro de las instalaciones?- la voz de Kuvira llego junto con el sonido de la lluvia impactando contra un paraguas. Su escolta había salido del vehículo, atravesado la distancia que las separaba y la había cubierto con un paraguas; pero la joven empresaria no se había dado cuenta de nada, el mundo se detuvo unos segundos al ver como las gotas de sangre coagulada bañaban los asientos del auto.

-Lo siento, es que no quería esperar dentro – se disculpó como una niña después de haber sido pillada en plena travesura.

-Por favor, señorita Sato, sostenga el paraguas y espere unos segundos – rogó con diligencia la mujer de adusta mirada. La heredera asintió con la cabeza mientras agarraba el mango y su guardaespaldas se dirigía a abrir el maletero del vehículo. Asami se acercó a ella y la cubrió de la lluvia, observando como su asistente agarraba un trapo que humedeció en limpiador de cuero. Resultaba absurdo preocuparse por una tapicería cara, pero esas eran sus obligaciones y se notaba que aceptaba con diligencia dichas responsabilidades.

-El joven esta bien- comentó mientras se colaba en el interior del vehículo y comenzaba a frotar con insistencia- tiene dos dedos rotos y dos cortes algo profundos, pero que semejaban peor de lo que eran. No le quedarán secuelas. Ha sido más de lo que parecía.

Un sonrisa se transfiguró en el rostro de Kuvira con el fin de calmar a su nerviosa y temblorosa jefa, pero esta se encontraba algo perdida y no reaccionaba.

-Creo que hemos tenido suerte, no me detuvo la policía. Nos hemos librado de las multas señorita Sato.

-Ya que bien- respondió con una risita fingida- ahora vamos a casa, ya es de noche y quiero descansar.

Sin preguntar ni inquerir en nada, ambas subieron al vehículo, rumbo a la ciudad. Le empresaria llevaba la ventanilla abierta, el olor a limpiador de cuero no era desagradable pero resultaba molesto recién usado, además que dicho olor pugnaba un imaginario pulso con el olor a óxido de la sangre seca. Ambas mezclan surcaban el interior del automóvil, haciendo molesto el poder respirar con tranquilidad.

-Kuvira, conecta la radio del auto, por favor.

-¿Música clásica señorita?.

-Por supuesto. Por favor, da un rodeo, quiero pensar, necesito pensar. Bordea la costa, quiero ver el mar.

-Como desee señorita. Permítame recordarle que en debajo del asiento del copiloto hay una manta envuelta, así al menos entrará en calor.

Con una sonrisa y un leve "gracias" que sonó a un murmullo apagado, la joven Sato rebuscó hasta encontrar la mata y arroparse con ella, a la vez que el Sinfonia nº9 de Antonin Dvorak calmaba el martilleo de su corazón, al tiempo que la hacia sonreír ante tal ironía. La mujer que se había engañado a si misma, la que había creído que un solo acto heroico en toda su vida la había convertido en una nueva persona, estaba escuchando la "Oda al nuevo Mundo". Sonreía el pensar en la estupidez de celebrar una falsa nueva actitud.

-Kuvira, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Por supuesto, señorita Sato.

-¿Crees que seré algún día como mi padre?- en sus palabras se notaba el miedo ante tal posible futuro.

-No lo sé señorita. Usted ya es poderosa, puede que llegue a ser tan poderoso y respetado como él.

-No me mientas- los ojos de la heredera apuñalaban el asiento del conductor un millar de veces- sabes que me refiero a ser tan temido, odioso y déspota como él. A alguien tan mezquino que casi maltrate a los que están por debajo de él. A ser casi un monstruo con forma de hombre.

-Con el debido respeto, señorita, no voy a responder a eso- soltó Kuvira sin despegar la vista de la carretera- En cambio le responderé que usted se preocupo de un empleado, rompió sus ropas y espero casi por más de una hora, después de haber ofrecido este auto, su auto, para transportar a un joven malherido. No se me ocurre quién más, aparte de usted, haría algo así.

No se vieron las caras, pero sabían que ambas estaban sonriendo ante el tono sincero de la mujer de mirada severa. Pese a las buenas palabras de su ayudante, la heredera no se sentía confiada y el temor a romperse en mil pedazos o a terminar con el corazón de piedra se adueñaban de ella, a la vez que observaba como se aproximaban al puente colgante en el que días atrás conoció a un alma muy difícil de describir.

Casi con una sonrisa Asami observaba las aceras del lugar, donde no cruzaba nadie debido a la lluvia nocturna y al viento que se había levantado.

-Detén el auto ahora mismo- ordenó la joven empresaria, mientras un par de automóviles que las seguían pitaban y proferían quejas.

Eso no le importaba a la joven Sato, que bajó galopando del vehículo, aproximándose a una zona poco iluminada por las farolas. Allí, tumbada en el suelo, casi sin moverse, completamente empapada, con una botella de licor de fuego a su lado, con la misma ropa que hace días estaba ella. Era ella. Era Korra.

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones:**

A veces ves que el tráfico va bien, pero no sabes si lo escribes gusta o no; así que los comentarios es una buena forma de encontrar el empuje positivo. Gracias a los 300 que me habéis leido, pero en especial a los que comentáis, pues vosotros me dais los ánimos.


	4. Chapter 4: Una charla entre la lluvia

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Notas:**

POR FAVOR LEED EL AVISO DEL FINAL ES IMPORTANTE.

Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario porque esto anima a cualquiera que empieza una historia con el mero fin de animar y emocionar.

El capitulo número 3 era mi pequeño de regalo de San Valentín para todos vosotros como la gente que más me lee, comenta y es más activa, lo hace con una rapidez increíble, he decidido que no puedo dejarles 7 días días abandonados después de lo mucho que me han apoyado, así que por y para ellos, publico este capitulo tan prontamente.

Espero que el detalle sea apreciado.

**CAPITULO 4**

Allí se encontraba, la mujer a la que creía que la había ayudado a corregir el rumbo. Que estúpida era, había intentado contener el mar con las manos, sin darse cuenta de que la chica que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo a su vera no necesitaba una mano, necesitaba una balsa salvavidas en medio y medio del desierto. Era Korra, no había duda, la mujer que se encontraba con su camiseta azul empapada por la lluvia, y sus pantalones grises manchados en varias zonas. Era el gato callejero que decidió abandonar. Era Korra.

-¡Ey!, fresón- saludaba con una leve sonrisa a la joven de tez pálida, para después poner un ligero puchero – No quería volver a verte, a ti no.

-Korra, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaba mientras se agachaba para notar la saliva en la comisura de los labios, los mocos que le caían de la nariz, los ojos encarnados y entreabiertos. En definitiva, una mujer que volvía a estas borracha- ¿Por qué viste la misma ropa?.

-Porque los pobres no tenemos más ropa. No somos como tu que quemas tus bragas cuando las usa- replicó mientras intentó ponerse de pie, sin mucho éxito.

La heredera intentaba peinar un poco a la joven alcoholizada que tenía ante ella. Esta intentaba apartarse pero el cuerpo le pesaba. Su cabello estaba sucio y enmarañado.

-Tonta, yo no hago esas cosas. No creo que nadie que conozca haga esas cosas.

Un fuerte olor llegaba de la joven que estaba tumbada en el suelo. Esta vez no solo era alcohol, sino también sudor y los restos de algo que no quería descubrir.

-Korra, ¿cuantos días llevas sin cambiarte de ropa?.

-No sé, ¿hace cuanto nos vimos?- respondía a la pregunta con otra pregunta. Arrastraba aun más las palabras que la ultima vez, y esta vez se notaba que le costaba un poco respirar.

-¿Estas bien?- fue la única duda que le venía a la joven de brillante cabellera opaca. No quería darse ella mismo el permiso para palpar el pecho de Korra y así poder notar si su respiración era arrítmica.

-Claro, muy bien – la sonrisa irónica que surgió en el rostro que tenía ante ella no era más que una mueca burlona que daba un bufón ebrio ante una pregunta innecesaria. "Acabo de hacer la pregunta más tonta del mundo", se reprendió mentalmente ella misma.

-¿Por qué no has ido a casa? - no podía creerse que la mujer llevase la misma ropa desde hacía varios días. Eso no era algo de gente de clase media, ni siquiera baja, eso era algo propio de un vagabundo que no podía cambiarse de ropa al no tener ninguna más.

-Es que esta él, con ella- esa respuesta le partió el corazón a Asami, a la vez que volvía a maldecir a sus propios nervios que la obligaban a preguntar obviedades en voz alta. La pobre chica que tenia a su lado estaba triste y asustada como ella cuando escuchaba el tronar de la tormenta; pero ella no era y sus preguntas no ayudaban en nada.

-¿Donde has estado durmiendo?- inquiría mientras hacia gestos para que su asistente saliese del automóvil y se acercase.

-Estuve durmiendo en el trabajo, pero mi jefe me descubrió durmiendo en el almacén por las noches y me despidió. Después de eso, en donde podía.

-Que tipo más poco comprensivo.

-Bueno- Korra empezaba a cerrar más frecuentemente los ojos y a toser con cierta fuerza. -Si hubiera aceptado su petición de mamársela en vez de estamparle su maldita cara contra una puerta, seguramente ahora seguiría durmiendo en el almacén.

Korra se quitó el abrigo que llevaba e intentó tapar a la joven que yacía tumbada a su vera, pero de poco valía porque aun se encontraba empapado de su espera bajo la tormenta.

-Maldita sea, ¿Y tus amigos?, ¿por qué no estas con ellos?.

-Quería estar sola. La gente se mete en mis cosas, en mi vida. Simplemente, no queria ver a nadie- en ese momento, la joven de ojos celestes comenzó a sollozar y con un mohin.

–además, he perdido un calcetín – sollozó mientras señalaba elevaba un poco una de sus botas -era mi segundo calcetín preferido.

-¿Cual es el primero?.

-El que llevo puesto.

-Pues no lo perdiste, me lo regalaste por mi cumpleaños – respondió la joven Sato con la sonrisa más dulce que pudo encontrar en su repertorio.

-¡Ah!, pues tengo frio en el pie- contestó con una mueca propia de niños y borrachos.

En ese momento ambas pudieron escuchar sonidos de claxon e insultos, pero como todos iban silenciándose a medida que los conductores se acercaban a donde se encontraba Kuvira, que quién habiendo salido del auto y dirigiéndose hacia su jefa, destrozaba con su mirada hasta la actitud más marrullera. La mujer del lunar había perdido tiempo intentando colocar el coche de forma que molestase lo menos posible, para después salir con paso decidido hacia donde su jefa se encontraba.

-¿Que sucede señorita?- la escolta se sorprendió al ver a la joven de tez morena tumbada en el suelo, con peor aspecto que la ultima vez- ¿como esta su amiga?.

-No muy bien. Korra, esta es Kuvira, va a ayudarnos.

-Fresón. Márchate, por favor – imploró la joven, a la vez que un quejido mantenía sus lagrimas en los profundos mares azules de sus ojos – esta vez no es tu cumpleaños. Esta vez no puedo darte otro regalo.

La sangre de la heredera se congeló viendo la triste realidad. Ella no había sido un soplo de aire, la luz en la oscuridad, el punto bueno de las cosas; ella solo había sido una metomentodo que había alargado injustamente su final. La joven que yacía tumbada a su lado no había pensado en cambiar su rumbo, simplemente le había concedido el regalo que pidió por ser el día de su cumpleaños. Asami le había hecho padecer más días sin haberla ayudado de verdad. Todo lo que había creído estos días que había logrado con Korra eran solo mentiras. Todo una pantalla de humo provocada por su propia necesidad, por su deseo, por su egoísmo; de notar que podría ser útil a alguien sin que fuera por su apellido o el montante de su fortuna. Ese deseo de ser relevante para alguien como ser humano la cegó, hasta el punto que pensó que su huella en el mundo ya estaba hecha, que aquí quedaba marcado el hito de quién era Asami Sato para toda la eternidad. Pero esta vez no, se había equivocado pero el destino y los espíritus quisieron que estuviese allí para corregirlo; esta vez no iba a abandonar a la persona que le hizo sentir importante, a la persona que le hizo notar que podía cambiar una parte del mundo siendo simplemente ella, algo tan simple para algunos, pero a la vez tan complicado para ella.

-Pues yo quiero darte un regalo.

-No, dejadme en paz, solo pido eso. Por eso no quería que me vieras, Asami. No quería volver a verte para que te sintieras bien. Te agradezco lo que intentaste hacer, pero yo he decidido bajarme de este mundo.

-Pues no te dejaré, ¿me oyes?. No lo haré, no voy a dejarte aquí para que una pulmonía o un salto en caída libre desde el puente te mate. No voy a contribuir a que mueras. No voy a renunciar – soltó la joven Sato como enervando un discurso antes de un batalla. Era una batalla, su batalla, la que había tomado por suya hace días y debía terminar. En el fondo, la empresaria sabía que si la volvía a abandonar , moriría, su luz se extinguiría; y Asami pasaría los días buscando una Korra en la sección de necrológicas, para después llorar de impotencia.

-Tonta, hay más soluciones que eso – replicó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, mientras semejaba que entraba en un estado de semiconsciencia en el cual iba cayendo poco a poco.

Kuvira en ese momento se agachó con felina rapidez y encendió un mechero metálico cerca del rostro de la joven de cabello castaño. Mientras la joven de tez pálida miraba, la mujer del flequillo pellizcó con fuerza el dorso de la mano de Korra.

-Tienes los ojos dilatados. Se ha drogado. Además no siente nada, puede que sea adormidera.

-¿Es grave?- inquirió temblorosamente asustada la heredera.

-Es una droga que bastante consumida. En pequeñas dosis produce un cosquilleo, en grandes dosis genera que vayas perdiendo la sensibilidad en las extremidades. Si continuas consumiéndola, adormeces, entras en coma y tu corazón de detiene.

-¿Como sabes eso?- inquirió Asami sorprendida.

-Soy responsable de su custodia. Tengo que saber de todo- respondió con una leve y divertida sonrisa- además, fui guardaespaldas de otras personas antes que de usted.

Sin dejar de pensar si se refería a su padre o a otros miembros de la junta, la heredera decidió que aquello no era de importancia e interés en ese mismo momento y volvió a centrarse. Miró a los ojos medio cerrados de la suicida, con una mezcla entre horror, tristeza y enfado.

-Korra, ¿cuanto has tomado?. ¿No ves que te estas matando?- su tono agradable se había convertido en una voz furibunda, entrecortada por un quejido de pánico, que exhortaba a los pocos hilos de consciencia de la joven que yacía ante ella.

-No quería sufrir fresón. Al principio era para no sentir y reírme un rato, después para el final.- dos solitarias lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cansados y tristes, dos gotas de alma que se mezclaron con la lluvia – no quiero pedirle nada a nadie más, no quiero que se preocupen por mi. Ya no tengo ni trabajo, ni casa, ni a nadie. He luchado, he vivido, y he perdido. Ya no tengo más ganas de seguir jugando.

-Vamos, no seas idiota- rogó mientras apretaba con fuerza una de las manos de la suicida, a la vez que Kuvira la sostenía por los hombros- no te rindas

-La banca ha ganado conmigo- replicó- Gracias.

Asami estaba enfadada, molesta, furiosa. Demasiadas sensaciones para digerirlas a la vez. Ella había ayudado a la joven de pelo corto, pero la había abandonado a un páramo aun más desolado. Sabiendo lo que hacían sus compañeras de internado para forzarse el vomito, la joven Sato intentó introducir sus dedos en la boca de la mujer de piel oscura, pero esta tenía la boca sellada con aplastante insistencia.

-¡Abre la boca, maldita sea!

-Señorita Sato, esta joven esta muy drogada, no es consciente de sus actos. Si se desmaya será complicado atenderla.

-Llama a una ambulancia.

-Déjeme actuar para salvarla. Seré más rápida que una ambulancia– ante la petición de Kuvira, Asami solo pudo enmudecer, pensando que en si la mirada fulminante de su guardaespaldas podría deshacer los síntomas como disolvía el empuje de ira de los más prepotentes con solo fijar en ellos sus ojos verdes.

-Hazlo, por favor- afirmó la empresaria a la vez que pensaba si sería necesario llamar pidiendo ayuda.

Ante la confirmación de su jefa, Kuvira levantó a la joven drogada como pudo, la apoyo sobre la barandilla y le propino un potente puñetazo en la boca del estomago que espantó a la empresaria. Antes de poder replicar nada a su subalterna, la mujer del flequillo lánguido propinó un potente rodillazo en el estomago a la chica de ojos celestes, la cual ahora los tenía abiertos de par en par expresado una contraída muestra de dolor.

-¡Ah!- fue el único gimoteo que escapó de Korra.

-¿Quieres matarla?- gritó iracunda Asami.

-No quiere abrir la boca, pero hay que hacerla vomitar- rebatió Kuvira, dicho que la salvaría y si esa maldita terca no abría la boca, iba a hacerle devolver el alcohol a golpes– Esto es lo más rápido y efectivo.

El cuerpo de la chica ebria comenzó a azogarse con fuerza, pero ante esto, su escolta no se refrenó y le propició un potente gancho al estomago. En ese momento las mejillas de Korra se inflaron y mientras Kuvira la orientaba hacia el mar, la joven Sato pudo ver como se vaciaba el contenido de su estomago directamente al mar.

-Así es, buena chica- decía la mujer del lunar en la mejilla a la vez que sujetaba el cabello de la joven de ojos azules y le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-Estúpida loca, pegas dudo- fue lo único que pudo decir la joven ebria que regurgitaba todo el contenido del estomago directo al mar.

-Y tu aguantas mucho. Venga, fuera todo – las palmaditas se acompasaron con un tono de voz dulce y armónico, como si Kuvira hablase con un niño, algo que Asami desconocía de ella- has preocupado mucho a la señorita.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó la heredera, sorprendida de todos los conocimientos y maneras de desenvolverse que tenía su guardaespaldas.

-Si, la adormidera tarda en digerirse y es de efecto lento. Si podía hablar estando borracha y en este estado no debería ir a peor – mientras contestaba a la duda iba sacando una pequeña petaca del bolsillo de su chaqueta- esto es café de tierra negra del sur. Toma un poco.

Sin rechistar, Korra intentó tomar un tragó, solo para apartarse la botella de los labios y quejarse.

-Sabe a rayos- inquirió, a la vez que volvía a toser con fuerza.

-Lo se, me gusta sin azúcar, pero te despertará. Ahora no debes dormirte – una mueca algo divertida se dibujaba en su rostro ante las quejas de la joven que apenas podía sostenerse.

"Tengo que subirle el sueldo", pensó Sato para sí misma mientras observaba la situación.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?. ¿La llevamos a un hospital? - preguntó la mujer del flequillo.

-No, a un hospital no, dejadme en paz. No lo volveré a hacer- lloriqueaba Korra mientras continuaba tosiendo y aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Las otras dos jóvenes la miraron con severidad y exclamaron a la vez: -Mientes.

Sus ojos azules ahora estaban encarnados y lagrimeaban ante el esfuerzo, pero eso no pudo evitar que Asami se fijase en que aunque así de destrozada, la chica que tenía ante ella era una muy linda. Para su sorpresa, Kuvira rodeo por la espalda a la joven de tez morena, colocando sus manos en el abdomen de esta. Sato pensaba ya mil cosas extrañas, justo antes de que su escolta aplicase un fuerte golpe en el estomago de la chica ebria que ya apenas pudo arrojar nada más a la bahia.

-Loca bastarda- se quejó Korra mientras sus piernas le fallaban y temblaba – casi me rompes una costilla.

-Había que asegurarse- respondió con indiferencia ante el insulto a la vez que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos hasta topar un pañuelo para secarse el sudor.

Asami se acercó a la joven que volvía a desplomarse en la fría acera del puente. Ahora no solo parecía un gatito callejero, sino que al pobre animal lo habían apedreado unos niños muy crueles y ahora se escondía, herido, de todo el mundo. Con suma delicadeza, la mujer de cabello oscuro acarició la mejilla de la joven, llena de lagrimas, son saliva en los labios y mocos saliéndole de la nariz. Parecía una niña pequeña que había estado muy enferma de la tripa por un empacho.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a un hospital?- intentó que su voz sonase lo mas suave y calmada posible.

-No quiero... no quiero ir. No tengo dinero, no quiero que llamen a nadie, no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi, los que lo han hecho dan asco.– contestó mientras inspiraba con fuerza para que los mocos no le cayesen por la nariz.-además, no me gustan los hospitales.

La empresaria sabia que si iban al hospital seguramente llamarían a sus padres o a su novio, lo cual no parecía ser del agrado de la chica. Además, puede que la internasen a riesgo de suicidarse y la joven Sato no quería verla encerrada como un animal y llena de medicamentos.

-Vale, entonces te vienes conmigo. Vamos a ir a mi casa. Kuvira, por favor ayúdame a levantarme- esa fue la respuesta de Asami Sato, mientras en su rostro relucía una sonrisa que recordaba a la de una madre después de contar un cuento a sus hijos.

La escolta obedeció, aunque no podía ocultar su mirada de sorpresa ante tal acto. No era para menos tal sorpresa, pero la voz de amable petición y ferrea decisión impidieron a la joven del lunar cuestionar la decisión.

-Pero- añadió la heredera- si empiezas a quejarte o a decirte que te dejemos ir, llamaremos al hospital y vendrán las ambulancias; y si intentas alguna tontería será a la policía. No quiero hacerte daño, solo que puedas descansar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- era la única pregunta que surgía en la mente ebria de Korra al ver que sin motivo aparente una persona la estaba ayudando a entrar en un lujoso automóvil gris perla.

-Porque te salve la vida.

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones:**

**AVISO:**

Tengo un leve problema: Por motivos laborales tengo que ir a un congreso que me mantendrá lejos de mi hogar durante 7 días, así que tendréis que esperar por el capitulo 5. Ya había avisado que las actualizaciones iban a frenar, en termino de prontitud, pero es para avisar que no estaré en unos días.

Espero que la gente que suele comentarme aprecie el detalle, pero me sabía muy mal haber partido un capitulo para darle a el recuentro el protagonismo necesario. Creo que saciar vuestros anhelos es lo más correcto.

A veces ves que el tráfico va bien, pero no sabes si lo escribes gusta o no; así que los **comentarios de las reviews **son una buena forma de encontrar el empuje positivo. Que por cierto, los tres primeros capítulos suman cerca de 1000 visitas y más de 350 usuarios que se han animado a leerme. En las primeras 24 horas del capitulo 3, cerca de 100 lecturas y más de 50 personas.

Gracias, pero en especial a los que comentáis.

**Reflexiones:**

Estuve haciendo cálculos, y teniendo en cuenta que solo los 3 primeros capítulos son el prologo de la historia, quiero avisar que es posible que esta historia sea bastante larga. El esquema que hice pensando las partes se me ha ido de las manos, ¡esto es solo la primera hoja de una docena!.

Ahora mismo estoy realizando el borrador esquemático de otras dos obras para un futuro., una de ellas será en el universo de Naruto, la otra aun no lo sé porque me han pedido que considere varios universos y parejas, aunque respetan mi decisión, a la par que juran que la leerán. No obstante, me encanta que algunas personas crean que podría darle un buen uso a su pareja preferida porque es algo que considero muy cercano.

Estoy deseando que termine el concurso donde participo con Estaciones: Un vergel en primavera, tengo ganas de escribir Kyalin porque estará enfocado al humor, la familia y el romance, este es mucho más serio y algunas escenas dulces no podrían darse en un drama de tintes tan series.


	5. Chapter 5: Estrellas y Ascensores

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Notas:**

Siento la tardanza, pero el trabajo es una obligación. Más abajo le comentaré alguna curiosidad de mi viaje y mi deseo de una mayor participación.

Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en dejar una review o postear un MP: **Misticgwen** (bienvenida y gracias por comentar), **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (me alegra haberte atrapado. Espero que quieras quedarte más tiempo), **Tasiakrood** (que bueno que te has registrado. Gracias por no olvidarme), **giginee** (¿tambien soy responsable de que te hayas hecho una cuenta?),** MaryVessalius-Kurosaki **(gracias por agradecer tan rápido el regalo. Eres una maravilla de lectora) , **Murasakii-11** (me alegra que te guste y te hayas fijado en las personalidades. A ver si te convenzo para seguir leyendo) , **Zaruko Hatsune **(adoro tus reviews y tu forma de hacer que brote un rubor ante tales palabras de animo. Gracias) , **LadyKorrasami (**Siento la espera), **Lady Vampiria** (se agradece el voto de confianza para leerme) **, Bangon , Heineken Moet, BrenBren Uchiha **( un abrazo si me siguen leyendo) **Annstein,Carolina,** (que bueno que aunque no estén registradas comenten), **The-Evil-Queen777 **(Muchas gracias por leerme), **Lara Pond **(espero que lo que has leído te haya gustado).

**Capitulo 5**

Korra apenas podía caminar, los pies no le respondían y solo daba tumbos que le hacían pensar que sus tobillos estaban hechos de chicle. Aunque dos personas la llevasen por los hombres, los tímidos esfuerzos de caminar de la joven morena solo podían ser catalogados como algo similar a los primeros pasos de un cervatillo o de un bebe. Algun leve quejido de molestia o enfado escapaba de su boca al tiempo que iban acercándola al lujoso automóvil que se había detenido en medio del puente, generando un embotellamiento bastante notorio.

Si Korra no podía caminar bien, tampoco era fácil para las otras dos mujeres que la acarretaban por el asfalto, y no solo por el inusitado peso de la joven o por el esfuerzo de arrastrar lo que casi podía catalogarse como un peso muerto muy alcoholizado, sino que lo difícil era sostener a la joven por las axilas notando una mezcla de olores poco agradables. El olor a alcohol, a sudor y a vomito, rezumaban en la ropa de la chica borracha que Asami y Kuvira arrastraban. Era complicado para la joven empresaria lleva a su nueva amiga hasta su auto, lo suyo nunca había sido el levantamiento de pesos con gran necesidad de una ducha, pero por fortuna tenía a la joven de ojos aceitunados y mirada severa que se aferraba a la cintura de la joven de ojos. La heredera no pudo evitar lanzar miraditas a la mano de su guardaespaldas, la cual estaba aferrando el pantalón e introduciendo para de la mano dentro de la tela. Esas miradas que le hacían desear que su escolta dejase de tocar tanta piel, aunque la sensación de observar tan de cerca la cintura de la chica que arrastraban, la hacia sentir muy despierta para la hora que era. "Asami, no seas estúpida", se recrimino mentalmente, "eres una irresponsable, ¿en qué estabas pensando?".

Cuando se aproximaron lo suficiente al automóvil, Kuvira abrió el vehículo para ayudar a acomodar a la nueva pasajera. Era algo bastante costoso por el peso de la joven, pero por fortuna el licor que la morena había consumido la hacían también muy mansa.

-Vaya coche fresón- balbuceó Korra, mientras las chicas intentaban colocarla en una postura diferente a la de su cara pegada al asiento de cuero y sus piernas por la ventanilla- hasta los asientos parecen hechos de piel de bebes.

-¿Piel de bebe?- el rostro de Asami de convirtió en una mueca de horror, mientras que Kuvira le devolvió una mirada de autentico pavor al pensar que perturbadora tendría que ser la persona que idease ese comentario.

-Solo era broma- contestaba, tratando de calmar a ambas mujeres- aunque también puede ser piel de fresón.

Un ligero color escarlata se adueño de las mejillas de la joven, lo cual era más notorio dada su marmórea piel. Por su parte, la chica que la acababa de lisonjear sonreía de satisfacción al ver que su comentario había tenido cierta reacción.

-¡Yay!- dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la fría ventanilla- ahora eres más fresón.

Con una fingida tos, la escolta se apartó y fue a ocupar el asiento del conductor, a la vez que Asami se sentaba detrás para ir más cómoda y poder atender mejor a su, ahora, compañera de viaje. Kuvira resopló varias veces, se aclaró la voz, observó por el retrovisor, hizo sonar el claxon y comenzó su marcha de nuevo.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿esta completamente seguro de esto?.

-Te confesaré que casi nunca estoy segura de nada, pero quiero hacer esto. Ya sabes a donde ir.

-Como usted ordene.

Por lo general, cualquier adinerado empresario de Future Industries se ofendería ante la familiaridad que se estaba tomando la guardaespaldas, preguntando sobre las decisiones de su jefa o cuestionándolas, incluso. Cualquiera le hubiera gritado o hubiera amenazado con despedirla, pero Asami Sato no era así; ella de verdad apreciaba la preocupación de la mujer del lunar, así como su entereza y decisión; estando completamente segura de que la mujer de adusta mirada no preguntaría tal cosa de no estar preocupada en la seguridad de la joven heredera.

Durante el viaje, la noche fue haciéndose cada vez más profunda, casi encerrando la ciudad en un caja oscura, donde unicamente se colaba luz por unos diminutos agujeros convertidos en estrellas; en hermosas estrellas que podías observar oteando desde el firmamento la bulliciosa y luminosa urbe que se situaba debajo de ellas. Esas eran las ideas que pasaban por la mente de Korra, pensamientos imaginativos, filosóficos y evocadores, que lidiaban con el mareo de quien ingiere cerca de una docena de copas en una noche. Su mente era como la de un niño que piensa en ciertos puntos de la realidad y los rellena con dibujos realizados con ceras de color. Ella siempre fue algo infantil, pero le gustaba ser así, pensar así, vivir así; era difícil pensar o recordar, en que momento todo se torció. Queriendo olvidar sus pensamientos, sus ojos cerúleos se fijaron en las luces de las farolas que iban pasando, a la par que intentaba observar alguna estrella en oscuro cielo nocturno. Su mente encontró una que entre las nubes de lluvia jugaba a esconderse de las vistas más curiosas. Esa idea le vino, no solo por su mente ya desprovista de cualquier sentido de la madurez, sino por improvisado compás que esa nube y esta estrella tenían con lo que se escuchaba en el interior del auto.

-Que bonito, ¿qué es?- preguntó, haciendo inútil su esfuerzo de apartar su mejilla de la fría ventanilla.

-El Vals de las Flores de Tchaikovsky , ¿lo conoces?- respondió curiosa Asami.

-No, pero me gusta.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Es un vals, es para bailar en círculos.

-¿Como en los cuentos de hadas?

-Exacto - una leve risita salió disparada de los labios de Asami al imaginar como deberían de ser los modales formales de su acompañante, pero tuvo que cubrir su mano rápidamente ante el bufido de malestar y desaprobación de la joven morena.

-Bueno, pues el vals será mi cuarta cosa preferida del coche.

-¿cuales son las tres primeras?.

-Tu, el cristal frio y la loca de las patadas- respondió mientras cruzaba una mirada por el retrovisor con la guardaespaldas.

-Al menos soy la tercera, aunque detrás de un cristal- replicó con una risa baja y socarrona.

-Korra, Kuvira no lo hizo por mal, ha sido culpa tuya por tomar algo tan peligroso – la riña de la empresaria semejaba a una reprimenda de una madre hacia su traviesa e inconsciente hija – deberías agradecerle que te ayudase.

-Gracias- contestó la joven de cabello por los hombros – por darme una paliza.

-De nada – dijo la conducta del auto mientras extendía una sonrisa por sus mejillas.

-Mañana lo verás de otro modo Korra. Estoy segura – el tono de la señorita Sato ahora era como el de una maestra que deseaba enseñar una valiosa lección a su alumna.

-Mañana me dolerán más los golpes – refunfuñó la joven aun alcoholizada.

El vehículo se mantuvo silencio, dejando que unicamente los acordes filarmónicos rompiesen con la quietud de mil dudas sin responder que se barajaban en el automóvil. Después de unos minutos, Asami se acercó a la suicida para observar si esta tenía frio; pero lo que se topó era con unos ojos azules perfectamente conscientes, pero sin poder moverse.

-¡Espíritus!, Korra no se mueve- su voz rompió el silencio y casi provocan que su guardaespaldas frene de golpe.

-¿Esta consciente o dormida? - la pregunta fue lanzada después de que Kuvira decidiese no frenar e intentase conducir lo más calmadamente posible.

-Si, esta consciente. Esta cerrando y abriendo los ojos- el rostro de la heredera era de autentico pavor ante el temor de ver morir a alguien ante sus ojos y en su propio coche.

-Eso es que consumió mucha adormidera pero que no ha metabolizado la suficiente para entrar en coma. Es un efecto secundario de la planta en grandes dosis – respondió Kuvira con un tono calmado y tranquilizador- es un buen síntoma porque eso quiere decir que su vida no corre peligro. Sin embargo, será aun más difícil de mover.

La joven de piel pálida se acercó a su compañera de asiento y observó como ella clavaba sus ojos vidriosos, llenos de miedo al no comprender lo que sucedía. La colocó en el asiento, alejándola de la refrescante ventanilla y abrazando su cuerpo, cubriéndola con la manta a la vez. Ambas estaban empapadas por la lluvia de aquel puente que habían dejado atrás, pero la preocupación de la empresaria era la situación de una Korra inerte y como esto podría afectar a su cuerpo. Con cuidado apartó el pelo de la joven de ojos celestes y posó su mano en la frente de esta para intentar notas si padecía fiebre.

-Tiene algo de fiebre.- anunció al mundo, para después susurrarle con un tono calmo a la chica inmóvil a su lado – tranquila, te pondrás bien.

Korra podía notar el aroma a flores silvestres de la joven Sato. Era un perfume delicado y suave, como su dueña, tan sutil que solo se podía notar estando tan cerca de su piel como ella estaba en aquel momento. El tacto de esa piel era suave, como si las mismas flores que le prestaban su agradable olor a la empresaria cubriesen de pétalos su tez, siendo el mejor ejemplo que llegaba a su alcoholizada mente como el de dejarse caer en un millar de pétalos de panda lilys. A la joven inmóvil le hubiera encantado bromear con los lirios y la joven; hacer una referencia a su piel blanca y a su larga melena negra, igual de blancos y negros como los panda lilys, pero apenas podía emitir sonido alguno y notaba como su cuerpo se hacia más y más pesado por momentos. Sentir el cuerpo tan pesado era una sensación extraña que llenaba de terror a la joven de tez morena; el no poder moverse libremente pero permanecer consciente, la estaba aterrorizando. Era normal sentir ese temor y durante varios minutos pensó si era así como se sentiría uno estando muerto, aunque ella siempre había pensado que el final de ese trayecto debería traer la paz a las almas atormentadas y no torturarlas con algo como lo que ella estaba padeciendo.

En esos minutos de quietud, Korra empezó a preguntarse que le sucedería después: "Fresón, ¿donde queda tu casa?. ¿Es una mansión?, seguro que si, que es una casa enorme con sirvientas y una tonelada de pastelillos. ¿Hay pastelillos en tu casa?, tengo hambre y me gusta el dulce, aunque parece de las que siempre hacen dieta, ¿alguna vez has comida una hamburguesa triple con bacon y queso?, seguro que solo has comido solomillo, caviar y cosas de ricos. ¿Donde voy a dormir?, seguro que tienes varias habitaciones de invitados. ¿Te vas a aprovechar de que no me puedo mover?, no, eres una buena chica, fresón; pero la que conduce si que lo pensaría, seguro. Maldita sea, ahora me pica la nariz, fresón" su mente recitaba mil preguntas, mientras su cuerpo intentaba moverse para aplacar el picor que había surgido en la punta de su nariz. Gesticulaba, resoplaba, intentaba que su mente venciese al molesto hormigueo que surgía de esa punta encarnada que no podía rascar.

-¿Te pica?- preguntó curiosa Asami al notar los resoplidos y los gestos forzados de la chica que tenía al lado. Era divertido ver como su rostro se movía entre el malestar y el enfado infantil por no poder aplacar sus molestias- eso te pasa por tonta, no debiste hacerlo. Déjame aliviarte.

Con gran delicadeza, la joven Sato rascó la piel de la joven de ojos cerúleos, logrando calmar la irritación y produciendo leves gemidos de alivio. "Gracias, gracias, gracias", agradeció Korra en el sigilo de su mente.

-Que gracioso, tu nariz parece una trufa- una risita se escondía entre los labios de la empresaria a la par que escuchaba los ruidos de placer que denotaban que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo – una trufa grande, marrón y algo encarnada.

"Es un pastelillo de trufa y fresa, guapa", replicó en su mente Korra.

Por otro lado, la joven escolta conducía sin muchas preocupaciones, salvo la de como poder introducir a una joven alcoholizada y drogada en uno de los edificios más vigilados de toda Ciudad República. No era que a ella le importase, pero a raíz de un acto político de Hiroshi Sato el edificio estaba rodeado de prensa, haciendo que su jefa se expusiera a las críticas y que Sato Senior entrase en cólera ante lo que sin duda él vería como un gesto de rebeldía de su hija.

-Señorita Sato, deberíamos acceder a su domicilio por medio del aparcamiento de servicio. Con su padre haciendo campaña sería inconveniente si interrumpimos el acto propagandístico de su padre – la joven del lunar intentaba ser precavida, su trabajo dependía de ello.

"Que pena, fresón no vive en una mansión", respondió Korra en medio de sus pensamientos.

-Me parece correcto- contestó la joven Sato- Bastantes problemas y sobresaltos hemos tenido por hoy.

El vehículo bordeó el excelso rascacielos que apuñalaba el cielo nocturno para terminar adentrándose en una portezuela que Korra no distinguió. La joven morena tuvo que despedirse de las estrellas que la habían acompañado todo el trayecto, para adentrarse en las tripas del gigante de hormigón y en un lugar iluminado por un centenar de luces que fingían ser parte de un cosmos artificial.

El automóvil se detuvo y con una leve maniobra quedo estacionado entorno a un lugar donde el eco dominaba. Unicamente los grandes pilares y los autos aparcados eran testigos del estruendo que producía hasta el más leve sonido, algo muy molesto cuando se quería llevar a cabo una misión en absoluto sigilo. La misión no era otra que arrastrar a una joven indolente por todo el camino, procurando ser lo más raudo posible.

-¿No vendrá nadie?- dudó la joven mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero.

-No se preocupe señorita. Es bastante tarde, la mayoría de los empleados del hotel ya han terminado su jornada. Además, luego iré a mover el auto a su plaza en el parking de residentes.

-Maldita sea- se quejó la heredera al salir del automóvil y arrastrar a su compañera de viaje- pesas más de lo que aparentas.

-Pero esta en buena forma- respondió la joven de ojos aceitunados para calmar los bufidos que una Korra medio dormida podía realizar- déjeme ayudarla.

Entre ambas mujeres lograron sacar a la paciente del vehículo y arrastrarla hasta que Kuvira decidió tomar a Korra por los hombros e indicar a su jefa que debería ayudarla sosteniendo los talones.

-Al menos no has pisado ninguna caca de perro en estos días- el tono de broma de Asami intentaba relajar una escena de por si bastante surrealista.

-Pero sigue oliendo como si lo hubiera hecho- respondió Kuvira con una sonrisa burlona – creo que necesitará un baño.

-Yo también lo creo.

La joven que transportaban comenzó a gruñir y a moverse levemente, mostrando que estaba comenzando a despertar poco a poco de la extraña prisión en la que se había convertido su cuerpo por minutos.

El camino hacia el ascensor fue más largo de lo esperado, aunque eso no solo era debido al enorme tamaño del aparcamiento subterráneo, sino a que el hecho de caminar de espaldas no era uno de los puntos fuertes de la joven de ojos esmeraldas. La pobre Sato se encontraba parando cada pocos pasos y mirando hacia los lados, como si tuviese miedo de caminar a ciegas.

-Cálmese señorita- el tono de voz de Kuvira procuraba ser lo más relajado posible – estamos a salvo, demos la vuelta y así usted guiará esta extraña marcha.

El problema no era caminar de espaldas, sino el hecho de que en un edificio tan importante, hoy era el peor día para estar allí. El personal del edificio siempre otorgaba un trato discrecional a los residentes, pero hoy el edificio estaba lleno de prensa que no dudarían en traer la tragedia a una vida con tal de vender más, así de cruel era la prensa amarilla de Ciudad República.

Cuando por fin llegaron al ascensor de servicio, intentaron que Korra volviese a recuperar la verticalidad, aunque esta aun se le resistía. La joven aun mostraba síntomas de la adormidera que sumados a la enorme ingesta de alcohol no ayudaba en nada a disimular su mal estado. Por fortuna, el elevador estaba en la zona de carga y el trío de féminas pudo acceder hasta la planta del aparcamiento para residentes.

En ese aparcamiento, situado justo encima de donde habían estacionado, se podía apreciar un sinfín de lujosos vehículos, con varias plazas por apartamento y mucho mejor iluminado. Por fortuna no había nadie en la zona de los ascensores, ni tan siquiera se escuchaba el sonido lejano de un motor o más pasos además de los de ellas; pero ahora empezaba lo más complicado, que consistía en cruzar los dedos y rezar a los espíritus para que no coincidiesen con nadie en su trayecto al ático.

Si el elevador de servicio era una fría estructura entrelazada de metal y rejas; los ascensores principales eran todo lo contrario. Eran dos enormes maquinas iluminadas por un techo ligeramente abovedado, con paredes recubiertas de mármol negro veteado de las islas Ascuas y granito pulido de Gaoling. Los portones estaban hechos de latón pulido, con los botones hechos de acero bruñido; y justo ante ellos y como recibimiento de los que entraban en el ascensor, un enorme espejo de medio cuerpo. Una semiconsciente Korra no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar con sorpresa y pensar que si el paraíso tenía ascensores, tenían que ser así.

El distópico trío entró en el elevador y pulsaron el ultimo piso del edificio. Todo parecía ir bien, pero de pronto se encendió una de las luces del recibidor del edificio: el ascensor tenía la cortesía de avisar que se iba a detener.

En la mente de Asami vagaron las miles de probabilidades que jugaban en su contra. Como de una ruleta caprichosa, la peor parada posible se había programado en el elevador y la joven Sato ya se veía en primera plana de los tabloides de mañana. "Heredera topada al lado de malas compañías", fue el titular mas amable que imagino, los peores ejemplos que vinieron a su mente eran publicaciones que empezaban con "Asami Sato sospechosa de secuestro", "joven drogada a punto de ser forzada por rica heredera", "Asami Sato organiza una orgía en un elevador", "Parafilias de la hija de Hiroshi Sato". Por fortuna no estaba sola, Kuvira tomó las riendas de la situación y con un movimiento rápido y un tono de voz dictatorial sacó a la joven de ojos esmeraldas de sus pensamientos.

-Aléjese- enunció mientras empujaba levemente a su jefa hacia la otra punta de la estructura- quédese pegada a la pared y no nos mire.

Sin mediar palabra la empresaria asintió aunque pudo ver por el rabillo del ojos como su escolta colocaba contra la pared a la joven drogada y se aferraba a ella, pegando ambos cuerpos al cristal, como si se besasen. Antes de poder recriminar nada, las puertas se abrieron y entraron tres hombres, dos de ellos portando cámaras fotográficas. Los tres iban bien trajeados, uno de ellos se quedo mirando curioso la escena que acontecía al fondo del elevador, mientras que sus compañeros prefirieron ignorarla.

-Disculpe señorita- uno de los hombres se dirigía expresamente a la joven Sato, que apenas podía salir de su estupefacción- Le importaría presionar el botón de la planta cincuenta.

Asami se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba al lado de los controles de la enorme maquina.

-Como no- respondió casi felicitándose a sí misma por no titubear- ¿el acto de Hiroshi Sato no es en el vestíbulo?.

-Si, pero tenemos una entrevista en esa planta- respondió sonriente otro de los hombres.

En ese momento la heredera sintió una punzada en el cerebro al discurrir lo que el más mayor de los hombres acababa de decir. Iban a la planta numero cincuenta. El rascacielos había sido construido por su bisabuelo y, pese a todo el tiempo transcurridos, los Sato poseían una serie de apartamentos en este edificio y cincuenta estaba entre ellos. De hecho, ella sabía que su padre había hospedado a varias de sus queridas en la planta cincuenta, como si fuera una caseta donde las mujeres esperasen subir con Hiroshi Sato al ático donde ahora ella vivía. Sato Senior había abandonado esa vida de infidelidades al entrar en la vida política, aso que si aquellos caballeros iban a realizar una entrevista en dicha planta seguramente fuera a su padre.

"No tiene porque ser a mi padre" pensaba Asami mientras intentaba calmarse, "hay gente bastante famosa en el edificio, es casualidad. ¿A quién pretendo engañar?, con la suerte que tengo hoy sera a mi padre. Por favor que no este esperando en el pasillo, por favor, por favor, por favor". La mirada de la empresaria quedó clavada en la numeración que indicaba el ascenso, a la vez que sus oídos a veces se distraían con los leves gemidos y los sonidos de besos que provenían del otro lado del elevador.

Korra intentaba respirar pero la situación era tan extraña y estúpida que en vez de una risotada de su garganta salió algo más similar a un quejido suave. La joven que la sostenía contra la pared mantenía su rostro pegado al suyo y en algunos momentos regalaba un beso a sus mejillas. "¿Estas intentando seducirme?" pensó la joven de ojos celestes, pero la chica del lunar le indicó que guardase silencio a la vez que observaba como uno de los hombres las miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-Ya llegamos a casa, cariño- susurro Kuvira con la intención de que el gesto no fuera sigiloso y todos la escuchasen.

"Si un rodillazo en el estomago es para ti una muestra de cariño, empezamos mal, lunar", replicó en su mente Korra quien comenzaba a sentir su lengua.

"Te has quedado sin aumento", refunfuñó para si misma Asami al tiempo que se apoyaba en el frio mármol.

Ninguno de los hombres hizo gesto alguno de cotillear lo que acontecía detrás de ellos. En su lugar, prefirieron admirar los detalles del latón pulido de las puertas de la maquina, no apartando su vista de estas ultimas hasta que el sonido de una campanilla anunciaba que habían llegado a la quincuagésima planta del edificio.

A su salida, las tres mujeres resoplaron aliviadas, incluso Korra que había recuperado parte de sus reacciones nerviosas.

-Hooolaaa- saludó a la heredera como si estuviera recién levantada.

-Hola- respondió con una sonrisa, a la vez que clavaba su imagen en su escolta- ¿te has aprovechado de una pobre borracha?.

-Claro que no señorita Sato, solo fingimos para evitar que viesen a su amiga en este estado.

-Me beso- la replica de la joven de ojos celestes iba acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona y alcoholizada.

-¿Qué?.

-Solo en la mejilla señorita Sato- por primera vez los ojos de Kuvira reflejaban cierto grado de temor o preocupación.

-Antes me pego.

-Ya lo sé, estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas?- la empresaria se veía visiblemente molesta ante la situación que acababan de vivir, mientras imploraba a todas las fuerzas del universo que no hubiese más sorpresas por lo que quedaba de la noche.

La campanilla volvió a sonar para anunciar que habían llegado a su destino, la planta 54. Al abrirse las puertas y salir del elevador, las tres mujeres se encontraron ante un suelo de cerámica gres con tonalidades roblizas y unas paredes de mármol blanco. La joven de ojos zarcos observó anonadada el enorme ventanal que coronaba el centro del pasillo. "No vive en una mansión. Vive en el cielo", esas fueron las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza.

Ambas mujeres terminaron arrastrando a la tercera hasta la entrada del ático, donde una gigantesca lampara de cristal les daba la bienvenida. Asami prendió el resto de las luces, mientras que Kuvira arrastraba a Korra hacia la comodidad de un enorme sofá Chesterfield de terciopelo negro.

"Vale, creo que de esto es de lo que están hechas las nubes", supuso mentalmente la joven aun borracha al notar lo mullido y reconfortante que era el sofá. A su lado, la joven del lunar en la mejilla se dejaba caer en un sillón del mismo estilo a la vez que observaba los enormes ventanales que custodiaban la enorme terraza privada. Ningún edificio era tan alto como aquél, la ciudad entera se erguía bajo sus pies, como si quien habitase el ático fuera el dueño de la creación. Las estrellas, de las que Korra se despidió minutos atrás, ahora danzaban libres en el cielo, lejos de la luz artificial que intentaba hacerles sombras; la luna, coronaba aquella noche nublada, de una forma que la joven de ojos celestes jamás había visto. No sabía si por el alcohol o el saber que estaba en el punto más alto de toda la ciudad pero estaba seguro que de salir a la terraza podría agarrar la luna con los dedos.

-Uau- exclamó sorprendida, aun con una voz adormilada.

-Si, es una estampa preciosa- añadió la joven derrotada por el cansancio que se acomodaba en el sillón de al lado.

Ambas escucharon unos pasos, Kuvira se levantó y se cuadró de forma solemne y rígida, más la joven Sato la observaba bastante extrañada al ser recibida con tal gesto marcial. La empresaria había desaparecido al llegar, aunque después de tantas emociones nadie se preguntaba porqué.

-Descanse soldado- inquirió mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla- he ido a preparar la bañera y los jabones. No quiero despertar a la asistenta.

-¿Solo una?- replicó Korra casi decepcionada al no ver un millar de sirvientes arrodillados ante quién ella llamaba fresón.

-¿Va a bañarse señorita?- preguntó la joven de adusta mirada con un leve rubor.

-Me vendría bien, y a ti también Kuvira. Pero antes, tendremos que bañarla- enunció mientras señalaba a la joven tumbada en el sofá.

Korra notó que el dedo acusador apuntaba hacia ella y solamente pudo mascullar una palabra inteligible -mierda .

**Una review es siempre un buen método para saber si gusta el esfuerzo realizado.**

**Continuará**

**Reflexiones:**

El congreso ha ido bien y he vuelto a mi hogar sin complicaciones :)

Me alegró muchísimo dejaros tan rápido el 4º capitulo porque cuando llegue al hotel me di cuenta de que la conexión a internet en el hotel era horrible. Ni fanfiction cargaba correctamente, y eso que apenas consume ancho de banda. Os he hecho esperar 9 días, pero de haberme llevado el pen-drive con la historia, hubierais tenido que esperar 12. Sé que tres días no es mucho, pero son tres días que ahorrasteis. Gracias por la comprensión.

Siento que el capitulo fuera aburrido pero las cosas hay que contarlas a un ritmo y me gustaba generar cierta tensión entre las tres chicas.

Ahora mismo tengo nuevas ideas para el Kyalin y tengo ideas aunque son puntos a posteriori – primero tengo que avanzar en esta historia un poco más. Naruto, Frozen, League of Legends y compañía tendrán que esperar un poco. No quiero correr el riesgo de escritor que tiene seis historias y termina abandonándolas, quiero al menos llevar bien avanzada las historias hasta decidirme a empezar otra. ¿Estaría bien pediros consejo sobre cual debería ser la 4º historia que lance? , lo digo porque la 2º y la 3º están más que decididas y no me pongo a escribirlas porque este fic tiene que avanzar. Hablando de este fic, odio que termino un capitulo y ya casi tengo que ponerme con el siguiente porque deseo continuar, es como si cada review de animo que leo me espolease a pensar que merecéis levantaros cada día con un nuevo capitulo – pero entonces pienso que os debo y me debo un mínimo de calidad gramatical, semántica y cierta extensión -.

Más de 1500 visitas, más de 500 lectores y – lo que me a mi más me emociona – 12 comentarios nuevos. Me habéis emocionado al ver a los mas fieles siendo tan comprensivos conmigo. Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6: Bañeras y Bombones

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Notas y Agradecimientos:**

Después de la bienvenida que me habéis dado, aquí adelanto unos días el capítulo y además os dejó ¡El capítulo más largo en lo que llevamos de camino!, ojala no os aburra

Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que volvieron a reseñar y a animarme, así como a los nuevos que han decidido añadir a favoritos y seguir el fanfic.

**Gracias a los que se molestan en publicar una review. Vosotros espoleáis el esfuerzo de cada escritor. **

**Misticgwen** (gracias por volver y este trio de chicas dará guerra), **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (me alegran tus análisis y gracias por tus animos), **Tasiakrood** (gracias por escribir, tu butaca esta lista para el próximo capítulo), **giginee** (tu f5 podrá descansar un poco, pero espero que vuelvas),** MaryVessalius-Kurosaki **(bueno, no se lo habían prometido de palabra , así que kuvira no sabe que perdió un aumento xD) , **Dama07** (sé bienvenida, espero que te gustes y dejes alguna review que me indique si te engancho) , **Zaruko Hatsune **(Tan dulce y amable como siempre. Ese coqueteo continua aquí, aunque las cosas van lentas) , **LadyKorrasami ** y **Lady Vampiria** (que aunque no poneis review los MP se agradecen xD) **, Bangon **( Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a postear. Un abrazo y me encanta toparme con un fan de Shepard), **Sexy-Tomboy **(me alegro de que sea una excepción, pero te aseguro que el romance supera al drama), (Si he logrado que alguien que no suele postear lo haga en mi fanfic creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. Ojala te animes a continuar dejando alguna review, y gracias), **Lara Pond **(espero que lo que has leído te haya gustado). Los que posteasteís una review en su día – carolina, brenbren uchiha...-, gracias y espero merecerme una nueva review. A los que simplemente leeis, gracias

**Capitulo 6**

Kuvira miró con cierta incredulidad al escuchar tales palabras provenientes de los labios de su jefa, la cual había dejado la chaqueta en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Como ha dicho?.

-Digo que debemos darle un baño a Korra- volvió a enunciar la joven empresaria.

-No- refunfuñó la joven de ojos celestes con cierto disgustos- yo quiero quedarme a dormir en el sofá.

-Todas queremos dormir, pero tu llevas días sin darte un baño y yo no quiero que embadurnes los cojines con olor a alcohol y vomito- Asami estaba riñendo a la joven alcoholizada a la vez que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de un brazo- Kuvira ayúdame.

La escolta obedeció y tomo por el otro hombro a la joven de tez morena, la cual mostraba una rostro disgustado ante la idea de un baño.

-No, ayúdame a mi Kuv, dejadme dormir.

-¿Kuv?- la mujer del lunar puso una cara a medio camino entre la risa y la extrañeza- ¿desde cuando mi nombre es una onomatopeya?.

-Es más sencillo- el rostro de Korra esbozó una tonta sonrisa al observar el resultado de su comentario: la completa incredulidad de su victima.

-No me agrada el cambio- comentó la guardaespaldas mientras proseguían su procesión a los baños de la planta baja del ático.

-No me extraña, te ha puesto nombre de perro- la compadeció la heredera.

-¿De perro?, suena mas al ladrido de un perro- recriminó Kuvira, la cual no podía creerse la desvergüenza de la joven.

-¡Kuv, Kuv!- pronunció la joven de pelo corto a la par que forzaba la voz para semejar un ladrido.

-Estás borracha, casi no te mueves, solo puedes mascullar palabras, pasará bastante hasta que puedas moverte lo suficiente como para defenderte. Dicho de otro modo, yo no jugaría con quien puede arrojarte jabón en la cara a voluntad o ahogarte en la bañera, Korra – la reprimenda de la empresaria sonó a amenaza, pero simplemente era puntualizar que no iba a permitir que la joven alcoholizada humillase a su guardaespaldas.

"Mierda", pensó para la joven de ojos celes para sí misma al escuchar el enunciado de la joven Santo, "Kuv no me ahogues, podemos ser amigas, seguro que si. ¿Qué son unos ladridos entre amigas?". El rostro de la joven de tez morena se convirtió en la más reconciliadoras de las sonrisas que alguien pudiese hacer jamás.

-Perdona.

"Demasiadas confianzas conmigo" musitó en la bóveda de su mente la escolta, "Los Sato pueden decirme lo que quieran pero de ti podré vengarme". La respuesta de la sonrisa de Korra fue una replica confiada y con un puntillo de malicia que provenía de los labios de la escolta.

A la llegada al baño, Korra y Kuvira pudieron observar con gran sorpresa que aquello distaba mucho de ser solo una bañera, un lavabo y un inodoro. Los servicios de la primera planta del ático poseían un estilo evidentemente victoriano, con baldosas blancas y negras que formaban un suelo ajedrezado que hacia juego con los azulejos de la pared. La griferias eran de acero pulido y porcelana fina. El lavabo tenia forma de concha, situado justo encima de una encimera y debajo de un cristal ovalado lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas se arreglasen sin problemas. Aunque lo primero que llamó la atención a la joven de ojos celestes fue el inodoro situado al lado de un mueble bajo de caoba.

-Haces caca- enunció aún atontada, mirando vagamente a su benefactora.

-Claro, como todo el mundo- el rostro de Asami adquirió un tono carmesí, mientras que Kuvira intentó ignorar lo que acababa de suceder- ¿creías que la gente con dinero no hace de viente o qué?.

-Podría ser que no- contestó mientras pensaba que era muy triste que la joven empresaria no cumpliese sus expectativas casi divinas, "no vive en una mansión, solo tiene un sirviente, va al servicio como todos. Ya me puedo despedir de que tenga pastelillos de gente rica."

Se aproximaron a la pieza central del servicio; una enorme bañera de acero recubierta de porcelana, con la grifería de ducha igual de pulida que las cuatro patas labradas que la sostenían y una cortina de ducha plegada, pero en la que podía notarse un cálido color crema. La bañera tenía una ligera capa de espuma que hizo que la joven de tez oscura se interesase por como sería la sensación de tener tantas pompas explotando cerca del rostro.

-Bien, ¿debemos empezar a desnudar a la joven?- preguntó la joven del lunar al notar que ya habían llegado a su destino pero que nadie había tocado ese tema en ningún momento.

El empresaria comenzó a enrojecer victima de un plan con un paso fundamental que no había pensado, desnudar a la joven de ojos celestes era necesario.

-Bueno...- su voz balbuceaba victima de su propia vergüenza- podríamos bañarla con la ropa puesta.

-Pero debemos limpiarla. Mire señorita, Korra lleva días sin darse un baño y no huele muy bien.

"Prueba a dormir debajo de un puente, o en los desagües. Fijo que apestarías más que yo", la chica de ojos celestes prefería maldecir a quien le había afrentado antes que insultarla a viva voz. La idea de ella siendo ahogada en espuma por la joven de cabellos aceitunados no le agradaba.

-No, no, no- sollozaba en respuesta porque no importaba lo dura que pudiese ser, no le agradaba que jugasen con ella a las muñecas.

La joven Sato se aproximó al inodoro para que pudieran sentar allí a la chica alcoholizada que la miraba como si de un cachorro asustado se tratase. Ahora, ante esos ojos, la heredera dudaba. Dudaba de que esto fuera una buena idea, de si era correcto quitarle la ropa, de cuan grande podría ser su intromisión en la vida de otra persona sin declararla acosadora, de que podría hacer ella el resto de su vida con aquel cachorro asustado. "No, ahora que te has ensuciado las manos, ahora que lo peor esta hecho, ni se te ocurra ceder y asustarte. Espíritus, Asami, esto no es una gala donde puedes dar un sobre con un cheque e irte; ella esta aquí, en tu casa, porque tu así lo decidiste. Ella es tu responsabilidad", se arengó la heredera a sí misma. Después de meditar sus palabras se agacho a la altura de los ojos de una joven que estaba sentada en el inodoro, con la espalda apoyada y las piernas abiertas.

-Escúchame Korra. No vamos a hacerte ningún mal, no vamos a golpearte ni a manosearte, ¿verdad?, Kuvira.

-Nada de golpes ni de actos libertinos no consentidos- respondió ella volviendo al tono afable que había usado después de golpearla para que vomitase todo el contenido de su estomago.

-Pero necesitamos quitarte la ropa. Esta sucia, huele mal y seguro que quieres lavarla. Mira, mañana estará limpia y tu también. Así que, por favor, déjanos. Te prometo que no te quitaremos tu ropa interior.

La cabeza de la joven de cabello corto seguía dándole vueltas y le costaba entender como demonios ahora se encontraba en un piso carísimo, en un baño más grande que su apartamento, con una bañera llena de espuma y con dos jóvenes bellezas que querían desnudarla. En cualquier otro momento de su vida hubiera agradecido al universo su fortuna y hubiera pensado que era un sueño, pero hoy solo escuchaba con desconfianza las palabras que salían de los preciosos labios de una niña rica con complejo de salvadora.

-Vale- respondió mientras que cada vez le costaba menos hablar- tengo hambre.

-Puedo ir a la despensa a buscar algo, señorita – la escolta de flequillo desgarbado estaba desatando las botas de la chica borracha cuando respondió

-Pastelillos- la mirada se clavaba en Kuvira como la de un niño que espera a que llegue el postre después de terminar todo el plato de verduras.

-¿Quieres pastelillos?- preguntó la joven heredera de ojos esmeralda.

-Parece que es golosa- la sonrisa de Kuvira se dibujo al responder a esos ojos divertidos que la observaban pidiendo dulces.

-No creo tener pastelillos- la mirada de la chica de piel morena se apenó, pero la empresaria se apresuró – pero tengo bombones de chocolate de crema de chocolate, ¿te apetece chocolate?.

-Si- la sonrisa se hizo aun más grande en el rostro de Korra. Bombones, algo tan delicioso que ni recordaba la ultima vez que pudo saborear unos. No era para menos, esos bombones valían casi cinco veces más que casi cualquier cosa dulce que pudiera comprar en la tienda de su barrio.

-Pues cuando ya te hayas bañado, ¿trato?- Asami sentía como si estuviera negociando con una niña que no quiere irse del parque, pero sentía que la joven que tenía ante ella pedía con gritos silenciosos que alguien la abrazase, la cuidase y le diese algún capricho inocente. En el fondo, creía que la joven aun ebria necesitaba sentirse un poco niña, algo que se confirmó cuando esta asintió afirmativamente ante el trato que la estaban ofreciendo.

Ante el espectáculo, Kuvira retirando las botas de la joven, mostrando un calcetín sudado y acartonado por la humedad, junto con un pie descalzo que mostraba signos de rozaduras e irritaciones. "No sé si estoy viendo a una madre y a una hija, pero lo que si se es que necesitaremos desinfectarte estas rozaduras", masculló la joven escolta al ver esas heridas. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era tener que remendar un par de viejos calcetines y cuando te falta ropa aprecias mejor la poca que puedes conservar.

Ignorando sus pensamientos, la mujer del lunar agarró a la la chica de ojos celestes y la irguió para que sin decir nada, Asami comprendiese que debía retirar el mojado y roto pantalón.

La empresaria tragó saliva, no podía imaginarse que estuviera abriendo esos pantalones holgados de cintura baja. "Cálmate Asami, por favor, cálmate. Si muestras miedo se darán cuenta y por lo que más quieras cuerpo, ¡no te muerdas el labio!", era complicado pensar en lo que se debía o no hacer cuando las manos habían desabotonado los dos primeros botones del pantalón y con ello, este se precipito al suelo para dejar ver las contorneadas y musculosas piernas de la joven de tez oscura. La joven Sato no podía negar que se había fijado en esas piernas tonificadas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las marcas oscuras que circundaban el interior de sus muslos. Antes de que la heredera pudiese fijarse mas, ambos muslos se cerraron ante ella.

-No mires- pidió la joven de los bellos muslos en un tono avergonzado.

-Tranquila, perdona, tienes unas piernas muy fuertes- se disculpo la joven de labios carnosos.

-Es que me gusta hacer deporte.

-¿Subirse a las barandillas de los puentes es un deporte?- cuestionó la heredera de forma mordaz.

-¡Ja, Ja!- la voz de Korra aun sonaba apagada y adormilada, le costaba hablar pero no iba a callarse la respuesta – Fresón pervertido.

Ante tal comentario el rostro de la empresario de ojos vivaces y labios carnoso se enrojeció, con el tono encarnado de la vergüenza y el carmesí del enfado, no podía creer que la había tachado de pervertida. Era cierto que se esforzó por no mirar más de la cuenta, algo bastante difícil, pero había cumplido su palabra y no le había gustado ese comentario. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese devolver el guante verbal lanzado por la joven de tez oscura, Kuvira actuó desviando la atención a su cometido.

-Bueno, creo que podemos ir introduciendo a la señorita Korra en la bañera y allí quitarle la parte superior- la escolta sabía que si las otras dos mujeres empezaban a enfadarse esta tediosa labor se extendería más de lo debido y ella deseaba descansar cuanto antes.

-Tienes razón, gracias Kuvira- respondió su jefa afirmativamente, al tiempo que ayudaba a la mujer del flequillo oscuro a arrastrar a la tercera en discordia al interior de la bañera.

El agua estaba templada y el vapor ya se había adueñado de los cristales del baño. La espuma provocada por el gel vertido había crecido bastante, lo que facilitó que las tres mujeres acabaran mojándose, una por deber entrar en la bañera y las otras porque era muy difícil maniobrar un peso casi muerto y alcoholizado dentro de una bañera. Si para la escolta fue un esfuerzo bastante costoso para su jefa fue casi un hito a su fortaleza. La joven Sato era ágil, rápida y poseía una buena constitución física, pero las proezas de fuerza no eran lo suyo, nunca había podido alzar mucho peso y el de Korra llegaba para agotarla.

Por otra parte, la joven de ojos celestes sintió cosquillas al entrar en la bañera y notar como miles de diminutas burbujas estallaban al contacto con su piel. No era una sensación desagradable, más bien era un hormigueo tenue y relajante, pero con todo el licor que aun circulaba por sus venas cualquier cosa la haría reír. El agua estaba a una temperatura agradable, semejando que los minutos que había tardado en entrar estaban medidos perfectamente en el tiempo para que cuando introdujese el primer pie no notase ni mucho frio, ni demasiado calor. El olor del agua perfumada por los jabones era muy agradable; una tenue esencia de jazmín y flores silvestres se mezclaba con un delicado aroma a naranja, todo eso fundido en una amalgama de fragancias que recordaban a una tarde soleada en el campo.

Lo que más le impresionó no fueron las esencias que flotaban en el aire, ni el suave tacto de la porcelana pegada a su piel, sino el enorme tamaño de una bañera donde con facilidad cabría otra persona. Cuando se metió en ella y la apoyaron con delicadeza en el borde, pensó que del frío de los últimos días había encogido, pero por suerte hasta su ebriedad le hizo ver que dicha ocurrencia era demasiado estúpida para ser verdad.

"¿Para qué quieres una bañera tan grande?", era lo único que la joven de ojos celestes pensaba al observar la enormidad de la bañera y el tamaño de la joven empresaria, "Espera, ¿cuanto pesabas antes?, ¿qué clase de dieta milagro has hecho?. De verdad, si pasas de llenar esta bañera a tener ese cuerpazo muchas personas la necesitan".

-Fresón, ¿como has adelgazado?-.

-Siempre he sido así, Korra, no suelo engordar – respondió la heredera con cierta incredulidad.

-¿Y por qué esta bañera enorme?- parecía que las pocas palabras que salían de la boca de la chica de tez oscura solo eran ocurrencias a cada cual más extraña.

-Es una bañera para dos personas. Por si quieren bañarse juntos. Ya sabes.

-Por favor- exclamó Kuvira mientras con cierta dificultad retiraba la camiseta ajustada de Korra, exponiendo más piel de esta ultima al agua- no le preguntes a la señorita de donde vienen los niños.

Ante el puñal burlón que le lanzó la joven del oscuro flequillo, la chica de ojos celestes solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos con una mirada irritada.

-Boba- respondió con un mohín ante el comentario .

La guardaespaldas soltó una leve risa ante el rostro infantil de la chica que escondía su cuerpo en un mar de burbujas.

-Lo siento- le replicó para así evitar que ese ceño continuase fruncido. Lo cierto es que aunque la chica fuera una suicida descuidada comenzaba a caerle bien, aunque era algo que valía más la pena no admitir.

El calor del agua relajaba sus doloridos músculos y expulsaba el frío húmedo de sus huesos. Sería fácil quedarse allí por toda la eternidad, sucumbiendo a salir del placer de la bañera solo para comer , pero ella sabía que no podía hacer eso aunque quisiera que el liquido elemento la envolviese a perpetuidad.

"Si, Kuv, si, frota justo ahí", fue lo único que lleno su mente cuando noto como la joven elevaba sus piernas, sacándolas del agua, para frotar sus gemelos, pantorrillas y pies con la suavidad de la esponja. No iba a negar que recibir esos cuidados en sus doloridas y magulladas piernas era algo muy agradable, pero por fortuna solo iba a ser parte del placer de ese baño. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza más asentada en el borde de la bañera, pudo notar como unas delicadas manos comenzaban a acariciar su cuero cabelludo, empapando su corta melena con un emplasto de cremas con olor a limón.

-No abras los ojos ahora- fue la reclama de la heredera que había tomado como responsabilidad que ese cabello castañizo eliminase toda la suicidad de días y días a la intemperie y durmiendo en lugares que la heredera no quería ni imaginar.

"¡Oh, Espiritus!, que gustito", la chica que estaba recibiendo tales tratamientos no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido al tiempo que extendía los dedos de sus pies ante tales cuidados. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería que el jabón se colase en sus ojos, pero aun así pudo escuchar dos risas apagadas que sin duda venían acompañadas de dos leves y agradables sonrisas. En respuesta, ella también sonrió, por primera vez en no sabía cuanto tiempo, sentía que de verdad era cuidada. "Que manos tienes fresón", le hubiera gustado decirlo en voz alta pero sabía que iba a sonar muy extraño, además de que notaba que sus aunque ya podía pronunciar algunas frases, seguían siendo tonterías de borrachos. Aun así, le hubiera gustado decirle a la joven de carnosos labios rojos que adoraba como masajeaba su cabeza y su cuello, como recogía un poco de agua para hacérsela caer por el enjabonado cuero cabelludo, lo agradable que era notar como sus dedos se perdian en su cabeza y semejaba que intentaba librarle de sus pesares, agarrándolos desde la cabeza y tirando de ellos hacia fuera. Era casi como sí notará que ella era una diosa adorada rodeada de sirvientes; "ahora, tráeme bombones fresón. Lunarcito, tu pela uvas y dámelas de comer en la boca", la figura de una sonrisa cerrada se dibujo en sus labios al pensar como sería el mundo donde ella fuese alguien importante, "pero yo no las trataría así, chicas, sería magnánima y os regalaría mi ropa en vez de quemarla cada día. Mejor aun, sería como tu, fresón, tu eres una buena chica". La joven de tez oscura comenzó a notar sus extremidades más ligeras y como recuperaba la movilidad, por fin estaba despertando, así que decidió hundir su cabeza y sus piernas en lo profundo de la bañera.

-¡Eh!- soltó sorprendida la heredera al ver como la cabeza que estaba masajeando desaparecía en lo profundo de una montaña de espuma- ¡Oh, no Korra!.

Acto seguido metía ambos brazos para intentar sacar a la joven todavía alcoholizada. Notó el cuerpo que escondía el agua y tiró de el para afuera, solo para notar como un millar de burbujitas espumosas habían reclamado el rostro de la joven de ojos celestes. Acto seguido, froto esa cara infantil con una esponja húmeda para evitar que esos ojos volviesen a llorar esa noche, y apunto estaba de comenzar a darle una reprimenda cuando las manos de Korra mostraban dos pedazos de tela blanca empapados. La heredera miró a Kuvira y esta le devolvió la mirada sorprendida de ver que aquello era la ropa interior de la chica de tez oscura.

-¿Como has podido quitarte la ropa interior tan rápido? - preguntó perpleja la escolta al notar que en pocos segundos la joven se había desprendido de sus braguitas blancas y de su sujetador.

-Practica- obtuvo como respuesta de una voz con menos sensación de sueño o pesar y más de simple borrachera.

La joven del lunar no pudo evitar imaginar todas las situaciones donde un cambio de ropa tan raudo fuera útil, pero procuró obviar todas aquellas ideas que terminaban con la famosa expresión de "uno rápido en los lavabos". Aunque lo verdaderamente preocupante para la guardaespaldas era la faz congelada que mostraba su jefa, la cual parecía haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos. "Esta desnuda" gritó la mente de la joven Sato mientras intentaba asimilar la situación, "Esta desnuda, ¡hay una chica completamente desnuda en mi bañera!". La empresaria no iba a negar que Korra le parecía bonita pero sus objetivos no eran sucumbir a sus deseos más animales, y menos aun delante de un asistente, así que intentó calmarse e ignorar la situación. "Cálmate Asami, todas sois mujeres, no hay que avergonzarse, además te has duchado con docenas de chicas aunque nunca con una que fuera tan descarada a veces". Era cierto que la personalidad de la joven de ojos celestes era muy directa pero eso le gustaba a la empresaria, que aunque había compartido duchas con otras chicas, nunca se sintió cómoda debido a que consideraba que las podía mirar de forma indebida. Ella quería evitar observar a algunas amigas con unos ojos hambrientos y una expresión perversa; justo como si miraba a Jin y como estaba mirando el escote cubierto de espuma de Korra. "No, no, no" si pudiera, se hubiera abofeteado a sí misma, "ella tiene el corazón roto, no seas cretina. Espiritus, no soy más que una pervertida".

Por fortuna, la autocrítica de la joven Sato quedo solo para ella y instintos, su guardaespaldas seguía observándola con un leve rubor. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la mujer de labios rojizos intentó hacerse la crédula, para terminar observando lo que señalaba su empleada: la ropa interior mojada que ahora descansaba en el suelo. Al volver a mirarse la una a la otra, una cara de vergüenza e incomprensión se adueñó de ambas y para fortuna, la joven que estaba en la bañera parecía absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

La mujer del lunar en la mejilla se acercó a la ropa interior y la agarró, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba sucia, sudada y con marcas encarnadas.

-¿Has tenido el periodo esta semana? - preguntaba mientras se volvía para agarrar el resto de la ropa

-Si. Las mujeres tenemos la regla una ves al mes, por si no lo sabías- replicó la joven de tez oscura

-Auch- respondió con fingido dolor Kuvira.

-Por lo de los bebes Kuv.

No le había dolido la réplica, ni le parecía mal, así que la escolta decidió dejar ignorar a la joven y preocuparse alojar las prendas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Con cuidado con empezó a inspeccionar los bolsillos y encontró varios objetos, llamándole la atención una billetera.

-Korra Raava, curioso nombre- enuncia la mujer de flequillo oscuro cuando abre la billetera y observa la documentación- aquí pone que eres del Sur

-Esa soy yo. Si, soy del Sur, ¿algún problema?- su voz parecía molesta, como si esperase un mofa hacia su origen.

-Cálmate, aquí no nos importa de donde vengas- respondió Asami, que ahora estaba aclarando el cabello de la joven de ojos celestes.

-Es cierto- contestó calmada la escolta- la señorita Sato no es de esa clase de personas, ni yo lo soy.

-Gracias por el cumplido- la heredera agradecía esa mirada sincera de su empleada, la cual le hacia sentir bien consigo misma.

Kuvira fue contando que más cosas tenía el pantalón: unos cuantos caramelos, una libreta de color naranja con un lápiz enganchado en las espirales de alambre y un colgante.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó en voz alta y elevando una mano con los dos últimos objetos que había topado- una libreta de niña y ¿un colgante de compromiso?.

La joven de ojos celestes observó horrorizada como la escolta alzaba esas dos posesiones y no pudo esperar para intentar levantarse y arrebatárselas de las manos.

-Dámelas, son mis cosas – su voz se llenado de enfado y molestia.

Intentó erguirse, pero aun no había recuperado el equilibrio y la superficie lisa de la bañera no ayudaba; terminando por caer de nuevo a la bañera, tragando una gran cantidad de agua.

-¿Estas casada?- preguntó aterrada la joven heredera al escuchar la palabra compromiso, la vez que un tonificado y moreno cuerpo se había alzado ante ella, mostrando sus bien dotados senos. Pero esta vez no tuvo que refrenarse pues la palabra "compromiso" ocupaba toda su mente.

-¿Eh?, ¡no!. Era de mi madre, fresón.- contestó en medio de un ataque de tos.

Kuvira estaba avergonzada ante el hecho de haber hecho que una joven desnuda le mostrase, aunque sin pretenderlo, gran parte de sus atributos femeninos. Ella no pensaba que aquella pregunta provocaría semejante reacción, pero comprendió que ahora mismo, esto era lo único de valor que le debía de quedar.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó la mujer del lunar- guardaré tus pertenencias en el cajón.

-Tranquila Korra, nadie tocará tus cosas- la calmó la joven Sato al tiempo que le acercaba una toalla.

La joven no dijo nada, dejando en claro que no le había gustado que tocasen sus escasas pertenencias. El ambiente se enrareció, hasta el punto de volverse incomodo. Kuvira acercó otra toalla, al tiempo que la heredera abandonaba la estancia para ir en busca de ropa limpia. La joven del flequillo negro hubiera preferido acompañar a su jefa, pero debía cuidar que la invitada de su señora no sufriese ningún accidente.

Lo siento- imploró la joven del lunar ante la sensación de pesar y malestar que se había formado en torno a ella- no era mi intención quedarme con tus cosas o dañar algo preciado para ti. Yo también sé que es tener poco.

Los ojos celestes le devolvieron la mirada reflejando cierta sorpresa, pero en ese momento llegó la joven Sato, sosteniendo unas ropas contra su pecho.

-Mira Korra, esto es algo que uso para hacer ejercicio, espero que te vaya bien- el tono de la heredera intentaba ser reconciliador al tiempo que colocaba un conjunto de pantalón y camiseta en una silla próxima a la bañera.

-Te perdono, Kuv – la voz de la joven de tez oscura se mostraba más descansada - perdóname, Asami. Gracias por el baño.

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron al escuchar esas palabras y sin decir nada decidieron darse la vuelta para dejar que la joven, aun algo borracha, pudiera vestirse. En sus rostros, una sonrisa al notar que ese agradecimiento denotaba un tono de voz más informal y amigable.

-Listo- contestó la joven de cabello corto cuando terminó de vestirse, aunque vestirse y secarse semejaban ser dos cosas incompatibles.

-No te has secado- el tono de la joven heredera era de cierta molestia – podrías enfermar.

Aunque lo verdaderamente preocupante era que estaba en suelo, dejando claras muestras de que su psicomotricidad aun se encontraba muy afectada como para caminar sin ayuda de un apoyo que le proporcionase equilibrio.

-La ayudaré a levantarte- dijo la escolta a su jefa justo antes de pasar un brazo de Korra por encima de su cabeza y obligarla a esta ultima a volver a la verticalidad.

-Gracias Kuv- una sonrisa de encías completas manifestaba que la joven de ojos celestes no era para nada una persona rencorosa. Después señaló divertida a su pecho - fresón, las tengo más grandes que tu.

Ante tal vulgaridad, la empresaria no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera bajar los ojos para evitar fijarse en el turgente pecho de la chica que tenía ante ella. No es que fuera una gran diferencia de tamaño, pero era mas bien que después de la situación indecorosa de antes prefería no exponer sus inseguridades.

-Pero seguro que los de fresón son muy lindos- ante tal comentario las otras dos mujeres que observaron a la tercera en discordia sin poder dar crédito al descaro que había salido de su boca- pero tranquila Kuv, nadie las tiene como tu. Fijo que son enormes. Ahora bombones.

La procesión hacia la cocina dio comienzo, con una Asami con los ojos como platos y una Kuvira con el rostro encendido e intentando tapar su blusa empapada con su mano, sin éxito aparente.

La cocina tenía una barra americana que limitaba con el salón, una superficie propia llena de baldosas de a juego con el parqué del piso y encimeras de mármol gris pulido, con electrodomésticos de ultima generación. La joven de ojos celestes llegó justo detrás de Sato, quien se había puesto a rebuscar en uno de las alacenas. Por otro lado, la chica del lunar la dejó descansar en uno de los taburetes de la extensa barra americana. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la empresaria caminaba hacia ella con una caja de color azul prusiano con ribetes dorados. En aquella caja bien podría haberse entregado una invitación real o unos zapatos de cristal.

-Aquí tienes, lo prometido es deuda- la empresaria extendió la caja y la abrió, mostrando una treintena de preciosas gemas chocolateadas con varias formas geométricas. Desde suaves bombones anaranjados con forma de lagrima, hasta hexaedros tan oscuros como la noche, aquella caja era una égloga al dulce y al cacao.

Korra pensaba que iban a tomar bombones rellenos, no obras de arte elaboradas con cacao. Con algo de temblor ante tal decisión prefirió leer antes la descripción de cada bombón que podía leerse en la tapa. Aunque dicha descripción solo constaba de unas pocas palabras, decidió eligir un bombón redondo que estaba elaborado con crema de te verde y avellanas. Casi con respeto solemne elevó su elección a la altura de sus ojos, "no sé si hacerle una reverencia a este bombón", pensó para sí misma antes de notar que las otras dos mujeres no estaban prestando atención ante tal honor. Cuando decidió morder el bombón sus papilas gustativas bailaron e hicieron cabriolas en su boca ante la deliciosa mezcla de sabores de las que estaba siendo testigo.

-Fresón- no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa - ¿qué son estos bombones?.

-Son bombones rellenos, Korra- contestó la empresaria sin inmutarse

-No he probado algo tan delicioso en mi vida- los ojos celestes de la joven hacían piruetas de la felicidad.

-Son bombones D&amp;G, ¿no?- preguntó Kuvira.

-Así es, de la región de Tianmí. ¿Te gustan?- la heredera estaba curiosa ante la idea de que a su escolta la gustase el dulce.

-Si no le importa, mis preferidos son los de té verde.

-Pues prepararé una infusión, así saben muchísimo mejor.

-No se moleste señorita Sato.

-Tonterías, todas tenemos que irnos a dormir con algo caliente en el estomago. Por cierto, yo me ducharé a la mañana. Si quieres ducharte ahora te pediría que usases el baño de esta planta para no abusar del servicio.

-Descuide, también me ducharé mañana, si no le importa. Tengo la costumbre de ducharme por las mañanas para despertarme – contestó la joven del lunar.

-Yo también la tengo. Desde el internado- comentaba Asami, complementamente despreocupada mientras ponía a calentar agua y preparaba una tetera.

-¿Qué es delica-no-sé-qué?- preguntó Korra sacando a las otras dos jóvenes de su charla.

-Una tienda exclusiva. Allí los maestros de Tianmí tienen una tienda. Otras personalidades importantes tienen allí productos o tiendas de comestibles exclusivos- le explicó Kuvira al tiempo que observaban como Asami vertía el agua caliente en la tetera.

-¿Y cuanto cuestan estos bombones?- preguntó curiosa la joven de tez oscura.

-No esta bien preguntar esas cosas – replicó la joven Sato mientras amainaba el té.

En ese momento la joven de cabello corto miró a la escolta, la cual con una gran sonrisa le susurro:

-Doscientos yuanes.

La joven abrió la boca de par en par ante tal cifra. No podía creerse que esa caja de bombones costase tantísimo dinero, puesto que para ella era algo impensable cuando podía comer un menú por diez o veinte yuanes. Intentando recomponer la compostura al observar como la empresaria se acercaba con la bandeja y el té, la joven suicida no podía parar de pensar lo mucho que había cambiado su noche aunque eso le hizo pensar que en el paraíso todos comerían bombones como esos.

Una vez la joven Sato comenzó a servir el té detuvo su mirada ante la caja de bombones y ante su improvisada invitada.

-Korra, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no te apetecen más bombones?- cuestionó al recordar la voz llena de jugoso placer de la joven.

-No es eso, no te preocupes- contestó la joven algo avergonzada.

-Puedes comer cuantos quieras. Kuvira y yo vamos a tomar un té para acompañarlos y sería una pena que no nos acompañases – la tonadilla de la heredera guardaba la esperanza de que con esa excusa, la joven de tez morena no se sintiese acomplejada de tomar más dulces.

-Bueno, si insistes- replicó como una niña dando saltos de alegría porque harán su comida preferida. Sin molestarse lo más mínimo, se apuro a seleccionar un bombón de cada tipo que no había probado anteriormente.

-No te preocupes por los de té verde, Kuvira, come cuanto gustes. Hay que celebrar nuestros reencuentro con Korra.

-Muy amable señorita Sato, y no vuelvas intentar hacer algo tan tonto la próxima vez Korra.

Ante las sinceras sonrisas y el velo de realidad que le supusó volver a darse cuenta del tremendo giro de acontecimientos que desembocaron en su presencia en ese ático, la joven de ojos celestes no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agachar la cabeza. Hoy tenía que acabar todo, pero no sabía como, dos personas habían terminado por abortar su final. Seria bastante triste irse sin una sonrisa, aunque fuera por una noche.

-Asami- dijo alzando la cabeza con una leve sonrisa e intentando cambiar de tema - ¿Cual es tu bombón preferido?.

-Jamás lo adivinarías- le contestó la joven de labios rojizos.

-Puede, pero aun sigo algo borracha y no tengo muchas ganas de pensar. Ayúdame lunarcito.

-¿Ya no soy Kuv? - la voz de la escolta sonaba levemente esperanzada

-Eres Kuv y lunar o lunarcito, depende de mi animo- respondió la joven de ojos celestes.

-Esta bien saber que ahora deberé atender a dos apodo- replicó mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Venga fresón, respondeme. ¿Cual es tu bombón preferido?.

Con un sonrisa amplia y divertida la joven Sato respondió: - El de fresa.

**Una review es siempre anima al que escribe cuando las ganas le fallan.**

**Continuará**

**Reflexiones y Curiosidades**

**Datos**

**Apellido de Korra: **Es obvio que viene por el espiritu de la luz y el bien. Me parecía un apellido idoneo y necesitaba darle un apellido para que así las tres tuvieran apellido.

**D&amp;G: **la marca de bombones que toman es una simplificación de Debauve &amp; Gallais, unos maestros chocolateros cuyos bombones además de caros son deliciosos. Para entendernos, algo como lo que sirve Asami a Korra costaría cerca de 200 dolares estadounidenses.

**Tianmí:** la provincia de donde provinienen los bombones no es otra cosa que la transcripción fonética de la palabra china "dulce".

Espero que el capítulo no se haga muy pesado. Cuando lo termine me dí cuenta de que era tan largo como el primer capítulo, pero no vi que pudiese acotar nada o que debiese partirlo para sacar dos capítulos porque perdería coherencia y no terminaría en un momento interesante.

Es un capitulo cotidiano, para demostrar que se han preocupado de verdad por Korra, que Kuvira no es tan fría y que solo es una persona muy profesional en su trabajo, que Asami las respeta a ambas, que Korra no ignora a Kuvira, y bueno, que Kuvira apreciaba a Asami ya se sabía. Por ello voy a a poner a Kuvira en la busqueda de personajes porque como bien me respondió **Devil-In-My-Shoes** , si voy a convertir en Kuvira en un personaje recurrente que me permita desarrollar subtramas, debería incluirla. Por cierto, un abrazo y gracias guapa!.

**Sobre la música:**

Soy muy aficionado a poner algún título de música clásica en cada capítulo. Esto tiene tres motivos: dar a conocer piezas clásicas, demostrar la educación refinada de Asami Sato, añadir un toque curioso de algo que me agrada. Sin embargo, no obligo ni pido que escuchéis ese tema cuando leéis el capitulo. Es algo que me han preguntado por MP y lo diré aquí para interesados. No me compete a mi decir que escucháis cuando me hacéis el favor de leerme, así que escuchad la música que queráis. Si alguien descubre un tema clásico que le gusta, estupendo.

Paradojas de la vida, respondo esto en el único capítulo que no tiene pieza músical.

Después de ver una docena de nuevas reviews en menos de tres días casi no me lo creo. Casi todas en el capítulo anterior, demostrando que muchos son lectores asiduos. Eso me llena de una especie de tonto orgullo al lograr atraparos, además de que me encanta que leáis mis reflexiones para saber que opináis de ciertas cosas. Además que ya hemos llegado a 2000 vistas, algo que no imaginaba.

Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi viaje de trabajo. Sois muy amables.


	7. Chapter 7: Chopin y Silencios

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Notas:**

Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en dejar una review o postear un MP:

**Zaruko Hatsune **(La primera en leer esta nueva entrega y la primera en animarme con cada palabra de sus review. Gracias por seguir) , **LadyKorrasami **(Mucho animo y espero que todo te vaya bien con tus planes), **Misticgwen** (Gracias por comentar y que sepas que a mi también me apetecieron bombones), **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (me alegra que sigas leyendo, que te fijes tanto en la personalidad de cada una y que te guste como trato Kuvira), **Tasiakrood** (para Kuvira tengo planes y espero que te gusten cuando lleguen), **giginee** (me encanta tu desparpajo cuando comentas y que vuelvas cada vez),** MaryVessalius-Kurosaki **(No eres sol tu, yo tuve que ir a por chocolate.), **MisticGwen** (únete a club de los golosos) , **Sexy-Tomboy** (paciencia, el amor se forja lento, como las buenas historias, pero llegará) ,**Murasakii-11** (me alegra haberte arrancado una sonrisa) ,**Lady Vampiria** (se agradece el voto de confianza para leerme) **, Bangon **( un placer volver a leerte de nuevo) **Annimo **(me alegra ser tu ratito de calma y descanso. Tambien se agradece tato cariño),**Carolina, **(que bueno que aunque no estén registradas comenten).

**Capitulo 7**

La noche fue cerrando más su acuciante manto alrededor del gigantesco edificio donde el trío de señoritas reposaba, denotando que la madrugada había llegado y que, ya pasando la medianoche, deberían descansar.

-Se esta haciendo muy tarde, deberíamos ir a descansar- comentó Asami mientras daba el último sorbo a su té. Unicamente se permitía un bombón al día, pero hoy había sido una cena a base de dulces, y esperaba que eso no le provocase una indigestión – Kuvira, yo podría prestarte algo para dormir, si quieres.

-Entonces romperá la camiseta- comentó divertida Korra.

-No estoy gordo, solo estoy musculada- se defendió la joven de flequillo oscuro.

-No me refería a eso- y divertida la chica de tez morena extendió sus manos y las coloco cerca de sus senos. No tenía que decir nada más, puesto que su mofa había sido poco sutil y su victima yacía derrotada, con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo.

-Lo que sea- dijo la joven empresaria para cambiar de tema y desviar la atención de su asistente- Kuvira, tu puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados de la primera planta, tiene algo de ropa y las sabanas están limpias. Esta enfrente a donde hemos bañado a Korra y al lado de la sala de ejercicios.

-Estupendo, así podré hacer mis ejercicios matutinas- responde la guardaespaldas con una sonrisa- tengo que estar en forma para hacer mi trabajo.

-¿Cuidar fresones y borrachas?- cuestiona divertida la joven de ojos celestes, a la vez que termina su té.

-Proteger a la señorita Sato. Nunca se sabe quien se acercará con malas intenciones.

-Te preocupas demasiado Kuvira- dice mientras intenta relajas – bueno, Korra, tu dormirás en la habitación de invitados de invitados del piso superior. Tiene cerradura, así creo que estarás más tranquila.

-Así me protegeré de fresones pervertidos- replicó la joven de tez morena y cabello corto con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

El comentario hizo enrojecer a la joven heredera quien , después de mirar al suelo hasta que sus mejillas volvieron a su blanco mármoleo habitual, indicó a sus acompañantes sus estancias.

El trío acompañó en comitiva a la escolta hasta una habitación de tonos verdes y terrosos. Las paredes eran azul claro y la cama estaba corona por tres decorados cojines rulos, los cuales descansan sobre un edredón negro.

-Es preciosa- murmuró la joven de ojos celestes.

-Tiene un gusto exquisito, señorita Sato.

-Muchas gracias chicas- pronunció la empresaria mientras se aproximaba a un armario – aquí tengo algo de ropa informal, para andar por casa o ir a pasear al parque, pero debería servirte. Puedes usar lo que te plazca.

-Muy amable – agradeció la joven del lunar – no tiene porque hacerlo.

-Al contrario. Has sido de gran ayuda, así que por favor, mañana tomate el día libre. Ambas adelantaremos el fin de semana – contestó la joven de carnosos cabellos rojizos.

-Oye fresón, si no usas esta habitación, ¿para que la tienes?- la joven de tez morena no podía creer que semejante habitación estuviera en desuso la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Mi padre había preparado esta habitación para su asistente personal. La pobre era su sombra y debía seguirlo a todas partes- La joven Sato recordó en ese momento que alguien debía de dormir en esta habitación sabiendo que más arriba su jefe estaba haciéndolo con alguna de sus amantes. Lo verdaderamente triste era someter a una persona a convivir en un ático donde tu ibas a tener relaciones con una de tus amantes.

Ambas chicas despidieron a Kuvira, y comenzaron a ascender por la escalera de metal forjado hacia el segundo piso. El segundo piso era extenso pasillo gobernado por dos enormes estancias que se topaban tras sendas puertas dobles. La joven heredera giro hacia la derecha al llegar a la planta.

-Esa puerta doble del fondo es mi habitación, tu dormirás en la habitación de al lado- enunció señalando una puerta a su lado elaborada de caoba claro- no debes preocuparte por mi. Mi habitación tiene baño propio, así que puedes usar el del pasillo sin preocuparte.

-Oye, ¿qué es esa habitación del fondo?, la que tiene también puertas dobles- si alguien carecía de tacto, esa sin duda, era Korra.

-Mi despacho. Esta bien iluminado y es el punto más alejado de la casa. Ademas, el enorme escritorio del despacho era demasiado grande para moverlo, siempre me preguntaré como hicieron para traerlo hasta aquí- una leve carcajada escapo de esos jugosos y dulces labios rojos.

-Pero, ¿cuantas habitaciones hay en esta maldita casa?-inquirió la joven de tez morena.

-Vamos a ver: la cocina, el salón, la sala de estar, la biblioteca, la sala de juegos, la sala de ejercicios, el despacho, tres baños completos, dos aseos, una sauna y cinco habitaciones- contestó despreocupada la heredera, sin ser consciente hasta el final de la cara de estupefacción que se transfiguraba en el rostro de la joven que había preguntado.

-¿Y no te pierdes?, yo necesitaría un maldito mapa – replicó incrédula la joven de ojos celestes sin llegar a comprender como alguien podía vivir en semejante lugar y no necesitar indicaciones.

-Muy graciosa, pero es sencillo cuando te acostumbras- la contestación de la mujer de tez pálida estaba cargada de burla y pomposidad fingida- Ahora debemos irnos a dormir, ha sido un día duro. Buenas noches Korra.

-Buenas noches, Asami.

Los tumbos de una Korra agotada retumbaron en el suelo hasta cesar de golpe, denotando que había caído de golpe en la comodidad de la cama de aquella habitación. Por otra parte, la joven de piel mármolea había contado mentalmente los pasas que daba su invitada: uno, dos, tres...Sabía cuantos pasos debería dar para llegar a la cama y dio gracias de que la rudeza rústica de la joven de ojos celestes también estuviera en sus pies, así como en su boca. Cuando los pasos cesaron y todo estuvo en calma, la heredera se topo sola en la oscuridad, sin fuerzas ni ganas de prender la luz de su dormitorio, como si quisiera hacer una vigilia silenciosa a una deidad ciega. Con un suspiro elevó una mano hasta palpar el interruptor y de golpe la enorme lampara de cristal del techo iluminó sus aposentos. Su dormitorio era una enorme estancia de paredes color crema, con cuadros sin marco de estilo minimalista, que abrazaban una enorme cama de madera de roble y telas rojas. Alrededor de ello, un exquisito diván de color claro, a juego con dos sillones que envolvían una mesa baja. Cortinas escarlatas cubrían los enormes ventanales desde donde se podía ver el mar y aquel puente donde toda esta historia comenzó.

Sintiéndose agotada, la empresaria no tuvo fuerzas para nada y se dejó caer en la cama, del mismo modo que seguramente habían hecho las otras dos mujeres, sacándose solo los zapatos y cubriendo después su cuerpo con el mullido edredón de plumón que guardaba su cama. Escudada en aquel manto, aun con su blusa sin mangas puesta, la mente de la joven Sato empezó a vagas por todos los acontecimientos de ese día. El joven herido, los borbotones de sangre, el charco carmesí que nacía en un montón de hierros, las miradas de miedo, el odio hacia su propio nombre, el chica de la cicatriz, la lluvia...Sobretodo la lluvia, que desembocó en una tormenta que volvió a arrastras sus miedos más profundos.

"¿Qué demonios te ha pasado Asami?", mascullaba en la mas absoluta de las penumbras, "¿Por qué te has metido en este lio?, no tienes ningún derecho a arrastrar a nadie a tu vida. No he sido más que una tonta, maldita sea, no pude hacer que cambiase antes, ahora no será diferente, ¿no?".

La mente de la joven de labios carnosos viajaba por todas las fracciones de su mente. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, buscaba respuestas en una oscuridad tan profunda que ni sus manos podía ver, "venga Asami, ¿qué será lo próximo?, ni siquiera sabes como cambiará todo con tu maldita idea. Como padre se enteré va a haber problemas. ¡Oh, no!, podría tomar medidas contra Korra, ¿por qué no simplemente buscaste ayuda profesional?, era tan sencillo llamar a una ambulancia o pagar a un psicólogo". Mientras su boca mascullaba palabras en su propia contra, la heredera no se percató que sus ojos habían dejado escapar una lagrima, solo cuando esta comenzó a surcar su mejilla como si fuese un riachuelo, la joven pasó sus manos por sus ojos a sabiendas de que su propia mar de dudas la esta ahogando.

"Bien, y ahora lloras. Seré idiota. No has pensando en que hará padre, ni en que problemas puedes causar, tan solo querías sentirte especial y ¿cómo lo haces? Con dinero. Esa es la gran heredera del imperio Sato, que solo puede tratar con asalariados y borrachos sin temblar como una rama a punto de romperse", sus propias palabras la herían, pero sabía que eran verdad, que el dinero le había dado muchas oportunidades y que no era quién para obligar a ver la vida de otra forma, "Siempre estarás sola, la gente solo te quiere por tu maldito nombre. Eres una egoísta que quiere ser recordada. ¡Oh, os contaré la historia de Asami Sato!, acérquense". Con el abrigo de la oscuridad, en el silencio de su cuarto, la empresaria comenzó a gesticular mofándose de si misma, como si fuera a anunciar el espectáculo principal de un vodevil, "pasen y vean a una persona horrible. A la chica que no le importa romper a nadie para sentirse especial, total, ya mató a su madre. Solo quiero unas flores en mi lápida, por favor", y enunciando la condena de una tumba añeja, mohosa y descuidada; de esas que nadie recuerda y que nadie visita. Intentando desconectar del mundo y de sus pensamientos, la heredera tomó unos cascos y conecto la música, a la espera de que cada acorde sirviera como bálsamo improvisado para sus dolores. Siempre he había ido bien escuchando música para alejarse de los problemas, era su modo de desconectar, su vía de escape; cada acorde, cada compás la hacían buscar y analizar una pieza, provocando que su mente solo se centrase en la obra. En compañía de Chopin, con su concierto para piano número uno, la joven de ojos esmeraldados terminó dormida entre sus propios quejidos, ensordecidos por cada tecla percutida del instrumento.

El reino de los sueños cubrió el lugar y el movimiento se convirtió en silenciosa calma, aunque toda calma debe de romperse en algún momento. Un fuerte sonido hizo despertar de sus pesadillas a la joven empresaria, justo para observar en su reloj de pulsera que eran las diez de la mañana. No recordaba haber dormido tanto en mucho tiempo, pero no tuvo tiempo a ordenar sus ideas porque un grito la alteró.

-¡¿Donde demonios estoy?, oiga deténgase de una vez!- gritaba una voz femenina que se escuchaba sorprendentemente nítida.

"¿Quién demonios grita tanto?, mira que hay que tener chorro de voz para bramar así y que lo escuche desde aquí", la chica de carnosos labios rojizos aun estaba sorprendida cuando otro grito inundó el lugar.

-¡Déjeme en paz y deme mi ropa!.

"¡Oh, no!, Korra"

La heredera abrió las puertas de su estancia de par en par y se precipitó por rumbo a las escaleras. En algún momento de su despertar había pensado que todo lo de ayer había sido un sueño pero la voz que gritaba airadamente le recordó que no era así, siendo esos recuerdos tan reales como su despertar. Al bajar la escalera se encontró a la joven de tez morena agarrándose la cabeza mientras vociferaba a una mujer de cabello trenzado que la miraba con estupor.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó alterada la joven que había descendido a toda prisa por las escaleras.

En aquel momento, ambas mujeres se quedaron observándola con mirada sorprendida, una con cierta extrañeza y otra, mientras agarraba una sarten para defenderse de la "asaltante" con terror y sorpresa.

-Señorita Sato- comentó la mujer de amables ojos que sostenía vehementemente el instrumento de cocina- ¿conoce usted a esta mujer?.

-Si, tranquila Pema- respondió con un resoplido la empresaria- ella es Korra, una amiga, la trajimos Kuvira y yo anoche. No quisimos despertarte.

-Entonces la ropa asquerosa del cestón, ¿es de la señorita?- la sorpresa de la mujer de cabello trenzado era normal, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que una joven podría vestir con ropa tan sucia y harapienta.

Los ojos de Korra se volvieron a la mujer con la que había estado discutiendo; ella no negaba ser pobre, pero eso no minaba su orgullo, el cual quedó herido cuando llamaron a sus ropas asquerosas. No entendía el porqué de tan poco respeto por sus cosas.

-Si, son mías- contestó la dueña de dichos trapos con un aire de superioridad y suficiencia- y como te ha dicho tu ama, soy su amiga, así que ponte a limpiarlas. Por cierto, quiero que sea a mano, soy muy delicada.

Al terminar la palabra 'delicada' un retintín fino salió despedido de su boca, intentando imitar el tono que ella creía que tenían los ricachones opulentos, a excepción de fresón. Mientras la sirvienta agachaba la cabeza ante la vergüenza de haber humillado a su jefa, unicamente asintió y agarró la bolsa de tela del cestón. La joven heredera observó a joven de tez morena con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Korra!- enunció, mientras la chica de ojos celestes se volteó del susto- Nunca he pedido que nadie me trate como ama, discúlpate con Pema, era hará lo que le has pedido pero no vuelvas a decirle algo así.

-Perdona fresón- sus ojos azules se toparon con el rostro escéptico de la mujer- Lo siento, es que tengo resaca, me caí de las escaleras, no encontraba mis cosas, no me acuerdo de mucho de anoche, y tu empezaste a gritar. ¿Podrías lavar mi ropa?, por favor.

La joven de melena corta esperaba una mirada adusta con una respuesta cargada de necesaria obligación y exceso de descontento, pero en vez de eso se topo con una cálida sonrisa y un tono sincero y amistoso.

-Me hago cargo de la situación. No se preocupe, estarán lista cuanto antes.

-Gracias, ¿Pima?.

-Es Pema, señorita Korra.

-Nunca me habían llamado señorita- replicó con un leve sonrojo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- añadió Asami, sabiendo que el tono de la mujer que tenía ante ella era de sorpresa y vergonzosa alegría.

El ambiente se había distendido y por un momento la joven Sato no pudo evitar recordar que tenía a la joven de tez morena de espaldas a ella, con una perfecta visual de sus nalgas, moviéndose al compás de ese hiperactivo cuerpo y embutidas en unos pantalones que le quedaban obviamente ajustados. Las piernas musculosas de Korra marcaban sus gemelos y la silueta de sus portentosos muslos, encerrados en ese pedazo de tela; el pantalón era algo estrecho, dejando ver claramente el nacimiento de la espalda de la joven y el contorno marcado de sus cadera.

"Aparta la vista, maldita sea, ¿qué demonios te pasa?", la joven empresaria hizo un esfuerzo para evitar que su mandíbula se descolgase, a la par que decidía fijar su mirada en el cabello de la chica que tenía ante ella, "cálmate, cálmate, hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar así que puedes encerrarte en tu despacho, abrir el cajón de las revistas, abrir la revista con el desplegable de Hama Rakta y dejarte llevar toda la tarde".

La joven de labios rojizos no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos celestes se habían posado en ella con cierta curiosidad, a la espera de que la joven de tez pálida volviese del su país de las maravillas particular en donde, sin Korra saberlo, cierta joven de tez morena llevaba un vestido azul bastante provocativo.

-Oye, Fre...Asami, ¿te encuentras bien?.

-¿Eh?- un sonrojo nació y murió tan rápido como la llama de una cerilla, ante la idea de poder ser descubierta- si, si, perdona, aun estoy algo adormilada, ¿Has dormido bien?.

-Si, gracias, pero no recordaba bien donde estaba, pensaba que había sido un sueño extraño, y termine tropezando y cayendo por las escaleras- respondió la joven ya sobria con cierta sonrisa torpe.

-¡Espíritus!, ¿te encuentras bien?- de nuevo, sin pretenderlo, sintió un pinchazo ante la idea de volver a fallarle a quien tenía delante.

-Si, no te preocupes. Mira, esto no es muy fácil para mi, pero gracias- ahora era una piel morena la que se enrojecía vergonzosamente- gracias por lo de ayer, aunque tengo varias lagunas, pero sé que tu y la otra chica me cuidasteis.

-Kuvira, así se llama.

-¡Ah!, Kuv' Kuv'- y de nuevo, como aquella noche de madrugada, la joven de ojos celestes pronunció parte del nombre de la escolta como si fuese un ladrido.

-Dejemosla dormir, ayer fue un día largo y se exige mucho- pese a que su deber hubiera sido reprenderla, la joven Sato tuvo que tapar su boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-Una pena, a ver si despierta antes de que me vaya- comentó despreocupadamente Korra mientras se estiraba como un gato para despertar cada musculo de su cuerpo.

-¿Como que irte?- la mañana perfecta donde las tres veían películas mientras hablaban de sus vidas se alejaba cada vez más de la realidad.

-Mira, yo no formo parte de este mundo, ¿vale?. Te agradezco mucho la ayuda, pero no me siento cómoda y tengo cosas que hacer. Me caes bien fresón, perdona si no te gusta el apodo pero me sigues recordando a las fresas, pero debo quedar con gente, tengo citas, ir a encontrar un trabajo y más cosas- el aire despreocupado que le daba a la conversación distaba mucho del espíritu de una chica suicida- Por cierto, ¿has dormido vestida?.

-¿Eh?, si , estaba cansada – Asami maldijo la estratagema de intentar cambiar de tema tan forzadamente, eso no funcionaba con ella porque era algo que había hecho ella misma en muchos eventos sociales, cambiar de tema para evitar preguntas molestas- pero no importa, ¿cómo que te vas?, ¿a donde?, ¿con quién?.

-No sabía que tenía que informarte de lo que haga con mi vida- aquellos ojos brillantes como el cielo en primavera se mostraban ahora ceñudos y enfadados – De verdad te agradezco lo de ayer, pero ya esta. Maldita sea, si hubiera podido solo te hubiese dejado una nota, lo siento pero es la verdad.

-Ayer te salve- un torbellino de ira y pena le revolvió las entrañas. Esperaba que al menos formar parte de su vida pero semejaba que la empresaria era persona non grata- estuve a tu lado. Sé que no debo pedirte lealtad, pero al menos que harás o con quien estarás. Sonará perturbador, pero quiero saber que vas a estar bien.

La joven de ojos cerúleo puso los ojos en blanco y resopló con fuerza a sabiendas de que la joven que tenía ante ella iba a seguir intentando convencerla para hablar de los motivos por los cuales ella había decidido volver al puente aquella noche. En cierto modo, ella no quería hablar de aquello, le incomodaba habla de lo sucedido, casi prefería ignorar su dolor así como ignorar al mundo, pero esta vez no se lo iban a poner fácil, pues ante ella tenía a una joven muy insistente. Insistente porque no la había abandonado en ningún momento, insistente porque la había arrastrado a su casa, insistente porque en ningún momento aceptó un 'no' por respuesta. Ante tal dificultad, ante tal mirada obstinada, temerosa y decidida; Korra optó por la mejor baza que se le ocurrió: la ley del silencio. Aunque resultase tremendamente infantil, no hablar a una persona podía provocar que esta arrojase la toalla y se rindiese a la realidad de que esa persona no quería saber de ella y eso iba a hacer, aunque no odiase a la heredera, sellar sus labios durante todo el rato.

Sin mediar palabra la joven de melena corta giró sobre sus talones y se sentó en el mismo sofá Chesterfield donde quiso pernoctar anteriormente. No hubo resoplidos ni quejas, la joven que estaba ante Asami únicamente se tumbo en el gran sofá, cerró los ojos y no dijo más nada. La joven Sato no podía pensar en que el silencio que ahora reinaba en la sala se entremezclaba con un sentimiento de incomodidad que se le hacia molesto de padecer en su propia casa. No podía creer lo tozuda que podía a ser llegar la chica que estaba recostada y con los ojos cerrados, pero a la vez sabía que si empezaba a desesperarse Korra ganaría.

"¿A qué estas jugando?. Ayer no te callabas ni drogada y hoy me premias sin palabras, ¿qué sentido tiene?", pensó la empresaria cuando ya habían pasado casi diez minutos. Ella seguía de pie, con los brazos cruzados, negándose a retroceder, a dar un paso atrás, a sucumbir.

-¿Te pasa algo?, al menos podríamos hablar el tema. Quiero ser tu amiga y los amigos se preocupan los unos de los otros- su petición entonada con amabilidad y cariño solo obtuvo el desprecio del silencio.

"No te metas en mi vida, fresón, no quieras criar cuervos que te saquen los ojos", en su mente la suicida replicaba dicha petición, pensando en lo difícil y cruel de sus decisiones.

-Solo te pido que me informes de que vas a hacer. No sé ni tu número de teléfono, ni tu dirección, ni absolutamente nada más de ti que lo poco que supe ayer, que era más bien poco. ¿Cómo voy a saber como estas si no sé a donde irás?- Otra vez, solo el sonido del viento que se colaba por una ventana entreabierta le devolvía una respuesta.

"No quiero inmiscuirte en mi vida fresón",de nuevo la respuesta solo sonó en la mente de Korra.

-Mira, te he demostrado que no quiero hacerte ningún mal y al menos tu podrías ser tan amable de hablarme- la joven empresaria comenzaba a perder la paciencia y a elevar la voz con un retintín dramático dirigido a la joven que yacía en el sofá -muy maduro por tu parte. Sabes, pensaba que después de estar dos veces seguidas contigo en el puente podríamos llegar a entendernos, podrías llegar a aceptarme, pero veo que no.

"¿Aceptarte?, claro, como si difícil aceptarte. El triste caso de los amigos ricos que no quieres tener de amigos. Además, ¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente?", una leve sonrisa se dibuja en la joven postrada en el sofá Chesterfield ante la idea de volver a ver esas mejillas pálidas enrojecidas por sus comentarios.

-Vale, haz lo que quieras pero te equivocas conmigo- y dicho esto ultimo, la heredera salió de la instancia.

"¡Rayos!, debe haber pasado como media hora de pie. Fresón, eres insistente, como un dolor de muelas", la felicitó Korra sin emitir palabra alguna.

De repente, unos pasos suaves comenzaron a aproximarse hacia el sofá. La joven de morena sabía que no era Pema porque ella llevaba zapatos, así que dedujo que la joven de labios rojizos estaba andando por el lugar descalza. Notó como su presencia se acercaba y el cuerpo de la chica de piel mármolea le tapaba la luz que entraba a hurtadillas por las ventanas.

"No voy a ceder", se repetía la suicida como un mantra, decidida a no abrir los ojos por nada del mundo; pero eso cambio cuando noto algo que se posaba en su viente. Al abrir los ojos curiosa, observó como fresón le había cubierto el vientre con una manta estilo mofu. Ante la sorpresa, sus ojos celestes se encontraron con una Asami arrodillada ante el sofá, sosteniendo con ambas manos el colgante de su madre.

-No quería que pasases frío, por si te quedabas dormida- comentaba titubeante a la par que contenta la empresaria- también quería darte esto. Sé que es importante para ti y no quiero que creas que voy a chantajearte. Además, si no vas a hablarme sería difícil que me preguntases por él.

"¿Qué clase de treta es esta?" pensaba la joven de ojos celestes al tiempo que volvió a ver como a ver como la rica heredera se levantaba y se marchaba; solo para volver momentos después con el resto de sus pertenencias en una bandeja, junto con un sandwich y un vaso de agua.

-Aquí tienes el resto de tus cosas. Los sandwich son de ayer pero estaban en el frigorífico, así que no hay problemas. Lamento haberme olvidado de ellos ayer.

Korra se limitó a asentir.

-He hablado antes con Pema y tu ropa estará lista en poco. Por desgracia también me ha comentado que Kuvira se despertó mucho más temprano y que se fue, pero le diré que te acordaste de ella. Eso la alegrará - esta vez fue Sato quien resoplo- Siento haberte exigido algo que no debía, pero solo quería...solo...déjalo, ya esta.

-¿Qué es lo que querías?- la voz de la joven de melena corta volvía a la vida, para sorpresa de ambas.

-Acompañarte por un día.

**Continuará...**

**Una review siempre anima a caminar...**

**Reflexiones:**

Mofu es la típica manta de medio cuerpo que vemos en muchos animes japoneses.

No me creo lo bien que esta marchando el FanFic , con un grupo asiduo de leales lectores y doce personas de media escribiendo y dándome ánimos. Muchas gracias a los que os molestáis en arengar mis dedos con un minuto de vuestros días, sois el viento de este velero.


	8. Chapter 8: El barrio de Jang Hui

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Notas:**

Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en dejar una** review o postear un MP:**

**Zaruko Hatsune **(no te disculpes jamás por la tardanza, tu siempre estas animándome. Gracias, de verdad) , **Obini **(Me alegr verte por aquí y espero ganarme a pulso todos esos comentarios que prometes), **LadyKorrasami **(Espero que todo haya ido bien), **Misticgwen** (Gracias por comentar y que sepas que a mi también me apetecieron bombones), **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (Muchas gracias por comentar y darme tu opinión. Significa mucho para mi), **Tasiakrood** (todo el mundo querría a esas dos como amigas), **LupitaAzucena** (Me alegra que te guste esos capítulos, aunque este es algo parado), **A18mx** (adoro tu avatar, ¡me encanta!) ,**giginee** (me encanta tu desparpajo cuando comentas y que vuelvas cada vez),** MaryVessalius-Kurosaki **(Asami es un alma torturada y Korra a veces es muy infantil xD ), **MisticGwen** (No seras golosa, pero tus review divertidas, amables y dinámicas, son un bocado muy dulce para mi) , **Sexy-Tomboy** (Cuanto orgullo xD) ,**Murasakii-11** (me alegra haberte arrancado una sonrisa)**, Bangon** (Espero que sigas) y **Annimo **(Me alegra tenerte enamorada. Descuida, tendrá continuación en breves),**Carolina **(Gracias por comentar dos veces y demostrar que eres una lectora fiel), **Dama07** (me alegro que leas lo que escribo y consideres que merezco una review. Ojala pueda ganarme otra pronto), (Gracias por volver a escribir, demuestras tu apoyo y créeme, se agradece), **Diana** (Te agradezco mucho el comentario), **lay** (Me alegra de que lo leyeras de golpe y te gustase. Espero que sigas posteando).

**Capitulo 8**

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Korra, casi sin creerse lo extraña de la petición de la otra joven.

-Digo que quiero acompañarte hoy durante todo el día. Así me quedaría más tranquila - la joven heredera le devolvió la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

-¿Es qué no entiendes que te he dicho que no quiero que te metas en mi vida?.

-Si, lo sé, pero solo te pido esto. Nada más.

La joven de corta melena deseaba negarse, pero la joven que tenía ante ella era la figura personificada de la esperanza y de las buenas intenciones, casi como si no fuera real y simplemente su existencia fuera una broma del destino que coloca en alguien puro en un mundo sucio y gris.

A la joven de piel oscura le daba vergüenza comparar su vida con un ático de lujo en el centro de la ciudad, pero sabía que solo haciendo algo así podría separarse de su fresón sin que a ninguna de las dos les molestase luego la conciencia.

-Esta bien, comeremos algo, tu te arreglarás en lo que tarda en prepararse mi ropa y nos iremos a mi barrio- pero en ese momento Korra tuvo que hacer un inciso muy importante- y nada de cosas caras. Si vas enseñando diamantes podríamos meternos en problemas.

-Casi nunca llevo joyas pero ¿tan malo es tu barrio?- la mente de la empresaria ya viajaba a una zona de guerra en medio de una urbe tranquila.

-No, pero siempre hay algún idiota que quiere pelea. Es un barrio obrero, así que hay de todo.

Le heredera dio un brinco para levantarse y se apresuro a sus aposentos en busca de una reconfortante ducha matinal. No había discutido nada más con su nueva amiga, solamente se había erguido para entrar ya en la ducha y darse prisa, no siendo consciente de que aun faltarían horas para su salida. Se sentía como cuando era pequeña e iba a las excursiones del internado, un día diferente, lejos de la monotonía aburrida y caduca del día a día. Habrían pasado años, pero para Asami, la vida seguía siendo algo aburrida, con la única diferencia de que no podía dibujar en las esquinas de sus libretas, ni distraerse mientras se explicaba la lección; ahora debía estar atenta para dar buen nombre a los Sato y los viejos cascarrabias eran ahora miembros del consejo directivo en vez de profesores.

En la ducha, la piel nívea de la joven Sato se deleitaba con cada gota de agua, calentando sus músculos adoloridos después de los esfuerzos y las prisas de la noche pasada. Era algo difícil de asimilar, pero en el fondo sentía que de haber sido rechazada por Korra, se pasaría el día llorando y sintiéndose una muñeca rota, así que agradecía a los espíritus que la joven morena hubiera cedido.

"No entiendo el porqué de su carácter" divagó en sus pensamientos mientras aclaraba su oscura melena, "sigue siendo infantil, pero ahora puede llegar a ser muy arisca. Tendré que hacerle ver que puedo estar a su lado", aunque estas afirmaciones se iban por el sumidero, al igual que el agua, cuando ella misma repasaba sus propias inseguridades. Inseguridades que se mostraban incluso en las cosas más simples, como que ropa ponerse para ir con la chica de brillantes ojos azules. En una ocasión normal, la empresaria sabía como vestir, y siempre había preferido lo práctico y cómodo para su día a día, a lo ostentoso; pero en el trabajo se había acostumbrado a trajes femeninos y vestidos de corte ejecutivo, no ha ropa informal salida de un baratillo. Lo que la joven de piel mármolea no quería hacer era elegir una prenda demasiado glamurosa, o algo demasiado aburrido; no quería que Korra creyese que no tomaba en serio sus indicaciones, ni tampoco parecer una mosquita muerta. Al final, se decidió por unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta roja acompañada de un chaleco y una gorra gatsby a juego con el chaleco y por ultimo, una bufanda para envolver parte de su rostro y cubrirse del frío. No era que su rostro fuera conocido lejos de las altas esferas, pero la bufanda y la gorra le quedaban bien, al tiempo de que la ayudaban a calmar sus ánimos y encontrar cierto anonimato.

Los nervios de una salida a lo desconocido eran tales que bajo las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos, como si fuera un explorador ante la emoción de cruzar el ancho océano por primera vez. En su mente veía a la joven morena como una nativa, salvaje e indomable, y a ella como una de esos descubridores que tenía que estudiar de pequeña.

-La señora Sato, supongo- enunció divertida en voz alto ante la idea de verse con un sombrero salacot y unos pantalones cortos caquis. Esto era toda una novedad dentro de la monotonía en la cual se había convertido su vida.

-¡Asami, te necesito!- escuchó la voz de Korra detrás de los enormes portones que escondían sus aposentos.

Con cierto apuro terminó de vestirse para asistir a su nueva conocida, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a la joven de ojos como el cielo traspasando el dintel de las puertas y se adentrándose en la habitación.

-¡Madre mía!- exhaló impresionada ante semejante estancia- ¡Tienes un maldito salón en tu dormitorio!.

-¿Como dices?.

-¡Fresón, tu maldito cuarto es casi tan grande como mi apartamento!- enuncio para después poner un semblante serio como el de un detective interrogando a un sospechoso- Definitivamente te van a atracar en mi barrio, semejante olor a dinero no se puede ocultar.

-Venga, no uses esa excusa para que no te acompañé- comentó con una leve sonrisa ante el rostro taciturno de la joven que estaba ante ella- Hicimos un trato.

-Lo sé, lo sé- comentó la joven de tez morena antes de dejarse caer en uno de los dos sillones de la estancia- Es que necesito unos calcetines. Solo tengo uno y no quiero pedirte que me devuelvas el que te regale.

-Mujer, como que lo tiré- en ese momento Korra puso una mueca de fingido dolor ante el desprecio que había recibido su regalo – No te quejes, solo me diste un calcetín. Ni tan siquiera la pareja.

-Podías haber hecho una preciosa muñeca de trapo que te recordase a mi por las noches – el comentario bromista tuvo el añadido de una voz excesivamente dulce y un rápido batir de pestañas.

Era una burla constante a la joven heredera, pero le agradaba más ser el blanco de sus bromas que el impertérrito silencio de antes. Podría sonar muy triste, pero detestaba esa indiferencia en la gente, como si unicamente le hablasen o la saludasen por su apellido y no por ella misma. Con la chica que reclamaba unos calcetines no ocurría eso, parecía que a ella le importaba más bien poco el dinero que ella poseía más allá de lo rotundamente obvio.

Con gesto despreocupado, la empresaria abrió un cajón y le entregó a la sobria ebria un par de calcetines.

-Toma. Lamento que no me queden calcetines de ricos.

-¿De esos con hilo de oro y cosidos por jóvenes vírgenes en una isla solitaria?- las exageraciones de Korra iban a peor. En breves, la gente como Asami solo se bañaría en piscinas llenas de lagrimas de niños de ojos azules que nacieran en año bisiesto.

-No, esos solo los puedes adquirir después de pasar dos años en lista de espera- replicó la joven Sato sabiendo que lo mejor era tomarse las provocaciones y las mofas de Korra con humor.

Con cierto buen humor, ambas chicas descendieron al segundo piso en busca continuar devorando los sándwiches que Pema había dejado en la barra de la cocina. Aunque la joven de melena corta era algo más baja que la empresaria, estaba más musculada y en mucha mejor forma, denotando su gusto por el ejercicio. Añadida a esta constitución atlética, estaba la voracidad de la joven que no dudaba en engullir en par de bocados cada emparedado que agarraba.

-Están buenísimos, ¿de qué son?- preguntó la joven de fuertes brazos.

-¿Llevas comido cuatro y no lo sabes?- la chica de labios rojizos no podía creerse la pregunta que había escuchado. La persona que tenía ante ella podía meterse cualquier cosa en la boca, comerla y luego preguntar que era, como si no le importase nada que no fuera llenar su insaciable estomago.

-A ver, sé que es un tipo de ensalada con mayonesa, pero quiero saber que más lleva porque noto algo picante. No soy alérgica a nada, así que tranquila, solo es curiosidad.

-Es una ensalada, pescado y marisco. Lo picante que notas es el pimiento suave que lleva y que la salsa es una salsa de mayonesa y mostaza – La joven Sato conocía esta ensalada a la perfección porque la primera persona que le hizo ese plato fue su niñera, Kya. Ella había hecho esa receta para fomentar que una pequeña niña de trenza negra como el azabache, comiese por fin pescado y pimiento. Desde la primera vez que la probó se convirtió en su plato preferido y comer esa ensaladilla le recordaba a la sonrisa de una niña que había hecho muy feliz a su querida niñera.

-Ya decía yo.

-Es una especial.

Terminaron de comer y Korra comenzó a caminar por el salón sorprendida ante las hermosas vistas que los enormes ventanales regalaban. Inconscientemente daba pequeños saltos entre los pasos, como si no pudiese guardar tanta emoción dentro de ella, algo que hacia a la joven Sato sonreír. Después estuvo observando los cuadros, ante la silenciosa mirada de la anfitriona que no quiso importunar esa especulativa y curiosa revisión de la estancia.

-Asami, ¿tocas el piano?- preguntó curiosa, señalando el piano de cola Baldwin que descansaba a un lado de la enorme estancia.

-Si, me gusta tocar, aunque me estresa. Detesto cometer errores.

-Eres una perfeccionista, ¿eh?.

-Podría decirse que en ciertas cosas es así- contesto la heredera. Le hubiera molestado confesar que intentaba tocar el piano de forma perfecta porque al equivocarse le venía a la mente aquella maestra que le castigaba cuando erraba una tecla.

-Toca algo para mi- enunció la joven de ojos celestes mientras alzaba la tapa que escondía las teclas blancas y negras de aquel maravilloso instrumento.

A decir verdad, la joven de labios rojizos no había tenido tiempo para practicar en los últimos meses y había descuidado sus dos horas de práctica semanales, las cuales unicamente buscaban que sus dedos y su mente no perdieran agilidad musical. Casi resignada a la petición y sintiendo que debía hacer algo por la joven que había accedido a su capricho, la joven Sato se sentó en el taburete a la vez que su acompañante ocupaba parte del espacio con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Alguna vez has visto como se toca un piano?.

-He visto tocar un teclado a una amiga mía, pero dudo que tu consideres un teclado como un instrumento a la altura de esa belleza de cola- enunciaba Korra ante la idea de estar tan cerca de semejante obra de precisión.

Sin decir nada, la heredera cerró los ojos y dejó que sus dedos se extendiesen a la vez que su mente vagaba por cientos de partituras memorizadas a lo largo de los años. En su palacio mental pudo elegir una de entre tantas, y sus dedos comenzaron a viajar por las piezas claras y sombrías son enorme simpleza. Después de unos segundos pudo relajar su mente ante la correcta sucesión de tempos y ritmos, para por fin decidirse a abrir los ojos y observar como a su lado una joven en silencio observaba el piano y mecía su cabeza al compás.

-Me suena terriblemente esta música- la chica de ojos ceruleos lo comentó, sin darse cuenta de que su cuello mecía su cabeza al ritmo de los tonos- ¿Cómo se llama?.

-Es la versión de piano de una opera, La Traviata de Verdi- respondió la joven de tez mármolea como el tono claro de las teclas dominantes en el instrumento- concretamente es la canción del brindis en una versión simple para iniciados.

-Pues es preciosa.

-La opera lo es más, esta parte es icónica. Seguro que hasta tu podrías aprender.

-Y tenerte de profesora con anteojos y vestido con falda de tubo sería un añadido- rió despreocupada .

Durante un rato más ambas quedaron en silencio, a la vez que la empresaria iba apurando el tempo para preparar el ultimo gran movimiento de la pieza. Cerraba los ojos durante unos segundos, recordando cuando debía de cambiar de clave y de compás, hacia donde debían ir sus dedos y con que tecla casarlos. Todo en un ballet medido y precisado durante años, durante todas las clases, de institutriz a institutriz, para mejorar siempre un paso más. Una prueba grabada de su constancia, eso era el piano.

-Oye, Asami- la voz dubitativa de la chica de tez morena se hizo eco entre las teclas- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?.

Ante tal pregunta, que impedía cualquier contestación rápida o lógica, la empresaria detuvo la pieza en el ultimo compás del penúltimo movimiento.

-¿Qué cara?- la mirada que le envió a Korra fue una mezcla de molesta incertidumbre y leve enfado por ser interrumpida al piano - siempre he tenido la misma, al menos desde que yo recuerde.

-Digo el ceño fruncido, fresón- la joven de melena corta apretó las cejas con insistencia para parodiar a su compañera de taburete- Estas así todo el rato. Entiendo que la música clásica es compleja, pero es que no semejas que estés disfrutando con nada que tocas. Maldita sea, es como si a mi me pusieran un examen de matemáticas.

-Pues en matemáticas soy muy buena.

Aceptar que para ella tocar se había convertido en algo social de lo que presumir antes que en un medio de expresión le provocaba cierto disgusto, así que prefirió que su buen humor se mantuviera con este día de paseo. Con leve disimulo intentó bordear aquella pregunta, y ,para su fortuna, en ese momento Pema llegaba al salón portando las ropas perfectamente dobladas de la joven de ojos cerúleos.

-Aquí tiene su ropa señorita Korra- dijo mientras se aproximaba a la joven morena y le entregaba su ropa – Espero que le agrade.

-Eres muy rápida Pema- comentó la joven sorprendida al ver sus ropas limpias y perfectamente planchadas.

-La presteza es mi especialidad señorita Korra- asertó enunciando sus cualidades.

-Muchas gracias, Pema. Puedes retirarte- enunció la joven empresaria a la vez que cerraba cuidadosamente la tapa del piano – No estaré en toda la tarde. Si alguien desea algo importante que me envíe un mensaje.

-Como desee la señorita. ¿Van a comer?.

-No, ya nos hemos hinchado con tus deliciosos emparedados – añadía la señora de la casa.

-Si, estaban riquísimos Pema- sonreía amable la joven de piel morena- Ahora voy a cambiarme al baño.

-¿Sabrás llegar o necesitas un mapa?.

-Muy graciosa fresita. ¿Donde crees que he ido cuando me dieron ganas?- replicó con un ligero mohín ante la ofensa que era que le devolviesen sus propias palabras.

Con paso firme dobló la esquina del pasillo, rumbo al servicio donde ayer la adecentaron. Resultaba increíble que recordase tan bien el lugar, aunque la sirvienta formo un cuenco con las manos y aclaró en voz baja.

-Antes me preguntó donde estaban los servicios y me dijo que casi se orina encima al no encontrarlos.

Una risa sorda despertó en la Asami ante la idea de imaginarse a aquella chica eléctrica y vivaz, correteando por todo el lugar en busca de un servicio donde poder aliviar su vejiga.

"Seguro que estuvo a punto de maldecir a gritos", cuestionó en su mente ante la idea, "suerte que Pema le ayudó o seguro que hubiera orinado desde la azotea".

Cuando Korra salió del baño dejo que la joven Sato pudiera volver a verla con aquellos pantalones grises de cintura baja que, aunque holgados, le ajustaban en las caderas; aquel top ajustado azul sin mangas y aquella chaqueta con pelo alrededor de la capucha. Era una forma urbana, contracultural, casi rebelde de vestir en una ciudad llena de trajes y gabardinas, pero por los mismísimos Espíritus que a esa chica le quedaba tremendamente bien esa forma de vestir.

-Ya estoy lista fresón. Vamos – aclaraba con cierta decisión al caminar – pero si te quejas, te retrasas o molestas, se acabó. ¿Vale?.

-Descuida, no andaré molestándote, solo quiero pasar el día contigo.

-Un día y en paz.

-Y te dejaré tranquila- la heredera no entendía porque la joven a veces actuaba de forma tan arisca e infantil. Era como si quisiera distanciarse de forma preventiva, como si se negase a tenerla cerca. A veces podía ser divertida y alegre, y luego desgarrarte con un semblante serio si no aceptabas sus condiciones. Asami no lo comprendía.

En cierto modo, la terquedad y vehemencia de Korra le recordaba a la obstinación de su padre, aunque ella no usaba argumentos hirientes en contra de todos los que la rodeaban, o al menos no por ahora. El primer objetivo de la chica de labios rojizos era demostrarle que podían ser amigas.

Sin embargo, apenas hubo más palabras hasta la salida del edificio. Asami se dedicaba a pulsar los botones de los ascensores, mientras la joven de ojos celestes miraba alrededor, embelesada por la decoración y los finos acabados de cada pasillo, de cada sala, y hasta del ascensor. Lo único que aquella joven respondía eran sonidos de afirmación o monosílabos, casi como si estuviera ignorando que llevaba una compañía al lado.

La empresaria decidió armarse de paciencia hasta lograr salir del edifico. Ya en el vestíbulo, la joven de labios rojizos prefirió cubrir su rostro con la bufanda y la gorra, para evitar que cualquier curioso del vestíbulo pudiera ver como la hija de Hiroshi Sato salía acompañada por una extraña. Por suerte, la joven que iba a su lado no se había dado cuenta de la actitud esquiva de su acompañante debido a que estaba más preocupada en observar la elaborada lampara de araña de la entrada. Cuando cruzaron la puerta principal del edificio, la joven de tez morena observó curiosa a su acompañante.

-¿Por qué te cubres tanto?- enunció la chica de ojos cerúleos al ver como su compañera de paseo solo dejaba entrever sus esmeraldinos ojos entre las telas.

-Eh...- no sabía que decir- es que siempre tengo miedo de acatarrarme por el contraste entre el calor del vestíbulo y el frio de la calle.

La mentira era torpe, estúpida y le hacia ver como una maniática delirante, pero Asami estaba rogando que la inocencia de la joven morena entrase en acción y la reconfortase admitiendo que bien podría ser cierto aquel embuste tan obvio.

-No seas tan rara, fresón. Apenas hace frío, no te preocupes- Korra habló con el ceño levemente fruncido y el tono de una madre reprendiendo a una hija. Sin decir palabra alguna, tomo por el cuelo a la empresaria y aflojó la bufanda para dejar las mejillas sonrojadas de esta ultima expuestas.

Aquello había sido un acto muy tierno, pero sumamente vergonzoso para una persona que apenas tenía interacciones físicas. En los últimos años, desde que regreso al lado de su padre, muy poca gente había entablado contacto físico con ella; las normas de protocolo eran muy severas y Asami sabía que ella tenía que cuidar de su fama y sus formas, puesto que representaba a su padre, su empresa y el legado familiar de los Sato. Todas estas obligaciones la habían convertido a simple vista en una muñeca de porcelana que nadie procuraba tocar y que debía permanecer quieta, sonriente y callada, solo enunciando su opinión cuando se le preguntase, y siendo siempre esta sesgada por la mirada severa de su padre, preocupado por el "¿qué dirán las malas lenguas?". Para una persona acostumbrada a eso, la confianza que se tomaba Korra resultaba de lo más sorprendente, casi perturbador, puesto que en ningún momento añadió un "disculpa" o un "lo siento", simplemente lo hizo.

-¿A donde vamos a ir?- preguntó la joven de labios carnosos para huir un poco de la vergüenza que había pasado hacia un minuto.

–Primero tengo que ir a ver a unas amigas, luego debo ir a hablar con el casero, y después a mi apartamento – esa ultima frase fue dicha entre dientes, como si la estuvieran suturando sin anestesia. Ambas sabían porque la joven de melena corta había hablado de esa forma pero ninguna hizo preguntas ni dijo nada más en todo el camino hasta la parada del tranvía.

El tranvía había sido uno de los grandes inventos de su bisabuelo, un regalo de los Sato a la ciudad que los vio crecer, pero lo que otrora fuera un transporte lúdico para bordear las playas, se había convertido en un elemento usado por la clase baja para poder moverse por poco dinero. El tranvía descongestionaba el tráfico y permitía a la gente ir y venir, siendo necesario y casi obligatorio para el transitar diario de la urbe.

Aunque fuera herencia de su familia, Asami jamás se había montado en uno y le resultaba sorprendente como tantas personas se amontonaban en unos escasos metros. Al escuchar el sonido del tranvía llegando a la parada, la joven Sato supo que tendría su primera experiencia con el tranvia. Este era de color ocre y negro, con una rueca que permitía acceder a los pasajeros previo pago de un billete. Dinero, ese era el problema, y no por el hecho de que la heredera fuera pobre, sino porque no llevaba monedas y no sabía si aceptaban billetes de veinte yuanes.

-Korra- susurró mientras se preparaban para hacer colar y entrar lentamente en el gigante metálico- no tengo monedas.

-¿Qué?, ¿estas de broma?- no podía creerse que la señorita "mi apartamento ocupa una planta entera" no tuviese monedas – billetes muchos, monedas ni una, ¿no?.

-Por favor, luego te lo devolveré. Lo juro.

-Siempre puedo entrar yo y dejarte aquí. Así me libraría de mi – el tono divertido de la amenaza que lanzó la chica de piel oscura desapareció en el momento que observó el rostro desencajado de su acompañante, la cual la observaba como un cachorro al que alguien había pateado cruelmente – tranquila, te pagaré el billete con mi bono.

-Gracias- y el rostro sombrío de la joven volvió a iluminarse mientras entraba en el transporte, sintiéndose como una valiente exploradora adentrándose en una gruta en busca de tesoros, aunque esta vez lo encontrado era el fuerte olor a sudor matutino, acompañado de caras largas y espaldas encorvadas.

No semejaba para nada un lugar donde una persona querría estar a esas horas, pero lo que no comprendía era que hacían allí todas esas personas, siendo casi la hora de comer. Supuso que para algunos la jornada terminaba a esas horas y para otros era la pausa para ir a comer. Puede que los más afortunados pudieran disfrutar de una comida casera antes de volver al arduo trabajo. En esos momentos, la joven empresaria agradeció el poder disfrutar de la comida de Pema todos los días, puesto que las expertas manos de su sirvienta sabían cubrir de cariño todo lo que preparaban. Asami no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, temía dejar ver que era rica y ser atracada en pleno tranvía, tal y como le había advertido su acompañante antes de salir.

Pasada media hora, ambas mujeres bajaron del transporte público y cruzaron un pequeño parque empedrado, donde los columpios y las zonas de juegos estaban destrozados. Los balancines desvencijados ya no escuchaban risas, y las estructuras de metal oxidado y madera carcomida, denotaban el poco interés por conservar un lugar digno donde un niño podría jugar. Solo sobrevivía un tobogán con la silueta dragón serpenteante de color purpura en el costado.

-Aquí estamos, el barrio de Jang Hui, ¿A qué es bonito?- enunció la joven, como mostrando a la joven su error al venir a tal lugar y ver que el mundo a veces carecía de color y solamente era un sin fin de diferentes tonos de gris.

-¿Por qué no arreglan el parque?, Korra.

-No lo sé fresón, aunque tampoco lo he preguntado nunca. Supongo que no les importará- su voz destilaba indiferencia, pero la que se adquiere ante una situación tan común como la crecida del mar con marea alta – Venga, no te entretengas, tenemos que ir a ver a unas amigas.

-¿Vas a presentarme a tus amigas?- interrogó a la joven de ojos celestes con cierta sorpresa.

-No- negó tajantemente- Voy a presentártelas porque hoy tienes que estar conmigo todo el día y quiero hablar de ciertas cosas con ellas, así que nada de decir que comes bombones que cuestan más que lo que ellas ganan en una semana.

-Jamás diría tal cosa – se defendía de los arrebatos exagerados de la morena con una mueca de leve enfado, pese a que en realidad Asami quería dar saltos de alegría ante la idea de conocer a gente nueva.

La emoción del momento se transformo en miedo a medida que giraban calle y la joven de ojos celestes le comentaba que llegarían en pocos minutos.

"¿Les caeré bien?, ¿como me presentó?, ¿que digo?";la mente de la empresaria bullía entre- ficticias interacciones al ver como la otra chica se detenía en un portal y timbraba ; "Hola, soy la chica que evito que vuestra amiga se suicidase dos veces, no tenéis que agradecérmelo. Mejor no, o Korra me matará".

-Maldita sea- masculló la joven de tez morena al observar que nadie abría la puerta- Ya deberían estar en casa. Mejor llamamos a los vecinos y que nos abran.

Justo cuando la joven de ojos celestes iba a probar suerte con algún vecino, ambas jóvenes escucharon un grito detrás de ellas.

-¡No molestes a los vecinos pies ligeros!- la voz pertenecía a una joven delgada y de baja estatura, de piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Era una joven con un rostro adorable, aunque lo que sorprendía eran los ojos grises apagados y el bastón que llevaba consigo. Aquella chica era ciega.

-¡Imbécil!, ¡nos has tenido preocupadísimas!- enunció una joven de ojos pardos y melena cobriza. Era delgada, pero muy atlética, de cuerpo ligero y delicado, casi semejaba una bailarina.

-¡Hey, chicas!- y sin decir más nada, Korra se abalanzó sobre las chicas para darles un fuerte abrazo - siento haberos preocupados.

-¡Abrazos no, abrazos no!. Vas a ahogarme con tus tetas – se quejaba la chica del bastón, la cual curiosa, olfateo a Korra – Oye, desde cuando usas jabón tal dulce. Hueles bien, aunque no eres solo tu. Huelo a perfume,

-Hay una chica en la escalinata Toph – le aclaró la otra joven, que cargaba unas bolsas.

-¡Ah!, perdonad. Asami, estas son Suki y Toph. Son dos grandes amigas y las adoro. Toph, Suki, ella es Asami. La conocí hace unos días.

-Encantada – pronunció tímidamente la heredera, dándoles una leve reverencia.

-¡Vaya educación!- se mofó Suki con cierta sorna en el tono – sino fuera por el asunto del capullo de Mako diría que ella es tu nueva conquista.

-No hablemos de eso, por favor.

-Oye, pies ligeros- Toph semejaba bastante molesta- vamos a hablar mejor de porqué no hemos sabido de ti en casi dos malditas semanas. Ahora, ayuda a Suki con las bolsas, mientras yo abro la puerta.

La empresaria se apuró para intentar ayudar la invidente a subir con la escalinata, pero se encontró con que era apartada con cierta rudeza.

-Escúchame, guapa – la voz de la joven del bastón se aceró como una navaja- solo porque sea ciega no significa que sea inútil. Llevo moviéndome por el barrio años y sé donde demonios están estos escalones. Así que, salvo que beba como un tejón-topo, no necesito ayuda.

-Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica de labios carnosos ante tan extraña riña.

-Cálmate bandida – instó la joven que había venido con ella.

-¿Bandida? - preguntó extrañada la heredera.

-Es mi apodo. Soy la bandida ciega - dijo con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba hasta las encías - Agradezco el gesto pero yo soy de las que no se rinden y superan sus problemas. No lo tomes a mal.

-Es admirable - alabó la joven Sato pensando que una invidente tenía más orgullo y agallas que ella.

-Bueno, subimos y nos cuentas que demonios ha pasado con el famoso tema – añadió Suki mientras estiraba los brazos.

-¿Con qué tema?- cuestionó curiosa la joven de ojos celestes.

Asami estaba helada de miedo ante la mirada severa que la chica más delgada había regalado a Korra. Si las miradas fueran puñales, ahora mismo esos ojos celestes habrían sido completamente apuñalados.

-Mako, tu y las drogas.

**Continuará...**

**Se agradece una review...**

**Reflexiones:**

Después de cinco días, ¡nueva actualización!. Creo que vamos a buen ritmo, aunque no puedo prometer que vaya a ser siempre así, pero lo intentaré.

Este capítulo es algo aburrido porque es una presentación de situación, personajes y nueva ambientación. Como Korra esta sobria hubo menos bromas. En compensación, intentaré apurar el próximo capítulo y traerlo cuanto antes. Las reviews animan a escribir más rápido – si, os extorsionó y os chantajeo, pero sin malicia y con humor -

Para los que lo preguntan por MP y review: Si, mi kyalin tendrá continuación, aunque de quedar bien en el Reto del Cometa de Sozin, lo continuaré en otro Fic.

Pues aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de estos andares. Por si lo preguntáis, no me he olvidado de Kuvira, pero ambas señoritas necesitan interactuar sin la tercera de por medio, además que es más simple ir presentando personajes de esta forma, porque Kuvira estaría preocupada por la seguridad de su jefa.

También estoy Kuvira la estoy dejando por ahora en el banquillo por motivos de cronología y lógica temporal. Traducido: debe hacer ciertas cosas y debe parecer que le da tiempo. Es como si hubiera hecho que Korra volviese al puente a los dos días, no estaría tan sucia y hecha tal piltrafa.

Luego deciros que me encanta la llegada de nuevos comentarios y nuevas personas que me animan a seguir, aunque los que empezasteis conmigo y siempre posteaís sois el motor que me arenga. No es que quiera despreciar a quien escribe ocasionalmente, pero siempre termino pensando que la gente que lleva varios capítulos comentándome esperan con ansias una actualización y que no puedo fallarles después de que se toman la molestia de dejar una reseña.

Si os interesa, en el capitulo 10 ocurrirá algo sorprendente, aunque no llevaremos ni la mitad de la historia, así que aun quedará para rato. Es que prefiero avisar para los nuevos de que este es un fic largo y no sé aun cuanto se extenderá. Ojala todos os animaeís a seguir leyendo hasta el final.


	9. Chapter 9: Vino y Cuatro Cuerdas

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Notas:**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una** review o postear un MP:**

**Zaruko Hatsune **(que a la reina de lo impredecible le guste lo impredecible no es novedad. Tranquila, aun no tendrás que preparar un traje anti-miel) , **Obini **(Me alegra verte por aquí y espero ganarme a pulso todos esos comentarios que prometes. Korra es muy exagerada pero no lo hace por mal xD, pero es divertido escribir esas tonterías que dice), **LadyKorrasami **(Bienvenida de nuevo, te extrañaba. Espero que el retorno al hogar haya sido bueno y que ahora estés en pijama descansando de tanto ajetreo), **Devil-In-My-Shoes** ( Las institutrices han dañado mucho a Asami. Me encanta como desmenuzas en tus reviews mis capítulos. Un gusto. ), **LupitaAzucena** (Me alegra que te guste esos capítulos, aunque este es algo parado), **A18mx** (adoro tu avatar, ¡me encanta!) ,**giginee** (ahora solo queda 1 capítulo),** MaryVessalius-Kurosaki **(una maravilla tener a alguien tan animada como tu de lectora. Que estés siempre animándome hace que no desista nunca ) , **Sexy-Tomboy** (Si un bofetón se lo merece por andar tomando lo que no debe) ,**giginee** (mujer, piensa que después de este capítulo nuevo solo quedará uno para el 10. ¿Qué pasará? En breves lo sabrás.)**, Rea-07** (Bienvenida y gracias por animarme y comentar. Gracias por molestarte en comentar y por decirme que te gusta lo que escribo. Se agradece el gesto) , **Annimo **(Me alegra que no te importe mi extorsión, aunque espero que puedas recuperar las horas de sueño que te robo),**Carolina **(Gracias por comentar dos veces y demostrar que eres una lectora fiel), **Dama07** (me alegro que leas lo que escribo y consideres que merezco una review. Ojala pueda ganarme otra pronto), **Love is a wild animal Danirock**(Un placer que te animes a escribir una review por primera vez. De verdad agradezco que lo hagas porque así demuestras que hay más gente que puede llegar nueva y engancharse), **TheRealOtaku8** ( Me alegro de leerte y creo que tu avatar es de Watamote! xD. Suelo intentar actualizar dos veces por semana, que es un buen ritmo, ¿no?. Espero que sigas leyendo. Te voy preparando una butaca)

**Capitulo 9**

El ascenso por las escaleras hacia el apartamento del segundo piso semejó una marcha fúnebre o los últimos pasos de un condenado al patíbulo. No era para menos, la joven de ojos azules que cargaba con unas bolsas, observaba como a cada escalón una difícil situación se acercaba más y más.

Al entrar en el apartamento, la joven Sato pudo ver un modesto apartamento con suelo de parquet, paredes pintadas de un color verde pálido, y una barra americana de color musgo a modo de encimera que dividía la estancia de la cocina y el salón. Las cortinas blancas contrastaban con el colorido lugar, gobernado por un televisor enorme y un sofá de felpa morado. Los muebles eran viejos, pero estaban restaurados y pintados a brochazos irregulares de diferentes colores que a veces no cuidaban los bordes y se mezclaban entre sí.

"¿Quién es el ciego que ha pintado los muebles?", caviló la joven Sato en su mente justo antes de pensar que había sido el pensamiento más estúpido y cruel que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Te gusta el piso?- preguntó Suki a la joven empresaria- Los he decorado yo, sobretodo teniendo cuidado de que no haya muchas cosas con lo que tropezarse.

Ese punto demostraba que había tenido el detalle de hacerle el día a día más sencillo a su compañera de apartamento.

-Los muebles los hemos obtenido de un rastro de trastos. Los hemos restaurado entre las dos – continuó con cierto aire orgulloso.

-Yo los he pintado – comentó alegremente Toph- ¿A que quedaron bien?.

-Están...muy bien - enunció la chica de labios carnosos mientras en su cabeza sonaba "¡no digas que los ha pintado una ciega o te arrojarán por la ventana!".

-Jajaja - una risotada se escapó de la boca de la invidente - Mentirosa. Sé que están fatal, pero le juego la broma a todo el mundo. No te preocupes, solo demuestras que eres muy blanda.

-Es que no quería incomodarte - se disculpó la heredera.

-No te preocupes fresón, aquí te endurecerás a base de ser el blanco de las burlas – la calmó Korra mientras posaba su mano en su hombro - Y las peores bromas son lanzadas por la bandida.

-¿Fresón?- Suki analizaba curiosa el apodo- Que dulce que la llames así. Me preguntó que tendreís entre manos.

-Nada, Kabuki- bramó la joven de tez oscura visiblemente molesta ante la burla de Suki escondida a simple vista.

-¿Kabuki?- preguntó Asami.

-Así es - aclaró amablemente la joven de melena trigueña- yo soy Kabuki y Toph es Bandida. Es que Korra tiene la manía de poner apodos a la gente porque muchas veces borracha olvida los nombres, así que si te puso fresón sería estando ebria.

-Si- aclaró la joven Sato mientras en su mente pensaba: "Y no sabes cuan borracha estaba".

-Y como Korra nos había dado apodos y es una chica tremendamente inquieta, yo le di el apodo de pies ligeros- enunció la bandida ciega, presentando toda la ristra de cariñosos motes que se habían dado entre ellas.

Las cuatro chicas se aproximaron a la barra americana de la cocina y se acomodaron en los taburetes. La chica de ojos cerúleos no pidió permiso para sentarse, se le notaba relajadas en ese ambiente que le era tan familiar, aunque la empresaria se notaba más fuera de lugar, sin saber que hacer o que decir, titubeando entre sentarse o no. La joven de cabello cobrizo se acercó a ella despreocupadamente, mientras se quitaba una sudadera con el logo de unas pistolas y unas rosas dibujado en ella, y se la ataba a la cintura.

-¿No quieres sentarte?- Suki le preguntó a la adinerada joven que aun no sabía como actuar.

-No sabía que sitio preferíais- se disculpó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la gorra.

-Eso no importa lo más mínimo- respondió la joven ciega que parecía soportar muy bien el frio solo con una camiseta verde holgada- Espero que no te preocupases por mi, porque no hace falta.

Toph mostraba un orgullo y una despreocupación por su invalidez digna de elogio. Semejaba que no le importaba e incluso que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Era lógico, puesto que en su casa sabía como desenvolverse, pero eso no quitaba que en el tono relajado de su voz vibrase la determinación.

-Perdona, no quise molestar- la joven de labios carnosos terminó por sentarse al lado de Korra agachando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Fresón, pero a Toph no le gusta la complacencia- respondió la joven de tez morena para calmarla – Solo se le ayuda si es necesario.

-O si he bebido y he perdido mi bastón – añade la susodicha.

Suki abrió el pequeño refrigerador de tiro bajo de la cocina y fue colocando la compra, apenas algo de carne y pescado fresco. Justo cuando terminó saco una botella de vino tinto a medio terminar. Sin preguntar nada a nadie, abrió un armario de la alacena, agarró cuatro vasos con una sola mano y con inusitada destreza, y se aproximó a la barra para ocupar el único taburete que quedaba libre.

-Bueno, señoritas- enunció con un tono burlesco y moviendo ampliamente los brazos, como queriendo imitar al más vanagloriado de los sumiller – Como hemos recuperado a Pies Ligeros y además hemos conocido a su Fresón, tenemos que brindar y terminar la botella.

-Traducido: lleva dos días en el frigorífico y así tenemos excusa para terminarla sin parecer unas borrachas – resumió la invidente al que sus labios se abrían mostrando sus perlados dientes.

-Toph, si lo dices así le quitas el encanto.

-Si la chica ha venido con Korra ha tenido que curarse de espanto, Suki.

Sin preguntar si alguien quería o no, la joven de melena cobriza repartió el vino en partes iguales, acercando a cada mano alguno de esos vasos medio llenos, irregulares, y ninguno similar el uno al otro.

-Bandida, estaría curada de espanto si hubiera dormido con ella borracha. Si duerme borracha, ronca como un oso-reno.

Todas rieron con humor, incluso la propia Asami se soltó ante la familiaridad con la que le hablaban, pero Korra ponía un puchero y miraba a las otras chicas de reojo. Parecía que detestaba ser el blanco de las burlas, o bien maldecía el hecho de que las otras tres semejaban buscar una alianza en su contra.

"Mierda, Asami, te presentó a mis amigas y ya os estáis compinchando para hacerme enfadar. No debí haberte traído. Ya sabía yo que Kabuki iba a intentar hacerme rabiar", musitó la joven de ojos celestes en su mente a la vez que miraba de forma adusta a la empresaria. Esta ultima se dio cuenta del mohín en el rostro de su acompañante y quiso cambiar la conversación.

-Y, ¿cómo se conocieron las tres?- preguntó la joven Sato mientras el ceño fruncido de Korra aun le perforaba la frente.

"Por favor, cambiad de tema. Por favor, cambiad de tema", rogaba en su mente la heredera al no querer importunar a su acompañante.

-Bueno, Korra y yo nos conocimos en el instituto - respondió la joven de melena cobriza – Coincidíamos en clase y teníamos gustos similares. Empezamos a hablar cuando lleve una camiseta de Grito de Guerra.

-¿Grito de qué?.

-Un grupo de música, fresón – respondió la joven de corta melena, ya sin esa arruga malhumorada en la frente.

-Al poco las conocí yo cuando Korra me replicó una mofa - comenzó a narrar Toph – digamos que ahora soy más tranquila, pero antes me encaraba con la gente cuando escuchaba un: "pobre niña ciega".

Hay que decir que la invidente no se cortaba en parodiar a las personas que la hacían de menos, poniendo una mueca propia de alguien que había sufrido un hictus cerebral para referirse a ellos.

-Un día en el centro comercial alguien tropezó conmigo. Adivinad, ¿quién fue? – sus ceja se levantaron como esperando anunciar un desenlace obvio – Pies ligeros, que me dijo: 'perdona no te vi'.

Las otras chicas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas aunque la empresaria no sabía como tomarse un comentario tan desafortunado y fuera de lugar. Como Toph no podía ver la extraña mueca de desconcierto de Asami, continuó.

-Yo la empecé a insultar y ella me dijo que el ser ciega no me daba derecho a ser una cretina – tomo un sorbo de vino para refrescar su garganta – Nunca nadie me había respondido. Habían aceptado mis insultos por el simple hecho de ser ciega y ella me respondía, no podía creerlo. Así que ese mismo día nos hicimos amigas.

-Las mejores- gritó Korra, alzando al cielo su vaso de vino.

A este gesto se juntaron las otras dos, chocando los vidrios, menos la joven Sato que se notaba intrusa en dicha celebración, sabiendo que solo estaba en ese apartamento por un trato ventajoso y el sentimiento de deuda de la morena.

-Asami, ¿como os habéis conocido? - la fatídica pregunta inocente que Suki había lanzado heló la sangre de la empresaria y trazó un rostro de horror en la otra chica – Es que no semejas de aquí. No te había visto nunca por la zona.

"No, no hemos pensado que íbamos a contar", de repente, la mente de mujer de labios rojizos se había convertido en un par de manecillas oxidadas que luchaban contra el tiempo para poder volver a moverse.

-¿De qué íbamos a hablar? - intervino tajantemente la chica de melena corta para evitar males mayores, aunque la idea de tocar ciertos temas le desagradaba de la misma forma.

"Mierda. Debimos habernos inventado alguna historia. Estoy perdida", recriminó la joven de tez morena en su mente, sabiéndose ya condenada a un juicio donde sería dictaminada como culpable antes de entrar en la sala.

-Korra, ¿somos amigas? - el rostro divertido y relajado de la joven ciega se había vuelto granito, inexpresivo y duro.

-Claro que lo somos. Acabamos de contárselo – el tono de la respuesta sonó a ruego contenido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no has hablado con nosotras? - la joven castaña añadió más sal en la herida – Sabemos que tu vida no es una maravilla pero estamos aquí. Joder. Hemos estado preguntando por ti a todo el mundo, te despidieron y no supimos de ti en días.

-Necesitaba estar sola – se defendió – Además, no es algo para hablar con una invitada.

En cierto modo, era verdad, pero la heredera sabía que la estaba usando como excusa para evitar enfrentarse a esa conversación. "No es bueno que me uses. Tu no, por favor" suplicó en silencio la empresaria.

-Asami, siento que escuches esto pero hemos estado preocupadas – la disculpa de Suki sonaba sincera, miraba con amabilidad a los ojos de la joven Sato, solo para girar hacia la joven que de al lado y que clavarle punzones con la vista – Además, no queremos que vuelvas a irte a no sé donde.

-Chicas, estáis exagerando. Basta ya – La chica de ojos cerúleos no pudo más y comenzó a sorber con ansias su vaso mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello – Mako me puso los cuernos y parece que yo soy la culpable. Si, me aleje de todo ¿y qué?. Debí haberos avisado pero era asunto mio y preferí tratarlo a mi modo.

-Tu modo es emborracharte cual lemur-ardilla y luego meterte algo que solo los espíritus saben distinguir – el tono abrasivo de Toph bañaba cada silaba que estaba pronunciando – No sabía yo que te habías convertido en eso.

-¿Como sabéis eso? - esta vez Korra no intentó defenderse, ni justificarse, ni quedaba rastro del tono combativo que había mantenido. Ahora semejaba una niña a la que habían atrapado copian en un examen.

-Jet, el camarero del Kuroi Me, nos lo ha contado – por el suspiro que soltó al aire Suki se notaba que había guardado aquello varios días – Nos contó que te acercabas mucho a Viper últimamente. Además, que siempre que volvías del servicio te encontraba diferente.

-Viper es una serpiente. En todos los aspectos – añadió con vehemencia la ciega – Y todos sabemos que si alguien va a esa mesa es para comprar algo.

-¿Y por qué no hacen algo los dueños? - rompió Asami su silencio para preguntar porqué nadie tomaba cartas en el asunto de un traficante de drogas.

-Porque se toma dos o tres copas del whisky más caro del maldito local todos los días – explica la castaña para exponer la triste realidad – Invita a rondas y da buenas propinas. Además, tiene un trato con el dueño: si vas a comprarle a él, después te tienes que ir. No quiere problemas ni dentro, ni cerca del local, así se limpia las manos.

"Ese hombre tiene todo bien pensado", para la joven Sato, los que andaban metidos en negocios de ese estilo solo eran estúpidos e ignorantes locos, pero estaba descubriendo que también había astutas serpientes.

-Mirad, no os voy a mentir chicas – la joven de ojos azules bajaba la mirada apagando el brillo de ese par de zafiros – He estado consumiendo, ¿vale?. Al principio era para pasar el rato, luego para olvidar. No soy una yonki, pero era para probar algo diferente.

-Los adictos siempre dicen que no lo son – Suki sorbió su vaso con ademán molesto ante una defensa que intentaba defender lo indefendible.

-¿Era adormidera? - la losa en forma de pregunta que Toph arrojó solamente se topó con el silencio impertérrito del que se sabe ya condenado – Veo que callas, así que supondré que si. Quiero que sepas, que de tener vista ahora, no podría verte a los ojos sin desear partirte la cara a golpes.

Los ojos de Korra encontraron en sus parpados los telones necesarios para intentar eludir un poco de la realidad que la estaba aplastando con todo el peso de sus actos. Las otras dos jóvenes si podían ver el rostro fragmentado y descorazonado que mostraba la esa joven que escondía del mundo sus ojos cerúleos.

-No es tan grave – lloriqueó la joven de piel morena.

-Un carajo que no es tan grave – la joven castaña sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y empezó a girarlo en su mano. Si Suki fumaba o no, Asami no podía saberlo, pero semejaba que jugar con el encendedor la ayudaba a distraerse y no empezar a gritar ante tal situación.

-Te quiero, Korra – continuó la invidente – Pero sabes que esa mierda es muy peligrosa. ¿Qué querías hacer?, ¿eh?.

-¡Dejar de sufrir!- de los parpados cerrados descendieron sendas lagrimas, suicidándose contra el suelo, como si aquellos ojos aguamarina se estuvieran escapando en forma de gotas de lluvia – Quería no volver a sentirme como una mierda, como alguien tan insignificante que destrozarle no te de reparo alguno. ¿Qué queréis que os diga?, ¿qué me duele?, claro que duele, duele putos horrores. Pensé que después de tanto tiempo al menos significaría algo para él, que hacerme daño le importaría, pero no fue así. Joder.

-Mira, esa maldita pelirroja fue una puta – la voz de Suki intentaba ser amable y contener la cascada de lagrimas que brotaba de aquellos ojos de un quebrado azul hielo – Pero el peor ha sido Mako. Pese a todo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo fue. No digo que solo una vez no sea algo grave, pero hablas como si te hubiera tratado como un trapo durante meses.

-Yo si lo sé, Kabuki – las gotas de dolor seguían naciendo en aquellos ojos, pero ahora el azul roto refulgía con el zarco creado por las llamas de la ira – Has acertado, ¿sabes?, porque fueron meses. ¡Malditos meses!. Empecé a contar todas las veces que me contaba excusas y cuando me enfrenté a él con mis sospechas no dijo nada, Kabuki, ¡nada!. Se había estado tirando a Ginger meses, y después durmiendo conmigo.

Asami quería huir, no sabía que iba a ser tan duro pasar todo el día con Korra, pero tan solo las primeras horas eran un golpe a la moral del soldado más aguerrido. Escucharla aquella noche en el puente había sido duro pero verla ahora se acercaba sobremanera a su primer encuentro. La joven vivaz y bromista había caído ante el peso del mundo, ahora se mostraba como estaba en realidad: triste y perdida. La joven Sato no pudo más que ver que ella a veces se sentía igual y que podría ser ese el motivo que la llevó a ayudarla con tanto ahínco, aunque ahora sus piernas le pedían correr para que los gritos, resonando como truenos, no la hiciesen querer esconderse en una sabana. Y no era para menos, puesto que hablar de lo acontecido con su ex-novio, convertía a Korra en un dragón a punto de exhalar fuego por la boca.

-Vamos, cálmate pies ligeros- la voz de Toph sonó apagada, como queriendo convertirla en una nana, al mismo tiempo que titubeaba delante suya para intentar encontrar el rostro de la chica de tez morena. Esta ultima, tomo la mano de su amiga y la dirigió a sus mejillas, solo para notar una caricia constante y dulce – Sabes que estamos aquí.

-Esto no es muy común en ti, bandida – respondió la joven de ojos azul como el cielo nublado – Gracias.

-Vale que no suela ser cariñosa pero vas a hacer que fresón crea que soy un monstruo- replicó la ciega con una risa sorda entre los dientes.

-¿Ya soy oficialmente fresón?- preguntó la empresaria, queriendo unirse al momento.

-Desde que nos conocimos, Asami, desde que nos conocimos.

-Oye Korra – la voz de Suki asemejaba vacilante ante lo que iba a decir - ¿Cuanta adormidera ibas a tomarte?.

Aquella era la pregunta obligatoria, la que nadie quería realizar y nadie deseaba responder. En el fondo era una respuesta que esperaba ser mentira, o una verdad a medias. La cuestión que paraba el tiempo, del mismo modo que se refería a la extinción de un latir; algo demasiado inquietante. No era agradable preguntarle a alguien sí esperaba fenecer, si en algún momento había pensado en darse muerte con aquella droga, pero debía hacerse.

-Dejemos el tema – aquel cambio de tema perpetrado con nocturnidad y alevosía por una joven con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar, denotaba la respuesta oculta entre gestos, entre dientes, y entre otras muchas palabras.

-Bueno – fue la propia castaña la que acepto que era una respuesta que sabía y no quería escuchar – Pues le he cambiado las cuerdas a mi guitarra por fin. Aunque ahora tengo que escuchar a Toph replicando de que tengo las cuerdas de La y Re desafinadas.

-Es que están desafinadas, Kabuki – replicaba esta para defenderse.

-Pero si solo estoy haciendo ejercicios de agilidad no tengo que tenerlas afinadas – la chica de cabello cobrizo replicó.

-¿Tocas la guitarra?- indagó la heredera, con deseos de volver a unirse a una conversación menos seria y tensa.

Ambas compañeras de apartamento abrieron la boca ante tal pregunta, como sí no creyesen lo que la joven empresaria estaba preguntando con inocencia. Korra agachaba la cabeza y se tapaba el rostro con ambas palmas, como si estuviera próxima la peor escena de terror de la historia.

-Pies ligeros, ¿es qué no se lo has dicho?- la voz de la invidente denotaba indignación.

-No ha tenido tiempo conociendo a chicas guapas que usan perfume- replicó otra compañera de apartamento.

-¿Es guapa? - preguntó Toph.

-¿Fresón?, a mi me lo parece – respondió Suki casi ignorando que la susodicha en cuestión estaba ante ellas.

-¡Dejad de hablar de Asami como si no estuviera! – Las reprendió la joven de melena corta.

Sin darse cuenta, la joven Sato se había ruborizado ante la situación, que incluía halagos a su persona y a la joven que estaba a su lado estelarizando el papel de Caballero de brillante armadura que defendía a la doncella en apuros.

-Vale, vale, no vamos a quitártela – ante el comentario de Suki, Korra hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño a modo de expresión de disgusto – Lo que pasa es que si, toco la guitarra, Toph toca la batería, y Korra el bajo. Las tres formamos parte de un grupo de rock: Kiyoshi. No somos famosas ni nada, solo queremos tocar y pasarlo bien, además de que nos invitan a lo que pidamos cuando tocamos.

Sorprendida por tales declaraciones, Asami recordó como la chica de ojos azules sentada a su lado había estado moviendo la cabeza al compás de lo que ella había tocado al piano, demostrando que era capaz de seguir ritmos complejos y llevar el tempo.

-No me habías dicho que tocabas el bajo.

-No me lo has preguntado, fresón – se defendió la joven que de tez morena – tampoco es nada importante, no somos profesionales ni nada. Esta bien, sirve para liberar tensiones.

-Asami,¿Tu tocas algún instrumento?- preguntó Toph.

-Tengo formación clásica el piano – contestó la heredera temiendo haber sonado muy pomposa en la respuesta – ¿por qué Kiyoshi?

-Todas nos conocimos allí – aclaró la joven de tez morena.

-Pero, ¿no eras del Sur?.

-Si, pero me fui a vivir a la Isla Kiyoshi siendo una adolescente – añadía mientras terminaba su vaso de vino – Como era nueva todo el mundo me ignoraba en el instituto, así que tarde en integrarme. Cuando terminamos seguimos siendo amigas y viviendo allí, hasta que nos mudamos a Ciudad República.

-Pero tu te mudaste antes, Korra – replicaba Suki, terminando también su vaso.

-Si, para ser una diletante y encontrar mi lugar en el universo – su tono de mofa contrastaba con su rostro apagado y cabizbajo – Y porque estaba harta de ese lugar.

-Suki vino a estudiar y yo a pasar más tiempo con mi madre – añadió Toph, terminando también su vaso – Pero como ves, porque supongo que no eres ciega, no estoy con mi madre.

-Cuanto lo siento – la joven Sato agachó la cabeza ante la mala noticia – Yo también perdí a mi madre.

-¡Carajo!, mi madre no esta muerta fresón – replicó la bandida ciega raudamente – Siento si sonó a algo así.

-No te preocupes, no conocí a mi madre, pero sé que es importante para todo chica tener a una madre.

-En eso estoy contigo – añadió Korra.

-Asami, mi madre esta viva – la joven invidente intentaba salir del pozo en donde su actitud fanfarrona la había metido – Siento que recordases algo doloroso. Mi madre esta viva, solamente priorizaba su trabajo y me crió mi abuela. Nunca me ha faltado de nada. Cuando he intentado vivir con ella, la cosa no funcionaba. Ella prefiere que viva con Suki porque esta más por el apartamento y mi madre teme que me pase algo y ella no pueda estar en casa.

-No sabría decir si es loable su sacrificio o si no esta bien que te dé de lado por su interés profesional – se avecinó a decir la joven Sato.

-No es una mala mujer, pero no le tengo el mismo cariño que a una madre.

Suki ya se había levantado y había empezado a recoger los vasos, obligando a Asami a terminar de golpe algo menos de la mitad de vino que le habían servido. El vino era fuerte, de cuerpo recio, que dejaba un sabor similar al regaliz. No era el mejor vino del mundo, pero siendo un vino tan adusto, no era muy desagradable.

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas tan serias, chicas – la actitud de Suki era un esfuerzo de evitar que un descanso para tomar vino y charlar se convirtiese en una pasarela de problemas y traumas – Pies ligeros, tu bajo esta aquí, ¿te lo llevas?.

-No, me gustaría dejarlo aquí hasta que encuentre donde instalarme- respondió Korra despreocupadamente.

-Recuerda que aquí tienes el sofá – expresó Toph con una sonrisa.

La joven Sato hubiera querido añadir su ático, pero ya sabía la respuesta y era un gran y rotundo NO. por algún motivo aquella joven de melena corta no quería saber nada de la idea de poder pasar más de una noche cerca de Asami.

"Tranquila, tonta, es que no te conoce", pensó la empresaria, "quedarse a vivir con un desconocido nunca es agradable. Sobretodo si esa persona te ha visto desnuda".

-¿Puedo ver el bajo?- preguntó la heredera para evitar que su mente se llenase de más molestas dudas.

-Vale – la sonrisa de la joven de ojos celestes demostraba lo mucho que le gustaba sacar de la funda a su instrumento.

Dentro de una funda de cuero, detrás del sofá, se podían ver una serie de fundas de instrumento. Con la destreza de alguien que había realizado dicha maniobra mil veces antes, la joven de tez morena apartó la funda más grande voluminosa. Dejando la funda en el sofá, Korra extrajo un bajo de color blanco níveo con mástil negro, cuatro densas cuerdas, y el distintivo cerca del clavijero. Colocándoselo al hombro, la joven de melena corta relajó los dedos y les permitió acariciar las cuerdas.

-Es precioso – aclamó Asami a la vez que pensaba que esos dedos fuertes y expertos debían de transmitir sensaciones muy intensas - ¿Podrías tocar algo?.

-No, fresón, ahora debemos irnos.

-¿A donde vais?- preguntaron las residentes de ese apartamento.

-Vamos a ver a mi exnovio.

**Continuará...**

**Una Review anima a cualquiera a seguir escribiendo.**

**Reflexiones:**

**El bajo de Korra es un Ibanez GSR. Adoro ese bajo y tiene muy buen sonido.**

Como ya habéis notado he diferenciado a Korra y a Asami también en gustos y conocimientos musicales. Espero que la idea del grupo os guste, al principio no la tenía pensado pero me imagine a Toph a la batería y a Korra tocando el bajo; así que tenía que introducir el grupo en la historia porque me encantaba la idea de ver a Toph aporreando la batería.

Las referencias a grupos, canciones o artistas de rock serán referencias ocultas o leves guiños.

Espero que más de uno sepa que grupo tiene un logo con pistolas y rosas. Grito de Guerra es un guiño a un grupo que me gusta.

Voy a procurar no poner nombres en ingles porque en el mundo de Avatar solo hay un idioma y en mi fic quiero lo mismo, así que respetaré los nombres propios y alguna cosa más, pero nada a mayores. Así que si en vez de Iron Maiden pongo Doncella de Hierro, es para hacer un guiño y no alusión clara.

Del mismo modo y aprovechando que la gente tiene un gusto varado, seguiré nombrando música clásica cuando vea que queda bien, pero no haré lo mismo con rock o metal. El rock/Punk/Metal sería algo reservado para Korra y no para Asami, pero quiero que cada cual se imagine que tocaría o escucharía Korra, porque es más libre y sencillo para el lector.

**Toph y Suki **han actuado de forma muy directa pero pensad que Korra lleva desaparecida unos días y temían que si la dejaban irse sin hablar del tema luego se volvería a drogar. Digamos que han actuado bajo la idea de "ahora o nunca."

Nos acercamos a 100 reviews, si que sois constantes. Os lo agradezco muchísimo, vuestra molestia en escribir una review hace que siga.

Aprovecho para preguntaros si no estaría mal hablar de algún fanfics que este leyendo. También aprovecho para deciros que **Legend of KorrAsami Español **es un foro donde se intenta reunir Fanfics en varios temas diferentes, diferentes temáticas, ambientaciones y longitudes. Sobretodo en lo referente al KorrAsami.

También decir que en el foro **El Cometa de Sozin** habrá un reto bastante interesante sobre momentos en la cama. Devil-My-Shoes esta haciendo que mi mente sea bastante picara con ese reto.


	10. Chapter 10: Una discusión inevitable

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Notas:**

**IMPORTANTE. Leed la nota, por favor.**

Al parecer algunas personas han pensado que en 10º capítulo este Fanfic terminaría. **No terminará. **Solo puntualice que el 10º capítulo iba a tener un momento importante, pero en ningún momento terminará el Fic ahora. Aun hay **Un puente hacia ti **para rato, concretamente y según estimaciones, puede que llegue a necesitar cerca de 30 capítulos más para terminarlo. Además, queos voy a regalar en este 10º capitulo el capítulo más extenso de todos y con diferencia, ¡más de 7500 palabras solamente el capítulo!. Ahora, zanjado el asunto. **Por favor, leed, y disfrutad.**

**ESTE FIC CONTINUA **

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una** review o postear un MP:**

**Zaruko Hatsune **(Tales son sus heridas que terminó pensando locuras. Eso me recuerda a tu drable – se escribe así?-) , **Obini **(ME alegro de que te gustase la idea de la música. La verdad conozco el genero de Opera Rock aunque no soy muy conocedor de ello. A invertigar), **LadyKorrasami **(Bienvenida de nuevo, te extrañaba. Espero que el retorno al hogar haya sido bueno y que ahora estés en pijama descansando de tanto ajetreo), **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (Acertar Guns n' Roses y Warcry ha hecho que tu nivel de cool supere los 9000!), **LupitaAzucena** (Me alegra que te guste esos capítulos, aunque este es algo parado), **A18mx** (adoro tu avatar, ¡me encanta!) ,**giginee** (ahora solo queda 1 capítulo),** MaryVessalius-Kurosaki **(una maravilla tener a alguien tan animada como tu de lectora. Que estés siempre animándome hace que no desista nunca ) , **Sexy-Tomboy** (Por fin aparecer Mako!) ,**giginee** (casi me matas del susto. No termina. Hazte cuenta o algo que quería haberte mandado un MP explicándotelo xD)**, tasiakrood** (Superar sus problemas y sus miedos solo puede provocar que su amor sea fuerte como una roca) , **Annimo **(Gracias por tu review. Asami estaba perdida en esa charla xD y me alegra seguir siendo parte de tu descanso), **Rea-07** (Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te sea entretenido), **Love is a wild animal Danirock**(Te agradezco que añadas más review y que siendo nueva revises mis actualizaciones. De verdad, es un gesto muy hermoso. Espero que sigas leyéndome más tiempo), **TheRealOtaku8** ( Me alegro de leerte y gracias por tu review).

**Capitulo 10**

Asami puso los ojos como dos platos y sus verdosos iris se convirtieron en vidrieras que mostraban su incredulidad. Ella ya suponía y sabía que iba a tener que acompañar a la joven de piel morena a su apartamento, y que con ello terminasen encontrándose con el famoso chico en torno a quien giro toda la conversación, pero el semblante de Korra se había transformado al pronunciar esas palabras. Puede que ya se hubiera estado mentalizando, puede que la charla acalorada y el vino le arengasen, o puede que tener su bajo alrededor de ella le diese confianza; pero los ojos que mostraban eran de odio e ira.

-Se avecinan problemas – dijo Suki con un tono nervioso en la voz.

-Calla, Kabuki – espetó la joven de ojos cerúleos – No os gusta que haga una cosa, no os gusta que haga otra. Mirad, él me ha hecho daño y si le veo y le pateo su bien perfilado culo, será solo culpa suya.

-No hay que ser adivino para saber que va a pasar algo, pies ligeros – de nuevo, Toph enunció calmadamente una obviedad – Pero haznos un favor, no hagas tonterías. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Korra puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un resoplido de agotamiento. Sin duda estaba harta de ahondar siempre en lo mismo, pero sabía que no la iban a dejar tranquila fácilmente.

-Esta bien, relajaos chicas – extendía los brazos como si la estuvieran atracando, en señal de completa y absoluta rendición – Como mucho le golpearé.

-Bien dicho – la joven castaña arengó la idea de agredirlo ante la mirada estupefacta de Asami.

-Ponle un ojo morado de mi parte – reía la chica ciega a carcajadas – O mejor, porque dudo de mi puntería.

Entre el despliegue de risotadas despertado ante la ocurrencia de Toph y que aparentemente no veían mal la violencia física, la joven heredera empezó a pensar que en ese barrio, verdaderamente, la hubieran atracado de no ir con Korra.

"¿Pero qué demonios hablan?, ¡No ven que puede meterse en problemas!", la mente de la empresaria hacia preguntas que desconocía, "Podría terminar en comisaria o algo peor."

-Oye Asami – Suki se había acercado a ella y le sonreía ampliamente – Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí. Sería mejor que ver una masacre en directo.

Ella no sabía que decir, pero entonces decidió observar a su acompañante, la cual tranquilamente volvía a guardar su instrumento en la funda para que volviese a dormir hasta que fuera necesario.

-A mi me da igual, fresón – la joven de melena corta ni siquiera había apartado la mirada de la funda mientras la dejaba en su lugar – pero entonces el trato se ha cumplido.

"¿Cumplido?, ¿ya esta?", pensó la joven de labios rojizos a la vez que fruncía levemente el ceño, "No te vas a librar de mi. Un día es un día."

-Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero ir con Korra.

-Mejor así – no se sabía si por su ceguera o por familiaridad, pero Toph se estaba estirando cual gato perezoso mientras hablaba – Puede evitará que pies ligeros mate a alguien.

-Visto así – añadía la joven de cabello castaño a la par que los ojos de la joven heredera luchaban por no salirse de sus órbitas – Buena suerte Asami.

Su mente vagabundeaba por su imaginación, donde en primera plana del periódico se podía ver el titular: "Heredera implicada en un homicidio". Antes de que la congoja hiciera mella en su animo, la empresaria pudo ver como su acompañante se ponía la chaqueta, aunque en su rostro ya llevaba puesto un casco de guerra en forma de pétrea e inexpresiva faz.

Luchando contra sus nervios, Asami comenzó a prepararse a la vez que se despedía de sus anfitrionas.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlas.

-Lo mismo digo, fresón – decía Suki mientras agitaba la mano.

-Si necesitáis algo, pasaos por aquí – la preocupación de Toph era entrañable – No os preocupéis en petar a la puerta, tengo muy buen oído.

Aunque preocupada, amable y vivaracha, las bromas de la chica ciega descolocaban a heredera, a la cual le habían enseñado que los defectos eran algo inadmisible. Seguramente, de haber nacido en la familia Sato, la joven invidente hubiera sido casi recluida, evitando las habladurías y los comentarios inapropiados, a la espera de encontrarle un marido que quisiese hacerse cargo de una esposa ciega. Alguien con tal confianza, a pesar de no poseer sus cinco sentidos, descolocaba completamente a la empresaria. Para bien.

Habiéndose despedido de ese extraño dúo, la aventurera Asami y la salvaje Korra, se adentraron más en la selva de asfalto roto que era el barrio de Jang Hui. Aquel no era un lugar feo y sin vida, pero demostraba que había pasado por mejores momentos. Los parques no estaban cuidados y los niños jugaban alrededor de maderos podridos que algún día fueron columpios. Después de cruzar debajo de un puente, donde los ruidos del tráfico retumbaban con el eco, la empresaria pudo ver un oasis colorido entre tanto ladrillo. Era un pequeño edificio de color azul y naranja, rodeado por muros pintados a brochazos de al menos una docena de colores. Una verja dejaba ver que el interior estaba mejor cuidado que los parques.

-Que lugar más lindo – la sonrisa que se dibujo en esos labios rojizos fue de autentica ternura.

-¿Te gusta?. Es la escuela del barrio. Tiene también una guardería – Korra sonaba despreocupada, pues para ella, ese edificio era algo normal – Además, al fondo de la calle está el hogar del jubilado. Como no nos hacían caso, los vecinos terminaron haciéndolo ello.

-¿Como¿ – Asami intentaba asimilar que la alcaldía ignoraba el barrio.

-Este es un barrio humilde, fresón. Casi todos trabajan en las fabricas y como el barrio esta muy lejos del centro, los vecinos decidieron que antes que ir en bus a todas partes, construirían lo que quisieran – era un buen método para evitar tranvías abarrotados, aunque no semejaba una buena forma de atajar el problema, sino que simplemente se dilataba en el tiempo.

Al doblar una esquina, se pudo ver un edificio pequeño, de tan solo siete plantas, con la fachada de color gris y tres enormes escalinatas de granito que dejaban con su color oscuro y apagado, testimonio sigiloso del tiempo que este edificio había permanecido en pie. Esas mismas escalinatas, ahora observaban como una joven con ojos celestes se detenía en seco y clavaba su mirada en el portal. La empresaria estaba detrás de Korra, pero no sabía que decir o que hacer para solventar la situación, una parte de ella quería animarla a entrar, la otra quería llevársela lejos de allí. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la joven de tez morena extrajo de su chaqueta las llaves del apartamento, con las cuales jugaba haciéndolas sonar como un sonajero. Sus labios se habían convertido en una linea apenas visible y la heredera empezaba a pensar que si seguía clavando sus ojos en ese portal más rato, este empezaría a derretirse.

Armándose de valor, la joven Sato posó una mano en el hombro derecho de la chica de ojos cerúleos, intentando transmitirle confianza. En ese momento, la joven de piel morena se giro hacia ella y el azul y el verde se encontraron por primera vez. Sus miradas se cruzaron como si no hiciera falta decir nada, ambas sabían que no podían postergar esta espera eternamente.

-¡Korra! – un hombre de mediana con cabello grisáceo y perilla se encargó de sacar a ambas chicas de su estado inerte, casi ensimismado. El caballero se acercó a ambas mujeres con paso tranquilo, portaba una carpeta de cuero y vestía un pantalón marrón oscuro y un chaleco hecho de punto.

-Hola señor Piandao – respondió la chica al llamado – Señor Piandao, ella Asami, una amiga. Asami, el señor Piandao.

A pesar de algunas vulgaridades, la joven de ojos cerúleos demostró una preocupación más que recelosa en guardar las formas ante aquel hombre.

-Que bueno que te he encontrado en el portal – comentaba el hombre a la vez que abría el portón y accedía al interior del edificio – no he podido encontrarte y debes firmar la renovación del alquiler.

La heredera por fin entendió quien era aquel hombre y porque su acompañante intentaba ser lo más educada posible. Aquel caballero era su casero, o más bien futuro ex-casero.

-Vera señor Piandao, quería decirle que no voy a seguir viviendo en el apartamento – expuso Korra mientras se frotaba el cuello con cierto ademán de preocupación – He venido a por algunas cosas y en esta semana dejaré libre la habitación que ocupaba.

-Oh – el hombre dejó escapar un tono de decepción en su voz – Lamento escuchar eso. Siempre fuiste muy responsable con los pagos. Pensaba que con vuestra amiga os apañabais , aunque si es por el dinero creo que podría haceros una pequeña rebaja por la antigüedad.

-No, gracias pero no – la melena corta se zarandeaba mientras su dueña negaba con la cabeza en amplios y nerviosos giros – Solamente me voy yo. Mako y Ginger...No sé que harán. Creo que debería hablar con ellos luego.

-Bueno – la intuición del hombre le hizo entender que no valía la pena indagar en los motivos. Eran demasiado obvios – Pues eso haré. No te preocupes por tus cosas, tómate tu tiempo para empacarlas.

-Si, eso haré – le agradeció con una sonrisa forzada.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor – el hombre no pudo evitar entender que ella estaba pasando por una ruptura – Creo que ahora estarás algo ocupada buscando donde dormir. Le diré a Mako que baje las cajas y las guardaré en el cuarto de mantenimiento.

-Gracias señor Piandao – esta vez la sonrisa fue sincera de alivio, como si le hubiera quitado una losa de su espalda magullada.

-Tranquila. Yo también sé lo que es una ruptura – aquellas palabras afables fueron acompañadas por una mirada llena de comprensión. Sin duda, el casero había comprendido la situación en la que se encontraba la joven y el motivo por el cual había decidido irse del piso y sin su novio, recientemente convertido en ex-novio.

La joven de piel morena solo pudo devolver el gesto y despedirse con un vaivén de la mano, a la vez que comenzaba a andar pesadamente las escaleras. La madera vieja y desgastada de los escalones las llevó hasta la tercera planta, puerta izquierda, donde Korra había pasado más de dos años de su vida. Al abrir la puerta, Asami pudo ver un amplio salón de paredes blancas y suelos de nogal, con un viejo sofá azul dividiendo el espacio. En las paredes, posters de pro-bending, de varios grupos que la heredera desconocía, y dos largos estantes donde descansaban varios libros y media docena de fotografías de paisajes. Mientras Korra inspeccionaba el apartamento para cerciorarse de que estaban solas, la joven empresaria había posado su atención en una instantánea donde se podía ver varias hojas cayendo de un roble, suspendidas en el aire y atrapadas en ese momento por la cámara.

-Bonitas fotografías – expresó curiosa la heredera - ¿Quién las ha hecho?.

-Yo – respondió Korra mientras encendía la luz de un cuarto y abría de par en par un armario – Es una afición. Tuve una etapa muy artística pero no ganaba dinero y no te puedes comer los pasteles que fotografías.

-Pues tienes talento. Se necesita buen ojo para esto – comentaba Asami mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

-Perdón. Se me había olvidado que los ricos entendéis de arte – contestó con un tono pomposo, haciendo evidente la parodia.

El cuarto donde estaban era un dormitorio; el dormitorio. Una gran cama deshecha gobernaba unos aposentos austeros, de paredes verdes y cortinas a juego.

-Ayúdame – pidió la joven de mirada celeste mientras abría de par en par el armario de madera oscura del dormitorio; solo para quedarse quieta, helada, ante lo que se topaba en su interior.

-Hay cosas suyas – su voz sonaba cómo el gemido de un animal herido – Ya ha puesto algunas cosa suyas en el armario.

La heredera ni siquiera necesitó preguntar quién o qué había provocado ese alarido que había huido entre los dientes de la otra joven. La famosa Ginger había ocupado un leve espacio en el armario, y aunque solo eran unas prendas, dejaba bien claro el mensaje de que Korra ya no era considerada en los asuntos del apartamento, y mucho menos en lo referente a Mako.

Sin decir nada más, queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes, la joven de piel morena agarró unas maletas de debajo de la cama y las abrió, solo para hundir después sus brazos en lo más profundo del armario y empezar a rebuscar entre las prendas. Cuando encontró algunas prendas de su propiedad, las colocó en las maletas.

-Fresón ve ordenando un poco la ropa, yo voy a buscar algunas a otra habitación.

-¿Estas bien?.

-Solo...solo quiero irme de aquí, fresón.

Aquella había sido la pregunta más estúpida que Asami pudo haber dicho. Unicamente bastaba con mirar a esos ojos azules, ahora oscurecidos como si fueran simas oceánicas, para darse cuenta de que le dolía permanecer en aquel lugar. La joven de melena corta volvió con algunos objetos: libros, un álbum de fotografías, las instantáneas un peluche, una cámara fotográfica , un teléfono.

-Así que tenías teléfono después de todo, pies ligeros.

-No te voy a dar mi numero. Además, no te pega llamarme pies ligeros – le regaló una sonrisa.

La broma había distendido un poco la tensión latente en el ambiente, pero el ruido de una cerradura abriéndose provocó que los ojos de Korra se abriesen como platos y que las piernas de la heredera temblasen ante el temor de observar un homicidio de primera mano. Cuando ambas salieron del dormitorio, encontraron a un hombre alto, delgado, de oscuro cabello encrespado y ojos ambarinos. Vestía una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros rotos, siendo una bufanda escarlata lo único que destacaba de una indumentaria bastante desaliñada. El joven mostraba un faz descolocada y sus ojos se movían nerviosos por cada una de las facciones del rostro de la joven de piel morena.

-Korra, ¿donde has estado?. Me tenías muy preocupado.

-Tanto como para que Ginger duerma contigo, ¿no? - sin duda, aquel chico era Mako. Las dudas que Asami pudiese haber tenido se desvanecieron cuando esos ojos azules se tornaron fríos como dos pedazos de hielo inexplorado.

-Eso no es cierto – intentó defenderse el chico con bufanda, aunque sin éxito.

-Una mujer solo deja ropa en un armario si va a dormir más veces en ese dormitorio – como si fuera aquel famoso detective que fumaba en pipa, Korra desmoronaba la excusa barata del joven usando solo las evidencias encontradas.

-Bueno – dijo ni molestándose en seguir con su mentira – Ha dormido conmigo, pero eso no significa nada. Yo estaba confundido, te habías ido, no te llevaste nada, nadie sabía nada de ti. Desapareciste. Mira, sé que te he fallado pero quiero arreglarlo.

-¿Quieres solventarlo? - el tono de la morena era una incrédula burla a lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Cómo?, ¿hay alguna tabla que permita convalidar infidelidades reiteradas por soluciones desesperadas?. Mako, no solo me has sido infiel sino que en estas semanas ha dormido contigo.

-Pero ya te he explicado que...

-¡Ha dormido en mi cama!, ¡en nuestra cama! – las manos de la joven de melena corta hacían aspavientos exagerados a cada silaba – Ya se puede notar lo mal que lo has pasado mientras yo estaba durmiendo entre cartones.

Aquello transportó a la empresaria a la primera noche en donde pudo ver esos ojos azules. La noche donde una descalza Korra planeaba arrojarse desde lo alto de un puente porque aquel chico, le contando que habían dormido en su cama, casi buscando un poco de desahogo entre tanta tristeza y rabia, mezcladas con alcohol.

-Cariño, por favor.

-Nada de cariño.

-¿Si? – los ojos de Mako se posaron en ese momento en Asami, quien se había ocultado tras Korra, intentando pesar desapercibida – ¿La has conocido en los cartones?.

-Perdóname, ¿tienes algún problema con mi amiga? – los labios de la joven de piel morena se agudizaron hasta formar una fina linea en su rostro. Con un paso al frente, la joven de piel morena se interpuso entre el joven y la empresaria – ¿O te la piensas tirar también?.

La heredera había estado a la espalda de su acompañante, convertida casi en mobiliario de salón, a la espera de dejar de ser la espectadora de excepción de la riña que acaecía. Riña que no tenía ni telón ni escenario, que era tan desgarradora como real. Allí, ante ella, la señalaba con especial inquina el joven de la bufanda. Puede que el comentario airado de su ex-novia o el hecho de encontrarse a una extraña en su cuarto le incomodase, pero la joven Sato podía sentir como esos ojos ambarinos la escudriñaban hasta el alma.

-Buenas tardes. Me llamo Asami – vacilaba, casi como una alumna que se presenta ante su nueva clase – Un placer.

El cuello de Korra se giro rápidamente hacia su compañera. Su rostro evidenciaba lo molesta que estaba ante la educación que mostraba la chica de labios rojizos hacia Mako, casi maldiciéndola.

"¿Tu de qué lado estas fresón?. Tendrías que estar del mio, del mio. ¡Somo chicas, debemos apoyarnos!. Seguro que Kuv le hubiera pateado el culo a este imbécil".

Evidentemente molesta, la joven de mirada celeste giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, casi llevándose por delante de un empujón a la chica que había intentado ocultarse de todo tras sus espaldas, que terminó caminando hacia atras hasta toparse con la pared . El joven de pelo desgreñado se aproximó al dintel del dormitorio, solo para ver como una chica con llamas en los ojos cerraba con fuerza un par de maletas repletas de ropa y otros enseres.

-Korra. Hablemos. podemos solucionarlo – rogó.

-No hay nada que solucionar, Mako. He estado contigo por más de tres malditos años y no te ha importado – su voz se volvió igual de tenue que las llamas de una vela cerca de apagarse, dejando ver como intentaba contener su tristeza y su rabia.

-Hemos estado bien y volveremos a estarlo, nena – el chico se envalentonó a cruzar el quicio de la puerta y entrar en el dormitorio para intentar aproximarse a la joven que miraba a esa cama donde habían compartida mil momentos, sueños, orgasmos – Olvidemos todo. No importa lo que hemos hecho. Solo el futuro.

-¿Lo qué hemos hecho? – de nuevo un tono severo volvió a la voz de Korra mientras pedía explicaciones.

-Vamos, te conozco y seguramente yo haría lo mismo.

"¿Qué haría lo mismo?, ¿A qué se refiere?", pensó la joven Sato detrás de la pared, aun en el salón, a la espera de que nadie volviese a notar su presencia, confundiéndola con un ficus.

-Espera – la mente de la chica de piel oscura empezó a vagar rápidamente ante la estúpida idea que había dejado caer el chico con el que había compartido su vida los últimos años. Sus ojos mostraban que él de verdad pensaba que había sucedido algo – ¿Piensas que me he acostado con ella?.

"No estoy aquí, no estoy aquí, no estoy aquí" , gritaba en su mente la heredera como un mantra, a la espera de que surtiera efecto y no la inmiscuyesen aun más. Su faz se tintó enrojecida de vergüenza ante la idea que había tenido el joven. Era cierto que Korra era atractiva, pero ahora mismo lo único que podía pensar era que no quería estar allí y que sus piernas le empezaban a fallar victima de la tensión de ese momento.

Por otra parte, la joven de piel morena no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Su ex-novio dejaba ver claramente que no confiaba en su fidelidad, aunque jamás pensó en engañarle en tres años pese a que tuvo muchas y muy deliciosas oportunidades. Había rechazado secretamente más de una invitación apasionada a la espera de demostrar así mismo su amor por tu pareja, algo que él no hizo que se lo pensase dos veces a la hora de acostarse con otra.

-Si – bramó molesta la joven de ojos cerúleos – Me he acostado con ella y además, ¿sabes una cosa?, lo he disfrutado tanto que me ha hecho pensar porqué demonios dejé de estar con chicas para fijarme en alguien como tu.

En ese mismo momento, el rubor de que se adueñó del la heredera fue tal, que si hubiera estado en una carretera, los automóviles se detendrían al confundirla con la luz roja de un semáforo. Su otra duda era cuanta sangre podía circular por su rostro hasta que sus otras extremidades empezasen a notar la falta de riego sanguíneo. Para empeorar la situación, el joven de cabello encrespado volvió a salir del dormitorio, perforando el pecho de la joven de labios rojizos con la vista. Detrás de él, Korra arrastraba las dos maletas, apartando las manos auxiliadoras del joven que deseaba ayudarla a cargarlas.

-Déjame en paz.

-Si tu lo dices – la voz dulce del joven dejaba entrever un tono hosco al final – Pero piensa que ahora tu me has hecho daño.

-Pues gracias a ella me planteo abandonar a los hombres para siempre – una sonrisa afilada se dibujo en su rostro, denotando lo mucho que disfrutaba con la incomodidad del que fuera su novio – La verdad, un par de caricias suyas me han hecho gozar más que ese pedazo de carne tuyo.

El desdén con el que señaló la entrepierna de Mako fue incluso hilarante, provocando que a la heredera se le escapase una leve risita ante tal descaro.

-¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Mako a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

-Perdón – se disculpó ella.

-No te disculpes, fresón – la defendió la joven de melena corta frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos – No debes de molestarte por lo que te diga este tipo.

El fuego refulgió de los ojos de aquel joven, como si de una fragua se tratase, convirtiendo el amarillo de sus iris en el fulgor de las llamas de una herrería.

-Estuve con Ginger, lo admito – bramó él – Pero fue porque no podía aguantarlo. Un día solo piensas en el futuro y al otro día te acuerdas de tu mierda de pasado y me arrastras en tu fango. En vez de rió de la vida, tu tienes un maldito lodazal. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ayudarte a remar en ese pantano?, pues yo si y no puedo más. He aguantado eso tres años, queriendo que ignores el pasado y vivas en el presente pero no puedes, tu nunca puedes.

Los brazos del joven se alzaban al cielo, rogando por un mensaje divino que no llegaba, al tiempo que volvía de nuevo su atención hacia su ex-novia.

-Cuando no vives en el pasado, lo haces en un maldito futuro planeando donde estaremos en diez años. Solo quería el presente, pero tu nunca me lo has dado. Para ti el hoy no existe.

Después de enunciar tal retahíla de reproches guardados tiempo atrás, el hombre se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, a la espera de una bofetada, un insulto o una replica; pero solo obtuvo silencio. Su ahora ex-novia agachaba la cabeza, fijando la mirada en sus propias botas, sin emitir sonido alguno. Durante más de un minuto no se escuchó nada más que el sonido proveniente del exterior y el goteo de un grifo que perdía agua. La heredera hubiera deseado salir corriendo ante la visión del inminente estallido de ira, que cual volcán cubriría a todos de ceniza, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, la voz de Korra sonó lenta, pausada y con una penumbra que envolvía cada silaba.

-¿Eso piensas?. Muy bien – resopló ella – Es cierto, no tengo presente, pero era porque quería esforzarme por ti. Vivía tu sueño de hacerte profesional y quería demostrártelo. Por ti aguante durante dos años a un jefe asqueroso que me devoraba con los ojos, porque el salario era bueno y teníamos que pagar factura. Por ti me he hecho cargo del alquiler yo sola, para que pudieses entrenar. Por ti he doblado turnos dos veces por semana, para poder estar contigo los fines de semana e ir a verte jugar. Por ti, por ese sueño donde los ojeadores te verían en el campeonato amateur y se cumplirían nuestros sueños. Por ti, lo único que he podido hacer estos tres años es tocar con las chicas, porque solo te acordabas de lo que costaban las cosas cuando eran para mi.

Esos dos mares que la joven tenía en el rostro, comenzaron a desbordarse, suicidando las ilusiones rotas de esos años en cada lagrima. Asami hubiera querido acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero sabía que ello podría generar aun más problemas.

-¿Sabes como me ha dolido que me dieran dinero por mi cumpleaños en vez de un regalo?, aceptaron porque saben que no llegábamos a fin de mes, pero no pude mirarlas a la cara en dos semanas – enunciaba mientras pasaba una mano por su corta melena, como queriendo calmar sus ideas a la vez que se arreglaba el peinado – Es triste pensar cuantos tickets de "vale por" me has dado en los momentos especiales. Llevas casi dos años sin regalarme nada decente.

Un fuerte resoplido salió de su ser mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos y se aferraba más a las maletas que aun portaba y no había soltado, como si fueran los lastres de un preso.

-¿El ultimo regalo?, ¡Ah si!. Una camiseta de los Wolfbats, pues te diré una cosa ¡cásate con el maldito Tahno!. ¡Ya!, es culpa mía, por creer en un aprovechado como tu. Vivías del esfuerzo de tu hermano, convenciéndolo de que sería tu representante, y de mi, convencida de que me querías.

-Mira, Korra...

-Estoy harta de excusas, Mako. Me voy del apartamento, ahora tu y tu querida Ginger tendréis que apañaros sin una tonta que os mantenga. Dudo que la "señorita modelo" vaya a pagarte hasta los calcetines-

No hizo falta nada más. Ella rozaba su hombro contra él para exigir paso, él alzaba la bandera blanca sabiéndose derrotado. Mako había intentado capitanear un navío hecho de clichés románticos en la búsqueda de Korra, pero había terminado zozobrando en un mar formado por las lagrimas de la sirena. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ni disculpas, ni reprimendas, ni excusas; nada tenía valor alguno. La joven Sato tuvo que luchar con sus propias y petrificadas piernas para volver a recordar como se caminaba y así salir de ese apartamento junto con su acompañante. El ambiente era tenso pero pasar ante el joven fue una prueba de sangre fría. Aunque rendido ante quien bajaba las escaleras, el joven de cabello encrespado aun tuvo orgullo e ira suficientes para clavar dos dardos envenenados en forma de mirada a la empresaria. Esta ultima tuvo en claro que él si se había creído que se habían acostado y que la tomaba como culpable y participe de tal ruptura. Ni siquiera se despidieron el uno de la otra, simplemente ella bajo para encontrarse con la joven de tez morena y él cerró de un portazo.

Cuando bajo, se topó con una chica con los ojos cerrados, respirando hondo e intentando calmar su atribulado corazón.

-Korra, ¿estas bien?.

-Si, fresón. Solamente ha sido un mal trago. Supongo que ha sido mucha acción para un solo día – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, al menos para mi – la empresaria se pasaba la mano por la nuca, intentando llenarse de valor – ¿Sabes donde vas a dormir?.

-Hay una pensión encima de un bar al que suelo ir con mis amigas. Es barato.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? – su voz casi sonaba a ruego – Es que no me gustaría que nos despidiéramos aquí, después de lo que ha sucedido.

Durante unos segundos, la joven Sato contuvo el aliento a la espera de la respuesta.

-Tiene sentido – y al escuchar eso, la heredera tuvo que esforzarse en ocultar una enorme y tonta sonrisa – Además, como has sobrevivido al día de hoy, te invito a un trago muy especial.

-Miedo me da ese trago.

-Y haces bien en temerlo.

Korra comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente, a la vez que la empresaria hizo ademán de agarrar una de las maletas que portaba la otra muchacha. La joven melena corta le cedió una de las maletas, sabiendo que sería más rápido, más cómodo y menos agotador, recibir un poco de ayuda. Cómo pago a tal acto, la joven de tez morena le regalo una sonrisa agradecida enmarcada en dos pómulos humedecidos por los surcos que tomaron las lagrimas. La heredera recibió con cierta alegría y mucha felicidad el recordatorio de que su compañera de paseo tenía todavía sonrisa. El caminar de aquella joven que había sido vilipendiada se torno en pequeños saltitos que, queriendo expulsar las malas sensaciones que le quedaban, a la empresaria le recordaban a los primeros compases de la Primavera de Vivaldi.

Ambas avanzaron por la calle, hasta torcer por una esquina y toparse con el letrero de neón de un bar de aspecto bastante pintoresco. "El Pantano Místico", rezaba el nombre escrito en luces tintineantes, que invitaba a entrar a los clientes con una enorme puerta acristalada y ventanas cubiertas por enredaderas que viajaban por toda la fachada del edificio. Al cruzar al interior, se podían ver unas paredes recubiertas de madera, así como el suelo y unos enormes travesaños que cruzaban por el techo y portaban macetas llenas de geranios, azaleas, o petunias, todas ellas cuidadas con esmero. Una barra de bar hecha de cristal, permitía que los que se sentasen pudiesen contemplar las plantas que crecían en ella. Todo el local parecía un vergel escondido del gris frío de la ciudad.

-Buenas tardes. Querría una habitación – pidió Korra al mesero que descansaba en la barra relajadamente.

-Claro señorita. A doce yuanes la noche – respondió el hombre de espesa barba castaña y enorme sonrisa. A la joven Sato le recordaba a una especie de Perro-oso de peluche – La habitación dos-cero-dos.

Después de abonar por adelantado el coste de la estadía, el mesero les indicó que para acceder a las habitaciones cruzar la escalera de madera que se adentraba hasta el segundo piso. Esta, tallada en una sola pieza y pintada de verde con margaritas dibujadas, le hacia pensar a la empresaria que se había llevado un golpe y estaba alucinando con un lugar sacado de un cuento imaginado por una niña pequeña. De esos cuentos que va narrando una tierna niñita mientras dibuja las escenas con ceras de colores y narra la historia a su peluche

Al llegar a la segunda planta, Korra abrió la puerta, para dejar ver una enorme cama con fundas verdes y enormes cojines con engarces dorados. Resultaba curioso pensar como habían podido introducir una cama tan grande en un cuarto tan diminuto, dado que el espacio que dejaba para maniobrar por el dormitorio era verdaderamente pequeño. Al menos se veía cómoda.

Sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por sus pertenencias, la joven dejó caer las maletas al suelo y giro sobre sus talones, rumbo al bar, mientras jugueteaba con las llaves de la habitación provocando una leve percusión de metal contra metal. Ambas jóvenes empezaron a bajar las escaleras, cuando la empresaria se detuvo en seco.

-Perdona, Korra – llamó la joven de labios rojizos – tengo ganas de ir al servicio. ¿Te importa que vaya en tu habitación?. Tu puedes ir sentándote, no quisiera que quedarme sin sitio. Me debes un trago.

-Claro, fresón – respondió mientras le daba la llave del cuarto – ¿Quieres algún sitio en particular?.

-No, cualquiera me va bien – y mientras comenzaba a ascender de nuevo a la dos-cero-dos.

Una vez ante la puerta, la joven Sato abrió lentamente la puerta, esperando que por alguna extraña razón Korra la estuviese siguiendo. Al cerciorarse de que no era así, rápidamente entró y cerró por dentro. Mientras intentaba aplacar el tamborileo de su corazón, la chica agarró una maleta y a duras penas logró alzarla hasta la cama para así poder abrirla. Una vez abierta, la tímida chica rebuscó hasta topar con el neceser de Korra.

"Cepillo de dientes, un peine, cremas... Quién diría que el gusta cuidar su tostadita piel", pensó Asami. Con preocupación en su rostro, la heredera se apresuró a rebuscar en todos los bolsillos del estuche, hasta toparse con un pequeño bolsillo lateral. Al abrirlo, pudo ver como dentro había un viejo y descolorido retrato. "¿Quién es esta mujer?", pensó la joven aunque pudo distinguir que se parecía mucho a Korra. Era como si fuera una visión de futuro, con una Korra con el cabello más largo y la cara más rellenita debido a que su voraz apetito le ha terminado pasando factura.

Volviendo a guardar el retrato en su lugar, la empresaria agarró su propia billetera y comenzó a contar el dinero que tenía; trescientos,cuatrocientos, quinientos, seiscientos... Seiscientos yuanes era todo lo que llevaba encima. Era raro para ella llevar dinero pero por suerte llevaba efectivo previendo cualquier incidente. Extrajo quinientos yuanes y una de sus tarjetas de visita, guardando todo ello en el neceser de Korra. Era cierto que la joven de ojos cerúleos se hubiera negado en rotundo a ello, pero Asami quería ayudarla en todo lo posible y, si ella no quería vivir con ella, al menos le facilitaría algo de dinero y su tarjeta, por si necesitaba ayuda. Después de guardar todo en el estuche, la empresaria guardó el neceser en la maleta lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a dejar la maleta donde su dueña la había colocado, segura de que aquel era el crimen perfecto.

Después de calmar los nervios, en verdad tuvo que orinar. Jamás hubiera pensado que los nervios ante algo tan reprochable como abrir una maleta sin permiso, le apretaran tanto la vejiga. Por suerte, el baño estaba impoluto y decorado con motivos florales, del mismo modo que el resto del lugar. Hasta las toallas tenían flores dibujadas. Resultaba hasta hilarante.

Al bajar al bar para reunirse con su acompañante, Asami pudo ver como Korra había elegido una mesa tranquila, al fondo del local. Para su sorpresa, la joven ya había vaciado media jarra de un extraño cóctel de color rojizo. La empresaria desconocía que llevaba ese cóctel, pero dada la cara sonriente de quien la esperaba en la mesa, sin duda llevaba alcohol.

-Mira que has tardado fresón – le reprochó la joven de mirada celeste de forma amigable – Tienes que probar la jarra de fuego de pasión.

Con cierta curiosidad, la joven Sato se sentó al lado de su compañera de mesa, mientras se preguntaba que llevaba el extraño cóctel del sugerente nombre.

"Pasión. Justo lo que necesito", refunfuñó la empresaria para sus adentros al pensar en la picardía con la que su compañera le hablaba con unas copas de más.

-Te va a encantar. Lleva granadina, ron, tequila, aguardiente y por supuesto, mucho licor de fuego – la sonrisa de la joven era divertida y su mirada, curiosa – Por cierto, si que has tardado ¿estas estreñida?.

-¡Korra! - automáticamente todos en el bar observaron curiosos a la joven que había gritado de tal manera.

-Si me confesaste que los que erais como tu hacíais caca- replicó la suicida divertida.

-Pues no hice nada de eso – musitó entre dientes la joven heredera – Por favor, no hables tan alto.

-Todos estos años viví la mentira de que vosotros no hacíais cosas tan pobres – expresó la joven de piel morena con fingida congoja en su voz.

-Muy graciosa. ¿Cuantas de has bebido? - señalando la jarra casi terminada y el vaso vacío de su acompañante.

-Solo una- repuso defendiéndose – pero el primer vaso fue de golpe, lo admito, así que para hacer tiempo y como empezó a sonar Portadores de Espadas, pedí una pinta de cerveza.

-¿Es otro grupo de rock?

-Folk – respondió a la vez que se agitaba en su asiento para buscar la postura más cómoda posible – tienen una canción llamada 'Una poción Mágica', en honor a la cerveza. ¿No es genial?.

-Si – obtuvo como respuesta, aunque la empresaria estaba pensando, "pero qué tontería más grande hacer una canción a la cerveza. ¿Lo siguiente?,¿ una balada de amor a los fideos con carne?." - Y solo he tardado diez minutos. Eres una exagerada, Korra.

La joven de melena corta puso los ojos en blanco y después se paso la mano por el cuello, intento aliviar ella misma sus propias tensiones.

-Vale, solo era una broma. Perdona.

-Disculpas aceptadas, aunque no creo que debieras beber tan rápido – replicó la heredera – No me extraña que termines siempre en semejante estado.

Recordar como la había encontrado hacia dos noches le provocaba cierta congoja que podía sentir claramente en el pecho y, a juzgar por la expresión que tenía la joven de melena corta, la reprimenda sentó peor de lo esperado.

-Es que suelo beber la primera copa como un rayo y después de hablar con Mako, necesitaba atontarme rápido – su mirada triste como un mar sin vida competía, con la sonrisa bobalicona que se había instalado en sus labios luchando por no ahogarse – En un principio no quería pasar el día contigo, pero te lo agradezco. De verdad, me has servido de apoyo moral. Al menos, no era la única mujer pasándolo mal.

Sin decir nada más, Korra lleno ambos vasos y brindaron por los nuevos comienzos, justo antes de que un camarero les entregase otra jarra llena del famoso y sugerente cóctel.

-¡Esta delicioso! – exclamó la empresaria sorprendida – Me pregunto si a Kuvira le gustaría.

-Kuv tiene experiencia con borrachos, pero no sé si tiene experiencia como borracha – carcajearon ambas ante la ocurrencia de la joven de ojos cerúleos.

-Por Kuvira – alzó la copa la heredera, queriendo llevar ese momento a cumbres más cálidas – Que haya disfrutado de su día libre tanto como yo.

-Por Kuv Kuv – enunció la otra joven intentando sonar como un perro, en mofa por el diminutivo de la escolta.

La heredera intentó beber con todas sus ganas, en un intento de impresionar a la joven que ante ella se había terminado la copa del brindis de un trago. El esfuerzo terminó siendo imposible para ella quien acabó buscando aire desesperadamente.

-No esta mal, fresón, seguro que es la primera vez que lo intentas.

-Pues tienes razón – contestó con una sonrisa.

La joven de mirada celeste comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba de fondo, en una pequeña gramola cerca de la barra. Podía escucharse unos animados acordes de guitarra, junto con una voz desgarrada entre gritos.

-¿Quienes son? – preguntó la empresaria, a la vez que terminaba su copa y ella misma rellenaba ambos vasos.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Tampoco los conoces? – la respondía con otra pregunta – Son Canto Rodado, un grupo clásico. ¿Te suena al menos la canción?.

-No.

-En serio, soluciona eso. Equinos Salvajes es un tema clásico del rock – ante tal ignorancia musical, la joven prefirió preocuparse en su bebida.

-Yo soy más de clásica, música clásica – replicó con una sonrisa a la vez que apuntaba con un dedo a la gramola, creyéndose un agente secreto con licencia para matar.

-Mal chiste, fresón, mal chiste.

Asami empezó a notar que la falta de algo solido en su estomago empezaba a pasarle factura. Estaba empezando a notar un cosquilleo etílico por todo su cuerpo.

-Dime Korra, ¿qué decía Mako de tu pasado? - preguntó curiosa a la vez que dejaba que el licor se adueñase de su cuerpo.

-Pues que mi vida no siempre fue buena. No es que ahora sea genial, pero he estado en momentos jodidamente malos, fresón – argumentó mientras terminaba una nueva copa y así rellenar a la vez ambos vasos – Pero no quiero hablar de ello.

Resultaba algo frustrante que la joven misteriosa de mirada cristalina jamás quisiera contar más de su pasado pero dejaba ver que eso era algo que le costaba poder hacer. Asami no esperaba convertirse en sustituta de Toph y Suki, pero al menos le hubiera gustado saber un poco más.

-Has sido muy valiente. Yo estaba congelada en una esquina – la felicitó la empresaria.

-Gracias, fresón – resopló con fuerza ella – Me costó muchísimo, pero estabas tu y no quería golpearle delante de ti. Si hubieran estado Suki o Toph, en vez de ti, me hubieran arengado a que le patease la entrepierna.

-A mi no se me ocurrió.

-A mi tampoco.

Elevando sus copas al cielo, esta vez fue la heredera quien elevó el tono.

-Por haber conocido a Suki y Toph.

-Yo brindo por conocerlas. Son las mejores – declararon en aquella mesa con la más tierna de las sonrisas. Después de dos sendos tragos, Korra volvió a alzar la copa sin posarla en la mesa – Y por las valientes fresas.

-Eso, por mi – y con una tonta sonrisa, la empresaria volvió a beber, esta vez en su honor.

Después de un rato bebiendo y brindando por Toph, Suki, por ellas mismas, por el cóctel...La joven Sato empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente embriagada. Sus ojos divertidos no podían evitar mirar a Korra sin decir nada y pensar lo imbécil que había sido Mako.

-Tu ex es tonto. Tu vales mucho, y seguro que Ginger no es tan guapa como tu.

-Asami, que Ginger ha posado como modelo.

-Eso no quita que Mako sea idiota – rieron ambas.

-Fresón, borracha estas hasta divertida.

-Es que es para partirse. Como cuando dijiste que nos habíamos acostado – un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la empresaria al recordar esos ojos ambarinos perforándole el pecho – Fue gracioso, pero me hubiera matado con la mirada de haber podido.

-No le hubiera dejado – la calmó Korra a la vez que doblaba el brazo presumiendo de unos fuertes y marcados músculos.

-No lo dudo, pero la próxima vez no me metas en esas cosas, que casi me muero de la vergüenza – le reprochó la heredera.

-¿Te daría vergüenza que ocurriese? - la otra mujer alzó una ceja curiosa.

Durante unos instantes, Asami pensó en que debía decir. Ceder a sus más bajos instintos o guardar la compostura, aunque luego recordó que aquella podría ser la ultima vez que se vieran.

-No, para nada – respondió.

En ese momento, Korra había rodeado el asiento de la joven Sato con un brazo y había movido ligeramente su silla para que ambos cuerpos se notasen más próximos. Una de las manos de la joven de melena corta descansaba en el respaldo de la silla de Asami, y había comenzado a pasar su pulgar por la espalda de la empresaria, deseando notar alguna reacción. La encontró en el pequeño chillido de sorpresa que la joven de labios rojizos dejó escapar, unido después a unos ojos entrecerrados que disfrutaban del contacto físico.

Las esmeraldas se toparon inmersas en los profundos mares azules del rostro de la joven morena. Aquellos ojos brillantes como zafiros se habían oscurecido por el deseo, regalando una mirada seductora que viajaba del verde pasto de los ojos de la joven Sato, a sus encarnados y jugosos labios.

-¿Quieres que pase? – preguntó por fin Korra, mientras aproximaba su faz a la de su acompañante, quien no respondía.

-¿El qué? – Asami estaba petrificada. Una parte de ella quería detenerse, salir corriendo o rechazar aquella piel tostada que seguramente supiese a chocolate. Otra parte, catar esa piel como si fuera un postre, entre besos y caricias prohibidas, recordando una vez más lo que había sentido en el internado. Aquella bella joven se acercaba más y más, podía notar su aliento, el cosquilleo de su respiración contra la piel, su hambre por sentirse deseada.

-Esto – respondió Korra regalando un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de su acompañante.

Un trueno impactó contra el sistema nervioso de la joven Sato. Aquel ligero beso había provocado mil y un contracciones en su cuerpo y sabía que quería más, que necesitaba más, que deseaba más.

Los sabrosos labios de Asami, si sabían a fresa después de todo y ahora esos jugosos labios se encontraban aproximándose a Korra, buscando el chocolate escondido tras la piel de la joven. Korra jamás hubiera imaginado que Asami correspondería su beso con tanta ahínco, pero eso solo la hizo sonreír ante el placer de sentirse terriblemente deseada. Más aun, deseada por una mujer con la piel tan suave que semejase estar hecha porcelana y recubierta de seda.

La joven Sato pudo sentir como su acompañante se pegaba más a ella, reclamando eliminar cualquier espacio entre ellas. Los labios chocolateados de la joven de piel morena, eran dulces, cálidos, adictivos. Un oasis en un desierto lleno de desesperación. Un oasis cristalino y hermoso como lo eran sus ojos.

Ninguna quería ceder, ninguna quería apartarse, solamente querían besarse, amarse, devorarse, al amparo de una luna borracha. Esos besos fueron el principio del fin.

**Continuará...**

**Una review anima a cualquier autor a seguir adelante.**

**Reflexiones:**

**SOBRE EL FIC**

Como bien explique más arriba, ¡Esto aun no termina!. Creí haberme expresado bien, pero después de una review traumada por el pronto final y un Mp preguntado lo mismo, solo quiero aclarar a cualquier otro de nuevo que este FanFic va a seguir y aun le queda mucho. Entre 25 y 35 capítulos voy a necesitar para terminarlo, dependiendo de si extiendo subtramas o no. Así que, relajaos, aunque queda para rato.

**LA TARDANZA**

He tardado un poco más porque ha sido el día del padre y he aprovechado para estar con la familia. Esto se debe a que no vivo en la misma ciudad y para ver a mis familiares tengo que tomar un tren o conducir por unas horas.

**OTROS TEMAS**

Por otra parte, me ha encantado que me apoyéis en la idea del grupo musical, así como descubrir que hay varios rockeros entre los lectores. Además, adoro que a todos os haya gustado que Korra tocase el bajo. Lo cierto es que el bajo es que no veía a Korra con una guitarra eléctrica, le gusta que le hagan caso pero no ser la protagonista, el bajo pega más con ella. De Toph, nada que decir, la batería era su instrumento.

También me ha encantado el hecho de que no tardasen en descubrir los grupos de los que hablaba. Esta vez uno es muy sencillo y otro no, y es para arengar a la gente a encontrar el tema. Es aconsejar canciones y grupos, pero de forma indirecta y divertida.

Contestando una duda del capítulo 8: Cuando Asami dice: 'La señora Sato, supongo', no habla ni hace referencia a su madre en ningún momento. Es un guiño a la supuesta cita de Henry Stanley al encontrar al explorador David Livingstone. La famosa cita es "el señor Livingstone , supongo"; yo realice una variación para que fuese un curioso guiño histórico.

Quiero añadir dos cosas más: el próximo capítulo tendrá un final inesperado, y el 12 o el 13 será...¡Un especial protagonizado por Kuvira!. Después de varios capítulos sin aparecer he decidido darle un capítulo como protagonista y narradora. Luego volveré a la visión de Asami narradora onmisciente y , en ocasiones, Korra. Sin embargo, creo que debo empezar a darle a Kuvira más protagonismo de forma que participación en futuros eventos no se note forzada.

En **The Legend of KorrAsami** se ha abierto un tema para hablar de tus parejas chica/chica preferidas fuera del KorrAsami. Puede que hablando de ella encuentres a algún escritor interesado en hacer algo con esa pareja que tanto te gusta pero que casi no se explota. ¡Anímate!.


	11. 11: Labios, hambre y Recuerdos amargos

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Perdonad, tarde un poco porque estoy haciendo los nuevos capítulos de **Estaciones: un vergel en primavera** – Si quieres saber más sobre ese Fanfic, leer más abajo** 'Reflexiones'.**

¿Recordáis que el anterior era el más largo del fanfic?, ¿adivinad que capítulo tiene más de 10.000 palabras?. Me he vuelto a pasar. **Perdón**. Leed mi excusa en '**Reflexiones'.**

**Viva a los guapos/as lectores que dejan tantas review, ¡y todas antes de 48 horas!. Sois los mejores. Muchas gracias.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Zaruko Hatsune **(Gracias por tus ánimos, sabes que adoro nuestras tonterías. Traje anti-Miel Conectado!) , **Obini **(Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto, espero que este te deje mejor sabor de boca, aunque cuidado con las escenas picantes), **LadyKorrasami **(Esta bien que descanses después de tanto ajetreo. Tienes derecho a descansar y a leer las partes picantes), **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (Mi rockera!, Canto Rodado son Rolling Stones! XD. Si, me hace gracia el nombre en español y por eso lo incluí. Tienes razón, a veces el mayor año que puedes provocar a un hombre es insulta r su hombría), **Lady Vampiria **(Un placer volver a leerte, espero que la espera haya valido la pena)** Murasakii-11** (Iba a golpear a Mako, pero pensé que no valdría de nada golpear basura) ,**giginee** (ahora solo queda 1 capítulo),** MaryVessalius-Kurosaki **(Pues lo siento, no podías esperar pero han pasado cinco días y medio. Espero que la espera valga la pena ) , **Mistigwen** (No confundamos cariño y alcohol con amor que la culpa es de los fresones, que están muy ricos, aun así necesitaba que ambas se acercasen más ) ,**giginee** (Me alegro de que hayas podido leerlo y de que este solucionado. Busca en youtube o google, como usar fanfiction. Fijo que alguien hizo alguna guía xD)**, tasiakrood** (Cuidado con tanta pasión) , **Annimo **(Gracias por tu review. A ver si para ti arden o no . Jeje.),**Nheera **(bienvenida y muchas gracias por comentar. Conozco legado de una tragedia 'oh, mi señor, podré tal vez, en el edén, verla otra vez' , adoro la canción del Cuervo) **Rea-07** (Con tu grito de emoción pensé: *Susurro le acerca una bolsa para que respire en ella*. Me alegra que te gustase), **Carolina**(vuelves y te lees tres de golpe. Eres todo un torbellino. Uno que adoro), **Rarie-Roo** ( Muchas gracias por comentar aunque siento haberte desilusionado).

**Capitulo 11**

Durante unos segundos el mundo se detuvo para la joven Sato, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía el contacto de unos labios contra los suyos que el contacto con aquella oscura sonrisa la hizo enloquecer. Era la necesidad de sentirse deseada, de sentir que la necesitaban, de sentirse viva lo que movía todo su ser en aquellos momentos.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire intentó recobrar la compostura y el control de su cuerpo, aun aferrado al de la joven de piel morena quien la rodeaba con uno de sus fuertes brazos. En su mente sabía que aquello estaba mal, no podía ni tan siquiera pensar en todas las posibles repercusiones de sus actos si alguien llegase a enterarse. "Joven heredera pillada con amante", "¿hija de los Sato lesbiana?", "Asami Sato, la promiscua", eran algunos de los titulares que se imaginaba en los tabloídes amarillistas que disfrutaban viviseccionando a los demás. Por suerte, pese a ser la heredera de una de las mayores fortunas del país casi nunca se habían preocupado por su vida, algo que sin duda Hiroshi Sato se había preocupado de cubrir. Era fácil prever que con sus contactos se había encargado de alejar a los más curiosos, cotillas, e insultantes periodistas de su vida y la de su familia, ya sea con sobornos o amenazas.

"Cálmate, Asami", pensó ella misma mientras observaba como su compañera de mesa echaba un trago a su bebida sin dejar de apretarla contra su cuerpo, "no debes hacer esto, piensa un poco. Tu no eres esta clase de chicas, tu no te vas con una cualquiera pero ella no es una cualquiera, ¿no?". Intentaba evitar la fragua que se había instalado en sus entrañas, ya fuera por efecto del alcohol, o fuese por efecto de cierta chica de ojos celestes. Respirando hondo intentó mirar a otro punto del local, pero sus ojos terminaban viajando por las lineas del cuerpo de la joven que la mantenía arrimada a su vera. Pudo observar sus trabajados brazos, que la aprisionaban delicadamente y que podía lucir unicamente con el gesto de acercarse de la copa a la boca. "Oh, Espíritus", rogó maldiciéndose, para luego darse cuenta de que admiraba cada milímetro de la cobriza piel tostada de la otra joven, "bendito sea el sol", volvió a murmurar casi inaudiblemente al imaginar esa piel tostándose ante el astro rey en una paradisíaca playa donde la dueña de esa epidermis sería una atractiva nativa y Asami una naufraga. Su imaginación se perdió ante la fantasía de verse con la ropa rasgada, explorando aquella isla, cuando una guerrera nativa casi desnuda la encuentra y la toma como su consorte; la idea de estar de rodillas, agarrando una de las piernas de aquella salvaje vestida con pieles y cubierta de sudor que gritaba triunfante, le hizo dilatar las pupilas y empezar a salivar hambrienta.

-Seguro que después de cazar me poseerías, cubierta de sangre y sudor – murmuro tenuemente, pero esta vez la joven de ojos celestes la observó curiosa.

-¿Qué decías? – preguntaba mientras arqueaba una ceja levemente y esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Nada, nada, solo algo para mi – aunque no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas ante la idea de haber podido ser escuchada. En ese momento, se quedó observando atentamente los gestos del rostro de la joven morena, todos esbozados con pasmosa y adorable naturalidad. Le encantaba como sonreía de forma infantil, contrastando con esa ceja burlona y picara, aunque esos labios expertos en poner muecas y decir obscenidades, ahora eran realmente evocadores y sensuales.

"Tiene una cara muy dulce, es como unos ojos infantiles, un rostro risueño, y madre mía vaya cuerpo", aquello solo debía a que sus ojos habían curioseado lo que se encontraba después del hermoso y oscuro cuello cubierto por una melena corta. Intentando no parecer muy descarada, sus esmeraldados ojos se posaron en los generosos senos que la otra joven poseía, en su vientre plano y marcado y en sus caderas voluptuosas y bien marcadas. Recordaba ese cuerpo de la pasada noche y aunque intentase olvidar aquellas formas, la habían acompañado secretamente en sus sueños. Debía sentirse culpable por haberse fijado en aquello en tal momento de debilidad, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella tenía necesidades y debilidades como todos, no había podido abandonar esos intereses hacia su propio genero en todo el tiempo e incluso, en los primeros meses desde su regreso a la ciudad, intentó mantener correspondencia y contacto con su primer amor, convencida de que en algún momento volverían a estar juntas. Algunas noches lloró al sentirse sola y recordar aquellas risas y aquellos besos, solo su recuerdo quedaba como vestigio de un tiempo donde apenas le importaba nada que no fueran unas caricias tempraneros cerca de las duchas o en uno de los servicios. Tal era la soledad que sentía a veces que debía de recurrir a sus propios medios y a su propia imaginación para darle a su cuerpo lo que venía reclamándole y exigiéndole de vez en cuando. Tocarse no le importaba, no le parecía algo malo, pero cuando terminaba ese momento se encontraba sola en un oscuro cuarto con solo su respiración entrecortada como compañía y recordatorio de que aun estaba viva. Viva y completamente sola en aquel lugar, era en esos momentos cuando sollozaba pensando en el pasado y en lo que debía de pasar al día siguiente. La correspondencia, las llamadas y las imágenes compartidas, eran lo único que la mantenían con el animo en pie algunos días. Observar como se desarrollaba el día en el internado mediante instantáneas, ver alguna imagen sonriente de Jin con el cabello mojado de la ducha o con sus características trenzas, o recibir alguna llamada furtiva que se alargaba durante una hora, era lo mejor que podía imaginar durante su día a día. Las cartas le encantaban, ambas eran amantes de la escritura en pluma, algo clásico y muy olvidado por muchos, además de que leer algo del puño y letra de la otra, era más personal y tierno; que denotaba tiempo, molestia y esfuerzo por contentar a la otra y sugerir mediante metáforas alguna broma subida de tono.

Era un momento difícil, pero a la vez aceptable, al menos lo fue hasta que un sábado por la mañana, después de que en el internado fuera el famoso baile de primavera, Asami recibiese una llamada. La joven Sato esperaba un relato animado sobre la fiesta, cuanto la extrañaban, aquel baile que no pudo darse puesto que la heredera se había mudado inesperadamente, que harían cuando Jin y sus dulces hoyuelos llegasen a Ciudad República en las vacaciones. Aun recordaba aquella charla:

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Hola hoyuelos, ¿como ha ido el baile? – hoyuelo era el apodo que la empresaria le había dado debido a las lineas que se marcaban en los pómulos de Jin cuando sonreía, algo que hacia casi siempre.

-Bien, Mu – mu venía de musa, era el apodo que le había dado a la heredera porque según la morena de hoyuelos marcados la heredera con una toalla mojada semejaba mucho a las ninfas de la mitología clásica.

-¿Estuvieron las demás? – Asami se refería a sus otras dos amigas.

-Si, pero es una pena que se vaya Zhu Li. Ahora sin ti y sin ella, estaré más sola.

-Bueno, harás amigas. No lo dudes – quería animar a su chica como ella la animo.

-No me preocupa eso, ya sabes que aquí todas son muy amables y están las chicas nuevas.

-Si, seguro que son simpáticas – en el fondo temía que alguna se fijase en la joven de piel morena.

-Y algunas son muy agradables, pero todavía hay que conocerlas.

-Que raro, con lo parlanchina que eres tu me sorprende que ayer no te quedases sin voz entre tantas preguntas y preguntas – la joven Sato recordaba en aquel momento la primera vez que se vieron y como fue, literalmente, asaltada por un centenar de preguntas que intentó responder pese al nerviosismo y a la incomodidad inicial. Esa personalidad dicharachera y vivaz era exclusiva de Jin.

-Es que estuve con otra gente. No quería sentirme sola y estuve hablando con alguien.

-Bueno, ya las conocerás – ese 'alguien' le daba cierto miedo, pero demostrar sus miedos no le iba a ayudar en nada, incluso podía hacer que su chica se enfadase – Por cierto, ¿Ya sabes cuando vas a llegar a Ciudad República?. No es que haya problemas de espacio, seguramente mi padre no se encuentre en casa, se ha ido con su asistente a una Expo. Por cierto, tengo que contarte que igual me voy a vivir a un ático, ¡un ático!, podremos ver toda la ciudad desde los ventanales. Lo he ido a ver, te va a encantar, hay unas vistas espectaculares.

De repente, se hizo un silencio solo interrumpido por un leve carraspeo y una pesada respiración. Esos sonidos eran la única confirmación de que la llamada no se había cortado.

-No voy a ir, Asami.

Y su miedo se hizo realidad, como si hubiera estado expuesta a la tundra ártica, sintió su sangre helarse y una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sin embargo, intentó sobrellevarse a tal mala noticia.

-¿Y eso?, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?.

-Mu, cálmate no entres en crisis – una fuerte respiración hizo sonar una leve estática en el teléfono – Pero quiero dejarlo.

Un puñal frio y doloroso se clavo en el corazón de la futura empresaria, filo que se retorcía a medida que asimilaba cada silaba que había pronunciado su querida hoyuelos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿he hecho algo malo?, ¿es por qué no estoy allí?, quisiera estar allí, si me esperas intentaré volver el año que viene.

-No es eso. Por favor, no te humilles.

-Pero...

-Basta, ¿vale?, no sigas haciéndote daño – su voz se notaba volátil, entre el grito y la tristeza, como un nuevo sentimiento sin un nombre bien definido por la joven heredera – Asami, cuando te fuiste, me sentí sola pero luego me di cuenta de que podía vivir sin ti. No me malinterpretes, te quise pero eso que tuvimos ya no existe.

-Puede volver a existir. Cree en ello – su voz se convirtió en un ruego y la visión se emborronó por las lagrimas que empapaban su visión – Por favor, necesito que vuelvas a creer en ello.

-Mu, no es posible. Primero que nada, eres una Sato, tente algo más de respeto.

-No me importa – odiaba eso, detestaba que le recordasen su apellido, casi como si al poseerlo tuviera que ser una persona superior que no demostrase debilidad alguna y que estuviera por encima de los mortales. Nada más alejado de la realidad de lo que Asami era.

-A mi si, aun te tengo aprecio – su voz se volvió calma, anodina, intentando ser inocua para una herida recién abierta – Mira, yo también tengo que representar a una familia y confió en dar lo mejor de mi. He estado pensando que todo esto es más complicado de lo que esperamos, ya sabes, somos chicas.

-Pero eso no importa si nos queremos. Escúchame, vayámonos juntas las dos solas. Solo tengo que abrir la caja fuerte de mi padre y vaciarla, después podremos huir.

-¿Te estas escuchando? – resopló con cierto desagrado – Cuando escuche de una Sato esperaba otra cosa. Mira como te arrastras.

Ese desprecio provocó que el cuchillo que atravesaba el alma de la joven heredera se convirtiese en un espada que le abría el pecho de punta a punta, aun estando ella con vida.

-Por favor, no me digas eso. Tu no.

-Mu, te quise, y te aprecio, pero desde que te has ido noto que ya no tengo que, no sé, que esto mejor.

-¿Como?.

-No tengo que aguantar esa situación. Estoy más aliviada.

En aquel momento la espada se hizo mandoble y el verdugo la zarandeaba en sus entrañas para que el dolor fuera aun mayor.

-Pero, ¿te agobiaba?.

-A veces si. Entiéndelo, me gustaba ser el centro de tu mundo, sentir ese amor incondicional, pero era agotador.

-Cambiaré, lo prometo.

-No es solo por eso, a mi padre no le gusta que me junte contigo. Al parecer tu padre ha hecho alguna transacción que perjudica a mi familia.

-Pero yo no soy él. Es injusto que me castiguen por lo que hace mi padre – ahora sentía ira hacia su progenitor, quien le había apartado de su amada y había provocado esto – Si pudiera, lo arreglaría.

-Eso sabes que no me importa. Te juzgo a ti pero solo quería decirte que ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales mi familia no quiere que vaya a verte o me junte contigo.

-¿Es que hay más?.

Lentamente buscaba un sitio para sentarse a la espera de que el verdugo retirase el mandoble y lo zarandease en sus entrañas de nuevo. Aquello era cada vez peor de lo que cabría imaginar.

-Mira, no sé si llegará el momento donde me obliguen a sentar la cabeza y quiero disfrutar de mi juventud tanto como pueda y siento que contigo , sobretodo lejos, no puedo – hubo otra pausa, esta vez más larga, donde la joven Sato pudo escuchar como otra persona estaba murmurando algo a la interlocutora. No sabía quien era la otra persona tras el teléfono pro sabía que no sería nada bueno.

-Anoche, en la fiesta no hable con ninguna novata porque estuve con alguien, pero no estuvimos hablando.

-¿Qué?

-He conocido a otra persona, Asami. Ahora estoy con alguien – grandes resoplidos se escuchaban por el auricular – Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, me siento fatal por haber estado con ella sin dejarte antes pero surgió sin más. Iba a decírtelo antes pero no encontraba las fuerzas y no estaba segura, y ahora si lo estoy.

El verdugo no hizo nada, fue el mandoble el que muto y obtuvo púas, pequeñas cuchillas en forma de sierra y una hoja retorcida como los cuernos de un demonio. El puñal se había convertido en un arma depravada y atroz que desangraba a la joven heredera, ya sin ganas de vivir.

-¿Esta a tu lado?

-Si, me esta dando fuerzas para poder hablar contigo. No es fácil para mi, sabes que aun me preocupo por ti – Una pausa atenuada y un leve murmullo es todo lo que se escucha al otro lado del aparato – Mira, sabemos que igual no terminamos juntas para siempre, eso es algo que yo sabía pero tu te negabas a admitir y eso me perturbaba.

-Es que yo quería ser feliz contigo – dijo sin poder contener un quejido plañidero.

-Asami, hay cosas que no podremos tener. Lo siento mucho, adiós.

-Adiós.

No volvieron a hablar nunca más, más lo único que Asami recuerda nitidamente de aquel día fue esa charla, el resto esta borroso. Recuerda llorar, su dormitorio a oscuras, esconder la cabeza entre las sabanas, pero no mucho más.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-

Resultaba raro recordar aquello tan cerca de Korra, pero esos recuerdos le producían cierto temor a la hora de atreverse a más. Ensimismada en su mundo, la joven heredera no pudo darse cuenta de que dos zafiros la miraban de forma juguetona y algo descarada. Dos zafiros convertidos en un par de ojos La joven se fijó en como la empresaria se perdía en su mente a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior lentamente. Estaba claro que ese gesto no buscaba la sensualidad, más bien era un gesto inconsciente de la joven, pero a la chica de tez morena aquello le había parecido lo más sugerente que pudo haber sucedido en aquel momento.

"No te muerdas así el labio, fresón", maldijo en su mente la otra chica, como si quisiera que le leyesen la mente para advertirla que un gesto tan despreocupado se estaba convirtiendo en más leña para un fuego que acababa de prenderse. "Entiendo que te los muerdas, con lo bien que saben yo estaría relamiéndome todo el día. Aunque puedo lamerte a ti y así mejor". La mirada celeste se apago, mientra su dueña comenzaba a respirar hondamente intentando que su corazón no retumbase tanto. Nervios a flor de piel, un calor en sus entrañas, la boca sedienta de algo que no se puede beber; todos un conjunto de sensaciones que creía haber olvidado hacia tiempo. Resultaba curioso lo fácil que una persona se deja someter por la costumbre y la pereza, por el desatino y el cansancio, y no es cuando se es libre de nuevo que recuerda lo que es tener verdadero deseo, deseo de comer y ser comido; algo que la joven de melena corta tenía en aquellos momentos.

No sabía hasta donde llegaría la heredera, tampoco quería asustarla, pero estaba deseando bañarla a ella esta vez. Siempre fue picara, siempre algo descarada, con una ligera borrachera era normal que jugase a lisonjear a otras personas; pero resultaba un poco sorprendente que a su recién renovada soltería le siguiese su retorno al camino a la misma acera, al apetitivo por otras feminas, a notar que su propio cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos meter a la chica que tenía ante ella en su cama.

"Cálmate, tonta", se recriminó, "te quedas soltera y ya quieres que alguien caliente tu cama, ¿en serio?". Era casi una riña velada en su propia mente, acto reflejo que se da cuando observa que su acompañante se ha quedado observando el fondo de su copa vacía sin fijarse en nada más. "Esta avergonzada, que monada", piensa mientras sonríe tontamente, "no te muerdas más esos fresones que forman tu boca y mejor pidamos más alcohol, que tu seguro que eres una novata y no voy a asustarte". Ella lo quería pero no deseaba añadir otra muesca a su historial que representase a una joven indecisa de buen corazón, por mucho que desease cubrir esa boca con la suya.

Si las dudas asaltaban a la morena, Asami estaba volviendo a sus recuerdos y a los momentos nocturnos cuando ella y su hoyuelos experimentaban. Su memoria la estaba llevando por esos primeros compases de su vida sexual, conociendo su cuerpo, conociendo otro cuerpo, aventurándose a probar nuevas experiencias; todo junto para formas su escasa vida amorosa y culminar en un mar de indecisión. Indecisión forjada por el hambre de su cuerpo que le reclamaba calor humano, a la vez que su mente le recordaba que era el alcohol. "Es el licor, pero ¿y qué?", se preguntaba a sí misma, "venga, si te mueres por tocar esa piel tostadita, Asami", el monologo se transformo casi en un dialogo entre dos partes pero ninguna convencida de argumentos. "Por una parte, lo necesito, por otra, no soy una que se va con cualquiera", se mordía el labio inferior para pensar mejor, algo que hacia desde pequeña cada vez que cavilaba, "pero ella es Korra, no es una extraña", sonreía ante la justificación, justo cuando volvió de su discusión particular y observó bien a su colega de borrachera. Allí, ante ella, una joven vivaz de cuerpo fibroso que llamaba al camarero despreocupadamente. Al girar el cuello para reclamar la atención del hombre que estaba sirviendo en la barra, la joven Sato puedo fijarse en ese cuello sensual y marcado, que dejaba ver la linea de la yugular. Como un predador, la empresaria observó el camino desde la clavícula hasta la lóbulo, pensando que por una vez debía dejar atrás sus miedos e intentarlo.

-Guerra avisada no mata soldados – murmuro para recordarse a sí misma que ya estaba advertida, solo para arrastrarse torpemente hacia ese cuello.

Se sintió el sonido de una mesa moviéndose porque alguien la había golpeado levemente, el golpeteo del cristal chocando débilmente entre sí, el gemido ahogado de sorpresa, la respiración entrecortada, se sintió un momento de sorprendente pasión. La empresaria se había abalanzado sobre ese cuello, besándolo insistentemente, intentando cubrir de carmín cuanta zona era posible. Sus labios se abrieron más y sus besos rodeaban más piel a cada contacto, dejando sentir como su lengua se envalentonaba y reclamaba saborear esa tez morena y levemente sudada por el ajetreo del día. Su victima se contrajo, se apretó mas a ella, se rindió a la cazadora, a la exploradora, a quién ahora había cambiado los besos por leves mordiscos que hacían que a cada leve contacto de su perlada dentadura con aquel cuello, la dueña de este ultima apretase y contrajese más sus manos, las cuales ahora descansaban en la espalda de Asami.

No pudo pedir que le sirviesen otra jarra de cóctel, fresón le había dado tiempo. Antes de poder hacer contacto visual como el mesero, sintió como se aferraban a su cuerpo y apartaban su melena para atacar su cuello. Durante unos segundos intentó situarse, no podía creer que aquella taimada joven hubiera decidido que no quería esperar más y la estuviese asaltando de tal forma. Los métodos de convencerla le estaban gustando, aunque deseaba besar y saborear esos besos, lo cierto es que se sentían excepcionalmente bien en su cuello, y como una forma de demostrar su conformidad, apretó a la responsable más aun para acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo.

"Espíritus", pensó al no poder hablar pues sabía que la abstinencia de semanas y aquellos besos la harían gemir, "Fresón detente o te lo voy a hacer aquí mismo. Que bien lo haces, voy a morir". Cuando aparecieron los mordiscos no pudo más, su cuerpo hondeaba bandera blanca, derrotado por esos colmillos que le pellizcaban la piel. "Si quieres jugar, te vas a enterar", fue una promesa que hizo, sabiendo que no iba a permitir que esto solo quedase en un poco de pasión destilada en aquella mesa, y decidió tomar venganza agarrando a la heredera por debajo de la cintura y apretando a la vez que escuchaba el sonido de la sorpresa.

Asami casi pegó un grito del susto cuando la chica que estaba torturando había posado su mano en el comienzo de su pantalón. Se alejó del cuello y pudo ver una sonrisa de suficiente y un par de ojos celestes divertidos y excitados a partes iguales. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Korra no lo dudo y volvió a palpar con insistencia las nalgas de su victima, pero lo que más estaba alterando a la joven Sato no era notar sus posaderas invadidas, era aquel pulgar juguetón que se había colado en su pantalón y en su braguitas y dibujaba una linea por la cintura, permitiendo a la joven de tez morena notar la consistencia de los cachetes de la otra.

"Serás..." quería gritar la empresaria en vez de pensarlo. La joven Sato sabía que no poseía un mal cuerpo, razón por la cual más de un miembro de la junta directiva la miraba con cierta lascivia, pero de lo que si podía decir era de que sus piernas y sus nalgas eran de buena factura. Durante su época en el internado siempre escucho comentarios sobre su culo, y aunque avergonzada, sabía que no lo decían con maldad. Para ella, permitir esa clase de toqueteos era invitar a algo y aunque así era, le parecía demasiado descarado para aquella situación.

-No juegues con tu dedo por mi culo, maldita – murmuro al oído de la responsable, pudiendo escuchar esta su respiración entrecortada.

-¿Y si juego en la habitación? – preguntó la joven de tez morena a la vez volvía a robar un beso de esos labios que tanto ansiaba.

Un beso profundo, deseoso, inquieto, donde las lenguas jugaban y bailaban en sus húmedas cavernas. Sin decir nada, la chica de ojos azules se levantó y le tendió la mano a su acompañante, la cual posó la suya correspondiendo tal acto de caballerosidad. Al acercarse a pagar, la joven heredera abrió su billetera y pago con los cien yuanes que aun le quedaban.

-Te lo debía por lo del billete de tranvía – respondió ante el ceño fruncido de la otra joven que no parecía mirar con buenos ojos el ser invitada.

-Vale – para sorpresa de empresaria su acompañante no se quejo, pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia añadió – Ahora te lo pagaré.

Ambas sabían que había querido decir Korra con eso, era una promesa velada, una indirecta cargada de intención, una testimonio de la rendición de la joven de tez morena a sus más bajos instintos. La joven de ojos verdosos que tomaba el cambio de lo pagado no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar con cuidado y cierto miedo como era acechada por dos ojos zarcos, brillantes y despiertos.

Sin cruzar palabra alguna, la joven de mirada celeste tomó de la mano a la empresaria y la guió hacia las escaleras. Asami casi no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, ella no era así, estaba nerviosa, quería echar a correr, pero algo en su interior le exigía correr hacia aquel cuarto y arrojarse en aquella cama para que la pantera que la acompañaba diese buena cuenta de ella. En el corto camino hacia la habitación dos-cero-dos, la heredera fijaba su mirada en las cadera de la otra chica que la estaba arrastrando. Con cada escalón que subía la jovencita que tenía ante ella, esta podía observar sus sinuosas nalgas y sus curvilíneas caderas meciéndose en cada escalón, haciéndole difícil el subir sin trastabillar al mirar hacia donde no debía.

El pasillo que había recorrido anteriormente semejó más estrecho y angosto, excusa para arrimarse a la fuerte espalda de cierta joven que abría la dos-cero-dos. La borracha de mirada celeste no preguntó a nadie, no invitó a entrar, simplemente entró en el cuarto sin soltar la mano de la otra joven, entrando ambas en la modesta estancia. El cuarto era pequeño y semejaba diminuto en aquel momento, mientras la chica de corta melena cerraba la puerta y la joven de labios carnosos sentía en sus corvas que había topado con el colchón. La determinación que había llevado a la joven Sato a tomar la iniciativa se evaporó en aquel momento, no tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora, de como empezar, de como actuar, aunque eso no fue un problema que le fuera a preocupar, al menos no mucho.

No hubo ruidos, no hubo palabras, un silencio sepulcral tomó la dos-cero-dos, lugar donde dos jóvenes mujeres se veían fijamente y respiraban profundamente. Unicamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones, intentando calmar los apremiantes latidos de ambas a la espera de quien tomase la iniciativa. La joven de tez morena contemplaba esos labios carnosos que estaban ante ella a la vez que humedecía los suyos con su propia lengua, saboreando el inminente bocado. Tomando la iniciativa, Korra simplemente se despojo de la camiseta ajustada azul que portaba, mostrando sus curvas, su vientre plano y trabajado, sus más que bien dotados senos que aun guardaba en su sujetador, su piel morena que enfatizaba cada sombra de su cuerpo. Ante ella una joven que se quedó completamente estática, con los ojos abiertos lo más que podía, admirando aquel cuerpo.

-Fresón, se te van a caer los ojos – bromeó Korra – Además, ya me viste desnuda.

-No es lo mismo – replicó la otra – No me quería aprovechar de ti

Poco a poco, la joven de ojos cerúleos fue acortando la distancia a cada paso, hasta poder pasar una de sus manos por el cuello de la empresaria, a la vez que posaba la otra mano en su cintura y la acercaba hacia ella.

-¿Y ahora quieres? – preguntó con una sonrisa seductora, a juego con esos iris glaucos.

-No – contestó la otra joven – Pero puedes aprovecharte de mi.

-Entonces, ¿no te parezco guapa? – un falso puchero se mudo a sus labios mientras su oscura nariz rozaba con unos labios carnosos y encarnados.

-Me pareces muy guapa, más que una modelo – aquel detalle hizo sonreír a la morena – Pero no se muy bien como empezar.

-¡Ah!, pues empecemos así – añadió justo antes de unir ambos labios en un profundo beso.

Asami soltó un leve gemido al sentir aquella tibia sensación, y no era para menos, puesto que la otra joven era una experta y era su primer intimo contacto con otra persona en años. La lengua de la otra joven ya inspeccionaba su boca, jugando con la suya como si aquel beso fuera un duelo sin armas donde ambas ganaban. La joven de melena corta rompió el beso solo para comenzar a pasar aquella juguetona lengua por los pliegues de la oreja de la heredera, a la vez que atrapaba el lóbulo y lo succionaba. En respuesta, la joven de labios carnosos soltó un gemido y se aferró a la espalda de la otra joven, mientras lanzaba algún suspiro velado y tímido beso al brazo que le rodeaba el cuello.

-Te devuelvo lo de antes – susurró Korra, notando que la otra chica sonreía ante el comentario.

-Lo siento, pensé que te había gustado – el tono de fingida tristeza se interrumpía por gemidos contenidos.

-Y me encantó, pero casi te arrancó la ropa allí mismo – también una sonrisa se dibujo en aquel rostro.

El jugueteo de besos y caricias se mantuvo unos segundos más, hasta que la joven de tez morena se aferró a las caderas de la otra con ambas manos y haciendo que ambas cayesen en la cama. Dejando a la joven de ojos azules sentada a horcajadas encima de la chica de piel nívea, completamente sometida. Esos dos zafiros brillantes miraban picaramente, jugando con el elástico de su sostén, mientras con la otra mano levantaba levemente la camiseta roja que Asami portaba. Esta ultima fijaba sus esmeraldas en el juego la otra joven, la cual no la miraba directamente y semejaba como si no le diese importancia a jugar con aquel pedazo de tela que cubría semejantes montes. En respuesta a la provocación, la joven Sato comenzó a acaricia el vientre de la joven que estaba sentada sobre ella. Durante un momento Korra se detuvo, cerrando los ojos para sentir las caricias, solo para volver a abrirlos y con una sonrisa, despojarse de la prenda y liberar sus senos para arrastrarse posteriormente por la cama y comenzar a besar el vientre de la heredera al mismo tiempo que iba subiendo la encarnada prenda que aun la vestía.

-Me parece que tienes demasiada ropa – enunció la joven de tez morena, a la vez que iba retirando la camiseta vermellón del camino de su boca.

Sus labios estaban conociendo aquel plano y mármoleo viente, que semejaba haber sido esculpido por el más grande de los escultores. En ocasiones, dejaba que su labio inferior se arrastrase juguetonamente, mientras contemplaba como su victima respiraba con dificultad y como se despojaba de la prenda, mostrando un brasier de encaje color caoba que abrazaba dos senos blanquecinos.

Antes de pasar a jugueteos más perversos, Korra pasó su lengua por el ombligo de la heredera, lo que provocó que esta elevase la voz en un sonoro gemido de placer.

-¿Un punto sensible? – preguntó divertida

-Bastante – se le respondió entre grandes bocanadas.

Asami agarró la cabeza de Korra y la atrajo hacia ella para que volviesen a besarse. No podía soportar las ganas que tenía de aquellos besos, ni las ganas de que la otra joven dejase de torturarle jugando en su vientre. Esos besos fueron profundos y más intensos, aun si cabe, a la vez que la empresaria podía notar la agradable sensación de piel contra piel. Deseando sentir más, desabrochó su sostén, que por fortuna se abría por delante, liberando sus senos y permitiendo que ambos pechos se frotasen.

-¡Oh! – exclamó en voz baja la joven de melena corta, al no poder evitar su sorpresa – Que decidida fresón.

-Quería notarte más – no pudo evitar un rubor al contestar.

-Tienes unas tetas preciosas – y una linea divertida en forma de sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Korra a la vez que comenzaba a moverse para frotar ambos pezones entre ellos y disfrutar de la piel de su fresón.

La joven Sato no pudo reprimir más un jadeo hambriento de más que salió de su boca justo antes de aferrar sus manos en las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven de piel morena y besar a esta ultima con inusitada necesidad. Poco a poco fue deslizando sus manos para que sus dedos se perdiesen en aquella melena corta y despeinada, tramo inicial que sus yemas tomaban para bajar pos la espalda posteriormente sin despegar sus dígitos de la sudada piel que estaba sobre ella. La dueña de esa piel oscura suspiraba y sentía un gozoso escalofrió con el pasar de aquellas delicadas manos por su cuerpo; nunca una acción tan sencilla la había provocado tanto, así que decidió dejar jugar a la heredera con su cabello mientras ella jugaría con aquellos suaves pechos.

La empresaria pudo sentir el aliento de la otra mujer en sus blandos y lechosos senos. Ella ya era bastante blanca de piel pero su busto jamás había recibido contacto con el sol, siendo más claros y delicados que el resto de su cuerpo, algo que Korra esta descubriendo a medida que con solo su aliento y los primeros besos, la joven que estaba debajo de ella dejó escapar sendos y sonoros gemidos.

"Que vergonzoso", se reprimió la chica de labios rojizos al escuchar ella misma sus propios gemidos, su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado de la vergüenza a la vez que una voz ronca y hambrienta le hablaba.

-No te sonrojes fresón – el aliento de cada silaba le impactaba en la parte baja de sus senos, haciéndole temblar – Tus gemidos son adorables.

Al terminar esa oración, la chica de mirada celeste atrapo son su boca un pezón y lo succionó, primero con delicadeza y luego aumentando la fuerza, acompañando esa gozosa tortura con una de sus manos que amasaban el otro pecho con amplios movimientos y fuertes apretones, que solo se detenían para pellizcar el pezón que no gozaba de aquella boca que a veces decidía mordisquear esa parte tan sensible de la anatomía femenina. Era un ejercicio de tortura en toda regla, llevando a la joven empresaria por un camino de delicado placer e intensas sensaciones, su torturadora ahora se había convertido en una salvaje en toda regla que ansiaba empujar a la joven de ojos esmeralda hacia la ultima frontera de sus necesidades, algo que de verdad estaban gozando.

"Maldita seas" musitaba para sí misma la heredera al notar como sus delicados pechos eran amasados y tratados entre lametones y pellizcos para provocarle un sinfín de estímulos. Estímulos que iban desde los lametones de un helado, los toqueteos de un novicio y la presión de una succión.

-Las ricas no lactamos a voluntad – replicó Asami, notando que en aquel momento los labios se separaron de sus pechos.

"¡No!, ¿qué he hecho?", se recriminaba ella misma. Esperaba que fuera una broma, que sonase agradable, no quería ofenderla a ella, era lo que en aquel momento menos quería. Cuando abrió los ojos al notas aquel parón repentino pudo observar como la otra joven ponía un ligero puchero a medio camino entre la indignación y la pena.

-Primero que hacéis que vais al baño, luego que no quemáis vuestras bragas cada día, ahora que no puedes darme de beber. ¿Es que he vivido una mentira? – aquella burla relajó el ambiente y los miedos de la empresaria, al tiempo que la otra joven añadía – Ya lo sabía, boba, pero tienes las tetas más suaves y deliciosas que he probado y aun quiero más.

Al terminar ese 'más' atrapó el otro pezón e intercambio sus labores, dejando a la otra mano el acto de amasar el otro pecho, ampliamente lleno de saliva que lo hacían brillar al reflejo de la tenue bombilla de la habitación.

"Fresón, tus pechos son como un globo lleno de gelatina, blancos como la nata", pensó Korra mientras degustaba el otro seno y con su mano libre iba abriendo el pantalón de la otra joven. "Aunque más bien como merengue", se rectificó a sí misma, recordando el dulce olor y la blanda y compacta textura de los merengues artesanos que compraba en Kiyoshi. Con esa idea, volvió a succionar con fuerza y a atrapar con sus dientes ese pezón, al tiempo que pellizcaba el otro y escuchaba un gemido roto que llenaba el cuarto, "Adoro el merengue de fresa", musitaba con una sonrisa.

Por su parte, la joven de opaca melena negra y ojos verdes apretaba aquella melena castaña contra sí misma, al tiempo que notaba como una mano sigilosa iba bajando sus pantalones. Ella elevó las caderas para ayudar a aquella divertida mano, a la vez que ofrecía aun más sus senos cómo plato del día. De repente notó como Korra volvía a succionar con fuerza y a mordisquear con leve fuerza su pecho, y a castigar con insistencia sus pezones. No era algo muy doloroso, pero llevaba a la joven de labios rojizos al limite, el limite de su cordura pero no de su cuerpo. A cada alarido de placer le hubiera gustado añadir un gritito de dolor pero no deseaba que aquella agresión cesase, le estaba encantando y cada vez que volvía a sentir esos nacarados colmillos, el dolor sentía menos y el placer más.

-No pares Korra, por favor – susurró levemente, dejando que la necesidad hablase por ella misma. "Adoro tus mordiscos, adoro tu lengua, ¡no te detengas!", clamaba a gritos en su agitada mente.

No supo cuando, pero unos dedos aventureros se habían aposentado dentro de sus braguitas y descansaban sobre su sexo sin hacer movimiento alguno. La joven Sato podía notar el calor de esa mano y como su propia excitación las estaba empapando. No había duda, su cuerpo reclamaba todo lo que aquellos ojos zafiros pudieran darle y no tuvo que esperar mucho más. Un dedo fortuito comenzó a pasar por los pliegues de su sexo, lenta y tortuosamente, hasta viajar a la unión de estos y toparse con la parte más sensible de Asami; parte que no dudo en palpar y masajear con suavidad y delicadeza, algo que hizo que la empresaria se revolviese, moviendo inconscientemente las caderas, rogando por más.

-¿Quieres más? – un susurro pegado a su oreja dejó notar la voz ronca de la joven de melena corta, la cual deseaba que su compañera de cama se soltase del todo.

Un rubor vergonzoso se acomodó en las mejillas de la empresaria, casi como si hubiera decidido mudarse a vivir a su rostro.

-Si, por favor – respondió y a cada segundo enrojeció más – házmelo, frotarme más

-Cuantas ganas – sonrió – Me sorprendes, fresón.

-Te lo suplico – el ruego vino acompañado de un vaivén de caderas.

-Di mi nombre.

-Korra – y con aquella respuesta ambas se volvieron a fundir en un beso lleno de pasión, de lenguas combatientes, de hambre la una por la otra, de movimientos de unos dedos expertos y de un amplio orgasmo que llegó acompañado de mil 'Korra' entre gemidos.

-¡Korra! - era todo lo que Asami podía decir mientras convulsionaba y sentía cada milímetro de su ser tensarse -¡Korra!

-Déjalo ir fresón. Relájate y déjalo ir – le respondían, mientras sustituían los labios lascivos por beso tiernos en los hombros y en la frente. Esos besos eran para tranquilizar aquellos ojos verdes extasiados y casi asustados, para que se dejase llevar por el mar de sensaciones al que había zarpado, para que se sintiese protagonista, ama y señora de ese momento.

La empresaria tomaba bocanadas de aire con cierto esfuerzo al tiempo que una sonrisa tonta se le dibujaba en el rostro. Ya ni recordaba lo que era un orgasmo. Ante ella, la joven perpetradora de aquel aluvión de placer se encontraba dándole besos por el cuello y el abdomen. La joven de mirada celeste estaba siendo delicada, creyendo que a su pareja de cama le costaría reponerse, pero se equivocaba. Con un deseo inusitado, la heredera se abalanzó sobre la otra joven y la tumbo sobre la cama, quedando ella encima por esta vez. Sé sabía sudada, despeinada y aun con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, pero ahora estaba más despierta, más decidida, más deseosa a llevar a su torturadora por la misma senda que la había hecho recorrer ella. Con una sonrisa, paso sus dedos por su humedad cavidad, enjugándolos con los restos de un placer que no había conocido en mucho tiempo.

-Chupalos – ordenó, colocando sus húmedos dedos ante la joven de piel morena con un aire autoritario impropio de ella.

"Espiritus, fresón", replicó en su mente la joven sometida, "como me pones cuando estas mandona". Su mente pensaba mil cosas, pero su boca se limitó a obedecer la orden y atrapó en su boca dos dedos que limpio con insistencia al tiempo que observaba el rostro de perverso placer de la dueña de dicha mano.

Asami, sabiéndose poderosa, decidió comenzar su turno como había comenzado la noche, con un ataque sin cuartel a aquella sinuosa y dilatada yugular. Aquel cuello ahora sabía más a sal marina, pero esa u sabor delicioso, casi adictivo. Un leve gemido se escapo de la ,ahora,victima que aun seguía afanándose en su laboriosa tarea hasta que la joven Sato extrajo sus dedos de aquella juguetona boca. "Seguro que pocos hombres duraban con esa boca", pensó la heredera divertida justo antes de orientar toda su atención en los grandes y densos pechos de la joven.

Las senos de Korra eran grandes, de una talla o dos mayores que los de Asami, además eran más consistentes, signo de la musculatura que los rodeaban. Tenían alguna ligera linea clara, fruto de alguna herida cerca de ellos pero no le prestó mayor importancia. Decidida a ser creativa, la empresaria aplastó y unió ambos pechos en el centro del escote, amasándolos como si fuera el ingrediente de un pastel. Sin duda, no eran tan blandos como los suyos, pero el rostro lleno de placer de su dueña evidenciaba que eran muy sensibles.

La lengua de la joven de ojos esmeralda lleno cada milímetro de aquella oscura y abultada piel, justo antes de apretar ambos senos uno contra otro, y comenzase a pasar casi al unisono su lengua por aquellos sensibles y oscuros pezones.

-¡Si! – escapó de los labios de la joven de mirada celeste.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Asami con una voz cargada de sensualidad y orgullo.

-Me encanta – contestó resoplando – ¿Ya sabías de esto?.

Con una sonrisa picara, clavando sus dos esmeraldas en lo profundo de aquellos oasis cerúleos, contestó.

-Mi primera novia también las tenía... grandes – una leve risa se le escapó – Y aprendí algunas cosas.

-Entonces, ¿no soy la primera? – una sonrisa socarrona se estacionó debajo de aquellos oasis.

-Espero que no te moleste – se defendió con una mueca orgullosa

-Me has roto el corazón – sus cejas se elevaban al tiempo que cerraba los ojos divertida y emitía sollozos fingidos

-¿Como puedo compensarte?

-¡Puedes jugar con mis tetas cuanto quieras! - y acto seguido agarró ese rostro hermoso que custodiaba un par de labios gruesos y encarnados, y los llevó a sus pechos.

Captando las intenciones, la joven Sato continuó afanándose en su labor, sonriendo a cada profundo gemido y alabanza en su honor. Sus manos continuaron surcando ese cuerpo, rozando los costados, las caderas, el abdomen, hasta comenzar a desabotonar esos holgados pantalones que la morena aun traía puestos. Tomó del pantalón y de las bragas con decisión para bajarlas por completo pero fue detenida por la dueña de dichas prendas.

-No, solo tócame – dijo con rostro serio.

-Pero así puedo tocarte más.

-No, con tus dedos ya me llega.

En aquel momento la joven adinerada recordó unos surcos que se dibujaban en el interior de los muslos de la joven, unas marcas que había visto al bañarla pero que la alcohólica y temblorosa joven que estaba desnudando intentó ocultar cerrando sus piernas.

-¿Es por las marcas? – preguntó con cierto reparo

-No jodas el momento, fresón.

Sabiendo que acababa de tocar un tema delicado pero sin querer fastidiar el momento, la heredera deseó aun con más fuerza hacer sentir bien a la dueña de esa mirada molesta y apenada que la estaba escudriñando.

-Si te das la vuelta y te poner boca abajo podré darte un masaje y eso no se vera tanto, ¿no?.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente ante la indecisión de la joven de tez morena que terminó por voltearse y bajar ella misma sus prendas hasta las rodillas.

-Eres un genio, fresón – comentó en un tono pícaro y divertido – Pero es que esa zona es delicada.

Antes de que ella comenzase a divagar intentando dar más explicaciones, la joven empresaria decidió tomar la iniciativa y calmar aquella verborrea pasando su desnudos senos por la espalda de la otra joven. Escuchando los gemidos de disfrute y observando como a la joven a Korra se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, la joven Sato comenzó a surcas aquella espalda con su lengua, sus labios, sus manos y sus senos. La parte baja de la espalda y los costados se convirtieron en sus principales victimas, provocando ligeros cosquilleos que se mezclaban con respiraciones entrecortadas y profundos resoplidos.

A la joven de ojos verdes le encantaba esa sensación de poder, de sentir que le estaba dando algo a alguien con solo su cuerpo, y decidió aventurarse más porque ¿qué importaba esa noche su status social?. Sin miramientos comenzó a besar el cuello, la nuca, las clavículas y los hombros de su victima, mientras sus manos amasaban y palpaban las nalgas de la joven.

-¿Te gusta mi culo? – le preguntaron unos ojos azules velados tras unos parpados.

-Si, es muy bonito – contestó con una sonrisa – Aunque estaba tentándote un poco antes de esto.

Sin mediar palabra deslizó una diestra mano entre las nalgas y los muslos para palpar cada pliegue de aquella intimidad. Con un pie arrastró el pantalón que aun vestía pies ligeros, hasta los tobillos.

-¡Oye! – se quejó la joven.

-Perdona, pero me estaban molestando para algo.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Korra con cierta curiosidad

-Para esto – y en aquel momento introdujo lentamente dos dedos en la intimidad de la joven que estaba siendo sometida a sus más bajos deseos.

-¡Oh, espíritus! – fue la única contestación entre diente que pudo ser distinguida entre el asombro y los suspiros.

Con lentitud, la heredera comenzó a profundizar en aquel cuerpo, notando como las húmedas cavidades de aquel sexo envolvían sus dígitos. Notó como la joven que estaba boca abajo arqueaba la espalda e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia esos dedos, para invitarlos a entrar más hondamente.

-Supongo que te gusta.

-Me encanta. Más fuerte – suplicó la joven de tez morena.

Ante tal reclama, Asami colocó una pierda detrás de su mano y se ayudo del movimiento acompasado de sus propias caderas para imprimir más fuerza a esas embestidas. Pronto, su mano se movía con su cadera, la cual empujaba las falanges hasta el fondo de la otra joven con cada movimiento pélvico, obteniendo sendos gemidos ahogados contra la almohada como signo de aprobación.

-Di mi nombre – alcanzó a pedir con un susurro directo a la oreja de Korra, en venganza por lo de antes.

-Asami, fresón, Asami – fue lo que obtuvo como débil respuesta, puesto que hablar mientras una almohada contenía tus gritos era complicado.

La heredera pegó su cuerpo al de la otra joven, quien agarró la mano libre de la joven Sato y la coloco en uno de sus pechos. La empresaria besó y mordisqueó los hombros de su victima, momentos antes de notar una densa humedad en aquella gruta y de escuchar pesados y roncos gemidos de la dueña de aquella cueva. Al retirar los dedos, sus ojos verdes miraron sorprendidos el húmedo fruto de su labor. Intentó pensar en aquella situación y si era buena o no, pero el alcohol en su organismo y una mano que la acercaba a la otra joven, la despojaron de tales pensamientos.

Korra había atraído a Asami a su lado y la estaba abrazando con una mano mientras intentaba tapar a ambas torpemente con una manta, la cual quedo bastante descuadrada.

-Ha sido un buen estreno de la soltería – comentó con una sonrisa – Al final si eres mejor que Mako.

Ambas rieron a costa de quien no se encontraba alli.

-Para mi ha sido recordar que esa parte de mi no había muerto marchita – replicaron unos divertidos ojos verdes.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – la joven de melena corta no podía creer que la mujer que tenía ante ella tuviese tan poca vida sexual.

-No lo voy a decir, pero solo diré que mucho.

-Pues has estado increíble, Asami – dos ojos cerúleos la miraban con amabilidad.

-Tu has estado genial, pero hay una cosa.

-¿Cual?.

-Me gusta más que tu me llames fresón – respondió la joven de labios rojizos con una sonrisa en ellos.

Esa mirada celeste solo se enterneció más y abrazó a la otra joven al tiempo que apagaba la luz.

-Buenas noches, fresón.

-Buenas noches, pies ligeros.

-No te pega llamarme así – aclaraba con tono socarrón

-Déjame en paz – se defendió al tiempo que soltaba una leve risa

El sueño llegó a la empresaria entre posibilidades que harían al día siguiente. Casi como una tonta, se imaginaba desayunando con su compañera de alcoba, paseando juntas y siendo recogidas por Kuvira; se imaginaba todo eso hasta que el sueño la venció.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la despertó, un 'knock-knock' rítmico seguido de una aguda voz nasal que anunciaba con poco interés.

-Servicio de limpieza.

La joven Sato pestañeó varias veces, extrañada por no estar en su dormitorio hasta que recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, los besos, los cócteles y Korra.

-Levántate Korra, ya es hora de despertarse – anunció mientras luchaba por no bostezar más de la cuenta. Al prender la luz, sus parpados sellaron sus ojos con fuerza, no era buena idea beber y madrugar. Su mano se extendió por la cama, notando que ninguna otra persona la ocupaba, lo que le hizo despertar de golpe de su pereza.

-¿Korra?.

Su acompañante no estaba en la cama y dado el escaso tamaño de la habitación sería difícil que se estuviera escondiendo para asustarla. Con cierta preocupación recogió su ropa, desperdigada por el suelo y arrugada, y se vistió a toda prisa.

"Estará abajo, desayunando" pensó queriendo negar con la cabeza que la otra joven hubiera cumplido su amenaza, "se me han pegado las sabanas y no querría despertarme".

Ya lista para poder salir de la habitación, la joven se topó con una mujer entrada en años, delgada, de cabello negro, labios lánguidos y mueca de enfado ante el hecho de esperar para limpiar el cuarto.

Un 'buenos días' de cortesía fue devuelto con la misma aguda y nasal voz que la había despertado. Se sentía avergonzada de que aquella mujer entrase en aquel cuarto, no importaba que lo supiese o no, era Asami la que sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Descendió por la escalera dando ligeros saltos, se sentía más despierta y menos estresada, algo que le debía agradecer a su compañera de cuarto a la cual esperaba ver en alguna de las mesas del bar. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa el lugar estaba casi desierto, a excepción del mesero que las atendió a ambas la noche anterior.

De repente, la joven Sato sintió una ligera presión en el pecho y comenzó a rebuscar en cada rincón del bar, a la espera de toparse con alguna mesa oculta en un punto ciego; solo para después acercarse a los servicios y entrar para comprobar que no había nadie. Esta vez notó como el estomago se le revolvía y necesitaba de grandes inhalaciones de aire para no notar el ahogamiento. Sentía calor, muchísimo calor, como si cada poro de piel estuviera ardiendo, así que arrojó hacia e grifo del baño de señoras y poniendo las manos en forma de cuenco, se empapó varias veces la cara. El agua estaba fría, más que fría, helada, y ella lo agradeció más que ninguna otra cosa del mundo. Su leve maquillaje ya estaba estropeado de la noche anterior así que terminó de irse con cada impacto de agua en su rostro.

"Cálmate, cálmate, solo era una noche", se replicaba intentando ignorar los deseos por saber del paradero de la joven de piel tostada. En aquel momento tuvo una epifanía, el mesero podría saber algo, y después de respirar profundamente salió del servicio, rumbo a la barra, donde un hombre de espesa barba castaña leía tranquilamente el periódico.

-Buenos días – enunció ella para tratar de sacar al caballero de su lectura

-Buenos días señorita, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?.

-Me preguntaba si había visto a mi amiga. Morena, con melena corta, llevaba unas maletas.

-¡Ah!- dijo el hombre arqueando las cejas – ¿La joven de la dos-cero-dos?. Simplemente se fue temprano y nos pidió que dejáramos dormir a su acompañante hasta la hora de salida.

¿Hora de salida?, eso sonaba muy tarde. Rebuscó en su abrigo su teléfono pero este no tenía batería.

-Disculpe, ¿qué hora es?.

-Las doce, señorita.

-¿Y ella se fue hace mucho?.

-Creo que hacia las nueve de la mañana.

No la había ni despertado, ni había cruzado una ultima palabra con ella. La joven empresaria estaba decidida a hacerle cambiar de opinión pero ni oportunidad tuvo para ello.

-¿Dejo algún mensaje o sabe a donde fue? – el hombre unicamente negó con la cabeza y cierto rostro compasivo.

-No, lo siento.

De nuevo el malestar en el pecho, de nuevo la dificultad a respirar, pero esta vez acompañado de un espasmo en la espalda, como si un frio cuchillo surcase la piel de su espina dorsal.

-Discúlpeme, voy al servicio – con una leve sonrisa, la chica se aventuró de nuevo a los lavabos para señoras.

Eran amplios, con cuatro inodoros, todos con las puertas abiertas, y cuatro lavabos. Era amplio y con decoraciones de margaritas en ciertos azulejos. En cierto modo, la heredera dio gracias de estar sola en los servicios, puesto que comenzó a caminar por el reducido espacio del cuarto al tiempo que procuraba respirar profundamente. Las respiraciones profundas se convirtieron bocanadas forzosas que se colaban entre sus dientes y sus labios contorsionados. No sabía cuando había puesto esa expresión pero ante el espejo ella misma se daba miedo. Arrojó al suelo y cayendo de rodillas comenzó a rebuscar en todos los bolsillos de su ropa a la espera de encontrar una nota o alguna cosa. Le hubiera valido un simple trozo de papel donde dijese que lo había pasado bien, incluso ahora mismo aceptaba el hecho de que pese al día vivido ayer era persona non grata para la suicida.

'Me lo pase muy bien anoche. Un beso. Cuídate fresón. Korra' , algo así le valdría para aplacar el galopante malestar que comenzaba a sentir. Era difícil de aceptar el hecho de que hiciera lo que hiciese a la otra joven no le era rentable tenerla cerca, pero había pensado estúpidamente que eso había cambiado el día de ayer.

"Serás idiota, pensar que todo había cambiado, que ibas a encontrarte con ella al despertar", se recriminó como si solo su psique negativa fuera suficiente para destrozarla, "pero, ¿por qué importo tan poco?".

'¿Por qué?' , casi todas las preguntas dolorosas que se había hecho en su vida empezaban con un por qué. ¿Por qué murió mi madre?, ¿Por qué mi padre no me quiere?, ¿Por qué me pegan esos hombres?, ¿Por qué se marcha ella?, ¿Por qué nadie me abraza?, ¿Por qué todos me ignoran?, ¿Por qué me dejan sola?. Preguntas sin respuestas que no podían ser vislumbradas por ella misma. La gente la observaba y veía a su padre, veía su nombre, veía su herencia, pero no a ella; ella era invisible, anodina para algunos, un fantasma para otros, casi nadie en toda su vida se había molestado en conocerla, ¿para qué?, para malgastar el tiempo en una preciosa muñeca de porcelana. Todo el mundo pensaba que debía ser una Sato, comportarse como una Sato, ser mejor que los demás, pero el papel le iba grande, no estaba hecho para ello y simplemente la actuación la sobrepasaba. Ella era débil, lo opuesto a su apellido, lo opuesto a su lema, lo opuesto a todo lo que debía representar. Se había arrastrado pidiendo amor en su momento, solo para notar que los mendigan tanto como ella a veces son molestos, y ahora lo recordaba.

Allí estaba, arrodillada buscando algo que la hiciera sentir minimamente apreciada, que al menos no hubiera sido usada como un objeto, como un pañuelo. Volvió a rebuscar sin encontrar nada, solo para levantarse y sentarse en uno de los inodoros, con los ojos húmedos, con las manos en apretadas, agarrando sendos mechones de cabello. Rompió a llorar a la vez que apretaba tanto los puños que arrancaba algunos cabellos de su espesa melena, haciendo que fuera consciente de que estaba despierta.

Se estaba dando cuenta de la triste realidad, había casi obligado a Korra a llevarla ayer por todo el barrio, no porque quisiera, sino porque era una deuda pendiente, algo que se hace a regañadientes y solo por mera educación. Se lo merecía, aquel era su pecado, mendigar por cariño hasta el punto de agotar un pozo por culpa de su sed; rogar a la gente algo que no le querían dar.

"¿Por qué?, ¿qué hice mal?" se preguntaba mientras lloraba con tanta fuerza que podía notar lo salado de sus lagrimas en su paladar, "yo solo quería ayudar, solo ayudarla, solo una amiga, no quería molestar a nadie". No sabía si su quejido lastimero se podía escuchar fuera de los servicios, pero le daba igual, bastante problema tenía con el quemazón que sentía en su garganta de llorar y la tos que le producía ese picor.

Para muchos, Asami Sato lo tenía todo, todo por el camino fácil, todo sin esfuerzo, todo por la fortuna de nacer en aquella familia, pero ella no tenía nada. Nada era suyo, todo podía desaparece de un plumazo, vivía una vida prestada y alquilada por alguien que la miraba con odio como si sus pecados fueran una carga imperdonable. Vivía sabiendo que lo único que la salvo de no ser abandonada era el cariño de una madre que mató, el que dirán de la alta sociedad y el hecho de poder ser o no de utilidad. Vivía sabiendo que solo era aceptada por ser una cara bonita, alguien que debía asentir, y que heredaría la empresa casi por necesidad y obligación paterna, no tenía derecho a decidir. En definitiva, Asami Sato tenía acceso al pozo de miseria reservada a los bastardos, a los no queridos, a los hijos mantenidos por simple obligación. Asami Sato solo vivía para ser una Sato, no se le permitía ser nada más.

"¿No valgo ni una despedida?, ¿ya no importó ni en eso?" musitaba mientras respiraba hondo, "cálmate, cálmate, vete de aquí, tienes que irte. Si montas un espectáculo y descubren quien eres será peor."

Intentó recomponerse, solo para descubrir que comenzaba a tener frio inexplicablemente y su cuerpo temblaba fruto de la ansiedad de ver que ella no importaba nada sin su apellido. Con apuro se colocó la gorra, el chaleco y el abrigo, esperando que sino podía disimular las lagrimas y su amago de quejido, al menos pudiese ocultar sus temblores.

Con paso calmo y monótono se volvió a acercar a la barra del bar, donde el hombre barbudo la miraba con el semblante compungido ante aquellos ojos hinchados y encarnados.

-Por favor – rogó la heredera al tiempo que de su billetera extraía un billete arrugado – ¿Podría darme cambio para usar la cabina? - pidió al tiempo que señalaba una cabina telefónica al otro lado de la calle.

-Por supuesto – contestó el hombre intentando regalarle la más amable de las sonrisas.

-Gracias.

Cuando obtuvo las monedas, la joven Sato salió del bar, y cruzó la calle. Por fortuna, nadie estaba usando la cabina telefónica, así que la joven entro en la cabina de cristal y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿A quién demonios iba a llamar?, ¿a su padre?, ¿a la asistenta de este?. Ambas opciones eran imposible y sendamente rechazadas, dejando como única opción, a su ángel de la guarda particular. Con cierto temblor en sus manos, muestra de que su pulso aun era errático, la empresaria marcó un numero que conocía muy bien, por fortuna siempre había sido buena con los números y recordaba casi toda su agenda personal.

Se escucho el tono del aparato al tiempo que ella rogaba que descolgase el teléfono. Por suerte se pudo escuchar como alguien respondía al otro lado de la terminal.

-¿Diga?

-Kuvira, soy Asami, ¿podrías venir a buscarme? – intentaba ocultar el tono de roto de su voz.

-Señorita Asami, ¿por qué no usa el teléfono? – se hizo un silencio – ¿Esta llorando?

-Es que no tengo batería y... – intentaba respirar pero tenía nariz muy húmeda y no solo alcanzó a limpiarse con la manga de su abrigo – ...y Korra se ha ido.

-¿Cómo dice?.

En ese momento, la joven heredera alzó la vista para ver los ventanales de la pensión y distinguir el de la dos-cero-dos. Este hecho, unido a decir el nombre de Korra en alto la hizo comenzar sollozar.

-Que vinimos a una pensión y Korra se fue y no tengo fuerzas para volver – contestó, apoyándose en el cristal, dejándose derrotar por su angustia.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.

-Si, no, no lo sé. Ven ya, por favor, te lo suplico – un leve llanto se escapó de la compostura que intentó mantener – por favor, Kuvira.

-Cálmese, estará bien.

-Gracias Kuvira.

-Señorita Sato, ¿donde esta?

**Continuará...**

**Una Review anima a cualquiera a seguir escribiendo.**

**Reflexiones:**

Hoy vienen cargaditas.

-Cuando comencé este fanfic prometí que serían capítulos de entre 4500 y 6000 palabras Pensaba que esas 1500 palabras de margen me vendrían bien para extenderme, pero no. Mi problema es que quiero dejar los capítulos en momentos álgidos o importantes, no me gusta cortar un capítulo sin motivo solo para sacarme dos actualizaciones faciles de la chistera. Así sentiría que os falto al respeto, sobretodo a los que os molestaís en dejarme una review con palabras de animo. **¿Cómo puedo pediros una review si luego yo uso artimañas que terminan dejando cojo un capítulo**?, pues no, lo siento, espero que nadie se moleste, pero tomad casi 11000 palabras.

-Siento si la escena de picante no es buena. Si algo va mal la culpa es de quien me aconsejó, ¡yo soy inocente!. Es broma, pero quise hacerla más como** "sexo de una noche de alcohol"**, donde las personas no buscan algo delicado sino mucha pasión y poco jugueteo. Ya me direís si es aceptable o es mejor que nunca vuelva a relatar nada erótico.

-Sé que me he pasado con** la extensión pero la cosa surgió así:** Decidido ya que era el momento de que ambas suprimiesen la tensión sexual creada en un principio, decido pedir consejo y hacer una escena de cama con cierta longitud. Después ya tengo planeado el desenlace final y una buena introducción para el próximo capítulo, así que todo perfecto. El caso es que yo deseaba hablar del P**asado Romántico de Asami** para demostrar que no era una mojigata en cuanto al amor y darle más peso a este momento. Junte todo y cuando vi las cerca de 11000 pensé:_ Así me gusta como queda, y tendrán más para leer. Todos felices._

-Hoy no hay referencias musicales porque no quiero forzarlas, prefiero que surjan como comentarios. Dudo que alguien se ponga a hablar de Mozart mientras esta teniendo sexo, aunque vaya usted a saber.

-¡**KYALIN!** Por fin vuelvo a la carga con mi primer fanfic. Los interesados ya sabrán que este fanfic lo presente a un concurso en el ¡Cometa de Sozin! Y por eso no lo continué. **Pues bien, he terminado 2º** , felicidades a Devil-In-My-Shoes por ganar.

-Al ser subido al tema de ganadores no quiero modificarlo, así que crearé **otro fanfic que será la continuación directa de lo sucedido en ese fic**. Tranquilos, publicaré dicho fanfic y postearé su link en **Estaciones: un vergel en primavera como **Capítulo 2; así informaré a los interesados de ello y la gente tendrá el link por si se despista. El fic será romance/humor y el avatar y la presidente de Future Industries harán acto de presencia. También me gustaría tocar lo que sucedió con Kuvira, pero las protagonistas de las historias cotidianas será Kya y Lin.

-En **The Legend of KorrAsami** se ha abierto un tema para hablar de tus parejas chica/chica preferidas fuera del KorrAsami. Además habrá temas de **NOTICIAS,** donde pondremos todo lo relacionado con el universo Avatar. ¿Quieres saber que personajes han sido confirmados como gays por los autores de Avatar? ¡Entra ya y léelo!.

-**KUVIRA IS BACK **, ya tengo la mitad del capítulo pero me frenaré para hacer dos fics para concurso y escribir el 2º capítulo el Kyalin. Solo digo que me divierte pensar en que haría Kuvira. En su capítulo aparecerán nuevos personajes, espero que os gusten.


	12. 12: Un día con Kuvira - I

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Perdonad, tarde un poco porque **además de participar en un nuevo reto **he estado haciendo mi** Nuevo **fanfic** Primavera en Ciudad República, **continuación directa de **Estaciones: Un vergel en Primavera. **Espero que le deis una oportunidad porque ese funcionará si gusta, algo que que espero lograr.

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y de verdad significa mucho para mi que os molesteís en escribirme.**

**Agradecimientos especiales **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Zaruko Hatsune **(siempre estas apoyándome. Da gusto tenerte como fan xD. ¡Tengo un fan!) , **Obini **(Después del vaso de agua y de odiarme por lo de Asami, me amas por el Kyalin y todos felices), **LadyKorrasami **(Me alegro de que ames a Kuvira, porque al final se quedará dos capítulos de protagonista), **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (A veces tus ideas son tan buenas que me duele que no se me ocurran a mi, pero el pasado surgió de improviso, simplemente quería escribirlo y lo coloque donde no quedaba muy mal), **Lady Vampiria **(Un placer volver a leerte, espero que la espera haya valido la pena)** Murasakii-11** (siento romperte el corazón con el anterior capítulo, pero aquí tienes la continuación) ,**pilaradams15** (Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el esfuerzo. Recuerdo tu nick en follow y favorite desde hace mucho. Es que lo de Adams me recordó a la familia Adams xD),** MaryVessalius-Kurosaki **(Tus elogios me hacen ruborizarme y me recuerdan que tengo que seguir escribiendo por vosotros) , **Misticgwen** (Me comi una c en el anterior post, perdon ) ,**, tasiakrood** (Cuidado con tanta pasión) , **Annimo **(Sigo pensando que hablar de mozart mientras tienes sexo es imposible. Kyalin listo!, a leer!),**Love is a wild animal Danirock ** (Un placer tenerte de vuelta, me alegra saber que te ha gustado :D ), **lay**(Eres una nueva lectora? En ese caso bienvenida y gracias por escribir), **Rarie-Roo** ( me alegro de que te guste. Estoy contento de que una nueva lectora me postee en dos capítulos, señal de que le agrado), **giginee** (ojala no te hayas perdido haciéndote una cuenta, un beso.)

**Capitulo 12**

La mañana se despertaba en un crisol de tenues luces anaranjadas con tonos rosáceos, era un poco agotador levantarse a esa hora, pero Kuvira tenía esa costumbre y ni una noche de estrés lavando a una joven alcoholizada e intentando calmar a su jefa no iban a impedir que siguiera con su ritmo de vida habitual. Tenía demasiado orgullo para aceptar la piadosa invitación de la señorita Sato pero tampoco iba a despreciarla, así que con las primeras luces, cuando su reloj interno se activo, se despertó de su profundo y poco reparador sueño.

En un principio estaba algo alterada al ver que no estaba en su apartamento, que no reconocía las paredes, que las sabanas aunque agradables al tacto, no eran la suya. La habitación de tonos verdes y terrosos en los decorados, con paredes pintadas de azul claro y tres cojines rulos colocados delicadamente en el techo, por ultimo, un suave y espeso edredón negro que daba una sensación diferente a las mantas que ella solía usar, algo que si se le hacia extraño. Doblada en una silla, descansaba su ropa, esperando volver a ser vestida, mientras la escolta dormía con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta flexible, quedándole ambas algo pequeñas y ciñéndose a su cuerpo más de lo que le gustaría. Aquello le daba cierto reparo, ante la vergüenza de ser vista por Korra y sufrir algunos silbidos impropios, algo que sin duda la mujer alcoholizada podría hacer para molestarla.

"Si ya me puso un ladrido por apodo, no me quiero ni pensar que haría o diría si me viese así", musitaba en su mente al saber que los pantaloncillos de deporte que usaba su dueña dejaban entrever ciertas zonas de su anatomía.

Con decisión, decidió estirarse en la cama y bostezar ante el esfuerzo de volver de los brazos del dios del sueño con muy pocas horas de descanso, solo para levantarse y salir del dormitorio.

-Buenos días, señorita Kuvira – una voz familiar la sacó de su somnolencia matutina – Espero que haya dormido bien.

-Hola Pema – respondió con cierta vergüenza al saber que la criada de su señora la estaba viendo con ropa excesivamente escueta – Iba a ir a la sala de ejercicios. ¿Se ha despertado ya la señorita Sato?.

-Todavía no – una sensación de calma profundizó en el pecho de la guardaespaldas – Ayer tuvo que ser un día muy ajetreado si ha tenido que quedarse a dormir aquí.

-No se lo puede ni imaginar – respondió mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, casi comparando aquella situación con una misión de rescate salida directamente de una crónica militar – Si no le molesta, voy a ir a la sala de los ejercicios y luego al baño a ducharme. Le aviso porque no quiero que se moleste ahora limpiando el desorden.

-No pasa nada, lo haré como pide – alzó una ceja con cierta curiosidad – Pero no creo que este tan mal el baño.

"No lo sabe bien, Pema" , pensó ella ante el deseo de guardar para evitar explicar algo tan largo y pesado. Lo cierto es que no tenía aguante para comenzar a relatar los hechos acontecidos y sabía que decirle a la sirvienta que Asami Sato y ella habían estado desnudando y bañando a una joven borracha, sonaba muy, pero que muy mal.

Con un leve ademán de despedida, la joven de mirada aguileña se dirigió a la sala de los ejercicios, custodiada tras dos enormes puertas de madera maciza. El señor Hiroshi Sato no era un gran deportista, lo suyo era más la hípica y los juegos de azar, así que sin duda esta remodelación había sido ideada por su hija. La escolta había escuchado el rumor de que aquel ático tenía una zona de poker y otros juegos de azar, a modo de pequeño casino para goce y disfrute de las improvisadas fiestas que organizaba el patriarca de los Sato. En aquellas fiestas, el empresario captaba a jovencitas para granjearse su cariño con regalos y muestras de poder, al tiempo que buscaba casi desesperádamente una que le diese un heredero. Era un secreto a voces que las mujeres que frecuentaban dichas fiestas privadas buscaban vivir a costa del magnate todo lo que pudieran, a sabiendas de que en los pisos inferiores el hombre tenía a otras queridas. Aquello le daba nauseas a Kuvira, la visión de mujeres menospreciándose por un poco de atención o dinero, vendiendo su cuerpo a sabiendas de que alguna de sus vecinas también era amante de su 'novio'. Lo peor de todo y aquello que más le desagradaba era que todas buscaban lo mismo, el premio gordo, el numero afortunado: darle descendencia a Hiroshi Sato. El patriarca de dicha casa había intentado ocultar el hecho de que tenía una hija, casi olvidándose de ella en los internados, dando la excusa de que se estaba formando para ser una mujer emprendedora, cuando en realidad el hecho principal es que no quería verla. Aquel adinerado hombre de negocios solo deseaba un heredero que perpetuase el nombre Sato, un varón que le llenase de falso orgullo. Con el paso del tiempo, el circulo más cercano se entero de un hijo ilegitimo que tuvo, pero eso no se ha podido demostrar, siendo algo verdaderamente extraño dado que si fuera hijo, Hiroshi haría todo lo imposible para obtener su custodia, y una niña garantizaría al menos no tener que volver a ver Asami nunca más.

Mientras se estiraba y contemplaba la sala llena de pequeños juegos de pesas, balones medicinales, espejos de cuerpo completo y una bicicleta estática, la escolta no pudo sino sorprenderse de que su jefa tuviese varios sacos de boxeo.

-Así que era cierto que intentaba aprender algo de defensa personal – enunció en voz alta, como si el saco de boxeo fuera a responder su pregunta – Pero para ser útil se debe de tener instinto y fresón solo tiene instinto para ser un saco de boxeo.

Le gustaba fresón, era un apodo idóneo para aquella joven que aun teniendo todo semejaba no tener nada. Kuvira se había criado en la basura de unas calles tan pobres que las ratas procuraban escapar de ellas. No había tenido una infancia fácil, pero aquellos hechos la habían marcado.

A medida que estiraba sus muslos y sus piernas a su memoria venían sus días en la calle de las ratas, el rincón perdido de la zona industrial donde solo vivían los más pobres y al cual ella tuvo que llamar hogar. No siempre fue así, no todo en su vida había sido malo, pero cuando su padre murió todo su presente y su futuro se oscureció como aquel ataúd de madera negra. Su padre era un buen hombre, aunque no lo recordaba, nunca lo pudo recordar, ni siquiera estaba segura de su nombre, pero sabía que había sido un buen hombre. Su padre había sido militar, uno de carrera, de aquellos perros de la guerra que masticaban alambre de espino; pero que la quería con locura. Recordaba ciertos momentos de su vida, la discusión con su madre porque tenía que volver a irse, escuchar a su padre afeitándose y el olor a espuma que lo envolvía, dormir en sus brazos con ese olor a linimento. Recordaba subirse a los pies de él y bailar, también le venía a la memoria la música que sonaba en aquel viejo tocadiscos que su padre atesoraba. A veces creía que aquellos momentos eran fantasías, sueños, pero cada vez que a Ray diciéndole a aquella mujer que no lo liberase ni lo dejase solo, esa imagen volvía a su mente como su el agua la hubiese diluido, a la vez que sus pies se despegaban del suelo con cada retumbar del bebop que sonaba en vinilo, con la finalidad de sacarle de aquellos recuerdos que le hacían querer llorar. Adoraba bailar, hasta que sus pies dolían, hasta que su cuerpo le dijera que se tenía que detener, pero le encantaba la sensación de sentirse libre y de saber que el soul, el blues y el jazz podían romper el tempo, improvisar, adaptarse, como hacia ella, como se movían sus pies y como había sucedido con su propia vida.

Todos remembranzas infantiles, de una edad que no recordaba y no sabría precisar, lo único que supo, el primer recuerdo coherente de su mente infantil, el primero que podía situar en la cronología de su vida, el primero donde podía decir que edad tenía y donde estaba, era en el funeral de su padre. Por lo visto, su padre fue de avanzadilla contra un grupo extremista de la Nación de Fuego, su unidad cayó en una emboscada y fue masacrada, solamente se salvaron unos pocos, algunos de ellos gracias a su padre que herido de muerte les arengó a huir mientras él y una ametralladora les cubrían la retirada. Esa fue la versión oficial, pero cómo todo el mundo sabe, la versión oficial no es más que una destilada amalgama de frases dirigidas a hacer creer a las familias que el difunto había hecho algo importante, que había sido alguien en sus últimos momentos, cuando lo cierto es que todos temen, todos lloran, y nadie quiere tener una tumba sin nombre en una tierra baldía o terminar volviendo a casa en un féretro convertido en un amasijo de partes que en su día eran algo para alguien.

Queriendo espantar sus propios fantasmas, la escolta comenzó a lanzar golpes a uno de los sacos, notando como ardían sus brazos y como el enorme peso muerto se alzaba varios palmos por el aire. Le encantaba golpear cosas, ella misma tenía un saco de boxeo en su apartamento, pero este era mucho más liviano, indicado para que la gente no se dañase las muñecas de un mal golpe; en cambio, el suyo era macizo, arena compacta, para poder notar como sus nudillos dejaban su impresión en el cuero, para saber que cuando tuviese que golpear a alguien, el golpe dolería de verdad, dañaría músculos, y puede que partiese huesos; en definitiva, un golpe de los que incapacitan a las amenazas y las dejan sangrando inconscientes en el suelo.

Aprendió todo lo que supo de sus momentos en la calle, primero defendiéndose a sí misma, y más tarde en el gimnasio del viejo Bumi. Bumi era un estrambótico señor de perilla extraña y pelo desgreñado que tomó a aquella niña de ojos aceitunados bajo su ala protectora cuando la vio lanzando puñetazos por primera vez. A decir verdad, ambos se conocían de antes; al parecer Bumi había sido compañero de su padre en el ejercito y le debía más de un favor, que deseaba pagar cuidando de su hija. Aquel hombre no había sabido nada del fallecimiento del viejo soldado hasta años después, pero fue demasiado tarde. La madre de Kuvira malgastaba la pensión de viudedad en alcohol y fiestas, tonteando incluso con las drogas y abandonado a su hija en las frías calles de un barrio deshumanizado. La pobre mujer había caído en depresión a la muerte del que iba a ser su futuro marido, no se habían casado, y la preciosa casa donde los tres vivían, terminó siendo reclamada por bancos y acreedores. La única opción que les había quedado era ir a vivir a un estudio mugroso en el peor barrio de la ciudad, donde los alquileres eran casi tan bajos como la esperanza de vida de los niños. Fue en esas calles, donde Bumi encontró a una joven niña, de cabellos oscuros y ojos severos, que lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al aire para evitar que le robasen, fue allí cuando aquel extraño hombre se convirtió en tío Bumi.

Tío Bumi tomó a la joven a su cuidado y le enseñó a defenderse, pero también le demostró que podía ser mejor, que no importaba la situación si el molde era bueno, y el de ella era de los mejores. Así fue cómo aquella joven sucia y asustadiza se convirtió en una prometedora luchadora y en una de las primeras alumnas de su clase, porque si Kuvira no aprobaba rigurosamente sus exámenes, Bumi no la dejaba ir al gimnasio, obligándola a permanecer en aquel cuchitril que llamaba hogar, con aquella mujer que le sonreía entre profundas ojeras, ojos encarnados y un fuerte olor a tabaco. No era que odiase a su madre, es que ella ya no era una madre, no preguntaba por ella, no le preocupaba si estaba enferma, o cómo le había ido en la escuela, o cómo había estado el día con tío Bumi; simplemente se limitaba a sonreír a su hija cuando sus miradas se cruzaban para después seguir viendo la televisión o preparándose para ir de fiesta. Un día, después de uno de esas salidas nocturnas, la madre de Kuvira llegó del brazo de un hombre, el cual la joven escolta nunca había visto. El hombre se zarandeaba borracho y al ver a aquella niña, su mirada se convirtió en el máximo exponente de la depravación. Con un golpe seco, aquel tipo despreciable noqueó a su madre y se acercó lentamente a ella al tiempo que se abría la bragueta de sus pantalones. Ella apenas era una niña de trece años pero aquello no le importaba a esos ojos lascivos que denotaban que aquel hombre no era mucho mejor que una bestia.

La joven niña huyó hacia su habitación, perseguida por aquel ser que ya mostraba su falo fuera de su ropa interior, pero aquella chica no fue a su cuarto por miedo, sino para tomar la navaja que siempre la acompañaba, un filo militar táctico que había tomado de una caja con cosas de su padre. Cuando aquel bruto se acercó a ella, esta se coló entre sus piernas y enterró la punta de aquel acero en su rodilla. El hombre gritaba y gritaba de dolor pero ahora, con la rodilla destrozada, no podía erguirse. En aquel momento, la joven niña sacó toda su fuerza y toda su ira, haciendo gala de lo que había aprendido en el gimnasio, destrozando la cara de su asaltante sin miramientos. No fue agradable, no se sentía bien consigo misma, tenía miedo y odio dentro de ella, pero era aquel asqueroso o ella, no podía mostrar piedad por alguien como él e iba a hacer que nunca jamás quisiera tocar a ninguna niña.

Lo sucedido después de aquella agresión fue que su madre no volvió a llevar hombres a casa, que nadie presentó cargos puesto a que aquel tipejo tenía contactos en la policía y que Kuvira comenzó a retraerse, negándose a entablar relaciones más allá de tío Bumi, su instructora P'Li y su marido, Zaheer. Los dos últimos se habían convertido casi en unos improvisados y distópicos padre, atendiendo al hecho de responder por Kuvira ante la escuela. Aun los veía en el gimnasio de vez en cuando, a la espera de una visita o un asalto de prácticas.

Volviendo de su la tierra de la memoria, la escolta pudo sentir como sus brazos le ardían después de recordar la primera vez que quebró un hueso, el del tabique de aquel borracho, y haciendo memoria el pobre saco de boxeo pagó sus malos recuerdos.

-No debí excederme, pude haber roto el soporte – maldijo al recordar que aquel saco no era tan firme como el suyo – Mejor me tomo una ducha.

Por suerte para ella, aquellos baños todavía tenían toallas limpias. El estilo evidentemente victoriano, con baldosas blancas y negras que formaban un suelo ajedrezado que hacia juego con los azulejos de la pared, aun le resultaba chocante, para ella tanta exquisitez era extraño para un lavabo. La griferias eran de acero pulido y porcelana fina volvían a calentarse con el agua corriendo, mientras la escolta iba a tomar unas toallas a un pequeño armario, pero para su desgracia cerca estaba el cestón de la ropa sucia y el aroma de las prendas sucias de Korra aun flotaba en el ambiente. No importaba que estuvieran en el cestón con la tapa puesta y un ambientador cerca, aun se podía notar el olor de una prenda puesta más de dos semanas.

-Me sorprende que no se le haya desintegrado la ropa – se quejó, solo para después tomar una toalla y alejarse para admirar el lavabo en forma de concha, situado justo encima de una encimera y debajo de un cristal ovalado donde veía su rostro ojeroso reflejado – Siempre que trasnocho se me notan unas ojeras terrible. Genial, ahora se preguntará la gente porqué no he dormido.

Con un leve mohin al saber de sus ojeras porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo jamás, a la escolta también le preocupaba estar presentable. La joven del lunar se dispuso a introducir su cuerpo en aquella bañera que aun mostraba signos de la espuma de aquel singular baño.

-Ahora me toca a mi estar aquí, Korra – habló a la nada – Lastima que a mi nadie me frota el cuerpo.

Una sonrisa relajada se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que dejaba que un estado de descanso invadiese su cuerpo por completo. Era temprano, podía permitirse descansar y relajarse un poco, y aquel baño era justo lo que necesitaba para salir de lo amargo de sus días y conseguir las fuerza suficientes para mantener el buen humor.

Una vez terminado el baño, Kuvira se peino con su característica trenza y salió del baño con paso apurado, rezando porque ninguna de las mujeres de aquella casa la viesen, trotando apurada hasta el dormitorio donde había pasado la noche para vestirse. Apenas recordaba lo que era pasar tanta vergüenza pero por suerte para ella, ninguna de las feminas estaba despierta para verla y Pema estaba ocupada con sus quehaceres. Cuando salió, ya completamente vestida, de aquella habitación, la escolta se aproximó a la barra americana para descubrir que Pema le había preparado un café y unas tostadas.

-Supuse que tendría hambre, señorita Kuvira.

-Por favor, solo Kuvira. Ambas servimos a la señorita Asamia – enunció tranquilamente mientras se sentaba y untaba con mermelada de arándanos una tostada – Te agradezco mucho que me hayas preparado el desayuno.

-No hay que agradecer nada – el tono de la sirvienta se había vuelto de golpe más directo y amigable – ¿Hoy vais a ir a trabajar?. Lo digo porque va siendo tarde.

-No, hoy la señorita y yo nos tomamos el día libre, así que aprovecharé para dar parte a la asistente general de seguridad – comentó antes de masticar degustar un sorbo de aquel néctar negro – Delicioso.

-Gracias, es molido a mano – el orgullo por el reconocimiento a su trabajo se sentía en su sonrisa – Que curioso que durmieras donde la asistente dormía.

-Si, la verdad, aunque mejor no se lo diré – comenzaba a saborear la tostada.

-Mejor no, la señora tiene bastante carácter. No quiero ofender, pero siempre he agradecido trabajar de criada personal de la señorita Sato, su padre es un hombre más difícil.

-Eso me han comentado.

-Pues un consejo, no se inmiscuya mucho en la vida de Hiroshi Sato y haga caso a la jefa de seguridad en todo. Es una profesional – un dedo acusador se alzaba puntualizando cada silaba

-Descuide – sonrió Kuvira – Por cierto, dígale a la señorita que aprovecharé el día libre en compromisos atrasados, pero que le agradezco su hospitalidad. También me llevaré el automóvil, necesita un cambio de líquidos.

-Así se lo diré – enunció Pema al tiempo que agarraba un cestón con sabanas recién lavadas – Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que tender las sabanas. La seda se estropea si se lava a maquina.

-Disculpada queda. Hasta el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes.

Después de terminar el café y ver como Pema desaparecía entre los pasillos para seguir con sus obligaciones, la guardaespaldas tomó el ascensor, para dirigirse al ascensor de servicio, rumbo a la zona este del rascacielos, donde habían aparcado. Cómo pudo presuponer, nadie había molesto ni se había quejado por ver el lujoso automóvil allí, no solo porque la insignia de los Sato estaba decorando el auto, sino porque aun había mucho espacio dado que no todos los trabajadores entran al unisono.

-Hola pequeño – a veces Kuvira la joven de la trenza hablaba con el vehículo, debido a las largas horas que ambos pasaban en compañía del otro, a la espera de que su jefa les precisase – Lamento tenerte aquí, pero hoy vamos a que cambien los líquidos, te pulan y te enceren.

Deseaba que aquello sonase como un premio para su amigo de cuatro ruedas que había tenido que transportar a una borracha en sus lujosos asientos, aunque para ella era el suplicio de ir al edificio principal del consorcio de Future Industries y toparse con su principal benefactora, Lin Beifong.

Hacia mucho que Lin y ella se conocía pero últimamente habían perdido el contacto. La jefa de seguridad y asistente personal del hombre más adinerado de la ciudad pasaba su vida repartida entre sus labores profesionales y sus problemas de pareja, además que haber sido destinada a servir a la heredera no había ayudado. El mismo día que ambas chicas se conocieron fue el día en el cual Hiroshi decidió que su hija debería tener una escolta que la ayudase y la asistiese en todo momento, aunque para Kuvira aquella obligación tenía como objetivo tener a Asami vigilada en todo momento. No eran simples suposiciones sino que a veces tenía que reportar información relevante sobre las conductas que la joven empresaria tenía. Esta información iba desde las amistades hasta los restaurantes que frecuentaba, casi como si su padre quisiera asegurar su inversión.

El enorme complejo de oficinas Future Industries se encontraba en la zona norte de la ciudad, en el complejo empresarial, alojándose en un enorme y pomposo edificio con el sello de la compañía en grande. Los pisos superiores eran los exclusivos a la empresa, los otros eran alquilados a otras empresas, muchas veces subordinadas a Future Industries. Era el edificio lugar más caro de toda la ciudad, si querías tener en aquel edificio una sucursal, tenías que trabajar para Hiroshi Sato, directa o indirectamente, o tener mucho dinero. A veces, la sola mención de que tu compañía estaba ubicada en la Torre Futuro, nombre poco original para aquella construcción, era más que suficiente para ser tomado en cuenta dado que únicamente podías ocupar una planta demostrando amplíamente tu solvencia. El lugar tenía una diminuta plaza rodeada de arboles y varios restaurantes cercanos, para que así los empleados pudiesen desconectar del trabajo de vez en cuando; Kuvira recordaba sus almuerzos en los aledaños al edificio, cuando había empezado a trabajar como miembro de la seguridad, con un uniforme gris, una porra y un silbato. De hecho, ella había escalado puestos a base de mejorar su entrenamiento y sus conocimientos, de asistir a cursos de fin de semana, y de demostrar una férrea actitud laboral. Ella no descansaba en los bancos de la plaza porque aquello daba mala imagen a la seguridad; de estar fuera, siempre estaba en alerta aunque aun no fuese su turno laboral; siempre iba bien arreglada e incluso llevaba un pequeño frasco con un perfume con olor a cítricos para darle frescos y disimular el olor a sudor en los meses más calurosos; nunca se apoyaba en las paredes ni se libraba de un botón de su camisa; y nunca, nunca, nunca, hablaba en horas de trabajo salvo para notificar ordenes. Aquel esfuerzo le costó ganarse la indiferencia de sus compañeros de trabajo pero también la admiración de sus superiores, hasta poder probar su valía como escolta. Durante unos meses se responsabilizó de la seguridad de las fiestas y los eventos de la empresa, hasta que el propio patriarca de los Sato se fijó en ella y la ascendió como miembro permanente de su escolta familiar. Aquel ascenso venía con dos salvedades: estar disponible permanentemente durante cinco días a la semana y una cuantiosa mensualidad. No era para menos, los guardaespaldas de Hiroshi Sato estaban muy bien preparados y la mayoría provenían de agencias gubernamentales, así que los que no habían recibido un entrenamiento altamente exigente, debían prepararse mejor que nadie.

Al llegar a la Torre Futuro, Kuvira se desplazó al aparcamiento reservado para vehículos de la familia Sato, a fin de que cuidasen como se debía a su bien querido compañero de trabajo. El aparcamiento personal tenía una zona limpieza propia y conectaba con un taller de alta gama que se encontraba en la propia Torre. Aquel taller tenía una excelente fama, sin duda promovida por su localización, y los autos de los Sato tenían preferencia y prioridad, porque si contrariabas a un miembro de la familia seguramente lograrían expulsarte del edificio en unos meses. Así que, la joven de ojos afilados bajó del vehículo y lanzó las llaves a un hombre que se encontraba pasando un trapo al automóvil que usaba el presidente de Future Industries. El caballero atrapó al vuelo las llaves.

-Buenos reflejos, Due – saludó ella animada.

-Buenos días, Kuvira. ¿Día libre?

-Si. La señorita no vendrá hoy así que mi buen amigo merece unos buenos cuidados – dijo mientras pasaba amorosamente la mano por el capo del auto, como si este fuera un gato recostado en su regazo – Dile a Huu que necesita un cambio de líquidos y una comprobación de presión en los neumáticos.

-Espera, ¿mañana tampoco trabajas? - el hombre empezaba a maldecir el hecho de que la heredera no fuese nada exigente con su guardaespaldas, mientras que él debía pulir los autos del padre aunque este no los fuese a usar ese mismo día.

-Así es – sonrió con suficiencia – Pero vendré mañana a las seis a recogerlo, por si la señorita me requiere.

-Vale. No pondremos a ellos ahora mismo.

-Y una cosa más – dijo mientras ponía rumbo al elevador exclusivo para este garaje – Dale una buena mano de cera, que la ultima vez solo le diste una capa.

-Kuvira tratas a este auto mejor que a tu perro.

-Es que no tengo perro – sabía que en parte era cierto, pero es que ella tenía que demostrar el mismo cuidado por las formas que su jefa, la cual no permitía que los autos del señor Sato circulasen de no estar impecables en el momento de salir del edificio.

Aquel ascensor tenía un suelo negro brillante, que contrastaba con los lustrosos espejos que rodeaba la puerta de acceso, la cual daba justo enfrente a la tercera pared del elevador de color blanco con el símbolo de Future Industries en grande. Aquella maquinaria era cómo el recuerdo imperturbable del poderío económico del grupo Future Industries, cómo un gesto de los Sato hacia su propio poder. Sin embargo, la joven de la trenza y el flequillo oscuros no pudo imaginar a su jefa jactándose de los logros del pasado y mucho menos buscando usar siempre aquel logo para que todos se inclinasen ante ella. Sin duda, era una joven extraña, diferente a lo que cualquiera podía pensar a simple vista, no era presumida, no anhelaba ser envidiada, no le gustaban los focos, era lo opuesto a su padre y a casi todos los directivos que había conocido.

-Asami Sato – dijo Kuvira en voz baja ante la única compañía de su reflejo – Con fortuna, fama, y acceso exclusivo al pozo de miseria que viene que ambos pero que algunos pretenden ignorar.

Luego sonrió, sabiendo que era cierto, que los que cargaban con el peso de un gran legado generalmente se daban a la mala vida, sabiéndose hijos de papa, pero la señorita no era así. Su jefa temblaba de miedo con una mala palabra y buscaba la decisión en los momentos importantes, ignorando por completo sus propias exigencias y su valentía en la mayor parte del día. Demasiado paradójica para ser entendida, pero aquel enigma era un puzzle que a Kuvira le agradaba.

"¿Qué estará haciendo ahora la señorita Sato?", pensó la escolta mientras ascendía el elevador, el cual solo se detenía en las oficinas de la empresa y en ningún otro lugar, "estará riendo con Korra, y esta preguntando por la chica que le dio una paliza".

Un relámpago surcó la espalda de la escolta al darse cuenta por primera vez de los hechos a los que se iba a enfrentar. Que Asami hubiera recogido a una borracha era malo, pero que la metiese en su ático era algo incluso peor, puesto que aunque Kuvira le jurase y perjurase al padre de la señorita que nadie les vio llegar él estaría más preocupado en el que dirán.

"¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?", pensó para sí misma, maldiciendo el hecho de que se enfrentaba ante el hecho de mentir a su jefe más directo y perder su puesto de trabajo , "si el señor Sato se entera de lo que ha hecho su hija va a estallar, y removerá toda la ciudad para encontrar a Korra y asegurarse de que no abrirá la boca". Ante la idea, el estomago se le volcó por un segundo, aunque la joven era algo molesta, la escolta sabía los métodos usados por el patriarca de la familia con las personas que podrían importunarle: dinero o dolor; y Kuvira rezaba por no tener que ver , ni que realizar, nunca lo segundo.

"Un momento", su mente volvió a afilarse ante la duda de sus actos, "si Hiroshi toma medidas, Asami sabrá que le informó y ya no volverá a confiar en mi. Con lo tonta que es exigirá a otro escolta y ante la negativa podría terminar por hacerse daño". Ella sabía que en ciertos momentos su jefa era mentalmente inestable, semejando más un gatito apaleado que la heredera de un consorcio millonario y según Lin, cuando en su día cayó en depresión muchas veces terminaba en posición fetal sollozando, aunque nunca supieron el motivo pese a sospecharlo. La sospecha era una ruptura y la incomodidad de asimilar el desamor por primera vez, aunque Beifong no era muy experta en psicología solo pudo procurar que no se hiciese daño y que su padre no se enterase.

-Maldita sea, Lin – cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dejó descansar su cabeza en el cristal – Si miento y se entera... Aunque si se va a enterar.

La joven estaba maldiciendo las facetas detectivescas de la jefa de seguridad de Future Industries, la cual era conocida por detectar situaciones sospechosas, incluidas las mentiras. Un embuste muy laborioso y trabajado caería en la explotación innecesaria, una falacia muy simple apenas tendría datos factibles, y ambos provocaría la sospecha de aquella mujer de cabello grisáceo. Lin 'zorro gris' Beifong debía su sobrenombre a la fama a su intelecto analítico y eso intranquilizaba a Kuvira.

"Mierda", mascullaba en la bóveda de su mente, "si me aprieta mucho podría flaquear, pero además a ella le sería muy facial saber si Asami miente. ¡No!, no hemos hablado de esto, si la llaman y se inventa algo estúpido tendremos problemas".

En aquel momento, la joven solo observo como cambiaban los dígitos del marcador de planta, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que si ya habían hablado con la heredera, tendrían problemas, sobretodo ella.

"Cómo se le ocurra decirle la verdad, ya puedo despedirme del trabajo" recriminaba ante la sapiencia de que su podría preferir decir la verdad para ahorrarse problemas con Lin, "No importa que Lin guarde el secreto, a mi me mandará a la cola del desempleo"

La visión de su persona pidiendo limosna por culpa de la tonta inocencia de la empresaria Sato, le hizo temblar y respirar con dificultad, aunque rápidamente intentó calmarse.

-Calmate, Kuvira – se repetía a sí misma – Todo saldrá bien, no tienen porqué saber nada.

El sonido de una campanilla avisaba de que había llegado a su destino, las oficinas de Future Industries. Mientras se erguía y se arreglaba el cabello, la joven de ojos aceitunados y mirada afilada se topo con dos esmeraldas en forma de iris que la observaban con la dureza del acero. Ante ella, una mujer pálida, con el ceño fruncido como el cuero desquebrajado, y una cicatriz en el rostro. Esa mujer que emitía un profundo respeto era su jefa, la jefa de seguridad, la máxima responsable del lugar, el tiburón blanco; Lin Beifong.

-Kuvira – enunció sin apartar la vista mientras en sus manos sostenía una carpeta de cartón – Tenemos que hablar.

Durante un segundo, las palabras de la mujer de la marca en el pómulo atravesaron el cerebro de la joven escolta, desactivando cada uno de sus receptores, desconectando mente y cuerpo, anulando cualquier acción a tomar que no fuera pensar en que ya sabían lo sucedido. Pasado otro segundo, la primera palabra que le vino a la mente a Kuvira fue:

"Mierda"

**Continuará**

**Una Review anima a que el autor siga adelante porque sabe que su obra gusta.**

**Reflexiones:**

-Me retrase, sexto día en vez de quinto, pero es que mi nuevo fanfic y los retos me mantuvieron ocupado. Espero que le deis una oportunidad al nuevo fanfic que he escrito. Creo que esas dos tienen buena química y como será de romance/familia/humor, pues todos felices. Estoy deseando escribir tonterías que me relajen después de ciertos momentos que aquí tengo pensado – inserte aquí risa malévola y truenos.

-**Kuvira se quedará de protagonista un capítulo más**. Vi bien pausar en este momento porque además de intriga necesito más tiempo para presentar personajes y este era más del pasado de Kuvira para sentar unas bases para el próximo. Además, no quería haceros esperar más por la actualización

-Como habréis podido notar, si Korra es Rock/Punk, Asami es Música Clásica, Kuvira es jazz bebop y rhytm n' blues. Tiene una estética de gustos muy de 1940,1950,1960,1970... Creo que el jazz y el estilo de percusión medida e improvisación pegan con mi Kuvira y con la Kuvira de la serie de LoK. Ray es Ray Charles, aunque aquí hacer alusión a hit the road jack se me hacia imposible, pese a ser el tema que más me gusta de él. **¿Os gusta la idea?**

-Esta vez si qu ha sido algo corto, solo 5500 palabras, que ya se hace más llevadero. Me ha encantado el animo y la acogida de un capítulo tan largo porque soy consciente de que puede ser difícil de leer. Me sorprende que gente como Obini se lo leyese de golpe y sé que no fue la única, Zakuro también. Otras personas me enviaron Mps diciéndome que irían por partes pero que se agradecía el cariño que mostraba y eso me emociono. **Yo escribo porque me gusta y porque me gusta que lean lo que hago pero me esfuerzo en actualizar cada 5-6 días porque son vuestras reviews las que me animan a escribir y escribir hasta lograr un nuevo capítulo que os alegre un poco el día.**

-Alex Kacr me escribió una review en Primavera en Ciudad República que me enterneció como un bizcocho empapado en leche.

-Adoro que Obini estaba como loca cuando supo que ya había publicado continuación de esa trama.


	13. 13: Un día con Kuvira - II

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Perdonad, tarde un poco porque estoy haciendo los nuevos capítulos de **Estaciones: un vergel en primavera** – Si quieres saber más sobre ese Fanfic, leer más abajo** 'Reflexiones'. **Si, sigo con la publicidad, pero sin malicia

¿Recordáis que el anterior ese capítulo tan largo de 11.000 palabras?. Pues le ha salido** un hermano gemelo, **pero esta vez con 13.000, bueno, capítulo 13 y 13.000 palabras**. **Si, lo he vuelto a hacer, pero esta veztengo escusa**. En Reflexiones **os la cuento.

Siento la tardanza, pero en **Reflexiones** os cuento el motivo de mi **tardanza** y porque no habrá actualización la semana que viene.

**Muchas gracias por apoyarme, sois vosotros los que me animáis a continuar. Os aplaudo.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Zaruko Hatsune **(Kuv Kuv en acción y en este capítulo demostrando lo que mola) , **Obini **(Tu no llegas tarde, llegas a la hora a la que tienes que llegar xD), **LadyKorrasami **(Un beso, señorita), **fourth eye freak **(que hayas leído tanto de golpe es un honor para alguien como yo),**paolacelestial** (felicidades por ponerte al día. Espero que te guste este capítulo),** MaryVessalius-Kurosaki **(Nueva actualización, más larga y mejor!. Gracias por leer ) , **Mistigwen** (No confundamos cariño y alcohol con amor que la culpa es de los fresones, que están muy ricos, aun así necesitaba que ambas se acercasen más ) ,**Sally Evans Salazar** (seguro que intimidarías a Korra, pero aun seguimos con el día de Kuvira, paciencia por favor, ya podrás reñir a Korra en los próximos)**, tasiakrood** (Cuidado con tanta pasión) , **Annimo **(De nada, es un placer escribir para personas tan entregadas, pero siento desilusionarte. Soy un chico. Espero que aun así, no dejes de leerme, me daría mucha pena),**giginee **(un poco de paciencia, como bien dices, esta bien que Kuvira tenga un momento protagonista) **Diana** (los caminos que tengo pensado para Kuvira y su peso en esta historia te sorprenderán, si decides seguir leyéndome), **Carolina**(todo le llega al que sabe esperar.. Kuvira también es importante, pobrecita), **Kira damara **( además de este fanfic tengo Primavera en Ciudad República, que es otro fanfic largo en el mundo de LoK).

**Murasakii-11, R****arie-Roo, tasiakrood, **espero que esteís bien y ¡hola!

**Devil-In-My-Shoes , **animo en tu viaje, sé que me leerás pero no abuses de la conexión de tu celular.

**Capitulo 13**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda", fue todo lo que pudo discurrir en su mente Kuvira ante los ojos afilados de su jefa clavándose en sus pupilas, "sabe algo, lo sabe, estoy en el paro".

Durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, la joven de la trenza oscura intento discurrir que hacer o decir, pero lo único que su mente pudo hacer es arreglar su flequillo delante de la mujer de cabello plateado que la observaba impasible.

-¿Vas a quedarte en el ascensor todo el día? – Lin preguntó aquello con cierto aire socarrón en su voz – Porque entonces te usaré de recepcionista improvisada.

-¿Recepcionista de ascensor?, creo que no existe ese empleo – En aquel momento, la joven de ojos aceitunados solo pudo maldecir su pronta estupidez – Perdón, era una broma, es que no es muy común que tu hagas bromas.

-¿Cómo? – La mujer de mediana edad empezó a caminar por la sala – Para tu información, mi humor es demasiado sutil para que podáis captarlo.

"Sutil no es sinónimo de inexistente", musitó en la bóveda de su mente la joven mientras observaba el mostrador de recepción de acero pulido. El metal contrastaba con la losa oscura del suelo o con las paredes con listones de madera oscura colocados en vertical y que rompían la homogeneidad de las paredes pintadas de un blanco pálido. Aquellos pocos metros donde todo estaba bien elegido y ordenado para denotar solemnidad y grandilocuencia, estaban predispuestos para hacer destacar unas enormes puertas, también de metal pulido, que estaban abrazadas por dos estatuas de guerreros armados que portaban el lema de los Sato en sus escudos. Entrar por aquellas puertas era similar a entrar en aquel lugar reservado a los elegidos por los dioses, donde solo los más importantes podían acceder y donde todos debían rendir culto al amor y señor de aquel reino entre las nubes, Hiroshi Sato.

Para añadir más teatralidad a semejante recepción, la encargada de dar la bienvenida a las personas a la zona directiva de la empresa era una joven de pelo corto y rostro serio que descargaba firmeza marcial por todos los poros de su piel. La señorita Smellerbee siempre fue una joven muy fuerte y con bastante carácter y el hecho de que estuviese custodiando aquellas puertas no era algo decidido al azar. Smellerbee era educada, tranquila, metódica, además de ser una persona experta en autodefensa. Lin le había dado el puesto de recepcionista sabiendo que de suceder cualquier incidente, la joven de enormes ojos pardos podría defenderse e incluso derribar a un posible agresor. Era un plan simple, nadie presta atención a una recepcionista ni la ven cómo una amenaza potencial, pero si esta abejita decidiese picar, haría mucho daño.

-Buenos días, señorita Kuvira – saludó la joven tras el mostrador con una leve sonrisa que desconcertó a la joven escolta.

-Buenos días – obtuvo como respuesta.

Al cruzar las enormes puertas y adentrarse por un pasillo lleno de administrativos que realizaban labores de gestión, la joven de ojos cetreros no pudo evitar preguntar.

-He visto muy animada a la señorita bee

-Eso es por Longshot – respondió la mujer de la cicatriz en el rostro sin inmutarse – Un recepcionista que hemos contratado con el fin de la equidad de genero y tener un rostro algo más amable.

-Pensaba que de intentar robarle el puesto, se enfadaría – aquella sonrisa inocente se le hacia extraña a Kuvira.

-Ella va a seguir trabajando aquí, pero él será su compañero – contestó la mujer doblando un pasillo rumbo a las salas de juntas

-Entonces es que se sentía sola y quería compañía – la joven del flequillo podía entender la situación.

-En parte, creo que llevan saliendo una semana – replicó Lin abriendo una sala de juntas y entrando tranquilamente – Al menos es lo que creo, porque ella tiene un humor excelente desde la semana pasada.

-Bueno – de repente la mente de la guardaespaldas volvió a la primera palabra que cruzó con su jefa el día de hoy – ¿De qué querías hablarme?

La mujer de mediana edad se sentó pesadamente en una de las mullidas butacas que rodeaban una mesa rectangular de caoba. Los enormes ventanales de la sala dejaban ver el las profundas ojeras que intentaba disimular con un muy mal puesto maquillaje.

-El señor Sato esta molesto porque quería hablar hoy con Asami y resulta que no ha aparecido. Al parecer la señorita Sato no ha ido a buscar los resultados de sus pruebas medicas y un doctor ha llamado preguntando por ella, en cuestión de algo relacionado con un joven que había obtenido la ayuda de la chica que tienes que custodiar, algo que debiste haberme notificado.

El mundo de Kuvira se volvió completamente negro en aquel momento. Era una fortuna que no supieran nada, algo que ella estaba segura que Lin podía descubrir de proponérselo, lo que su jefa le estaba diciendo era algo mucho más serio. Ella desconocía de que se trataba todo eso, pero dedujo que fue en el tiempo en el que ella transportaba un trabajador herido al hospital.

-No sabía nada. Verá, ayer tuvimos un incidente en una de las fabricas nos separamos un tiempo.

-Lo sé, un trabajador se lastimó – abrió la carpeta de cartón que había portado consigo todo el tiempo – Un joven sufrió lesiones graves y Asami Sato fue de ayuda en su rescate.

-Bueno, ella fue muy valiente – cierto grado de orgullo despertó en la escolta al recordar tal acto.

-Eso molesto mucho al viejo – Lin solo insultaba a Hiroshi cuando no aguantaba más de las manías del millonario – Sus tonterías de ser superiores a los demás le nubla el juicio. Pero pude convencer al señor de que esto podría traer buena propaganda. Aun así, no te separes de ella en sitios así, no sabemos si tenemos algún loco en las fabricas. Nunca se sabe.

Había sido un gran error por parte de la guardaespaldas dejar a su protegida abandonada en aquella fabrica, pero en el fondo sabía que si se negaba a llevar a ese chico al hospital, la joven empresaria no pararía de quejarse o exigirle que así lo hiciera. Ciertamente a ella le parecía algo cívico ayudar a una persona en problemas y se alegró en demasía de que la señorita Asami hubiera tenido tanto cuajo y bien corazón. Sin embargo, la mujer de cabello gris tenía razón, había sido una enorme falta hacia la seguridad de la futura heredera, pudiendo haber llegado a sufrir una agresión o posible accidente. Aquella mujer de mediana edad se preocupaba de todo, de las pequeñas cosas y de que nada escapase a su control, sobretodo cuando se trataba den lo referente a la seguridad de la adinerada familia. Nadie escapaba a su escrutinio y celosa guardia, no importaba que fuera el nuevo mensajero de la empresa o un directivo con de la planta treinta y cinco con problemas con el alcohol, ella tenía que conocer cualquier posible amenaza. Unicamente evitaba inmiscuirse en la parte más intima de la familia Sato, algo que resultaba paradójico siendo ella la persona más cerca al patriarca y quién más tiempo pasaba con él. Pasase lo que pasase, no importando que sirviente era golpeado o quien era ofrecía su cuerpo a aquel millonario de espesa barba, Lin Beifong nunca cruzaba la linea de la profesionalidad y jamás se permitía el lujo de enunciar su propio criterio ante los actos de su jefe.

"Nunca te metas en su vida, niña, ellos son ricos y tienen desde simples excentricidades hasta los secretos más escabrosos que puedas imaginar", era algo que resonaba en la mente de Kuvira en aquel momento, unas palabras que la mujer de la cicatriz le había dicho en su momento pero que ella ya había ignorado. En más de una ocasión la mujer de cabello plateado le había comentado que la mayoría de directivos, sus hijos o sus amantes, estaban entre las personas más despreciables de Ciudad República, pero que si quería conservar su puesto debía de mirar a otro lado siempre y cuando pudiese hacerlo. En aquel momento, a la joven de cabello trenzado se le pasó por la cabeza el rostro que pondría la mujer sentada ante ella de saber todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

La jefa de seguridad de Future Industries, la responsable de la seguridad de la Torre Futuro, la responsable de los escoltas de los directivos y sus familias, la antigua detective que se había autoimpuesto el derecho o el deber de proteger en exclusiva a la familia Sato, siendo ese su mayor cometido y el único donde ella se personaba. Controlaba todo, regía a sus hombres con disciplina marcial, pero por mucho que alguien lo exigiera, ella no se separaba de Hiroshi Sato. A decir verdad, él dueño de Future Industries había dejado claro en varias ocasiones que Lin era de total confianza y que no le importaba que directivo, político u millonario pidiese ser escoltado por ella, la mujer no iba a moverse del lado de Hiroshi. A decir verdad, durante un tiempo, cuando empezó en la Torre Futuro, a Kuvira le llegaron rumores de que Lin Beifong había tenido un romance con el directivo pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Solo con mirar a ambos en la misma habitación se podía observar como el hombre ignoraba a su escolta y como esta procuraba no mirarle nunca, casi cómo si su labor fuera algo que la molestase pero que se veía obligado a hacer. Además, seguramente a Tenzin no le hubiera gustado.

Tenzin era el marido de Lin Beifong, su gran amor de la infancia que por azares del destino y un poco de ayuda de su prometida, terminaría por trabajar en el cuerpo de criados de la familia Sato. Tenzin siempre fue un hombre serio, de excelentes modales y versado en las artes, que había tomado el rol de mayordomo en sus años mozos para costearse los estudios. Su madre y él habían vivido toda su vida en la mansión de los Fuyu, donde ese niño serio y miedoso había aprendido las labores de un buen sirviente. Al irse a la universidad, comenzó a trabajar en locales para la alta sociedad. Alli, en el Ouran, Tenzin perfeccionó sus habilidades y logró un buen sueldo. Kuvira había oido del caballero que cuando no pudo triunfar como artista, se dedicó a dar clases de pintura a niños y fue allí, cuando una pequeña Asami entró en el aula de pintura de la mano de Lin, que ambos volvieron a verse. El hombre aceptó enseñar conceptos de técnico y artístico a la heredera, mientras aquellos niños que no se habían visto en décadas se ponían al día en sus ratos libres. La joven de cabello trenzado había escuchado que gracias a la confianza de Lin, Tenzin había logrado un puesto en el servicio personal de los Sato, y al cabo de un par de años ambos contraerían matrimonio.

-Lo he entendido, Lin – odiaba que la llamasen señora Beifong y era mejor no hacerla enfadar tan de mañana – Por cierto, ¿Qué tal esta Tenzin?

El rostro de la mujer de mediana edad pasó de una mirada frio y recriminatoria a un semblante algo más apagado, casi imperceptible para cualquiera salvo para la joven de mirada afilada que la conocía tan bien.

-Bueno – resopló la jefa de seguridad – No sé muy bien como se encuentra. Aunque esta en la mansión y a veces conduce el automóvil del jefe, no hemos hablado mucho.

-Oh – no hacia falta ser un genio detectivesco para saber que algo no iba bien – Espero que podáis ponerle solución pronto. Ya sabes, unas vacaciones juntos o una cena romántica.

-Lo dudo niña – el reflejo de sus ojos intentaba poseer un aire de fracasada indiferencia – Nos estamos divorciando.

En aquel momento, la joven de cabello trenzado pudo imaginar el porqué de esas ojeras mal cubiertas. Por muy fuerte que fuera la mujer que estaba ante ella, no importaba cuan espartana fuera por fuera, por dentro seguía siendo un ser humana, una mujer con inquietudes, miedos y deseos; y en algún momento, al amparo de la noche y la soledad, seguramente alguna de esas partes ganaba la partida y le quitaban el sueño, sustituyéndolo por una almohada empapada en lagrimas. Sí, no era muy dada a llorar, Kuvira jamás la había visto, pero sabía lo había hecho del mismo modo que sabía que nadie era capaz de evitar la caída de una cascada eternamente.

-Me gustaría ayudar o preguntar el motivo, pero no creo que deba – expresó lentamente Kuvira – Pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo...

-Ya, ya ya – interrumpió Beifong con un aire casi molesto – Se agradece pero tienes razón, no debes meterte, son asuntos de mayores.

Aquel comentario molesto a la joven escolta, la cual bien sabía y conocía del veneno que a veces podía llegar a escupir su admirada jefa

-Ni que fuera una niña – se defendió con un mohín.

-Desde que te conocí supiste que siempre te trataría como una niña. Vamos, Bumi y mi hermana ya te había avisado – raras veces Lin nombraba a su hermana y muchas veces tendía a ignorar cualquier comentario que hablaban de su hermana pequeña, con la cual había perdido el contacto hacia años – Por cierto, ¿cómo esta?.

Cuando la madre de Kuvira se desentendió de ella, su vida se había centrado en el gimnasio de tío Bumi, los entrenamientos con P'Li y Zaheer, y jugar con Visola, la hija de ambos. A ella le había venido muy bien sus conocimientos de danza, aquellos que había adquirido moviéndose con su padre al son del piano ardiente de Jerry Lee y su reclama de pasión en forma de bolas de fuego que deseaba lanzar a la chica que le gustaba. Esa infancia le hizo tener unos pies ligeros y un amor terrible por bailar, cuando salía del gimnasio siempre se la podían encontrar en el bar de Loban, donde gastaba parte de lo que ganaba limpiando el gimnasio. Ella unicamente gastaba su escaso salario en comida, material escolar, ropa de vez en cuando, tomar algo en el bar de Loban, y la gramola de ese bar. Casi todos los asiduos a aquella taberna sabían que en cuanto ella llegase, iba a ir al fondo del bar, se iba a colocar al lado de la gramola e iba a alimentarla de monedas durante un buen rato. Aquello hacia que Loban ganase dinero y procuraba pedir que hacia las seis de la tarde, un cartel de 'reservado' dejase claro que ese sitio tenía una dueña permanente.

Nadie la molestaba nunca, porque aunque muy joven, ya había logrado deshacerse de Feng-Lu, un maleante de poca monta que solía ir presumiendo de que podía matar a quien fuera. Presumir se le daba bien, pero aguantar una patada directa al plexo y un puñetazo a la mandíbula de una chica de apenas quince años, no. Fue la única vez que se metió en problemas fuera de la jaula de combate. Después de una enorme reprimenda por parte de Bumi, la actual escolta se esforzó en tener un comportamiento digno de elogio y en mejorar con gran esfuerzo sus calificaciones para corresponder la confianza que tío Bumi depositó en ella.

Tiempo atrás, conoció a Analay, su primera novia y fue bastante extraño confesarle a su familia adoptiva su orientación sexual. P'Li y Zaheer lo tomaron como algo natural, pero Bumi al principio estuvo deprimido ante la idea de no ser tío-abuelo Bumi, aunque por suerte para todos aquello solo fue un leve y tonto berrinche que no pudo ensombrecer el cariño que tenía por Kuvira. Aunque la joven y el veterano volverían a chocar rápidamente ante la insistencia de la joven de debutar en artes marciales al poco de lograr la edad legal para ello. A nadie le parecía la mejor opción, pero dada su insistencia, el antiguo soldado tuvo la idea de presentarle a una vieja amiga.

Si algo le gustaba más que pelear a Kuvira eso era bailar y todos temían que la delicada situación en su hogar le hiciese perder todo por lo que había luchado en su momento. Era cierto que el poco dinero que recibían apenas les llegaba para cubrir las facturas, que su madre pasaba más noches fuera de las que se podía contar y que a su llegada al instituto le hacían la vida imposible; así que la solución estaba clara: Suyin Beifong. Suyin era una experta en danza que había abierto un programa para personas desfavorecidas, un lugar donde pudieran explorar las diferentes expresiones artísticas sin miedo ni prejuicios, un oasis en medio de un barrio cuya mayoría era analfabeta. P'Li y Zaheer tuvieron que llevarla casi obligada ante la amenaza de prohibirle entrenar. Ambos la querían como parte de su familia, la habían visto crecer junto con su propia hija, y sabían que debían quitarle ya esas ideas de anteponer los puños a todo, porque todos sabían que esa niña tozuda valía más que unas cuantas palizas en una jaula.

Allí estaba ella, con sus pantalones rotos, su melena sucia y la camiseta de los Los Cuervos, esperando a la llegada de su profesora. Todavía recuerda ver llegar a Suyin con un rostro amable y una sudadera gris ceniza, mientras unas mallas verdosas le marcaban sus bien formadas y musculadas piernas. Kuvira no pudo evitar mirar esos contorneados glúteos pero sus ojos se movieron vergonzosos cuando detrás de ella vio llegar a otros niños con sudaderas a juego. La mujer vivaz y alegre los presentó como sus hijos, los cuales realizaron una perfecta coreografía que embelesó totalmente a la chica de ojos aceitunados. Después de tanto tiempo pensando en debutar en los circuitos iniciales de lucha, ahora la joven combatiente solamente quería danzar como aquellos chicos lo habían hecho, saltando sobre sus pies al tiempo que semejaba la tierra se movía a su son para favorecer el compás de tus giros.

Por fortuna para todos, Kuvira empezó a dejar atrás esa terquedad casi violenta y enfocarse cada día en mejorar sus pasos de baile y demostrarle al mundo que ella no solo valía para ser un gorila, sino que podía ser grácil como una cierva en el bosque. Ese empeño hizo que Suyin se fijase en ella, había escuchado la historia de aquella joven de su viejo amigo Bumi y decidió tomarla bajo su protección. Poco a poco fue instruyendo a Kuvira y llevando a la joven a museos, encuentros filarmónicos y eventos de danza, todo para que aquella niña disfrutase de las artes escénicas que solo su desaparecido padre le había enseñado. La joven no olvidaba a P'Li, Zaheer y tío Bumi, con los que solía pasar casi todas las tardes en el gimnasio, pero los fines de semana eran de la familia Beifong, de la tímida Opal, el excéntrico punk Huan, los divertidos gemelos y el calmado Baatar. Siempre tuvieron un hueco para ella en su mesa y un rincón para que durmiese lejos de aquel apartamento con olor a tabaco y moho.

En una de sus visitas, pudo conocer a Lin, la cual le demostraba extrañas muestras de cariño casi intentando que aquella joven de flequillo desgarbado la mirase como un modelo de conducta. Donde Su era relajada, creativa y permisiva, Lin era estricta, modélica y minuciosa, dos polos opuestos que se compaginaban a la perfección. Gracias a Lin encontró un empleo en la Torre Futuro al poco de terminar los estudios pudo y probar en la jaula durante un año. Kuvira quería ahorrar para hacer algo de provecho pero terminó gustándole su empleo y terminaba gastando sus ahorros en cursos de formación que le permitiesen ascender en el organigrama de la sección de seguridad de Future Industries. La mujer que estaba sentada ante ella no le había regalado nada pero la había arengado a seguir con el firme propósito de ser mejor de lo que ella misma podía creer; algo que cómo se puede ver, terminó dando sus frutos.

-Esta bien – respondió Kuvira a aquella pregunta tan sorprendente – Voy a ir a verla luego, ¿quieres que la salude de tu parte?

-No te preocupes, niña – se recostó en la butaca – Pero hazme saber cualquier novedad

No se sabía el porqué, pero ambas hermana se habían distanciado mucho con el paso de los años. Cuando la actual escolta conoció a su jefa fue en uno de los múltiples intentos de aproximarse mutuamente pero siempre salían mal. No era una situación extraña, sino que siempre se dejaba entrever que había un punto que generaba un continuo malestar, algo que siempre terminaban hablando y jamás solucionando. Las veces que ambas hermanas intentaban limar asperezas habían sido cada vez más escasos, hasta que la ultima vez directamente terminaron por declararse una guerra en base al silencio y el desprecio, conflicto que tenía a veces a Kuvira destacada cómo corresponsal de guerra y donde rezaba que ninguna bala le impactase.

-De acuerdo – La joven escolta sabía que aquella mujer fría y regía se preocupaba por su familia pero no quería admitirlo de ninguna de las maneras.

Sería extraño pedir más respuestas dado que no era parte de la familia y pese a no desear traicionar a ninguna parte, la que estaba ante ella era su jefa y podía despedirla al menor signo de mentira.

-Por cierto, Kuvira – enunció mientras se levantaba de la butaca – ¿Ha pasado algo?, es que antes parecías muy nerviosa.

-No, nada – el corazón comenzó a retumbar dentro de su pecho como sí estuviera a segundos de desactivar una bomba – Es que me asustaba que supieras que había dejado sola a la señorita Asami.

-Bueno – una ceja levantada denotaba sus dudas ante tal explicación.

"Pon tu mejor cara de poker, pon tu mejor cara de poker, pon tu mejor cara de poker, , pon tu puta mejor jodida cara de poker", Kuvira hubiera gritado aquello ultima de haber podido, pero en su mente sus propios pensamientos atronaron ante la idea de que la mujer de cabello plateado no se fiase. Aquellos segundos agónicos terminaron cuando alguien petó a la puerta levemente y se escuchaba una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Disculpe, Señora Beifong – alguien reclamaba su presencia – Tenemos un leve problema con las asignaciones de guardaespaldas para la familia Selene.

"¡Si!", la joven escolta casi hubiera saltado de alegría en aquel instante

-Voy enseguida – respondió encarándose con la guardaespaldas que estaba ante ella – Siento dejarte, pero no tengo mucho tiempo hoy.

-No pasa nada, nos vemos otro día.

-Vale, el lunes comemos juntas – respondió la jefa de seguridad mientras caminaba a la salida y se despedía alzando ligeramente la mano.

"Gracias, problemas de planificación", pensó Kuvira justo antes de ocupar ella la butaca para calmar un poco sus ánimos después de haber sufrido la mirada de acero de la antigua detective.

Al poco decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, no tenía que estar allí, era su día libre, y cuanto más tiempo estuviese más posibilidades había de que Lin volviese y le preguntase de nuevo. Quería aprovechar y darle una sorpresa a Su mientras aun estaba a tiempo.

No tardo mucho rato en salir del edificio y disfrutar de una cálida mañana donde el sol relucía y los arboles cercanos a la Torre Futuro eran arrullados por el viento, regalando el dulce y relajante sonido de hojas chocando entre si. Lo cierto es que la guardaespaldas no recordaba haber escuchado ese agradable sonido las ultimas veces que había paseado por el lugar, aunque sinceramente solo era capaz de relajarse en la seguridad de su apartamento, donde podía pasarse horas mirando a la gente pasear por el parque y disfrutando de las risas de los niños jugando y el arrullador sonido del cálido viento que empezaba a notarse. Con una sonrisa ante el descubrimiento de que existía calma en un lugar tan ajetreado como la Torre Futuro, Kuvira se dirigió a la parada de tranvía para ir a ver a su antigua mentora.

Casi no recordaba lo que era no conducir y que te llevasen a algún lado. Su día a día se había convertido en acompañar a la señorita Asami a sus quehaceres, conduciendo o caminando a una distancia prudencial de ella, siendo una sombra oculta simple vista. Desgraciadamente, la señorita Sato parecía no aceptar el hecho de tener una sombra y procuraba entablar conversación con ella o al menos ser amistosa. La ventaja de hacer de chófer de la heredera era que después de dejarla en su casa, la escolta se llevaba el coche a su domicilio para asegurarse de que de recibir alguna llamada intempestiva, llegaría donde fuera demandada su presencia a lomos de su fiel auto.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, el tranvía tenía una parada que estaba situada justo delante de la escuela de danza clásica de Suyin. El edificio era un viejo teatro, donde la menor de las Beifong se dedicaba a instruir a los jóvenes en diferentes materias. El edificio era de color azul, con las clásicas columnatas blancas a modo de vigas y escalones de losa adoquinada. Los portones estaban custodiados por decoraciones de latón bruñido, así como la fina rejilla que aseguraba las cristaleras. Si se quería acceder para las diferentes actividades, era necesario llamar a un timbre, donde Ho Tun, un joven entrado en carnes pero de carácter afable y encargado de mantenimiento, te abría. Ho siempre había estado allí, era el sobrino de Baatar senior, el marido de Su, y trabajaba en el teatro para que ayudar un poco a la familia, el muchacho no quería sentir que era una carga para la economía de su tío quien ayudaba a su hermana y a Ho con las finanzas. Fue del propio Ho la idea de trabajar en el teatro para pagar dicha ayuda, algo que le ennoblecía y facilitaba las cosas a todos.

Baatar era el patriarca de la familia, aunque en realidad era su esposa quien tomaba las decisiones. Él era un trompetista de jazz de Ba Sing Tse, un hombre de mundo con gustos simples y actitud indolente ante la vida. Era un hombre sosegado que disfrutaba tocando a Sandoval hasta altas horas de la madrugada en clubes nocturnos, pero que terminó conociendo a una bailarina y enamorándose. En plena crisis, aquel matrimonio bohemio compró un ruinoso teatro y lo abrió de nuevo al público, granjeándose rápidamente una bien merecida fama gracias a sus escenas y sus conciertos de jazz.

La fama de Su como bailarina atrajo al público en un principio, deseoso de ver aquel vibrante cuerpo explotar desde el ballet, hasta los bailes Tang y la danza moderna, pero fue su marido y sus contactos, lo que trajeron grandes músicos a tocar. Con el tiempo, las noches de ajetreo, donde se representaba parte del Cascanueces de Tchaikovsky, pasando por un can-can y un baile exótico, dejaron paso a familia, escuelas artísticas y una vida más sosegada.

La parte principal del teatro, estaba reservada para el cuerpo de baile, debido a la amplitud del escenario y además favorecía que los bailarines eliminasen el miedo escénico, según la propia Su. La parte trasera del edificio estaba separada del teatro era una sala de conciertos pequeña y sin sillas, reservado a estilos de música más ruidosos. Los pisos superiores eran donde Baatar junior y Baatar senior daban clase de música a varios niveles, algo que les resultaba simple dado que ambos tocaban casi una docena de instrumentos. La ultima planta, con más de trescientos metros cuadrados, era el domicilio de los Tan-Beifong, el lugar que Kuvira había visitado los fines de semana durante casi cinco años. La escolta caminó sigilosamente por las escaleras hasta toparse con una puerta en la entreplanta y atusándose el flequillo, accionó el timbre a la espera de que alguien le abriese. Por fortuna para ella, poco tuvo que esperar, puesto que una mujer con flequillo grisáceo abrió la puerta de par en par y se lanzó a los brazos de la joven.

-¡Kuvira! – enunció la mujer llena de alegría – Cuanto tiempo, te hemos extrañado

-Yo también, Suyin, pero tenía compromisos – se defendió – Ahora soy escolta personal.

-¡Oh! – la mujer de mediana edad arqueó divertida una ceja – Así que mi pequeña terquedad con patas ahora es tiene un puesto importante. Suerte que Lin confió en ti, aunque ¿cómo no hacerlo?.

-Bueno, intentó demostrarle a todos que estoy por méritos propios – la guardaespaldas intentaba cambiar de tema aunque sabía que la bailarina no tenía ningún reparo en hablar de su hermana.

-Por supuesto que si – la mujer entró en su casa e hizo un ademán a la joven para que también entrase – Y bueno, ¿te trata bien o sigue igual de insoportable?

-Me trata bien, como siempre – A la joven del flequillo negro no le solía gustar esas palabras negativas hacia Lin, hubiera preferido que Su se limitase a no hablar de ella como hacia su hermana mayor con ella.

-Eso es bueno. Por cierto, estoy haciendo mi famosa lasaña especial, ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros?

-Será un placer – lo cierto es que aquel había sido su plato preferido durante años – Por esa lasaña iría al fin del mundo, pero no puedo quedarme mucho, quiero ir a ver a Bumi.

-Bueno – fingió un mohin divertida – Supongo que no podré urdir un plan para que tambien cenes con nosotros.

-No esta vez, además que ya lo has desvelado.

-Pues para la próxima – añadió con una sonrisa malévola fingida, parodiada y visiblemente exagerada.

En aquel momento unos pasos se acercaron por la espalda a Kuvira quien al voltearse observó como un hombre con gafas, espesa barba gris y enorme sonrisa la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Hola señor Baatar – saludó la escolta

-Kuvira – él hombre apretaba más a su presa – Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames señor Baatar. Solo Baatar

-Pero para mi, Baatar es su hijo -replicó ella devolviendo el abrazo del oso con otro más fuerte.

-¡Eh! – una voz más jovial se escuchó detrás de ambos – ¿Ya estáis hablando mal de mi de nuevo?

La escolta se separó del padre y se aproximó a abrazar al hijo. Baatar junior, o Baatar para ella, era un hombre apuesto, con una leve barba de chivo, el cabello castaño oscuro, unas gafas similares a las de su padre y los mismos ojos de su madre. Semejaba el vivo reflejo de su padre, salvo que el hijo era algo más tímido, no obstante era un joven apuesto y sin duda, su padre también lo era de joven. Baatar, el gran amigo, el confidente, el algo más de Kuvira; desde la primera vez que se vieron siempre habían sido muy cercanos, hasta el punto de que estuvieron unos meses juntos antes de que Baatar se fuera a la universidad. Baatar junior ayudaba a su padre con las clases de música pero su cometido era organizar la administración del teatro, al tiempo que trabajaba como agente contable por cuenta ajena. El chico no era una persona que aceptase con facilidad el trabajo de oficina, no lo habían criado para ello, pero tampoco la vida universitaria. Baatar junior era un genio matemático que había sido reconocido a nivel internacional pero como todos los genios era excéntrico e inestable, llegando a trabajar media jornada para la universidad y rechazando dar clase en ella. Kuvira conocía muy bien los puntos fuertes y las debilidades del joven de la barba de chivo, él fue su primer y único novio, demostrándole a la escolta que una personalidad atrayente no dependía del físico. Habían sido muy felices juntos pero ambos rompieron de mutuo acuerdo al verse sobrepasados por las expectativas que los la familia Beifong había puesto en ambos. Salir con un chico por primera vez no había estado mal, aunque Kuvira veía a Baatar como un gran interés intelectual y como un confesor en ocasiones.

-Sabes que nunca hablaría mal de ti – dijo la joven de flequillo oscuro con una sonrisa

-De ti me fio, pero no de mi padre – respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquila y alegre al ver después de meses a su buena amiga – Cuanto tiempo, te he extrañado.

-Yo a ti también – él tenía un efecto omeopático en ella que poca gente entendía.

-Ya están los tortolitos – replicó Su con divertida malicia. A ella le había apenado su ruptura puesto que le hubiera encantado que su hijo se casase con aquella chica terca y cabezota que apenas se calmaba en los ensayos.

-¡Mama!

-¡Su!

Ambos enrojecieron ante la vergüenza de que la mujer de mediana edad demostrase no olvidar aquel romance, resultaba bochornoso escuchar sus bromas dirigidas con puntería magistral. La bailarina rió a carcajadas observando dos pares de mejillas coloradas y después logro recomponerse para recordar algo que debía decirle a a escolta.

-Por cierto, Opal esta en el escenario practicando. ¿Por qué no vas a saludarla y le avisas de que ya esta la comida?. Le encantará recibir la sorpresa.

-Me parece una idea perfecta, bajaré ahora mismo – respondió la joven del flequillo oscuro – Nos vemos luego.

La joven escolta bajo los escalones de madera observando el cuidado pasamanos oscuro que aun reflejaba el paso del tiempo. Un piso más abajo estaba la sala de clases, donde se detuvo para poder observar las fotografías de los antiguos estudiantes que custodiaban una vitrina con algunos premios juveniles de diversos miembros. En una de aquellas instantáneas se encontraba una Su más joven rodeada de un grupo de jóvenes con diversas ropas posando para la fotografía con sendos pañuelos que lucían al cuello y que estaban engalanados con una enorme insignia del teatro Zaofu y con una rubrica cuidada en un lateral se podía leer 'las ratitas danzarinas'. Aquel retrato trajo muchos recuerdos a Kuvira, sobretodo cuando se distinguió en un lateral, casi intentando no aparecer en la instantánea, mirando a otro lado, avergonzada de sí misma, de su rostro, de su cuerpo, de ser simplemente ella.

-Tranquila chica, lo hicimos bien – dijo le escolta en voz alta para intentar animarse a sí misma después de ver el reflejo de su triste pasado. Ellos nunca habían ganado nada, solo habían podido participar en un evento de danza, pero habían sido preciosos recuerdos. A la memoria le llegó aquel momento entre bambalinas, ojeando por el telón los asientos, viendo al tío Bumi, a P'Li, a Zaheer, a Visola, pero no viendo a su madre. Aquel fue el ultimo intento que le dio a la mujer que le dio a luz de ser una madre, sería el ultimo fracaso, la decepción final, el tajante momento en el que se consideró completamente huérfana.

Queriendo dejar atrás el pasado más amargo, descendió a la siguiente planta, donde se topaban dos aulas más y los accesos a los palcos, para terminar llegando al granito pulido, a las celosías de latón decorativas que rodeaban algunas paredes, a los carteles de antiguos eventos importantes, al olor del incienso de rosas que siempre se quemaba en la entrada. Allí, abrió lentamente uno de los enormes portones que encerraban el interior del teatro, solo para buscar hacer el menor ruido posible y observar la gracilidad de una joven bailarina, bajita y delgada, de cabellos cortos y tez morena, que se sostenía en arabesque, alzando una pierna y sosteniéndose en los dedos de la otra si hacer el más mínimo movimiento, como si una fuerza invisible la sostuviera.

-Ya eres toda una gran bailarina – enunció en alto Kuvira, provocando que aquella joven que se erguía ante ella la mirase con ojos sorprendidos, justo para luego comenzar a correr y abalanzarse sobre ella. Abalanzarse literalmente, porque la joven bailarina saltó sobre la escolta como si fuera un gato queriendo jugar con una bola de hilo

-¡Kuvira! – enunció la joven llena de sorpresa – Siento el salto

La chica estaba agarrada a la guardaespaldas, y aunque este acto no había molestado a la joven del flequillo, y ni siquiera la había desequilibrado, le parecía divertido el hecho de que la joven pidiese perdón antes que permiso.

-No te preocupes, Opal, casi no pesas – lo cual para Kuvira era verdad.

-Que amable – replico la joven de ojos opalinos – Es que práctico mucho, pero sigo comiendo de todo. Espero que tu no solo comas comida basura.

-Tranquila, me cuido mucho – lo cual era verdad, sobretodo desde que su jefa le pedía a Pema que preparase el almuerzo de Kuvira – Hoy me quedaré a comer aquí, tu madre ha hecho lasaña.

-Apareces tu el día que hace lasaña – una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en ese rostro infantil – ¿Seguro que no tienes algún superpoder para saber cuando hará lasaña?

-Creeme, si lo tuviese vendría siempre que ella hace, no puedo resistirme – algo que todos, incluso la propia escolta, sabía que era verdad – ¿Cómo ha ido la practica?

-Bueno, espero que en la prueba vaya mejor – contesto la bailarina.

-¿Qué prueba?

-Mama no te lo diría porque querrá que te lo cuente yo, es mi pequeño orgullo – aquellos ojos opalinos mostraron una mueca de superioridad – Pues me han seleccionado como candidata al cuerpo de Ballet del Loto

-¡Felicidades! – Kuvira conocía el Ballet del Loto, una agrupación de danza muy exclusiva que solo hacia gira durante seis meses al año y tres de esos meses estaban en Ciudad República. Tenías que ser muy buen bailarín para obtener una oportunidad. Después de la preseleccción, los aceptados debían de pasar por seis meses de clases remuneradas antes de debutar – Es una gran noticia.

-Si, pero me han pedido tres estilos de danza y aunque el ballet lo domino quiero algo novedoso – resopló desquiciada – Estuve pensando en el claque, ¿qué te parece?.

-Podría estar bien – no pudo terminar la frase puesto que su estomago decidió rugir clamando por una porción de deliciosa lasaña – Perdona, es que tengo hambre

Ante la disculpa de la escolta una risa divertida y un tanto infantil se alojó en el rostro de la joven de cabello corto.

-Pues subamos ya – comentó Opal mientras recogía una toalla del escenario – Y así me cuentas de tu vida amorosa

-Pues no hay casi nada que contar, así que lo solventaremos en tres escalones.

-¿Bromeas? – la joven de cabello corto miraba con cierta extrañeza mientras ambas se dirigían a la salida –¿ Estas pensando volver a intentarlo con Baatar?, es lo que escucha a mi madre hace unos días, que una mujer no saca a un clavo con otro si le gusta el que ya esta clavado aunque se encuentre torcido

-Pues no lo sé, pero si me lo preguntas a mi te diría que tu madre no sabe de carpintería – no le apetecía hablar de aquello

-No lo sé, luego le preguntaremos – se notaba que había captado la indirecta de Kuvira.

La comida fue divertida y no estuvo exenta de bromas y recuerdos de la infancia, como la primera vez que Kuvira fue a un zoológico y lo aterrorizaba que estaba de la idea de que los animales escapasen y los devorasen a todos, o de la vez que Huan, Baatar y Opal intentaron sorprender a Kuvira por su cumpleaños arrojándola sobre una tarta gigante pero antes de cumplir su plan Baatar se tropezó, terminando esta sobre Baatar senior. Recordaron la primera vez que Su pudo llevar a las 'ratitas danzarinas' de camping y cómo todos tenían miedo después de una historia de terror. Aquella fue una de las cenas más gratas que la joven podía recordar, pero en breves decidió despedirse de la familia para poner rumbo al que fuera su segundo hogar, el gimnasio de 'La Gran B'.

La Gran B, de Bumi, el gimnasio de tío Bumi, el que fuera durante mucho tiempo el único sitio que ella consideraba seguro. Una estructura gris con una enorme letra 'B' con neón , semejando más un local de alterne que un gimnasio, pero era culpa del dueño debido a que Bumi siempre fue de aquellas personas que deseaba destacar, aunque era en su parte más estrafalaria.

Situado a unas cuantas paradas del teatro Zaofu, la el enorme letrero del Gran B se dejaba ver la calle central de aquel barrio y era casi imposible que alguien no supiera donde se encontraba. Era un punto de reunión para las personas que buscaban cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas, si el barbudo y excéntrico dueño del pozo de sangre y metal que llamaban gimnasio te escogía. Bumi era capaz de hacer buenos tratos y encontrar peleas interesantes a sus luchadores pero muchas veces prefería instruirles en el autocontrol, ayudarles a encontrar un trabajo y hacer que su trabajo en el gimnasio fuese en beneficio de la comunidad y no de de un grupo de adictos a la violencia gratuita. No era raro que alguno de sus púgiles lograse terminar los estudios, encontrar un trabajo e incluso abandonar la lucha, pero aquello era lo que más le alegraba a aquel hombre, el hecho de mostrar a la gente lo mejor de ellos mismos. El veterano había perdido mucho en su vida y había decidido ayudar a la gente a que no perdiesen más de lo necesario, y con ayuda de sus entrenadores Zaheer y P'Li lo lograba. Aquel distópico trío distaba mucho de ser normal; Zaheer era calmado y amable, P'Li era cariñosa cuando no tenía el carácter de un gran felino acorralado, y Bumi hacia de lunático sin camisa de fuerza y sabiduría ocasional.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y cualquiera que pasase por el gimnasio sabía que los tres estarían allí, dando clases y entrenando. La escolta solo pudo sonreír ante la visión de la Gran B que destacaba en aquella calle de edificios modestos de ladrillo sin pintar, casi como si aquel letrero fuera una caricatura a modo de mofa y broma. Las ventanillas publicitarias anunciaban futuros combates donde pelearían alumnos de la 'Gran B', así como eventos de reanimación y una maratón. En aquel barrio el gimnasio y sus dueños eran parte muy importante de la comunidad, debido a la labor de concienciación que realizaban con los más jóvenes. La delincuencia había descendido y en la zona de eventos se daban clases de primeros auxilios y se reunía la comunidad, aunque era extraño ver al representante del barrio hablar de campañas benéficas dentro de una jaula de acero pero la estructura estaba situada en el centro y era lo más fácilmente visible. En alguna ocasión, P'Li bromeaba diciendo que si alguien tenía una queja ya podía aprovechar y pelear con el representante del barrio en la jaula y dar un doble espectáculo.

Agarrar la manilla de hacer trajo un aluvión de recuerdos a la mente de la guardaespaldas y al abrir observó que casi todo seguía igual. El gimnasio seguía teniendo las grandes escalas para observar cómodamente los entrenamientos, el suelo de madera con algunos listones podridos en la entrada debido a que nadie se secaba las botas antes de entrar cuando llovía, la humedad en el ambiente, el olor a desinfectante, a sudor, a povidona yodada y a cuero. La zona de maquinas y pesas seguía igual, donde se podía distinguir la cabeza rapada de Zaheer limpiando; en una de las jaulas Kuvira distinguía los gritos de P'Li arengando a alguien para que levantase la guardia y vigilase las patadas de su rival, y en una esquina un saco roído era golpeado por un hombre canoso, de espesa barba y con un albornoz rojo que anunciaba cada golpe como si estuviese relatando para la radio.

-El trueno rojo logra conectar otro directo al rostro de su rival – exponía a la nada mientras fingía la algarabía del publico – Podríamos estar ante un nuevo campeón mundial.

La ternura llegó al corazón de Kuvira al reconocer que aquel hombre estaba relatando su mayor hito, la obtención del campeonato mundial de pesos medios hacia ya tanto tiempo. Bumi estaba orgullo de ese logro y aquel cinturón era, junto con aquella estructura ruinosa llamada gimnasio y su auto clásico, una de sus mayores y más queridas posesiones.

-¡Y lo ha tumbado, damas y caballeros!, tenemos nuevo campeón – interrumpió la escolta, conocedora de toda la historia y de casi todo lo que había enunciado el corresponsal, debido a las mil veces que giraba sobre sus talones sorprendido había narrado aquella gesta – Hola Trueno Rojo.

-Hola pequeña – él no dijo nada, no se defendió ni continuó la historia, simplemente se acercó a la joven y la abrazo con alegría y ternura a partes iguales – ¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien, siento no haber venido a veros antes – no quería separarse de su mentor pero ahora mismo le estaba pesando el hecho de que para lograr su camino al éxito profesional hubiera sacrificado tantos y tantos meses – Pero me han destinado a cuidar de la heredera.

-¡Vaya! – el hombre la agarró de los hombros y la separó rápidamente, mostrando una extraña mueca de asombro y regocijo – Felicidades, sabia que llegarías a algo importante y cuidar a la futura magnate de Ciudad República es importante.

-Gracias – no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de cariño del hombre que la salvó de una vida de miseria.

-No te pongas colorada – dijo mientras la rodeaba con un brazo – Vamos a ver al resto.

Casi arrastrada ante la efusividad juvenil del hombre, la joven fue llevada a la jaula donde dos mujeres entrenaban y su antigua maestra ladraba ordenes con la esperanza de que mejorasen su técnica.

-P, mira que ha traído el gato – llamó el viejo campeón al tiempo que empujaba a la escolta a los brazos de la entrenadora, quién nada más verla los abrió de par en par para encerrarla entre ellos como si fuera una Venus Atrapamoscas y ella un pobre y desdichado insecto.

-Mira quién tenemos aquí, nuestra pequeña tozuda particular – una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el moreno rostro de la veterana luchadora, quien lucía su característica trenza con parte de la sienes rapadas – Hace tiempo que no sabemos de ti. Mírate, ni siquiera has vuelto a pasarte a comer fines de semana.

-Es que trabajo hasta tarde y los domingo tengo que arreglar la casa – alegó la escolta al tiempo que luchaba por no ahogarse contra el pecho de la veterana mujer de larga trenza. No es que P'Li tuviese mucho busto, pero era muy alta y Kuvira solo le alcanzaba a la altura de los hombros, y como su entrenadora lo sabía, la aplastaba contra su pecho con insistencia.

-Pues muy mal, mi marido ha querido cocinar para ti durante un mes – sin despegarla de su cálida tez oscura, la mujer más alta grito – Cielo, ven, a venido Kuvira.

-¿Kuvira? – se escuchó de fondo – No me suena, ¿dices la desagradecida que no viene a probar mi estofado desde hace mes y medio?

-Esa misma, cariño.

Con un trote fácilmente audible, Zaheer se acercó a ambas mujeres, al tiempo que la joven de flequillo negro pudo separarse de su captora y devolverle la sonrisa que estaba recibiendo de aquel hombre de mirada amable.

-Lo siento, pero ahora estoy en una sección más importante y tengo que ponerme al día – se disculpó – Debo demostrar que soy digna de vuestra confianza.

Aquel hombre, se detuvo ante Kuvira, la agarro de ambos hombros y con la mirada más calmada de su repertorio y la sonrisa más cordial que aquel hombre podía dar, dijo.

-Siempre lo has sido pequeña, eso nunca lo dudes.

P'Li y Zaheer eran como agua y aceite a veces, pero se compenetraban a la perfección. Se conocieron cuando él entró a formar parte del equipo técnico de P'Li cuando esta se encontraba en la órbita del titulo femenino. Él era un instructor de primeros auxilios que se había dedicado al mundo de la lucha y era considerado un gran repara-brechas, con un poco de anticoagulante y anestésico podía sanar incluso los cortes más cercanos al hueso en el escaso minuto que daban de margen entre asalto y asalto. Esos mil trucos que el sanador conocía no la libraron a ella de perder en su combate por ser la contendiente al cinturón de campeona, cuando una patada al estomago y un gancho la dejaron fuera de combate. Ambos conocieron a Bumi la noche en la que el managerde la luchadora conocida como 'Llamarada Explosiva', un tipo llamado Yahshi, decidió abandonarla en todos los sentidos posibles. Después del combate, aquel bastardo no solo había roto el contrato de representación y la había insultado, sino que la había dejado sola en Ciudad República, sin transporte posible y sin dinero. Aquel viejo avaro había intentado convencer al sana-cortes de que la abandonase, que ella no ganaría nada y sin victorias no había dinero, pero Zaheer ya se había enamorado y fue en su busca en cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba con ellos. Yahshi cumplió su amenaza y no los espero, dejando a ambos perdidos en una urbe que no conocían y a ella con el orgullo por los suelos después de la derrota y sin dinero. En aquel momento un alegre Bumi se topó con ambos, había ido a ver el combate y le había parecido que la joven luchadora se había defendido muy bien ante una rival más experta, así que después de unos minutos charlando, al veterano hizo alarde de su conocido altruismo y les ofreció cama, comida y un posible trabajo si aceptaban trabajar para él en su gimnasio. Con ese gran fracaso de P'Li se forjó una enorme amistad y un buen futuro, el cual trajo consigo a su hija, Visola, la cual no hubiera podido tener de seguir peleando. La entrenadora siempre decía que hubiera preferido perder mil veces el cinturón mundial que no haber conocido nunca la sonrisa de su hija, demostrándole a todos que para ella, su hija había sido su mayor logro.

-Por cierto, ¿y Visola? – preguntó Kuvira al recordar a su amiga de la infancia

-En la jaula, espera – la entrenadora hizo sonar su silbato y ambas contrincantes se separaron – Vamos, parad ya, Vis mira quien a venido de visita.

-Kuvira – una joven vivaracha se desarropaba de los cascos y las protecciones para subirse a la jaula y bajar de un salto – Maldita seas, empezaba a extrañarte. Estos tres no me dejan tranquila, te necesito para que molesten a otra.

-No te quejes jovencita – le recriminó su padre.

-¿Qué?, soy el sparring de las nuevas y ya cansa – se frotaba la nuca denotando cansancio.

-Solo es una chica – corregía su madre.

-Pero pega bien – inquirió Visola

-Si ya eres profesional, seguro que ella no es para tanto – A diferencia de Kuvira, la hija de aquel matrimonio si había decidido probar suerte en el circuito profesional, siempre y cuando Bumi la representase y buscase combates convenientes.

-Si, pero no puedo noquearla y la chica es buena. Sabe defenderse – Visola, quien se había tatuado unas marcas azules imitando las lineas de un tigre, no tenía problema alguna en admitir cuando alguien era bueno y aquella chica era un diamante en bruto.

-Me sorprende que la dejes luchar, tío Bumi – a la joven del flequillo siempre le había sorprendido el hecho de que aceptase la idea de que su otra sobrina adoptiva pelease.

-Bueno, es que vamos poco a poco – el hombre se quitaba los guantes que aun traía puestos desde su enfrentamiento con el saco – Tu querías pelear nada más conseguir la edad y te hubieran dado una buena paliza. Ella es más calmada, tu tenías mucha ira, y con ira no se piensa claramente, se cometen errores y acabas besando una fría y sucia lona.

No podía discutirle aquel alegato porque era completamente cierto. La ira que había empezado a fraguarse en Kuvira después de que aquel bastardo intentase violarla la hubiera asustado a día de hoy. Ella sabía que en aquel momento luchar hubiera sido su peor opción y cuando pudo poner orden en su vida, gracias a Su, la idea de pelear ya no le atraía. Visola era diferente, ella lo llevaba en la sangre, siempre había sido calmada y había tardado en debutar. De hecho, el ir poco a poco se había convertido en un problema porque en la categoría semi-profesional ya nadie quería pelear contra ella, pero ella jamás iba a sugerir hacerse profesional, aquella era una decisión de su cuerpo técnico y de su manager: sus padres y tío Bumi.

Visola era una joven de piel oscura, nariz chata, enormes ojos azul verdosos, labios oscuros y cabello muy corto con un divertido flequillo cayendo hacia una de sus mejillas. Conservaba esos bellos rasgos porque el Gran B no había querido lanzarla a enfrentarse con luchadoras más expertas antes de tiempo y eso era algo de agradecer. Su madre le había enseñado a aprovechar su agilidad y su velocidad, necesaria para adentrarse en los huecos que dejaban desprotegidos sus rivales. Era un experto en tomar el control de la jaula, encerrando a su oponente en el centro y sin duda, de seguir por ese camino, sería una profesional envidiable y puede que una futura campeona. Así que la duda que surgía en Kuvira era, ¿quién podía ponerla en un aprieto?.

-¿Puedo conocer a semejante portento?.

-Claro. ¡Eh, Azula!, ven que queremos presentarte a alguien – al llamado de su entrenadora la chica que aun estaba en la jaula paseando para calmar sus músculos se despojó de sus protecciones. Su piel pálida guardaban unas facciones afiladas, unos labios rosáceos y unos ojos ambarinos que reflejaban fuerza y carácter. Poco a poco fue acercándose, apenas bosquejando una sonrisa.

-Aquí estoy entrenadora.

-Azula, quiero presentarte a Kuvira, una joven que es casi como de la familia – dijo P'Li para vergüenza de la escolta.

-La famosa Azula – añadió la joven que aun seguía dentro de la jaula – Aquí siempre hablan de ti, aunque más con cariño que con admiración.

-¡Oye!, cuida tu lengua – bramó la hija de Zaheer.

-Venga, solo bromeaba, un poco de sana competencia, Tigresa – la joven de tez pálida llamó a Visola por su sobrenombre de luchadora, algo que hizo que la joven estuviera deseando volver a entrar en la jaula y patearle el trasero.

-Bueno, podríamos tener un asalto de práctica – enunció la escolta, puesto que solo ella luchaba sus propias batallas.

-Vale, entra aquí – la joven de ojos ambarinos se mostraba confiada al tiempo que se ponía en guardia expectante.

Kuvira se tomo las cosas con calma. Se quito la chaqueta y los zapatos, aflojo los botones de su camisa y entró en la jaula, colocándose con la guardia más elevada que su oponente, esperando que diese inicio el asalto mientras sus amigos no se pronunciaban al respecto.

-¡Vamos! – gritó la joven de mirada predadora solo para después saltar sobre la guardaespaldas como si fuera un león agazapado en la sabana.

La joven del flequillo oscuro y los ojos aceitunados se sorprendió, la joven que tenía ante ella tenía más precisión y destreza que Visola, pero ni su temple ni su agilidad podían compararse. Kuvira iba moviéndose por la jaula al tiempo que observaba como a su oponente le costaba seguirla, cómo si no supiera moverse. Sus golpes eran precisos, pero lanzaba demasiados, sabía donde golpear y los huecos que Kuvira dejaba a propósito ayudaban a ello pero no controlaba la distancia. A veces eran golpes que se veía que no iban a impactar, otras veces la impetuosidad ganaba a la templanza, pero cuando conectaban picaban y molestaban. La escolta sabía que esos golpes hubiera dolido y Azula sonreía sabiendo que su oponente solo se defendía. La defensa de la chica de la trenza era formidable y los huecos que dejaba al descubierto habían resultado trampas ocultas a simple vista. El costado desprotegido, un caramelo que la joven de ojos ambarinos no pudo rechazar pero que le provocó ser sorprendida por una patada a su costado. Aquello le demostró una cosa, esa chica era buena, malditamente buena. En un ultimo lance, queriendo demostrar su poderío, Azula comenzó a atacar con todo lo que tenía, pero aquello tuvo una reacción igual y opuesta, en uno de los envites, la escolta la agarró por el hombro y la proyectó contra el suelo provocando un sonoro golpe seco sobre la lona de la jaula.

-¡Se acabo!, parad chicas – dijo Zaheer, quien ya había entrado en la jaula preocupado por aquel impacto contra el suelo.

La joven de ojos aceitunados aflojó el agarre y ambas chicas se alzaron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que había sido un gran asalto.

-Estoy bien – enunció en voz alta la joven pálida para calmar a todos – Pero he perdido, eres muy buena.

-Gracias, tu también – respondió Kuvira ofreciendo su mano en señal de buena voluntad.

-No – dijo mientras apretaba la mano de la guardaespaldas – No soy tan buena, esto es solo para quitarme el estrés y a veces soy muy presumida.

-Y hay que quitarle la tontería a golpes – enarbolaba Visola entre risas – Pero aprende rápido y es muy buena. No tanto como yo, pero es buena.

Todos rieron, al tiempo que Azula se quedó mirando uno de los relojes situados en las paredes del gimnasio.

-Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme a hablar pero tengo que ir a trabajar – se disculpó al tiempo que salía trotando de la jaula y agarraba una mochila que estaba en un banco cercano – Pero me gustaría volver a pelear contigo, Visola tiene miedo de que la gane y por eso no me deja pelear en serio.

-Espero volver a vernos – respondió Kuvira mientras se despedía.

-Pues cuando quieras te invito a tomar algo donde trabajo – respondió gritando, al tiempo que salía por la puerta – Adiós a todos.

Todos se despidieron de ella aunque esta ya no podía escuchar sus despedidas.

-Trabaja en dos sitios para ayudar a su familia – dijo Zaheer – Siempre ha tenido mucho carácter y esto le esta ayudando a focalizar su estrés.

-Es de las pocas que aun están en al gimnasio – añadió P'Li – la mayoría de chicas no querían pelear con ella porque ya tiene experiencia en peleas callejeras, así que Visola la ayuda y de paso la usa de sparring.

-¿No quiere ser profesional?, que extraño – lo cierto es que todos los que entrenaban con un profesional eran futuros aspirantes a serlo y esta excepción resultaba sorprendente.

-A la gente le gusta la violencia y el morbo – interrumpió Bumi – Por eso la gente se detiene o va más lento al ver un accidente. Ella necesita el dinero y si le pasase algo, adiós al sustento familiar. Si quiere pelear la ayudaré pero si quiere seguir al lado de los suyos, le aplaudiré.

Era cierto lo que decía tío Bumi, el mundo de la lucha era un lugar que podía ser frío y cruel, donde los admirados pasaban al anonimato en unos segundos por una derrota de la que nunca se recomponían, donde los sueños se rompían casi tan rápido como los huesos y eso era algo que Kuvira sabía que igual no hubiera podido soportar.

"El tamaño de tu éxito se mide por la fuerza de tu deseo, el tamaño de tu sueño, y cómo manejas la desilusión a lo largo del camino", era una frase que llegaba muchas veces a la mente de la escolta cuando pensaba en intentar ser profesional, pero ¿cómo manejar la desilusión y la derrota cuando has perdido tanto que solamente te queda la esperanza para seguir adelante?. En aquella época ella estaba llena de ira y de incertidumbre, no hubiera podido manejar nada y aquello la hubiera roto por dentro, enviándola por el camino del desprecio y la ira sin billete de regreso. Por fortuna, tomo otro camino y se sentía bien protegiendo a otras personas, creyendo que a veces, gracias a ella, la gente podía estar más tranquila y confiada; en su trabajo se sentía cómo un ángel de la guarda cuya labor era proteger a su objetivo de todo mal, y por fortuna la señorita Sato merecía aquel ángel.

Después de relajarse, Kuvira estuvo con P'Li, Zaheer, Visola y tío Bumi toda la noche. Visola le hablaba de su que apenas tenía tiempo para relaciones durante su preparación para el salto a profesional; los padres de esta bromeaban recordando anécdotas de su hija siendo pequeña, cómo cuando quiso comprobar si era cierto que todos los niños tenían pilila y fue preguntando a todos los niños de su clase de guardería, o de su hija adoptiva y cómo lloro cuando empujó un saco de boxeo con fuerza y la inercia le hizo regresar para terminar golpeándola; y tío Bumi cantando grandes éxitos de Sinatra al son de su guitarra desafinada. Por fortuna para Zaheer, Kuvira se quedó a cenar y pudo cocinarle algo, aunque no era su famoso estofado. Con unas copas de vino, la preparación de la cena se hizo más llevadera y P'Li reclamaba más besos de su marido. La entrenadora no soportaba bien el alcohol y siempre que bebía un poco buscaba los besos esquivos de su esposo, al tiempo que su hija intentaba mirar para otro lado para ignorar el comportamiento subido de tono de su madre. Aquello provocaba la risa estridente del veterano que observaba como la púgil luchaba por ignorar a una madre retornada a la veintena a la que le faltaba empezar a frotarse con su marido. Kuvira por otro lado agradecía aquellos momentos, donde sentía que tenía una familia.

-No sé si te estas fijando en mi madre o en mi padre – le preguntó bromeando Visola – Pero cualquier respuesta me perturbará.

-Tranquila, es como una madre para mi.

-Pues espero que no me veas como una hermana porque no pienso compartir mi habitación.

La improvisada fiesta se alargó hasta el ultimo tranvía. Pese a que todos le pedían a Kuvira que se quedase a dormir, lo cierto era que ella quería llegar a su apartamento y dormir en la seguridad de aquellas paredes. Odiaba abandonarlos, pero su cuerpo le estaba rogando por un reparador sueño en compañía de su mullida almohada.

El viaje hasta su domicilio duró treinta minutos, pero en ese tiempo ella pudo disfrutar de la suave brisa nocturna que se colaba por cada poro de su piel y le permitía destilar la extraña sensación que le provocaba el vino. Ella vivía en un barrio cercano a la zona central, bien posicionado y muy tranquilo. Alli, en lo alto de un edificio de seis plantas, Kuvira tenía su santuario, un nido desde donde observaba gran parte del alboroto matutino, como si de un águila se tratase. Aquel apartamento, de suelo de madera y paredes blancas, era un enorme espacio, donde las únicas separaciones eran el dormitorio y el servicio. El resto del apartamento se repartía entre una modesta cocina de color blanco a juego con una mesa y un par de sillas; varias estanterías llenas de libros y vinilos; un enorme tocadiscos clásico; una zona con pesas, una bicicleta estática y un saco de boxeo; una modesta televisión apenas usada y un sofá Lawson de color verde. El dormitorio, a donde se dirigía raudamente la escolta, era una habitación simple, que solo poseía un armario empotrado, una enorme cama doble cubierta de mantas, el cabecero de la cama confeccionado a partir de madera pulida, poseía unos salientes a modo de mesillas, que le daban un toque diferente y moderno. Por eso ella adoraba su cama, por aquella ingente cantidad de mantas de franela que le abrazaban con cada mecho de sus hilos y le recordaban al tacto de las camisas que conservaba de su padre. Ella no lo recordaba, pero su madre había guardado la ropa de él en una maleta y una Kuvira aun siendo niña, había tomado por costumbre abrir de vez en cuando aquella maleta y dormir con alguna de las espesas prendas que en su día habían vestido a su desaparecido padre. Aquello le ayudaba a dormir incluso en los momentos en los cuales el ruido de aquel barrio maloliente no la dejaba dormir. Así durmió, toda la noche, haciendo olvidar a sus músculos el difícil despertar del día anterior.

A la mañana siguiente, Kuvira tuvo que luchar contra su reloj interno para al menos forzarse a dormir una hora más y recuperar el sueño perdido al día anterior. Pese a no lograr dormir del todo, si pudo descansar en la cama y notar como su cuerpo se relajaba, solo para darse cuenta de que cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba por tener algo de actividad. Completamente despejada, la joven de ojos aceitunados saltó de su cama y se dispuso a golpear durante varios minutos el saco de boxeo, al tiempo que un poco de jazz suave la acompañaba. Inconscientemente, con cada golpe iba acompasando la música, pero eso era algo casi inherente en ella. Una ducha y dos tostadas con café después, la escolta estaba en camino, rumbo a recoger a su compañero de cuatro ruedas al tiempo que maldecía el no poder saborear el café de Pema.

-Tengo que preguntarle a Pema como hace ese café.

El viaje en tranvía se le hizo bastante largo, estaba deseando poder conducir a su reluciente compañero, pero nada podría ensombrecer un día tan luminoso y con un cielo tan azul. Llegando a la parada de la Torre Futuro, Kuvira se dispuso a ir a por el auto, cuando una llamada a su celular la distrajo. No se detuvo, pero a medida que saludaba a la seguridad, que ya la conocía, leía el número en la pantalla. El número era de una terminal pública, algo que le resultaba extraño, pero decidió aceptar la llamada por si era algo importante.

-¿Diga? – preguntó con cierta intriga

-Kuvira, soy Asami, ¿podrías venir a buscarme? – La escolta se detuvo en seco, algo en su tono de voz dejaba ver que no estaba bien.

-Señorita Asami, ¿por qué no usa el teléfono? – distinguió perfectamente el intento sordo e infructuoso de ocultar un sollozo – ¿Esta llorando?

Aunque intentase disimularlo, la mujer de ojos aceitunados podía notar que su jefa estaba sonando su nariz e intentaba dejar de plañir para evitar preocuparla, pero aquello la intranquilizaba aun más.

-Es que no tengo batería y... – una respiración forzada alteró a la escolta – ...y Korra se ha ido.

-¿Cómo dice? – en aquel momento, Kuvira comenzó a apurar el paso, casi corriendo a la entrada del garaje privado de los Sato. Tenía que ponerse en ruta cuanto antes.

-Que vinimos a una pensión y Korra se fue y no tengo fuerzas para volver – la respuesta de la señorita Sato hizo pensar lo peor. ¿Cómo había sido engañada la señorita para ser llevada a una pensión?, ¿qué le había hecho esa maldita drogadicta?

-¿Se encuentra bien? – su voz rogaba por una afirmación, en la cual su jefa le dijera que no había sucedido nada. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a adentrarse en el taller con cierta prisa

-Si, no, no lo sé. Ven ya, por favor, te lo suplico, por favor, Kuvira – la escolta notó caer su alma a sus pies y ni espero un segundo, en cuanto distinguió el auto, hizo un gesto de silencio a Due y entró en el auto.

-Cálmese, estará bien – más le valía o la señorita Korra Raava iba a tener problemas

-Gracias Kuvira – la señorita Sato intentaba calmarse, esa era buena señal.

-Señorita Sato, ¿donde esta? – sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ser clara y hacer preguntas concisas para obtener respuestas concisas

-En una pensión llamada 'El Pantano Místico', en el barrio de Jang Hui.

-De acuerdo, descuide en unos minutos estaré allí – la escolta salió a toda prisa, conduciendo con una mano y orientando el auto hacia la segunda salida de la carretera para evitar el trafico, rumbo a Jang Hui. Conocía el barrio, estaba a veinte minutos del gimnasio. La pensión no sería un problema y si no la encontraba siempre podía preguntar o amenazar a algún transeúnte – Usted cálmese y tómese algo mientras espera.

-Es que por eso te llamo, no tengo dinero. Siento haberte molestado en tu día libre – su propia jefa se disculpaba por molestarla en un día libre que ella le dio. Definitivamente era el polo opuesto a Hiroshi Sato

-No se preocupe, estaré alli en unos minutos, sea paciente – no tenía dinero, ¿cómo era posible?, la idea de que una borracha mentirosa engañase a su jefa y le robase empezaba a fructificar en su cabeza – ¿Korra le dijo donde iba a ir?

-No, no se despidió – el ceño de la escolta comenzó a fruncirse al tiempo que procuraba evitar a los autos conduciendo con una sola mano. No le importaban las multas, nadie detendría a un automóvil propiedad directa de la familia Sato

-La acompañó y la dejó allí, ¿no? – en el fondo seguía esperando una explicación.

-Así es – en vez de explicación se encontró con la figura de una borracha egoísta que seguramente iba a gastarse el dinero de la señorita Asami en drogas, alcohol, y sabroso filete. Filete que debía saborear porque Kuvira quería dejarla sin dentadura cuando la encontrase.

-Bueno, usted vaya a la pensión pida lo que pueda, es para que este en un sitio tranquilo hasta que llegue. No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien – sus dientes chirriaban por la furia.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Kuvira.

-De nada, señorita Asami, es un placer – y colgaron. La escolta resopló, tocó el claxon y aceleró más allá del limite legal, quería saber si la señorita Asami estaba bien, aunque también deseaba volver a darle unos cuantos rodillazos a cierta morena de ojos azules. El rostro de Korra apareció en su mente, con aquella sonrisa burlona y aquellas bromas, planeando acostarse con la heredera y robarle, o puede que extorsionarle. Después de lo que había hecho por ella, esa zorra yonki la había dejado tirada en una pensión de un barrio obrero en la otra punta de la ciudad. En aquel momento solo pudo culparse por no haberlo visto, por no ser más inteligente y tuvo que liberar a viva voz una idea que surgía en su cabeza.

-Estas muerta, Korra.

**Continuará...**

**Una Review anima y salva historias del abandono. Apadrina un fanfic dejando una review.**

**Reflexiones:**

**-13.000 palabras para el capítulo 13.**

-Antes de nada pediros perdón por la tardanza, dado que yo siempre actualizo jueves, viernes o sabados y esta vez, en vez de los 6-7 días se rigor habéis tenido que esperar 10. Veréis, el caso es que el primer capítulo lo tenía ya escrito y estaba escribiendo el capítulo 14 que sería la tercera parte de 'Un día con Kuvira' pero llegué al mi apartamento después de trabajar y me comentaron que no había linea de Internet. Debido a que el contrato de internet esta a mi nombre yo me encargué de llamar, solo para que una operadora me explicase que debido a una huelga de técnicos y de que era el lunes iba a ser festivo, no podrían llevar un técnico hasta el martes – hora española -. Como vivimos lejos de la ciudad, aquí no hay ni un maldito ciber y con resignación decidí fusionar ambos capítulos y terminar el que sería el 14, pasando a ser el 13 un capítulo enorme pero bien construido, además que 13.000 palabras para el capítulo 13 me hacia gracia y especial ilusión. Siento que tengáis que esperar, sobretodo porque sé que hay personas que solo se conectan los fines de semana para leer, pero no ha sido culpa mía, no tengo poder sobre las distribuidoras de internet. ¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario para ir a agredirles si me vuelven a impedir subir un capítulo?

-Lo siguiente es que este mismo viernes tengo que volver a viajar por trabajo y es casi improbable que pueda actualizar algo, así que considero que 13.000 palabras esta más que bien para que aguantéis mientras esperáis por una nueva actualización. Además, que este capítulo presenta personajes importantes y entrañables.

-Intentaré actualizar Primavera en Ciudad República antes de irme. Así los que siguen ese fanfic podrán ver mi compromiso y disfrutarlo. Si, sigo haciendo algo de publicidad. Sed benevolentes, por favor.

-Creedme que sé cuando tienes ansias de una actualización pero esta no llega, pero muchas veces aunque los que escribamos queramos, simplemente las circunstancias nos lo impiden.

-El fin de semana no escribí nada más porque cada vez que me sentaba ante el PC me enfadaba sabiendo que no podía actualizar y que algunas personas esperaban las actualizaciones, así que decidí tomarme un descanso.

-En medio de ese descanso volví a comenzar una campaña en el videojuego Mass Effect. Es que me gusta el genero de opera espacial y Mass Effect destila toques que me recuerdan a Star Wars en el sentido de grandiosidad galáctica. ¿Por qué apenas hay fanfics en castellano de esta franquicia?.

-Yo y unas amigas terminamos haciendo maratón de películas y series. Debido a que ellas son mis primeras lectoras y que me conocen en persona no han parado de pedirme fanfics. No sé si es porque creen que escribo bien o que son demasiado perezosas para escribir ellas mismas. Bueno, ambas cosas, ¿no?.

-La fortuna me sonrió y terminamos hablando de Avatar durante horas y de exponer que la 4º temporada de LoK es muy buena pero deja cosas muy interesantes: Korrasami, que sucederá con Kuvira, relación con Lin y Su, Bopal, el pobre Mako que tiene que irse a la isla Kiyoshi a encontrar novia...A la imaginación. Ahora estamos rogando porque saquen cuanto antes cómics.

-En el foro Legend of KorrAsami tenemos una preciosa sección de noticias donde contamos lo ultimo de la franquicia.

**Datos:**

-Confirmo ya que la Kuvira de mi historia es bisexual.

-Ya confirmo que Azula y Zuko en esta historia son hermanos.

-Tanto el teatro Zaofu como el gimnasio 'Gran B' son edificios antiguos y muy grandes.

-Arabesque es una postura clásica de Ballet, espero haberla descrito bien. Buscad en google si tenéis curiosidad.

-La danza Tang, o de la dinastía Tang, es un baile tradicional chino, donde las bailarinas danzan con vestidos con mangas muy largas. Sus movimientos me recordaban a Opal aprendiendo el control del aire y a un cosplay que vi de ella que usaba telas para hacer ver que se movía.

-Visola, Analay yYahshi son personajes de un cómic de Avatar , La Leyenda de Aang. Me encanta la estética de Visola en el cómic y por eso me decidí a incluirla como hija de P'Li y Zaheer.

-Estoy empezando a incluir personajes de los cómics porque se me acaban los nombres de ambas series animadas pero me gusta usar nombres de la franquicia para que los más fans busquen de que son.

-Siempre quise meter a Zaheer y P'Li como matrimonio y creo que el hecho de que ella fuera luchadora le da carácter y Zaheer en la serie siempre me pareció lo suficientemente tranquilo como para saber como cerrar una herida.


	14. 14: Lo que aconteció con Korra -I

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Después de dos semanas sin actualización, por fin ha llegado un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo y la comprensión**

_"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Korrasami' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

**IMPORTANTE: **Un grupo de Facebook ¡Me ha mencionado!. En **Reflexiones** os cuento más sobre el tema y lanzó un pequeño agradecimiento a los que han comentado en esa entrada.

**En Reflexiones responderé a un MP interesante.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**,en especial a los que dejan una** REVIEW que me animan a seguir escribiendo incluso en un mal día.**

**Rarie-Roo **(Muchas gracias por ser a primera y demostrar tu interés. Eres buena captando los matices y me alegro de que te gustasen los Beifong, ¡ya volverán!) **Zakuro Hatsune** (Tu cariño y apoyo se nota, aunque solo tengas un 3% de todo. xD) **soulwolf dark **(Solo puedo agradecerte de corazón el haberme dado la oportunidad, más aun leerte 10 capítulos de una sola sentada. Todas tienen pasados profundos) **Obini **(ME encantaron esos dos como pareja y volverán tarde o temprano. A P'Li aun le queda un ultimo asalto) **fourth eye freak** (Eres una chica dura que lee 13.000 palabras de una sentada y pide más al rato. ¿Decirte insaciable podría tomarse por algo perverso?) (Gracias por el apoyo, los errores de dedo son porque apenas reviso el capítulo, en cuanto lo termino, lo leo rápido una vez y lo publico. Espero que puedas perdonarme cualquier posible futuro error ^-^) **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (Ya sabes que tengo cerca de una docena de paginas escritas a mano con la planificación, aunque tengo que decir que agradezco en demasía que te haya gustado la vida de Kuv Kuv. ¿Te gusta el toque de Jazz?) **DayntiKishimoto **(quiero que sepas que tus palabras me han emocionado y que cuando las leí maldije que no tuvieras cuenta para poder escribirte un MP agradeciendo tales frases. ^-^ ) **Annimo** (Otra asidua que adoro pero que no tiene cuenta xD. Sé que no es gran cosa el que sea hombre pero si te vale de algo, cuando lo dije perdí tres follows, aunque sé que tu eres buena gente y me apoyarás hasta el final) (A mi me recuerda a una canción de Caramelos de Cianuro. Asami es depresiva pero ha luchado contra eso toda su vida, es fuerte y créeme que lo demostrará. Sigue leyendo para ver su gran momento. A ver si así te convenzo a seguir) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Me alegro haberte alegrado el fin de semana. Vosotros lo hacéis con los reviews. Se agradece mucho que sigas apoyando lo que hago con tanta fuera. Les advertí que si me vuelven a dejar sin internet alguien de Venezuela irá a por ellos, jeje) **Jiore **(Es que Zakuro empuja a muchos al Korrasami, y a escribir, y a la locura. Es un romance/dramático y me alegro que entiendas que las cosas lentas se forjan de mejor forma) **Diana **(Si te vale de algo, Azula volverá) **Kira damara **(Espero que el Kyalin te guste. Les tengo cariño a Lin) **Blanche Vest** (Si me posteaste, unas dos veces creo, me acuerdo de tu precioso avatar. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, con tanto apoyo y tantas molestías que te has tomado en publicar la review, siento que tengo que seguir escribiendo día tras día. Espero ganarme más reviews tuyas y tranquila, ya habrá escenas así de nuevo ) **satou2612 **(Se agradecen las palabras, espero que te gusten todas las posibilidades del fic) **paolacelestial** (Kuvira atropella a Korra, mete la reversa y luego baja para patear el cadáver. Me rei muchísimo con tu review) **Murasakii-11 **(Me alegro de que superase tus expectativas con la vida de Kuvira, siento la espera, ¿Me perdonas?, ^-^)

**Capítulo 14**

Le había costado mucho despegarse de ese cuerpo tan cálido que recordaba a la gozosa sensación de estar tumbada en la hierba disfrutando de una cálida tarde de primavera. Por suerte para ella, la joven que la abrazaba levemente apenas se revolvió cuando notó que ya no tenía apoyo y solamente se limitó a acurrucarse más haciéndose casi un ovillo. Al ver aquella estampa, Korra solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, dado que Asami era igual de dulce y adorable durmiendo que despierta. Con cierto cuidado, se deslizó de la cama, abandonando las sabanas y caminando de puntillas para no ser descubierta; lo ultimo que ella querría sería despertar a su acompañante y tener que dar explicaciones. Odiaba las charlas del día después, y aunque hacia más de tres años que no tenía alguna de esas incomodas situaciones, eran aquellas que cualquiera prefería evitar de poder lograrlo, incluso ella había agradecido en más de una ocasión que al despertarse la persona con la que había compartido cama aquella frugal noche, se hubiera ido y solo quedase de ella el recuerdo. Podía parecer una forma de pensar bastante cínica e insensible pero desnuda, en la tenue penumbra de aquella habitación, eso le importaba más bien poco.

Por fortuna para la rockera, algunos rayos de sol se colaban por las persianas, permitiendo a la mujer corretear caminar agazapada como un gato a la espera de capturar una esquiva presa. Sin embargo, no todo era tan bueno como semejaba a primera vista y la luz que se adentraba en el cuarto no alcanzaba para que pudiera otear fácilmente el suelo, lugar temporal de residencia de la ropa de ambas jóvenes.

"Maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios voy a encontrar mis bragas?", refunfuñó al no atinar a encontrar nada en concreto a simple vista. Tenía prisa y la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes más reseñables, así que decidió que lo mejor sería que además de andar sigilosamente como un gato, caminase como uno. Así, la joven de ojos celestes se arrodilló con la esperanza de encontrar mejor sus pertenencias. Estando en aquella posición tan comprometida, la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que escuchar los murmullos y leves ruidos que hacia la joven de tez perlada que dejaba aun dormida, temiendo que fuera a despertarse a cada rato. Rebuscando en el suelo, pudo topar gran parte de su ropa y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era colarse en el servicio del cuarto y vestirse al cobijo de una luz. Con cuidado, fue deslizándose hasta el lavabo, sosteniendo las arrugadas prendas de ropa con un brazo y apegándolas con fuerza a su desnudo y sudado cuerpo. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta del servicio , al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se autocríticaba por haber seguido arrastrando el cuerpo por aquel lugar.

"Definitivamente, soy idiota", pensó ella, cerrando casi del todo la puerta y dejando el espacio justo para poder dejar salir una mano, mano con la misión de topar el interruptor de la luz y prenderla. Una vez encontrado, se dio cuenta de lo antiguo y duro que era el dispositivo, y con un cuidado extremo digno de un artificiero, intentó evitar que aquella clavija extraída de la mismísima edad media, hiciese ruido. Su pulgar iba parando el avance, con la intención de ensordecer el impacto del conector pero aquello fue inútil, un sonoro tañido tronó en todo el cuarto. Korra aguantó la respiración como si aquella acción fuera a impedir que las ondas viajasen correctamente, al tiempo que clavaba su vista en la joven Sato que aun permanecía dormida ante ella en aquella cama.

"Sigue durmiendo, sigue durmiendo", pensó la joven de ojos celestes al notar que ante aquel ruido fortuito el cuerpo de la joven que soñaba en aquel somier se tensaba, "venga fresón , sigue durmiendo, los fresones dormilones son los que todo el mundo quiere". Cuando todo hacia ver que la joven Sato volvía a lo profundo de sus sueños, la joven de cabello corto tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró levemente para cerrarla con el menor ruido posible. Una vez en la seguridad del baño, la chica pudo relajarse un poco y comenzar a ordenar su cabeza, la cual en aquellos instantes era un revoltijo de quejas hacia su propio comportamiento.

"Genial, estrenas soltería ¿y qué es lo primero que haces?, follarte a la única persona a una completa desconocida. Para colmo, no solo te la tiras, sino que es la chica que ha estado siguiéndote como un perrito. En serio, doy asco", se recriminaba en silencio, con solo su respiración y el zumbido de una bombilla a punto de fundirse, invadiendo sus tímpanos. No le resultaba agradable admitir que en el fondo se había vuelto a convertir en aquella joven que se dedicaba a buscar a alguna corderita en un pub, a lisonjéarla y a intentar convencerla que en la vida había que probar de todo, empezando por el sexo. Sí, le molestaba admitirlo, pero ella no había sido siempre una mujer comprometida con una relación y casi era difícil admitir que le había agradado esa faceta de ella misma, la mascara de una novia entregada y amorosa. En realidad, hacia unos años, ella era lo que se podía denominar como 'loba', una mujer que coleccionaba besos y prendas de lencería de sus conquistas a partes iguales, llegando al punto de que sus amigas sabían que ella se esforzaba al máximo en los conciertos porque deseaba resplandecer, apoyándose en la teoría de que si se fijaban en ella y al terminar la actuación seguían notando su presencia, las curiosas se acercarían a ella como polillas a la luz de una lampara. Aquello fue el inicio del grupo pero no su final, ella había atesorado cada actuación y ensayo con sus amigas, contando sus problemas, riendo con todas ellas y forjando una relación donde las tiranteces de cuero se aflojaban ante las sonrisas más sinceras que había conocido en toda su vida. Ellas siempre habían estado a su lado, incluso cuando tuvo miedo de comenzar algo tan nuevo para ella como una relación pero lo cierto es que sabía que su panda de locas siempre la ayudarían. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no solo no las tenía sino que no las quería cerca de ella porque sabía que casi sería obligatoria una charla sobre los excesos sexuales de Korra y como estos semejaban volver a renacer.

"Cálmate, ahora mismo solo debes vestirte y salir de aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Si se despierta inventarás una excusa y te irás", planeaba para si misma al tiempo que extendía su arrugado pantalón y de entre la tela se caía una braguitas de encaje que la joven de ojos azules sabía que pertenecían a la joven Sato. Tomo con su mano la delicada tela oscura con flores bordadas y durante unos segundos la joven de tez morena admiró aquella prenda intima al tiempo que su mente viajaba por lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando ambos cuerpos se encontraron llenos de sudor y deseo. "Lo cierto es que incluso sudada huele bien", pensó Korra de Asami justo antes de notar como inconscientemente aspiraba cerca de la prenda que sostenía en su mano, captando el olor residual de un día de su sudor y diez minutos de excitación. Luchó contra sus instintos más bajos, contra sus pupilas dilatadas, contra sus palpitaciones aceleradas a cada segundo, contra el húmedo recuerdo de aquel cuerpo blanco como el mármol entrelazado al suyo; pero sin duda tuvo que detenerse ante la impresión perversa de una mujer degustando el ahora de sexo y pasión que aun quedaba en la tela. "¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?", se contrarió a sí misma ante el acto inconsciente de saborear la situación y el consciente de necesitar aliviarse allí mismo, "Parece que una noche no me sacia. Joder, soy lo peor", se recriminaba al tiempo que se daba cuenta de terminaba de vestirse, lista para salir y enfrentar la misión más difícil: salir sin ser descubierta.

Con mucho cuidado, la joven de cabello corto abrió la puerta del baño, tan lentamente que cualquiera que la viese pensaría que estaba desactivando un explosivo, unicamente faltaba una mecha encendida y una mensaje autodestructivo en los créditos iniciales para semejar aquella famosa película cuyo titulo no lograba recordar. Una vez abierta, la misma mano que se deslizó para prender la luz fue la encargada de apagarla de la forma más sigilosa posible, aunque sin mucho acierto. "Maldita sea, ¿para qué han hecho un interruptor tan duro?, ¿es qué temían que un terremoto prendiera la luz o qué?" después del sonoro chasquido del interruptor apagado Korra solo pudo pensar en cómo era posible que la luz de los servicios de la dos-cero-dos estuviera afianzada con cemento. Los segundos que siguieron a aquel tañido le resultaron eternos pero esta vez no escucho nada salvo su propia respiración que lograba tapar los sonidos de su tembloroso corazón, pero esta vez no tuvo de que preocuparse puesto que la mujer que descansaba entre aquellas sabanas no se había movido lo más mínimo y continuaba resoplando acompasadamente, lo que permitió a Korra relajarse y comenzar salir lentamente del servicio.

Sus pasos eran cortos y pausados, al tiempo que estudiaba como podía mover ambas maletas sin hacer mucho ruido. Aquello fue un problema, puesto que intentando agarrar una de ellas casi se tropieza contra el dintel del servicio y acaba aplastada por el enorme cofre de tela que guardaba su ropa pero al intentar maniobrar pudo solventar la caída a costa de recibir un impacto en no de sus tobillos, lo que casi le provoca soltar un grito de dolor. "No grites, no grites, no grites", se arengaba ella misma, "llora por dentro si quieres pero no grites", algo que logró puesto que lo único que se le escapó fue una furtiva lagrima de dolor pero sin grito o alarido alguno, aunque el golpe la obligó a esperar en la oscuridad a que el dolor amainase. Allí, con solo unos cuantos rayos de sol colándose por las rendijas de aquellas persianas, la joven mujer admiró el perlado cuerpo de la empresaria que tanto se había preocupado por ella. La sabana jugueteaba en su cintura y cuando aquella chica dormida quiso moverse, la tela se quedó entre sus piernas, dejando expuesta la piel de su espalda y el contorno de sus pechos que se hacían más y más apetitosos a cada segundo que la luz más se apegaba a ellos, como sí aquellos juguetones reflejos de luz quisieran hacer de aquellos senos su parque de juegos particular. El contorno abultado que se podía ver en aquel costado dejaba ver la blanquecina piel de aquel busto, algo que Korra aun recordaba y se maldecía a sí misma por no ser un haz de luz que pudiera surcar aquella silueta. "Tranquila, tonta, mejor irte y que se olvide de ti. Le has dado lo que quería, una aventura y ya es hora de que cada una vuelva al mundo real y al sendero al que pertenece", se convencía la joven de tez morena de que aquello era lo mejor.

Aun con dos pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, la joven comenzó a mover la pesada maleta, alzándola al aire y logrando abrir lentamente la puerta que daba al pasillo; con extremo cuidado dejó una de las maletas en el desértico pasillo, donde nadie caminaba y solamente el sonido del bar del piso inferior recordaba que no estaban solas en aquel edificio. Lentamente volvió a adentrarse en la habitación para alzar la otra maleta pero antes de eso no pudo evitar lanzar una ultima y furtiva mirada a la joven que dormía plácidamente en aquella cama, su piel comenzaba a mostrar la manifestación del frío con una piel de gallina que hizo sonreír a Korra. "Las ricas también puedes resfriarse, vaya sorpresa" pensó para ella misma justo antes de desenredar las sabanas de aquellas sinuosas piernas y cubrir a la joven Sato con ellas, asegurándose de que una manta la tapase completamente para que no sufriera del frío matinal; y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quiso convencerse de que aquel era un buen gesto de despedida que pudiera eludir cualquier culpa futura que pudiera sentir.

La puerta sonó despacio, como un susurro y por fin había terminado todo, en aquel pasillo solo estaba ella, sus maletas y sus futuros remordimientos que ya comenzaban a fraguarse, pero sin tiempo que perder en tales derroteros decidió que lo mejor era poner rumbo a un nuevo, incierto y curioso futuro, lejos de aquel distópico día. Empezó por descender las adornadas escaleras que separaban la primera planta de la posada, donde el hombre de espesa barba que las había atendido la noche anterior se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno a unos visitantes.

-Buenos días , señorita – saludó el hombre con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días – en el fondo a Korra le daba cierta vergüenza comentar temas de noches pasionales pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que iba a irse sola – La joven que esta conmigo todavía se encuentra durmiendo, déjenla dormir hasta la hora de salida y que así aproveche la habitación

-¿La dos-cero-dos dice?. Sin problemas.

-Muchas gracias, yo en cambio me voy ahora mismo. Muchas gracias – se despedía la joven de ojos celestes mientras luchaba por cargar ambas maletas y no tropezar con las mesas o las sillas del local, algo que a primera vista ya se veía imposible y que conllevo que más de una palabra malsonante refunfuñado en voz baja.

-Gracias a usted – se despidió el mesero de la joven que cruzaba las puertas de 'El Pantano Místico'.

Ya en el exterior, la joven de tez morena comenzó a sentirse algo más aliviada ante el hecho de haber salido airosa de aquella complicada situación sin tener que dar más excusas o tener alguna charla molesta. Sin embargo, para estar más seguro de ello, lo mejor sería tomar un tranvía y desaparecer unos días del barrio, dado que sospechaba que la adinerada heredera intentaría encontrarla a las primeras de cambio.

"Seguro que tiene un ejercito privado que peinará el barrio para encontrarme", musitó en la bóveda de su mente, la cual seguía siendo tan fantasiosa como siempre, aunque esta vez más debido a que aun no había salido del todo del ensoñamiento que le producía madrugar, "y seguro que todas son de enormes pechos como lunarcito. O peor aun, un ejercito de Kuv-Kuv", aquel pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío ante la sola idea de sufrir las 'asistencias etílicas' en forma de patadas que había padecido que la escolta. Queriendo ignorar ese recuerdo, Korra empezó a pensar en lugares donde podía quedarse pero todos los planes eran bastante malos para ella y todos conllevaban algo que en aquellos días no quería hacer, dar explicaciones.

"No puedo ir con Kabuki y Bandida, me preguntaran por Fresón, si pasó algo o si voy a llamarla. Además, puede que la muy loca vaya a a verlas", se quejó para sí misma, "Chispas se lo comentaría al resto y también me metería en problemas. Piensa Korra, usa tu cabeza para algo que no sea usar gorros". En aquel momento, casi por el instinto la joven se percató de que estaba haciendo cola para subir en el tranvía que la llevaba a la linea en dirección a las fabricas y recordó que aquella linea pasaba cerca de un hostal próximo al barrio de las ratas. Lo principal que debía hacer era encontrar un sitio donde guardar sus maletas, preocuparse en encontrar un trabajo lo más rápidamente posible para así poder encontrar una habitación donde poder vivir. Aunque desempleada, lo cierto es que para la joven de ojos celestes no tener que sufrir la sensación de saber que su jefe la estaba devorando con los ojos era algo muy agradable y esperaba tener algo de fortuna y topar algo con urgente prontitud.

Después de subir al tranvía cargando sendas maletas y provocando alguna mala mirada debido a todo el espacio que ocupaba en horario de entrada a trabajar, la joven de cabello castaño empezaba a calcular mentalmente cuanto dinero le quedaba y cuantos días podía aguantar sin tener que reptar hasta el apartamento de Suki y Toph para rogar asilo. No era que fueran malas amigas pero Korra necesitaba unos días solo para ella para poder centrarse un poco y ahora, con su ruptura con Mako y su visita acompañada de Asami, la bombardearían a preguntas. No es que fueran unas chicas cotillas pero solían preocuparse demasiado por sus amistades y eso terminaba inquiriendo en la obligación no expresada pero si tacita de contarles hasta los más insignificantes detalles, detalles que ahora mismo la joven de melena corta deseaba guardar solo para ella. Todo esto propicio la idea de este fin de semana no se juntaría con nadie, ni se acercaría a un bar, ni saldría a dar un paseo, solamente estarían ella y sus pensamientos haciendo una solemne vigilia para decidir que debía hacer.

El transporte la dejó al lado del hostal, el cual presumía de ser el más barato de la ciudad, algo fácilmente creíble debido a la descuidada fachada, a la localización nefasta y que semejaba que no había sido reformado desde que fue inaugurado hacia ya varias décadas. El cartel desvencijado rezaba 'Hostal de la Fuente', con una silueta de gotas de agua elaboradas con luces de neón, las cuales yacían rotas y sucias, al igual que la fuente a la que hacía alusión el hostal. Aquella fuente, demostraba el abandono que había padecido aquella zona, el agua estancada y verdosa daba una mugrienta bienvenida a los que se apeaban del tranvía en aquella parada, y la piedra que rodeaba la estructura se encontraba llena de pintadas y restos de orines.

El interior del hostal semejaba más cercano a las piedras de la fuente que al ultimo lugar donde había dormido, las humedades en las paredes ennegrecían la pintura blanca no cuidada, la moqueta de la entrada despedía un hedor a cerrado, humedad y colilla de tabaco, el cual dejó marcas de quemaduras en dicha moqueta que acompañaban marcas de lo que sin duda era sangre; quemaduras y manchas de sangre que hacían juego con las de la barra de recepción. Aquella barra estaba separada por un cristal blindado, donde un hombre calvo, orondo y con espesa barba negra, observaba detenidamente a la joven que se aproximaba al cristal arrastrando sendas maletas.

-Buenos días – saludó ella con una leve sonrisa, casi rezando por caerle en gracia al hombre que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Buenas, señorita – una sonrisa desencajada y sin algún diente le respondió.

-Una habitación, por favor – pidió ella, mientras sus ojos se quedaban clavados en el revolver enfundado que estaba situado al lado del hombre.

"Vale, mejor llevarme bien o me pegará un jodido tiro en la cara", pensó al tiempo que maldijo ella misma la idea de ir hasta allí.

El hombre se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía su mirada fija en el acero plomizo de del cañón. Al hombre dejó caer pesadamente una llave en la bandeja de seguridad al tiempo que levantaba una ceja de forma divertida.

-Aquí esta, la cuatro-uno-uno. Son ocho yuanes la noche – las palabras del hombre sacaron a Korra de su ensoñación – Y señorita, el cristal es de seguridad pero el revolver es para encargarse de los indeseables. ¿Entiende?.

No había que ser un genio para otear la amenaza velada en aquellas palabras. Si intentabas hacer algo contra aquel hombre, lo más seguro es que la emprendiese a disparos desde la seguridad de su vidrio de seguridad. Puede que aquel hombre ya estuviera acostumbrado a extraños, molestos y violentos visitantes pero para la joven de ojos celestes, aquel era un sitio bastante intimidante.

-Si, claro, aquí tiene – enunció la chica de tez morena rebuscando en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar un billete arrugado – Quédese con el cambio

La joven sonrió ampliamente pero aunque aquello era un gesto que no podía permitirse pero esperaba que aquel gesto propiciará el congraciarse con aquel hombre.

-Muchas gracias – respondió él – El ascensor esta al fondo del pasillo.

-Gracias – enunció Korra al tiempo que se acercaba a un ascensor de rejas oxidado y con el suelo combado que no ofrecía ninguna seguridad. Durante un segundo pensó que era mejor opción subir andando que en aquella trampa mortal de hierro pero el peso de su equipaje la hizo sucumbir y terminó montando en el elevador, el cual le llevaría a un pasillo lóbrego, sin decoración pero también con una moqueta raída y descuidada.

Si el lugar no presentaba una limpieza profesional, resultaba sorprendente ver como las habitaciones si estaban mejor cuidadas. El olor a cigarro húmedo desaparecía al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la sucia moqueta y la joven entraba en su habitación, la cual estaba pintada de azul, a juego con los muebles de madera oscura. No había rastro de humedad pero seguramente sería fruto de las generosas manos de pintura que tenía el cuarto. Las sabanas blancas estaban limpias pero reflejaban el paso del tiempo y de centenares de lavados; por otro lado, el cuarto de baño dejaba bastante que desear, debido a la antigüedad de la instalación y a una ducha que se veía algo destartalada.

-Bueno, es más de lo que necesito – se arengó ella misma en voz alta para intentar evitar comparar aquel lavabo con la enorme bañera donde fresón la había limpiado con tanto mimo – Ahora, a darse una ducha.

En el fondo deseaba ducharse para hacer desaparecer de su cuerpo el sudor, el aroma y los restos de lápiz de labios de la joven Sato. El labial de la heredera había dejado suaves marcas por todo su cuerpo y al comenzar a quitarse la ropa, un sonrojo floreció en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que podía observar los restos de aquellos labios plasmados en su pechos, en su cuello y en su vientre. Aquellas marcas, se le clavaban en el corazón como si fueran estigmas perpetuos que le recordaban que había vuelto a estrenar el cinto de las muescas pero esta vez con una pobre chica que había demostrado tanta bondad que difícilmente hubiera creído que aquella joven era real. Sin embargo, aquella no era su vida, sus caminos no debían de volver a cruzarse, ella no pertenecía a aquel mundo afincado entre las nubes, ni fresón pertenecía al mundano fango donde a veces crecían las fresas; lo mejor para ambas era separarse, sin despedidas, sin llantos, solo con el recuerdo de una aventura pasajera. Así pues, la joven de ojos celestes se dispuso a abrir una de sus maletas en busca del neceser donde guardaba su peina, tenía la costumbre de peinarse nada más salir de la ducha y el mecer sus cabellos al acicálarlos la relajaba pero cuando lo halló y lo abrió su corazón sufrió un vuelco.

Un fajo de billetes emergía del neceser, plegados de forma muy delicada y envolviendo una pedazo de cartón blanco que sin duda pertenecía a una tarjeta de visita. Con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesta, la joven de ojos celestes tomó la tarjeta y los billetes. En el pedazo de cartón rezaba el nombre de Asami Sato, junto con un cargo administrativo rimbombante que Korra no alcanzaba a identificar y dos números telefónicos de contacto. No semejaba una tarjeta de negocios, sino una enseña más personal, casi como un pase especial o algo similar. En la otra mano, unos cuantos cientos de yuanes, más de un mes de su antiguo salario.

"Eres una idiota fresón", dos sendas lagrimas caían de los oasis de sus ojos para morir en el desierto de sus mejillas, "No tenías que haber hecho esto. Joder, ahora me siento peor". Ella era muy orgullosa para aceptar tal ayuda pero sabía que apenas le quedaba dinero y que si quería dormir entre cuatro paredes y comenzar a buscar un nuevo empleo, debía de tragarse su orgullo y aceptar el dinero.

-Juro que te lo devolveré, Asami – declaraba al tiempo que sus ojos se quedaban fijamente observando el relieve del nombre que se encontraba en aquella tarjeta.

Con un fuerte resoplido, la joven de melena corta tomó su billetera y guardó la tarjeta dentro de ella, como recordatorio de su deuda. El fajo de billetes encontró un nuevo hogar, debajo de las plantillas de unas viejas y ajadas deportivas que solía usar de pantuflas. Aquellas zapatillas estaban tan desgastadas que nadie esperaría que entre la suela y las apestosas plantillas se guardasen unos cuantos cientos de yuanes. Habiendo terminado la labor de esconder su tesoro, la joven decidió conectar el cargador a su celular, con el fin de poder revisar los mensajes de los últimos días.

Sin paciencia para que su viejo celular se prendiese, la joven de ojos celestes decidió meterse en la destartalada y ruidosa ducha, la cual se escuchaba como un cohete haciendo ignición, algo que solamente quedaba opácado por los momentáneos chorros de agua helada que le congelaban hasta la espina dorsal. Aquella fue la primera vez en meses que no pudo disfrutar de una ducha, algo que solo había sucedido cuando Ginger se había olvidado de pagar los recibos del gas.

-Ojala a esos dos se les congelen los cerebros – maldijo al recordar a su ex-novio y a la pelirroja teñida.

Tal fue la molestia que le provocaba aquella maldita ducha que decidió que lo mejor para sus nervios y su salud sería salir cuanto antes del cuarto de baño, iniciando su ritual de peinado sentada en cama, con una toalla rodeando su húmedo cuerpo y su chaqueta encima, para intentar espantar el frío del cuarto.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué todo lo malo me pasa siempre a mi?. En otra vida tuve que hacer algo horrible – se quejó amargamente de su escasa fortuna – Puede que sea un castigo por dejar a fresón sola.

Una sombra de tristeza se adueñó de sus ojos, aunque luchaba contra ella, recordando que no podía arrastrar a alguien como la joven Sato a su mundo de caos y lánguidas sombras del pasado. Intentando ignorar esos pensamientos, comenzó a leer los mensajes que llegaban a su celular. Toph, Suki, Mako, eran algunos de los nombres que más se repetían en los avisos de llamada.

_-Donde estas?, Korra nos tienes preocupada. Kabuki._

_-Cariño, vuelve, podemos hablarlo. Mako._

_-Dice bandida que si es por ese cretino le dará una paliza. Kabuki._

_-Lo siento Korra, vuelve, Donde estas?. Mako._

_-Oye, mira, siento lo sucedido, pero me tienes preocupada. Ginger._

_-Eh!, me he enterado de lo que ha hecho ese cretino. Le daré un puñetazo en cuanto lo vea. Chispas._

_-Lo siento muchísimo amor. Por favor, vuelve. Mako._

_-Oye, siento lo que ha hecho mi hermano pero podías dar señales de vida. Bo._

_-Joder, perdónanos De verdad que lo sentimos. Mako esta hecho polvo. Ginger._

_-Me han dicho las chicas que no saben nada de ti. Llámanos cuando leas esto. Un abrazo. Azul._

_-Amor, podemos arreglarlo. Nadie sabe nada de ti y empezamos a preocuparnos. Mako._

_-Si este es un truco para dar pena empieza a ser molesto. Madura, reina del drama. Ginger._

-Coñó. Estamos jodidamente asustadas. Oye, Toph esta preocupadisima y yo también. Vamos a ir con mi novio a preguntar a los hospitales y solo rezo porque nos llames desde una playa en el puñetero Caribe. Si he acertado, guardame un cóctel que ahora voy a matarte. Kabuki.

Después de tantos mensajes y las notificaciones de docenas de llamadas, la joven de ojos celestes solo pudo sentir un pesar en el pecho, había dañado a mucha gente y en aquel momento lo único valido hubiera sido desaparecer para evitar hacer sufrir a más gente de nuevo. Para ella lo lógico era que si el mundo iba en tu contra y te daba la espalda, lo apuñalases sin miramientos, pero ¿valía la pena enfrentarse al mundo si con ello hacías llorar a toda la gente que estaba contigo?.

-Coño – injurió – Estos dilemas sin alcohol no son nada bohemios.

Una llamada la sacó de sus meditabundos pensamientos. En la pantalla se podía leer 'Chispas'. Durante unos segundos pensó en dejarlo sonar pero sabía que debía enfrentar la situación y que seguramente ya se había enterado por Suki y Toph de que había ido a hablar con Mako.

-Hola – dijo Korra al descolgar la llamada.

-Pies Ligeros, ¡Espiritus!, ¿donde estabas?. Casi nos da un maldito ataque.

-Perdona, necesitaba estar sola.

-Pues la próxima vez deja una dirección o algo.

-Lo siento pero no quiero hablar de ello – se defendió la joven de ojos celestes – Me conoces y será mejor dejarlo estar.

-Vale, pero eso no quita que seas una maldita imbécil. En serio, no sé si abrazarte o arrojarte de un maldito acantilado.

-Puedes hacer ambas cosas – respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro – Sería muy poético.

-Lo que sea. Mira, si necesitas ayuda estamos aquí, no solo existimos para tocar.

-Pues ahora mismo, me vendría bien un trabajo para sacar algo de dinero.

-Pues si te interesa en la bolera buscan a alguien para cubrir el mes. Además, estarías justo debajo del local de ensayo.

El local de ensayo donde Kiyoshi practicaba estaba situado debajo de una bolera propiedad de unos amigos de Suki, los cuales a su vez también poseían la sala de conciertos donde el grupo solía tocar. Debido a que el grupo tocaba en la planta superior desde hacia años y siempre aceptaban actuaciones de suplencia en la sala de conciertos, los dueños tomaron a los integrantes en alta estima y siempre les ofrecían trabajos de suplencia para que así pudieran reunir algo de dinero extra.

-Vale, se lo diré cuando volvamos a tocar, porque sigo en el grupo, ¿no?.

-Claro que si. El grupo no sería lo mismo sin tus tonterías. Por cierto, sé que lo estas pasando mal y todo, pero Ikem nos ha dicho que tienen un hueco a finales de mes y necesitan llenarlo. Nos ha ofrecido lo de siempre si actuamos. ¿Qué dices?.

-Que necesito el puto dinero.

-¿Entonces?

-Actuamos.

**Continuará...**

**Sin una review los que escribimos nos decepcionamos y así muchos fics terminan abandonados. Apadrina un fic, solo es necesaria una review por capítulo.**

**Reflexiones:**

**-Hoy he puesto caritas en las respuestas porque descubrir que estaban hablando de mi fanfic en un grupo en facebook me ha emocionado. El ver la buena recepción que ha tenido me ha emocionado.**

Yo no tengo facebook, el que uso esta solo para comentar en grupos y logearme en ivoox. No es un facebook util, el que tenía lo termine borrando porque la gente que me conoce me puede contactar por whatsapp, además de motivos profesionales – nunca posteeís nada comprometedor en un facebook con vuestro nombre o enlazado al mail que proporcionáis. Hay empresas e instituciones que revisan eso a la hora de realizar contrataciones, así que yo borre el mio para evitarme susto.

Después de que Devil-In-My-Shoes, gracias guapa, me chivase esa información casi no me podía creer la de pulgares arriba y comentarios positivos había de gente. El grupo se llama **Korrasami Latino **y la imagen donde hablan de mi fanfic es una preciosa ilustración con el trío protagonista vestido con ropa actual. Quiero agradecer a **Toph** que hablase del fanfic , a **Cinthya Torres** que publicase el link y **Blanca Striever, Rebecca Kuga** y **Violeta Caceres** por emocionarse con mis agradecimientos – haganse una cuenta en Fanfiction. Además creo que y **DayntiKishimoto **provienen de dicho grupo y les agradezco el gesto.

Ojala dejen más reviews en fanfiction y comenten en el grupo, porque yo estaré allí para tener un poco más de ese feedback que tanto me gusta. Es más, me gustaría saber si apoyarían otras historias como mi KyaLin (denle amor a las señoras maduras, se lo merecen, jajaja). Tengo en mente más proyectos y no sé por cual empezar... Pero antes, hay que seguir con este más y más, pero, ¿me dejareis tener otros fics que me entretengan?. Seguro que sí, sois geniales.

-Azula más serena que ha sorprendido a muchos es más calmada porque tuvo el amor de su madre, aunque sigue siendo una mujer con muchísimo carácter. La Azula de verdad no se hubiera rendido y hubiera terminado lesionada y la necesito para un futuro capítulo. Si, yo soy de los que saben que terminaría haciendo su personaje y he decidido que admita – como era lógico – que no iba a ganar contra una guardaespaldas entrenada. Ella es una peleadora barriobajera.

_-Lo que esta centrado y en cursiva son mensajes de texto. Pensé en poner frases contraídas pero eso sería algo tonto._

-También encontré en Korrasami Mexico como alaban el gran fanfic de Zakuro Hatsune de Nuestra Historia Sigue. Actualiza pronto, maldita que me muero de ganas.

-Ya he regresado por fin, y aprovechando que hoy es fiesta nacional en España, me he quedado toda la noche escribiendo para traeros este nuevo capítulo, así que espero que me perdonéis algun error de dedo.

-Ya tengo ganas de narrar el concierto. Tengo una estrofa preparada a modo de estribillo que cantará Korra. Es algo corto, pero por darle algún toque diferente.

**Respondiendo a la pregunta: ¿Por qué mujeres?**

Si, me han preguntado porque mujeres, si es porque me parecen más sexys o porque no me gusta Mako. Me han preguntado porque no hago un Makorra y opté por un Korrasami y aquí lo respondo. Además de por gusto personal, tal vez se deba porque me he criado en un pueblo donde la mayoria de hombres tenían la sensibilidad emocional de un ladrillo y eso puede influirme (en serio, si algún hombre joven me lee, no seas un galan de barrio diciendo groserías a las mujeres. No sois más machos así, sino unos completos energúmenos. Korra es una deslenguada en este fanfic, pero sabe como tratar a una mujer. Sé como Korra y conquistarás Asamis. Pero sin la parte suicida y adicta, por favor); y porque me agradan más, es por el hecho de hay fans del yuri y del yaoi, y a mayores que eso porque son mujeres, y por tanto, más fuertes.

Si, las mujeres son más fuertes, al menos las que he tenido la suerte y el orgullo de conocer. Las feminas que he conocido en mi vida son mujeres que pueden llorar por un desplante, preocuparse porque quien les gusta no le sonríen, o llorar porque tienen un mal día y llueve. Esa fragilidad les da complejidad y les permite admiran los momentos felices de la vida de forma más profunda.

¿He dicho que son fuertes?, si, lo son, porque incluso con esa actitud melancólica, las mujeres que he conocido se han alzado contra viento y marea. Si, he conocido mujeres que han llorado por una discusión tonta, pero que en situaciones verdaderamente serias y difíciles, lejos de caer de rodillas, han desfilado contra la adversidad con la fuerza de una legión entera. ¿Cuantas mujeres han llorado para sí mismas, luego han sonreído a sus hijos o a su marido y han seguido empujando de la familia?, ¿Cuantas han criado sin ayuda a sus hijos?, ¿Cuantas han trabajado y estudiado, a la vez que cuidaban de una familia? Solo para demostrarnos que ser mujer no las hace de menos y que el conocimiento no ocupa lugar, ¿Cuantas veces habéis conocido a una mujer que se levanta a las cinco de la mañana, hace el desayuno para toda la familia, viste a los niños, los lleva al colegio, limpia la casa y va a trabajar ocho horas?, ¿Cuantas veces tendrán que demostrar muchas mujeres que no quieren beneficios por ser mujer, sino un trato igual?. Damas y caballeros, he visto muchos hombres caer ante la adversidad y llamar por su madre, he visto hombres caer de rodillas y flaquear, y a veces pienso en todas las mujeres de mi vida y en como ellas se han vuelvo a levantar y he pensado: tus ovarios son de acero.

Tengo madre y abuela, dignas de una oda, primas locas, y amigas para el recuerdo. Así que si, me gustan las personalidad más que el genero en las historias; si, me ha agradado esta pareja yuri; si, me gusta hablar desde la perspectiva de una complejidad emocional; si, creo que si habéis conocido a alguna mujer que os presentado un párrafo más arriba pensareis que con tanta fuerza interna unir a ambas mujeres sería lógico.

Una cosa más, no digo que una pareja heterosexual – como el Makorra de Prota Makorrian que es excelente – sea malo, ni el yaoi – siempre pensé que Naruto y Sasuke podían haber terminado juntos – lo sea. Simplemente estoy diciendo que en una historia a veces los géneros no importan, y doy mi explicación de porqué me gusta esta pareja, a la vez que enumero la fuerza femenina, que en cuanto a cuestiones del corazón y fortaleza de espíritu se me hace en algunas similar al propio Coloso de Kuvira. Además, creo que tratar la homosexualidad de manera natural en un fanfic no es malo, es vivir en el siglo XXI. Si a ti te agrada más que Mako y Korra estén juntos, felicidades, arriba te recomendé un gran autor; pero aquí yo trato las cosas como me agradan y considero que si tratas la homosexualidad con naturalidad en la vida real, aquí también.

Korra y Asami abrieron a muchas personas una puerta, algunas personas las han tomado como heroínas por el hecho de que sus autores decidieron mandar a la verga a más de un obtuso mental, y creo que no solo por los personajes, o el sinfín de imágenes tiernas, sino por respeto humano, debemos aceptar que hay diferentes tipos de amor y siempre que sea consentido, no tiene que ser malo. Yo siempre diré una cosa: yo vivo y dejo vivir.

Sed Felices.


	15. 15: Lo que aconteció con Korra - II

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Después de dos semanas sin actualización, por fin ha llegado un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo y la comprensión**

**IMPORTANTE: **

daré mi Facebook y explicaré porque no he actualizado hasta ahora.

**Dejo el facebook que usaré para fanfiction en la sección Reflexiones, aceptaré y daré cariño y mimos a todo el que quiera agregarme con buenas vibraciones.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**,en especial a los que dejan una** REVIEW que me animan a seguir escribiendo incluso en un mal día.**

**Rarie-Roo **(Gracias por decir que soy modesto pero en realidad yo debería deciros que sois increíbles) **Zakuro Hatsune** (39% de poder en ti!, No soy soy amigo de una super escritora Korrasami) **soulwolf dark **(No hay nada peor para uno mismo que no entender. Azul aparece en este) **Obini **(Se agradecen las buenas palabras y siento que Korra te rompa el corazón) **fourth eye freak** (Son 7500 para intentar que vuelvas a acostumbrarte a los capítulos de 6000 palabras. No me encierres, por favor) **NioFujuyima32 **(Te has animado a escribir y eso es admirable. Así podrás decir que apoyas un escrito y evitar que muera. Felicidades por tu decisión) **AlexandraArcher** (Korra es tonta pero sabe que hizo mal) **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (Mucho animo en el viaje) **Rarie-Roo **(quiero que sepas que tus palabras me han emocionado y que cuando las leí maldije que no tuvieras cuenta para poder escribirte un MP agradeciendo tales frases. ^-^ ) **Annimo** (Teme a lo que teme y aun no puedo decir nada más. Si, me dejaron de seguir pro ser hombre pero bueno, tengo una Annimo simpática que siempre me apoya, eso vale por veinte) (A mi me recuerda a una canción de Caramelos de Cianuro. Asami es depresiva pero ha luchado contra eso toda su vida, es fuerte y créeme que lo demostrará. Sigue leyendo para ver su gran momento. A ver si así te convenzo a seguir) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Gracias por el apoyo y la gratitud sigue adelante lml) **Jiore **(Es que Zakuro empuja a muchos al Korrasami, y a escribir, y a la locura. Es un romance/dramático y me alegro que entiendas que las cosas lentas se forjan de mejor forma) **satou2612 **(Todo a su debido tiempo) **Blanche Vest** (Me encanta saber de ti, y ahora también por facebook) **paolacelestial** (Tu siempre tan perspicaz en tus conclusiones) **Murasakii-11 **(Suerte que me perdonas. En seriom, agradezco mucho tu interés y ya llegará Kuv-Kuv)** ImBalalaika** (Gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que dejes una review, eso anima mucho) **MaryVessalius-Kurosaki ** (vas a morir de exceso de hermosura) **Carolina** (ya esta actualizado) **DayntiKishimoto ** (Me alegra que te guste y entiendas como voy forjando la historia poco a poco. Que sepas que mi mensaje preferido es el de las playas del caribe. A veces hacemos cosas que no queremos porque pensamos que son lo correcto) **lay **(Gracias y si, son tres historias , cada personaje tiene un pasado, una actitud y una forma de ser. Es bastante complejo) **deathinnocent **(Me alegro de que te guste todo y te animes a dejar una futura review más. Por cierto, nos vemos en facebook) **maradilene1** (siento hacerte sufrir pero hay veces que todo te sale al revés y no tienes tiempo para nada. ¿Corto?, eran 6000 palabras y eso es lo que por lo general iba a publicar por capítulo en un principio. Por favor, ten en cuenta que tengo otro fic – que te invito a leer – y a veces no puedo escribir más. Espero que lo entiendas y no te moleste. Un abrazo)

**Capítulo 15**

Korra no esperaba convertir ese hostal roñoso se convirtiese en su morada pero con el pago de cinco noches la gerencia te regalaba dos completamente gratis. En aquel momento, aun a esperas de obtener algo más de dinero y de que los ánimos se calmasen era la mejor opción para la oriunda del Sur, sobretodo porque no era un hostal muy frecuentado entre semana. Solamente había bastante gentío los fines de semana, donde alguna prostituta llevaba a sus clientes y hombres muy delgados con pocos dientes y ojeras pagaban una habitación para, sin dudas, meterse una dosis de lo que fuera que los estaba matando. Entre semana, solamente algunos ancianos, sin duda vagabundos que todavía querían disfrutar de un baño caliente, habitaban algunas habitaciones, pero la joven de ojos celestes era la única residente que no parecía haber salido de un esperpéntico baile de mascaras deformadas.

"No me extraña que pagues una semana al precio de cinco días, solo una loca como yo pagaría por estar aquí siete días", pensó la joven al darse cuenta de que el hombre de carácter aterrador que atendía la entrada no ocultaba su rostro de sorpresa ante la petición de la joven de tez morena de extender su estadía una semana más. Con tal faz desencajada el encargado dejó bien claro que seguramente la joven fuera la única persona que le había pedido tal cosa en mucho tiempo; o al menos, la ultima persona que aun no había vendido su cuerpo por el estupor indolente y las sensaciones de una jeringuilla. Era cierto que ella misma conocía sus propios pecados, sus propios fantasmas y sus propios demonios, pero le gustaba pensar que no había llegado a caer tan bajo.

-En el reino de los ciegos, el tuerto en el soberano – musitó con cierta gracia Korra al pensar que resultaba patético que una persona como ella se comparase con otros infelices y se considerase superior a ellos – Viva mi maldita hipocresía.

Aquella mojigatería no iba con ella, hacía tiempo que había decidido ayudar a quien le demostrase algo porque era un modo más sencillo de no terminar siendo una tonta del bote, pero la verdad era que se sentía mal por buscar alegría en la desgracia ajena. Así pues, la solución más sencilla era ignorar a los demás inquilinos a la espera de que ellos también la ignorasen, recurriendo a ponerles apodos en vez de nombre, porque un nombre equivaldría a realizar una pregunta, una pregunta a entablar una conversación, una conversación a un saludo, y un saludo a tener que irrumpir en sus vidas y terminar cruzando ese muro de seguridad que era el no conocer a nadie de los que frecuentaban alguna de esas habitaciones. Todos tenían alguna predilecta, puede que por costumbre o por precio pero todos solían pedir las habitaciones de las dos primeras plantas.

Durante ese tiempo podía distinguir a los habitantes más recurrentes del hotel en ese tiempo. Un hombre enjuto, de barba desaliñada y piel abrasada por el sol, Korra le daba el nombre de "El Comandante", y en su mente se lo imaginaba como un antiguo soldado que viajó a las estrellas y salvó millones de vidas, que terminó sus días de servicio a la Alianza Galáctica y volvió a su planeta para probar fortuna como buscador de oro; aunque no le fue bien, y en uno de sus viajes había perdido toda que tenía por culpa de una la jubilación que tenía por culpa de una mina de oro que resultó ser de pirita. Una mujer delgada, de pelo encrespado, enormes ojeras y faldas diminutas que solía discutir con un hombre calvo, con bastantes kilos de más y labios grandes; esos eran "los Tong", un matrimonio que fingían pequeñas aventuras para abandonar su aburrida vida de casados. Un joven bajito, extremadamente delgado, con poco pelo y nariz y orejas enormes, a quién la chica de ojos azules llamaba "Doby, el elfo doméstico", un pobre elfo que después de mil aventuras terminó su servidumbre, trayendo a su libertad, el hambre y la adicción. Por ultimo una joven que siempre lloraba en una habitación, que sin duda lloraba por un amor perdido, el cual se fue volando en un dragón domesticado; y un joven blanquecino con mirada de hastío, ese era "Sasuke, ultimo de los Uchiha". Todas esas vidas inventadas, ninguna real, simplemente el devaneo de una mente ociosa que se negaba a dar a sus improvisados vecinos un saludo pero que deseaba darles en su mente un identidad propia.

Inventar mil cosas imposibles a la espera de que alguna resulte ser real era algo típico en ella, casi un dogma que había sobrevivido a todas sus penurias para recórdarle que siempre en algún rincón puede ocurrir algo mágico, digno de un cuento de hadas. De esos libros de vivos colores que su madre intentaba narrarle para que se durmiera pronto, convenciéndola de que en algún momento a una niña pobre en aquel mundo tan gris, alguien la estaba agasajando y dándole la felicidad, como si fueran "el Gato con Botas y el marqués de Carabas". Recordar ese cuento le hacia sonreír, el de un gato gentil y educado que ante la amabilidad de un niño pobre y triste, le ayudaba a convertirse en noble con solo la ayuda de su ingenio. Aunque ella no era una persona con mucho ingenio, ni tampoco con demasiada fortuna, le gustaba de pequeña que esa misma noche, a la vez que ella, un niña al que le había cambiado la suerte, estaba observando las mismas estrellas que aquella pequeña niña con pancita miraba con asombrada sorpresa ante tal tintineante brillo. Desgraciadamente, durante los días que prosiguieron a su primera noche en el "Hostal de La Fuente", la magia que sentía al ver las estrellas, el cosquilleo en el estomago al notar su brillo, todo, se había opacado. El motivo de aquel desaliento era el vivir sin saber que rumbo tomar, sin saber que hacer y unicamente sabiendo que todo al final acababa fastidiándose, como si una maldita ley natural fuera contra ella. A su actitud lánguida y sin vida, se unía el peor de los hechos que había descubierto el primer día: en aquella ventana, era muy difícil ver la luz, la cual escapaba del callejón donde se escondía el ventanuco de la cuatro-uno-uno. Hasta la propia luna intentaba no ver lo que pasaba en aquel oscuro callejón, pero Korra bien sabía que una ley no escrita para sobrevivir en ciertas zonas era ignorar trapicheos y otros negocios ilícitos, sobretodo porque quien los llevaba a cabo no solían ser personas muy dadas a entablar conversaciones o sofocar los ánimos porque prefieres perforar tripas y abandonar a los pobres objetivos de su ira a su suerte, con el vientre rajado en un callejón. Salvo que no fuera por algo o alguien verdaderamente importante, la joven de ojos celestes haría lo que siempre hacia, ignorar esas cosas para que a su vez ella fuese ignorada, y aunque no era un buen método era el que ella conocía. Por algo, una joven violada, alguien apuñalado, un niño golpeado. Por alguien, por todas las personas que quería, que eran pocas, y casi todas parte de Kiyoshi.

Korra no era ninguna desalmada pero casi siempre que se fiaba de alguien acababa mal parada. Lo cierto era que Toph y Suki eran las amigas más antiguas que tenía, algo promovido por sus largas ausencias escolares y sus inseguridades infantiles. Por increíble que pareciera ahora, de niña, Korra era una niña bastante tímida y llorona que tenía que lidiar con el hecho de haberse criado en un hogar autoritario, algo que sin duda promovió su carácter brusco y su actitud actual, casi como si buscase el ejercicio de rebeldía infantil que no había palpado de infancia. De niña, era gordita, siempre terminaba ensuciándose y casi nada del uniforme le quedaba bien, aunque también debía a la crueldad natural de la que podían hacer gala los niños pequeños; lo que le hacia desear viajar en el tiempo y mostrarle a esa repugnante ostentosa de Lu que ella se iba a convertir en toda una mujer de buenos músculos y buenas curvas, aunque ese deseo nunca se había hecho realidad y se contentaba con decirse a si misma que esa tripa hinchada dejó lugar aun vientre plano y bien definido.

A su llegada a Ciudad República pudo abandonar un poco aquellos miedos infantiles y empezar a notar que era un poco más aceptada por los desconocidos, así que cuando se unió al grupo un nuevo mundo se abrió con ello, mostrándole un lugar donde podía tener momentos de fama, exaltación, locura, odio, placer; todo encerrado en un escenario que escondía la majestuosidad secreta de un inerte deseo. Aquello se había convertido sin quererlo ni esperarlo en algo que ella necesitaba desesperadamente de vez en cuando, casi como el deseo de un niño de comer caramelos, sentir el golpeteo en sus tímpanos fruto de los bluffes y observar como la gente las aplaudía al subir al escenario; sentirse importante durante unos segundos dentro de aquel submundo que luchaba por no desaparecer en las fauces del mundo real. Aquello era lo que ella más necesitaba. Las chicas y ella se sentían grandes, importantes, imponentes cuando tocaban juntas y aquel ritmo que palpitaba por sus venas era lo que en muchos momentos, en noches deprimentes, la animaba a seguir adelante, el hecho de que marchándose no las volvería a ver y no volvería a tocar, el hecho de que con la ultima linea, con la ultima pastilla, con el ultimo trago que adormeciese su sentido del tacto, todo se acabaría y en el más allá no se puede tocar. Por ellas muchas veces no daba ese ultimo paso a la autodestrucción, aunque la luz que irradiaban en Korra cada vez era más débil y cada vez la joven de piel morena vagaba más tiempo sola entre las tinieblas, donde su brillo no llegaba a atisbarse jamás.

-Maldita sea, deja de sonar – no importaba que ya estuviera despierta, la joven de ojos celestes odiaba el sonido del despertador que la recordaba que ese día tenía obligaciones que iban más allá del umbral de su habitación y de pasar todo el día en pijama -. Me he quedado sin saber a donde me quería llevar el Optimus Cat, supremo comandante de los emparedados de jamón.

Allí estaba la joven rebelde, pensando en lo que pudo ser, no fue o jamás llegaría a ser, cuando su mente le hizo despertar de un sueño que deseaba terminar, al mismo tiempo que intentaba pensar a donde la hubiera llevado su sueño y porqué diantres tenía sueños tan extraños.

-Tengo que dejar de comer lo que sea que me cause estos sueños – se quejaba en voz alta al tiempo que estiraba cada musculo de su cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta los brazos, como lo haría un gato recién despierto – Mejor no le cuento estos sueños a nadie o me encerrarán.

Irguiéndose de la cama, la chica de melena corta se dispuso a arreglarse para ir a la bolera y así ganar algo de dinero, y aunque iba con tiempo de sobra, a veces era mejor esperar allí que escuchar algún grito inoportuno de esos que helaban el alma de dolor o clamaban a los espíritus por un orgasmos. No es que fuera puritana, más bien lo contrario pero odiaba el hecho de saber que había gente jugando a los médicos en la habitación contigua.

No tardó mucho en ducharse, debido a que el agua que salía de la esta ultima solo conocía dos modalidades: lo suficientemente caliente como para cocer un pollo en dos minutos, o helada cuya temperatura le resultaría fría incluso a un pingüino. Por mucho que ella hubiera nacido en un clima frío aquello se le hacía verdaderamente molesto, pero por suerte se contentaba sabiendo que después de aquello la ropa interior limpia que había dejado en los hierros de la calefacción le devolverían sensibilidad en ciertas partes de su cuerpo que nunca debieron haber perdido el sentido del tacto. Así pues, una empapada Korra escapó de la traicionera ducha para cubrirse lo más rápido posible con una toalla y secarse con golpes de fricción que estaba cerca de desprénderle la carne de los huesos pero que le devolvían la sensibilidad. Justo después, con pequeños saltitos, la chica correteaba hasta la estructura donde había dejado caldear su ropa interior, un par de calcetines y una camiseta ajustada blanca. La sensación al cubrir su desnudez con las cálidas prendas la hicieron sonreír de placer, mientras notaba como desaparecía la piel de gallina de sus extremidades.

-¡Que gustito! – expresó aliviada al volver a notar como su cuerpo alcanzaba una temperatura aceptable – Pensaba que me iba a quedar sin pechos por el frío.

La escena de un film que había visto la noche anterior le vino a la mente; no se acordaba del titulo pero iba de unos supervivientes que terminaban aislados en una montaña, con los miembros gangrenados y la necesidad de ir ampuntandóselos. La sola idea de que eso le pasase a ella la aterraba y cubrió con rapidez sus pies y su torso, casi sonriendo ante la sensación de calidez de la ropa.

-Hoy no perderé ninguna extremidad – exhortó con seguridad – Esperemos.

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto frivolizar la insultaría, una joven como ella que se había vuelto una rompecorazones, no podía bromear de tal forma, pero lo cierto era que los chistes y los pensamientos curiosos de Korra no solo eran parte integral de su forma de ser, sino que le ayudaban a ignorar los dilemas y las tristezas del día a día. Para la joven de ojos cerúleos, ella había tenido todo hacia meses, o al menos una fingida sensación de seguridad, estabilidad y cariño; que ahora no solo no tenía sino que veía distante, inalcanzable, como un espejismo en lontananza.

La rebelde rockera decidió descender por las escaleras, casi rezando por no ver a ninguno de sus habituales compañeros de hostal, los cuales o aun estaban borrachos y dormidos, o ya se habían marchado. Eran muy pocos los que permanecían allí entre semana, dándole al lugar un aspecto más tétrico y misterioso. Nadie apareció en las escaleras, solamente unos gritos ocasionales y algunas colillas en los rellanos, dejaban testigos de que había alguien más además de ella, así que con un par de saltos descendió los últimos escalones que la llevarían al vestíbulo.

En la entrada todo estaba igual que cuando llegó, las mismas manchas, el mismo suelo asqueroso, el mismo hombre con rostro desagradable y la misma sensación de que un par de ojos se clavaban en su espaldas, aunque ella solo podía rezar para que el encargado no fuera un psicopata y la disparase por la espalda por pura diversión. Aquello sonaba demasiado exagerado pero a veces la mente un poco infantil de Korra le jugaba malas pasadas a la hora de pensar posibilidades pero sin duda sus peores imaginaciones afloraban cuando aun estaba en esa frontera entre la vigilia y el sueño; frontera donde su mente y su boca podían pensar y decir cosas estúpidas, cuanto menos.

El tranvía que tenía que tomar aquel día estaba algo vacío aunque no era de extrañar, ella terminaba muy tarde de trabajar en la bolera y como consecuencia se levantaba igual de tarde. Era normal que la bolera abriese pasada la hora del almuerzo y Korra solía entrar después tres de la tarde, cuando los jóvenes del barrio salían del instituto, o los universitarios se acercaban a pasar el rato y reírse los unos de los otros al tiempo que se fotografiaban haciendo el tonto. Lo cierto era que la localización de la bolera no podía ser mejor; afincada cerca de la estación central, el lugar tenía cerca un instituto, la universidad central, la estación de tranvías del centro de la ciudad y a unos metros estaba el principio del barrio de Shangyu, un barrio familiar. La bolera, era como Korra y el grupo llamaban a 'Lúdico Oyaji', una zona que además de bolera poseía salón recreativo con un sinfín de videojuegos y maquinas de premios, una cafetería y una zona especial de helados, y una zona superior no usada que era donde tocaban su grupo. Oyaji, el dueño del lugar, le había puesto su nombre al fruto de su esfuerzo y sus sueños de juventud, y junto con su esposa, Ani, regentaban el lugar. Ambos eran los padrinos de Suki, y amigos de la joven por la que siempre habían tenido una enorme dedicación, no importaba cuan grande sea su petición, si podían ayudarla lo hacían. Cuando formaron el grupo, fue de ellos el ofrecer el piso superior, situado justo debajo de la bolera. Aquella zona reservada para el mantenimiento y el almacenaje era demasiado grande y les daba espacio de sobra para tocar sin ser molestadas ni molestar. Además, eran los dueños de la sala de conciertos donde solían actuar, un lugar bastante conocido llamado Agni Kai, y regentado por un amigo de la pareja desde hacia años, Ikem.

La bolera era bastante bonita y con cierto aire retro, asientos de vinilo rojo, detalles cromados por todo el lugar, una barra gris perla pulida hasta el hartazgo, neón en las paredes, y una gramola con un sonido rockabilly que te enviaba a una época más sencilla, llena de pin up's, tupes imposibles y flequillos engominados. No era para menos, en aquellos años a los que hacia referencia el lugar, Oyaji y su mujer se habían conocido y todo el lugar era como una egloga a sus sueños de infancia, a su amor y las promesas que habían cumplido con aquel sueño llevado a cabo y materializado ante los ojos de miles de visitantes al año. A Korra le gustaba esa vestimenta divertida, ese look de colores pastel, chaquetas de cuero y mecánica simple, le parecía una era con encanto que no debía olvidarse y lo cierto era que muchos de sus clientes habituales eran fanáticos de aquel estilo de vida gamberro y rockero, sobretodo rockero.

En estos días, la joven de tez morena había estado ayudando en todo lo que podía. Debido a que faltaban dos personas en la plantilla, ella había tenido que ir turnándose con otro chico para hacer algunas tareas como pulir los bolos, lustrar los zapatos, reponer los premios, limpiar y arreglar luces fundidas. Pero lo que de verdad ella estaba deseando era que le dijeran que debía ir a ayudar a Ani en la heladería, donde sin duda podría saborear alguno de los productos que servían. Si en vez de dinero le hubieran pagado con fuentes de helado de chocolate y pistacho, tendría que atar, amordazar y arrojar a un lago a su faceta más golosa para no aceptar. Con ciertas esperanzas cruzo la entrada del lugar para toparse con un hombre de mediana edad, con espesa barba de un tono marrón apagado, mirada amable y con un extraño tupe, que barría el suelo al ritmo de una música que solo sonaba en su cabeza. Aquel hombre hubiera sido el alma de las fiestas en su juventud, un Romeo que por suerte encontró a su Julieta sin necesidad de ningún veneno o de jugarse la vida al volante de un auto por el desfiladero.

-Hola señor Oyaji – saludó la joven rebelde al hombre que manejaba la escoba – ¿Qué he de hacer hoy?.

-Buenos días, Korra – saludó el hombre – Hoy deberás ayudar sirviendo las mesas de la zona de la bolera.

-¿No necesitan ayuda en la heladería?

-No de alguien que la ultima vez que estuvo tras el mostrador de la cafetería se dedicaba a degustar los helados por si 'alguno estaba en mal estado' – sin duda no se le olvidaba la ultima vez que la joven de ojos azules estuvo encargándose de la zona de helados y sorpresivamente las cantidades del dulce lácteo menguaron dramáticamente.

-Vale, lo siento, pero me preocupaba la seguridad de los clientes – ella sabía que Oyaji no se lo iba a tomar a mal, era un hombre muy divertido y con mucho sentido del humor, humor que demostró cuando después de aquello hizo que Korra terminase una caja de helado que se iba derretir por culpa de un fallo eléctrico. Fue un gran día en la vida de Korra aunque a la mañana siguiente amaneciese con gastritis.

-Lo creeré cuando te aventures a probar un sandwich Elvis – Oyaji no ocultaba su admiración por aquel icono musical, hasta el punto de ofertar en la carta el pato favorito de la fallecida estrella.

-Lo siento, pero creo firmemente que la mantequilla de maní y el bacon no deberían de juntarse – ella podía ser muy extravagante a la hora de comer y tener un estomago de hierro pero el bacon y el plátano no eran amigos en un mismo plato por mucho que el 'Rey del Rock &amp; Roll' lo hubiera aconsejado.

Con cierta presura, la joven atravesó la recepción para dirigirse a una portezuela que daba a la zona de empleados, donde le esperaba su camiseta roja y negra, con una bandera a cuadros en la espalda y un bolo con ruedas y unos enormes tubos de escape. Aquel logo le hacia sonreír pensando que ella, en algún momento de su niñez hubiera ideado algo similar. No había más vestimenta para ella que aquella camisa, era una itinerante, alguien que trabajaba allí por un breve espacio de tiempo, a veces por sufrir varias bajas laborales o por cubrir algún incidente. 'Tenemos el personal que debemos tener, si necesitamos refuerzos que sean solo ocasionales' era una de las extrañas justificaciones del señor Oyaji para llamarlas, pese a que todas sabían que era para no sobreforzar a sus trabajadores y darles unos yuanes extras a las chicas.

-Buenos días – una voz femenina sacó a Korra de sus pensamientos – ¿Volviendo a pensar cómo se sentiría conducir un bolo gigante con ruedas?

-Claro que no – replicó la joven de tez morena – no tiene volante y a mi no se me da bien conducir.

La joven que tenía ante ella vestía un uniforme con la misma camisa que portaba Korra, solo que más entallada y con una falda blanco con vuelo, a juego con un divertido gorro de camarera y un mandil de color negro donde guardaba un lapiz y una cartilla para tomar nota de los pedidos. Su melena, recogida en dos trenzas con cuentas decorativas.

-¿Cómo estas?, aunque estarás harta de la pregunta – su voz amable y dulce intentaba sonar lo más pausada posible, casi como si intentase amansar a una fiera.

-Bien, Katara, ¿cómo es que estas así vestida?

-¿A qué estoy guapa? – dijo divertida al tiempo que giraba sobre sus tales y la vaporosa falda se elevaba para dejar que se pudiera admirar más de su esbelta silueta – Voy a trabajar aquí unos meses. Necesito el dinero.

-¿Han vuelto a subir las tasas?, nunca lo entenderé, tienes buena voz, no lo necesitas – aquel había sido un intento de animar a su amiga al saber que necesitaba trabajar para costearse las clases del conservatorio. Pese a ser una excelente estudiante y poseer una beca de estudios, la joven estaba estudiando en la facultad de Magisterio con el deseo de ser maestra. Adoraba a los niños pero también adoraba cantar y necesitaba el conservatorio para poder dar clase de canto, solfeo y música en alguna escuela en un futuro. Al parecer, las pruebas de nivel del conservatorio eran como exámenes que se realizaban a los interesados para que así pudieran ascender en el curso de maestría pero había que abonarlas independientemente de la tarifa del curso. O algo así había logrado entender Korra después de treinta explicaciones.

-Ya he terminado canto, ahora quiero hacer las pruebas de soprano y necesito dinero para las tasas de la prueba de piano – la joven era un derroche de talento musical, algo que le venía dado por su aprendizaje con el órgano sureño, un instrumento del folclore de su tierra – Con dos especialidades tendrá más posibilidades

-Lo que tu digas, Azul, pero espero que nuestros conciertos no te estropeen la voz – en el fondo a la joven rebelde no le agradaba admitir que se preocupaba por la gente tan fácilmente y cuando miraba a Katara, no solo veía una compatriota, sino una mirada bondadosa que le hacia sentirse como una nieta mirando a su abuela.

-Tranquila, es cierto que me han dicho que no debería pero así práctico y no me imagino la idea de no ensayar con vosotras. Por cierto, hoy pórtate bien con Mai y no te burles de ella – una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – No lo admitirá jamás pero se preocupó por ti.

-Vale pero dile a tu amiga que deje de hablar con metáforas y silogismos – la joven de ojos cerúleos se estaba quejando de Mai, una joven que se unió al grupo hacia un par de meses y cuyo carácter melancólico y sombrío a veces sacaba de de sus casillas a Korra – Vale que sea un genio pero podría pedir un café solo y sin leche en vez de 'un poco de néctar de oscuridad cuyas tinieblas no hayan sido tocadas ni alteradas'. Imagínate pedir eso en un sitio donde no la conozcan.

-No te pido que seas su mejor amiga pero al menos agradécele que se preocupase – aquella joven siempre se había autoimpuesto la labor de mediadora en el grupo, algo que en más de una ocasión necesitaron.

-Lo haré, pero por si acaso pásame un diccionario para entenderla – aunque no quisiera admitirlo su corazón se enterneció ante la idea de que alguien aparentemente tan distante como Mai se hubiera preocupado por ella.

-Tu solamente dale tiempo, es muy buena chica y tan rara como tu bruta

-¡Oye! – se defendió poniendo un puchero

Al parecer, ambas se habían hecho muy amigas en el conservatorio, donde Mai era ostraciada fruto de las envidias que generaba ser catalogada de genio desde los ocho años, edad en la que hizo su primera audición de piano con publico. Hacia meses que la joven solitaria había comenzado a tocar la guitarra, puede que por buscar una evasión, puede que porque la música que en realidad le hacia saltar y era el polo opuesto a lo que debía tocar ante sus padres y sus maestros, puede que simplemente porque estaba harta de escuchar la palabra 'genio' y sabía que había personas mucho mejores con la guitarra que ella en Ciudad República y que a su vez nadie esperaba nada de ella. Fue así, como un día Katara, que se había acercado pidiéndole consejo con el piano, le preguntó si deseaba unirse al grupo. Sorprendentemente, Mai aceptó pero con una sola exigencia: tocaría la guitarra y jamás tocaría el piano. Eso provocó que Katara terminase cantando en exclusiva, con algunas baladas donde debería tocar el teclado, y Mai comenzó a sociabilizar un poco lejos de su pequeños y enclaustrado mundo. Resultaría irónico la idea de tener a una genio tocando un instrumento que no le correspondía pero ya sabían todas que 'Kiyoshi' era el hogar de las chicas más excéntricas e inadaptadas.

-Vale, se lo diré, pero ahora me voy que tengo que servir bebidas – se despidió la joven de cabello corto, saliendo por la portezuela hacia la zona de que le habían asignados.

El servicio de entrega en mesa de la bolera era algo más distendido que la cafetería debido a que muchos clientes tomaban bebidas a la hora de pagar las partidas, haciendo que la labor de las camareras del lugar fuera servir alguna que otra ronda esporádica, limpiar las mesas, adecentar las pistas y tomar pedidos.

La zona de la bolera era el principal atractivo del local y la razón por la que muchos jovenes del instituto o de la universidad se acercaban entre semana. Una docena de pistas perfectamente pulidas y completamente automatizadas con el suelo de madera finamente pulido, paredes pintadas de naranja pálido con letreros de neón con las palabras 'Strike', 'Pleno' y 'Golpea' decorándolas, mesas de acero pulido y asientos forrados en vinilo para los clientes, y una horrible bola de luces de discoteca que según el dueño servía para dar ambiente. Sí, aquello era un tributo al sonido cacofónico de una esfera de cinco kilos tumbando una docena de bolos de un único intento.

-A ver que tal va el día – y descendiendo los escalones la joven rebelde se puso en marcha, aunque eran unas pocas camareras, generalmente no había mucho que hacer, aunque en aquel momento observó a unos jóvenes sentados sobre los respaldos de los asientos, con los pies apoyados en los asientos, gritando y llamando por una camarera – Genial, universitarios

Era normal que Korra se quejase y maldijese su suerte al distinguir que aquellos jóvenes tenían más o menos su edad. Por lo general los universitarios que se comportaban así, solían ignorar las peticiones o normas del lugar, como la de no sentarse en los respaldos. A veces solían ser personas mal encaradas, demostrando su falta de respeto por personas de su edad ganándose la vida. No todos eran así, pero sí se comportaban a gritos, casi seguro eran del grupo de idiotas a los que a Korra le hubiera encantado patear.

El grupo de jovenes ruidosos estaba compuesto por cuatro chicos y dos chicas, gastaban ropa con pedrería y chaquetas de marca que sin duda valían un mes del sueldo de la rebelde.

-Buenas tardes, Me llamo Korra y seré su camarera – la sonrisa que forzó le dolió más que mil bofetadas, odiaba tener que ser tan condescendiente con esa gente. Después se limitó a observar a los jóvenes mal sentados – Por favor, ¿podrías bajar del asiento?, estropear el vinilo y podría romperse. No queremos que te caigas

Uno de los chicos se acercó a la joven de ojos celestes. Vestía una sudadera roja con la insignia de la Universidad de Ciudad República, la UCR, unos vaqueros negros y una cadena dorada al cuello. Sus cejas eran gruesas y su mentón protuberante, aunque lo que más destacaba era la la trenza alta que decoraba su cabellera.

-¿Perdona?, somos clientes y deberías tratarnos de usted – ante su reprimenda lánguida y lenta, como si hablase para alguien sordo, los vítores y aplausos de sus compañeros confirmaban que eran muy ruidosos.

-Bien dicho, Hide – respondió uno de los jóvenes que estaba subido al respaldo, poniéndose de pie en el asiento, con gesto de desafío, intentando que su baja estatura y su pelo medio teñido de rubio imponíesen respeto

-Calla, Ton – el joven que se encaraba a Korra alzó una ceja dubitativa – ¿y bien?

Aquello molestaba a la joven de tez morena pero sabía que no debía ponerles un dedo encima ni responder de mala manera, no solo era por el dinero que necesitaba acuciántemente, sino porque no deseaba crearle ningún problema ni a Oyaji ni a Ani. Intentando contener el millar de réplicas que se le ocurrían, muchas de ellas enfocadas a las partes nobles, la joven decidió mostrar la más falsa y mordaz de sus sonrisas.

-Lo lamento mucho, buen señor – ni ella misma podía creer lo que salía de sus labios – Por favor, le ruego que bajen de los asientos y me digan lo que humildemente puedo servirles

Aquellos sonó con la rimbombancia propia de de los diálogos caballerescos de alguna pelicula antigua que había visto de pequeña, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría que no terminase con su puño impactando en el rostro de alguno de esos imbéciles.

-Apunta – el líder del grupo saco pecho, henchido por la labor de humillar a una camarera – queremos colas con hielo y limón

-La mía sin azúcar – una de las dos jóvenes, que vestía una chaqueta rosa con pedrería y dos enormes pendientes de aro, observaba la situación mostrando una mueca de curiosidad en sus ojos castaños – ¿Eres una chica?, con esa espalda no pareces una chica

-Si, soy una chica, amable señorita – ahora mismo, joven de ojos celestes había decidido que jamás tocaría a aquella mujer ni con un palo

-Pues no lo pareces, ¿verdad Ming? – preguntaba a la otra joven, mas delgada y bajita, que adornaba su melena con dos moños.

-Lo parece, pero por los pechos – contestó la joven que no dejaba de atender al celular

Aquel comentario hizo que el resto de jóvenes clavasen su vista en los abultados senos de la joven de melena corta que , aunque disimulados por una camisa floja, mostraban su buen tamaño y proporción. Sabiendo que estaba siendo observada por quien menos le interesaba, la joven de ojos cerúleos giro sobre sus talones para alejarse.

-Les traeré ahora las bebidas – respondió, pero en su mente pensaba, "¿cola sin azucar?, si pudiera te daría sirope en vez de cola"

Aproximándose a a barra de la zona de bolos, la joven rebelde notó como el chico de la sudadera roja la seguía. No sabiendo que hacer, Korra prefirió preguntarle amablemente en vez de enfrentarle y crear un disturbio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Me preguntaba cuando terminarías tu turno – el joven mostró una sonrisa de anuncio, elegante y distinguida pero ineficaz ante alguien como ella – Podríamos ir a tomar algo a otro sitio

-Lo siento – se disculpó pese a no sentirlo – Acabo de entrar a trabajar. Además, ahora mismo estoy centrada en otros objetivos

-¿Servir mesas?, sabes que no es así – cada paso limitaba más el espacio de Korra, quien ya chocaba con la barra

-Estudios – en parte mintió

-Perfecto, yo podría ayudarte, mi padre es decano de la universidad y tenemos contactos – la mirada de galan de aquel joven casi parecía la de un perro desteñido – Además, conozco más de la vida universitaria. Buenas fiestas, ¿sabes?

-Perdone, pero esto no esta bien – inquirió la joven de tez morena, ya no sabiendo cómo salvarse de aquel pesado símil de pulpo hecho hombre – Perdone, pero no estoy interesada

-¿Qué? – la mueca de indignación e incertidumbre del joven dejaron plasmado que no estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos – Tu te lo pierdes

Con un sonoro bufido el joven volvió con sus amigos, mientras la joven de melena corta tomaba un tiempo para agarrar las bebidas y vaciar un sobre de azúcar en los vasos. La venganza, esta vez, venía envuelta en glucosa.

Al acercarse a la mesa para servir las bebidas, la rebelde pudo darse cuenta fácilmente de que todos miraban para ella y murmuraban, cómo una panda de niños antes de una travesura. No queriendo darles más importancia, la joven de ojos celestes decidió comenzar a servir las bebidas, orientando las colas con azúcar a las dos chicas. Al tiempo que hacia esto, el joven de la sudadera volvió a hablarle.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – la pregunta sonó tajante, directa, imperativa

-Me llamo Korra, señor

-¿De donde eres? – aquello semejaba un interrogatorio

-Nací en el Sur, señor – algo más que obvio dadas sus facciones

-Otra emigrante Sureña – uno de los jovenes que aun no le había hablado, con la cabeza afeitada y un fino bigote alzo al aire el comentario sin molestarse en observarla, fijando su vista en los bolos

-Si – respondió la joven de la chaqueta rosa con pedrería – Los que no encuentran nada en el Sur suelen ser hijos de prostitutas y drogadictos

-Yo escuche que las hijas terminan como las madres – Hiden sonreía, humillándola después de haber sido rechazado.

-Lo dudo, en el sur todos apestan a pescado – replicó otro de los jóvenes, con camiseta de basket y gorra - ¿A qué olía tu madre?

La sangre de Korra hervía de ira, ella no era nada de eso, de hecho su madre era la segunda generación de su familia en nacer en Ciudad República pero aun conservaban facciones del Sur. Ciudad República siempre había presumido de ser una tierra donde todos eran bien recibidos pero a veces algunas personas se empeñaban en recordar a otras que no estaban donde deberían.

-Mi madre nació en Ciudad República y yo me críe en Kiyoshi – al menos quería defenderse

-Pero hueles a pescado – contestó el mismo joven de la gorra para diversión de su grupo de amistades que rompieron a reír estruendosamente.

Harta de los comentarios, la joven de ojos azules se dispuso a volver hacia la barra cuando el sonido de cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo la alertó. Uno de aquellos jóvenes había arrojado su bebida al suelo, que ahora estaba empapando el piso, con docenas de pequeños cristales rotos repartidos por el suelo.

-Ups – el joven teñido esbozó una sonrisa – Se me ha caído mi bebida. Traeme otra y limpíalo

-Descuide

Girando sobre sus talones, la oriunda del Sur no comentó nada con ningún compañero mientras atravesaba la zona de calzado y pulido de bolos, abría un cuartucho y extraía una mopa. Abriendo el grifo que se encontraba en el propio cuartucho, a medida que el cubo se llenaba, la rabia que sentía Korra le provocaba que las lagrimas brotasen de su rostro. Gotas de ira ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo. Un poco de producto limpiador y un recuento de sus posibilidades le hicieron ver que no podía hacer nada más que no fuera callarse, o pondría en aprietos a Oyaji, a las chicas o a toda la bolera. Lo mejor sería agarrar la cubeta y el trapeador y limpiar aquel desorden.

Como una condenada al patíbulo, los pasos de la chica eran lentos y arrastrados, semejando que en vez de un cubo y una mopa portase una cruz donde fuera a ser clavada. No era para menos, ante ella estaba la viva imagen de la casta de adinerados que despreciaban a cualquiera aunque se ganase la vida honradamente. Sin mediar palabras, ignorando las rias y el sonido de los bolos, la joven comenzó a limpiar el liquido lentamente, no queriendo dejar nada en su lugar.

-Cuidado, frota bien que no queremos caernos – replicó la joven que no se despegaba de su celular

-Descuide – respondió la joven rockera

Ya limpio el lugar, comenzó la tarea de remover los cristalitos que se habían esparcido por el piso. La joven de tez morena se agachó y con un trapo fue recogiendo los trozos más grandes que no había podido limpiar. No era muy buena en las labores de limpieza pero al menos quería evitar tener que atender a alguno de esos malditos universitarios por un corto con un cristal roto. En aquel momento, agachada debajo de la mesa, sosteniendo con cuidado un trozo de vaso fugitivo, Korra notó como sobre su cabeza caía un liquido frío y gaseoso. Lentamente, iban dejando caer el contenido de un vaso sobre su cabeza, ensuciando su cabello y manchando la camisa.

-Ups – la voz de Hiden se escucho susurrando en su oído – A mi también se me ha caído la bebida. Traeme otra o vete a la cubeta de pescado donde te parieron

Korra no dijo nada, solo pudo apretar con toda su furia el pedazo de cristal que tenía la mano, notando como sus extremos filosos se hundían en su carne y una humedad caliente dejaba evidencia de que estaba sangrando.

"No lo hagas, por las chicas, no lo hagas", se repetía vez tras vez, al tiempo que se levantaba y observaba como la señalaban y se reían a su costa. Siempre se había defendido sola, un golpe al tabique nasal y cualquiera de esos idiotas caería redondo, sin poder ver porque los ojos comenzarían a llorarle, presa fácil para alguien que se defendió a golpes de la vida; pero esta vez ella no iba a ganar. No importaba ella, sino el hecho de dañar más a la gente de su entorno, a las personas que habían demostrado cariño y preocupación, era el momento de hincar la rodilla. Con gesto vacilante, agachó la cabeza, tomo los utensilios de limpieza y se marchó apresuradamente hacía la zona de calzado, a dejar las cosas en el cuartucho. Antes de que una Korra apurada y empapada pudiese entrar en la zona, una compañera la detuvo.

-Korra, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

-Me he mojado con refresco, ¿podrías sustituirme en la calle siete?

-¿El grupo que monta escándalo?

-Si, por favor.

-De acuerdo. Ve a lavarte.

La joven se fue al vestuario de mujeres, una vez allí comenzó a caminar en círculos, deseando golpear volver a golpearlos pero intentando calmarse a la vez para no montar un espectáculo que terminase con una denuncia y una visita a comisaria. Deseando quitarse el olor de refresco de encima, la joven de ojos celestes abrió el grifo del lavabo, se quitó la camisa mancha y hundió la cabeza en el agua corriente, al tiempo que golpeaba el dispensario de jabón para intentar limpiarse la piel y eliminar ese olor, que se mezclaba con vergüenza. Mientras el agua corría también lo hacían sus lagrimas, lagrimas de furia, de ira, de tristeza, de ser menos que los demás. Al terminar intentó palpar una toalla y una mano se la aproximó, al abrir los ojos encontró a Katara a su lado con una camiseta limpia entre las manos.

-Toma – le ofreció la camiseta – Los chicos esos se han quejado de ti y de que te fueras. Han empezado a gritar y Oyaji les ha invitado a irse

-Me alegro – alegó la joven de melena corta

-¿Por qué no has hecho nada?

-Porque no soy de hablar las cosas, ni soy una chivata – los ojos de Katara se mostraban dulces, al tiempo que sostuvo la toalla que usaba Korra y comenzaba a secarle el cabello – Les hubiera pateado el culo

-Eran más

-Yo soy Korra – dijo con un recelo de poderío en su voz. Unos niñatos de papa no podrían con ella.

Antes de moverse, Katara observó la mano ensangrentada de su amiga y tomó el dorso de esta para examinar la palma. El corte no era profundo pero era tosco e irregular.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Apretando un cristal – no era una mentira porque en aquel momento era apretar el cristal o un cuello

Sin mediar palabra entre ellas, Katara se acercó a un pequeño armario de latón, de donde extrajo un pequeño botiquín de color rojo. Korra por su parte se sentó en un banco , con la mano extendía para dejarse hacer. Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, la joven del cabello trenzado se afanaba en desinfectar la herida, para sufrimiento de la joven de melena corta que sucumbía ante el escozor del desinfectante; para después envolver la mano lentamente.

-¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto?. Eres nuestra bajista – ambas cruzaron miradas y Katara sonrió – Si te lesionas la mano estaremos perdidas en los tempos

-Si, sobretodo Bandida – decía con aire importantes

-Toph se perdería sin ti y lo sabes

-Ya, pero no es mi culpa, es de ellos – la congoja en la voz de Korra se hizo palpable – Estoy harta de que me traten como basura por decir de donde soy o quien soy

-Son solo unos pocos estúpidos

-Pero duelen sus estupideces

-Lo sé – el rostro de Katara se ensombreció – yo también soy del Sur y he tenido que ver como a mi hermano no le daban un trabajo decente porque era extranjero, pero también hay gente buena y no deberías dejar que te amarguen unos indeseables.

-Ya, pero siempre que soy, quién soy, que si esto o lo otro – un estruendoso resoplido salió de los labios de la joven rebelde – Al menos a ti aun te quieren tus padres

Después de terminar el vendaje, la joven del cabello trenzado comenzó a guardar los útiles médicos.

-Si, pero están lejos y aunque sé que tu vida no esta pasando por su mejor época, si haces caso a gente así, al final habrán ganado.

-Puede – la joven de ojos cerúleos aparto la vista, no deseaba que su amiga se fijase en sus ojos encarnados de llorar bajo el agua – Voy a volver al trabajo

Por fortuna para la rebelde, su jefe había logrado que aquel grupo se marchase y debido a que Korra estaba herida, se le traslado a la zona de cobro de pistas, donde únicamente tenía que cobrar y asignar pista a los jugadores. Lamentaba haber desplazado a otra chica para que hiciera sus labores pero lo cierto es que agradecía que dejasen descansar su mano.

A medida que se iba acercando las doce de la noche, la bolera comenzaba a vaciarse de clientes y en breves tocaría cerrar las pistas y limpiar. Antes de que Korra pudiese salir de su nuevo puesto, una señora mayor, bajita, regordeta y con un moño en la cabeza se plantó ante ella con un enorme cuenco de helado de chocolate, helado de pistacho y helado de vainilla, adornado con fresas, nata y chocolate caliente.

-Señora Ani, ¿es para mi? – preguntaba con los ojos iluminados ante tal delicia láctea

-Esto es para ti cariño, siento mucho que te hicieras una herida tan fea trabajando y admiro que sigas trabajando y no te hayas ido – la señora tenía una sonrisa agradecida en el rostro – Hubiera sido grave perderte hoy, hemos estado muy atareados y queremos agradecértelo con tus helados preferidos

-Y unas fresas – su mente no pudo evitar volver a aquellos labios rojizos, grandes y jugosos que había probado hacia más de un quincena de días

-¿Te sucede algo?, te noto preocupada de repente

-No es nada, me acorde de alguien – intentó buscar una excusa – de mi bajo

-¿Por qué¿ – inquirió la señora

-Porque lo tocó para olvidar algunas cosas – respondió misteriosa Korra

-¿Cómo qué?

-Es para olvidarlo todo

**Continuará...**

**Una Review anima a cualquiera a continuar, quitándose horas de ocio y sueño. Dadme amor**

**Reflexiones:**

**-**Para empezar pediros perdón por no actualizar en una semana y no avisar pero tuve mi cumpleaños, el de mi madre – que cumple días antes que yo -, asuntos familiares más graves, trabajo y no tuve tiempo para mi casi en toda la semana. El fin de semana tenía compromisos y fui a visitar a mi madre y a mi familia. Entended que vivo lejos de ellos y cuando voy el fin de semana ellos son mi absoluta prioridad. No es que no aprecie vuestras molestias en dejar reviews pero madre no hay más que una.

-Poco a poco intentaré que los capítulos vuelvan a ser de 6000-7500 palabras para poder así llevar una coherencia, pero los que ya me conocéis sabéis que si deseo no dividir un capítulo no lo haré y lo publicaré de 10.000, 12.000 o lo que sea. Yo no dejaría una review en dos partes, ¿por qué hacerlo con un capítulo?

-Entended que 5000 palabras son casi 10 paginas en Times New Roman 12, más mi otro fanfic, son casi 20 paginas semanales. No parecen muchas pero el problema radica en dos puntos: tiempo y ganas de escribir y que soy una persona que no es capaz de dejar las cosas a medias y si empieza debe de terminarlo. Claro, eso implica escribir la mayoría de paginas el mismo día por mi terquedad. Intentaré hacer los capítulos tan densos como pueda. No penséis que no os aprecio, simplemente es por problemas logísticos.

-Gracias Toph por publicarme en **Korrasami Latino.** You are de best

\- **Legend of Korrasami**, foro de fanfiction con extra de Sabrosami (le tomo prestada a toph la expresión de sabrosami)

-Mi **facebook** es** Lobo Noite Badalada** . Sentíos libres de agregarme, allí podréis saber de novedades y acepto a todos, os quiero a todos y así os daré las gracias en chat o como queráis.


	16. 16: Lo que aconteció con Korra - III

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Después de dos semanas sin actualización, por fin ha llegado un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo y la comprensión**

**IMPORTANTE: **Un punto en Reflexiones importante

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**,en especial a los que dejan una** REVIEW que me animan a seguir escribiendo incluso en un mal día.**

**Rarie-Roo **(Me alegra muchísimo provocarte tal reacción con el fic, casi hasta obligar a leértelo dos veces seguidas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.) **Zakuro Hatsune** (Me ha gustado que te agrade) **soulwolf dark **(Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones . Eres adorable) **Obini **(Cuando me agregues al facebook hablaremos de lo que quieras. Tengo que cuidar a una de mis fans) **fourth eye freak** (Eres una chica dura que lee 13.000 palabras de una sentada y pide más al rato. ¿Decirte insaciable podría tomarse por algo perverso?) **Maraya Greyjoy **(Es que Korra se porto mal) **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (Te extrañaba. Se agradecen tus críticas aunque sabes que a veces me olvide de aplicarlas. Perdona) **DayntiKishimoto **(Ahora me alegra ver que poco a poco van comprendiendo a Korra) **Annimo** (Adoro que me leas y captes los matices. Recuerda mi facebook, que os quiero dar amor a todos) **Phary** (Este y el siguiente volverán a ser de Korra para dar un gran giro), (A mi me recuerda a una canción de Caramelos de Cianuro. Asami es depresiva pero ha luchado contra eso toda su vida, es fuerte y créeme que lo demostrará. Sigue leyendo para ver su gran momento. A ver si así te convenzo a seguir) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (El maltrato a Korra ejemplifica que pese a todo ella sufre y se preocupa por los suyos. Me alegra que lo vieses ) **Fourth eye freak **(Espero con ansias a que te guste) **NioFuyujima32 **(Adoré contar esas tonterías con los vecinos) **Blanche Vest** (Me alegro muchisímo de lo que dices pero sí, intento desmontar personajes y dotarlos de tridimensionalidad, aunque no quiero parecer prepotente) **paolacelestial **(En unos capitulo volverán a verse, a saber que sucederá) **deathinnocent** (Toma más fic. Voy a hacer una clínica de desintoxicación. Me voy a hacer rico) **AlexandraArcher **(tu mama se preocupó por ti) **saotu2612 **(Espero que si los supere o me quedo sin fic xD)

**Capítulo 16**

Eran las ocho de la tarde de un jueves cualquiera de finaless de martes. Hacia calor, algo típico dado que estaban cerca del verano, y casi no había nadie en las zona de bolos. Era lógico que en "Lúdico Oyaji" los días perdidos entre semana fueran flojos, más aun teniendo en cuenta que n era la época idónea del año: los jóvenes estaban de exámenes y los más mayores estaban ahorrando para hacer alguna escapada lejos de la bulliciosa, algo caótica, y ruidosa urbe.

Un viaje hacia donde no se veía el horizonte, un billete hacia la lejanía insondable, sentir la arena de la playa arrullándose entre los dedos de los pies, tumbarse a descansar con el sol golpeando cada centímetro de su piel, estrenar lentes oscuras para observar a las chicas luciendo sus bikinis nuevos, comer carne a la parrilla, degustar alguna bebida con sombrillita y no pensar en madrugar al día siguiente. Todo aquello era lo que más le hubiera gustado vivir a Korra, pero en el fondo ella sabía que simplemente era un sueño, cómo tantos otros, del tipo de los que terminaría por encerrar en un cuartucho en su mente y arrojaría la llave al río. Ella tenía el mismo deseo que tenía cualquiera de marcharse lejos de Ciudad República una temporada, pero por desgracia para ella eso era imposible. Acababa de irse de su apartamento, estaba buscando habitaciones libres, se había despedido de un empleo que odiaba, pero aun no había logrado poner un poco de orden en su vida y lo único que la mantenía centrada y con animo eran dos cosas: que el señor Oyaji la iba a necesitar un mes más, siendo ese más dinero del esperado y eso era muy bueno para su economía, y que Kiyoshi iba a tener un concierto mañana después de mucho tiempo.

La joven de tez morena iba canturreando por la bolera, animada porque por fin iba a poder volver a subirse al entarimado escenario del Agni Kai, la sala de conciertos donde habían empezado a actuar hacía un tiempo gracias a Oyaji, dueño del lugar. El local era bastante conocido y estaba regentado por un amigo de la pareja desde hacia años, Ikem, el cual había apoyado mucho al grupo debido a que consideraba que tenían potencial y no se quejaban por realizar actuaciones con poco tiempo de antelación. Claro que eran buenas, solamente había unos meses al año que no practicaban y solían coincidir con la estaba de exámenes ´docentes que padecía la mitad del grupo. Claro que la idea de recibir un dinero por la actuación era algo maravilloso para todas, un sueño hecho realidad para la mismísima Korra que no podía creerse que la pagasen por hacer algo que le agradaba tanto como era el hecho de hacer sonar su bajo, gritar, y armar escándalo. Sin embargo, también sabía que el grupo era una etapa y que en algún momento Kiyoshi se extinguiría como todo lo bueno en su vida. Solía reconfortarse a sí misma diciendo que todo lo bueno tiene un final, pero a veces el final era algo que nadie quería imaginar.

Kiyoshi era un buen grupo pero no lo suficiente para ser cabeza de cartel, y eso era algo que todas sus integrantes sabían. El suyo era un grupo irregular, que no destacaba entre los grupos encerrados en el mid-card de un festival y que tampoco rompía moldes con sus temas o su actuación. El hecho de tener buenos integrantes no las eximía de errores de técnica a más de una, en especial a Korra. Para ella, el tope de sus capacidades había llegado a verse en varias ocasiones, autodidacta y sin nadie que le enseñase algo nuevo, no se veía entrando en la carrera sin control que era el paso de un grupo de amateur o semi-profesional a profesional y con vistas a vivir de su música. Puede que tuvieran a una genio cómo Mai, pero no estaba tocando el instrumento donde en verdad era una genio, por ejemplo. Exceptuando a Mai, el resto de integrantes del estrambóticamente femenino grupo estaban en dicha agrupación para disfrutar de la música juntas y quién más y quién menos tenían sueños de futuro donde no existía la posibilidad de ser un músico profesional.

La joven de ojos cerúleos no quiso pensar en el futuro, en la disolución, en el ultimo concierto, porque en aquella ocasión necesitaba ser positiva para expulsar algunos demonios que la habían rondado desde hacía tiempo. Cómo ya era costumbre para ir a la zona donde ensayaban, Korra debía atravesar la zona de la bolera hasta llegar a una pared blanca con un portón igual de níveo que la pared y que lucía un letrero que rezaba: 'Solo personal Autorizado'. Con una llave que Oyaji le había entregado, la joven de tez morena abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo situado en el lateral de la bolera, situado entre la zona de juegos y la bolera, estando justo en paralelo a ambos lugares. Aquel pasillo era un acceso de servicio donde se escondían los contadores de luz, agua y gas, y desde donde se podía ir a cualquier lugar de las instalaciones sin ser visto. Era una zona sencilla para el mantenimiento o transporte de objetos sin que desempeñar esta labor incordiase a los clientes; siendo un beneficio casi exclusivo de un local tan enorme. En contraste con los vivos colores de "Lúdico Oyaji", en estos pasillos predominaba el blanco y el neón dejaba paso a las lamparas de bajo consumo. El mundo lleno de vida y diversión no eran tan divertido en sus catacumbas, cómo demostrando que dentro de cualquier castillo de teatro el interior solamente eran maderas bien colocadas.

Cruzando aquel pasillo, la joven rebelde se encontró cerca de las maquinas automáticas de la bolera, las cuales seleccionaban, recolocaban y recargaban los bolos en su posición. Esa maquinaria precisa no era para nada moderna, Oyaji la había comprado hacia años y se negaba a cambiarla. Lo cierto es que seguía funcionando bien, solamente usando pistones y muelles, era algo más o menos sencillo de reparar. A veces Korra había pensado que aquellos gigantes mecánicos se podía reparar con metal, un mazo y un destornillador, y en su día el mismísimo dueño de la bolera se lo había demostrado. Oyaji no era una persona que temiese ensuciarse las manos y hacia un par de semanas, en pleno domingo, cuando una maquina se descompuso, le pidió ayuda a Korra para repararla. Con un mazo, una llave inglesa y un destornillador, el señor de mediana edad logro poner a funcionar la maquina en cuestión de veinte minutos, y solamente le costó una lata de aceite, su camisa nueva y dejar sorda a Korra después de media docena de martillazos en aquellos pasillos donde hasta el más mínimo suspiro reverberaba.

Por ultimo, unas escaleras la separaban de una puerta negra de latón, con un letrero que rezaba: "Kiyoshi ensaya aquí. Entre sin llamar. Al abrir la puerta Korra pudo encontrarse con el resto de integrantes, las cuales parloteaban tranquilamente, al tiempo que Suki y Mai afinaban sus guitarras. Mai odiaba que su guitarra estuviese desafinaba, era capaz de reconocer si una de las cuerdas estaba desviada de su tono un bemol y se afanaba en afinar su instrumento, una bellisíma guitarra en V de color negro con golpeador en blanco a la que trataba como si fuera un hijo.

Contrastando con la precisión de Mai estaba Toph, la cual simplemente estaba quiera ante su batería, con las manos en en el regazo, sosteniendo las baquetas. Cualquiera diría que no estaba haciendo gran cosa pero en realidad Toph no tenía que hacerlo. Nadie sabe cómo, pero ella tenía un don para la batería y cualquier cosa que se pudiera golpear e hiciese ruido. Siempre y cuando nadie moviese su batería ni un milímetro ella iba a hacerlo bien; de hecho sorprendía tanto su soltura de que algunas personas habían pensado que ella no tocaba y que era un montaje, pero debido a eso Toph se exigió que en cada concierto tuviese un momento para un solo de batería y alguna exhibición. No obstante, no era oro todo lo que relucía con la Bandida Ciega, solía perderse mucho, sus ansías de martillear los timbales le hacían perder el ritmo y era quien más necesitaba de Korra para tocar. A menudo si Korra se equivocaba Toph también lo hacia y por ello, la rebelde suicida se había preocupado en mejorar día tras día. Generalemente Toph tenía que conectarse al amplificador de Korra por medio de unos cascos para llevar el ritmo porque sabía que de hacerlo por el estribillo o las guitarras podía acelerarse o perderse en los solos y en los gritos entonados de Katara. Aquella situación no hizo sino afianzar más la amistad entre ambas chicas, que ya gozaban de una solida relación de muchos años.

Entrar en aquel cubículo era como entrar en un mundo donde solo se decían tonterías, se lanzaban preguntas absurdas esperando respuestas igual de extrañas simplemente por el hecho de reírse. Era una porción de locura concentrada y de esperanza lanzada con un cañón antiaéreo; simplemente, era Kiyoshi. Era el grupo, su grupo, donde se sentía cómo en casa, el lugar más divertido que recordaba y su foco de alegrías e ilusiones que rara vez decepcionaban. Adoraba a las chicas y le encantaba formar parte de ellas; aunque a veces Mai podía sacarle de sus casillas. Lo cierto es que Mai a veces no se notaba miembro del grupo, creyendo que estaba allí solo para tocar, pero lo cierto era que la apreciaban y Korra, aunque se metiera mil veces con ella por su forma de hablar, se había esforzado en hacerla sentir parte de esta estrafalaria familia de locas.

Al entrar en el lugar la mayoría de la chicas se acercaron a la joven de melena corta, incluso Mai había dejado de lado sus labores de cuidadoso mantenimiento de su instrumento para acercarse.

-¡Hola chicas! – saludó efusiva Korra, sobretodo a Suki y a Toph, a quienes no había visto en casi un mes debido a que las tres estaban atareadas.

-¡Hey, Pies Ligeros! – saludó Toph, la única que no se había movido de su asiento. Era una costumbre ya afincada en los ensayos que la Bandida Ciega solamente se movía de su taburete para ir al servicio. Era casi como si temiese mover su batería un poco al levantarse pero lo cierto era que se sentía cómoda allí – Has tardado

-Si, tienes razón, aunque tranquila – comentó Suki dándole una palmadita en el hombro – Si estabas rompiendo el corazón de alguna colegiala te entendemos

-Kabuki, no seas mala – el tono de Katara era similar al de una madre llamando la atención de su hija – Korra acaba de salir de su turno y ya pidió que no nos metiéramos en su vida personal

-Si, y si estuviera con una chica no te lo diría, entrometida – refunfuñó la joven rebelde con un tono burlón y satisfecha de sí misma. No le agradaba que la considerasen una loba en busca de tiernas corderitas pero le subía el animo saber que pensaba que podía hacer caer a más de una joven dudosa de sus gustos.

Quedamente, Mai se acercó al grupo, sus moños altos, perfectamente redondeados, recordaban a dos erizos encerrados sobre sí mismos; los dos largos mechones que caían frente a su rostro le daban un aire misterioso y espectral. Katara había contado que algunas personas se burlaban a sus espaldas diciendo que parecía la joven que aparecía en un vídeo saliendo de un pozo, algo que al principio hizo reír a Korra pero que en seguida se dio cuenta de que la actitud apática y condescendiente era para obviar a la gente de su alrededor, porque si todos están lejos de ti es más difícil que te hagan daño, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Celebro que hayáis retornado del profundo y oscuro espacio abisal, donde los rezos oníricos que os arrojé no alcanzaron – ella siempre saludaba con profundas y pesadas peroratas que dividían en tres vertientes: gótico, mitos lovecrafnianos y ciencia ficción, aunque esta ultima influenciada por Suki, una adicta al género desde que comenzó a salir con el hermano de Katara.

-¿Qué?, lo siento es que me he perdido en abisal – la cara de la joven de melena corta ejemplificaba que no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había salido de la boca de la guitarrista – Te juro que lo intento pero me cuesta

-Dice que se alegra de que hayas regresado y de que se preocupo por ti – contestó Katara, metida en el papel traductora

-Eso mismo – dijo Mai

-Pues muchas gracias – con cierto cuidado, la joven bajista se acercó a Mai y puso una mano en su hombro. Aunque a Korra le hubiera agradado abrazarla sabía perfectamente que Mai no era dada al contacto físico, hasta el punto de que le incomodaba.

Sorprendentemente para todas, salvo para cierta invidente que simplemente sonreía, la mujer vestida de negro devolvió el gesto de su amiga pasando un brazo por el cuello y colocando un puño ante ella. Un sonido de sorpresa despertó en Katara y Suki, estaba instando a Korra a que chocasen los puños e señal de camaradería, algo que se había negado a hacer siempre. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, una sonrisa enorme, enseñando hasta las encías, nació en el rostro de Korra quien choco su puño levemente con el de su compañera de banda.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué me estoy perdiendo? – preguntó Toph, deseando descubrir el motivo por el que sus amigas habían alzado una voz de sorpresa

-Qué Mai y Korra han chocado los puño – contestó Suki

-Eso es bueno – la joven invidente azuzó las baquetas en un rápido redoble – Ahora hay que buscarle un apodo

-Oye – replicó la joven gótica – Solamente ha sido en esta ocasión

-Podríamos llamarte Gótica, Puede que Oscura te guste más – empezó a cuestionar la bajista de Kiyoshi

-Ya basta Korra – Katara comenzaba a incomodarse

-Morticia – señaló Korra

-Mi nombre me agrada – contestó serenamente Mai, separándose de la bajista y volviendo al lado de su guitarra

-Venga – Suki se quejaba al tiempo que se colocaba en su lugar con su guitarra entre sus brazos – Siempre que nos presentamos suena muy raro que no tengas apodo

-Bueno – contestó psadamente la joven gótica, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante tal insistencia – Gótica suena muy común pero reconozco que Morticia me agrada

-Bien, por fin tienes apodo – la Bandida Ciega estaba impaciente, sus pies ya habían comenzado a jugar con los pedales del bombo y comenzaba a golpearlos con mayor fuerza, sonando ya al bombo clásico de un ritmo musical y no a la procesión solemne de sus ejercicios de calentamiento

-Bueno chicas, a prepararse – arengaba Katara, al tiempo que sus coletas se revolvían divertidas ante el inicio del ensayo – Empezaremos con 'Halcones con licencia para herirnos'. Un, dos, un, dos, tres.

Al escuchar ese tres, todo se volvió insignificante, solo estaban ellas, el siguiente acorde, el próximo ritmo, el tempo incesante, solo estaba ella y el pesado mástil de su bajo golpeando sus senos cada vez que lo elevaba para elevarlo hacer reverberar la nota. Eran manías de Korra, alargar las notar movimiento hacia el cielo su instrumento, cómo si fuera a apuñalar el cielo. Solamente existían ellas, cuidadosas con sus mentas, mientras la rebelde saltaba ante el ritmo que le recorría el cuerpo y observaba cómo su ciega preferida la seguía tranquilamente.

"Bien, no perdamos el tempo" pensaba al tiempo que observaba cómo hoy se sentía liberada de cualquier peso que le oprimían y la empujaban contra el suelo, "Vamos, no erres, sigue"

Lo quiso, lo intentó, con sus cascos puestos todavía escuchaba las guitarras pero el compás de Pies Ligeros era cómo ella, liviano, rápido, complejo, suave, cual mar en calma convertido en maremoto; aquello era lo que Toph adoraba. Perderse en el ritmo estaba bien, pero ellas no debían de fallar. Si Korra se equivocaba, ella también lo hacia, pero la había escuchado tantas veces como para distinguir los momentos en los cuales Korra sencillamente era Korra e improvisaba algo o se dejaba llevar; momento en los cuales Toph la cubría hasta que la bajista recuperase el tempo y volviese a tomar al batuta.

"Hoy te estas luciendo", pensaba la invidente ante el hecho de que su amiga hacia las cosas bien pero se demostraba indecisa, casi como si cada golpeteo de las cuerdas la llevase a la catatonia "¿Qué te pasa?"

Era extraña esa situación, sentirse ser parte de un todo, estar integrada en algo, formar parte de un ente que respiraba, comía, bebía música. Era increíble como Vampiro y ella eran uno. Vampiro, su guitarra, con forma de V ¿qué mejor nombre podría darle?, ninguno, era ese, solamente ese, que cómo ella era diferente a todo y a todos. Ella odiaba la palabra genio, impersonal, irreal, efímera como las vidas de muchas personas tildadas de genios. Ella quería dejar atrás esa palabra, que la convertía a ella en irreal, en impersonal, que la contagiaba de todos los matices, tanto malos como buenos, de aquella maldita palabra que siempre leía al lado de su nombre. El apodo de Morticia le agradaba, tan tétrico, lúgubre, oposición silenciosa a los designios impuestos por unos padres que consideran su vida una etapa pasajera, que terminará razonando las cosas, que será una más de aquellas jovencitas educadas que visten de largo y tocan en auditorios. Ella no, Mai no deseaba ser así, adoraba el piano pero no quería venderse para poder tocar a Chopin ante la galeria

"No toques los Nocturnos, son muy deprimentes", en su propia mente ponía cacofónicas y molestas vocecillas a los directores del Auditorio Zuckerman, "Toca mejor las Baladas. Mejor aun, la Barcarola", cada cuerda de su amada guitarra tronaba ante el recuerdo subconsciente de cuando le dijeron a ella, ¡a ella!, quién amaba a Chopin y su obra, que no podía tocar su pieza predilecta. No le importaba agradar a nadie, ser popular, quería tocar algo complejo, cómo ella, que hiciera honor a su compositor favorito y a lo que ella sentía; pero en lugar de ello, decidieron por ella, cómo si fuera un concurso y no una presentación. Sus padres, sus maestros, los directores, todos decidían por ella, pero ya no iba a ser así y tampoco podían decidir que más iba a hacer ella o no. Les había dicho que se uniría a un grupo para practicar con la guitarra, una afición musical que la desestresaba. Todos aceptaron, ¿quién iba a contradecir a una genio?, pero ellos no sabían que ella y Vampiro no solo deseaban tocar, sino clavarse en los tímpanos de esta maldita urbe y sorberle el alma.

Allí estaba ella, sonriendo cómo una idiota, apretando con fuerza las cuerdas cómo si fueran lo único capaz de sostenerla en esta vida. Su chico era un loco estrambóticamente adorable pero su amante secreta era aquella guitarra que la dejaba salir de la monotonía de los días de universidad, de los días de reemplazo en el trabajo, de los días donde nada importaba y solamente quería un momento para ella. No deseaba hablar con nadie, simplemente tocar esas cuerdas, irse a donde nacían sus pensamientos y habitaban sus sueños, para quedarse todo el tiempo siendo ella misma; una niña fuerte de dientes afilados que no permitiría que nadie le arrebatase sus sueños. Ella era una luchadora que había logrado alzarse contra los que creían que no podría llegar donde había llegado. Ella vivía en base a becas, sufría las críticas y burlas de niños ricos, pero no se dejaba amedrentar. Allí, con las suyas, no era Suki, era Kabuki, la portentosa guitarrista que rompía moldes en sus solos al usar la escala Hirajoshi. Si, Morticia podría hacerlos igual, pero eso era suyo, su identidad, su camino marcado, y ambas se respetaban.

Años había pasado tocando Shamisen para contentar a su familia, pero ahora todo ese legado tronaba cual tormenta en los amplificadores, demostrándole al mundo entero que un pedazo de la tradición de su isla había llegado con toques de rock.

Allí estaba ella, rodeada de sus amigas pero a la vez tan sola, si fallaba una nota, si su voz no llegaba, si sus cuerdas vocales se raspaban; todos iban a hablar de ella, a señalarla, a pensar en lo que había pasado. No importaría que lo hiciera perfectamente cada segundo después de aquel error, ese fallo marcaría toda la velada y todo el concierto se llenaría con el murmullo molesto del que se ríe a tus espaldas. Pero a ella no le pasaría, ¿y qué por un error?, la vida continuaría y ella cantaría como una musa para hacer vibrar los sentidos de quienes la escuchaban deseosos de más. Ella sería la ninfa, la sirena de aquella noche, la dríade que les haría rogar más. Ella en ese escenario sería imponente, sería majestuosa, sería un diva a la cual no le importan las críticas, que maneja su destino y que puede gobernarlo, cómo el capitán gobierna su navío aferrándose al timón. No sería sencillo, a veces se sentiría culpable de fallar una nota o hacer pasar vergüenza a sus amigas, pero ellas no le permitirían abandonar el escenario y ella se iba a negar a hacerlo. Ella era más fuerte que eso, ella era Katara, ella era Azul, ella era la catarata que hace aparecer e arco iris, ella era la voz.

Todo estaba borroso al despertad. Korra se había dormido recordando el ultimo ensayo, con deseos de que todo fuera igual de bien pero sabiendo que ocurriese lo que ocurriese, ellas estarían a su lado.

Dormir por la tarde no había sido su plan, quería ir a ver anuncios de alquiler, llamar a algunos números y buscar trabajo. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a aquella habitación, al hecho de que sorprendentemente el encargado ya no la miraba con desdén, a saber que nadie se había quedado por tanto tiempo en el lugar; pese a todo, deseaba un lugar con una estadía permanente donde no tuviese que ignorar algún grito nocturno, o el fuerte olor a meados mañaneros de alguien que consideró que orinar en el pasillo era mejor que hacerlo en el servicio.

No quiso preocuparse más. Perezosamente se levantó de su cama, casi rogando por cinco minutos más aunque eso ya se había alargado hasta la tarde. Había ido a comprar algo para almorzar, se había decidido por unas patatas fritas con salchichas y queso fundido, y había vuelto a la habitación a tomarse una siesta. La siesta se volvió sueño profundo y ahora ya era bastante tarde, aunque todavía le quedaban horas para el concierto. Rezongando un poco antes de ir hacia la ducha, Korra pudo observar cómo en su celular había un mensaje no leído, el cual abrió con curiosidad.

_-Oye, que dice Toph que deberíamos avisar a fresón, tu fresón, para que nos vea actuar. No supimos más de ella y le habíamos hablado del grupo. ¿Qué dices? - Kabuki_

Sorprendida por la salida de sus amigas, la joven rebelde recordó a la heredera, a la cual hacia casi un mes que no había visto. Por fortuna para ella, la joven Sato estaba bien, no había habido ningún comentario en la prensa o los noticiarios y de sucederle algo trágico a la heredera de una gran empresa seguro que todos los medios se hubieran hecho eco de la noticia. Queriendo estampar el celular contra la pared, la joven de ojos cerúleos se contuvo y escribió.

_-No, además no la he vuelto a ver. Metete en tus asuntos – Korra_

Antes ni tan siquiera de que pudiese colocar el celular a la corriente, volvió a sonar.

_-No te pongas así, si me negase a hablar con las chicas que te has ligado no habría pasado de grado. Casi te lo hiciste con todas las chicas de mi clase - Kabuki_

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en el rostro de la joven de tez morena recordando aquellas aventuras. Sin duda, había sido un gran año aquel al que Suki hacia relación. Aprovechó la moda de los jóvenes andróginos para apuntar más de un tanto en honor al camino del lesbianismo.

_-Vale, pero deja el tema. Es mejor así – Korra_

_-Vaaaaleeeee. Toph dice que no quiere lobas pulgosas en nuestro apartamento – Kabuki_

_-Tranquila, esta controlado – Korra_

¿Controlado?, no lo creía ni ella pero lo cierto es que no había tenido nada más con nadie desde lo de Asami, pero el día estaba muriendo, la noche era joven y todo podía suceder.

Con enorme pereza, ya dejando el celular tranquilo, se metió en la ducha y a medida que el agua caía por su cuerpo, Korra se afanaba por terminar de despertar. Resultaba extraño admitir que la joven rebelde llevaba cerca de un minuto con los ojos cerrados, dentro de la ducha, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que tenía sueño y que se estaba muy bien con un chorro caliente, por una maldita vez. Aunque la fortuna era esquiva, al igual que el agua caliente de aquel lugar, y un chorro de agua helada impacto contra la tostada piel de la joven que soltó un grito de pavor ante la reacción de su cuerpo. Se había olvidado de que a veces esa ducha fallaba y en su somnolencia había olvidado conectar del todo su mente y advertirse a sí misma de lo que iba a suceder. Esta vez su consciencia había faltado al toque de diana del despertador y padeció el frío estupor del agua que casi la hace saltar fuera de la bañera.

A duras penas logro enjabonarse y terminar de aclararse con aquella maldita agua helada, solamente para salir lo más pronto posible de aquel infierno térmico y correr desnuda por la habitación, unicamente cubierta con una toalla, para meterse entre las mantas hasta que volvió a notar que un fluir de sangre idóneo deambulaba por su sangre.

-¡Maldita sea! – masculló – Casi se me congela hasta mi próxima menstruación

Ya recuperada, se acicaló para el concierto y se vistió para la ocasión. Una chaquetilla sudadera de algodón negra, sin mangas, con capucha, y con un espíritu bordado en blanco, una elección idonea para los momentos en los que colocarse la capucha la hacia sentir imponente; unos pantalones vaqueros rotos,levemente holgados para moverse sobre el escenario pero marcando lo suficiente para que se viese la silueta de sus piernas.

-Con estos pantalones seguro que alguien en el público me invita a una copa – dijo sonriente al recordar que ese par de pantalones siempre le habían funcionado muy bien.

Una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de Kiyoshi y unas vendas marca de la casa, terminaban su indumentaria.

Las vendas eran algo obligatorio para ella debido que le daban un aire misterioso y le ayudaban a recordar la primera vez que subió a un escenario, con un vendaje medico debido a una magulladura. Le habían aconsejado que no tocase, casi instándole en que el esfuerzo haría empeorar la magulladura que podría derivar en tendientes. Korra se negó y cuando apareció para tocar con una mano vendada, el resto de sus amigas la abrazaron casi conteniendo las lagrimas; el concierto fue un éxito y cuando terminó no sentía nada de dolor, aunque al día siguiente casi le hubiera faltado ponerse a llorar. Desde aquella se vendaba parte de los brazos, para recordarse a sí misma que había tocado estando peor y que los nervios no iban a poder con ella.

Y preparada para todo, tomó su abrigo azul celeste y se dirigió hacia el tranvía, extrañando llevar su bajo consigo. Sabiendo que estaba durmiendo en un hostal mugroso, Suki y Toph se ofrecieron a llevar su bajo para que no se lo robaran, porque estaban seguras de que con la mala suerte de Korra, que le robasen era algo factible.

"Para que vean esas dos, nadie me ha robado", refunfuñó en la bóveda de su mente aunque también estaba contenta de ir liberada del peso de su viejo compañero, el cual estaba a buen recaudo con sus tías. Si, sus tías, porque para la joven rebelde su bajo era cómo su hijo, al cual adoptó el día que fue a una tienda de música y observó cómo un precioso bajo de color blanco perla era ignorado por varias personas pese a estar rebajado. Era un buen modelo pero había caído en desgracia por ser completamente blanco, incluyendo el golpeado, algo que lejos de molestar a la joven de ojos azules, la emocionó; su bajo era igual de diferente que ella.

El viaje en el tranvía se le hizo bastante llevadero, sin duda la emoción del concierto podía con la fatiga y el aburrimiento, estaba tan emocionado que ahora mismo asistiría a tres clases de matemáticas con la señora Rai, su profesora de tercer curso.

Al llegar a la parada del barrio Yi-sei, Korra pudo ver cómo Toph iba caminando del brazo con Suki, llevando la funda de su bajo a modo de mochila, siendo la funda casi tan alta como la invidente. A su lado, la joven de ojos marrones portaba la funda de su preciada guitarra, una preciosa Les Paul de madera de arce con acabado en madera clásico; era una guitarra hermosa, fina y tradicional con reminiscencias a tiempos más sencillos, donde lo nuevo y lo antiguo se mezclaban, cómo ocurría en Suki.

-¡Hola chicas! – gritó la joven rebelde, lo que logro que ambas jóvenes se detuvieron para esperarla. A lo que aprovechó Korra para arrebatarle su bajo a su amiga – Trae Toph, deja que lleve ami pequeñín

-Te lo he cuidado bien – contestó la invidente, quien vestía un pantalón corto holgado y una camiseta verde con la palabra 'Te Estoy Viendo' escrito en blanco. Era normal que fuera así debido a que ella tocaba el doble bombo y esa técnica agotaba y necesitaba ir cómoda.

-¿Es verdad?, cuéntame pequeño – la joven de ojos cerúleos hablaba con su bajo como esperando una contestación

-Dirá que si, seguro – Suki iba vestida con un top verde oscuro, un chaleco vaquero ceñido al cuerpo y unos pantalones negros de tela vaquera. Dos brazaletes en cada brazo terminaban su conjunto.

-Vas muy guapa Kabuki

-Viene a verla el novio, ¿Lo sabías, Pies Ligeros?

-Callate, Bandida

Las tres mujeres reñían a medio camino entre una discusión tonta y una escena de humor físico propio del cine mudo y la comedia de variedades, pues quien las viera no dudaría en llamarlas 'Las Tres Chifladas'.

-Mirad quién anda montado escándalo en la calle – se escuchó una voz tras de ellas. Al girarse observaron que era Katara, vistiendo un top blanco con una camiseta holgada de rejilla negra por encima, dándole un contraste aun más acentuado gracias a su piel morena; unos pantalones tiro bajo adornado con tres cintos y varias pulseras, terminaban el conjunto de la vocalista, la cual venía acompañada de la otra guitarrista.

-Deberían descansar sus voces para clamar por el Ragnarok en el concierto – añadió Mai, quien fiel a su estética vestía un corpiño negro de encaje y unos mitones largos a juego con el corpiño. Unos pantalones ajustados, también de color negro, cerraban la indumentaria de alguien a quién el apodo de 'Morticia' le sentaba como anillo al dedo.

-Hola Azul – saludó Suki

-Hola Morticia – añadió Korra quien no se había parado a pensar hasta ese momento que Mai no aceptó oficialmente el apodo – Porque te agrada el apodo, ¿verdad?

-Así es – contestó la genio para alivio del resto del grupo – Es un nombre curioso al que le tengo cierto apego. Me gusta como apodo

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha – por una vez, la invidente fue la voz de la razón y las cinco chicas se apresuraron a la sala de conciertos Agni Kai.

Acercarse al Agni Kai era aproximarse a un neón con letras en llamas, cada letra alternaba entre el azul y el bermellón, evidenciando que pese a ser un neón bastante antiguo la manufactura y la estética le daban cierto aire vintage. Ese aire que se respiraba en la bolera, ese toque reto de los años de juventud del señor y la señora Oyaji, se respiraba diluido en el ambiente. Sin embargo, el Agni Kai tenía un estética propia y ese neón simulando fuego no hacia otra cosa que advertir. Las gruesas paredes del local estaban decoradas con letreros de futuros conciertos y siluetas de guitarras y bajos tintados en tonos oscuros, contrastando con el gris perlado del edificio. Al aproximarse a la entrada, unos escalones grises destacaban frente a las paredes de aluminio negro. Casi como si estuvieras llamando al carcelero del infierno, la joven que cobraba entrada sonreía protegida por un cristal, señalando a cada nuevo condenada los grandes portones de metal, de color negro y con el nombre del lugar inscrito. Atravesando esa puerta sellabas tu destino, como Dante en el infierno, pero a este lugar todos los pecadores querrían ir.

El grupo observó la clásica facha y pasó de largo, doblando la esquina para encontrarse con las portezuelas se servicio, escondidas en un callejón, donde un camión estaba reponiendo los barriles de cerveza para esta noche. El conductor del enorme tráiler tenía la cabeza gacha, con un mono de trabajo sucio y una gorra doblada en un bolsillo. El corpulento hombre respondía con monosílabos a una voz afilada y agresiva. Entre gritos se pudo ver cómo a la calidez del exterior salía una joven con el cabello recogido, unos jugosos labios perfectamente perfilados y unos ojos ambarinos que recordaban a los reflejos dorados del mismísmo magma volcánico. La mujer tachaba algo en una libreta, al mismo tiempo que guardaba el bolígrafo entre el escote que le proporcionaba su ajustada camiseta de color carmesí; a esa camiseta sugerente había que añadirle unos pantalones de cuero negro, ajustados hasta el delirio, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación en cuanto a las curvas de la fémina pero dejaban mucho para que la libido de los que la rodeaban se prendiese cómo la pólvora.

-Si te hemos dicho que queremos son cuatro barriles para el Agni Kai, tres para el Lúdico Oyaji y dos para el Tanxi, no intentes decirme que me calme y vaya a por el cuarto barril al Tanxi – abroncaba la joven con aire autoritario – Soluciona el problema si quieres cobrar o que no desee colgarte de una farola por tus tripas la próxima vez

-¡Chispa! – grito Korra, quién parecía ignorar la reprimenda que había escuchado.

En aquel momento, la joven se dio cuenta de que había otras personas en el callejón e ignorando al hombre que terminaba por empacar en el camión, se permitió relajarse un poco.

-¡Benditos Espíritus!, Kiyoshi al completo – entonó la mujer a modo de saludo – ¿Cómo estáis?

-Hola Chispa – contestaron a coro Toph y Suki a la vez, al tiempo que Mai alzaba la mano a modo de saludo silencioso, algo típico en ella. Semejaba que a ninguna le agrada haber estado cerca de aquella situación.

-Hola cuñada – fue la respuesta de Katara, quien tranquilamente parecía ignorar la amenaza homicida sabiendo que aquello no iba darse nunca – ¿Sabes a qué hora llegará tu hermano?

-Si, me pidió que te dijera que debe de ir a renovar el celular porque el que tiene ya no funciona, por eso no te respondió ayer – la joven de ojos ambarinos se abanicaba con la libreta, sin darse cuenta que casi cualquier gesto con aquel conjunto resultaba algo erótico – Va a llegar a medianoche porque tiene que cerrar la tetería.

-¿No la puede cerrar tu tío? – no hacia falta ser un detective para notar que para Katara su chico era un apoyo muy fuerte en los conciertos

-Es que tiene una reunión de veteranos y lleva hablando de ella meses – con gesto despreocupado extrajo un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camiseta, acompañado de un encendedor barato. Aprisionando entre sus labios el pitillo, volviendo sensual un gesto tan común, prendió la punto y aspiró una fuerte calada que consumió parte de tabaco – Y como tengo que trabajar esta noche debe de cerrar tu chico.

-Vale, aunque no deberías fumar – contestó la joven que seguía portando sus coletas decoradas con abalorios

-Relajate, yo no soy cantante y no tengo que cuidar mi voz – replicó, solo para clavar sus ojos en el hombre que estaba subiendo a su camión – Trae ese barril hoy, ¿entiendes?

-Si, señorita Azula – fue la pesada contestación de un hombre que alargaba todas las palabras cómo si fuera un niño que esta siendo regañado por su maestra.

Al notar el sonido del motor del enorme vehículo, todas las chicas se aproximaron a Azula y entraron en el interior de la sala de conciertos intentando escapar de la humareda que desprendía un camión con un motor mal cuidado.

Los petardeos del motor del camión se escucharon hasta que la joven de la camiseta carmesí cerró las portezuelas, quedando todas presa del silencio sepulcral de un local insonorizado. Era tal el silencio que notaban que al principio se hacia extraño no notar el eco de sus voces golpeando las paredes, escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración cómo si fuera un huracán a la lejanía. La sensación era raro, aunque por fortuna era tan normal para ellas que se acostumbraban en unos cuantos segundos.

El interior del Agni Kai estaba dividido en tres barras de bebidas de mármol negro donde pedir tu cerveza y volver a bailar, una enorme pista de baila orientada hacia un gran escenario repleto de focos y arreglos de iluminación. Aquel escenario había visto multitud de grandes artistas, de rockeros de la vieja escuela, de jóvenes promesas, y entre ellos, colándose desde las noches reservadas a grupos amateur, Kiyoshi . Justo en la otra punta del lugar, encima de una barra, estaba el rincón para el DJ, donde Haru las saludaba efusivamente, a la vez que conectaba las luces del escenario a modo de prueba de luces.

-Hola chicas, un placer volver a veros – saludaba usando el equipo de sonido del local en su beneficio. En respuesta al ingenioso saludo todas las chicas alzaron sus manos en respuesta, salvo Toph que sin querer saludó al escenario vacío, aunque Azula pudo hacer que se virase, sin dejar de saludar con la mano, para orientarla en la dirección correcta.

-Será tonto – comentó con una sonrisa Azula – Chicas vamos a usar el mismo estilo de luces y efectos de los anteriores conciertos, así nos ahorraremos tiempo

-Vale, pero si no importa yo quiero tomar alguna cerveza antes – contestó con una sonrisa traviesa Korra, sabiendo perfectamente que los músicos tenían libre acceso a algo de alcohol

-Claro, además he apartado una botella de ron para ti

-¿Crees qué será buena idea?. Últimamente bebes bastante – el comentario de Suki terminó en un saco roto cuando la joven rebelde se aproximó dando saltos a la barra, acompañad de Azula

Las otras jóvenes consideraron que era tiempo para dejar tranquila a Korra, la cual siempre se ponía muy nerviosa antes de los conciertos y algo de alcohol la calmaba. La joven de ojos cerúleos era una persona bastante intranquila, dándole todos los puntos a su apodo de Pies Ligeros. La joven de ojos ambarinos cruzó hacia el interior de la barra, donde solía estar sirviendo bebidas, tomó una botella de ron de la marca 'Alceleón' y vertió un poco en un vaso con hielo y limonada.

-Aquí tienes, Pies Ligeros – no había quien dudase de las dotes de la joven de la camiseta carmesí, sirviendo un trago perfecto en menos de medio minuto

-Gracias, Chispa – agradeció con una sonrisa, momentos antes de catar el dulce sabor del destilado de caña de azúcar. Adoraba su sabor dulce y el regusto suave que dejaba en su boca – Delicioso y además una buena marca

-Ikem no dirá nada no te preocupes – replicó Azula al tiempo que servía un dedo de whisky de fuego y bajaba el lingotazo sin apenas respirar – Por cierto, me han comentado que estas mal y que has mandado al carajo a Mako. Te felicito, has hecho lo correcto.

Azula no era de dar muestras de cariño tan intimas pero si respetaba la fuerza y la determinación. Ella era fuerte, una joven con fama de rebelde y peleadora callejera que decidió enmendarse antes de que su ritmo de vida la llevase a la tumba.

-Caray – Korra quedó un poco sorprendida por aquellas palabras – Gracias, pero lo que yo quería saber es que tal en el gimnasio de lucha.

-Bien, estoy de sparring de una profesional

-Eso no es justo, deberías de enfrentarte a alguien en igualdad de condiciones

-Hay pocas chicas y solo ella me sigue el ritmo – respondió palpándose los nudillos, enrojecidos por horas de entrenamientos – Aunque me presentaron a una chica, la típica guardaespaldas de tipo importante, que era muy buena. Tuve que admitir mi derrota porque llegaba tarde y porque me golpeo contra la lona con todo lo que tenía

-¿Tan buena era? – la joven rebelde estaba sorprendida. En una ocasión, después de que Korra se pasase con la bebida en un concierto por culpa de una discusión con su novio, Azula quiso sacarla fuera para que no armase un escándalo. Ni que decir tiene que la joven de tez morena quiso enfrentarse a la chica de pelo oscuro, la cual terminó tumbándola con fuerza. Ambas eran fuertes, la agilidad de Azula frente la fuerza de Korra, pero Azula demostraba ser más visceral en el combate y solamente le hicieron falta dos patadas al plexo y un directo al rostro para hacer que la joven de ojos cerúleos se despejase de la borrachera-

-Si – aunque lo afirmó enseguida intentó añadir el pero típico de una chica que no soportaba que la superasen – Pero ella es experta y yo tenía que ir a trabajar. Puede que la siguiente vez la famosa Kuvira muerda el polvo

Algo se rompió en el interior de Korra, como si cristales se partiesen a la vez, dejando un millar de pedazos tendidos en el suelo. Aquellos fragmentos de cristal roto se clavaban en su piel y le recordaban sus faltas del pasado. Por un momento en su mente paso la idea de que Kuvira y Asami aparecerían esa noche en el Agni Kai, y aquello la hizo temblar.

-Oye, ¿le comentaste del concierto?, por si va a aparecer y vais a empezar a pelear – su pregunta intentaba sonar lo más informal posible, pero en su mente estaba gritando a viva voz

-No, pero dudo que le gusten estos sitio – aquella respuesta la tranquilizó unos segundos, unicamente para darse cuenta de que puede que en algún momento Azula y Kuvira confraternizasen , hablasen de amistades, surgiese su nombre y tuviese que enfrentarse al fruto de sus actos.

Korra no era bueno en eso; en enfrentar sus actos, admitir sus errores, en agachar la cabeza. No, eso no se le daba bien, lo más fácil para ella era huir, cómo siempre. Ahora solamente enfrentaría la realidad por sus amigas, se humillaría por ellas pero la idea de tener que lidiar con una heredera que podía hundirlas a todas por lo que le hizo, era algo insoportable.

"Bueno, Fresón no parecía de la clase de chicas rencorosas que destrozan la vida de alguien, ¿no?", ella sabía que no, al menos la heredera no se había mostrado así con ella, aunque un día y medio no era una gran marca para dictaminar la personalidad de una persona. En aquel momento se imagino a una Asami diferente, cómo la otra cara de la moneda, que ante el abandono de Korra jura destruirla a ella y a quienes la rodean.

Notando el pulso de su corazón cabalgar desbocado, la joven de tez morena agarró la botella y vaciando de un trago el combinado que aun tenía, volvió a llenar el vaso para intentar volver a vaciarlo de un trago, aunque esta vez solamente llegó a la mitad. Las cosa no podían torcerse tan rápidamente, y más que aun no había reorientado nada de su vida, pero necesitaba calmarse por su bien y el del grupo. Estaban a menos de dos horas del concierto y su pulso distaba mucho de relajarse. Con cierta necesidad terminó la copa, los hielos aun eran los que Azule le había servido y apenas se habían descongelado, signo irrefutable de que sus nervios le habían hecho beber sin pensar, saborear, ni hacer caso a la razón que le decía que podía terminar mal.

Queriendo ignorar los hechos, tomó su bajo, el cual descansaba a su lado en la barra, y caminó hacia el escenario. Suki y Mai afinaban las guitarras y ajustaban el sonido de los amplificadores para buscar el sonido de distorsión y reverberación idóneo; Toph comenzaba a palpar la batería, muy similar a la suya, ajustando milimetrícamente cada timbal, platillo y tambor; finalmente, Katara se dedicaba a repetir en voz baja las letras de las canciones como si estuviera repasando una lección para la escuela. Al verla llegar, todas se fijaron en Korra, la cual destapaba su bajo y lo colocaba en su amplificador, al tiempo que intentaba precisar con el afinador la escala del instrumento. Lentamente se centraba en las lecturas de afinación, centrándose en conseguir un sonido pulcro en cada nota, algo que estaba sorprendiendo a Mai. Morticia sabía que Korra no se preocupaba de una afinación precisa y que perdonaba una leve bajada o subida en la escala, aunque en ese momento parecía centrada en que cada nota fuera perfecta.

-Korra – se aventuró a preguntar la joven vestida totalmente de negro – ¿Hay algo que quebrante tu mente o tu espíritu?

-Nada me preocupa, Morti – no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la enrevesada pregunta de la joven era por la actitud de Korra – Es que hace mucho que no tocamos y quiero que salga perfecto

-Saldrá perfectamente – contestó Suki regalándole una sonrisa dulce y sincera

-Tranquila – añadió Katara – lo haremos bien

-Porque somos – y con un potente, rápido y portentoso solo de batería Toph dejó clara su postura – Kiyoshi

Aquella inyección de energía positiva ayudaba pero no era suficiente, así que decidió seguir preparando su instrumento, modificando lo valores del amplificador y colocando a su fiel compañero descansando en su funda. Después, se precipitó a paso acelerado hacia la barra donde descansaba una botella de ron abierta. Era cierto que era para todas, pero en aquel momento ella necesitaba más que ese licor bajase por su garganta y calmase sus nervios que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Volviendo a sostener el mismo vaso, esta vez con los hielos algo descongelados, la joven rebelde volvió a verter el brebaje mata-sentidos en el cristal. No era posible que la sola mención a Kuv-Kuv y a Fresón la alterasen tanto, pero así era. Se sentía de nuevo como la basura arrojada a la calle, jodiendo cada instante y a cada persona que se le cruzaba por el camino. Rezaba porque Asami no tuviese un lado pérfido, pero en el fondo, la joven de tez morena sabía que la heredera no debía tenerlo.

"¿Cómo va a querer destruirme? Si me dio un dinero", el alcohol hablaba en su mente y susurraba peores ideas, "Aunque pudo pagarme cómo a una puta, queriendo que vuelva pidiendo más dinero. ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?". Tres combinados no eran mucho para ella, pero bebidos en menos de diez minutos, la estaban haciendo flojear un poco.

-Oye, no te acabes toda la botella, controlate – alguien replicaba a su lado, era Suki quien llevaba a Toph del brazo. SE habían aproximado a la barra y Suki comenzaba a colgarse del mármol, buscando algo en su interior

-Perdona – sonrió estúpidamente – Los nervios, me están afectando por lo ocurrido el ultimo mes

-Tranquila, Pies Ligeros – respondió la invidente con una sonrisa tonta ante la emoción de poder aporrear la batería ante su público – Aunque pareces algo alicaída

Si algo podía notar La Bandida Ciega era cuando la mentían y no es que Korra en aquel momento se molestase mucho en ocultar su malestar. Aun así, la joven rebelde intentó cambiar de tema, promovida por la curiosidad que le levantaba ver a Suki colgada de la barra como un mono.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Esto – y la joven de ojos marrones recupero la compostura al tiempo que alzaba victoriosa una pequeña botella de licor, de no más de medio litro, con forma rectangular y achaparrada – Es aguardiente que se llama 'Espirituoso Veneno del Alma'. Es muy caro y Toph lo consiguió de mano de su madre para Azula porque perdió una apuesta.

-Los malditos Rino-Bisonte perdieron por un tanto contra los Lobo-Vampiro – la chica ciega semejaba bastante molesta por ello

-Es normal, boba, los Lobo-Vampiro es el equipo filial de os Wolfbats en las ligas inferiores – lo único de vivir con Mako años es que a la fuerza te acababas volviendo un experto en temática deportiva

-Ya, pero los Rino-Bisonte son la cantera de los Tejón-Topo y por tanto, ¡los mejores! – aunque no pudiese ver, el fervor por el equipo de su tierra le hacia querer saltar cada vez que alguien decía algo contra ellos

-Lo que sea, calmaos – Suki colocó tres pequeños vasitos y los llenos – Al final esta botella es de todas y es para que calmemos los nervios antes de actuar. Tu no deberías pero creo que no te matará, o al menos no lo creo.

Y orientando el vaso a cada una de las otras chicas las instó a alzarlo a la altura de sus ojos y chocarlos contra el de Toph en un brindis.

-Por nosotras- arengó la Bandida

-¡Por nosotras! – gritaron el resto de ellas

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones**

-Primero, instrumentos, sabéis que me encantan y no lo puedo evitar.

La guitarra de Suki es una Gibson Les Paul con colores de madera clásicos. Una guitarra que puede dar una gran distorsión y además así Suki me recuerda a Yui de K-On!, quien tiene el mismo modelo. Aun así, siempre preferiré a Mio, amor de bajista.

La guitarra de Mai es una Gibson Flying V , también conocidas como V-Fly. Me parecía que una persona que quiera romper con la figura impuesta elegiría una guitarra con una estética diferente. Las Guitarras en V no son cómodas de tocar sentado debido a que no tienen el contorno para apoyar en el muslo y creo que le pega a la estética. Además, V de Vampiro

-Los Vampiro-Lobo son en honor a Seth – Shinra, mascota de Zauro Hatsune. Basicamente Toph y Azula apostaron que los filiales de sus equipos preferidos ganarían el uno al otro. Esto se debe a que apostarán en el Tejón-Topo vs Wolfbats. Les gusta apostar y Toph es la única que tiene cariño por los Tejones-Topo.

**PARTE IMPORTANTE**

-Me retrase un día por problemas personales pero nada importante, así que tranquilos. Ya avise por facebook así que si queréis , agregarme : **Lobo Noite Badalada**

**-**Este capítulo no iba a terminar aquí pero sentí que debía hablar de las sensaciones de las chicas y preparar la escena para el concierto, así que considere que lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo iba a quedar empañado por la densidad del capítulo o este iba a ser opacado por lo que sucederá. Os estoy levantando intriga, ¿no?.

-Si veo interés intentaría publicar incluso antes del fin de semana, pero eso no os dará dos capítulos de este fic en una semana, solamente os saciará la intriga. Es en parte el deseo de que me demostréis interés, aunque muchos y muchas ya lo hacéis por facebook. Pese a todo me siguen ilusionando muchísimo más los reviews de fanficition, sacian mi vena acumuladora y competitiva.

-A veces soy competitivo y ahora quiero tener más reviews, más palabras, más capitulos, más follows, más Favoritos, más todo... Aunque ahora que lo escribo solamente quiero que sigáis en vuestras butacas y me sigáis hasta el final. Siempre quise que a la gente le gustase lo que hacia, tenía el sueño de que hubiese gente que siguiera este fin con insistencia, y es así. Me sorprende ver gente que me habla diciendo que me admira, que esta emocionada de que le agregue al facebook, de que se ilusiona porque contesté su review y eso me emociona.

Mirad, hubiera seguido publicando este fic pero ahora no tendría las palabras que tiene y seguramente tendría la mitad de capítulos, pero aquí estoy, con un montón de fieles lectores que me siguen religiosamente. Si contamos la gente de facebook y la gente que deja reviews o envia religiosamente un MP – son tímidos y lo respeto – creo que daría 50 personas y 50 personas no caben en mi piso. Lo peor es que si me pongo a ver datos, observo que 200 lectores han visitado mi fic, muchos de diferentes puntos del planeta y pienso que ojala quisieran decirme algo simplemente para darles las gracias en respuesta.

Adoraría que me contestasen a una pregunta: **¿Me acompañareis el resto del camino?, **porque sé que puedo tener fallos, nadie es perfecto, pero creo que el camino os puede gustar.

Han sido 100.000 palabras, se hace raro pensar que hace dos meses empece con 5000, y solo espero que queráis seguirme otras 100.000 porque planean ser eso o más. Sé que no hay mucho yuri, que a veces me alargo mucho, que hago capítulos muy largos y que soy un poco desastre, pero sabéis que si me apoyáis os cederé una preciosa butaca, donde podréis acomodaros y ver esta obra porque el espectáculo debe continuar.

_**Y si os pregunto: ¿Me acompañareis el resto del camino?. ¿Qué responderías?**_

_**A todos vosotros. Gracias.**_


	17. 17: Conciertos, Sangre y Llantos

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Actualizo ahora porque necesito que se lea, es el punto de inflexión del fanfic y espero que os guste.**

**IMPORTANTE: **Un punto en Reflexiones importante

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**,en especial a los que dejan una** REVIEW que me animan a seguir escribiendo incluso en un mal día.**

**Rarie-Roo **(No podría ir a ningún lado sin mi fiel pony. Me estoy sintiendo como Sam y el Pony del Señor de los Anillos, solo que el mio es más bonito, habla, es mágico y mola más) **Zakuro Hatsune** (Esta vez yo haré arder el mundo) **soulwolf dark **(Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones . Eres adorable) **Obini **(Sabes que cualquier crítica la acepto. Además que te hiciste cuenta para escribirme reviews xD) **fourth eye freak** (Eres una chica dura que lee 13.000 palabras de una sentada y pide más al rato. ¿Decirte insaciable podría tomarse por algo perverso?) **Jiore **(Viva Mai y el miedo que Korra le tiene a Kuv-Kuv) **Maraja Greyoy **(lee y veras si aparece)** Murasakii-11 **(A (Korrita la van a pegar ) **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (Te extrañaba.) **DayntiKishimoto **(Ahora me alegra ver que poco a poco van comprendiendo a Korra) **Annimo** (Si, sé de música, he tocado en dos grupos y toco el bajo, tocaba muy poco la guitarra y luego algo de percusión. Adoro la música. Y tu también, seguro) **Vetara **(agradezco que alguien nuevo quiera seguir aqui) **lestibut** (el pasaje es alguna review ocasional o hablar conmigo por facebook si asi lo quiere )**Asami **(la novia del Avatar me escribe, I´M The Boss) **carolina** (te extrañaba, espero que todo vaya bien) **BeetleCCM25** (me alegro que te gustase su aparición. Azula aquí se lucirá y demostrará que es una chica dura) **Phary** (Mio es adorable, siempre pense que acabaría con Ritsu), (Sé que me has dicho cosas de Kuvira, pero la primera frase era muy Toy Stoy) **LupitaAzucena** (Se agradece que quieras continuar a mi lado) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Mai aquí vuelve a la carga y tu con tu apoyo me avivas tanto que hasta adelanto las publicacones) **Fourth eye freak **(Aqui la mujer que se lee más de 100.000 palabras en un día y se queda tan tranquila. Sorprendente señorita) **NioFuyujima32 **(Me encanta que te agrade ir cocinando el yuri y otras cosas poco a poco) **Blanche Vest** (Me alegro muchisímo de lo que dices pero sí, intento desmontar personajes y dotarlos de tridimensionalidad, aunque no quiero parecer prepotente) **paolacelestial **(Te apuntas a todo y me encanta la idea de tener su butaca preparada con tu nombre y un refresco) **deathinnocent** (No llores, sé fuerte!) **AlexandraArcher **(pues con reviews el tren sale gratis y ahora viene lo bueno) **saotu2612 **(Aleluya! Alguien que se dio cuenta de la playera que llevaba Toph) **RoseLangley02 **(muchas gracias y como ya te dije, me encanta la creatividad de tu nickname)

**Capítulo 17**

La hora del concierto estaba próxima y las chicas habían empezado a sentir la tensión del momento, a excepción de Korra quien sentía un poco de mareo debido a haber bebido un trago de algo con más de setenta grados y tres combinados en menos de diez minutos. Lo cierto era que estaba centrándose e intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el repentino mareo que estaba sintiendo.

El grupo había ordenado sus fundas y esperaban pacientemente en el cuarto reservado a los artistas que había detrás del telón anterior del escenario. En aquel camerino constaba de dos espejos con sus respectivos muebles donde maquillarse, un sofá, una mesita baja donde generalmente habría caramelos o snacks, pero dado que ellas no eran tan populares solamente había agua. Aquel reducto sagrados para los artistas, era donde calmaban los nervios y reunían toda la concentración posible para no errar ante su publico. Aquel era su momento de calma antes de desatar una tormenta.

Era cierto que Kiyoshi no era un gran grupo pero tenía cierta pegada en los fans del rock de Ciudad República. La gente apoyaba el grupo porque eran habituales de todos los eventos de bandas amateur y porque gracias a sus letras y a su espectáculo incendiario, muchas chicas las apoyaban.

No era raro ver una amplia mayoría de mujeres en las primeras filas, cantando al son de Katara los estribillos, pensando en que ellas son el poder contenido que se debe liberar en aquel momento con el último solo de guitarra, o el definitivo redoble de batería. Era el momento donde toda chica quería estar con ellas en el escenario y ser parte del grupo, no porque sus letras fueran feministas, sino por la fuerza de ellas, la intensidad de su rock y el dejar bien claro que no eran solo caras bonitas y cuerpos de infarto. Con la amplia mayoría femenina también había hombres que gozaban de las letras, así como otros que pagaban entrada sabiendo que después del concierto Agni Kai sería como una discoteca, con mayoría de féminas; algo que alentaba a más de uno.

Sin embargo, lo que les dio muchísima fama en toda Ciudad República e incluso fuera de ella, fue Toph. Así es, la baterista ciega se hizo un hueco por lo insólito que era que esa joven, bajita y ciega, albergase tanto potencial. Cuando se presentó el grupo y ella tocó un solo de batería la gente aplaudió ante la intensidad de la chica, pero casi todo el mundo enmudeció cuando el grupo terminó la chica que había esta sentada desde antes de empezar la actuación, fue llevada de la mano y portaba un bastón.

'La baterista ciega', aunque después ella misma empezó a gritar en sus siguientes actuaciones que ella era una Bandida Ciega. En aquel momento surgieron dos cosas: las presentaciones con apodos típicas de Kiyoshi y las presentaciones incendiarías que hacían saltar al público y rompían los tensiometros debido a la descarga de decibelios. En contraposición, algunas personas acusamaban al grupo de montaje, diciendo que en realidad Toph no era ciega, incluso alegando que llevaba lentes de contacto o que era un montaje; pero todos los tontos se convierten en perros pulgosos cuando al terminar los conciertos, Kiyoshi bajaba a disfrutar del resto de la noche como gente normal y más de un detractor observaba atónito que esos ojos grises no tenían vida y que la joven en verdad era invidente, pero que la falta de vista no quitaba el hecho de ser mejor a la batería que muchos otros que se habían subido a ese mismo escenario.

Una vez, un cazatalentos intentó conseguir que la famosa chica ciega se convirtiese en integrante de un grupo que estaba formando con la intención de hacerlos profesionales pero Toph lo rechazó de pleno alegando que ella tocaba con tanta energía porque lo hacia con sus amigas, porque amaba pasar un buen rato con ellas y porque adoraba hablar de su actuación antes o después con ellas. Aquel gesto hizo que a casi todas las integrantes se le saltasen las lagrimas, Kisyoshi se hiciera aun más una familia, y Toph tuviese derecho al primer trozo de pizza o al filete más grande siempre que cenasen juntas.

Aquel recuerdo era algo muy preciado por todas, pero no tanto los recuerdos de las borracheras que Korra tenía siempre que terminaba discutiendo con Mako, el cual estaba muy molesto ante la posibilidad de que su chica tuviese algo con alguna de las chicas que se habían convertido rápidamente en sus fans. Lo cierto era que esos ojos celestes, esa piel morena y esos músculos algo definidos, demostraban que su dueña todavía podía levantar alguna pasión entre otras mujeres, puesto que para ella, y para cualquiera de Kiyoshi, prender en lujuria a un chico algo bebido era demasiado sencillo. Bebido, alcoholizado, o cómo ahora Korra se sentía: tremendamente mareada.

"No quedes en ridículo" pensaba la bajista al tiempo que intentaba calmar la sensación molesta de vértigo propia de una borrachera demasiado rápida y abundante, "no vayas a vomitar en la primera fila". Al mismo tiempo que la rebelde de ojos cerúleos maldecía su decisión de beber para calmar los ánimos, observó como Azula abría la puerta, siendo que en breves sería la hora para salir a escena. A su lado, un joven con melena y coleta alta, cara bobalicona y mueca amable; era Sokka, el hermano mayor de Katara y novio de Suki, el cual venía a saludar al grupo.

-¡Hola chicas! – dijo enérgicamente el joven que siempre iba a todos los conciertos del grupo. Algo más que obligado cuando en él tocan tu novia, tu hermana y tus amigas – Katara te he traído tus pastillas

-Gracias, hermanito – la gratitud de Azul se debía a unas grajeas de menta en forma de pastilla que le suavizaban la garganta antes de cantar. Desde que entró en el conservatorio se había acostumbrado a tomarlas antes de salir a escena y se sentía insegura sin notas que sus cuerdas vocales estaban optimas.

-De nada – y después de haber realizado sus obligaciones de buen hermano, se dispuso a abrazar a la joven de cabello castaño que posaba su querida Les Paul en el sofá para ir a abrazarlo – Hola cariño

-Hola cielo – y sintiendo como su novio la rodeaba por la cintura, Suki dejó posar un dulce beso en el chico que hacia años le había robado el corazón – ¿Cómo esta la mano?

El joven llevaba un fuerte vendaje en una mano y parte del brazo, tan fuerte que una docena de gasas recubrían su mano. Recientemente, Sokka había sufrido un accidente laboral y habían tenido que intervenirlo de urgencia. Como el muchacho trabajaba de mozo en una fabrica estaba de baja debido a que sin una mano era casi imposible trabajar.

-Mejor, ya no me duele – el novio de la guitarrista deseaba quitarle importancia al hecho de que hacia casi mes y medio todos habían ido al hospital con miedo a que el joven terminase tullido – El medico ha dicho que me recupero bien pero que necesitaré dos semanas de descanso para recuperar bien la movilidad

-Hola, bobo – saludaba con una sonrisa algo maliciosa Bandida Ciega – Me alegro de que puedas seguir teniendo ambas manos

-Gracias Toph, supongo – aunque la chica ciega pareciese comportarse de forma grosera con el novio de su compañera de apartamento, lo cierto era que ambos tenían una extraña relación donde el joven de la coleta era como el hermano que la chica de ojos grises nunca había tenido. No solo era el novio de su mejor amiga, era su mejor amigo.

-Portate bien o te quitaré el bastón – el joven sabía que no había que meterse con el bastón de Toph, ni con sus baquetas

-Intentalo y te romperé la otra mano – replicó ella con una sonrisa algo amenazante

-Ya basta, Bandida, eres muy dura para él – Korra quiso calmar los ánimos al tiempo que rodeaba al chico con un brazo – ¿Qué tal estas?. No vuelvas a darnos un susto así

-Fue a hablar quién desapareció cuando yo estaba en el hospital – el ceño de Sokka era más evidente, dejando constancia de que aun estaba molesto porque la bajista no hubiera ido a verle al hospital

-Es que me deprimí al saber de tu herida – cada silaba sonaba a mentira y a treta con afán burlesco – Y decidí alejarme ante el dolor que me provocaba tu dolor

Y arrodillándose ante el novio de su amiga, Korra terminaba esa oda a la comedia estrambótica.

-Muy graciosa – repuso Katara, dándole un cachete en la nuca a su amiga arrodillada – No te burles de él

-Perdón, perdón, ha sido sin malicia – decía la joven rebelde al tiempo que volvía a levantarse

-Celebro que no se consumiese la vida de tu diestra y te obligase a hacerte a la mar en pos de la búsqueda de un cocodrilo – dijo Mai, acercándose a saludar

-Dejadme a mi – interrumpió Korra, como si fuese a decir algo importante – Morticia ha querido decir que se alegra de que no te hayas quedado manco. De perder una mano tendrías que ser el Capitán Garfio de Peter Pan. ¿He acertado?

-Si – respondió Mai intentando ocultar una sonrisa que deseaba aparecer en su rostro, diluyendo una leve risa.

-Con alcohol en sangre no necesito diccionario – la joven de melena corta sonreía triunfante como si fuera desentrañado un gran misterio

-Si hablo normalmente – ante la mirada de negación del resto de la galería, la joven gótica supo que muy pocos la entendían cuando de metáforas se trataba

-Espera – interrumpió el joven que rodeaba a su chica con un brazo – ¿Ya tiene apodo?, ¿por qué no tengo apodo?

-Respuesta rápida – clamó Toph repiqueteando con las baquetas en la mesita que estaba ante ella -Te sobra algo entre las piernas

-¿En serio?

-Eso, cariño – Suki se arrimó a su sentimentalmente herido novio – Y que los apodos los ponen Korra y Toph

-Es que no tienes cara de otra cosa que no sea Sokka – repusó Korra con una ceja alzada, indagando en el rostro de su amigo

-Yo no puedo hablar de tu cara, así que me fiaré de lo que dice Piels Liger – añadió la baterista

Cansada de tantas bromas y momentos acaramelados, Azula no dejaba de mirar el reloj, quedaba muy poco para empezar la actuación y quería que el grupo se fuera preparando, tomase los instrumentos y se lanzase al escenario. Decidiendo que ya era hora de que las chicas salieran a romper tímpanos hizo gala de su poco tacto y con forzando una más que fingida, y reconocida, carraspera, la joven de ojos ambarinos trastocó lo momento en grupo.

-Perdonad chicas – señaló el reloj de pared que estaba situado sobre aquel sofá anticuado – Siento interrumpir el momento del día en el que Korra dice alguna tontería pero ya es hora de que hagáis que la gente que ha pagado una entrada se emocione, baile, salte y me compre alguna bebida

-Así es – añadió la bajista tajantemente, con el dedo indice alzado como si fuera a postular un teorema – Pero antes convendría un trago de algo o un té

-No hay más alcohol para ti – Azula alzó la ceja curiosa – Si lo de té es porque te sientes mal, más te vale no caerte del escenario

Aquella amenaza no era decorativa sino una declaración de intenciones: fastidia la actuación y la peleadora callejera te pateará el culo desde el Agni-Kai a la Torre Futuro.

Las puertas de Agni Kai se habían abierto, dejando entrar a un nutrido grupo de gente. La gente que se agolpaba para verlas eran unos cientos de curiosos, fans ya conocido y personas que habían entrado bajo la premisa de un concierto con un grupo de hermosas chicas y un trago gratis. Pese a la poca antelación, los medios se habían hecho eco de su actuación y seguramente muchos de los cerca de trescientos seguidores que Kiyoshi tenía en la red habían hecho acto de presencia para arengar a las jóvenes después de cierto tiempo sin conseguir una actuación.

La gente comenzaba a hablar animadamente entre sí al tiempo que las luces se apagaban de golpe, ante el chillido infantil de algunas muchachas. Un solitario foco iluminaba el escenario, al tiempo que se observa andar calmadamente una joven maquillada de rojo,blanco y negro, con el pelo recogido en una trenza alta y portando una Les Paul. Era Suki, maquillada como solo lo hacia en actuaciones, liderando la presentación del grupo como siempre hacia.

Lentamente, la joven guitarrista caminaba a paso lento, al tiempo que demostraba su buen quehacer con las tonalidades típicas de la escala Hirajoshi. Solo un par de escalas, pero su misticismo era suficiente para encender al publico que comenzaba a aplaudir y a gritar. Seguía tocando mientras caminaba hacia el micrófono central, podía escuchar algún 'Suki' o algún 'Guapa, pero eso no la distraía. Al llegar, al habló con el tronar de un relámpago.

-Ciudad República – entonó con aquella autoridad que podía poner firme a Korra en un mal día – ¿Estáis listo para escuchar a Kiyoshi?

-¡Si! – gritaba el público

-Pues como la leyenda de la valiente guerrera, cuando deseas que se alce e nuevo y luche a vuestro lado, debes convocarla. ¡Gritad conmigo! – arengaba con determinación. El truco de la teatralidad despertaba la emoción en muchos espectadores, al tiempo que de fondo, sus amigas se afanaban en hacer la parte más complicada; sentar correctamente a Toph.

Suki era conocida por poder captar toda la atención en el escenario con sus elaboradas presentaciones, algo que sus amigas agradecían por el hecho de que acercar a la Bandida Ciega a su batería sin chocar y apenas viendo nada teniendo la vista perfectamente, algo verdaderamente complicado; aun más si sabían que Toph tenía que tener unos auriculares para poder escuchar más a Korra que al resto, para así no perderse.

-¡Kiyoshi! – gritaba el público al tiempo que admiraban el dominio de la escala clásica de Kabuki

-¡KIYOSHI!, ¡KIYOSHI!, ¡KIYOSHI! – comenzaron a gritar al tiempo que algunos gritaban emocionados al ver el movimiento del fondo

El sonido de unos timbales sonaba de fondo, indicador de que la Toph estaba probando su orientación en la percusión. Los sonidos discordantes de la batería dieron paso a un redoble frenético y a un solo de unos segundos que hizo a la gente enloquecer. Era ella, la joven maravilla ciega.

Al tiempo que la batería se calmaba, las luces comenzaban a encenderse y subir lentamente, con el mismo tempo que usaba el bajo para marcar el ritmo. En aquel momento, una Katara se acercaba el borde del escenario dando saltitos divertidos, tomaba el pie del micrófono y se lo acercaba al lado donde Suki y Korra harían los coros. Azul se plisaba el cabello, agarraba con fuerza el microfono que estaba portando y comenzaba a gritar un 'eh' para que le activasen el audio.

-¡Eh, eh ,eh, eh, eh! – alzaba su voz al tiempo que daba saltitos divertidos.

-¡EH, EH, EH, EH, EH, EH! – contestaba el público

-¿Y si digo que algunos dejan sueltos Halcones con licencia para herirnos?

Aquellos que habían conocido al grupo cuando apenas juntaban una veintena de fans de las redes sociales sabían que aquella había sido una de sus primeras canciones, casi un talismán para ellas. Con la determinación de hacer vibrar al público, la chica de la melena decorada con abalorios comenzó a cantar.

_Hay en esta vida un momento donde sus garras se clavan_

_empujando el corazón,_

_Hacia mil zarzas ardientes que lacerarán mi piel,_

_aunque les niego el rencor,_

_Porque ellos quieren mi blasfemia ,_

_reiré del que me llama diferente,_

_Y aunque consigan licencia,_

_Solo obtendrán mi indiferencia,_

_¡Vengo a luchar por el futuro,_

_Y no me importará morir!_

_¡Halcones negros,_

_Clavan sus garras en mi ser,_

_desean escuchar mis gritos,_

_pero no les daré el placer!_

La gente reventaba a gritos y era el momento e que la bajista se desfogase. Sintiendo el ritmo, comenzó a ignorar la parte de los coros y a hacer lo que mejor se le daba, animar al público. Korra saltaba, miraba a la primera fila, guiñaba el ojo, ponía caras, , pedía palmas, gritaba al público el estribillo para que lo cantasen con ellas; era el alfa y el omega del lunático fervor que se despertaba en los conciertos. Era cierto que con el grado de alcohol el sangre y los saltos que pegaba a veces alteraba el tempo, pero en seguida se daba cuenta de que Toph dependía de ella, que no podía cubrirla por siempre y recuperaba el tempo al siguiente compás.

La bajista estaba decidida a hacerse notar, algo que siempre hacia por su energético movimiento en cada canción. Alzaba un poco su camiseta entre canción y canción para luchar contra el calor, mostrando su plano, definido y marcado viente a la platea, donde alguna joven suspiraba y más de un chico gritaba; pero ella ya no quería más hombres. No quería más hombres porque había recordado lo bien que se sentía teniendo el control, dominando y dejando el turno para que otra mujer la sometiese llenándola de besos y carmín; aquello había tan bueno como recordar lo mucho que le agradaba el sabor de una mujer húmeda que pedía más que rogaba casi entre lagrimas por más; más lengua, más dedos, más intensidad, más de ella, más Korra.

Los temas se sucedían al igual que los vítores en honor al grupo. Mai demostraba su valía a la guitarra con un solo profundo, acompañado con un barrido y posterior solo de Suki. En aquel momento, comenzó una de las canciones preferidas de la bajista: Los niños perdidos. Era una canción que hablaba de no dejar morir al niño de tu interior, algo que la rebelde se negaba a hacer. Adoraba ser un poco niña, un poco presumida, un poco terca y un poco loca; pero lo que más adoraba de esa canción era la parte del estribillo final, su parte.

A medida que la canción iba terminando, antes del gran final que era una locura de bombos, timbales y delirios de guarda, Korra dejaba de tocar el bajo y Toph comenzaba a marcar el tempo golpeando las baquetas contra uno de los platos suavemente. Kabuki y Morticia tocaban suavemente al tiempo que Katara se apartaba y una bajista, que ya no tocaba en aquella parte, se colocaba su capucha. Con su capucha puesta, la rebelde rockera se situaba en el centro del escenario, agarrando el micrófono con fuerza para contar la parte final antes de que los decibelios reventasen más de un tímpano:

_Y viendo que esta vida no es larga_

seremos niños de anciana mirada,

Y siendo niños detrás de las canas

Vemos a penas cobrando aduanas,

Y negándome a pagar el peaje

le advierto que no cedo al chantaje,

¡Yo quiero quemar lo que he escrito

Hasta que por fin ser escuche mi grito!

Y fue en aquel momento, uno de esos pocos interludios donde el bajo retumba y Korra intentaba un solo arrastrado acompañada de sus amigas, que el público se volvió completamente loco. Los alaridos nombrando a Kiyoshi eran ensordecedores, donde trescientas almas dejaban mudas a la tristeza y a la pena. La joven de ojos cerúleos observó al gentío y supo, lo supo, había sido el centro de atención de tal forma que no podrían olvidarla fácilmente.

El final fue una maravilla para los sentidos, y las integrantes del grupo se juntaron, después de que Toph saliese de la batería ovacionada, en aquel momento era fácil pensar que ellas y solamente ellas eran las amas del mundo. Pese a ser una locura, sentían ese poder y sabían que al menos eran las dueñas de ese momento.

El concierto terminó y las jóvenes, aun eufóricas por los aplausos recibidos, se dirigieron al camerino a descansar un poco. Cuando abrieron las puertas, entre risas y aplausos que ellas mismas se daban, las esperaba un joven alto de cabello corto y ojos amarillos, con una enorme quemadura en el rostro. Vestía un jersey rojo y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros; no resultaba amenazante pero aquella cicatriz podía tener mil y un historias y posibilidades. Lejos de asustarse, todas sonrieron, aunque la primera en caminar hacia el joven fue Katara, la cual le entregó un largo y dulce beso en los labios.

-Siento no haber podido venir antes – fue lo primero que dijo el hombre al recuperar el aliento por el beso – Ya te lo contó mi hermana

-Si, pero eso no quita que te haya extrañado – contestó Azul al tiempo que abrazaba con más fuerza al chico

-Pobre Zuko, su chica casi lo abandona por alguien del concierto – contestó socarronamente la inconfundible voz de Azula – Hola Zu-Zu, ¿cómo ha ido en la tetería?

-En primer lugar, no me llames Zu-Zu – lo cierto era que el chico siempre tuvo poca paciencia pero desde el accidente que lo desfiguró tenía aun menos – En segundo lugar, bastante bien aunque toda la gente va allí por el tío Iroh

-Tienes razón – repuso la joven e labios rojos y ojos como el trigo – Si al menos te diesen algo por el accidente podrías volver a estudiar

-O tu podrías

-Yo no sirvo para estudiar – la chica se apoyo en el dintel de la puerta – Soy tan tonta como Korra

-¡Oye!

Todos rieron ante el gesto de sorpresa mal encarada de la bajista, quien solía ser blanco de burlas borracha debido a que era muy divertida y se desinhibía completamente. Aunque había pasado dos horas y la chica de tez morena y cabello corto no estaba borracha, lo cierto era que un momento para cumplir una tradición como esta era algo oblitario.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que cuando pasó lo de Sokka la hija del dueño me comentó que investigaría el caso y haría algo – las palabras de Zuko estaban hechas para calmar los ánimos pero a Korra la habían alterado enormemente.

-No creo que alguien así haga algo por ti , amor – Katara siempre intentaba ver lo mejor de las personas, pero después de observar como Future Industries ignoró el caso de su novio, le sabía tomado un odio profundo a todo aquel que tuviese cierta relación con el apellido Sato.

-No, cariño es buena -y sacando su celular comenzó a mostraren alzo, con el aparato al lado de su cara, un documento con varias citas asignadas – Esto son todas las visitas y pruebas que le han hecho a mi madre y las fechas de entrega de resultados. Alguien tan villanesco como creéis no se preocuparía en pagar de su bolsillo el tratamiento de una persona desconocida.

-Espero equivocarme y que en verdad sea una buena mujer – decía la joven de los abalorios en el cabello – Tu madre no debería de estar enclaustrada por su enfermedad

-En verdad creo que se preocupo

-Yo también lo espero cariño – dijo su novia abrazándolo – Espero que sea tan buena como piensas

-Por el momento le han hecho más pruebas a nuestra madre en este mes que en los tres años que lleva enferma – dijo Azula, la cual pese a ser desconfiada no negaría una ayuda tan valiosa en esos momentos. Ella lo sabía bien, en su día intentó hacer cuentas de cuanto debería de trabajar para darle a su madre un tratamiento de primer orden y dedujo que tendría que trabajar en la tetería tres años sin gastar dinero ni para comer; algo inadmisible para ellos.

La madre de Zuko y Azula padecía un fuerte trastorno respiratorio que le impedía llevar una vida normal. Si hacia mucho viento, el clima era seco, había polen en el ambiente, o hacia demasiado frío; la madre de ambos hermanos se pasaba el día en cama, con fiebre, dolor en el pecho y sin apenas poder respirar. Unicamente se sentía bien los días que no hacía mucho frío y llovía, porque la humedad le aliviaba sus abrasados y doloridos pulmones. En aquellos días nadie quedaba con los hermanos sin antes ser consciente de que iba a estar son Ursa, su madre, paseando bajo la lluvia o sencillamente al lado de ella en su hogar. Katara se alegraba mucho esos días porque le dolía ver a la madre de su novio, una mujer bondadosa y de buen corazón, reducida a un bulto en una cama que tosía cada diez segundos y apenas podía moverse.

Si la gratitud de la hija de los Sato era cierta y la ayudaban, Azul aceptaría ir a nado al Sur y volver si se lo exigía como pago por dicha ayuda. Tal vez las corrientes cambiasen de rumbo para bien en la calle de las Industrias.

"¿Ves?, Asami es buena, no les hará nada" se decía Korra a sí misma como si tuviese que ganar una competición con su otro yo, "Tranquila Katara, ella es una chica muy buena. Fijate que hasta me dio ...dinero..."

En aquel momento, Korra, que siempre había huido de los problemas cuando no tenían solución, peor que era tan tonta como para enfrentar las causas perdidas por sus amigas; se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo que había pensado. Admitir aquello le produjo un terrible malestar donde los brazos se le agarrotaban y sentía su corazón muy pesado.

"Eres un imbécil, una puta y una desgraciada", no estaba escuchando los motivos de la risa de sus amigas, solamente se escuchaba a sí misma al tiempo que ponía una mueca con una sonrisa fingida, "Era tan sencillo pensar que eras un capricho, que era una chica tonta, incluso has llegado a pensar que te había pagado por ser su putilla. Eres la mayor mierda podrida del mundo. Me doy asco".

En aquel momento el inquisitivo rostro de Mai se clavó en el de su compañera, notando que no miraba a ninguna parte. Con cierta presura se acercó a ella, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-Korra – preguntó en voz alta , haciendo que todos se girasen y que la bajista volviese al mundo de los vivos – ¿Qué quebrante tu animo?

-Eh – no sabía que decir – Nada, solamente estaba pensando en las chicas de la primera fila

-Mientes – cual lacerada daga al viente, Toph cortó esa excusa antes de que pudiese armarse mejor – Y no me mientas

-Mirad – resopló la joven al tiempo que se ponía la capucha como en su gran momento final – Solamente vamos a festejar, ¿vale?.

No espero una respuesta, se fue caminando a trote rápido por el pasillo, aunque todos la siguieron a unos metros. Semejaba que tenía miedo de su propia sombre, así que lo mejor para no temer era gritar al mundo y pasarlo bien, o al menos ella lo creía así. Decidida a poner en practica lo que pensaba, la bajista salió al escenario y se ganó una ovación de la gente que ya estaba bailando al son de los propios temas de Kiyoshi que Haru tenía en un disco, tomando algún combinado y ligando. Al paso salieron el resto de integrantes, recibiendo un aplauso aun mayor cuando se juntaron.

-Hoy, los temas que pincharé la próxima serán en honor de estas chicas – decía Haru a través de los altavoces y el sonido del lugar – Así que un aplauso para ellas

Casi toda la sala aplaudió y al descender del escenario de un salto, Korra se topó en medio y medio de un grupo de chicas que la miraban extrañadas y algo asombradas. No quería fanfarronear, pero la rebelde notaba como a más de una se le escapaba una sonrisa picara del labio.

-Hola chicas – se disculpó sabiendo que para ella la caza había comenzado – Lamento la entrada que acabo de hacer en vuestro pequeño grupo

-No te molestes – respondió una joven con con mechas plateadas y piel blanca – Ha sido una entrada digna de una superheroína.

-Gracias- mostró aquella sonrisa tonta y burlona que tenía, aquella que exigía rendición y absoluta capitulación – Me llamo Korra

-Ya sabemos como te llamas – otra chica, más bajita con dos adorables coletas y el cabello florido de naranja, habló – Eres la bajista que no hacia más que subirse la camiseta

"Sabía que el truco de la camiseta funcionaría", se auto-elogió la rebelde en su mente.

-Es que tenía calor – en parte mintió descaradamente pero no quería mostrar sus cartas

-Que raro porque yo tuve calor después de eso – la joven de las coletas comentó aquello con total naturalidad – Me llamo Yoake

-Encantada – y antes de decir nada, la joven se le acercó pidiendo los dos besos de cortesía. Los cuales, al darlos, provocaron que la otra joven, más alta y delgada, hiciese un ligero y adorable mohín

-Yo soy Yuki, encantada – y casi interrumpiendo la anterior presentación se acercó a por sus dos besos de cortesía

-Bueno, decidme, ¿habéis venido para el concierto expresamente? – la joven de melena corta sabía que si decían que sí tendría más posibilidades

-Así es – comento la más alta – una amiga nos enseñó unas canciones y cuando descubrimos que ibais a tocar hoy no nos lo podíamos perder

-Venimos de otra ciudad – aclaró la joven de coletas – Aprovechando que vamos a ingresar en la universidad.

-Universitarias – una sonrisa diabólica surgió en su mente – Ya sabéis que os tocará experimentar con chicas es casi obligado al ser universitaria

-Eso no es problema – respondió la chica de coletas y ojos verdosos, al tiempo que su acompañante tapaba sus labios pintados de negro con una mano.

Korra ya se imaginaba con una noche de fortuna, al tiempo que deseaba comenzar una amena charla antes de empezar a sugerir algo más intimo y perverso. No obstante, fue interrumpida por Suki, quien zarandeaba el brazo haciendo indicaciones para que se acercase a la barra donde estaba con Toph y Azula. Antes de resoplar pensó que eso dejaría ver su poca paciencia así que sencillamente se disculpó, colocando sus manos como un rezo, con las chicas con las que hablaba y se acercó a junto sus amigas. Al atravesar la pista de baile pudo ver como Katara y su chico bailaban bien agarrados en la pista, ignorando al resto del mundo y dándole ganas de vomitar a la bajista. Cuando llegó a la altura de aquella barra, haciendo gestos de molestia, soltó todo su malestar.

-¿Qué queréis? – replicó – Estaba ligando con una de esas chicas

-Tranquila, loba – Azula la molestaba al tiempo que se subía a la barra y entraba en ella – Y me decía que estaba bajo control tu libido. Soy tonta al creérmelo

-A nadie le amarga un dulce – se defendió la oriunda del Sur

-Dos en este caso – replicó la joven de ojos ámbar

-Mejor – respondió con una sonrisa boba ante la posibilidad de que atrapasen su tostadillo piel entre dos cuerpos tan blanquitos – Seré un emparedado de pan blanco con chocolate

-Bueno – comentó la mujer tras la barra – Pues toma otro de estos tragos

Ante la invitación de beber otro trago de ese licor, la parte más alcohólica de la joven e ojos cerúleos no pudo resistirse. Ese brebaje era algo que bajaba muy bien y subía mejor. Con un leve movimiento, la joven con camiseta roja volvió a sacar la extraña botella de la barra y sirvió tres tragos.

-Suki ¿y tu chico? – preguntó Korra

-En el baño, quiero beberme esto antes de que me diga algo – a veces Sokka podía preocuparse demasiado y alterar a los que le rodeaban. La idea de que descubriese que su novia bebía un licor de más de cincuenta grados ya producía dolor de cabeza a más de una

El licor bajó como una llamarada, prendiendo cada sentido y poro de las que se habían atrevido a consumirlo. Era tan fuerte y su sabor tan intenso, que Korra no dudo en agarrar una copa medio vacía y beberla.

-Korra, además de poco higiénico créeme que no deberías beber mucho más – replicó Kabuki

-Oye, Pies Ligeros. ¿Estas así por Fresón? – no era que Toph fuera delicada pero aquello había sido el mayor silogismo de bomba nuclear en una conversación con su bajista.

La oriunda del Sur no dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia donde estaban aquellas dos chicas bailando, al otro lado de la sala. Al acercarse, Yuki portaba una copa en cada mano.

-Como sabíamos que no ibas a abandonarnos te hemos pedido una copa. Ron con cola o Vodka con naranja

-Me quedo el ron, sino te importa – si una cosa podía decirse de Korra es que además de loba era una pirata amante del ron

-No pasa nada, prefiero el vodka – comentó dando un ligero sorbo – Esta helado, como yo

La mujer llevaba un vestido negro entallado corto, con un corpiño azul claro con algunos detalles de pedrería que apretaba su busto con cariño, todo eso acompañado por unas medias rotas y unas botas.

Antes de decir nada, la otra chica la abrazo por la espalda y le dejó un beso suave. Yoake se apartó de la otra joven, y se apoyó en la barra tranquilamente, como si nada de lo que Korra había visto hubiera sucedido. Ella era más bajita que Korra o que Yuki, pero sus botas de caña con tacón ancho ayudaban a ello. Una falda escocesa y una camisa con chapas, cadenetas decorativas en los botones y una corbata con calaveras completaban la estética de colegiala-punk que venía buscando.

"No puedo creer que estas chicas sean tan lanzadas", pensó la bajista casi dando por hecho que esta vez ella no tenía que incitar nada.

Rápidamente tomó su combinado de dos tragos para intentar calmar el corazón, olvidar el comentario estúpido de Toph y relajar su libido. Las chicas comenzaron a bailar, tomando como eje central a la bajista quien disfrutaba de esos hechos e ignoraba donde estaban sus compañeras. Se dejaba querer, notando ligeros roces por su cuerpo y y dando ella alguno que otro.

El alcohol, los bailes y la charla se sucedían, hasta el punto de que al cuarto ron con cola, pasaron a tragos de mezcal, donde la oriunda del Sur se vio obligada a tomar el doble que sus compañeras alegando que era una chica dura.

-Chicas, voy al servicio – se disculpó Korra, la cual ya estaba bastante afectada.

-Si, luego iremos nosotras – respondió Yuki

Se alejó de las chicas, las cuales hablaban entre sí; estaba bastante borracha pero no lo suficiente para sentirse mal, aunque cuando se alejó del sonido de la sala principal y se fue por los pasillo inferiores, rumbo a los servicios, lo notó. Allí, con el pitido de los tímpanos ante el hecho de haber estado horas en la sala de conciertos, Korra comenzó a notar que seguía sintiéndose mal, que el corazón le pesaba y que nada de lo que había hecho la había sanado. Unicamente había logrado distraerse y callar al ensordecedor grito en el cual se había convertido su conciencia. Tuvo que detenerse y cerrar con fuerza los ojos, al tiempo que el corazón le galopaba por el pecho.

"Calmate, idiota, calmate", se decía al timepo que maldecía su suerte, "tienes un trío a tiro de piedra y estas así. Disfruta la vida, venga"

Dando tumbos llegó al servicio de chicas y abrió uno de los lavabos, donde pudo orinar e intentar poner en orden sus sentimientos y su cabeza. Afortunadamente, ella estaba en el servicio de mujeres del ultimo bajo del Agni-Kai, un eterno 'fuera de servicio' que en realidad no lo era. Lo que sucedía era la falla de presión , lo que hacia imposible usarlo correctamente; algo que importaba a otras mujeres pero no a Korra. Estando terminado de orinar escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, algo que la aterró puesto que Azula le había prohibido ir a orinar a baños estropeados por saltarse la cola. Ya se encontraba alzando los pies del suelo cuando petaron en su puerta pero fue la voz de la Yoake.

-Korra, ¿estas ahí?

-Si, ¿pero que hacéis aquí? – cuestionó -Nadie viene aquí

-Nadie que no te siga – la sinuosa voz de Yuki se clavaba en su piel y despertaba sus sentidos.

-Hemos venido al servicio, como dijimos – la pelirroja reía divertida

-Pero hemos venido por un poco de piel morena

Nada más abrir la portezuela de su cajón, Korra pudo ver a esas dos mujeres, abrazándose mutuamente, mirando divertidas a una chica de piel morena con los pantalones bajados. No hubo palabras, solamente gestos que hicieron ver que todas las partes estaban de acuerdo. Yuki no tardó nada en comenzar a besar a la bajista, invadiendo lentamente su boca con su lengua; por otra parte la joven de las coletas se había desabrochado la camiseta y abierto el sostén, el cual tenía cierre delantero, mostrando sus dos bien proporcionados pechos. La oriunda del Sur notó como agarraban su mano derecha y la llevaban a esos pechos par que los palpase y acariciase, al tiempo que la otra invasora devoraba el cuello de la chica de melena corta. Al mismo tiempo que la bajista se dejaba hacer, notaba como esas preciosas chicas se frotaban contra ella y reclamaban más.

Yoake pasó a besar a su victima, la cual apenas podía moverse por la posición en la que estaba. Ligeros besitos que se alargaban con besos más profundos y necesitados.

-Hermanita, ha sido un acierto venir – comentó Yuki al tiempo que extraída una bolsita de su bolso

-Por supuesto

-Un momento – el rostro de absoluta sorpresa de la rebelde fue difícilmente superable – Es cierto, ¿en verdad sois hermanas?

-¿Algún problema con ello? – cuestionaba Yokae

-Solo que tengo que tacharlo de mi lista de cosas que tengo que hacer -dijo Korra y las tres rieron, al tiempo que Yuki mostraba tres píldoras de color lila

Delicadamente posó una píldora en su lengua y se la dio a su hermana al tiempo que alargaban un amplio y más que erótico beso. Lentamente volvió a posar una píldora en su lengua, pero esta vez Korra fue rápido y atrapo con sus labios esa lengua, succionándola y tomando la pastilla. La joven del cabello rubo platino tomó la pastilla que le tocaba en el reparto y al cabo de unos segundos su reacción se hizo notar. Cada milímetro de la piel de la oriunda del Sur se prendió, notaba muchísimo calor, la sangre le bombeaba a tanta velocidad que apenas escuchaba algo, incluso, el solo hecho de moverse la hacia sentir: vértigo, excitación, cosquilleo, y una fuerza casi hiperactiva.

-Joder – reclamaba casi al notar como la sangre le viajaba por todo su cuerpo, avivando la llama en las zonas más erógenas.

No era la única; Yuki estaba casi de rodillas, apoyada en la pared, con una mano visiblemente dentro de su falda y de su lencería, los sonidos de la humedad siendo invadida eran inconfundibles y ,con los ojos cerrados y resoplando con fuerza, nadie dudaría de lo que estaba haciendo. Yokae solamente apretaba uno de sus pechos descubierto, gimiendo sonoramente sin apenas ser tocada, lanzando grandes alaridos cuando los apretaba o pellizcaba un pezón; casi desmayándose del placer. La joven de coletas observó a Korra y a su hermana, y se arrojó en brazos de la bajista agitando las manos para rozar cuanta más piel mejor. Entre besos y profundos gemidos, con la otra hermana mirando el espectáculo en primerísima fila, Korra notó un olor familiar.

-Hueles muy bien, pelirroja – preguntó al reconocer los filos tonos de perfume en el cuello de esta

-Gracias, es un extracto de fresa – respondió la joven con faldita a cuadros, sin imaginar que aquel inocente comentario había hecho cambiar a la suicida.

A Korra le gustaba la situación. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle que dos hermanas quisieran tener sexo con ella de forma salvaje?, pero se estaba equivocando, volvía tomar el camino rápido, el de pensar mañana en los errores de hoy. Este no sería un error, de hecho presumiría toda su vida, pero eso no le devolvía nada de la integridad perdida, sino que perdía la poca autoestima que había conseguido. ¿Donde quedaba el final de la loba que le había dicho a Azula?, no importaba que fuera con dos chicas o con dos millones, debía decirse a sí misma cuando parar y ahora era el momento. Si se detenía en aquel momento podía detenerse incluso ante una estampida.

-Para – con un leve movimiento fue alejando a la joven de las coletas de ella, al tiempo que se levantaba e intentaba sostenerse, para sorpresa de las chicas.

-¿A donde vas? – preguntaba Yuki, quien no se molestaba en ocultar sus dedos húmedos

-Voy al camerino – mintió, no quería sonar insultante el hecho de que ella se fuera dejándolas solas – Es para que no se enfaden por no guardar mi bajo

-Es normal, podrían molestarse – con lentitud se levantó – Pero antes dame un beso de despedida

Con cierta resignación ante la despedida de esos labios, Korra se acercó a la joven rubia platino y ante la mirada impasible de su hermana, se besaron profundamente. Ese beso fue largo, denso, de los que te dejan sin aliento, donde las lenguas entran y salen lentamente. Antes de pensar en el buen recuerdo, la bajista notó una extraña sensación en su boca. Cuando se fijo, la joven a la que había besado tenia una capsula abierta entre sus labios.

"Qué manejo de la lengua", pensó Korra , antes de auto-recriminarse el hecho de no preguntar que era.

-¿Qué es?

-Solamente un leve relajante para que más o menos contrarreste el efecto de la pastilla del multi-orgasmos – sonrió de forma relajada – Tranquila, solo te atontará al principio pero así si te pillan tus amigas no parecerás una ardilla drogada que persigue una bellota

-Es bueno saberlo – no se fiaba pero la chica que s elo había arrojado a la boca también lo había consumido – Nos vemos luego

Y mientras se ajustaba sus pantalones observaba como la rubia y la pelirroja quedaban encerradas y la colegiala-punk comenzaba a gemir profusamente.

El trayecto hacia la sala fue costoso, la mezcla de alcohol y varias drogas, empezó a afectarle. Se sentía mareada, y de nuevo tenía la sensación de que el riego sanguíneo iba a salir disparado de su cuerpo, pero luego notaba como los brazos y las piernas le pesaban como si estuvieran hechas con plomo. Aquellos últimos polvos le producían somnolencia a los pocos pasos, le daban una sensación de normalidad luego, solo para volver a notar su corazón enloquecer. Aquello se había convertido en un trayecto tan extraño que quien la viese pensaría que estaba endemoniada.

Cuando pudo acercarse a la sala principal se sentía levemente desorientada, mareada pero con un cosquilleo que le hacia notar cada poro de su piel. Era como si estuviese adormilada pero profundamente activa, fruto sin duda, del todo lo que había consumido. Por primera vez, sentía que había hecho lo correcto pero ahora maldecía sus primeras elecciones.

"¿Quién me mandaría a mi tomar todo lo que me dan?", mascullaba al tiempo que notaba como el cuerpo le ardía por el efecto de lo que había tomado.

Su misión era muy muy clara, llegar al camerino, tomar su bajo y dormir allí hasta que los efectos amainasen; efectos que lejos de calmarse se descontrolaron al pasar cerca de la pista de baile. Tropezaba, sentía frío al bajar el sudor por su espalda, calor por la reacción de su interior, dolor por el malestar de sus nervio desquiciándose; lo sentía todo y a la vez casi nada. Era como estar en una burbuja, apenas escuchaba nada, se sentía abotargada, como si todo el mundo menos ella fuera a cámara lenta.

-Hola, Korra, ¿donde estabas – Katara la saludo cuando paso a su lado, pero la bajista apenas escuchaba un eco en la lejanía, al igual que la música que apenas podía distinguir. Ante esa situación, de una joven sudada, con vista perdida, Azul reaccionó – ¿Qué le pasa?, Zuko, llama a Azula. Rápido.

La joven con abalorios intentó hacer reaccionar a su amiga, pero esta simplemente dio media vuelta para salir de la zona de conciertos. La cantante la arrastró como pudo a la zona intermedia, cerca de la zona de salida, para que intentase calmarse. La ropa de Korra estaba tan sudada que se pegaba a cada centímetro de su piel, respiraba con dificultad y parecía desorientada.

Al trote llegó Azula, con su hermano y Sokka. La joven de ojos ambarinos observó fijamente a la bajista y con cierto desdén habló.

-¿Y Toph y Mai? – preguntó la cantante

-Mai se quedó con Toph en el camerino – respondió Sokka

-Una loba no cambia – se notaba la amargura en cada silaba – Suerte que Ikem no haya estado hoy porque si te ve así ya os podéis ir despidiendo de volver a tocar aquí.

-Yo no hice nada – refunfuño en los pocos segundos que había vuelto a tener control sobre sus sentidos – No hice más con ellas.

-Y yo me lo creó – se burló la camarera

-Azula, no deberías ser así, se encuentra mal – rogó Katara

-Vale, Azul – la voz de la joven de la camiseta ajustada roja fue tajante – Desde aquí veo sus ojos rojos. Se ha metido alguna mierda

-Prometiste que lo dejarías – recriminó la guitarrista

-Perdón – rogó la bajista y dos sendas lagrimas se suicidaron desde sus mejillas

-Katara, Suki – comentó la chica de ojos dorados – Sacadla de aquí, afuera, que le dé el aire y luego que entre por el callejón. Si la dejamos entrar así, que semeja una drogadicta, Ikem me matará como se entere. Cubridla con su capucha, que intente caminar normal y luego que entre por el callejón.

Las chicas no dijeron nada, como miembro de Kiyoshi, Korra era su responsabilidad, su penitencia. Pero una que aceptaban de buen grado por los buenos días que pasaban y por su fidelidad. Su bajista era como un perro amable y cariñoso que a veces mordía al cartero o rompía el sofá, pero que aun así se le amaba. Ahora mismo, su perra pulgosa y con explosiones de estupidez o agresividad caminaba con dificultad, al bajar las escaleras del Agni-Kai, hasta el punto que sin decir ni una sola palabra, Azul y Kabuki la tomaron por los brazos y la ayudaron a descender hacia el asfalta, así como a caminar unos metros.

Llevaban caminando en círculos unos diez minutos, hasta que Korra comenzó a notar una mejoría, se aparto de sus amigas, que la cargaban casi a hombros y comenzó a andar por su cuenta. Alejandose de Katara y Suki a cada paso.

-Chicas, vayan adentro ya, estoy bien. Además tienen que decirle a Mai y Toph que estoy bien – no tuvo valor a voltearse para ver las caras de sus amigas – Necesito estar sola

-Te dejaremos sola si me prometes por mi, por nuestra amistad y por Toph que entrarás y no harás ninguna locura – el tonó de la joven de cabello trigueño era sorprendentemente autoritario; algo que tomó por sorpresa incluso a Katara

-Lo juro, por favor, dejadme – cada silaba mostraba un llanto contenido

-Le diremos a Azula que te dé un rato, pero tienes que estar en la puerta – añadió Katara

Sus amigas pasaron por delante de ella, al tiempo que con paso lento, como una condenada a muerte, paseaba a la espera de pensar como se habían torcido tanto las cosas en su vida. Suponía que desde pequeña ya tuvo mala suerte y esta se arrastró con ella a la espera de hacerla caer y de que ella misma destruyese todos sus bellos momentos. Era como si toda su vida fuera una simple broma de un dios cruel que se hace el chistoso. De tenerlo ante ella le hubiera gustado preguntarle porqué parecía que se había empeñado en hacerla infeliz a cada segundo.

De repente un sonido la alertó, aunque de nada valía correr, estaba medio atontada. De entre las sombras, cubiertas por un contenedor de basura, cuatro hombres salía de allí. Estaban dando saltos, alterados y con sonrisas de cuero por rostro; sin duda habían esnifado algo y en la oscuridad de un callejón tocaban amás a repartir. Se caminaban lentamente hacia ella, saludándola con la mano.

-Oye, perdona – dijo uno de ellos, portando una bandana en la cabeza y con un ligero bigote – ¿Eres la bajista de Kiyoshi?

-Si, si, soy yo – afirmó la rebelde

-Chica me has encantado como tocas y como te mueves en el escenario – añadió un segundo hombre, alto, calvo y bastante musculoso – Lo haces genial

-Muchas gracias chicos – les agradeció con una leve sonrisa

-Oye – el tercero, con barba de chivo habló – ¿Podrías presentarnos al resto?

-Lo siento, tienen pareja – sentía romperles el corazón pero era mejor no meterse en problemas

-Venga, tenemos dinero – dijo un hombre con el pelo alocado y bastante delgado

-Al menos a la ciega, seguro que no se entera de quien se la mete – el que poseía barba de cabra añadió a su comentario una burla hacia Toph tapándose los ojos

-Pero – se quedó anonada pero aunque drogada y agotada no iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con sus amigas – Oye no somos putas ni nada parecido, así que si crees que se acostarían contigo estas muy equivocado

-¿Y la gótica? – replicó el calvo – Seguro que nadie se ha acostado con ella

-No como contigo – y una fina sonrisa predadora apareció se despertó en ese tipo con barba de cabra – Que has ido enseñando vientre varias veces

-Lo siento, tío, pero no me van los hombres – replicó ella – Y ni por todo el oro del mundo una de las chicas os tocarían. Morticia puede tener tipejos como vosotros con solo chasquear los dedos.

-No con mi polla – el gigante calvo, la intimidaba con sus casi dos metros

-Y seguro que tu no has estado con unos tíos de verdad – Korra deseaba hacerle comer su bandana

-Venga, animate – el delgaducho que semejaba haber metido los dedos en un enchufe empezó a frotarse contra el culo de Korra – Venga, la que canta seguro que la chupa bien

Y pese al alcohol y las drogas, un interruptor se prendió en ella. Con un codazo hacia atrás notó perfectamente como el tabique de aquel maldito fideo con patas se partía.

"Genial Korra, ahora si que la has jodido" pensó antes de esquivar un puñetazo que aparecía desde su izquierda. Por fortuna para ella, el chico con la barba de chivo se confió demasiado y Korra pudo darle un buen gancho como castigo a haber fallado el golpe.

Por desgracia, no pudo parar el impacto de hombro que recibió del gigante calvo y que la proyectó dos metros hasta golpear con el pavimento. Desorientada y con una brecha en la cabeza, Korra intentó levantarse, solo para notar momentos después como incrustaban un puñetazo en sus riñones que la volvían a enviar al suelo. Varias patadas impactaron en su espalda, haciendo que intentase protegerse la cabeza como fuera posible. Noto como se limpiaban las botas con su cabello, como le sabía a sangre la boca y como le dolía la rodilla al caminar. Por desgracia era lo suficientemente idiota para intentar entablar batalla otra vez.

"Si me pegan por ellas, no me duele tanto", sonrió al pensar eso, pero un pisotón en el tobillo que la hizo gritar la paralizó, ahora no podría huir.

Mientras se revolvía de dolor, pudo escuchar la vocecilla del maldito delgaducho con pelos de psicópata.

-Será puta, me ha roto la nariz, mirarme, me las va a pagar – y diciendo eso golpeo de una patada el la parte baja de la cintura de la bajista, impactando en su vagina y casi haciéndola llorar ante el dolor.

Antes de revolverse notó otro impacto en el rostro, mucho más intenso, estaba sangrando, le habían roto la nariz. Antes de moverse , semi inconsciente noto un peso sobre ella. Y como el hombre de la bandana se la quitaba y se la obligaba a tragar. Quería morderle pero no podía, tenía la mandíbula descolocada. La bandana llegó casi hasta la garganta, dándole una fuerte arcada, no pudiendo casi respirar. Quería revolverse, pero en ese momento una navaja de varios centimetro se colocó en su garganta.

-Vamos a hacer que te gusten los hombres – y con una sonrisa maquiavélica se hizo que la levantasen y terminasen su férrea oposición sosteniéndola de pies y manos y golpeándola entre varios.

Intentaba dar una patada pero el maldito fideo con patas se las agarraba, mientras el gigante calvo la sostenía por los brazos. Iba a morir, allí era el final de su historia, el ultimo adiós. Casi inconsciente notaba como la arrastraban detras del contenedor, uno estaba pasándole el pene por el vientre. Iba a ser el final. Su final.

Azula llevaba tiempo esperando, en la barra cerca de la puerta de acceso a que se calmase su bien conocido mal carácter. Le caía bien Korra pero siempre se metía en líos, aunque en realidad era lógico que fuera así teniendo en cuenta que Mako había sido un cretino, Ginger una puta y ella había preferido aceptar los sueños de otra persona a los suyos propios.

Con gran pesadez, se dirigió hacia la puerta de servicio, pensando en que debería tener una charla con la bajista. Puede que ofrecerle un trabajo ayudase en algo dado que perdió el que tenía. Decidida a hablar con ella abrió e par en par la puerta de servicio y casi no puedo creer lo que vio.

Ante ella un grupo de cuatro hombres estaba agolpados al lado del contenedor de basura, pero Korra no estaba, cuando se fijo por un segundo vio como esos malnacidos tenían a Korra agarrada, sobre un cubo de basura, con los pantalones bajados. La oriunda del Sur ensangrentada, convulsionando, a saber si aun seguía con vida y esos hombres mirando a la peleadora callejera como pensando que iban a hacer. No iban a hacer nada, era hora de llamar al relámpago.

El mundo se diluía a cada golpe, casi sin saber que sucedía, hasta que la tiraron contra el suelo de nuevo. Casi inerte , solo fue sacado de su inconsciencia por un grito.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! – bramó la inconfundible voz de Azula, quien se proyectaba de un salto, dando una patada al primero de sus oponente, un tipo con barba de cabra – ¿Qué hacéis?

Las preguntas eran metafóricas, ella sabía que habían hecho y no quería respuestas, solo darles dolor. Una contra cuatro era casi imposible para ella, pero había derribado a uno de una patada, estaba en el suelo, se sostenía el pecho, seguramente tenía rotas varias costillas. Un gigante de casi dos metros corrió hacia ella, maldito estúpido, el tamaño no lo es todo. Una patada al exterior de la rotula, ella era más rápida, y el gigante cayó agarrando su rodilla y gritando como una niña; no volvería a complicado, dos contra ella y una navaja extremadamente larga y ancha, posibles problemas.

Korra intentaba levantarse pero el tobillo casi no le dejaba, cada milímetro de su ser gritaba de dolor, pero no quería que nadie luchase sus peleas y menos si iban armados. El refulgir del metal la despertó, el tipo de la navaja quería atacar a Azula y el tipo que recibió la patada se intentaba levantar, esgrimiendo otro filo. N podía permitir que Chispa sufriese por su estupidez, no habría más errores para ella. Casi sacando fuerzas de donde no las había Korra logró ponerse de rodillas, los pantalones destrozados, el rostro ensangrentado y la vagina le dolía horrores, pero no iba a rendirse. Con esfuerzo logro agarrar una botella de cristal que estaba al lado del contenedor, y casi arrastrándose se colocó detrás del tipejo con bigote que alzaba el metal filoso. Lentamente rodeaban a Azula y ni ella podría esquivar dos navajazos a tiempo. Antes de pensarlo, la bajista malherida se alzó sobre una pierna y con un vaivén potente hizo impactar la botella en el rostro del joven.

-¡Hija de puta! – grito el joven justo antes de caer sobre ella – aunque con todas sus fuerzas la oriunda del Sur logró desviarlo para que impactase contra la pared, pese a sentir un fuerte dolor.

Los otros dos se sorprendieron al verla dar aun guerra, Azula se fue por ellos decidida pero no encontraba un hueco; necesitaba calmarse o acabaría muerta. Antes de pensar sus posibilidades, la puerta de servicio se abrió y Zuko salía despreocupadamente.

-He venido porque Katara... - antes de terminar si quiera esa frase, se movió hacia adentro de nuevo, y volvió con una barra de metal. Al ver esa pieza de metal, ambos hombres huyeron pero Zuko la lanzó lleno de ira contenida y le impactó en el costado de un hombre enjuto y con cabello de loco.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No lo sé, llama a la policía, a los de seguridad y a las chicas – gritó Azulo a su hermano

Zu-zu entró a toda velocidad en Agni-Kai y Azula se acercó al hombre derribado por Zuko con la barra. No dijo absolutamente nada, solo le golpeó en la rodilla con la barra de metal haciendo que gritase y maldijese.

-A ver si escapas así, cabrón

Luego se acercó a paso ligero a junto Korra, no si antes darle una patada en la cara al gigante calvo que seguía quejándose de la rodilla.

-Vuelve a hablar malnacido y te destrozó la otra – observóa Korra, respirando con dificultad – Korrita.

-No me llames Korrita – sonrió ella , aunque algo iba mal, le costaba hablar, notaba que se ahogaba, que se le hacían burbujas en la garganta y que un costado le dolía horrores. A su lado, el tipo que logro derribar, completamente K.O.

La cabezonería de la bajista hizo que intentase moverse y cuando más o menos pudo colocarse ella sola boca arriba, notó la sangre que manaba de su pecho y el rostro de azula dibujando una muestra de verdadero miedo. La joven de ojos ámbar tomó a Korra y la elevó, casi sentándola, para que no se ahogase tan rápido, ladeando un poco a Korra donde tenía la hora sin el mango de la navaja incrustado. Azula se quito la camiseta y rodeo la herida, después, aunque lo negaría, comenzó a llorar de impotencia.

"No puedo respirar, mierda" maldijo la oriunda del Sur, " noto que el pulmón no funciona, joder, será que es eso. Joder, todo me sabe a sangre. Me ahogo, cada vez me cuesta más respirar". La joven suicida tosió con fuerza, dejando salir un diente y un chorro de sangre. Esto iba mal, notaba como si hiciera gargaras de sangre en la garganta, como si al respirar por la garganta se formasen pompas son su propia sangre. Cada vez que respiraba notaba que le faltaba aire.

"Maldición, se acabo. No llores Chispa, eres una heroína. Gracias por darles una paliza de mi parte y del de todas las mujeres-", pensó, "Me hubiera gustado no haberme equivocado tanto, no haceros daño, no ser motivo de vuestro dolor".

En aquel momento recordó su cartera y estaba a un metro de su mano y no llegaba, le fallaban as fuerzas. En aquel momento, Azula se apartó de ella y agarró la billetera; sus ojos estaban rojos y bañados en sangre, Korra en cambio sonreía con una mirada serena.

-No llores, eres mi heroe – dijo para calmar a su amiga

-No hables tonta y toma tu cartera – dijo la joven de mirada afilada – Qué venga alguien. Korrita, aguanta

Con dificultad, tenía unos dedos rotos por los golpes, abrió la billetera y extrajo la llave del hotal y una tarjeta personal.

-En...En... - se ahogaba y el sabor a oxido de su propia sangre era desagradable – Hostal, zapatillas viejas, dinero

-¿Qué haremos con el dinero? – sabía que esto era importante para Korra, nadie intentaba hablar con una herida en el pulmón si no fuera para algo importante

Acercó la tarjeta al rostro de Azula, quien pudo leer claramente, Asami Sato.

-Llamala...

-¿De qué la conoces? – preguntó sorprendida

-Dale dinero

-El de las zapatillas, captado -

-Y...y...y...

-Venga, qué más le digo – Azula hablaba bajo , pegando su rostro al de Korra para que ella no tuviera que esforzarse.

-Lo siento, fresón.

Y todo se volvió negro.

**Continuara...**

**Reflexiones:**

-Queríais venganza, ya la tenéis

-Aunque en realidad y había pensado esto hace mucho tiempo, solamente que por el odio originado hacia Korra le di una vuelta de tuerca más

-sinceramente, creo que este es el episodio más importante del fanfic y puede que me tome una semana de descanso

-Desearía una review

-Si no os gustan las letras de las canciones, perdonad, yo las escribí, nadie más tiene la culpa


	18. 18:Lo que pasó con Asami y Kuvira -I

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

_Lector A:Que bien, como Susurro ha tenido tiempo para revisar el capítulo no tendrá erroresRespuesta de Susurro: No lo he vuelto abrir salvo para subirlo a la web. XD_

_Me ha comentado una Pagina de Facebook en mi capítulo. Hola Korrasami Love !, así quedais todos saludados con besitos. _

_En Korrasami Latino tenemos a Toph y ahora a Lin *-*. Es super-genial y es fan de Kyalin. Ergo, Lin apoya el Yuri_

**Viva a los guapos/as lectores que dejan tantas review, ¡30, han sido, 30!. Sois los mejores. Muchas gracias.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP pues por vosotros sigo pese a todo****:**

**Rarie-Roo **(Desatendida? Nunca!, al final una semana, Zutara rules y amor para ti) **Zakuro Hatsune** (Entre tu actualización y la mía, hicimos que el mundo explosionase) **soulwolf dark **(No nos pusimos de acuerdo pero las grandes mentes piensan igual) **Obini **(En realidad fue tu queja la que hizo todo esto xDDD. Es broma y sabes que adoro tus opiniones, tanto buenas como malas) **fourth eye freak** (No niegues que esbozaste una sonrisa al tiempo que la golpeaban xD) **NioFuyujima32 **(Gracias por mencionar las letras, me vas a hacer sonrojar ^_^) **paolacelestial **(Adoro tus reviews y adoro como te fijas en cada pequeño detalle de cada rincón) **Jiore **(Viva Mai y el miedo que Korra le tiene a Kuv-Kuv)** giginee** (Se te extrañaba. Espero que te haya gustado la lectura) **licborrego **(Aqui esta Asami para demostrar lo que sucedió con las otras dos)** Murasakii-11 **(Se lo buscó pero fue demasiado ) **Devil-In-My-Shoes** (Te extrañaba.) **DayntiKishimoto **(Ahora me alegra ver que poco a poco van comprendiendo a Korra) **LupitaAzucena** (Pues si para ti voy de 10 me lo tomaré como el más grande de los cumplidos) **Annimo** (Espero que te alegrase saber mi amor por la música) **Vetara **(agradezco que alguien nuevo quiera seguir aqui) **lestibur** (Muchisímas gracias ^_^ ) **Asami **(la novia del Avatar me escribe, I´M The Boss) **Lay** (siento los errores, es que nunca corrijo porque soy un impaciente) **LuLu** (Se agradece la review, pero me gusta forzar el dram y volverlo algo un poco loco. Paciencia, todo tiene un motivo) **Haru Freitas **(El mundo arderá al son de Zakuro, no al mio) **LocaRasta** (seguiré encantado si sigue esto con tanto apoyo) **BeetleCCM25** (Gracias por notar la pasión que tengo por la música) **Phary** (Si te vale de algo, todos querías matarme al leer el 17), (Sé que me has dicho cosas de Kuvira, pero la primera frase era muy Toy Stoy) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Me encanta que te gustase el concierto y gracias por el poyo lml) **Fourth eye freak **(Aqui la mujer que se lee más de 100.000 palabras en un día y se queda tan tranquila. Sorprendente señorita) **Blanche Vest** (Me pasa que estoy loco y si, me encanta haberle dado ese giro de tuerca y locura al capítulo más importante) **PaolaBlackGoldSaw **(siento dejarte con las ganas porque ahora viene Asami) **deathinnocent** (No llores, sé fuerte!) **AlexandraArcher **(pues con reviews el tren sale gratis y ahora viene lo bueno) **saotu2612 **(No se puede odiar a quien ya vive en un pozo. Proverbio asiático) **RoseLangley02 **(muchas gracias y como ya te dije, me encanta la creatividad de tu nickname) **ImBalalaika** (Cuanto tiempo!, todos nos sentimos bipolares en algún momento)**Korrasami Love** (Una fanpage de Facebook me habla. HOLAAAAAA! KORRASAMI LOVE! XD, así en mayúsculas saludo a todos los integrantes) **Sakura Uchiha** (*3333*, besossss, me encanta que me leas. Besos a Omy)

**El Viernes 19 de Junio ocurrirá algo muy especial. Miradlo en Reflexiones. Es el tercer párrafo que escribo diciendo lo mismo, así que ve a leerlo.**

**Capítulo 18**

Un automóvil gris perla giraba por el ultimo desvió de autovía donde un cartel donde se podía leer Jang Hui . 2 KM

Apenas faltaba más de un tramo para llegar el barrio de Jang Hui y buscar aquel lugar. Kuvira no estaba acostumbrada a pasar por aquel barrio pero si a conocer las principales calles de todos los barrios con sus calles paralelas más reconocibles. Era casi obligado para una escolta conocer los principales puntos de salida de una zona ante la amenaza de un ataque, aunque esta zona no era parte de los barrios que conocía al milímetro. Ella estaba algo impaciente, con los hombros tensos y el cuello rígido, evidenciando que la llamada de la señorita Sato la había alterado en gran medida. Era normal su preocupación, la joven heredera se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para ella, abandonada como un trapo y completamente sola, pero lo que más le preocupaba a la escolta era el hecho de que se enfrentaba a una posible amenaza. La amenaza que temía la joven de la oscura trenza era aquella que no podía esperarse, como la de alguien que al descubrir a la heredera Asami Sato desprotegida quisiera desde una fotografía a algo peor. ¿Paranoia?, puede que sí, pero hay algunas personas en Ciudad República que odian el apellido Sato y muchos locos con un mal día que podrían pensar que un secuestro o algo peor contra la joven heredera sería una buena idea.

Queríendo alejar esas ideas de su mente, la escolta fijo toda su atención en un semáforo que le impedía avanzar; el rojo del dispositivo de tráfico le hacia impacientarse, dando leves pero rápidos golpecitos al volante. No recordaba cuando empezó a moverse en el asiento pero sentía como si todos los poros de su piel la instasen a saltarse la luz roja y apretar el acelerador. Por fortuna para ella, su autocontrol ganó y cuando la luz verde hizo acto de presencia entraba en el barrio de Jang Hui con un potente rechinar de ruedas.

Varias personas se quedaron atónitas observando el auto que había dejado dos surcos de goma en el asfalto pero les sorprendía más que fuera un sedán sobrio, de ejecutivo, y no un coche preparado de algún pandillero. Puede que alguno distinguiese el distintivo propio de los autos propiedad de Future Industries y los Sato, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que la persona que había abierto la ventanilla del conductor para tomar un poco de aire fresco era una mujer de facciones afiladas pero tremendamente atractiva. No era que Kuvira sintiese miedo o peligro de dejar que la viesen e incluso intentasen robarle, pero con el apuro del trayecto no había conectado el aire acondicionado y quería refrescarse al tiempo que lo activaba para enfriar más rápidamente el interior del vehículo. Quería preparar una temperatura agradable para la señorita Sato.

Continuando por la calle principal, la escolta detuvo el automóvil en un puesto de bebida ambulante, estaba sedienta y deseaba un refrigerio y obtener algo de información. Detuvo el coche en un lateral de la carretera y salió correteando del vehículo. Aunque no vestía su usual conjunto ejecutivo, seguía poseyendo un aura de autoridad y unos ojos afilados como los de un halcón que provocaron que el vendedor de refrigerios diese un paso hacia atrás por mera precaución. Una sonrisa amable hizo que el hombre se relajase y se masajease al cuello para eliminar la tensión.

-Buenos días señorita – saludó el caballero de espeso bigote – Bienvenido al puesto de Feng, ¿qué desea?. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un refrescante jugo de sandía y pomelo?, delicioso, refrescante y nutritivo

-Deseaba un vaso pequeño de ese jugo y dos botellas pequeñas de agua – al tiempo que el hombre servía en un vaso la bebida directamente de la cascara de una sandía, Kuvira pensaba que aquello era una forma elaborada de vender un producto.

Cuando lo probó pudo deducir que por la frescura y el sabor el hombre en verdad usaba ingredientes frescos y cuidaba mucho de su producto, siendo verdaderamente refrescante. Al tiempo que el hombre acercaba las dos pequeñas botellas de agua, la mujer de ojos verdosos extrajo un billete de veinte yuanes del bolsillo.

-Aquí tiene veinte yuanes – ella sabía que la gente agradecida solía ser participativa y sincera ante una pregunta poco común – ¿No sabría usted donde se encuentra una pensión llamada 'El Pantano Mágico?

-Si claro – respondió el vendedor – Esta a tres bloques de distancia. Siga recto por la calle y luego cuando un parque gire hacia la izquierda, otra vez a la derecha y luego la siguiente a la izquierda.

-¿No estaré dando un rodeo? – doblar dos veces el sentido de la vía la parecía algo extraño – ¿O se sitúa dirección prohibida?

-Así es, pero tendría la callejuela esta semi-abandonada y tendría que atravesar un pequeño aparcamiento lleno de indeseables – el hombre comentaba con tranquilidad – Allí hay unos bares y unas salas de juego que abren desde muy temprano y no es una calle recomendable, pero si la toma y no le molestan solo tendrá que ir a un autolavado doblar la esquina y giras a la izquierda

-Así me ahorraría tiempo – comentó la guardaespaldas

-Pero esa gente no es recomendable – cuando el hombre acercó el cambio a la mano de la mujer de flequillo oscuro, esta negó con la cabeza

-Quédese con la vuelta – alegó al tiempo que se despedía alzando la mano – Y no se preocupe, estaré bien.

A veces le molestaba que la creyesen débil por ser una mujer, otras veces le parecía tierno como ciertas personas temiesen por su integridad sin haberla conocido de nada. Quería pensar que era por el hecho de se una persona desconocida que podía enfrentarse a un peligro desconocido, más que pensar en que la advertían por el hecho de ser una chica.

Sin pensar mucho en la advertencia, la escolta se dirigió hacia donde el vendedor le había comentado. Había decidido tomar el camino más corto por dos motivos: no hacer esperar a la señorita Sato y que así no correse el riesgo de equivocarse con tantas indicaciones. Al girar por la calle del autolavado, pudo ver a lo que se refería aquel hombre. La calle estaba transitada y no tenía mala apariencia pero al llegar a una pequeña plaza pudo ver de lo que le habían advertido. Un par de bares y unas casas de apuestas abiertas tan temprano era algo extraño pero no tanto como los extraños inquilinos que habitaban aquel lugar tan de mañana. Varias personas agachadas jugaban a los dados, al tiempo que otros semejaban estar borrachos tan temprano. Ella sabía que todos los barrios tenían alguna zona no aconsejable pero el hecho de que su jefa estuviese relativamente cerca de aquellos tipos la había puesto nerviosa. Asami había tenido una buena idea al pedirle que la ayudase para volver a su apartamento; Kuvira no quería ni pensar que hubiera ocurrido si la bella empresaria hubiera decidido intentar caminar por el barrio hasta encontrar una parada de tranvía o algo semejante. No era descabellado pensar que la joven heredera podía haber terminado por pisar esa plaza, siendo objeto de más de una mirada lasciva o puede que algo peor.

En el momento que un hombre cruzaba un paso de peatones, la escolta pudo ver como el tipo se detenía delante del automóvil con una sonrisa tonta y la cara colorada, seguramente por la bebida. La mujer de mirada acerada comenzó a tocar el claxón pero en seguida observó como otro individuo, un hombre calvo y muy alto que vestía un chaleco raído, se paraba ante la ventanilla y petaba. Sabiendo lo que intentaban, la mujer del flequillo lánguido y oscuro simplemente bajo la ventanilla del todo y clavó una mirada salvaje como un predador al hombre.

-Buenos días – contestó ella tensando la mandíbula y reclinándose en el asiento para acomodarse

-Buenos días preciosa – comentó el hombre al tiempo que se reclinaba sobre la puerta del conductor – Veras, no sabemos quien eres y no te conocemos de nada

-No vengo a hacer amigos

-Pero con el auto tan caro que conduces seguro que no te importa pagar un peaje especial

-El automóvil no es mio – contestó secamente

-Tonterías – replicó el calvo del chaleco raído – Seguro que tienes algo en los bolsillos. También aceptamos celulares y relojes

Aquella amenaza no era la más recomendable ante ella. Ese día al menos no iba a pasar por alto tal falta de respeto, pero tenía que ser más inteligente y dejar bien claro su supremacia.

-¿Sabes que puedo acelerar estos casi trescientos caballos de potencia y dejar a tu amigo hecho papilla? – argumentó al tiempo que señalaba el capó de su vehículo, dejando bien claro la potencia de esas cuatro ruedas

-Si y por eso – el hombre introdujo parte de su cuerpo en el interior, tenía la intención de tomar las llaves.

"Bien" pensó Kuvira, "Te serví el veneno en bandeja de plata y has decidido tragártelo entero". La escolta no se había acomodado en el asiento del piloto por casualidad, quería invitar al hombre a ello, quería encerrar entre sus fauces a ese bravucón.

"Que idiotas son los que creen tener el control y no se fijan en que bailan al son del blues que marcan otros", sonreía la joven de la trenza a medida que observaba como el hombre intentaba agarrar las llaves.

El truco de las llaves era algo muy antiguo, siempre funcionaba si veían a una mujer, no se paraban a observar si la mujer estaba entrenada o si semejaba ser un peligro, para ellos era solo una mujer. Antes de que el hombre agarrase las llaves, Kuvira agarro su muñeca y la torció, el calvo quiso intentar tomar el control de la situación pero antes de poder hacer algo sintió el impacto de un puño en la zona inferior de su mandibula.

"Eso ha sonado a que algo se rompía", fueron los pensamientos de la mujer de ojos color esmeralda al tiempo que podía notar que el impacto dela cabeza de que aquel hombre contra el techo le había dado ventaja.

Antes de que el hombre reaccionase y la golpease, Kuvira sonrió. El tenía la muñeca y el codo retorcidos y un movimiento brusco podría hacer que el mismo se los fracturase, el otro brazo apenas tenía angulo de movimiento y la escolta tenía bien vigilado, su cráneo había impactado contra el techo del auto, y antes de que pudiese escupir la sangre de sus dientes mellados por el impacto, la joven del lunar sostuvo esa mandíbula, cerrándola con fuerza y obligo a su dueño a salir del la ventanilla. Antes de que el hombre pudiese reaccionar, su cabeza esta fuera del habitáculo pero no así su brazo; la guardaespaldas tiró del brazo, aun sosteniendo la la mandíbula de aquel idiota, provocando que cabeza impactase varias veces contra el dintel de la puerta. La joven del lunar soltó el brazo que seguía agarrando pero ya no debía de preocuparse por su posible agresor, el cual se rendía inconsciente en el asfalto después de un encontronazo de apenas cinco segundos.

El hombre que le cortaba el paso en medio de la carretera se quedó helado de miedo al ver como su compinche yacía ensangrentado en el suelo. No todos los días se veía algo así, pero la mujer a la que se enfrentaban quería ponerse volver a moverse cuanto antes.

Asami Sato siempre había sido muy tajante con el uso de las armas, no le desagradaban pero tampoco estaba cómoda con una pistola cerca de ella. Pese a todo, no se la había prohibido a Kuvira en ningún momento y para terminar con aquella situación, la abrió un cajón sellado al lado del piloto, un añadido de todos os vehículos de la familia Sato que garantizaba que su escolta tuviese un arma siempre en el automóvil. Solamente tuvo que pulsar unas teclas lisas y sin número que conocía perfectamente, y el pequeño arcón se abrió mostrando un pistola semiautomática. La joven de ojos afilados no tuvo que hacer nada más que mostrarla fuera de la ventanilla y quien le cortaba el paso se apartó rápidamente de la carretera, corriendo varios metros más, seguramente aterrado ante la idea de recibir un disparo en la espalda.

La parte posterior del trayecto fue más calmada y por fin pudo ver el cartel de aquel extraño lugar. Extraño porque en verdad no semejaba un mugriento lugar que ella quería y por la gran cantidad de enredaderas que viajaban por la facha y que sin duda le daban sentido a la palabra 'místico' de su nombre. Por fortuna pudo aparcar el auto al lado de la entrada y pese a los enormes ventanales de la fachada no pudo distinguir a la señorita. Cuando entró, la escolta comenzó a analizar el lugar de forma minuciosa. Las paredes recubiertas de madera, así como el suelo y unos enormes travesaños que cruzaban por el techo y portaban macetas llenas de geranios, azaleas, o petunias, todas ellas cuidadas con esmero. Una barra de bar hecha de cristal, permitía que los que se sentasen pudiesen contemplar las plantas que crecían en ella. Todo el local parecía un vergel escondido del gris frío de la ciudad.

No semejaba un mal lugar ni un sitio con cierto peligro pero para alguien no tan acostumbrada a esta vida como era la señorita Asami, si podía serlo.

-Buenos días – saludó la escolta al hombre tras la barra

-Buenos días – respondió él

-Aquí, Kuvira – dijo la inconfundible voz de la heredera, aunque esta vez sonaba más apagada.

-Buenos días – pensó en llamarle señorita Sato por un segundo pero no podía arriesgarse – Asami

La joven heredera entendió el porqué del titubeo de su escolta y su mente rauda comprendió el motivo por el cual la joven del lunar la había llamado por su nombre. Ella tenía que confesar que le agradaba que su escolta la llamase por su nombre, se hacia más cómodo y natural, sobretodo porque ella detestaba las formalidades y porque ellas tenían una edad cercana.

-Hola Kuvira, buenos días – contestó al tiempo que unía ambas manos a una taza de té caliente que tomaba esperando ser reconfortada por el brebaje – Siento haberte molestado en tu día libre

-No se preocupe – la respuesta de la joven del lunar vino con una sonrisa de regalo – Cuando quiera nos iremos

-Si, ya he pagado el té así que si pudiéramos irnos ahora – intentaba guardar la rectitud y la compostura al tiempo que terminaba lo que quedaba de su infusión, pero aquellos ojos esmeralda aun estaban hinchados por las lagrimas – Vamos

Antes de despedirse del lugar, ambas mujeres dieron los buenos días al hombre de la barra, solo para después encaminarse al auto color gris perla que estaba estacionado delante del lugar. Asami no dijo nada, miraba a todos lados como si esperase ver algo o mejor dicho, a alguien. Kuvira abría la puerta del piloto, rezando porque en un ademán de soberana estupidez no apareciese Korra por allí, porque aunque llegase rogando el perdón de la señorita Sato y arrepentida, se llevaría un buen puñetazo que le rompería esa sonrisa bobalicona.

La joven heredera subió al asiento trasero y tomó la misma manta con la que se había cubierto de fío húmedo la segunda ver que habían rescatado a la joven de tez morena; necesitaba sentir algo de calidez y casi inconscientemente respiro profundamente, captando el ligero olor de la joven de ojos cerúleos entre el toque de licor que casi venía impresa en su ropa antes de ser lavada.

-¿A donde vamos, señorita Sato? – la pregunta de su guardaespaldas sacó a la heredera de su ensoñación

-Quisiera ir a mi casa, al ático – respondió pausadamente al tiempo que miraba por la ventanilla cómo el auto comenzaba a desplazarse.

Por un segundo, la joven empresaria había estado tentada de pedirle a la joven de ojos afilados que conducía que fuera por un camino en particular, esperando encontrarse con Suki, Toph o la mismísima Korra, para así reclamar explicaciones de lo sucedido. En realidad, sabía que no debía hacer eso, la joven suicida le había prometido solamente una noche y una noche era lo que había obtenido; aunque en cierto modo ella sentía que habían conectado y en verdad esperaba que aquella fatídica mañana pudiese convencerla de quedar alguna que otra vez para verse.

Durante varios minutos ambas mujeres permanecieron calladas en aquel vehículo, rumbo al rascacielos donde se afincaba el ático de la heredera. Solamente algún resoplido cubría el sonido del tráfico que estaba enmudecido por los cristales de seguridad del auto. Finalmente, fue la joven de ondulada melena oscura y ojos esmeralda quien rompió el silencio.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme – dijo con esos labios carnosos que esbozaban una sonrisa plañidera – Sé que te di el día libre y lamento muchísimo lo sucedido.

-No se preocupe señorita Sato – la mujer del flequillo oscuro le regaló una amplia sonrisa – No me sentiría bien dejándola aquí

-Lo cierto era que tenía dinero, pero no quería arriesgarme a que me viesen – dijo – Además, de que si alguien me ve en la recepción del edificio vestida así, imaginate.

-Las charlas a sus espaldas será interminables – a decir verdad, Kuvira sabía lo cruel que podía ser la clase alta de Ciudad República y no deseaba que la joven Sato pasase por algo así - No iba a hacer nada en especial y me agrada su compañía

-Gracias – respondió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la ventanilla – Tenía razón, esta fría

-Lamento que haya tenido una mala experiencia – la joven del lunar conducía ya por la autovía tranquilamente – Espero que no haya sido muy traumante

-Nada de eso – replicó la joven del asiento trasero – Solamente esperaba una despedida

-¿Entonces no se aprovechó de usted?

-Fue consentido, si es lo que preguntas – la ondulada y despeinada melena de la heredera era aplastada contra la ventanilla – Aunque sinceramente, no me ha agradado sentirme como un juguete roto después

-Una despedida hubiera bastado

-Un gracias y no mirarme con esos ojos que no se fiaban de mi – dos lagrimas solitarias se suicidaban desde aquellos ojos verdes como un bosque

-Si me permite decirlo, esa gente muchas veces aprende dependiendo del número de golpes que reciba – y antes de argumentar nada, la piloto alzó un dedo y se señaló – Habla la experiencia

-Vaya, eres una caja de misterios, señorita Kuvira Xinzang

-Un misterio dentro de un enigma, señorita Asami Sato – respondió sonriendo y dejando escapar una risita.

La risa de la joven heredera se escuchó como reacción al comentario de su guardaespaldas. Aquello se sintió como un soplo de aire fresco en lo más profundo de una cueva, dejando ver que la mujer de labios carnosos aun podía acordarse de algo como la risa.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, Vivaldi y sus 'Cuatro Estaciones' llenaron el interior con sus movimientos de violines danzarines y sus toques suaves, creando una armonía que se reflejaba con las personas que caminaban por la calle o abrían sus negocios. Del mismo modo que la ciudad mostraba una bulliciosa vida, el tempo se aclimataba a las calles soleadas de la urbe. Volvieron a cruzar los grandes edificios de la zona central, observando la bella plaza empedrada con una fuente circular dominando el entorno como un pedazo de mágico cielo entre cemento y metal.

Al llegar al edificio aparcaron el vehículo, esta vez en su plaza, y caminaron hacia los ascensores. Kuvira se sintió tentada a decirle a su jefa si precisaba de ella pero al ver el estado anímico tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera preguntó y se encaminó a su lado.

No era que la joven heredera tuviese un carácter muy vivaracho, pero aquella situación era algo especial. Estaba alicaída, como si de la noche a la mañana la decisión mostrada semanas antes se hubiera volatilizado. La joven que mostró la decisión de ayudar a un empleado con gran determinación y precisión, ahora reflejaba en su rostro que había golpes que le dolían más que otros.

Los elevadores que las transportaban al ático eran dos enormes maquinas iluminadas por un techo ligeramente abovedado, con paredes recubiertas de mármol negro veteado de las islas Ascuas y granito pulido de Gaoling. Los portones estaban hechos de latón pulido, con los botones hechos de acero bruñido; y justo ante ellos y como recibimiento de los que entraban en el ascensor, un enorme espejo de medio cuerpo. Sin embargo, semejaba que el reflejo de aquellos espejos era algo incomodo para la joven Sato, que al mirar sus ojeras y su faz rota por los nervios padecidos, dictaminaba claramente que no quería padecer su propia visión; al menos no esta figura de la derrota.

-Señorita Sato, espero que no le sea inconveniente si le pido quedarme para asegurarme de que estará bien – pidió la joven del lunar en la mejilla

-De ninguna manera me molesta la idea – una sonrisa de gratitud se dibujo en esos labios gruesos y tiernos – De hecho creo que eres lo más cercano a una amiga y a un ángel de la guarda que he tenido en los últimos meses.

-Pero usted tiene amistades

-Si, pero entiende que son de hace más tiempo – comentó señalando a la escolta con el indice – Tu eres la primera persona que conozco en mucho tiempo que muestra algo de preocupación por lo que hago, aunque sea por trabajo

-Señorita Sato – replicó la escolta al tiempo que abrían la puerta del ático y entraban en las dependencias de la lujosa vivienda – No es solo por trabajo, lo que le dije en el auto hace unos días es cierto : es un orgullo proteger a alguien de tan buen corazón.

-Muchas gracias – un rubor avivó las mejillas de la joven de ojos verdes

-Gracias a usted por tomarme de forma más personal – agradeció la escolta

En aquel momento, una angustiada Pema salía a toda prisa de uno de los cuartos, pasando un pañuelo por su frente y su rostro. Cuando llegó a la altura de ambas jóvenes, la mujer con una decorada trenza recogida se limpiaba delicadamente las mejillas, dejando ver unos ojos hinchados, muestra inequívoca de que había estado llorando.

-Bienvenida a casa, Señorita – saludó con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Señorita, he de confesar que estaba muy asustada al ver que no regresaba – un rastro de congoja salía de su los nudos de sus cuerdas vocales – Usted siempre vuelve o avisa y comencé a temer por su seguridad dado que señorita Kuvira no estaba con usted

-Perdona, no tenías que preocuparte – en un acto reflejo, necesitando pagar un poco de esa ternura, Asami abrazó a su sirvienta, la cual había estado cuidándola por años y se sentía muy apegada a ella – Muchas gracias, sabes que te aprecio mucho

-El sentimiento es mutuo, señorita – respondió, rompiendo el abrazo y volviendo a su rectitud – Por cierto, han llamado preguntando por usted. La señorita Zhu Li vendrá con el señor Varrick. No he llamado a su oficina por miedo a que su padre pudiera enterarse de esta transgresión.

-Eres muy amable – contestó la heredera – Seguramente se deba a que no tengo batería en el celular. Maldita sea, me había avisado de esto pero con lo sucedido estos dos días me olvide

-No se preocupe, señorita Sato – respondió Kuvira – Podría decirle que queden otro día

-No, de ninguna manera – replicó la heredera a la joven del lunar, al tiempo que comenzaba a corretear rumbo a las escaleras que daban al piso superior – Ella es una gran amiga, de las pocas que tengo y no quiero decepcionarla.

-Tiene alguna petición que hacer, señorita – preguntó Pema

-Si, prepara algún aperitivo ligero y que Kuvira se quede. Tranquila, te tengo en alta estima. Mientras yo iré a ducharme – comentó a la carrera al tiempo que desaparecía por las escaleras.

Ya en su fastuosa habitación, la heredera se apuró tanto que dejó su ropa en el suelo. La camiseta, el pantalón y las braguitas dejaban un surco de pistas hacia su baño personal. Dicho baño era una oda a la majestuosidad. Los azulejos estaban hechos de mármol negro veteado de las islas Ascuas, el lavabo en forma de ovalo era de granito pulido de Gaoling, a juego con una enorme bañera de tazón ovalado que estaba afianzada alrededor de una mampara de cristal. La grifería estaba hecha de acero pulido y el suelo térmico evitaba el frío en los pies ya desnudos de la heredera.

Ya dentro de la bañera, dándose una ducha rápida, la joven heredera se abrazó a sí misma, intentando contener el temblor de sus músculos. Aquel temblor era dado por lo hecho la noche anterior, por el miedo, por sus propios fantasma que deseaban convertirla de nuevo en un trapo viviente que se usa y se arroja al suelo.

"Calmate, Zhu Li no debe verte así, ella siempre confió en ti" se decía a si mima, " no debes rendirte y debes de intentar ser fuerte. No dejes que esto te destruya, no eres basura, eres un ser humano. Pema lloró por ti, Kuvira vino por ti, algo les importaba". El hecho de sentirse ligada a ellas por obligaciones laborales no le agradaba por el miedo a no ser apreciada realmente, pero aquellas lagrimas de sirvienta o el rostro preocupado de su guardaespaldas, le hicieron creer que les importaba un poco.

Abajo, en la planta inferior, Pema se afanaba en hacer una emparedados de diferente tipos: con jamón, otros con ensalada y un toque de cilantro, otros de cebiche de cangrejo o de carpaccio. Por otro lado, Kuvira se sentó en un taburete, bebiendo el agua y tomando un emparedado de cebiche que amablemente la sirvienta le había preparado. La escolta debía de admitir que aquella situación le había abierto el apetito, debido a que ella era una de esas personas que son capaces de concentrarse en un objetivo y no pérderlo de vista pero que a veces dejan que sus nervios sucumban ante un varios emparedados de la hamburguesería de la esquina. Queriendo dejar a un lado el sonido de los cubiertos que usaba la sirvienta y sustituirlo por una charla, la joven del lunar aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Sería tan amable de hablarme de la amiga de la señorita?, parece emocionada – comentaba, creyendo que dado que Pema había sido trasladada desde el cuerpo de sirvientes de la mansión Sato, sabría más de las amistades de Asami

-Es una de sus mejores amigas. La conoció en el internado y siempre han estado muy unidas – respondió la mujer de mirada amable sin molestarse en dejar sus labores de lado – Ella es encantadora, siempre ha sido una persona que ha confiado en la señorita y la ha animado mucho.

-Que bueno – comentó en respuesta a la información – Antes me dijo que no tenía muchos amigos

-Creo que solamente la tiene a ella, al menos de amiga de confianza. El señor Varrick, el prometido de la señorita Zhu Li también la aprecia más allá de ser amiga de su prometida – replicó Pema, al tiempo que sus diestras manos cortaban en finísimas tiras el jamón – Pero como entenderá, no es la misma complicidad.

-Es comprensible – en aquel momento, el celular de la joven de lánguido flequillo oscuro sonó y al tomarlo pudo ver una imagen enviada por Opal donde salía Su haciendo la 'V' de 'Victoria' con ambas manos y una sonrisa enorme.

_Mama, Papa y yo hemos venido a informarnos de las fechas_

_de mis pruebas Estoy nerviosa .. Opal_

_Pero si la prueba no es hasta dentro de unas semanas. Kuvira_

_Ya lo sé, pero aun así me cuesta asimilarlo, no te veré hasta que haga la prueba. Opal_

_Pobre yo, me dejarás solo con Baatar. Kuvira_

_¿Qué quieres hacer con mi padre? T_T. Quieres destruir mi familia. Opal_

_No bromees así, boba. Kuvira_

_Es que me quiero concentrar al máximo. Mama me ha dicho que_

_esta es prioridad en la familia. ^_^. Opal_

_Es normal, eres su princesa y en breves te enfrentarás a un gran reto. Animo. Kuvira_

_Yo te dejaré con Baati Jr para que te haga compañía. Te extraña. Opal_

_¿Sabe tu hermano que le llamas Baati?. Somos amigos. Kuvira_

_No, pero confío que me guardaras el secreto :P . Opal_

_Ojala pudiera ir a verte en la prueba y darte ánimos. Kuvira_

_Ya, pero solo dejan entrar a un familiar. Papa se enfadó cuando no lo elegí LOL. Opal_

Justo antes de responder su amiga, su jefa bajó las escaleras. Vestía un pantalón de ajustado negro y una blusa de color rojo teja, apenas se había secado el cabello y solamente se había pintado esos labios carnosos que poseía.

-Se siente mucho mejor – comentó la heredera mientras descendía por las escaleras al tiempo que con un peine atusaba sus bucles – Todo se ve desde otra perspectiva con una buena ducha

-Celebro verla de nuevo tan activo – comentó la sirvienta

-Me alegra verla así – dijo la escolta torpemente, puesto que quería añadir alguna palabra de animo pero no llegó a pensar ninguna verdaderamente buena. Kuvira siempre había sido mejor con los puños que con la dialéctica.

-Gracias – contestó la empresaria intentando esforzarse por semejar mejor de lo que en realidad estaba – ¿Dijo Zhu Li algo referente a donde podría locarlizarla?

-No señorita – comentó la sirvienta, acercándose al teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba en un soporte a un lado de la barra americana de la cocina – Contesté desde este terminal, puede ver el número desde el cual llamó.

La joven de larga melena oscura y labios carnosos tomó el terminal y después de marcar el botón de información en la pantalla liquida del auricular inalámbrico aparecía un número que conocía muy bien; el número personal de su buena amiga y compañera de asiento en el internado. Con una sonrisa al recordar como escribían en una hoja de libreta comentarios durante las clases, como se preguntaban sus deseos, o como comenzaban a dibujar tonterías para pasar el rato. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a escuchar la voz de su amiga de lentes porque al tercer tono alguien descolgó el celular.

-Mira que no recordar que iba a llamarte esta semana – era la misma voz calmada y seria, con un ligero toque de fría decisión y cálida familiaridad, de Zhu Li Wan – Además no tenías batería, te van a llegar media docena de llamadas mías cuando lo conectes

-¿Media docena?, espero que no me llames para decirme que estas embarazada – por un momento, Asami pensó en como se vería su amiga con el vientre hinchado y gestando un bebé en su interior

-No, es que quería comentarte que ya es oficial que Varrick y yo nos mudaremos permanentemente a Ciudad República – su voz sonaba más animada – No puedo hacer que venga a verme tan seguido y yo podré encargarme de las oficinas de Ciudad República y salir de la sombra de mi padre

Zhu Li era una de los herederos la fortuna de la familia Wan, una adinerada familia de Ba Sing Tse que contaba con un árbol genealógico con tantas ramas y tan extenso que quién lo leyese pensaría que estaría leyendo un códice sobre algún linaje real. Los Wan tenían cientos de años de historia a sus espaldas y fomentaban a sus herederos ser los mejores en sus campos. Zhu Li tuvo que ser parte de esa herencia, aunque para su fortuna el hecho de ser la decimosexta en la sucesión de la empresa que regentaban su padre y su tío, ayudaba a que su vida fuera más calmada. Había decidido estudiar ingeniería industrial para mostrarle a su padre que una mujer también podía realizar tal gesta, lo que la hizo merecedora de un puesto de confianza.

Varrick y ella ya se conocían en el internado. Varrick era el dueño de un pequeño emporio de la comunicación que decidió un día alejarse de las reuniones de juntas y dedicarse parcialmente a la enseñanza y cuando se presentó en el centro internado para dar una charla sobre emprendedores y personas de éxito; también lo hizo para presentare como el nuevo maestro de las actividades audiovisuales, Zhu Li quedó prendada de aquel hombre de afilados bigotes. Ni que decir tiene que la joven de lentes se matriculó en audiovisuales para estar con el hombre de extraño acento, locura a ratos, e increíble rapidez verbal; logrando cautivarlo a él en cada clase. Su romance fue como un idilio de novela, él más mayor pero inexperto en el amor, ella aceptando el hecho de estar enamorada de forma sincera y adulta. Cuando se descubrió la situación, el hombre del Sur tuvo que irse del internado e incluso vio en peligro su puesto en la junta directiva de su propia empresa, junta decidida a expulsarlo si los Wan lo exigían. Sin embargo, Varrick no se contuvo y fue a ver al patriarca de la familia Wan y padre de Zhu Li, no para pedirle que dejase en paz su compañía y el fruto de toda una vida, sino para pedirle la mano de su hija. El padre de la joven con lentes contó en su día que no solo hizo creer a su futuro yerno que iba a hundir su compañía, sino que aceptó la petición de mano si Varrick renunciaba a la empresa por escrito.

Kay Lun Wan, padre de Zhu Li y patriarca de los Wan, es un hombre que no suele quedarse sin palabras muy a menudo, pero cuando Varrick exigió que trajese un abogado para firmar la renuncia de su empresa y el permiso de Kay Lun por escrito, este ultimo no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír y abrazar a su futuro yerno.

-Eso es una buena noticia, siempre te encantó Ciudad República – comentó Asami contenta por saber que su amiga retornaba a la urbe

-Si, así que si la heredera de la fortuna Sato pudiera hacernos un hueco en su apretada agenda para vernos estaríamos muy agradecidos – al decir 'vernos' , la ingeniera dejaba claro que cerca estaba su prometido

-¡Asami, Zhu Li te ha extrañado pero le da vergüenza admitirlo!. Por cierto, hola – el acento alargado y pomposo era sin duda el de Varrick Blackstone

Se escucharon unos murmullos, su prometida estaría reprimiendo la actitud del hombre, al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el control de la charla.

-Perdona si mi prometido te dejó sorda – se disculpó la mujer de Ba Sing Tse

-Pues si gustáis, podéis pasaros por el ático donde vivo ahora – comentó la empresaria de labios carnosos, intentando ocultar el sonido esperanzado de ruego que salía de sus labios ante la posibilidad de ver a su gran amiga.

-De acuerdo, estaremos allí en media hora, no íbamos a hacer nada – respondió su amiga

-¿Qué?, pero pensé que íbamos a tener sex... – antes de terminar la frase se escuchó como el estrambóticamente hombre gemía y rezaba por no ahogarse. Sin duda, su futura esposa le estaba aplastando la garganta para que no la avergonzase

-En treinta minutos, Asami. Hasta ahora

-Hasta luego – sonrió divertida la heredera aunque compadecía al pobre de Varrick que iba a quedarse sin su ración de sexo diaria. Sí, en una 'noche de solo chicas' Zhu Li confesó a su amiga que su prometido era un hombre que siempre quería tener sexo, llegando a comparar su apetito sexual con el de un caballo en cela o el de un conejo.

No se sentía muy bien. Le dolía algo la cabeza, por el cuerpo le corría una sensación estresante que le producía dolor en los músculos, en su boca aun podía saborear lo salado de las lagrimas furtivas que derramó en la ducha y que intentaron besarla antes de morir, pero de algún modo la joven Sato estaba feliz. Ver a su amiga la reconfortaba porque sabía que a ella podía confiarle sus dudas, sus secretos y sus penas, e incluso Varrick, que ya era como una extensión a la sombra de Zhu Li, había demostrado en más de una ocasión verdadera preocupación por ella y le había regalado buenos consejos. Sin duda ellos eran una buena compañía.

-Entonces, será mejor que me retire – comentó la escolta

-Puedes quedarte si quieres -interrumpió rápidamente la joven de tez clara como el mármol – Pema se suele quedar a charlar con ellos y quiero que te conozcan. Eres muy importante para mi

-Señorita... – la guardaespaldas no pudo esbozar nada más antes de darse cuenta de que en sus mejillas comenzaba a habitar más sangre de lo normal por la vergüenza del momento – Bueno, será un placer

-Descuida – la calmó la sirvienta – El señor Varrick y la señorita Zhu Li son personas muy agradables

-Entonces, me quedaré – en realidad Kuvira sentía que estaba violando todas las reglas, ordenes y consejos que le había dado Lin Beifong, al menos todos los relacionados con evitar la interactuación personal con los protegidos y miembros de los Sato, pero semejaba que de negarse Asami podía tambalearse, en su tono se escuchaba un ruego porque se quedase.

-Muchas gracias, lo pasaremos bien, Pema siempre disfruta – comenta señalando a su sirvienta quien asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. Justo después de ello, el celular de la joven del lunar suena – Aunque si ya has hecho planes no quiero presionarte.

-No se preocupe, es un amigo que bromea conmigo – como si quisiera demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas, la guardaespaldas alzó su aparato electrónico, señalando la conversación – No se preocupe, hoy no iba a hacer nada.

-Pues entonces subiré a terminar de peinarme – comentó la Asami al tiempo que volvía a ascender hacia la planta superior.

En ese instante, Kuvira aprovechó para otear los mensajes de su celular. Baatar Junior era ahora quien escribía.

_¿Así qué hablando con Opal?. Miedo me dais. Esta un poco asustada_

_y tu eres como una hermana mayor para ella. Baatar Jr._

_Tranquilo, solos nos reímos a tu costa. Lo hará bien, es fuerte. Kuvira_

_Una lastima que solo mi madre pueda ir a verla actuar. Sabes que la _

_familia Beifong es una unión indisoluble. Baatar Jr._

_Que raro, cuando nos acostábamos hubiera jurado que solo estamos los dos. Kuvira_

_JaJaJa, que descarada cuando quieres. ¿Riéndoos de mi?_

_¿es que tengo algún apodo que desconozca?. Baatar Jr_

_Mis labios están sellados y ni diez mil torturas podrás aflojarlos. Kuvira_

_Captado. Me ha encantado esta pequeña charla.¿Qué harás hoy?. Baatar Jr_

_Mi jefa me ha pedido que me quede con ella mientras recibe una visita_

_de una amiga que pertenece a la familia Wan. Kuvira_

_¿Deberías contarme algo tan privado?. Baatar Jr._

_Si, el terrible matemático vendrá para derrotarnos con ecuaciones. Kuvira_

_No te burles. Baatar Jr_

_No me provoques. Kuvira_

Al poco rato, la sirvienta decidió interrumpir la sesión de mensajes de la escolta.

-Disculpe, Kuvira – Pema sabía que a la escolta no le agradaba que le tratasen de usted – Me preguntaba si podría solventarme una duda. ¿La señorita pasó la noche con esa tal Korra?

-Ciertamente – la joven del lunar se estiró cual gato recién levantado para eludir la tensión del trayecto anterior – Creo que si y que la cosa no fue tan bien como cabría esperar

-Pobrecilla – una mirada gacha apareció en el ojos de la mujer encargada del adecentamiento del hogar – La señorita siempre ha tendido a ser o muy buena o muy ingenua

-Esas cosas siempre van de la mano, Pema, siempre – respondió con una sonrisa la guardaespaldas

Antes de lo esperado sonó el monitor de la recepción, donde un hombre trajeado preguntaba si la señorita Sato iba a recibir las visitas. Justo después de que la sirvienta dijera que esas visitas eran planeadas y esperadas, la joven heredera bajó correteando por las escaleras, ya con mejor cara y una leve sonrisa de alegría por quien va a volver a encontrar a un buen amigo. Pese a que Kuvira podía observar el rastro agotado de unos ojos cansados de bañarse en la sal de las lagrimas, la sonrisa de Asami era la de una niña resplandeciente, deseosa de buenas noticias, de un abrazo, de un fragmento de cariño que le recuerde que es especial.

Justo cuando sonó el timbre del ático y Pema fue a abrir, la escolta se levantó para demostrar la educación que mucha gente le había inculcado y la joven heredera correteo dando pequeños saltos hasta encontrarse cara a cara con un rostro ya bien conocido.

Ante ella, una joven de coleta alta, con el cabello marrón como el trigo seco, dos ojos a juego con el cabello, redondos y llenos de candor, unas características lentes que habían permanecido con la mujer desde el internado, una sonrisa encerrada por dos grandes mejillas y un vestido azul oscuro.

-Hola Pema – decía la mujer que acababa de entrar, dando un afectuoso gesto a la sirvienta – Me alegro de ver que estas mejor del dolor de espalda que habías tenido

-Muy amable, no debe de preocuparse

-¡Zhu Li!, te he extrañado – interrumpió la heredera y dándose con un abrazo volvieron a recordar su amistad – Que bueno que has venido

-Hola, Asami – respondía al tiempo que pasaba una mano por la mejilla de su amiga – Te he traído una sorpresa

-¿Cual?

-Hola Pema, ¡Hola Asami!, seguro que extrañabas al bueno de Varrick – ante todas las mujeres, un hombre moreno, con un tupé abultado, un bigote fino y puntiagudo, y unos ojos azules a juego con su camisa azul celeste y sus pantalones negros, se presentaba como una gran estrella del celuloide – Siento decirte que aunque mi presencia ya ilumina el cuarto, yo no soy la sorpresa

El hombre del fino bigote solía ser muy bobo a la hora de exagerar las reacciones o de bromeas con su grandilocuencia, pero todo aquello era una pantomima cómica. La verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando una joven bajita, de contorneadas curvas, larga trenza castaña, mejillas abultadas, ojos grandes y marrones como el tronco de un sauce, y con una mirada inocente e infantil que contradecía su sonrisa picara. Allí estaba la joven, con una camiseta ajustada rosa, colocando su pierna a la altura de su cabeza, solo para hacer el gesto de victoria con los dedos y acercarse a la joven empresaria que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-El monstruo del pie cojo mal colocado ha llegado – entonaba la joven con una fingida voz de ultratumba

-Ty Lee, cuanto tiempo – respondía la joven Sato, juntando las manos de la emoción como si de un ruego para evitar al temible monstruo del pie mal colocado se tratase – Espero que dejes de ser un monstruo y vuelvas a ser tu

Girando levemente, la joven vivaracha volvió a una postura normal y cotidiana, solo para estrellarse entre los brazos de la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Yo a ti también Sami – contestaba con una lagrima de alegría. Ella y su prima fueron las únicas que la llamaban Sami – Han sido unos meses muy difíciles en la gira por la Nación del Este y las tierras del Norte

La escolta llevaba un tiempo pegada a la pared, intentando ocultar su presencia como le habían enseñado y funcionaba hasta que su jefa se dio la vuelta y la señaló con la palma de la mano, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y convirtiendo a la joven del lunar en protagonista de excepción, algo que sin duda, detestaba.

-Os quiero presentar a Kuvira, mi escolta. Es tan de fiar como Pema e igual de noble – anunció la heredera

-Señorita, me sonroja – y con razón, pues una vergüenza propia de una niña de escuela se alojó en ella – Yo solo hago mi trabajo que es protegerla

-Y ayudarme

-Pero porque creo que en verdad es usted una buena persona y me siento orgullosa de trabajar con usted.

-Pues bien, Kuvira, también debes conocerlos para saber que ellos también son de mi completa confianza – y dicho eso, señaló a los invitados – Ellos son Zhu Li Wan. Su prometido, Varrick Balckstone. Y finalmente, la prima de Zhu Li y primera bailarina de la sección de baile Moderno y Alternativo del Ballet del Loto Blanco, Ty Lee Wan

-Encanta – enunció la joven del lunar, agachándose en señal de respeto

-Vamos – dijo una voz que la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a alzar la mirada – Si te considera de confianza es que la has ayudado más que los anteriores escoltas. Encantada, soy Zhu Li

-Kuvira, un placer

-Yo soy Ty Lee, la prima de la adorable lentes, y ese es Varrick, como puedes deducir – comentó al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, buscando poseer un aire detectivesco

-Que raro, hubiera jurado que tu eras Varrick y el del bigote era la bailarina – replicó la joven del lunar, provocando un estallido de risas entre los presentes.

Las carcajadas no podían ser escuchadas por nadie de los pisos inferiores así que solo quedó para las damas el contemplar la risa de niñita estridente que poseía el hombre del Sur, algo que le daba cierta vergüenza pero que terminaba provocando más risas que la hilaridad anteriormente dicha o hecha.

-Bueno, si no les importa – interrumpió Perma – Pasemos al salón, le he preparado unos emparedados

-Me muero de hambre – dijo el hombre

-Los deliciosos emparedados de cebiche de Pema – comentó Zhu Li – Ya veras que deliciosos están prima

-Si están la mitad de deliciosos de como los describiste se me hará ya la boca agua

El grupo llegó al salón con cocina y se sentaron rodeando la barra americana. En vez de esperar para marcharse, la joven de las lentes y la heredera Sato acercaron unos taburetes para la escolta y la sirvienta, las cuales se sentaron algo cohibidas de estar en la misma mesa que personas que amasaban enormes fortunas. A decir verdad, a Pema siempre le incomodaba al principio pero después se relajaba recordando que los conocía muy bien, pero Kuvira estaba tensa como la cuerda de un arco, así que queriendo meterse en la conversación para no parecer una persona antisocial quiso orientar una pregunta a Ty Lee.

-Disculpe, señorita Ty Lee – comentó la joven del lunar

-Por favor, Ty o Ty Lee, pero no señorita – respondió ella estirándose en el taburete mientras hacia ruidos con la lengua, demostrando más que falta de educación prefería ignorarla conscientemente – Dime Kuvira

-Sé que la señorita Zhu Li

-A mi también, Zhu Li – replicó la joven de las lentes

-Perdone – Carraspeó para suavizar su garganta – Como conoció usted a Asami

-Bueno, era la mejor amiga de mi prima y yo adoro a mi primita – alegó a la vez que abrazó a su familiar, la cual estaba a su lado – Así que cuando iba a verla siempre coincidía con Asami y bueno, con Jin

En aquel momento, la escolta pudo observar como el aura de su jefa se volvía tenue, como si una nube muy densa hubiera cubierto el sol.

-Bueno, empezaron a hacerse también amigas mías – la bailarina prosiguió sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido – A ellas le conté que iba a presentarme a las audiciones del Ballet del Loto Blanco hace ya años

-¿Así que empezó temprano en la danza?

-Al terminar la secundaria entrenaba de cuatro a seis horas en danza – comentó la joven de redondeados ojos infantiles – Al final estaba tan metida en la danza que tenía compañeras de clase pero no amigas. Era popular pero nadie me conocía del todo y yo apena conocía a nadie. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que no tenía verdaderas amigas salvo mi prima y Asami.

-Tengo una muy buena amiga que esta preparando las pruebas de acceso pero no ha entrado tan joven – el recuerdo de la pequeña Opal practicando incansablemente venía a su mente – Aunque esta muy unida a su familia

-Eso es bueno – replicó Ty Lee – Saludala de mi parte

-Le mandaré un mensaje dándole animo – y al tomar el celular, la joven del lunar escribió

_Mucho animo, estoy con una amiga de la señorita Sato_

_se llama Ty Lee Wan y ella también se tuvo que esforzar mucho. Ahora te admiro más. Kuvira_

_¿QUÉ?, ¿Qué estas tomando algo con una de mis ídolos?_

_Te envidio tanto que ahora querría ser tu. Dile que adoro su estilo contemporáneo. Opal_

Sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga, la guardaespaldas intentó disimular pero ante la sonrisa divertida de la bailarina y su prima, tuvo que hablar.

-Se ha emocionado de que la conozca y dice que es su fan y admira su estilo contemporáneo – comentó algo sorprendida Kuvira – Disculpe, no sabía que fuera tan famosa

-No importa, es agradable que no te conozcan – disculpó a la escolta – Dile que le deseo lo mejor y que tiene una gran y bella amiga

Un chasquido de dedos hizo ver que la joven de mirada infantil tenía una idea. Extrajo papel y pluma de su bolso y comenzó a escribir.

-Soy bastante anticuada y prefiero el papel – comentaba justo antes de mostrar un autógrafo dedicado – Sacame una foto para ella y luego daselo

-Es muy amable – agradeció la joven del lunar

-Lo que sea por una amiga y protectora de Asami

Al enviarle la imagen a Opal esta respondió casi en segundos.

_Me va a dar algo. Estoy deseando que me traigas ese autógrafo, por favor._

_Te quiero. Gracias. Casate conmigo. Opal_

En otro punto de la conversación, Zhu Li veía la mirada entrecerrada de Asami y con un ceño fruncido por la preocupación se aventuró a pedirle a su amiga explicaciones.

-Asami, ¿Qué te ha pasado?. Tienes los mismos ojos que cuando lo de Jin – a veces sentía que Hoyuelos seguía siendo un tema tabú para Sato, pero la Wan pensaba que si se le seguía tratando delicadamente nunca sanaría esa herida porque se quedaría sangrando para siempre

-Bueno – un fuerte resoplido de la heredera dejaba ver que tenía que soltar un poco de ese lastre antes de terminar ahogada – Conocí a una chica, nos acostamos pero cuando me desperté no estaba

-Lo siento por ti – comentó Varrick, al cual se le daba muy bien dar consejos y guardar secretos que pudieran implicar el enfado de su prometida si los divulgaba – Pero ella tenía que haberte avisado de que sería por una noche

-Lo hizo – replicó la joven de labios carnosos – Pero, ¿nunca han tenido la sensación de que eso puede cambiar?. Lo pensé por un segundo, que esa aventura podía ser algo más, además de que en verdad me dolió no merecerme ni una despedida

-Eso es asqueroso – comentó Zhu Li – Por suerte mi varriquito no me haría eso jamás

-Nunca mi amor

-Lo dicho, Sami – interrumpió Ty Lee – No te preocupes por el pasado

-Pero se sentía tan liberador no tener que fingir – no recordaba lo que era vivir fuera de la sombra de Hiroshi y recordar el candor del sol.

-Volverán esos recuerdos – añadió la joven de las lentes – Tu ignora a esa golfa y que se pudra

-No sé donde esta – confesó con la cabeza gacha la heredera

-Asami, esa maldita no merece su tristeza – dijo Kuvira

-Cierto, con lo bondadosa y generosa que fue con ella – un bufido se escapó de l nariz de Pema – Una desagradecida

Semejaba que todas las mujeres repetían el discurso, pero en aquel momento Varrick comenzó a mascullar.

-¿Y si fuera que ella también esta confundida? – esa pregunta al aire se ganó más de una mirada de desaprobación – Solo digo que podría darse- Sé que queréis animar a vuestra amiga y decirle que esa chica era lo peor, pero todos estamos perdidos y cometemos errores.

-Seguro que en el fondo no era mala chica pero el pasado ya pasó y el futuro es un misterio – añadió con solemne sabiduría la bailarina

-Bueno – se notaba que la joven de las lentes intentaba cambiar el tono de la charla – A partir de mañana deja de pensar en esas cosas. Saldremos a correr y así te oxigenaras

-Sabes que me cansa mucho correr, siempre fui muy mala en educación física – no era que fuera mala, pero la joven Sato solía sufrir procesos anémicos de pequeña

-Tonterías, además así tendremos un momento a solas – arengó Zhu Li

-Por cierto, acordaos que en unas semanas hay el baile de inicio de la temporada del Ballet del Loto Blanco y allí presentaremos a las nuevas chicas del Loto – comentó Ty Lee, señalando a Kuvira – Y con suerte la amiga de tu escolta

-¿Si?, no sabía nada – comentó Asami con una sonrisa – Si no te invita ella vendrás conmigo

-Abusas de tu poder para aprovechar de tu escolta – comentó con un fingido tono de sorpresa Varrick

-Será mi escolta y así me libraré de mi padre – nombrar a su padre le amargaba parte de la existencia

-¿Sigue sin saber que te agradan las mujeres? – inquirió la joven de las lentes

-Me sorprendería que no lo sospechase – replicó Pema al tiempo que terminaba su sándwich a toda prisa para matizar una parte de la charla – Con todos mis respetos, yo note que era lesbiana desde joven

-Te olvidas que mi padre apenas me mira sino es para ordenarme algo – replicaba agotada de todo la heredera, quien se deslizaba por la barra americana como si estuviera muerta

-No te preocupes solo tienes que intentar hacer una cosa – comentó Ty Lee

-Si – resopló la heredera – Ignorar sus malas miradas, su desprecio, sus comentarios en mi contra y demostrarle que puede ser dura, no rendirme y recordarle de paso en lo que soy muy buena

-¿El qué?– preguntó aventuradamente Kuvira

-En sobrevivir

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones y Gran Noticia**

-Mi Facebook es : **Lobo Susurro Nocturno . **Sois libres de agregarme si queréis.

-Deciros que agradezco muchísimo esas treinta reviews y todos los comentarios en facebook pidiéndome que actualizase esta semana. Esto me ha motivado para espolearme y lograr traeros este capítulo de casi 10.000 palabras. Es un capítulo de transición donde presento a Zhu Li y Varrick y dejo quedar a Kuvira como lo que es: una guardaespaldas entrenada. Espero que no se os haga pesado y podáis disfrutarlo tranquilamente. Necesitamos un poco de calma después de la ultima tormenta.


	19. 19:Lo que pasó con Asami y Kuvira -II

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**El Viernes 19 de Junio, 14:00 pm hora México Centro, en el canal de Youtube Seth Liony ocurrirá un directo muy especial. Miradlo en Reflexiones**

_Me ha comentado una Pagina de Facebook en mi capítulo. Hola Korrasami Love !, así quedais todos saludados con besitos._

_En Korrasami Latino tenemos a Toph, a Lin y ahora a Asami apoyándome... Las tres apoyan el yuri con amor._

**Viva a los guapos/as lectores que dejan tantas review, ¡30, han sido, 30!. Sois los mejores. Muchas gracias.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP pues por vosotros sigo pese a todo****:**

**El Viernes 19 de Junio ocurrirá algo muy especial. Miradlo en Reflexiones**

**Rarie-Roo **(Mejorate pronto) **Zakuro Hatsune** (Si tu apruebas mi OOC, después de explicarme que es un OOC, soy feliz) **soulwolf dark **(Tu siempre intentas adivinar xD) **Obini **(Si Kuvira te acorrala en menos de un metro cuadrado, te va a romper todos los dientes) **Montielowksi** (Tu quieres otras 100.000 y yo quiero mis lazos de colores) **NioFuyujima32 **(Me alegra que veas a Varrick con tan buenos ojos) **paolacelestial **(Adoro tus reviews y adoro como te fijas en cada pequeño detalle de cada rincón) **RoseLangley02 **(Es leer tu review e imaginarte saltando de emoción ante todas las posibilidades) **Jiore **(empieza una Asami más dura)** saotu2612 **(Pues espero que quieras seguir leyendolo más tiempo) **deathinnocent** (y de nuevo fresón) **Murasakii-11 **(Aqui tu hermosa heredera empieza a mostrar valor ) **DayntiKishimoto **(que no te detenga la policia. Te escribo por miedo a que te detengan) **LupitaAzucena** (Un capítulo más y los muy muy muy x100 serán solucionados) **Annimo** (Espero que te alegrase saber mi amor por la música) **Maraya Greyjoy **(Tendrás que esperar un poco más) **Kuki** (Pues las adicciones como estas son buenas. No dañan tu cuerpo, solo tus sentimientos) **paolacelestial **(creo que intente que Asami se viese más realista. ¡Me agrada tu aprobación!) **Tazura Tsurugi** (me alegra muchísimo escuchar que te ha gustado tanto. Espero que vuelvas a dejar una review) **una tal Andrea** (Me alegro que te agradase esa muestra de cariño) **Haru Freitas **(El mundo arderá al son de Zakuro, no al mio) **LocaRasta** (seguiré encantado si sigue esto con tanto apoyo) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Me encanta que te gustase el concierto y gracias por el poyo lml) **Lin Beifong** (De nuevo la jefa de policía, un placer contentarla) **Tsunade Kohiro **(Gracias por tus palabras) **AlexandraArcher **(Tan pronto como que yahan pasado siete dias y aquí hay una nueva actualización) **Sakura Uchiha**(Pues hasta el 20 no se sabrá nada)**Korrasami Love** (Gracias por tanto amor) **Guest** (Pues lamento decir que en un principio el fic iban a ser 5000 palabras semanales y voy a ir reduciendolo hasta llegar a esas 5000 xD)

**El Viernes 19 de Junio ocurrirá algo muy especial. Miradlo en Reflexiones. Es el tercer párrafo que escribo diciendo lo mismo, así que ve a leerlo.**

**Capítulo 19**

Había pasado más de una quincena desde la llagada de Zhu Li y Varrick a Ciudad República. La joven pareja trabajaba arduamente en sus obligaciones, sobretodo el hombre de tupé y bigote que intentaba realizar la compra de varias pequeñas editoriales que fortalecerían su emporio informativo y le permitirían comenzar a crear un sello editorial propio.

Por otro lado, Zhu Li seguía demostrando en las oficinas de Laboratorios &amp; Industrias Wan que su padre y su tío no se habían equivocado al darle un puesto de tal importancia. Era normal que llegase temprano a la oficina, aprovechando que su prometido madrugaba para ver las rotativas funcionar. Ya sola en aquella cama y sin el calor de su amado, la mujer de lentes redondas se levantaba para disfrutar de compartir el desayuno con el novio, al tiempo que aprovechaba para arreglarse y emprender camino a la zona industrial.

Estaban muy unidos pero para ventaja de Asami, cuando su buena amiga terminaba su jornada laboral disponía de unas cuantas horas de soledad antes de que su futuro esposo volviese a su apartamento, momento ideal para unas horas donde solo las chicas protagonizaban aquel momento. Y al decir chicas no solo había que referirse a Zhu Li y a Asami, sino también a los días libres que tenía Ty Lee y que la hacían desear alejarse de la danza para volver a conectar con su aura y su esencia, convirtiéndose de nuevo en una niña para conservar ese halo infantil que a todos encantaba y que era lo que le hacia ser más fuerte, positiva y decidida.

Ty Lee amaba la danza pero se negaba a dejar morir esa parte infantil, divertida y algo coqueta de ella porque sabía que ese pensamiento positivo la había hecho luchar por sus sueños hasta haberlos logrado; así que cuando ella se unía a su prima y a la heredera Sato, los planes a veces semejaban estar enfocados a adolescentes, con paseos por el parque tomando un helado o una visita a los estanques para dar de comer a los patos, gansos y cisnes que allí habitaban.

Era como si la joven de dotadas curvas solo se divirtiera al recordar que en el fondo, además de una bailarina de gran talento, era una joven que anhelaba tener amigas y pasar el rato con ellas para así tener un momento de esparcimiento y poder hablar de sus problemas o sus deseos; algo extraño siendo ya mujeres emprendedoras pero normal si se observaba desde el reflejo de quien se marcó un objetivo y apenas vivió hasta que lo logró, como el caso de la joven chica del Loto.

La única persona que a veces se encontraba fuera de ese mundo, como siendo la única humana entre bestias, como Jane Goodall entre los gorilas; era Kuvira. La guardaespaldas debía seguir a la señorita Sato en todo momento, algo que hacia como parte de sus obligaciones y visiblemente arrepentida por lo sucedido hacia más de dos semanas con aquella joven de ojos azules. Por si fuera poco, Lin Beifong estaba expectante ante los informes de actividad de la joven heredera, puesto que al parecer Hiroshi reclamaba saber que hacia su hija en su tiempo libre. Para empezar, resultaba agradable que Zhu Li y Ty Lee, al ser dos miembros de la familia Wan, gustasen tanto al patriarca de la familia, sin olvidar que había que eludir cualquier comentario o charla referente a la orientación sexual de la heredera.

Por fortuna para la escolta, su jefa estaba intentando centrarse en su trabajo y volver a demostrarle a su padre que era una buena empleada. La joven empresaria llegaba a su trabajo temprano, siempre acompañada de su guardaespaldas; en su puesto como directiva de fondos y beneficencia. Era un puesto sin apenas representación, una formalidad para incluirla en la junta directiva, demostrando la unión, inexistente, de padre e hija. Asami poseía parte de la empresa por ascendencia pero no podía vender ni hacer nada con dicha parte sin permiso de su padre, el cual creó el puesto que regentaba su hija para que esta pudiera presumir de cargo en cenas y se distanciase de la imagen de cabeza hueca de las otras jovencitas de la alta sociedad, ella era una Sato y por tanto, mejor.

Aquel puesto sonaba rimbombante, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Las únicas labores que realizaban en esa sección de Future Industries era mover el dinero de fondos de beneficencia hacia las cuentas de campaña de Hiroshi Sato, casi convirtiendo a su propia primogénita en cómplice de blanqueo de capital. Por fortuna, entre esos movimientos y para dar mayor y mejor publicidad a la empresa y a la familia Sato, a veces podía orientar el dinero a verdaderos actos filantrópicos y proyectos de ayuda reales, siempre con previo permiso de su padre.

El problema es que aquella situación era importante solo para ella, puesto que Hiroshi solo deseaba la fotografía de rigor y la primera plana en la sección de sociedad. No era que su padre no tuviese corazón pero muchas veces con el dinero y el poder llega el sentimiento de que tu debes de distanciarte del mundo para que no te hagan daño, y eso era algo que su padre hacia muy bien, distanciarse. A medida que había crecido, el hombre de abundantes canas dejó de tratar de tener una relación con su hija y aunque ya no la culpaba de la muerte de su querida Yasuko, verla le hacia recordar a su difunta esposa. Resultaba triste confirmar cada vez que veía a su hija lo mucho que se parecía a su esposa y recordar, para su desgracia, que el día que ella murió también lo hizo parte de su corazón, el cual quedó enterrado en aquel ataúd de roble macizo.

Asami intentaba ayudar en verdad porque deseaba dejar un mundo un poco mejor, sentirse útil y que podía cambiar la vida de una persona para bien, aunque muchas veces resultaba que aquello solo podía hacerlo a fuerza de talonario. En el fondo, la hija de Hiroshi hubiera querido ir a un comedor social o realizar alguna actividad con niños desfavorecidos, pero sabía que su padre se negaría en rotundo; él no querría que ella dejase de saber que su posición era algo superior y que debía mantener una compostura digna de su apellido. Cuando ella podía ir y ver lo que sus planificaciones habían logrado siempre se encontraba con la negativa de su padre. Este deseaba su momento en los focos y replicando el papel ante una foto del triste viudo que cuidaba de Ciudad República y de su hija, pero con una hija que no podía hablar para no dejarlo en evidencia.

Kuvira a veces hubiera querido decirle a Lin que los actos de su padre entristecían a la señorita Sato y la empujaban a una situación bastante melancólica pero Asami se lo prohibió; debido a que la escolta no conocía el carácter de su padre cuando alguien intentaba decirle qué hacer o cómo comportarse; aquellos estallidos de furia eran temibles y conocidos por todos los miembros del servicio de la mansión Santo, incluso por Pema. La sirvienta le había advertido a la joven de lánguido flequillo y trenza anudada que hiciera caso a la señorita en estos temas, debido a que se aventuraba a ser despedida en ella acto y la joven Sato consideraba a su escolta como una confidente de confianza. Y la guardaespaldas secretamente demostraba su confianza, ocultando algunas salidas de la joven empresaria, el tema de Korra, su orientación sexual y todo aquello que pudiera colocar a su protegida en una situación complicada.

Entre esas vigilancias y esa protección, a veces Kuvira tenía que acompañar a la joven heredera en sus sesiones de carrera con Zhu Li, no era que correr no le resultase tonificante a la joven del lunar pero el problema principal era que su jefa poseía un buen tono físico pero una mala resistencia. La joven Asami padecía de una anemia que le impedía mantener un ritmo constante de actividad física severa, y Kuvira era una persona que poseía una disciplina de carrera y marcha de varios kilometros. Por otro lado, y para empeorar las cosas, Zhu Li era una joven conocida en el internado de señoritas como una promesa de las jornadas de atletismo en la sección de marcha o en el maratón, demostrando en cada competición que sus resistencia era formidable y que podía mantener un ritmo constante sin apenas flojear en un paso. Básicamente, la unión de esas dos fuerzas atléticas hizo sucumbir a Asami ante la perspectiva de que ninguna iba a ceder solo porque estuvieran con una persona como la joven Sato a su lado.

Allí estaba el distópico trío, trotando por uno de los senderos del monte Ryu, una elevación situada a las afueras de la zona alta y adinerada de la urbe. Aquel lugar se había convertido en el paseo predilecto de colegios, familia y fans del ejercicio semanal, aunque en aquel momento a cierta joven la labios rojizos le estaban fallando las piernas y amenazaban con desplomar a su dueña hacia el suelo de un momento a otro. Los calambres y al sensación de que por muy rápido que respirase no conseguía apaciguar sus músculos hizo acto de presencia en la joven heredera, que aunque había logrado aguantar bastante bien los primeros dos kilómetros, al tercero solamente notaba el fuego circular por sus piernas y como la cabeza a veces le hacia sentir que flotaba en al aire, síntoma claro de que necesitaba detenerse o terminaría desmayándose y con el rostro golpeado contra la tierra, una expectativa nada halagüeña.

-Esperad chicas – reclamaba la joven empresaria al tiempo que comenzaba a detenerse con una sensación de palpito y quemazón en las piernas – Necesito descansar

Su abdomen no esta mucho mejor, pues una sensación puntiaguda, signo inequívoco de los músculos contraídos retorciéndose, hacia acto de presencia. Su camiseta no estaba apenas sudada, no sentía un gran cansancio pero notaba como le costaba respirar y su corazón iba a estallar. Su glamour se iba por el desagüe al tiempo que la camiseta ocre con un hurón de fuego dibujado al más puro estilo cartel motivador, era alzada levemente con la esperanza de que sentir la fría brisa del campo en el viente hiciera que su abdomen se relajase y dejase de sentir que sus abdominales iban a contraerse sobre si mismos en algún momento.

-Vale vale, pararemos – comentaba su amiga con lentes, la cual ya había roto a sudar desde hacia tiempo y semejaba no importarle sus mejillas enrojecidas y su camiseta blanca con signos evidentes de sudor – Ahora entiendo como es que solo eras lanzadora en Soft-ball.

-¿La señorita era lanzadora?, pensaba que con la anemia no podría – allí estaba Kuvira, la cual apenas se notaba cansada y era como si en ningún momento hubiera empezado a notar el agotamiento -Me parece extraño que participase en algún deporte

-Eh – replicaba una Asami que caminaba lentamente en círculos mirando al cielo para calmar su corazón – Aun soy tu jefa

-Lo siento – se disculpó en el acto la escolta de forma marcial

-Era una broma – una risita dejaba ver que en realidad la reprimenda era una forma de tomarle el pelo a su "asistenta personal", como le gustaba llamarla – Estaba en el equipo de Soft-Ball porque tengo unos buenos brazos y soy ambidextra

-Era la pesadilla de las bateadoras – comentaba Zhu Li, al tiempo que de un cinto riñonera extraía un botellín de agua y se lo acercaba a la agotada heredera – No sabían cuando sacar a las diestras o a las zurdas contra ella

-Entonces deduzco que no participaba capturando bases – por lo poco que sabía Kuvira del Soft-Ball era algo similar al béisbol, aunque tampoco conocía mucho del baseball, a decir verdad

-Así es – la heredera bebía a pequeños sorbos el agua que su compañera y amiga le había entregado – No puedo mantener ejercicio fuerte ni constante pero podía lanzar bien la pelota

-¿Tampoco eso? – después de años conociéndose, la joven Sato sabía a que se refería su amiga

-Eso si – argumentaba a sabiendas que si se negaba a hablar a trataría de nuevo de mojigata como cuando estaban en el internado – Ya sabes endorfinas y eso. Siempre ayudan

La joven del lunar sabía que estaban hablando de sexo así que prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, notando el suave piar de los gorriones que les daban la bienvenida, ocultos entre los arboles que rodeaban el amplio camino del interior de aquel bosque lúdico. El camino había sido construido hacia décadas para fomentar las visitas a la naturaleza de las familias y de las gentes de Ciudad República. Entre aquel paseo por la arboleda y las planicies para hacer barbacoas o jugar con los niños y las mascotas, el monte se había convertido en el destino predilecto de mucha gente de la alta sociedad para un paseo un domingo por la tarde.

-Bueno – replicaba la joven de lentes redondeadas, las cuales se ajustaba a cada rato por culpa del sudor – Cuando te inyectaban estabas muchísimo mejor

-Si, mucho mejor, la verdad

-Señorita – comentó Kuvira

-Llamame Asami – decía la heredera con un tono similar al que se usaría para que un niño supiese que no esta diciendo lo correcto

-Disculpe – a decir verdad, la escolta tenía cierta curiosidad – Si la medicación iba tan bien, ¿por qué la dejó?

-Supuestamente con una buena dieta y ejercicio debería de mejorar – argumentaba la joven de labios carnosos – La inyecciones me hubieran ayudad a mejorar, supuestamente

-No bebas tan rápido – a la joven de las lentes redondeadas y las mejillas coloradas por el ejercicio le preocupaba que le sintiera mal a su amiga el beber tan profundamente

-No te preocupes – agradeció la preocupación con una sonrisa – Pero la medicación y las inyecciones dejaron de hacer efecto. Con el tiempo, el ejercicio se hizo más pesado y apenas podía llevar un buen ritmo.

-Eso suena muy extraño, debería de haber mejorado – repuso Kuvira

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy bien, solamente tenéis que correr a mi ritmo y no como si intentaseis ganar unas olimpiadas – la heredera trataba de quitarle importancia a su situación puesto que ya hacia años que se había acostumbrado a su escasa resistencia física.

-Bueno – la joven de trenzado castaño pasó un brazo por el cuello de su amiga – Perdonanos, ahora iremos a tu ritmo a partir de ahora

-Gracias – alegó con una sonrisa donde mostraba esos nacarados dientes perfectos, envueltos en unos labios que semejaban un postre de confitería.

Al tiempo que retomaban pausadamente la sesión de ejercicio, la joven empresaria de ojos esmeralda no pudo parar de preguntarse el motivo por el cual su padre la había a la mañana siguiente. No es que odiase a su padre, pero este no era muy dado a relaciones personales con su hija, hacía meses que solamente se reunían para asunto oficiales, pero al día siguiente de esa jornada de ejercicio Asami volvería a la Mansión Sato, lugar que hacía tiempo mucho tiempo que había dejado de considerar su hogar.

-¿Te pasa algo?, tienes cara de preocupación – el rostro de Zhu Li semejaba sereno, sabiendo que un ambiente calmado apaciguaría los ánimos a su amiga – Y no me digas que es porque no te queda más agua en el botellín

Una risita nerviosa escapó de los sellados labios rojizos de su amiga

-Me has pillado – mostraba la pequeña botella vacía – Es por eso

-Si quieren, puedo adelantarme – la escolta consideró la posibilidad de que su presencia fuera un escollo en la charla

-No, confió en ti - se detuvo para contemplar la hermosa vista del cielo colándose tímidamente entre una bóveda de hojas y ramas – Es que es muy extraño

-La reunión con tu padre te preocupa, ¿eh?

-Si, Zhu Li – no le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo a la joven de ojos castaños para hacerla confesar – Es que apenas hablamos más de una vez al mes y suele ser para temas empresariales

-¿Tu qué opinas? – la joven de lentes redondeadas lanzaba la pregunta a Kuvira cuando esta no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar

-Mi padre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña – comentó al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa – Así que no sabría decir

-Lo siento no lo sabía – la disculpa de la joven de cabello como la corteza de un roble fue automática. En su rostro se veía auténtica congoja

-Kuvira, siento eso, debes de pensar que los problemas con mi padre son una tontería

-De hecho – intentaba envalentonarse para romper todas las normas impuestas de Lin Beifong, como aquella que se basaba en nunca compartir partes de tus opiniones personales – Nunca me ha parecido muy normal que su padre no intente hablar nunca con usted. Que yo sepa, no han quedado ni una sola vez desde su fiesta de cumpleaños

-Así es – la joven heredera se apoyaba en un roble centenario que custodiaba el camino – Mi padre y yo siempre hemos estado distanciados. A veces me gustaría que mi madre viviese para ver si es verdad que en algún momento el no fue así

-Siento mucho que estés triste – la joven de la familia Wan apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro – Pero esto no te va a librar de subir al mirador que hay en lo alto del monte

Podría parecer un comentario fuera de lugar, pero la joven de ojos del color de los propios robles que guardaban el camino, sabía perfectamente que a veces un comentario despreocupado o un intento de broma podían hacer que su amiga se calmase y dejase de pensar en la parte más negativa de las cosas.

-Venga – lloriqueó al tiempo que se abrazaba al árbol – Estoy triste y mañana tengo que ir a ver a mi padre

-No – adoraba que Asami fingiese un berrinche, la enviaba a cuando eran unas adolescentes en el internado – Iremos a tu ritmo pero si te quejas le diré a Kuvira que te ate usando los cordones de tus zapatillas

-Kuvira si lo haces te despido

-Yo la contrataré

-¿Podrían dejar de amenazar mi futuro laboral? – la escolta sabía había leído sobre la trágica muerte de la señora Yasuko Sato y observando cuan doloroso era el recuerdo de ella para Hiroshi, era mejor animar a su jefa para que se olvidase de lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

-Kuvira, te ordeno que me protejas de Zhu Li – decía entre risas al tiempo que su amiga intentaba que comenzase a ejercitarse bajo la amenaza de unas terribles cosquillas

-Lo siento – la joven del lunar sonreía burlonamente – Temo por mi futuro profesional y posibles demandas. Además, creo que no es un peligro para su integridad

Temerosa de que se repitiese un incidente de su infancia, donde pese a ser una amante de las cosquillas no pudo contener su orina ante las risas que le provocaban los afectos de su querida niñera, Kya, la joven decidió empezar a trotar de nuevo. No era que pensase que aquella situación podía volverse a repetir pero siempre le dio cierto reparo aguantar las cosquillas mucho tiempo después de eso. En el internado, cuando Zhu Li y Jin le atacaban con cosquillas para animarla después de un mal resultado en un examen, siempre rememoraba como Kya la bañaba diciéndole que no había sido culpa suya y que ambas guardarían el secreto de que la pequeña heredera se había hecho pis encima, manchando el vestido rosa de los domingos.

-Os odio – exclamó entre risas, corriendo por el camino, aunque esta lógico que ese "os odio" se podría traducir en un "me hacéis rabiar y reír".

Lo bueno de terminar la sesión de carrera fue terminar en el mirador que conocía desde muy pequeña. Allí, entre asientos de piedra y losas de arenisca, se alzaba una pequeña estatua de algo similar a un espíritu que señalaba a la bahía. Según la leyenda, un ente de luz contenida vivía en el monte, deslizándose entre los arboles con el viento como sinfonía de su voz. Cuenta la leyenda que aquel espíritu, guardián del bosque y protector de la vida, había guiado a unos campesinos que huían de la guerra hasta aquella bahía; cuidando de sus nuevos amigos y sus futuros vecinos. Siempre se celebraba una festividad en honor a los espíritus guardianes y a los seres queridos que ya no estaban entre nosotros, recordando que su amor pervivía por siempre y que estuvieran donde estuviesen, nos deseaban lo mejor. En aquella fiesta, la gente dibujaba una marcara blanca con dos ojos almendrados y una sonrisa, tal y como describían siempre a ese espíritu que solo poseía una mascara como improvisado rostro.

Después de hacer esa mascara y colgarla en una ventana para que el espíritu viese que en todos las casas se le guardaba gratitud, los habitantes de la urbe tomaban un trozo de papel donde habían escrito unas palabras y lo quemaban. Luego era tradición que después fueran a arrojar desde el puente pétalos de alguna flor, uno por ser querido que ya no podían abrazar.

Uno de sus recuerdos de infancia es la de ir con su padre a arrojar pétalos en honor a su madre. Asami no conocía bien el concepto de la muerte pero siempre pensaba que su madre estaría muy contenta de verlos juntos ese día. Cuando quiso preguntar porqué su padre no quemaba una nota para su mama, Kya le explicó que los adultos a veces recordaban a esas personas todos los días y por ello no necesitaban quemar las notas pero que su mama estaría muy contenta de leer el humo de la nota cuando llegase al cielo. Asami Sato era una niña ingenua, como deben ser todos los niños a esa edad.

A la mañana siguiente, la escolta y su jefa se dirigieron a la campiña privada de los Sato. La mansión Sato estaba algo alejada de la ciudad en un lugar completamente vigilado, lleno de cámaras y vigilancia. La edificación se situaba cerca de un angosto precipicio, dando una visual perfecta del océano, donde varios metros guarecidos tras un muro amenazaban la vida de aquel que intentase subirlo. El camino hacia la hacienda principal era largo y estaba custodiado por una extensa arboleda fuertemente vigilada, encerrada con un portón de acero oscurecido y altos muros de granito. Aquel trayecto tardaba unos minutos, donde una colección de arboles abrazaban el camino y escondían parte del campo que usaba Asami de niña para correr, esconderse o montar a caballo; actividad que también disfrutaba su padre.

Al final del camino se encontraba la gigantesca Mansión Sato. La edificación tenía como nombre Mansión con 'm' mayúscula por lo colosal que se veía al entrar. La gigantesca edificación de estilo victoriano presentaba decorativas balaustradas y afiches esculpidos directamente en la roca madre de donde se extrajo la piedra para alzar ladrillo a ladrillo la herencia de su bisabuelo. El solemne gris de la roca trabajada destacaba con los setos cuidados y una suntuosa fuente moderna donde una dragón serpenteante de latón bruñido envolvía su cuerpo alrededor de un escudo donde se podían ver las alas de la victoria y el lema de los Sato: "Nosotros somos fuertes".

Las enormes cristales de los tres edificios, estaban encerradas en altos tejados acabados en punta y abrazaba un enorme portón doble de tres metros de alto y enteramente hecho en madera noble tintada en rojo tinto. Aquel portón estaba situado a varias escalinatas del suelo, defendido por cuatro columnas con enredaderas talladas que dejaban testigo eterno del coste y esfuerzo de alzar tal construcción.

La mansión era enorme, un palacete en toda regla llamado Mansión Sato para no semejar demasiada opulencia. Dos salones, dos biblioteca, cinco despachos, tres cocinas, un salón de baile, una sala de actos, un cine, un gran salón para banquetes, tres habitaciones de ocio, una docena de habitaciones que solo podrían compararse con suites de hoteles de lujo y otras doce habitaciones comunes para el servicio, estas afincadas en la ala de servicio y con servicios y baños comunitarios. Aquella construcción faraónica era un recuerdo perpetuo del poder de su familia, creada para sorprender, apabullar e imponer; puesto que fuese uno solo o un centenar, aquel monstruo de piedra y cristal siempre imponía. Los bailes o actos sociales que organizaba Hiroshi Sato solían tener como finalidad presumir de su haciendo y recordar a la gente su poder y su riqueza, aunque ambos no eran capaces de lograr que su carrera política se alzase debido a que el patriarca de la familia era un buen hombre frente a las cámaras pero a veces había terminado por crear demasiadas enemistades en la gente de la ciudad.

No hubo problema para aparcar puesto que al lado de la mansión se alzaba el garaje de los Sato con una docena de autos clásicos y varios autos sedán ejecutivos como el de la señorita. Al aparcar entre los autos ejecutivos un joven le pidió a Kuvira las llaves de su compañero metálico.

-Disculpe, su padre, el señor Sato ha pedido que le entreguemos un nuevo modelo – el joven alegó al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia.

Asami, que ya sabía el cariño que su guardaespaldas tenía a su vehículo decidió intervenir.

-Perdone – dijo la heredera – Pero nos iremos en el mismo. Mi asistente de seguridad conoce este vehículo como la palma de su mano y prefiero que siga con él

-¿No prefiere un modelo?

-No, este es muy fiable – alegó la joven del lunar al tiempo que guardaba las llaves de su compañero de cuatro ruedas en el bolsillo y sonreía a la empresaria de labios carnosos, llena de gratitud.

La joven empresaria y su escolta caminaron hacia la puerta principal de la Mansión Sato, donde un hombre alto, delgado, sin pelo en la cabeza pero con una tupida barba las saludo.

-Buenos días Señorita Asami – el hombre perfectamente trajeado realizaba una pequeña reverencia – Espero que haya tenido un viaje agradable

-Si Tenzin, un placer volver a verte – saludaba la joven heredera al jefe de los miembros del servicio de la Mansión Sato, Tenzin Lobsang – Ya conoces a mi ayudante, Kuvira

-Así es, es un honor volver a ver a una buena amiga – el hombre y la joven del lunar se conocían desde hacia mucho tiempo. Ella era la protegida de Lin Beifong y él, su marido

-Yo también estoy muy contento de verlo – respondió la joven guardaespaldas

-Su padre la espera en su despacho – indicó el mayordomo

-No hace falta que me indique el camino – y con una sonrisa la joven Asami desposeyó de sus obligaciones al hombre – Sé el camino. Póngase al día con Kuvira

-Es usted muy amable – agradeció el caballero al tiempo que la heredera entraba en el gran recibidor de la entrada, una pequeña habitación abierta de paredes blancas con detalles de dragones serpenteando por las paredes.

Al alejarse la empresaria el hombre de mediana edad dio un suspiro de alivio y se ajustó la corbata para comprobar si la tenía bien colocada.

-Me alegro de verte, Tenzin – rompió el silencia la escolta, deseando entablar una conversación o de lo contrario estrangularía al caballero que no hacia más que arreglarse la corbata y el cuello de la camisa

-El placer es todo mio – respondió con una amable sonrisa – Confío en que mi esposa no te este cargando de trabajo

-Claro que no, Asami es mi única tarea y prioridad

-Me alegro – resopló como si esperase una respuesta bastante peor y más cruel – Temía que nuestra situación pudiese haberla hecho enfadar con sus subordinados

-Tranquilo – lo relajó el aire despreocupado de Kuvira – Ella solo me comentó a mi lo sucedido. Sabes que no es de airear sus trapos sucios

-Bueno – fingía una leve tos para aclarar sus ideas y limpiar su garganta – Espero que eso no sea una molestia para ti. Sabes que ambos te tenemos mucho cariño

-Lo sé, pero si nunca me he metido en la vida de Lin, mucho menos ahora

-Si lo dices por el asunto entre Suyin y Lin – su tono semejaba intentar apaciguar pero al mismo tiempo denotaba un atisbo de preocupación – Sabes que ninguna hubiera querido que te metieses en dicha discusión. Las dos te aprecian

-Lo sé y lo agradezco – la joven del lunar miraba despreocupadamente al cielo para organizar sus ideas – Pero quiero dejar bien claro que esto es una cosa entre los tres

-¿Los tres?

-No sé porqué motivo os habéis distanciado pero estoy seguro de que el asunto de Su y Lin tiene algo que ver – dedujo lógicamente – O no lo hubieras nombrado cuando sabes que a nadie le agradar hablar de aquel tema

-Oh – fue lo único que exhaló sabiéndose capturado – Tranquila, simplemente fue algo que llevábamos arrastrando mucho tiempo

-Entiendo pero ojala se solucionase

-Querida niña, a veces todo es más complicado de lo que creemos.

Mientras ambas amistades charlaban, la joven heredera atravesó la estancia y llevó sus pasos hacía la escalera doble de madera tallada en roble. Las finas balaustradas decoradas con formas geométricas hacían juego con las contrahuellas decoradas con rombos dorados. La huella de los peldaños estaban laqueadas en tonos oscuros, casi negros, y las rosetas, pasamanos y espirales labradas con las manos profesionales de grandes ebanistas. Esos mismos artesanos de la madera confeccionaron, varias generaciones atrás, las ninfas que adornaban el final de las espirales y que a modo de pomo, dejaban entrever la ilusión de que los que ascendían o bajaban por esas escaleras eran mejores que los seres humanos mundanos.

Ya en el segundo piso, un suelo de detalles ajedrezados daba la bienvenida a los interesados. Asami aun podía recordar como de pequeña jugaba a no pisar las baldosas blancas porque aquellas activaban trampas, algo que siempre pensó que podría llegar a ser cierto en semejante palacete. Por otro lado, los decorados dinteles y techos dejaban ver los detalles y el cuidado que hubo en la construcción, aunque aquellos recovecos decorativos le daban miedo de pequeña, cuando ni todas las luces del pasillo iluminaban bien el camino.

Queriendo recordar el pasado y su etapa más infantil, la joven heredera comenzó a caminar intentando pisar solamente las baldosas blancas del ajedrezado suelo, siendo más complicado debido a que ya no tenía los pies de una niña. Sin darse apenas cuenta llegó a una puerta doble, custodiada por dos bustos de soldados que sostenían sobre sus cabezas sus cascos. Aquella puerta era la del despacho principal de su padre, una estancia que apenas había visitado de niña y de la que casi no tenía recuerdo alguno.

Temblando ante la idea de una reunión desafortunada, la joven de labios gruesos respiró profundamente, resopló e intentó calmarse todo lo que pudo hasta terminar petando a la puerta casi de forma inconsciente.

-Adelante – decía una profunda voz desde el interior, algo que Asami maldijo ante la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie

Al entrar la empresaria pudo ver dos enormes ventanales custodiados por un par de cortinas rojas de terciopelo, mostrando unas vistas privilegiadas del acantilado y el océano. A un lado de la sala enmoquetada, una pequeña biblioteca y un juego de archivadores negros de seguridad, custodiaban una chimenea apagada , rodeada de tres mullidas butacas. Al otro lado, un sofá y dos butacones, se reunían en torno a una mesa de cristal baja, donde se pondrían las bebidas preparadas en un mueble bar que se topaba al lado de los asientos. Ante la entrada, presidiendo la estancia, delante de los ventanales, un enorme escritorio tallado a mano en caoba con un tapete de cuero negro rodeando parte de la superficie y dos lánguidas lamparas de escritorio. Detrás de ese enorme escritorio, un butacón de cuero negro, a juego con el del tapete, que al girarse mostraba a un hombre canoso, con espeso y denso bigote, lentes y un traje azul oscuro. Aquel hombre, era Hiroshi Sato.

-Oh, Asami – saludó a su hija de forma cortés – Por favor, pasa

La empresaria caminó lentamente, intentando no demostrar que la figura de su padre le producía cierto temor. Sabía de los negocios que demostrar miedo ante una presencia era una derrota asegurada.

-Buenos días, padre – decía la empresaria al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas del escritorio. Toda la habitación estaba enfocada en demostrar el poderío de su padre, como una señal de dinero, poder y fuerza.

-He querido entablar esta cita contigo – el hombre ajustaba su espeso bigote de morsa – Porque creo que deberías empezar a buscar un novio

-¿Cómo dice? – una de las cosas que Hiroshi nunca había hecho era meterse en la vida amorosa de su hija, hasta ahora

-Asami, eres mi hija, mi hermosa y dulces hija – desgraciadamente, como muchos comentarios de su padre, ahora venía el "pero" – Pero creo que debes empezar a demostrar interés por dar a la familia Sato un heredero

-Pero no conozco ningún chico y no estoy preparada – mentía descaradamente en vez de promulgar lo que era – Además creo que estos asuntos son muy privados

-Mira, hija, el mundo no es un cuento de hadas – argumentaba al tiempo que se limpiaba cuidadosamente las lentes – Tu tienes la obligación moral de dar un heredero a la familia Sato. Tengo socios con hijos de tu edad y estoy seguro de que subordinarían su apellido al nuestro, además de hacerte permanecer como cabeza de la familia. Piensa que conservarías el poder, una vez yo me haya ido

No era que no le molestase que su padre hablase desde hace años de la muerte bajo la palabra "irse", sin desear abrir los ojos a la realidad; sino que lo que le dolía profundamente era que la estaba tratando como una yegua cuya única responsabilidad y objetivo en la vida era parir. Harta de ser un peón más en el ajedrez de su progenitor, harta de que su miedo pudiese ganar, antes que ella aceptase su destino, intentando no sucumbir a las ordenes impuestas y traer la infelicidad a un niño que no supiese lo que era el amor, ella decidió enfrentarse al dragón.

-Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo y además, no creo que sea asunto suyo, padre – aquel derroche de valor había sido tan costoso que por dentro ella misma se animaba: "bien por ti".

-Estas en la Junta Directiva y tienes ese puesto solamente para que la gente no piense que me avergüenzo de ti – contestó tajantemente y afilando cada silaba como si fueran dagas – Tu destacas entre las demás chicas lindas de los bailes porque eres tranquila y trabajadora. Lo primera es muy adorable y lo segundo, digamos que tus posibles suegros siempre alaban como te críe para hacerte una joven emprendedora.

Ella siempre fue algo tranquila, nunca bebía demasiado y jamás olvidaba su decoro y educación, pero lo ultimo fue tremendamente doloroso. Ella tenía unicamente ese puesto de trabajo para que su padre hiciera promoción con ella, pero hacia los medios informativos sino orientando la situación a presumir de hija ante posibles interesados en un enlace.

-Entonces – ella quería escucharlo de su boca – Solamente me has dado el puesto para pasearme como una yegua antes de una carrera y que la gente diga: 'mira, es trabajadora y rica, seguro que pare buenos niños'

El rostro de su padre se ensombreció y sus labios se convirtieron en una simple linea en su rostro, al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula.

-He hecho todo esto por ti – exclamó – Para que obtuvieras una buena posición. Yo no quería que otras bobas se casasen antes que tu y sabía que mostrando tu educación y tu esfuerzo será sencillo encontrar a alguien

-¿Qué encontrase yo o que encontrarás tu? – ella nunca fue valiente con su padre pero se negaba a ser tratada como un pedazo de carne, como moneda de cambio en los tratos de su padre. Ella era un ser humano, una mujer, una persona que ya había perdido su orgullo y negaba a perder la elección sobre su útero.

-Asami, ¡no me hables así!, te lo he dado todo – señalaba a su propia hija con un dedo acusador – No tienes derecho a exigirme nada

-Al menos que escuches lo que deseo antes de hacerme infeliz – casi al borde de las lagrimas, su voz comenzaba a fallar

-Piensa en nuestra posición en vez de en ti misma – gritaba el hombre que había dejado las lentes en la mesa para no romperlas ante un arrebato de ira

En aquel momento, algo en la joven empresaria se rompió. No deseaba estar allí, el dragón amenazaba con devorarla, pero tarde o temprano debía enfrentar aquella charla sino quería que las cosas fueran a peor.

-Padre – resopló la joven – Soy lesbiana

Lejos de semejar una excusa, los ojos de su hija convencieron al padre, quien se reclinaba sobre el asiento de su escritorio dubitativo.

-¿Y ese es un problema? – preguntó con indiferencia

-Me gustan las mujeres y no quiero estar con un hombre – intentaba aclarar

-No tienes porqué amar a un hombre, solo tener un hijo – repuso el caballero que ya se ajustaba las lentes al tabique nasal

¿Cómo era posible que a su padre le importase tan poco los deseos de su hija?, la joven Sato casi no entendía lo que su progenitor había dicho porque semejaba ser fruto de una era más antigua y oscura.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso – se disculpó con dos sendas lagrimas desprendiéndose de las esmeraldas que poseía en vez ojos – No pienso hacer infeliz a un bebé

-Y yo tendré que cargar con una hija invertida, ¿no? – Hiroshi se levantó dela butaca – No me importa tu orientación sexual, te quiero pese a todo, pero tienes obligaciones que no debes eludir.

-Pues no semeje que me quieras cuando me pides que me case con alguien influyente para que puedas aprovecharte de ello y tenga un bebé de un hombre que no querré

-Si pudieras tener una hija de otra mujer, créeme que sería más benevolente – alegó al tiempo que observaba el océano

-Podría conocer a alguien y adoptar

-Nada de adopciones – volteó, con una mirada embravecida como si su expresión pudiera despertar un maremoto en el mar calmo que se atisbaba tras el cristal – Ningún niño de la calle que sus padres no han querido va a llevar mi apellido, y mucho menos herederar el fruto de nuestra familia

-Al menos a él si lo querría – se defendió ella – Siento no ser lo que tu querías

-Tienes su rostro, me castigas con su sonrisa y me recuerdas cada segundo de mi vida que ella se fue y te dejo a ti - su voz era apagada, casi como el canto de un coro fúnebre – Ni tan siquiera honras su memoria

-No hables así de mi madre – gritó la heredera con riachuelos salados surcando sus pálidas mejillas, intentando expulsar, sin éxito, toda la rabia y el dolor

-Tu no la conocías – la mirada del padre se convirtió en un rostro seco, inerte, indiferente hacia quien llevaba su sangre y se sentaba ante él – Tu solo le arrebataste la vida. ¿Qué no hable de ella?, podría hablar durante años de ella, cosa que tu no

-Ella me querría. Estoy segura

-¿Segura?, dudo que quisiera a alguien que ni tan siquiera es capaz de respetar su memoria – replicó – No le hubieras dado ni un nieto. ¿Qué no hable de ella?, eres tu quien no debería ni mencionarla. Si, quería un varón y no pudo ser, quise quererte pese a recordarme con tu rostro a ella y hacerme ver cada día que ella no volvería. Ahora, me topo con esto.

-Perdona por ser una decepción constante – y levantándose del asiento donde había encajado todos los insultos, se dispuso a irse con toda la integridad que un soldado caído podía poseer.

-Te quiero hija, no lo dudes – se defendió el hombre – Pero debes de entender tu posición y tus obligaciones. Deberías esforzarte para cumplirlas

-Acabas de decirme prácticamente que soy un error

-Si tengo que vivir contigo, como he hecho hasta ahora, te pido que aceptes tu papel en la vida – expuso Hiroshi – No te pido querernos pero si tratarnos sabiendo la posición de cada uno

-Tu titiritero y tu muñeca

-Miralo como quieras, no voy a discutirle a una niñata – y volviendo a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y retiró unas invitaciones – Por el momento, deberás ir al baile del Loto Blanco como representación. Yo debo disculparme con ciertas personas influyentes porque mi hija es una terca que avergüenza su apellido

La joven heredera no dijo absolutamente nada más, ni tampoco su padre. Ella se limitó a agarrar las invitaciones formales y él a contrastar unos papeles que estaban en un fichero. Al observarlos de reojo, la joven heredera pudo ver que eran informes personales, con fotografías y algunos datos relevantes. Su padre ya había predispuesto posibles enlaces o herederos de interés sin consultarla. Pese a todo, el esfuerzo de la discusión había alterado y agotado a la empresaria, la cual solamente se retiró del despacho con las invitaciones en la mano. No hubo despedida de ninguna de las partes, casi declarando taxativamente que habían decidido ignorarse. Al cerrar la puerta del despacho, de forma sonora con el fin de que dejar constancia auditiva a su padre de que se iba, además de querer mostrar un ultimo acto de rebeldía; la joven empresaria observó en las invitaciones su propio apellido. En aquel momento, clavando su mirada sobre las cuatro letras que conformaban su apellido, Asami solo pudo decir:

-A la mierda los Sato

**Continaurá...**

**Reflexiones**

**-Facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno**

**-IMPORTANTE-**

El próximo viernes 19 de Junio, a las 14:00 hora de México centro, tendrá lugar ¡el primer riguroso Directo-Crazy fanfickero!. Para verlo solo debes ir al canal de Youtube - Seth Liony .

En dicho canal, nos encontraremos con:

-**Seth Liony** Cosplay (Cosplayer de Baroness: Seth Liony Cosplay, Fandubera, youtuber ocasional y escritora de Lybellus, obra que podreís encontrar en wattpad.)

-**Zakuro Hatsune** (La popular fanfickera y fandubera creadora del fanfic Korrasami en español más aclamado: "Nuestra Historia Sigue")

-Lobo Susurro Nocturno - **Susurro Nocturno** en Fanfiction ( La persona que esta detrás del Kyalin más denso de Fanfiction, "Primavera en Ciudad República" y del fanfic "Un Puente Hacia ti" )

Responderemos preguntas, daremos adelantos, hablaremos de futuros proyectos, de ships preferidas, de la repercusión de la franquicia Avatar en el mundo cosplay, de como queremos a los fans, de anécdotas... Así que advertidos quedáis.

Miranos en el canal de Youtube: Seth Liony , el viernes 19 de 14:00 Pm a 17:00 PM.

Para más información, agreganos en facebook y dale "Me Gusta" a Baroness: Seth Liony Cosplay

-Las dos jóvenes que intentaron tener sexo con Korra son dos representaciones libres de Elsa y Anna

-Creedme que un palacete puede ser gigante y el de los Sato es enorme

-Describí la escalera con tantos detalles porque en la época victoriana la decoración de escaleras o lamparas era muy importante en cuanto a status

-Los bustos que describo cerca del despacho de Hiroshi son semejante al famoso Busto de Pericles o Busto de Palas

-Quería describir la historia del espirítu para darle alguna festividad exclusiva a mi AU y porque me parecía una festividad hermosa

-El espíritu del bosque del que hablan es similar al Kaonashi – sin cara – de Chihiro.

-Explique la anemia para que la gente entienda mejor ciertos puntos futuros

-Kuvira ahora bromea con Asami porque a su jefa le gusta que entre ellas haya un ambiente de confianza más allá del empleado/empleador

-Sana sana, pony enfermita

-Feliz cumpleaños Jodie

-A nuestro querido lobopyre le quitaron mucha sangre

-Rebecca va a ser la Unificadora

-Si no entendeís estos últimos puntos, ya sabeís, id a facebook agregadme y visitad: Korrasami Latino, Korrasami Love y Baroness: Seth Liony Cosplay

-La fantástica dibujante Omy-chan va a hacer un dibujo basado en mi fic... Eso es un gran halago y espero que la apoyéis

-Si alguien quiere hacer algo similar que se sienta libre de hacerlo


	20. 20: Bailes, Vestidos y Llamadas sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**El Viernes 19 de Junio, 14:00 pm hora México Centro, en el canal de Youtube Seth Liony ocurrirá un directo muy especial. Miradlo en Reflexiones**

_En Korrasami Latino y Korrasami Love no solo apoyan el Korrasami, sino a los autores de fanfics y escritores en si. Les agradezco la publicidad del directo y su buena honda. Os daría un beso y un abrazo a todos._

_**Este es el trillizo de más de 10.000 palabras. Piensa que he estado horas para hacer el capítulo aunque si no dejas nunca review, no creo convencerte de que así daís mucha fuerza.**_

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP pues por vosotros sigo pese a todo****:**

**El viernes 19 de 14:00 Pm a 17:00 PM – hora mexicana – habrá un directo especial en el canal de youtube Seth Liony. ¡Te esperamos!.**

**Rarie-Roo **(Me alegra saber que la pony esta recuperada) **Zakuro Hatsune** (Pues es normal que te veas reflejada en Asami Sato porque tu eres la Asami Sato de Seth) **soulwolf dark **(Es que tiene bigotes de morsa y es malvado... Me recuerda a Doctor Eggman de Sonic) **Obini **(Creo que todos jugabamos a eso de pequeños. Eres super adorable) **Montielowksi** (RUDO RUDO RUDO) **NioFuyujima32 **(Muchas gracias. Ni te imaginas la de imágenes que vi para describir la mansión) **paolacelestial **(Sabiendo que me escribes siempre, te digo que te adoro antes de que escribas la review porque sé que esta actualización no es un viernes) **RoseLangley02 **(Quiero tus fantásticos y evangeliosos auriculares xD) **ImBalalaika **(Gracias por las felicitaciones)** Ruha **(Me alegra muchisímo saber que esperas el directo) **deathinnocent** (mucho ánimo con tu fic) **Murasakii-11 **(Aqui tu hermosa heredera empieza a mostrar valor ) **LupitaAzucena** (Es el típico interesado. Agradezco que sigas aqui) **Annimo** (Yo ame su valor) **Maraya Greyjoy **(Tendrás que esperar un poco más) **zebra **(Me emociona que te consideres mi fan y que seas una persona que cumple su palabra. No es que desconfié pero es reconfortarte esperar una review de alguien y que la postee tan prontamente) **paolacelestial **(creo que intente que Asami se viese más realista. ¡Me agrada tu aprobación!) **Tazura Tsurugi** (Hay mucha gente así de interesada y despreciable. Si te vale de algo, tu seguro que eres su antitesis y eres super genial!) **una tal Andrea** (Holaaaa) **LocaRasta** (seguiré encantado si sigue esto con tanto apoyo) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (apoyo lml para el fic. Sé que me escribes reviews entre semana, asi que ya adelanto el comentario de gratitud) **Tsunade Kohiro **(Gracias por tus palabras) **BeetleCCM25 **(Muchas gracias por responder en ambos capítulos, demostrando que hay personas tremendamente detallistas) **Blanche Vest**(Suerte que no arrojaste el celular, ¿cómo me leerías después o mirarías el directo?) **Lestibur** (Gracis, aquí esta el siguiente) **Guest** (Para eso ya tienes mi fic kyalin) **AlexandraArcher **(vi una ilustración que ponía bebe-bending jsuto después de leer tu review. Casi muero de la risa)

**El Viernes 19 de Junio ocurrirá algo muy especial. Miradlo en Reflexiones. Es el tercer párrafo que escribo diciendo lo mismo, así que ve a leerlo.**

**Capítulo 20**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente padre-hija pero por suerte para Asami, su valentía se pagó con algo de paz mezclada con indiferencia paternal. A decir verdad, Hiroshi había ignorado a su hija de la misma forma que otras semanas y aquello no implicaba ni demostraba mejoría o tensión en su casi inexistente relación. A medida que pasaban los días, las malas miradas que el patriarca de la familia le cruzaba a su hija en los elevadores de la Torre Futuro, volvieron a convertirse en simples muecas y saludos cordiales, casi realizados de manera automática por un robot.

El señor Sato nunca había sido una persona especialmente dada a las interacciones sociales dentro del típico baile de mascaras que eran las relaciones en la alta sociedad. Nadie se demostraba tal cual era y mucho menos estaba exento de crítica, escarnio y puñalada por la espalda, era casi tarea obligada obtener las envidias de los que ante ti eran tus amigos, porque eso demostraba éxito y poder. Aquella extraña medida de poder y estatus social era una forma de decirle al mundo que eras mejor que los demás; porque solamente se fijan en ti cuando tienes éxito y todo el mundo ignora a quien no lo logra. Aquel era el mundo donde Hiroshi se crió, donde creció y se hizo un hombre; un mundo lleno de brillos de plata y oro, tan vacuos y temporales como el paso del tiempo o el polvo que los cubriese; y era en aquel recoveco de relaciones artificiales, donde el padre de Asami encontró una joya. Aquella perla tenue, aquel oasis en el desierto, era su amada Yasuko; la mujer más inocente y hermosa que jamás pudo haber tenido o deseado hombre alguno.

Yasuko, la futura señora Sato, no era más que la hija de un empresario modesto que había cultivado su fortuna con maquinaria agrícola en las tierras de la Nación del Este. Para fortuna de la familia, entre el campo creció una hermosa joven, inocente cual flor, que desconocía el desprecio natural de la gente adinerada para aquellos con fortunas menos solventes que la suya.

En aquel momento, la primera vez que ambos se vieron, Hiroshi notó la inocencia y la sinceridad de la joven venida del Este, que no pululaba de manera tendenciosa imitando al resto de los allí reunidos, sino que los observaba con pena ante el hecho de que un bale era más una competición que un motivo de festejo. Fue ante tal inocencia que el heredero de los Sato se enamoró de ella y para ser digno de tal flor entre el desierto, se alejó de aquel mundo de risas sórdidas y mentirosas que había conocido.

Su romance tuvo altibajos, el carácter fogoso y airado de los Sato hacia que el heredero de la empresa a veces se desbocase, aunque las cosas aun empeoraron más cuando Hiroshi tomó el lugar de su padre. Aquella situación sería su distanciamiento y con el tiempo, los últimos pasos de su relación antes del trágico final. La alegría del ya patriarca se tornó en tristeza cuando su amada falleció dando a luz a su hija y durante varios años, Hiroshi solamente se recluyó; unicamente saliendo de su encierro años después para buscar una nueva madre o aquella que le diera un nuevo heredero; convirtiendo así la historia de Hiroshi en el drama de quién no apreció lo que tuvo hasta que lo perdió, y los pétalos que dejó su flor silvestre, lloraban, gritaban y pedían comida, eran un bebé que él no podía querer.

Técnicamente, la vida de Asami había sido el proceso de darle a su hija lo mejor, teniendo a su lado actos casi obligatorios y propiamente ceremoniales, y encontrarse en ciertos momentos de cenas o costumbres sociales. Así pues, a la joven heredera no le importaba mucho que su padre ahora mismo estuviera más distante que nunca con ella, pues entendía que a alguien como su progenitor le resultaba sorprenderte y casi imposible que alguien le contrariase y mucho menos su hija. Ella siempre había sido tranquila, calmada y había intentado poco a poco ganarse la aceptación de Hiroshi pero se negaba a traer a la vida algo que no obtuviese todo el amor que un niño se merecía. Era cierto que su padre no dijo nada en contra de su orientación sexual, era casi sabido que más de un rico heredero escondía su orientación sexual tras una mascara de aprobación social, pero el problema era que la joven de labios carnosos debía de acostarse con un hombre y estar al lado de un hombre, cuidándose de los cotilleos y las intrigas de la alta sociedad, haciendo que su posible hijo sufriese esta vida desdichada o la falta de amor de dos padres que pudieran solamente permanecer juntos en la misma habitación cuando el infante así lo precisase. No, eso no era factible, ella se negaba a hacerle eso a un ser inocente.

Después es esas desavenencias, Asami se había encerrado en sus labores de oficina, controlar los donativos y hacer movimientos a los fondos de ayuda social y a la campaña de su padre; lo que era algo tan aburrido como sonaba. Por fortuna, las escapadas con Zhu Li y Ty Lee ayudaban a ello, además de la risa que le producía arrastrar a sitios con ellas.

La escolta disfrutaba del aire distendido de aquellas charlas pero ella debía hacer su trabajo, vigilar el perímetro, estar atenta a cualquier posible amenaza y cuidar de que no las siguiera nadie; aunque aquello era más difícil de lo que parecía. Muchas veces le preguntaban su opinión, le pedían que se sentase con ellas o que diese su opinión en asuntos de chicas. Incluso Ty Lee se aprovechó de la situación para pedirle que posase con la estatua de un panda en el zoológico, porque a la bailarina le hacia gracia ver a la guardaespaldas al lado de la entrañable estatua de Lin Lin, la panda del zoológico. Aquella fue una humillación para la joven del lunar, sobretodo por la risa difícilmente contenible de su jefa y de su amiga Zhu Li.

A una mujer tan preparada como ella se le hacia extraño lucir su entrenamiento para algo similar a hacer de niñera pero entendía que en aquellos momentos, después del incidente con cierta yonki de ojos azules, su jefa necesitaba una ayuda, confianza y una amiga. Pese a todo, las chicas nunca estaban solas, puesto que Arik y Kong, los escoltas de Zhu Li siempre las seguían en otro vehículo. Al parecer los dos eran varones, callados y algo aburridos que gustaban más de guardar distancias y vigilar a sus protegidos con unos binoculares y un rifle e precisión en el maletero. Aquel era uno de los motivos por los cuales a la joven de lentes redondeadas le llamaba la atención Kuvira, porque en su familia todos los escoltas eran varones por tradición. Los guardaespaldas Wan eran parte del ejercito personal del poderoso clan, una agrupación de no más de quinientos individuos destinados a proteger a los miembros de la familia y a sus amistades. Esta guardia especial no hacía preguntas, no mantenían contacto y no respondían preguntas personales; todos estos puntos, requisitos para entrar en un cuerpo de seguridad privado que te garantizaba un gran salario y una generosa manutención de salir herido o prejubilarte.

Era cierto que la ingeniera Wan era una joven sociable y amable que gustaba de hablar y conocer a la gente, algo que no podía hacer con los miembros de su servicio. Todos los miembros del cuerpo de servicio del poderoso clan de Ba Sin Tse tenían prohibido interactuar de forma normal con los miembros de la familia, motivo por el cual la mujer de ojos almendrados gustaba de tener la compañía de Pema y Kuvira en sus ratos con Asami. La sencillez de la heredera Sato hacia que su situación con su asistenta y su escolta fuera normal, casi distendida y afable, algo que Zhu Li nunca podría tener. Era como si la ingeniera quisiera conocer más de Kuvira y a su vez, la joven empresaria de la familia Sato, quisiera hacerse amiga de su subalterna para tener alguien a su lado en todo momento que le diese confianza y de quien poder fiarse. Aunque la joven heredera no sabía que su guardaespaldas debía de informar a sus superiores de sus movimientos, y eso incluía a su padre. Pese a arriesgar su empleo, la joven del lunar y del flequillo lánguido intentaba suavizar los informes para que pareciesen lo más inocuos posibles y que Lin terminase diciendo que eran aburridos, sabiendo que así su superiora no haría más preguntas.

En una de esos momentos de tentempiés en el ático de la señorita Sato, Kuvira podía relajarse al saber que Zhu Li y Asami estaban en un lugar seguro, siendo en aquellos momentos donde la joven del lunar relajaba sus hombros como si se quitase un pesado caparazón o una gruesa coraza. Mientras relajaba el cuello, la mujer de la coleta oscura tomó su celular del bolsillo después de que este sonase y pudo ver como Opal le había enviado una imagen de su madre mostrando un vestido de vuelo anaranjado.

_-Adivina. Voy a ir al baile del Loto. Estoy emocionadísima. ¿Te gusta mi vestido?.Opal_

En aquel momento la escolta se sorprendió y se dio cuenta de aquello que ponía el mensaje: su amiga había sido seleccionada.

_-¿Cómo es que no me has avisado antes?. Felicidades. Estarás muy guapa. Kuvira_

_-Es que me he enterado hoy mismo. Vi mal la fecha de publicación :P . Opal_

_-Solo tu puedes ser tan despistada. Muchas felicidades. Kuvira_

_-Mama y papa no vendrán conmigo, así que vendrá Baati. ¿Tu trabajarás?.Opal_

En aquel momento la escolta recordó que su jefa tendría que hacer acto de presencia en el baile que se daba en honor a los nuevos ingresados al Ballet del Loto, debido a que Hiroshi consideraba un acto tan artístico como un desperdicio de su tiempo de ocio personal y porque prefería quedarse en casa.

La escolta, curiosa por si podría beneficiarse de sus obligaciones laborales, observó a su jefa que estaba en la barra de la cocina tomando un tentempié junto con su amiga.

-Disculpe, señorita – interrumpió la joven del lunar – Querría saber si va a asistir al Baile del Loto mañana.

una mirada inquisitiva surgió en los afilados ojos esmeralda de Asami Sato.

-Te dije que me llamases Asami – la corrigió – Y si, claro que tengo que ir. Por cierto, ¿Cómo le fue a tu amiga?

-Muy bien – contestó con cierta satisfacción – Ha logrado ser seleccionada y será una de las nuevas bailarinas presentadas

-Entonces debemos ir – añadió la heredera con una enorme sonrisa – Pero tu tranquila, podrás tomarte un tiempo de relax cuando estemos dentro del salón de baile

-Es usted muy amable – agradecía con total sinceridad

-Dime Kuvira – Zhu Li observaba divertida – ¿Vas a ir con traje y chaqueta o te veremos con un vestido largo?

-No tengo trajes largos

-¿Pero quieres uno? – cuestionaba la joven de lentes redondeadas

-No, usaré traje con falda – no mentía, ella no tenía ningún vestido y consideraba que un traje de corte ejecutiva con falda era el mayor detalle a la feminidad que podía hacerse a sí misma

-Pues y también iré con el bobo de mi prometido – la joven Wan miraba su reloj de pulsera; aunque pasados de moda a ella le encantaba la relojería y toda la maquinaria de precisión – Que por cierto debe estar al caer

Ignorando un poco a ambas mujeres, la escolta volvió su vista a su celular de nuevo para teclear la respuesta ansiada.

_-Trabajaré, acompañaré a mi jefa a ese baile y me dejará libre un tempo. Allí nos veremos. Kuvira_

_-¡Estupendo!, ahora se lo digo a Baati. Es una suerte porque solo puedo llevar a un acompañante. Opal_

_-Si, pero por suerte no tienes que preocuparte. Además, tu hermano cuidará de ti. Kuvira_

_-Lo sacaré de casa y así mis padres tendrán el apartamento para ellos solos. Opal_

_-Van a reavivar el fuego. Kuvira_

_-Pues ayer se dedicaron a reavivarlo durante una hora. Opal_

_-Eso suena a futuro trauma. Kuvira_

_-Es pasado, presente y futuro del trauma. Que disfruten pero en silencio. Opal_

_-Ahora estoy imaginando a tu madre gimiendo. Eres malvada. Kuvira_

_-Ahora yo también. Mejor me voy o no podré volver a ver a mi madre . Opal_

Antes de despedirse escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta del ático y automáticamente se tensó, poniendo en alerta todos los sentidos, como un acto reflejo ante algo no previsto en una zona que supuestamente era segura. Al poco comprendió que no debía de haber reaccionado de esa forma, puesto quien entraba en el lugar era Varrick, el prometido de Zhu Li que acababa de llegar a recoger a su chica.

-Hola Asami – saludó con un ligero abrazo – Espero que no estés muy estresada con tu trabajo

-Tranquilo Varrick – calmó a su invitado – Nada en mis tareas que no pueda manejar

Sus ojos se fijaron en aquel momento en la joven de mejllas generosas y ojos color madera escondidos tras unos cristales; y con un amplio abrazo tomo a su prometida y la arrimó a él.

-Hola cariño – saludó con un tono juguetón – Te extrañé

-Yo a ti no – replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa – Asami me hizo buena compañía

-Que dolor – se quejaba, poniendo los ojos en blanco y alzando el rostro al cielo – Creo que mi alma abandona mi cuerpo

-Exagerado – rió su chica agarrándolo de las solapas de su chaqueta y acercándose para poder regalarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Con una tos bien fingida, la heredera de los Sato interrumpió el momento de cariño para acercar a Kuvira y a Pema.

-Saludalas y luego seguid en un hotel – dijo con tono burlesco y una sonrisa cómica de medio lado

-Perdón, perdón – se cuadró el hombre de ojos zafiro y fin bigote que hizo una profunda y pomposa reverencia hacia las otras dos mujeres – Señoritas. Pema, Kuvira, un placer volver a verlas

-El placer es mio – respondió Pema flexionando las rodillas en posición relajada, como si fuera una bailarina del renacimiento aceptando un baile

-Un placer – respondió secamente la joven del lunar con una leve reverencia

-Por cierto – interrumpió el hombre del tupé imposible – Me tope con Ty Lee cerca del conservatorio de danza, me comentó que nos veríamos mañana en el baile.

-Justamente hablábamos de eso – decía calmadamente la joven de cabello castaño – Asami llevará a Kuvira

-No haré la broma de que se aprovecha de su poder, ya esta muy usada – bromeaba el hombre – ¿Intento de ahuyentar pesados?

-Ya no me importa – interrumpía la heredera Sato antes de que el hombre del bigote siguiese con su perorata – Total ya no tengo que esconderme de mi padre

Un silencio sepulcral lleno la estancia durante unos segundos, no era que nadie quisiera hablar pero aquella noticia había dejado a más de uno petrificado.

-¡Espera! – clamó Zhu Li – ¿Le has dicho a tu padre que eres lesbiana?

-Así es

-Eso ha sido muy valiente – animaba la sirvienta – Espero que su padre no adopte medidas serias

-Tranquila Pema – la empresaria arrastraba los pies hasta toparse con el sofá chesterfield y dejarse caer sobre él, dejando caer su calzado por el camino – Le ha dado igual. Yo diría que se lo ha tomado muy bien

-Eso es bueno, ¿no? – no hacían falta las habilidades deductivas de Kuvira para saber que el tono de su jefa más apagado de lo usual

-Ahora esta enfadado conmigo porque no me casaré con un hombre y no tendré un heredero varón – exponía Asami al tiempo que observaba al techo de su ático – Como si traer a una pobre criatura a un matrimonio sin amor no fuera algo horrible de por sí

-Bueno – Zhu Li correteó raudamente hasta el sofá chesterfield y se dejó caer entre los brazos de su amiga – No te preocupes, estoy aquí

-Tu siempre estas, gracias – agradeció la heredera – Gracias a todos

Queriendo distender el ambiente, Pema sugirió que todos cenasen allí una de sus famosas especialidades: lomo de de ternera relleno con verduras. Aquel plato transportaba a la joven heredera de la Torre Futuro a tiempos más sencillos, donde no tenía que preocuparse por el futuro más allá del siguiente día en la escuela.

El grupo estuvo hablando largo y tendido sobre el pasado, contándole a Kuvira grandes travesuras, gestas del pasado y hechos relativos que el resto, salvo ella, conocían pero que les hacían sentir importantes, locos y algo aventureros. La escolta evitaba hablar de su pasado, nombrando solo a Bumi, Su y Lin, dejando claro que por desgracias del destino en vez de su padres o su familia, fueron ellos los que la apoyaron y eran su familia. Por otra parte, la joven del lunar atendía atenta a las historias del resto de jóvenes, sobretodo a la de las antiguas compañeras del internado; las cuales recordaban exaltadas sus paseos después del toque de queda, sus viajes a las cocinas para asaltar la despensa, como Zhu Li y Varrick comenzaron a salir, teniendo que mantener el secreto su amor y teniendo como confidente a Asami y a Jin, las cuales cubrían a su amiga cuando esta alargaba demasiado los besos pasionales con su novio y llegaba tarde a cenar.

El día siguiente empezó ciertamente extraño para Asami, pero no por ningún incidente grave, sino porque su escolta iba ataviada con traje ajustado de color negro que lucía una falda ejecutiva por de talle alto a modo de fajín y una chaqueta americana ajustada a juego. Tanto el fajín del talle de la falda como las solapas de la chaqueta lucían detalles de negro brillante, creando un contraste entre negro brillante y negro mate lo suficientemente sutil para asar desapercibido pero lo suficientemente llamativo para quien se fijase admirase la diferencia elegante de las telas. Por si eso no fuera poco, una blusa blanca ceñida y terminada en un fino corbatín decorado con un broche, hacían lucir la expresión de animal salvaje manso de Kuvira, recordando a cualquiera que en un segundo podría devorarlos, algo que muchos seguramente deseasen. Sin embargo, los verdaderos protagonistas eran unos zapatos de charol negro de tacón bajo pero que elevaban lo suficiente los empeines de la escolta como para que esta luciera sus tornadas piernas y sus muslos abrazados en torno a la tela de esa falda que llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Definitivamente la joven del lunar iba a un acto formal, correcta y pulcramente vestida, pero luciendo un instinto animal domesticado por la sociedad, demostrando que era una mujer tremendamente atractiva e intimidante, una femme-fatale, una de esas mujeres que saber que usarán fustas en el sexo pero que gratamente te sacrificarías en pos del que podría la mejor sesión de sexo de tu vida.

Por si eso no fuera poco, aunque ya sería bastante reseñable, la joven heredera estuvo casi cuatro horas en su despacho sin hacer absolutamente nada. Al parecer, el aviso de una reunión de la junta directiva no le llegó, dejando a la heredera casi abandonada en su despacho, sentada en su butaca delante de su escritorio, custodiado por varias imágenes personales y títulos académicos colgados en la pared. No era un mal lugar para pasar el rato, sobretodo observado en el sofá a su guardaespaldas haciendo algo tan poco común en ella como lucir sus hermosas piernas; pero el hecho de enterarse de la reunión después de que esta sucediese la dejaba en una mala posición ante el resto de miembros, los cuales ahora podían tomarla por una mujer poco profesional que ignoraba sus obligaciones. Estas suposiciones no se hicieron esperar y se confirmaron al poco rato cuando se encontró con el con Noatak Amon, miembro del ejecutivo y director de la sección de comercio internacional, quien le regaló una mirada displicente por los pasillos.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Sato – saludó el hombre de cabello engominado – Es una pena que sus labres le hayan impedido asistir a la reunión.

-Excúseme – contestó ella – Pero no fui informada de dicho acto de la junta

-Es normal, nadie querría obstaculizar su trabajo – contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la humillación perpetrada – Por fortuna, la división de comercio internacional no es tan agotadora

Sabiendo que aquella mofa mal camuflada era un dardo lanzado hacia su persona, debido al desprecio que alguien como él sentía hacia alguien como ella que no se había esforzado como él para obtener su posición, sino que había nacido con la fortuna de vivir en una adinerada familia.

-Si me disculpa – se retiró la joven heredera sabiendo perfectamente que enzarzarse con Amon era algo que le podría traer problemas

-Disfrute del baile – contestó con sorna

El viaje de vuelta al ático para prepararse no fue más que el paso de recuerdos amargos de aquel día donde se sentía más una muñeca para exponer en una vitrina, un juguete que su padre podía lucir y del cual presumir a la espera de que alguien estuviera interesado en adquirirlo. Ella no deseaba eso y tampoco quería pensar en esa situación si iba a disfrutar de una velada con sus amigos.

"Venga", se arengaba a sí misma, "No pienses en ello. Ahora vas a ir a un baile con Zhu Li y Varrick. Seguro que lo pasas bien". Aquel acto tan simple de intentar darse fuerzas a sí misma era algo un poco tonto pero que le ayudaba a centrarse y a intentar no caer en un mar salado conformado por sus lagrimas.

Habiendo llegado al edificio donde el habitaba, logrando vencer el desanimo con promesas de que Varrick el evento, la joven heredera se mentalizó para prepararse y vestirse para la ocasión. Al cruzar las puertas de sus dominios, la joven de labios carnosos fue recibida por su sirvienta, la cual mostraba un aire tan relajado que cualquiera pensaría que en breves se reencarnaría en buda.

-Buenas tardes, señorita – saludó Pema – Buenas tardes, Kuvira

-Buenas tardes – respondieron ambas jóvenes al unisono al tiempo que Asami se quitaba el abrigo de ante gris perla que llevaba y se lo entregaba a su sirvienta para que lo colgase.

-Kuvira – rogó – Quedate aquí al tiempo que yo me preparo y así atendéis a Zhu Li cuando llegue. Por cierto, Pema, llevaré la levita negra, ¿esta ya preparada?

-La han traído hace dos horas de la tintorería – respondió la mujer de cabello recogido en un moño

No hubo que esperar mucho rato para que la pareja llegase al ático y petase en la puerta. Si había algo que jamás nadie podría decir de la ingeniera de la familia Wan era achacarle algo a su impuntualidad. Lejos de cualquier duda razonable, la joven de lentes redondeadas era una de las personas más obsesionadas con tener un control casi enfermizo de las manecillas del reloj, siendo una de las personas más preocupadas en la puntualidad que cabría esperar.

Al llegar, a la hora acordada y ni un minuto más tarde, la escolta pudo ver como la amiga de Asami Sato lucía un vestido de seda sin mangas estilo strapless, de color verde oscuro con delicados reflejos, fruto de la fina confección de seda. La tela le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le permitía lucir parte de sus piernas, a la vez que su espalda, sus hombros y su delicado cuello de cisne dejaban ver su delicada piel. Por fortuna para Zhu Li, de tener frío no solo poseía un chal de gasa y seda con detalles florales, sino que su prometido la tenía cerca de él, al tiempo que el oriundo del Sur disfrutaba del tacto de aquella suave tez.

Varrick, por otra parte, iba ataviado con un traje azul marino con finas lineas de hilo celestes en las solapas, distintivo silencioso que provenía del Sur aunque sus apariencia ya lo delataba. Al traje de corte cruzado había que sumarle un chaleco de color beige y una corbata a juego con el traje y también luciendo algún detalle tribal en el alfiler que centraba el pedazo de tela. Lo cierto es que el hombre que lucía un tupé aun más elevado era una persona orgullosa de sus raíces y sus origines, algo loable que le daba un sello distintivo que el resto no poseía. Zhu Li se enamoró de él porque al hombre de fino bigote y ojos cerúleos le importaba muy poco encajar en el status quo de la clase alta, siendo siempre la nota disonante y la genialidad de la locura.

-Hola Kuvira – saludó el hombre del Sur observando el conjunto ejecutivo de la escolta – Preciosas piernas. Bueno, el cuerpo en si es precioso pero desconocía el contorno de tus muslos

-No mires tan fijamente – le inquirió su prometida – Pervertido

-Perdona – con un guiño divertido, esos ojos azules quisieron rebajar la tensión – Esta noche te veré así solo a ti

Ante el descaro de su novio, la joven ingeniera giró sobre sus talones para ignorarle y darle la espalda, dejando ver claramente que no le había agradado que ese comentario tan descarado fuera dicho a plena voz.

-Un placer Kuvira – reverenció a la guardaespaldas, al tiempo que ignoraba el puchero de tu novio – Espero que no te haya ofendido el tonto de mi prometido

-Descuide – en parte le había gustado que le regalasen una alabanza pero le había sonado raro y algo vergonzoso – No ha sido nada

Mientras el empresario hacia aspavientos con los brazos a la espera de que su querida prometida volviese a regalarle una mirada, todos escucharon el sonido inconfundible de unos tacones descendiendo por las escaleras.

Allí estaba, Asami Sato, cubierta con un vestido rojo entallado, con un escote halter y la espalda descubierta, mostrando sus hombros y dejando exhibir su delicado cuello, acentuado por la tela del escote. El vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, afianzando y abrazando sus curvas como si la tela hubiera sido la tintura que un pintor dejó caer en un lienzo. Unos zapatos de tacón fino estilo d'orsay de color negro hacían juego con su levita opaca con leves detalles de dorado en los botones que hacían juego con sus pendientes. Si los presentes habían alabado la indumentaria de Kuvira, esta vez todas las miradas se clavaron en aquella joven que bajaba haciendo resonar sus tacones con cada pisada, mostrando sus níveos muslos cada vez que descendía un escalón, haciendo creer a más de uno de los presentes que en realidad era un ángel descendiendo del paraíso.

-Hola Zhu, hola Varrick – saludó calmadamente al tiempo que apartaba su melena de los hombros con un leve movimiento de su mano. Al notar que no había respuesta solamente preguntó – ¿Ocurre algo?

-Estas preciosa – respondió con un tono algo elevado la joven de las lentes – Verdaderamente hermosa

-Estas espectacular – matizó el oriundo del Sur, quien parecía importarle poco la reacción de su prometida

-Esta muy hermosa – añadió Kuvira, aunque en el fondo pensaba lo agradable que sería saborear esa tez pálida. Por primera vez, la escolta sobrepasó mentalmente el punto de la profesionalidad porque lo que había imaginado con su jefa era algo propio de profesionales de la noche y el libertinaje.

-Beillisima, señorita – exclamó la sirviente al tiempo que daba pequeñas y rápidas palmas ante su rostro, muestra de lo emocionada que estaba – Será la envidia de las mujeres y el deseo de todos los caballeros que se personen

-Sois muy amables – el bermellón del vestido ahora disputaba un duelo con las mejillas sonrojas de la heredera – Pema no exageres, por favor

-No exagero – se defendió la sirvienta frunciendo levemente su ceño de permanente calma – Debería ser un poco más decidida y más valiente. Seguro que sorprende al mundo

-Eres muy amable – contestó antes de abrazar a su buena asistenta – Pero ahora debemos irnos. Por favor, cuando termines aquí ve a descansar.

-Será un placer – aclaró – Si necesitan algo cuando vuelvan, agradecería que me avisasen antes de llegar para prepararme

-No te preocupes – la disculpó la heredera – En tal caso sabes que sé cocinar y si alguien me acompaña, deberá conformarse con algún tentempié nocturno.

-Bueno chicas – interrumpía la ingeniera de los Wan mientras observaba el celular – Debemos irnos o nos retrasaremos y no quiero llegar tarde

-Un minuto no es nada – replicó Varrick pero al sentir la fría mirada de su prometida clavarse en él y casi atravesar su alma, decidió que era mejor rectificar – Pero esta bien ser puntuales

Era mejor no discutirle sobre tardanzas a Zhu Li Wan, no era una persona que aceptase la impuntualidad. Paradójicamente, la ingeniera solía ser algo más flexible con las tardanzas de terceras personas pero ella no soportaba llegar tarde, ni tampoco que el grupo donde estuviera llegase tarde, casi demostrando al mundo que ella era una persona capaz de controlar una situación y gobernar a otros para que obedeciesen. En esos momentos, la joven de lentes redondeadas daba la impresión de ser una maestra ordenando a sus alumnos que fueran a clase una vez terminado el receso.

El trayecto hacia el hotel Omashu fue relativamente corto, debido sobretodo a que quedaba bastante cerca de la Torre Futuro, sede de Future Industries y donde Asami Sato trabajaba, o hacia que trabajaba, según su padre. El hotel se había puesto sus mejores galas para la ocasión. La flor y nata de la sociedad de Ciudad República se daba cita para recibir la nueva temporada del danza del Ballet del loto, y para dar la bienvenida a las nuevas integrantes del Ballet del Loto, los nuevos pétalos de una de las instituciones artísticas con más renombre en el mundo de la danza.

El edificio había alzado la alfombra roja en sus largas escalinatas, elaboradas a base de mármol. La recepción del edificio se había abierto, dejando las gigantescas puertas dobles ornamentadas como custodias de la entrada para los invitados. Dicha entrada tenía detalles dorados, con marcos ondulados y arcos de estilo gótico, la el nombre del hotel se leí en las letras doradas que descansaban sobre el fondo negro del letrero principal, al tiempo que los mozos del hotel daban la bienvenida de los invitados, tomaban sus autos y los aparcaban. Aquella situación era una noche especial para la alta sociedad pero, por fortuna, el interés mediático que levantaba era algo más bien pobre. A la clase media de la urbe no le interesaba lo que hacían los más adinerados y este tipo de eventos unicamente eran promocionados por la prensa más exclusiva del papel couché.

La señorita Sato iba en su vehículo personal, conducido por su escolta, al tiempo que Varrick y Zhu Li viajaban en uno de los autos clásicos que el del Sur adoraba. Un precioso vehículo de color rojo cereza, forrado de cuero blanco y con partes cromadas que destacaban aun más las curvas y siluetas redondeadas del auto. Verles llegar siempre era un gran evento y aunque a Zhu Li no le agradasen las excentricidades, disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención y riéndose de la expresión de sorpresa de ciertos miembros de la alta sociedad que estaban demasiado afincados en las tradiciones.

Por otra parte, la heredera Sato odiaba los focos y ya conocía bastante bien el hotel de cinco estrellas para saber que había formas de sortear a los curiosos. Aprovechando el cariño que Kuvira tenía por su "compañero de cuatro ruedas", sabía que la escolta pediría aparcar el vehículo y la joven Sato podía tentarla a que fueran juntas.

-Kuvira – comentaba con aire despreocupado – Cuando se acerque el mozo pidiendo las llaves di que lo aparcarás tu. Seguro que como no es un auto de super-lujo le darán una mala plaza y se ensuciará

-No creo señorita – respondía no muy confiada

-Dime – preguntaba sabiendo la respuesta – ¿Qué nombre tiene el auto?, seguro que le has puesto alguno

Ante un profundo resoplido, muestra inequívoca de vergüenza personal, la guardaespaldas sentía que no debía mentir ante algo tan trivial aunque sonase estúpido y Asami sabía que iba a decírselo.

-Como es gris perla pensé en gris o chatarrito, pero me quede con hollín – un rubor que casi llevaba a la incandescencia se aparcó en sus mejillas

-Es muy lindo – comentó sinceramente ante tal muestra de dulzura – Me encanta, nuestro pequeño hollín

Al tiempo de responder ese comentario se encontraron aminorando ante las indicaciones de un joven mozo que que hacia una leve reverencia.

"¿Un niñato sin pelos en el mentón va a aparcar a mi amigo?, ¡nunca!" pensó Kuvira ante la idea de que ese chico imberbe pudiese golpear a su compañero metálico

Sin mediar palabra, la escolta bajó la ventanilla y sabiendo que su jefa deseaba acompañarla no le preguntó

-Aparcaremos nosotros el auto – aclaró al joven, el cual asintió y le cedió espacio para que se acercasen al aparcamiento.

Al surcar el corredor y descender por el tunel rumbo a la zona inferior del hotel, la escolta observó el gran espacio del que disponía el lugar. El aparcamiento era amplio, nada que un mozo no pudiera prever, con plazas de parking amplias donde estacionar. Al tiempo que la escolta buscó una plaza cubierta y bien situada, se dio cuenta de que su jefa había planeado esto para poder acceder por el ascensor que estaba situada al lado del aparcamiento.

No había que ser un detective victoriano fumador en pipa para discernir que lo que la joven heredera quería era eludir a los fotógrafos y llegar a donde el evento por el ascensor principal. Dicho elevador estaba reservado a las personas que preferían, como Kuvira, estacionar ellos mismos sus autos.

-Muy inteligente – comentó la escolta

-Sabía que querría estacionar su auto, señorita Xinzang – explicó la heredera con cierto aire de pomposidad – Así que pensé en convencerla y que no se preocupase por mi integridad

-Pues me alegro – respondió al tiempo que salía del auto y aguantaba la puerta trasera para que su jefa saliera – Mi labor es protegerla ante todo

Queriendo tomar con humor este hecho, la escolta acompañó a la heredera al lujoso elevador que daba a la recepción principal. El ascensor era una elaborada maquina con suelo de baldosa con detalles geométricos y dos enormes espejos de cuerpo entero custodiados por listones de roble barnizado, remarcados y decorados con bordes de latón. Justo recibiendo a los pasajeros se encontraba un mecanismo antiguo que marcaba con una aguja los pisos recorridos, exponiendo parte de sus engranajes tras un cristal rubricado. Al lado de esas agujas, se podían ver también un medidor de temperatura antiguo y un reloj de aguja que marcaba la hora y la fecha, haciendo que los pasajeros del ascensor se transportasen instintivamente a principios del mil novecientos.

-Que maravilla – comentó sorprendida la joven del lunar al observar los engranajes expuestos de los diferentes artilugios

-Los ascensores siguen teniendo el aire clásico de cuando abrió este hotel – comentó la joven Sato – Son autenticas bellezas antiguas con algunas mejores modernas

-Me agrada como se funden lo antiguo y lo moderno, creando una amalgama fascinante – se notaba que la guardaespaldas estaba casi hipnotizada por el movimiento constante y progresivo de los engranes

-Bueno – la sacó la joven de labios carnosos de su ensoñamiento – Mejor subamos ya

-Perdone – se disculpó algo avergonzada por ser casi una niña durante unos segundos

-Tranquila – suavizó su jefa – Me ha parecido adorable

Al alcanzar la recepción, ambas mujeres pudieron observar las enormes columnas marmóreas, que rodeaban el lugar. Ante ellas se abría una cúpula decorativa que imitaba a la bóveda celeste pero con un enorme cometa cruzando el firmamento. La recepción decorada con maderas nobles se situaba al lado de los elevadores principales, justo al lado de una enorme escalera de alabastro que se bifurcaba en dos sendas. Al acceder al lugar, ambas mujeres se acercaron a la recepción donde una joven señorita confirmó sus invitaciones y les entregó un sobre con una pulsera y unas entradas. Al tiempo que se alejaron un poco, la empresaria explicó.

-Con la pulsera nos marcamos como donantes del Ballet del Loto – comentaba al tiempo que su acompañante observaba curiosa una pulsera con un distintivo – Así la gente se siente hermanada.

-Pero si yo no he donado – interrumpió Kuvira

-Y la mayoría de chicas que acompañaron en su momento a mi padre no sabrían ni que significa la palabra ballet y aun así estuvieron aquí – inquirió la joven de labios carnosos y ojos esmeralda – Así que no te preocupes. Las otras son unas entradas para unos eventos. Unas son para un ballet y el otro este año es para "El Fantasma de la Opera"

-¿El musical?

-¿Lo conoces?

-De oídas – contestó la joven de mirada afilada a su jefa. Conocía el musical pero solamente por el tema principal que a veces canturreaba Su al tiempo que hacia sus labores

Al poco de caminar y ajustar las pulseras, ambas mujeres encontraron a su pareja amiga y como Zhu Li le colocaba la pulsera a Varrick mientras este miraba con cara de impaciencia a su prometida. Por fortuna para ellas, la impaciencia molesta se volvió una amistosa sonrisa al verlas.

-Hola chicas – saludó el hombre – Perdonad es que mi cariño me esta ayudando

-Hola guapas – contestó la ingeniera sin despegar la vista de la pulsera – Perdonad pero el tonto de mi novio ha atado su pulsera con mucha y no es capaz de desatarla

-Aprieta bastante – expuso él casi disculpándose ante la galería

-¿Cómo se ha apretado con tanta fuerza la pulsera con una sola mano? – cuestionó la joven del lunar

-Lo peor es que Varrick tiene el don de meterse en líos tontos como este – expuso la heredera

-Extraña virtud – aclaró la escolta de lánguido flequillo

-Pues espero que nuestros hijos no nazcan con este talento – ante el comentario que tomó por sorpresa al resto del grupo provocando una sonrisa tonta en el hombre, Zhu Li terminó de desenmarañar la pulsera de su prometido – Listo, ya esta

-Gracias cariño – dijo el hombre con un tono suave y tintineante como si el inocente comentario de su novia le hubiera hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo

Antes de responder nada, las luces fueron menguando, apagando las lamparas principales de la recepción y solo alumbrando el lugar con unas cuantas bombillas repartidas por las columnas decoradas.

-Damas y caballeros – saludó una voz desde la megafonía de la recepción – Sean bienvenidos al baile del Loto, el cual dará comienzo a la temporada artística en Ciudad República del internacionalmente reconocido, Ballet del Loto

Todos los asistentes aplaudieron

-Queremos agradecerles sus generosas donaciones que permiten que este fantástico cuerpo de danza pueda mostrar desde su hogar, Ciudad República, el arte a todo el mundo

Lentamente las luces comenzaron a elevarse y la gente volvió a aplaudir

-Queremos agradecerles que apoyen al teatro, auditorio y conservatorio de Ciudad República. Todas las expresiones artísticas deben de tener una fuerza y una voz singular y son ustedes – comentó la voz de varón del presentador – Y así pues, igual que usted hacen crecer al Loto, nosotros queremos presentarle a nuestros nuevos pétalos

Ante un gran aplauso de las escaleras principales descendieron un grupo de jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, saludando al tiempo que iban parándose en los diferentes escalones, portando una flor de loto entre las manos. Allí, entre el grupo de jóvenes nerviosos y emocionados, que recibían su primera gran ovación, una radiante Opal Beifong sonreía mostrando sus perlados dientes.

-¿Y tu amiga? – preguntaba la heredera, al tiempo que la feliz pareja también se interesaba por la contestación

-La que esta en el tercer escalón empezando por el final – explicaba Kuvira – lleva un vestido naranja

-Ya la veo – respondió la joven Sato – Es muy guapa

-Sami – replicaba Zhu Li – Que te la presente

-Si, pero como amigas, no quiero que mi asistenta de seguridad se enfade conmigo – sonreía con humor

Era cierto que Opal estaba hermosa, con un vestido estilo princesa de color anaranjado, con una falda de pliegues por encima de las rodillas y un cuello de barco que le hacia acentuar sus hombros y su cuello. El naranja pálido de la confección destacaba con su piel morena y sus brillantes ojos que estaban ligeramente maquillados con una sombra de ojos blanca, haciendo destacar más esa enjoyada mirada que la joven bailarina poseía.

-Hola chicas – una voz familiar sonó tras de ellos. Ty Lee los saludaba son su arque típica mirada infantil que luchaban contra su contorneado y bien formado cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto por un vestido rosado bastante vistoso.

Que la bailarina de los Wan era una joven con un gusto por las vestimentas diferentes y coloridas, era algo común, pero aquel vestido llamaba la atención entre tanta sobriedad. La falda de dicha confección estaba acabada en picos y recordaba a algo sacado de un libro fantástico de ilustraciones sobre hadas, algo aun más reseñable si tenemos en cuenta que la joven de coletas llevaba un escote asimétrico, con un hombro al descubierto y la espalda destapada.

-Prima – dijo la ingeniera – Estas espectacular

-Si, estas preciosa – añadió la joven Sato

-Gracias chicas – sonrió y giró sobre sus talones para darles una visual del conjunto – Hoy me sentía más rosa que nunca

-¿Cómo? – preguntaba Kuvira, la cual pensaba que había escuchado mal

-No preguntes – respondía Varrick

-Sami, no me devores con los ojos – ante el enrojecimiento de mejillas de la joven empresaria, la joven bailarina rió divertida – Por cierto, Kuvira, he conocido a tu amiga

-Celebro escucharlo, ¿le ha caído bien?

-No lo sé, Kuvira -contestaba al tiempo que alzaba una ceja – Es difícil saber si te cae bien o no una persona cuando tartamudea a cada frase

-Es que ere su ídolo – explicó la escolta – Se fijó en ti creyendo que podría llegar alto

-Y es buena – expuso la joven de mejillas redondeadas – Su baile de claqué tap-dance al son de Jerry Lee Lewis pasaré a los anales

-¿Me alegra mucho saberlo – contestó la guardaespaldas

A medida que abrían las puertas del salón de actos, los invitados iban pasando a la enorme estancia de grandes ventanales protegidos por enormes cortinas blancas, y una gigantesca lampara de araña en el centro del salón. También se había dispuesto una orquesta clásica en el escenario, tocando temas clásicos o algunos temas de jazz, swing u otros arreglos musicales que invitaban a bailar lentamente y disfrutar de un ambiente relajado. Varios mesas con diferentes aperitivos y bebidas iban favoreciendo que los invitados más hambrientos o cansados se sentasen a descansar y tomasen algún refrigerio.

Kuvira pudo observar como alguien abrazaba fuertemente a Opal, alguien que portaba un traje gris e iba perfectamente bien peinado, con unas gafas gruesas, la vista cansada y una barba de chivo en el mentón; era Baatar Junior.

-Si me disculpan -señaló al dúo de hermanos – Debo de ir a saludar

-Traelos, si quieres – rogó la joven empresaria – Me encantará conocerlos

-De acuerdo-

Poco a poco se aproximó a los Beifong, intentando sorprender a ambos entre tantos asistentes. A la joven del lunar siempre le había gustado bromear con los hijos de Su, y una de sus aficiones era sorprender a Baatar Junior, el cual era bastante asustadizo. Casi como si de un predador se tratase, ignorando el hecho de estar trabajando y de encontrarse en una gran evento, la escolta se deslizó entre los invitados, saboreando el momento en el cual Baati soltase uno de sus conocidos grititos. Adoraba escuchar esos alaridos que él y solo él, le regalaban.

Estaba a menos de diez pasos de su objetivo cuando una voz en su interior le dijo que ese no era un buen momento. Aquel era una ocasión para Opal, para el matemático y para toda su familia que no había asistido, bromear con Baatar era agradable pero humillarlo en ese momento sería vergonzoso para él, para su hermana y hasta para ella. Pudo más su deber de hacer lo correcto que su mirada felina, así que simplemente a falta de tres cuatro pasos para llegar a la espalda del joven, los saludó.

-Hola, buenas noches – y con una amplia sonrisa la joven del lunar alzó levemente la mano y la movió

-¡Kuvira!, qué bien que estés aquí – saludó la joven bailarina en un traje anaranjado cual mandarina – Dime, ¿te gusta mi vestido?

-Si, estas preciosa – contestó al tiempo que la joven de tez morena se giraba sobre sí misma para mostrarle la confección que portaba

-Hola Kuvira – saludó Baatar Junior, ataviado con un traje gris y una corbata negra.

El matemático era un hombre muy apuesto aunque también muy encerrado en su mundo de números y cálculos. El traje era una prenda que le sentaba estupendamente pero rara vez solía vestirlo, incluso podía decirse que llegaba a estar incomodo entre tanta formalidad. Era cierto que esos ricachones le veían como alguien inferior, pero el mayor de los hijos de Su les superaba a todos intelectualmente, siendo uno de los adjuntos más jóvenes de la universidad.

-Hola, Baatar – respondió ella – Es un placer volver a verte

-El placer es todo mio, créeme – replicó él

-Venga, separaos pareja – a decir verdad, Opal tenía motivos para estar disgustada al ver como era cortésmente ignorada en un día tan importante para ella – No me ignoren

-Perdona, mandarina – se burló la escolta de su amiga de cabello corto

-Pues si – expresó calmadamente – Soy tan jugosa como una mandarina

-Vaya – el tonó sardónico de Kuvira se acentuó – Pues Ty Lee me ha dicho que no lo supo. Casi hablaste como un robot delante de ella. ¿Baatar has construido una hermana -bot?

-Podría hacerlo y así esta al menos haría sus tareas cuando debe en lugar de rezongar – algo odioso de sus días de relación era cuando se confabulaban contra alguien. Dos mentes afiladas unidas contra un solo objetivo

-Es un ejemplo para mi – un puchero surgió en la joven de ojos enjoyados – Es normal que me pase eso y quede como una tonta

Notando como aquel momento de flaqueza en verdad había afectado a su amiga, la guardaespaldas quiso intentar alegrarla y animar la situación, invitándola a conocerla formalmente.

-Mi jefa me ha pedido conoceros y Ty Lee estará con ella y unos amigos – expresó – Seguro que ahora puedes presentarte debidamente

-Será un placer – el matemático se mostraba conforme y su hermana asintió bastante nerviosa ante tan extraña situación

El trío se acercó lentamente al grupo donde estaba Asami charlando tranquilamente con Zhu Li, Varrick y, como no, Ty Lee. La joven bailarina Wan no hacia más que poner caras raras al tiempo que narraba la historia de como su prima y ella habían usado el maquillaje de su abuela para pintar un mural, lo que provocó la ira de la madre de sus padres. La abuela Wan siempre había sido una mujer envuelta en la poma de la solemnidad, las tradiciones y la correcta compostura; algo que la joven de mirada infantil odiaba enormemente y que iba en contra de lo que era ella en sí misma. Su prima, Zhu Li, era más dada a contentar a su madre debido a su carácter tranquilo y manso, pero eso cambio el día que aquella señora de labios arrugados y excesivo maquillaje le dijo que ella debería preocuparse por otras labores que no fueran las matemáticas y la ingeniería; esa declaración finalizó su buena relación con la joven de lentes redondeadas y el principio de su estrecha relación de primas. Pese a ser siempre muy amigas desde la infancia, el verse solas ante las imposiciones de aquella vieja alcahueta las había unido más, convirtiendo su relación en una camaradería cercana a una autentico sentimiento de hermandad.

-Disculpen – interrumpió Kuvira, convencida de que la primera bailarina del cuerpo de danza moderna entendería el estrecho lazo de la escolta con Opal – Querría presentarles formalmente a Baatar Junior, matemático en la Universidad República

-Mucho gusto – saludó el hombre

-Y a la joven que ahora es oficialmente un pétalo – ante tal presentación, la joven de cabello corto hizo una leve reverencia – Opal Beifong

-Encantada – dispuso la joven

-Encantada, yo soy Asami Sato – y con una leve reverencia añadió – Es un placer

-Yo soy Ty Lee – señaló a la joven del vestido anaranjado – Y tu no deberías tartamudear

-Perdone, es que la admiro mucho

-Chica, en unos tu también tendrás fans – la joven de mirada infantil sonaba completamente ignorante del furor que levantaba – Aunque lo importante es ser como tu seas. Ser fiel a una misma

-Bien dicho – alegó la ingeniera Wan – Yo soy Zhu Li y este hombretón de aquí, mi prometido, Varrick Blackstone

-Encantado – repuso el hombre quien dio un apretón de mano a Baatar Junior

-Y cuéntennos – preguntó la empresaria – ¿Cómo conocieron a Kuvira?

Antes de que Opal pudiera comenzar a hablar, un hombre de ojos azules y cabello engominado se acercó al grupo. El hombre no era otro que Amon, director de la sección de comercio internacional que se encontraba parado ante ellos, luciendo un traje negro con un chaleco oscuro con bordados decorativos en hilo dorado y una corbata amarilla coronada con un yugo de oro.

-Buenas noches, señoritas, caballeros – su voz ya no era tan pomposa ni venenosa como había sido por la tarde – Celebro ver que la heredera hace acto de presencia en esta gala

-Buenas noches, señor Amon – contestó la joven Sato, intentando no sonar todo lo molesta que estaba de verlo – Un placer verlo fuera de la oficina

-El placer sería mio si me concede unos minutos de su tiempo

-De acuerdo – aunque prefería que le extrajesen una muela sin anestesia, la joven de labios carnosos y cabello negro ondulado no podía permitirse el lujo de ver aumentada su mala fama en la empresa.

La pareja se alejó del gentío, acercándose a la zona de la barra más alejada de la entrada principal y más cercana a la zona de aperitivos. Aquel rincón era donde las personas hablaban bajo, aprovechando que la música aun tapaba sus voces, semejando más un rincón de parejas que un lugar para hablar de negocios. Molesta, nerviosa y con cierta mala sensación en el cuerpo, la joven heredera alzó la mano antes de hablar para buscar al camarero, el cual se acercó raudamente.

-Buenas noches, quisiera un Vodka Martini con un toque de limón – pidió la joven

-Agitado, no mezclado – y cuando el comentario le arrebató una leve sonrisa a la heredera, el camarero comenzó a preparar el combinado, sirviendo el resultado de un minuto de coctelera en una copa de coctail con un rodaja de limón – Aquí tiene, muchas gracias

Por fortuna, con la invitación venía una barra libre en el lugar y era algo casi obligado para soportar más de dos minutos al hombre que tenía ante ella. Amon movía en círculos su copa de whisky, haciendo sonar los hielos contra el cristal, enfriando el liquido bourbon para catarlo con más placer.

-Ponme otro bourbon de Cuatro Rosas – pidió el hombre al camarero, su tono era autoritario y exigía completa obediencia, una forma de expresarse contraría a la que solía usar la joven heredera

Durante unos segundos no hubo una sola palabra, solamente el sonido de la respiración de cada una llegaba a filtrarse entre la tensión que comenzaba a palparse y que provocaba que Asami se viese visiblemente nerviosa, aunque más que su expresión era porque había vaciado su Vodka Martini de tres tragos y había pedido el segundo en menos de dos minutos. Por fortuna para ambos, las bebidas llegaron rápido y sirvieron para que ambos sintieran que no iban a ser molestados hasta que la charla terminase.

-Bueno, señor Amon – comenzaba a hablar la heredera intentando ser lo más cortés posible, al menos lo más educada que podía ser en aquel momento – ¿De qué quería hablarme?

El hombre clavó sus ojos gélidos, como dos témpanos de hielo, en las verdes campiñas que formaban la mirada de la heredera. La mandíbula del caballero se movía renqueante, como si masticase las palabras previamente, haciendo que la joven que estaba ante el director estuviese cada vez más preocupada por el motivo de la conversación.

-Vera, Señorita Sato, ¿puedo tutearla? – a la joven de labios carnosos y cabello ondulado no le hacía ninguna gracia esas confianzas con alguien que la había menospreciado horas antes, pero era mejor ser educada.

-Claro, por supuesto – mintió cuando lo que quiso haberle dicho era: "dejame en paz y atraganta tu maldito gaznate con tu whisky".

-Verás, Asami – comentó el hombre al tiempo que jugaba con un botón de su chaleco – Como ya sabrás soy uno de los miembros más activos y con mayor proyección de la junta directiva

-Si, así es – la joven Sato no podía pensar que esos halagos dirigidos a él mismo sonaban aun más pomposos de lo que podía imaginar

-Y creo que sería productivo para la empresa que nuestros caminos se cruzasen – alegó tomando un trago largo de whisky, haciendo a su vez que la heredera bebiese casi la mitad de su copa intentando computar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Disculpe – inquirió para confirmar lo que acababa de oír – ¿Esta sugiriendo que salgamos?

-Si, así es – contestaba al tiempo que se acomodaba en la barra – Ambos somos atractivos, usted tiene la herencia y yo la capacidad

-Sabe, quiero ignorar que duda de mis capacidades – no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, Asami no era de las que se rendían ante sus obligaciones.

-No es eso, solamente es que mi visión de futuro es más amplia que la de la mayoría – corrigió para intentar evitar el pozo al que se precipitaba

-Pues lamento decirle que mi visión de futuro aun no esta decidida y es un camino que emprenderé yo sola – se disculpó al tiempo que terminaba de un trago su Vodka Martini para dejar constancia de su desagrado y no tener excusa para no irse.

Aquella había sido el intento de flirteó más horrible de la historia, digno de aparecer en los anales de la historia de las malas decisiones, pero justo cuando la joven empresaria se iba, el director de comercio habló.

-Sé que eres una chica de gustos particulares – ese velado comentario sonó como una daga apuntando a su yugular

-Tonterías – replicó sin observarle a la cara

-No me mientas, Asami – Amon tomó levemente el mentón de la heredera para que esta lo mirase – No solo sospechaba de ello al no verte con chicos, sino que tengo mis contactos cerca de Hiroshi y tu reacción casi me lo ha confirmado

-Disculpa, otro Vodka Martini – pidió la mujer a un camarero cercano que simplemente asintió

-Lo sé porque nadie controla totalmente a sus empleados y tu padre cree que puede lograr algo imposible – expuso Noatak, orgulloso de sus logros – He logrado introducir los productos de Future Industries en mercados que antes no nos lo habían impedido, he aumento las ventas durante tres años consecutivos y si me ayudas, tu futura empresa será aun más grande de lo que será jamás.

Al camarero entregó el Vodka Martini con una filigrana de limón a la joven empresaria, la cual observaba incrédula como el director de comercio internacional de la empresa semejaba saber su secreto, confiado en su resolución.

-No dice más que estupideces

-Asami – interrumpió – Te ofrezco lo que desea tu padre: solucionarte la vida. El quiere un heredero y lo tendremos, no hace falta que nos amemos incondicionalmente, puedes tener lo que quieras fuera del hogar, pero con discreción.

-Señor Amon – le regaló una mirada cargada de desprecio – Esta incomodandome profundamente

Antes de que la empresaria hiciera ademán de irse, el caballero con el que hablaba le agarró levemente del hombro.

-Por favor, querida – susurró al oído de la joven Sato – Madura, el mundo no es de color de rosas y estoy seguro de que no oferto un mal trato. Muchas personas desean que yo crezca en la empresa, velan por mi, y yo cuidaría de usted

-Esta pidiendo que traiga al mundo el hijo de un oportunista – la mirada cargada de desprecio se convirtió en un odio visceral

-Era para hacer feliz a su padre – replicó – Pero sino desea eso, seguro que algún hombre con gustos invertidos podría aceptar la situación, lo admito. El problema es que yo le ofrezco mi experiencia, la confianza que su padre me tiene y le juro que querré a nuestro hijo.

-Por favor, deje de hablar – solicitaba, intentando calmar su pulso cardíaco, al tiempo que daba pequeños tragos a su copa

-Será un Sato pero con mi inteligencia y le prometo que tendrás el control de la empresa. Yo urgiré de consejero y Director en Funciones

Aquella oferta le sentó como un insulto, un intento de personas extrañas de meter sus hocicos en su vida, aportando sus delirantes ideas, dándolas por buenas, creyendo que traían una solución, que iluminarían todo como si fueran el sol. Esas personas que siempre la habían intentado controlar, manipular, dirigir, como si tuviese que convertirse en un animal obediente.

-Señor Amon – su voz semejaba rocosa, fría, pero a la vez en cada silaba se podía notar como el tono se elevaba como si fuera un dragón a punto de escupir fuego – Si no me suelta gritaré, comenzaré a llorar, le pediré que se aleje de mi, montaremos una escena desagradable y esto acabará mal para ambos

Noatak lo sabía, sabía que esos ojos esmeralda hablaban en serio. No era que nadie fuera a creer que una persona de su posición intentaría algo a plena luz del día y con nada menos que la hija de su jefe, pero de haber alguna duda sería desastrosa para su futuro. Hiroshi no permitiría quedar como una persona débil a los ojos de las altas esferas de la sociedad y lo despediría aunque tuviese que indemnizarlo millonáriamente. Por una vez, el hombre de ojos azules vio como la joven Sato jugaba su mano al poker y ganaba, limpiando la mesa y derrotándolo. Al menos ella tenía algo de la sangre de los Sato corriendo por sus venas.

-Lamento si mi ofrecimiento ha sido muy poco cortés – se disculpó el director de comercio internacional – Si me disculpa, la dejaré tranquila

-De acuerdo, queda disculpado – respondió ella – Pero espero que cierta información sea privada

-Descuide

Al marcharse el hombre, la joven heredera se dio cuenta de que no era solamente su padre el que intentaría inmiscuirse en su vida privada. Además de eso, parecía que lo sabía que tenía buen conocimiento de sus orientaciones y sin duda, alguien se aprovecharía de esa información para sus artimañas. En aquel momento, terminando sorbo a sorbo el Vodka Martini, la joven de labios carnosos pudo entender que su orientación sexual ahora formaba parte del tablero y era como una pieza de ajedrez pero que no podía proteger al rey, una manzana envenenada o la bala en la recamara de un revolver cuando alguien jugaba a un juego suicida. Fue en la barra del bar, al tiempo que notaba en el estomago el mal que le estaba produciendo tomar tres coctails seguidos que observó que ahora estaba más expuesta que nunca.

Al otro lado del salón, el grupo disfrutaba divertido de una de las anécdotas de Varrick, Baatar Junior reía al lado de Kuvira ; mientras que Ty Lee y Opal se habían ido a por un tentempié.

-Y entonces tuve que decirle que estaba tomando el sol, en inviernos, a menos diez grados – la mueca de horror que puso el hombre de fino bigote hizo reír a todos los presentes – Por fortuna, luego me fije en mujeres de climas más cálidos

-Pero mi padre no te hubiera perseguido, hubiera soltado a los perros – comentaba divertida Zhu Li, para terror de su prometido – Dinos Baatar, ¿hay alguna chica especial en tu vida?

-No, bueno, la hubo – respondió el matemático – Aunque no funcionó

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé – respondió el joven, observando de reojo a la joven del lunar – Intentaré preguntárselo la próxima vez

Con un golpecito con el codo, el oriundo del Sur dejaba ver su cara de pícaro deseando conocer más de la historia.

-Pues preguntale pronto – rio entre dientes de forma burlona – Kuvira, ¿tu tienes a alguien?

-Bueno, no me agrada hablar de mi vida privada – solventó con toda la educación que podía

-No seas aburrida – replicaba la ingeniera Wan

-Eso – sonreía burlón el Beifong – No seas aburrida

Antes de poder intentar huir por sí sola, las dos bailarinas llegaron, portando unos platillos llenos de aperitivos. Ambas jóvenes daban leves saltitos de forma divertida, exponiendo a cada caída aun más de sus tonificados muslos. La escolta se fijo en el contraste entre la nívea tez de Ty Lee y la piel tostada de Opal, aunque ambas eran hermosas mujeres con cuerpos esculturalmente trabajados.

-Prima – dijo la bailarina Wan – Tienen pastelitos de crema con canela. Tus preferidos

-Que bien – exclamó – Dame uno

Así, la joven de mirada infantil atravesó al grupo y se colocó al lado de su familiar, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de esta, casi como si en vez de primas fueran hermanas. Ty Lee había sido la única niña en toda su familia, sintiéndose sola, hasta que comenzó a confraternizar más con su prima, haciendo que ahora fueran casi inseparables.

-Mira Kuvira – enunció una danzarina Beifong que giraba sobre sus talones de forma divertida – Tienen bocaditos con mandarina

-No te comas las mandarinas – exigió la guardaespaldas – Sería canibalismo

-Hermanita, son tus hermanas – añadió Baatar – Aunque no evolucionadas. Como en ese juego que te gusta tanto

-Muy graciosos – y un puchero se manifestó en el rostro de la joven hija de Su – ¿Primero os metéis conmigo y ahora con mi juego preferido?. No merecéis más que odio

-Perdona – rogaba la joven del lunar al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por la joven de tez morena – Es tu día especial

-Bueno – sonrió contenta, mostrando su perlada dentadura – A ti si te daré. Di: ah

La escolta hubiera preferido negarse pero la joven bailarina siempre había sido un refuerzo positivo en ella, apoyándola y siguiéndola a todas partes, como si intentase que aquella mala época de Kuvira no se repitiese, intentando ser aquello que la salvase de su propia oscuridad. En ocasiones, cuando aun siendo más joven, tuvo deseos de hacer algo malo, recordaba aquellos enormes ojos opalinos y pensaba que aquella mirada la veía como una heroína, y las heroínas no hacían nada malo. Al final, simplemente jugaba a que eres Super-K con Opal, y que siempre ganaba a los tipos malos.

-Muy buena – saboreó – Eres una mandarina con buen gusto

-Oye – replicó el matemático – ¿No hay para mi?

-No – alegó la joven de cabello corto y piel morena – Es un manjar solo para chicas. Tu ve a cazar

-Opal, me dedico al cálculo y la proyección de la infinitud. Sería recolector, como mucho

-Te dedicas a cosas raras que suenan aburridas – matizó maliciosa la joven

-Concuerdo – replicó Kuvira – No es nada sexy hablar de eso

-Pues antes te gustaba

-Mentía – sonrió sabiéndose vencedora

-Podéis no hablar de eso en mi presencia – pidió la pétalo del loto – Gracias

-Por cierto – comentaba Ty Lee – Hemos visto al tipo que fue a hablar con Sami. ¿Alguien la ha visto?

En aquel momento, los sentidos de la escolta se acentuaron, aquella era una alerta en toda regla. Era cierto que se había disculpado por su actitud, que la señorita Sato estaría en el baile, que portaba su bolso y su celular, que nadie ignoraría que la heredera Sato se va forzada del evento; pero no podía perdonarse el hecho de que no la estaba vigilando y que hacia bastante tiempo que se había marchado con aquel hombre. Si lo que dijo la prima de Zhu Li era cierto, algo retenía a la señorita. Podría ser algo tan tribal como la cola en los servicios o la menstruación, pero ella había sido entrenada para pensar en cualquier posible situación. Queriendo no parecer preocupada, intentó relajar el tono de su voz.

-Voy a ir a buscarla – aclaró – Vengo en un rato

-Espera – repusó Opal – Yo voy al servicio, tu da una vuelta y nos topamos en alguna de las barras

-De acuerdo

Con paso firme pero sereno, comenzó a rebuscar por donde se habían ido aquellos dos hacia varios minutos. El lugar era amplio pero por fortuna para la joven del lunar pudo encontrar a su jefa en la barra, con una copa de coctail en una mano y una mirada pensativa en el rostro. No sabía que hacer o decir, sencillamente se acercó a la joven heredera para hablar con ella, porque aunque semejaba que quería estar sola, sentía que no debía alejarse.

-Disculpe, señorita – la voz de la guardaespaldas sonaba titubeante, buscando las palabras – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bueno – respondió una Asami Sato con signo de tener una ligera borrachera – No estoy mal

-¿Pero...? – Kuvira conocía demasiado bien las caras que exclamaban decir "pero..."

-Pero destesto que la gente se inmiscuya en mi vida – alzando la mano y señalando a su asistente de seguridad quiso aclarar la situación – No como tu, a ti te deje pasar, casi te obligue

-No se preocupe – replicó acercándose – Celebro ser de su confianza

-Después de callarte con el tema de la morena – le disgustaba decir el nombre de Korra pero no podía negar que aquella botella azulada de vodka con la que hacían los combinados le recordaba a sus ojos – Demostraste que podía confiar en ti al no decirle nada a nadie

Un gesto de sorpresa se hizo evidente en el rostro de la joven de ojos afilados y flequillo lánguido.

-Si, Kuvira, sabía que tenías que informar a Lin de mis movimientos – tomó un sorbo de su Vodka Martini y terminó jugando con la filigrana de limón – Como todos, pero tu mantuviste el secreto

-Siento no habérselo dicho – se sentía como una niña a la que encuentran en metido de una travesura – Pero temía perder mi trabajo y decepcionar a Lin Beifong

-¿Eres tan cercana con zorro gris? – aquel era el apodo que portaba desde hacia años la hermana mayor de Su

-Si – afirmó – Obtuve el trabajo por ella. Yo me críe en un mal barrio y por fortuna una buena gente me acogió, como le conté antes. Pues conocí a Lin y ella me ha cuidado siempre. Cuando yo no tenía dinero para la escuela o para ir de excursión, no se lo pedía a la gente del gimnasio donde me críe, ni a Su, me callaba; pero ocurriese lo que ocurriese, Lin siempre se enteraba y pagaba la excursión o el material escolar

-Es una buena mujer – afirmó la heredera – Seguro que más abierta que otras personas que asisten en este evento

-Lo bueno de la gente como yo es que no tenemos tiempo en preocuparnos por la vida de los demás – matizó – Pero tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo

-Por cierto, dile a Lin que tiene filtraciones – la guardaespaldas miraba extrañada a su jefa – Amon tiene información de que soy lesbiana y ha intentado negociar conmigo un matrimonio. O eso o insultarme, no sé si su intento de charla podría considerarse flirteo o tumor cerebral

-Se lo diré mañana mismo – aquella situación no le iba a gustar a la mujer de la cicatriz. Su regla más sagrada era no expandir rumores ni espiar a la familia para terceros y era obvio que alguien lo había hecho – No se preocupe

El silencio invadió su conversación, solamente ellas dos estaban calladas en aquella barra. La música de fondo, el sonido de los cristales y las cocteleras, el vibrar de las conversaciones rompiendo el aire; todo quedaba enmudecido para ellas. La heredera se deslizó lentamente fuera de la barra, abrazando una amplia y vaporosa cortina de satén blanco que contrastaba con la lujosa barra de madera oscura. Mostraba una sonrisa conformista y apuraba su Vodka Martini al tiempo que su lengua se encontraba con la filigrana de limón y la extraía del cristal, para agarrarla y jugar con ella como una niña traviesa.

Aquel gesto era demasiado atrayente para la escolta, que observó por primera vez la parte más sensual y erótica de Asami Sato. No era que la joven heredera no fuera hermosa, era que a Kuvira le atraían actitudes, decisiones, personalidades. La escolta podía encenderse fácilmente con una mujer que se sintiera atractiva y quisiera lucirse divertida y juguetona cerca de ella, no le importaba que fuera o no una modelo de lencería, era esa decisión la que la atraía. Ese jugueteo de su jefa, despreocupada y divertido, era una forma infantil, divertida, despreocupada, inconformista; algo que si le aceleraba el corazón. Ese siempre fue el gran problema de la escolta con sus relaciones: que cuando se fijaban en ella bellas mujeres por lo general solo eran simple fachada sin nada de picardía, y ahora la joven heredera derrochaba esa cualidad.

-Dime, Kuv-Kuv – el comentario en honor a la joven suicida llegó a su memoria, junto con una risa musical procedente de la unos labios carnosos y rojizos – ¿Te molesta trabajar o que quiera ser más familiar contigo?

-No para nada

-¿Ni aunque me gusten las chicas? – inquirió con una mirada suplicante engarzada con un par de hermosas esmeraldas

-No – intentaba encontrar la sinceridad para un momento que no alcanzaba a comprender – Yo soy bisexual.

-¿Si?

-Así es.

-Es normal que tengas ese aire de respeto y fuerza – analizó su jefa – No es que no seas femenina pero es que cualquier chica se fijaría en ti

-Muchas gracias – y le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Tu sospechabas de mi? – alzó una ceja inquisitiva

-No pero luego empecé a pensar que salvó a esa joven por su atractivo – sonrió tristemente ante la vergüenza de recordar esa vaga suposición – Aunque luego me di cuenta de que simplemente es que usted es un ángel caído del cielo

La joven heredera abrazó de improviso a su escolta, aferrándose a su cuello, uniendo todo lo posible sus cuerpos. Sin saber que hacer, la joven del lunar correspondió al afecto rodeando a la joven empresaria por la cintura, cubriéndose con la cortina para evitar miradas indiscretas.

-Gracias – susurró a su oído como si fuera un deseo velado desde tiempos inmemoriales – Te lo agradezco mucho, Kuvira

-No hay de qué – contestó

En aquel momento, separando sus cuerpos, arrastrando lentamente sus rostros, notando el tacto de sus respectivas mejillas, con la nariz de su jefa rozando su lunar, ambas miradas se encontraban. Unos ojos ojos aceitunados, oscurecidos por todo lo vivido en una infancia traumática , se encontraban con los retazos de la primavera en un campo verde, con las dos joyas que casi todos pasaban por alto. Notando cada uno la respiración de la otra en su rostro, cuando aquella mirada afilada y aguileña se encontró con esos labios, fue muy tarde. La joven heredera posó sus labios en los de la guardaespaldas, notando la dureza de estos y su sabor a menta y mandarina. Por otra parte, la joven del lunar, casi en estado de shock, notó posar unos labios son regusto a limón, gruesos, suaves, tiernos; algo que hacia mucho que no había sentido. Casi instintivamente ambas se acercaron más, notando los labios de una atrapaban a los de la otra y viceversa. Era extraño, era casi perturbador, era como una sensación química resultado de un compuesto inestable, pero era la única muestra de cariño intimo que ambas mujeres habían tenido en semanas.

-Oye, Kuvira, por fin te encuentro, no esta en el servicio, pero aquí tienen hasta un coctail de mandarinas – correteó Opal, al distinguir a la única joven con coleta y vestido ejecutivo del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando se fijó más detalladamente, su amiga no estaba sola.

La joven bailarina había pululado por las barras buscando a su amiga hasta toparse con la silueta de la joven en la distancia. Cuando se acercó a la barra no la pudo distinguir pero en el lado más distante de la barra, pegada a uno de los ventanales, observó la silueta de la que fuera su compañera de juegos en el reflejo del cristal del ventanal. Al tomar el camino, casi no se creía la interrupción que había provocado.

-Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón -exclamaba en voz baja – Yo no he visto nada

Sus disculpas activaron la cordura de ambas jóvenes, las cuales se separaron y se arreglaron un poco. Ambas ligeramente avergonzadas por lo sucedido y por el momento de debilidad.

-Perdona, Kuvira – en cierto modo, Asami se sentía mal. El alcohol había desatado su deseo y su escolta lo había pagado

-No se preocupe – la joven del lunar sabía perfectamente que dos no caían en aquello si uno se negaba, así que asumía su culpa y su poca profesionalidad.

Antes de poder voltearse, la joven bailarina del vestido anaranjado se iba a paso rápido. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, la mujer de ojos afilados y lánguido flequillo se fue tras ella.

-Opal detente – rogó la joven del lunar, haciendo que su amiga se detuviera

-Perdona, Kuvira, no quería molestar – se disculpaba – Seré una tumba, no diré anda, pero entiendo que es algo sorprendente

-Deja que te explique

-¿Desde cuando estas con tu jefa?

-No estoy con ella, ha sido un acto de debilidad – afirmó para su vergüenza – Hace mucho que yo no estoy con nadie

-Pues tranquila, no diré nada a Baati – sonrió la bailarina

-Pero no es que no debas

-Mis labios están sellados si no le dices que le llamo Baati – guiño un ojo y puso un indice ante sus labios

-De acuerdo – era imposible negarse a esos ojos tan vivaces

-Bueno, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al servicio – aclaró – Llego a saber que estabaís así y me espero al final de la cola

-Perdona – se disculpó la joven del lunar

-Si me orino encima entonces si tendrás que disculparte – dijo en voz baja, con su típico tono divertido, solo para marcharse hacia los lavabos

Asami se sentía mal, físicamente por culpa del exceso de alcohol que había padecido, anímicamente porque había hecho algo horrible al aprovecharse de una subalterna. No era que Kuvira semejase haber sufrido pero el hecho de saciar sus bajos instintos de esa forma, usando a una persona, la primera que estaba a su lado, era algo más propio de su padre que de ella. Durante unos segundo la heredera recordó que ella era una Sato, como Hiroshi, y que su sangre corría por sus venas, roja, infecta, con el deseo primario de satisfacerse a sí mismo incluso a costa de otros.

"No, yo no soy tan despreciable" pensó, "no daño así a las personas", pero antes de seguir lamentándose escuchó el sonido de su celular dentro del bolso. Extrañada, observó que el número era desconocido para ella y en un momento de lucidez recordó que a la única persona desconocida que le había dado su número era a cierta joven de ojos azules como el mar a la cual le había colado una tarjeta en el equipaje.

El pulso de la joven empresaria se aceleró ante la idea de quien la había tratado como un trapo la estuviera llamando. Con cierto miedo y ciertas dudas, pensó si descolgar la llamada durante unos segundo, hasta que al final decidió enfrentarse también a ese dragón.

-¿Diga? – preguntó esperando escuchar una voz infantil y burlona tras el auricular

-¿Hola? – no reconocía esa voz – ¿Es Asami Sato?

-Si, pero ¿quién lo pregunta?

-Hola, vera – la voz se sentía nerviosa, respiraba con fuerza contra el micrófono, no se daba cuenta de la distancia a la que tenía el aparato – Soy una amiga de Korra

-¿Y?

-Verá tengo aquí un dinero que ella me dijo que tenía de ti – la voz murmuraba y maldecía, intentaba estructurar sus pensamientos – Lo siento, sé que eres muy rica pero me pidió que te diera el dinero

-No lo necesito, puede quedárselo – contestó fríamente – Al menos podía hablarme ella, ¿no?

-No puede – respondió – Veras, es que, a Korrita

Antes de acabar la frase la voz comenzó a respirar con mucha fuerza, como si le costase pronunciar cada silaba que salía de su boca. Antes de volver a escuchar una voz humana se oyó el ruido de un celular cambiando de manos y una leve queja indescifrable.

-Fresón – reconocía esa voz – ¿Eres tu?, soy Suki

-Si, soy yo – se le hacia extraño hablar con aquella joven – ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, pero Korra no

-¿Qué sucede? – en su mente pensaba que se había intentado suicidar de nuevo

-Le han pegado una paliza y le han apuñalado – la voz de Suki sonaba pesada como si responder a la pregunta hubiera sido como alzar una losa de cientos de kilos por encima de su cabeza

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – durante unos segundos, la joven heredera recordó cada milímetro de la piel de de quien pasará una noche con ella

-A ver, al parecer unos tipos la violaron o lo intentaron. Azula no lo sabe, solo les pateo el culo – hubo un parón en su charla – Azula era quien te ha llamado, perdonala esta muy nerviosa y enfadada. He ido a por el dinero, al parecer pidió que te lo devolvieran

-En serio – replicaba la empresaria – Soy rica, no lo necesito. Díselo cuando se recupere

-El problema es que – el tono se Suki se volvió sombrío y tenue como la comparsa de una marcha fúnebre – No sabemos si va a sobrevivir. Le han apuñalado en el pecho y perdía mucha sangre

Un relámpago descendió sobre la Asami, ella nunca había conocido a nadie cuya desgracia lo llevase a una muerte violenta y pese a ser alguien que debería de ignorar o incluso odiar, no podía sentir que algo crepitaba en su interior y que las ganas de llorar nacían en su pecho.

Antes de poder asimilar todo, se volvieron a escuchar ruidos y la primera voz se quejaba y maldecía, exigiendo el teléfono.

-Oye, soy Azula – saludó casi sin educación

-Hola

-Estuve con ella hasta que llegó la ambulancia y perdió la consciencia – replicaba – Solamente me pidió que te diéramos el dinero y que te diésemos un mensaje

-¿Qué mensaje?

-Lo siento, Fresón – en aquel momento, dos pequeñas lagrimas jugaron por los campos que eran las mejillas de Asami. En puede, su ultimo estertor, aquella rockera suicida de sonrisa bobalicona usó sus ultimas fuerzas para pedirle perdón.

-Siento mucho lo que le esta pasando a Korra

-Mira, eres muy rica y para ti este dinero no es nada, lo entiendo – sonaba molesta – Pero Korra sufrió para ahorrarlo y queremos devolvértelo en su nombre. No desprecies su sufrimiento

-Dame un minuto – respondió al tiempo que alzó la mano para que la su escolta se acercase.

Al ver como su guardaespaldas se acercaba apartó su atención de su celular y clavó su mirada en la joven del lunar.

-Kuvira – dijo – Ve a decir a Zhu Li, Varrick y tus amigos que nos vamos

-¿Por qué señorita?

-Es una emergencia, te lo explicaré en el auto – exclamó – Te esperaré en la entrada principal, no puedo perder esta llamada

Al tiempo que la joven del lunar salía a paso ligero hacia donde estaban sus amistades, Asami salía del salón de baile. Necesitaba centrarse, analizar la situación, poner en orden sus ideas y ser precisa porque el tiempo iba en su contra.

-Perdona – entendía la desesperación de las amigas de la bajista – ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

-La han operado y ahora la subirán a planta. Depende de ella pero hay muchas posibilidades de que no lo logre

-¿En qué hospital estáis?

-En el Yangchen – contestó Azula – ¿Por qué?

-Porque voy para alla

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones**

**-IMPORTANTE-**

El próximo viernes **19 de Junio**, a las **14:00 hora de México centro**, tendrá lugar ¡el primer riguroso Directo-Crazy fanfickero!. Para verlo solo debes ir al canal de Youtube - **Seth Liony .**

En dicho canal, nos encontraremos con:

-**Seth Liony** Cosplay (Cosplayer de Baroness: Seth Liony Cosplay, Fandubera, youtuber ocasional y escritora de Lybellus, obra que podreís encontrar en wattpad.)

-**Zakuro Hatsune** (La popular fanfickera y fandubera creadora del fanfic Korrasami en español más aclamado: "Nuestra Historia Sigue")

-Lobo Susurro Nocturno - **Susurro Nocturno** en Fanfiction ( La persona que esta detrás del Kyalin más denso de Fanfiction, "Primavera en Ciudad República" y del fanfic "Un Puente Hacia ti" )

Responderemos preguntas, daremos adelantos, hablaremos de futuros proyectos, de ships preferidas, de la repercusión de la franquicia Avatar en el mundo cosplay, de como queremos a los fans, de anécdotas... Así que advertidos quedáis.

Miranos en el canal de Youtube: Seth Liony , el viernes 19 de 14:00 Pm a 17:00 PM.

Para más información, agreganos en facebook y dale "Me Gusta" a **Baroness: Seth Liony Cosplay**

**-Facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Agregadme si quereís.**

-He escrito un capítulo tan largo porque quería que el 21 fuese el punto de reunión del trío protagonista. No es que no pudiera dividirlo, es que tendría que partir el capítulo entre escenas demasiado conectas entre sí como para hacerlo sin que quedase horriblemente mal. Sabeís que no suelo partir capítulos salvo cuando veo que al dividirlos puedo expandirme más – claro, la gente querría capítulos de 12.000 siempre pero yo no puedo estar 8 horas escribiendo, tengo otras obligaciones que me lo impiden porque sino bien que lo haría y sería feliz. En este capítulo era imposible dividir nada y, así como a veces escribo capítulos más comunes, esta vez no fue así. Aun así quiero reiterar mi intención de volver a hacer capítulos con la longitud común que anuncie en el primer fic: 5000 palabras... Yo me digo a mi mismo: "no volveré a hacer un capítulo largo" o "Este será corto" y nunca acierto...Es como el número de capitulos: empecé diciendo 30, luego 40... ahora solo respondo: no tengo ni idea.

**-**El momento esperado por muchos, el preámbulo de su unión y un momento totalmente Kuvisami para gloria y disfrute de Devil-In-My-Shoes y de . Este momento ya lo tenía planeado para crear un poco de tensión en la historia.

-Para cumplir con lo prometido en el directo llevo días escribiendo sin parar, espero que lo comprendáis, lo valoréis, dejéis una review y entendáis que en un mes me tomaré un descanso

-El omashu es similar a un hotel de lujo de principios del 1900 reformado. Siempre me gustó la estética de esos ascensores y esas recepciones tan exageradamente ostentosas.

-Asami pide Vodka Martini y el camarero le dice 'agitado, no revuelto', es un guiño a la bebida preferida del agente 007, James Bond.

-Os esperamos el viernes.

-Sed Felices.


	21. 21: Nervios y Silencio en un Hospital

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**La semana que viene crearé un blog donde empezaré a hablar del proyecto de autopublicar un puente hacia ti y comenzaré a colgar capítulos de otra novela original. Espero que cuando esto se dé me apoyen. En reflexiones puedes leer más.**

Este capítulo esta **dedicado a Mariana**, porque sin sus conocimientos médicos simplemente quedaría como el típico escritorzuelo que intenta morder un taco muy grande. Mariana, gracis y quiero mi lazito.

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**LadyKorrasami **(Te extraño. Vuelve pronto)

**Zaruko Hatsune **(Cuanta intensidad. Creo que provoque algun infarto) , **Obini **(Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto, ojala el reccneucntro te guste tanto), **Annimo **(Desenaod que disfrutes de tu viaje y que vuelvas sana y salva) **Rarie-Roo** (10 capítulos ha esperado mi pony por un momento así y ya lo tiene).** Montielowski **(Te lo dedico)** Tazura Tsurugi **(¿Te has atragantado? Espero que con este no te mueras. ¡Aguanta!)** cosasmias96 **(ya llegará korrasami) **Murasakii-11** (Me encanta que sepas lo que es la intensidad del momento) (espero que vuelvas a escibir o al menos sepamos de ti. Por cierto, precioso tu trioplushie) (Estes una chica de palabra pero me emocione a grititos cuando supe que te habías registrado)** DeathInnocent **(¡Fresón al rescate!)** Lay05 **(De verdad me ha alegrado saber de ti. ¿todo bien?)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(hubiera pagado por verte estupefacta dando saltitos)** Jiore **(aunque ya se sabía que se iba a dar, sorprendió a gente. Tu eres como sherlock holmes)** Taiga Sou **(Espero que tu kokorito resista un poco más)** Roselangley02 **(pronto, muy pronto)** Blache Vest **(Adoro tus reviews tan largas. Demuestras que enfatizar y empatizas mucho con la obra)** Niofuyuyima32 **(espero que te guste este capítulo lleno de encuentros)** Paolcelestial **(no me denuncies por maltrato. Hazlo por la estupenda charla sobre el final de Korra)** Hikari1701 **(Un nuevo lector, ¡Hola!)(El destino a veces es juguetón y cruel) ** Alexandraarcher **(adoré leer por las barbas de merlín xD. Me has arrancado una sonrisa)** Maraya Greyjoy **(Esta vez publico de noche para que no te saquen del aula)** zebra **(Ansiabas lo que acaba de llegar. Felicidades)** Korrasami Love **(me alegro de que te gustase. Gracias por la publicidad)** Kurosaki **(Pues lo siento, no podías esperar pero han pasado cinco días y medio. Espero que la espera valga la pena ) , **Mistigwen** (No confundamos cariño y alcohol con amor que la culpa es de los fresones, que están muy ricos, aun así necesitaba que ambas se acercasen más ) **giginee** (Me alegro de que hayas podido leerlo y de que este solucionado)**, soulwolf dark** (Los lobos tenemos instintos, y tu tienes el alma de uno) , **Annimo **(Gracias por tu review. A ver si para ti arden o no . Jeje.), **BeetleCCM25**(A ver si ahora no se hace tan evidente los gritos y tus padres no asustan de tus reacciones) **Rea-07** (Con tu grito de emoción pensé: *Susurro le acerca una bolsa para que respire en ella*. Me alegra que te gustase), **jaydisita8709** (aquí viene el 21, espero que tengas ganas), **LupitaAzucena**(Ya llegó la hora marcada y por favor, no mueras por mi fic. Me encantó ese final en tu review)

**Capitulo 21**

La noche yacía en el cielo como un manto estrellado apenas imperceptible por culpa de las luciérnagas metálicas que semejaban todas las farolas de la calle. Ella se había apartado un momento del interior de aquel edificio blanco y beis que portaba una gran cruz en su letrero. El Hospital Yangchen era un edificación sigilosa, hueca, sin apenas ruido tras las puertas acristaladas; avanzar hacia la estructura de noche era como avanzar paso a paso hacia el río Estigia a la espra de darle las dos monedas de oro al barquero.

Aquella era una edificación cercana a los barrios adinerados de la ciudad; una construcción elaborada para calmar y relajar los corazones de quienes tenían que padecer allí altas horas de espera por sus familiares. Rodeada de cuidados jardines con senderos donde caminar y fuentes circulares que buscaban sanar el desanimo y la impaciencia en los visitantes o en los pacientes de larga estadía. Sus tres alas diferenciadas en tres edificios unidos en el centro, mostraban a los visitantes la increíble inmensidad e importancia del gigante de cemento y metal. Alzado en su día por la facultad de medicina en honor a la doctora Yangchen, el hospital que llevaba el nombre de tal ilustre cirujana ahora albergaba diferentes especialidades: desde una nueva ala de pediatría recién renovada, hasta una amplia zona de urgencias en la zona trasera de la fachada principal; pasando por algunos de los quirófanos más modernos que un hospital no privatizado podía poseer. Tal plan de ayuda medica era financiado por el gobierno de la ciudad, los acuerdos universitarios y las donaciones altruistas de asistentes a diversas galas benéficas. En definitiva, el Yangchen era un buen hospital donde podrían atender un paciente muy grave de la mejor forma posible; aunque eso nunca calmaba a los que esperaban por noticias.

Fuera de la edificación, delante de la fachada principal, vigiladas por un miembro de seguridad, se encontraban Katara y Mai, sentadas en las escaleras y observando el gris empedrado del suelo. La cantante del grupo había ido a apoyar a Morticia después de que esta observase el estado de la bajista. Korra había sido llevada directamente a dicho hospital y todo el grupo había ido hasta allí para saber de ella. La guitarrista no estaba preparada para tal shock y al observar como la joven que siempre la animaba yacía golpeada y ensangrentada ante ella, su rostro se contrajo hasta crear una mueca de auténtico pavor. Como pudo, la joven de vestimentas oscuras logró mantener la verticalidad y la serenidad en sus acciones pero pasadas tres horas, necesitaba salir de allí.

No le importaba que sus padres la hubiesen llamado preguntando a que hora iba a volver, ella necesitaba respirar hondo y calmar su atribulada mente, sentir como se relajaban sus músculos que permanecían contraídos por la tensión y simplemente robar un pedazo de tranquilidad al sigilo de la noche y del jardín ante ella.

A su lado, Katara, quien había ido a apoyarla por miedo a que el desanimo la hiciese flaquear. Era normal que se preocupase de sus amigas, casi podría decirse que estaba en sus genes el hacer de buena samaritana. Además, se sentía en cierto modo, responsable del hecho de que su compañera de conservatorio tuviese que pasar por un hecho tan traúmante como este. En aquel momento, justo antes de sentarse en la fría escalinata de cemento pulido, pensó que la pianista reconvertida en guitarrista no hubiera sufrido tanto y no hubiera tenido problemas con sus padres de no estar allí, a esas horas, en el exterior de un hospital, en una cálida noche, rezando porque su bajista no muriese.

-Hola – la voz calmada de la joven de ojos como zafiros rompió el silencio de la noche

-Hola, Katara – por otra parte, Morticia sonaba cansada con una voz ronca y mortecina, fruto del cansancio de ese día

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien – respondió sin mucha certeza de que fuera así, al tiempo que observaba su celular – Salvo que no me siento a gusto con la idea de irme y no me atrevo a contarle a mis padres lo que sucede

-Bueno – Azul sabía que la situación padres-hija era bastante nefasta, no les agradaba la forma de vestir que hacia feliz a su hija y era algo que le recordaban a cada rato – Puedes decir que te quedar en mi casa

-¿En serio? – Morticia sonaba sorprendida ante la idea de que una persona le dijera algo así

-Claro – confirmó con una leve sonrisa dibujada tímidamente en su piel morena – Podremos estar aquí hasta saber algo, luego podemos ir a dormir a mi casa. Tranquila a mi madre no le importará, de hecho, Soka ha ido a contarle lo sucedido para que no se asuste

-¿Sabes? – una ilusión infantil brotó de su ser pero no conseguía apaciguar su preocupación, solamente la hacia sonreír con cierto esfuerzo – Nunca me invitaron a dormir en casa de nadie. Era la genio odiada y ostraciada de los grupos sociales

-Siempre hay una primera vez – y como si su misión en la vida fuera cuidar los corazones heridos de los niños, Azul pasó su brazo por el cuerpo de Mai, haciendo que esta apoyase la cabeza en su hombro – Al despertarnos prepararé panqueques

La gótica o mostraba el rostro a su amigo, pero se escucho una respiración leve, un soplido, aquel inocente comentario la había hecho sonreír. Pero era una sonrisa y una alegría temporal, casi fingida, porque semejaba que resultaba imposible sentir felicidad ese día. En aquel momento, casi mascullando la palabra, sorbiendo el agua que salía de su nariz, intentando no romperse en aquel momento.

-No quiero que muera – cada silaba se dejaba morir en la punta de su lengua, suicidándose contra sus labios – No quiero que muera

Con un resoplido tranquilo, tomando aire y dejando escapar el aliento lentamente por su boca, contando mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse y calmar a quien estaba abrazando, Azul habló.

-Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada – enunciaba Katara intentando mostrar calma y sosiego – Pero hay que ser positivo, ¿vale?

-Sí – asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se zafaba del abrazo e intentaba recomponerse

-Pues entremos – arengó Katara, levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a su compañera – Sabes que ahora todo depende de ella. Tendremos que estar allí cuando despierte

Ambas jóvenes entraron en la recepción, al tiempo que el guardia, muy amablemente, le sostenía la pesada puerta de acero y cristal. A unos pocos metros, rodeadas de paredes beis, en la recepción se podía observan a dos mujeres charlando, al tiempo que una tímida radio entonaba una serenata de trompeta. Ambas chicas distinguieron la melodía de "La vie en rose", la canción cónica de Piaf que adoraba una de las profesoras del conservatorio, una clásica copla parisina que hablaba de un hombre que tiene enamorada a una joven y de las sensaciones que le produce cuando abraza a su amor, o cuando le susurra palabras cariñosas y de cómo todo ello hace que sus penas se vayan. Era una hermosa balada, adecuada para el momento porque todo el mundo en aquel lugar quería que su pesar y su aflicción desapareciesen.

Las artistas de Kiyoshi tomaron el ascensor, un enorme elevador donde fácilmente cabrían una veintena de personas o tres camillas. Estaba hecho de metal, de frío aluminio pulido, con un enorme espejo recibiendo a los ocupantes, el suelo de goma para evitar que cualquier perdida de sangre o derrame se adhiriese demasiado y en el techo una veintena de luces halógenas. Ese lugar era funcional, sin decoraciones ni nada que se le asemeje a algo que fuera más allá de mirarse en el espejo o ver el brillo parpadeante de los botones iluminados.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, no es que no quisieran hablar sino que al acercarse a la cuarta planta las dos comenzaban a sentir la presión en el pecho que les producía pensar en su amiga postrada en la cama. Por fortuna, no estaban solas, Suki se había quedado esperando. Sokka se había ido a hablar con su madre, la cual al enterarse del incidente de había alterado visiblemente. Ambos hermanos de piel morena y ojos azules vivían en un barrio tranquilo pero su madre había sufrido un ataque de pavor ante la noticia de la agresión de Korra, algo acentuado debido a que su padre no estaba en casa. Fue la propia Suki, erigiéndose como perfecta nuera que le aconsejó a su chico ir a hablar con su madre, de paso que iba a tomar la medicación para la lesión de su mano, porque lo ultimo que deseaba la joven castaña era volver al hospital porque su novio volvía a estar ingresado.

Por otra parte,Azula y Zuko habían sido llevados a comisaria para tomar declaración y relatar los hechos sucedidos en aquel callejón; el hermano fue en calidad de acompañante y la hermana como testigo y posible causante de lesiones graves. Ni que decir tenía que el problema de Azula eran sus antecedentes penales, los que sin duda harían que se fijasen más en ella e incluso que se tramitase alguna posible denuncia de agresión, pero sabían que la joven había actuado en una labor de auxilio. De poco importaba que era más que evidente lo sucedido, debían prestar declaración sobre los hechos acaecidos en aquel callejón.

La oriunda de la isla Kiyoshi tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando música con un solo auricular, dejando su otro oído libre de tempos rítmicos y atento a cualquier ruido. La joven de ojos avellana era multitarea y había decidido escuchar algo de música para que la soledad del momento no la hiciese sucumbir al agotamiento. Al escuchar unos pasos acercándose abrió los ojos rápidamente, topándose a sus dos compañeras que la saludaban mientras se acercaban.

-¡Hey! – respondía la joven guitarrista que aun conservaba restos de pintura facial en los parpados – No ha pasado nada, ha vuelto la doctora para observarla. Dice que la anestesia desaparecerá en unos minutos pero que no entremos todos en la habitación, hay que dejarla respirar y debe estar calmada

-Entiendo – los ojos de Morticia aun mostraban signos de un leve enrojecimiento

-Mai, ¿estas bien? - preguntaba inocentemente Suki, aunque ya viese el surco de las lágrimas en su rostro

-Flaqueza, Suki, flaqueza – el tono era apagado

-Tranquila Morti, quien te ha dado el apodo de Morticia saldrá de esta – todas habían llorado en algún momento por Korra pero en aquel momento, sin el positivismo contagioso de Toph, su compañera de apartamento tenía que fungir como faro en las tinieblas

-Oye, Kabuki, ¿quieres que llame a mi hermano?

-Ya me ha llamado – siempre se había llevado bien con Azul y cuando comenzó a salir con su hermano se convirtieron en el clásico ejemplo de familia política encantadoramente amistosa – Me ha dicho que te diga que tu madre esta mejor, que vuestro padre ha vuelto ya a casa y que viene para aquí

-Que alegría – le hubiera gustado que su propio hermano le enviase algún mensaje para informar de como estaba su familia pero era el novio de su amiga y si estaban las dos juntas siempre la llamaba a ella. No podía molestarse, ella hacía lo mismo con Zuko y Azula

La joven de cabello avellana portaba un sobre en su chaqueta, cerrada con cremallera aunque había algo de calor para ser de noche pero la intranquilidad de llevar una gran suma de dinero era motivo más que suficiente como para asegurarse que no se caería ese sobre. Había sido Suki la que había tomado la iniciativa de ir hasta el hotel pestilente donde Korra estaba viviendo desde hacia casi un mes y debía decir que ahora entendía porque las habitaciones eran tan baratas. El lugar era un ejemplo de deterioro y abandono hasta tal punto que nadie le pregunto ni quien era ella. En el fondo, la guitarrista oriunda de la isla Kiyoshi sabía que allí se traficaba con droga, así que simplemente entró en la habitación de Korra, rebuscó en sus viejas zapatillas, encontró el dinero que le había comentado a Azula y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

-Sigues a tiendas con el dinero – replicaba Katara como una madre – Calmate, nadie lo va a robar

-Mira – bufó la joven de ojos almendrados – No quiero perder el dinero. Dejame en paz

-No os enfadéis – intentaba mediar Mai – Por favor

Durante unos segundos hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Suki lo rompió con un resoplido propio de un caballo relinchando.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Es por la situación, sino jamás te diría algo así y lo sabes

-Tranquila – alegó la joven de ojos azules y cabello decorado – Todas estamos con los nervios a flor de piel

De nuevo el ascensor sonó y con el clásico ruido de campanilla que indicaba que se detenía en dicha planta, el trío de jóvenes pudieron ver como los dos hermanos y Sokka llegaban a la par. Suki apuró el paso para abrazara su chico y enterrar su cabeza en su hombro, todo el mundo sabía que estaba muy dolida y que su carga de energía positiva comenzaba a agotarse, no era tan estúpidamente decidida como Toph que no hizo más que decirle a todas que no importaba lo que pasase, Korra saldría adelante.

-Hola cariño – las palabras de Sokka se notaban débiles, preocupadas por la noticia y por el aire a pesar que se respiraba en el ambiente – Katara, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, no te preocupes, estoy bien – mentía

Ambos hermanos sabían que la joven de ojos como zafiros jamás aceptaría que estaba desgastada, agotada y visiblemente alicaída. Azul se había dedicado a calmar a todos; a ser el hombro donde todos habían llorado en esa noche; a ser quien incitó a Azula a llamar al misterioso número telefónico de la tarjeta, recordando a cada digitación que la persona al otro lado del celular no era culpable de nada; a ser quien acompañaba a Toph a ver a su madre en busca de ayuda, solamente para volver después y consolar a Suki; a ser quien recibe todos los partes médicos con respecto a Korra, la cual yacía aun sedada en la habitación contigua. Era cierto, la mayor de los hermanos era una persona con gran fuerza internar, pero ser el timón de este barco la estaba agotando.

-Hola Mai, Katara, Suki – saludó Zuko, quien abrazaba a su chica con el fin de reconfortarla y recordarle que no estaba sola. Ella estuvo a su lado cuando el accidente, en las largas noches en el hospital y seguía a su lado pese a las horribles cicatrices de su rostro; así que pasase lo que pasase, él no iba a abandonarla jamás. Ella no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó y escuchó el latido de su corazón.

-Hola – respondió Mai quien obtuvo una sonrisa sincera y amigable del joven de la cicatriz.

Quien no habló, quien no dijo nada, quien se movía como si de un animal salvaje se tratase, era Azula. La joven había tenido que cambiarse, su camisa estaba empapada en sangre, pero pese una camiseta blanca que le cedieron en la comisaria de policía, sus pantalones aun mostraban signos de la sangre de su amiga. A Chispas no le gustaban las comisarias, había cometido demasiados errores como para saber de sobra el procedimiento a seguir en una detención, aunque ahora iba de testigo. Le habían preguntado por lo sucedido, que diese su versión de los hechos, que con lujo de detalles hablase de lo que vio antes de golpearlos, que narrase su actuación y que explicase porqué un hombre a varios metros de distancia tenía una rodilla destrozada. Un detective entrado en carnes y con calvicie galopante le había tomado declaración, semejaba más interesado en saber como una delincuente, conocida por su historial de peleas y violencia, había terminado haciendo de buena samaritana. No parecía importarle que ya fueran amigas de antes, ese chupatintas parecía estar más interesado en endosarle el cargo de asalto con agravantes a ella que de buscar que esos bastardos obtuviesen su merecido. Era normal, no importaba quienes fuesen esos malditos malnacidos, pasase lo que pasase ya estaban entre rejas y nadie les iba a librar de un cargo de violación que se preveía seguro.

"Lo siento señorita, pensamos que su amiga pudo incitarles", pensó para sus adentros, imaginando a algún policía idiota creyendo que solo por estar cerca de ella, todos eran basura. No, Korra no era basura, era un puto diamante en bruto en una tierra llena de ciegos que no podía apreciarla; eso era lo que ella era.

-¿Cómo esta? – aquella había sido la primera frase que la joven decía en voz alta desde que había llegado

-La operación ha ido bien – respondió Mai, dislumbrando como los hombros de Azula se relajaban

-Ahora todo depende de ella – añadió Katara – Debemos ser fuertes pero no podemos agobiarla. Nos han dicho que entremos de uno en uno

-Vale – dijo, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y emprendía rumbo al ascensor

-¿A donde vas? – preguntaba Sokka extrañado

-A tomar el aire – su voz, seca cual desierto, sonó más intimidante que de costumbre

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente dejaron que se montase en el elevador y las puertas se cerrasen tras de sí.

-Deberíamos ir a hablar con ella – conjeturó Suki

-Es mi hermana y ahora necesita estar sola – aclaró Zuko, deseando darle un momento de paz a su hermana – Ella es fuerte pero esto le ha superado. Siempre se ha metido en problemas pero nada como esto

-Por eso debemos ir – inquirió la castaña

-Necesita tiempo – sostuvo el joven de ojos similares al crepitar del fuego – Debe aclarar sus ideas y sabéis que no aceptará llorar ante vosotras

-¿Por orgullo? – preguntó tímidamente Mai

-Por cree que es la más fuerte de vosotras y que debe protegeros – se notaba el orgullo de un hermano – Y si llora no podrá ver las amenazas

La escolta aun no creía que su jefa le había indicado ir al Hospital Yangchen, alegando que allí estaba la yonki recién apuñalada. Después de aquel extraño beso, después de haber dejado a los Beifong abandonados en la fiesta, allí estaba la escolta conduciendo rumbo al centro médico. Ella sabía que aquel beso había sido inadecuado pero es que el momento casi ameritaba hacerlo, como si el único momento de flaqueza que había tenido con la joven heredera se juntase con un destello de alcoholismo y debilidad de esta ultima. Por fortuna, Kuvira sabía cuando debía separar ambas partes de su vida y parecía que se había alzado una gigantesca bandera roja en estos momentos, encarnada como unos dulces labios que había catado hacía varios minutos. Sin embargo, observando la presura de su jefa, lo mejor era no discutir su decisión, ahora no eran dos amigas o conocidas, ahora Asami Sato no permitiría que nadie la contradijese.

-Dígame – se aventuró a hablar la guardaespaldas intentando desgarrar el silencio que había cubierto el interior de su auto – ¿Esta preocupada por ella?

-Bueno – semejaba incomoda con la pregunta – Si le pasa algo después de que se acordase de mi, nunca me perdonaré el no haber ido

-Entiendo

-Estas incomoda – un leve sonrojo invadió sus blanquecinas mejillas – ¿Es por lo de antes?

-Es más bien porque esa mujer la abandonó y eso aun me molesta – replica – No me hubiera perdonado de pasarle algo

-Gracias por la preocupación pero estoy bien – sonrió, a Kuvira no le hacia falta verla a través del espejo retrovisor para saber que estaba sonriendo, mostrando sus perlados dientes – Y siento lo de antes

-No se preocupe – disculpó a su jefa – Ha sido mutuo, no me hubiera besado sino hubiese querido

-Oh – un tono de sorpresa se escapó de los labios de la heredera Sato – Bueno, es un buen punto. ¿Y los demás?

-Su coche nos sigue – respondió la joven de ojos afilados de color aceituna

Varrick, Zhu li y Ty lee decidieron acompañar a Asami hasta el hospital para darle cierto grado de apoyo moral. Varrick deseaba que no montase una escena en un centro médico; Zhu Li estaba preocupada por si su amiga se deprimía al ver así a la joven que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le dio, así que fue como ayuda moral y para darle valor; Ty Lee fue porque era Ty Lee y a la preocupación por tales novedades había que sumarle que se aburriría en la fiesta y no quería tener que obligar a Opal a hacerle compañía estando su hermano con ellas, así que decidió acercarse con su prima y su amiga.

Al doblar a la derecha la heredera de la Torre Future observó el hospital y sintió como su corazón se comprimía ante los nervios. El estomago se desplomaba en su cuerpo y sus pies sentían ese cosquilleo nervioso que solamente sienten los niños, allí dentro, la joven con la que se había acostado luchaba una batalla con la muerte.

No fue muy complicado topar aparcamiento, el parking para visitantes estaba prácticamente desierto a estas horas con la excepción de algunos automóviles; al salir del vehículo la heredera respiró aliviada, notando en cada poro el abrazo de la noche. Por otra parte, la escolta se sentía nerviosa, deseosa de poder controlar el derroche de odio que sentía en aquel momento por cierta morena de ojos azules. No obstante, ninguna estuvo a solas con sus pensamientos mucho rato porque el vehículo clásico de Varrick aparcaba a su lado, con su prometida y la prima de esta en él. Por sí fuera poco, el todoterreno donde iban los miembros de seguridad de la familia Wan aparcó en la lejanía del aparcamiento intentando disimular de manera muy poco evidente su presencia. Por fortuna, acostumbrados a su poco tacto, todos decidieron ignorarlos porque al estar Kuvira con ellos, sería esta quien se encargase de su seguridad en el interior del edificio.

-¿Cómo estas? – preguntó preocupada Zhu Li, ella ya sabía desde hacia tiempo que su mujer amiga se había sentido muy afectada por aquella situación

-Bien – respondió la heredera Sato – Solamente necesito saber como esta

-Tienes buen corazón – expresó Ty Lee con una sonrisa regalada de pura ternura – Sé que harás lo correcto

-Bueno, debemos ir al interior para saber lo que sucede – el oriundo del Sur expresó esa obligación, empujando a la amiga de su prometida al edificio para que su miedo no se manifestase

La única persona que no habló ni dijo en todo el rato fue Kuvira, quien prefería callarse a que su tono de voz denotase el disgusto por estar allí. Un beso la perturbó y ahora se encontraba a punto de preguntar por la salud de una joven como Korra. Sin duda, no le agradaba la idea de estar allí, pero no por odio sino por el hecho de que no deseaba que su jefa volviese a padecer penurias por ella.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, cruzando el camino baldosado, rodeados de tenues faroles; nadie enunció, habló o expresó idea alguna. Era como una marcha funebre, donde se mascaba la tensión y donde el muerto aun respiraba, aunque en vez de hombre era mujer y a cada paso que daba, con sus resonando contra el camino, sentía como su valor menguaba a cada rato.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que comenzaron a ver la fachada del edificio con aquellas grandes puertas acristalas; justo en lo alto de los peldaños el grupo podía ver una figura femenina agachada, abrazando sus propias rodillas y con la cabeza enterrada en su interior. Paso a paso se fueron acercando y ascendiendo a cada escalón, evitando aquella persona que sin duda quería enterrar sus problemas en sí mismas y en la música que se escapaba de aquellos auriculares. Casi instintivamente Kuvira se interpuso entre el grupo y aquel bulto hecho ser humano pero aquella persona no hizo absolutamente gesto alguno, sin moverse ni un milímetro hasta que entraron en el interior del edificio.

-Es la cuarta planta – Asami ni se detuvo en la recepción, dirigiéndose a los ascensores – Ya me informaron de ello

-Es bueno saberlo – comentó Varrick con cierta obviedad molesta, demostrando que no sabía que decir o hacer.

Al entrar en el elevador, Asami notó como su amiga, Zhu Li, le apretaba la mano con insistencia para intentar transmitirle algo de fuerza y carácter, para demostrarle que no estaba sola. Una sonrisa cómplice surgió entre ambas, al tiempo que el prometido de la ingeniera Wan apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la empresaria para demostrarle afecto. No hubo más palabras, ni tampoco más gestos, Ty Lee notaba que su prima podía apoyar más a su amiga ante los males románticos y Kuvira sencillamente no alegó absolutamente nada desde que estacionó el automóvil.

La campanilla del elevador indicó y anunció en el pasillo que alguien había llegado en el ascensor. Respirando hondamente y soltando el aliento de sopetón, la heredera comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, en busca de su propia elección. No había preguntado el número de planta pero eso no fue necesario porque una voz que recordaba la llamó.

-Aquí, fresón – la llamó Suki, justo antes de darse cuenta de que llamó a una rica empresaria por un apodo tonto – Digo, Asami

-Buenas noches – saludó la joven heredera – No te preocupes, no me disgusta el apodo aunque no creía que iba a volver a escucharlo

-Me alegra saberlo – se relajó Kabuki y señaló al grupo de personas que estaban a su lado – Estos son: Katara, Sokka y Zuko

Ambos hombres se quedaron petrificados al observar a la joven heredera de su empresa ante ellos. Ambos sabían sobre el dinero, sobre que alguien le había prestado dinero a la joven bajista, jamás hubieran imaginado quien estaba ante ellos. Sería más lógico pensar en un prestamista o un ligue fácil, pero no ella. Ninguno de los chicos se había molestado en preguntar sobre el famoso número telefónico del que hablaban las chicas porque ambos hombre sabían que bajo ningún concepto debían inmiscuirse en los asuntos de las chicas cuando estas deseaban hablar entre ellas. No obstante, hubieran deseado que alguien les dijera que iba a personarse ante ellos su jefa.

-Hola – saludó Katara, observando el rostro petrificado de su hermano y su novio

-Hola, Katara – le devolvió una sonrisa al tiempo que se fijaba en el chico de ojos ambarinos y su amigo – Ya nos conocemos

-Buenas noches, señora – en ese momento Sokka percibió que la chica era demasiado joven para ser tratada así – Señorita, quería decir señorita

-¿Cómo esta tu mano? – aquella inocente pregunta hizo que el joven de coleta sintiese vuelco al observar que alguien como ella se preocupaba por su estado de salud

-Bien, gracias, mucho mejor

-Me alegro – sin perder la educada sonrisa que tenía, esa capaz de reconfortar hasta los corazones más cansados, fijó su mirada en el otro hombre – ¿Y tu madre?

-Bien, muchísimas gracias, seguro que mejorará pronto – justo en ese momento, su novia se percató que su novio y su hermano estaban tan nerviosos porque ella era la buena samaritana que les había auxiliado. Aquella noticia hizo que la chica de cabello decorado y trenzado se tentase como la cuerda de una guitarra y sonriese tontamente sin saber que decir.

-Esas son buenas noticias – y girando sobre sus talones presentó a sus acompañantes – Estos son: mi amiga Zhu Li, mi amigo Varrick, la adorable Ty Lee, y ya conocéis a Kuvira, mi ayudante

Después del riguroso y obligatorio intercambio de saludos entre ambos acompañantes, Asami observó como Suki le extendía un sobre marrón, arrugado y medio roto.

-Es el dinero que Pies Ligeros quería entregarte – lo acercaba más aun a la heredera – Aceptalo, por favor

Tomando ese sobre, destrozado y arrugado donde un montón de billetes arrugados sobresalían. Aquel gesto, el símbolo silencioso del esfuerzo de la joven morena que había compartido cama con Asami, provocó que su corazón se encogiese, menguase, y casi reduciendo su carácter al de un pequeño gatito llorando y asustado en un rincón. Su determinación desapareció al suponer la de esfuerzos que la joven tuvo que desempeñar para lograr ese dinero.

-Ella y yo hemos estado trabajando juntas – la joven morena, de ojos azules habló – Hacia horas extras para conseguir dinero y poder devolvértelo

Aquellas palabras fueron los últimos clavos en el ataúd de la antipatía que guardaba por ella. Incluso Kuvira, que se había mantenido alejada y taciturna, expuso una faz de sorpresa ante tal gesto de alguien tan cuestionable. Zhu Li y su prometido simplemente permanecían estáticos, no queriendo forzar o interrumpir la situación, aunque todo el dramatismo silencioso lo aportaba una Ty Lee que cubría sus mejillas con ambas manos para intentar no llorar ante tal acto.

-Es un gran gesto, pero no lo necesito – contestó en un tono muy diferente al que había tenido en aquella extraña llamada – Sin embargo es un gesto verdaderamente hermoso. Gracias

-Ella estará contenta

-¿Ha estado viviendo contigo y con... – no venía a su mente el nombre de la joven ciega – ...La chica invidente?

-Toph te daría con el bastón si te escuchase – la respuesta provocó una sonrisa entre los amigos de la bajista, sin duda su batería era temible – No, ha estado viviendo en un hotel de los barrios bajos, cerca de los accesos a la carretera industrial

-¿Fue allí? – aunque indecoroso, la curiosidad le hizo preguntar algo fuera de lugar

-No, aunque eso sorprende – respondió Kabuki – He ido y he pensado que iba a escuchar disparos en algún momento

-Fue después de un concierto – añadió Katara, en vista de que deseaba eliminar su sonrisa estridente y forzada – Tenemos un grupo con Korra y a veces tocamos en la sala Agni Kai. Unos tipos la asaltaron en un callejón

Se pudo escuchar el eco de sorpresa de la ingeniera Wan y de su prima, la cual se había abrazado a ella ante la suposición de lo peor. En cambio, Kuvira no dijo nada, simplemente apretaba la mandíbula y tragaba con fuerza; no apreciaba a la joven pero nadie se merecía algo así. Kuvira odiaba a los que se aprovechaban de las situaciones, eran abusones, cobardes y débiles individualmente.

-Por suerte, Azula, mi hermana la salvo – en el tono se podía escuchar un orgullo de hermano que desbordaba el pecho

-De no ser por ella igual ahora estaríamos en un tanatorio – Suki mostraba una mirada ensombrecida por el hecho de decir en voz alta lo que había estado temiendo toda la noche – No esta aquí, ha ido a tomar el aire y centrarse. Ella es así.

Justo cuando el eco de esa frase recorrió todo el pasillo, se escucharon unas pisadas rápidas y una joven con bata blanca acercándose al, ahora más numeroso, grupo. Su piel blanca y sus cabellos trigueños hacían destacar las ojeras que poseía casi tatuadas en el rostro, fiel símbolo del compromiso de un buen doctor.

-Buenas noches – la doctora observaba a los nuevos integrantes del grupo, extrañada por sus engalanados vestidos. Decidiendo presentarse de nuevo, habló – A los que no sepan quien soy, me volveré a presentar. Soy la doctora Umi San Montie y he tratado a la joven señorita Raava

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Mai, quien ya había entablado conversaciones con la médico con anterioridad

-No, simplemente venía a dejar el parte de heridas y a comprobar si se había despertado – contestaba la doctora al tiempo que jugaba con un boligrafo en su boca – Ahora debe despertarse y dependerá de ella. Ha sido una intervención muy dura para un cuerpo tan herido

-¿Cómo esta? – interrumpió Kuvira, la cual pensaba que el carácter de las heridas no era tan grave. Ella pensaba en puntos o una operación de cirugía menor, no en algo así

-Por fortuna el cuello solo tenía una leve contusión y las lesiones cerebrales no presentan importancia, las pupilas dilatadas se debieron a alguna sustancia ingerida – expuso la doctora – El daño macular solo le hará perder un poco de visión en un ojo. Cosimos las laceraciones y las lesiones oseas, como en el brazo y en el tobillo, junto con el alto grado de contusiones, la harán tener poca movilidad durante un tiempo. Por otra parte, lo más importante y doloroso es la toracotomía postlateral que le hemos tenido que aplicar para extraer la hoja de la navaja y subsanar el pulmón. La intervención ha sido algo muy serio.

-¿Tora... qué? – preguntaba Sokka

-Al tener un filo en el costado y el pulmón herido hemos tenido que abrirle la caja torácica por un lateral, extraer el objeto filoso y operar – expuso la profesional médica – Aunque no es tan traumante como una toracotomia común es más dificultosa, algo que observando el resto de las heridas era preocupante. Es algo molesto, invasivo y le dolerá.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable – agradeció la joven heredera

-No hay de qué, es mi trabajo – contesta agradecida la doctora – Aunque es sorprendente, otros se habían rendido en la mesa de operaciones. Es una luchadora

-Así es – contestó con orgullo Suki al hablar de su amiga, casi notando como las lagrimas querían desprenderse de sus ojos

-Si me disculpan, debo de hacer mi ronda – se disculpó, al tiempo que comenzó a caminar, solamente para detenerse un momento y girar sobre sus talones – Por cierto, quiero que sepan que después de la operación realice el informe para la policía y su amiga no ha sido violada. Digan a su salvadora que es una heroína

-Se lo diremos – contestó Mai, aliviada por saber que la bajista no fue humillada hasta tal punto.

-Buenas noches – se despidió la profesional.

Al marcharse la doctora, con paso firme y profesional, de nuevo se hizo un incomodo silencio. Asami reflejaba en su rostro verdadera preocupación, Kuvira en verdad no sabía que la joven de cabello corto que conocía había recibido ta maltrato y ahora se sentía culpable por su desprecio inicial, Varrick y Zhu Li notaban que la situación de apoyo se había vuelto extraña. Ambos habían ido esperando evitar que su amiga alborotase el lugar pero ahora se topaban con un auténtico drama y verdadera preocupación. Por otra parte, Ty Lee comenzaba a caminar de espaldas, después de lo que había dicho la doctora, la bailarina necesitaba tomar el aire.

-Voy a respirar algo de aire fresco – se disculpó la joven de mirada infantil, al tiempo que se repetía: "no pienses en pechos abiertos o te vas a desmallar aquí mismo"

-Si me disculpáis – la voz de la joven Sato dejaba entrever un ruego educado y sincero – Desearía entrar, al menos quisiera entrar para que le dijerais que estuve al lado de su cama

-Claro, por supuesto – respondió con una sonrisa Suki

-Gracias – y lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba la joven que una vez la había hecho llegar al orgasmo.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de una lampara de pared, dando a la estancia un aire melancólico que recordaba a los que entrasen la ominosa dedica realidad de quien se encontraba tumbada en la cama. En aquella cama se encontraba Korra, llena de vendas, conectada a un aparato que monitoreaba sus constantes vitales, con medio rostro cubierto por gasas, vendas y esparadrapo.

La joven heredera se acercó muy pausadamente, sabiendo que sus tacones castañeteaban contra el suelo y no queriendo perturbar nada de ese momento. Era como si su cuerpo fuera movido por el morbo de encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos cerúleos, o como si necesitase saber como se encontraba la única persona que abiertamente rechazó su dinero, pero una mezcla de miedo, emoción, nerviosismo y preocupación, se daban cita en su interior. A cada paso que daba, la luz tenue y la perspectiva le daban una mejor visual del estado de la joven rebelde. Tenía un ojo hinchado, medio rostro lleno de curas y vendajes, un armazón a base de vendas y gasas esterilizadas rodeaban su cuerpo, el cual estaba lleno de moratones. Solamente podía observar parte del cuello, el escote y los brazos de la joven de tez morena, y pese a su tono de piel las marcas de golpes eran más que evidentes. Aquella visión de una joven tan fuerte y vivaz derrotada y malherida hizo que la empresaria comenzase a notar humedad en sus ojos pero se obligó a contenerse.

No había nada que decir, deseaba expresar algo en voz alta, sabiendo que así se sentiría mejor, pero no pudo ser; el movimiento leve de la cabeza de Korra la dejó sin habla. Paulatinamente, la joven rebelde comenzaba a mover sus músculos hasta que se escuchó un gruñido seco y débil saliendo de su boca, justo para abrir sus ojos un segundo después. Abría y cerraba los ojos, pestañeaba, visiblemente desconcertada ante la situación; al tiempo que la joven de ojos esmeralda se encontraba petrificada ante la convaleciente.

"De todas las personas que hay afuera, tienes que despertar cuando estoy yo en el cuarto", pensó la joven Sato, "no me lo creo". Pese a todo, cuando esos ojos azules como el cielo se posaron en ella, intentó regalarle una sonrisa y contener su pavor.

-¿Eres un ángel? – preguntaba, visiblemente afectada por la anestesia – ¿Eres real?

-No soy un ángel y soy real – respondió sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo

-Eres muy bonita – intentó regalarle una sonrisa boba aunque el dolor la contuvo solo en un intento

-Gracias – Asami estaba visiblemente sonrojada

-Tus labios – señaló con su brazo escayolado el rostro de piel nívea y labios rojizos de la empresaria -Me recuerdan a fresas

-Me llamabas fresón – inquirió

-Tiene razón, te queda bien el apodo – masculló antes de repetirlo – Fresón

-Así es

-Conocí a un fresón – su voz era algo más leve, apagada pero era debido a la congoja de un recuerdo desagradable – Le hice daño

-Soy yo – respondió, no quería mentirle por lo que pudiese suceder

Durante veinte segundos o más nadie dijo nada más, la tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo y la empresaria empezaba a sentir la tensión en cada fibra de su ser. Justo antes de que la heredera Sato sintiese ahogo por la situación, la voz triste y dubitativa de Korra apareció en la escena.

-¿Bastaría si digo que lo siento? – preguntaba inocentemente – ¿Por qué créeme que lo siento?

-Te creo – contestó con una mezcla de alegría sosiego, intentando no alterar a la convaleciente – Y claro que basta. Sé que no hiciste mal, yo fui un poco tonta

-Pero lo siento de verdad

-Disculpas aceptadas – solventó a decir

-Y – intentaba sacar fuerzas para preguntar, algo sorprendente después de tanto sufrimiento – ¿Ahora qué?

Asami no dijo nada, mascullaba las ideas en su cabeza y las palabras entre sus dientes, intentando pensar que sucedería después pero deseando simplemente dejarse llevar.

-Ahora te cuidaré

**Continuara...**

**Reflexiones**

-Mi facebook es : Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Podéis agregarme si queréis

-Si alguien pregunta, ya respondo que **Kuvira** no podía distinguir a Azula estando esta como una bola en los escalones y de noche. Azula llevaba auriculares.

-Lo que le sucede a **Korra **es el fruto de despertar y vuelva a la conciencia de la anestesia general.

-Toda la información médica vino ayudada por Montielowski

**IMPORTANTE – ruego vuestra opinión**

Como mucho de vosotros yo trabajo pero en un empleo donde me pagan bastante mal, aunque lamentablemente y debido a la crisis no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, así que siempre ando algo ajustado de dinero.

En los próximos meses una serie de grandes cambios llegarán a mi vida y parece que deseen derribar mi decisión de autopublicar una versión literaria de "Un puente hacia ti" y mi otra novela original. Además de eso, cada vez necesito más ingresos pero eso me restaría tiempo para escribir y escribir es mi verdadero amor.

Debido a que deseo autopublicar, algo caro y poco rentable, me he propuesto activar una web en las próximas semanas donde informaré de la novelización del fic, haré encuestas sobre nombres o rediseños, postearé versiones extendidas de capítulos, hablaré de futuros proyectos, y algún momento extendido.

Además, no os voy a mentir, en la web planeo colocar una sección de donativos//lo que sea... para que me ayude a conseguir un dinero para la autopublicación, además de mantener el hos interno de la web o darme alguna ayuda. También instauraré una sección de compra para el futuro digital de la novela digital y física.

Espero que la idea no os disguste pero yo quiero seguir escribiendo y si buco un trabajo secundario no tendré tiempo y en verdad publicar algo propio, darlo a conocer, y ganar algo de dinero para poder decir: lo hice. Me emociona todo esto y me gustaría saber opiniones y quiero que sepáis que intentaré ser lo más participativo posible. Los que me siguen en facebook saben que siempre hablo y me gustaría fomentar el feedback.

Muchos aquí me animan a seguir escribiendo pero sin tiempo dejaría de hacerlo. Yo ahora voy a vender todo lo que pueda para hacerlo y arriesgar todo en un sueño, porque al menos de fracasar no quiero que sea porque me asuste y no lo intenté, sino que sea por derretirse la cera que une mis alas, como Icaro logrando alcanzar el sol, porque si sucumbo, si fracaso, si muero, al menos habré intentado surcar el cielo.

Sed Felices.


	22. 22: Resumén de Momentos y Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**En breves empezaré blog donde empezaré a hablar del proyecto de autopublicar un puente hacia ti y comenzaré a colgar capítulos de otra novela original. Espero que cuando esto se dé me apoyen. En reflexiones puedes leer más.**

Este capítulo esta **dedicado a Rarie-Roo 07**, porque es mi linda pony que intenta hacerme pasar buenos momentos cuando hablo con ella y ya es una chica grande. Felicidades.

También dedico esta capítulo a **Roselangley02 **porque sé que estuvo y estará cerca de las lagrimas

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Espero que sonrías ) **cosasmias96 **(muchas gracias y se agradece el apoyo. Por cierto, bienvenido)** Devil-In-My-Shoes **(Me alegro que hayas vuelto. Te extrañaba y no llores intensamente. Ya sabía que me amabas-odiabas) **Zaruko Hatsune **(Voy preparando las 1000 copias. Total si allí una actriz de telenovela puede ganar para hacerse una mansión de millones de euros, os sobra el dinero, ¿no?) , **Obini **(Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto, ojala el reccneucntro te guste tanto), **Annimo **(Desenaod que disfrutes de tu viaje y que vuelvas sana y salva)** Roselangley02 **(te lo dedico y sho kerer musho ti. No es que la borrase es que has publicado en el 21 y en el 1, en el capítulo 1 aun no me conocías) .** Montielowski **(Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje y que esa mascara te haga muy ruda!)** Tazura Tsurugi **(no es perdida de memoria en plan telenovela, es que en sí con la anestesia estas así bastante tiempo. Experiencia personal)** Murasakii-11** (Se agradece la carga de energía positiva que me das. Muchas gracias por los animos) **AvatarYumiko **(Siento hacer que las shipees pero te aconsejo "entre el amor y el deber" de Mag Max Kuv Bigotes) (haciéndote publicidad xD) (Se agradece que publiques una review, te dejo esto aquí para que sepas que no me olvido de ti )** DeathInnocent **(¡tu también eres muy más genial!)** Maraya Greyjoy **(fue un placer hablar con ambas. Soy The Walking Dead! xD) **Lay05 **(De verdad me ha alegrado saber de ti. ¿todo bien?)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(Sabes que siempre agradeceré el apoyo y cariño que me das)** Jiore **(Me alegra que dejes una review aunque no te conectes. Quiero que sepas que aprecio tu apoyo y tus hermosos gestos)** Taiga Sou **(poco a poco las cosas mejorarán, ya lo veras) **jaydisita8709** (Sé que perder a veces te enseña algo, pero quiero intentar ganar y con vuestro apoyo lograré algo bueno de verdad),** ImBalalaika **(En verdad alegro tus hermosas palabras y me encanta provocarte tales reacciones)** Blanche Vest **(El premio extra será... ¿Korrasami Hard?)** giginee** (Será un placer cumplir tus deseos. Por cierto, gracias por agregarme a facebook)** Niofuyuyima32 **(espero que te guste este capítulo lleno de encuentros)(Gracias, eres un amor de chica... ¿Tsunade es por naruto?, tengo curiosidad)** Paolcelestial **(no me denuncies por maltrato. Hazlo por la estupenda charla sobre el final de Korra)** DjPuma13g **(me alegro de que te agrade. Espero que este capítulo también te gusta) **, soulwolf dark** (Me encanta que veas el trato que he tenido en cuidar el tiempo y la lógica de la escena. Se agradece que te fijes en esos detalles) , **BeetleCCM25**(Me encanta tu reacción) **Nirvana** (Me agrada de que te guste mi forma de varias levemente los personajes), G**uest **(me alegra tocar tu kokoro)** LupitaAzucena**(No mueras, resiste. Las cosas aun están empezando a ponerse interesantes) **Obini** (Y justo obini, la chica que se hizo una cuenta por este fic, publica su review antes de que actualicé. Ni que estuviéramos conectados mentalmente. Puede que sea su ángel)

**Capítulo 22**

Si los momentos tuvieran que tener un titulo en la cabecera de nuestras vidas para Asami Sato, el ver a una Korra aun afectada por la anestesia, desorientada y algo atontada despertar, sería sin duda el de 'Cuando menos te lo esperas, alguien te sorprende'. Allí estaba ante ella una figura con voz humana que reconocía perfectamente pero que yacía cubierta de vendas, grapas, puntos de sutura y conectada a varios dispositivos, dejando entrever la magnitud de sus heridas. Esos ojos celestes todavía estaban algo perdidos, intentaba mover sus brazos pero emitía audibles sonidos de molestia, no se daba cuenta de en donde estaba ni las vías sanguíneas que portaba en uno de sus brazos.

-Maldita sea – refunfuñó la convaleciente con voz dormida y seca, casi como suenan los borrachos recién levantados pero todavía borrachos. Ante esta queja, la joven de tez morena, haciendo gala de cabezonería y valentía a partes iguales, hizo ademán de querer levantarse, pero la joven empresaria la tomó suavemente por los hombros y la acomodó de nuevo en la cama.

-Tienes que quedarte en cama – usó un tono suave y calmado, como si hablase con una niña que intentaba no dormir a su hora – Estas muy magullada

-¿Donde estoy? – preguntó dejando entrever que no reconocía el lugar ni sabía que estaba en un hospital

-En un hospital – contestó la joven Sato

-No me gustan los hospitales – refunfuñó haciendo un mohín y demostrando que era casi una niña gande

-Pero debes de quedarte

-Agua – pidió la joven de ojos celestes con un ligero puchero – Quiero agua, tengo sed

Al comprender que en aquel estado, en un lugar que desconocía y no sabiendo aun como rellenar los huecos de su memoria aun en posesión de la anestesia, Korra no era muy diferente a una niña pequeña que tenía miedo de la oscuridad. Así pues, con una leve sonrisa, la joven heredera relleno un vaso con el agua de una botella que estaba en una bandeja de comedor y luego se acercó a la joven de tez morena que le había hecho tanto daño.

-Toma – y antes de que pudiera acercarle a los labios el vaso, la joven rebelde estaba intentando empujar el vaso por su gaznate, victima una sed incontenible – Poco a poco, bebe poco a poco

Ante esta proclama, aquellos ojos cerúleos la miraron levemente con cierta culpabilidad, haciendo sentir a Asami que estaba regañando a una infante, para después obedecer y terminar el agua a pequeños sorbos.

-Así es – solventó la joven heredera al ver por sus propios ojos como la convaleciente obedecía sus mandatos – Buena chica

La mujer que yacía en cama, golpeada y envuelta en vendas, apartaba la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, pero por mucho que apartase la mirada siempre volvía a intentar mirarlos de reojo, casi como si no quisiera ser descubierta aplacando su curiosidad. Era extraña la figura de una chica que aun arrastraba las palabras a cada silaba y que luchaba por tener los ojos entreabiertos, cerrando los parpados varias veces y agitando la cabeza; sin duda el paso de la anestesia a la consciencia no semejaba ser muy agradable.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? – la preguntaba debido a que esa mirada drogada no dejaba de lanzarle vistazos de soslayo

-Es que me siento mal – replicaba sin voltear el cuello para verla – Me duele solo verte y no sé porqué

-Tranquila – replicó al darse cuenta de que la congoja y la culpa estaban haciendo acto de presencia en la joven suicida que estaba postrada en la cama – Ahora lo importante es que mejores, tus heridas deben de sanar

-Pero me duele – esos ojos casi infantiles, entreabiertos confesaban que aquel malestar no era algo que pudiera sanarse con medicina o lilimento. Era algo más profundo pero en donde la empresaria no deseaba inmiscuirse.

-Voy a decirle al resto que estas despierta – y girando sobre sus talones se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Volverás?

Esa pregunta, lanzada de forma tímida, casi como un quejido de un infante que ve como su globo se marcha y surca el cielo, hizo que un espasmo surgiera por la espina dorsal de la joven de chica de labios carnosos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el malestar que sintió hacia ella se convirtiese en eso.

Ella no odiaba, no estaba hecha para odiar, se había pasado toda la vida ignorando desprecios e intereses ajenos, casi creyendo que el ser humano se movía por un interés sinuoso y oculto entre sonrisas. No era cínica, ella sabía que había verdadero cariño, amor y ternura, ella lo había experimentado, lo conocía y lo agradecía tanto que lo conservaba como si de una joya se tratase. No obstante, también sabía de la parte más ladina de las clases altas, esa burguesía que vivían emponzoñándose los unos a los otros en fiestas de copete y vestido largo; una vida que ella detestaba profundamente pero que debía de vivir obligatoriamente, ya no por su fortuna o por su padre, sino porque a veces entre tanto estiércol se encontraban flores como las primas Wan. Ellas fueron el testigo imperecedero de que ella no quería odiar o sencillamente no podía hacerlo, prefería llorar a despreciar a una persona, siendo imposible para ella ignorar los comentarios más dañinos como lograba hacer su padre. Ni a él lo odiaba, solamente pensaba que en algún momento su corazón se congeló eternamente y sabía que todos los intentos infructuosos de poder sonreír a su hija fueron verdaderas batallas internas para Hiroshi. Ella no odiaba ni aquellas personas que se acercaban hacia ella con lengua bífida para envenenar su oído, aunque si podía desearles mal. Para Asami, el odio era algo patente, permanente, el deseo de tomar venganza y vendetta contra alguien, ella prefería estar disgustada con una persona, reprobar su actitud, pero jamás llegar a tal extremo; al menos por la experiencia sufrida en su vida.

Si no soportaba odiar, si sabía que en el fondo el rencor que le tenía a Korra era por las emociones y suposiciones, porque aunque se mereciese una despedida sabía que intentaría retenerlas; si aunque no se hubiera despedido tampoco merecía maltratar a una convaleciente.

-Claro – sonrió aceptando el hecho de que no podía desalentar a alguien tan magullado – Volveré en un rato

-Vale – intentaba sonreía pero el rostro le dolía – Gracias

Y antes de voltear para ver esa figura fantasmagórica, iluminada solamente por una lampara tenue que le otorgaba un aspecto más etéreo, la joven Sato salió de la estancia para encontrarse con la mirada dubitativa de todos los presentes. Kuvira estaba apoyada en la pared, clavando sus ojos en la puerta y ahora en ella; Zhu Li y Varrick se encontraban sentados, ofreciendo algo que supuestamente era café de maquina a una chica con vestimentas oscuras; Suki estaba con su chico, abrazados al tiempo que ella descansaba la cabeza en su pecho; Por ultimo, Katara y el joven de la cicatriz, observaban expectantes alguna noticia de Asami. Sin duda, nadie sabía o sospechaba algo, así que la joven empresaria respiro hondo y resopló antes de anunciarlo.

-Esta despierta – comentó con cierto nerviosismo

Ese anuncio hizo que la joven morena de cabello trenzado se separase de su novio, el cual también sonreía con un rostro de sosiego, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de la espalda. Por otra parte, Kabuki sonreía tontamente con lagrimas en los ojos, casi sin poder creerse las nuevas y buenas noticias, el hecho de que su amiga estuviera despierta significaban buenas nuevas; la doctora le había dicho que era necesario que despertase. Finalmente, Morticia solo sostenía el café que le habían con una sonrisa entreabierta y el oscuro maquillaje de sus ojos derramándose ante la felicidad de tal noticia.

-Gracias al cielo que esta despierta – el tono aliviado de Katara semejaba que por fin podía retomar el aliento que llevaba horas conteniendo – Iré a ver a la doctora Montie para informarla

En sus ojos se encontraba perdida, comenzando a caminar sin prestarle atención a su novio, el cual la seguía unos pasos más atrás. En el fondo, Katara quería ser la madre de todos, cuidarlos, ser la persona de confianza del grupo; siendo ella muchas veces la que las mantenía unidas o calmaba las tensiones. Había tomado como obligación auto-impuesta el informar a la doctora, ir a por algo de comer de vez en cuando o ser apoyo moral para sus compañeras, motivo más que suficiente como para no permitirse sentirse mal ni flaquear. Estaba marchándose, dando grandes zancadas en cada paso pero sintiendo como sus piernas se convertían en hebras de hilo, débiles, cansadas, doloridas ante los nervios que habían retraído todo su cuerpo. No podía doblegarse, ni tampoco flaquear, pero aun así seguía siendo humana y su preocupación se vertía en cada musculo de su cuerpo, retorciéndolo y contrayéndolo hasta el punto de que después de la buena noticia en verdad sentía que por fin podía darse un segundo para descansar.

-Katara, detente, por favor – Zuko reclamaba la atención de su chica, la cual había semejado una vara de cedro entre sus brazos, flexible pero a la vez excesivamente tensa – Aminora el paso, por favor

-Tenemos que encontrar a la doctora y el hospital es enorme, podríamos tardar

-Cariño – reclamaba el joven al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su chica – Por favor, respira profundamente, calmate y recuerda que no estas sola

Ante esos ojos ambarinos que la miraban llenos de preocupación, la chica de tez morena no pudo hacer otra cosa sino aceptar el hecho de que ahora se encontraba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Había pedido a todo el grupo que descansase, que fuera a tomar algo, que durmiese un poco, pero ella solamente se permitió ir al servicio una vez y cuando sintió que se vejiga amenazaba con explotar. Cumpliendo el deseo de su novio respiro hondamente y a medida que el oxigeno escapaba de sus pulmones con la posterior exhalación, notó por primera vez el cansancio.

-Perdona cariño – se disculpó al tiempo que abrazaba a Zuko, casi intentando usarlo de improvisada almohada

-No pasa nada – la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Su chica había sido muy valiente, como siempre, pero ahora la tensión y las obligaciones le estaban pasando factura – Vamos juntos a ver a la doctora

-Pero despacio, vamos despacio – ahora no era por complacerle a él, sino porque sus piernas de repente pesaban más que ladrillos

-Me parece bien – y caminando lentamente ambos tomaron el ascensor hasta la planta de servicio

Por otra parte, Suki no cabía en sí de alegría, casi necesitaba enjugar sus lagrimas para evitar que descendieran en tropel por sus mejillas. Soka la abrazaba con todo su afecto, convencido de que su novia necesitaba apoyo moral y sentimental, pero lo que Kabuki necesitaba ahora era entrar en ese cuarto, ver la destartalada sonrisa de su amiga, salir de allí para poder gritar al cielo en agradecimiento y caer rendida por culpa del agotamiento.

-Deberías entrar – el chico de la coleta instó a su chica a ir a saludar a su amiga. Estaba seguro de que a Korra le vendría bien ver una cara amiga y no había rostro más amigable que el de Suki, porque ambas se conocían desde hacia muchos años y porque la joven de cabello castaño se caracterizaba por ser una persona que inspiraba confianza.

De hecho, ambos comenzaron a salir cuando Suki sirvió de confidente para un Sokka que comenzaba a verse un fracasado a nivel profesional y sentimental, un cero a la izquierda que estaba arrastrando a su portentosa y virtuosa hermana a un pozo de miseria académica que no se merecía. Fue a ella a la primera persona que le dijo que iba a trabajar con Zuko para contribuir en el sueño de su hermana, y fue en aquel momento cuando la chica de piel pálida se dio cuenta de que no querría a nadie más que a él. Era lógico enamorarse de Sokka, no por familiaridad o atactivo, que eran factores importantes, sino por todo el amor y preocupación que mostraba con su hermana y su delicada situación económica. Un joven capaz de aceptar que estaba siendo un fracaso y que decidía dejar la vida de fiestas, pereza y tonteo con las drogas para ayudar a que su hermana cumpliese su sueño, era uno entre un millón.

-Lo sé, pero me da miedo – le aterraba no poder contener sus lagrimas ante el estado de su amiga, deprimiendo más a su amiga, la cual ya sufría demasiado por tan traumático altercado.

-Es tu amiga, te necesita – añadía al tiempo que posaba sus brazos en los hombros de su amada y la aventaba para que comenzase a caminar – Sé que estas algo asustada pero eres fuerte y sabes que ella confía en ti

-¿Y si me derrumbo – expuso su principal miedo ante la galería, casi a la espera de alguna concesión amistosa, mirando a Asami como si desease obtener la solución de tal duda

-Suki, te amo – replicó su novio – Así que entraremos los dos. Si necesitas apoyo moral, estoy aquí para ti

Kabuki no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, girar sobre sus talones y caminar pasaderamente hacia la puerta de la habitación donde su amiga estaba descansando, aun afectada por la anestesia.

-Mai – la joven Mai tímidamente la mano, como si fuese una alumna respondiendo vergonzosamente al maestro – Por favor, ve a decirle a Azula que Korra ya esta despierta. Sokka y yo vamos a ver como se encuentra

-Iré a avisar cuando termine el café – alegó con una sonrisa, contenta de ser tomada en consideración

Al poco de entrar, se pudo ver claramente a Kuvira apartarse de la pared donde había estado apoyada todo el rato. No simulaba estar molesta pero atusaba su flequillo con cuidado al tiempo que que concentraba su atención en la pared blanca que se encontraba ante ella, casi haciendo un esfuerzo por ordenar sus propios pensamientos. A la escolta no le gustaba lo que había sucedido con Korra, preferiría no verla nunca más, pero tuvo que elegir esta noche para volver a sus vidas y poner en apuros la calma que se había ganado la joven Sato durante estas semanas. Aunque el gesto de querer devolver el dinero prestado antes de morir fue loable, lo cierto era que la guardaespaldas debía empezar a sopesar todas las posibles situaciones.

-Si me disculpan – anunció como gesto de educación – Voy a la cafetería. Necesito algo más consistente que un café de maquina con regusto a calcetines

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la joven de ojos afilados de color verde oliva se encaró hacia la señal que indicaba la dirección donde encontrar las escaleras de servicio. Nadie la siguió ni la interrumpió, simplemente dejaron que se fuera sin mayor preocupación ni exigencia alguna. Cuando la guardaespaldas abandonó el pasillo, Varrick y Zhu Li clavaron sus miradas en el rostro cargado de preocupación de la joven heredera. Era un gesto de inquietud mucho más profundo que de costumbre, donde Asami en verdad se mostraba angustiada por el hecho de sobrevivir a tal situación.

-Sami, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaba la ingeniera de la familia Wan, con gesto de preocupación

-Es que Korra esta muy herida y Kuvira – en ese momento pudo notar la gravedad de la situación que era haber besado de esa forma a su propia escolta. No le angustiaba perder los servicios de protección de Kuvira, sino perder a alguien que se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en parte del variopinto grupo que conformaban con Ty Lee y Zhu li. Sin duda, sería perder a una buena amiga – Kuvira esta preocupada

-¿Vas a ir a hablar con ella? – preguntaba la joven de las lentes

-Después – respondió la morena de labios carnosos y encarnados – Quiero que se calme y luego asegurarle que no va a suceder nada que nos afecte

-Esperemos que lo entienda – replicó Varrick, el cual sabía que la mujer de lánguido flequillo oscuro no iba a quejarse abiertamente de una decisión de Asami pero iba a estar verdaderamente preocupada por las posibles consecuencias de estas.

Si todo el grupo se había disgregado en el interior del edificio, afuera dos personas estaban cerca de juntarse al amparo de una noche ya mortecina. Ty Lee había salido a la espera de tomar aire, sintiéndose mareada solamente con la exposición de las lesiones de la misteriosa joven hospitalizada. La joven bailarina nunca fue una persona de carácter muy fuerte y, verdaderamente, su coraje y entereza no estaban hechas para situaciones como esta. Podía pasarse horas en una posición durante los ensayos, practicar un paso mil veces, intentando llegar más allá hasta la extenuación; pero esto le había superado. El hecho de tener una imaginación vivaz no ayudaba y durante un segundo su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le hizo pensar en como se vería una caja torácica abierta como si fueran las alas de una gaviota; fue ese hecho el que le hizo marcharse para evitar desmayarse, sabiendo que al concentrarse en los sonidos de la noche su mente se calmaría y la dejaría de atormentar. Resultaba infantil pensar que con solo un comentario pudiera terminar así de afectada pero aquello siempre le había sucedido desde pequeña, a veces vivir en tu propio mundo de ilusiones y auras rosas era dañino cuando algo cruel te lanzaba de nuevo a la realidad.

No obstante, allí, en las escalinatas del hospital, no se topó con la soledad. El guardia de seguridad estaba en el interior del edificio, tomando un café de dudosa calidad de aquellas maquinas destartaladas y al salir para toparse con el frescor del viento nocturno, también se topó con una figura envuelta sobre sí misma que se concentraba en la música que resonaba incluso desde fuera de sus auriculares. No había nadie más, solo estaban ellas y el susurro del viento, así que no era difícil deducir que esa chica de allí era la famosa heroína que ensalzaban los amigos de la chica agradedida.

Allí estaba ella, intentando que el retumbar de las guitarras de grupo 'Rise' tapasen todo sonido, incluso el de sus propios latidos que aun retumbaban victimas de la preocupación más que de la adrenalina. Ella maldecía lo que había encontrado detrás de las puertas cerradas, casi deseando que le dijeran que era un sueño o una broma macabra de la cual no encontraba la gracia. Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas, intentando aplacar el sollozo plañidero que salía del interior de su pecho y que le resultaba vergonzoso. Nunca le había gustado que la viesen llorar o parecer débil ante alguien, pero poco podía imaginar cuando sintió el roce de una mano sobre su hombro y se limpio rápidamente el rostro con las manos que una completa desconocida con vestido un hermoso divertido vestido de color rosa.

-Hola – saludó Azula, retirando los auriculares y desconectando su reproductor de música

-Hola, buenas noches – saludó con una sonrisa leve y sosegada, contraría a su personalidad – ¿Eres Azula?

-Si, ¿y tu quién demonios eres?

-Perdona, me llamo Ty Lee, soy una amiga de una amiga de tu amiga que esta ingresada – comentó intentando expresarlo lo más claramente posible, pero ante el rostro de estupefacción y la ceja levantada de la joven de ojos ambarinos, quedaba muy palpable que su intento había resultado un tremendo y terrible fracaso

-Por favor, dime que no intentas se cómica porque Groucho Marx te patearía el trasero y luego yo también – no estaba de humor para gracietas pero tampoco quería golpear a una desconocida por el simple hecho de ser torpe con las palabras

-Solo es para decirte que he venido con una amiga de la chica ingresada

-¿Has venido con Sato? – sabía que la ricachona con exceso de filantropía iba a venir a ver a

Korra, pero nunca imaginó que iba a venir con un séquito, y menos con alguien de hermosas piernas.

-Así es – respondió la joven de la falda en picos como si fuera el disfraz de un hada del bosque – He salido porque los hospitales me generan cierta aprensión

-Bueno, yo es que quería tomar el aire – forma poco clara de justificar porque no estaba arriba con el resto de sus amigas

-Antes pasamos por aquí y te vimos – la chica se sentó a su lado – Semejabas muy triste

-En los hospitales no es mucha la gente alegre – respondía al tiempo que pensaba que la chica de mirada infantil se estaba tomando muchas confianzas

-Los nuevos padres o los que han ganado a una enfermedad o han salido de una operación, ellos si están contentos – matizó con aire de marisabidilla

-Lo que tu digas – aquella conversación comenzaba a molestarla

-Sé que tu amiga esta mal pero ha salido de la operación y seguro que mejora – semejaba que la bailarina de la familia Wan no se percataba del tono de incomodidad con el que era respondida – Deberías estar contenta

-¿Por qué?, no sé si mejorará y esta en el hospital – replicó dejando que cada silaba diese a entender que aquel comentario fue verdaderamente inoportuno

-Por salvarla, eres una heroína – aquellos enormes ojos castaños observaron la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica de cabello oscuro y tez nívea – La has salvado y deberías estar orgullosa

-No lo entiendes – gritó, aunque al ver como esa mirada infantil se mostraba asustada calmó su carácter y se envolvió entre sus propios brazos – No pude salvarla, no pude evitarlo. Todo porque estaba enfadada y quería dejarla esperando en el callejón.¡Mierda!. Si hubiera cambiado las cosas, si hubiera, no sé. ¡Joder!, tenía que haberla controlado, tenía que saber que algo iba mal, tenía que hacer algo

A cada frase que decía intentaba gesticular con las manos, casi como queriendo poner en orden su propia mente e intentar evitar desmoronarse a un más de lo que estaba. Ella, conocida y respetada, se encontraba perdida en sí misma, sintiéndose débil e impotente como cuando era niña. Cada palabra que salía de aquel agujero malhablado que llamaba boca hacia que una parte de ella se fuera quebrando, casi desmenuzando, hasta que notó una mano en su espalda. La joven que estaba a su lado se había arrimado a ella y estaba masajeando su espalda en círculos, intentando que aquel gesto resultase un bálsamo para alguien necesitado, y funcionada.

Durante un minuto no hubo cruce de miradas, solamente el sonido del propio aliento de Azula estrellándose contra sus propias manos, las cuales hacían cuando en su rostro para calmar su apremiante pulso. Hallándose sin fuerzas para guardar la compostura, la joven de ojos ambarinos comenzó a dejar caer la cabeza hacia el lado donde se topaba su extraña acompañante, encontrándose con su hombro en el camino. Ty Lee, que había notado que era aceptada por la chica que estaba a su vera, comenzó a acariciar y atusar aquel cabello azabache, notando a cada pasada como la respiración de aquella improvisada heroína se hacia más acompasada.

-Eres una valiente – susurraba a su oído

-No la pude salvar – aunque calmada, la voz de la joven de camiseta bermellón se notaba apenada

-La has salvado – replicó la bailarina – Sin ti, a saber que hubiera pasado

-No quiero pensar en ello – solo el hecho de escuchar aquel comentario provocaba que sus músculos se contrajesen ante el hecho de imaginar las cosas

-Perdona – murmuró con dulzura para aplacar esa reacción que su desafortunado comentario había provocado

-No le digas que me he comportado como una niña a nadie, ¿entiendes? – la voz volvió a ser autoritaria, casi afilada, demandando obediencia – O te enterarás de quien soy yo

-Pero eres una niña – replicó divertida

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir – mascullaba, con sus ojos ambarinos cerrados y a punto de quedarse dormida ante la agradable sensación que era que le acariciasen el cabello

-Si, señora – contestó intentando poner voz militar

-Por cierto, ¿no te estas manchando el vestido? – ella no era de usar vestidos, o faldas

-Me preocupa más que tengo el culo medio congelado – se notaba que reía entre dientes – El vestido esta algo subido de más

Con una pequeña risa, Azula se levantó y se apartó de Ty Lee, solo para estirarse visiblemente como si fuera un gato, intentando que todos sus músculos y articulaciones reaccionasen. Con un fuerte bostezo que ni se molestó en ocultar tras una de sus manos, la joven de cabellos ambarinos notó pro primera vez el cansancio de aquella noche pero se sentía bien por el hecho de haber ayudado a alguien. Sin tiempo para acomodarse al efecto de sus músculos vencidos por el agotamiento, la joven de ojos ambarinos escuchó una voz familiar.

-Azula – era Mai que salía del edificio con una sonrisa cohibida en el rostro

-Hola Morticia – respondía

Al notar que a su lado estaba una de las amistades que habían llegado con la heredera Sato, la guitarrista alzo la mano para saludarla con toda la educación destilada por el dinero de sus padres pudo pagar.

-Buenas noches, ¿usted era una amiga de la señorita Sato?

-Si, me llamo Ty Lee Wan y no me trates con tanta formalidad

-Encantada, mi nombre es Mai y... – antes de terminar las precisas presentaciones, un gruñido procedente de la boca de Azula las interrumpió

-A ver, Morticia, ¿qué demonios sucede?

-Es Korra – contestó con felicidad en sus oscuros ojos – Esta despierta

Y ante tal hecho la sonrisa de la joven de cabello oscuros y ojos predadores se convirtió en una mueca de auténtica felicidad.

Si Azula estaba corriendo por los pasillos rumbo al ascensor, Asami estaba caminando lentamente hacia la cafetería, casi como si le esperase una procesión del día de difuntos.

Al entrar en la cafetería, la joven empresaria pudo observar el suelo ajedrezado de baldosa, las paredes pintadas de un ocre claro, una extensa zona alimentos donde ahora solamente había algún que otro sandwich y un camarero que se afanaba en limpiar la barra de bar de color blanco que rodeaba casi toda la estancia. En una de las mesas de madera blanca, sentada en una silla de plástico azul, se encontraba Kuvira, terminando de masticar los restos de un muffin y sorbiendo el ultimo trago de un café que sin duda era de mejor manufactura que el de las maquinas de las otras plantas.

-Hola – saludó Asami a su subordinada – ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto, señorita – contestó fríamente la escolta

-¿Ahora vas a volver a las formalidades? – replicó la joven empresaria con una ceja levantada de forma inquisitiva

-Tal vez no debí excederme en mi familiaridad – respondió – Lo lamento

-No digas tonterías, sabes que aprecio mucho tu compañía – la joven de carnosos labios rojos se sentó al lado de la otra mujer – Te considero alguien especial pero quiero disculparme por lo del beso

-No se disculpe – en verdad le había gustado – No es por eso

-Ya, es por Korra, lo sé

-Entienda mi postura, por favor – junto las manos como si estuviese orando – Después de lo sucedido, de su afán por las drogas y los problemas, esto se veía venir

-Ya pero eso no quita que desee preocuparme por su estado – replicó la heredera Sato, puesto que se negaba a tratar a Kuvira como a una simple empleada – No iba a hacer tal desplante

-El problema es que no parece ser trigo limpio – con un resoplido se permitió ser sincera por una vez – Asami, te dejó tirada en un hotel. Sé que fue una noche de sexo pactado pero no tuvo ni la decencia de despedirse o indicarte donde tomar un tranvía. A menos de seiscientos metros había una plaza con borrachos que de verte te hubieran podido hacer algo malo

-No exageres – refunfuño la joven aun envuelta en su precioso vestido rojo

-Viví en un lugar peor – Kuvira nunca hablaba de su pasado y escuchar eso hizo que Asami se estremeciese – Sé de lo que con capaces tipos así. No bromeo en decir lo que estoy diciendo

-Vale, vale – intentó calmar esos afilados ojos color oliva que le atravesaban el alma – Pero no sucedió nada

-Pero temo que esto pueda llegar a ensuciarla – en verdad tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder – Si su padre se entera a saber que hará

-Tranquila, no se enterará

Antes de seguir hablando, el sonido de un bastón golpeando el suelo y las sillas alertó a la joven Sato. Al mirar hacia la entrada de la cafetería pudo ver una joven de de cabello oscuro recogido, una sudadera gris y un bastón blanco que hacia juego con sus apagados ojos grises.

-Hola Toph – saludó la joven heredera, levantándose para auxiliar a la joven – ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Fresón – sonrió al escuchar su voz – Bien aunque no veo ni un asno a tres pasos

Su humor mordaz, sobretodo consigo misma y su minusvalía, era uno de los rasgos más característicos de la baterista, la cual sonreía a la joven que estaba a su lado, al tiempo que olfateaba el suave perfume que la empresaria llevaba.

-Cuando me dijo Suki que eras rica pensé en bien acomodada, hija de un doctor o un profesor universitario. No supuse que eras de las que se ponían perfumes caros – la invidente seguía caminando, llevada de la mano por la empresaria

-Toph, por favor, siéntate con nosotras – solicitó para que no semejase que estaba guiando a alguien tan orgullosa como la chica bajita de cabello oscuro – Quiero presentarte a Kuvira, una amiga

-Hola Toph – la escolta no sabía si darle la mano y esperar a que esta la encontrase pero, para su fortuna, la chica ciega alzó la mano raudamente para que fuera la guardaespaldas quien le diese el apretón de manos

-Bueno – replicó la Bandida Ciega – Vine a comprar algo de comer y una botella de agua

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a escoger? – preguntaba la mujer de lánguido flequillo oscuro – El muffin de chocolate esta delicioso

-Tranquilas, estoy esperando a mi madre – solventó la joven que jugaba con su bastón

-¿Has venido con ella? – preguntaba la joven Sato

-Si, la llame cuando se llevaron a Azula a comisaria para interrogarla – sus ojos grises reflejaban un mar de nieve en invierno – Ella es miembro de seguridad y decidí llamarla para pedirle consejo. Íbamos a vernos, así que simplemente le pedí que nos ayudase

-Buena madre – añadió Kuvira

-Es torpe, pero lo intenta – se encogió de hombros ante la afirmación – Fuimos a comisaria y luego vinimos aquí porque ya habían soltado a Azula

-¿Trabaja en seguridad? – recordó la joven Sato

-Si – contestó – Igual la conoces

En aquel momento, la escolta escuchó una voz familiar refunfuñar por el pasillo, la voz abrasiva y agotada de alguien acostumbrada de que su sola presencia doblegase a más de uno.

"No, no puede ser", maldijo Kuvira para sí misma al tiempo que esa voz se volvía más clara y entraba una silueta por la entrada que conocía muy bien. Aquellos ojos profundos grandes y fríos como el acero se clavaron en las personas que hablaban con su hija.

-¿Pero qué? – solamente escuchar esa voz rasposa y fuerte hizo que Toph inclinase la cabeza para escuchar mejor

-Hola, ven – llamó a la mujer que caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos – Esta es Fresón, la chica que Korra quería encontrar

-Maldición – susurro la empresaria en voz baja, casi apagada ante el pavor – Lo van a saber

-Estoy despedida – añadió casi sin abrir la boca Kuvira, intentando fingir una sonrisa – Muerta y despedida

-Estamos muertas, las dos – susurro la heredera Sato ante las posibilidades atroces que podrían desembocar después de esa noche

-Fresón, Kuvira, os presentó a mi madre – enunció la joven ciega, ignorante de los rostros de pavor que se dibujaban en las caras de quienes compartían mesa con ella y observaban a la mujer acercarse

-Ya nos conocemos – solventó Lin Beifong

**Continuara...**

**Reflexiones**

-Mi facebook es : Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Podéis agregarme si queréis

-Mi pony ha cumplido 20 añitos. Felicidades Raiza

-Asuka estuvo mucho tiempo esperando este momento

-Me he atrasado porque he tenido que organizar una fiesta en un par de días y no he tenido tiempo para terminar lo poco que me quedaba hasta ahora.

-El otro día estuve pensando que el día que decida tomar todas las semanas que iba a descansar y me pedisteis que no lo hiciese de golpe... A este paso no actualizaré en dos meses – es broma, no os asustéis.

-A todos los que temieron que mi broma de facebook de que no iba a seguir con el fanfic porque me iba a concentrar en la web y mi proyecto de autopublicación, deciros que era una broma – como ya maticé 20 veces – si me voy a animar a publicar será por vosotros y gracias a vuestro apoyo. Como mucho os pediré participación en los próximos proyectos

**-Si, en este fic, Lin es madre de Toph. Esto se debe a que no quiero variar la edad de los personajes dentro de su momento de mayor relevancia en cada serie. Es decir, es más importante y esta más tiempo en pantalla Toph de joven que Toph anciana; además que así podía relacionar una situación madre-hija en el fic con dos personas con personalidades opuestas pero a la vez afines.**

**IMPORTANTE – ruego vuestra opinión**

Como mucho de vosotros yo trabajo pero en un empleo donde me pagan bastante mal, aunque lamentablemente y debido a la crisis no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, así que siempre ando algo ajustado de dinero.

En los próximos meses una serie de grandes cambios llegarán a mi vida y parece que deseen derribar mi decisión de autopublicar una versión literaria de "Un puente hacia ti" y mi otra novela original. Además de eso, cada vez necesito más ingresos pero eso me restaría tiempo para escribir y escribir es mi verdadero amor.

Debido a que deseo autopublicar, algo caro y poco rentable, me he propuesto activar una web en las próximas semanas donde informaré de la novelización del fic, haré encuestas sobre nombres o rediseños, postearé versiones extendidas de capítulos, hablaré de futuros proyectos, y algún momento extendido.

Además, no os voy a mentir, en la web planeo colocar una sección de donativos//lo que sea... para que me ayude a conseguir un dinero para la autopublicación, además de mantener el hos interno de la web o darme alguna ayuda. También instauraré una sección de compra para el futuro digital de la novela digital y física.

Espero que la idea no os disguste pero yo quiero seguir escribiendo y si buco un trabajo secundario no tendré tiempo y en verdad publicar algo propio, darlo a conocer, y ganar algo de dinero para poder decir: lo hice. Me emociona todo esto y me gustaría saber opiniones y quiero que sepáis que intentaré ser lo más participativo posible. Los que me siguen en facebook saben que siempre hablo y me gustaría fomentar el feedback.

Muchos aquí me animan a seguir escribiendo pero sin tiempo dejaría de hacerlo. Yo ahora voy a vender todo lo que pueda para hacerlo y arriesgar todo en un sueño, porque al menos de fracasar no quiero que sea porque me asuste y no lo intenté, sino que sea por derretirse la cera que une mis alas, como Icaro logrando alcanzar el sol, porque si sucumbo, si fracaso, si muero, al menos habré intentado surcar el cielo.

Sed Felices.


	23. 23: Una fría mirada y Una charla extraña

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Ya tengo Blog, en Reflexiones encontrarán una información de lo que daré y publicaré. Les dejo aquí el nombre, deben de quitar los espacios porque Fanfiction no permite publicar links.**

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Muchisímas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra haberte hecho feliz ) **Tazura Tsurugi **(A saber que les pasará a estas dos) **cosasmias96 **(muchas gracias y se agradece el apoyo. Por cierto, bienvenido)** Devil-In-My-Shoes **(Me alegro que hayas vuelto. Te extrañaba y no llores intensamente. Ya sabía que me amabas-odiabas) **Zaruko Hatsune **(No has llegado a ser la 400 pero casi) , **Phary **(Espero que te gustase la dedicatoria), **Obini **(Puede que estemos conectados. Rapido, piensa en algo de comer a ¡ver si acertamos!)** Roselangley02 **(Eres muy amable, y ¡grito de guerra!) .** Montielowski **(Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje y que esa mascara te haga muy ruda!)** Murasakii-11** (un momento tyzula para el mundo) **AvatarYumiko **(No deberías torturarte a ti misma, tu solamente disfruta del trayecto) **AlexandraArcher ** (Lin tiene buen corazón, tranquila) (Si hubiera mil momentos korrasami se harían aburridos, así los pocos que hay son como joyas o estrellas fugaces )** DeathInnocent **(¡esta vez no morirás!)** Maraya Greyjoy **(Espero que esta vez te sientas satisfecha) **Lay05 **(De verdad me ha alegrado saber de ti. ¿todo bien?)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(¡El apoyo a tu apoyo de mi apoyo continua!)** Jiore **(Estan en problemas y Korra aun esta muy drogada para pensar en ordenar su vida. Demasiada anestesia)** BeetleCCM25 **(Gracias por el apoyo, en reflexiones sabrás la dirección web de mi proyecto)** Taiga Sou **(no soy cruel, solo quiero daros intriga) **jaydisita8709** (Sé que perder a veces te enseña algo, pero quiero intentar ganar y con vuestro apoyo lograré algo bueno de verdad),** ImBalalaika **(En verdad alegro tus hermosas palabras y me encanta provocarte tales reacciones)** Blanche Vest **(Muchas gracias por tus halagos)** giginee** (Espero que todo siga bien)** Niofuyuyima32 **(Muchas gracias por la felicitación, el cariño y el apoyo)(Gracias, eres un amor de chica... ¿Tsunade es por naruto?, tengo curiosidad)** Nirvana **(Lin is Back)** Paolcelestial **(Todo llegará y todo será explicado)** DjPuma13g **(tarde o temprano todo se desvelará, pero puede que si o puede que no) **, soulwolf dark** (Te faltó pensar en la canción de : Alguien va a morir), **Asami** (muchos besos para ti y tu Korrita), **Karive **(Muchas gracias, aquí sigo) **Avelbedark** (Muchas gracias por el comentario, aunque no hagas login se agradece) G**uest **(Muchas gracias por la felicitación)** k9693 **(aquí esta el siguiente, se agradece la review)** LupitaAzucena**(Me alegro de que sigas viva) **ChicaSolitaria** (Te incluyo en el muro de aquellos que se lo leyeron en un día. Espero una review que me diga que tal te parece este capítulo) **Muzdy Yagami** (Otra lectora que va para el muro de los que se lo han leído en un día) **G****ekko **(aquí esta la confianza en los fics, siente mi cariño)** Dayntikishimoto** (No importa que postees o no, lo importante es que ya estas mejor. Sabes que cuando quieras estoy para charla alguna vez y descuida que aquí sigo, viento en popa a toda vela)

**Capítulo 23**

Una afilada mirada se clavaba en dos jovenes , las cuales agachaban la mirada y observababan la superficie de la mesa donde estaban. En aquel momento, si alguna de las dos jóvenes que observaban la superficie plana del mueble hubieran recibido la pregunta de estipular el número de vetas trazadas en la madera, ambas podrían responder correctamente. Era como si en menos de unos segundos, las fuertes y decididas mujeres que habían salido a paso ligero de una fiesta, ahora eran minúsculas formas que recordaban a unas niñas que habían sido descubiertas en plena travesura por la maestra más severa del colegio. Aquel símil no era para menos, puesto que Lin Beifong tenía toda la apariencia de una profesora de edad madura, aunque era la clase mujer conocida como mujer madurita sexy que aun conservaba su erotismo y sensualidad, mejorando con el paso de los años como el buen vino.

Lin Beifong, la jefa de seguridad de seguridad de Future Industries, se erguía y se arreglaba el cabello recordando el porte de una institutriz cuyo porte había salido directamente de las páginas de un clásico de Dickens. Las curvas de su cuerpo, encerradas en un vestido ejecutivo negro de corte raso, donde destacaba una chaqueta sin solapas, dejaban entrever que pese a su edad su forma física era portentosa y digna del puesto de confianza que ocupaba, siendo la única en la que Hiroshi confiaba su vida personal. Su formación militar y sus conocimientos de etiqueta y combate le ayudaron a estar donde se encontraba en aquel momento. Su apodo, zorro gris, era para muchos un recordatorio de su astucia y su intelecto analítico, aunque también destacaba en su contundencia en combate y su puntería con armas de fuego. Su precisión con armas era tal que solía llevar dos armas de fuego con ella en todo momento para garantizar la seguridad del empresario metido a político. Al padre de Asami no le disgustaban las armas y la fama de su escolta era algo a tener en cuenta, sobretodo sí recordaba a más de uno que su guardaespaldas iba doblemente armada. Esas armas, esas Glock 26 que la mujer de la cicatriz portaba en su espalda, eran lo único en lo que Kuvira podía pensar en aquel momento. Sabía que no iba a dañar a la heredera bajo ningún concepto pero con ambas armas, Lin tenía veinte posibilidades trasmutadas en forma de balas para despedir a la joven de lánguido flequillo. A decir verdad, conociendo la puntería de la que fuera su maestra, bastaría con menos de uno de los cargadores pero Beifong no portaba dos armas por ese motivo, sino por si tenía que encañonar a dos posibles amenazas. Así era ella, inteligente, inquisitiva, dura y malditamente letal.

Con semejante curriculum era normal que el actual dueño de Future Industries confiase tanto en ella, hasta el punto de permitirle entrar en su vida. Lo único en lo que la mujer de edad madura que estaba ante las jovenes no participaba era en los negocios o tratos poco respetables que el patriarca de los Sato tenía. En aquellas ocasiones en las que era necesario llegar a vías extremas, la escolta del padre de Asami simplemente hacia concesiones en su barómetro moral y procuraba saber lo menos posible de eso temas. Tanto si tenía que ir a hablar con Long Feng en los muelles como recoger algún paquete dirigido a un político, Lin acompañaba a Hiroshi hasta cierto lugar y allí espera. Sin embargo, Hiroshi no estaba solo en ningún momento y para esas ocasiones tenía a Zhao, un miembro del cuerpo de seguridad que solía tener pocas obligaciones y un buen sueldo, algo acorde con el coste de ensuciarse de sangre las manos y guardar silencio después. Una mirada afilada se topó con dos esmeraldas en forma de iris que la observaban de reojo, como si estuviese harta de mirar la superficie lisa de la mesa. Ante ella, una mujer pálida, con el ceño fruncido como el cuero desquebrajado que denotaba su profundo disgusto.

La tensión era tan palpable que cualquiera tendría auténtico pavor ante la expresión de la mujer de cabello canoso que se encontraba de pie ante las tres chicas. El camarero que se encontraba limpiando la barra de la cafetería ni siquiera preguntó que deseaban sus nuevas clientes, simplemente observó la situación y como un espía digno de una novela de Robert Ludlum, caminó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se encontró con el portón en doble sentido de la cocina y desapareció de la sala ante el pavor de ser objetivo indirecto o espectador accidental de un momento que solo podía ser definido como la antesala de una tormenta en la que nadie querría estar implicado, ni siquiera las que se encontraban sentadas ante la mujer de edad madura.

Todo había quedado en silencio para Toph, solamente notaba el ambiente, los lpequeños sonidos de los leves movimientos que hacían las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor. Su madre no había dicho nada y era una persona que siempre explicaba todo, como si tuviese que exponer un informe militar así que sí no le importase quienes eran ambas chicas, lo habría dicho. Solamente podía escuchar claramente dos cosas, su propia respiración en primer plano y el sonido del hilo musical de la cafetería el cual entonaba una opera.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" se preguntaba para sí misma la invidente, "esto se ha puesto muy raro de repente y ahora mismo pagaría por ver las caras de Fresón y su amiga". Nadie podría ocultar la sensación de tensión que había en el ambiente, no hacia falta ojos, ni tener poderes para notar que en menos de cinco segundos las otras tres mujeres estaban en absoluto silencio. De hecho, las chicas que estaban sentadas con Toph apenas se había movido y era algo que reflejaba miedo, vergüenza, disgusto, todas ellas sensaciones desagradables. Toph intentó concentrarse en la música, "Que bajo se escucha, debe de ser que es un día tranquilo por fortuna", sonrió, "¿quién querría un día ajetreado en un hospital? Eso demostraría muchas tragedias y la de Pies Ligeros es más que suficiente".

-Fresón – abrió la boca la Bandida Ciego decidida a cerciorarse de que la joven de voz dulce no había sufrido un ictus repentino – ¿Tu sabías de música clásica?

Durante varios segundos la joven heredera quedó costernada ante la idea de que alguien hablase en voz alta en aquella situación pero Toph no era culpable de nada, no sabía nada, y eso la salvaba.

-Pues – carraspeó debido a la sequedad que le provocó tener la boca entreabierta por más de un minuto sin darse cuenta – Si, de hecho tengo formación clásica

Aquel detalle puntualizado, lejos de parecer un dato curioso, la hacía parecer algo pedante y se apresuró en intentar subsanarlo.

-No es que desprecie lo que tu tocas – trastabillaba al hablar – Era un comentario inocente

-Tranquila – solventó la baterista – Era que quería saber el nombre la opera que esta sonando. Es hermosa

En aquel momento, habiendo nombrado la joven invidente la música, el trío de mujeres que estaban calladas se distrajeron concentrándose en la melodía que sonaba de forma casi sigilosa a través del hilo musical. Durante ese momento Lin solo se preocupó en notar la melodía de la que su hija hablaba y supo que, además de ser una ópera hermosa que conocía pero no lograba recordar, su hija había roto el silencio con aquella pregunta para distraerla y así poder calmar un poco los ánimos. La madre sonreía orgullosa ala observar la pericia y el ingenio que su hija había lucida en ese momento; Toph tenía de ella cualidades varias: la dureza, la terquedad, la brusquedad; pero también el estoicismo, la inteligencia, la perspicacia y la lealtad. Pese a sus muchas cualidades, le apenaba que su hija no hubiera obtenido de ella sus ojos, o mejor dicho, la vista que le fue negada a la joven desde su infancia, una niña que no había podido ver ni el rostro de sus amigas, ni las maravillas de la urbe donde estaban, ni siquiera el color rojo brillante de su amado instrumento de percusión. En algunos momentos, observando a los retos diarios a los cuales su hija de enfrentaba, Lin se sentía orgullosa de la fuerza de voluntad y la destreza de Toph pero también tremendamente triste por verla tener que hacer frente a tales retos; no había sido una buena madre, lo sabía, las obligaciones laborales y la dificultad para aceptar la maternidad terminaron por alejarla de su hija y deconectándolas de una posible relación madre – hija , pero había una cosa que Lin tenía por encima de todo: amor maternal. La escolta de Hiroshi Sato amaba a su hija y trabajo durante años sin descanso para que su hija tuviera de todo y si le pasaba algo a ella, Toph tuviera una manutención más que decente, quedaría huérfana pero con una pequeña fortuna que administrada con criterio podría durar décadas. También había buscado una solución quirúrgica para la ceguera de su hija pero sin resultados satisfactorios, su pequeña había nacido ciega y sus nervios ópticos no estaban bien desarrollados, haciendo imposible una solución. Durante años, Lin intentó encontrar algún atisbo de esperanza pero el fruto de su vientre no era apta para ningún tratamiento. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero si pudiera le daría sus ojos a Toph aunque ella quedase ciega de por vida, puesto que la felicidad de un hijo era todo lo que una madre deseaba.

En aquella mesa Kuvira observaba a su jefa, mirando con un inusitado cariño a su hija, hija de la que nunca jamás hablaba y de la que nadie podía preguntar. Siempre había sido algo extraño no poder preguntarle sobre su sobrina, como era y porqué no vivía con ella en Ciudad República dado que con su generoso sueldo no tendría problema en mantenerlas a ambas, pero ahora lo sabía.

Poco sabía de la niña y lo poco que supo en su momento fue debido a una noche en la cual, celebrando el ascenso de Kuvira con una suculenta cena acompañada de alcohol, la mayor de las Beifong le contó a su protegida que ella tenía una hija, que la había tenido antes de conocer a Tenzin y que a veces la extrañaba. Solamente añadió que la había tenido con un hombre en un momento de su vida en el cual pensaba que debía de ser madre para dejar su impronta en el mundo. Desgraciadamente, este hecho semejó tener mayor repercusión de lo esperado porque según la propia Lin, estuvo cerca de dejarlo todo por su hija pero después se topó con la obligación de darle a su pequeña todo lo que precisaba. Aquella excusa era extraña y bastante incoherente para Kuvira pero prefería no inmiscuirse en esos asuntos. En realidad, siempre que intentaba tocar temas personales con su jefa solamente llegaban a hablar de aquello que ella le permitía y su hija era algo tabú.

En cierta ocasión en la cual la curiosidad le ganó la batalla a la templanza, Kuvira decidió ser un gato curioso y preguntarle a la hermana de Lin por la hija de esta ultima. Suyin le había dicho que conocía a su sobrina y que esta vivía con sus abuelos en Isla Kiyoshi, alegando que era más sencillo para su hermana mayor que los abuelos de la pequeña la criasen. A menudo la antigua bailarina alegaba que la jefa de seguridad había sido una completa irresponsable al distanciarse de su hija tanto, pero solamente eran vagos que lanzaba al aire de vez en cuando y que semejaban ser fruto del enfado que había entre ambas. Otras muchas veces, cuando alguien hacia cierto comentario sobre el tema, Su simplemente evitaba responder, diciendo que esos eran asuntos muy personales para contarlos de forma tan frívola; incluso había prohibido hablar a sus hijos de su prima. Baatar le dijo que su prima era una buena chica, amable, bruta y graciosa, pero que su madre no era capaz de criarla; algo que sonaba a excusa pero que nunca importó a la joven de flequillo lánguido. A decir verdad, Kuvira dejó de preocuparse por el tema y comenzó a pensar que incluso en una familia como los Beifong había secretos y temas de los que nadie quería hablar.

Ahora, con la hija de su jefa ante ella, la joven de ojos afilados entendía el motivo por el cual no vivía con su madre, era completamente ciega. Aquella discapacidad era algo serio y más si tenemos en cuenta el volumen de trabajo agotador al cual se enfrentaba la jefa de seguridad de Future Industries todos los días. A menudo, Lin hacia turnos laborales de doce horas y el patriarca de los Sato exigía su completa disponibilidad permanente, haciendo que él pudiera llamarla a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Era muy difícil imaginarse a alguien llevando el ritmo de vida que su la escolta de Hiroshi Sato llevaba siendo madre, sobretodo madre de alguien invidente quien en sus primeros años de vida debería de ser más vigilado y atendido que un infante común. Puede que la mujer de la cicatriz pensase que era mejor distanciarse, seguir con su vida y entregar una manutención, pero Kuvira podía decir que nada era igual al amor de una madre y que eso no se podía comprar con dinero.

Inmersas ambas guardaespaldas en sendos pensamientos, ninguna de las dos podía darse cuenta que en verdad, Asami Sato estaba intentando darse cuenta de la pieza que estaba sonando en aquel momento, concentrada en cada compás y melodía que se escapaban de los flautines. Allí estaba ella, ajena a los dilemas morales, a las dudas o a las miradas curiosamente inquisitivas de las otras dos mujeres, la joven heredera simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por los acordes de la música y por una portentosa voz de tenor que rompía el silencio con un perfecto italiano. Aquel momento para la joven empresaria era un oasis en el desierto para alguien sediento, pero lo era porque podía intentar evitar mirar a los ojos a la jefa de seguridad de su empresa y pensar que medidas iba a tomar, debido a que contractualmente estaba obligada a informar de esto a su padre.

-Es el Pagliacci de Leon Cavallo – comentó inocentemente la empresaria, ignorando las miradas de las escoltas – es el momento del ridi pagliaccio, una parte verdaderamente triste de la obra

-Pensaba que todos los payasos hacían gracia – bromeó la Bandida – Salvo el de aquella novela de terror

-Esta parte es cuando Canio, el payaso, descubre la infidelidad de su esposa, pero se ha de preparar para un espectáculo que debe continuar – el rostro sorprendido de Toph refleja que no se esperaba aquello – Incluso triste sale a la platea y hace su espectáculo

-Maldita sea, Fresón – replica la joven invidente – Eso es muy triste, pobre payasito

-Por eso en esta parte es como si llorase – explica la joven heredera como si fuese una maestra

-Es terrible – añade Lin, mirando hacia ninguna parte – Imaginar el hecho de que tu obligación es hacer reír a la gente cuando estas terriblemente deprimido

-¿Nunca has trabajado estando triste? – inquirió Toph con cierta duda

-Claro que si – replicó su madre – Pero no tenía que hacer reír a nadie. Como mucho golpear a quien intentase algo extraño

-Seguro que les pegabas más fuerte para aplacar tu malestar – una sonrisa sardónica ocupó el rostro de la joven ciega

Ese comentario hizo que la jefa de seguridad se molestase visiblemente frunciendo el ceño ampliamente y clavando la mirada en su hija, aunque no fuera perceptible para esta ultima. Era como si dicho comentario fuera más una afirmación que un comentario jocoso y todo dejaba entrever que así lo era.

-¿Y tu? Xinzang – Lin solo llamaba a Kuvira por su apellido cuando estaba muy molesta – Estas muy callada

La escolta más joven agachaba la cabeza como si fuera una chica avergonzada por confesar que había sido descubierta fumando en los lavabos del instituto o faltando a clase para ir al cine. Esos ojos, cabizbajos, estilaban vergüenza en pequeños hilos de deshonra.

-A mi no me gustan los payasos – una voz en baja y expresada entre dientes se escapó de la boca de Kuvira

-¿Cómo dices? – la ceja inquisitiva de Asami dejaba ver que no creía lo que sus oídos acababan de captar

-No me gustan los payasos – repitió igual de rápido pero más claro

-¿Es en serio? – su escolta, fuerte y entrenada, tenía aversión a los bufones

-Si – resopló molesta, haciendo en el rostro puchero – Me dan miedo los payasos

Esa confesión arrancó una carcajada velada en el rostro de Lin Beifong, quien tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para intentar guardar la compostura aunque con poco éxito.

-Será mejor que no la ataquen en un circo, señorita Sato – la recomendación a la heredera era un dardo envenenado a su subalterna

-No te preocupes – la joven de labios carnosos se acercó a su escolta, posando una mano en el hombro de esta para intentar calmarla – Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo

-Si, le tengo miedo a los payasos – replicó con un tono molesto – Pero eso no me impedirá hacer mi trabajo. Soy una profesional

-Yo no los veo – el comentario de Toph semejaba un intento forzado de entrar en la conversación – Pero seguro que son temibles

-Si, dan muchísimo miedo – una mueca sardónica apareció en los labios de la jefa de seguridad – Espero que a la señorita le asaltan payasos la protejas

-Les dispararé – replicó secamente – Solo que con más ganas

-Entonces esta bien – pasó de la burla al orgullo – Te he entrenado bien

-Así es

-Esperen – la mandíbula de la joven invidente se descolgó hasta el punto que incluso la propia heredera pensó que solo se mantenía sostenido al rostro de la invidente por los músculos – Vosotros os conocéis?

-Veras, Toph – el tono monótono, serio, casi como informando de algo que no deseaba, la madre tuvo que aclarar las cosas – La chica que has llamado Fresón es la hija de mi jefe

-¿Entonces por eso usa perfumes caros? – alegaba olfateando el aire y moviendo su nadie como si fuera un perro – Porque solo la gente con tanto dinero usa perfumes así

-Tampoco es un perfume tan caro – un rubor nació en las mejillas de la heredera ante el hecho de ser captada por el olor como si fuera un cervatillo

-Fresón – replicó con aire desganado la Bandida Ciega – Yo uso desodorante, todo lo que semeje a perfume es caro para mi

-Eso es porque la única vez que te compre un perfume te pusiste medio frasco – refunfuño la madre

-Olía muy bien – se defendía la hija con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus perlados dientes hasta las encías

-Suerte que no te lo terminaste bebiendo – una leve burla a su hija fue su medio de replicar. Lin era competitiva y siempre quería tener la ultima palabra, lastima que a su hija también.

Durante unos segundos el clima fue distendido, con una Beifong reprendiendo a su hija de manera velada y una Asami sonriendo ante una distópica situación madre – hija. Desgraciadamente, la mujer de la cicatriz no era alguien que se olvidase fácilmente de las cosas y volvió a lucir su semblante más serio a la vez que resoplaba, sin duda ante la avalancha de problemas que podría terminar generándose de aquella situación. Sus hombros cayeron, victimas del agotador momento que iba a padecer; abrió su chaqueta y se la quitó, hacia mucho calor para ella; tomó asiento en la ultima silla libre, al lado de su hija; y por ultimo, observó a ese par de chicas que intentaban mostrar entereza. La joven heredera con una levita y un vestido de fiesta, su escolta con un traje de corte ejecutivo con falda de tuvo. Ambas habían ido a la fiesta en honor al Ballet del Loto y lo habían abandonado, seguramente para ir al hospital a cumplir con el deseo de alguien moribundo. Aquello había sido algo muy loable pero había podido haber dejado en mal lugar al apellido Sato y de ser así, Hiroshi se enteraría y estaría tremendamente enojado, lo que produciría que el patriarca de los Sato tuviera que ir a reforzar relaciones de cara a las próximas selecciones. El problema de querer ser alcalde es tener que empezar a llevarse bien con todo el mundo, y el mayor inconveniente para Lin Beifong era el tener que estar protegiendo a su jefe al tiempo que debía escuchar interminables charlas de personas que amaban el monótono y soporífero sonido de su propia voz. A la jefa de seguridad y guardaespaldas principal de la familia Sato le parecía increíble que muchos de esos empresarios, políticos y ricachones en general compartiesen el mismo tono pomposo en la voz, haciéndole difícil creer que no a ellos mismos o no se provocasen un estado comatoso entre ellos.

-Bueno – de nuevo, un fuerte resoplido salió de ese agujero que llaman boca. Había sido una noche algo larga para la mujer de la cicatriz y aun parecía no terminar – ¿Podrían explicarme que ocurre?

Aquello rozaba lo absurdo, ante ella había dos mujeres que apenas podían mascullar un comentario y mucho menos enfrentarla verbalmente. Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía es que iba a necesitar respuestas y de no obtenerlas la situación de pondría verdaderamente problemática.

-Bueno – comenzó la joven heredera, titubeando mientras hacia círculos en la mesa con su indice derecho – Korra y yo nos conocimos hace unos dos meses cuando ella estaba a punto de saltar por el Puente del río de la seda. Por fortuna la detuve, porque sino no estaríamos aquí hoy todos reunidos

Intento sin éxito forzar una risa que no fue seguida por nadie, unicamente la tos silenciosa de Toph rompió un momento donde la joven reflejaba estar completamente perdida. "Serás tonta, ¿cómo se te ocurre bromear?" se recriminaba a ella misma, "como si la gente se fuera a reír contigo diciendo semejante estupidez".

-Bueno, pues así la conocí y como Kuvira estaba conmigo, también la conoció ella – añadió la heredera

-¿Con qué la conocías tu también? – el sonido de cada silaba resultaba filoso en la voz de la mujer de cabello canoso

-Si, pero le ordene que no dijera nada – antes de que la escolta replicase, su jefa la interrumpió – Sé que todos mus guardaespaldas te han estado enviando informes, así que le pedí que no hiciera nada

-Es usted muy inteligente – cierto atisbo de sorpresa se mezcló con el orgullo de saber que la heredera no era tan tonta como su padre creía – Pero entenderá que ha ocultado información a un superior y eso es grave

-Con el debido respeto, Lin – la voz de Kuvira era seria, decida a no amilanarse ante su superior directo – Protegí a la señorita en todo momento y solamente salvamos a una persona en apuros. La señorita Asami no sufrió ningún mal y solamente fue una buena samaritana

-Pero de buenos samaritanos están llenos los cementerios – replicó tajante Beifong, casi ofendida por el hecho de que osarán replicarle – Sin mencionar lo del dinero

"Maldita sea, lo sabe", pensó la joven Sato ante el recuerdo de las incesantes replicas de su padre que le recordaban que siempre habría gente interesada en su dinero.

-Es diferente, ella rechazó el dinero – aquello era verdad, a Korra jamás le importó el dinero de Asami

-Puede que fuera una argucia para conseguir que le diese dinero – resultaba doloroso pensar en la frialdad con la cual Beifong veía a la humanidad, más aun teniendo una hija. "nunca te fies de nadie", era un dicho que la jefa de seguridad siempre mascullaba a sus subalternos cuando podía.

-Créeme, mama – Toph interrumpió la charla, cansada de estar jugueteando con el mango de su bastón – Conozco a Korra y ella no haría un plan así. Por favor, Pies Ligeros tendría que buscar argucia en un diccionario para saber que significa

-¿Pies Ligeros? – preguntó la mujer de la cicatriz

-Así la llamamos cariñosamente

-¿Y cómo te llaman a ti?

-Bandida Ciega

-¿Qué? – una vena se hinchó en la frente de la jefa de seguridad ante la idea de que su hija fuese insultada de forma tan indolente

-Es un apodo cariñoso – la calmó Toph – En realidad me gusta

Ante esa sonrisa despreocupada, la mujer de cabello grisáceo no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo asentir y aceptar que a su hija le importaba bien poco que la llamasen haciendo alusión a su ceguera porque ella había aprendido a tener un orgullo y una dignidad que semejaban un muro infranqueable para comentarios hirientes.

-Bueno – la escolta más mayor se rascaba la cabeza ante la extraña relación que su hija tenía con sus amigas – Sea lo que sea comprenda mi situación. Esto no es sencillo para mi, tu padre podría armar un escándalo. Piensa que si toma medidas hará de la vida de esa chica un infierno si considera que ha intentado estafar a un miembro de la familia Sato

-Pero – antes de que la joven heredera pudiese defender a Korra, Fue interrumpida

-Mama, por favor – por primera vez en meses, Lin observó una mueca de ruego acompañada de un leve puchero en el rostro de su hija – Guarda el secreto. Korra esta grave y no quiero que nadie la destruya por el hecho de que Fresón fue buena chica. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Suki, Korra y yo hemos estado juntas desde Isla Kiyoshi y no quiero que le pase algo

-Pero, debes entender la situación

-Entiendo que tu jefe prefiere castigar un buen acto que premiarlo – su ceño estaba levemente fruncido – Pero sé que mi madre no haría algo así. ¿Verdad?

La situación entre madre e hija nunca había sido buena, por no decir que era algo inexistente y que habían estado completamente desconectadas la una de la otra durante años, pero ahora en verdad Lin quería mejorar la situación. No deseaba ser un tiburón blanco solitario, quería atraer a su vida a su única hija o al menos tener alguna relación con ella más allá de ser quien le abonaba el dinero para sus gastos y el apartamento que compartía con Suki, la única amiga de Toph que Beifong conocía. Suki era una buena chica, aplicada y respetuosa, aunque con una parte rebelde y transgresora que se amoldaba bien a la de su hija; que la joven invidente tuviese a una buena amiga a su lado en su llegada a Ciudad República había sido una buena opción para que estuviese contenta, que alguien vigilase un poco por ella y para que le ayudasen a hacer las tareas del hogar. En realidad, la jefa de seguridad agradecía que cada pocos días Suki la llamaba para enviarle un reporte de como estaban ambas y siempre le recordaba a Toph que llamase a su madre, algo que era mucho más de lo que Lin merecía.

-De acuerdo – contestó forzándose a sí misma, sabiendo que aquella decisión podría provocar una terrible reacción en cadena que arrasaría con todo y que tendría un nombre: Hiroshi Sato.

En contraposición con el rostro derrotado de la jefa de seguridad, Asami sonreía estúpidamente y tuvo que reprimir un leve ruido de emoción que deseaba escapar de su garganta. Por otra parte, Kuvira miraba al cielo agradeciendo a alguna fuerza externa el amanecer un día más con empleo. Finalmente, Toph sonreía al observar la nobleza oculta de su madre.

-Gracias, mama – aquellas palabras emocionaron a Beifong pero tuvo que contener la emoción para aclarar los términos de dicho acuerdo

-Pero – añadió – Si la señorita Sato se pone en peligro, se alejará de esa chica.

-Tranquila, Korra es buena chica – trató de calmarla Bandida

-De acuerdo – contestó Asami

-Y si por cualquier cosa relacionado con esa chica o con este tema o con cualquier cosa, a Toph le pasa algo – sus ojos se clavaron en las chicas que había ante ella, como si estuviese oteando el horizonte en busca de un presa – Tomaré medidas, eso va también para usted señorita Sato. Tomaré medidas, y créanme que no me importa detrás de quien se escuden

La joven heredera podía haber recriminado su amenaza pero sabía que no era lo mejor en aquel momento, sin añadir que enfrentarse a Lin Beifong era como saltar a un mar infestado de tiburones: un suicidio. Lo que quedó bien claro era que si por culpa de ellas su hija terminaba lastimada, ni Su ni Hiroshi podrían salvarlas, y eso era algo que ambas sabían.

-Descuide, le prometo que no le sucederá nada – solventó Kuvira

-Mira, chica pomposa – refunfuñó Toph – Puedo valerme sólita, no hace falta que me vengas de salvadora

Antes de escuchar una replica o una disculpa, lo que fuera a salir de la boca de Kuvira quedaría en secreto velado para siempre, la mujer de lánguido flequillo oscuro escuchó una voz que le resultaba algo familia.

-¿Kuvira?

Al observar quien era la persona que preguntaba por ella observó a una joven de labios finos, tez blanco, ojos ambarinos visiblemente enrojecidos y cabello oscuro. La reconoció como la chica que hacia las labores de ayudante y sparring de Visola.

-Tu eres la chica de la gran B – exclamó sorprendida la escolta – Azura, ¿no?

-Azula – corrigió la joven que venía acompañada por Mai y la joven del vestido rosado con la que había estado – He encontrado a vuestra Ty Lee

-Hola, Sami – saludaba con la mano a su amiga – ¿Os conocéis?

-Entrena en el gimnasio de unos amigos – aclaró Kuvira

-¿Conoce a Bumi? – Lin no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando: su protegida conocía a otra de las compañías de su hija. Resultaba hasta patético que su subalterna conociese más amistades de su Toph que su propia madre

-Si – confirmó la joven cuyos ojos aun mostraban el tono encarnado de haber sucumbido al estrés

-¿Fresón conoces a Chispas? – preguntó la joven ciega

-¿Quién?

-Yo – levantaba la joven que acaba de llegar la mano al tiempo que reconoció a la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Varrick y Zhu Li

-¿Tu fuiste la chica que salvó a Korra? – preguntaba la heredera

-¿La criminal? – inquiría también la jefa de seguridad

-Si y no – respondía a ambas – Tuve problemas con la ley pero hace tiempo.

-Dejadla – la defendió Ty Lee tajantemente y exhibiendo un disgusto en su rostro – Ella es una heroína

-Detén el tema de héroe – replicaba Azula

-Valiente y modesta – solventaba la joven bailarina

-Callate – entrecerraba sus ojos ambarinos en señal de desagrado

-¿Vamos a ir a ver a Korra? – preguntaba Morticia, harta de escuchar a la gente cotorrear

Ante este mar de preguntas sin respuestas y contestaciones lanzadas al aire sin ser escuchadas, Mai simplemente bufó en voz alta, soltando un quejido molesto.

-¿Pero a cuanta gente más conoce Korra?

En aquel momento, algunos sorprendidos por notar como la joven gótica alzaba la voz, otros simplemente sorprendidos ante el comentario, se hizo tal silencio que la joven guitarrista solamente pudo decir:

-¿Perdón?

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones**

-Mi facebook es : Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Podéis agregarme si queréis

-**Mi blog: ****Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS**

**-Información de mi blog**

Para empezar a todos los que vayan a entrar que sepan que les agradezco mucho el gesto. He elegido Wordpress en vez de blogger por tres motivos:

El primero es que wordpress se lleva mejor con los buscadores internacionales y blogger me terminaba la dirección en '.es' . El detalle del '.es' puede parecer tonto pero prefiero ayudar a mis lectores para que les sea más cómodo encontrarme.

El segundo punto es que wordpress no te pone pegas o trabas a la hora de publicar. Me explicaré mejor: blogger no suele borrar blogs por tonterías pero si un grupo grande de personas se juntan y denuncian mi espacio en blogger por contenido inadecuado, es más probable que al ver tantas denuncias San Google opté primero por borrar mi blog y luego preguntarme.

El tercer punto es la sinceridad. No me voy a hacer rico con un blog ni a recaudar nada, al principo pensaba que si pero no. Verán, según cálculos de usuarios de Adsense y otros añadidos monetarios como, wordpublic, necesitaría obtener cerca de 50.000 visitas mensuales para lograr – con todos los plugins publicitarios – en torno a 50 euros... Vamos, que imposible porque al mes recibo algo más de 3000 visitas a mi perfil. En Wordpress no se puede monetizar la web salvo que previamente pagues por el servicio, por muy tonto que suene eso, así que con ello podéis estar seguros de que soy sincero y de que si yo no gano dinero con el blog es que me es imposible si no activo el plan y entonces vosotros si veríais publicidad.

Bueno, a lo que íbamos. El blog servirá para publicitar mis proyectos, hablar de cualquier cosa que se me ocurra y daros opinión y dejaros elegir. Ahora mismo hay una votación sobre cual quiere la gente que sea mi próximo fic, animate a votar para que salga tu opción preferida.

En el blog encontrareis diversos espacios de interés, tened en cuenta que he empezado hace poco:

-Reflexiones: Como estas pero comentaré algo de mi día a día

-Proyecto Novela: Donde estaréis al tanto de la Novelización de "un Puente Hacia Ti" y os preguntaré detalles que podréis elegir vosotros, los lectores.

-Lirios: Mi otra novela original, la cual comenzaré a colgar en unas semanas. Quiero ir subiendo partes de la novela con el fin de lograr convenceros para que el día que salga autopublicada os animéis a adquirirla. En breves, sinopsis, dadme una oportunidad.

-Fanfic: En esa zona pondré adelantos de capítulos o ampliaciones de otros temas...¿Quién quiere saber como fue la primera vez de Asami con Jin?

También esta la zona de donativos y posteriormente la de compra, porque os recuerdo que aunque yo apueste todo por mi sueño no valdrá de nada si no logro convenceros para comprarlo. Pensad que es como si un artista cuelga medio disco o un disco entero en su web y luego dice: "espero que creáis que vale la pena comprarlo". Este blog es mi carta de presentación, mi forma de deciros: este es mi sueño, creed en él y aquí os muestro lo que es. ¿Queréis una butaca?


	24. 24: Dos semanas con errores

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero mi PC se estropeó y no tuve ordenador para escribir. He tenido que buscar uno de repuesto. Espero que entendáis que no ha sido culpa mía y sepáis que os aprecio tanto que no me importa quedarme sin día libre por vosotros.**

**Blog, **en Reflexiones encontrarán una información de lo que daré y publicaré. Les dejo aquí el nombre, deben de quitar los espacios porque Fanfiction no permite publicar links.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Sabes que siempre me gusta dejarte con las ganas. Muchas gracias por tu fuerza) **Roselangley02 **(la tensión no terminó mal, por fortuna) .**Devil-In-My-Shoes **(El amor-odio es hermoso viniendo de ti) **Zaruko Hatsune **(Si no tienes ni idea de algo, es mejor porque la sorpresa será mayúscula) **Jiore **(La gente importante tiene secuaces. Te entiendo, yo no soy de gritar pero cuando lo hago enmudezco a una sala entera), **DeathInnocent **(No le ha pasado nada a tu fresoncillo), **Phary **(Se me estropeo el PC), **Obini **(no llego al río , por fortuna)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(¡Ya te he puesto una cama con 3d para que te quedes)** Montielowski **(Bienvenida sea Lady Flames)** Niofuyuyima32 **(Me alegro. En mi blog ha ganado para que sea el próximo fic) **AlexandraArcher ** (Lin tiene buen corazón, tranquila. Muchas gracias por tu cariño.) (Si hubiera mil momentos korrasami se harían aburridos, así los pocos que hay son como joyas o estrellas fugaces )** Murasakii-11** (Aun toca que pase algo) **AvatarYumiko **(parece que muchos aquí odian a los payasos) **Maraya Greyjoy **(Espero que esta vez te sientas satisfecha) **DjPuma13g **(la historia evoluciona, por eso va lenta. Me agrada que lo entiendas) **Hikari1701 **(Lin quiere a Toph pero es una persona díficil)** Blanche Vest **(Ahora toca el post-operatorio) **BeetleCCM25 **(Gracias por el apoyo, en reflexiones sabrás la dirección web de mi proyecto)** Kuki **(Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Y espero que me regales otra ^-^) **ChicaSolitaria** (Toph es más sabía de lo que muchos creen),** Sel-Brauss **(me encanta que captases tan bien el concepto de la fuerza de Katara y Asami. Me encanta encontrarme que sois lectores tan despiertos y vivaces)** Dayntikishimoto** (Tu relajate, y mucho animo. En serio, se agradece que te molestes en dejar una review cuando sé que con tanto trabajo estas agotado)

**Capítulo 23**

El despertador sonó anunciando la llegada de la mañana. Aquel despertador digital estaba conectado al equipo de sonido del lujoso dormitorio de Asami Sato, así que a medida que la mente de la joven empresaria volvía al mundo de los vivos y abandonaba los oscuros entresijos de su mente, la Serenata D 899 de Schubert la saludaba en un nuevo día.

La joven heredera de piel mármorea dio un suspiro y elevó una mano hasta palpar un interruptor electrónico que hizo elevar a las persianas automáticas lentamente. Las mismas persianas que cubrían de completa oscuridad todo su dormitorio ahora dejaban que la luz del astro rey bañase los aposentos de la joven Sato. Al mismo tiempo, otro botón fue pulsado y las cortinas escarlatas que cubrían los enormes ventanales se abrieron debido a otro mecanismo, permitieron ver el mar, la bahía y aquel puente donde toda esta historia comenzó.

Su dormitorio era una enorme estancia de paredes color crema, con cuadros sin marco de estilo minimalista, que abrazaban una enorme cama de madera de roble y telas rojas. Alrededor de ello, un exquisito diván de color claro, a juego con dos sillones que envolvían una mesa baja. Perezosamente, la joven que allí dormía se levantó sin rezongar mucho en el confort de su colchón y su edredón de plumas. No es que la joven empresaria fuera una mujer con predisposición a la vagancia pero esos días podían ser considerados atípicos en ella, donde se acostaba tremendamente y se levantaba siempre a la misma hora como si fuera por otras obligaciones.

El motivo por el cual había comenzado a trasnochar más de la cuenta eran las visitas al hospital para ver a Korra, algo que le tomaba mucho tiempo debido a que intentaba pasar allí todo el tiempo posible. Aquello hacia que sus obligaciones se aglutinasen y se viera obligada a quitarle horas al sueño para no dejar trabajo atrasado. Las veces que no podía acercarse simplemente llamaba a Suki o a Katara, quienes amablemente le dieron sus números personales. El problema de esas llamadas era que Suki era una chica bastante ocupada por temas universitarios y Katara apenas tenía tiempo al salir del conservatorio, haciendo que las únicas horas donde podían responder las llamadas fuera a un horario nocturno donde la ciudad adormecía y los gatos se hacían pardos en la noche.

Ante los primeros rayos de luz, los ojos de la joven de piel mármorea padecían el contraste típico de aquel que velo en segundos antes estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, luchando por abrir los ojos cuando la claridad le molestaba como si le fueran tomadas mil fotografías al mismo tiempo. Era una situación molesta y cotidiana para todos los mortales pero ahora mismo a ella solo le importaba si sus parpados iban a terminar incinerados por la luz o si sus ojos, cansados de horas de informes y revisiones, iban a poder soportar tanto maltrato.

Con cuidando y lentamente, la joven heredera fue sorteando la butaca y el sillón, al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta gris que usaba para dormir debido al calor. Las braguitas fueron lo ultimo que se desprendió de su cuerpo, descendiendo por sus níveos muslos al tiempo que notaba el aire de la mañana en su sexo, aunque por fortuna su baño y su dormitorio tenían un sistema de calefacción constante e independiente, pudiendo disfrutar de una agradable temperatura aun estando desnuda. Dicho baño era una oda a la majestuosidad. Los azulejos estaban hechos de mármol negro veteado de las islas Ascuas, el lavabo en forma de ovalo era de granito pulido de Gaoling, a juego con una enorme bañera de tazón ovalado que estaba afianzada alrededor de una mampara de cristal. La grifería estaba hecha de acero pulido y el suelo térmico evitaba el frío en los pies ya desnudos de la heredera.

Ya dentro de la bañera, dándose una ducha rápida, la joven heredera se permitió el lujo de bostezar sonoramente, cuan leona perezosa en el calor de la sabana. Aquel cansancio era dado por el trasiego de la noche anterior, donde una reunión del comité volvió a evidenciar el desaire de su padre, al tiempo que de noche la visitaron sus propios fantasma que deseaban convertirla de nuevo en un trapo viviente donde no sabría discernir entre sus obligaciones y sus penas.

El hecho de sentirse ligada a Korra por sus obligaciones no le agradaba por el miedo a no ser apreciada realmente pero de ser parte de ese hecho, la joven de ojos celestes hubiera aceptado el dinero y no se hubiera molestado en devolvérselo están a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte.

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que había recibido esa llamada en medio y medio de una fiesta, una llamada que le decía que aquellos ojos azules como el hielo amenazaban con cerrarse para siempre. Dos semanas donde la mujer postrada en la cama había pasado fuertemente sedada por los terribles dolores que padecía y que sin medicación resultarían imposibles de soportar. En esas dos semanas la joven rebelde entró en una dinámica de apagada consciencia donde semejaba estar adormilada la mayor parte del tiempo, para terminar gritando de dolor y pidiendo más fármacos cuando comenzaba a sentirse despierta.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la joven agredida estaba fingiendo de no ser por la extensa lista de lesiones que la paciente traía consigo en su ficha. Huesos partidos, órganos magullados, músculos desgarrados y un sinfín de terminaciones nerviosas enviando un mensaje alto y claro al cerebro: dolor, muchísimo dolor. Pese a todo, a veces semejaba que la presencia de Asami no era grata, era molesta o más bien extraña, algo que ya había asumido desde el momento en el cual fue a ver a Korra de nuevo a su habitación y esta le dijo que no hacia falta que volviese.

Puede que fuera por simple educación porque no sabía lo que ella en realidad quería, pero la joven de tez morena y melena corta no dijo en ningún momento que no quería volver a verla, algo que la empresaria entendió como un gesto de educación del cual se quería aprovechar. Era extraña la situación pero ella en verdad estaba verdaderamente preocupada, no por el hecho fingido de una gala benéfica sino porque no deseaba que le sucediese nada malo a la bajista. Así pues, sin consultarlo con la paciente enclaustrada en cama, la joven heredera se tomó la libertad de volver cuando podía para intentar entablar conversación con una Korra medio drogada.

En una ocasión, Asami aprovechó su posición como gran benefactora que tenía para robar unos minutos a la experta en medicina que supervisaba la rehabilitación de la oriunda del Sur: la doctora Umi San Montie. La doctora logró reunirse con la joven empresaria entre descanso y descanso, para ponerle al día de los avances en la recuperación y el estado de salud de la joven rebelde. Pese a que según el propio reglamento del hospital debía de ser profesional y no dar información a terceras personas la mujer entendió la situación y precisó que aunque valiente y resistente, la joven paciente no paraba de quejarse por las sondas introducidas en la uretra pero más porque se sentía ultrajada que por pura molestia. Al parecer tampoco se mantenía muy comunicativa fuera de las sonrisas y los leves comentarios, algo debido en parte a la fortísima medicación que había decido administrarle.

La propia doctora Umi San Montie había aclarado en más de una ocasión que aunque no aprobaba el hecho de tener a una paciente tan drogada, una toracotomia era un proceso muy doloroso con un pos-operatorio que haría llorar a cualquiera; dicha situación se veía acentuada por el resto de graves lesiones que padecía y las cuales, en conjunto, obligaban a administrarle sedantes. La doctora también aclaró que cada día que pasaba los medicamentos dañaban más el hígado y los riñones de Korra, haciendo que en un futuro no fuera posible administrarle más dosis aunque desarrollase resistencia a los fármacos. Dicho de otro modo: a medida que mejorase le dolería y quitarle el dolor con analgésicos solo provocaría que sus órganos se resintiesen y que fuera más difícil hacerla volver de ese sueño semi-profundo donde estaba.

Rozar con el hecho de empujar a una persona a la dependencia farmacológica no era una opción para ningún doctor pero San Montie sabía algo que le hacia tener que jugar con aquella situación: tanto dolor podría hacer enloquecer a Korra, generando una situación conocida como 'muerte por dolor'. ¿De qué valdría salvarla si luego el dolor acabaría con ella?, la señorita Raava se estaba recuperando bastante bien, era una luchadora y solamente necesitaba un ultimo esfuerzo para lograrlo, lo peor ya había pasado sin muchas incidencias.

Mientras terminaba de ducharse la joven empresaria intentaba pensar alguna forma de poder llegar a conectar con la joven de tez morena, al menos para dejarle ver que su principal interés era el hecho de poder ganarse su amistad. A decir verdad, Korra había sido la primera persona en no solo ignorar la fortuna Sato que había tras Asami, sino en repudiarla y no desear absolutamente nada, convirtiendo ese gesto en algo que le demostraba la mayor entereza que había visto en una persona hasta la fecha. No era que Ty Lee, Zhu Li o Varrick no la quisieran, sino que eran de familias acomodadas y tampoco obtenían ninguna necesidad en atraer su atención debido a que en realidad los Sato y los Wan ya hacían tratos comerciales antes, así que no había forma de que su unión amistosa les beneficiase aun más. Volvía a pensar en Pema o en Kuvira, pero se ganó su cariño después de estar trabajando para ella, además de que desde que su querida niñera fuera despedida Pema era la persona más con la que podía hablar cuando regresaba por fechas navideñas. Por otra parte, Kuvira no solo ha demostrado ser una gran guardaespaldas, sino también alguien de confianza y de algún modo ambas se han robado parte del cariño, aunque puede que demasiado.

Asami se sacaba su cuerpo recién salida de la ducha al tiempo que recordaba que llevaba dos semanas eludiendo un tema que debería de haber tratado ya: el beso. Ese beso entre su escolta y ella, escondidas entre unas cortinas, notándose cercanas y casi fundidas; interrumpido por la chica Beifong y aquella llamada. Pero el beso, aquel beso, podía marcar un antes y un después en su relación, pero ni Kuvira deseaba hablar de ello, ni la joven Sato tenía el suficiente valor para sacar el tema, quedándose ese momento y la consecuente charla en un limbo donde no había nada salvo un mar de dudas que amenazaba con ahogarla.

Ahora mismo, el principal inconveniente era intentar pasar el día a día sin dormirse sobre su escritorio y procurar no bostezar salvajemente en la reunión de mediodía, más allá de eso no podía permitirse planificar nada, puesto que aun no tenía ningún plan marcado para esa tarde salvo intentar ponerse al día entre tanta marea de archivos. Decidiendo aquello, la joven empresaria comenzó a maquillarse levemente como hacia todas las mañanas, pese a que apenas le hiciera falta. A decir verdad, sus labios ya eran bastante rojizos de forma natural y esta vez la sombra de ojos no eran tan necesaria como la crema correctora que le permitiese cubrir las marcas de unas pronunciadas ojeras que eran la muestra silenciosa de que había merodeando en la madrugada, trabajando para su desgracia y la de su propio cuerpo.

En la planta baja, Pema se afanaba en servir unas tostadas caseras perfectamente horneadas con mermelada de arándanos, melaza, media manzana en rodajas, zumo de naranja y un café; todo servido en una bandeja en la barra de la cocina, donde le gustaba desayunar a la señorita. Las tostadas estaban calientes y la sirvienta se afanó en cubrir una tostada de mermelada y otra cubrirla de melaza, para que los acompañamientos tomasen la misma temperatura del pan que era algo que le encantaba a la joven Asami. Su formación en la Mansión Sato la hacían una persona meticulosa en los pequeños detalles, como el hecho de servir un desayuno perfecto, algo muy sencillo debido a que la señorita desayunaba siempre lo mismo y no variaba su desayuno los días laborables, usando todo el valor energético para trabajar sin descanso hasta el almuerzo.

No importaba lo que pensase la joven empresaria, la sirvienta la apreciaba y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo pero también conocía muy bien el mal trago al que se enfrentaba una niña criada bajo el dogma de ser superior, de ser fuerte y de nunca fiarse de nadie, debido a que para Hiroshi todo el mundo buscaba un beneficio. Era cierto que la hija no era como el padre y pudo conocer el cariño sincero de alguien como la sirviente, la cual en verdad la apreciaba y se sabía apreciada. El problema es que en parte la advertencia de Hiroshi era fundada, dado a que las grandes fortunas siempre atraen a grandes crápulas sin remordimientos y a veces la joven Sato pecaba de ser demasiado considerada con ciertas personas. Era cierto que a la mujer más mayor no le había gustado absolutamente nada de aquella joven barriobajera que se había encontrado un día en el apartamento y mucho menos saber que ahora la señorita estaba yendo a verla al hospital, atrasando trabajo y responsabilidades por alguien sin la menor educación. Aquella situación le molestaba pero tampoco podía decir que estuviera en posición de llamarle la atención a su jefa con respecto de esos asuntos; ella era la que debía decidir, herirse, sanar sus cicatrices y aprender, siendo este el único camino de la vida.

Al bajar por las escaleras, la sirvienta pudo observar como su jefa vestía un traje de corte ejecutivo con falda de tubo y un fular rojo decorando su cuello. No llevaba joyas ni detalles vistosos salvo la hebilla floreada de unos zapatos de tacón ancho. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que era una recepcionista o una secretaria y no la hija del dueño de la empresa. Asami Sato era bella, su sonrisa podía iluminar la noche, pero era una belleza sutil que podía no destacar de así precisarlo pero que de fijarte en aquella joven que bajaba por las escaleras, te hechizaría con sus andares y te enamoraría con sus ojos; tan hermosa y sutil que perfectamente podía pasear por la calle sin ser reconocida, porque muy pocos sabrían ponerle rostro a Asami Sato, pero que con una mirada profunda podía hacer que alguien no pudiese dejar de mirarla. Esa era su magia, la que no usaba, la que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, la de una ninfa que no cree distinguirse del resto pese a ser la que ilumina el estanque, la de una mujer cuya sutileza era su mayor arma y su mejor baza.

-Buenos días – saludaba la joven empresaria mientras se dirigía hacia la barra

-Buenos días señorita – contestó la otra mujer – ¿Ha pasado buena noche?

-Me ha costado dormir – decía al tiempo que se masajeaba la nuca, intentando calmar sus doloridos músculos. Poco había hecho el masaje que se había dado en la ducha, seguía teniendo una leve molestia muscular que era el fruto de trasnochar y un exceso de preocupaciones.

-Ojala un café la reanime – sonreía la asistenta del hogar, ofreciendo la taza

-Gracias – al tomar la taza observó la ausencia de la escolta – ¿Donde esta Kuvira?

-Me ha avisado de que estaría en unos minutos, ha ido a lavar el coche. Al parecer se ha ensuciado de camino aquí – La guardaespaldas se había llevado el auto para volver a su apartamento

-Entiendo – una sonrisa surgió en los labios de la joven Sato al recordar el apodo que la joven de lánguido flequillo le había dado al vehículo – La pobre aprecia mucho a Hollín y es normal que quiera que este presentable

-¿Cómo dice? – había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho su jefa pero pensó en darle la posibilidad de contradecirse para no humillar a la escolta

-Me gusta llamar hollín al auto – y al comentario le añadió una mirada divertida, casi infantil

-Entiendo – sabía perfectamente que la persona responsable de tal nombre no era quien estaba ante ella

-Es gris y rápido, como si fuera lo que deja el fuego y el humo – en aquel momento Asami solamente pudo pensar que había desperdiciado una hermosa metáfora poética en un automóvil

"Genial, Asami, ¿Qué será lo próximo?", se regañaba a sí misma, "¿Una oda a las macetas?, ¿una balada para los tenedores?. A veces soy idiota".

Para intentar solventar un momento incomodo como era el admitir que su sirvienta sabía quien era la responsable de dicho apodo, la joven empresaria tomo una de las tostadas con melaza y disfrutó de su sabor leve a dulce y regaliz. Ese leve amargor le encantaba a la mujer de negocios, un contraste con tal dulce y que destacaba aun al tomar después una mermelada tan sabrosa y con arándanos. Le encantaban aquellas frutillas porque le recordaban a su infancia y a los postres que tomaban de pequeña, aunque cuando era pequeña no terminaba ese dulzor con una taza de amargo café. Aunque era una mujer de té, nada la despertaba mejor que un poco de aquel oscuro brebaje lleno de cafeína, sobretodo si este líquido no era otro que el delicioso café colombiano que su asistenta adquiría en una tienda gourmet del centro.

-Yo he de irme ya – alegaba al tiempo que se levantaba – ha estado todo delicioso, como cada mañana

-Muy amable señorita – dijo Pema – Espero que tenga un buen día

-Yo también lo espero, lo necesito más bien – comentaba de forma agotada al tiempo que se colocaba la chaqueta – Voy al garaje

-Tenga un buen día, señorita

Por fin había llegado, con un café extra añadido a su desayuno cotidiano para hacer tiempo mientras limpiaban a su compañero. El automóvil había sufrido un incidente cuando unos estudiantes graciosos habían empezado a lanzar globos llenos de pintura a los vehículos que esperaban a que el semáforo permitiera el paso. A Kuvira no le importaba si era una broma, una novatada, un movimiento ecologista o una representación artística vanguardista, si hubiera podido le hubiera cortado la mano a aquel maldito que había osado agredir a su amigo de cuatro ruedas.

La guardaespaldas era una mujer que solía pasar la mayoría de su jornada laboral en el auto que estaba conduciendo y aquello le provocó un vinculo con el coche que estaba conduciendo; al cual le otorgó el nombre de Hollín. No era que estuviese molesta con las representaciones de libertad de expresión pero no soportaba la idea de haber pasado una hora encerando a mano su férrea montura para terminar teniendo que llevarla a un maldito auto-lavado de las afueras. En dicho establecimiento ni siquiera pasaron cera en su compañero, privándolo del lustre que le caracterizaba.

"Tranquilo, chiquitín", pensaba mientras frotaba el salpicadero, "el fin de semana te limpiaré como es debido".

Perder el tiempo era algo que Kuvira detestaba y dicho incidente había ocasionado una tardanza imprevista fuera de plazo. Por fortuna, la escolta jamás viajaba con el tiempo en contra, realizando trayectos con margen para el error, pero este quebranto le había costado disfrutar de una de las tazas del delicioso café molido a mano de Pema y ese era uno de los pequeños placeres del día.

-Malditos – refunfuñaba al salir del auto que ya tenía estacionado – Esos niñatos, te manchan a ti y yo me quedo sin café

En efecto, la escolta estaba hablando a su auto, casi con la esperanza de que hablase como aquel vehículo de aquella cuyo nombre no recordaba pero que Baatar padre adoraba debido a que le encantaba aquel modelo de automóvil.

-Maldita sea

-¿Pasa algo, Kuvira?

Al darse la vuelta, la joven de mirada acerada y flequillo lánguido pudo observar a su jefa regalándole una mirada divertida, casi aguantando la risa ante tal espectáculo. La heredera había llegado en ascensor minutos antes de que la escolta llegase pero al verla aparcar, bajar del asiento del conductor furibunda y resoplar airadamente, quiso ver como se desarrollaba el espectáculo.

-Buenos días, señorita Sato – con una leve reverencia oculto el rubor de su rostro al tiempo que se aproximaba a su protegida

-No tienes que ser tan formal porque estés avergonzada – bastante esfuerzo le había costado que la escolta se aventurase a llamarla Asami dentro de ciertos parámetros, y se negaba a perder ese progreso

-Lo siento. Perdone – rogó la guardaespaldas

-¿Por qué estas molesta?

-No tiene importancia – aunque se notaba que mentía a leguas

-¿Por qué no has ido a tomar tu café con nosotras? – la curiosidad heredada de los Sato hizo acto de presencia

-Unos chicos arrojaron pintura al auto – ante la mirada de sorpresa de su jefa, Kuvira se apuró a aclarar – No ha pasado nada grave pero he tenido que ir a un auto-lavado

-Ya veo – y acercándose al vehículo comenzó a usar un tono cariñoso, como si hablase a un cachorro – ¿Y mancharon a hollín?

-Si, así que tuve que ir a que lo limpiasen para que no avergonzarla – a decir verdad, cuidar de la

joven heredera era un orgullo y una gran responsabilidad

-Y porque hollín no puede ir sucio por la calle – y girando sobre sus talones frotó el techo del vehículo como si fuera la cabeza de un gato – El también tiene que lucir bien para ir a trabajar

Pese a su mirada de sorpresa por aquel comentario, una sonrisa amable y divertida invadió el que casi siempre era un rostro imperturbable.

-Sí, tiene razón – respondió la escolta

Aunque le había avergonzado tener que admitir el nombre que le había dado al vehículo, el hecho de que su jefa en vez de reírse de aquel gesto le pareciese tierno y comenzase a adquirir el habito de llamarle hollín le calmaba, era un buen gesto que calmaba su relación y le añadía el complemento de una mascota de una tonelada de peso, con huesos de aluminio y planchas blindadas. Era casi como si ambas compartiesen la responsabilidad de tener un caballo que cuidaban para los paseos en carruaje, algo que permitía ver el carácter afable de la heredera y como intentaba participar y preocuparse por el día a día, llegando a relacionarse con sus empleados a escalas muy diferentes a los de los demás miembros de la empresa.

-Bueno, señorita – aclaraba su garganta con un leve carraspeo – Cuando desee, nos iremos

Dicho esto, la guardaespaldas abría una de las puertas y dejaba el camino libre para su jefa, la cual se sentó en el vehículo

-Muy amable – agradeció

-No hay de qué

-Y Kuvira – añadió – Asami esta bien

A decir verdad, la joven de mirada acerada y flequillo lánguido aun no se acostumbraba a llamarla por su nombre, pero se esforzaba porque consideraba que era una buena forma de acercarse más a la joven heredera. No era que la escolta necesitase demostrar nada, ya tenía la confianza de su superior, pero deseaba ser la voz de la razón en los pequeños momentos de locura que la empresaria tenía, en especial desde que a su vida llegó una bajista impertinente. Fue por aquella chica, por Korra, que estuvieron cerca de acabar mal paradas; porque de enterarse Hiroshi Sato, su ira y su venganza serían de proporciones bíblicas. La fortuna les sonrió cuando Lin Beifong aceptó guardar el secreto hasta cierto punto, pero todo el mundo sabía que hacer un trato tan desfavorable no jugaba a su favor.

Si por Kuvira fuera, esta la habría dicho a Asami que fuera al hospital, le desease una mejoría a la joven agredida y se marchase de allí para no volver jamás a verla. ¿Cruel?, sí, ¿lógico?, también; aquella joven era un tornado de problemas que amenazaba con engullir a una persona de buen corazón con demasiadas buenas intenciones y un insultante número de ceros en la cuenta corriente. La guardaespaldas sabía que Korra no buscaba el dinero pero tarde o temprano termina arrastrando al pozo a la joven empresaria, a ese rincón de depresión y dolor que la joven Sato ya conocía pero que semejaba ser el hábitat natural de la bajista, donde pudiera auto-compadecerse en un rincón, rodeada de drogas, alcohol y a saber que número de enfermedades venéreas.

El tráfico era fluido, en el auto sonaba el famoso la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, el famoso 'Himno de la alegría'. Pese a ser una jefa amable, la señorita Sato no permitía que nadie cambiase la música que escuchaba por las mañanas, todas piezas clásicas que evocaban fuerza e intensidad, como si quisiera imbuirse de esa energía para afrontar las largas horas sentada en el escritorio o siendo juzgada por otros directivos por ser una niñita de papa que no sabía valerse por ella misma. El inconveniente de aquella música es que en los atascos a Kuvira le alteraban los crescendo, no porque no le agradase sino porque también era muy receptiva a los compases de la música y detestaba dos cosas: detenerse en un atasco cuando su mente estaba en pleno delirio sensitivo y que fuera algún idiota hiciese sonar tanto el claxon que interrumpiese su movimiento preferido. En esas ocasiones, la mujer ponía mala cara y deseaba que quienes se comportaban como idiotas obtuviesen su merecido en forma de avería o algo que el karma considerase justo.

-Kuvira, ¿Sucede algo?, te noto muy callada

-No, señorita, no sucede nada – contestó sonriendo a la vez – El tráfico es muy fluido

-No mientras – replicó debido a que notaba el malestar – Desearía que fueras sincera conmigo. Por favor

Después de esa petición, la escolta estuvo mascando las palabras entre sus dientes unos segundos y sopesando si sería correcto decir lo que estaba pensando en decir. No era que no confiase en la palabra de la señorita Sato, sino que ella sabía que lo que podía decir cambiaría su relación de tomarlo Asami como algo demasiado entrometido.

-Antes de nada – se rindió al hecho de ser la voz de la razón – Quiero recórdarle que me juro que nunca tomaría a mal mis opiniones

-Lo sé – luego se pudo ver una sonrisa burlesca por el retrovisor, adivinando ya de que se trataba el tema – Es por Korra, ¿no?

-Así es

-Bien, te escucho

Durante unos instantes a la escolta le costaba tragar, enfrentarse a una amenaza como un grupo armado o una bomba era algo a lo que estaba entrenada pero era torpe hablando, le costaba manejar las palabras para suavizarlas con otras personas. No era que la joven de lánguido flequillo y mirada acerada fuera una persona brusca pero no entendía como podía ayudar a una situación tratar las cosas con tacto de algodón, ella prefería arrancar lo malo o decir las criticas como si fuese un dentista extrayendo una muela: cuanto más rápido, mejor. Esta filosofía no era algo que hubiera usado con un directivo, puesto que generalmente no cruzaba más de dos lineas con ellos, pero era algo que debía hacer con Asami porque con ella sentía que debía hacer más. En cierto modo, esto era culpa de la insistencia de la joven Sato a que su guardaespaldas formase parte de su vida a otros niveles y también culpa de ese magnetismo que la heredera solo poseía con sus más allegados, una fuerza por sus miradas tiernas y su dulce fragilidad que le hacían querer protegerla.

-Asami – se esforzó en decir el nombre de pila y tutearla para empezar con buen pie – Siento tener que decirte que no me parece bien que sigas viendo a esa mujer

-¿Por? – su tonó era más inquisitivo que molesto

-La ultima vez pudimos meternos en un gran problema. Que hasta ahora tengamos a Lin de nuestra parte y que el director del hospital nos ayude a no ser visibles no significa que Hiroshi no vaya a descubrirlo en algún momento – recordaba al Doctor Gyatso que agradecido por las donaciones les cedía su plaza en el aparcamiento subterraneo reservado a empleados

-Estamos tomando medidas y sabes que además a la prensa no le importa la vida de la aburrida heredera que nunca va a fiestas salvajes, ni a conciertos, ni a nada que suene a drogas alcohol – su padre influenciaba a varios editores para que la vida de los Sato se alejase del papel couché pero la vida de los grandes empresarios o grandes herederos de las altas esferas solamente era importante cuando había escándalos de por medio.

La única vez que Asami Sato hizo aparición en una revista del mundo de la farándula y el cotilleo fue para catalogarla de aburrida. A decir verdad, la guardaespaldas podía saber que la joven heredera no se drogaba, tomaba alcohol de forma muy comedida, solo iba a conciertos de música clásica o a la opera, sus principales eventos de largo eran las galas donde iba representando a su familia y jamás se había codeado con nadie en el sentido amoroso.

-Tranquila, además quiero que sepas que simplemente estamos hiendo a visitar a una persona al hospital – replicó la empresaria – Además de que casi nadie me conoce

-Si unicamente aparece una persona que si la conozca y tome una fotografía, la situación cambiará – las palabras de Kuvira congelaron a la joven Sato quien no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Rica heredera tontea con drogadicta, Misteriosa joven visitada por Asami Sato, ¿Quién es la joven hospitalizada?, Escándalo en la Mansión Sato; era alguno de los titulares que vinieron a la mente de Asami Sato como si fuesen un tren de mercancías al filo del descarrilamiento. En ningún momento había pensado en ser reconocida por algún curioso en la planta y agradecía que nadie le hubiera tomado una fotografía, sin embargo había sido un terrible error por su parte. No era que dicho descuido le afectase a ella, sino también a Korra y a sus amistades, las cuales iban a verse desbordas por un montón de curiosos; ¡hasta Kuvira perdería su empleo si Hiroshi Sato llegaba descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo!.

-Entiendo – no era tan tonta como negar lo evidente

-Entonces comprenda como me siento y lo preocupada que estoy – replicó la guardaespaldas al tiempo que doblaba la esquina para adentrarse en los aledaños los la inmensa Torre Futuro

-Aparca – ordenó secamente la joven heredera

-¿Cómo dice?

-He dicho que aparques – inquirió – Necesito pasear. Caminar me ayuda a pensar

A decir verdad, el parque ajardinado que envolvía la gigantesca construcción de cemento y metal era una pequeña maravilla y pese a no ser muy grande, necesitaba escuchar el sonido de sus propias pisadas. En los momentos de tensión Asami siempre paseaba, ya fuera en círculos o en grandes marchas, pero era algo que su mente le ordenaba con el fin de que todos los problemas abandonasen su cabeza. Era casi como si cada pisada hiciera descender las dudas hasta que caminaba sobre ellas, pudiendo encontrar una mejor solución de ese modo.

-Entiendo – Kuvira ni discutió aquella orden, no tenía derecho a hacerlo y por el retrovisor observó no una mirada de enfado o molestia sino de necesidad.

El lujoso auto se detuvo a unos metros del acceso a los jardines, en una zona reservada para vehículos oficiales. Aquella marca era una forma de mostrar grandilocuencia, haciendo que todos aquellos que venían a la Torre Futuro tuviera que atravesar la pequeña plaza y observar la enorme edificación que se erguía ante ellos, semejando un titan que pudiera aplastar a cualquiera con solo proponérselo y obteniendo con sus garras cualquier cosa que desease. A Hiroshi le gustaban esos trucos, esa puesta en escena, ese factor intimidatorio que haría a más de uno recordar que su empresa.

-Aparcaré aquí mismo, si le parece bien – aquella oración interrogativa indirecta obtuvo un asentimiento silencioso, lo que produjo que el vehículo se detuviera a la entrada de las escalinatas.

-Gracias, ¿vas a aparcar o a seguirme?

-La escoltaré, no la seguiré – aquello había sonado como si la escolta acosase a la joven heredera – Y tranquila, llamaré a uno de los muchachos del taller

-De acuerdo – y antes de que Kuvira pudiese moverse del asiento, la joven de labios carnosos ya estaba fuera, tomando su maletín

La guardaespaldas salió del vehículo y en ningún momento se dijo nada más. No hubo más palabras, solamente un silencio incomodo que dejaba la impresión de que aquella conversación había terminado horriblemente mal.

Kuvira miraba su reloj, uno de esos detalles que cada vez menos usaban pero a ella le gustaban, aun tenían cerca de veinte minutos antes de que empezase la jornada laboral de la señorita. La joven Sato se afanaba en dar ejemplo y ella y su escolta llegaban cerca de media hora antes a su despacho, aunque hoy ese tiempo iba a ser empleado en que los ánimos de la mujer de ojos esmeraldados se calmasen.

La mujer de flequillo lánguido tomó su celular y marcó el número de la zona de asistencia y taller de la Torre Futuro. A Kuvira le gustaba memorizar los números más importantes de su empleo y quienes se encargaban de cambiarle los líquidos a Hollín no eran una excepción.

-Kuvira – dijo la joven heredera con su voz melodiosa y amable – Pídeles que limpien y enceren a Hollín. No merece estar sucio y tu seguro que ya lo enceras demasiado

-De acuerdo, señorita – la mujer se sonrojó levemente debido a que su jefa había acertado

Un tono, dos tonos y luego una voz conocida tomó el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede Kuvira?

-Buenos días, Due. La señorita esta paseando por la plaza así que ven a recoger el coche en la zona de bienvenida, también quiere que lo lavéis y lo enceréis – la guardaespaldas ni se molestó en esperar replicas o quejas de Due, el cual aunque diligente solía quejarse de todo durante el primer minuto – Que limpien la calandra y las luces por si hay insectos y encerado suave. Dos capas

-¿Ha sido tan minuciosa? – Due sonaba desconfiado, sabía que era Kuvira la que hablaba

-Le agrada el auto

-Vale, tenemos un juego de llaves de repuesto – aclaró – Mandaré a un muchacho ahora

-Gracias y recuerda que no quiero que nadie abolle a mi compañero

-Ponle un nombre y sacalo a pasear – refunfuñó el mecanizo sin saber que el automóvil ya tenía nombre

-Lo haré, hasta luego – y colgó el teléfono al tiempo que se aproximaba a una Asami Sato que empezaba a descender las escalinatas, rumbo a uno de los extremos del jardín.

Al volver la vista pudo ver como la señorita Sato se alejaba por uno de los caminos de la plaza, hacia las arboledas colindantes. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo y como era obligación, la escolta siguió a su protegida pero dejando dos metros de margen para que pudiese calmarse. Se notaban que no eran los nervios previos a que se bloquease por el miedo sino a los momentos en los cuales su mente avanzaba como un tren de mercancías sin frenos en busca de una estación en su mente que guardase la solución a una duda más amplia.

-Maldita sea – refunfuñó de forma audible la empresaria al tiempo que dejó caer pesadamente su maletín en un banco cercano – ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

Estaba exponiendo a Korra a los focos, a la prensa más voraz y dañina, a su padre, a un sinfín de dolores de cabeza que la joven bajista no había pedido. Había tenido suerte, pero la suerte podría acabarse, y debería pensar algo para no depender de una serie de casualidades y variables.

-¿Qué hacer?

Sin darse cuenta, giraba sobre sus talones, refunfuñando '¿Qué hacer?' por lo bajo, casi esperando a que se iluminase la solución cual orbe dorado. Diez pasos, giro, diez pasos, diez pasos, giro y diez pasos; la escolta pensaba que si dejaba a la joven heredera allí esta no se movería del lugar y terminaría abriendo una grieta en el pavimento.

Los minutos pasaron, lentos en comparación con el sonido de tacones que acompasaba la mente de la empresaria. Eran momento difíciles en los que la solución no era del todo sencilla y resultaba aun ignota. Sin más preámbulos, intento sacar a su protegida de su encierro, la guardaespaldas la agarró de lo hombros antes de que diese la vuelta y la forzó a detenerse.

Asami había sido tomada por sorpresa, no esperaba que la retuviese con tal firmeza y cuando se vio obligada a cruzar sus miradas, se topó con la calma que solo se topa en el silencio de las montañas. Kuvira era una persona de carácter calmado, de mente fría y clara, una persona con la personalidad de un lider. Los ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con una mirada acerada.

-Señorita, cálmese – su tonó era reconfortante – Encontrará la solución

Durante unos segundos solo se escucharon los pasos de quienes iban a trabajar, hasta que la joven Sato abrazó suavemente a la mujer de lánguido flequillo.

-Muchas gracias – comentó posando su mejilla en el hombro de su escolta

-No hay de qué – la joven se notaba algo alterada por el fino perfume de su jefa – Espero que esto no termine como la ultima vez

Asami no se apartó, no quería, sus nervios habían destrozado su animo y de hacerlo dejaría bien visible el rubor de sus mejillas

-Bueno, perdona por lo de aquel día

-No se preocupe – solventó Kuvira – Fue muy agradable

-Ah – estaba sorprendida por la respuesta – Gracias, supongo

-De nada – el sonido de una vibración procedente de la chaqueta de la escolta les hizo apartarse

-Perdón, es mi celular personal – era normal que los guardaespaldas tuvieran dos terminales y la joven no era una excepción – A veces las interrupciones no se pueden impedir

Ese comentario iluminó el rostro de la joven heredera. Interumpir, nadie podría molestarla ni interrumpir las visitas, eso era. Había que buscar evitar las interrupciones y las plantas superiores de aquel hospital estaban reservadas a los seguros privados. En dichas salas la gente no es molestada y no puede acceder cualquiera, es como un pequeño hospital. Sí, Korra no tenía seguro privado, pero Asami sí.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la empresaria al tiempo que empezaba a buscar en el celular información pertinente del Yancheng.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la guardaespaldas ante tal extrañeza

-Eres una genio – le agradeció la heredera regalándole una de esas sonrisas que muestran sus nacarados dientes enjaulados entre unos labios rojizos – No sería difícil para el hospital darle una habitación en una planta superior. Son zonas reservadas con recepción independiente

-¿Hay de eso?

-Sí, para embarazos o zonas con seguro privado – responde la empresaria al tiempo que buscaba en su celular el número del doctor Gyatso – Cuando contribuimos a la mejora del ala de maternidad y la visite el director en persona me explico que en esas salas cuidan mucho quien va y quien viene para evitar incidentes

Las salas de maternidad estaban muy vigiladas con el fin de evitar el robo de bebés o cualquier peligro. Además, los horarios de visitas eran libres y siendo de seguro privado. Por si fuera poco, nadie se molestaría en intentar reconocerla ante la emoción de un nacimiento y siempre sería más sencillo explicar que estaba en el Ala de Maternidad para ver a una amistad que había tenido un retoño. Seguía siendo exponer a Korra pero menos y aunque fuera a reducir sus visitas, tampoco deseaba distanciarse, pese a que fuera casi un misterio para muchas personas.

En aquel momento, el celular de Kuvira volvió a sonar. Se había olvidado de él completamente y torpemente logró tomarlo de su chaqueta, agradeciendo que su jefa estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos.

"Una llamada de Opal y varios mensajes", pensó extrañada la escolta

_-¿Solamente amigas?, que picara, no le diré a nadie lo que he visto. Opal_

_-Mejor, me debes un paseo en el Millennium Wheel. Opal_

Sorprendida por saber que su amiga estaba en la zona y los había visto, se tomó la libertad de llamar al observar que su jefa estaba ensimismada en su propio mundo.

No tardó ni dos segundos en marcar el número de Opal y menos de dos tonos en escuchar su voz.

-¿Sí?

-¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó Kuvira

-'Hola, Opal, me molesta que me interrumpieses cuando ibamos a tener sexo entre los matorrales' – dijo la joven Beifong imitando estupidamente el acento de su amiga

-No te burles ¡y no digas esas cosas! – a decir verdad, un tenue sonrojo tintó el rostro de la mujer de mirada acerada

-Lo siento – su voz sonaba apagada, cansada y apática

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada – refunfuñó la bailarina

-Opal, no me mientas – no era normal que ella le ocultase algo

-Mi tía – respondió rápidamente – No quiso verme

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-No – respondió tajantemente – En vez de eso, negociemos

-No ha pasado nada – insistió Kuvira ante una joven que jamás la creería

-Pues entonces no importará que se lo comente a mamá, papa y Junior en la cena, ¿no? – su voz estaba cargada con un tinte venenoso y literalmente mordaz

-Es mi vida personal – lo cual era cierto

-Pero yo me preocupo por ti y ellos también – enunció solemnemente en tono e mofa

-Si lo haces me enfadaré – la escolta nunca había tenido que usar un tonó tan serio con Opal y tampoco había sufrido el ser contestada con un retintín tan malsano

-Vale – solventó la bailarina – Lo siento. Pero sigo queriendo que quedemos- Solo chicas. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-Sí, claro – mentiría si dijera que había abandonado esos ojos inocentes desde hacia semanas. Incluso hacia meses que no quedaban solamente para ver alguna película animada de estreno.

A Kuvira le encantaban, le hacían recordar bello momentos infantiles. Era casi como si quisiera disfrutar de las sensaciones que no tuvo en gran parte de su infancia y emocionarse como lo hacia una niña. Era su cuenta pendiente, llenar momentos de una infancia truncada, y aquel era un secreto que solo compartía con unos pocos. A decir verdad, todos los Beifong sabían de aquel detalle de su vida pero unicamente Su y Opal la instaban a no abandonarlo, viendo alegremente películas con ella. Siempre iba con la bailarina a ver un estreno y era la única forma de no sentir vergüenza por ello. No importaba que pasase, esos ojos grandes como joyas siempre buscarían arrastrar aquel flequillo lánguido a una sala de cine.

-Podemos ir a ver una nueva película animada – sugirió la Beifong – Tiene una canción adictiva

-Lo que quieras – contestó Kuvira

-Y luego varamos a por uno de esos helados del Gelupo – su voz comenzaba a tener la viveza de siempre

-De acuerdo, te llamaré luego para cuadrar horarios – comentó la guardaespaldas

-Vale, pero no lo hagáis en el parque, yo os vi de pasada así que os pillarían – su tonó sardónico hizo acto de presencia, justamente antes de colgar.

Aquella chica siempre había sido un tornado, una fuerza incontrolable que había encontrado en el baile la disciplina y la solución de su hiperactividad. Pero, por encima de todo, era un poder inimaginable el que poseía Opal Beifong: lograr ser querida por casi todos. Incluso intentando molestar a Kuvira, el enfado de la escolta apenas duraba unos segundos. Ese era el superpoder de Opal y era mejor que la visión de rayos lasers.

Al lado, ignorando la charla que se había dado, Asami buscaba el número del doctor Gyatso pero antes pensó que debía de intentar hablar con Katara o con Suki sobre el tema. Era lógico que dos grandes amigas de Korra aprobasen la idea antes de presentársela a la susodicha, aunque seguro que la idea de más calma y mejor comida ya la convencía.

Pensando como abordar el tema, la joven Sato pensó que sería mejor abordar lo referente a dicha cuestión cuanto antes. Pensaba que exhortando los beneficios de un ambiente tan positivo como ese y la posibilidad de un menú más amplio, serían buenas bazas a la hora de presentar la proposición.

Aun quedaban diez minutos y sabía que Suki iba a ver a su amiga al hospital por las mañanas antes de ir a clase; así que ahora estaba en el hospital y podría exponer más fácilmente su idea. Con un poco de suerte, la joven de cabello pardo le preguntaría a su amiga convaleciente en la misma conversación. La idea de poder elegir parte del menú sería un gran aliciente para convencer a una Korra que se había quejado de las raciones. Finalmente, podría pedir los tramites antes de almorzar.

Decidió arriesgarse y llamar directamente. No tuvo que esperar a que alguien descolgase al otro lado del aparato.

-Hola fresón – era a voz de Suki, algo intranquila – Ahora no puedo hablar

Al fondo se escuchaban unos gritos y el sonido de algo siendo arrojado y cayendo al suelo

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es Korra, esta enfadada – respondió Suki

-¿Por qué?

-Una mala visita

-¿Cual?

-Mako

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones**

-Mi facebook es : Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Podéis agregarme si queréis

-**Mi blog: ****Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS**

**-Información de actualizaciones de mi blog**

Muchos ya saben los nombres que tendrán los personajes en la novela. ¡Incluso habéis decidido muchos nombres!. Además de alguna descripción.

¡Felicidades a todos aquellos que han decidido que Korra sea mexicana en la novela!

En Lirios os he presentado el lugar donde se desarrollará todo. En breves, presentará a Anna.

Id y conoced a Asuka, el Personaje Original que será el centro del Tyzula que hará al terminar Primavera en Ciudad República.

**-Información básica de mi blog**

Para empezar a todos los que vayan a entrar que sepan que les agradezco mucho el gesto. He elegido Wordpress en vez de blogger por tres motivos:

**El primero **es que wordpress se lleva mejor con los buscadores internacionales y blogger me terminaba la dirección en '.es' . El detalle del '.es' puede parecer tonto pero prefiero ayudar a mis lectores para que les sea más cómodo encontrarme.

**El segundo punto** es que wordpress no te pone pegas o trabas a la hora de publicar. Me explicaré mejor: blogger no suele borrar blogs por tonterías pero si un grupo grande de personas se juntan y denuncian mi espacio en blogger por contenido inadecuado, es más probable que al ver tantas denuncias San Google opté primero por borrar mi blog y luego preguntarme.

**El tercer punto es la sinceridad**. No me voy a hacer rico con un blog ni a recaudar nada, al principo pensaba que si pero no. Verán, según cálculos de usuarios de Adsense y otros añadidos monetarios como, wordpublic, necesitaría obtener cerca de 50.000 visitas mensuales para lograr – con todos los plugins publicitarios – en torno a 50 euros... Vamos, que imposible porque al mes recibo algo más de 3000 visitas a mi perfil. En Wordpress no se puede monetizar la web salvo que previamente pagues por el servicio, por muy tonto que suene eso, así que con ello podéis estar seguros de que soy sincero y de que si yo no gano dinero con el blog es que me es imposible si no activo el plan y entonces vosotros si veríais publicidad.

Bueno, a lo que íbamos. **El blog servirá para publicitar mis proyectos,** hablar de cualquier cosa que se me ocurra y daros opinión y dejaros elegir. Ahora mismo hay una votación sobre cual quiere la gente que sea mi próximo fic, animate a votar para que salga tu opción preferida.

**En el blog encontrareis diversos espacios de interés, tened en cuenta que he empezado hace poco:**

**-Reflexiones: **Como estas pero comentaré algo de mi día a día

**-Proyecto Novela: **Donde estaréis al tanto de la Novelización de "un Puente Hacia Ti" y os preguntaré detalles que podréis elegir vosotros, los lectores.

**-Lirios:** Mi otra novela original, la cual comenzaré a colgar en unas semanas. Quiero ir subiendo partes de la novela con el fin de lograr convenceros para que el día que salga autopublicada os animéis a adquirirla. En breves, sinopsis, dadme una oportunidad.

**-Fanfic:** En esa zona pondré adelantos de capítulos o ampliaciones de otros temas...¿Quién quiere saber como fue la primera vez de Asami con Jin?

También esta la zona de donativos y posteriormente la de compra, porque os recuerdo que aunque yo apueste todo por mi sueño no valdrá de nada si no logro convenceros para comprarlo. Pensad que es como si un artista cuelga medio disco o un disco entero en su web y luego dice: "espero que creáis que vale la pena comprarlo". Este blog es mi carta de presentación, mi forma de deciros: este es mi sueño, creed en él y aquí os muestro lo que es. ¿Queréis una butaca?


	25. 25: En una habitación de hospital

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Blog, **en Reflexiones encontrarán una información de lo que daré y publicaré. Les dejo aquí el nombre, deben de quitar los espacios porque Fanfiction no permite publicar links.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, señorita Pony. Asami cuidará de Korra) **Roselangley02 **(testículos voladores, ¿de verdad has escrito eso?) .**Devil-In-My-Shoes **(El amor-odio es hermoso viniendo de ti) **Zaruko Hatsune **(Si no tienes ni idea de algo, es mejor porque la sorpresa será mayúscula) **Jiore **(Lei tu review y te imagine en el mundo de mi fic arrojándole un doberman a Mako), **DeathInnocent **(el odio por Mako te come las entrañas y el teclado),**Soulwolf dark **(Opal incita a su amiga porque ella no sabe ni de Korra. Además es normal apoyar a los amigos)** Sel-Brauus** ( aquí vemos la aparición de Mako y la hermandad del grupo ) **Phary **(Me mató de risa tu review. Es adorable), **Obini **(Kuvira esta hecha un lio)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(No le bastó, ahora ha vuelto a terminar el trabajo de destrozas los feels de korra)** Montielowski **(La doctora vuelve a hacer acto de presencia)** Niofuyuyima32 **(Cuando acabe el Kyalin empiezo con tyzyla. Asuka is coming)** Mag Max Kuv Bigotes **(Siento el dolor provocado, pero es Fresón!. Animo, Kuvira tendrá un digno final) **AlexandraArcher ** (este capítulo es algo aburrido, así os relajaís) (Si hubiera mil momentos korrasami se harían aburridos, así los pocos que hay son como joyas o estrellas fugaces )** Murasakii-11** (Korra hace tu sueño realidad. No moverse de una cama) **AvatarYumiko **(Mi próximo proyecto será shipear a hollin y Kuvira. No, es broma, Hollin es como un perrito para ella) **DjPuma13g **(la historia evoluciona, por eso va lenta. Me agrada que lo entiendas) **Hikari1701 **(El infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones)** Blanche Vest **(Ahora toca el post-operatorio) **BeetleCCM25 **(Gracias por el apoyo, en reflexiones sabrás la dirección web de mi proyecto)** Kuki **(Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Y espero que me regales otra ^-^) **ChicaSolitaria** (Toph es más sabía de lo que muchos creen),** LupitaAzucena **(Espero que no mueras por el exceso de sentimientos. Me sentiría culpable)** Annimo **(Me alegro que el viaje fuera bien y espero que ya no veas letras en los rostros de la gente)** Dayntikishimoto** (Tu relajate, y mucho animo. En serio, se agradece que te molestes en dejar una review cuando sé que con tanto trabajo estas agotado) **lay05** (cuanto tiempo, muchas gracias) **Pilaralejandra **(no eres la única. Sois bastantes)

**Capitulo 25**

Le dolía demasiado, pese a que estaba sedada, cada punto de sutura y magulladura le molestaba todavía. Cerca de cada cicatriz notaba cierto escozor y recordaba las palabras que le decía su madre cada vez que se raspaba las rodillas y le embadurnaban las heridas con agua oxigenada: "si escuece es que se esta curando". No sabía si estaban sanando o no pero ahora mismo se arrancaría la piel con un rastrillador para aliviarse un poco.

La doctora había vuelto, le había regalado una sonrisa afable al tiempo que se ajustaba sus lentes para leer con precisión los números en un aparato con demasiados botones y ningún botón de 'Press Start'. Le gustaba que la doctora Montie llegase a su habitación porque eso significaba alguna palabra de animo y una dosis de anestésico extra, algo que necesitaba casi a todas horas y que había provocado que el momento de la ración extra de sedante fuera el mejor del día.

Así pasaba sus días desde hacia dos semanas, media sumida en un sueño lucido o en una consciencia velada, casi sin poder responder de forma coherente y con horas enteras que pasaban como minutos. Era una sensación extraña estar rodeada de personas pero no tener las facultades necesarias para entenderlas o para hablar con ellas, pero era un mal necesario. Necesario porque cuando desaparecieron los efectos de la anestesia quirúrgica por unos instantes, la joven de tez morena gritos y lloró como una niña ante tantísimo dolor. Jamás en su vida había experimentado una sensación tan horrible, la de huesos rotos, piel abierta y carne herida. Le habían dado palizas, tanto en Ciudad República como en Kiyoshi, había sangrado, se había caído, se había peleado, se había roto huesos, había sentido dolor, malestar, molestia; pero nada como la horrible sensación que estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos. Cada punto de sus sistema nervioso chillaba e iluminaba de color rojo una zona de su cerebro, intentando enviar una respuesta de puro instinto a a su mente: huye, escapa, evita el dolor, demostrando que al final solo somos animales con instinto de supervivencia. De haber podido, de servir para algo, hubiera salido corriendo de aquella cama y cruzado el mismo océano a nado sin con eso se librara de lo que estaba padeciendo, pero aquello era imposible. Sus huesos rotos, sus heridas y las malas sensaciones que venían con ambos le seguirían a cualquier parte, y salir de aquella cama solo empeoraría las cosas.

Resignación, era lo único que le quedaba; pues sin poder valerse por sí misma estaba condenada no solo a depender de los demás para su mejoría, sino para todo lo demás. A duras penas podía comer sola y generalmente le daban purés y verduras machacadas como si fuera una octogenaria. No importaba que pudiera mover una mano, ni la dejaban comer tranquila y siempre había una enfermera o alguien de su grupo intentando darle de comer. Aquello era molesto pero al final tenía que acceder porque en verdad dolía todo y siempre tenía hambre, pero hambre de algo que pudiese masticar y engullir con una cerveza o un refresco al lado. Tampoco le dejaban tomar otra cosa que no fuera agua, que tenía que sorber con una pajita. Todo esto se debía a que tenía dos sondas en el cuerpo para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, lo cual le molestaba todavía más, la avergonzaba y la hacia sentir tremendamente vulnerable. Ni siquiera podía orinar sola y necesitaba un maldito tubo para hacerlo.

En el momento en el cual introdujeron aquello aparatos en su cuerpo Korra estaba semi- conscientes y aquella situación la despertó casi por completo. Técnicamente aun estaba levemente sedada pero podía matizar hasta el rostro de quien se encargó de introducir esas sondas en su anatomía. La enfermera solo hacia su trabajo pero en aquel momento la joven del Sur le hubiera pateado la cabeza de haber podido; no por odio, sino por la profunda sensación de ser humillada ahora y en el futuro.

Para alguien que presumía que se había levantado de todo en más de una ocasión, que había luchado pese a todo, que había continuado apostando pese a tener la peor mano de cartas posible; se sentía derrotada y ultrajada, solamente pensando en el motivo por el cual aun seguía respirando. Se sentía ilusionada por el hecho de que sus amigos estaban con ella, pero a veces pensaba que les estaba robando demasiado tiempo que ellos podrían estar usando en cualquier otra cosa, otro momento y otro tema. No iba a ser hipócrita, se sentía bien ser la chica especial que todos iban a ver; pero siempre que alguien recordaba aquella aciaga noche, notaba que más de un amigo había envejecido varios años en un momento.

Los días pasaban y los analgésicos hacían cada vez menos efecto y la pasaban más a la consciencia. Eran los pocos momentos en donde podía recordar quien pasaba por su habitación pero todavía no comenzaba a notar las punzadas de dolor y una presión extrañamente molesta en el costado. Le habían dicho que el costado le dolía tanto porque había tenido que abrir la zona intercostal para extraer el filo de la navaja y que aquel tipo de operación traía un post-operatorio muy molesto.

"¿Molesto?", pensó la bajista ante la explicación que le dieron en su momento, "Que un coche te aplaste los pies al pasar es molesto. ¡Auto-clavar mi bajo en mi propio culo sería menos doloroso!", grito pasa sí misma la primera vez que le explicaron sobre el post-operatorio, y hubiera pataleado y vociferado pero sabía que ni tenía fuerzas para ello, ni ganas de hacer enfadar a la doctora que le suministraba los calmantes.

Las visitas eran agradables pese al remordimiento que le pinzaba detrás del cuello, aunque casi muere de un ataque al corazón cuando se topó con unos labios rojizos muy familiares. Asami había venido por su dinero, cumpliendo la que pensaba que sería su ultima voluntad, y por algún motivo que la convaleciente desconocía, estaba visitándola con bastante frecuencia. No era que la odiase ni la despreciase, pero francamente era molesto recibir visitas de alguien que no esperabas era raro, sobretodo cuando que se personaba ante ella como sí fuera a agitar la varita mágico del dinero.

Korra no podía mentirse a sí misma: estaba aterrada ante el hecho de hablar con la joven heredera. No solo por su despedida inexistente, no solo por el dinero, sino porque era Asami Sato y eso se traducía en que era asquerosamente rica. A la joven de ojos celestes no le importaba el dinero pero lo que para la heredera era calderilla, para una inmigrante del Sur era mucho dinero.

¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿De qué iban a hablar?, ¿Por qué Fresón tenía un interés casi enfermizo por ella?, todas estas preguntas tenían dos tipos de respuestas: ridículas o perturbadoras. Unicamente se salvaba la respuesta de que la joven heredera quería jugar a la buena samaritana y eso era algo que la rebelde suicida no soportaba: detestaba que le tuvieran pena como si fuera un perro callejero. Era cierto que las cosas no le había ido bien ultimamente pero siempre había logrado avanzar, aunque avanzar o detenerse para siempre había sido una duda constante trazada de vez en cuando por momentos bastante difusos. No importaba quien fuera, tenerle lastima a Korra Raava era lo peor que podían hacer porque puede que terminasen por ganarse un puñetazo.

A veces, solamente por evitar conversaciones incomodas como el típico: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?; la rebelde se hacia la dormida o fingía estar sedada en exceso para no tener que hablar con nadie, especialmente con Asami. Aunque este mal gesto era algo que también se repetía en general con sus amistades porque mirar sus rostros compungidos por su estado hacia que se le encogiese el corazón.

Sin embargo, tenía la impresión que más de uno sabía que a veces fingía estar durmiendo para evitar hablar con la empresaria o porque en verdad durante un rato, deseaba estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos. Pero el mal de la soledad era una amistad típica a ciertas horas, donde solamente ella y el blanco techo de su habitación dialogaban. El qué hacer o que camino seguir a partir de ese momento era una constante en sus pensamientos, los cuales solo la envolvían en un mar de dudas. No tenía derecho a estar cabizbaja, había burlado a la muerte y sus amigos habían estado apoyando su recuperación en todo momento, pero aun así se sentía como si el mundo no fuese más que un montón de retazos monocromáticos donde el sol no calentaba y las nubes amenazaban constantemente con tormenta. No entendía porqué se sentía así pero era una sensación demasiado conocida como para olvidarla. Desgraciadamente, parecía que aquella sensación se había convertido en un espectro envuelto en humo y susurros; un ser informe que oscurecía la luz que le tocaba vivir y que tampoco la había olvidado a ella.

Para su suerte o su desgracia, los momentos de soledad que pedía estando acompañada eran solo sesiones de somnolencia fingida para intentar poner luego una mejor cara ante sus amistades. Haber estado al borde la muerte solo había enseñado lo efímera que podía ser la vida, sino que aquella sensación de falsa seguridad era solo una quimera forjada por padres, profesores y nosotros mismos; un oasis en el desierto que nunca pensar que fuera falso. Paradojas de la vida, aquello le enseñó lo frágil que era el equilibrio.

En aquellas dos semanas tuvo tiempo para pensar, acompañada solamente de la revisión de alguna enfermera a su estado y las luces de los aparatos que se conectaban a ella de alguna forma. Solamente podía escuchar la estática de las maquinas, el sonido de pasos por el pasillo, alguna tos ocasional de las enfermeras de guardia, el ruido de de su propia respiración estampándose contra las gasas que cubrían su nariz; siendo una banda sonora ideal para que el humo volviese a verla y los bellos recuerdos del pasado se hiciesen más punzantes y le provocasen desear llorar. No podía repetirlos, así como no podría jamás subsanar sus errores, decir todo de otra forma, hacer algo diferente, no estropear ni embarrar su vida; convirtiendo todo en losas con recuerdos malos y buenos escritos en ellas.

Sin embargo, después de casi dos semanas enclaustrada en una cama de hospital, su pasividad y aguante comenzaba a romperse y necesitaba saber de forma más concreta cuando podría marcharse o, al menos, cuando dejaría de dolerle horrores. Aprovechando que había bastante ajetreo matutino, Korra recibió la visita de su doctora, quien había logrado arrancarla de las garras de la muerte.

-Buenos días, señorita Raava – saludó la doctora Montie, al tiempo que observaba sin mucha preocupación su carpeta – Vengo a ver las lecturas. ¿Cómo ha dormido?

Resultaba gracioso ver aquel cabello peinado en un moño alto zarandearse cada vez que su dueña movía ávidamente la cabeza como si fuera un pájaro oteando un insecto, símbolo del carácter activo de la experta medica.

-Bueno – resopló la paciente – Me duele todo y hoy ha habido mucho movimiento en el pasillo

-¿Sigue con problemas para dormir? – Korra había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño desde siempre pero cada vez que le iban bajando la dosis de los calmantes le costaba más conciliar el sueño

-Así es, ¿podrían darme algo para dormir? – preguntó la joven rebelde con ojeras visibles

-Korra – a veces tendía a olvidar el protocolo medico/paciente cuando la bajista ponía ojos de cordero degollado – Sabes que te hemos dado una gran cantidad de fármacos. Esto es lo mejor para tu cuerpo

-Una pastilla a la noche no hará nada malo – replicaba con un quejido infantil

-Tus riñones están trabajando demasiado – la doctora Umi San Montie sabía usar una mirada dulce pero tajante – Ni quiero, ni puedo, ni permitiré que arriesgues más tu salud. Si tus riñones o tu hígado fallan por la medicación será algo grave

La joven de ojos celestes quería replicar y ponerse a patalear, pero ni podía mover las piernas, ni podía discutir tal obviedad. Había estado casi dos semanas pegada a bolsas con contenido liquido y solo una era suero fisiológico.

-¿Y cuando podré irme? – era algo casi declarado en pleno silencio que Korra no quería estar allí

-No lo sé, depende de su mejoría – era medico, no adivina

-¿Pero me pondré bien?

-Esperemos – contestó con una leve sonrisa para reconfortar a la asustada paciente

Se acercó al rostro de la bajista de tez morena y delicadamente tomó de las mejillas a su paciente para prender una luz y comprobar la dilatación de la pupila. Aun siendo profesional, tenía que admitir que aquellos ojos eran verdaderamente hermosos y una pena que uno de ellos sufriese una contusión leve que le hacía perder parte de su prístino brillo.

-Bueno – resolvió a decir – El ojos que tenías magullado no presenta mayor gravedad que una lesión macular leve. Si en dos semanas no se ha presentado una complicación, no lo hará

-Y yo que quería usar un parche pirata – replicó en broma la paciente, intentando sonreír pero con poca fortuna. Los vendajes y el dolor, no ayudaban.

-Bueno, como mucho se te generará una catarata, pero esperemos que sea dentro de muchos años

-Sin parche pirata y con ojos de vieja octogenaria – refunfuñaba molesta. No mentía, había aceptado el hecho de que el parche le daría cierto aire de misterio atrayente

-Pero – no todo lo que podía decir la doctora iba a ser bueno – Según las pruebas de los últimos días, tu tobillo, tus lesiones musculares y tu lesión pélvica aun están resentidas

-Solo fueron golpes – refutó la paciente

-Un tobillo roto, no es un golpe; musculatura desgarrada, no es un golpe; inflamación de los ligamentos de una rodilla, no es un golpe – puede que la señorita San Montie fuera amable pero no se dejaba amedrentar por una paciente cascarrabias

Antes de que la bajista replicase en tono soez, la puerta se abrió y Katara entró en la habitación. Con camino pausado, mirando los ojos fríos de su amiga y la mirada imperturbable de la doctora, la cantante de Kiyoshi supo que había llegado justo antes de que la rebelde tuviese un nuevo encontronazo con un miembro del hospital.

-Buenos días, Korra – saludaba al tiempo que la falda holgada que portaba baila a cada paso que daba – Buenos días, doctora

La cantante sabía sosegar hasta los ánimos más alterados, siendo casi un don otorgado por los dioses. Raras veces la gente no meditaba dos veces las cosas cuando ella estaba en la sala, a veces por miedo a sus gritos y reprimendas, y otras veces por miedo de ver unos ojos disgustados en aquel rostro de mejillas generosas.

-Buenos días, señorita Katara – respondió la profesional medica

-Buenos días, Azul – saludó Korra, al tiempo que observaba como su amiga traía consigo la mochila que solía usar para ir a clase. En vez de volver a casa, la joven de cabello decorado con sus característicos abalorios, había ido a verla directamente

-Espero que te estés portando bien – el rostro de la convaleciente denotaba que no estaría orgullosa de la respuesta, así que ambas dejaron que nadie forzó a nadie a responder

-Le decía a la señorita Raava que aun esta fuertemente lesionada – respondía la doctora de forma sosegada, como intentando quitar hierro al asunto

-Aun tardará mucho en recibir el alta, ¿no? – preguntaba la recién llegada, con visible curiosidad en sus ojos

-Bueno – resopló la doctora – El problema no es el alta, es que debido a la operación y las lesiones, ni siquiera debería moverse en al menos dos meses

-¿Dos meses? - alzaba la voz la bajista, rogando por haber escuchado malditamente

-Eso podría reducirse a dos semanas. Más o menos

-Entonces sería mes más – calculó Katara

-Sí, pero ese sería en el mejor de los casos – respondió la doctora - De no mejorar las heridas que aun tiene, tendría que usar una silla de ruedas a menos un mes más para no forzar las piernas o la caja torácica

-Pero si no tengo dañada la columna – lo que hacía un momento era un enfado, se había convertido en un miedo fundamentado

-Es por evitar que uses mucho los pulmones y las piernas – apuró a calmar a su paciente – Después simplemente tendrás que ir caminando para volver a acostumbrarte a ello

-Entonces tendré que ir en silla de ruedas o muletas cuando salga de esta maldita cama, ¿no? – unos ojos entrecerrados y unas cejas hundidas dejaban ver su disgusto – Que bien

El tono de obvio sarcasmo fue recibido con una mirada desaprobatoria de su amiga, quien no era muy dada a permitir tales faltas de respeto de su amiga. A decir verdad, Katara siempre había tenido que recriminar a Korra lo fútil y molesto de sus berrinches, una reprimenda que generalmente no era bien acogida. A decir verdad, la bajista tendía a poner pucheros por casi todo pero de forma graciosa; en cambio ahora lo hacia con conocimiento de causa y de forma justificada, aunque eso no quitaba que resultaba irritante a veces.

-Bueno, tengo que irme – la doctora no semejaba querer dar más explicaciones – Buenas tardes

-Ciao – despidió Korra desde su cama

-Gracias por todo – expresó Katara, la cual intentaba añadir a su educación un extra de gratitud para equilibrar el mal genio de su amiga

La señorita San Montie se marchó de la habitación y la cantante se quedó a solas con su bajista. La joven rebelde estaba preparada para escuchar el retintín típico de una Katara airada, pero en lugar de eso observó como su amiga acercaba una silla al cabecero de la cama.

La joven del caballero decorado con abalorios era hermosa, de cabello canela y ojos brillantes, con las forma de su cuerpo ajustándose a una camiseta, cortando la luz que pasaba por la ventana como si fuese una aparición celestial. Ella era ciertamente hermosa pero era algo más cercano a una madre o a una hermana que a una amiga, irradiando es candor que solo podían conocer los que hablaban con ella. Katara era de esas mujeres que cargan todo a sus espaldas, no importan sus problemas, incluso agotada; sin importar el día o la hora, si una persona que consideraba su amiga estaba mal, ella siempre descolgaría el teléfono o iría a tomar un metro para salir al encuentro. La joven bajista no entendía como alguien así podía existir en ese mundo y menos aun como alguien así podía ser odiada.

-Korrita – a veces la llamaba así, sobretodo cuando esta estaba enferma y su compañera de trabajo iba a visitarla para hacerle sopa – Sé que estas muy enfadada con el hecho de estar aquí, créeme que lo siento por ti, pero no puedes hablarle así al personal del hospital

-¿Por qué? – al menos eso no había cambiado, la reprimenda maternal marca de la casa seguía estando presente

-Porque no son perfectos, no pueden agitar una varita mágica para que sanes – argumentó – Sé que será difícil pero unos meses estarás como nueva

En el fondo ambas sabían que de haber sido en otra ocasión, hubiera habido algún grito o amago de tirón de orejas, pero nadie era tan mezquino como para dañar más a una persona casi momificada por las vendas.

Aquella era una constante casi todos los días: la hora de comer. No es que Korra antes no comiese a su hora, la mayor parte de las veces lo hacia, pero es que desde que estaba ingresada siempre alguien se había turnado para hacerle compañía a la hora de comer para que no estuviese sola la mayor parte del día. La gran mayoría intentaban darle conversación; sobretodo Suki y Toph con sus monólogos humorísticos, demostrando que podrían terminar trabajando en el mundo de la farándula y la comedia.

¿Cómo fue la primera vez de una invidente?, ¿por qué Suki siempre confirmaba como iba vestida su amiga?, ¿Toph tenía o no ventaja siendo perseguidora cuando jugaban a Marco Polo?. Todas preguntas absurdas con respuestas más ilógicas si cabe, rozando casi lo rocambolesco. En una ocasión le narraron la historia de como era que la invidente obtenía unas camisetas tan chistosas a costa de humillar a su compañera de apartamento.

La historia era muy sencilla, Suki acompañaba a Toph a comprar ropa y ,como la joven de cabello corto no podía mentirle a su amiga, le describía con lujo de detalles todas las prendas. La humillación venía cuando la Bandida Ciega seleccionaba todas las camisetas con palabras soeces o referencias a la ceguera, el alcohol, o motivos similares; obligando a su amiga a pedirle al encargado dicha selección de camisetas, algunas en horribles colores, al tiempo que Toph matizaba de fondo que eran para ella. Al final, la mitad de dependientes del Soho la odiaban porque pensaba que engañaba a una pobre ciega y la vestía de forma horrible a propósito.

Cuando Korra se imaginó la vergüenza que tenía que pasar Suki al recibir las miradas de desprecio de todos los dependientes, pensaba que se le iban a abrir todos los puntos de sutura del cuerpo. La sensación de estar a punto de morir de la risa llegó a su zenit cuando Toph le contó que ella llegó a tener que intervenir cuando una dependienta especialmente enfadada quería golpear a la pobre Kabuki, alegando que era una persona despreciable. Al aclarar la joven invidente que todas las decisiones eran suyas, no solo obtuvieron un descuento por el ataque de cólera de la encargada, sino que obtuvieron un punto de confianza donde no odiaban a Suki.

Si Suki y Toph eran la comedia, Mai era el nerviosismo. Morticia se había sumado a las labores de cuidado de Korra y aunque emocionada por ayudar, en sus primeras visitas estaba verdaderamente nerviosa. Al principio intentó hablar de música, el arpegio musical preferido de cada una, encajes góticos, Edgar Allan Poe, y un montón de cosas que la joven convaleciente ni conocía. Creyendo que todo estaba saliendo mal, la joven vestida de negro recurrió a enseñarle algo de su mundo a Korra. Lo sorprendente es que en el fondo de su mochila, Mai extrajo un mini- reproductor de dvd y una pequeña selección personal de películas.

"Maldita sea", pensó la bajista, "Me va a poner desde Nosferatu. No soporto el cine mudo", refunfuñó la primera vez que observó el reproductor conectándose. Incluso llegó a pensar en fingir que estaba dormida para no tener que padecer alguna de las películas más extrañas que Morticia podía mostrar. Pro fortuna para ella, nada de lo que pensaba podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

En lugar de vampiros o seres monstruosos, la joven pianista le mostró el primer capítulo de una serie de Sherlock Holmes de la década de los ochenta. No es que Korra fuese fan del detective pero le impactó saber que Mai no solo era una autentica fan del personaje de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, sino que le apasionaba hablar de su personalidad y las diferentes versiones del personaje. Incluso le regaló una confidencia a Korra: de pequeña agarraba una lupa y una pipa del despacho de su padre y jugaba a que era Mai Holmes, descendiente y heredera del mítico detective. El hecho de imaginar esa estampa, de una pequeña Mai correteando por su casa resolviendo misterios, hizo sonreír a la convaleciente; le hubiera encantado conocerla de pequeña. Por desgracia, tuvo que dejar de hacerlo debido a que su padre odiaba que tomase sus pipas para jugar, porque eran muy caras y porque una niña no debía andar con algo así. En cierto modo, era una postura defendible la del padre de Morticia.

Así pues, cuando la chica gótica estaba en el cuarto, conectaba el mini – reproductor de dvd y veían juntas la serie añadiendo los comentarios emocionados de la pianista. Sí, podían parecer aburridos y perturbadores pero hablar del detective hacia que se viese emocionada, sobretodo cuando alguien escuchaba sus discursos.

Si descubrir esa afición de Mai fue una sorpresa, Katara simplemente se limitaba a hacer lo que siempre hacia, leer. Era más que sabido por todos que la joven de cabello decorado era una fan incondicional de la lectura, devorando ávidamente cualquier libro que caía en sus manos. Era una fan de las bibliotecas y no había mayor alegría para Katara que recibir un buen número de obras, en especial novelas, en su cumpleaños. Adoraba el olor de las páginas y el mimo de las encuadernaciones, incluso llegaba a decir que entre las paginas numeradas descansaban las horas en vela del escritor, sus deseos y sus sueños. Hablaba de forma tan amorosa de los libros que no era extraño el hecho de que tuviese estantes llenos en su apartamento, siendo lo más importante que la inmensa mayoría habían sido leídos.

Pese a no rechazar la modernidad, Katara no era admiradora de la literatura electrónica, ella deseaba páginas que poder pasar mientras tomaba su té y de fondo escuchaba algún grupo o alguna banda sonora. Esas tardes de lectura con la lluvia de fondo eran las mejores para la joven con abalorios en el cabello, llegando incluso a no querer quedar con nadie porque le apetecía leer. Solamente la promesa de caricias de su novio lograba convencerla de cambiar de planes y abandonar las tapas encuadernadas por las sabanas de una cama.

Hablando de lectura, allí estaba Katara, sentada al lado del cabecero de la cama de Korra y con un libro entre las manos. Era cierto que la cantante de Kiyoshi seguía leyendo cuando estaba con su amiga, pero con al diferencia de que leía en voz alta y medio interpretando a los personajes como si leyese para un niño. Sí, Katara leía para Korra, para que la bajista sonriese y se interesase por la historia. La rebelde agradecía tal gesto y en verdad prestaba atención, sintiéndose como una niña de regreso a la escuela con la maestra hablándoles de una boa que se había comido a un elefante.

-¿Qué lugar toca hoy? – preguntaba la joven convaleciente al reconocer las tapas de la novela que sostenía entre sus manos su fiel amiga

-El asteroide 329 – decía la amiga al tiempo que abría el libro por el marcador

-¿Qué hay allí? – no podía negar que le había levantado curiosidad la obra

-Es más pequeño de todos los asteroides, pues apenas cabían en él un farol y el farolero que lo habita – daba gracia ver como la joven ataviada con una falda exageraba cada palabra como si fuera una obra infantil. Sabía que Korra era mayor, aunque en el fondo era seguía siendo una niña cascarrabias.

La bajista conocía la obra, había oído hablar de ella, pero jamás se había animado a leerlo y ahora agradecía que se lo estuvieran leyendo como si una tierna y dulce madre le arrullase con sus palabras. Madre. Madre. Madre. Ni recordaba bien el significado de esa palabra.

A medida que avanzaba la historia, con un farolero que encendía y apagaba su faro cada minuto, llegaba la comida y Katara dejaba de narrar la historia para ayudar a su amiga a comer. Pese a que Korra se empeñase en que podía comer ella sola los dedos vendados y en cabestrillo, le imposibilitaban la tarea. A decir verdad, la bajista podía comer pero tardaba mucho y a veces le dolía la mano; algo que no su amiga, reconvertida en cuidadora, no iba a permitir.

Si le preguntarán a Korra, la comida de hospital pasada por una batidora era lo más similar a comer cartón reblandecido por la lluvia, donde se presuponía que era cada cosa por los tropezones o el color. Ese día tocaba puré de patata y una especie de crema pastosa con tropezones de carne que apenas tenía sabor a algo remotamente conocido por el ser humano. Lo único decente era una el postre de los viernes, sorbete de naranja para eludir el calor.

Era gracioso ver a una persona tan cabezota y tan impaciente como Korra, esperar cada cucharada servida por Katara. La bajista hubiera podido comer todo aquello en menos de dos minutos, su capacidad para comer era casi legendaria, pero su amiga quería que comiese lentamente. Era aburrido y hasta agotador observar como Katara extraía una cucharada del plato, soplaba levemente y se la daba a su amiga para que comiese; aunque lo peor era el hecho de que Katara no iba a comer nada hasta que la convaleciente terminase, demostrando un amor digno de ser leyenda.

La joven rebelde y rockera había terminado de comer y ahora se deleitaba con el único dulce que podía tomar. El sorbete refrescante y sabroso se le derretía en la boca y le hacia sonreír, recordándole los pequeños placeres de la vida. Su ánimo era bueno, tomar el postre siempre le ponía de buen humor, pero eso iba a cambiar pronto.

El picaporte de la puerta se giró y Korra estaba lista para saludar a Zuko, que siempre venía a verlas a ambas, o a Suki, que solía pasarse a estar horas; pero quien apareció fue otra persona. Al abrirse la puerta, los ojos celestes de la convaleciente se cruzaron con los ambarinos de su ex-novio, el cual portaba su clásica bufanda raída. Mako estaba ante ella, con una leve sonrisa y una mirada de perro arrepentido.

-Hola – saludó a ambas. Katara se quedó congelada sin saber que hacer o decir

-¿Qué haces aquí? – vociferó la bajista, mascullando cada palabra entre gruñidos

-Estaba entre los números de aviso y he venido a verte – respondió él.

-Hace semanas que estoy ingresada, no han podido contactarte hoy – no era tonta, los números de su cartilla médica habían tenido que ser avisados antes. Katara o Suki fueron avisadas aun estando en el hospital con ella

-Mira, estaba preocupado y vine a verte – no tenía un tono desafiante, era casi un gato manso y calmo con piel de león – Pero sabía que mi presencia te disgustaría. Intenté venir antes pero pensaba que iba a pasar algo así

-Pues tenías razón – la espetó ella

-No seas así – intentó defenderse, pero tal defensa solo provocó que dos ojos afilados como los de una pantera se posasen en él.

La sangre de Korra hervía y el pulso se había disparado tanto que hasta las maquinas lo registraban. El pitido de una de esos aparatos, avisando de algo difícilmente entendible para Katara, provocó que la joven saliese de su estado petrificado.

-¿Qué no sea así?, no eres más que un maldito aprovechado – el veneno brotaba y cada palabra que salía de la boca de la mujer vendada

-Korra, calmate – intervino Katara – Debes de ser madura, y calmarte, estas mal herida

-A la mierda las heridas

-Mira, siento que te haya pasado esto – resolvió a decir Mako – Pero no es mi culpa

-Claro que lo es – replicó ella clavando dos dardos con la mirada – Hubiéramos estado bien

-¿Hasta cuando? – atacó el hombre – ¿Hasta tu próxima rabieta?, ¿hasta que recuerdes el pasado y nades en ponzoña?. Esa no es excusa para decirme que soy el culpable

-Vete de aquí – ordenó Korra

-Deberías madurar – gritó el joven de la bufanda – La gente no va a perdonar siempre a una niñata que intenta actuar como adulta

Sin decir ni una palabra, Katara se apartó de su amiga; dio dos sendas zancadas, cruzando toda la nívea habitación, para encararse al nuevo visitante; y con un chasquido seco y fuerte, plasmó la marca de su palma en el rostro del hombre con una bofetada. La sorpresa había sido de tal magnitud que hasta la convaleciente calló.

-Todo el mundo tiene problemas, Mako – el tono de Katara era áspero, profundo y firme – Has hecho bien en venir, pero que Korra te conteste así no te da derecho a encararte de esa forma.

-Pero..

-No hay peros que valgan – era como una institutriz, demandando obediencia – Vienes exigiendo madurez y no te paras a pensar que ella esta herida. Necesita reposo y tu no ayudas. Lamento decirte que aunque se haya portado de forma muy maleducada, tiene todo el maldito derecho a comportarse así contigo

-Mira, Katara, no quiero discutir

-Sé que no ha debido de decirte lo que te ha dicho, pero eso no te da derecho de hacer leña del arbol caído

En aquel momento, el picaporte volvió a girarse y un rostro familiar se presentó ante los tres. Zuko portaba una sudadera con capucha para intentar ocular su cicatriz de la gente, lo sorprendente era que alguien como él, acostumbrado a los rostros de sorpresa, jamás había visto una faz tan desencajada como la de Mako. El intentó de deportista profesional siempre había tenido algo de miedo de Zuko, sobretodo cuando se quitaba la capucha, exhibiendo la cicatriz, y fruncía el ceño.

-Mako – saludaba al tiempo que señalaba la mejilla enrojecida del muchacho – ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-Un cambio de opiniones – resolvió a decir el chico de la bufanda roja y la camiseta oscura

-Como Korra no puede moverse, diría que ha sido mi novia quien te ha abofeteado – dedujo – ¿Por qué?

-No tiene importancia – añadía Katara – Ya se iba

-Mirad, quería saber como estaba Korra – se defendía a capa y espada – No quería entablar una discusión

-Eso habladlo cuando mejore. Si ella quiere – inquirió el chico de la cicatriz – Ahora te acompaño abajo.

-¿Por qué? – se encaró Mako

-Porque si te quedas aquí más tiempo, seré yo quien te marque la cara – gruñó el hermano de Azula

En aquel momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir y Suki hizo acto de presencia. La joven guitarrista solo podía ver a dos hombres encarados, a Katara con un aspecto serio y taciturno, y a Korra con el rostro fruncido y los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – aquella pregunta tonta fue lo primero que pensó la joven Kabuki y desgraciadamente, lo dijo en voz alta.

En aquel momento, el celular de Suki comenzó a sonar y, casi como si fuera una señal de alerta, aquello provocó que algo se rompiese en Korra y diese un fuerte y sonoro grito, al tiempo que comenzó a arrojar los platos de la bandeja de comida, estrellándolos contra el suelo mientras un alarido salía de su boca.

-Vete maldito – en su rostro se veía odio y lagrimas, lagrimas de furia, de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor – Quiero que te vayas

Mako, consciente de que estaba empeorando la situación de su ex-novia, sabiendo que en el fondo esto había sido un gran error, no dijo nada y simplemente abrió la puerta de par en par. Una ultima mirada triste y apenada a la joven destrozada con quien había compartido cientos de hermosos recuerdos, y Mako salió del cuarto escoltado por Zuko.

Suki respondía a la llamada, al ver como Katara intentaba calmar a su amiga, la cual aun gritaba maldiciones e intentaba moverse de la cama.

-Hola fresón – intentaba hablar de forma que Korra no la escuchase – Ahora no puedo hablar

-Es Korra, esta enfadada

-¿Por qué?

-Una mala visita

-¿Cual?

-Mako

Antes de seguir hablando con la joven Sato, Suki notó unos golpecitos en el hombro. Katara había calmado un poco a Korra, la cual ahora lloraba al tiempo que miraba el techo y permanecía inmovil.

-Cuelga y atiéndela – rogó la joven cantante del grupo – Yo debo de comer algo

-Sí, claro – respondió Suki – Lo siento, tengo que dejarte

Colgó sin dejar que la persona al otro lado de la linea replicase, estaba viendo como su amiga sostenía todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y ahora demandaba un descanso momentáneo.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedo con Korrita

**Continuará...**

**Curiosidades**

-En este capítulo quise hacer hincapié como los amigos de Korra se unen para estar a su lado y ayudarla. Pese a todo, Korra no se fija mucho en ello pero sabe que la ayudan.

-El motivo por el cual Korra se comporta así es porque arrastra una fuerte **depresión**. He intentado describir la depresión de una forma algo más metafórica.

-La serie que Mai le muestra a Korra es la serie que de **Sherlock Holmes** que protagonizó durante 10 años Jeremy Brett, el cual representó fielmente al personaje durante los 41 episodios de 50 minutos de la serie.

Para mi es la mejor adaptación de las obras de Conan Doyle. Es difícil de encontrar pero si os gusta el personaje es perfecta para ver fieles representaciones de los famosos casos del detective.

-El libro que Katara le narra a Korra es ** El Principito **de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Pensé en escribir sobre el asteroide B-612 pero ocurren dos cosas:

La primera es que sería un detalle fácilmente reconocible y no tendría gracia

La segunda es que ese es el comienzo de la obra y quería que Katara llevase ya unos días leyéndole a Korra el mismo libro para formar un lazo afectivo que estuviera ligado a la narración de ese libro.

-Siempre pensé que Zuko le daría una paliza a Mako cuando quisiera

-El exceso de farmacológico es un problema que los doctores deben medir con cuidado. Aunque te duela horrores, si tus riñones y tu higado corre riesgo por el abuso farmacológico deben de ignorar tus peticiones en la medida de lo posible.

Básicamente, un doctor no puedo provocarte más daños si puede evitarlo, aunque sea haciendo que estés algo dolorido.

-La Doctora San Montie había estado de guardia. Es una forma de dejar claro que entiendo el esfuerzo de los doctores.

**Reflexiones**

-Mi facebook es : Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Podéis agregarme si queréis

-**Mi blog: ****Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS**

**-Información de actualizaciones de mi blog**

Muchos ya saben los nombres que tendrán los personajes en la novela. ¡Incluso habéis decidido muchos nombres!. Además de alguna descripción.

¡Felicidades a todos aquellos que han decidido que Korra sea mexicana en la novela!

En Lirios os he presentado el lugar donde se desarrollará todo. En breves, presentará a Anna.

Id y conoced a Asuka, el Personaje Original que será el centro del Tyzula que hará al terminar Primavera en Ciudad República.

**-Información básica de mi blog**

Bueno, a lo que íbamos. **El blog servirá para publicitar mis proyectos,** hablar de cualquier cosa que se me ocurra y daros opinión y dejaros elegir. Ahora mismo hay una votación sobre cual quiere la gente que sea mi próximo fic, animate a votar para que salga tu opción preferida.

**En el blog encontrareis diversos espacios de interés, tened en cuenta que he empezado hace poco:**

**-Reflexiones: **Como estas pero comentaré algo de mi día a día

**-Proyecto Novela: **Donde estaréis al tanto de la Novelización de "un Puente Hacia Ti" y os preguntaré detalles que podréis elegir vosotros, los lectores.

**-Lirios:** Mi otra novela original, la cual comenzaré a colgar en unas semanas

**-Fanfic:** En esa zona pondré adelantos de capítulos o ampliaciones de otros temas...¿Quién quiere saber como fue la primera vez de Asami con Jin?

También esta la zona de donativos y posteriormente la de compra, porque os recuerdo que aunque yo apueste todo por mi sueño no valdrá de nada si no logro convenceros para comprarlo. Pensad que es como si un artista cuelga medio disco o un disco entero en su web y luego dice: "espero que creáis que vale la pena comprarlo". Este blog es mi carta de presentación, mi forma de deciros: este es mi sueño, creed en él y aquí os muestro lo que es. ¿Queréis una butaca?


	26. 26: Desafios y Declaraciones

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Berenice**, por querer creer en mis sueños. Gracias

**Berry la Berrosa** me ha regalado esta ilustración. Id a visitad su pagina en facebook.

NUEVO DIRECTO: **Youtube: Seth Liony** , el Doming 6, de Septimebre de 13:30 PM.

Ya podéis usar el Hashtag para preguntas que responderemos tanto en facebook como en twitter: **#ProyectoLionWolf**

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Ruha **(el egoismo de las personas a veces hace que no miren a quien dañan)** Rarie-Roo** (Animo con tu maquina) **Murasakii-11** (ya sabremos que le pasa a Korrita) **Jiore **(Te diste cuenta de la maldad troll de Tph, ¿eh?), **Roselangley02 **(Momento Azula!) **Zaruko Hatsune **(Me alegro que apruebes esto) **Niofuyuyima32 **(Me apetecía incluir algo literario en mis detallitos) **DeathInnocent **(Mako se juega muchos golpes)** AlexandraArcher ** (pues si logro eso es que lo hago bien) **AvatarYumiko **(Yo es que no leo en esa web porque no me agrada leer en ingles, la verdad) ,**Soulwolf dark **(Bueno, espero que no odies a todos los doctores o nunca irás al médico cuando estés enferma)** Maraja Greyjoy** ( Pues ahora viene Azula. Disfrutala ) **Phary **(Me mató de risa tu review. Es adorable), **Obini **(Toph es una malvada. Pobre Suki)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(Me encanta que te haya emocionado tanto. Adoro tus reviews. Adoro Mery Poppins)** Sel-Brauus **(Es normal que Korra este así, y Mako tampoco fue con maldad, pero fue en muy mal momento)** Montielowski **(La doctora vuelve a hacer acto de presencia)** Mag Max Kuv Bigotes **(Siento el dolor provocado, pero es Fresón!. Animo, Kuvira tendrá un digno final) (Si hubiera mil momentos korrasami se harían aburridos, así los pocos que hay son como joyas o estrellas fugaces )** Blanche Vest **(Ahora toca el post-operatorio) **BeetleCCM25 **(Vaya, veo que te has comido tres capítulos de golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado)** LupitaAzucena **(Me alegro que te gustase. Quería reflejar el cariño de los amigos)** Annimo **(Te extraño. Espero que estes bien) **Berenice **(Para Korra, todo fueron solo golpes. Seguro que hubiera pedido una aspirna y se hubiera ido a casa)

**Capitulo 26**

Suki se afanaba en intentar calmar a Korra, la cual respiraba con fuerza debido al estrés que estaba padeciendo. Respiraciones fuertes e intensas demostraban la cantidad de oxigeno que la joven convaleciente intentaba darle a su cuerpo, sumido en un ataque de ansiedad. La joven de tez morena intentaba no asustar a nadie y no preocupar a nadie; solía tener algún que otro ataque de ese estilo muy de vez en cuando, pero este era mucho mayor a cualquier ataque de ansiedad que la guitarrista recordase, y era algo difícil ignorarlo.

Por otra parte, la joven bajista solo notaba el palpitar de su corazón, solo escuchaba el tamborileo contra sus costillas, casi intentando huir de su pecho para nunca volver. Sus ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación, clavados en los surcos de corcho de los paneles del falso techo que tapaba el cableado y los conductor, intentando calmar su propio pulso. Escuchaba el pitido incesante de la maquina, marcaba alguna desviación pero nada verdaderamente preocupante, si fuera algo malo ya estaría rodeado de médicos. Un sudor frío se acopla a piel, descendiendo por su cuerpo, precipitándose por el cuello y provocándole un molesto escalofrío, odiaba esa sensación. De repente, comenzó a escuchar un arrullo, el tono de una nana y una mano que acariciaba su frente y su cabello; era Suki que canturreaba algo con esa voz tan suave que le hacia parecer una ninfa.

La guitarrista recordaba una canción que su madre le cantaba, acunándola entre sus brazos para calmar su malestar. Cantarla le recordaba a las esteras, al olor del mimbre, a la brisa, al sonido de las cigarras en verano, al viento juguetón que entraba a saludar por las ventanas y hacia sonar la campanilla de cristal que allí se colocaba. Ella intentaba calmar a su amiga, porque sabía que aun tenía el veneno del pasado recorriéndole las venas; y no importaba cuando tiempo pasase o cuantas veces dijese Korra que ya lo había olvidado, con momentos como este dejaba claro que sus fantasmas a veces decidían aparecer de nuevo.

Una enfermera entró al poco, seguramente alertada por la escena que acababa de ocurrir. Puede que no hubiera entrado antes porque era mejor no meterse después de escuchar semejantes gritos y porque de no ser llamada, no era su expresa obligación. Cualquiera diría que era un mal gesto, pero también era un gesto de complicidad el no inmiscuirse en la vida de los pacientes a ese punto, siendo de gran educación dejar un tiempo prematuro para que las aguas volviesen a su cauce.

La enfermera vestía el uniforme de rigor e iba acompañado de un moño alto que envolvía su cabello castaña pajizo en una estructura digna de una clase de arquitectura. Su voz, suave y calmada, expresó cierta preocupación.

-Disculpe – se dirigió a ambas chicas – Quería saber si la paciente esta bien. Después de lo sucedido, es conveniente cerciorarse.

La joven convaleciente solo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las caricias que recibía en el cabello, como si fuera un perrito al que están durmiendo. Poco a poco, debido a la tensión y a la intoxicante sensación de la tensión adolorida en sus maltrechos músculos; Korra apenas pudo hablar y se limitó a intentar mascullar una respuesta.

-Parece que sí – contestó Suki, observando con más tranquilidad la expresión de su amiga y como la mandíbula, que antes estaba tensa como las fauces de un lobo, se le relajaba.

-Me alegro – contestó la enfermera – Aun así déjeme comprobar las maquinas.

-Por supuesto.

-No hace falta que se vaya – solventó la mujer al ver que la guitarrista intentaba apartarse del lado de su amiga – Además, no tardaré nada.

Korra escuchaba los pasos de la enfermera y las suelas marcando el suelo, el sonido de los botones siendo pulsados, la comprobación de los conectores aun enganchados a su piel, y los movimientos de un bolígrafo tomando nota. Se percataba de la presencia de la enfermera, por el sonido de su respiración, el ruido de su uniforme al moverse y la sensación de sentir su cuerpo interrumpiendo la corriente proveniente del techo; estando casi inconsciente era más consciente de todo.

-Eres una chica valiente – habló la mujer – Pero no te enfrentes con la gente estando así. Cuando mejoras ya gritarás a quien quieras.

Suki dejó escapar una risa, ella era bien conocedora del carácter de la bajista y sabía que esta no dudaría en reactivar el conflicto cuando estuviera en mejor forma. Aquella risa ahogada hizo sonreír a la bajista, quien pudo mascullar, aun estando casi rozando el sueño.

-Gracias – logró decir

-No se preocupe – solventó la mujer que revisaba las conexiones de sus cables – Tiene una gran amiga

-Seguramente también es a sus cuidados – añadió Kabuki – Perdone, no sé su nombre

-Eso es porque no se lo he dicho, señorita – contestó – Me llamo Kate, y me alegro mucho de que la señorita Raava este mejor. Se va recuperando bien y eso demuestra que es una luchadora.

-¿Has escuchado Korra? – Suki intentaba provocar una reacción en su amiga – Eres una valiente.

En medio y medio de aquella charla, la convaleciente logró mascullar de nuevo algo, aunque esta vez se mostraba más cansada y casi completamente dormida.

-Sí – dijo mientras rezongaba más cercana a los brazos de Morfeo que a los de su amiga.

Era normal que estuviese así, había sido agotador aguantar la presencia de Mako ante ella y aquello la había terminado de llevar al borde del agotamiento mental. La joven guitarrista de cabello castaño dejo a su amiga descansando, al tiempo que con un movimiento leve de la mano se despidió de la enfermera que salía del cuarto.

-Todo esta bien, Korrita, todo esta bien – y aunque en el fondo ella sabía que aquello no era verdad, necesitaba mostrarla a su amiga que había luz al final del tunel, por muy oscura que esta pareciese.

La responsable de la situación estaba siendo escoltado hasta la salida por un joven con la cara desfigurada y el ceño fruncido, señal inequívoca de que su presencia no era grata cerca de la joven convaleciente.

Zuko no tenía nada en contra de Mako, no le había parecido un mal tipo nunca, pero lo que si le echaba en cara era el hecho de que él era su propio enemigo; ya sea enemigo de sus demonios o sus ángeles, el joven de la bufanda siempre terminaba orientando todo al caos. El caos, la fuerza que todo lo arrasa para traer un nuevo comienzo, podría decirse de cierta manera que era la interpretación más correcta de aquel muchacho que aun soñaba con ser una estrella deportiva. En cierto modo, el joven con la horrible cicatriz lo envidiaba; no por su rostro inmaculado, sino por su tremenda confianza que le hacia seguir por el camino de baldosas amarillas pasase lo que pasase. Sin embargo, este camino no estaba andando con sus amigos, tomados todos de las manos, este caminante del sendero semejaba querer lograr su objetivo dejando un reguero de tragedia detrás. Siempre que cruzaban palabras, Zuko comprendía el motivo por el cual a Mako le agradaba el punk de la primera oleada, por su carácter diferente y original, pero el era como Heartbreakers e iba rompiendo más de un corazón a su paso. No es que el joven aficionado a los fulares, las bufandas y las camisetas de grupos de rock fuera un vago o un nihilista, simplemente era alguien que se fijaba en sí mismo más que en los demás.

Pensar en uno mismo era lógico pero ignorar a tu pareja era un error fatal sí de tener novia es lo que se trata. Muchas veces Korra sufría por esos desplantes, se enfadaba, lloraba y le gritaba, pero luego las aguas volvían a su cauce; salvo la ultima vez. El joven de la cicatriz se le encogía el corazón al pensar en los cientos de desplantes que había tenido su amiga y eso no era lo peor de todo lo que podía llegar a pensar. Solamente de imaginar la remota posibilidad de que Ginger no fuera la primera de todas, sino una muesca más en el cinturón del joven galán, colocándola como la primera de una gran lista de infidelidad; hacia que al joven trabajador se le revolviese el estomago y le ardiese el pulso.

Él jamás lo haría, Zuko nunca sería infiel, sabía la enorme suerte que tenía de tener a su lado a Katara y estaba dispuesto a besar la tierra por la que ella pisase durante el resto de sus días. Ella pudo haberlo dejado después del accidente, no soportar sus momentos de auto-desprecio, no desear aguantar más ira o gritos, no querer ver a un hombre adulto llorar por el dolor; pero ella no era así. Su novia se había mantenido impasible ante él, convencida de estar juntos por siempre, importándole poco la quemadura que le deformaba el rostro; como sí eso fuera algo insignificante y ella solamente viese esos ojos de los que se enamoró. Por su amor, su cariño hacia los demás, su mirada llena de ternura y su sonrisa; por todo eso y más, ninguna mujer en el mundo podía tentar jamás a Zuko, siendo todo su ser para una única mujer.

La lealtad inquebrantable hacia el amor de una persona tenía que enfrentarse a la otra cara de la moneda, representada por una infidelidad reiterada con conatos de arrepentimiento temporal. Sí, Zuko y Mako eran muy diferentes, y sí el primero seguía pensando en que su amiga sufrió las infidelidades del segundo, iba a terminar dándole un puñetazo. Lo bueno de golpearlo cerca de un hospital es que no tendría que ir muy lejos para encontrar asistencia médica.

-Oye, Zuk, no vine para esto – la voz del joven de cejas pobladas y pelo encrespado sonaba sincera – Quería saber como estaba. Solamente me preocupé.

-Mira, entiendo que vinieras porque estabas preocupado – al cesar lo que es del cesar, esta vez era una buena obra – Pero entiende que ella esta pasando por un mal momento y tu presencia es lo ultimo que desea ver en su vida.

-Ya, tienes razón.

Mako no dijo nada más, solamente metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y empezó a pasar los pulgares por el borde de la camiseta negra que llevaba. El único toque de color en su indumentaria era esa bufanda bermellón que llevaba puesta, una de tantas telas que tenía para decorar su cuello. Bufandas, fulares o corbatas, eran las prendas más usadas por el joven deportista para engalanarse y dar un toque diferente y casual a su indumentaria, intentando crear tendencia entre sus amigos aunque sin mucho éxito. A veces semejaba que estaba más preocupado en ser un referente de moda que a ser un deportista de élite.

El camino al estrellato deportivo de Mako estaba cementado por las horas extras de Korra en el trabajo o las promesas de futuros regalos cuando recibiese su primer sueldo millonario. Todas esas promesas que tiñen el cielo del color de la ilusión y la esperanza para una pareja que te ama, pese a que al resto de personas que escuchaban esas declaraciones tan confiadas les pareciese ridículo y casi una mentira velada con promesas de viajes, autos y un ático en el centro. Sí Zuko no supiera que Mako en verdad intentaba llegar a ser profesional, pensaría que era un timador que estaba intentando arruinar a su amiga. Más que doliese solo se podía admitir que Korra había confiado demasiado en un sueño que no era el suyo, y cada cual debe de vivir sus propios sueños.

Ambos hombres salieron por el portón acristalado del hospital, el día lucia soleado y el verde de los setos y el césped refulgía a la luz de la primera hora de la tarde. Mucha gente entraba y salía del hospital, algunos con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, fruto de alguna alegría; otros cabizbajos y mostrando un semblante serio, mostrando temor en sus ojos, ejemplo de que muchas veces las vidas se truncan al cruzar por esas puertas y jamás se olvida la huella perpetua que dejan, con personas quebradas o familias destrozadas a las que solo les queda la resignación. Los hospitales tenían la singularidad de juntar en un mismo punto la alegría con la tristeza.

Allí, contemplando aquellas vidas pasar, Mako se apoyo contra una de los columnas del edificio y estiró los brazos perezosamente, observando todo lo que se topaba a su alrededor.

-Oye, quiero que sepas que no iba a hacer daño a Katara. Me ha dado una bofetada pero supongo que ganó la ira a la calma y dije cosas que no debí.

Se notaba que al joven de las cejas pobladas y el cabello encrespado le daba miedo el que había sido su improvisado. Su tono llamaba a la serenidad y al sosiego, no queriendo comenzar una trifulca verbal que terminase en una física. Uno debía de guardar su estado de forma y no amaba la idea de ser herido; el otro trabajaba en una fabrica, tenía la cara desfigurada y le importaba bien poco una cicatriz más. Ambos sabían quien tenía más que perder y menos que ganar.

-Me merecía esa bofetada – declaraba el joven de cabello encrespado.

-Sí, te la merecías – las palabras del muchacho desfigurado fueron secas y tajantes – Ahora lo mejor será que te vayas.

-Sí, tienes razón

-Mira, no lo tomes a mal Mako, Korra esta pasando un momento muy amargo y no te necesita – aclaró Zuko al notar que los ojos del otro hombre estaban cargados de arrepentimiento.

-Lo entiendo, pero quería saber como estaba. Cuando me llamaron diciéndome que estaba ingresada me levante de la cama de un salto y no pude volver a dormir – estaba realmente abatido, pasando su mano por su cuello para intentar calmarse a sí mismo.

-No hubiera sido bueno que vinieras ese día – la situación era ya muy estresante como para tener que observar al ex-novio rogando por comprensión – Dime, ¿te costó mucho venir hoy?.

-Solo quería saber que me preocupaba por ella – se defendió – Nada más.

-Sí quieres demostrar algo, lo que sea, lo primero es que le devuelvas parte de todo el dinero que te ha dado – Zuko sabía bien lo del dinero, se había callado durante mucho tiempo pero ya tenía carta blanca para decirlo.

-Oye, eramos pareja, ella creía en mi – cabizbajo, su alegato caía por su propio peso – Aunque yo no creí en nosotros.

Aquella excusa fue el puñado necesario en la balanza para que se activase un interruptor en el joven de rostro imperturbable que tomó a Mako por el cuello de la camiseta. Estaba harto de que ese tipo de cabello encrespado se creyese el mejor de los tahúres, de los truhanes, de los embaucadores; cuando solamente era un miserable que avanzaba paso a paso por la vida con embustes tan evidentes que solo los más tontos o los más bondadosos creerían. Y Korra era una tonta de buen corazón.

-No me vengas con disculpas y evasivas – su mandíbula estaba tensa como el cuero – Sí te importase irías a buscar un trabajo o al menos te comportarías.

-Ser profesional cuesta tiempo – argumentó el joven de la bufanda agarrando la mano que se aferraba a su camiseta y apartándola.

-Y acostarte con Ginger también – lanzó un ataque que destruía cualquier defensa – ¿O acaso es una nueva técnica de entrenamiento?.

-¡Maldito bastardo! – una voz familiar para ambos resonó alta y clara en todo el lugar, provocando que varios rostros se fijasen en ella.

Ante ambos varones se encontraba Azula, la hermana de Zuko, quien mostraba el ceño fruncido y avanzaba hacia ellos haciendo resonar sus botas contra las escalinatas. A sus botas militaes había que sumarle una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos musculosos, definidos y tensos por la ira que ahora mismo recorría su cuerpo como un veneno de acción rápida. Los transeúntes se quedaron atónitos ante la chica, ante sus ojos afilados y llenos de rabia, y ante el rostro de preocupación de ambos hombres.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – no se molestó en evitar que la escuchasen.

-Es un lugar publico y puedo estar aquí si quiero – se defendió Mako con un tono condescendiente.

La faz de Zuko se contrajo en una forma de auténtico pavor e intentó zarandear las manos para evitar que el otro hombre dijese nada más.

-Perdona – el tono sardónico de Chispa era más que evidente – Pero seguro que has ido a hablar con Korra y a restregarle tus tonterías, lloriqueando porque puede que ya no se te levante.

-Lo que hable con ella no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro, pero tu polla es asunto de Ginger también, ¿no? – las palabras aceradas de la chica de ojos ambarinos fueron a hacer cuanto más daño, mejor.

-Vete a la mierda – refunfuño Mako.

-Mako, calmate – en ese momento, incluso Zuko temía por la integridad del hombre porque no sabía a quien estaba incitando.

Azula siempre ha sido peligrosa, sus antecedentes no eran por hacer travesuras infantiles, eran por meterse en peleas, dar y recibir palizas, participar en peleas ilegales, apostar en dichas peleas, tontear con la vida más delictiva, y terminar un par de meses en la cárcel de advertencia. Mucha gente esta unos meses entre rejas y vuelve a meterse en problemas, pero Azula cambió, su madre estaba enferma, su padre estaba en paradero desconocido, y su hermano iba a tener que dejar los estudios porque el dinero de las deudas les estaban ahogando. En ese pozo de miseria, Chispas decidió que iba a cambiar, que iba a cuidar a su madre como ella se merecía, que iba a intentar encontrar un trabajo para que Zuzu pudiese seguir estudiando, y que no iba a volver a meterse en problemas. Azula no había sido una buena chica y lo sabía, ella sabía que era como la hiedra venenosa, pero no iba a dejar que nadie dañará ninguna flor de su jardín. Su madre, su tío, su hermano, las chicas, el bobo de Soka; a todos los quería defender, pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

El chico de la cicatiz tenía miedo, su hermana podía terminar golpeando al desgraciado prepotente que tenían ante ellos, y eso no iba a ser nada bueno. Un directo a la mandíbula y todo se iba a precipitar rumbo al infierno para su hermana, y el tenía que demostrar porque había heredado la templanza de su madre.

-Dejalo ya, hermanita – demandó al tiempo que apartaba a su hermana de Mako – Tranquilizate tu también.

-Esto tranquila, solo quiero que me responda a una pregunta – los tres se miraron entre sí – ¿Has vuelto a follarte a Ginger?.

-Azula, no deberías preguntarme algo así – contestó el chico de la bufanda.

-Contesta o pensaré que eres un bastardo mentiroso que viene pidiendo dinero porque ella ya ha visto que eres basura – cada palabra de la peleadora estaba cargada de veneno letal.

-¡Ya basta! – gritó el aspirante a deportista profesional.

-Mejor la llamaré – y Chispas amenazó con marcar su el número en su celular.

-Claro, hazlo – replicó Mako – Tu nos presentaste.

Era cierto, lo había hecho. Azula conoció a Ginger, una camarera que comenzaba sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la moda. Guapa, coqueta, una delicia en la cama. Cuando trabajaba en los locales aledaños al Agni Kai era normal que se viesen algunas veces. Entonces dijo que buscaba una habitación en un apartamento de personas que no la molestasen. Chispas sabía que Korra y Mako buscaban a alguien para compartir los gastos y como Ginger iba a comenzar a trabajar en locales de alto copete y mucho dinero, no ib a tener problemas financieros. Se vieron unas veces y la pelirroja teñida dejó claro que tenía que centrarse en su carrera; algo bueno porque la hermana de Zuzu nunca la había visto como una relación estable.

Después de enterarse de lo sucedido con Korra, todo cuadraba. Había dejado de acostarse con Chispas para acostarse con Mako y eso había sido hacia varios meses. Por eso sintió como la bilis removía su estomago y sus dientes crujían por la ira. No le dolía que Mako le quitase a una chica, le dolía haber sido la que acabó llevando una serpiente venenosa al nido de su amiga.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir y te dejaré sin dientes – esta vez no hubo gritos, ni una palabra más alta que la otra, sino un tono bajo y áspero.

El hermano se preocupó de agarrar a su hermana, sabía perfectamente que los ojos de ella reflejaban una amenaza silenciosa, intentando que aquella situación no se volviese ya más complicada para ninguno. Antes de que darse cuenta, Chispa intentó zarandear a su hermano y acortar la distancia entre Mako y ella, pero Zuzu la agarro con fuerza por las caderas y cerró sus brazos en torno a su propia hermana.

-Dilo, venga dilo – los ojos de una bestia rabiosa relucieron en ella – Suéltame, Zuzu. O me sueltas o te haré daño.

Mako dio un paso hacia atrás, la joven mostraba un arrojo y una bravura que nunca había creído. Quien dijera que el sexo débil era el femenino, debería fijarse atentamente en la expresión predadora de la peleadora.

-No, prometiste a mama que no te meterías en problemas tontos – el muchacho de la cicatriz sabía apuntar donde dolía.

Azula y su madre nunca se habían llevado muy bien. La chica siempre había había reclamado las mismas exigencias de su padre pero cuando este les abandonó y no volvió a ponerse en contacto con ellos, todo cambió. Observó como su madre se esforzó el doble, llegando a pedir al tío Iroh que le dejase trabajar más horas en la tetería. Todo fue por ellos, por sus hijos, porque Zuko estudiase y Azula dejase sus escarceos con la criminalidad, desviviéndose por demostrarles amor. Cuando Ursa cayó enferma, Chispa cambió por completo y emprendió la tarea de ayudar a su tío con la tetería y hacer todo el trabajo posible.

-Vale, vale – la bestia se había amansado y había cerrado ella misma la jaula – Tranquilo.

-Gracias Zuko – dijo Mako.

-Vete de aquí, Mako – los ojos del muchacho de la cara quemada dejaban ver que la bestia simplemente se había cambiado de cuerpo – No quiero que mi hermana se meta en problemas, pero yo no tengo antecedentes.

Inexplicablemente el joven de la bufanda temía más al hombre que la mujer, aunque ella no cubriese las marcas de docenas de peleas.

Sintiéndose odiado y despreciado en aquel lugar, el joven de cabello encrespado atusó su bufanda, la colocó alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a descender las escalinatas, consciente en todo momento que dos pares de ojos observaban cada paso que daba y la dirección a la que iba. Era como esperar el amartillar de un arma, como si en algún momento fuera a recibir un disparo por la espalda. Esas sensaciones desagradables que te hacen aumentar el paso pasa sentir que nadie fija su vista en un punto de tu espalda. Así pues, Mako se alejó con un caminar rápido y constante que hizo ambos hermanos respirasen aliviados.

-¿Qué tal esta? – Zuko sabía perfectamente a quien se refería su hermana.

-Mejor, al menos tiene las energías para gritarle – bromeó el muchacho, haciendo que ambos riesen. Un poco de humor después de tanta tensión ayudaba.

-Me alegro – resopló ella, notando aun como la tensión del enfado hacia que sus músculos le doliesen.

-Deberías ir a verla. Apenas vienes y apenas estas un rato – replicó el hermano – Le gustará verte.

-Vendré luego – era un quejido infantil, una excusa barata.

-No me mientas. ¿Por qué apenas quieres venir a verla? – el comportamiento de su hermana levantaba ciertas preguntas que ameritaban respuesta – No es por los hospitales, no te dan miedo; no es por verla así, la has visto así cuando salió del quirofano; no es porque Korra te haya dicho nada malo, porque siempre me pregunta por ti. Dime el motivo.

Los segundos se convirtieron en una espera molesta, el viento silbaba en sus oídos y traía ruidos lejanos consigo. Ella hubiera deseado que la brisa que los envolvía fuera un tornado que impidiese oír lo que iba a decir.

-No pude cuidarla – respondió, notando como su llanto gorgojaba en su garganta – No pude protegerla.

-¿Qué? – su hermano no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando – De no ser por ti puede que no estuviese viva.

Le era difícil hablar, admitir sus propios miedos, pero era su hermano y necesitaba expulsar parte de sus fantasmas en voz alta.

-Siempre que le veo – no iba a llorar, su hermano se preocuparía demasiado de hacerlo – Me acuerdo de su ropa destrozada, de esos cabrones, del olor de su sangre y de su mirada de paz cuando cerraba los ojos.

-No debes sentirte así. La salvaste – decía al tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro de su hermana para reconfortarla.

-Me siento culpable de hablarle como la hable, porque de haberme portado mejor, no hubiera pasado anda de esto – los ojos de ambos hermanos se cruzaron – Y no sé hasta que punto quería seguir viviendo cuando se desmayó.

-Korra estaba y esta pasando un mal momento – replicó el muchacho de la cicatriz, intentando regalar la más amable de las sonrisas a su hermana – Pero tu has ayudado a que este viva para que salga de este pozo. Ya veras, pero confía en ella.

Ambos hermanos ignoraban que Katara se encontraba cerca, tomando un café en la cafetería del hospital, respirando profundamente después de haber sufrido un episodio tan desagradable. No solo no había podido seguir leyéndole a Korra, sino que tampoco había podido hablarle de nuevas letras que se le había ocurrido.

Incluso había comprado dos libros una tienda de segunda mano de camino al hospital. Quería que su amiga convaleciente eligiese cual empezar a leer, pero todo se interrumpió.

Ya se lo preguntaré luego, pensó Katara al tiempo que extraía dos novelas de una bolsa y empezaba a ojear las portadas. Intentaba ignorar el sonido de una docena de cucharillas golpeando tazas y el olor de varios tipos de tés que la rodeaban. El lugar estaba abarrotado y pese al silencio que había, el ruido de los refrescos abriéndose o del agua hirviendo vertiéndose resultaban bastante bulliciosos.

-Bonitos libros – una voz ya conocida la interrumpió, la doctora Montie se presentó detrás de ella, con un café en la mano – ¿Le importa que me siente?. Es mi primer descanso del día y necesito este cafeína.

-Sí, por supuesto – invitó la joven de tez morena a que la doctora se sentase con ella.

-Muy amable – La experta medico era todo amabilidad pero dejaba ver el cansancio en su rostro y la alegría de un asiento donde reposar unos minutos – ¿Qué libros son?

La doctora sabía que Katara le leía a a su amiga y que la obra del niño rubio estaba llegando a su fin.

-La Guerra de los Botones – le ofreció el libro para que observase la portada-

-No me suena de nada , no leo mucho de escritores franceses – replicaba – A veces creo que lo único que leo son artículos médicos y fichas de pacientes.

-Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate lo conoce, ¿no? – una ceja bromista se alzaba en el rostro de Katara.

-Claro – solventaba la mujer de bata blanca – Me encanta ese libro. El sueño de cualquier niño hecho realidad.

-Y de muchos dentistas – bromaba la joven de tez morena. Quería intentar demostrar al mundo que estaba bien.

La doctora sonrió, levemente y comenzó a golpetear la mesa con la yema de sus dedos. Jugaba su sus labios, intentando decir algo que al final pudo ser liberado de la prisión de su mente.

-Cuando ingresó, la señorita Raava nos facilitó los datos de sus padres pero se negó a que les informásemos – exponía una evidencia como quien daba la lección en clase – Al tener que hablar sobre lo acontecido, la embajada pidió el reporte médico para ayudarla con la renovación de su visado.

-Gracias, es muy amable – agradeció en nombre de su amiga.

-Al parecer alguien de administración llamó a los familiares que aparece en el visado.

-¿Vendrán los padres de Korra? – la pregunta estaba cargada de temerosa sorpresa. Ella sabía que la bajista nunca hablaba de sus padres y no tenía buena relación con ella.

-No. Al parecer el hombre tras el teléfono no fue muy participativo – respondió la doctora al tiempo que disfrutaba de su café – Pero luego se pusieron en contacto con el tío y este ignoró la llamada.

-Esto no debería decírmelo a mi – lo cual era cierto. Esa información era personal.

-Solo quiero decir que sus esfuerzo, buena señorita, son dignos de elogio – el halagó hizo ruborizar a la chica de cabello decorado – De no ser por ustedes, la pobre estaría sola.

-Muchas gracias, somos un grupo de amigos que nos preocupamos los unos por los otros – aquel comentario la llenó de orgullo

-Ojala se diera cuenta ella – una carraspea dejó paso a un tono más serio – También quería saber cuanto sabían de su cuadro psicológico. Porque entre la medicación y el trauma deberíamos tenerla más vigilada.

-¿Cómo dice?.

-Nada – contestó – Solamente actualizaremos su cuadro clínico.

-¿Por qué?.

Violar la confidencialidad médico/paciente era grave, muy grave, pero en estos momentos podía ser que alguien tuviese que tomar las decisiones de Korra a partir de aquel momento. El problema aquí era que si ellos lo sabían y no dijeron nada, estaban poniendo en peligro a su amiga.

-Esto no saldrá de aquí.

-Por supuesto – corroboró la joven con abalorios en el cabello.

-Su amiga presenta un cuadro clínico de depresión aguda. Sí las personas que están tratándola ahora lo dictaminan, deberá llevar a cabo un tratamiento cerrado.

-Claro, pero, ¿no acaba de violar el secreto médico paciente? – preguntó en un tono muy bajo.

-Confío en que usted se atenga a que esto no es algo que pueda decirse o discutirse en unos días – inquirió la doctora – No diga nada, pero me gustaría que la señorita Raava no termine en un centro Psiquiátrico.

-¿Tan mal esta? – el pavor sumió a Katara en el miedo

-No lo sé, pero es porque necesitamos constancia de que toma la medicación que se le asigna y hace lo que se le dice – el rostro de la doctora asemejaba una triste oda a la impotencia – Y no esta siendo muy participativa.

-Pero yo sé que es porque le duele, tiene su carácter pero atiende a razones.

-Lo ocurrido hace un rato con un chico no ha ayudado – violaba todos los preceptos pero necesitaba el compromiso de la joven – Necesito que intente que Korra se calme y se comporte. De ella depende no acabar ingresada.

-Le juro que no sucederá – afirmó la joven de tez morena – Y descuide, nadie sabrá nada.

En aquel momento, la doctora se levantó de su asiento y cuidadosamente llevó la taza terminada de café a la barra de la cafetería. De forma cuidadosa, le entregó la taza a un camarero y se despidió de Katara colocando el indice frente a sus labios, en señal de que se debía guardar silencio de la charla.

Justo en el umbral, la doctora se topó con Suki, que le regaló un cordial saludo a la mujer de bata blanca para después sonreír a su amiga y aproximarse hacia ella.

-Hola Azul – dijo Kabuki – Otros doctores querían diagnosticar a Korra y me he ido. ¿Sabes algo?.

Durante un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza confiárselo también a su amiga, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-No, nada, supongo que será para saber como se encuentra después del asalto – solventó la joven que terminaba su té, odiándose por ocultarle la verdad a su amiga.

-No la he visto muy mal por eso – Suki se apoyó pesadamente en la silla, como queriendo descansar pero sin llegar a sentarse – Pero ahora la verán alterada por culpa de Mako.

-También ha venido en el peor momento – y ella sabía que era una gran verdad.

-Pues igual otra persona viene en el peor momento en un rato – una sonrisa temblorosa surgió en el rostro de Kabuki

-¿Quién?

-Asami Sato.

**Reflexiones**

-Mi facebook es : Lobo Susurro Nocturno . Podéis agregarme si queréis

-**Mi blog: ****Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS**

-Mi primer donativo y la primera ilustración en honor a mi fic. Dos Berenice me han regalado sus esperanzas en mi. Muchísimas gracias

**NUEVO DIRECTO**

**-IMPORTANTE-**

**NUEVO DIRECTO**

El próximo Domingo 6 de Septiembre a las 13:30 hora de México centro, tendrá lugar ¡Un nuevo directo!. Para verlo solo debes ir al canal de **Youtube - Seth Liony** .

Con motivo del Proyecto "Nuestra Historia Sigue" locutada, tendremos a las fantasticas voces

En dicho canal, nos encontraremos con:

-**Seth Liony** Cosplay (Voz de Korra y escritora de Lybellus, obra que podreís encontrar en wattpad.)

-**Zakuro Hatsune** (Voz de Asami y creadora del fanfic Korrasami en español más aclamado: "Nuestra Historia Sigue")

-**Neko Naranja Eyesaid **( Voz de Bolin y experto en el fandub. )

-Lobo Susurro Nocturno - **Susurro Nocturno** en Fanfiction ( La persona que esta detrás del Kyalin más denso de Fanfiction, "Primavera en Ciudad República" y del fanfic "Un Puente Hacia ti" )

Responderemos preguntas, daremos adelantos, hablaremos de futuros proyectos, de la repercusión de la franquicia Avatar en el mundo y de como progresa el Proyecto de locución de Nuestra Historia Sigue

Miranos en el canal de **Youtube: Seth Liony** , el Doming 6, de Septimebre de 13:30 PM

-Si no vais a estar pero queréis dejar alguna pregunta para escucharlo en diferido, usad ya el hastag tanto en facebook como twitter.

Preguntad para el directo al hastag: **#ProyectoLionWolf**


	27. 27: Charlas y reuniones extrañas

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Muchisímas gracias por más de 500 reviews. En Reflexiones tengo unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Blanche Vest que ha estado de cumpleaños hace poco. ¡Felicidades guapa!.

NUEVO DIRECTO: **Youtube: Armitage Productions -** youtube SethLiony2711

Buscad en Youtube **Armitage Productions**

Domingo 6, de Septiembre. Se iniciará a la 13:30 horario México, pero os dejamos otros horarios.

HORARIOS:

13:30 Mexico Centro, México

14:30 Bogota, Colombia

15:30 Buenos Aires, Argentina

16:30 Santiago de Chile, Chile

19:30-20:30, España

En el capítulo anterior tuve un error y puse otro canal de youtube por error. TENEIS que IR a Youtube y TECLEAR Armitage Productions o LEER REFLEXIONES.

Ya podéis usar el Hashtag para preguntas que responderemos tanto en facebook como en twitter: **#ProyectoLionWolf**

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Lasuper15 **(eres más rápida que un rayo)** PaolaBlackGoldSaw **(Ahora le toca el turno a Asami. Disfruta)** Rarie-Roo** (Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, señorita Pony. Animo con tu maquina) **Jiore**(Me encantó que te dieras cuenta de la visa. Como ya te dije me gusta dar detalles y que la gente se dé cuenta de ellos) . **Zaruko Hatsune **(Si tu lo apruebas es excelente.) **Adri Sato **(Para el próximo vuelven a encontrarse), **DeathInnocent **(Fresón is coming),**Soulwolf dark **(En breves sale. Prometido.)** Niofuyuyima32 **(Le faltó poco. Estuvo cerca pero Zuko fue buen hermano. Solución, hacer Lucha libre con Mako) **Sel-Brauus** ( aquí vemos la aparición de Mako y la hermandad del grupo ) **lay05** (en breves veremos más de esos puntos. Ya veras.)**Phary **(Solo de imaginarte dando saltitos me rio como un tonto.), **Obini **(ME alegro de lograr esas reacciones en ti)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(Gracias por el aplauso pero los que escriben estas reviews ya me dais muchos ánimos. Además tu me das apoyo rockero.)** Montielowski **(Mi gran doctora)** RoseLangley02 **(Ten paciencia, por favor. Muchas gracias por leerlo pese a ese disgusto.) **LupitaAzucena **(Teniendo tus reviews, ¿quién necesita amor de abuela?) **yohennysiso** (se agradece que te guste y tener una nueva lectora. Bienvenida.)** Maaraya Greyjoy **(Espero que luego no me pidas a mi ir a tus exámenes de recuperación si suspendes alguna asignatura. Mucho animo en las clases y de bombero.) **AlexandraArcher ** (Bueno, 8 días tampoco es tanto tiempo de espera) (Si hubiera mil momentos korrasami se harían aburridos, así los pocos que hay son como joyas o estrellas fugaces )** Murasakii-11** (Voy por menos de la mitad... No, no va a ser tan sencillo) **AvatarYumiko **(19:30.20:30, horario españa) ** Berenice **(Gracias a ti por todo) **Berry 92 **(No, tu eres la mejor )** gumilady **(agradezco muchísimo que me dejases un review y que comiences a dar amor a otra gente )** Blanche Vest **(¡Felicidades!) **BeetleCCM25 **(Gracias por el apoyo, en reflexiones sabrás la dirección web de mi proyecto)** Kuki **(Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Y espero que me regales otra ^-^) **Tazura Tsurugi** (se te extrañaba. Bienvenida),** Annimo **(Lo has pedido y poco a poco será desvelado)** Dayntikishimoto** (Bueno, es un poco cretino Mako ) **lay05** (en breves veremos más de esos puntos. Ya veras.) **Cintya Ram **(de nada, un placer y gracias por el review) **Pilaralejandra **(no eres la única. Sois bastantes)** Gunter **(Gracias y espero ganarme más reviews en un futuro. Muy amable.)** L'esperitLlop **(creo que tu review ha sido una de las más hermosas que me han escrito. Gracias y me alegro de haber significado algo así apra alguien.)

**Capitulo 27**

El reloj de pared que había en su despacho era lento, tal vez demasiado lento, y no podía evitar observarlo de reojo de vez en cuando. Era cierto que ya no se estilaban los relojes de pared pero le dieron ese despacho, el reloj ya estaba allí. Un reloj circular de con los números alargados y el borde de madera, desentonando con toda la decoración y con lo que ella consideraba estético. Era horroroso, algo sacado de un tiempo pasado, pero que había estado en ese despacho antes que ella y que aun funcionaba pese a todo. Tal vez fuera porque le gustaba tener el tiempo medido al milímetro para no llegar tarde jamás a alguna reunión, o tal vez por el hecho de que no deseaba arrojar a la basura algo que le recordaba a ella misma; pero el reloj siguió alzado en lo alto de su oficina.

No era que desease ir enfundada en una armadura subida en su corcel blanco, pero Asami Sato deseaba saber que había sucedido con Korra después de haber escuchado el sonido de objetos siendo arrojados al suelo. Aquello evidenciaba la buena recuperación de la morena, al menos tendría que estar recuperándose adecuadamente para berrear de tal manera; pero también el estrés que la visita de su ex-novio le había ocasionado. Al menos quería saber que había sucedido pero debía de centrarse en su trabajo.

Sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con las manecillas del reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para la reunión de la semana, donde debería exponer el balance de beneficios fiscales que había obtenido la empresa. Detestaba hablar en público pero debía de hacerse valer y desempeñar su labor, demostrando a más de uno que no era solo una cara bonita.

Cuando saliese del trabajo iría a ver a la chica que yacía hospitalizada, esperando encontrar una mejoría. Sentía que después de haberse preocupado por que ella recuperase su dinero pese a estar cercana a la muerte, ella debía corresponder un gesto tan noble. La obligación moral de interesarse por su estado clínico era inversamente proporcional al malestar que sentía por ella en algunos momentos, deseando alzarla de la cama y preguntarle si ella también la veía como una persona intrascendente.

La joven Sato no quiso seguir pensando esas cosas y comenzó a repasar por enésima vez los números que se reflejaban en los informe, mascullando en voz baja el discurso que iba a exponer. A su lado estaba Kuvira, sentada en el sofá del despacho por expresa petición de su jefa. Asami disfrutaba de la fuerte presencia de su escolta, además de saber que siempre podría contar con una segunda opinión. La guardaespaldas había abierto su chaqueta y se apoyaba levemente en el asiento, tranquilamente y sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. La mujer de lánguido flequillo estaba seria, como siempre, semejando un gran felino a punto de atacar; pero esta vez se notaba extremadamente seria, con el mandíbula tensa y los ojos perforando mentalmente la pared.

-Kuvira – la voz de la joven heredera reclamaba atención que obtuvo rápidamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita? – pese a que ya eran más amigables la una con la otra, la mujer de mirada afilada no olvidaba su posición.

-Quisiera preguntarte si luego no te molestaría en acompañarme al hospital – ya conocía la opinión de la escolta sobre el tema, pero tampoco deseaba jugar la carta de la jefa autoritaria con ella.

-Por supuesto, señorita – contestó, regalando a su vez una amable sonrisa – Debo de protegerla.

La guardaespaldas se mostraba amable con la joven empresaria, puesto que además de ser su jefa ella había querido incluirla en parte activa de su vida. En cierto modo, Kuvira sabía que ya no eran empleada y empleadora, sino que ella se había convertido en la persona de confianza para Asami. La joven de tez pálida y cabello oscuro necesitaba una personalidad fuerte a su lado y su fiel protectora fungía feliz esa obligación. Sí, ella sabía que se había incumplido todas las normas que Lin le había dado en más de una ocasión con los Sato, pero tampoco era que la mayor de las Beifong se librase de incumplir sus propias reglas; Lin Beifong era la persona más allegada a Hiroshi Sato, más que su propia hija.

Era lógico pensar que la heredera pensase que su fiel protectora estaba molesta por la situación con Korra pero, pese a ser en parte verdad, ahora estaba más preocupada en la reunión que ella debía de tener con la jefa de seguridad de la familia Sato. Era cierto que la mujer de la cicatriz sabía todo pero eso no quitaba que la situación fuera en extremo violenta.

La joven heredera se levantó de su silla, cuadró los archivos al golpear el canto contra la mesa varias veces, guardó los informes en una carpeta y se dispuso a salir a la reunión. La mujer del flequillo lánguido se levantó de su asiento para despedir a su jefa, la cual se despidió con un leve gesto de la mano. No hacia falta tanta formalidad y menos sabiendo que hoy iba a ser un día largo para ambas.

-No hace falta que me acompañes, Kuvira

-Sí es lo que desea.

-Deseame suerte. Es lo único que te pido – rogó algo temerosa al tiempo que se dibujó una linea titubeantes en el rostro de la joven de labios carnosos.

-Le deseo la mejor de las fortunas – fue la respuesta que encontró justo antes de salir.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que la llevaba a la zona central de aquella planta. Tenía que atravesar una zona de paredes níveas y grandes ventanales, hasta llegar a la zona de administración. Docenas de personas se afanaban en sus obligaciones mientras permanecían encerrados en sendos cubículos, pero eso no hizo que alguno de los empleados alzase la vista de su modesto receptáculo para observar la procedencia de ese repiqueteo de tacones contra el suelo.

"Camina mirando al frente e ignoralos", se decía mentalmente la joven Sato para evitar que se notasen sus nervios a cada paso. Puede que esa actitud reflejase para algunas personas altaranería pero en realidad era una forma de ocultar que Asami Sato detestaba ser el centro de atención, aunque eso resultase difícil de creer. Era paradójico que una persona de su posición social detestase los focos pero era porque siempre que debía estar ante las cegadoras luces del protagonismo ocasional, debía llevar puesta su mascara mascara social y mentirse a sí misma en base a las apariencias.

Detestaba esa faceta de su vida pero sabía que era una persona afortunada en lo económico y que gozaba de muchas más oportunidades que el común de la gente. Sin embargo, la pregunta era sí valía la pena sacrificar su forma de ser por la seguridad; ocultando al mundo lo que era y como era en realidad. A medida pensaba que podía irse y arriesgarse a vivir una vida por sí misma, pero luego esa idea se diluía en su mente como si fuera tinta en el océano.

Olvidando de una vez sus nervios, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde, como era costumbre mensual, era invitada a asistir como parte de la junta directiva. Atravesó toda la planta, escuchando el sonido del teclear, los murmullos o los ataques de tos mal fingidos a su paso. Siempre hablaban a sus espaldas, siempre.

El ascensor que llevaba a la planta superior estaba revestido con paredes recubiertas de planchas con un color blanco hueso con iluminación. Los portones estaban hechos del mismo acero para darle un aire homogéneo a la estructura, casi antiséptico. Los botones se iluminaban como parte de la memoria de cada elevador y a su paso por cada piso el borde del botón adquiría un tono rojizo. Rojo, como la sangre que ahora le palpitaba abundantemente mientras presionaba el número de la planta de juntas y comenzaba el ascenso a uno de los momentos más desagradables que tenía cada mes. Contaba varias veces hasta diez en silencio, el sonido de sus uñas dibujando círculos invisibles en la carpeta que llevaba consigo semejaba al de un automóvil derrapando, su respiración se escuchaba como un reactor y hasta el sonido de la estática de las luces era percibido en ese momento como sí fuera un amplificador gigante. Estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo, en breves tendría que volver a ver a su padre y al impresentable del señor Amon. Los tres trabajaban en la misma empresa y en el mismo edificio, pero ella nunca veía a su padre y Amon trabajaba dos plantas por encima de la suya, haciendo complicado que cuadrasen en otro lugar que no fueran los ascensores. Ellos iban a cenar a grandes restaurantes y a hoteles de lujo; ella era feliz con pedir que le subieran algo de la cafetería a su despacho o comer los emparedados de Pema en la arboleda que rodeaba el edificio Futuro; prefiriendo comer sola o con sus amiga, incluyendo a Kuvira. En ese momento su mente estuvo con la escolta, la cual debería de enfrentarse a Lin Beifong en unos minutos. Su guardaespaldas se había metido en problemas por su culpa, demostrando una fidelidad digna de un samurai.

-Animo, Kuvira, Animo – susurraba en el ascenso al tiempo que escuchó el timbre que anunciaba que había llegado a la planta indicada.

Y no era para menos porque la joven de mirada afilada y lánguido flequillo se enfrentaba a la terrible reunión mensual que debía tener con la jefa de seguridad de Industrias Future. La mujer del sempiterno ceño fruncido esperaba a su subalterna y protegida, aunque esta no sabía que iba a encontrarse después de que hacia casi tres semanas se había desvelado que su mujer de confianza le había estado ocultando información con respecto a las compañías que la heredera de Industrias Futuro frecuentaba.

Así pues, después de que su jefa se fuera del despacho, la guardaespaldas se levantó del asiento que estaba acostumbrada a tomar en aquel sofá de oscuro que adornaba el despacho de la heredera. Un sofá donde ella no debería estar pero al que fue invitada, de forma reiterada por la joven de labios carnosos que llamaba jefa.

Ella era Kuvira Shihei Xinzang, una empleada de seguridad que no debería tener un trata cercano y familiar con su superior, una empleada que había incumplido toda y cada una de las normas y consejos de su principal benefactora. A decir verdad, no solo eran normas de Lin Beifong sino prácticamente eran leyes estatutarias que nadie debería quebrantar, pero ella lo había hecho y era algo que debía mantener en celoso secreto para evitar que la señalasen con el dedo y hablasen a sus espaldas. No era que a la joven de mirada de halcón le importasen las habladurías, eso era algo con lo que había vivido desde que comenzó a noquear a imbéciles en el antro de Loban, pero no quería que pensasen que estaba donde estaba porque Lin cuidaba de ella y mucho menos que pensasen que Lin la consentía. Tenía más miedo a afectar negativamente a la fama o al respeto que emanaba la mujer de la cicatriz que tanto la había ayudado, porque de suceder algo semejante jamás podría volver a mirarla a la cara.

No era tonta y sabía que a la antigua militar no le importaban los rumores. Si algo podría decirse de Lin Beifong es que ignoraba los comentarios porque su personalidad fuerte hacia que los más cobardes prefiriesen esparcir chismes a sus espaldas, pero a Kuvira le importaba el hecho de manchar la reputación de la hermana de Su. El lustroso nombre de su benefactora empañado por el hecho de cumplir con favoritismos; es era un miedo que la joven de flequillo lánguido tenía y el motivo principal por el cual prefería ocultar ciertas cosas.

Con minuciosidad, Kuvira aplanó la marca de sus posaderas en el sofá, ordenó los periódicos de forma consecutiva, centró una pieza decorativa en la mesita, se ajustó la chaqueta y se atusó el cabello. La minuciosidad la calmaba, hacer las cosas de forma precisa y calibrada la tranquilizaba, siendo un bálsamo que relajaba su estrés.

Abrió la puerta para atravesar la misma zona de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales que había cruzado la señorita Sato hacia escasos minutos. Las personas que permanecían en los cubículos volvieron a cotillear, curiosos por saber quien salía del pasillo de los despachos de dirección. Pocos se animaban a alzar la vista desde sus receptáculos para observar a la escolta, puesto que esta les devolvía la mirada con esos ojos aceitunados y salvajes. Esa mirada, cetrina y afilada como la de un halcón oteando a una presa, hacia que cualquier metomentodo agachase la cabeza a su paso. Ella tenía porte, tenía presencia, tenía unos ojos que intimidaban y el reflejo en el rostro de los que han vivido más que una persona normal. Kuvira intimidaba y lo sabía, ella no era como Asami; pues la joven Sato era dulce, algo miedosa y de buen corazón. En cambio, la guardaespaldas era protectora, fuerte y dura como una pieza de metal martillada en una forja. La vida le había forjado el carácter y siempre gustaba de que nadie a su paso lo olvidase.

Ella no tenía que ir muy lejos y decidió bajar las escaleras para ir al encuentro de la jefa de seguridad. Las zonas con oficinas de seguridad estaban repartidas por todo el edificio, pero la seguridad principal de Industrias Futuro estaba un piso más abajo, donde los guardaespaldas hacían informes, ayudaban con el visionado de las cámaras o escribían sobre los hábitos de los trabajadores. Todo controlado, todo estudiado con precisión de cirujano, todo listo para cualquier contingencia, todo organizado de forma militar y como le gustaba a Lin Beifong.

Las puertas de servicio en cada planta eran de un color negro, con un cierre especial que insonorizaba la contaminación de ruido entre las plantas. Las escaleras eran blancas y serpenteaban en torno a una cristalera que exponía una de las vigas centrales del edificio. La estructura de metal oscuro era el principal eje decorativo, exponiendo la gran manufactura de la edificación alzada por Industrias Futuro. A la escolta le gustaba ese gigantesco soporte de metal, siempre había tenido una extraña afinidad por el acero y la metalurgia, le apasionaba la ingeniería y las gigantescas maravillas que derivaban de ello.

"Seguro que Lin piensa que exponer algo así a simple vista es inseguro", pensó para ella, sonriendo ante la imagen que se formaba en su imaginación: la jefa de seguridad exigiendo que se debería de recubrir la viga de soporte con blindaje reactivo.

La planta de seguridad era más pequeña debido a que en ella descansaban los motores secundarios de los elevadores y la segunda zona de vigilancia. Al zorro gris le gustaba tener todo bajo control, pudiendo vigilar con las cámaras lo que ocurría en todos los puntos del edificio, teniendo controlado el motor auxiliar de los ascensores, e incluso llegando a tener un pequeño cuarto de seguridad donde se encontraba una pequeña armería para los escoltas. Ese lugar era el cuartel general desde donde los ojos y oídos de la jefa de seguridad se extendían a toda la ciudad y parte del extranjero. De preguntarle a Kuvira si el lugar imponía respeto y daba miedo, ella respondería afirmativamente a ambas cuestiones.

En el lugar pudo ver algunos pequeños cuartos donde sus compañeros descansaban o jugaban a las cartas, otra donde realizaban los expedientes que exigía su superiora, y otra donde se realizaba una exposición de puestos, planes y obligaciones del mes. Kuvira recordaba esas reuniones donde se iban rotando puestos entre los miembros de seguridad y se les indicaba que debían hacer. Les rotaban para que conocieran todo el edificio y todas las zonas, algo que Kuvira hizo a la espera de ascender al puesto que ocupaba ahora. Se cobraba bien siendo parte de la seguridad y solo llegabas a los puestos de guardaespaldas sí eras de los mejores, como lo era ella. Aun recordaba cuando se sentó en esas sillas la primera vez, con un uniforme oscuro y portando la pistolera; siendo uno de los momentos que más emociones le seguían provocando.

-¿Me buscabas? – la voz inconfundible de Lin Beifong la asaltó de repente.

La mujer de la cicatriz estaba ante ella, impasible, ataviada con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón, con una tablet informática en una mano y un té en la otra.

-Sí, la reunión mensual – contestó Kuvira

-Acompañame a mi despacho – dijo fríamente al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones rumbo a un pequeño cuarto aledaño a la sala de reuniones.

La jefa de seguridad era la única persona en todo el edificio que tenía dos despachos: uno en esa misma planta y el otro cerca del despacho de Hiroshi Sato, dejando ver que era su persona de confianza. Era una forma de tener el control de la seguridad en ambos sitios, de cumplir sus funciones incluso varias plantas más arriba y de que nadie ocupase su puesto en el cuartel general, como a ella le gustaba llamar a la planta de seguridad, sin su consentimiento.

El despacho de la planta de seguridad era algo pequeño pero no por tamaño de este sobre el panel, sino por los archivadores llenos de antiguos informes que rellenaban la oficina. En pleno siglo veintiuno, Lin Beifong seguía prefiriendo imprimir la información importante en papel y no tirar ficheros de antiguos empleados o casos importantes. Se decía que entre esos archivos seguía teniendo la lista de asistentes a los actos benéficos de Hiroshi Sato de los últimos diez años, algo que Kuvira podía llegar a creerse.

El resto de la oficina constaba de un colgador negro de metal, una mesa de escritorio blanca con patas de aluminio a juego con las sillas, un computador con dos pantallas conectadas, un lapicero, un tapete negro y una pizarra blanca donde Lin apuntaba los puntos importantes del día que no debía olvidar en ningún momento o los organigramas. Semejaba tan aséptico como la consulta de un dentista y daba el mismo temor infantil.

Relajadamente, la jefa de seguridad se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el colgador, exhibiendo las dos cartucheras donde guardaba sus dos armas.

"Lo que no has solucionado con seis balas no lo harás con nueve, pero yo prefiero tener más posibilidades", una frase de su mentora que vino de golpe a la mente de la joven de cetrina. La mujer que la instruyó siempre aconsejaba un modelo Glock, las más fiables para ella. Los guardaespaldas debía llevar su arma, un cuchillo o navaja, bridas para atar a sospechosos, una linterna y un dispositivo de emisión de emergencia. Lin no se oponía a que alguien llevase una segunda arma, aunque ella era la única persona que las llevaba siempre para que fungieses de factor intimidatorio a los posibles socios de moral dispersa de Hiroshi Sato.

La jefa de seguridad se sentó en su asiento y chasqueó los dedos para sacar a su protegida de su ensimismamiento.

-Oye niña, vuelve a la tierra – bromeó al darse cuenta del rostro avergonzado de su subalterna

-Lo siento – se disculpó Kuvira, tomando asiento rápidamente – Me acordé de cuando me senté en esta oficina por primera vez y me diste una charla sobre mis responsabilidades.

-Sí, tenías mucho que demostrar y lo demostraste – una sonrisa de orgullo se esbozó en sus labios. La veces que había sonreído delante de la joven se podían contar con los dedos de ambas manos.

-Siempre habéis estado apoyándome – la gratitud de la joven de ojos afilados sería siempre eterna – Gran B, Su y tu me habéis cuidado muy bien.

-Te cuidaste tu sólita, niña – se reclinó sobre el asiento, dejando ver el cansancio en su rostro – Pero luego fuiste tonta y has terminado en un lío de faldas con Asami Sato.

La sutileza de Lin se podía asemejar a la de un tren de mercancías a toda maquina y sin frenos. Era cierto que podía ser precisa y cautelosa, ver algo y olvidarlo de un día para otro porque era lo mejor para todo, y ser sorda y muda si así lo precisasen. Pero con la gente de su entera confianza o con sus subalternos era tan delicada como un tanque de combate.

-No tengo esa relación con la señorita Sato – replicó la escolta de la joven empresaria.

-La chiquilla es guapa y tu eres muy atractiva – solventó la mujer de la cicatriz para sonrojo y asombro de su protegida – Además la miras como si fuera un cachorrito.

-La señorita Sato es amable, amistosa y ha querido tener un trato más personal conmigo – a cada sílaba que escapaba de su boca se daba cuenta de que lo que en su mente sonaba bien, era un tremendo error.

-Por favor – una mirada de estupefacción se reflejó en el rostro de Lin – Por favor, niña, dime que no te has acostado con ella.

En aquel momento, un rubor convirtió los pómulos de Kuvira en dos luces de color carmesí que recordaban a la fragua de una forja.

-Por supuesto que no. Soy una profesional. Tienes mi palabra – sentenció tajantemente.

-También la tenía cuando te dije que no te implicases personalmente con ella – la replica quemó como un disparó.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? – se defendió – ¿Qué le dijese que no podía ser una buen samaritana? .

Había perdido la compostura pero sabía que tenía razón en una cosa: Lin Beifong era una persona justa y eso jugaba a favor de Kuvira.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón – pese a confirmar que su código moral seguía en vigencia, su ceño aun estaba fruncido – Pero eso no quita que os hayáis convertido en amiguitas y me ocultes información.

-Debo de cuidar a la señorita Sato y sus buenas obras solo repercutirían negativamente de descubrirlas su padre – ella sabía la fama de Hiroshi Sato y a juzgar por la expresión meditabunda de la jefa de seguridad, ella podía prever una reacción desmedida por parte del padre.

-Aun así – parecía que Lin quería seguir teniendo la sartén por el mango – No has debido confraternizar tanto con ella.

-Siendo parte de su vida he tenido acceso a su vida más personal, he podido cuidarla de forma más correcta y lograr que confíe en mi – todo era cierto, aunque era mejor omitir los ejercicios matutinos con Zhu Li – He hecho más que todos los anteriores.

Los anteriores guardaespaldas de la joven heredera habían sido despachados con cierta prontitud en base a que se sentía incomoda con su presencia, le parecían condescendientes o no se fiaba de ellos. Era primordial que el protegido confiase en su escolta puesto que le estaba confiando su propia vida, así que Lin optó por pedirle a una mujer que la cuidase. Kuvira era una persona de confianza, con un porte que exhalaba confianza y seguridad, educada y de trato amable. Hasta ahora, la joven de mirada cetrina había sido la persona que más tiempo había estado con la joven Asami Sato sin que esta presentase queja alguna de ella, algo aun más sorprendente después de descubrir que la heredera sabía que su padre pedía que sus escoltas la espiasen a la vez que la protegiesen.

-Esta bien – dijo la jefa de seguridad – Pero recuerda que eres su escolta y debes de ser profesional en todo momento. Ella es tu prioridad, ¿entiendes?.

-Sí, señora, no le fallaré.

Era extraño que la hermana mayor de Su renunciase a una discusión. Por lo general era testaruda y hosca en las discusiones pero en esta debía de admitir las hechos que se estaban exponiendo. Puede que Su dijera que su hermana prefería pasar horas refunfuñando a admitir que estaba equivocada, pero lo cierto es que la menor tendía a exagerar las cosas. El carácter de su hermana mayor era legendario pero ahora mismo entendía que no había posibilidad de presentar más batalla o mayor discusión. Simplemente, lo que Kuvira había dicho era cierto y no podía replicarse de ninguna manera. La protegida de Lin había logrado más en unos meses que todos los escoltas juntos y era más cómodo aflojar la situación que tensarla.

Ahora, a la mayor de las Beifong le tocaba la difícil tarea de lidiar con Hiroshi Sato para que no se enterase, confiarle informes modificados y evadir toda la información concerniente a las nuevas amistades que frecuentaba la joven heredera. No era que a Lin le importase esa tal Korra, pero le importaba su hija y esta podía terminar mal parada ante un ataque de ira del Presidente de Industrias Futuro. Al patriarca de la familia Sato no le importaban los daños colaterales que pudiese ocasionar y era bien sabido que sí quería hundir a una persona, lo haría.

-Más te vale – replicó la mujer de la cicatriz, dando los últimos coletazos de vida a su ira – Porque no sabes de lo que es capaz Hisoshi Sato. Yo sí lo sé y créeme niña; no te gustaría conocer su ira.

-¿Puede llegar a hacerme daño?.

-¿Daño?, ¿físico?, no, no, no. Eso es lo más liviano que podía hacerte – aclaró la mujer de la cicatriz

-¿Entonces? – la joven del flequillo era fuerte y pensaba que podía defenderse de cualquier cosa.

Lin se reclinó sobre el escritorio para captar la atención de su subalterna. Resopló, tranquilamente, puso las manos como si sostuvieran un imaginario cuenco y se deleitó sabiendo que la mirada de Kuvira estaba cada vez más intranquila.

-Hiroshi Sato no actúa así – su tono era lento para que todas las palabra fueran claras y especificas – El prefiero destruir todo lo que eres y a quien amas. Todo aquel que ha tenido trato contigo sería su objetivo. Intentaría dañarte de forma indirecta, dañando a los que quieres de forma directa, quitándote tu apartamento, tu sustento y tu crédito. Haría correr rumores contra ti y se encargaría de lograr que nadie con quien tenga, tuviese o fuera a tener relación, no te contratase. Serías una paria y al final solo te quedarían tres opciones: marcharte de la ciudad e irte a algún pueblo pesquero lejos de su interés; plantar cara a Hiroshi Sato y morir convertida en una sucia vagabunda; o terminar suicidándote o intentando matar al señor Sato, lo que me obligaría a matarte yo.

En ningún momento Kuvira había imaginado que Lin apretase un gatillo contra ella, pese a que la mirada sombría y gélida que le estaba regalando evidenciaba que no estaba hablando en broma. Lin Beifong había matado, había tenido que sesgar vidas y en sus ojos se veían encerrados los últimos estertores de sus victimas.

-¿Y tu?, no correrías riesgo – pregunta preocupada la escolta.

-Sé demasiadas cosas – replica confiada – Intentaría mediar por ti. No te preocupes.

-Y por Su y los demás también, ¿no? – estaban enfadadas pero Kuvira no podía creer que fuera tan cruel de abandonar a su suerte a su hermana y a sus sobrinos.

-Ellos están a salvo – contestó – Hiroshi Sato nunca les tocaría.

-Me alegro – sonrió al saber que se preocupaba por su familia, lo cual hizo que recordarse a Opal.

La joven Opal había ido a ver a su tía y esta no había querido recibirla; así que Kuvira decidió tentar al diablo con una pregunta.

-Me tope con Opal – intentó fingir un tono desinteresado, fracasando estrepitosamente – Me dijo que no has querido recibirla.

Antes de preguntar cualquier cosa, la jefa de seguridad se tensó en su asiento.

-Sabes que no la quiero aquí – alegó, tomando una postura rígida y autoritaria a la vez que recordaba la prohibición de que la familia de Su fuera a verla a la Torre Futuro.

-Pero ahora ha cumplido su sueño – enfatizó con alegría la joven escolta – Deberías de alegrarte y haberla recibido.

Lin alzo levemente una mano y extendió tres dedos ante su subalterna para enfatizar su discurso.

-En primer lugar: me alegro por mi sobrina. En segundo lugar: hable con ella hace una semana y me contó todo. La pobre quería haberme visto en la fiesta pero bueno, estaba contigo y unos amigos de la chiquilla Sato – el tono se volvió aun más autoritario – Y en tercer lugar: no ha venido a verme y ni me han pasado el recado de que he tenido visita.

En aquel momento Kuvira entendió que había más ocultando la verdad pero era mejor no forzar la situación. No era recomendable hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido y ella no iba a ser la loca que quebrantase esa norma.

-Entiendo – intentó calmar a su jefa.

-Ahora marchate – solventó la mujer de la cicatriz – Tengo cosas que hacer.

La reunión de Asami había terminado y había sido más extraña de lo normal. Ni su padre, ni Amon se habían personado a la reunión. La asamblea la encabezó Jeong Jeong, el director de I+D. Era un hombre alto, canoso, de bigote níveo que inspiraba gran respeto y aterraba a Asami solo con la mirada. Fue el responsable de la reunión y el que se encargaría de entregarle al presidente el balance mensual. Sí, todos sabían que Hiroshi Sato no iba a estar en la reunión, todos salvo su propia hija. Por fortuna para ella, el resto del comité no se esforzaron en respetarla y optaron por ignorarla durante casi toda la reunión, al que se encontraba lejos de molestar a la joven Sato. Incluso intentaron terminar cuanto antes su exposición mensual para su alivio y goce personal.

Caminaba sosegadamente por el pasillo, rumbo a su oficina, como si fuera terminase de correr una maratón; y no era para menos, debido al estrés que solía padecer en estas reuniones. Seguramente todos los representantes del consejo de administración pensaban que la habían molestado pero era al contrario, estaba verdaderamente contenta de que ignorasen su presencia. Ahora, por fin podría ocuparse de sus obligaciones con respecto de las reestructuraciones de seguridad para los empleados. Estaba segura que habiendo mostrado el desglose de este mes de las desgravaciones, su sugerencia de aumentar la seguridad para prevenir accidentes laborales sería un éxito. Para que todo saliera como tenía que salir, debía de comenzar a realizar labores de estudio intensivo para crear un memorándum del informe previo.

Una vez en su despacho pudo comprobar que Kuvira aun no había regresado, así que decidió hacer algo que no solía hacer en presencia de la escolta: tumbarse en el sofá. Asami adoraba estirarse en el tresillo como si fuera una cama, ignorando las futuras arrugas de su traje, quitándose los zapatos negro de tacón y simplemente notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse.

Sentada en el sofá le vino a la memoria los pies de Korra y lo sucia que estaba la primera vez que se vieron, recordando a una dama y a un vagabundo. Esa comparativa era bastante acertada aunque ella se negaba a abandonar a quien salvó para demostrarse a sí misma que podía cambiar una vida. En ese momento empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba cambiando una vida en base al dinero y no a los sentimientos o a la cercanía. Aquello le daba miedo, pero era un miedo subjetivo porque estaba pensando en una persona que no solo estaba ahorrando para devolverle el dinero que le había entregado, sino que se preocupó de que se le fuera devuelto pese a estar al borde de la muerte.

-Cuantos secretos tienes, Korrita – masculló en voz alta justo antes de que su celular sonase.

En la pantalla de su smarthphone se podía ver el nombre de Zhu Li. Su gran amiga llamaba y como era la hora de almorzar era lógico pensar que la invitaba a comer con ella.

-Hola Zhu – saludó a la persona al otro lado del terminal.

-Hola Sami – devolvió el saludo – Te notó muy contenta.

-Bueno – admitió – La reunión ha ido bien.

-Me alegro – comentó. Se escuchaba bastante ruido, sin duda estaba en la calle.

-¿Donde estas?

-He venido a buscar a mi prima – alegó – La muy boba se ha olvidado las llaves por cuadragésima vez.

-Me lo imagino – la joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que esa pequeña hadita llamada Ty Lee pudiera acordarse de algo tan mundano como unas llaves.

-¿Te puedes creer que tiene tres copias y no se llevo ninguna?. ¡Tres!.

Una voz a lo lejos se podía escuchar, tarareando en voz alta una canción, seguramente ignorando a los transeúntes que pasaban por la zona. La bailarina estaba cerca de su prima.

-¿Y cómo hace para entrar? – esa era la gran pregunta.

-Tiene un juego de llaves en las oficinas de la empresa de la familia, donde ya saben que suele olvidar llevarlas – el retintín molesto de Zhu era más que evidente – Luego tiene uno en el bar de unos amigos. Es muy confiada.

-Es un hada del bosque – replicó la joven de labios carnosos mientras jugaba con su pelo, tumbada en su sofá – No sería ella sino fuese así.

-Lo que sea – replicó – Me ha hecho venir a buscarla.

-Eres como su hermana mayor – desde pequeña Ty Lee siempre había estado muy apegada a su hermana – Entiende que te extrañó. Como yo.

-Gracias cariño – su voz se apaciguó y se volvió tierna y dulce – Voy a ir por la tarde con Ty Lee al Shoho. Vamos a tomar un té con pastel como pago por este rescate. Solo las tres, como en los viejos tiempos.

En ese momento se escuchó una discusión al otro lado del terminal y el sonido de la tela raspando el micrófono del aparato.

-Sami – la voz divertida e inconfundible de la chica hada – Kuvira también puede venir.

Un pinchazo atravesó el pecho de la joven de ojos esmeraldas al recordar que tenía que ir a ver Korra y que ya se lo había dicho a Suki.

-No puedo, lo siento, otro día – trastabillaba al hablar y se notaba demasiado.

-¿Qué ocultas? – a los nervios de la joven Sato había que sumarle que Zhu Li la conocía muy bien y sabía cuando mentía.

-Es que tengo que hacer ciertas cosas – replicó.

-Dame algún ejemplo – cuestionó – A poder ser, uno que logre creerme.

Era el fin, estaba marcada por su amiga. La ingeniera era persistente y paciente como un francotirador. Tenía a Asami en su punto de mira y esta ultima sabía que no iba a fallar.

"Lo mejor es que sea rápido" pensó la joven Sato, "como una muela".

-Voy a ir a ver a Korra al hospital – sabía lo que venía ahora.

-¿Otra vez?, Sami ya has ido a verla demasiadas veces – la mujer de las lentes intentaba hacer de voz de la razón – No creo que hagas bien molestando.

-Solo me preocupo, no creo que moleste – se defendió mientras su voz se mostraba triste y asustada.

-Por favor – dijo la ingeniera de los Wan antes de resoplar – No te conocen y ya has ido más de media docena de veces.

En realidad, Asami había ido muchas más pero prefería no decirlo en ese momento.

-Admito que puedo ser un poco molesta pero tengo un buen plan – inquirió – Cuando la muevan a una planta privada nadie me molestará.

-¿Molestarte? Si ya te han facilitado una plaza permanente – durante unos segundos Zhu li enmudeció para luego lanzar una pregunta afilada cual espada – ¿Quién ha pedido el cambio de habitación?.

-Bueno, pues eso es algo privado – balbuceaba.

-Sami, ¿quién?.

-Yo – confesó la joven de ojos verdes – Pero aun no lo he pedido. Es solo que no quiero causarle problemas.

-¡No lo hagas idiota! – gritó Zhu li de tal forma que hasta la tonadilla de su prima dejó de escucharse al otro lado del aparato – ¿No ves lo egoísta que eres?. Estas planeando todo eso y no le has pedido ni opinión a la paciente. ¿No lo entiendes?, recapacita.

Era cierto, todo era verdad. Estaba actuando de forma egoísta por sus propios intereses y ni tan siquiera contando con la opinión de Suki, Toph o Katara. Todo lo quería orquestar para que nadie la viese a ella, no para que le fuera mejor a Korra.

-Tienes razón. He sido una mezquina – su voz era seria y gris.

-No seas así – en contraposición, el tono de su amiga ahora era cálido – No actuaste con malas intenciones pero debes dejar que sigan su vida y su curso.

-Es que la salve y no sé – le era difícil saberlo en verdad – Siento que debo saber que esta bien. Es como mi obligación y no puedo ignorarla. Es cierto, recurro al dinero, pero no tengo mucho más que ofrecer y espero que sea bastante. ¿De qué valdría haberla salvado sí casi la mataron?.

No se escuchó respuesta alguna. Asami alejó el celular de su oído para corroborar que la llamada no se había cortado. No sabía que sucedía pero prefería el silencio a una reprimenda de su gran amiga.

-Maldita sea, Sami – una sensación emocionada se escapa entre los labios la ingeniera – Tienes mucho que ofrecer. Como ese maldito corazón de oro que tienes.

-Tu me ves con buenos ojos – ahora quería llorar de alegría por tener gente así a su lado.

-No ofrezcas dinero. Eso no lo soluciona todo – aconsejó su amiga – Intenta ser solo tu y se fijará de nuevo en ti.

-Solo quiero volver a tratar con ella de forma normal.

-Créeme que si te vuelve a maltratar subiré a su cama y la patearé – el tono burlón de la chica de lentes relajó la charla.

Unas voces se escucharon de fondo y de repente, el sonido de palmadas emocionadas y el inconfundible audio aumentado de una llamada pasado a altavoz.

-Hola Sami – la voz de Ty Lee se escuchaba emocionada – Ahora estas con el altavoz así que me apunto. A ver sí tengo suerte.

-En serio, Ty, controlate – rió Zhu ante alguna bobada de su prima – Lo dicho. Nos apuntamos.

-¿A qué?.

-A ir contigo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Domingo Día 6 de Septiembre**

Buscad en youtube el canal: **Armitage Productions**

O ponedYoutube: **youtube SethLiony2711**

Seth Aslyn Paz Boyaryshnik, Zakuro Hatsune , Lobo Susurro Nocturno y Neko Eyesaid, estaremos juntos para hablar del futuro proyecto de "Nuestra Historia Sigue". Animaos.

**HORARIOS:**

13:30 Mexico Centro, México

14:30 Bogota, Colombia

15:30 Buenos Aires, Argentina

16:30 Santiago de Chile, Chile

19:30 - 20:30 España

_**500 Reviews.**_

Ante todo y primeramente, Gracias. Gracias de todo corazón porque en ningún momento cuando mis dedos comenzaron tecleando esta locura imaginé que obtendría tantos seguidores o Reviews y esto solo me produce una enorme alegria y una fracción de temor.

Alegría por ver que cada semana se inscribe alguien. Alegría porque una persona se hace una cuenta para enviarme un MP o colgarme una Review. Alegría porque cada vez más personas me agregan a facebook con Lobo Susurro Nocturno. Alegría porque toda la gente espera mi novela con ansias y siempre me apoyan. Alegría porque cada review me anima a seguir. Alegría por teneros a vosotros. Alegría por lograr que queráis más. Alegría simplemente por lograr alegraros.

El temor es sencillamente temor a no ganarme más elogios porque sientan bien. Temor a no ganarme más cariño. Temor a no ser digno de vuestro tiempo. Temor a sentir que ya no os lleno. Temor a no mejorar. Temor a no convenceros al próximo capítulo. Temor a que mi sueño se rompa antes de empezar. Temor al simple miedo que temen los hombres que alguna vez desearon algo.

Paradojas del destino es hablar de alegría y temor cuando en realidad os quiero decir que por vosotros las alegrías y los buenos deseos ganan y gobiernan, desterrando al temor a un rincón donde se cuide y se vea pero no afecte. ¿Se cuide y se vea al miedo?, sí, porque de acomodarte en tu silla y creerte que la felicidad de muchos se gana con cuatro lineas, es un pecado. Porque pensar que por el hecho de tener galones y medallas del pasado, eres merecedor de las hazañas del futuro sin combatir; es el principio del fin. Porque pensar que eres tan grande que ya lo tienes todos y solo te quedan alabanzas; es cuando solo queda la cuesta abajo, empeorar y morir.

Así que gracias por la felicidad, la alegría y la sonrisa tonta que ahora tengo; y gracias por darme un verdadero temor, para cuidarlo, para enfrentarlo, para ganarme el respeto del mismísimo miedo.


	28. 28: viajes, autos y grapadoras

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Muchisímas gracias por más de 500 reviews. En Reflexiones tengo unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a:

**Gunter**

El pingüino de Hora de Aventuras adivino un pequeño juego de facebook donde inste a los interesados a encontrar la referencia en el capítulo 27 a Harry Potter.

En la charla entre Lin y Kuvira, esta ultima dice que Lin es como un dragón durmiendo y nunca hay que hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido. Un clara referencia al lema de Hogwarts. Felicidades.

Cecy Codina que ha estado de cumpleaños hace poco. ¡Felicidades!.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**RoseLangley02 **(primera sin dudas y con un review que me saca un sonrojo. Muchas gracias por todo) **Rarie-Roo** (fraguando tyzula lntamente)** HanelBlamuTanu **(yo mantequilloso xD)** paolaBlackGoldSaw **(Ahora le toca el turno a Asami. Disfruta) **Jiore**(típica charla incomoda entre jefe y subalterno) . **Zaruko Hatsune **(Si tu lo apruebas es excelente.) **Adri Sato **(Para el próximo vuelven a encontrarse), **DeathInnocent **(Fresón llega para salvar el día)** Berry 92 **(Muchas gracias por el cariño),**Soulwolf dark **(este capítulo es totalmente fuera del hospital)** Niofuyuyima32 **(Muchas gracias por la felicitación) **AlexandraArcher ** (Para mi mostrar la vida cotiadiana de los personajes los hace más humanos y que podáis empatizar con ellos.) **tristanshadowsanchez** ( muchas gracias y bienvenido. Espero que dejes más reviews y gracias por la primera ) **lay05** (en breves veremos más de esos puntos. Ya veras.) **Zakuro Hatsune**(spero que le agrade su malignidad), **Obini **(Me encanta que sigas acompañandome con tanto cariño y buenos sentimientos)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(Muchas gracias por la felicitación y Tyzula is coming) **LupitaAzucena **(Muchísimas gracias por dedicarme un rview estando de examenes) **AvatarYumiko** (Sí, es similar al libro 3 la relación Lin-Opal. Buen punto que lo descubrieses)** Maaraya Greyjoy **(Espero que luego no me pidas a mi ir a tus exámenes de recuperación si suspendes alguna asignatura. Mucho animo en las clases y de bombero.) **guest **(Si al final te desmayarás xD )** Murasakii-11** (Voy por menos de la mitad... No, no va a ser tan sencillo) **AvatarYumiko **(19:30.20:30, horario españa) ** Berenice **(Así les doy familiaridad a los personajes.. Al final acertaron el detalle.) ** gumilady **(agradezco muchísimo que me dejases un review y que comiences a dar amor a otra gente )** Blanche Vest **(Eres todo un amor y me alegra hacerte sonreír) ** Annimo **(Lo has pedido y poco a poco será desvelado)**Pilaralejandra **(no eres la única. Sois bastantes)** jaydisita **(casi no llegas) **Gunter **(Felicidades por acertar)

**Capitulo 28**

Suki se encontraba dando vueltas por los pasillos del hospital, intentando poner en orden sus propias ideas. El olor antiséptico de todo el lugar le resultaba molesto, no le gustaban los hospitales y su permanente entorno esterilizado. No le agradaban los hospitales y procuraba no frecuentarlos mucho, incluso a costa de su propia salud. Era cierto que incluso estando enferma prefería guardar cama a visitar una clínica médica pero si podía aceptar una visita al doctor para prevenir un empeoramiento. Era en las estancias hospitalarias donde en verdad lo pasaba mal porque no soportaba todo esa aura anestésica que envolvía el lugar y que le hacia sentir encerrada en una probeta que la alejaba de los estímulos del mundo exterior.

Todo esto era debido a su infancia, donde tenía que estar quieta, donde no podía toquetear o experimentar, donde no podía mover absolutamente nada sin el previo permiso de su abuela, haciendo que ni su cuarto semejase su cuarto. Su dormitorio era casi una copia del dormitorio de su abuela, con los mismos muebles y hasta las mismas decoraciones para la buena fortuna, alejándola de lo que se supone debía tener, ser o hacer una niña pequeña. No era culpa de la anciana, ella ya había criado a un hijo en tiempos más difíciles y seguramente no contaba con hacerse cargo de su nieta. La mujer de avanzada edad no sabía lo que era el mundo moderno y se había quedado anclada en una época más austera, relegada al recuerdo y a ser casi material de museo.

No es que Suki odiase a su abuela, todo lo contrario, la amaba. Amaba que le enseñase sus primeros acordes, que la cuidase cuando enfermase o que la fuese a buscar al colegio cuando comenzaba a llover de improvisto, portando un paraguas para su nieta. La quería y le dolió cuando murió, cuando la edad no le dio más tiempo y cuando el reloj se detuvo a las cinco de la tarde de aquel domingo. Por eso no le gustaban los hospitales, porque había perdido a alguien que quería y ahora estaba obligada a cambiar de vida y a vivir con sus padres.

Sus padres le dejaron hacer casi lo que quiso, le pagaban sus vicios siempre y cuando al finalizar los semestres tuviese una media alta. Era un trato simple y ventajoso para ella, pero de nuevo no podía decorar su habitación. Ese nuevo dormitorio era como sus padres: modernidad y diseño, relegando lo familiar y acogedor a algo puramente estético.

Por eso también odiaba los hospitales, por lo blanco de aquellas paredes, por lo aséptico, por el mirar sin tocar porque solo los expertos tiene ese derecho.

Necesitaba salir a tomar al aire, antes de empezar a pintar tanta blancura con un rotulador y a hacer lo que hacia con Toph: ser responsable, educada y endiabladamente creativa.

Intentaba envolver su fular de tonos purpúreos en su cuello a modo de improvisada mascara para jugar un doble papel: procurar que nadie le tosa a la cara y que la gente se alejase de la enferma que pululaba con la cara medio cubierta por telas. Ella era diferente a su modo, diferente de todo. Una chaqueta de corte militar, una camiseta ajustada de color negro con letras en amarillo, unos jeans rasgados y una mochila llena de chapas con imágenes divertidas. Eso era ella, una persona responsable y seria con toques rebeldes que deseaba demostrar que el status quo tendría que aceptar su disconformidad.

Era consciente de que en una ciudad tan cosmopolita como aquella su estilo no llamaba la atención y era algo que le encantaba: pasar desapercibida siendo quien era. A nadie le importaba como vistiese fuera del riguroso entorno académico y eso lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto como detestaba sus clases prácticas.

Se aproximaba a la planta baja, porque Kabuki siempre prefería las escaleras ante el miedo de que el ascensor se quedase atascado y su claustrofobia dejase de ser un simple detalle que tenía bajo control para terminar transformándola en un mar de nervios.

Tuvo que abrir el portón metálico que daba a las escaleras para estar por fin en la planta baja. La luz de la entrada impactaba contra las puertas acristaladas del hospital, al tiempo que los enormes ascensores de puertas metálicas se llenaban con visitantes. La sola idea de estar en uno de esos cuatro grandes elevadores encerrada con tantas personas desconocidas le parecía algo similar a una tortura.

El sonido de los teléfonos de recepción se mezclaba con las personas que esperaban en el mostrador preguntando por sus seres queridos, rogando por información y números de habitación. Las maquinas de snacks de la entrada emitían el sonido de aperitivos siendo despachados y algún llanto de infante en la lejanía dejaba entrever parte de la tensión del lugar. Pero lo más sorprendente era que contemplando los ascensores, de pie como una estatua que observa impertérrita el paso del tiempo, se encontraba Azula.

-Hola Chispas – saludó la joven guitarrista para intentar romper los pensamientos que mantenían absorta a su amiga, algo que logró para su fortuna.

-Hola Suki – sonrió, visiblemente avergonzada de haber sido sorprendida – ¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien, ¿y tu?, ¿vienes a ver a Korra? – hacia semanas que su bajista estaba en el hospital y su salvadora no había ido a verla desde que recuperó la consciencia.

-Nada, pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir – comentaba mientras se pasaba mano por el cabello y lo frotaba con cierta intensidad – Pero igual no debo de molestarla.

La joven de cabello castaño observó el nerviosismo de su amiga en forma de un incomoda miríada de leves movimientos que intentaban semejar naturales pero que ensalzaban más su inquietud.

-Sí, claro – replicó la guitarrista de Kiyoshi con cierto retintín.

-Pues sí, ¿vale? – se defendió poniendo un tonó infantil que la hacia ver como una niña que había dicho una mentira pero que tenía que reiterarla para que nadie se diese cuenta de la verdad.

Hay intentos pobres y carentes de sentido que se hacen por desesperación, como el intentar justificarte ante una amiga que sabe de tus horarios laborales, donde vives y donde queda la tetería de tu tío. Suki solamente se limitó a señalar el reloj de pared digital que estaba en la pared paralela y que marcaba la hora y el día de la semana que era. Pese a lo que dijese, la guitarrista de Kiyoshi era una persona con muy buena memoria y sabía que su amiga tenía que trabajar en la otra punta de la ciudad en unas horas. No importaba que el local donde Azula ejercía su segundo trabajo fuera de su tío, ella se esforzaba como cualquier otro y no iba a malgastar sus días libres entre semana sino fuera por algo importante.

-Pues hoy te toca trabajar en unas horas en la tetería de tu tío y esta en dirección contraria – La guitarrista de cabello castaño sabía que había ganado.

Bloqueada, sin saber que decir o que hacer, la joven de mirada severa y ojos ambarinos se negó a observar el reloj que señalaba su amiga, cómo si aquello la protegiese de la evidencia e invalidase lo dicho por Kabuki. Después de un cruce de miradas, Azula sencillamente resopló.

-Sí, vine a verla pero no me siento cómoda viniendo – confesó – Solamente me acerqué porque tengo tiempo más de que sobra.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, sabiendo que a su amiga no se le daba bien exponer sus debilidades, Suki la sostuvo por los hombros y la hizo girar ciento ochenta grados, hacia la salida.

-Acompañame a tomar el aire.

-Mejor – sonrió azorada la joven de mirada halconera – Entre el tonto de Mako y el bloqueo que he sentido creo que necesito un cigarrillo.

-¿Lo has visto? – arqueó una ceja al fijarse que su amiga no tenía ninguna mancha de sangre en su ropa.

-Sí, estaba con mi hermano – contestó al tiempo que extraía la cajetilla de un bolsillo – No llega a ser por Zu-Zu y le hubiera machacado.

-Suerte para Mako – le sorprendía el hecho de que no hubiera golpeado al intento fallido de David Beckham.

La joven peleadora comenzó a trotar un poco y a alejarse de las escalinatas principales para no molestar a nadie al prender el cigarro y poder disfrutar de la charla al tiempo que se guardaba de miradas molestas debido a su mal habito.

-Korra seguro que se alegra de verte – dijo amablemente la joven de ojos rasgados al tiempo que se cubría la boca con el fular. No es que le desagradase el humo del tabaco pero ahora ya tenía en la cabeza la idea de que su prenda le protegía de cualquier cosa.

-No lo sé – replicó al tiempo que inhalaba el humo del tabaco y notaba como este le llenaba los pulmones – Acaba de pasarlo fatal por ese idiota. Zu-zu me contó que entró en un ataque de histeria.

-Sí, ¿y tu hermano?.

-Ha ido a ver a Azul – exhaló el humo como si su boca fuera una chimenea, procurando que el humo no le llegase a su amiga.

-¿Cuanto hace de eso?.

-No lo sé – de contestarle que hacia unas horas de ello, cualquiera podía deducir que ella llevaba más de una hora en el vestíbulo del hospital intentando reunir fuerzas para subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón de la planta donde su amiga guardaba reposo.

-Mira – en realidad, Kabuki sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera iba a ser inútil – Korrita se alegrará de verte pero tienes que ir con buenas energías.

Una sonrisa sardónica se asomó por los labios de la hermana de Zuko.

-Sin problemas – replicó con fingida aceptación ante una mentira divertida – Soy el alma de la alegría.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir – no iba a luchar una batalla perdida contra la tozudez de Chispas. Antes derribaría el Castillo de Dover a cabezazos.

-En ese caso, mejor otro día – volvió a tomar otra bocanada y a expulsar el humo con vehemencia – Otro día.

-Sí, mejor – aunque ambas sabían que ese día llegaría – Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Asami Sato quiere pasarse a verla.

-A ver, es buena samaritana pero muy molesta – a decir verdad, a Azula le molestaba tener que llegar a agradecerle lo de su madre de un modo más formal.

-Mejor lo dejamos estar – solventó Suki – Escuchó los gritos y va a venir para verla. La salvó en su momento y seguirá viniendo hasta que Korra le diga que no vuelva.

-Es una ricachona extraña – argumentaba Azula con cierto asombro – No viene con joyas ni para hacerse la fotografía de rigor con una pobre.

-No podemos juzgar a la gente por unas tonterías como esas – la recriminó la guitarrista mientras luchaba contra su propio y enredado fular.

-Tal vez sí o tal vez no – dijo de forma asertiva – Aunque yo soy lo que soy.

-¿El qué?.

-Una zorra.

-No exageres.

-Bueno – añadía una sonrisa al comentario – Dejémoslo en no recomendable

Si las charlas en aquel lugar eran algo extrañas, las que padecía en ese mismo momento eran cuanto menos dignas de un estudio sobre la somnolencia. La charla del señor Teson, el encargado de recursos humanos, intentaba ser precisa y amena pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. El buen hombre tenía por nefasta costumbre irse por las ramas ejemplos, historias y detalles inútiles puntados con escrupulosa precisión. Era increíble ese nivel de detallismo para explicar algo innecesario, como por ejemplo cuales eran las combinaciones de color más usados en los informes y cuales eran los que gastaban más tinta en la impresión.

Asami dejaba hablar al hombre de galopante alopecia, pese a estar terriblemente aburrida e incluso llegar a pensar en alguna forma de escabullirse de esa hora de tortura mensual. Pese a todo, ella sabía que indagar en los gastos del departamento de recursos humanos era una de sus responsabilidades y estaba convencida de que el hombre que se encontraba de pie ante ella apenas solía tener conversaciones largas. A decir verdad, Teson era una persona eficiente y semejaba no tener mucho contacto humano con nadie, una triste realidad de ciertas personas solitarias en una urbe bulliciosa.

Al fondo de la sala, sentada en el sofá, Kuvira procuraba no atender al punto número ocho del informe mensual de material de oficina que exponía el hombre que vestía una camisa verde celeste a juego con sus lentes y que le hacían semejar una sandía madura. La escolta se esforzaba en parecer profesional, firme e impertérrita, pero incluso a ella se le escapa algún bostezo furtivo. Los ojos esmeralda de la empresaria viajaban por el fondo del lugar, observando el intento de su guardaespaldas por mantener la compostura.

"Incluso tu bostezas" pensó la heredera al cerciorarse de que su escolta tenía debilidades mundanas y no era un robot humanoide con conciencia humana venido del futuro. Antes de darse cuenta, la mujer de lánguido flequillo se levantó del asiento que solía ocupar.

-Si me disculpan – interrumpió la exposición al tiempo que cerraba su chaqueta – Me retiro para preparar el vehículo, señorita.

-De acuerdo – dijo la joven de ojos verdes al tiempo que maldecía la suerte de su subalterna que podía salvarse de seguir padeciendo tal sufrimiento.

Kuvira giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala, cerrando con suavidad la puerta para después dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de tener que ir a revisar el automóvil de la señorita, siendo esta la mejor justificación de todas. La escolta podía ir a visitar a su fiel compañero de cuatro ruedas y a esperar a las amistades de la señorita. Ty Lee y Zhu Li le habían confirmado a la señorita Sato su intención de acompañarla al hospital, siendo llevadas también por Hollín. A decir verdad las Wan querían hablar antes con su amiga y resultaba bastante más sencillo hablar cómodamente mientras iban de camino al centro médico.

La escolta debía ser rauda para adecentar correctamente el auto para llevar más ocupantes. No era que Hollín estuviese lleno de trastos, ella se encargaba de que estuviera impoluto, pero quería comprobar que le habían dado un buen lavado y lo habían encerado como había pedido. Era normal que los guardaespaldas terminasen por encariñarse con sus armas, incluso que llegasen a ponerle nombre, pero a Kuvira no le parecía agradable el hecho de tenerle cariño a un arma de fuego diseñada para matar porque aunque siempre iba con ella a todas partes, entrenaba con ella, y practicaba con ella, la guardaespaldas rezaba todos los días para no usarla. Ella sabía el peso de disparar a un objetivo vivo y al despertar, mientras comprobaba el arma, rogaba por no tener que usar esa arma mal templada contra nadie. Aquello se lo había enseñado Lin Beifong; apuntar, entrenar, disparar, pero nunca querer matar. Ese era el motivo por el cual apreciaba el auto, porque las transportaba eficientemente por toda la ciudad y no estaba hecho para matar, estaba hecho para conducir.

Al bajar por el ascensor hasta la zona reservada al garaje de la familia Sato y parte de la directiva, la joven de mirada cetrina pudo notar el inconfundible olor a pino de los ambientadores que intentaban enmascarar el olor de la cera y de los característicos gases del motor. Era un olor familiar, un olor de manufactura, de trabajo, de una época donde todo el mundo sabía algo de mecánica y no había nadie que no se librase de abrir el capó de su vehículo para ajustar algo manualmente cada año.

Al doblar la esquina pudo ver a su amigo, reluciente cual pieza de onix humeante. Brillaba tanto que las zonas más oscuras de la pintura grisácea semejaba una noche sin estrellas y las zonas más expuestas al brillo de las luces te llevaba al recuerdo de la luna llena. Con razón Hollín tenía como nombre los restos del humo que ha seguido camino de la penumbra y abandonado a los hombres.

Casi dando saltitos al caminar, como si fuera una niña que va a ver a su perrito por primera vez, Kuvira se aproximó al auto con una sonrisa en el rostro por ver a su compañero de nuevo elegante. No había nadie en la zona pero se escuchaba de fondo el sonido de llaves inglesa golpeteando entre sí como una batería, algo que solía hacer Huu para liberar tensión cuando había mucho que hacer. Sin Due a la vista en la zona de aparcamiento, la escolta supuso que estarían atendiendo otros encargos mecánicos en la zona del taller. Due siempre solía encerar a mano los vehículos para dejarlos relucientes y si no estaba allí para presumir de su tarea, era que sin duda tenían bastante trabajo.

Due era minucioso pero aun así la escolta decidió agacharse y comprobar la calandra del vehículo en busca de algún rastro pasado por alto. Nada, no había nada, solamente podía ver un trabajo de limpieza y abrillantamiento profesional que le hacia recordar el motivo por el cual Due se jactaba de su minuciosa eficiencia.

Alegre por ver a su compañero de fatigas de nuevo hermoso solamente rezaba porque no lloviese demasiado y pudiese de los reflejos que el sol provocaba al estampar su luz contra las curvilíneas partes del auto. Sin embargo, ahora debía de preocuparse de sus obligaciones y preparar su auto para llevar un ocupante en el asiento del copiloto, algo que nunca hacia.

Por fortuna el interior del vehículo estaba igual de limpio y bien cuidado. Los muchachos del taller solían limpiar los interiores, procurando no abrir guanteras ni carpetas, sabiendo de antemano que un contrato de confidencialidad les ataba a no decir ni dar a conocer cualquier cosa encontrada salvo exigencia judicial. No es que en Hollín pudieran encontrar tangas, semen, botellas de alcohol vacías o drogas varias; de hecho tanto Asami como Kuvira eran muy meticulosas para no ensuciar el interior del automovil y siempre procuraban no perder nada. No obstante, quería retirar las tarjetas de repuesto de la visera del copiloto. No importaba que fuera un buen sitio para guardarlas, no quería dar mala imagen o hacer ver que no era lo suficientemente minuciosa.

Una vez comprobado y solucionado cualquier inconveniente Kuvira se sentó en el asiento del conductor y puso un tema de Doug Maxwell para relajar a su jefa después de la extensa homilía en la que un simple balance mensual se convertía. Ese era una de las obligaciones que no le envidiaría a la señorita Sato y que haría entrar en catatonia a más de uno.

La guardaespaldas se recostó en al siento y disfrutó de la melodía hasta que observó otro vehículo salir de la zona de mantenimiento. No se veía al conductor por las lunas tintadas, solamente cuando bajó del auto para abrir la puerta trasera y cuadrar su uniforme se pudo observar a un hombre de unos cuarenta años visiblemente nervioso. No era para menos pues al minuto se observó salir de los ascensores a los que iban a ser sus ocupantes: Hiroshi Sato en persona y Lin Beifong acompañándolo. El patriarca de los Sato rezumaba respeto con cada pisada que daba al suelo. Su barba cuidada, su rostro severo y su expresión corporal de superioridad, hacia que recordase a un monarca medieval regalándole a un plebeyo el poder decir que le sirvió. Por otro lado, la jefa de seguridad de la familia Sato exponía algo en voz alta al tiempo que observaba la periferia del aparcamiento con precisión militar. La joven de lánguido flequillo casi podía distinguir como su superior se quedaba observando fijamente a Hollín, como ladeaba el cuerpo, como entrecerraba los ojos y enfocaba a la matricula. Era como si estuviese comprobando mentalmente a quien estaba asignada dicha matricula. Por increíble que parezca, Lin semejaba sonreír al tiempo que recuperaba una postura más relajada, relajada en el nivel de lo que era para ella esa palabra. Mientras tanto, en el interior del vehículo, Kuvira estaba segura de que su jefa esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo que era ella quien estaba dentro del automóvil.

No podía distinguir que decían y agradeció cuando se subieron al vehículo de color negro.

"Resulta intimidante", pensó de la escolta del hombre que acababa de ver marcharse en auto, "no se parece en nada a Asami". Allí mismo pudo comprobar que aquel hombre y la señorita solo tenían en común el apellido. Donde la heredera intentaba ser amable y familiar, el progenitor apenas se fijaba en Lin pese a tantos años juntos, lo que hizo que agradeciese aun más el carácter afable de su protegida.

Al par de minutos, dando pesados pasos y cargando un maletín que zarandaba como si pesase un quintal, llegaba Asami. La mujer de ojos esmeralda incluso se atrevió a no disimular un bostezo fruto de la soporífera reunión que había tenido a ultima hora de la jornada. La joven de mirada cetrina estuvo tentada a emular una mueca divertida cuando salió de Hollín y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta a la empresaria, aunque prefirió no arriesgar su fortuna y compadecer en silencio a su superior.

-Veo que la charla ha sido extenuante – intentó sonar lo más neutral posible.

-Me ha hecho un balance de grapas usadas en el mes – sus ojos rodaron y se pusieron en blanco ante el mero hecho de recordarlo – Y como ha aumentado el número de informes grapados debido al número de reuniones.

Con un rostro curioso e incrédulo la mujer de lánguido flequillo y larga trenza se aventuró a preguntar – ¿Cómo sabe cuantas grapas se han usado?.

-Tiene un método – sentenció al momento de entrar al vehículo y reclinarse en los mullidos asientos de Hollín.

-¿Método? – volvía a preguntar la escolta al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del piloto y encendía el motor del vehículo para encarar la rampa de salida – ¿Una maquina que cuenta las grapas o algo así?.

Con un resoplido, acompañado de mucho esfuerzo, la joven Sato expuso aquella formula tan estúpida como quisquillosa.

-Básicamente cuenta las hojas de los informes que han sido impresos y calcula que cuando un informe supera las las veinte páginas se encuaderna – no podía ni creer que estaba exponiendo tal tontería – Así que calcula el número de copias de cada informe y así se aproxima a las grapas usadas. Sin contar una variación debido a un mal grapado que exija volver a grapar el informe.

Al salir del aparcamiento y aproximarse al comienzo del puente contiguo al edificio, la escolta comenzó a intentar llegar a comprender los pormenores cuantitativos de calcular grapa a grapa el gasto de una empresa que facturaba millones al año. No era que se perdiese un motor de aeroplano o que llegasen facturas de diarias con costes desproporcionados, sino que eran grapas. Ni siquiera una caja de grapas, sino que aquel hombrecillo estaba centrando su atención en cada grapa que salía de las grapadoras.

-Es increíble – dijo aunque en realidad querría haber sustituido 'increíble' por 'estupidez'.

La joven de tez marmórea que descansaba en el asiento trasero quiso replicar pero antes de hacerlo observó una extraña indumentaria llamativa que distinguió como uno de los curiosos atuendos de cierta hada sin alas.

-Han sido puntuales – comentó con una sonrisa al ver la divertida y audaz vestimenta de Ty Lee.

A diferencia de Zhu Li, una de las herederas directas que debía formar parte de la junta directiva, Ty Lee tenía esa libertad que daba ser una persona no ligada a la sucesión. Mientras que su prima siempre iba de traje ejecutivo y mostrando su profesionalidad; la bailarina tenía la libertad de saber que para llegar a tener que ocupar un cargo tendrían que fallecer ocho personas antes. El hecho de la imposibilidad, unido a una madre moderna, la convirtió en un alma libre que encontró en el baile su modo de expresividad y una forma idónea de solventar su hiperactividad. Esa búsqueda de la creatividad también provocó que la joven creciese con la misiva de que si algo le gustaba debía de intentarlo y si una prenda le agradaba no debía ceñirse al status quo. En otras palabras, era común que la joven de mirada infantil vistiese como quería, ignorando la moda o tonterías que para ella resultaban aburridas.

Ambas primas eran difíciles de no ver. Zhu Li estaba ataviada con un traje con chaqueta y pantalón, intentando controlar a su prima, la cual estaba haciendo equilibrio en una saliente decorativo. La experta en danza vestía una camiseta ancha de color verde que tenía marcas de cortes intencionados para darle un acabado en punta. A Asami le recordaba al traje que lucía Campanilla en Peter Pan, algo que era aun más gracioso si le sumábamos que vestía uno de esos gorros andinos con largas orejeras y dos pompones en los extremos.

La joven Sato bajó la ventanilla y gritó – Campanilla, Peter Pan, subid a bordo.

Ambas Wan reconocieron la voz y no tardaron nada en distinguir el coche de colo gris apagado con el sello de Future Industries en un lateral. La joven de coletas y cabellos castaño fue la primera en acercarse, correteando para que su prima no le quitase el asiento del copiloto.

-Me pido delante – exhortó la bailarina al llegar a la puerta del copiloto.

-Lo que tu quieras – solventó su prima quien se encontró con que Asami había dejado espacia para que pudiese entrar desde la acera.

La joven heredera indicó a Kuvira que abriese los seguros y cuando ambas entraron, se desató un tornado. Tornado en forma de una Ty lee queriendo toquetear todos los botones de modo y display del salpicadero, llegando incluso a entrar en el ordenador de a bordo.

-¿Para qué sirve este botón? – preguntaba justo antes de pulsarlo sin obtener respuesta alguna. La escolta estaba sufriendo debido al maltrato que su fiel compañero estaba padeciendo.

-Ty, para ya – le recriminó su prima, haciendo que parase ante el mandato. A la experta en danza no le gustaba hacer enfadar a su prima, una hermana para ella.

Ya poniéndose en ruta hacia el hospital, Zhu se afanó en limpiar sus lentes, expulsando vaho para darle un toque de humedad antes de pasar una de tantas gamuzas que siempre llevaba consigo. Estaba nerviosa, Asami lo sabía, la conocía muy como para saber que cuando limpiaba de una forma tan puntillosa el cristal de sus lentes era por algo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, y ese algo eran las propias decisiones de la joven de labios rojizos. La joven Sato sabía que era la responsable de aquello y quiso dar el primer paso para llamar a la calma a su amiga.

-Si has venido para darme apoyo o vitar que cometa alguna tontería, descuida.

-Estoy aquí para evitar que hagas eso y más – replicó una vez se había puesto los lentes – Mira, ya has hecho suficiente y es hora de dejarlo.

-Tampoco estoy haciendo nada malo – se defendió no notando el motivo por el cual era reprendida por el simple hecho de una buena acción.

-Te estas inmiscuyendo en la vida de una persona que no conoces y eso no puede acabar bien – argumentó a la vez que le regalaba una mirada comprensiva y le palpaba el hombro para dejar ver que pese a la reprimenda, seguía siendo su amiga.

Era cierto lo que decía pero sentía que tenía derecho a replicar de alguna forma y a no hacer que pensasen que se había convertido en una acosadora pero con dinero.

-Mira, solamente quiero saber que va a estar bien.

-No intentas cambiar de cuarto a una persona bajo un absurdo pretexto por preocupación – inquirió con vehemencia.

Zhu pensaba que su amiga estaba mintiéndose a sí misma al no ver lo malo de sus actos, pero Asami si los veía. Ella sabía que había errado y que había recurrido a algo que siempre había odiado: comprar afecto. Por un momento, habiendo asimilado el motivo de esa acusación, se le revolvió el estomago por culpa de sus propios actos. Había hecho lo que creía mejor para una persona sin consultarla y estuvo cerca de lograrlo, de ignorar una vida y un deseo; estuvo cerca de convertirse en su padre.

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza.

-Creo que no deberías forzar más la situación – solventó la joven de las lentes antes de escuchar un gruñido cansado procedente de su propia prima.

Ty se había contorsionado para colar su cabeza y sus rellenas mejillas entre ambos asientos delanteros. El gorro andino le tapaba parte de los ojos y le daba un aspecto más gracioso.

-No seas tan aguafiestas – en vez de mirar a una de las dos jóvenes que ocupaban el asiento trasero, movió la cabeza pero el gorro permaneció en su sitio.

-¿No te queda un poco grande ese gorro? – preguntó tontamente tal evidencia.

-Le gustaba y dijo que no importaba porque era lindo abrigaba – contestó la ejecutiva de los Wan antes que la bailarina.

-No cambies de tema – interrumpió la joven de ojos grandes, aunque ocultos tras un gorro – Sami hizo mal y eso ya lo sabemos. Ahora solo debe no hacerlo más.

Con una sensación de indignación, La joven Sato clavó sus mirada esmeraldina en su compañera de asiento.

-¿Por qué se lo has dicho?.

-Eso no importa, Sami – interrumpió Ty – Lo que debes hacer es cuidarla y preocuparte pro esa chica pero sin usar dinero o influencia, sino siendo una amiga y ayudándola como una amiga.

-No es tan sencillo, Ty – interrumpió la mujer de las lentes – Hay gente que quiere aprovecharse.

-Iba a devolverle el dinero que Sami le puso a escondidas – el tono de la bailarina era esperanzador – Eso no lo hace esa clase de personas que tu crees y seguro que si se tratan con cariño serán grandes amigas. Sami es adorable, como tu cuando no gruñes.

-Gracias Ty – regaló una sonrisa la joven Sato antes de agachar la cabeza al observar el ceño profundamente fruncido de la prometida de Varrick.

-Yo no soy una gruñona – Zhu estaba muy contrariada por tal comentario – Tu solo quieres volver a ver a la chica que la salvo.

Lo que pensaba que sería un ataque letal y directo, resultó no fructificar en absoluto cuando aquel hada sin alas sonrió burlonamente y asintió con gracia y cierto ademán de solemnidad.

-Por supuesto – afirmó – Pero también quiero que Sami conozca otra gente, viva la vida y note que sin dinero puede marcar la diferencia.

La chica de las lentes tuvo que agachar la cabeza ante una bailarina que solventó cualquier escollo en su camino para lograr cumplir sus sueños. El esfuerzo de Ty era tal que ni su prima i nadie se los Wan podían discutirle nada. Infantil, decidida, terca y con una sonrisa que ilimunaría una habitación a oscuras; así era Ty Lee Wan.

-Yo conozco a esa chica – comentó despreocupadamente Kuvira con la intención de intentar relajar el ambiente y no centrar el problema en su jefa.

Un chasquido en la mente de la bailarina se hizo notar cunado la escolta que conducía a su lado terminó la ultima palabra. Aquella hadita sin alas no negaba sus deseos y lo que acaba de descubrir le levantaba un interés tremendo. Se movió en su asiento hasta poder observar fijamente a la guardaespaldas, la cual comenzaba a sentir una leve incomodidad ante aquellos ojos almendrados que la observaban casi sin pestañear.

-¿De qué la conoces?.

-Entrena en el gimnasio de un amigo – esos enormes ojos estaban completamente abiertos captando el movimiento de esos labios al responder.

-¿Cual es? – preguntaba Ty esperanzada ante el hecho de descubrir novedades.

-Se llama la Gran B – contestó la escolta – Esta entre la calle Wei y la Tunarum.

-Tal vez debería pasarme y ver que tal – argumentó para sí misma – Depende de como vaya hoy.

-Pero si ya estas en un gimnasio – replicó Zhu Li ante tal locura.

-Igual me apetece cambiar de aires.

Aquel tono pícaro a la par que decidido hizo saltar todas las alarmas de Kuvira, la cual ya veía a esa chiquilla rompiendo corazones en el gimnasio de Bumi o comentando detalles de la vida intima de la señorita Sato con algún asiduo.

-Es un gimnasio centrado en el combate – intentaba quitarle la idea la cabeza antes de que P'Li l aplicase alguna llave.

-Así aprendo autodefensa – y a la par que decía esto iba lanzando pequeños puñetazos al aire con cuidado de no golpear el parabrisas.

No tardaron tanto en llegar y aparcar en la plaza que por fortuna, le habían reservado a la señorita Sato como gesto de buena voluntad. En el fondo, todos sabían que tratar bien a la heredera podía conllevar una cuantiosa donación; algo que ya se estaba tramitando como agradecimiento a tales actos.

Todos los ocupantes del vehículo bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia los peldaños de la entrada. Nadie decía nada debido a la leve tensión que había habido minutos antes pero eso iba a cambiar cuando la ingeniera de los Wan rompiese el silencio.

-Sami, tengo que decirte que sigo pensando que la cosa no será como mi prima cree.

-Dejalo, Zhu, que Sami haga lo que quiera.

-Kuvira, ¿tu que crees? – preguntó la joven Sato a su fiel escolta. Ni que decir tiene que la empresaria no sabía de las preocupaciones por las que pasaba el guardaespaldas con todo este tema. Generalmente, un miembro de seguridad jamás expondría su opinión pero con Asami sabía que valía la sinceridad.

-Creo que es un error, señorita – y dichas estas palabras pudo ver el ceño preocupado de su jefa – Después de lo sucedido y temo que manipulen su gran corazón.

-Gracias por tu preocupación – contestó la heredera pero no había que ser ningún genio para saber que mente ya maquinaba lo que tendría que hacer pasado ese día.

Allí, ascendiendo por el cemento de los escalones, la joven empresaria empezó a pensar que habría cambiado de no haber salvado a Korra en su momento, de no haberla visto en su segundo intento, de no haberse acostado con ella, de no haberle guardado el dinero y de no haber insistido en verla tan cotidianamente. Seguramente los retazos tenues de su vida seguirían siendo como velas a medio consumir, procurando no apagarse con el aliento de los escribas que intentar iluminar su lectura con cirios casi agotados. Puede que no hubiera cambiado nada o lo hubiera cambiado todo pero ella sabía una cosa que nadie más sabía; el sentimiento que se despertaba en ella cuando observaba a la joven de tez morena durmiendo en aquella cama de hospital. Un sentimiento de cariño y responsabilidad ante los actos de sus propias decisiones, aquellos que no iba a dejar escapar como el agua de un río entre sus dedos. Ella había salvado una vida y ahora estaban conectadas, por responsabilidad, por amistad, por el hilo rojo del destino o por la divina providencia. No sabría por quien o que, pero lo que si sabía era que quería volver a ver ese ojos llamados zafiros.

_**Continuará...**_

Mi fic Kyalin se ha terminado. Primavera en Ciudad República ha sido concluido, quedando solamente en hiatus para algún que otro capítulo especial que lanzará cada par de meses. Espero que los que no lo leían, ahora se animen a hacerlo porque tardará varios meses en tener una actualización.

**Lo siento!**

Perdonad que no haya encuentro y charla entre Korra y Asami pero es que quería solventar lo que he escrito para aclarar ciertos puntos, profundizar en más personajes, mostrar una jornada laboral de Asami y que así las futuras largas charlas que han de hacerse sean las completas protagonistas del momento, sin nada que haga sombra a tal momento. Esperad solo una semana más y estarán juntas.


	29. 29: Dos semanas y una charla

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Muchisímas gracias por más de 500 reviews. En Reflexiones tengo unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Me gustaría felicitar a mis lectoras Laura Z., Julieth Es., V. Ibarra que ha estado de cumpleaños hace poco. ¡Felicidades!. Espero que me habrán un privado para decirme si les gustó e detalle :)

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (aquí esta el momento de su reunión) **RoseLangley02 **(lo que has estado esperando)** HanelBlamuTanu **(Te doy un abracito por adorable)** paolaBlackGoldSaw **(Ya han llegado) **Jiore**(P'Li le haría una llave mortal y rompería a la pobre Ty Lee). **Cosasmias96** (comienza a cementarse la relación) . **Zaruko Hatsune **(Si tu lo apruebas es excelente.) **Adri Sato **(Para el próximo vuelven a encontrarse), **DeathInnocent **(Fresón ha llegado)** Berry 92 **(hermosa historia con hermosa portada),**Soulwolf dark **(este capítulo es totalmente fuera del hospital)** Niofuyuyima32 **(Kuvira vs Terminator... Hay que hacer ese crossover) ** Murasakii-11** (Por fin juntas) **AlexandraArcher ** (Para mi mostrar la vida cotiadiana de los personajes los hace más humanos y que podáis empatizar con ellos.) **Taiga Sou** (Veremos si se deja amar) **lay05** (en breves veremos más de esos puntos. Ya veras.) **Zakuro Hatsune**(Si a ti te gusta, que teman), **Obini **(Me encanta que sigas acompañandome con tanto cariño y buenos sentimientos)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(Ahora vas a ver el stalkeo profesional) **LupitaAzucena **(Animo con los examenes. Te deseo lo mejor) **Alexandraarcher **(Ha llegado la continuación) **guest **(Si al final te desmayarás xD ) **AvatarYumiko **(Si he logrado que el capítulo anterior se hiciera facil de leer es que voy mejorando como escritor) ** Berenice **(Así les doy familiaridad a los personajes.. Al final acertaron el detalle.) ** Annimo **(Lo has pedido y poco a poco será desvelado)** Gunter **(Que vayan preparando el ejercito de Kuv-Kuv) **Ruha** (me encanta que vayas dejando reviews en tus capítulos atrasados. Demuestras muchísimo cariño. Gracias de verdad)

**Capitulo 29**

Habían pasado algo más de una hora desde que la puerta de la habitación de Korra se cerró. Dos personas habían entrado para hacerle un examen psicológico, rogando privacidad para que la paciente pudiese calmar un poco su iracundo estado de animo.

Katara y Suki debían esperar fuera mientras se realizaba el examen por expreso deseo de su amiga. Su bajista había pedido que no estuviese nadie con ella y pese a no estar en plenas facultades, esos dos hombres le pidieron que cumplieran con tal demanda.

Ambos profesionales se presentaron como psicólogo y psiquiatra, respectivamente. Se habían presentado formalmente pero Katara no logró memorizar sus nombres porque antes de que pudiera apretarle las manos, Korra le pidió que se fuera. Su gran amiga les dijo que se marchasen, expresando la menor cantidad de palabras posibles y mirándola a los ojos fríamente.

Aquella sequedad hizo que la espera fuera casi una derrota anunciada para Azul. Nunca pensó que su amiga se hubiera comportado de tal manera y aunque entendía que aquella situación era atípica y estresante para la su amiga, semejaba que la presencia de sus amigas había sido una molestia constante.

Ella quería respetar los deseos de su amiga, entendía perfectamente que aquel estudio era algo serio y privado, pero al menos una sonrisa en vez de un ceño fruncido y aire de desagrado hubiera solventado dichos problemas.

A su lado, Suki daba pequeños pasos en círculos, trazando un circuito imaginario con sus pies y sin saber que hacer. El carácter de Pies Ligeros podía ser algo voluble en muchas ocasiones pero lo de hoy había sido casi una explosión atómica. La joven de ojos almendrados jamás había visto a su amiga comportarse de una forma tan desquiciada; siendo poseída por la rabia, el odio y el desprecio. Kabuki podía decir que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquella tarde tan desagradable se coronase como la regente de las peores ultimas horas, hasta que esos hombres petaron a la puerta. A esos hombres podía no importarles el día o la hora, ellos querían ser profesionales, pero su amiga no lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Esa cabezota de Korra les ordenó irse de la habitación antes de poder poner una excusa para el comportamiento desatado que había tenido la convaleciente. No, antes de eso tuvo que hablar esa loca y atolondrada rockera y aceptar una revisión después de haber clamado a gritos su ira, hasta el punto de que sabían de su mal carácter hasta en las plantas inferiores.

Suki hubiera querido matar a esa tonta con las propias cuerdas de su bajo pero debía de intentar desviar la atención de aquella situación. A su lado, Katara llevaba desde hacia una hora esperando en el pasillo, algo que resultaba hasta insano. Todos sabían lo responsable y amable que era Katara, siendo casi la madre de todos en alguna ocasión, pero con esta situación estaba llevando muchísimo peso y teniendo que lidiar con más responsabilidades de las que podrían considerarse lógicas.

-Tranquila – dijo la guitarrista a una amiga que ya acuciaba el agotamiento. Azul siempre decía que estaba bien, siempre cargaba todo a sus espaldas y eso no era bueno.

-Estoy preocupada – respondió con una amigable sonrisa de cosecha propia.

-Ella estará bien, ¡ya lo veras! – exhortó Kabuki – Además, seguro que no es para tanto. Ella es dura.

Sus intentos de levantar el animo de su amiga eran dignos de alabanza pero caían en un infructuoso campo de esperanza. No era que Katara se preocupase por su amiga, cosa que hacia, sino que le disgustaba los entresijos del pasado de esta.

-Ella es dura, pero a saber que más se ha guardado – replicó la cantante al timepo que jugaba con los abalorios que llevaba en su cabello.

-¿Te molesta que no nos cuente todo? – el tono de la joven de ojos castaños estaba a medio camino entre lo ofendido y lo incrédulo.

-No, pero me da miedo lo que pueda pasar – ella guardaba celosamente los comentarios lanzados al aire de la doctora San Montie. Era mejor ocultar tales temores hasta que esas dos personas salieran del lugar.

-No te preocupes – volvió a repetir como si fuera una arenga militar – Tenemos que desearle buenos deseos.

Y sin esperar que su amiga replicase palabra alguna, Kabuki la abrazo tiernamente y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

-Tranquila – volvió a repetir mientras notaba como Azul evidenciaba en su cuerpo el exceso de celo y de responsabilidades; temblando por el fruto de unos nervios que le aprisionaban y estrangulaban hasta el ultimo de sus músculos.

-Tienes razón – se permitió decir al tiempo que intentaba calmar ese temblor casi imperceptible que vagaba por su cuerpo – Ella es fuerte.

Mientras una chica de ojos como el mar combatía su propia batalla, una jovencita con ojos de esmeralda llegaba al hospital donde la primera permanecía desde hacia más de dos semanas. Asami Sato se aproximaba al Yangchen, edificación que se había convertido indirectamente en el centro de sus desvelos. Siempre se ponía nerviosa al ver el edificio a lo lejos, pensando que casi era una verdadera molestia preocuparse tanto por alguien, pero contenta de que los amigos de Korra agradeciesen sus visitas. La había dicho que la cuidaría, que ella la apoyaría y mil deseos que después de lo sucedido, semejaban mentiras. Al final todo era una falacia oculta en un velo de buenas intenciones, bañadas con el único motor que mueve a los Sato: El dinero. Ella quería ser distinta que su padre y con ayuda de Zhu Li lo sería, se demostraría a sí misma que podía ayudar a alguien con acciones y no firmando un jugoso cheque que terminaría en las manos de quien menos lo merecía. Su buena amiga le había recordado que no debía ser como su padre, creyendo que el dinero solventaba cualquier problema, porque ella era el fruto viviente de un hogar lleno de opulencia y vacío de amor.

Aquella pequeña Asami que cuando perdió a su madre se encerró en sí misma, apenas tuvo a alguien que la apoyase y la tratase el cariño que va más allá del vil metal. Solamente su nana, Kya, la quiso de verdad. Aquel recuerdo le dolía porque incluso ella tuvo que abandonarla y la niña que cuidaba se encontró sola y sin un abrazos.

La fortuna quiso que Zhu Li entrase en su vida, decidida a ayudar a una niña que no hacia más que lloriquear en un rincón. Así era Zhu, siempre decida a ayudar y la viva imagen de una buena samaritana, aunque no le temblaba el pulso en dar un tirón de orejas o llamar la atención ante lo que ella consideraba malo. Lo que ella consideraba malo podía ser diferente a la creencia de otras personas pero ella siempre procuraba argumentar los motivos y al menos lograba convencer a Asami. Un claro ejemplo de lealtad fue cuando su buena amiga dejó de tratarse con Jin, alegando que había sido infiel a la joven Sato y que la había tratado mal. Lealtad y severo amor, esa era Zhu Li Wan.

Así, divagando entre los recovecos de su mente, recordando momentos del pasado que consideraba ya perdidos en su lo profundo de sus memoria; Asami notó una mano que apretaba la suya. Allí, su buena amiga de lentes aferraba su mano para darle fuerzas pues, aunque no confiase mucho en todo el asunto que le había contado su amiga, quería estar allí y demostrarle su apoyo.

-Creo que deberíamos pararen la entrada – comentó Ty Lee desde el asiento del copiloto – Y no ir a un aparcamiento.

-Claro que haremos eso – un retintín burlesco surgió de la prima de la bailarina – A ver si puedes encontrar a esa chica, ¿no?.

-Así es – y ante tal afirmación la ingeniera de los Wan quedo desmantelada. Hacer enfadar a Ty Lee era difícil, casi imposible. Había soportado tanto desprecio hacia su forma de vivir su vida que había decidido ignorar las críticas y centrarse solo en lo que ella amaba. A la bailarina no le importa aceptar que algo le gustaba e intentar conseguirlo po sus propios medios para demostrar al mundo su determinación.

-Tienes razón – interrumpió la joven de ojos verdes – Me vendrá bien andar. Kuvira, ve a aparcar y luego reúnete con nosotras dentro – durante un segundo se tuvo que esforzar para no llamar al auto Hollín.

No le hubiera parecido mal contarle a las chicas que el vehículo tenía un nombre, seguramente a Ty Lee le encantase el nombre, pero no decirlo era como un vinculo secreto entre ambas y eso era agradable.

-Sí – aceptó la ingeniera – Porque si mi prima acepta ciertas cosas tan rápido es porque en verdad tiene interés.

-No es un interés vacuo – inquirió la bailarina al tiempo que Kuvira accionaba el intermitente para avisar del descenso de sus acompañantes – Es que no todos los días conoces a una heroína.

Heroína, por sorprendente que pudiera sonar así era como la joven de mirada risueña e infantil veía a esa chica a la que llamaban Chispas. Ella amaba muchas cosas, la danza era lo que más quería y más feliz le hacia, pero en el ámbito amoroso Ty Lee era ambigua. Esta ambigüedad se reflejaba en que ella se veía atraída más por personalidades, auras y sensaciones, dándole al cuerpo un lugar importante en la puntuación pero no así al género. A ella le interesaba más esa personalidad atrayente y magnética que algunas personas despedían a su alrededor, y aquella joven que sollozó entre sus brazos la atrajo desde aquella noche.

El trío de féminas bajó del vehículo en la entrada del hospital, con cuidado de no pisar los charcos que habían surgido en un súbito aguacero propio de esas épocas. No importaba que fuera verano, en esa ciudad siempre había la posibilidad de que un aguacero veraniego llegase sin avisar. Solían durar unos minutos pero aun así no importaba el tiempo si te atrapaba lejos de algún lugar donde poder cobijarte.

Pese al cuidado de la entrada, los bordes del pavimento estaban decorado con rastros de barro y algún paraguas decoraba las papeleras. Se notaba en el ambiente el indistinguible aroma clorofílico procedente a hierba mojada de los jardines. Acompañaba el caminar del trío una multitud de sonidos de claxón, quejas y motores arrancando, dejando claro que aquel aguacero no fue bien recibido por mucha gente.

Ty Lee iba evitando pisar las lineas de las baldosas al tiempo que la joven Sato se cerraba más el abrigo y se anclaba aun más en el brazo de Zhu Li. Era como enfrentarse a un ogro armado solo con una espada de madera. Por mucho que le diese miedo aquella bestia, había prometido que cuidaría de Korra y sabía que Zhu Li le ayudaría a evitar más errores. Fallos derivados de las toscas ideas preconcebidas de su padre con respecto de que el dinero era lo mejor del mundo y que era casi una tarifa que compraba amor al instante. Si algo podía decir Asami es que su buena amiga no iba a permitirle caminar por ese sendero porque las tres sabían que la joven heredera de la familia Sato no era así, no creía en esas cosas, no las apoyaba; pero en un momento de incertidumbre recuerdas tanto las buenas como las malas enseñanzas.

Paso a paso, con cierta lentitud se acercaban a las escalinatas y casi inconscientemente, la joven de ojos esmeraldas resopló levemente para intentar calmarse. Todo era diferente a días anteriores, no solo porque sus amigas estaban con ella para apoyarla, sino porque sabía que Korra estaba perfectamente despierta. Sí, ella sabía que en más de una ocasión la joven rockera fingía estar agotada y quedarse durmiendo para no hablar con ella, algo que cambiaría hoy. Hoy era Asami la que estaba decidida a hablar con ella, más aun sabiendo que hacia unas horas no solo había gritado cual valquiria vikinga. Esa bajista podía romper cosas y gritarle a su ex-novio, así que podía sostener una conversación con ella de forma medianamente civilizada. No quería servidumbre, solo un gracias. No quería controlarla, solo saber que estaba bien. No quería que quería someter a nadie, solo charlar. No quería molestar, solo una despedida. No quería ser una maldita acosadora, solo decirle que agradecía mucho su nobleza. Ella no quería sentirse como una hostigadora que venía a entrar en la vida de un grupo de personas sin preaviso ni consulta alguna, ella quería notar que había ayudado a alguien de forma personal y decirle que lamentaba haberle forzado a ser su niñera aquel día que pasaron juntas. Ella solo quería agradecerle el haber compartido con ella ese sentimiento de libertad y espontanead que desprendía ella. Solamente quería mirar a los ojos a esa bajista con aires bohemios, a esa trashumante de puentes mojas, a esa vagabunda de corazón roto; y decirle que ella era más radiante que la estrella Antarés. Pensamientos, miles de ellos, que aparecían en su mente y desaparecían como las bagatelas de Beethoven.

Zhu Li se ajustaba sus lentes y agradecía haber estado a resguardo durante la lluvia, odiaba tener sus lentes mojados. Detesta que aquellos cristales que necesitaba para su día a día tuviesen una mancha, un poco de polvo, o incluso la muestra de una limpieza rápida y chapucera; detestando por encima de todo que la lluvia convirtiese un mundo lleno de puntos translucidos. Así es, la ingeniera estaba pensando en sus lentes porque no quería darle importancia a la situación, porque dársela haría que su amiga se preocupase y la joven Sato solo era valiente por otros, jamás por ella misma. Asami tendía a preocuparse por otros, admirar a otros y querer a otros más que a ella misma. Era como el artesano que contempla las grandes obras de sus compañeros de oficio con admiración, pero desprecia cualquier cosa que esculpen sus propias manos. Sin duda, todo ello era fruto de su padre, de Jin, de la muerte de su madre y de ser considerada una opción deficiente pero obligatoria. Zhu siempre fue una Wan y siempre supo lo que deseaba hacer; pero ella tuvo posibilidad de elegir. Ella era una Wan, fuerte, terca y decidida; un rasgo que no se diluía en su familia. Ella era la cordura, el sentido común, el amor severo y la firmeza encarnadas.

Por otra parte, la actual heredera de los Sato se había hecho a la idea de que en algún momento su padre tendría un hijo y ella quedaría relegada a ser una olvidada. Desgraciadamente, esa idea se truncó y tuvo que aceptar sus obligaciones aunque estas la estrangulasen. Aunque Asami no estaba sola, Zhu Li la apreciaba tanto como a su prima y la apoyaría incluso en su noche más oscura.

Si ambas mujeres demostraban seriedad, la tercera en discordia se tomaba esa visita como si de una aventura se tratase. Ty Lee quería volver a ver a la persona que había demostrado tanta fuerza y valor, como ternura y debilidad; a esa tal Azula. La llamaban Chispa, lo había escuchado, y si le preguntasen a la bailarina diría que no habría un apodo mejor para esa belleza de labios finos y mirada voraz. Chispa, calambrazo, encendido, sonido de motor; todo conectado debido a que fueron esos ojos lloroso y esa actitud áspera lo que hizo que algo se prendiese en Ty Lee. Su prima intentó burlarse de ella pero no pudo hacerlo porque para esa hada danzarina es muy fácil admitir las cosas cuando las quiere. Nunca había entendido porque la gente ocultaba sus deseos cuando era más fácil decirlos a viva voz, como hacia ella.

Mientras caminaban, la bailarina daba saltitos hacia algunas baldosas para evitar una linea imaginaria de peligro. Ni ella solía caminar de forma tan esperpéntica pero aquello había hecho aflorar una sonrisa divertida a su buena amiga Sami. Sami siempre se reía de sus ocurrencias y decía que Ty Lee sería feliz en el País de las Maravillas, aunque ella prefería El Bosque Mágico.

Antes de subir el primer escalón, una figura humeante le llamó la atención a la bailarina. Allí estaba ella, con una camiseta sin mangas, una chaqueta oscura con cinchas decorativas y prendiendo el cigarro que tenía atrapado en sus rojizos labios. La bailarina se detuvo observando los muslos marcados en aquellos pantalones y los dedos surcando aquel oscuro cabello atezado.

-Os veo luego – se despidió la Wan de sus dos amigas, dándoles una sonrisa burlona.

-No te preocupes – la disculpó la joven Sato, admirada por tal determinación.

-Suerte – sonrió Zhu Li sabiendo que no era común en su prima tener intereses amorosos. Podía meterse con ella a veces pero era algo clásico entre dos primas que se querían como hermanas.

La pareja de amigas decidió seguir su camino, escalón tras escalón, al tiempo que la joven Sato notaba como se iba a librar del peso que le eran horas y horas de dudas, sin saber que ocurriría, sabiendo que por fin obtendría las palabras que llevaba semanas buscando.

Por otra parte, una joven de mirada infantil y mejillas redondeadas se aproximaba pausadamente a una su presa. Su presa era salvaje, con mirada de pantera, que mostraba sus tonificados al quitarse la chaqueta. Hacia algo de calor, la lluvia no la había alcanzado y era un animal de sangre caliente. Ty Lee se sentía como un explorador que veía por primera vez a hermosas nativas bañando sus cuerpos desnudos en las aguas del Pacifico, sorprendida y expectante. Se adentró en aquella zona cercana, donde comenzaba el paseo hacia los jardines, justo a la sombra de un roble, apoyando su mano en el árbol y exhalando pesadamente el humo del cigarro. La humareda la envolvía y mezclada con su blanca piel, le hacia semejar una aparición espectral digna de una banshee del folclor antiguo.

Paso a paso se aproximaba, hasta que observó esos ojos tíntileantes clavarse en los suyos. Era como mirar a un halcón, siempre avezado y esperando una presa. Sin duda, unos ojos dignos de un valor tan grande como el suyo.

-Hola – saludó Ty Lee con una sonrisa algo tontorrona, paralizada por aquella mirada severa – No sé si te acuerdas de mi.

-Me acuerdo de ti – contestó – Eres una amiga de Sato, ¿no? – y después de aquella pregunta obvia inhalo una calada más, prendiendo el final incandescente del cigarro.

-Bueno, eso esta bien – ante tal afirmación no pudo evitar extender aun más su sonrisa hasta que la alegría le provocaba un agradable dolor en las mejillas – Así no tenemos que empezar de cero.

-A ver, eres la chica que me llamaba heroína – una sonrisa sardónica y un tono de mofa se desprendió de cada palabra – Nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Así que si te acuerdas – no había atendido al tono, solo a las palabras – Eso me gusta aun más.

-¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho? – y como si fuera dragón con cada silaba el humo de sus pulmones se libró de su cárcel de carne.

-Sí, que te acuerdas de mi – y juntando sus manos frente a su rostro dio una serie de palmadas de alegría – Eso es que te he dejado una buena impresión.

-¿Buena impresión? – en su mente Azula intentaba buscar la lógica a aquella chica.

-Bueno, una impresión es mejor que ninguna – aclaró – Y si te disgustase, teniendo en cuenta tu actitud, me hubieras mandando al quinto infierno de Dante de una patada.

Chispas estaba desconcertada, entre la vestimenta salida del Mago de Oz y la forma de moverse, no hubiera descartado que una rama de roble se hubiera caído y estuviese teniendo una alucinación. Era cierto, la conocía, le avergonzaba que la tratase así y mucho más el recuerdo de haber llorado a su lado; pero lo que más le avergonzaba era que creyese conocerla.

-¿Qué actitud dices que tengo? – tonó seco cual arena del desierto, preparada para esperar algún reproche.

-Venga ya sabes – para Ty Lee era como preguntar lo evidente.

-Ilumina mis dudas – rogó al tiempo que Azula ya se preparaba para los típicos comentarios hirientes propios de su forma de ser. Delincuente, busca problemas, buscavidas; eran algunos de los comentarios que le regalaban más de una vez.

-Valiente, hermosa, decidida – cada cualidad iba acompañada de uno de sus dedos como si contase mentalmente cuantas se lleva – Tozuda y puede que algo tímida.

Sin palabras se quedó la peleadora de ceño perpetuamente fruncido, quien había esperado cualquier cosa pero nunca algo así. Ella estaba acostumbrada al intercambio de insultos y a demostrar que su lengua podía destilar un viperino veneno casi tan dañino como sus puños, pero no a esto. No se había preparado para la visión tan heroica, casi mítica, que tenía de ella. Esa sorpresa provocó que en las mejillas de Chispas surgiese un rubor a medio camino entre el sonrojo del halagado y la bermellón de la vergüenza.

-¿Soy hermosa? – solamente había podido escuchar las primeras palabras que le habían dejado en shock ante tal dulzura. Era cierto que sus amigas decían que era guapa pero nunca de ese modo y menos usando un adjetivo tan puro y poético.

-Eso he dicho – y a la respuesta le vino una tierna mirada, inclinando la cabeza y aleteando las pestañas, a la vez que jugaba con su pelo de forma coqueta y estiraba una pierna para hacer notas sus caderas. Gesto típico y clásico de los cincuenta, detalle de clase y elegancia en los setenta, olvidado en los noventa y que era un sello distintivo de la bailarina.

Aquellos ojos, grandes y brillantes, la miraban de forma sugerente y pretendían tentarla; craso error. Su mente computó las palabras 'tozuda' y 'terca' en ese momento, además de que una mirada salida en mil película clásicas no iban a poder con ella.

-Y también has dicho tozuda y terca – su tonó denotaba cierto desagrado – No es un buen punto para conocerse – y siguió fumando.

-Lo siento – Ty Lee se acercó con la cabeza agachada aunque con fingido arrepentimiento – Si te has ruborizado eres algo tímida – lo dice con suficiencia, al igual que el detective que descubre al asesino.

Ante tal prepotencia Chispas frunce el ceño y y estampa su cigarrillo casi terminado contra el húmedo suelo.

-¡Ja! – replica de la forma más infantil e improvisada que puede – ¿Qué sabrás tu?.

-Lo que me mostraste ese día – no había más que decir. Las palabras de la joven del gorro enorme fueron lapidarias en esa discusión de un solo integrante. Azula se había quedado congelada, apoyándose en el roble, sin decir nada.

La bailarina miraba al follaje, le gusta aquel árbol y como algunas gotas de lluvia se siguen deslizando por sus hojas. Es como si aquellas gotas fueran duendes que aun deseaban descansar en el lecho de la tierra y bajasen usando las hojas como toboganes. Le hacia gracia pensar en como sería deslizarse por una hoja. No imaginaba otro lugar mejor para encontrarse con ella que aquí.

-No se lo he contado a nadie – dijo Ty Lee, acercando se a Chispas unos pasos más – Será nuestro hermoso secreto.

-Lo que tu digas.

-¿Ya has ido a verla? – preguntaron aquella chica con un gorro de andino que le quedaba enorme.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – se defendió del envite.

-Cuando nos conocimos supimos que estaba despierta por Asami y te alegraste, pero te fuiste. No dijiste nada a nadie, solamente tomaste el ascensor – expuso con increíble acierto.

-No es asunto tuyo – le espetó con furia al tiempo que se ponía a escasos centímetros del rostro de aquella inoportuna hadita.

-Para ti no – se defendió ante tal carga sin inmutarse – Pero seguro que ella querrá ver a su salvadora.

-Salvadora que fue una inútil – aclaró Azula, alzando las manos por encima de la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-La salvaste – inquirió la bailarina.

Chispas volvió a apoyarse en el árbol. Nunca había huido de una pelea o una discusión, le gustaba discutir y no se doblegaba ante ningún extraño, pero esta situación la exasperaba. Parecía que la otra chica den verdad no tenía malicia y solamente deseaba hablar. Pese a todo, la peleadora ondearía la bandera blanca, expondría sus argumentos y se iría. Era mejor eso a volver a ser perseguida.

-Lo provoque.

-¿Cómo? – aquello sorprendió a Ty Lee que alzaba las cejas preguntándose el motivo de tal afirmación.

-Le dije que esperase en el callejón donde le dieron la paliza – la sinceridad aplastante se personó en sus labios y en cada pesada silaba que pronunció.

Era su condena, su culpa, el fruto de sus remordimientos; algo doloroso que prefería contar a una desconocida antes de que sus propios amigos recordasen que fue ella la causante.

-Es normal que te sientas culpable – la voz dulce y amable de aquella joven de mejillas sonrosadas la sacó de los recuerdos de ver su camiseta manchada de sangre y a su amiga entre sus brazos perdiendo la vida.

-Ni que lo digas – afirmó Azula

-Pero tu no sabias que podía pasar – inquirió en su alegato – Y la salvaste. Sin ti, hubiera muerto y se enfrentaste a varios por ella. No tuviste miedo por ti, de lo contrario hubieras huido. Luchaste por ella, y venciste para salvarla. Sí, eres una heroína y una invencible.

Resultaba muy tierno que alguien la mirase con buenos ojos. Ella en ningún momento se sintió como Batwoman o Wonder Woman, salvando al mundo de villanos. Ella solo estaba ayudando a una amiga.

-Gracias – su sonrisa era sincera – Pero no soy una buena influencia.

-¿Por qué? – y sabiendo que su acompañante de charla había lanzado alguna mirada a su escote, decidió preguntar – ¿Es qué te gustan las chicas?.

-Así es – alzó una ceja sabiéndose vencedora y creyendo que aquel era el modo de alejarla de ella – Me gustan las en el sentido más sucio y perverso de la palabra.

El silencio se apoderó de la sombra de aquel roble cuando de una larga zancada, Ty Lee cerró más la distancia entre ellas y haciendo que Chispas pegase su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Luego, la joven fue bajando el escote de su camiseta levemente. La peleadora no pudo evitar flaquear ante tal acto y clavar su vida en ese escote redondeado que regalaba una visión perfecta de ese precipicio llamado perdición.

Con unos ojos infantiles con aires de inocencia y un punto de tentación, dijo – Estupendo. A mi también.

Si Azula estaba sin habla en el jardín, Asami no veía el momento de toparse con una charla que llevaba tiempo esperando. Los nervios golpearon con mayor fuerza en el momento en el cual cruzaron las puertas acristaladas del hospital y el olor a antiséptico invadió su nariz. Ese aroma típico de todo hospital que había conocido y que resultaba un recuerdo del nivel de pulcritud al que se sometían las dependencias clínicas. No debía de acercarse a preguntar por la planta, ella sabía la planta, la habitación y hasta los pasos que había que dar por ese pasillo. Simplemente se limitó a conducir a su amiga a los elevadores con cierto cuidado de intentar ocultar su rostro torpemente con una mano.

-No hagas el tonto – replicó Zhu Li, empujando la mano que cubría el rostro de tu amiga – Así levantas sospechas.

-Habla más bajo – susurró la joven Sato.

La chica de las lentes puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró al techo, visiblemente molesta. Se acercó más a su amiga y siguió ese infantil juego de espías.

-Así llamas la atención – dijo en voz baja para que su amiga dejase de apretar más el brazo – Si la gente ven que ocultas el rostro tendrán curiosidad.

Unos ojos de sorpresa aparecieron en el rostro de la heredera Sato. "Eso no lo había supuesto", pensó para sí misma, maldiciendo su falta de deducción en ciertos campos.

-Actúa con normalidad– aclaró la joven Wan – No llevas joyas, ni vas excesivamente maquillada. Todo irá bien.

Ante la mirada algo curiosa de una anciana que esperaba el ascensor a su lado, ambas se limitaron a sonreír, aunque a la joven de ojos verdes le apareció una mueca siniestra en el rostro en vez de una sonrisa amistosa.

-Pareces el Joker – se burló su amiga con cierta malicia.

-¡Zhu! – se defendió haciendo un mohín. Por fortuna, el ascensor llegó y se subieron a la estructura para ir a la cuarta planta.

En ese trayecto, la joven de las lentes extrajo su smarthphone del interior de su chaqueta y comenzó a teclear con extrema rapidez. Sus dedos bailaban a una velocidad endiablada y al terminar colocó la pantalla ante el rostro de su amiga.

Calmate y afloja el brazo. Pareces una ejecutiva y aunque destaques entre la gente no es para tanto. Apenas apareces en las revistas y tu forma de vida es de perfil bajo. Si ocurre algo me encargaré de dar yo una explicación. Relax.

Después de leer esas palabras, la joven de ojos esmeraldas sonrió ampliamente. Zhu Li siempre la calmaba y siempre ayudaba.

Al llegar a la planta, dos hombres estaban hablando con Katara, la cual estaba visiblemente preocupada y jugaba con su colgante para intentar focalizar sus nervios. Algo le extrañaba a la empresaria que observaba a unos hombres con densos maletines y un aire distendido, no vistiendo uno de ellos ni tan siquiera una bata de hospital.

Al tiempo que ambas mujeres se acercaban, la joven con falda larga y cabello enjoyado con un docena de abalorios, le sonrió. Ante ese gesto un leve saludo con la mano fue la respuesta idónea. No querían molestar pero Asami había decidido hablar con Korra hoy.

-Hola, Fresón – la voz suave de Suki la sorprendió. La guitarrista apareció a su espalda, saludando efusivamente con ambas manos.

-¿Fresón? – preguntó Zhu Li.

-Un apodo que me regaló Korra – explicó la joven Sato – Bueno, ya os conocéis pero por si acaso: Zhu Li esta es Suki. Suki ella es Zhu Li, una gran amiga.

-Me acuerdo de ti, encantada – saludó Kabuki.

-Sí, yo también de ti – aclaró la empresaria de los Wan – Vengo de acompañante.

-Pues entrad ya – solventó la joven de vestimenta underground, con un tono informal y tranquilo – Yo acompañaré a Katara por si necesita algo.

-¿Ha empeorado Korra? – preguntó Asami creyendo que un punto de sutura podría haberse soltado y la bajista debía de volver a ser intervenida.

-No te preocupes, es una revisión – Suki sabía que ocultaba la verdad pero no mentía. Era una revisión, solo que una revisión mental.

-Ve a verla – la animó Zhu – Yo me quedaré esperando.

-De acuerdo, pues si me disculpáis – y no queriendo hacer ruido con sus tacones, comenzó a andar lentamente para no importunar la charla de Katara y esos dos hombres.

Azul expresaba un gesto amable, al tiempo que atendía lo que le decían. Estaban programando una segunda cita para volver a ver a la señorita Raava, para concluir con sus pesquisas. Asami no sabía anda de ese tema, no era quien para preguntar nada y simplemente escuchó sin querer palabras sueltas.

Tenía miedo de ver el rostro severo de Katara cuando se aventuró a tomar en su mano el picaporte, pero cuando observó que sus miradas se cruzaban, la joven de tez más morena le sonrió y le indicó que entrase con un leve gesto de la mano. Sin duda le aburría la perorata que le estaban contando.

"Te entiendo, Katara, estoy contigo", pensó Asami al recordar la revisión de grapas en la charla que había padecido hacia menos de una hora.

Decidida, la joven de cabello oscuro giró el picaporte lentamente y entró en una en la habitación. El sonido estático de las maquinas, el olor mezclado de hospital y sudor humano, los rayos de sol colándose por las rendijas de la persiana, y una Korra con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¡Hey! – saludó torpemente, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo – Hola Fresón.

-Hola – sí, Asami Sato estaba aun más nerviosa y tardó unos segundos en cerrar la puerta y un par de segundos más en soltar el picaporte – Que bueno que estas despierta.

-Sí, estupendo – hasta el sarcasmo era desganado.

-Me enteré de lo de tu ex – dijo – Lo siento, no ha debido de ser agradable.

-No quiero hablar de eso – la interrumpió, igual de cortante que un cuchillo.

"Seré idiota", pensó la joven de tez pálida al darse cuenta el mal comienzo que había tenido por sus propios errores.

-Perdona – se disculpó – No quiero incomodarte.

"¿Incomodarme?, si no puedo ni mirarte de la vergüenza", pensó para sí misma Korra.

-Tranquila, Fresón.

-Es que no hemos vuelto hablar. Ni siquiera en estas semanas – añadió la heredera.

-He estado ocupada – bromeaba – Ya sabes, con las heridas y muy drogada.

-Ya lo sé – se defendió haciendo un puchero – Pero quería decirte que no tenías porque devolverme nada.

-No quería caridad y te lo dije – los ojos de Korra amenazaban tempestad.

-Lo sé, fui idiota, lo siento – mientras que los Asami eran campos en otoño – Pero quería saber que al menos estarías bien.

-Pero no debías – replicó la joven convaleciente – Además, tu y yo no somos nada.

-Lo siento, soy una idiota – por enésima vez se disculpó.

-Pides disculpas, siempre disculpas – era casi la voz de quien detesta una palabra y siempre la repiten – Pensaste que era bien, al menos defiende lo que creías.

-Pero a ti te desagradó.

-Pero al menos con eso pude empezar – era cierto que gracias a ese dinero pudo alquilar una habitación y comenzar a poner en orden su vida, antes de que se volviese a truncar – Lo que quería era devolverte el dinero y no sentirme mal conmigo misma.

"Sentirse mal, ¿se sentía mal?, ¿por qué?", preguntas y dudas que surgieron en la mente de Asami Sato a esa reprimenda.

-¿Por qué te sentías mal? – preguntó, aunque observando como la joven de tez morena le regalaba un puchero, insistió – ¿Por qué?.

-Porque comienzo mi soltería aprovechándome de ti y dejándote tirada – explotó al decirlo como si una losa liberase se rompiese en su pecho – Lo siento por ello.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de ambas mentes, puesto que ninguna sabía como podría acabar esto.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?.

-Porque no sabía como reaccionar – se excusó como una necia se excusa de no saber hablar – Me olvide de esos días y de que se hacia después.

-Entiendo – aunque era mentira. Asami no lo lograba entender del todo.

-Además, te obsesionaste con estar conmigo y que todo me fuera bien – añadió – Eso daba algo de miedo. No quería que llorases o creyeses que podías cambiarme como en un cuento de hadas.

Aquello provocó que un humeante horno se avivase en las entrañas de la chica de ojos verdes. La heredera de los Sato era como una ventisca, una llama, un fragor bélico movido por la ira.

-No pensé eso, peor me hiciste daño – sus labios se habían convertido en una linea en su rostro que se esforzaban por no expresarse a gritos – Ni un simple adiós. Me hiciste sentir como un maldito objeto, como intentan que me sienta todos los días. Siempre intento no doblegarme, no permitirme que me afecte aunque siempre consigue dañarme.

Korra no dijo nada, se sentía como cuando su maestra de segundo curso la regañaba por hacer alguna trastada. Sí, se sentía como si fuera una niña y la joven de tez pálida que estaba ante ella fuese una maestra enfada que portaba una regla. No era nada sexy sino algo puramente aterrador en ese momento.

-Quería saber que estabas bien y tener una aventura ese día – finalizó.

-Pero es mi día a día no una aventura – replicó la joven de ojos cerúleos.

-Pero para mi lo es – inquirió – Lejos de mi día a día, de que me juzguen, de estos trajes, de un escritorio. Un viaje en un rincón normal, con alguien que se ríe conmigo de forma sincera y no por darme coba. Apenas tengo amistades verdaderas y tu tienes un grupo que te aprecia y te ama.

-Lo sé – respondió cabizbaja.

-Estar contigo fue no estar sometida a horarios, planes o fechas – casi una sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro – Eras una aventura, algo real, un enigma, una improvisación loca.

Aquellos halagos hicieron que la convaleciente se sonrojase ante la visión tan bohemia que tenían de ella. No sabía si lo merecía o no, pero tantos agasajos sentaban muy bien.

-Solo con tres personas puedo ser así – sonrió al recordar al cuarteto que se había formado recientemente – Pero no se acerca ni por asomo a lo que eres tu. Ellas responden ante mi mismo mundo. Tu, vives en un mundo donde las luces y las sombras las dictaminas tu y no otra persona.

-Venga – volvió a hablar – Tampoco es tan malo si puedes soltar tanto dinero sin molestarte.

-Yo solo quería ser algo para alguien lejos de mi dinero, serlo solo por ser yo. Me equivoque con el dinero, es cierto – su rostro estaba tan pegado al de Korra que la morena podía notar el aliento que escapaba en cada sílaba – Pero no sabes lo que es vivir casi sometida, en constante escrutinio, sabiendo que casi nadie es verdaderamente sincero contigo, notando que se acercan por interés. ¿Sabes?, he pasado de hija apestada y aceptada a la fuerza a mercancía para el mercadeo. Soy como una vaca parturienta. Ahora mismo podrían estar hablando de mi como si fuera mercancía y me obligarían a aceptar.

-Puedes negarte – replicó Korra. Para ella el mundo era más sencillo.

Asami sonrió ante la inocencia de la morena, la cual pensaba en su vida como un culmen de maravillas y lujos. No se había parado a pensar que todo lo brillante trae consigo precio y condiciones.

-Adios trabajo, nadie me volvería a contratar – comenzó a aclarar – Perdería mi ático, mi auto, las cuentas corrientes. Todo. Despedirían a Kuvira y a Pema. ¿Las recuerdas?.

-Mi estomago aun se resiente – contestó con una leve risa.

-Pues de seguir negándome puede que le hicieran la vida imposible a ellas – aclaró – Y a casi cualquiera que me importe.

-¿Qué pasaría de seguir negándote? – preguntó inocentemente la bajista, solo para obtener a cambio una mirada sombría de la joven que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-No querría saberlo – solventó – Pero no será peor que querer tratar tu boda, tu amor y tu útero como una transacción económica.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, al tiempo que el mar se encontraba con el bosque y los alientos casi chocaban entre sí. Con una tos fingida Asami se distanció, intentando que el crepitante rubor de sus mejillas no se notase.

-Entiendo que tu vida no es tan fantástica como pensaba – la bajista estaba obligada a aceptar que esa vida era un pozo de desagrado y depresión; y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-Eres muy amable al darte cuenta.

-Aun así – una réplica de Korra era de esperar – Aunque diga que lo siento, nada cambiará. Yo no soy tu hada madrina, ni puedo enseñarte las maravillas de ser pobre. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque también es una mierda serlo.

-Pero al menos podré decir que alguien si me trato como una igual cuando podía haberse aprovechado de mi – se negaba a aceptar el auto-desprecio de aquella joven que yacía postrada en una cama – Si no fueras una persona noble te hubieras quedado el dinero y no te hubieras preocupado en querer devolvérmelo. No hubieras pedido en lo que podría ser tus últimos minutos que me lo entregasen. Eres más digna del adjetivo de la palabra nobleza que muchas personas que he conocido, incluidos nobles de verdad.

-¿Conoces nobles de verdad? – interrumpió llena de curiosidad.

-Sí.

-¿Y van con caballos y lanzas? – pregunto con ojos emocionados.

-No, no es el siglo XV – replicó con una sonrisa socarrona ante esa boba inocencia – Incluso con armadura y un escudo, sigues siendo más noble que ellos.

-Sir Korra – sonrió con algo de esfuerzo. A ese gesto, a esa interrupción premeditada para esquivar la vergüenza de halagos a los que no estaba acostumbrada, le vino otro momento sorprendente. El notar la mano de Asami sobre la suya.

-Escuchame – rogó al tiempo que apretaba la mano con delicadeza – Muchos de ellos se hubieran quedado el dinero o se hubiera aprovechado de toda situación posible. Tu no, tu fuiste más honrada que la gran mayoría de empresarios que he conocido. Tu eres más luchadora que la gran mayoría de herederos que he conocido. Tu eres más noble que media aristocracia.

-No sé que decir – sus mejillas morenas estaban tintadas de bermellón – Gracias. Supongo. Nunca me habían dicho nada así.

-De nada.

-Aun así – unos ojos como dos zafiros la miraron con cierta melancolía – Sabes que no te convengo y francamente, prefiero que simplemente fuera una buena aventura.

El rostro decepcionado de Asami no se hizo esperar.

-De verdad, no quiero que estés triste – se apuró a decir – Pero es que ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y creo que te has hecho una visión tan idílica de mi que no quiero tener que enfrentarme a ella. Lo siento, pero creo que esto es algo forzado.

-¿Es lo que crees? – preguntar lo obvio, era lo único que a la joven heredera se le ocurría.

-Mira, entenderé si me odias pero no soy como tu crees – el océano de su mirada amenazaba con desbordarse por su rostro – En serio, no soy así. Me alegro que estemos bien, me caes bien, pero no quiero decepcionarte.

-Bueno – solventó – Entonces esto es un adiós.

-No – aclaró Korra – Solo un hasta luego – y una sonrisa amable invadió su rostro.

-Aun así me gustaría que me vayan diciendo como estas – pidió la joven heredera, intentando que no se notase su tristeza.

-Claro que puedes – el tono de la voz de la bajista era pausado y bajo – Solamente que es mejor que cada una viva su vida.

-Pues espero que volvamos a vernos – añadió Asami con cerrando los ojos a la lluvia que podía verterse en esos herbazales ojos que poseía.

-Ya veremos que nos deparará – enunció dramáticamente la joven convaleciente.

-¿La fortuna?.

-No, del caos.

_**Continuará...**_

No me matéis por este final, por favor. Este es el principio del fin de su distanciamiento y el comienzo de algo hermoso. Confiad en mi.


	30. 30: Un mes y una pausa

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Tu confianza me hace sonreír. Deja que te monte para ir contra molinos de viento xD) **Taiga Sou** (Me he reido muchisímo con tu review. Me ha parecido muy divertida) **RoseLangley02 **(Alguien señala con el dedo a su victima. Esta en llamas)** HanelBlamuTanu **(Gracias hanelita dulce y cariñosa) **Murasakii-11** (Lo hermoso llegará en uno o dos capítulos hermosos. Todo es hermoso)**Alexandraarcher **(Ty lee asustó a Azula)** Tazura Tzurugi**(Sabes que me alegró mucho que sonrieses por la dedicatoria) **LupitaAzucena **(Cuantos sentimientos adorables me provocan tus reviews) **Jiore**(P'Li va a por Ty Lee). **Phary** (Por aquí llegan las chicas) **AvatarYumiko **(Me alegra muchisímo que me dejes una review. Tranquila, el sufrimiento se cura con amor). **Zaruko Hatsune **(A ti te encanta todo lo que rompa corazones) **giginee **(Ya te extrañaba. Bienvenida), **Obini **(todo a su paso, ya veras como sigue pronto)** Maraya Greyjoy **(De nada guapa, espero que todo vaya bien),**Soulwolf dark **(este capítulo es totalmente fuera del hospital) ** Annimo **(Aqui esta la actualización, más relajada que la anterior)** Niofuyuyima32 **(Me alegro de que te guste. La cosa va poco a poco y hay que presentar todos los frentes) **AlexandraArcher ** (Para mi mostrar la vida cotiadiana de los personajes los hace más humanos y que podáis empatizar con ellos.) **lay05** (en breves veremos más de esos puntos. Ya veras.) **Berenice **(Me alegro de que te gusten estos dos finales. Tyzula endulzó el final Korrasami)

**Capitulo 30**

Había pasado una semana desde que los zafiros y las esmeraldas se vieron reflejados el uno al otro, una semana desde que su charla terminó en un silencio sepulcral. En una lenta despedida donde Asami cerraba la puerta y Korra los parpados; donde simplemente no se dijo nada porque todo estaba dicho.

La joven Sato había saludado a Katara y se había despedido de ella, agradeciendo que le hubiera mantenido informada todos estas semanas y exhortándole a que llamarla si así lo precisaba alguna de las chicas de la banda. Después, tomó de la mano a Zhu Li y se despidió de Suki con una afectuosa sonrisa. No había necesidad de alargar más su estancia allí. De hecho, no debía hacerlo porque sentía que estaba forzando la situación y eso era algo que no quería provocar.

Informó de que la convaleciente estaba perfectamente consciente y se dirigió al ascensor a sabiendas que era mejor no volver a importunar a ninguno de los presentes. Su amiga no dijo nada, sencillamente ajustó sus lentos y entró con ella al elevador, consciente de que la joven Sato había enfrentado algo con gran expectación y que lo topado no era lo esperado. Puede que en el fondo, Zhu Li supiese que su amiga había enfrentado una dura batalla, exponiendo su frágil carácter a un golpe de realidad, quedando exhausta después de ello.

No era una locura pensar que la chica de labios rojizos y melena oscura se encontraba perdida, porque en verdad era así. La joven Sato había pensado que sus buenas acciones se recompensarían de alguna forma, ni ella presuponía le agradecerían, pero en vez de eso se topó con la más fría de las reacciones.

Realidad, simplemente era un jarro de realidad a la ilusión de ser el punto de inflexión de una persona. Se había imaginado de forma infantil, siendo una salvadora a lomos de un caballo blanco y recibiendo postales navideñas de Korra agradeciéndole haberle salvado la vida. Sí, se imaginaba una canción de agradecimiento o esos gestos de llevarle pastel a su salvador. Era un poco necio pensar eso y no había duda de ello, pero era una necedad hermosa de aquel que aun cree que golpeando tres veces los talones de unos zapatos rojo rubí.

Fue todo muy rápido. Tanto que se toparon con Kuvira al llegar a la planta baja, esperando a que el ascensor llegase a la planta baja para subir desde allí. Por azares del destino, la guardaespaldas había esperado a ese elevador y su sorpresa al ver a su jefa salir de allí y decirle que se iban a ir en breves fue enorme.

La escolta había preferido esperar unos minutos para aclarar sus ideas y como actuar ante la situación. Era cierto que había llevado a Asami allí en reiteradas ocasiones y se había callado sus opiniones, pero ahora todo era diferente. La joven empresaria había decidido que era hora de ser firme y arengada por sus amigas, iba a reclamar una charla con Korra. Para más inri, la convaleciente estaba perfectamente consciente e incluso se las había apañado para montar una algarabía que terminó pudiéndose escuchar incluso tras otro terminal telefónico.

Completamente cierto y muy poco disimulado era el disgusto que le provocaba a la escolta llevar a la señorita Sato al hospital a visitar a esa joven. No porque la mujer de mirada cetrina no tuviera compasión por los que padecían o porque odiase los hospitales, sino que era por quien ocupaba aquella habitación. Por muy buenas que fueran las causas de Korra con el dinero, lo cierto era que Kuvira deseaba evitar que su jefa se emocionase por toda esa situación, solo para terminar cabizbaja y defraudada con la humanidad. Era muy exagerado, pero en realidad los ojos de la heredera cuando fue recogida por su subalterna evidenciaban que había estado llorando durante todo el tiempo de espera.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?", había pensado la escolta al ver a su protegida en la planta baja,

-Señorita, ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – se apuró a preguntar. Sí, le había llamado de una manera formal porque la fuerza de la costumbre no se va fácilmente.

-Nada – la intentó tranquilizar, pero el rostro serio de Zhu Li denostaba preocupación – Simplemente ya hemos hablado y hemos zanjado el tema.

-Entiendo – era lo mejor que la escolta podía hacer, en ese momento. No preguntar más de la cuenta e intentar ser lo más seria posible.

Era cierto que no deseaba que la joven heredera se mezclase con alguien tan cuestionable como esa chica pero tampoco quería ver ese rostro taciturno y sobrio. Sorprendentemente su faz la reflejaba congoja que había padecido en aquella ocasión, cuando estaba perdida en un barrio de naturaleza dudosa, sino que mostraba la misma resignación que portaba siempre que sus pasos la tenían que llevar a la zona de juntas. Como una penitente que había aceptado su castigo, Asami Sato salió de la planta baja y de la recepción del hospital, buscando las acristaladas puertas que daban al exterior. Buscando la luz, buscando respirar, buscando empezar a montar y desmontar su vida a cada paso.

Todo esto había ocurrido hacía ya varias semanas y exceptuando una leve serie de explicaciones, la joven heredera rehusó volver a tocar el tema. No era para menos, sobretodo si teníamos en cuenta la larga hilera de preguntas, respuestas y evasivas que tuvo que regalar a sus amigas cuando abandonaron el lugar. Zhu Li la hubiera obligado a hablar más en profundidad pero su prima parecía estar más interesada en hablar de la chica con huyó de ella.

Podría decirse que había sido un día de suerte dispar, aunque eso sería mentira. La joven bailarina había sido también rechazada pero ella prefería argumentar que simplemente su heroína había huido presa de un primer movimiento demasiado audaz. La más joven de los Wan semejaba tener ya planes en mente, arriesgando menos en sus próximas jugadas y enfocadas a ir haciéndose un hueco en el día a día de Azula. La hada danzarina semejaba una mente criminal, las mismas que urdían durante meses un plan para terminar con el héroe. Esta villana no quería matar a la heroína de las viñetas, buscando una solución más pacifica y con menos ropa.

Por otra parte, la heredera de tez pálida y ojos enjoyados prefería encerrarse en su escritorio, enterrando la nariz en los informes pendientes, y olvidando que aquella aventura alguna vez sucedió. Volver a la rutina de su día a día no podía ser tan malo, sobretodo si se esforzaba en ignorar lo acontecido en los últimos meses; tiempo que era mejor ignorar, como se ignoraba a un reloj con las manecillas quebradas.

Todo era más sencillo así. Revisar los pertinentes documentos, intentando llevar a buen puerto su plan de mejora laboral; ambicioso proyecto nacido de su primera visita a una fabrica y de aquel joven con la cara quemada. No iba a ser una santa en vida pero al menos iba a intentar mejorar el día a día de sus empleados, olvidados por casi todos los directivos que calentaban los asientos de la junta directiva.

Había previsto balances de perdidas y beneficios, planeado un promedió de beneficios fiscales y la reducción de cargas impositivas de primer orden. Toda esta puesta en escena estaba dispuesta para convencer en la próxima junta de que un nuevo cambio en ciertas políticas ayudaría a la empresa y le permitiría congraciarse con los sindicatos laboristas. Una reducción ínfima en sus sueldos ahorraría a la empresa viajes al juzgado, pagos por silencio y quejas dentro del sector; en el nuevo mundo de la concienciación social y ecológica, ellos parecían dinosaurios a punto de ver llegar al meteorito que los extinguirá.

Solía pasar las horas muertas en su ático, encerrada en su despacho, revisando casos pendientes, con un té a su lado y alguna pieza sonando en el equipo de música. Con un fuerte resoplido cuadró todos los documentos en la misma carpeta, maldiciendo el hecho de querer exponer comparativas gráficas con denuncias y juicios de los últimos veinte años. Apuntó una serie de datos en su laptop y guardó varias veces la información. Dos pen-drive y el propio disco duro del aparato electrónico, eran los salvaguardas de un proyecto que había comenzado a quitarle más horas de sueño de las prevista. Estaba agotada, pero contenta por saber que estaba exponiendo algo con tantas pruebas y tanto peso informativo que era imposible ignorar. Demostraría a la junta directiva y a su padre que podía tener iniciativa, a la vez que ayudaba a los trabajadores a tener mejores condiciones laborales.

Cerrando el laptop, tomó entre sus finos y delicados dedos la taza de té. Primeramente, se deleitó con el aroma se la infusión con un toque de limón, solo para dejar que luego el sabor le provocase recostarse en la butaca y dejarse llevar por los 'Caprichos' de Paganini; las cuerdas de un magistral violín jugueteaban en su mente al paso de los atrevidos acordes del quinto de todos, siendo ese su preferido. En aquel momento, donde su mente aun vagaba entre Morfeo y el mundo de los lúcidos, recordaba lo vivido y se preguntaba que sucedería después. Era cierto que Korra le había dado permiso para preguntar por ella; incluso había entablado buena relación con Katara y a veces llamaba para preguntar pero cada vez que descolgaba su número para saciar su curiosidad, sentía que molestaba. Así que había limitado las llamadas a algo muy esporádico y aquello en el fondo solo le provocaba unos irrefrenables deseos de morderse las uñas. Una caprichosa escuchando los caprichos de un violinista prodigioso que según la leyenda, pactó con el diablo para tener su don.

Si las semanas para Asami Sato pasaron raudas entre papeleo e informes, las de Kuvira se toparon con el sentimiento de que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía ayudar a la joven heredera. Odiaba sentirse inútil. No importaba lo que pudiera o no decir, ninguna frase que ideaba su mente era lo suficientemente para terminar naciendo en sus labios, más aun sabiendo que morirán en el viento. Las palabras no serían escuchadas, la joven Sato había decidido centrarse en su trabajo con el fin de que lo ocurrido en la fabrica no se volviese a repetir. Era loable su esfuerzo, preocupándose por sus trabajadores más que por los beneficios; allí era donde en verdad se alejaba de su padre y se distanciaba del cuestionable legado que le precedía.

Aquello era digno de alabanza, pero también colocaba en un compromiso a la guardaespaldas. Compromiso de acabar señalándole a su jefa que no debía enclaustrarse tras un escritorio por haber sido rechazada por una cualquiera. Eso terminaría haciendo una yaga profunda en un orgullo quebrado por la insistencia de su dueña de querer hacer lo correcto. Lo adecuado, lo que había que hacer y finalmente, lo que no trajo más que llanto y desazón.

Sabiendo que Zhu Li estaba fuera de la ciudad por motivos laborales, la opción de Ty Lee era poco menos que interesante en estos momentos. Kuvira sabía que la bailarina tenía muy buenas intenciones y se desviviría por Asami, pero ese torrente de energía incontrolable era algo que ahora mismo no podían controlar. Ni la joven heredera, ni su guardaespaldas, lograrían hacer frente a ese pequeño torrente que era la danzarina de los Wan.

Ty Lee si intentó hablar con su amiga, pero ante el interés de la joven Sato de centrarse en su trabajo, la joven de grandes y despiertos ojos terminó por aceptar la derrota.

Aquello no le gustó a Kuvira. No era que la joven de mirada cetrina tuviese un fuerte vínculo con la pequeña hada, pero veía que La joven Sato comenzaba a ser propensa a la soledad, atesorando cada vez más jornadas en su despacho que en su dormitorio. La escolta de lánguido flequillo estaba descolocada, sin saber como posicionarse ante esta situación. Ella sabía situarse en un punto favorable, incluso arengar a alguien cuando es necesario; pero sus experiencias personales distaban mucho para solventar un problema demasiado obvio; que Asami Sato había decidido volver a la fría rutina y a la vacuidad de actos más propios del gato que quiere cruzar una calle sin ser visto.

Conociendo sus limitaciones en el trato social, Kuvira decidió esperar que el tiempo hiciese su efecto, o que Zhu Li llegase cual tornado para regañar a su amiga. Mientras eso no se daba, la escolta llenaba sus semanas con largas jornadas de entrenamiento y reconocimiento del terreno. Volvía a repasar los protocolos de evacuación y las salidas de emergencia de los lugares más frecuentados por la señorita Sato. En sus ratos libres, practicaba su puntería o intentaba visitar a los Beifong para poder así disfrutar de la calidez única que ofrece una cena familiar.

Era entre esas paredes de colo blanco, iluminadas por esas lamparas antiguas de cristal biselado, con marcas en los dinteles que indicaban cuanto iban creciendo sus hijos; donde la joven de ojos verdes y flequillo lánguido podía relajarse. Los Beifong nunca cambiaban, era como si sus costumbres vinieran impresas en su ADN, y cada jueves se encargaban de preparar una cena especial entre todos. Principalmente eran Su y Baatar senior quienes se encargaban de la cena, relegando a sus hijos al papel de ayudantes o meros espectadores, instándoles a volver a sus cuartos a estudiar o jugando a torturarlos con preguntas molestas. La de veces que le habían preguntado a Junior sobre si ya había hecho el amor con Kuvira eran incontables, incluso ahora arrojaban un poco de leña al fuego con la esperanza de avivarlo de nuevo.

Esa noche, habían preparado pastel de carne y Su había decidido hornear una pastaflora de postre. No era sorprendente el hecho de que la hiciera, sino de que sobreviviese algún pedazo para cenar. Era divertido estar con ellos y jugar a piedra papel tijera para ver quien se hacia con el derecho de poder repetir postre. Por desgracia le tocó al padre y cabeza de familia, el cual tenía por costumbre comer la porción extra lentamente, haciendo hincapié en los sabores que era capaz de percibir debido a la victoria. Todos reían, salvo Kuvira; porque a ella le encantaban los dulces de membrillo.

La noche era más tranquila de lo usual, Baatar Junior intentaba eludir los dardos de su padre en el salón, al tiempo que Baatar senior se sentaba en su butaca y Opal colocaba un disco de Ella Fitzgerald en el tocadiscos Crosley que su padre cuidaba con excesivo cariño. La guardaespaldas había preferido hacer compañía a Suyin quien terminaba de tomar una infusión.

-Maldita sea – se quejaba la mujer de cabello plateado – Las especias me repiten.

Así era la madre de los Beifong, una mujer madura pero en exceso alocada que tendía a ignorar a su cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba con un tono de burla la escolta. Era común en la mujer madura que una picosa cena le produjese alguna molestia pero no era nada que una infusión no solucionase en un par de minutos. Lo que a la joven de flequillo lánguido le hacia gracia era que su mentora siempre ignoraba las posibles contrariedades hasta que pasaban.

-Lo de siempre – contestó con cierto aire de resignación – Siempre me pasa lo mismo los jueves cuando hay pastel de carne.

-No hagáis pastel de carne – solucionó Kuvira con aire despreocupado.

-Pero mi marido siempre lo hace para cumplir el capricho a los niños -su tono era de absoluta hastió – Son niños grandes.

No importaba cuanto se quejase de su familia o de sus hábitos, siempre terminaría aceptando el hecho de que su familia era tan extraña como ella misma lo era y eso le encantaba. En realidad, de no saber que ella y Lin eran hermanas, jamás hubiera podido emparentarlas por su carácter. Sí, se parecían mucho físicamente pero eso no eximía lo tremendamente opuestas que eran. Danza contra combate, rectitud contra fluidez, seriedad contra comedia.

La otrora sensual bailarina que endulzaba las noches del soho, disfrutaba de la agradable sensación que daba un comedor maltratado después de una copiosa cena. Todos habían recogido y lavado sus platos, Junior los había lavado mientras su madre se preparaba una infusión, demostrando en su silencio que lo que Su había reclamado en su juventud era ahora algo común. Bailarina sí, pero nunca dejó de ser una mujer orgullosa de serlo, así como una esposa amorosa y una madre entregada. Era ese torrente de energía que emanaba de ella lo que Kuvira admiraba, a veces preguntándose si esa energía habría menguado algo con el paso de los años.

-¿Qué tal con mi hermana? – preguntó la maestra de danza para saciar su curiosidad. En realidad, Lin nunca sacaba el tema de su familia para, según ella, no enturbiar el trabajo con lo personal.

-Pues esta bien. Sigue siendo tan dura como una piedra, algo que viene bien en nuestro trabajo – la sonrisa de la antigua alumna era bien recibida, pese a ser una mueca fingida para intentar eludir cuanto antes esos ojos intrigantes de su antigua profesora.

-Sí, pero apenas sé de ella – repuso con un sonoro resoplido al que le siguió un leve trago de infusión.

Después de exponer su preocupación por el estado de Lin, Su se deleitó con el aroma que emanaba de su taza y volvió a tomar otro sorbo para calmar su garganta.

Ante ese mar en calma, Kuvira decidió arriesgarse – Podrías llamarla.

Un chasquido molestó se liberó de sus labios ante lo que, según ella, era un comentario absurdo.

-No contestará a mis llamadas – y tomando la mano de la joven de mirada cetrina con suavidad, añadió – Por favor, cuidala. No quiero que se enclaustre demasiado en su trabajo.

Ambas se preocupaban la una por la otra, incluso más de lo que se atreverían a admitir. Pese a la distancia, seguían siendo hermanas que se apreciaban a la par que discutían. Eran polos opuestos pero eso no explicaba porque en los escasos intentos de acercamiento siempre ocurría algo, algún comentario velado y casi secreto que provocaba que ambas volviesen a erigir un muro entre ellas.

-Su – la escolta se recostó en la silla, alejándose de la mesa y de cualquier posible reacción adversa – ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?. Siempre parece que vais a solventar los problemas pero acabáis peor que antes.

La mujer madura apoyo un brazo en la mesa y su cabeza en la palma de su mano, al tiempo que terminaba su infusión y observaba el fondo de su taza; fijando sus ojos en los surcos de humedad que habían quedado marcados en la cerámica.

-Es complicado – contestó – Pero digamos que las hermanas tienden a chocas entre sí.

-¿Pero tanto? – inquirió la guardaespaldas – ¿No hay algo más?.

Ante tal valiente pregunta, Su se levantó y tomó su taza para dirigirse a la cocina – Hay cosas que mejor no preguntar.

Hay cosas que mejor no preguntar, podría considerarse el nuevo credo de las hermanas Beifong cuando Kuvira intentaba ahondar un poco en su enemistad. La joven de ojos verdosos no era curiosa pero tenía cierta obsesión por los misterios que entrañaban más enigmas. Sin duda, las reacciones hoscas de ambas hermanas dejaban al aire el hecho inequívoco de que su problema era un tema serio, pero la duda era que tema podía desatar tales enfrentamientos.

Sin desear forzar mucho la situación, la escolta se levantó y acompañó a la pequeña de las hermanas Beifong a la cocina, intentando que su animo fuera lo más cordial posible. Conocía el carácter de ambas hermanas y era algo que prefería no padecer.

-Pero cambiando de tema, querida – lo bueno de Su era que olvidaba rápidamente los temas incómodos – ¿Cuando hablaréis mi hijo y tu sobre lo vuestro?.

Su siempre decía que ambos hacían buena pareja, hasta el punto que se alegró muchísimo cuando su hijo y Kuvira anunciaron su noviazgo. Del mismo modo, cuando Kuvira y Baatar junior rompieron, su madre no dejó de sostener que volverían con el tiempo. El problema era que la escolta dudaba de si su relación amorosa con el matemático volvería a funcionar como hizo durante años.

-No lo sé – se disculpó – Esa pregunta tampoco no tiene respuesta.

Estaba claro que aquello era una forma de devolverle la escusa de antes con un tema que en verdad, no deseaba tocar con nadie.

-Pues más vale que lo hagan rápido – reiteró la profesora de baile, infatigable ante la adversidad.

-Lo haremos cuando sea el momento – terminó contestando para indicar que aquel terreno era inhóspito y peligroso. Era mejor que el tiempo terminase por poner a cada uno en su lugar.

-Sabes que te quiero como una hija – semejaba que la Beifong no se rendía – Pero solo lo pregunto porque no quiero que habléis el tema dentro de veinte años. Ambos sois muy parados.

Sí, seguía pensando que todo era una fase y confiaba en que tarde o temprano, recapacitarían. La joven de lánguido flequillo no quería desilusionar a su maestra y decirle que no estaba tan convencida de ello, pero era mejor no partir los sueños y mejor cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto – otra duda surgía en su mente y quería aventurarse a preguntar – He conocido a tu sobrina.

-¿Cómo? – una mueca de sorpresa con cejas alzadas y labios comprimidos, apareció en el rostro de Su – ¿Cómo es posible eso?.

"Maldita sea, no pensé en una escusa", masculló en su mente la escolta, intentando que todo su ingenio idease una argucia.

-Asami y ella tienen una amiga en común – su voz evidenciaba que en su mente la respuesta había sonado tonta y poco convincente.

-¿Asami? – cuestionó con mirada inquisitiva, mientras lavaba la taza vacía que había usado.

-La señorita Sato – aclaró a decir.

Ahora mismo, estaba maldiciendo el exceso de familiaridad con la que su superior le pedía ser tratada. Por fortuna para la guardaespaldas, el pensamiento deductivo era una cualidad que solo poseía Lin y no su hermana.

-Bueno – inquirió – No sabía que la tratabas con tanta gentileza.

-No te confundas – resopló ante el comentario de la mujer Beifong – Solo soy amable con ella.

Ante esa frágil defensa, la antigua profesora fijó sus iris en su antigua alumna, mientras chasqueaba la lengua contra el paladar y secaba la taza para colocarla en la alacena.

-Pues mejor que no seas tan amable con ella – dijo con cierta intriga en su rostro.

Kuvira necesitaba, quería, deseaba, cambiar de nuevo el rumbo de la conversación. No sabía el motivo, pero parecía que cada camino que elegía con la bailarina era un paso más hacia su perdición. No sabría decirlo, pero ambas hermanas Beifong le imponían a la par , respeto y admiración.

-Pues Toph es una buena chica – comentaba esperando que el tercer intento fuera el definitivo.

-Sí – Su respondía y la escolta sonreía al ver que ella dejaba de ser parte de la charla.

-Se le veía muy bien con Lin.

-¿Estaba con mi hermana? – la maestra de danza parecía tan sorprendida como sonaba – Pues dejame decirte que eso ya me sorprende. Lin no es la mejor madre del mundo.

-Toph no parecía odiarla – en ningún momento recordó que la invidente recriminase algo a su madre, aunque solo se vieron unos minutos.

-Mira, pequeña – su rostro era serio y reflejaba la melancolía de los malos recuerdos cuando afloran – Mi hermana ama a su hija, pero no sabe tener una familia. Es completamente inútil en lo sentimental y nunca ha sido capaz de abrirse a nadie. Pero, nunca dudes de que ella ama a su hija. Jamás.

Era cierto. Cada palabra, cada silaba y cada frase, enunciaba la verdad sobre la imposibilidad de su hermana mayor de abrirse a alguien.

-¿Por qué no se habla del tema? – Kuvira necesitaba preguntarlo.

-Porque ese es un tema muy delicado – atajó la pregunta en cuanto pudo – Aunque terca, mi hermana ya ha sufrido mucho y no voy a ir aireando sus trapos sucios, jovencita.

La misma mirada de los Beifong, una mirada reprobatorio marca de la casa que prácticamente venía impresa en la herencia genética de la familia. Ese ceño fruncido que hizo temblar a Kuvira la primera vez se enfrentó a un chico en el aula de baile.

-Perdona – se disculpó la guardaespaldas – no quería molestarte pero me apena que estéis enfrentadas.

-A mi también pero son cosas que pasan – y se acercó a su protegida para abrazarla, intentando que se calmase y dejando ver que no había tomado a mal tantas preguntas.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambas mujeres sintieron una presión que las envolvía; eran los brazos de Opal rodeando a las otras dos mujeres y aplastando sus mejillas entre ellas.

-Abrazo de chicas – gritó divertida, como siempre hacia.

-Abrazo de chicas – afirmó la madre, abriendo sus brazos para atrapar también a su hija.

-¿Abrazo de chicas? – en realidad a Kuvira toda la escena le resultaba algo sorprendente.

Una vez liberada de los brazos de las dos Beifong, la escolta notó como el cansancio le indicaba que era mejor retirarse para descansar.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya – comentaba al sentir que su reloj interno le iba advirtiendo de la hora.

-Venga, no te vayas – rogaba Opal – Puedes dormir conmigo como cuando eramos pequeñas.

-No, gracias – se disculpaba la escolta – Prefiero dormir en mi cama.

-Venga, como en los viejos tiempos – insistió la más joven de las tres.

-Dejala tranquila, Opal – interrumpía milagrosamente la madre para acallar a su hija – Ella solo quiere compartir cama con otra persona.

-¿Qué? – repuso la bailarina más joven, señalando al salón donde estaba el resto de su familia, solo para mascullar por lo bajo para no ser escuchada – ¿Con él?.

Las tres sabían que se refería a Baatar Junior, algo que provocó el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de la mujer de ojos cetrinos como aceitunas. Opal exponía una mirada de incredulidad y Su se reía con cierto reparo.

-Mejor que sea así y no con cierta niña rica – broma Su.

-Al final con ella – preguntaba la chica de ojos opalinos visiblemente impactada – Me mentiste.

-No mentí – se defendía la escolta.

-¿Defenderte? – pregunta Su dando un paso al frente para dejar ver que la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-De nada, de un malentendido – sentencia la guardaespaldas – ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?.

-Vale – contesta la chica de menor estatura – Yo me voy a dormir que mañana ensayo.

-Buenas noches hija – dice la maestra de danza mientras despide a su hija con un beso.

-Buenas noches mama – se despide mientras camina.

-¿Y para mi? – pregunta con sorna Kuvira.

-Castigada por mentirosa – replica Opal y con paso ligero desaparece por el pasillo, hondeando en casa paso su pijama color crema.

Odiaba ver triste a la chica que siempre la había visto como una heroína, más que ni se despidiera de ella con un abrazo. Aunque le dolía, sabía que no debía tensar la situación, siendo mejor que la joven de mirada opalina se calmase con un reparador sueño.

-Se ha enfadado – dice Su, enunciando lo obvio – Sabes que no soporta que le mientas.

Ante tal acusación, la joven mujer de lánguido y oscuro flequillo, tensó su espalda para darle a sus palabras más firmeza.

-Te juro que no hay nada entre Asami y yo.

-Mi hija no se pone así por nada – aclara la madre orgullosa y protectora.

Ante esta evidencia, sabiendo de aquel fortuito beso hacia un mes, y observando los ojos voluntarios de Su; Kuvira no dijo nada. Tenía ante ella a una de las personas más importantes de su vida y no quería mentirle. No había motivos para ello, más que un simple beso y una Opal algo enfadada. Lo mejor, aceptar las críticas y despedirse.

-Creo que mejor que me vaya.

Al decir esto, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojos como Baatar se detenía en el dintel de la puerta. Su rostro, con visibles ojeras, enmarcaba una sonrisa ladeada pero seria. El matemático, siempre atento y amable, ofreció su ayuda.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? – Junior siempre era una persona muy voluntariosa y más con la que fuera su novia.

-No hace falta – dijo la escolta, a sabiendas de que era mejor no hablar de ciertos temas con Baatar Junior hoy – Tomaré el metro.

-Pero no me importa – sus perfectos modales hicieron aparición.

-Mañana trabajas temprano – solventó la joven de ojos aceitunados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido porque era verdad que mañana debía madrugar.

-Llevas años con el mismo horario – respondió posando una mano en la mejilla de su ex – Recuerda que yo tengo buena memoria.

-Entonces, ten cuidado – rogó el hombre de los lentes caídos y la mirada agotada.

-Tranquila – bromeó la escolta con un ligero golpe en el hombro del hombre – Sé defenderme.

Puede que Kuvira supiera defenderse, pero otras personas no podían defenderse o no sabían como hacerlo sin arriesgarse en cada golpe, al exponer puntos vitales debido a una mala preparación. Preparación y entrenamiento que no se conseguía en las calles, sino en lugares más específicos.

Defender, protegerse, golpear, y mejorar; era la premisa y el mantra de Azula. Ella sabía que no era una santa, porque los santos no vagan por los callejones de noche, así que mejor no esperar milagros de nadie. Esa idea en la cabeza le hizo empezar a pelear y aprender a defenderse, pero lo que se convirtió en autodefensa pasó a ser algo más violento y visceral.

Por fortuna, el pasado terminó por llevarse sus malas épocas, como un río limpia las lindes con la corriente. Ahora solamente quería entrenar y mejorar para calmarse, convirtiendo ese fuego interno en cansancio y agotamiento. Esperando que los músculos doloridos de horas de entrenamiento ayudasen a su fuerte carácter porque ya sabía patear culos de idiotas.

Una gran B que destacaba en aquella calle de edificios modestos de ladrillo sin pintar, anunciando al mundo donde estaba 'la Gran B' mejor que cualquier aplicación informática. El gimnasio de Bumi era conocido por ser un lugar enfocado a la lucha. Desde autodefensa a entrenamientos profesionales, P'Li se encargaría de hacer que cualquiera se esforzase al máximo y recodaría a las mujeres que sabiendo donde golpear cualquier acosador cae. Eso era algo que le encantaba de la entrenadora; considerar que era mejor dejar en el suelo a un acosador y llamar a la policía después de haberle pateado las bolas hasta el hartazgo. Esa filosofía de pegar duro le encantaba a Azula.

El suelo de madera aun tenía algunos listones podridos en la entrada debido a que nadie se secaba las botas antes de entrar cuando llovía. La humedad en el ambiente, el olor a desinfectante, a sudor, a povidona yodada y a cuero; era el perfume de un lugar donde la superación y el esfuerzo reinaban sobre el dolor. Lo bueno que tenía esas horas era entrar en el recinto y ver a algunas jovencitas yendo a las duchas, algo que agradecía Azula en gran medida. Pese a que disfrutaría de mudarse con ellas, la antigua delincuente siempre iba vestida para entrenar directamente y no perder ni un minuto de su escaso tiempo. Unos pantalones deportivos rojos, una camiseta ajustada y unas zapatillas era lo único que llevaba; además de una mochila donde cargaba sus pertenencias, una toalla y algo de dinero.

-Hey, Azula – una voz ya conocida la llamó.

-¿Qué ocurre Zaheer? – preguntaba la joven de mirada afilada.

-¿Conoces a una chica llamada Ty Lee? – preguntó el hombre de la cabeza afeitada.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la joven camorrista sintió como una descarga recorría su espalda. Era el nombre de la misma chica que sin tapujos la había intentado arrinconar contra un árbol. Por fortuna, Azula se marchó para evitar cualquier tentación. Ella no era recomendable para una niña de buena familia.

-¿Por qué? – en realidad se sorprendía que el masajista supiera de su nombre. Podría resultar una mera coincidencia, o eso esperaba.

-Una chica se inscribió en la clase de autodefensa – aclaró el hombre – Y cuando acabó la clase preguntó a mi esposa por ti.

-¿Cómo dices? – su mandíbula se descolgó ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí – confirmó el hombre – De hecho sigue aquí.

Aquello era una situación rocambolescamente estúpida. Las clases de autodefensa eran más temprano y aquella chiquilla había estado desde aquella en el gimnasio, casi como si fuera un perro esperando a su amo.

-¿Donde esta? – tenía que hablar con ella, ya.

-En la jaula con P'Li – dijo el hombre mientras señalaba el octógono donde luchadores como Visola entrenaban.

-Guárdame esto – pidió al tiempo que arrojaba su mochila sobre el masajista para ir directamente a la jaula.

En el octógono vallado la barriobajera pudo confirmar que se trataba de la misma chica de ojos grandes y trenzas que había flirteado con ella semanas atrás. Ahora, aquella chica vestía unos mallas rosas y una camiseta holgada. La pobre chica intentaba mantener la guardia ante los empujones de la entrenadora, la cual lograba atraparla pese a su velocidad. Se movía bien y era rápida, no había signos de sudor en la camiseta; y cada vez que giraba para esquivar a P'Li, Azula se quedaba observando el pálido viente trabajado y el sostén deportivo que luchaba por contener sus considerables dotes femeninas.

La pobre chica lanzaba graciosos grititos que distaban mucho de ser intimídantes. La antigua peleadora conocida como 'Fuego Explosivo' la elevaba del suelo y zarandeaba de forma divertida, casi burlándose de sus irrisorios intentos de amedrentarla.

-Te mueves bien, chica nueva – decía Visola desde el exterior de la jaula – Y no te cansas.

-Practica – respondía Ty Lee justo antes de empezar a correr por toda la jaula para que la entrenadora no la atrapase, algo que no logró evitar.

Allí, sometida al abrazo de esta mujer gigante, la bailarina solo podía patalear en el aire y sentir como su cuello era apretado con una pinza de brazo.

-Si pataleas y hay algún asaltante hazlo hacia atrás y dale una coz con esas fuertes piernas que tienes – aclaró la entrenadora, soltándola de la presa para no ahogarla.

Era cierto, las piernas de la joven de la familia Wan estaban verdaderamente musculadas, fruto de horas de saltos y arabesque. Ty Lee sonreía ante el elogio aunque una voz la distrajo.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – la voz de aquella intimídante chica volvió a rozar sus tímpanos, provocando que sus ojos comenzasen a buscarla desesperadamente.

Por desgracia, P'Li no pudo parar la inercia de su placaje y la bailarina pagó la distracción estampándose contra la verja, para terminar rebotando hacia la mujer de tez morena. La entrenadora la sostuvo para que no terminase en el suelo, notando como el golpe había aturdido a su reciente alumna.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntaba Visola a la chica que estaba en brazos de su madre.

-Sí – balbuceó, dejando ver que el golpe había extraído todo el aire de sus pulmones – ¿Lo he hecho bien?.

-Muy bien chica, muy bien – afirmó la mujer más alta, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – Pero no vuelvas a distraerte.

Casi como un cachorro buscando a su madre, los enormes ojos de la hada buscaba a su flor salvaje. Allí la topó, en su rostro se reflejaba miedo y sorpresa a partes iguales.

-Hola, Chispas – saludó Ty Lee al tiempo que volvía a ponerse sobre sus pies – Me gusta tu apodo.

-¿Chispas? – preguntaba Visola mientras mordía el cordel de su sudadera, una manía que tenia desde pequeña – Te queda bien el apodo.

Azula ignoró a la luchadora profesional solo para echarse las manos a la cabeza ante la inconsciencia de la joven novata que estaba en el octógono. Por su parte, la bailarina se aproximaba a la salida de la jaula mientras palpaba sus propias y adoloridas nalgas.

-Creo que mejor me quedo con el curso de autodefensa y las sesiones de gimnasio – decía – No creo que pueda ser una luchadora tan buena.

-Te mueves muy bien y tienes muchísima resistencia – elogiaba Visola, lo que provocó que Azula frunciese el ceño.

-No la animes – gruño la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos ambarinos.

-Venga – bromeaba la joven luchadora tatuada – Es buena y si quiere entrenar le podemos ayudar.

-Puede hacerse daño – aclaró la camorrista.

Con una leve sonrisa ante la preocupación de su heroína, la bailarina se aproximó a ella y la saludó con la mano. Buscaba llamar su atención y que no refunfuñase.

-Tiene razón – se disculpó ante P´Li que salía detrás de ella – Además, si me hago daño estaría en problemas. No puedo bailar con una escayola.

-¿Bailas? – preguntaba la antigua luchadora profesional.

-Sí, a eso me dedico – afirmó con una sonrisa.

"A eso y a ser rica", pensó Azula con cierto grado de mezquindad antes de hacer una pregunta bastante importante que exigía pronta respuesta – ¿Por qué estas aquí?.

-Quería probar el gimnasio – replicaba la joven de mirada infantil y grandes ojos castaños.

-O venías buscándola – inquirió Visola mientras señalaba a la joven de tez pálida y cabello oscuro que tenía a su lado.

-Eso también – comentaba despreocupadamente la joven Wan – Quería volver a verla.

Un sonrojo amenazó con aflorar en el rostro de Azula quien logró evitarlo haciendo acopió de su autocontrol. Le resultaba increíble que la joven que estaba a su lado afirmase esas cosas con tantísima naturalidad, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Era increíble que hubiera una persona tan despreocupada.

-Pues creo que será mejor que la ayudes con los estiramientos – añadió P'Li a modo de burla y tortura – No queremos que se lesione y es mejor que estire.

Aquello era humillante y vergonzoso, pero le daría oportunidad de poder hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. Necesitaba sacarle a esa cabeza de chorlito sus fantasías caballerescas de la mente.

-Esta bien – aceptó Azula – Sigueme.

Con una sonrisa, la pequeña hada obedeció, se encaminó como si fuera una patito que sigue a mama pato. Ambas jóvenes se aproximaron al fondo del gimnasio, a la zona de la bancadas de madera para estar más tranquilas.

Habiendo decidido su plan de acción, que iba a decirle y como iba a dejarle bien claro que eran de mundos diferentes, la camorrista giró sobre sus tobillos para hablar con la bailarina. Sin embargo, en vez de ver a la bailarina, se topó con ella estirando su espalda, extendiendo sus brazos hasta tocar el suelo y dejando que sus muslos se marcasen aun más. Aquella visual hizo que por un segundo se desconcertase, perdiendo su mente entre esa piel tonificada. Por fortuna, su mente ganó a su lujuria y se aventuró a iniciar la charla.

-Tienes buen aguante – elogió a la joven que estaba cambiando de postura y sentándose en el suelo.

-Gracias – contestó la pequeña hada al tiempo que abría sus piernas y apoyaba su torso en el suelo – Ensayo todos los días durante horas. Llevo haciéndolo años.

-No sabía que fuera tan importante.

-Hace falta mucha dedicación para estar donde estoy – aquello era cierto, el ballet del Loto pedía entrega y amor por la danza.

Azula sabía que no estaba llevando el hilo de la conservación y decidió tomar las riendas. Se arrodilló tras la joven bailarina y comenzó a empujar su espalda para que los músculos de su espalda trabajasen más. Al hacer esto notó la perfilada y fina cintura de la chica de cabello trenzado, muestra de años de esfuerzo y dedicación.

-Que vengas aquí podría catalogarse de acoso, ¿lo sabías? – preguntó con cierta malicia.

-Quería verte – contestó la otra joven – Te fuiste sin decirme nada.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? – en el tono de la camorrista se notaba la indignación que le producía tal respuesta – ¿No piensas que ponerme las tetas en la cara fue raro?.

-No – estampó para sorpresa de la otra joven – Te he dicho que me gustan las chicas y quería mostrarte de una forma creativa mi interés por ti.

-Pues semejabas una golfa – gruño por lo bajo Azula.

-Yo no ocultó lo que quiero. Yo lo digo a viva voz – se defendió Ty Lee, al tiempo que se levantaba para estirar las piernas – Muestro mis armas y lucho por lo que quiero.

-Vamos, que soy tu capricho – se burló la joven de ojos como joyas anaranjadas.

-No – solventó la pequeña hada – Pero quiero conocerte. Me gustas físicamente pero quiero conocerte más.

-Pues vaya forma de querer conocerme profundamente – no entendía lo que ese enigma dentro de un misterio que se llamaba Ty Lee quería decir.

-Vi como te fijaste en mi escote y quise aprovecharme – expuso - Necesitaba ganarme tu atención y puede que una cita para así conocerte mejor. Creí que mostrándote más escote dirías que sí.

-Te equivocaste.

-Sí – sonrió casi contenta de que su heroína no cediese ante piel y carne – Pero ahora estoy decidida a que quiero conocerte mejor.

-Mira – era hora de que Azula dejase las cosas bien claras – Somos de mundos diferentes. No soy una santa y tu no eres muy despierta. Mejor buscate otro capricho.

-No quiero – alegó con vehemencia en su negativa – Acabaré convenciéndote o haciendo que al menos no te auto-desprecies.

-Soy pobre – refunfuñó – No tengo tiempo para auto-despreciarme.

Azula estaba cansada de tantas tonterías y decidió que a Ty Lee no le hacia falta que nadie la ayudase en los estiramientos. Al girar sobre sus talones para alejarse, escuchó una pregunta rápida y directa.

-¿Por qué entrenas?.

-Para demostrarle al mundo que no todo es lo que parece – aclaró la morena – ¿Y tu?.

-Quería verte pero quiero poder defenderme – alegó la castaña

-Pues ven a entrenar, aunque no esperes que te ayude – alegó Azula con cierto retintín en su tono – Ni quiero que me sigas como un cachorrito.

Y mientras su heroína se alejaba de la escena, Ty Lee se deleitó con el movimiento inconsciente de sus caderas y con ese porte marcial que denostaba orgullo y fiereza a partes iguales. Le atraía esa personalidad y esperaba que el resto fuera más y mejor; pero por ahora solo mascullaba su estrategia con una sonrisa delineando su rostro.

-Acoso y derribo.

**Continuará...**

Próximamente: Lin y Toph; Zhu Li y Varrick; y Korra.

**Reflexiones:**

Como muchos de vosotros ya sabéis me encuentro inmerso en la creación de dos, una literaria y otra que iré mostrando en mi blog. El motivo de esto es para poneros al tanto de todo.

La gran diseñadora e ilustradora: Berry la Berrosa . Dádle un like en facebook y mucho amor.

Como ya sabéis, apenas he fallado cada semana en daros un capítulo pero últimamente he estado muy atareado. No voy a dejar el Fic pero si en una semana no actualizo pensad que entre el trabajo, las novelas, el blog y otras obligaciones, puede que prefiera daros un capítulo más extenso.

Pese a todo intentaré que los capítulos sigan teniendo la periodicidad que han tenido hasta ahora 7-10 días.

Recordad que una review anima e igual muchas reviews hacen que comparta vuestro ki como Goku y una Genki-dama.

Espero que mi novela este lista para su compra online en el primer trimestre de 2016 por medio de amazon y otras webs. Espero poder darle un coste de copia digital decente y otro de copia física. Os agradecería apoyo puesto que este es mi sueño y espero que ir avisándoos os ayude ahorrar. Pese a todo pondré la novela a un buen precio, pero ahora no podré especificar cuanto.

Por favor, pensad que yo me autopublicaré, que apenas ganaré algo y que no hay nadie detrás de quien os escribe. No soy una gran editorial, ni un gran estudio, pero quiero intentar luchar por aquellos sueños que provocan que muchos te llamen loco.


	31. 31: Recuerdos y Retornos

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

**Capítulo dedicado a: Oscar, Laura, Ana y Osiris. Felicidades**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Yo soy el espejo de los fetiches. Os hago ver lo que os gusta) **Murasakii-11** (Si asami sufre tu lloras. Los Beifogn molestan mucho con sus bromas) **Jiore**(Muy atacante Ty lee y P'li casi la mata) **Taiga Sou** (Me he reido muchisímo con tu review. Me ha parecido muy divertida) **RoseLangley02 **(Ty no iba a enseñar los cañones tan pronto. Ella es una señorita)** HanelBlamuTanu **(Gracias, besitos para hanelita) **lay05** (no eres mala seguidora, al menos vueles a estar por aquí. Tu vienes cuando debes de venir, como una heroína de cómic) **Alexandraarcher **(tengo un pedazo de tu extraño y raro kokoro)** Berry92 **(no, yo te admiro más)** BeetleCCM25 **(de tus reviews adoro como vives la historia. Todos tenemos a una mama-amiga. Si Lin me hablase a mi, sabiendo que esta armada, me orinaría encima)** Tazura Tzurugi**(Ty Lee ataca sin tapujos y todos en alguna ocasión hemos pasado por lo mismo que Asami, por eso nos identificamos con ella) **LupitaAzucena **(No te orines. Tenía que hacer la broma. Me encantan tus reviews cargadas de amor y detalle. Muchisímas gracias por estar en esta travesía.) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Dame cotufas. Ah!, no, espera, que si como no puedo escribir. Gracias) **AvatarYumiko **(Tranquila, aun no acaba. Debemos ir por... 1/3 de la historia). **Zaruko Hatsune **(A ti te encanta todo lo que rompa corazones) **giginee **(Ya te extrañaba. Bienvenida), **Obini **(todo a su paso, ya veras como sigue pronto)** Maraya Greyjoy **(Como creo que se te olvido dejar review. Hola!), ** Annimo **(Aqui esta la actualización, más relajada que la anterior)** Niofuyuyima32 **(Asami y Korrita se amarán. Descuida) **Minikorri ** (Soldier of love, minikorri, reportándose. Gracias por molestarte en leerlo todo) **Kyo** (Muy amable y gracias) **Berenice **(Me alegro de que te gusten estos dos finales. Tyzula endulzó el final Korrasami)**Soulwolf dark **(Ty-bell, me gusta. Espero que estés mejor y que mejores pronto. Te mando mis mejores deseos.) **Guest** (gracias, me sacas un sonrojo) **Marilinn** (Muchísimas gracias por la energía positiva)

**Capitulo 31**

Si algo podía pensar sobre esta situación Lin Beifong, era que sin duda le resultaba tremendamente extraña y bastante incomoda. No era que no disfrutase de la compañía de su hija, sino que más bien era que no sabía que podía hablar con ella. No sabía apenas que temas tratar y se forzaba a evitar que el tono de su voz sonase nervioso o dubitativo porque Toph lo notaría al momento al escucharla. Aquella cualidad que poseían varias personas que por azares del destino habían sido privadas del don de la vista y que, sin duda alguna, hacía que la mayor de las hermanas Beifong mostrase una faceta de ella más temerosa e infantil.

Lo cierto era que era difícil hablar con su propia hija porque ella no la había criado y, en cierto modo, no se veía con derecho a preguntarle nada. Sí, ella era consciente de que cada día que pasó lejos de su hija iba perdiendo el derecho de ser llamada madre, lapidando con ello cualquier posible exigencia hacia Toph. En cambio, fue la propia chica la que demostró iniciativa en su momentos y se acercó a su madre, permitiendo incluso portar el título de madre pero recordándole en silencio que aun tenía mucho camino que recorrer para ganárselo. Al fin y al cabo, en la vida era más importante lo que consigues con esfuerzo que lo que te regalan sin ni esperar tan siquiera a que lo pidas.

Lin no había sido una mala madre, solamente alguien perdido que no supo como afrontar la enorme responsabilidad de ser madre, a la vez que hacer frente a una perdida. Perdida, la del padre biológico de su hija que lejos de ser un cobarde y huir, simplemente murió. Murió como mueren los valientes de los que hablan las canciones melancólicas: con mil sueños por vivir, con cien deseos de futuro y con un nombre susurrado en el ultimo estertor.

Enterrar al que iba a ser su futuro esposo había destrozado a la impertérrita mujer, la cual no pudo contener su dolor pese a su estoicismo. Tal fue su pena y su depresión que apenas comía. Casi no dormía y sufría desvanecimientos bastante constantes. Esa era ya una situación grave que se acentuaba con su avanzado estado de gestación, llegando casi a perder al fruto de su vientre.

Por fortuna, una cirugía de urgencia pudo salvar a su hija pero la condenó a estar meses en una incubadora y a luchar por su vida a las pocas horas de ser acogida en el mundo. Unos pulmones aun no terminados de formar luchaban por tomar todo el aire que su padre había dejado en el mundo para ella, mientras su madre la miraba tras los cristales implorándole a Dios porque no se llevase también a su hija.

Con el padre de su hija enterrado, aun con la lápida nueva y las inscripciones de hojalata brillantes, la mayor de las Beifong tuvo que hacer frente a otra perdida. Perdida que no debería ser llamada perdida porque no se puede extraviar algo que jamás se ha tenido, pero que duele de igual forma. Era su hija la que no había tenido, ni tendría jamás, la posibilidad de ver la luz del sol porque la caprichosa fortuna había decidido que la pequeña naciese ciega. Ciega completamente pero con dos hermosos ojos sin vida en su rostro que solamente servían para recórdarle a su madre que cuando el destino te hace caer, aun puede rematarte en el suelo.

Fue después de observar como la intentaban mirar aquel bebé y que le dijesen que aquello no tendría solución, cuando algo en el interior de la mujer de claro cabello se rompió por completo. Después de una perdida terrible, de nueve meses de esfuerzo, de licenciarse en el ejercito para que su hija no la perdiese a ella también; después de todo lo padecido y lo llorado, aun le quedaba llorar más. Tanto lloró que los días después del parto eran vilos trasnochados donde solamente se levantaba de la cama para atender a su hija cuando lloraba y reclamaba atenciones; durmiendo a su vez sin llegar a dormir, comprando solo para la niña y olvidándose de que ella también debía de comer. Fue tal la desidia que tenía hacia ella misma que sus padres, abuelos de la pequeña, la encontraron inconsciente en el suelo del salón. Allí yacía, sin sentido y al lado de su hija, la cual lloraba desde la seguridad de su cuna; convirtiendo automáticamente aquel recuerdo en una de las mayores vergüenzas y penurias que había padecido en su vida.

Posteriormente a tal incidente, sus padres se hicieron cargo de su pequeña nieta, lo que le provocó aceptar que era una mala madre, sin tener derecho a decir nada o a quejarse de que sus padres cuidasen de su nieta. Aquellos momentos fueron duros pero contribuyeron a que buscase alguna posible solución a lo que estaba pasando. Ella no había podido darle el don de la vista pero puede que la ciencia si lo permitiese.

Durante los siguientes dos años, Lin se había convertido en una simple visitante en casa de sus padres que cruzaba el umbral para ver a su hija. En algunas ocasiones se llevaba con ella a la pequeña Toph para llevarla de viaje a la consulta de algún eminente doctor. Médicos, oftalmológicos y cirujanos de diferentes lugares de la geografía del país vieron a su hija ante la insistencia de su madre; la cual se negaba a aceptar una negativa a las primeras de cambio y no cedía hasta conseguir una visita. Aquella era insistencia maternal, exclusiva de las mujeres que no se rinden y se esfuerzan por sus hijos más que por ellas mismas; lo mínimo que podía hacer quien ya no era vista por su hija como una madre.

Una treintena de profesionales de la medicina recibieron su visita y una treintena de veces escuchó la misma respuesta: la ceguera de la pequeña Toph no tenía cura posible. No había alternativa o posibilidad alguna, su hija sería ciega por siempre. Lo que iba a ser la redención maternal de Lin se convirtió en su mayor y más dolorosa condena; la cual acarreaba una inmensa deuda económica. La mayor de las hermanas Beifong había gastado todos sus ahorros en las visitas médicas y los tratamientos que su hija debía costear debido a la mala gestación. Múltiples medicamentos y tratamientos para aumentar sus defensas y paliar las molestias provocadas por un nacimiento no natural.

La mujer de cabello claro y ojos verdosos cual aceitunas, huyó dejando a su hija al cuidado de los abuelos de la pequeña. Lo hizo para afrontar la tristeza y el infortunio que se había cebado con su familia. Solamente podía observar con envidia a su propia hermana, a su familia perfecta, a sus hijos sanos y su diligente esposo; llegando a pensar que todas sus desgracias habían sido provocadas para hacerle ver que ella no debería haber intentado ser madre nunca.

Al tiempo que ella se revolvía entre sentimientos negativos, Su intentaba acercarse a su hermana mayor y aconsejarla para que recapacitase sobre el hecho de ser madre. Para la antigua bailarina ser madre era una bendición y una responsabilidad a partes iguales, un pequeño tesoro que nadie debería despreciar u odiar; tal y como hacía Lin. La pequeña de las hermanas intentaba animar a la mayor, recordándole como había contribuido a su crianza e instándola a retomar su labor de madre; pero nada resultó.

En cambio, la que fuera antigua militar decidió que aunque no fuera una buena madre, su hija tendría todo cuanto necesitase. Cualquier tratamiento, colegio, viaje o capricho que la pequeña Toph quisiera, lo tendría. Era cierto que no podría hacerlo ahora, pero abandonaría a su hija para conseguir un buen sueldo. Ese era su objetivo: un sueldo con el cual poder garantizar un buen nivel de vida a su hija y ahorrar para un posible tratamiento, de llegar a desarrollarse.

Ella sabía que el ejercito no pagaba tan bien como la seguridad privada y que una antigua militar entrenada como ella tendría fácil en encontrar un nuevo empleo. Su expediente abrió gran número de puertas pero Lin solo se fijó en cuanto era el salario, era lo único que le importaba porque la mayoría iba a ser para su hija. Así fue como empezó a trabajar para la familia Sato.

Habían pasado muchos años desde aquella decisión pero al menos su hija había crecido sana, tenía una buena afición y estudiaba en un buen centro. Aquello era lo que le importaba aunque lo que más ilusión le hizo fue saber de que su pequeña iría a vivir a Ciudad República. La noticia les permitiría verse de vez en cuando, como ese día.

-Mama – comentó la joven ciega que vestía una camiseta amarilla con un dibujo en rojo – ¿Me estas escuchando?.

La mujer de la cicatriz volvió a la realidad al tiempo que ante ella permanecía, sentada, su hija. Desde hacía meses la joven ciega y su madre habían intentado estrechar lazos de alguna que otra manera, pese a que la antigua militar había aceptado que sus vidas solo se cruzarían para temas puramente financieros.

El día en el que fue a buscar a Toph a la estación y esta le dijo que quería vivir con una de sus mejores amigas, la mujer de la cicatriz aceptó sin queja tal petición. Prefería morir a la vergüenza de decir que había pasado el día anterior paseándose por diversas tiendas observando camas, estanterías y hasta ordenadores. En lugar de eso lo aceptó y le regaló lo necesario para montar una habitación especialmente preparada.

Habiendo aceptado su papel como cajero automático, casi llora cuando escuchó a su hija llamarla mama. No madre, sino mama; un nombre cariñoso que le dan a dios los labios y los corazones de los niños. Poco a poco, visita a visita, ambas comenzaron a tener más cercanías y aunque jamás serían una familia al uso, Lin lo admitía. A día de hoy sabía que poco podía reprocharle a nadie, salvo a ella misma y a lo que no supo hacerle frente en su vida.

-Perdona hija – se disculpó la guardaespaldas – Ya sé, ¿quieres que pidamos algo para comer?.

Intentaba estar tranquila pero tener a su hija en su apartamento la ponía nerviosa porque no quería tensar o dañar esa situación tan reconfortante y frágil que poseían.

-No me apetece – contestó la hija, la cual estaba sentada en una silla de madera oscura a juego con la mesa que Lin había comprado hacía un mes.

La escolta se estaba separando de su actual marido y había decidido distanciarse de él cuanto pudiese. Tenzin vivía en una casa que había adquirido mucho antes de retomar su relación con la mayor de las hermanas Beifong, lo que hizo que cuando ella decidió pedir el divorcio también se fue de aquella pequeña casa. Ahora vivía en un apartamento amplio, insonorizado y con vistas a un callejón. Era un lugar sin decoración alguna, espartano como su dueña y con los muebles justos para dos personas: Lin y Toph.

-Entiendo – comentó la mujer de la marca en el rostro – ¿Quieres que vayamos a pasear?.

-No – refunfuño la joven privada del don de la vista – Me gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí y charlásemos.

La joven de ojos blanquecinos bebió tranquilamente su refresco, ajena a la mueca aterrada de la escolta. El motivo de tal temor era que Lin Beifong tenía muchas cualidades pero el don de la palabra no estaba entre ellas.

-Bueno – golpeteó rítmicamente la mesa con la yema de sus dedos – ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Veamos – parecía que no tenía nada pensado – ¿No has pensado en decirle algo a tu jefe sobre mi amiga Korra?.

-No – contestó tajantemente como si hubieran herido su orgullo – Te prometí algo y pienso cumplirlo. Mientras no te pase nada no tomaré medidas.

Aquella frase lapidaría hizo que Toph esbozase una sonrisa ante el orgullo maternal que su progenitora exhibía. En aquellos momentos se podía notar el amor que Lin tenía por su hija; porque pese a lo que pasase ella defendería a su cachorro como una loba, con uñas y dientes. Era de agradecer que Suki le cayese bien. Fue la escolta de Hiroshi fue la responsable de comprarle la batería y de pagar el apartamento a ambas chicas para estar más tranquila. Era reconfortante saber que vigilaba y cuidaba por ella en la lejanía.

-Tranquila general – rió la joven – No me pasará nada.

-Mejor para ellas – por el sonido de su voz era fácilmente perceptible y tono de suficiencia que sin duda acompañaba una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Dime, Mama – otra pregunta, pero que costó más esfuerzo desprender de los labios – ¿Por qué te separás de Tezin?. ¿Es por mi?.

-No, pequeña, no – se apresuró a constestar – Digamos que siempre hubo una brecha entre nosotros que no hemos sabido reparar y se ha ido haciendo más grande.

-Esa brecha, ¿es mi padre? – ante la pregunta los ojos de Lin se abrieron tanto como pudieron. Nunca hubiera esperado esa pregunta, pero sabía que falsear la respuesta no valdría para nada. Era mejor la verdad.

-En parte sí – afirmó apoyando sus codos en la mesa y descansando su espalda – Es difícil olvidar el pasado, aun más si has compartido tanto con alguien.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de melancolía, de esa sensación que inspiraba a poetas románticos ebrios de licor.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo – la joven ciega orientaba sus oídos lo mejor posible para poder escuchar a su madre mejor.

-Seguramente las cosas hubieran cambiado mucho de seguir tu padre con vida – añadió esta ultima.

-Servía contigo en el ejercito, ¿no?.

-Así es – confirmó al tiempo que se recostaba en la silla y estiraba los brazos. Al menos su hija no podría llamarle la atención por hacerlo.

-¿Sabes que ocurrió? – la hija procuraba elegir con cuidado las palabras. Sabía que estaba pisando un terreno fangoso y podía acabar ahogándose – Quisiera saber como murió.

-A veces es mejor saber como vivieron las personas, pequeña.

-Siempre me han dicho como era. Valiente, amable, amistoso e ingenioso – todas ellas cualidades que harían que cualquier hija se sintiera orgullosa de su padre. Aunque no era perfecto, era mejor que su hija así lo creyese – Pero no sé que ocurrió. Solamente me dicen que murió como un héroe.

Durante unos segundos el silencio se coronó rey de aquel cuarto, perpetuo soberano que atesoraba los momentos de duda de la escolta antes de decidir que hacer. Ella no quería recordar el pasado, menos ese momento, pero al menos podría hacer honor al que iba a ser su marido.

-Tom Lang – pronunciar el nombre del padre de Toph le costaba. No recordaba la ultima vez que dijo su nombre en voz alta – Siempre fue un hombre valiente y es cierto, murió como un héroe.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?.

-Ocurrió hace mucho – comenzó a narrar mientras clavaba su vista en el techo para no ver en su hija los rasgos del padre – Después de los desfiles del Domingo del Recuerdo, salí a tomar algo con algunos compañeros de mi unidad. Entonces nos encontramos con soldados presumiendo con sus uniformes recién salidos de los percheros. Entre ellos tu padre.

-Clásica historia de un bar – bromeó Toph. Lin estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, recordando aquel primer momento.

-Yo no iba con el uniforme. No habíamos desfilado pero habíamos ido a ver el evento – aclaró, dejando ver porque era una amante del detallismo más profundo – Tu padre y unos compañeros se habían escabullido para conocer chicas y celebrar algo. Luego me enteré de que era que los habían admitido en su nuevo destino.

-Tu división – interrumpió Top, con un tono burlesco y divertido.

-Así es – afirmó la madre – Yo me sentía sola y tu padre era un hombre muy guapo y divertido. Total, que pasó lo que pasó.

-Por favor, evita decirme como fui concedida – rogaba la joven de cabello moreno.

-No pensaba hacerlo – argumentó rápidamente la escolta – Lo que estaba diciendo era que después de aquella noche casi nos morimos de vergüenza cuando le reconozco entre los novatos. Nunca el primer Batallón del duque se rió tanto con un cotilleo.

-Espera – interrumpió su hija – ¿Eras la superior de mi padre?.

-Así es – respondió – Aunque él estaba en el segundo Batallón, pero yo fui la examinadora e instructora de disparo de su unidad.

-¿Os costó mucho empezar?

-Imaginate, teniendo que tener nuestra relación en secreto. Yo era capitana y un suboficial – una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Eramos unos tontos. Con el tiempo pase de teniente a capitán y Tom ascendió a teniente. Después llegó Bosnia.

-¿Estuviste allí?.

-Sí, estaba embarazada de ti cuando aterrizamos – a tal declaración se prosiguió su mano sobre su rostro, maldiciendo su estupidez – Habíamos pensado en formar una familia pero cuando me hice el test de embarazo ya estaba allí.

-Vaya – la sorpresa en el tono de la joven invidente era más que palpable – Soy una guerrillera desde antes de nacer.

-Sí, seguro – sonrió la escolta ante tal comentario – Por alguna carambola del destino me ascendieron a teniente coronal días antes, así que hacia labores logísticas mientras tu padre intentaba ayudar en labores humanitarias.

-¿Y qué pasó?.

-Un grupo de muyahidines dispararon un RPG al convoy donde el viajaba – el recuerdo le hacia más difícil hablar – El sobrevivió, les ordenaron retirarse de allí, pero no lo hicieron. Se quedaron ayudando a los refugiados a huir.

-Muy valiente – sin darse cuenta Toph había comenzado a llorar fruto de escuchar la voz quejumbrosa de su madre, afligida por el recuerdo.

-Entre los refugiados que salvó había niños – las palabras no le salían de la boca y jugaban en su garganta – Seguramente por ellos se quedó luchando. Lastima que nunca pudo verte.

-Entonces, ¿sabía que estabas embarazada?.

-Claro – afirmó – Fue la única vez que lo vi llorar, pero era de alegría. Habíamos acordado que pediría una excedencia al regresar. No quería irme y poder meterme en problemas. Además, quería irme con él.

En aquellos segundos dos solitarias lagrimas se desvanecieron por sus mejillas. Una por el padre de su hija y otra por la vida soñada que nunca tuvieron los tres.

-Pasó lo que pasó – terminó añadiendo mientras con un pañuelo enjugaba los húmedos senderos de aquellos dos lagrimas – Y después yo deje el ejercito para siempre.

-¿Por qué para siempre?

-Porque no quería que te faltase tu madre – aclaraba con fuerza – Aunque no haya sido una buena madre siempre intente que tuvieras de todo.

-Sí, no has sido una buena madre – reafirmó la joven ciega a su progenitora – Pero entiendo lo mal que lo pasaste.

Ese comentario, simple, tranquilo y corto; provocó que Lin sonriese de alegría al saber que su hija al menos comprendía la situación tan amarga por la que tuvo que pasar.

-Quiero que sepas – siempre le había dado vergüenza demostrar sus sentimientos – Que aunque pasase aquello nunca deje de quererte. Eres mi hija y todo lo que he hecho ha sido para darte la mejor vida que pueda.

-Tranquila, mama – replicó Toph con una sonrisa socarrona – Eso ya lo sabía.

Eran buenas noticias para el apesadumbrado corazón de la mayor de las hermanas Beifong quién, después de escuchar aquel comentario, observaba como el cielo era más azul desde su ventana. Puede que simplemente las nubes se hubieran disipado para ella y para el cielo.

Aquel era un día ciertamente soleado, desvestido de las clásicas nubes que acompañaban los cambios estacionales del lugar, pero era algo que alegraba los corazones. Si Lin observaba desde una ventana de su apartamento, Zhu Li lo hacia desde la ventanilla de un avión. Volvía después de un viaje de negocios y una obligada visita a su familia, los cuales aun querían cotillear con su compromiso.

No queriendo pensar en el suplicio que era evitar todas las antiguallas familiares que querían que se pusiera el día de su boda, que iban desde un tocado de pavo real hasta una collar de perlas, la joven ingeniero sencillamente observó el descenso del avión. Era aquella magnifica maquina la que le regalaba un momento de dulce ensoñación al permitirle observar la ciudad desde las alturas cual halcón, observando como el río cortaba la urbe como si se tratase de una sierpe de color azul turquesa. Los edificios parecían de juguete, el parlamento una casa de muñecas, los habitantes semejaban simples hormigas. Hormigas, laboriosas y diligentes, algunas encerradas en su propio hormiguero. De todas esas hormigas, la más laboriosa y bobalicona de todas, la esperaba en el aeropuerto.

No veía los minutos para volver a estar en brazos de Varrick, el cual se libró de padecer los consejos de etiqueta de ciertas personas de su familia. Era cierto que su prometido vestía con un toque muy clásico, casi como si su guardarropa se hubiera congelado en el tiempo, pero era mejor que ostentar los horribles complementos que los Wan deseaban que vistiese. Desde gemelos demasiado ostentosos hasta un alfiler de corbata confeccionado con un ojo de halcón, semejaba que la rama más tradicional y extraña de su familia había decidido salir de sus tumbas para vestir al futuro matrimonio como espantajos.

El aviso de descenso, la sensación de tocar tierra, el lento paseo hasta una puerta de desembarco; todo se le hacia eterno. Eterno porque no le gustaba pasar horas en espacios cerrados. Era un poco claustrofobia y cuando el avión volaba podía ignorar fácilmente su reducido espacio pero la cosa cambiaba cuando tomaban tierra. Por fortuna para ella, estar en primera clase le permitía salir antes y empezar a acortar distancias con Varrick a cada zancada. Tardó diez minutos en poder encontrar su equipaje en la cinta transportadora, facturaba casi siempre porque su laptop era más importante para ella que todo su vestuario, y encaminarse al enorme bullicio de la salida de uno de los aeropuertos más concurridos del mundo.

Le agradaba la estética del aeropuerto que exponía enormes arcos de acero con soportes macizos y barras de torsión. No intentaban ocultar los detalles que hacían que aquella enorme bóveda, de varios metros de alto, se sostuviera. La linea de imposta marcada, los enormes pilares pintados de blanco nacarado, las vigas que conformaban cada par y el contrafuerte donde enormes pantallas anunciaban próximos vuelos. Todos los detalles que hacían que una amante de las matemáticas como ella se sintiese anonadada ante tal logro de la ingeniería. No podía evitarlo, aquel amor por la más exacta de las ciencias venía de familia y solamente una voz familiar la sacó de su estado.

-Cariño – gritó Varrick a su prometida mientras agitaba un cartel donde podá leerse Zhu Li, rodeado de corazones.

-Hola – saludó ella tímidamente ante la vergüenza que le daba toparse con su nombre enmarcado en corazones y purpurina.

Siempre eran así. Ella era calmada, calculadora y analítica, pero cercana en la privacidad. Él era un tifón de expresividad, bromas, sonrisas y locura, aunque más astuto de lo que muchos creerían jamás. Ying y Yang que se complementaban hasta formar un todo perfecto, tan perfecto como la forma de encajar sus labios cuando se dieron un beso después de tanta ausencia.

-Te extrañe – dijo el hombre sonriendo y haciendo una mueca para que el bigote fino que tenía se le moviera hacia un lado, algo que a ella le parecía adorable.

-Yo a ti también – la ingeniero adoraba esos momentos de reencuentro donde todo pasaba por pasar, casi sin darse cuenta y de la forma más natural posible. Era como si su cuerpo y su mente se centrasen en la alegría del momento y ni siquiera sintiese el peso del maletín que portaba, porque su futuro esposo se había ocupado de llevar la maleta.

Varrick podía ser algo atolondrado y excéntrico en ciertas ocasiones, pero era un caballero. Había sido criado para respetar la fuerza de una mujer y no menospreciarla, pero también a admirarla y a querer lo mejor para aquella que llamase esposa. En este mundo en el que vivimos tendían a confundirse caballerosidad con educación, siendo lo ultimo considerado como lo primero por las personas de menos rango educativo. El hombre de ojos azules no arrojaría su chaqueta a un charco o llevaría en brazos a su prometida para que no pisase el fango, porque debido a su fuerza ambos terminarían en el suelo. En cambio, le ofrecería su paraguas aunque él terminase calado hasta los huesos e iría delante de ella para advertirle de las zonas más profundas del lodazal, aunque para ello fuera él quien terminase cubierto de barro hasta las cejas. Tampoco silbaría a una mujer por la calle, las groserías eran de necios y bárbaros, pero si le diría a su Zhu Li lo hermosa que estaba incluso recién levantada.

La ingeniero admiraba que su futuro esposo preguntase antes de ayudarla o la animase a superarse cada día, porque ella detestaba a todos aquellos que aun consideraban que ser mujer te hacia frágil a todos los niveles. Ella no era débil físicamente, tampoco iba a permitir que nadie tocase su ordenador porque esa laptop era como su hijo a nivel tecnológico; mucho menos tenía las flaquezas intelectuales que a veces los más ignorantes achacaban a las mujeres, porque ella podía presumir de los logros y los grandes proyectos que había conquistado. Ella era una mujer actual que se enfrentaba a los desprecios con hechos y rechazaba cualquier trato de favor que su nombre podía otorgarle. Ella había demostrado ser digna para ocupar un puesto en la empresa de su familia y así lo haría.

Luego de sortear un gentío de carretas porta-maletas y de personas abrazándose a sus seres queridos como hacían ellos, llegaron al exterior del aeropuerto donde un auto les esperaba. El automóvil en cuestión era de un tono rojo apagado, con ventanillas tintadas y grandes llantas, a juego con la calandra cromada.

-Hoy me he encargado yo su vehículo, madame – expuso tal evidencia con un retintín fachendoso al final.

-Ya veo – comentaba ella mientras le cedía su maleta al conductor – ¿Por qué lo has hecho?.

-Porque cada vez que tienes un viaje o vienen a buscarte unos tipos que estarían mejor siendo taxistas y no escoltas – su familia no estaba tan obsesionada con al seguridad y el control como Hiroshi Sato, por fortuna para ella – O vienen un par de estirados que semejan tener un palo en sus rectos.

-No te metas con mis empleados – le riñó en broma mientras entraban en el vehículo, con un interior en cuero beige sin costuras visibles y una pantalla para los ocupantes del asiento trasero.

-Perdóneme mi dulce señorita – se disculpaba mientras cerraba la puerta del auto – Pero temía que la próxima vez que viniera alguien en nombre de su padre fuera la reencarnación de Führer.

-Exagerado – dijo con una expresión infantil mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro a modo de fingido castigo.

-Perdona – una sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente en sus labios – Pero así nadie sabrá a donde vamos.

Intrigada por aquella sonrisa que la había enamorado en su día y que amaba con locura, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿A donde planeas llevarme? – una ceja se levantó ante esa sonrisa.

Varrick paladeó cada palabra intentando que sonase lo más sugerente posible – He pensado que podríamos disfrutar de un momento especial y he reservado una suite en el Grand para dos noches.

Eran esos detalles de aventura impredecible y romántica picardia, lo que adoraba de su futuro marido. No obstante, nadie lucha tantas veces al mismo juego sin aprender a defenderse y Zhu Li sabía los puntos débiles de su oponente.

-¿Y qué haremos allí? – preguntó con un susurro lento y juguetón, al tiempo que observaba a su novio por encima de sus lentes. Esa forma de mirar, como una maestra pervertida, era el talón de Aquiles de su prometido.

-Había pensado – la voz tenue y seductora de Varrick era su sello personal. Esa voz, unido a esos ojos cerúleos que habían conquistado a tantas mujeres, ahora eran solo de ella – En tomar un poco de champan, unos bombones, tomar un baño juntos y después proseguir con otros divertimentos.

-Eso suena bien – respondió ella cambiando de tono drasticamente para dejar claro a su prometido quien tomaba las decisiones del cómo, el cuando y el por qué.

-Entonces, ¿no vamos? – había funcionado, Varrick estaba al borde de un cortocircuito cerebral.

Aquella mirada estupefacta del varón, a medio camino entre un loco desquiciado y un perro tristón, hizo enternecerse a la ingeniero quien lo tomó por la barbilla y le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

-Iremos – solventó – Pero antes quiero que me permitas llamar a mi prima y a Sami.

El hombre no dijo nada. Desde que empezaron a salir sabía que esas dos chicas eran las amigas de confianza de su novia y lo aceptaba. A veces tendría que subordinarse a ellas.

-Esta bien – alegó al tiempo que una duda surgía en su interior, pensando que hacer o como exponerla.

-Sami estaba algo deprimida por lo de esa chica – ciertamente ella tenía un problema para recordar nombres de personas que apenas había visto.

-Korra.

-¿Qué?.

-La chica que fue a visitar Asami era Korra – sí, él era bueno para los nombres.

Apurando a extraer su celular comenzó a teclear con avidez a su prima y a su amiga del internado.

Primita. He vuelto. ¿Cómo estas?. ¿Qué tal Asami? – Zhu

_¡Hola Zhu!, ¿Qué tal los abuelos?. ¿Sami?. No sé, no he quedado con ella _– Ty

¿QUÉ?. Los abuelos te mandan recuerdos – Zhu

_Sabes que no soy buena haciendo que hable cuando esta así. Que lindos viejitos _– Ty

Al menos habrás hablado con ella, ¿no? – Zhu

_Sí, pero ya te digo que poco. Se ha encerrado en su trabajo_ – Ty

Todo por la chica esa. Por cierto te traje una bufanda. La abuela ahora teje – Zhu

_Todo porque es muy buena persona y lo pasó mal por Korra. Que linda, ¿De que color es?_ – Ty

Debo ser la única que no se sabía su nombre. Es de una docena de colores – Zhu

_Mujer, no quedaría bien de Azula si me refiero a Korra como la apuñalada. Ya quiero ver la bufanda_ – Ty

¿Sigues con esas?. Ten cuidado – Zhu

_Tranquila. Sabes que sé defenderme_ – Ty

Con uñas y dientes – Zhu

_En ambos pretextos es un buen ejemplo_ – Ty

Ya sabiendo el doble sentido al que se refería su prima, la ingeniero bloqueó el celular y se arrimó a su novio en busca de un abrazo. Este, sabiendo lo que deseaba su futura esposa, la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho para que pudiese notar el latir de su corazón. A la joven Wan le encantaba escuchar los latidos de su novio.

-¿Ha ido tan mal? – preguntó.

-Sami esta encerrada en el trabajo – resopló ella.

-Igual podría ser – la duda que había mascullado durante minutos forzó su salida – Que a Asami le hubiera hecho ilusión estar con Korra.

-¿Tu crees? – cuestionó ella con cierto desdén.

-Es una posibilidad.

-La novedad llama la atención – inquirió la joven de las lentes – Pero ella necesita estabilidad y no quiero que se acerque a alguien que podría hacerle mal.

-Cariño – aun arriesgándose a terminar durmiendo solo en la suite se aventuró – Puede que hay demasiadas personas cuidando de que no tropiece cuando debe rasparse las rodillas para aprender a no caer.

Varrick tragaba saliva con cierto estruendo ante el silencio que se produjo después de su comentario. No podía ver al expresión de su novia puesto que ella estaba aferrada a su cintura. Una parte de él empezó a pensar que en cualquier momento escucharía un sollozo, un grito o recibiría un golpe que lo mandaría al hospital. En cambio, solamente escuchó un resoplar cansado y un breve comentario.

-Puede que sí, cariño. Puede que sí.

**Continuará...**

En el próximo Capítulo: Korra y un desenlace impactante.

Parece esto los adelantos de algunas series.

Perdonad la tardanza de casi dos semanas pero he estado con ciertos problemas y como muchos ya sabrán, ciertos proyectos que requieren de mi atención. Al menos os regalé en mi blog y en fanfiction material para leer y disfrutar, esperando que así la espera se os hiciera más llevadera.

**Perdón** – Disculpad si el capítulo se os hace largo o aburrido pero quería tratar más la interacción de Toph y Lin, era un punto en mi esquema que deseaba tratar. El problema es que posteriormente se hacia imposible sin sentir que cortaba toda la situación. En cambio, ahora sencillamente narró lo que ha sucedido con Toph, la cual no ha vuelto a aparecer desde el capítulo 28.

Quería también tratar la relación de Varrick y Zhu Li. Quería mostraros que estaban enamorados, que pese a todo para Zhu Li sus amigas son importantes y la postura de Varrick en todo esto. Además no quería simplemente hacer que Zhu volviese de la nada y debido a que tenía planeado ese momento, lo modifique para demostrar su amor por su pareja, por sus amigas, su orgullo femenino y volver a darle la bienvenida. Pensad que así vuelve con más peso a la obra y no recurrimos al simple : ¡He Vuelto!.

**Hiatus** \- Deciros que el proyecto toma forma final y que es muy probable que en Diciembre me tome vacaciones debido a que será navidad y estaré visitando a la familia. Para que os hagáis a la idea, para ir a ver a mi familia debo conducir unas tres horas. Seguiré en facebook y puede que os sorprenda con algún drabble por esas fechas pero no será algo tan denso como esto porque en una casa con 7 personas poco se podrá pensar.

Pese a todo repito que no es definitivo pero que prefiero ir avisando para evitar con MP de futuras quejas.

**Final de Life is Strange** \- Quedan 5 días para el 5 episodio de Life is Strange. Quiero anunciar que Seth, Zakuro y yo haremos un directo especial Life is Strange unas semanas después de la salida del ultimo episodio. Esto se debe a que queremos que la gente lo haya jugado con calma y muchos esperarán a las traducciones elaboradas por fans.

También contestaremos las preguntas que quedaron sin respuesta en el anterior directo. No quiero sonar prepotente pero en el anterior directo, relacionado con la locución de Nuestra Historia Sigue, ignoré todas las preguntas referentes a mi persona, además de otras que no pudieron salir a la luz por falta de tiempo. Prometo que contestaremos a las que faltan pero por favor, no penséis que soy un prepotente pero es que hacer un directo solo yo no tiene tanto carisma, ni sethsytud, ni malignidad; así que igual espero.


	32. 32: Psicología y Pesadillas

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así

Capítulo dedicado a los siguientes cumpleañeros:

-Mi nuerita Leah. -Mi rara Violeta, Kiyomi la simpatica, y Aleja, la otra fan de LiS. Las tres el mismo día. Suerte que no tengo que haceros regalos. -Macarena Minikorri. -Kimberly, siento haberte felicitado tarde. -Vanesa. Espero que pueda jugar al LiS y Andrea. Tu sempai te felicita.

Habéis cumplido en octubre, nueve meses antes fue Enero y Febrero. Explicadme que demonios pasa en latinoamerica para que entre Enero y Febrero la natalidad se dispare.

Con Laura, Maria, Osiris y Oscar, sois 12.

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Me alegra que te agrade y me alegra que tuvieras un buen fin de semana en buena compañia) **HanelBlamuTanu **(Me agrada que te gustase su interacción. Muchas gracias y abrazos) **Murasakii-11** (Me alegra que te conmoviese. Intente que os llegase al corazón) **Berry92**(gracias por llamarme humilde. Yo no puedo decir esas cosas de mi mismo, sois vosotros los que debeis ver si lo merezco) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Varrick es sabio y loco. Lo de Lin es para que vayáis a abrazar a vuestras madres) **DeathInnocent**(Que bien que hayas podido sacar tiempo para leer. Seguro que fresón te extrañaba)**Niofuyuyima32 **(intente darle profundidad y resolución a su situación madre – hija. Me alegro que te fijases) **AvatarYumiko **(Aunque sea AU siempre hay cosas que no nos convencen. Yo siempre me imagine a Varrick como un galan de medio pelo salido de un vodevil pero en el mundo moderno. Aun así, me alegro que la otra parte sí te convenciera). **Gunter** (tu heroína y la mia. Hasta me puse sentimental escribiendo) **Alexandraarcher **(tengo un pedazo de tu extraño y raro kokoro)** Jiore **(Espero que mejores y me encanta que hayas analizado tanto del capítulo. Si te vale de algo, ya nos despedimos del hospital aqui)** RoseLangley**(Nunca hay familias enteramente felices. 'Palo en el recto' es una expresión que suelo decir a menudo. Me encantan tus reviews, son igual de divertidas que tu.) **LupitaAzucena **(No te orines. Tenía que hacer la broma. Me encantan tus reviews cargadas de amor y detalle. Muchisímas gracias por estar en esta travesía.) **Zaruko Hatsune **(A ti te encanta todo lo que rompa corazones) **giginee **(Ya te extrañaba. Bienvenida), **Obini **(Me alegro que te gustase tanto señorita)** Maraya Greyjoy **(en breves cumples años), **Marilinn** (Muy amable y gracias) **Berenice **(Me alegro de que te gusten estos dos finales. Tyzula endulzó el final Korrasami) **Soulwolf dark **(Ty-bell, es decidida. Azula no esta acostumbrada a ser la que es asaltada así.) **OTAKUFIre **(Muchas gracias. Ojala dejes otra review)** Catching RE **(Me alegro que te gustase. Se hace algo dificil de leer porque es denso, pero espero que te gustase y se te hiciera corto. Toma asiento y espero que dejes más reviews.) **orejaselrey **(Bienvenido. Espero que no te canses y te animes a dejarme más reviews.) **Guest** (No mueras. Vive para seguir leyendo y empezar a usar un nombre para que pueda distinguirte xD) **Gekko** (tienes hambre de yuri, de besos y de hard. Todo en uno)

**Capitulo 32**

Vacío y nada más. Solamente veía una sombra a su alrededor que se alargaba convirtiendo sus largos y finos dedos en lanzas negruzcas con olor a fuel. Picor, recordaba esa sensación de quemazón en la piel, notaba el escozor de sal en la herida, de notar una herida palpitante.

Vuelve la sombra, larga, rodeando el lugar como si fuera el cortejo fúnebre del mismo Satanas que viene a buscarla. Era un demonio encerrado en las sombras, usando las paredes como marco y las cortinas como lienzo; sin forma, sin rostro, solo una figura lánguida de dedos quejumbrosos afilados. Las puntas huesudas de esos dedos la tocan, raspan como cuero.

Luz, entrando furtivamente en una rendija, sin darse cuenta de que es ella la que esta encerrada. Las paredes de cal blanca la enclaustran, solo observa la luz matinal colarse por los huecos de la puerta. No puede moverse, no sabe que hacer, su cara esta pegada al suelo de madera y desde allí ve como la luz se cuela debajo de la puerta.

No hay partituras, no sabe tocar, solamente nota el peso de su bajo en los hombros. No quiere tocar, solo hacer ruido. Observa la luz del escenario, la ciega, no ve nada y casi no sabe donde esta el borde de la tarima. Enfoca la vista al mástil, lleno de sangre y con pedazos de piel y carne alrededor de las cuerdas. Son sus manos, están abiertas, están heridas; con partes sin piel y heridas abiertas. Intenta mover los dedos, no responden, solamente escucha el crujido de sus articulaciones cada vez que las mueve.

De repente, nota esa fría sensación detrás de ella, buscando atraparla. Esta a su espalda, no se voltea a mirarla pero sabe que esta allí. Intenta huir, esta aterrada, no sabe que hacer y avanza. Grita, llora, ruega por ayuda; pero nadie responde y nadie la escucha. Nota la caída, se va a caer del escenario, es el final de la función. Adiós.

Algo la zarandea, nota como la llaman desde el fondo de un pozo. Se escucha muy bajo pero muy claro.

-Señorita Raava, señorita Raava – llamaba la enfermera al tiempo que levemente intentaba zarandearla para que se despertase – Señorita Raava, por favor, despierte.

Aquella voz tranquila y voluntariosa la trataba de modo formal, como si fuese una chicas de la jet-set, una dama de falda y perlas, en lugar de una barriobajera magullada.

Korra entreabría los ojos con dificultad, la luz cabecero estaba encendida y la luminaria impactaba en su rostro. Acababa de despertarse, su retina aun era sensible a la luz, aunque esta fuera tenue. Por unos segundos la joven de piel morena no supo donde estaba, hasta que recordó que aquella cama había sido su prisión por casi dos meses.

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista observó una cruz dorada colgaron de un cuello nacarado. Y unos ojos que recordaban al cielo cuando llovía. Su cabello en un moño alto y alrededor de sus ojos los signos de quien hace vigilia por los enfermos.

-Hola Kate – saludó con voz dormida la joven convaleciente – ¿Qué ocurre?.

El intento de broma no sentó muy bien porque a los pies de la cama un ceño fruncido la miraba con cierto disgusto. Cabello castaño y coleta alta, rostro afilado y ojos de un vivaz azul hielo; contrastando la mirada melancólica de su compañera.

-Casi vuelves a despertar a toda la planta – bufó la otra enfermera.

-¡Oh!, vamos Chloe – replicó en su defensa la pequeña y delgada señorita Marsh – Nadie se ha quejado esta vez.

-Perdonen – a Korra no le agradaba disculparse, pero tampoco quería andar causando más problemas de los que ya provocaba – No lo hago queriendo.

La enfermera más alto puso ojos, siempre solía estar malhumorada a altas horas de la madrugada. No era capaz de ocultar su disgusto por tener que hacer horas nocturnas en lugar de disfrutar de una mullida cama y una almohada.

-Lo sabemos, pero no podemos hacer más nada contra las pesadillas recurrentes – aclaró la la enfermera de cabello castaño, justo antes de irse de la habitación con andares bastante pesados.

Korra no dijo nada, solamente se quedo callada mientras que la enfermera del moño rubio observaba las maquinas y presionaba algunos botones.

-No te preocupes – comentó para evitar la tensión – Solamente es que hemos pasado varias horas y ya estamos cansadas.

-Lo sé, pero estoy mal – refunfuño la joven de tez morena con un leve puchero – No lo hago queriendo.

-Lo sabemos, pero nosotros solo podemos aumentarte un poco los calmantes o administrarte un tranquilizante leve – explicó la enfermera al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa agradecida – A veces nos frustra tanto el cansancio como el hecho de no poder hacer más nada por nuestros pacientes.

Kate era todo amor y comprensión; Chloe era todo energía y humor, cuando no la molestabas de madrugada. Un contraste muy bien avenido que solía frecuentar la cuarta planta como su principal terreno. Korra había llegado a conocerlas debido a que en más de dos meses de reclusión resultaba lógico terminar conociendo a las personas que solían cuidar de ti.

La rubia la que más turnos tomaba por la noche, convirtiéndose en el ángel nocturno de la cuarta planta. Siempre se le podía escuchar tarareando una nana por los pasillos, en voz baja, como queriendo arrullar a todas las personas que dormían en sus camas. Le había contado a Korra que prefería el turno nocturno para hacer compañía a las almas más temerosas en la oscuridad, convirtiéndose un atrapasueños viviente que se preocupaba porque Morfeo no torturase a ninguno de los pacientes.

Por otra parte, había conocido a Chloe en su primer cambio de sonda. Terca y vivaracha, la enfermera quitó importancia al uso de la sonda, bromeando un poco con Korra para que así no se sintiera tan avergonzada. Aun recordaba la primera broma que le escuchó.

"No te preocupes chica, no es tan grave. Las sondas son tan útiles que en veinte años todos las usaremos, aunque espero que sea por edad y no por una moda extraña. Si llega a ser por moda puedes presumir diciendo que tu ya tenías una antes de que fuera popular".

Había sido uno de los comentarios más tontos y fuera de lugar de la historia de la humanidad, pero le arrancó a una magullada Korra la primera sonrisa real en días. El inconveniente es que ella no era para nada amante del horario nocturno, dejando bastante claro que a ella le agradaba más el ajetreo y la actividad de las horas del día.

-Dígale que lo siento – la joven de cabello corto se refería a la otra enfermera.

-Descuida – la calmó la enfermera de moño rubio – Chloe solamente quiere comer ya el desayuno.

-Igual debería rezar una oración para que no tengas pesadillas – comentó la joven paciente al tiempo que señalaba la cruz que portaba la enfermera al cuello.

-Podría – dijo Kate mientras guardaba su colgante dentro de su uniforme – Rezo para dar paz de espíritu a quien me lo pide y tu semejas necesitarlo.

Paz de espíritu, una forma dulce de alegar que rezaba especialmente a aquellos cuya cura o cuya vida, pendía de un hilo. Era una forma de alegar que aunque fuera de forma silenciosa, se preocupaba por orar por aquellos que lo necesitaban, intentando que así sus ruegos fueran escuchados.

-Tu y mi madres os hubierais llevado bien – aclaró Korra – Ambas sois muy religiosas.

-¿Vendrá de visita? – preguntó inocentemente la enfermera.

-No – contestó secamente al tiempo que sus parpados volvían a sentirse pesados – Yo la recuerdo, pero ella a mi no.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de notar como su cuerpo iba cayendo lentamente en la densa sensación de somnolencia que provocaba un leve aumento en la dosis. No hacia falta mucho para que una chica tan aficionada a dormir como ella terminase dormitando cual oso. Allí, en sus sueños, todo pasaba en una escala que iba desde el gris al negro; solamente difuminados por los vividos colores que eran fruto de los recuerdos que habitaban en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Soledad y quietud en un punto neutro de vidas entrelazadas, eso era lo que pensaba en su momento, lidiando entre el fino hilo de la conciencia y la fase rem, volviendo en sí después de dormir.

Ya era de día, los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas y a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de aquel mal sueño que había tenido esa misma noche. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, había llorado mientras dormía y solamente podía rogar a la fortuna que no gimotease como una niña pequeña. Eso sí que sería humillante.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado, fruto del calmante, de haber dormido incomoda, de no haber descansado y de estar sumida en la más absoluta de las apatías.

Después de dos meses se encontraba mucho mejor, al menos en lo referente al estado físico. Aunque el costado aun estaba algo hinchado y le molestaba, tenía suerte de poder seguir respirando aunque tenía que tener cierto cuidado. Su brazo aun le molestaba pero ya estaba mucho mejor, habían pasado cerca de ocho semanas y le habían quitado la escayola para sustituirlo por una férula. Su tobillo también había librado de esa molesta escayola días antes, pero la lesión en su cadera y la debilidad de tendones no le permitían moverse. Ahora mismo ella solamente quería correr y salir de allí, pero sabía que no podría andar ni tres pasos sin caerse de bruces contra el suelo. Perdió parte de movilidad y sensibilidad de su meñique y su anular derechos, aunque no tocaba con esos. Su ojo si quedo mal parado, un desprendimiento de retina le había privado de un porcentaje de vista lateral y de toda la recepción del sentido de profundidad. Al menos aun podía ver películas en 3D.

Le dieron una buena paliza, pero había ganado una un par de cicatrices limpias en el rostro. Un corte en el mentón y otro en el pómulo, cerca del ojo, que le hacían parecer más dura e imponente.

En aquel momento, cuando su cuerpo se despertaba y terribles picores invadían el interior de los vendajes, alguien petó a la puerta. No hubo espera o pausa alguna, solamente una mujer de poca estatua que vestía una bata de hospital.

La doctora era delgada, nunca la había visto, llevaba un estetoscopio verde lima alrededor del cuello y la bata de hospital semejaba quedarle grande, pese a ser una bata ya de por sí pequeña. La prenda blanca estaba adornada con dos flores de papel enganchadas a una solaba y su identificación en la otra.

-Buenos días – se presentó mientras acicalaba su cabello castaño – Soy la doctora Caulfield, la doctora San Montie ha tenido que ausentarse y hoy me encargaré de alguno de sus pacientes.

-Buenos días – respondió al saludo casi sin preocuparse del resto de la información. Solamente era un médico más, aunque parecía bastante intranquila.

-Veo que ya no tienes las escayolas, buena noticia – comentó con una sonrisa que no recibió contestación – Dime, ¿has sentido dolor en las zonas liberadas de la escayola?.

-Con lo drogada que suelo estar, no – aunque dicha respuesta era en parte una mentira. Habían limitado mucho los analgésicos para no destruir sus maltrechos riñones. Aquella decisión el había hecho sentir dolorida a todas horas.

Después de la revisión del ojo herido, la doctora comenzó a anotar algo en su carpeta.

-Por favor, colóquese de costado, tengo que ver como va la cicatriz de la intervención – exigió mientras se ponía unos guantes.

Obedientemente, la joven de tez morena se ladeó para facilitar la revisión. No dijo nada, solamente notó el frío del estetoscopio en su espalda.

-Inspire – Korra lo hizo – Expire – Korra obedeció.

Con un leve movimiento al hombro, la mujer indicó a la paciente que podía volver a tumbarse sobre las blancas sabanas.

-No se escucha nada extraño – añadió mientras se quitaba los guantes – Todo parece ir bien en el pulmón.

Los ojos verdes de la doctora comenzaron a observar el pecho de su paciente y volvió a oscultarla.

-Respire con normalidad – pidió, solo para guardar veinte segundos de espera – Todo bien en la traquea.

-Bien – comentó con un leve atisbo de desgana.

-El terapeuta le enseñó ejercicios para reforzar los músculos y evitar complicaciones – comentó Claufield.

-Sí, los he estado haciendo – confirmó Korra, mientras jugueteaba con el mando del televisor – Cuando no tengo visita resulta muy aburrido.

-Pues le felicito, realizar los ejercicios es muy importante – contestó sonriente la doctora.

Aquella revisión diaria no le interesaba, ella se sentía harta de todo, de estar dos meses encerrada como si estuviera en una perrera. Era como si la gente no entendiese que se sentía ahogada entre esas cuatro paredes.

-¿Cuando podré irme? – la pregunta que llevaba haciendo dos meses volvió a repetirse.

-En breves – la misma respuesta de siempre – El problema es que debido a las lesiones musculares y al tobillo igual deberá estar en silla de ruedas durante un tiempo.

-¿Qué? - la pregunta sonó como un grito angustiado. Aquel tono hizo temblar a la doctora.

-Verá, aunque este curado necesitará un mínimo de seis semanas para poder caminar – aquello fue un jarro de agua helada en el animo, ya escaso, de Korra – Ha curado mucho mejor de lo esperado. Piense que han pasado más de dos meses.

Durante un segundo se hizo el silencio. En ningún momento, la bajista había pensado en cuanto llevaba de forma precisa y casi había perdido la noción del tiempo. Los días pasaban de forma monótona, llevando la misma pauta repetitiva, variando en las visitas pero en anda más.

-¿Más de dos meses? – se sentía como aquello que un convicto, tan acostumbrada al día a día que ya no sabía cuantos días pasaban – ¿Tanto?.

-Así es – corroboró la mujer de la bata – Dos meses y medio, casi tres. Le retuvieron los yesos para garantizar mejoría, pero ya es un milagro que se recuperase tan bien de sus heridas. Por lo que leo, fue algo terrible.

-¿Tiene mi informe? – preguntó al tiempo que extendía su mano rogando por el papel. La doctora le acercó su copia.

El documento paso de mano, una hoja fotocopiada donde aparecía el parte de lesiones. Notó un escalofrío, casi un temblor involuntario en su espalda, al leer todo lo que había sufrido:

-Traumatismo craneoencefálico leve, traumatismo cervical leve. "Al menos estos son leves"

-Lesión pélvica. "Por eso me molesta tanto el orinar".  
-Hemotórax severo. "La puñalada".  
-Lesión macular. "El ojo".  
-Falanges fracturadas, radio derecho quebrado, tobillo levemente fisurado. "¡Auch y doble auch!. Eso sí que duele. Me han picado por meses".  
Laceraciones - leves en la frente y mentón. "Ahora intimido".

Ante tal exposición, sentía que le costaba tragar su propia saliva y el sudor era tan frío como el agua del Océano Ártico. Había estado tan cerca de la muerte que la había abrazado y había aceptado su destino. Tan cerca que si le enseñasen todo ese documento, de no ser ella misma, no pensaría que esa persona pudiera haber sobrevivido a tal paliza.

-Tiene razón – concluyo – Casi no la cuento.

Después de devolverle la copia y observar como aquella mujer de complexión delgada se afanaba en intentar eliminar un silencio incomodo; siendo molesto para ella, hasta casi asfixiarla. Quien yacía en esa cama de sabanas blancas y vestía un pijama verde, veía el silencio como algo tan común en algunas horas que cerca estaba de ponerle nombre propio y tratarlo como un amigo. Fred el silencio, parecía un buen nombre para la ausencia de sonido.

-Al menos creo que podrá seguir tocando – comentó la doctora, apuñalando a Fred hasta matarlo.

-Sí – aunque no pudiese flexionar bien esos dedos, no los usaba para tocar – Al menos es una buena noticia.

-¿Qué música le gusta? – aquella simple pregunta hizo que la bajista comenzase a pensar en su música predilecta.

Algo tan personal para ella como era la música, se había diluido los últimos meses como si fueran restos de pintura en un jarro con agua. No era que la olvidase, es que ya no la escuchaba; no dentro de ella. Le hablaban de música y a veces recordaba esa vibración que la hacia sonreír o recordaba los momentos donde solamente importaban los aplausos, eran los mejores recuerdos que tenía. Otras veces, era algo que intentaba recordar en su interior, pero no valía de nada. En aquellos momentos, sintiéndose ella solo una mancha difuminada en un lienzo, las únicas melodías que recordaba eran horrendas cacofonías.

"¿Por qué me sucede esto?", piensa para sí mismo al tiempo que observa los cristalinos ojos de la doctora observarla de forma inquisitiva.

-Emmm – intenta pensar algo rapido – Rock sobretodo. Luego el punk y algunos temas clásicos.

-Yo escucho algo más sosegado – aclaró Caufield – Ya sabe, folk, indie. Esas cosas.

-Tiene pinta de haber sido un poco indie – sonrió la mujer de de cabello moreno – Damien Rice no esta mal.

-Ese me gusta mucho – aclaró la mujer en bata.

-Ahora que gustaría gritarle la estrofa de _Rootless Tree_ a mi ex – sonrió pensando que alguien que salvaba vidas no iba a seguir una broma tan soez en medio del trabajo.

-¿Qué te jodan, a ti y a todo lo que hemos pasado? – para la sorpresa de la paciente, si lo hizo – Una declaración potente y con fuerza.

-Sí, esa misma – comenta Korra con una leve sonrisa – Pero aun así, _Guns N' Roses_ es mejor.

-_Welcome to the Jungle_.

-Mejor le dedico _You're a Lie de Slash. _Por mentiroso y cabrón – le sorprendía conocer a alguien más relajado. San Montie siempre era una persona que intentaba ser lo más profesional posible e imponía demasiado respeto como para bromear.

-Bueno, ahora me iré – se despidió la mujer del estetoscopio verde lima – Tenga buen día.

Un buen día. Resultaba casi una paradoja pedir a alguien que tuviera un buen día estando encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Era cierto que las visitas le alegraban un rato, pero la tristeza de su partida hacia más difíciles las horas posteriores. Por muy fuerte que intentase ser Korra, era como una niña asustada que no quería estar en un lugar que le daba miedo, aunque ella se afanase en negar que sus noches eran difíciles. Se sentía culpable de obligar a sus amigos a cuidarla, trastocando sus días para ir a verla y hacerle compañía. Todos le sonreían, la animaban e incluso hacían planes para cuando ella saliera del hospital, pero ninguno se paraba a pensar lo mal que se sentía la bajista al observarlos. Egoísta, era el adjetivo que más se repetía en su mente a lo largo del día.

Era temprano, al menos más de lo habitual para que Katara llegase al hospital. Se había acercado antes de la hora a la que solía ir a visitar a su amiga para una porción de pastel casero. La cantante era bastante aficionada a hacer dulces, un recuerdo vívido que conservaba de su niñez era hacer dulces con su madre, y había decidido que llevaba mucho sin hacer algo para sus amigos. Quería hacerlo en especial para Korra y esta adoraba el pastel de chocolate, así que se afanó en cocinar hasta tarde para poder llevarle una porción antes de que Soka se le comiese todo.

-Seguro que le encanta – comentaba para sí misma mientras atravesaba aquel vestíbulo ya de sobra conocido y subía en el ascensor hacia la cuarta planta.

Ni recordaba cuantas veces había presionado aquel botón. Más de las que hubiera deseado, sin duda. Por fortuna, su amiga se estaba recuperando bien, ya ni siquiera tenía el rostro hinchado; así que en breves podrían darle el alta e irse de allí, algo que ambas deseaban. Tomar la responsabilidad de cuidar a Korra había sido agotador, hasta el punto de que había hecho mella en ella misma. Tal era el punto de aquel cansancio fruto de la preocupación que Soka, alguien que odiaba limpiar por encima de todas las cosas, se había encargado de las tareas del hogar durante meses sin rechistar. Aunque bobo y cabezota, su hermano tenía un gran corazón, pero nunca admitiría que hacia las tarea de casa porque veía cansada a su hermana. El chico con melena sabía que admitir aquello haría que su hermana se sintiera culpable, así que prefería inventarse excusas como que se le había caído un plato de espagueti por toda el suelo y ya de paso que limpiaba los restos de la salsa carbonara, limpiaba todo el apartamento. Sin duda, era tan tonto como amable.

Con una leve sonrisa ante la idea de ver a su amiga emocionada por aquel dulce, Katara volvió a comprobar que la fiambrera donde estaba el dulce al cual le había añadido un poco de mermelada. Lo guardaba en el bolso para evitar alguna mirada inquisitiva de las enfermeras que podrían llamarle la atención por alimentar a un paciente con algo fuera del menú.

Al escuchar el tintineo que anunciaba la cuarta planta, la chica apodada Azul salió del ascensor y se topó frente a la doctora San Montie, quien la reconoció al instante y se aproximó a ella con rostro serio.

"¿Cómo pueden saber que llevo el pastel?", preguntaba Katara para sí misma ante el rostro seco de la experta en medicina. La doctora siempre le había regalado una sonrisa reconfortante y serena, inspiraba respeto y hasta admiración; verla con ese ceñó preocupado le parecía extraño. Después de pensar aquello, otra cosa le congeló por dentro: que a Korra le hubiera pasado algo.

-Buenos días – saludó la doctora – Tendríamos que hablar con usted.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba Azul, visiblemente preocupada.

-No se preocupe, Korra esta bien – la calmó regalándole una sonrisa ladeada, muy común en ella – Aunque en el ámbito físico.

Aquel matiz sonaba peor de lo que creía, así que quiso aclarar ese punto cuanto antes.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?.

-Antes de nada, permita que le presente a mi colega, la doctora Victoria – una mujer rubia de rostro afilado y cabello corto extendió la mano – Es nuestra Psicóloga Interna Residente.

La joven cantante con el cabello trenzado extendió la mano para corresponder al saludo.

-Es un placer, señorita Katara – dijo la mujer – La doctora San Montie me ha dicho que es un pilar en la vida de la señorita Raava.

-Llamame Katara – aclaró – Todos deseamos que se mejoré y ya que se vaya.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado – rogó la psicóloga – Mi despacho esta en la séptima planta. Si no le importa.

-Claro que no.

Al tiempo que San Montie presionaba el botón del ascensor, la mente de Azul comenzaba a bullir ante las miles de ideas que empezaba a tener, todas relacionadas con el hecho de que Korra hubiera ocultado a todo el mundo que había tenido una depresión aguda en su día. Todo el mundo tenía secretos o cosas que no quería que se supieran, pero aquello sorprendió a todos. Pensaban que la bajista solo tendía a la melancolía, no que caía en lo más profundo de esta.

No se dijo ni se comentó nada en el ascensor, había más personas y la mujer rubia era una profesional como para comenzar a hablar de algo serio. En su lugar, las típicas preguntas formales para un ascensor: el tiempo, el tráfico, como había ido el día, las ultimas noticias. Todas ellas preguntas vacuas y respuestas dadas con desgana, como si el silencio dañase a las personas.

Al llegar a la séptima planta, Katara comprobó que el mismo tono crema adornaba las paredes, no había recepción ni zona de enfermeras en la planta, solamente una serie de carteles que indicaban los despachos por un número. La doctora Victoria abrió la primera puerta del pasillo de la derecha, donde podía leerse 'Consulta Psicológica'.

El despacho que se abría ante ella poseía un tono azul claro, con unas cortinas blancas abiertas para ver el color de la mañana. Un par de flores decorativas adornaban la mesa de la psicóloga, una estantería blanca dejaba ver una serie de ficheros y marcos con fotografiás inspiradoras de amaneceres y textos de animo. Al otro lado, un sillón de tela beige y una serie de títulos enmarcados con el fin de ser admirados.

San Montie se sentó en el sofá y con un gesto invitó a la joven cantante a sentarse a su lado, al tiempo que su colega rebuscaba en un fichero. Una vez topada una carpeta de color anaranjado, se acercó a las otras dos mujeres, tomo una de las sillas y se colocó cerca de ellas.

-En primer lugar, vuelvo a repetir mi admiración por lo que han hecho por su amiga – halaga la mujer rubia – En especial, usted.

-Muchas gracias – no sabía si iban a decirle que hacia algo mal – Pero no creo que estemos aquí por ello.

-No, lamento decirle que no – dice San Montie con el rostro alicaído.

-¿Por Korra?.

-Me temo que sí – confirma la doctora Victoria – La doctora San Montie me ha dicho que nadie se su grupo sabía nada de su depresión anterior.

-Así es. No sabíamos nada.

-Me imagino que sabrá que ha recibido varias visitas para constatar su estado actual – expone la experta – Preferimos prevenir ahora que lamentarnos después.

-Entiendo.

-El caso es que la señorita Raava tiene una lista larga de entradas y salidas de hospitales por intentos de suicidio. En uno de ellos, incluso se llegó al ingreso preventivo.

-La conozco desde hace tres años y nunca pasó nada de eso – explica alarmada – Además, tiene dos amigas desde hace años. Es imposible.

-Lamento decir que no – interrumpe – Según la propia señorita Korra, tuvo esos ingresos en dichas fechas. Puede que ocultase esa información. Incluso ha explicado que hizo creer a algunas personas que había ido de visita a ver a unos parientes hace cinco años.

Ahora todo se derrumbaba para Katara. Su amiga no solo les había ocultado información, sino que hace años había mentido a Toph y Suki a la cara. No solo eso, sino que se inventó una historieta para que no le preguntasen.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho – inquiere Katara con el fin de sentirse un poco mejor.

-Lo que quiero decirle es que esto no es nuevo – en aquel momento, la doctora rubia abre la carpeta – Pese a que sabemos lo acontecido y la policía ha confirmado los sucesos, deteniendo a esos agresores, no es todo. En los últimos nueve meses la señorita Raava fue detenida por la policía bajo los cargos de ebriedad en la vía publica, una vez. La otra vez se sospechaba que su condición errática podía deberse al consumo de alguna sustancia, pero fue desechado.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron si soy su responsable legal?.

-La policía va a pensar antes que atiende a una borracha o a alguien drogado que a una persona clinicamente inestable. Sin embargo, la señorita Raava semejaba, cito textualmente: una vagabunda.

-Vale – tenía que explicar algo o de lo contrario su amiga parecería la persona más extraña del planeta – Estaba deprimida porque su novia, ahora ex, le había sido infiel. Bebió, pudo haber tomado lo que no debía, pero no hizo nada malo.

El rostro de la psicóloga se volvió amable y sus ojos se clavaron en los azules prístinos de la cantando.

-Katara – la llamó por su nombre con un tono calmado – Korra ha sido visitada algunas mañanas por ciertos expertos que le han realizado pruebas. Pruebas desde simples charlas a test de valoración, hasta preguntas del test de Goldberg. Ahora mismo, no podemos garantizar la estabilidad emocional de su amiga y no podemos saber que ocurre. Se ha cerrado a todo. Diagnostican una depresión moderada.

-Pero moderada no es malo – intentó alegar su amiga. No quería aceptar los hechos.

-En este caso, una depresión moderada promovida por una inquietud de tipo anímica deja ver que de no ser por ustedes, la señorita Raava estaría en peores circunstancias.

-Pero seguiremos a su lado – ya su voz se notaba dubitativa, como si no creyese que eso bastaría.

-No es tan fácil – interrumpió San Montie – Korra tiene un cuadro de tendencia suicida. Además que cree que es un estorbo, según he escuchado.

¿Estorbo?, ¿su amiga?. Aquello era imposible, su amiga, la que siempre había intentado hacerla reír antes de las actuaciones para animarla, no era un estorbo ni un peluche roto que arrojar a la basura. Estaba rota, pero entre todas la coserían. Kiyoshi eran todas, incluida Korra.

-Le diré que es mentira.

-No la creerá – dijo tajantemente la doctora Victoria – Ahora se ha cerrado a todo.

-Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar? – no sabía a que venía todo esto.

-El ACE es un guión que mide la evaluación de la capacidad de ayuda – explica la psicóloga rubia al tiempo que hecha su cuerpo hacia adelante y apoya sus codos en sus propias rodillas – Entendido el término capacidad como sinónimo de competencia en la toma de decisiones. Pues la señorita Raava no tenía paciencia para charlar conmigo y solo preguntaba cuando podía irse. Eso dejaba ver que apenas podía tomar decisiones con respecto a su salud.

-¿Y? – Katara estaba petrificada en el sofá, agarrando inconscientemente el respaldo del asiento con fuerza. Agradecía haberse puesto una falda larga para que no se notase como temblaban sus piernas del nerviosismo.

-Como su médico – esta vez San Montie comenzó a hablar de una forma excesivamente formal – Pediría su máxima discreción en este asunto pues es un tema delicado sobre la salud de la señorita Raava y yo no debería discutir tantos por menores con otra persona fuera de la paciente ahora que ya esta consciente.

-¿Qué por menores?.

-Ahora mismo – expuso Victoria – La señorita Korra no tiene capacidad para decidir lo mejor para ella y salvo que alguien pueda hacerse cargo de ella, me temo que nos veremos en la obligación de aceptar la recomendación de mis colegas e ingresarle en un centro especializado.

-¿quieren lleva a mi amiga a un psiquiátrico? – su voz casi torno en un grito alarmado.

-No nos mal entienda – se defendió la experta en psicología – No sería a un centro de tales características. Además, solamente queremos que tome la medicación si se siente mal, que venga a visitas, que realicé actividades, que sea cuidada.

-Yo puedo hacerlo – confirmó con fuerza.

-Ahora mismo con el la rehabilitación y su estado, la señorita Korra necesitará mucha atención – se veía la preocupación en los ojos de San Montie – Además de su estado apático. Usted ya tiene muchas obligaciones.

Era cierto. Desde hacia días a todos les costaba centrarse y la misión de no dejar a Korra sola todo un día comenzaba a ser complicada. Ahora que las pruebas universitarias, las presentaciones y las nuevas contrataciones se daban, todos estaban demasiado ocupados.

-Pero sería yo quien decidiese que hacer, ¿no?.

-Sí – afirmó la doctora Victoria – Si usted nombra a alguien al cuidado, siempre y cuando se firme un documento eximiendo de cualquier culpa al centro, estamos conformes.

-De acuerdo – dijo – Déjenme hacer una llamada.

-Como guste.

-Las veré en la cuarta planta – Katara se levantó del sofá y salió hacia el pasillo a toda prisa.

Estaba nerviosa, sentía una leve nausea ante la idea de ver a Korra en un rincón oscuro haciendo alguna locura. Estaba segura de que si se organizaban todos podrían hacer algo, pero ahora necesitaba una solución temporal.

Con cierto apuro abrió la puerta que daban a las escaleras y comenzó a a bajarlas. Las losas de tonos terrosos surcaban serpenteando un tragaluz, solo acompañadas por una barandilla blanca. Escalón tras escalón de aquel dragón de cemento, la vocalista de Kiyoshi dejaba fluir su mente en busca de una solución, hasta que solamente pudo tomar su smartphone y presionar un número en especial. No sabía si estaría trabajando, pero necesitaba hablar con ella ahora.

-Buenos días, Katara – la inconfundible y melodiosa voz de Asami Sato al otro lado del teléfono se hizo presente.

-Buenos días, Asami – saludó – Necesito tu ayuda. Bueno, yo no, sino Korra. Korra necesita tu ayuda.

-Calmate y dime que sucede.

-Korra tuvo una depresión fuerte hace tiempo y la han detenido dos veces este año por alcoholismo – expone apurada la vocalista – Así que ahora esta en un problema para que le den el alta y no la manden a un psiquiátrico y yo no sé que hacer.

-Katara – interrumpe la joven Sato – Respira hondo y explicate mejor.

La respiración que tomó fue tan densa que al exhalar hasta ella misma escuchó el ruido del microfono.

-Quieren asegurarse de que Korra se medica, va a rehabilitación y es atendida – explica – Pero nosotros no podemos hacerlo. Aun no.

-Entiendo.

-Sé que Korrita se comportó fatal contigo y tienes derecho a colgarme – todo aquello era cierto – Pero si no tuvieras buen corazón o hubieras decidido ignorarla, no me habrías vuelto a preguntar por ella.

-Es cierto.

-Mira, solo quiero que nos des una semana – negocia intentando un trato favorable – O al menos un fin de semana para tener tranquilos a los médicos. No tienes ni que verla. Podrías contratar a alguien para que la cuide en mi apartamento o en el de Toph y Suki.

-No – esa negativa, tajante y directa hundió el corazón de de Katara.

-Entiendo. Lamento haberte molestado.

-Espera – gritó al otro lado del teléfono Asami – No me refería a que no os fuera a ayudar.

-¿Entonces? – ahora mismo podría saltar de alegría.

-Necesitáis un sitio donde Korra se quede y sea cuidada casi veinticuatro horas al día, ¿no?.

-Así es – reafirmó Katara.

-Vale. Entonces la solución es sencilla – expuso la heredera Sato.

-¿Cual es?.

-Korra se viene conmigo.

Continuará...

-Decid adiós al hospital. Solamente aparecerá de forma testimonial en las visitas de Korra, pero será algo más que nada temporal.

Korra y Asami por fin volverán a estar juntas y ahora estarán más juntas que nunca. Korrita se va al ático de Asami de nuevo.

-Tarde dos semanas por temas personales varios y porque he estado muy enganchado a Netflix. En España han regalado un mes gratis si te registrabas el mismo día de su llegada a España. Digamos que voy a aprovechar este mes todo lo que pueda.

-Alargué este capítulo hasta el punto más importante del segundo acto de la obra.

-El hecho principal es que he tenido que pensar mucho este capítulo y me he leído tratados sobre la depresión, el guión ACE y la legislación que estipula que un depresivo puede perder su capacidad de decisión médica. Quería que la charla de la doctora Victoria fuera lo más realista posible.

-Final de Life Is Strange. Que depresión. Aun así. En noviembre Haremos un directo.

-Logicamente, como es el fin de Life is Strange, cuatro personajes llevan los nombres de las cuatro chicas más representativas del juego: Max Clauflied, Chloe Price, Victoria Chase, Kate Marsh. Si no lo has jugado es para que te des cuenta del guiño.


	33. 33: Katara y Korra

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Cumplieron años: Francisco Loira - justo hoy cumples año, Yuliana – con un caballo del día de muertos muy raro, Isabel licecott, Blanca Amin y Milagros (loca bombera Remma hardosa. A ver si así te queda claro que eres tu)

El próximo** sábado 21 de Noviembre, **realizaremos un **DIRECTO **con motivo del final del juego** Life is Strange, a las 15:30 , 3:30 de la tarde, horario mexicano. **Abajo dejaremos horarios de todas las zonas relevantes. También hablaremos de cosas varias y de otras parejas que nos agraden. Intentaremos ser los asistnetes ya míticos de todos los directos:** Zakuro Hatsune, Seth Liony, y Susurro Nocturno. **¿Quieres verlo?, pues será en el canal **TheRealForFreak, **para variar.

**Directo – 15:30, Sabado 21 de Noviembre. Canal : www. Youtube Therealforfreak. Horarios en las reflexiones**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Me tomo mi tiempo pero no voy a haceros esperar. La espera valdrá la pena) **Arf-Cha****n** (Me alegro de que te gustase) **Phary** (Gracias. Un abrazo) **RoseLangley02 **(sé que no me críticas. Solo queire sver arder el mundo)** HanelBlamuTanu **(atico, si atico. Continuación lista hanelita.) **Eowyn** (no hay que darlas. Es para alegraros el día) **Murasakii-11** (Lo hermoso llegará en uno o dos capítulos hermosos. Todo es hermoso)** Olria** (alargaré el miniinfartito)**Alexandraarcher **(Kora tiene demasiados demonios internos)** Taiga tsou**(grititos internos, usa grititos internos en momentos así) **LupitaAzucena **(Cuantos sentimientos adorables me provocan tus reviews) **Jiore**(Me alegro de que te hayas emocionado con el guiño a Life is Strange. Me encantó hacerlo). **Lay05** (Las uno para ver como salen de sus problemas. Les costará, pero son fuertes) **AvatarYumiko **(No me regañes. Soy bueno y abrazable). **Zaruko Hatsune **(A ti te encanta todo lo que rompa corazones) **giginee **(Ya te extrañaba. Bienvenida), **Obini **(Pues lo sabremos a su tiempo)** Maraya Greyjoy **(De nada guapa, espero que todo vaya bien),**Soulwolf dark **(este capítulo es totalmente fuera del hospital) ** Annimo **(Aqui esta la actualización, más relajada que la anterior)**Orejas** (Gracias por la review)**Niofuyuyima32 **(Aqui viene la reacción de Korra) **jaydisita,8709** (Si, juntas al fin. Ty Lee aquí tiene carácter) **Love is animal Danirock **(Lo de la música de terminator lo ame nada más leerlo. Ahora haré un fic donde Asami es una cyborg del futuro. Vale, no.) **ladykorrasami** (Te extrañaba y me alegra saber que estas bien. Gracias por tantas reviews) **Berry92 ** (hola berrosita. Besos y abrazos) **Gunter** (Por fin juntas y siempre que te leo me imagino al pingüino de hora de aventuras) **Minikorri **(Me alegro mucho de que me dejes otra reviews y te agrade los gustos musicales que le he otorgado a Korra. Me encanta tu estilo.)

**Capitulo 33**

El día se prometía igual de tedioso que otros muchos en el despacho de Asami Sato. La logística de los recursos y la organización de bajas laborales había sido lo más demandado aquella semana, al tiempo que enviaban a la heredera a hacer labores logísticas con respecto a los pedidos internacionales.

Aquellas obligaciones la alejaban de su despacho y le hacían ponerse un casco amarillo para visitar la construcción de las nuevas instalaciones. Le agradaba escapar de los dominios de su padre y obtener ese fragmento de libertad que era no estar encerrada en esas cuatros paredes que se habían convertido en una cárcel impuesta por el valor que entrañaba su apellido. Apellido que cargaba con el desdén de a quien se le imponen estigmas y castigos por algo que no ha hecho.

Una joven de traje ejecutivo con falda y casco de obrero, que se cambiaba los zapatos por unas zapatillas deportivas que tenía guardadas en el maletero para poder caminar más cómoda entre los gigantes mecánicos que eran los motores de avión que la empresa creaba.

Aquellos enormes titanes mecánicos eran todo lo que en verdad amaba Asami Sato, resonando en la memoria los recuerdos de su infancia. Volar en uno de esos grandes aviones, pilotarlo y repararlo ella misma, demostrando que podría reparar cualquier cosa. De pequeña le encantaba cotillear la mecánica de los motores y le solían llamar la atención cuando la veían con las manos llenas de aceite o grasa, dejando muestras de que había estado en los garajes con algún mecánico que no podía resistirse a la petición de una niña pequeña.

Algunos se preguntarían que motivo arrastraba a una joven de naturaleza curiosa y con un profundo amor por los engranajes y las matemáticas, a renunciar a todo. La respuesta, muy sencilla; era la heredera de los Sato. La que en un principio debía servir de florero ambulante a la espera de un varón y que, al no llegar, se vio obligada a aceptar su posición de heredera de una vida que no quería.

Donde antes eran internados y algún que otro reloj abierto para observar la hermosa composición de sus engranes. Ahora era vivir atenazada por la sombra de su padre y el clásico "un heredero no haría esto", que tanto le hartaba. Pero era cierto, alguien que debía de cuidar el valor de su nombre no debía aparecer en la prensa sensacionalista, ni atender los típicos problemas del día a día. Ella no debía ser como esas herederas golfas que acababan vistiendo como prostitutas y exhibiendo su cuerpo en alfombras rojas de mercadillo. Ella era diferente.

Su herencia era la de los cabecillas de la industrialización, la de los nombres que sirvieron de motor a la ciudad, la de los apellidos que uno encuentra en ciertos libros de historia. Esa era el legado que debía conservar, el de las personas con poder que observan desde lo alto.

Por desgracia para sus antepasados, Asami no podía aceptar esa tradición porque ella era la antítesis de todo aquello que exigía su padre. Empezando por el sexo y acabando por esa sensación de gatito asustado que la joven heredera tenía a veces; la lista de cambios que sufría a manos de su padre sería algo interminable.

Las visitas a las zonas de manufactura le servían para observar ciertas condiciones laborales que podrían mejorarse con el fin de garantizar más seguridad, comodidad y fiabilidad. No era que su empresa semejase una de las inhumanas fabricas esbozadas en las novelas de Dickens, pero hacia tiempo que la gente había olvidado la importancia de dar una asistencia segura a los empleados.

Un trabajador contento desempeñaría con más eficiencia su trabajo, lo a gusto que se encuentra se dejaría entrever en su esfuerzo y sería el propio empleado el que buscase permanecer en la empresa. La idea de la joven Sato era sencilla en ese aspecto: nadie que se encontrase bien en su trabajo querría ser despedido y arriesgarse a terminar en una empresa peor.

Ideas lógicas y aptas para el siglo XXI que se habían perdido en el tintero de una Junta Directiva más preocupada en los costes y en seguir obteniendo beneficios dentro de su país. Su orgullo era decir que ellos seguían en la misma ciudad aun pasadas varias décadas, pero semejaban ignorar la mala publicidad que le daban unos ex-empleados que consideraban que su paso por Future Industries había sido un suplicio.

Ella debía hacer que las cosas cambiasen, al menos era lo que se prometía todas las noches después de pasarse horas investigando los pagos de indemnizaciones, los procesos judiciales abiertos y los beneficios fiscales que obtendría. El posible rechazo de dicha propuesta es que apenas había casos de lesiones graves, como la de Zuko, pero las pocas que había eran solventadas a base de amenazas y dinero. Ese punto hacia flaquear las inversiones que ella defendía, pero estaba seguro que las rebajas fiscales y la buena prensa podían decantar la balanza a su favor.

Aquel motivo se había convertido en el fuel de su motor durante las ultimas semanas. Quería dejar su impronta en la empresa, incluso antes si quiera de tomar el sillón directivo, esperando que aquel hábil movimiento la beneficiase a la hora de forjarse una fama entre los empleados. Ella veía que muy pocos empleados conocían a su padre, incluso aunque trabajasen en las oficinas principales, siendo este algo más como un ente en la sombra con pleno poder. Pero la joven heredera quería ser diferente, más cercana, dejando ver que podía ser un factor de cambio y renovación. Empezaría con los nuevos cambios y luego tenía planes para su futuro.

Conocer más de la ingeniera que tanto amaba, asistir a las reuniones de nuevos modelos, dar un parte por megafonia felicitando los cumpleaños, invitar a sus empleados a tardes festivas y fomentar planes de guarderías o colegios auxiliados por la empresa. Se había imaginado a ella misma asistiendo a un partido benéfico, con las gradas repletas de sus trabajadores, y dando el saque de honor; sonriendo como una niña ante los vítores en su honor.

El motivo del cambio de actitud era el hecho de que necesitaba hacer algo para cambiar la situación en su vida y se apoyaba en su empresa para ello. Había llorado demasiado sabiendo que buscaban en ella una copia del carácter de la familia Sato que nadie se había fijado en que podían hacerse las cosas de otro modo. Ella rogaba por el hecho de que su padre entrase en razón y la dejase ser como ella era, aunque dudaba que su relación fuera a mejorar en lo más mínimo.

En el resto de su agenda apuntaba que había que actualizar ciertos programas de sostenibilidad y reciclaje desde el génesis de la fabricación de sus productos. Era necesario vigilar los niveles de PH para poder decir que su empresa no el río. Al volver de su visita deseaba comenzar a estudiar las emisiones que se producían y las posibilidades de apostar por otras vías de desarrollo en I+D.

Si Asami estaba disgustada por ser recibida casi de forma imperial, pero contenta de poder caminar por las fabricas e incluso obtener una guía personalizada por todo el proceso de producción de los titánicos motores a reacción que ensamblaban allí; para Kuvira era todo lo contrario.

Desde hacia semanas la guardaespaldas no dejaba de preocuparse en demasía por el bienestar de su jefa. El vigilar todos los rincones y esperar lo inesperado era algo obligatorio en su oficio, pero ya estaba bastante ocupada vigilando a su alrededor como para ocuparse de una joven heredera bastante despreocupada. A decir verdad, la escolta estaba recibiendo bastantes presiones por parte de Lin para que no perdiese de vista a la la joven Sato, para asegurarse de que no resultaba dañada ni volvía a tontear con los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Era como si la mujer de la cicatriz temiese por el hecho de volver a saber que la futura cabeza de la familia se sintiese atraída por la vida desenfrenada del Soho.

No tenía sentido discutir con Beifong, era su superior y ya había incumplido gran parte de sus propias normas al ocultar información relevante a Hiroshi Sato. Por si fuera poco, ella la conocido como 'Zorro Gris' Beifong, había procurado tapar posible rastro que pudiera provocar el cese y despido de ambas.

Especialmente paradójico era que Lin en ningún momento veía con malos ojos a su hija, sino que consideraba a su hija más despierta para desenvolverse en ese entorno que Asami. Así es, para Lin su hija ciega poseía más carácter que la propia heredera, a la cual no dejaba de ver como una chiquilla con dinero que no conocía el lado más cruel del mundo. Sin embargo, Kuvira conocía muy bien la fuerza de carácter que poseía la joven empresaria. Su fuerza no residía en la presencia intimidante característica de su padre, sino en la voluntad que muestran aquellos que no se rinden.

"Un león tranquilo y manso siempre será un león", recordaba la mujer del lunar al pensar en quien protegía. Sin duda, Asami Sato tenía más para enseñar al mundo de lo que exhibía, pero procuraba mostrarlo solo a quien lo apreciase de verdad, como el hermoso y frágil como de nieve que cae con la primera nevada del invierno.

Kuvira era afortunada en poseer la confianza para que la joven empresaria se mostrase como realmente era, pero de la misma forma que tomaba confianzas, tomaba por mala costumbre alterar el pulso de la guardaespaldas inclinándose con excesiva curiosidad para aprecias la maquinaria de las grandes fabricas o acercándose más de lo debido a aquellas gigantescas turbinas. Aunque nunca se lo confesaría, siempre que Asami sonreía como una niña ante esas gigantescas piezas de ingeniería que retumbaban con sus encendidos; Kuvira tragaba pesadamente y tomaba su teléfono entre las manos con el número de emergencias programado en la marcación rápida.

Ambas mujeres se habían despedido de la fabrica, para pena de la joven Sato y alegría de la escolta. Una quería volver para saber más y la otra quería poder respirar tranquila en la seguridad de las oficinas de Future Industries.

Hacia una tarde agradable, las nubes grises anunciaban que en unas horas regarían los parques con su llanto, y los niños ya corrían por las calles para o llegar tarde al colegio. Seguramente, de haber tenido infancias normales y ser niñas, Asami y Kuvira serían buenas amigas. Dos niñas responsables pero con la mala costumbre de entrenerse y curiosear en los escaparates de las pastelería; y que terminarían corriendo por aquellas mismas calzadas al grito de, "vamos a llegar tarde".

La empresaria de labios carnosos esbozaba una sonrisa observando a los niños entrar en el colegio, apoyando levemente su frente en el frío cristal de la ventanilla mientras pensaba mentalmente como estructurar su agenda del día de hoy. En aquel momento, su celular sonó y en la pantalla aparecía el número de Katara. Lo reonocía perfectamente pero le resultaba extraño que fuera algo más que un simple mensaje informativo. Era algo importante.

-Buenos días, Katara – saludó con educación y algo de extrañeza debido a lo chocante de la llamada.

-Buenos días, Asami – la joven sonaba nerviosa y con cierto tono de preocupación – Necesito tu ayuda. Bueno, yo no, sino Korra. Korra necesita tu ayuda.

-Calmate y dime que sucede – quería ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Aquella reclama hizo que Kuvira afinase su oido.

-Korra tuvo una depresión fuerte hace tiempo y la han detenido dos veces este año por alcoholismo – sus palabras tropiezan tanto que a la empresaria le cuesta capta lo que dice– Así que ahora esta en un problema para que le den el alta y no la manden a un psiquiátrico y yo no sé que hacer.

-Katara – ella misma estaba comenzando a padecer una taquicardía – Respira hondo y explicate mejor.

Después de unos segundos de pausa, el auto se detuvo debido a un semaforo.

-Quieren asegurarse de que Korra se medica, va a rehabilitación y es atendida. Pero nosotros no podemos hacerlo. Aun no.

-Entiendo – respondió la joven Sato. A la escolta le era sencillo captar de quien se trataba. Katara era una amiga de Korra.

-Sé que Korrita se comportó fatal contigo y tienes derecho a colgarme – aquello sonaba a un ruego lastimero – Pero si no tuvieras buen corazón o hubieras decidido ignorarla, no me habrías vuelto a preguntar por ella.

-Es cierto – no iba a negar que se sintió como un montón de basura en aquella posada.

-Mira, solo quiero que nos des una semana – ruega sin pensar que una semana era demasiado poco para unos jovenes con tan pocos recursos – O al menos un fin de semana para tener tranquilos a los médicos. No tienes ni que verla. Podrías contratar a alguien para que la cuide en mi apartamento o en el de Toph y Suki.

-No – esa negativa, tajante y directa hundió el corazón de de Katara. Ellos apenas tenían sueldos estables y ninguno podría permitirse dejar de trabajar o de estudiar por culpa de Korra. Ella no se lo perdonaría.

-Entiendo. Lamento haberte molestado.

-Espera – Asami maldijo su falta de palabras. Necesitaba aclarar aquello – No me refería a que no os fuera a ayudar.

-¿Entonces? – Kuvira estaba tan atenta a la conversación de su jefa que no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado a verde.

-Necesitáis un sitio donde Korra se quede y sea cuidada casi veinticuatro horas al día, ¿no? – ella podía hacerlo. De no ser ella, Pema estaba en el ático casi todo el día y podía mandar a Kuvira si lo precisaba. Lo importante era que no estuviera sola.

-Así es – reafirmó Katara.

-Vale. Entonces la solución es sencilla – mientras la empresaria exponía su plan, Kuvira escuchaba atentamente y rezaba porque la decisión de Asami no fuera la que ella creía.

"Sería absurdo que le ofreciese aun más ayuda de la que ya le brindó", se convencía la mujer de lánguido flequillo oscuro.

-Korra se viene conmigo – contestó la joven heredera. Al escuchar aquella respuesta, la guardaespaldas se quedó en shock y apartó el pie del pedal, calando el auto en medio de la carretera.

Por fortuna para la subalterna, su jefa estaba demasiado preocupada en escuchar lo que tenían que decirle por teléfono que de lo que acontecía fuera del vehículo.

-Disculpe, ha sido un error – pero su justificación no fue escuchada. En lugar de eso se topó con la mueca dubitativa de la otra mujer del vehículo, la cual parecía no haberse percatado de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué decías? – preguntaba Asami.

-Nada nada – solventaba a decir para evitar exponer su vergüenza y sonrojo.

-Pues entonces por dirección al hospital Yang Chen – ordenó la heredera al tiempo que extraía de su maletín la tablet digital y comenzaba a buscar algo en ella.

La joven heredera pasaba sus dígitos por el aparato electrónico rebuscando huecos libres en su agenda, algo que poseía en exceso dada las exiguas obligaciones que poseía en su departamento. De quererlo, apenas pisaría la oficina y se limitaría a delegar las labores de coordinación. No obstante, ella no era así y deseaba demostrar a todos sus cualidades, pese a que ahora esos huecos libres le venían perfectamente bien.

"Bien, llamaré al señor Tame para que se ocupe de los nuevos parámetros laborales en la oficina" masculló al tiempo que escuchaba los sendos agradecimientos de Katara, "delegaré hoy las reuniones con la comitiva de gastos administrativos y diré que no me encuentro bien."

-¿Hola? – preguntaba la joven cantante al otro lado del terminal.

-Estoy aquí, Katara – dijo la joven empresaria con una leve tos – Es que estaba planificando un poco el día. ¿Qué te parece si vas a decirle a Korra que se quedará conmigo una temporada?. Pasaremos a buscarla en una hora.

-¿Tan pronto?.

-Deseo que sea pronto para evitar que pueda ocurrir algún inconveniente más – forma educada para expresar su miedo a que la joven convaleciente comenzase a armar tal escandalera que los doctores terminasen por intentarla directamente.

-Me parece bien – no iba a aceptarlo nunca, pero ella temía que Korra comenzase a patalear como una niña malcriada y los expertos la dejasen por imposible.

-Nos vemos en una hora.

-Adiós y muchísimas gracia Asami.

-De nada – a decir verdad, estaba contenta. La joven bajista había sido quien le mostró que ella podía cambiar el mundo y del mismo modo que le había dado un punto de vista diferente de sí misma, también le enseño lo amargo que era para otros el simple hecho de vivir.

Korra había sido su primera victoria lejos del apellido Sato, y también una de sus grandes derrotas. Necesitaba demostrarse a si misma que la primera vida que salvó se encauzaba. Era su forma de agradecerle el ver que podía ser importante para alguien lejos de su nombre.

Por otra parte, Kuvira no dejaba de estar intranquila, sintiendo casi que de nuevo los problemas petaban a la puerta de sus tranquilas vidas. Quien petaba tenía nombre: Korra, y con ella semejaba venir el caos e incertidumbre.

La escolta apretaba con más fuerza el volante del auto, hasta el punto de que ella misma notaba como el cuero cedía ante su apretón y las costuras se le marcan en la piel. Dedicaba toda su atención al tráfico pero en su interior sentía una sensación ácida en la boca del estomago, a la vez que en su interior el demonio de la ira se agitaba. Le debía una paliza a esa maldita pandillera por lo que le hizo a la señorita y no le importaba lo herida que estuviese, si volvía a hacer algo así esta vez sería Kuvira quien la lesionase de gravedad.

"Seguro que Lin me regalaría una coartada", pensó sonriendo ante el hecho de recibir una palmadita en la espalda de su jefa. Al pensar en aquella mujer de mediana edad, sintió una contracción de todos los nervios por el terror, "si se entera de esto, estoy muerta". Dudaba mucho de que ella pudiera jugar la baza del 'por favor' del mismo modo que Toph. Es más, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pese a todo lo que podrían decir de la mayor de las Beifong, seguía teniendo corazón.

En el hospital, Katara descendía hasta la cuarta planta con cierto desasosiego por la posible reacción de su amiga. Debía ser firme y convencerla de que no tenía otra opción salvo el ser internada en un centro especializado. Ella no conocía esos lugares pero le venía a la mente el centro McMurphy de 'Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco' y eso la aterraba.

Korra no iba a terminar en un lugar similar. Korra no podía terminar en un lugar similar. La joven cantante sabía que su amiga podía ser inestable pero atrapada en un lugar así, sin duda empeoraría. Nadie conocía a Pies Ligeros tan bien como ellos y era una chica que siempre hacia todo al revés, incluso enfermar. A su bajista no le agradaban la severidad ni el autoritarismo, algo que sin duda gobernaría en un lugar que debe ser controlado. No, ella iba a evitarlo.

Respirando profundamente y se relajó ante el letrero rojo con letras blancas que anunciaba la planta a la que daba acceso una pesada puerta de seguridad. Abrió la puerta y se topó con el, ya bien conocido, pasillo de la planta.

Las doctoras aun no habían aparecido y eso le daba tiempo a poder hablar con Korra tranquilamente, permitiendo que la chica asimilase la gravedad de su situación sin que nadie más escuchase sus gritos de queja. Su amiga tendía a lloriquear cuando tenía que terminar aceptando algo que no le agradaba.

Estaba tan nerviosa que su falda larga quedó atrapada en la puerta y faltó poco para que de una zancada, terminase en ropa interior. Aunque intentaba mantener la serenidad, lo cierto es que no le resultaba sencillo. Ella había tenido que hablar con una chica que podría comprar medio hospital si quisiera y la bolera, para pedirle ayuda. Sí, sonaba verdaderamente estúpido.

Después de que la puerta soltase su falda intacta, la joven de cabello adornado se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga. Tenía que hablar con ella y no podía esperar.

Con tensión tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió, solo para toparse con una mirada celeste como el cielo que la observaba con cierta sorpresa y expectación.

-Hola Azul – saludó Korra.

-Hola Pies Ligeros – le devolvió la mirada amistosa y el gesto amable.

-¿Cómo es que vienes tan temprano? – debido a toparse encerrada entre cuatro paredes el tiempo, controlar los horarios se había convertido en un medio de mantener la mente despierta.

-Vine a traerte esto – ella rebuscó en su bolso para mostrarte una fiambrera – Hice pastel y pensé que querrías un poco.

Los ojos de la chica convaleciente se iluminaron emocionados como si fueran un par de luces navideñas. Adoraba los dulces y aun los apreciaba más después de comer el menú del hospital. La comida de allí era lo opuesto a lo que a ella le gustaba: sin picante, sin apenas dulce y con cantidades normales. Debido a su actividad, Korra se había convertido en una engullidora de comida, sobretodo de todo aquello que llevase chocolate.

-Gracias – su rostro era como el de una niña deseosa de soplar las velas de una tarta de cumpleaños – ¿De qué es?.

-Chocolate con mermelada de arándanos – ante tal declaración casi se podía ver a la bajista salivando por el hermoso y comestible presente que le habían traído.

Katara sabía que podía aprovechar el buen humor que había obtenido de su pastel para comenzar a hablar de asuntos más serios.

-Pero antes tenemos que hablar de algo – y la cantante se acercó a la silla donde solía sentarse por horas – Después te daré el pastel.

-Si negocias con dulces debe de ser importante – y era cierto que lo era, del mismo modo que era cierto que para la joven rockera los dulces debían de ser respetados.

La joven que estaba sentada en la silla jugaba con la tela de su falda mientras mira al suelo para reunir el valor necesario para dejar caer la noticia.

-Los doctores creen que tu depresión es bastante grave – enuncia con cierto apuro – Y creen que serías un peligro para ti misma y no te cuidarías.

Ambas miradas se encontraron. El azul del cielo y el del mar. Claridad y neblina mezclados en un momento de respiraciones forzosas y demasiado silencio.

-Bueno – en sus ojos se veía un reflejo que recordaba al de un soldado agotado de luchar en las trincheras – Estaré bien. Sabes que siempre me repongo.

Mentía. Demasiados años como para saber que ella mentía. Mentía mal, mintió antes y, probablemente, mentía ahora.

-Teniendo en cuenta tus visitas a comisaria por alcoholismo – inquirió Katara – Sumado al hecho de que no sabíamos nada de ello.

-Tampoco era necesario – refutó en defensa de su privacidad.

-No es lo mismo estar de visita familiar que en un centro para tratar una conducta suicida – su tono dejaba ver lo contrariada que estaba.

Un resoplido agotado se escapó de los labios de la chica que descansaba en la cama. Pasaba sus manos por el rostro, como queriendo eludir la vergüenza de haber sido atrapada por fin.

-Vale, lo siento – su tono sonaba a esas verdades que cuesta decir – Puedes estar tranquila. Me las apañaré.

En aquel momento, la chica de la larga falda posó la fiambrera dentro de su bolso y lo dejó en el suelo. Sabía que si perdía los papeles aplastaría cualquier cosa que tuviese cerca. Del mismo modo, tendría que tener ambas manos libre por si era Korra la que empezaba a arrojar cosas por todo el cuarto.

-La cosa es que yo soy tu responsable legal – aseguró ante tales circunstancias – Y tengo decisión sobre ti.

La mujer herida no se lo creía y sonreía burlonamente ante lo que esperaba fuese una broma pesada. Una de esas chanzas que tanto le gustaban a Sokka pero que ella no soportaba.

-Si intentas reírte de mi no tiene gracia – se mofa – Al menos prepara una cámara oculta o algo.

El rostro de la chica de la silla no cambio ni un ápice. Respiró hondo y estiró la espalda para dejar demostrar una mayor entereza que Korra captó con facilidad.

-Joder – gimió al darse cuenta de la realidad – Mierda.

-Calmate – no quería que su amiga montase una escena. Había mejorado mucho pero aun no debía esforzarse.

-Entonces – en sus ojos, en aquellos ojos de un azul gélido, había miedo – ¿Qué va a pasarme?.

-Tranquila, hay una solución – remoloneaba para intentar no exponer lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué solución?.

-Te irás con Asami Sato – aseveró para sorpresa de su amiga – La he llamado y dice que no le importa ocuparse de ti.

La mandíbula de la bajista anunciaba su caída en breves. Su quijada flojeaba a tal punto que dejó de sentirla. Asami Sato, la misma chica a la que abandonó, con la que rompió relaciones, con la que se despidió; volvía a su vida.

Ella no quería ser una carga para nadie y comenzaba a temer que en breves todos le darían la espalda. Era imposible que aguantasen tantas cosas de la misma persona y siguieran a su lado, pero eran sus amigos. No merecía tales amigos, o al menos era como se sentía.

Sin embargo, para Asami Sato no era que fuese una molestia, sino que había quedado claro que ya no volverían a verse. Le había dado la espalda del todo, convencida de que así se alejaría de ella y que no tendría que sentirse tan mal después de saber la preocupación que arrastró por su culpa. Pero se equivocaba. Allí volverían esos ojos esmeraldas a regalarle su presencia inmerecida, con el fin de ayudarla. ¿Qué quería?, porque solamente queriendo algo volvería a ella una y otra vez. Puede que sencillamente estuviera obsesionada o quisiera jugar a la ricachona bondadosa, pero no parecía de esa clase de arquetipos.

Todo con aquella chica de ojos verdes resultaba muy extraño.

-No quiero su ayuda.

-La necesitas – refutó Katara – De lo contrario irás a un centro. Nosotros no podemos cuidar de ti tanto como crees. Quisiéramos, pero no podemos. Ella puede. Tiene los medios y el dinero.

-Vale – se convence – Aprovechémonos de ella. ¿Cuanto va a costar?. ¿Una noche de sexo?. ¿Dos?.

Katara aceptaba que la petición que le había hecho a la empresaria había sido demasiado. No tenían una amistad profunda y pese a todo, había aceptado casi sin pestañear. Exceso de generosidad o necesidad de ser reconocida. Puede que ambas cosas y ninguna a la vez.

-Ella ha estado preguntándome por tu situación durante semanas – refuta la cantante de cabello trenzado – Ella solo que encauzas tu vida. Nada más.

-No soy de su propiedad – refunfuña la chica en la cama.

-Puede que solo quiera alguien que no la aprecie por su dinero – alega – Ya sabes, como amiga.

Una chica con todo a su disposición no necesitaba de nada, según Korra. Para la suicida, Asami Sato lo tenía todo y, aunque en su rostro se engarzaba una mirada melancólica, todos se fijaban en ella. Aun así, necesitaba su ayuda y prefería aceptar el hecho antes de acabar en una sala acolchada o donde sea que planeaban meterla.

-¿Y cuando llegará? – preguntó la joven convaleciente, solo para escuchar el golpeteo de alguien llamando a la puerta.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a la puerta, la cual se abrió tímidamente para dejar ver a una Asami Sato encerrada en un traje con falda de color gris perla.

-Buenos días – saluda la joven empresaria – Siento llegar tan temprano pero no encontramos tráfico.

-Hola, fresón – dice Korra, para luego trastabillar con su propia lengua – Quiero decir, Asami.

-Tranquila – la calma con ese tono pausad y amable que inspiraba ternura – Puedes llamarme Fresón si quieres. Es divertido.

-Tu también tienes un apodo – comenta Katara – Bienvenida al club.

-Gracias – y regala una sonrisa a la sala.

-Bueno Fresón – la verdad extrañaba esa palabra – ¿Cuando nos vamos?.

-Cuando quieras.

**Continuará...**

**Directo Sabado 21 de Noviembre. **

**Canal : www. Youtube Therealforfreak. **

**HORARIOS:**

**15:30 / 3:30 Mexico Centro, México**

**16:30 / 4:30 Bogota, Colombia**

**16:30 /4:30 Buenos Aires, Argentina**

**18:30 / 6:30 Santiago de Chile, Chile**

**20:30, España**


	34. 34: Una Sato con carácter

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

Cumplieron años: G'Ekko (pandita, felicidades ) , Karol (entre yuri y Hanel te dieron mucho amor) , Jose (felicidades), Pao (Hola y muchas felicidades), Brenda (cumple el mismo día que el directo)

El próximo** sábado 21 de Noviembre, **realizaremos un **DIRECTO **con motivo del final del juego** Life is Strange, a las 15:30 , 3:30 de la tarde, horario mexicano. **Abajo dejaremos horarios de todas las zonas relevantes. También hablaremos de cosas varias y de otras parejas que nos agraden. Intentaremos ser los asistnetes ya míticos de todos los directos:** Zakuro Hatsune, Seth Liony, y Susurro Nocturno. **¿Quieres verlo?, pues será en el canal **TheRealForFreak, **para variar.

**Directo – 15:30, Sabado 21 de Noviembre. Canal : www. Youtube Therealforfreak. Horarios en las reflexiones**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**LadyKorrasami **(Lenta pero segura te pones al día) **Rarie-Roo** (adoro que te guste el toque personal y realista d ellos personajes) **jaydisita8709** (Ty lee es muy directa. Me alegra darte emoción) **Phary** (Gracias. Un abrazo) **Alexandraarcher **(Korra reaccionó así porque no quiere volver a un sitio semejante) **RoseLangley02 **(sé que no me críticas. Solo queire sver arder el mundo)** HanelBlamuTanu **(Me alegro de que te guste) **Berry 92** (Me alegro de que te guste) **Murasakii-11** (Se lo tomó con apatía)** Mag Max** (Siento mucho que el Kuvisami no triunfe, pero tu sigue amando a la gran unificadora)** Taiga tsou**(Asami aquí enseñará disciplina) **LupitaAzucena **(Cuantos sentimientos adorables me provocan tus reviews) **Niofuyuyima32 **(se calmo un poco Korra) **Jiore**(Korra se portó mal asumiendo eso, pero Asami lo dejará bien claro). **Zhyo** (no esta muy combativa. Entre los dulces y la medicación, sucumbió) **Love is animal Danirock **(La compraron con Pastel) **AvatarYumiko **(Me alegra saber que ya estas bien). **Zaruko Hatsune **(Más dolor) **giginee **(Ya te extrañaba. Bienvenida), **Obini **(Pues lo sabremos a su tiempo)** Maraya Greyjoy **(De nada guapa, espero que todo vaya bien),**Soulwolf dark **(la malvada y adorable ty lee) ** Berenice GS **(Ahora ya se van. Me encantó la review. Muchísimas gracias por la review y por todo.)** Annimo **(Aqui esta la actualización, más relajada que la anterior)**Orejas** (Gracias por la review) **Catching RE** (Son de 5000 palabras cada uno. Es que los lees con demasiado deseo) **Minikorri **(Me encanta que aparezcas por aquí. Muchas gracias por la review) **Guest **(Gracias y perdona que me coma palabras. Soy un impaciente. Si lo revisase seguro que no sacaría ni uno al mes)

**Capítulo 34**

Allí estaban las tres mujeres, sometidas a esa calma silenciosa que gobierna en los hospitales cual rey Arturo en su corte. Aquella quietud donde nadie hablaba y se podía oír todo. Desde la estática de las maquinas, al ajetreo de las visitas y los profesionales médicos que deambulaban pos los pasillos y las habitaciones contiguas. Aquella calma donde las personas podían ver con mayor expectación cuantos ruidos y sonidos los solían envolver pero terminaban siendo ignorados a la fuerza de la costumbre. Pero ellas, no. Las tres mujeres que estaban en ese cuarto notaban como aquel alboroto las envolvías, casi creyendo que su voz se perdería entre el sonido de pisadas y carros de ruedas siendo arrastrados.

Asami estaban ante Korra y Katara. Con su traje de chaqueta oscuro, con una falda de tubo lo suficientemente ceñida para que sus caderas se acentuasen, pero lo suficientemente holgada como para poder caminar libremente en las visitas a las fabricas. Aquellas inspecciones a pie de campo le daban hambre y la agotaban, pero también la hacían sonreír y la llenaban de esa vitalidad que tienen los niños curiosos que van a un observatorio por primera vez. Sin embargo, ni todo el cansancio del mundo, ni toda la alegría de la faz de la tierra, podían prepararla para esto. Ante ella la mujer que logró salvar debatiéndose entre la lucha y el mundo de la apatía, testigo insondable de que la joven empresaria había sobrestimado su influencia en las personas, puede que debido a lo poco que ella esperaba de los extraños. Sí, la joven heredera que tenía todo, a veces deseaba una mano amiga con la que poder desahogarse sin que ello afectase a la gente que quería. Era cierto que tenía a Zu Li, pero se sentía egoísta haciendo cargar a Zu con sus problemas, sobretodo cuando la ingeniera solía intentar solucionar los suyos sin ayuda. No era que su amistad no le importase, sino que la mujer de las gafas prefería no preocupar a alguien que en más de una ocasión había demostrado ser demasiado empático para ciertos asuntos, casi al punto de no comer en días debido al desasosiego que padecía por un tema que no le afectaba.

"Cálmate, Asami" se repetía mentalmente para darse ánimos. Sí, era débil a veces. Sí, se sentía tan agobiada que hasta los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían como efecto secundario a unos nervios que le le asfixiaban como una sierpe constrictora. Ella debía ser fuerte y no ceder, ante ese grito de su autoestima, cerró los ojos, resopló unió ambas manos a la altura de la cintura, entrelazando los dedos entre sí.

-Te veo mucho mejor – una suave sonrisa curva sus labios ante la visión menos magullada de Korra – Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado tan bien. Estas genial.

Ella quería ser amistosa, demostrar que en verdad la mujer que se encontraba en la cama reposando, debería ser positiva y estar agradecida de no estar conectada a tantos aparatos como antes. El recuerdo de ver esos ojos azules hinchados y magullados, hacían que la mujer de ojos verdes y melena oscura sintiese como una garra invisible apretaba su estomago. Aquello había sido algo traumante para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a pulular por los hospitales, mucho menos a visitar a alguien que había recibido una salvaje paliza.

-Gracias – dijo Korra. Su voz aun dejaba entrever los fármacos y el agotamiento. Como si aquella batalla que había ganado la hubiera dejado sin aliento en un campo de batalla – Yo también te veo bien.

-Gracias – sabía que sencillamente había sido un halago educado, pero era bien recibido – Buenos días a ti también, Katara – la empresaria saludó con un leve gesto a la joven de falda larga que estaba sentada al lado de la cama.

-Buenos días, Asami – contestó la cantante – Le estaba diciendo a Korrita que se irá contigo unos días.

-¿Korrita? – preguntó con un tono divertido la mujer de ojos verdes – Que dulce suena.

-No te metas conmigo – interrumpió la rockera con un leve rostro de disgusto ante el comentario de que su diminutivo infantil era adorable – Azul no me llames así delante de gente.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la ejecutiva mientras se acercaba al cabecero de la cama. Sus tacones repequiteaban contra el suelo de la habitación. Esa un paso sonoro pero a la vez delicado, que venía acompañado por el movimiento leve de aquellas caderas – Pero me parece un nombre muy lindo.

Tenía dudas, pero la joven Sato tomó una de las manos de la joven de cabello corto. La agarró levemente, aun notando la fuerza de aquellas manos y las durezas en las palmas. Esas manos dejaban testimonio no declarado de la vida que la dueña de ellas había tenido una vida de fuerza, de trabajo y de ilusiones punteadas en cuatro cuerdas.

-Vale – aceptaba el ruego al tiempo que alejaba la mano de Asami y la guardaba en la seguridad de las sabanas.

-No seas así, Korra – interrumpe Katara, al tiempo que acaricia la frente de su amiga y observa a la empresaria con una mirada cristalina – Es que le da vergüenza que le llamen así. Es como si solo algunos afortunados pudieran llamarle así.

El rostro moreno de la mujer convaleciente se tintó de escarlata. Incluso ella podía notar como los capilares de sus mejillas se calentaban y enrojecían ante tal comentario.

-Ya te vale – refunfuñó al tiempo que agitó las sabanas para cubrir levemente su rostro. En ocasiones normales hubiera virado la cara hacia otro lado, pero estaba sitiada entre dos personas que deseaban observar y elogiar sus sonrojos colorados.

Queriendo cambiar de tema, expectante ante la gratitud de la joven empresaria, Katara intentó cambiar el tema y recalcar las bondades de la heredera Sato.

-Gracias por todo – expresó Azul con un toque de congoja en su voz.

-No hay nada que agradecer – respondió la mujer de labios carmesí y ojos esmeralda – Solamente quería hacer lo correcto.

Hacer lo correcto, lo que debería hacerse, lo que nos decían de pequeños en las aulas cuando solo teníamos cinco años; eso era lo que ella deseaba hacer. No importaba lo que le inculcase su padre en el interior de sus dormitorio porque aquello no era algo que le hubiera dejado una huella perturbable, ni tan siquiera una pequeña mella. El hecho principal era que su padre siempre le había cierto miedo y unas cuantas palabras regaladas por Hiroshi Sato en su momento, a la luz de las lamparas de su despacho, no había servido para forjar en acero el carácter de su hija. Aunque le molestase, el acaudalado hombre de negocios debía rendirse a la evidencia: él no había marcado para nada la educación de su hija. Habían sido sus niñeras, en especial Kya, la que se habían preocupado por darle a la pequeña que debían cuidar, el regalo de la inocencia. La inocencia de hacer lo correcto, de tener buen corazón, de querer a un hombre que vestía traje pero era de hojalata como el propio Hiroshi, de ser mejor persona de lo que sería jamás su progenitor.

La primera cuidadora que tuvo y después Kya, la habían arrullado mientras le decían que ella era una rosa en el campo, como su madre. Ella era el opuesto a los Sato, el contrario a los designios que debía llevar su apellido, pero un buen fruto procedente de su madre.

-Eres muy amable – sonrió Katara con los ojos acuosos a punto de romper a llorar. Ella siempre había sido una persona estoica pero el corazón a veces ganaba la partida.

La joven heredera rebuscó en el interior de su chaqueta y le facilitó un pañuelo para que la otra joven pudiese enjugarse las lagrimas. Mientras la cantante se limpiaba las lagrimas, agradeciendo no ser de las chicas que se maquillan todos los días, la mujer convaleciente hacia un gesto de gran disgusto. No era que odiase esas sensibilidades pero se le hacia difícil de soportar en estos momentos.

-Creo que debería irme un momento para incluirte en la lista de personas responsables de Korra – se disculpó la mujer del cabello trenzado y decorado, mientras aun sostiene el pañuelo en sus manos.

-Quédate el pañuelo – contestó la ejecutiva cuando Katara intenta devolverte el paño – Yo me quedaré cuidando de Korra.

"Al menos esta vez no dijo Korrita", piensa la chica que estaba en la cama. No puede evitar poner una cara de poker para que no se le note el disgusto que le provoca quedarse más tiempo con la joven heredera. No la odiaba, ni mucho menos, pero sentía na catarata de sensaciones cuando estaba con ella. Sensaciones que iban desde vergüenza, por todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente, hasta un leve atisbo de ira. La ira no era producida por Asami, sino que viajaba por el interior del ser de la rockera como una serpiente. Aquella sierpe reptaba y la ahogaba en el veneno que solo conocen los que no pueden moverse más allá de unos pasos. Para eludir aquellas bestias que la infectaban, simplemente había decidido ignorarlas.

La joven Sato ignoró aquella cara de poker que ocultaba un evidente disgusto, mientras despedía a Katara. Después de que la puerta del cuarto se cerró, la mujer de labios carnosos y tez nívea, resopló. Estaba estresada y muy nerviosa, pero había decidido ignorar la existencia de ese molesto silencio que intentaba volver a reinar sobre aquel cuarto. La heredera dio unas palmadas lentas a la altura de su pecho para ordenar sus ideas, para así hablar luego.

-Espero que no te moleste que nos volvamos a ver – comentó al tiempo que intentaba regalar la mejor de sus sonrisas. Intentando regalar esas sonrisas de cine que buscan romper el hielo y derretir icebergs.

-No, para nada – aunque en cada final de silaba se deja entrever un leve punto de mentira – Es que todo un poco difícil de asimilar.

-¿Por?.

Preguntas, preguntas, todo estipulado con signos de interrogación. Aquello en verdad molestaba mucho a Korra, porque solamente le preguntaban. Aun así, esta vez sabía que debía de responder porque la mujer que tenía ante ella era lo único que la separaba de volver a un cuarto enrejado con paredes blancas, camas blancas y cabeceros blancos. Para ella, lo más similar a un purgatorio que había visto en su vida era de color blanco, níveo y pálido como una pagina que nunca llegó a ser escrita.

-Porque no me sienta bien que crean que no puedo tomar decisiones de verdad – contestó.

-Por favor – replicó Asami – Piensa en esto como en un comienzo que terminará cuando mejores y puedas encauzar tu vida.

-Gracias por la idea – sus palabras sonaban cansadas. Como si no hubiera escuchado esos comentarios. Ella era fuerte, solamente que nadie la creía.

Intentaba ser amable, suave y educada, pero esto sobrepasaba su paciencia. Sabía que ella no estaba bien, pero ya estaba harta de tales desprecios. Con gesto contrariado, frunció el ceño y se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre la cama, inclinándose para exigir atención.

-Perdona pero sabes que tienes muchas personas preocupada por ti – su voz sonaba como un bufido iracundo – Sé que esto puede no tener sentido para ti, pero yo pase por esto. Por eso acepte, porque sé mejor que nadie lo que es sentirse sola en un mar de gente. Porque conocí igual que tu, los días donde solo tenías ganas de gritar. Porque sé lo difícil que es fingir tus sonrisas y solamente hacerlo para no ver a los demás preocupados. Porque no eres ni la primera, ni serás la única que sufra con tus quejidos. Por eso confío en poder ayudarte.

"¿Cómo es posible que una chica con tanto dinero tenga algo así?", piensa la bajista ante tal declaración – Sabes que no es fácil.

-Sé que a veces cuesta – replicaba – Sé lo que piensas de mi. Lo que siempre has pensado cuando me has visto. Creyendo que una niña rica no puede tener problemas y que es siempre feliz.

Era cierto, había impactado en el centro de la diana con aquel comentario. Aunque en parte, había fallado. Korra sabía lo fuerte que podía ser, pero también supo de su flaqueza y su desesperanza.

Había visto su tristeza y su miedo la primera vez que se vieron cuando la rockera estaba sobria, ahora la duda era el motivo que había arrastrado a la adinerada joven a sucumbir a estos monstruos. No era que pensase que no podía sufrir, era que le resultaba difícil de creer.

-Es que me duele estar aquí y ser el blanco de todo – interrumpe la mujer de tez oscura – Tener que recurrir a ti después de todo lo sucedido. Como si pudiera pagarte.

-No lo hago por dinero – los dedos de la heredera se enterraban en el colchón – Te salvé aquella vez porque esperaba una respuesta a una pregunta que había hecho.

-¿Qué preguntabas?.

-Si podía hacer algo más por alguien sin necesitar el dinero – cada vez que intenta hablar su voz se llena de congoja ante el esfuerzo de no llorar – Porque quería ser algo para alguien. Tengo amigas, pero las conocí en un internado elitista. Tienen dinero, como yo. Las aprecio, pero es otra duda que tengo.

-¿Cual?.

-La duda de si puedo ser normal – expone – De si puedo ser importante para alguien que no espere nada de mi. Querría intentar cambiar algo, que cuando me vaya de este mundo, marque la diferencia para alguien. Importante para alguien, fuera de mi dinero y de los donativos.

-Tienes a tus amigas – replica la mujer en la cama.

-Y tu los tuyos y no te das cuenta – inquiere con cierto toque de malicia – Te diré una cosa. No tengo amigos nuevos desde hace más de diez años. Quería saber si alguien más me escucharía el día que caiga como un árbol en medio y medio del campo.

-Los arboles siempre hacen ruido – contesta Korra, ignorando la paradoja filosófica que, sin duda, desconocía por completo – Perdona. Siento la charla.

Esta vez podían verse que en sus ojos si había verdadero arrepentimiento. Esos mares encerrados en un par de ojos, solo estaban mansos y sosegados.

-No te preocupes – Asami intentaba calmarla – Al menos ya sabes mi egoísmo.

-Te acusé de ello una vez – intentó lanzar una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sí, pero cediste a mi chantaje – sonrió la ejecutiva – Y pasamos un día juntos.

-Tendrás que esperar más tiempo para volver a tomar algo.

-Espero que sí – durante unos segundos la joven Sato se quedó callada ante una duda – ¿Por qué aceptaste que viniera?.

Podría haber mentido en aquel momento, ante esos ojos verdes como las hojas en primavera, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ella no se merecía aquello.

-No lo hice – confesó, esperando que la verdad no la confinase de nuevo a aquella habitación o algo peor – Pero aceptaré cualquier cosa que me evite seguir en un centro médico o en algo peor.

-¿Peor? – sí, aquella confesión dejaba ver que conocía el lugar a donde iría a parar en el peor de los casos – Sabes de esos lugares. ¿No?.

-Sí – necesitaba la verdad y nada más – No me gusta que me priven de mi libertad.

La duda surgió en el rostro de la joven heredera, ante la idea de que si sería capaz de manejar a una chica tan vivaz que se encuentra recluida en una cama. Ella sabía que en las horas más oscuras, Korra buscaría una llama en medio y medio de la oscuridad. Un fuego que la ilumine o que la haga arder.

-Solo serán unas semanas – añadió la joven bajista, haciendo lentamente el símbolo de victoria con los dedos de su mano derecha – Te aseguro que esto en el fondo, no será gran cosa.

-No digas tonterías – le recriminó la joven Sato – Debes de recuperarte por completo de tus heridas. Después, ya veremos que hacemos con otros puntos importantes.

Puntos importantes, no los de sutura, no los que se deben de tratar en una reunión; las pautas para darle a esa joven de ojos azules un futuro. La salvó dos veces, tres contando con esta. Tanto una como otra, sabían que podría no haber una nueva vez.

-No tienes que cambiar mi vida – replicó la chica convaleciente – Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

No fue el tono, apático y carente de emoción, sino lo que dijo. Ese comentario, lanzado al aire con desdén, hizo que Asami se rompiese y henchida de una sensación que ella poco conocía, se encaró hacia la otra joven.

-¡No te rías de mi! – si hubiera alzado más la voz sus palabras semejarían rugidos – Ya veo como sabes cuidar de ti. Escucha, puede que yo te parezca una niña malcriada o una boba, me da igual lo que opines de mí, la verdad. Me da igual, pero necesito que sepas que si vuelves a las andadas o intentas irte antes del alta médica, serás enviada a uno de esos centros que tanto odias.

-¿Me harías eso? – preguntó al ver como esos ojos verdes se llenaban de veneno.

-Agarraré mi teléfono y llamaré a los especialistas – volvió a exponer, al tiempo que se acercaba más al rostro de Korra – Te prometí que te cuidaría, incluso de ti misma.

Por primera vez en las pocas ocasiones en las cuales su destino se había cruzado, la rockera pudo ver la furia de la adinerada chica que estaba ante ella. Ese tono, ese porte, esos ojos de mirada severa y esos labios rojizos levemente fruncidos. Todo estaba hecho para ser hermoso y dar cierto miedo.

-Vale, vale. Calma – ella rogaría a quien fuera con tal de no volver a uno de esos lugares – Cálmate, ¿vale?.

Asami unió ambas manos y apartó un par de flequillos del rostro, colocándolos tras sus orejas para dejar ver que ese arranque de ira había hecho enrojecer sus mejillas. Expulso aire de sus pulmones lentamente y aleteó sus manos frente a su rostro, con la esperanza que el aire calmase su faz rojiza.

-Bueno – comenzó a hablar entre resoplido y resoplido. A Korra le recordaba a las respiraciones que hacen las parturientas.

-Sí, bueno – la rockera no tenía ganas de discutir más, y menos con ella.

-Me alegra ver que hemos hablado todo y ha quedado bien expuesto – añadió la joven heredera.

"Si puedo salir de aquí y que no me arranques a cabeza, me parece genial", pensaba la joven convaleciente al recordar lo que pasó hacia solo unos segundos.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, voy a intentar a ver donde se encuentra Katara – tan educada como siempre, la joven heredera giró sobre sus tobillos y se aproximó a la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego – se despidió la rockera.

-Sí – y abriendo la puerta se pudo ver como la escolta entraba en la sala – Ya conoces a Kuvira, ¿la recuerdas?. Quiero que te vigile mientras estamos ultimando los detalles.

Allí estaba, ante ella. Su altura y sus espaldas anchas, llamaban al respeto. Su mirada fría y su cara de poker, permanecía estática y sin aportar o dejar que se atisben sentimientos o expresiones faciales de ningún tipo. El flequillo lánguido suspendido frente a esos ojos verdes como aceitunas. Más que un ser humano, semejaba una estatua que algún artesano esculpió durante años. Al igual que ese escultor, la guardaespaldas esculpía su cuerpo con ejercicio y aquello podía notarse pese a su traje de chaqueta oscuro.

-Como desee, señorita – su tono era completamente neutral, casi mecánico.

-No estés tan tensa y cuídala – le rogó Asami, sabiendo que pese a ser una profesional, Kuvira estaba molesta.

-Descuide – dispuso la mujer de lánguido flequillo y cabello trenzado.

-Os veo en breves.

-Ciao fresón – se despidió la joven bajista.

-Nos vemos luego – correspondió a la despedida, sonriendo por haber escuchado ese apodo divertido que le habían regalado hacia meses.

Korra no recordaba mucho de la guardaespaldas pero lo suficiente como para saber que ella era amenazante y que se burló de ella en su momento. La idea de estar a solas con aquella mujer que sin duda estaría armada, la incomodaba.

La ejecutiva se fue, cerrando lentamente la puerta a su paso para hacer el menor ruido posible. Después de que la puerta se cerró, después de que los segundos pasaron, después de cerciorarse que ya se había ido; Kuvira se giró hacia la mujer convaleciente. Su actitud era serena, pero el porte casi militar que tenía, imponía respeto; aquel que es dado unicamente a los conquistadores. Era como si fuera una sicaria tan acostumbrada a dar muerte a gente que una más no significaba absolutamente nada.

Korra tragó saliva. Los pasos lentos y pesados de la mujer que estaba ante ella, retumbaban como si fuera un ejercito marchando.

-Hola, Kuv – saludó la bajista, afianzándose en la almohada.

-Oh – entonaba con fingida tristeza – Pensaba que era Kuv-Kuv.

"Ya no estas tan divertida", pensó la escolta.

"Maldita sea, parece que aun se acuerda", dijo Korra para sí misma.

-Perdona, Kuv-Kuv – añadió con una leve y nerviosa risa – Pensaba que no te agradaba el apodo.

-Y no lo hace – una sonrisa tensa como el cuero se dibujó en su rostro. "Ya le tienes donde querías, Kuvira".

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?.

-Quería ver si aun conservabas buena memoria – paso a paso se aproximó al cabecero de la cama – Solo eso.

-Me dieron una buena paliza – alzó el brazo para mostrar sus vendajes – Pero aun recuerdo las cosas.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Recuerdas haber dejado a la señorita Sato abandonada en una posada después de haber fornicado con ella?.

"¿Fornicado?", en la mente de Korra se podía notar la sorpresa y le incertidumbre de haber escuchado en pleno siglo XXI esa expresión, "¿Quién demonios dice 'fornicado' hoy en día?".

-Mira, Kuv-Kuv – no importaba su estado de animo, no iba a dejar que una bravucona armada le dijera nada de su vida privada – Lo que sucedió, no te incumbe.

-Sí lo hace – refutó con cierta severidad – Tengo obligación de proteger a la señorita Sato de cualquier mal.

-No le hice mal alguno – inquirió, defendiéndose – Fue solo una noche y nada más. No me gustan las despedidas.

-Al menos pudiste haberle dejado una nota o haberte preocupado de que volviese sana y salva – le espeta Kuvira a la cara.

-Le advertí lo que pasaría. Sabía a lo que se atenía cuando se metió en mi cama – aquellos ojos azules amenazaban tempestad. No iba a dejarse avasallar.

En el fondo de su ser, la escolta sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no iba a admitirlo. No iba a dejar que una maldita drogadicta tuviera la razón y quedase por encima de ella. No iba a permitir que alguien se aprovechase de un alma inocente ante sus narices, sin que ella moviese un dedo.

-Asami es una persona con demasiado buen corazón para las causas perdidas – expuso la mujer de lánguido cabello y ojos verdes como aceitunas. Quería que sonase afilado como un cuchillo.

-¿Asami? – preguntó burlona la mujer tumbada en la cama – ¿Ya no es la señorita Sato?.

Había cometido un error. Un simple error que ella había aprovechado para exponerla. Se había tomado demasiadas familiaridades con su jefa y, aunque decidida a volver a la rectitud marcial impuesta por Lin, no estaba dispuesta a dejar a una yonki ganar.

-Sí, es muy familiar cuando quiere – declaró, alzando el rostro para poder mirarla hacia abajo, con una mirada que destilaba desprecio.

-Sí ya lo sé – Korra no iba a permitir que la mirasen con tanta soberbia sin escupir hacia arriba.

-Pues como me preocupo de ella, te diré una cosa muy sencilla – en esos momentos Korra, presa por el temor de esos ojos brillantes como los de un caimán, sabía que el escupitajo le había caído en la cara – Si te aprovechas de su bondad voy a enviarte de nuevo a esta maldita cama de hospital. ¿Me entiendes?.

La rockera no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Querría haber presentado más batalla pero hubiera sido inútil. Ella contra una luchadora experta y armada, era sinónimo de suicidio.

La escolta se apartó de la cama y comenzó a ladear la cabeza para aliviar la presión que notaba en su cuello. Se permitió el lujo de aflojar su corbata unos segundos para dejar de sentir su cuello palpitando, solo para volver a colocarla correctamente. Aguantar la tensión de tener a alguien tan imprevisible como Korra cerca iba a ser duro.

Al poco rato llegaron Asami y Katara, portanto una silla de ruedas plegada.

-Katara, esta es Kuvira, mi guardaespaldas – expuso Asami.

-Mucho gusto – y la escolta extendió la mano amablemente – Es admirable su dedicación.

-Lo hago porque quiero a mis amigos – y observó a la rockera que aun seguía palida por aquella mirada predadora de la guardaespaldas – Korra, ¿estas bien?.

-Sí, sí. Perfectamente – aunque no ella se lo creía.

"Mejor que nadie me deje sola de nuevo con esa loca", rogaba para si misma la bajista ,al tiempo que fingía una sonrisa forzada.

-Kuvira, por favor – pide la joven empresaria – ¿Podría acompañar a Katara algo de ropa para Korra?. Queda bastante lejos y si la acompañas tu, llegareis antes.

-Por supuesto – contestó la mujer de lánguido flequillo oscuro.

La joven Sato extendió la silla de ruedas ante Korra y pasó la mano por la tela para cerciorarse de que estaba en buenas condiciones.

-Korra, vayámonos a casa.

_**Continuará...**_

**Directo Sabado 21 de Noviembre. **

**Canal : www. Youtube Therealforfreak. **

**HORARIOS:**

**15:30 / 3:30 Mexico Centro, México**

**16:30 / 4:30 Bogota, Colombia**

**16:30 /4:30 Buenos Aires, Argentina**

**18:30 / 6:30 Santiago de Chile, Chile**

_**20:30, España**_

Temas a tratar: Respuesta de Preguntas, Life is Strange, Noticias Variadas y otras parejas que nos agraden. Os esperamos.


	35. 35: El regreso y Las dudas

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

**Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

**Mi facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno. No muerdo, anímate a charlar.**

Este capítulo esta dedicada a **Alejandra**, the perubian master girl, que se la pasó zampando pizza el día de su cumpleaños y celebrando que ya ha terminado los malditos exámenes. A Iaris Paola y sus palabras de animo, además de preocuparse de que duerma las horas que debo dormir, eres un cielo de chica. Por ultimo, un grandisímo, enorme y amoroso abrazo a mi hijita, **Baroness: Seth Liony**, que esta de cumpleaños hoy mismo y que sigue ocupada con mil proyectos y mil ideas. A Todas, felicidades.

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Si te dejo con ganas de más es que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo) **Zhyo Jarjayez (**Kuv dejó las cosas bien claras**)** **Alexandraarcher **(Pues aquí están las tres de nuevo. Con dulces) **Jiore**(Korra aun no hará guerra fría. No vaya a ser que la devuelvan al hospital) **Taiga Sou** (un gato manso y asustadizo puede ser temible si se siente arrinconado. Igual que Asami) ** Niofuyuyima32 **(Muchas gracias a ti por leerme) **Lay05** (La paciencia de Asami llegó a su limite) **RoseLangley02 **(Alguien señala con el dedo a su victima. Esta en llamas)** HanelBlamuTanu **(Hola hanelita. Me alegro de que te guste) **Murasakii-11** (Asami a veces saca su poca actitud combativa, pero solo es por otros. Nunca por ella)** Berry92 **(y a mi me encanta como dibujas, así que estamos a la par)** Tazura Tzurugi**(Sabes que me alegró mucho que sonrieses por la dedicatoria) **Berenice GS** (todas contra Korrita. Eso le pasa por no dejarse ayudar) **LadyVampiria **(sacó las uñas. Hola, hacia tiempo que no te veía. Espero que estés bien) **Soulwolf dark **(Me alegro de que te pusieras al día y ya estés mejor. Un abrazo) **LupitaAzucena **(Cuantos sentimientos adorables me provocan tus reviews) ** Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Si te asusta a ti imagina lo que fue verlo en primera persona) **Obini** (Me alegro de que te guste) **AvatarYumiko **(Un animal miedoso y herido es más peligroso cuando lo empujas al limite. Asami es igual). **giginee **(Espero que estés bien) **Obini **(todo a su paso, ya veras como sigue pronto)** Maraya Greyjoy **(la bombera apaga fuegos de pasión), ** Annimo **(Aqui esta la actualización, más relajada que la anterior) **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes **(Kuvira es una chica con carácter) **lay05** (en breves veremos más de esos puntos. Ya veras.)** Mariliin**(Muchas gracias por los ánimos) **guest **(Ya están en el ático. Ahora, ¡fiesta!) **gumilady** (me alegro de que estés bien y puedas ponerte al día. Muchisímas gracias por todas tus reviews. Sabes que me alegra que te agrade lo que escribo) **jaydisita **(justo publicas una review cuando iba a subir nuevo capítulo. Sincronía total.)

**Capítulo 35**

Había sido un viaje demasiado extraño, casi se podía comprar con una de esas estrambóticas historias que le contaba tía: historias de muertos que se alzan para bailar con los vivos. Sí, eran como esas leyendas que contaban en su tierra, solo que esta vez ella se imaginaba como una muerta aun por enterrar. Definitivamente, Korra no sabía en que lado de la balanza debía estar, siendo el centro el lugar de los indecisos que ya estaban muertos pero aun no lo sabían. Era todo lo que podía pensar en aquel lugar que, sin esperar volver a ver jamás, volvía a toparse con ello.

Recordaba vagamente el auto donde viajaba ahora, con los asientos de cuero, el interior cálido y mullido, y la ventanilla fría al contacto con su rostro. A su lado, la mujer que la iba a acoger durante las próximas semanas, Asami Sato. Próximas semanas porque en cuanto pudiera caminar con soltura pondría la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas, aprovecharía todo el repertorio interpretativo que perfeccionó a la hora de inventarse excusas en el colegio, y se marcharía de allí. Eso haría cuando mejorar, aunque ahora la necesitaba.

Una parte de ella pensaba que mentirle a su benefactora era en exceso cruel, pero más vale un dolor temporal de esos que no dejan cicatriz. Ella no quería estar más de lo debido, no quería que la joven que estaba a su lado maldijera su acto de caridad. Caridad, dicho en los labios de una necesitada que no quería ayuda sonaba casi como un estilete al orgullo, aunque así era y su orgullo de león no podría obviar que en aquellos momentos ella no era más que un pobre animal callejero en busca que refugio. Era como un perro sin amo que vagabundea buscando que llevarse a la boca y termina siempre en el mismo lugar para que un alma caritativa le regale las sobras de la cena, le acaricie un minutos, y se marche creyendo haber hecho su buena acción del día. Ella era uno de esos cánidos famélicos que pueblan la ciudad de noche. Ella era el reflejo de que las buenas acciones a veces son remedios temporales.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que esos perros pueden morir. Morir lejos de un hogar, de una cama, de una manta, de una caricia; sencillamente morir. Por todo eso, Korra quería dar las gracias rápido e irse deprisa, para que se arrepintiese de aquel perro vagabundo.

Envuelta entre tanto lujo, sabía que su rincón estaba en las calles grises y empapadas que observaba tras el cristal. La lluvia había terminado de caer y alguna tímida gota terminaba por suicidarse desde los toldos de las tiendas aledañas a las aceras. Piedra gris y día gris, una tintura casi permanente que resultaba poéticamente adecuado para su estado de animo. A veces observaba el reflejo de sus ojos y el vaho acumulándose a la altura de su rostro. En aquel momento, cuando su reflejo y ella se encontraban, se preguntaba cuando su aliento dejaría de empañar los cristales de todas las vidrieras.

Ella sabía que era un alma callejera que tarde o temprano volvería a irse y que era mejor que quien estaba a su lado pensase que había hecho algo maravilloso, porque de observar la triste realidad, podría cerrarse para siempre. A veces era mejor una ilusión que la cruel realidad, porque en la ilusión esta el germen de la alegría que reconforta el corazón. Porque la realidad era seca y fría como una una piedra lanzada con ira por un niño que se cree dios.

-Bueno – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. La dueña de aquel tono dubitativo era la propia Sato – Espero que estés contenta por haber salido del hospital por fin.

Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en aquellos labios de rojo carmín. Esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas reflejaban un deseo secreto de aceptación, casi como si esperase que alguien le dijera que era una buena chica. La mujer decidida del hospital se había convertido en algo a medio camino entre una dulce niñera y una niña que acunaba a su muñeca.

-Sí, sí – contestó Korra, casi sin saber como contestar a su salvadora – Muchas gracias por todo.

Esa agradecimiento provocó que aflorase una mirada de alivio. A la joven empresaria solamente le faltó poner una mano sobre su pecho y resoplar.

-Tranquila – respondió la joven heredera, mientras sus manos permanecían en su regazo – Ahora lo importante es que te concentres en recuperarte.

Las manos de Asami tenían los dedos entrelazados y se movían por sus nudillos, lentamente, intentando calmar sus pensamientos. Estaba eufórica, alegre, nerviosa, asustada, preocupada, intranquila, y más. Su cuerpo era un sinfín de sensaciones que serpenteaban por su mente, pero que lograba controlar. Le habían enseñado a poner cara de poker, a nunca mostrar sus nervios y a controlar sus reacciones tanto como fuera posible. Aunque ahora mismo de poco le servía.

A decir verdad, ella nunca fue muy buena con los juegos de cartas ni con nada que se le asemejase. Contar las cartas, evaluar las probabilidades, analizar las posibilidades; eso se le daba bien. El inconveniente era que no era capaz de fingir por mucho tiempo en el tapete. No era algo que pudiera esquivar simplemente girando sobre sus talones y clavando su vista en el horizonte, eso no podía hacerlo. Ahora debía de enfrentarse a una joven magullada, en vez de a una baraja, algo que resultaba mejor de lo que podía esperar porque se le daba mal repartir cartas.

Una mano sobre otra, intentando pensar en que decir mientras observaba los surcos que iba dejando algunas fugaces gotas de lluvia que se precipitaban contra su ventanilla. Aquellas gotas descendían hasta el marco de la puerta, uniéndose unas con otras como una marca sigilosa de un destino caprichoso. Casi como el destino de ambas mujeres que, caprichoso y juguetón, tendía a unirlas aun después de despedirse una y otra vez.

La camino era suave y tranquilo, donde solamente unos semáforos interrumpieron el trayecto. Aquello fue un golpe de suerte, porque Kuvira no deseaba detenerse más de lo debido. No estaba enfadada, no tenía motivos, la decisión había sido de su jefa pero eso no significaba que le agradase.

No le agradaba porque el buen corazón de Asami Sato la había terminado por llevar por los rincones más esquivos de la fortuna. La joven heredera se había metido en más de un problema y había tentado demasiado a la suerte por una buena acción y en el mundo de hoy, a veces cambiar el mundo solo vale para destruir el tuyo propio.

Había acaudalados magnates que se sentían como santos otorgando un par de cientos de miles a una buena causa, donando a caridad o llevando comida a un comedor social. Sí, todos se sentían bien así y Kuvira podía llegar a aceptar la banalidad de las galas benéficas, pero sabía que la joven mujer a la que protegía no era como los demás. La heredera de los Sato deseaba cambiar las cosas, para bien o para mal, y llegar a mancharse las manos para demostrarse a sí misma que ella había estado allí. Aquel gesto, algo que se alejaba más de unos números y se aproximaba al lado más humano. Ella quería acercarse a donde recibía visitas , a donde iba ese dinero, hablar con la gente y sentir que hacia algo que iba más allá de rubricar una firma en un cheque.

El problema de todo esto para Kuvira era que durante muchos años había visto como a las personas de buen corazón se les arrebataba esa inocencia; a veces por los envites de la vida, a veces por los actos egoístas de otros que terminaban por evocar el lado más odioso de la condición humana. La escolta no quería eso, pero tenía las manos atadas ante la decisión de su superior.

Hubo una extraña calma, una quietud que recordaba a los bosques siberianos en invierno, donde nada semejaba moverse. Aquello le venía bien a la joven empresaria. Necesitaba calmarse, controlar aquel retumbar que aun tronaba en su pecho y pensar en todo lo que había hecho; al tiempo que se preguntaba a sí misma si estaba loca. Lo cierto es que ya nada de eso importaba. Había tomado al responsabilidad en nombre de la joven que estaba a su lado y no iba a desentenderse de aquello; no esta vez. Sencillamente intentaba calmar esa angustia agotadora que le oprimía el pecho, al tiempo que dejaba que dejaba que los violines que sonaban en el equipo de música se llevasen su amargura. Le encantaba Schubert y por fortuna para ella, semejaba que Korra estaba demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de que sonaba una pieza tan hermosa como Serenade. Aquella serenata inmortal de Schubert la bañaba y la calmaba, llevándose consigo los últimos demonios que le desgarraban los musculos.

La situación era el culmen de las locuras que Asami había pensado llevar a cabo. No solo estaba haciéndose cargo de una persona, sino que después de una extenuante charla con los expertos pudo lograr que Korra se fuera con ella ese mismo día. La lógica instaba a dejar a la joven de tez morena en observación unos días más para ver su estado, pero la heredera se opuso con vehemencia. No podían hacer eso, no podían ahora recular en su exigencia de encontrar a un responsable pare su paciente, no podían ignorar los esfuerzos de terceras personas tan a la ligera. Katara hubiera canonizado allí mismo a Asami por el simple hecho de haber aceptado ayudarla, pero la ejecutiva aun tuvo que doblegar a los doctores. Los doctores no estaban seguro de que la joven heredera pudiera hacer frente a una Korra en dicho estado, pero estaba decidida a demostrarles que se equivocaban.

Aquello sonaba extraño, casi increíble, pero Asami estaba decidida a llevarse a Korra a su casa ese mismo día. No le importaba tener que llamar a un montón de profesionales que preparasen su casa, incluso se ofrecía a pagar el salario de un enfermero para que la asistiera los primeros días; siendo los más importantes en la nueva vida de la chica de ojos azules. A cada duda que lanzaban, ella arremetía con una solución improvisada pero factible para alguien con sus posibilidades económicas. Cada pregunta obtuvo respuesta, y cada respuesta se llevaba el aliento de la joven de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

La luz se colaba por los ventanales de la sala de reuniones donde improvisadamente había tenía lugar la entrevista. Entrevista que dominó y sufrió como en las sesiones de la Junta directiva, pero que logró superar. Pese a su pulso acelerado, pero al sudor frío que le corría por la espalda, pese al tamborileo alojado en su pecho, pese a la sensación de mareo que revoloteaba a su alrededor; pese a todo, lo logró. Iban a firmas el alta hoy mismo.

Ese fue su pequeño gran triunfo, uno de esos que no iba a contar a nadie porque nadie mecería saberlo. No quería presumir de aquello. No quería que la joven que estaba a su lado, con la mirada clavada en el cielo gris que jugaba al escondite entre edificios, supiera nada de aquello. No había sido por ella, sino por la propia Asami. La heredera sabía que debía afianzar su relación con Korra partiendo de algo positivo y ya le había prometido que se irían del hospital ese mismo día. Faltar a la primera promesa que le hacia solamente provocaría una reacción adversa. Ella lo sabía bien, demasiado bien.

-Estamos llegando, señorita – avisó Kuvira, quien conducía hacia la torre de apartamentos donde vivía la heredera.

En aquel momento una idea llegó a la mente de la ejecutiva, como si un relámpago la hubiera impactado: la seguridad. Había estado tan preocupada en traer a Korra a su ático que no se había acordado de un dato tan crucial como el hecho de que la seguridad de aquel edificio era la seguridad de Future Industries. Si su padre se enteraba de todo esto, el desastre del Hinderbug semejaría un plácido paseo en dirigible.

-Kuvira – era una medida desesperada pero tenía que hacerlo – Cuando lleguemos, bajaremos contigo hasta la zona del garaje y subiremos desde allí. Será más sencillo para la silla de ruedas.

-Como guste, señorita.

-Y quiero que llames a Lin y le digas que tendré a una invitada en el ático conmigo durante un tiempo – casi a la desesperada, recurría a su escolta para hablar con la conocida jefa de seguridad – Por precaución.

La escolta no pudo hacer otra cosa que tensar la mandíbula con fuerza y apretar los dientes lo más que pudo. Sabía que la mayor de las hermanas Beifong no iba a parlamentar sobre tema sque pudieran comprometer la seguridad de la familia Sato, pero esperaba poder convencerla en base a que Hiroshi Sato era un demonio con traje y corbata.

-Claro, señorita – contestó al tiempo que en su mente se mascullaba una queja silenciosa: "¿Me quieres enviar al matadero?, ¡Lin va a destriparme!". Solamente podía gritar para sus adentros, sin poder decir nada a nadie, ni recriminar algo a su jefa.

Poco a poco, Hollín fue descendiendo por la cuesta aledaña al edificio, y entrada a la zona de aparcamiento. No importaba que fuera un subterráneo, las luces de señalización marcaban claramente el descenso y la mujer de ojos azules observaba sorprendida.

-Este sitio tiene mejor iluminación que mi antiguo apartamento – comentó con un sonido de risa forzada.

-¿Has vuelto a tu antiguo apartamento? – preguntó la joven empresaria, acordándose de que de allí solo se habían llevado un par de maletas.

-No – respondió – Pero sé que fueron las chicas. Ahora tienen toda mi mierda en parte del almacén del local de té del tío Iroh.

-¿Quién? – por un momento la empresaria pensaba que se trataba de un familiar de Korra.

-El tío de una amiga mía tiene un local donde sirven té – explicó – El sitio es bonito y tiene un almacén bastante grande.

-Es que como le llamaste tío.

-Todo el mundo le llama tío Iroh.

-Oh – en verdad hubiera sido extraño que una joven tan misteriosa tuviera apelativos familiares comunes – Si quieres podríamos ir a tomar un té cuando mejores.

Una sonrisa divertida se asomó por aquellos labios cuarteados. Pese a las magulladuras, Korra seguía siendo una joven hermosa.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó curiosa la empresaria.

-Un Fresón tomando té de fresón – bromeaba – Una paradoja que podría eliminar el espacio-tiempo.

Pese a su situación, aun podía bromear, pero en su tono había una enorme carga de agotamiento y cansancio. Cada vez que hablaba era como si se limitase a ponerse una mascara para evitar que la viesen rota.

Asami conocía muy bien esa situación. Fingir que estabas bien; repetirlo mil veces y esperar que a la fuerza de la insistencia, la mentira se convierta en verdad. Esa no era vida, sino un marco sin lienzo que mostrar.

-Si quieres puedo enviar a alguien a buscar tu – hubo una pausa medida – Mierda.

La heredera no era una chica aprensiva pero le resultaba extraño denominar los enseres personales de alguien como un montón de heces.

-Tranquila – la disculpó la joven rockera que semejaba no darle importancia – No es necesario. No se moverán de allí.

Habiendo aparcado el auto en la plaza, Korra tuvo que esperar a que la joven a su lado saliera del vehículo apuradamente y abriese el maletero para extraer, con cierta dificultad, la silla de ruedas. Por mucho que aquella chica de labios rojizos y cabello oscuro lo negase, el sonido de sus tacones dejaban ver que había apurado sus pasos para que su invitada no tuviera que esperar. Sí, fue más rápida que su escolta, la cual se limitó a abrir la puerta donde estaba Korra, mientras la ejecutiva ofrecía la silla para que la joven de ojos cerúleos se sentase.

Aquello era incomodo. Sabía que no iba a quedarse en silla de ruedas, que era temporal. Sentía sus piernas, la sensación de hormigueo y el comezón que le provocaba el sentir su debilidad; pero no podía hacer más. La lesión en su coxis era mala, pero la de su tobillo y la de su pierna, no se quedaban atrás. Tardaría en recuperarse y debía aceptar que apenas podía moverse libremente. Lo aceptaba, pero lo odiaba a cada segundo.

-Adelante – la invitó la joven ejecutiva de vestido oscuro, regalándole una sonrisa y sosteniendo la silla.

La rockera miró de reojo la silla y se movió de forma casi serpenteante hacia ella. Con sus brazos intentó hacer fuerza pero aun le dolía horrores el radio fracturado y soltó un gemido de dolor cuando su brazo le dijo que aun estaba débil como para apoyar todo su peso.

-Mierda – dejó escapar – Fue más sencillo entrar.

-Tranquila – la calmaba Asami – Tomate tu tiempo.

Cada vez que se movía, algo le decía que sus intentos iban a acabar mal. Demasiadas lesiones como para poder moverse de forma que el poco orgullo que le quedaba no se sintiera herido. No importaba cuantos minutos pasasen, ella estaba harta. De la situación. De todo.

Intentaba volver a alzarse para colocarse en la silla, ante la atenta mirada de las otras dos mujeres. Iba a intentarlo, repitiendo el mismo gesto fallido que no obtuvo resultado alguno, pero en ese momento la guardaespaldas coló un brazo por la axila de la rockera y la asió con ambas manos para servirle de apoyo.

Kuvira era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba su constitución. Un riguroso entrenamiento la había dotado de un cuerpo fibroso capaz de alzar grandes pesos sin muchos problemas. Allí, silenciosamente, estaba demostrando su fuerza física y mostrando cierto respeto por la insistencia testaruda de Korra. Al menos reconocía que la chica tenía carácter.

Por otra parte, la bajista se sorprendía al ser casi alzada sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella siempre había presumido de su fuerza y de su buena condición física pero la mujer de traje oscuro y lunar en el rostro, era otro nivel. Al ser alzada por ella pudo notar como se abultaban los músculos firmes de aquellos brazos; marcando unos biceps no muy voluminosos pero tremendamente firmes. Sentirse así, rodeada de tal fortaleza y alzada como si fuera un bebé; le hizo pasar cierta vergüenza que logró ocultar clavando su mirada en suelo.

-Gracias – expresó mirando de reojo a quien la había ayudado a sentarse en el frío cuero de aquella silla.

-De nada – respondió Kuvira con la mirada altiva de quien se siente un poderoso entre mortales.

Un leve movimiento sacó a la joven de ojos azules y tez morena de la monotonía del suelo de color gris cemento. La joven heredera había quitado el freno de la silla y comenzaba a moverse hacia la zona del ascensor, llevando son ella la silla y a su ocupante.

-Espero que te acuerdes del ático – comentaba con una voz apacible.

-Sí, lo recuerdo – porque lo difícil hubiera sido que una chica acostumbrada a la simpleza lograse olvidar el lugar más sorprendente e impactante que había visto en su vida.

Para alguien como Korra, aquel ático había sido uno de los lugares más grandes, hermosos y altos donde había estado. Era un sinfín de lujos y estilo que atraía a cualquiera y que no hubiera esperado ver jamás.

Arrastrar la silla de ruedas resultaba menos costoso de lo que Asami preveía y se dio a la tarea de llevarla.

-Kuvira, por favor – rogó la heredera – No olvides la bolsa.

-Claro señorita – respondió la escolta, abriendo el maletero y extrayendo una bolsa de deporte donde estaban los escasos enseres personales de la bajista.

Katara había sido previsora y le había llevado días atrás un par de mudas limpias, algo de ropa y un peluche para que Korra tuviera una compañía mullida por la noche. El resto de la ropa la había ido llevando a la espera de que tuviera algo con lo que vestirse el día en el que le dieran el alta. La fortuna quiso que llevase ropa demás para asegurarse una eventualidad y aquello había sido la salvación del día. Cuanto menos incomoda se sintiese la joven de ojos cerúleos, mejor iría todo.

Recordaba los ascensores como algo mágico. Iluminados por un techo ligeramente abovedado, con paredes recubiertas de mármol negro veteado y granito pulido. Si le hubieran preguntado a Korra, hubiera dicho que algo tan hermoso sería digno de estar en un museo y no transportando a gente de planta en planta . Los portones estaban hechos de latón, y los botones hechos de acero bruñido. Durante un segundo, la joven de melena corta pensó en que pasaría de pulsarlos todos, cediendo un segundo ante su actitud infantil, pero su mente se distrajo ante el enorme espejo que estaba ante ella.

"¡Venga ya!" pensó para si misma la bajista, "Este maldito espejo es más grande que mi televisión, aunque era de Mako. Mierda, ya no tengo televisión". Ahora mismo, eso la entristecía demasiado. Le gustaría estar encerrada en su mundo, tumbada en el sofá y viendo películas durante horas; con la esperanza de no pensar en lo que tendría que hacer mañana. Solo quería centrarse en el hoy, porque eso dolía menos.

-Le dije a Pema que nos tenga preparado unos aperitivos – la sonrisa de Asami se reflejaba en el espejo y lo hacia ver un poco más hermoso – Seguro que te gustarán.

-Sí – respondió la joven de ojos azules – Será genial.

Aquella expresión carecía de emoción o vida. Ni siquiera tenía el retintín energético y enfadado que la joven Sato recordaba. Era como si en aquella joven sentada en la silla de ruedas solo le quedase la ira, el llanto y el consecuente sentimiento de impotencia que tanto la ahogaba.

-Mañana vendrán a unos fisioterapeutas para que empieces la rehabilitación – expuso la joven heredera – Seguro que todo irá bien.

-Seguro que sí.

La joven escolta no dijo nada y solo se dedico a clavar su mirada en la puerta de cobre pulido. Sabía que de mirar al espejo, clavaría su vista en esa maldita yonki que parecía no apreciar lo que la señorita Sato hacía por ella. Esta situación era verdaderamente molesta.

No subió nadie al ascensor, algo lógico dada las horas tan tempranas a las que estaban accediendo. La mayoría de personas que habitaban el edificio estarían trabajando o haciendo otros quehaceres. Aquel fue un golpe de suerte porque, aunque en un edificio así nadie hacia preguntas de ningún tipo, era aconsejable evitar cualquier inconveniente.

La campanilla que anunciaba la planta marcada, sonó, y de nuevo la planta 54 se hizo presente ante ellas. La joven de ojos zarcos observó el enorme ventanal que coronaba el centro del pasillo de paredes blanquecinas y recordó fugazmente, como en un sueño, una idea que tuvo la primera vez que estuvo allí.

-No vives en una mansión. Vive en el cielo – expresó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. No sabría decir donde, pero sabía que aquella idea había rondado en su cabeza tiempo atrás.

-Eres muy amable – comentó con una leve risa la joven empresaria.

No hizo falta que se petase a la puerta, Pema ya estaba esperando su llegada y poniendo su mejor cara ante la inesperada visita. Sí, a la sirvienta no le agrada para nada volver a tener en esta morada a aquella joven malhablada y con pésimos modales, pero era deseo de la señorita e iba a acatarlo.

-Bienvenida, señorita – saludó con un tono educado y calmado.

-Gracias, Pema.

No hubo un saludo propiamente dicho entre Kuvira y Pema. Ambas sabían que ellas eran parte del servicio de la familia Sato. Debían ser eficientes, prestas, atentas, dispuestas e invisibles; aunque ambas sabían que la joven Asami no opinaba igual.

-Bueno, Pema, ya conociste a Korra en su momento – intervinó la joven heredera – Por si acaso os presentaré de nuevo. Korra, esta es Pema, la responsable del ático. Ella cuida, lava, vigila y desempeña labores importantes. Recuerda tratarla con respeto.

-Vale – interrumpió la bajista, al tiempo que se cuadró en la silla e irguió la espalda lo más que pudo – Hola, Pema. Me llamo Korra, encantada.

Pema observó aquel gesto sin saber identifica en el mofa o un fallido intento de lo que esa jovencita consideraba educación. A decir verdad, no le importaba adivinarlo y prefería confiar en el juicio de la señorita Asami.

-Ya nos conocíamos – comenta la sirvienta – Pero es un placer volver a verla sin sustos inesperados.

La sirviente de cabello castaño no había olvidado el susto de toparse con una semidesnuda Korra en el ático, sobretodo porque la señorita Sato no llevaba esa clase de compañías a su hogar.

-Les he preparado un surtido variado de sandwiches – prosiguió la mujer, solo para extender sus manos hacia Kuvira – Sí me da la mochila de la señorita Korra la ordenaré en la habitación del piso inferior.

"No me acostumbro a que me llamen señorita" pensó la bajista, al tiempo que creía recordar que la escolta había pasado la noche en un cuarto cercano a aquel baño tan opulento.

-Por favor – rogó la joven de ojos záfiro – Tengo cuidado con el peluche que hay dentro. Es de una amiga.

-¿No es tuyo? – preguntaba la heredera

-No – respondía con un leve mohín avergonzado – Es de Azul. Mejor dicho, es de Katara. Ella colecciona peluches y cuando la gente esta mal, le lleva uno para que nos cuide en su ausencia.

Eran esos gestos cargados de amor y afecto, los que habían provocado que todo el grupo viese a Katara como una madre o algo similar a una madre. Para la bajista ese oso de felpa era tan importante como el cariño que su dueña le tenía, y eso era mucho.

-Que dulce gesto – la voz de Asami casi se rompió entre tanta ternura. Incluso, la guardaespaldas sonrió ante un acto tan adorable y tierno.

-Descuide – la calmó Pema – Lo trataré con muchísimo cuidado. No le pasará nada. Tiene mi palabra.

-Gracias.

-Sí me disculpan, tengo que terminar de preparar el cuarto de la señorita Korra.

-Descuida Pema – la tranquilizó la heredera de labios rojizos – Puedes irte tranquila.

Girando sobre sus talones, la sirvienta se alejó. Su falda plisada y sus medias blancas le daban un porte victoriano, casi como si fuera una Mary Poppins moderna. Pese a todo, lo más curioso del atuendo de la ama de llaves de cabello castaño era el mandil blanco con varios bolsillos que lucía en su cintura. Ciertamente, en la mente de Korra, Pema había sido extraída de algún cuadro de principios de siglo XX. Aunque con un rostro amable y redondeando, infundía respeto y también confianza.

Las ruedas de la silla se deslizaron por la madera que cubría el suelo del lugar. La barra de cocina no tenía taburetes y el sofá había sido levemente movido, dejando un camino directo hacia lo que sería la futura estancia de Korra. A la bajista casi le dio vergüenza ver la preparación que habían tenido por una chica como ella. No iba a decirlo pero sabía que habían avisado a Pema y esta había tenido que apartar algunas cosas para que la silla pudiera pasar mejor.

"¿Debo pedir perdón o lo siento?", dudo Korra sin atreverse a decir nada. Al final, prefirió no alzar la voz y dejar de molestar a los asistentes con el sonido de su voz.

Con cierta dificultad, Asami logró mover la silla hacia el centro de la estancia. La joven heredera no había tenido que empujar nunca una silla de ruedas en su vida, pero le agradaba ver que respondía igual que un carrito de la compra.

-Señorita – dijo Kuvira – ¿Desea que me ocupe yo de Korra?.

-No, no – respondió con una sonrisa – Ahora vamos a la mesa de los bocaditos – enunció con una voz algo infantil que dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de la chica de tez morena que estaba sentada en la silla.

En la mesita central, rodeada del sofá Chesterfield de terciopelo negro levemente movido y de dos sillones, estaba un surtido de delicias gastronómicas. Un generoso surtido de sandwiches estaban posados en una bandeja de porcelana lisa, al lado de una botella de cristal llena de agua y una serie de vasos de base cuadrada a juego. Sin embargo, unos bocados de diferentes colores llamaron la atención de la bajista.

-Macarons – comentó al observar esas suaves galletas que encerraban deliciosas combinaciones de cremas – Que recuerdos.

-¿Te gustan? – preguntó Asami.

-Sí – respondió – A veces los compraba de pequeña.

-Una infancia dulce – comentó la escolta.

-A veces – contestó la joven de ojos cerúleos con un tono agotado y triste en su voz.

La joven heredera sabía que era mejor no preguntar sobre el pasado. El pasado ya era polvo y lo importante para Kora debía de ser el futuro. Con un leve movimiento, se alejó de la silla y fue hacia la fuente, tomando tres macarons de color rojo. Atrapó uno con sus rojizos y carnosos labios y saboreo la crema a base de mermelada que había entre la suave galleta. Después, ofreció uno a la bajista, colocándolo frente a sus ojos.

-Es de fresa – sonrió, ya sabiendo que aquello haría gracia a la chica de tez morena.

La convaleciente sonrió ante la paradoja y tomó el dulce entre sus manos.

-Un fresón comiendo fresas – expuso divertida.

-Sí – respondió, para luego aproximarse a la escolta y ofrecerle el dulce que tenía en su mano – Y el que queda para Kuvira.

La mujer de ojos aceitunados y lánguido flequillo oscuro no estaba seguro si aceptar. No es que odiase los dulces, pero los macarons le parecían muy dulces para ella, además de ser algo poco profesional. Sin embargo, no iba a rechazar un amable ofrecimiento de su jefa.

-Muy amable – agradeció tomando la galleta y desgustándola en su paladar.

-No hay de qué – la disculpó la heredera – Ahora necesito que vayas a buscar unas medicinas para Korra. Acompáñame.

La joven empresaria solía acompañar a todas sus visitas, escasas a excepción del servicio, hasta la puerta. Solamente se disculpaba de no hacerlo si tenía que trabajar pero de no ser necesario, ella misma cerraba la puerta de su ático. La primera vez que hizo eso con Kuvira, la escolta se quedó extrañada de ser tratada como una visita, pero se acostumbró a la excesiva educación y consideración de Asami Sato. Sin duda, era diferente a todas las personas que había protegido Kuvira.

-Aquí tienes las recetas – le entregó un sobre lleno de recetas – Te pido que hables cuanto antes con Lin.

-Descuide – respondió la joven del lunar. Mientras guardaba en su chaqueta el sobre con las recetas, observó como la joven heredera cerraba los ojos.

La escolta observó como su jefa respiró hondo y resopló, dejando ver el agotamiento que estaba padeciendo. Al volver a abrir los ojos, esas esmeraldas parecían más oscuras de lo que solían ser.

-Señorita Sato – se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Esta usted bien?.

La empresaria observó por encima de su hombro. Había mucha distancia como para ser escuchada y un pasillo que hacia de recibidor, evitaba que Korra la viese en ese estado.

-Creo que esto me ha agotado – confesó – Tengo miedo que me supere.

La guardaespaldas había temido que el animo y la frágil salud de su protegida se resintiese. Aunque no admiradora de la rockera, bajista, suicida y yonki de Korra, aun no había hecho nada y había provocado un destello en los ojos de la joven Sato. Si ese destello terminaba por ser o no el preámbulo de una explosión, aun no se sabía.

-Señorita Sato – la mujer de mirada cetrina y lunar en el rostro se corrigió a sí misma. Tenía que animar el animo de la señorita – No. Asami.

La joven heredera se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre con tal determinación.

-Es una de las personas más amables con las que he trabajado – afirmó – Algo que vi cuando me pidió que llevase a un joven malherido a un hospital. Pueda que le pareciese algo cívico, pero he conocido personas que se negarían a que la tapicería de su auto se manchase con la sangre de un desconocido. Algunos incluso dejarían a amigos en la calle si la sangre amenazaba con manchar su ropa.

La joven empresaria humedeció sus labios en un gesto de tensión. Estaba estupefacta ante el discurso que escuchaba.

-Usted desgarró su ropa sin pensarlo ni un segundo – prosiguió recordando aquel momento – Ahora intenta mejorar la vida de sus empleados y a adoptado a una chica casi desconocida en su casa.

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan desconocida – intervino recordando lo acontecido en cierta habitación.

-Apenas sabemos nada de ella, pero usted se ofreció a ayudarla – aclaró – Eso solo demuestra su gran corazón.

Aquellas hermosas palabras hicieron que Asami tuviera que esforzarse para no llorar. Hacia mucho que nadie le daba una palmada en la espalda y le decía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Hacia mucho que no sentía que alguien la apreciaba así.

-Eres muy amable Kuvira – frotaba sus ojos intentando no llorar – Gracias.

-No tiene que darlas – la tranquilizó la mujer del lunar – Pero prométame una cosa.

-¿Qué?.

-Que no se rendirá.

**Continuará...**

Puede que el capítulo os parezca aburrido pero quería empezar la relación del trío y la nueva vida de Korra de forma lenta y pausada, uniendo cabos y no dejando nada al azar. Creo que hablar de las sensaciones de Korra, Asami y Kuvira con respecto a donde vivirá la rockera era algo importante para dejar marcadas cierta dinámicas.

Pensad lo siguiente: Korra se siente mal, intenta poner buena cara y debe aceptar que depende de otros. Asami intenta hacer de piedra angular para Korra, pero es una persona que duda de ella misma y se esfuerza más por los demás que por ella, provocando que no sepa que hacer o decir. Kuvira desconfía pero sabe que es importante para la señorita Sato y que Asami necesita esa determinación para ganar confianza, a la vez que es capaz de ver que Korra aun tiene orgullo propio. Tener aun la determinación para intentar algo tu solo deja ver que nuestra bajista no esta apagada del todo, solamente perdida.

Korra necesita a Asami y Kuvira cuida a Asami, incluso llegando a ayudar a Korra. Es extraño, pero me gusta.

_**En el próximo capítulo: **_Azula y Katara hablan de donde esta Korra, Kuvira tendrá que hablar con Lin, Asami deberá centrarse y Korra encontrarse.

NOTA IMPORTANTE.

Si quieres participar en la audio-narración de "Nuestra historia Sigue" fantástico fic escrito por Zakuro Hatsune, os recomiendo que busquéis en facebook Avatar: LionWolf's -Fics And Dubs- en Facebook, aunque poniendo solamente Avatar: LionWolf os aparecerá la pagina. Os pedimos un "Me gusta" y que luego, si queréis participar, enviéis un audio. También podéis enviar el audio a Zakuro Hatsune en Facebook. Se ruega que por favor se use un micrófono decente, se grabe a cierta distancia para evitar el golpeteo de la voz y en una zona sin ruido para así poder escucharos lo más claramente posible.


	36. 36: A veces debe doler

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

**¿Me extrañaban?. Antes de nada, quiero felicitarles el año, aunque tarde pero nunca es demasiado tarde si las intenciones son buenas.**

**Quiero recordar que avise de mi ausencia prolongada por motivos festivos, así que espero que tengan ganas para dejarme las primeras reviews del año y demostrarme que me extrañaron.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una**review o postear un MP****:**

**Roselangley02 ****(Gracias por desearme un buen año) ******AlexandraArcher****** (Feliz año a ti también. Te deseo el mejor año jurásico ) ******Soulwolf Dark ******(Muchas gracias por la felicitación y espero que veas como la rompo ahora físicamente)**** Rarie-Roo**(Me encanta que me animes tanto y me hagas reviews tan llenas de cariño. Gracias) , **gumilady** (que bueno que por fin has podido ponerte al día) **Zaruko Hatsune **(Cuanta intensidad. Creo que provoque algun infarto) **Alexandraarcher **(Me alegra que te guste el momento en el cual vivan juntas. Será especial) , **Obini **(Feliz año y espero que estes bien. Avanzo lento porque ahora hay que tomar una pausa y que las cosas mejoren), **HanelBlumatuna** (Eres muy dulce y amable. Como siempre hanelita).** Montielowski **(Que tal futura doctora. Espero que todo vaya bien)** Tazura Tsurugi **(¿Te has atragantado? Espero que con este no te mueras. ¡Aguanta!)** Berry92 **(eres muy considerada. Como siempre. Gracias ) **Murasakii-11** (Me encanta que ahora dibujes de forma más activa. Animo) (espero que vuelvas a escibir o al menos sepamos de ti. Por cierto, precioso tu trioplushie) **AvatarYumiko** (Como tu dices, fue lento pero era necesario. Para mi era algo que debía de hacerse para justificar todo)** DeathInnocent **(Ahora viene el sufrimiento y la dulce Asami)** Lay05 **(De verdad me ha alegrado saber de ti. ¿todo bien?)** Love is a wild animal Danirock **(fresón comiendo fresas con su sexy boca y sus labios hermosos. Quien fuera ese bocado de fresa)** Jiore **(Gracias. Eres muy amable. Sí, el capítulo fue suave para que la relación sea más creible)** Niofuyuyima32 **(ya empieza su vida juntas. Teme lo peor y espera lo mejor) **giginee** (Me alegro de que hayas podido leerlo y de que este solucionado)**, s**, **Annimo **(Gracias por tu review. Un placer verte), **BeetleCCM25**(A ver si ahora no se hace tan evidente los gritos y tus padres no asustan de tus reacciones) **M****ag Max** **Bigotes** (Feliz año. Espero que estés lista para más Kuv-Kuv), **jaydisita8709** (Asami, pese a ser como es, tiene la astucia de un Sato), **Marilinn ****(cualquiera teme a Kuvira) ******Matt S. ******(Gracias por la review. Espero ganarme más reviews tuya y sé bienvenido. Toma asiento y disfruta)**

**Capítulo 35**

Había amanecido y ella había despertado. Durante unos segundos se sintió extraña al no reconocer el lugar donde estaba y eso la había sobrecogido hasta cierto punto; en su mente resonó la pregunta: _"¿Donde estoy?"_. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba eso después de despertar, pero lo normal era que junto a aquella pregunta viniese un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ya no estaba observando aquel techo que ya le era familiar después de tantos y tantos meses en la cama del hospital. Ahora estaba ante un techo distinto, en una cama muy mullida, rodeada de cojines y sabanas con el tacto más delicado que había sentido jamás. Por un momento pensó que estaba muerta porque el tacto de ese enorme edredón era algo que solo podía comparar con una nube. Un fuerte dolor en sus caderas terminó de despertarla cuando intentó moverse; sacándola de la semi-consciencia y pateándola hacia la realidad. Definitivamente no estaba muerta.

-Los muertos no sienten dolor – dijo para sí misma Korra mientras intentaba moverse lentamente para lograr una posición menos molesta – Joder.

Sus caderas aun estaban muy lesionadas; lo cual hacia que cada movimiento fuera un pequeño suplicio. Si le preguntasen, diría que lo más cercano que le venía a la mente era algo similar a agujas atravesando la piel. Agujas que llegan al musculo y que están hechas de lava y fuego. Pensar que tenía que hacer frente a la recuperación era algo que en verdad la tenía aterrada. No lo admitiría nunca, ante nada ni nadie, pero la idea la tenía

Su brazo y su pierna no estaban mucho mejor. Dolor y picor danzaban a la par, queriendo hacerla gritar de desesperación ante el hecho de que tenía los calmantes restringidos. Siempre le había dolido, incluso en el hospital, y parecía que aquello no iba a mejorar. Le habían restringido el acceso a fármacos y ahora, en casa de Asami Sato, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera aguantar la humillación de no poder valerse por si misma. Hoy además, tendría que empezar su rehabilitación y el solo hecho de tener que experimentar este malestar por mucho tiempo, le hacia temblar. Aun así, tendría un premio muy jugoso: librarse de esa maldita silla.

Había pasado el primer día durmiendo. Casi veinticuatro horas encerrada en la cama por culpa de los fármacos y el agotamiento mental. La vieja camiseta de Star Wars que usaba para dormir estaba bastante sudada y los pantalones cortos que solía usar para dormir estaban mal colocados. Eso sumado a que no quería tener que tratar con nadie para intentar concentrarse en el hecho de que cuanto antes se recuperase antes podría irse. Irse. Lejos. Muy lejos. No importaba donde, solamente necesitaba volver a poner distancia entre ella y los problemas. Lo había hecho antes y no le había ido mal. Una tercera vez no sería tan malo. Puede que sí, pero no quería preguntárselo dos veces. Lo primero era gobernarse a sí misma y enfrentarse a ese trasto.

La silla de ruedas que estaba ante ella, esperando a ser usada, siendo un recuerdo frío y sólido de sus errores. Allí estaba, inmóvil, casi burlándose de su dueña. Korra había imaginado una voz para aquel pedazo de metal y tela. Una vocecilla aguda y áspera, como el rechinar de sus ruedas, que tenía como afición burlarse de ella y de todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

-Buenos días, bastarda – no le caía bien, pero la necesitaba tanto como los calmantes matinales. El dolor en cada movimiento la estaba matando y algo como arrastrarse hacia la silla la hacia vestir una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

Ahora mismo se sentía mucho peor y no solo por el dolor, sino por su orgullo. No podía hacer algo que para ella era normal como andar, dependía de la gente y no se sentía más que un estorbo para sus amigos. Después pensó en toda esa gente que sin darse cuenta, veía en silla de ruedas. Personas que no se rendían o que realizaban cosas como la que intentaba ella con total normalidad y casi sin esfuerzo. Sí, ella sería una inútil hasta para ellos.

Toph, su amiga, era ciega y eso no la impedía romper sus limites e ignorar a quienes la consideraban frágil. Un ingenio crepitante y una lengua afilada, eran sus mejores armas. Su convicción, su bandera. Sus logros, un sinfín de bocas abiertas y voces calladas.

-Maldita seas – se quejó la mujer convaleciente al intentar agarrar un apoyabrazos y que la silla se alejase. No había colocado el seguro cuando se fue a dormir – Vuelve aquí. Joder.

Incluso algo así la hacia fruncir el ceño. Nunca pensó en toda la fuerza de voluntad, el coraje y la determinación de gente como Toph. No hasta ahora. Sí, había sido más ciega que su propia amiga y nunca se había preguntado en todos los obstáculos que alguien así podía padecer.

-Ya te tengo – bramó cuando atrapó a la villana metálica y pudo acercarla a la cama. Esta vez, bloqueando la silla para poder subirse sin problemas.

Subirse sin problemas, mas o menos podía. Subirse sin quejarse y sentir dolor, era imposible. Cada movimiento le dolía y molestaba, el solo hecho de ladear levemente las caderas casi provocó que que de su boca se escapase un grito de suplica. Ni por asomo se hubiera imaginado lo que iba a padecer una vez se hubiera ido de la cama del hospital. Al menos ya no tenía las sondas en su interior.

Por fin estaba en la silla, aun jadeando del esfuerzo y con lagrimas retenidas, pero lo había logrado. Después de un resoplido, vino lo peor, el control. Ella estaba acostumbrada a jugar a videojuegos pero esa maldita cosa no tenía un mando. Si todo fuera a base de gamepad ella podría hasta hacer aterrizar un transbordador espacial, pero no era capaz ni de entender bien el control del eje de una silla.

-Hacia adelante y hacia atrás es sencillo – al tiempo que intentaba virar sobre su eje. Comenzaba a girar lentamente pero el movimiento le parecía divertido.

Con la duda de cuanto podría girar, la joven de tez morena le imprimió más fuerza a una de las ruedas, pero tan brusco fue el movimiento que chocó y provocó que la lampara que estaba en la mesita auxiliar terminase en el suelo.

-Mierda – la lampara seguramente era muy cara, como todo lo que tenía Asami Sato en su casa. Seguro que valía más de lo que costaban todas sus cosas – Soy idiota.

"Ni un solo día aquí y ya he roto algo que debe costar más de lo que ganó en la bolera en una semana", pensó para ella. Intentó agacharse para recogerla, pero la zona inguinal le advirtió de que aquello era algo demasiado doloroso para ser tan siquiera planteado.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, escuchó como petaban a la puerta.

-Señorita Korra – era una voz que no reconocía – ¿Puedo pasar?.

En la mente de la chica se vislumbró una enorme y extensa factura, con una consecuente reprimenda, por romper la lampara. Si pudiera, la ocultaría debajo de la cama, pero no podía.

-¿Señorita? – volvieron a hablar – Soy Pema, la asistenta de la señorita Sato.

-Adelante – dijo sin mucha fuerza, esperándose lo peor.

La puerta se abrió y la asistenta del hogar entró con un leve atisbo de preocupación en el rostro. Su cabello recogido en un perfecto moño, su vestimenta arreglada hasta el más mínimo detalle y unas redondeadas mejillas envolviendo una sonrisa, eran el uniforme de aquella mujer a la que una vez grito.

-Buenos días, señorita. Había escuchado un ruido.

En aquel momento, Korra se fijo en la lampara y la vista de la asistenta siguió a la suya. La rockera estaba intentando pensar una escusas pero lo máximo que le ocurría eran los clásicos "estaba así cuando llegue" o "no fui yo". Ni siquiera ella podía ser tan descarada y sencillamente se limitó a jugar con sus dedos mientras cruzaba miradas con la mujer que estaba de pie ante ella.

-Se ha caído la lampara – evidenció Pema – ¿Se ha hecho daño?

-Eh – la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa – No, no. Claro que no.

-¿Cómo ha dormido? – su mirada era tan profunda que invitaba a la calma y a la meditación. Casi tenía un aire meditativo.

-Bien – la joven de ojos cerúleos contestó después de alinear sus ideas – Muchas gracias.

-¿Tiene hambre?.

-Sí – su estomago rugía como un león en plena sábana – Siento lo de la lampara.

La asistenta se agacho para comprobar el estado de la pieza, una lampara de aluminio con tres esferas negras rodeando el centro y una tulipa de trenzado blanco que había quedado abollada. La inspeccionó durante unos segundos y la volvió a dejar en su lugar.

-Esta un poco abollada – expuso lo que ya era evidente – Pero eso se puede reparar. Solamente se ha fundido la bombilla.

-Con lo cara que parece temía tener que pagarla – su corazón y su cartera podían respirar tranquilos de nuevo.

La asistenta abrió por completo la puerta y se aproximó a Korra, tomando la silla de ruedas y empujándola hacia el pasillo.

-No se preocupe – la calmaba – Los accidentes ocurren. Era solo una lampara que tiene fácil arreglo.

-Pero parece cara – lo cual estaba segura de que era cierto.

-Bueno – Pema intentaba quitar toda importancia al incidente – Cuando mi padre tuvo que estar en silla de ruedas, se tropezaba con todo. Ningún jarrón de la casa terminó el año sin un poco de pegamento para unir los desperfectos.

-Espero que no me pase a mi – ciertamente, esperaba poder salir cuanto antes de esa maldita silla.

-Concéntrese en recuperarse, querida – era agradable observar aquella cuidada educación en todo su esplendor – Ahora le prepararé algo de comer. Después de no comer nada en casi un día, debe de estar famélica. Además, tiene que estar fuerte para lo que se avecina.

Sí, hoy tendría que iniciar la rehabilitación y aquello la tenía muy nerviosa, aunque no tanto como para despreciar un desayuno.

-¿Iré al hospital? – dudaba que fuera posible hacer la recuperación fisioterapéutica en el salón, por muy grande que fuera.

-¿Qué? – la mujer que la llevaba a la cocina semejaba muy sorprendida – No, querida. Hará la recuperación en la sala de ejercicios.

-¿Sala de ejercicios? – pensaba que no había escuchado bien.

-Sí – confirmó – Tiene lo necesario para ello y hoy vendrá un fisioterapeuta a ayudarla con la recuperación.

"¿Sala de ejercicios?", Korra seguía pensando en ello, "A este lugar solo le falta un centro comercial propio y su propia montaña rusa. Ojala tenga una montaña rusa en el sótano".

-¿Cómo han conseguido un terapeuta tan rápido? – la sanidad de la ciudad era muy buena pero un fisioterapeuta a domicilio resultaba algo demasiado elitista.

-La señorita Sato contacto con uno especialista que fue recomendado por el director del hospital – explicó la mujer mientras comenzaba a abrir el refrigerador y extraer unas fuentes – Bacon con huevos y un poco de puré de patatas que sobró de la cena y que guardé por si le apetecía. ¿Le agrada?.

-Me parece lo mejor que he escuchado en día – salvo cuando Katara traía algún postre de contrabando, la comida del hospital solía ser insípida y algo escasa. No era que la matasen de hambre, era que ella era una chica con mucho apetito que amaba el dulce.

Kate, una de las enfermeras, la consentía demasiado y a veces le llevaba alguna ración que nadie había tocado. No era algo que debía hacer pero solo era muy de vez en cuando y era lo mejor del día, salvo que Azul trajese alguno de sus postres. Así pues, la idea de un bueno desayuno típico le hacia salivar cual lobo.

-Además – ese además hizo que las pupilas de la rockera se dilatasen – Si quiere, para compensar que ayer casi no comió nada, puede tomar una porción de budín de frutas. Es un plato típico completamente casero. Lo he hecho yo misma.

El tono de orgullo repostero que destilaban esas palabras, sumadas a la jactancia reflejada en el rostro de la asistenta, hacia ver que aquel postre era algo digno de ser catado una vez en la vida.

-Eso no podía sonar mejor – un buen desayuno enmarcado con un buen postre. Korra no podía pedir nada más.

El sonido del bacon tostándose inundó el lugar, aunque la extractora hizo imposible apreciar los olores de algo que estaba haciendo babear a la joven de tez morena. A su alrededor, la misma suntuosa estancia que había visitado meses atrás. Esa cocina americana, amplia y engalanada, donde había degustado unos bombones más caros que su sueldo semanal. Esa sala principal con unas hermosas vistas dignas de ser enmarcadas. Esas escaleras por donde cayó una vez de resaca. Era un lugar muy agradable, pero ella no pertenecía a un lugar así.

El desayuno llegó y fue tan sabroso como cuantioso. Intentó tener mesura y delicadeza, pero aquel intento solo duro hasta el segundo bocado. Tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Aquel plato sabía deliciosamente bien y el dulce parecía extraído de uno de esos restaurantes de cinco tenedores. Esponjoso, suave, lleno de fruta, crema y bizcocho; una maravilla la cual volvería a probar en cuanto su estomago tuviese más hueco. Su apetito, casi convertido en un monstruo ciclopeo, dormitó satisfecho.

Resopló complacida al tiempo que pensó que necesitaba un baño para estar en un condición algo decente. Pema había ido a atender el timbre y vino con un hombre alto, muy delgado, con flequillo y perilla desgarbada. Vestía un chaleco hospitalario y una identificación, así que estaba claro quien era.

-Señorita Korra – expresó la asistenta al tiempo que extendía una mano para hacia el invitado – Este es el señor Wan, su fisioterapeuta. Señor Wan, la señorita Korra.

"Mierda", pensó la rockera de tez morena ante la idea de que su mayor temor iba a volverse realidad.

-Llámeme solo Wan – contestó el hombre mientras se acercaba a junto su paciente y le extendía la mano en señal de cordialidad – Soy Wan Vanick, seré su terapeuta.

La joven en silla de ruedas titubeó debido al miedo inicial a sentir más de esos terribles dolores, pero le devolvió el saludo con un apretón de manos.

-Korra Raava. Puede llamarme Korra.

-Muy bien Korra – el hombre extrajo de su mochila un informa que empezó a ojear – Veo que tienes varias lesiones pero ninguna medular. Trataremos la situación como si tuvieras la pelvis fracturada para que así no forcemos tu recuperación.

-¿Cuando podré caminar? – aquello era lo que más le interesaba. Una pregunta que Wan siempre había recibido y, generalmente, la primera de todos sus pacientes.

-Te diré lo mismo que a todos: depende de tu estado físico y mental – una sonrisa amable se garabateó en su rostro – Seguro que con alguien como tu lo hacemos en tiempo record.

Aquella contestación intranquilizó más a quien había terminado de desayunar. No estaba bien ni de una cosa ni de la otra. Pareciera como si el fisioterapeuta se diera cuenta de la mirada preocupada de su paciente y se concentró en cambiar de tema rapidamente.

-Star Wars – señaló la camiseta que la joven de tez morena llevaba – Me gusta.

-Gracias.

-Pero soy más de Doctor Who – y con ello mostró un bolígrafo bastante decorado que imitaba el destornillador sónico del mítico personaje televisivo – Es un clásico.

-Nunca me he interesado mucho por él – al parecer, la artimaña del hombre había surtido efecto.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos empezando con un análisis previo de la recuperación?.

La asistenta se cuadró ante ellos e indicó con calma el pasillo lateral. La postura de Pema era suave pero rígida, como si fuera el guardia de un palacio.

-La sala de ejercicios esta al fondo del pasillo – comentó – ¿Desea que les acompañe?.

Wan no esperó a que la joven de tez morena hablase desde su asiento y comenzó a manejar la silla en dirección a una puerta doble con cristales difusos en enmarcados en la madera.

-No se preocupe – dijo – Korra y yo debemos de empezar a conocernos.

La rockera tuvo que recordar que era su doctor para no contestar que aquella era la peor forma de ligar de la historia. Una serie de plafones señalaban el camino hacia la estancia.

Al abrir la puerta se podía una sala amplia, llena de pequeños juegos de pesas, balones medicinales, espejos de cuerpo completo y una bicicleta estática. Además, había dos barra de suspensión y una bascula.

-¡Vaya sitio! – exclamó el fisioterapeuta – Este ático es sorprendente.

-Eso parece – no sabía que responder porque en su mente empezó a pensar que a este ático solamente le faltaba una montaña rusa para tener de todo.

Wan entró empujando la silla y la orientó de espaldas al enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba medía pared.

-Su amiga tiene este lugar muy bien acondicionado – comentó

-Sí, supongo – fue todo lo que pudo decir sin titubear. No podía aclarar que no eran amigas porque resultaría muy extraño y desagradable.

"No es mi amiga, es una chica que me folle", eso mismo había pensado la joven de ojos azules, sabiendo que ni siquiera ella podía llegar a tal crueldad. En realidad, sabía que le debía mucho a Asami Sato.

Poco a poco el fisioterapeuta fue sacando unos aparatos y unos parches en un amasijo de cables. Después hizo que los pies de la rockera tocasen el suelo, provocando un hormigueo doloroso por cada milímetro de musculo y piel. Ella quería quejarse pero prefirió no empezar a maldecir y aguantó estoicamente aquel suplicio. Aquel doctor de cabello desgarbado comenzó a masajear aquellos muslos oscuros con una crema fría con olor a menta, solo para luego adherir a ambas piernas los parches y a conectarlos al cableado de las maquinas.

-Bien – comenzó a hablar mientras se atusaba la perilla – Te diré lo que haremos. No tienes lesiones permanentes pero tu tronco inferior esta muy dañado y no podemos usar un método común. Trataremos esto como un conjunto de roturas para que así poco a poco puedas notar una mejoría general.

Aquello sonaba muy profesional y esperanzador, pero al momento de ver las piernas rodeadas de cables y conectadas a lo que semejaban ser dos voltimetros, Korra en verdad sintió como el pulso se le disparaba. Hubiera querido preguntar que iba a suceder, quejarse o arrancar ese barullo de cables de sus piernas, pero antes de poder decidir que camino tomar el hombre a su lado se levantó y acercó la bascula.

-Pondremos la pierna que tuviste fracturada aquí – Con mucho cuidado, el hombre tomó aquella pierna morena y la puso sobre el medidor de peso. Estaba frío – ¿Ves que indica el peso de tu pierna?.

-Sí, claro.

-Bien, no estas ciega – bromeó, aunque sin obtener nada más que una mirada de desagrado que le obligó a intentar enterrar el comentario – Voy a hacer fuerza en la pierna para que cargue solo unos diez kilogramos.

Diez kilogramos no parecía mucho cuando sus piernas habían sostenido su peso y el de varias personas sin problemas. Ella cargaba con garrafas de agua en la bolera que pesaban más que eso.

-Sin problemas – su tono era de total y absoluta confianza.

-No lo creas ni por un segundo – esa sonrisa amigable dejó paso a la seriedad de aquellos que querían exponer algo crucial – A la vez conectaré los electrodos que estimularán tus piernas. Siento decir que será bastante molesto.

-No será para tanto.

-Lo pondré al mínimo – y conectando la corriente, Wan observó cuidadosamente a su paciente – Necesito que aguantes.

El zumbido de las maquinas vino acompañado de un leve cosquilleo que contraía levemente sus piernas. La sensación mutó en pocos segundos, pasando de un cosquilleo molesto a una garra que apretaba vehementemente cada fibra muscular y la zarandeaba. Ahora mismo se imaginaba en algo similar a una silla eléctrica. Sin embargo, cuando el fisioterapeuta cargó algo de peso en su pierna, la sensación se hizo aun más horrible.

Hubiera gritado, pero no le llegaba el aire suficiente para ello. Alzo el puño, casi con la idea de golpear al hombre que estaba agachado ante ella y controlaba el dolor como si fuera un macabro torturador, pero no lo hizo. Antes de sucumbir a esa reacción instintiva, Korra se llevó el puño a la boca y mordió sus nudillos para evitar dejar escapar un sollozo.

-Necesito que aguantes.

-Joder. Duele.

-Esta al mínimo – inquirió el doctor.

"¿Al mínimo?. ¿Me tomas el pelo?. ¡Sí esta mierda me esta arrancando la carne de los huesos!" pensó la bajista, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Si al despertar sentía fuego y agujas, ahora era magma volcánico lo que consumía sus piernas. Cada vez que los electrodos se relajaban, para luego volver a intensificar el masaje, ella podía tomar aire de nuevo.

-Sé que duele – afirmó el doctor – Pero vayamos poco a poco.

-Duele de la ostia – no pudo más y dejó escapar un quejido malsano que recordaba a un animal moribundo.

-Iremos poco a poco porque te dolerá bastante rato.

-Dame calmantes, coño – bramó ella, ya con el rostro desencajado por la angustia de sentir como sus músculos se retorcían.

-No puede ser – explicó el hombre intentando ser compresivo – No se me permite.

-Mierda.

Asami Sato observaba como la lluvia se estrellaba en el cristal de su ventanilla. Se había olvidado de unos documentos que quería presentar en la reunión de mañana y de una copia retocada de la sección de recursos humanos. Siempre imprimía una copia física y hacia apuntes a mano mientras leía los informes en su despacho, señalando con rotulador las partes importantes y añadiendo algún apostrofe con detalles más abajo. Era un manía que había adquirido en el internado y que le servía para centrarse en el contenido, a la par que no agotaba tanto la vista ante una pantalla. El tacto del papel le resultaba más amigable que una pantalla. Por fortuna para ella, era la jefa de la sección y volver a su domicilio no le era algo complicado porque nadie iba preocuparse por donde iba, siempre y cuando avisase.

Hollín descendió por el parking con el Allegro de la "Sonata para violonchelo número 1" de Brahms sonando de fondo. El agradable palpitar de las cuerdas la calmaba, repasando mentalmente su agenda semanal. Recordó que seguramente ya habría llegado el fisioterapeuta a su domicilio y ya estaría tratando a Korra. No llevaba ni dos días en su domicilio y apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras desde que la joven de tez morena se instaló en el cuarto del primer piso. En cierto modo, era normal ser reticente a un cambio tan drástico como era el estar a cuidado de ella y eso lo comprendía perfectamente. Lo más complicado era tratar con la inapetencia y apatía que la convaleciente semejaba mostrar por todo; casi como aceptando que todos la habían abandonado y arrojado a los brazos de la única persona que se haría cargo de ella. Asami no podía negar que estaba preocupada porque la rockera no había comido nada en todo el día de ayer y apenas había salido de su cuarto. Ni siquiera había salido para cenar y el único e infructuoso intento de la joven heredera por hablar con su invitada fue cuando petó en la puerta para preguntarle si quería otra manta. Algo tan simple como una simple pregunta fue lo único que sirvió para que interactuasen, aunque solamente obtuvo una retahíla de respuestas cortas. Esperaba tener más suerte hoy.

-Kuvira – en ese momento, la ejecutiva recordó algo – Por favor, necesito que hables con Lin Beifong.

La escolta estaba aparcando a su fiel compañero y casi caló el auto al escuchar tal petición. Apenas se había juntado con su jefa desde el incidente del hospital. Las reuniones, las charlas de vigilancia, pero poco más. Antes Lin siempre la apartaba para tener algunas palabras con ella, pero durante el primer mes había padecido la ley del hielo. Por fortuna, en el presente se había instaurado por completo una calma educada pero tensa. Ella sabía que su jefa era rencorosa y terca, pero esperaba que las aguas volviesen a su cauce tarde o temprano, pero no tan temprano.

-¿Que debo decirle? – un mes, cinco, o un año; no importaba el tiempo que pasase. Kuvira sabía que esa petición iba a ser problemática.

-Quiero que se encargue de la seguridad del edificio – expuso quien estaba en el asiento trasero – No me gustaría que mi padre se entere de Korra.

La seguridad de todo el edificio estaba en manos del cuerpo de seguridad de Future Industries. Cuando Hiroshi compró gran parte de las plantas superiores, se aseguró de que la seguridad del edificio fuera llevada por su personal, con el fin de evitar escándalos públicos. Toda esa información pasaba por las manos expertas de Lin Beifong, quien ahora debía encargarse de ocultar los secretos de la hija, como hizo con los del padre.

-De acuerdo, señorita – aunque en el fondo prefería intentar desactivar una bomba a oscuras y sin herramientas – Esperemos que escuche la petición.

-Korra es amiga de su hija y seguramente su hija venga de visita – esa simple conjetura que había regalado despreocupadamente mientras bajaba del auto y se aproximaba al ascensor,

Kuvira se sorprendió al ver que Asami dejaba ver de forma despreocupada la astucia propia de su apellido. Lin tenía un talón de Aquiles, su hija.

-Esperemos que no lo tome como una amenaza – bromeó con un tono algo oscuro en la voz. No le sería imposible ver a su jefa apuntándola con un arma.

Esa linea sonriente pero tensa en el rostro de la escolta dejó entrever que seguía estando nerviosa ante la idea de enfrentarse con su superiora, pero era la mejor opción. Si tuviera que ser Asami quien hablase, necesitaría cinco infusiones y un buen vaso de whisky para calmar sus nervios.

El ascenso al ático fue tranquilo, ninguna de las dos habló. La heredera maldecía que se olvidase de dichos documentos, Kuvira se mentalizaba para estar en el mismo espacio que esa maldita yonki.

Al llegar a aquella planta, cruzaron los el pasillo y Kuvira abrió la puerta. Pema les recibió con una educada sonrisa que dejaba entrever su sorpresa debido al margen horario, y con los guantes aun puestos.

-Bienvenida a casa, señorita. Espero que este bien – cuando se percató de su falta de decoró, se apresuró a quitarse aquellos guantes de plástico amarillo y a esconderlos detrás de ella – Lamento el error, es que estaba haciendo limpieza.

-No te preocupes – bromeó la heredera – Se me olvido un informe en mi despacho. A propósito, ¿ya llegó el fisioterapeuta?.

-Sí – afirmó con un semblante bastante más serio – Esta aun con la señorita Korra.

-Oh – se había dado cuenta de que el rostro de si asistenta había mudado en una linea recta – Pues iré a saludar al doctor.

-Kuvira, ve a por los documentos – pidió – Están en la mesa de mi despacho.

-Descuide – fue lo que escuchó de su guardaespaldas mientras se alejaba de la sala principal.

La joven heredera observó el rostro serio de su asistenta cuando se alejaba de ella rumbo al pasillo lateral. No podía pensar que algo malo o grave estuviera sucediendo, pero empezó a estar algo nerviosa porque sabía perfectamente que Pema no fruncía el ceño por nada.

Antes de tocar el picaporte pudo escuchar un gruñido apagado que recordaba a un animal moribundo. Había pensado en alejarse de la puerta, pero sabía que las luces del pasillo la habían delatado. Se quedó quieta, completamente inmóvil, tomando una profunda respiración antes de golpear con los nudillos la puerta.

-¿Sí? – preguntaba una voz desde la sala de ejercicios, a lo que la empresaria abrió la puerta para saludar.

-Buenos días – saludó – Soy Asami Sato.

El hombre de cabello desgarbado desconectó los cables de ambas maquinas y se levantó rápidamente para ofrecer la mano en saludo a la dueña del lugar.

-Un placer – dijo regalando una sonrisa – Soy el Doctor Wan. Fisioterapeuta de Korra, aunque eso ya lo sabe.

-Sí, por supuesto – observó a la persona en la silla de ruedas, de espaldas a ella - ¿Cómo ha ido?.

Era una pregunta para la rockera pero no dijo nada. Solamente respiró profundamente pasó las manos por sus piernas. Notando la tensión, habló el experto médico.

-Tiene muchos daños y atrofia leve en los músculos – expuso – Pero se recuperará. Será molesto, pero primero quiero que obtenga fuerza antes de que empiece a caminar.

-Excelente – inconscientemente sus ojos verdes seguían clavados en esa tonificada espalda recostada en la silla – Me gustaría hablar con Korra a solas.

-Por supuesto – afirmó el doctor – Iré a hacer unas llamadas.

Cuando el hombre se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ambas mujeres estaban por fin solas. La tensión que sentía Asami podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo, pero no sería ni la mitad de densa que el sudor que bañaba la camiseta de la chica de cabello corto.

-Buenos días, Korra – rompió a decir sin titubeos, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad – El medico es de los mejores de la ciudad. Pronto verás resultadas.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, hasta que una tenue y acongojada voz se liberó de aquellos labios oscuros.

-Genial.

Seguía de espaldas, sin voltearse, pero la joven Sato sabía que estaba llorando. Al menos sollozaba para evitar las lagrimas. Era la misma forma rota de hablar, fingiendo que no pasaba nada, que ella misma había perfeccionado con el paso de los años.

No sabía que decir o que hacer, así que lentamente fue acercándose a su extraña invitada. Paso a paso, lentamente, como si se aproximase a un animal salvaje y maldiciendo el ruido de sus tacones. Cuando llegó a la altura de Korra, pudo ver un rostro comprimido en una extraña mueca para intentar retener el llanto. Cuando la bajista la distinguió por el rabillo del ojo, intentó cubrirse el rostro.

-Seguro que es muy doloroso – todos los parches seguían aun conectados a aquella piel oscuro.

-Doloroso de cargarse – especificó con dificultad.

-Es por tu bien – añadió la joven empresaria mientras intentaba tararear algo tranquilizador. No sabía porqué, pero inconscientemente recordó el sonido del murmullo de su niñera e intentó imitarlo.

-No estoy llorando – se defendió aunque sus ojos semejaban dos largos intentando contenerse.

-Vale – y extrayendo de la chaqueta un pañuelo, se lo ofreció – Entonces úsalo para el sudor.

La rockera lo tomó, ocultando su rostro en él y limpiando sus lagrimas. Poco a poco, la dueña de aquel pañuelo posó su mano en el hombre de la joven en silla de ruedas y le regaló una sonrisa afable. Entonces, pudo esos ojos prístinos, grandes, expresivos; mirándola con un halo de vergüenza y timidez.

-Es que duele mucho – era como si se disculpase por haber llorado. Casi podía notarse como Korra hacía un leve puchero para contener más lagrimas.

-No lo dudo – la disculpó

-Y luego esta que no puedo caminar y que no hago nada – gritó entre sollozos – Joder, lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte – dijo, acariciando la parte posterior de la cabeza – Todo mejorará.

-Es que quiero irme ya.

-Cuando te recuperes podrás hacer lo que quieras – Asami casi veía en esa joven tan destruida un reflejo de sí misma de pequeña.

Ante las tormentas nadie venía a verla. Ni siquiera podía ir a ningún sitio en busca de refugio porque nadie abriría la puerta por mandato de su padre.

"Tienes que combatir el miedo", le decía su padre, aunque nunca entendía como combatir el miedo con miedo funcionaba. Incluso mojó la cama en las tormentas más fuertes, lo que provocó una humillación personal y un castigo.

Hubiera amado a quien la tomase entre sus brazos en la tormenta, la acunase y le dijera que no pasaría nada. Hubiera dejado de llorar por dentro y fingir por fuera, si tan solo alguien la hubiera sostenido entre sus brazos.

En aquel momento, perdida en sus pensamientos, escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Kuvira abrió la puerta lentamente, con una carpeta en la mano.

-Ya he encontrado los documentos y sus notas – señaló la carpeta de cartón blanco que portaba.

Los segundos se detuvieron. La escolta observaba a la joven de la silla de ruedas, Asami observaba la carpeta de los documentos y Korra miraba al suelo avergonzada por su propia debilidad.

-Kuvira – la empresaria había tomado una decisión – Por favor, llama al despacho y avisa que no volveré. Di que me ha vuelto a debilitar la anemia.

Anemía, la excusa perfecta. A veces ser de salud frágil tenía sus beneficios. Aunque sus episodios de agotamiento se estaban acentuando, era más por el trabajo que por el malestar físico. Pese a todo, que casi todo el mundo supiera que ella no tenía una salud fuerte solía jugar en su beneficio cuando buscaba una justificación rápida y creíble.

-Si así lo desea.

-Sí – contestó al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por el cabello corto de Korra, peinando sus mechones lentamente.

Ella había sido una niña llorona y frágil de pequeña. Aun lo era en cierto modo, pero no hoy. Hoy había decidido cuidar a Korra de la tormenta.

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones:**

¿Me extrañaban?, ciertamente yo a ustedes sí, pero tengo que decir que fue agradable estar un mes relajado y solo atendiendo a la familia.

Feliz año y todas esas cosas. Es el momento de alegrarnos porque por fin empieza el año de "Un Puente hacia ti". ¿Por qué el año?, porque el 9 de Febrero hará un año que empecé con este proyecto con la mayor de las ilusiones, pero no esperaba tan buena acogida.

Gracias a fanfiction he conocido a mis **lectores**, algunos que se han vuelto amigosy sin una review suya por capítulo me preocupo por si están bien. Tambíen el amor y el cariño que dan las **reviews** y las palabras de animo.

Después porque como muchos saben, mi blog con apenas 3 meses de vida tuvo unos nada desdeñables **2000 visitantes**, algo más que recomendable puesto que en diciembre no actualicé. Es cierto que hasta las 10.000 mensuales no podré monetizarlas, pero eso no me preocupa. Lo importante es que la gente vaya conociendo lo que hago

Buscad :

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

En el blog tengo avances exclusivos, artículos y fics exclusivos.

También porque este año planeo lanzar una **novela** y sé que muchos me apoyarán, aunque da bastante miedo. De no ser por todo vuestro cariño, os juro que seguramente la novela se quedaría en el rincón de los sueños y planes que nunca se realizarán. Todos tenemos un rincón así, ¿no?.

Luego, también deciros que me vi forzado a publicar el anexo recordando que me tomaría un mes sabático debido a que algunas personas no leen esta sección y me llegaron algunos MP preguntando porque me demoraba.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.


	37. 37: Sobrina y tía

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

**DIRECTO. Sí, nuevo directo. Mira la información al terminar el capítulo en la sección de Reflexiones. DIRECTO. **

**Me ha encantado que me hayáis extrañado. Yo también os aprecio mucho.**

**Esta semana han cumplido años: Elizabeth Lestrange, Paola Martinez y Martha Velazquez. Felicidades a las tres.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

** Roselangley02 ****(Debes sentirte poderosa con ese primer comentario. Eres demasiado rápida) ****Rarie-Roo**(Gracias por la acogida y el cariño. Adoro tus reviews) ,**Jiore **(Volvi, cargado de amor. Kuv Kuv ya tiene que mentalizarse)** ShayeraRogue ****(Gracias por la review y gracias por darme una oportunidad. A mi y a Asami María Guadalupe) ******Zhio Jarjayez ******(Wan creo que hubiera quedado sorprendido) ****Murasakii-11**** (No me has extrañado pero extrañaste la historia) ******AlexandraArcher****** (Gracias por tu comentario. Eres genial. Como siempre)****** aile1323****** (gracias por leerme. Espero ganarme más reviews y bienvenida) ******RiverKinsey****** (Me alegro de que actualicé y me encuentre con un mensaje tan positivo. Gracias) ******AvatarYumiko****** (El fin del hiatus y la alegría para todos. )******Soulwolf Dark ******(Muchas gracias por la felicitación y espero que veas como la rompo ahora físicamente)**** Love is a wild animal Danirock ****(Sí, 700, no me lo creo. La verdad es que estoy sorprendido de ello)**** Berry92 ****(muchas gracias. Eres estupenda)**** Berenice GS**** (Sí, tan pronto un año. A mi también me ha sorprendido)****gumilady** (que bueno que por fin has podido ponerte al día) **Alexandraarcher **(En poco tiempo, lo bueno empezará) , **Obini **(Las recuperaciones son dolorosas, también lo sé. Gracias por animarme), **HanelBlumatuna** (Eres adorable y me encanta que te agrade lo que estoy haciendo. Muchas gracias por estar apoyandome).** Tazura Tsurugi **(¿Te has atragantado? Espero que con este no te mueras. ¡Aguanta!)** Berry92 **(eres muy considerada. Como siempre. Gracias ) (espero que vuelvas a escibir o al menos sepamos de ti. Por cierto, precioso tu trioplushie) ** Niofuyuyima32 **(ya empieza su vida juntas. Teme lo peor y espera lo mejor)** ,** **Annimo **(Gracias por tu review. Un placer verte), **jaydisita8709** (Cuesta aceptar ayuda, sobretodo si eres como Korra. En eso tienes razón),** Guest****(Gracias) ******westj jori. ******(Muchas gracias por la felicitación. Y gracias por leerme)**

**Capítulo 36**

Era de mañana, con las niebla matutina aun reinando en las calles, cuando Kuvira salía a correr. Le gustaba correr temprano, con la única compañía de su respiración acompasada con la marcha, y con las luces de las faroles aun prendidas. Esas luminarias aun permanecían encendidas hasta poco antes de que ya amaneciera y eran, sin haberlo planeado, las testigos que hacían vigilia entre la noche y el día.

Vestida con mallas negras, una chaqueta polar y un gorro gris, atravesaba la niebla por las calles y los parques cercanos a su domicilio hasta que le quemasen las piernas. Kuvira necesitaba esto, más que a nada. El día se presentaba complicado y debía acatar todos los mandatos que se le exigían, aunque estuviera claro que algo no le agradaba. Algo con nombre propio: Korra. Tenía un mal presentimiento con aquella joven y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta todo aquello que había realizado anteriormente. Una joven que no hacia más que atraer problemas y que parecía haber ejercido algún efecto magnético en la señorita Sato, la cual había tomado el rol de protectora de causas perdidas con aquella joven. No era que fuese malo que se preocupase por alguien en su estado pero ella tenía la palabras 'problemas' marcada a fuego.

La guardaespaldas no podía hacer otra cosa que callarse y asentir, esperando no tener que volver a rescatar a su jefa de un barrio de mala muerte. Recordar esos momentos la hacían molestarse ante la situación. Era como si la persona a la que tenía que proteger no se preocupase de cuidarse de personas dañinas. Al final, muchos buenos samaritanos acaban muertos por regalos envenenados.

Por fin, varios kilómetros dando vueltas a su barrio después, las piernas le ardían y su mente estaba más clara que antes. Puede que no pudiera salvarla de sus propias bondades pero la salvaría de sus propios defectos.

Subió a su apartamento, iniciar su ritual matutino. Siempre, todos los días, tuviera que trabajar o no; llevaba a cabo la misma rutina precisa por las mañanas. Correr no era algo que hiciese todos los días, pero esto era de obligado cumplimiento. Todos los días, la mujer de ojos verdes se levantaba, sacaba de la nevera la mantequilla, y realizaba una serie de estiramientos mientras contaba desde veinte a hasta cero. Luego preparaba una tetera llena de agua a la que dejaba en el fuego y a su lado colocaba en una pequeña olla un huevo para que se cociese. Era una persona tan metódica y precisa que sabía que le llevaba ducharse, la tetera estaría hirviendo, y en el tiempo que le llevaría terminar de arreglarse, lo estaría el huevo.

Kuvira se había acostumbrado desde muy joven a economizar su tiempo para poder desempeñar varias tareas a la vez y sus mañanas era una muestra de su pulida técnica. Técnica que la llevaba a ducharse y secarse en un tiempo determinado para poder ir a retirar la tetera del calor, mientras su cuello tiembla y se encrespa al sentir las gotas de agua enfriándose por su espalda. Una de las ventajas de vivir sola era poder caminar desnuda por el apartamento sin temor a que alguien te reproche nada. Y allí estaba ella, quitando la tetera del fuego y vertiendo el agua caliente en una taza, completamente desnuda y con gotas cayendo desde su cabello a su espalda.

Pocos segundos después de aquel primer paso y de comprobar que todo iba correctamente con el huevo, volvía al baño a para secarse y peinarse. No le preocupaban las gotas de agua esparcidas por el suelo del apartamento, ni el frío matinal. Se hacia trenza desde que empezó a dejarse el cabello largo.

Cuando era pequeña, siempre tenía el cabello corto porque era más fácil de lavar. Su madre tampoco la peinaba, como hacían todas las madres con sus hijas al parecer, y solamente se limitaba a decir: _"corto no tendrás el cabello tan sucio"._ Puede que fuera por envidia hacia las hermosas melenas de sus compañeras de clase, puede que fuera creyendo que con el cabello largo su madre la peinaría; pero siempre quiso dejárselo crecer. No pudo dejarse crecer el cabello hasta que fue más mayor y llegó Su. La antigua bailarina fue la primera persona que le peinó el cabello, con calma y suavidad. Se tomaba su tiempo con cada pasaba y tarareaba una hermosa canción mientras lo hacia, relajando a esa ruda niña que estaba sentada ante ella. Después de eso, se lo dejó crecer y siempre le pedía a Su que tararease la misma canción.

La trenza le gustaba como lucía y hacia falta práctica para poder peinarse. Las procedimientos siempre le gustaron. Así que, una vez terminado su peinado, volvía a salir del servicio para preparar su desayuno.

Estando ya todo en orden, se iba a uniformar. Puede que sus trajes oscuros no fuesen llamativos, pero eran un uniforme obligatorio para todos los miembros de la seguridad personal de los Sato.

Con cuidado, la guardaespaldas abría un cajón con su ropa interior y más de una vez, antes de tomar su ropa interior deportiva, sacaba un conjunto de lencería de encaje y lo admiraba. No había que negar que ese tipo de prendas eran algo hermoso en una mujer, aunque para ella se veían mejor en mujeres menos musculosas. Ella era fuerte, con músculos fibrosos y definidos, tanto que intimidaría a bastantes hombres y los haría correr solo de ver sus brazos. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que ella no tuviera una parte más femenina que admiraba los encajes y le encantase ser provocativa.

Sonreía al recordar como quedaba intimidado Junior cuando lo hacia esperar en la cama y aparecía con oscuro y un corsé a juego, para darle un espectáculo. Sí, ella también podía ser una chica mala.

Después de la ropa interior, una camiseta, el chaleco, la camisa, la corbata y el resto de un traje perfectamente planchado en la tintorería. Siempre llevaba la ropa del trabajo a la tintorería por dos motivos principales. El primero era que los trajes eran caros. El segundo era que se le daba fatal planchar. Por ultimo, La funda de su arma bien afianzada y su fiel Glock .19 con ella.

Al fin estaba lista, en menos de cuarenta minutos y con el desayuno ya preparado. Le gustaba desayunar un huevo duro, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, y un té negro. Ella amaba el té y solamente usaba el café para mantenerse despierta.

Allí estaba ella, ajustando su corbata y colocándose una servilleta en el cuello, siempre lo hacia para no mancharse, cuando escuchó el timbre. Aquello resultaba extraño porque no solía recibir muchas visitas y menos a estas horas.

-¿Quién será? – mascullaba molesta. No le agradaba que la interrumpiesen en el desayuno, pero se levantó a abrir. Por la mirilla de la puerta observó un rostro familiar, con un gorro lila y una bufanda a juego. Ambos, regalos hecho a mano de su madre.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que no podía pasar, pero siempre le alegraba el día tener a la pequeña de los Beifong cerca.

-Buenos días, Opal – saludó al abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días – sonreía, luciendo esa sonrisa tímida que solo le mostraba a ella – Sabía que no estarías despierta.

-Adelante, pasa – la invitó a entrar. No era cortés tener a alguien esperando en su puerta.

Al entrar, la escolta se fijó en una gran bolsa que portaba la otra chica. Aquello no hubiera resultado llamativo, sino fuera porque ya presuponía que venía enviada por su madre con algunas sobras de días pasados. Su la trataba como si fuera una hija recién emancipada, algo que le hacia sonreír.

-Veo que vienes cargada de comida envasada – bromeó tomando la bolsa para que la bailarina no se agotase – Presupongo que algo de todo esto será para mi.

-Sabes que es todo – corrigió mientras estiraba las manos, entumecidas por el peso – Por fin vuelvo a tener riego sanguíneo en las manos. Viva.

-No debería de molestarse – sabía que era algo complicado y más aun cuando ella vivía en un barrio algo alejado – Ni tu tampoco.

-No me importaba – perezosamente comenzó a quitarse el gorro y el abrigo – Sabes que me encanta venir a visitarte.

Kuvira comenzó a examinar los envases y a guardarlos en la nevera. Algunos venían con un recordatorio de fechas. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando encontró un buen pedazo de la famosa y deliciosa lasaña de Su entre la comida.

-Por favor – Opal se quejó y señaló el huevo duro, ya descascarillado, que se reposaba en el plato – Siempre comes lo mismo. Ni que vivieras en la cárcel.

-No exageres – se defendió la otra joven mientras guardaba los últimos envases.

-Tienes razón – y con cierta malicia, atacó una tostada con mantequilla y algo de azúcar – En la cárcel seguro que tienen más variedad.

-Muy graciosa – replicó, recordando que era muy temprano y que los ensayos de la bailarina no eran hasta dentro de unas horas – Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí. ¿Quieres que te preparé algo?.

Opal alzó una ceja, dubitativa entre si reírse o lanzar un comentario tragicómico hacia el estilo de desayuno. Acusar a la anfitriona de que siempre hacia el mismo desayuno no era malicia, sino un hecho constatado.

Sin decir nada, la joven de menor complexión apartó Kuvira y abrió la nevera de nuevo, escudriñando entre todas las posibilidades para tomar algo más consistente. Con una sonrisa, extrajo una de los envases.

-Mejor tomemos algo de miel con la tostada – rebuscó un poco más, hasta arrastrar algo envuelto – Y un poco de bizcocho

-Es algo muy denso para mi. También para ti – ella debía cuidar su figura para sus ensayos. El ballet era un desempeño tremendamente exigente.

-Tranquila – la disculpó – Hoy es teoría de técnica y vídeos de actuaciones que realizaremos. Buscan que aprendamos a memorizar movimientos rápidamente.

-Pero te dirán algo si se enteran de todo lo que comes – sabía que el mundo de la danza era exigente.

-Tengo el metabolismo de mama – sonrió sabiendo que nunca la iban a descubrir – La bendición de los Beifong.

No importaba cuanto comiesen, los Beifong siempre estaban delgados. Aquello era una maldición para hombres como Junior, el cual nunca pudo lucir su físico debido a que solo era un conjunto de piel pegado al hueso. No obstante, ese metabolismo era bondadoso con las mujeres y les permitía. Tanto Opal como su madre tenían buenas caderas, vientres marcados y cuerpos levemente torneados. Incluso Su se conservaba extremadamente bien para alguien de su edad.

La hija era una belleza de gran apetito que disfrutaba de la comida familiar, se quejaba de que algún día iba a terminar bajando las escaleras hecha una bola aunque era sabido que aquello nunca iba a suceder. Mientras tanto, podía sonreír sabiendo que sus modestas curvas estaban bien cuidadas y que su cuerpo respetaba ciertas partes de su anatomía. La suerte de presumir de curvas sin miedo a perderlas.

-Aun así, no deberías comer tanto por la mañana – su forma de alimentarse era la opuesta a la escolta.

-Piensa que ahora disfruto de mis últimos días – aquello sonaba como una condenada a muerte gozando de la ultima hogaza de pan – Cuando empiece la pre-temporada de danza si tendré que comer lo que se me manda porque controlarán todo.

Después de su alegato vertió un poco de miel en su tostada y le guiñó un ojo a su inesperada anfitriona. No importaba el motivo, por alguna extraña fuerza de la naturaleza, Kuvira no podía enfadarse con esos ojos opalinos que brillaban casi como si fueran la misma piedra preciosa. También sabía que de poco o nada iba a importar que discutiera con ella, siempre iba a desmantelarla con una mirada de perrito callejero seguido del consecuente: _"por favor"_. No queriendo sentirse humillada, simplemente se sentó y cortó el hueco a la mitad para ofrecerle una parte.

-Toma – y orientó el pedazo de huevo duro hacia su invitada – Al menos toma algo que no sean dulces.

Durante un par de minutos todo se desarrollo con la cotidianidad de repartir el desayuno, cortar las porciones y calentar un poco de té para Opal. Esta ultima se sentó llena de alegría por el aroma que desprendía su taza de té, sosteniéndola con ambas manos y calentándolas a su vez.

-¿Qué tal con Asami Sato? – se aventuró a preguntar la bailarina.

-Bien, bien – contestó ella con cierta duda – Supongo.

-¿Supones?.

-Ahora mismo es algo bastante complicado.

-¿Por la amiga de mi prima? – aquella pregunta inocente casi congeló la sangre de Kuvira en el acto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – su sangre había quedado helada y ante la idea de un rumor ya expandido, su corazón se convirtió en un iceberg.

-Porque es mi prima. Tonta – Opal se burló de ella intentando imitar el tono serio de Kuvira – No, Opal. Es tu prima, pero no le hables.

-Yo no hablo así – se sonrojó ante la burla y señaló a su anfitriona.

-Sí. Hablas así – afirmó riendo – Tranquila. No todos tenemos que ser serios y tajantes como tu.

La joven de cabello trenzado hizo un leve mohín, molesta por ser tomada como un mal chiste, y se limitó a comer su tostada.

-Venga, no te enfades – la chica más pequeña se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su anfitriona para darle un beso en una mejilla – Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

-Intento estar enfadada contigo – refunfuñó sabiendo que su antigua compañera de aventuras tenía la facultad de ser casi tan maliciosa en algunos momentos como adorable en otros.

-Pero no lo logras – sabía que ese semblante serio ocultaba una forma de ser más amable – Es parte de mi encanto.

Odiaba que tuviera razón, pero así era. Con un vistazo rápido al reloj de pared del apartamento, se fijó en la hora. No iba mal de tiempo pero si se daban prisa podían pasear con calma un rato.

-Siéntate y terminate el desayuno. Así te acompañaré.

-Mejor te acompaño – rectificó la bailarina – Entras a trabajar antes que yo al ensayo.

-Vale – sabía que a Lin no le agradaban las visitas de su familia a Future Industries. Deseaba dejar su vida privada lo más alejada de la profesional, pero bastaba con que la sobrina de su jefa no la acompañase todo el tramo.

Al poco, ambas estaban fuera, ya abrigadas de la brisa matutina en sendos abrigos. Kuvira, portando una bufanda y una levita negra. Opal, cubierta con el el gorro y la bufanda que su madre le había tejido. A la escolta también le había regalado un gorro y una bufanda cuando su afición por tejer comenzaba, aunque los colores no eran los más idóneos para ir a trabajar. Un gorro verde con una intento de letra 'K' mal orientada, se había equivocado y la había colocado al revés, no entraba dentro de los estándares de vestimenta formal.

-Al final no me has contado que tal con Asami Sato – volvió a preguntar con cierta mofa.

Sabía que no iba a librarse del interrogatorio porque de contestar de una forma antipática, iba a sufrir las burlas de su amiga durante varias semanas. Lo mejor era contentarla.

-Bien – mejor no tentar al diablo, ni a una chica que guardaba la jaula de este entre los ojos.

-Venga – intentó sonsacarle más – Después del baile y de lo que semeja pasar alrededor vuestra. Debe ser molesto que otra chica aparezca en la ecuación.

-Una ecuación es una la respuesta exacta a una duda compleja. Aquí no hay preguntas o dudas a resolver – aquella era una frase que a veces decía Junior. Ella simplemente la había parafraseado.

-Pero te preocupas por ella.

-Es mi deber – especificó – Tu tía se preocupa por Hiroshi Sato y dudo mucho que quisiera meterse en cama con él.

-Pero yo no la vi besándose con alguien millonario – una replica cargada de tierra para el ataúd de excusas.

Ciertamente, aquel había sido un momento violento para ella. La señorita Sato era una joven atractiva que en un momento de debilidad, deseo o ebriedad; había besado a su escolta. El problema era que Kuvira se congeló sin saber que hacer. Una parte de ella hubiera querido seguir con aquel beso y probar un poco de esos labios, victima de una mezcla de deseo y meses de abstinencia. Otra parte, sabía que pondría en peligro su empleo y que era mejor dejar correr el agua. Al final, ganó la lógica frente al apetito sexual y dejó claro, en aquel beso necesitado, que la heredera era una persona necesitada de afecto.

-El problema es que fue un error de la señorita y no mio – al terminar la contestación ya sabía que había dicho algo estúpido.

"Dos no se besan si uno no quiere" se replicó a sí misma, "Hay que ser idiota para poner una excusa tan lamentable".

-¿Seguro? – una ceja inquisitiva evidenciaba que no le creía.

-Sí y dejalo ya – "No quiero hablar del tema" pensó en gritar, pero eso la haría ver más sospechosa.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien con la amiga de mi prima? – si una pregunta era mala, esta semejaba peor.

Otro tema que no quería tocar llegaba a la palestra: Korra.

-A veces, un cachorro rescatado de la calle puede ser rabioso. Y esa chica tiene en vez de tinta en los tatuajes, problemas vestidos en negro – durante un segundo necesitó una copa de whisky para soportar hablar de aquella chica.

Su amiga de la infancia le palmeó en la espalda con cierta fuerza, o al menos toda la fuerza de la que ella podía hacer escasa gala.

-Mejor quedemos un día y tomemos una copa – algo que hacía mucho que no hacían – Seguro que con unas cervezas te sientes mejor para hablar de esas cosas.

Unas cervezas y un whisky, mejor. Kuvira no era alguien acostumbrada a hablar de sentimientos y prefería evitar hablar de los suyos. Veía a Asami Sato como una rosa en medio de las hiedras venenosas, pero temía que terminase igual de marchita.

-¿Eso no sería saltarse la dieta de una bailarina? – no importaba que no pudiera engordar, tampoco debería abusar de una posible resaca – Incluso acabarías con resaca.

-Saber que no bebo tanto – contradijo avergonzada debido a que era una chica que no solía beber.

-Con resaca y dando vueltas – bromeaba con sorna – Seguro que vomitas por todo el lugar.

Los labios y el ceño fruncido de Opal evidenciaban que el comentario no le había agradado. Aunque acostumbrada a las peleas entre hermanas, le resultaba hasta molesto ser objetivo de tales bromas las lanzase su amiga.

-Pues iremos un día que coincidamos ambas con un día libre.

-Me parece bien – aunque no fuera partidaria de una "noche de chicas", mientras que la bailarina no quisiera ponerle rulos o pintarle las uñas, podía ser soportable.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al parque que rodeaba el edificio central de la empresa. La diminuta plaza rodeada de arboles yacía apagada debido a la mañana fría que estaban padeciendo. Aun no era verano y las mañanas de primavera podían amanecer con niebla y frío. Iba a ser una despedida rápida para evitar problemas pero los problemas sorprenden incluso en las mañanas más tranquilas.

-Buenos días – una voz seria y contundente cual ladrillo las interrumpió.

Aquella voz era fría y contundente, reflejando la efigie de alguien que había visto más de los que muchos creerían. Lin Beifong.

-Buenos días, jefa – Kuvira sabía perfectamente lo que opinaba su superiora sobre mezclar familia y trabajo.

-Hola tía – Opal estaba aun más perdida. No sabía si acercase y darle dos besos, abrazarla, darle la mano o cuadrarse firme como un militar. Ante tales posibilidades, optó por la opción más simple: quedarse quieta y no hacer nada.

-Buenos días, Kuvira. Buenos días, Opal – su mirada, afilada como la de un halcón, las fue desmontando poco a poco hasta que preguntó – Creo recordar que les pedí que no mezclasen familia y trabajo. Que mi sobrina esté aquí dista mucho de ello.

Sería, con un semblante similar al de una estatua y unos ojos penetrantes que daban la impresión de otear hasta tus pecados cuando se posaban sobre ti. Así era el semblante de la persona que siempre se mantenía vigilante en cuanto a la seguridad de la familia Sato. Lin Beifong era esa persona que había aprendido a imponer respeto solo con su presencia y su porte militar. Por desgracia, aquello no era muy efectivo contra su propia familia.

-Tampoco tienes que exagerar así, tía – Kuvira se congeló cuando escuchó a la sobrina de jefa hablarle así – Solo he pasado la acompañé a trabajar.

"Ese porte autoritario de los Beifong es cosa de mi mi tía y mi madre", solía decir la joven de bailarina cabello corto. Siempre era su respuesta. Podía contradecir a su tía porque ya estaba inmunizada contra la mirada de hielo, gracias a haberla sufrido mil veces a manos de su propia madre. Esa mirada era lo único que hacia que ella y sus hermanos dejasen de pelear.

-Future Industries tiene enemigos – replicó la mujer más mayor – Y yo me encargo de la seguridad de todo el lugar.

-¿Y?.

-Que si quieren hacerme daño empezarán por mi familia – Lin no ocultaba su malestar, incluso la pose marcial que solía tener se descompuso levemente. No estaba acostumbrada a que le llevasen la contraria.

-Si quisieran hacer eso bastaría con buscar en el registro civil – era como si la sobrina no pudiera entender la situación y necesitase dejarle bien claro que dichas medidas le parecían estúpidas – Incluso podrían buscar nuestro apellido en Internet.

La mujer de cabello trenzado observó claramente los fallos de planificación que mostraba dicha medida de seguridad preventiva, pero no iba a volcar la ira de su superior contra ella. Al menos, no ahora.

-Da igual – era como si ella se viera sin excusas – Vete por favor.

Con un resoplido, la más joven de las tres giró sobre sus talones y se retiró dando grandes zancadas, hasta cruzar la calle. No se despidió de ninguna de las otras dos mujeres, simplemente zarandeó la mano a modo de saludo cuando llegó al paso de peatones. Luego, apuró el paso hasta subirse en un bus que estaba realizando una parada.

En ese momento, Kuvira decidió envalentonarse y preguntar el motivo por el cual su jefa había comenzado a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. Ignorando completamente la forma en la que había hablado con la joven que ya se encontraba sentada en el bus.

-Lin, ¿no te importa haber molestado a tu sobrina? – esta vez era ella quien presentaba una mirada inquisitiva.

-Se le pasará – contestó sin mucha preocupación, continuando su camino hacia el rascacielos – Es por su bien.

Esta vez era Kuvira la que tuvo que dar sendas zancadas para alcanzar a su jefa. Era el momento de pedirle unos cuantos minutos y atender la petición de la señorita Sato.

-Tenemos que hablar en privado – no dijo nada más y no hizo falta. Ambas se conocían muy bien como para saber cuando la otra requería atención por algo importante.

Kuvira nunca hubiera pedido hablar en privado si fuera algo superficial y eso era algo que la mujer más mayor sabía muy bien.

-Acompañame.

El metal de la entrada de las oficinas contrastaba con la losa oscura del suelo o con las paredes con listones de madera oscura colocados en vertical y que rompían la homogeneidad de las paredes pintadas de un blanco pálido. Aquellos pocos metros donde todo estaba bien elegido y ordenado para denotar solemnidad y grandilocuencia, estaban predispuestos para hacer destacar unas enormes puertas, también de metal pulido, que estaban abrazadas por dos estatuas de guerreros armados que portaban el lema de los Sato en sus escudos.

-Buenos días, – saludaron las guardaespaldas casi al unisono

-Buenos días – obtuvo como respondieron de Bee y Longshot

Al cruzar las enormes puertas y adentrarse por un pasillo lleno de administrativos que realizaban labores de gestión, la joven de ojos cetreros no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sígueme – dijo Lin abriendo una sala de juntas y entrando tranquilamente.

La mujer de mediana edad se sentó pesadamente en una de las mullidas butacas que rodeaban una mesa rectangular de caoba. Ya no tenía ojeras, pero aun reflejaba el cansancio en sus ojos.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? – se notaba que estaba molesta por esta pequeña reunión. Más bien, porque aun seguía molesta con Kuvira.

-¿Estamos seguras? – aunque en esas salas no se grababa nada sin que la jefa de seguridad lo supiese, tenía que cerciorarse.

-Claro – afirma con cierto atisbo de intriga – ¿Qué sucede?.

Durante unos segundos, la chica del lunar sintió como la camisa la ahogaba y sintió la necesidad de aflojarse la corbata, algo que no llegó a hacer por respeto a su propia indumentaria.

-Quería hablar sobre la seguridad del edificio donde vive Asami Sato – era mejor que la tratase con la formalidad de una jefa y no la familiaridad de una protectora.

-Ese sitio es uno de los rincones más seguros que hay en la red de seguridad – expuso creyendo, erróneamente, que se trataba de alguna falla de seguridad – Así que no debes de preocuparte.

-No es por eso – la bomba comenzaba su inexorable cuenta atrás – El motivo es por quienes ven las grabaciones.

-¿Cómo dices? – empezó a masajear lentamente un lateral de su cabeza. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza que semejaba querer aumentar con la charla.

-La señorita Sato quiere que restrinja el visionado de las grabaciones y permita ciertas visitas – las visitas de la heredera eran notificadas a su padre al día siguiente y ello conllevaría un gran problema.

-¿Lo dices por la ambulancia que trasladó a alguien al ático? – ese era el motivo de su creciente dolor de cabeza y ya sospechaba el motivo de aquella charla.

-Así es – Kuvira tragó con fuerza antes de decir lo que iba a decir – La joven del hospital esta recuperándose con Asami Sato.

Lin se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a masajear ambas sienes con bastante insistencia. Iba a necesitar una caja de aspirinas después de esta conversación.

-Has fallado.

-¿En qué?.

-En proteger a la heredera de este maldito imperio.

-Eso no es cierto – mentía descaradamente.

"Si ahora le digo que tuve que ir a buscar a Asami a un barrio de mala muerte, me matará", pensó la joven del lunar en el rostro.

-Pues dime el motivo por el cual le permites codearse con yonkis y busca problemas – su voz fría y dura se hizo más afilada y amenazante.

-No puedo tomar decisiones por ella. Es mi jefa.

-Hiroshi Sato es tu jefe – replicó la mujer de cabello canoso – Y el mío también. Tiene ordenes muy claras.

-Controlar a su hija como una presa en una jaula de oro – conocía sus obligaciones pero no le agradaban.

-Cuidar a su hija no es eso – Lin actuaba de abogada defensora – el señor Sato se preocupa por ella.

-Pues Asami Sato se preocupa por esa joven – sentía que su jefa era como una bomba. Y estaba a punto de explotar.

-No deberías haberte comprometido – solventó – Voy a sustituirte por otro escolta.

Cada movimiento que hacia Beifong con sus dedos en sus sienes, era como ver el reloj de una bomba avanzando. Kuvira sabía que vendrían problemas, pero debía actuar.

-No lo haga – rogó – Ella confía en mi.

-Pero yo no – matizó su jefa con desdén – Me importa una mierda lo que piense ella de ti.

-¿Y su hija? – había decidido lanzar la bomba y jugar la carta de Toph.

Sorprendentemente, la mujer no hizo absolutamente ningún movimiento. Ante la mención de su hija no saltó y gritó, como se hubiera esperado, simplemente dejó de intentar mitigar su dolor de cabeza y apelmazó su cabello recogido.

-¿Qué has dicho de mi hija? – ni siquiera miró a la joven mientras hacia la pregunta.

-Su hija es amiga de esa chica. Esa chica se llama Korra. Si su hija tiene algo usted, seguro que sabría intuir si Korra era o no una mala chica. Es importante para ambas – hablaba rápido, sin pausa, porque no tenía mucho tiempo – Es importante para Asami y para Toph.

Segundos que parecían horas y sin respuesta. Solamente una pesada respiración que impactó contra la mesa caoba y aceleró el pulso de Kuvira. Ella sabía que su jefa iba armada, pero esperaba no empezar la jornada laboral con un balazo.

-Te dije que no metieras a mi hija en estos asuntos – respondió con la vista clavada en la mesa que tenía ante ella.

-Lo sé – sabía que era algo despreciable lo que hacia – Pero ella y sus amigas querrán ir a ver a Korra. Sin ayuda, no podrán.

-Quieres ponerme de mala ante mi propia hija – cada silaba expulsaba veneno – No sabría si decirte bien jugado, o felicitar a la señorita Sato.

-Ella solo quiere hacer lo correcto – prefería ignorar la excelente deducción de su jefa. No tendría mucho sentido.

-De acuerdo. Haré que controlen las grabaciones y solo yo tenga acceso – cuando por fin observó a la que fuera su protegida, solo pudo regalarle una mirada de odio y derrota – Espero que estés contenta.

-No es por mi – lo cual era cierto – Es por una buena causa.

-Me dan igual las buenas causas – quería dejar algo bien claro – Si no fuera por mi hija estaríais en problemas. Porque ni tu, ni esa chica herida, ni Asami Sato, podría salvarse.

-Me hago a la idea – agradeció que aquella charla no se fuera a saldar con un muerto.

-Pero recordad que jugar a la ruleta rusa con el diablo es una estupidez. Así que no tientes a la suerte.

-No lo haré – su corazón comenzó a latir más calmadamente – Y gracias.

-Ahora tienes que vivir aceptando una cosa.

-¿El qué?.

-Un bando.

Continuará...

Reflexiones:

Sé que dije que iba a aparecer Azula en este capítulo pero prefería que fuera un capítulo de los Beifong. Kuvira no es una Beifong, pero es como de la familia.

Opal se preocupa de su amiga y quería una charla tranquila antes de que avanzase la historia.

He querido dejar claro que Kuvira, como en la serie, es una persona minuciosa y organizada. Por otro cambio, Lin prefiere prevenir que lamentar.

DIRECTO DIRECTO DIRECTO

20 de Febrero

Canal: TheRealForFreak

Facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno

Horario

15:30 / 3:30 Mexico Centro, México

16:30 / 4:30 Bogota, Colombia

18:30 /6:30 Buenos Aires, Argentina

18:30 / 6:30 Santiago de Chile, Chile

-Con participación de los fans (agregando una cuenta a skype podreís participar en llamada)

-Os daré un adelanto de futuras ideas que elegirán los del directo y se materializarán en los meses venideros y si ellos están y quieren, pues genial.

-Diré un adelanto exclusivo del fic en ese mismo momento

-Puede que quiera jugar a algo para pasar el tiempo porque no sé si todos podrán estar.

-Veré la pelicula de Shyamalan sobre Avatar, The last airbender, para odiarla entre todos.

-Si tienes Steam o cuenta de origin, puede que te caiga algun regalo. Ve comprobando como de bien se comporta tu PC.


	38. 38: La gótica y la pantera

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

**DIRECTO. Sí, nuevo directo. Mira la información al terminar el capítulo en la sección de Reflexiones. DIRECTO. **

**Me ha encantado que me hayáis extrañado. Yo también os aprecio mucho.**

**Esta semana han cumplido años: Fernanda Valdi, Paola Martinez, Dainuk, Wilmery, Alphard danirock, avelbeldark, Diana rojas, Fernanda torres,Ana Isabel Velazquez y Xó hdez.**

**¡Felicidades!**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Roselangley02 ****(Te dedico el capítulo y sabes el motivo) ****Rarie-Roo**(Eres tan dulce con tus reviews que noto tu cariño con cada letra) ,**Jiore **(Azula esta aquí para demostrar su poderío)** HanelBlumatuna (****Eres adorable y los sabes****) ****** aile1323****** (Me sonrojas. No creo ser merecedor de tantos elogios) ****ShayeraRogue ****(Siempre que dejes una review tendrás un rinconcito aquí. Este fic tuvo momentos eróticos pero uno en 35 capítulos. Es poco, la verdad) ****Murasakii-11**** (juega con fuego y estará cerca de quemarse) **** Love is a wild animal Danirock ****(Gracias por el apoyo. El viejo Sato aun volverá a la palestra. Quiero que le sintaís como una verdadera amenaza)******AlexandraArcher****** (Soy tu fan!) ******RiverKinsey****** (Me alegro de que actualicé y me encuentre con un mensaje tan positivo. Gracias) ******AvatarYumiko****** (Pues aquí viene otra conversación tensa. Espero que te prepares)**** Taiga Sou ****(la tensión pudo acabar en tragedia. Kuvira jugó con fuego)******Soulwolf Dark ******(Es que hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido y daros mucho amor)****Berry92 ****(Es que la pobre no tiene mucha variedad en el menú)****gumilady** (que bueno que por fin has podido ponerte al día) , **Obini **(Tensión que se mascaba y se escuchaba Sobretodo cuando Kuv-Kuv nombró a Toph), .** Tazura Tsurugi **(¿Te has atragantado? Espero que con este no te mueras. ¡Aguanta!)** Berry92 **(eres muy considerada. Como siempre. Gracias ) ****Zhio Jarjayez ******(Conmigo puedes esperarte lo que sea. Le di una paliza mortal a Korra y casi mato a mis lectores del disgusto. Espera lo que sea de mi. )**** ,** **Annimo **(Gracias por tu review. Un placer verte), **Berenice GS**** (Lin pensó en descerrajarle dos tiros en la cabeza y enterrar el cadáver. Luego lo deshecho porque le cae bien )**,** Phary****(Es que siempre imagine que en la serie sería así de metódica desayunando) ******Kyo ******(Poco a poco las cosas se irán diluyendo y se harán más claras. Gracias por la review)**

**Capítulo 37**

No hacia más que pasear en círculos, mordiendo el cordel de cuero de sus colgantes y mascullando mientras lo hacia. Había planeado mil veces este encuentro en su mente pero nunca terminaba de decidir que decir, incluso la ficticia charla llegaba a terminar mal en su mente. Sí, estaba nerviosa. Todo era demasiado complicado.

Azula no era una persona que se preocupase demasiado por los demás. Para ella la vida seguía un rumbo inexorable forjado por lo que las mismas personas que seguían ese sendero habían cimentado. No importaba nada de donde fueras o a donde vayas, a veces tu mismo te marcas un camino que se dirige directamente al precipicio. Un billete en primera clase hacia la catástrofe.

Ella, definitivamente no era una persona en exceso sentimental y solo demostraba ese lado con quien más le importaba, así que para la peleadora era complicado calmar sus nervios ante una situación así. Porque había gente que podía temer una pelea, pero ella temía hablar de sus sentimientos y sus miedos. Ella nunca hablaba de esas cosas porque tenía que ser una chica dura y hacerse respetar, aunque ahora no sabía muy bien como afrontar la culpabilidad.

Azula se aventuró a caminar, cruzando el trayecto hasta las escalinatas a paso ligero y casi militar, para después detenerse ante ellas como si una fuerza invisible la frenase. Sí, tenía miedo de saber que pasaría y una parte de ella le decía que no debía estar allí. Concretamente la parte que empujaba de ella y la impedía ascender esas escalinatas.

-Calmate, joder – bufó soló para ajustarse la camisa de líneas rojas que llevaba encima de su camiseta – Mierda.

Resoplaba intentando calmarse, casi sin existo. Rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su camisa para sacar un solitario cigarro y un encendedor. Más de una persona le clavó la mirada, reprobando el hecho de que estuviera fumando en las escaleras de un hospital.

Tampoco es que no llamase la atención. Había decidido que hoy hablaría con Korra y se enfrentaría a su aversión por los hospitales, todo a la vez. Así que se puso unos leggins, cargó al hombro la mochila del gimnasio y se dirigió a su primera parada; el hospital. Estaba tan nerviosa que fue preparando el vendaje de entrenamiento mientras estaba en el metro y, no contenta con el resultado, lo repitió como cinco veces hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta de su obsesión.

Así que allí estaba Azula, con las manos vendadas y alejándose de las escalinatas para que fumar sin que la mirasen con inquina. Hubiera podido empezar a gritar y asustar a todo el mundo que pasaba por allí, pero no quería problemas.

Ya lejos, al amparo de uno de los arboles circundantes, la peleadora de ojos de fuego pudo recibir su tan ansiada dosis de nicotina y así calmar su ansiedad. Aunque ella solía decir que la la palabra ansiedad le parecía un cuento de psicólogos que solo buscaban sacarte el dinero, lo cierto era que hasta ella conocía los estragos que podía hacer. Le decía a la gente una cosa para que su fachada de mujer de fría, fuerte y algo violenta, no se diluyese con las habladurías. Sabía que pasaba si alguien te consideraba débil y se había labrado una fama a base de patear culos y romper mandíbulas, como para arrojarla a la basura solo por algo así.

"No, no es puta ansiedad" se decía a si misma, "son remordimientos". En parte, era cierto. No importaba cuantas personas le dijeran que no había hecho nada malo, ella se sentía como un montón de basura desde que momento en el que la ambulancia se llevó a Korra. Aun podía recordar lo que le había llamado, los insultos que la había proferido y el desprecio que le hizo no preocuparse por ella hasta pasados varios minutos. Todo por su carácter, todo por su orgullo.

Hubiera sido mejor haberla hecho pasear o encerrarla en el baño. Puede que incluso llevarla al almacén a dormir y ponerle una sabana encima para que pareciese un mueble viejo. Incluso haberla mandado a ese hostal horrible donde dormía hubiera sido lo más lógico, pero ella tenía que hacerse sentir superior a los demás. Ella siempre tenía que mandarlos a todos, sin preguntar nada ni pedir opinión, como algo que ya era aceptado por todos. Esa vena dictatorial es la que había transmutado todo esto en su propio error, en que se sintiera culpable de todo lo sucedido. Puede que muchos le dijeran que no era culpable de nada, que incluso le recordasen que era gracias a ella que Korra aun no había terminado pero, pero eso no la calmaba para nada. No sabía si su amiga aun le guardaba rencor por haber provocado indirectamente que le sucediese algo tan trágico. Lo peor de todo es que ella ya se había preparado para lo peor, para el odio y el desprecio de la bajista, pero aun así le seguía doliendo como el infierno.

Queriendo olvidarlo todo durante un par de minutos se observar a los caminantes que subían y bajaban las escalinatas del hospital. Pensaba que tal vez alguno de ellos estaría en una situación similar a la suya, no con una amiga apuñalada pero con dudas existenciales. Para su sorpresa, descendía por las escalinatas alguien conocido. Mai, conocida entre el grupo como Morticia por sus ropas con brocados oscuros y su maquillaje negro, descendía a paso lento y distraída.

-¡Morticia! – saludó, justo antes de darse cuenta de que no había dicho su verdadero nombre – Mierda, ¡Mai!.

La joven gótica ya había atendido al llamado de una voz familiar y cuando la escuchó maldecir, supo que se trataba de Azula. La peleadora se aproximaba a ella, apagando el cigarro contra el dorso de la bota y volviendo a guardarlo en la cajetilla.

-Te deseo buenos días y mejores noches – respondió mientras ella también salía al encuentro de su amiga.

Azula y Mai nunca habían sido muy cercanas, pero siempre habían tenido un trato de cordialidad y afecto. Que Katara hubiese decidido traer a una compañera del conservatorio al grupo era validez más que suficiente para ella.

-¿Qué tal estas Morti? – en realidad quería preguntarle sobre Korra cuanto antes, pero no quería ser descortés.

No era que la guitarrista no la agradase, pero su mente estaba ahora custodiada por otras dudas que necesitaba aplacar. Quería saber cómo estaba hoy Korra, si estaba de buen humor, o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla para entrar en su cuarto sin tener un nudo en el estomago.

-Bien – agradeció – Aunque ha sido una mañana atípica.

-¿Por qué? - y en ese momento decidió preguntar – ¿Es por Korra?.

Con el animo contrariado ante tal pregunta, la gótica observó con una leve sorpresa lo que había acabado de escuchar.

-No – prefería aclarar las cosas – He tenido que ir a recoger unas pruebas.

-¿Unas pruebas?.

-Sí – y entonando con voz profunda y semblante serio, añadió – Mi sangre es un icor tan poderoso que consume toda su vida antes de tiempo. Soy como un reloj de arena cerca del ultimo tic.

Todo el grupo estaba acostumbrada a las excentricidades de Mai y se lo tomaban con cierto humor. En realidad, la joven solamente quería mostrar un poco de rebeldía dentro de un mundo que ya le había marcado unas pautas y no le había permitido elegir. A ella le gustaba tocar, pero le hubiera gustado que la tuvieran en cuenta para más cosas y no solo para discutir las fechas de sus ensayos.

Por otra parte, Azula mostraba un semblante serio y una mirada seca, acompañada de una ceja arqueada y unos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Morticia – dijo – Los relojes de arena no hacen tic.

-¿Cómo dices? – no se había dado cuenta de en medio de su pomposa charla, había cometido un error así.

-Los relojes de aguja son los que hacen tic. Ya sabes, tic, tac.

-Es una simple onomatopeya – el rostro de la gótica estaba tan enrojecido por la vergüenza que bien podría iluminar la noche como un faro.

-Dime un lugar donde tic sea una onomatopeya para arena – las cejas y los parpados bajos de Azula evidenciaban la apatía de aquel que tenía que seguir exponiendo un error evidente.

Arrinconada ante su error, la genio, la chica prodigio, la gran maravilla; solo pudo bajar los brazos y dar su rendición. Sabía que había errado y que nada que pudiera hacer iba a solventarlo. Además, la actitud desafiante y la fama de peleadora brutal de su amiga la intimidaban,

-Sí. Tienes razón – nunca se había presumido ante el grupo de ser una gran literata, pero odiaba admitir un error.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasa en la sangre?.

-He venido a visitar a un especialista porque tengo el hierro bajo y en mis períodos es peor – a veces , en épocas de mucho estrés, podía sentirse muy mareada.

-¿Es muy grave? – no era educación, ahora estaba preocupada por Morticia.

Una vez, la guitarrista cayó del escenario de forma muy aparatosa. Por fortuna, Azula estaba cerca e impidió que impactase contra el suelo. Al despertar, explicó que había sido por el estrés de los últimos días y varias discusiones con su familia. Ella nunca olvidará como la gótica agradeció su ayuda y como rogó por no ser apartada del grupo, porque era algo muy importante para ella.

-No – afirmó con una leve sonrisa ante el tono de preocupación de su compañera – Me ha recetado un complemento vitamínico y me ha dicho que más durante mis periodos de renovación femenina.

-Solo tu puedes llamar a tener la regla algo como, "renovación femenina" – dijo mientra hacia comillas con sus dedos y sufría un leve ataque de vergüenza ajena.

Si había algo que nunca sería una chica como Azula, sería alguien con infulas poéticas. Nunca había entendido a esas chicas que gustaba de adornar y decorar sus vidas con adjetivos superfluos en vez de tratar las cosas de forma directa. La peleadora podía se sutil, si era lo más favorable para sus intereses, pero veía una perdida del tiempo decorar o crear sinónimos para algo sencillo. Esas chicas que solo buscaban evitar usar un nombre porque le sonaba mal o no era lo suficientemente lindo, le ponían enferma.

-¿Podrías llamarle periodo en público? – dijo Mai, mirando a los lados y hablando en voz baja, preocupada porque alguien las hubiera escuchada.

-¿Por qué? – ella no entendía porque tenía que evitar hablar de algo natural y luego tenía que aguantar a hombres idiotas hablando de chicas en el metro o a mujeres hablando de sus hijos.

-No es correcto usar ciertas palabras en público.

-Yo menstruo, tu menstruas, ella menstrua – bromeó – Podría declinar todo el puto verbo si quieres.

-Vale ya. Por favor – sus guantes de encaje negro se tapaban el rostro por miedo a ser reconocida. Esto sorprendía a su amiga porque nunca pensó que alguien que llamaba al té "catadura celestial convertida en infusión de hojas secas" pudiera sentir vergüenza.

-Por cierto – ya más tranquila por la salud de su amiga, se aventuró a preguntar – ¿Has ido a ver a Korra hoy?.

Mai se quedó en silencio. No sabía como actuar ante algo así, pero estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando. Tentando a la suerte, no queriendo agitar las aguas de un mar en calma, se envalentonó a preguntar algo que la carcomía.

-¿Es qué no te lo han dicho?.

-¿El qué? – esa pregunta sonaba muy mal y Azula se temía lo peor.

-Korra – intentaba ser lo más políticamente correcta – Korra ya no esta aquí.

Algo se quebró en la mente de la otra chica cuando escuchó esas palabras. Su corazón se agitaba al tiempo que analizaba lo que ya sabía de la situación de su amiga convaleciente. La ultima vez que la vio acababa de salir de la operación, pero todos los resúmenes que le daban Azul y Zu-zu evidenciaban que se estaba recuperando bastante bien y que pronto podría empezar la rehabilitación.

"Estaba bien, estaba bien", su mente se convirtió en una caverna silenciosa donde podía sentir el eco de sus pensamientos, "La gente empeora, pero no así. Ya había pasado tiempo desde la operación y no pudo ser una maldita complicación, ¿verdad?. Mierda, no sé un carajo de medicina."

-¿Azula? – una voz tímida intentaba sacarla de su trance, sin éxito.

"Si haber visitado urgencias diese conocimientos médicos, ahora sería una maldita doctora", ella ignoraba que la reclamaban y seguía perdida en el estupor, "puede que alguno de esos inútiles hiciera lo que no debiese. ¿Por qué tarde tanto en venir a verla?. Soy una idiota."

Un leve golpe en el hombro reclamó la atención de la peleadora, que salió de su trance y observó el rostro de preocupación de Mai.

-Azula – volvió a llamarla – ¿Estas bien?.

-¿Por qué no me han avisado? – intentaba recomponerse y no llorar ante la perdida de Korra – ¿Es que sois idiotas?. Ni siquiera sé cuando será su funeral.

-Korra – no entendía muy bien la situación – Ella esta bien. Solamente se ha ido del centro.

El simple hecho de escuchar eso hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco de alegría. Si el gigante Atlas dejase de sostener la tierra, el alivio que sentiría sería similar al que ahora sentía Azula.

-Entonces, ¿donde está? – si ya se había ido, debían de saberlo – No me digas que ha vuelto a esa habitación hedionda donde había vivido.

-No, no ha vuelto allí – la gótica barajaba sus opciones. Ocultar algo a Chispas era tare casi imposible.

-Entonces, ¿donde? – fruncía el ceño – Y sobretodo, ¿por qué nadie me lo ha dicho antes?.

-Creían que te enfadarías – había tomado una decisión y era la de no intervenir a favor de nadie.

-¿Por qué? – algo empezaba a oler mal en todo esto.

-Katara le pidió a la señorita Sato ayuda – comentó en voz baja para que solamente ellas pudieran escucharla.

-¿Y? – temía la respuesta.

-Pies Ligeros esta viviendo en el apartamento de ella – respondió.

Mai y Katara eran amigas, pero no iba a ocultarle nada a Azula. Ella había estado en contra de ocultar esa información a Chispas y ahora, ante ella, no podía huir sin arriesgarse a enfrentarse a una ira tan legendaria que algunos compararían con un volcán.

-¿Qué has dicho? – gritó la joven de ojos ambarinos, incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿Por qué demonios ha hecho eso?.

La gótica no quería organizar un escándalo, así que tomó la manga de la camisa de su amiga y la alejó hacia los arboles donde antes había estado fumando Azula. No era el lugar más alejado, pero sabía que ahora sería muy complicado razonar con ella y lo mejor era explicarle toda la situación.

-Veras – dijo soltando la manga de la camisa de su amiga – Los médicos querían que alguien la vigilase todo el tiempo y nosotras no podíamos.

-¡Tonterías! – bramó, sin preocuparse de ser o no escuchada – Por mucho que ellos quisieran algo así no debía llamar a una desconocida para que cuidase a Korra.

-Bueno – precisó – Asami se ha estado pasando con bastante frecuencia por aquí.

Mai no pudo decir nada más, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, la joven de ojos ambarinos había deslizado su mochila desde su hombro y se la había arrojado para que la sostuviese.

-Sostenla un rato – ordenó la dueña de la mochila mientras abría la cremallera y comenzaba a rebuscar.

Toalla, un par de calcetines, un neceser, vendas, otro paquete de tabaco; resultaba sorprendente que en una mochila cupiese tanto. Al final, entre refunfuños en voz baja, Azula encontró su teléfono.

-¿Vas a llamar a Katara? – la pregunta resultaba demasiado evidente.

-Primero voy a llamar al imbécil de mi hermano – aclaró – Que no me ha dicho nada y estoy seguro que lo sabía.

-Es hora que sienta la venganza proveniente de los abismos del Tártaro, ¿no? – la guitarrista hacia gala de su dialéctica siempre que podía.

-¿Eh? – no la estaba escuchando en realidad – Lo que tu digas. La venganza de las tartas y todo eso.

No entendía muy bien como las tartas se vengaban pero tampoco le interesaba escucharlo, estaba más interesada en llamar a su hermano. No importaba cuan enfadados pudiesen estar o cuan molesta podía ser para fastidiar a Azul y a Zu-zu en casa, lo cual solía hacer para que dejarán de monopolizar el sofá, ocultarle algo tan importante a tu hermana era un crimen horrible.

-Agarra la mochila mientras hablo – no hizo petición alguna ni dijo por favor, pero ahora mismo era lo de menos.

Mai sostuvo entre sus brazos la mochila, observando en silencio como Chispas se impacientaba por los tonos del teléfono. Su pie golpeaba el suelo con impaciencia y sus labios ahora solo eran linea por la tensión. Cuando alguien descolgó se supo de inmediato porque Azula había comenzado a apretar su mandíbula inconscientemente.

-Hola, hermanita – contestaba el joven de la cicatriz.

-Hola, Zu-zu – cada silaba destilaba un poco de desprecio – Adivina donde estoy.

-¿Cómo dices? – Zuko estaba algo desconcertado.

-He dicho que adivines donde puñetas estoy – cada silaba fue dicha pausadamente para evitar confusiones y dejar patente su malestar.

-Ni idea – se escuchaba de fondo una voz femenina – En casa no. Eso seguro.

-Estoy en el hospital, visitando a Korra.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo, algo metálico que restañó contra el suelo. Fue algo pesado, como una sartén.

-Espera hermanita – se disculpó, pero aun se escuchaba un el rumor de alguien hablando en voz baja.

La gótica podía notar que a cada segundo que hacían esperar a la joven, esta comenzaba a dejar marcar las venas de su cuello. Como si fuera magma y no sangre lo que corriese por sus venas.

-¿Y bien? – en estos momentos que la hicieran esperar solo un segundo le era molesto.

-Veras – estaba nervioso, se notaba – Tengo que decirte algo de Korra.

-¿Algo? – el retintín de su voz se afiló aun más – Seguro que es el hecho de que no esta en el jodido hospital, ¿verdad?.

Simplemente hubo un silencio. Si no fuera por la respiración que se escuchaba de fondo, Azula hubiera pensado que la llamada se había cortado.

-Veras, tengo que explicarte que no te lo dijimos por una razón.

-¿Cual razón?, pedazo de tonto – resopló – Que tenga que enterarme porque me encuentro a Mai en el hospital y no por mi hermano. Si llego a preguntar en recepción me tomarían por loca.

-¿Te lo dijo ella? – sonaba sorprendido.

-Hombre, no la deje escabullirse – tampoco quería poner en aprietos a su amiga – No como tu, pequeño gusano.

-¿A quién llamas gusano?.

-¡Al hermano que lleva ocultándome esto una semana! – gritó – Con razón eludías las preguntas sobre Korra.

-Si hubieras ido a verla podrías haber sabido todo – el propio Zuko entendió que había cruzado una linea cuando aquella acusación salió de su boca.

-Mira, Zu-zu.

-Lo siento, no debí de haber dicho eso.

-¡Callate! – Azula estaba fuera de sus casillas – ¡Perdona por ser tu hermana y no ser la chica que te la chupa!. ¡Ya veo que para ganarse tu lealtad hay que tragárselo!.

Algunas personas observaron disimuladamente a la joven que acaba de ser tan sexualmente explicita, pero pronto agachaban la cabeza ante esos ojos ambarinos que semejaban los de una fiera enjaulada.

Por otra parte, Mai estaba pensando si alguien más o había escuchado tal declaración. Estaba casi segura que Chispas había despertado a algún comatoso con sus gritos.

-Oye – se defendió su hermano – No te lo dijimos porque te sentías culpable y no queríamos que cargarses con esto. Queríamos ahorrarte estos problemas.

-¿Problemas?.

-Si te enterabas de que los doctores de Korra recomendaban su ingreso en un centro mental sabíamos que reaccionarías mal – Zuko intentaba ser lo más conciliador posible – Piensa por un segundo en que no queríamos que te sintieses mal por ello.

Ella no pudo reaccionar al escuchar lo que los doctores había demandado para darle el alta. No sabía que tan mal estaba su amiga animícamente. Las heridas físicas eran una cosa pero las secuelas psicológicas podían durar toda la vida. Ella no había pensando en ese tipo de cicatrices, hasta ahora.

-Pero aun así debieron decirme algo – seguía enfadada – Eres mi hermano.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pero no confías en mi.

-Eres demasiado terca y Katara creyó que esta situación te alteraría.

-Katara, Katara, Katara – era su amiga pero en esos momentos la detestaba – Que ella se ponga. Sé que esta contigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – el chico estaba sorprendido.

-La he escuchado murmurar – contestó – Que se ponga de una puta vez.

Se escuchó el movimiento del intercambio de manos del terminal y consigo, una respiración tan profunda como familiar.

-Hola Chispas.

-¿Hola? – dijo con desdén – Increíble que saludes así a una amiga tan poco confiable como yo.

Un resoplido sonó por al otro lado del aparato, como si la joven de ojos azules hiciese acopio de toda su paciencia ante la lucha que iba a tener que entablar en ciernes.

-Chispas. Calmate, por favor.

-Sí. Me calmaré – afirmó con una vena marcándose en un lateral de su frente – Pero antes decirte que no sé por qué Korra esta con esa chica.

-Porque era la única opción – lentamente, incluso a través del teléfono, se podía notar a Katara contenerse.

Era difícil para la mayoría de personas hacer enfadar a Katara. Ella era una persona bastante tranquila, pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla y esta era Azula. La joven de ojos ambarinos podía desquiciar fácilmente a su amiga con solo intentarlo.

-La única opción. Seguro que sí – y ahora quería hacer gala de su fama – Mejor eso que consultar a sus amigos. O mejor aun, avisar a todos.

-Chispas – su voz se hizo más pesada – No tenía mucho tiempo y opciones. Además, soy la responsable legal de Korra.

-¿Admites que has decidido todo esto tu sola? – quería que lo dijera.

Alguna extraña razón deseaba hacerla sentir mal, hasta llegar a la humillación.

-Sí, lo admito – sorprendentemente, Azul cedió muy deprisa.

-Y eso deja otro tema – tema que la incomodaba aun más – Que ni tu, ni el cretino de mi hermano me dijeron nada.

-No metas a Zuko en esto – había aparecido la patentada voz de institutriz marca Katara – Se lo pedí yo.

-Y como tu eres la que se lo folla – ella usaba una voz burlesca, intentando entonar como una niña caprichosa.

-Claro que tengo sexo con mi novio. ¿Algún problema con eso? – bufó

-Que debes de moverte muy bien para que olvide lo que son los hermanos y le preste atención a tus tetas – ella no solía ser tan mal hablada, salvo cuando estaba enfadada.

-¡Azula! – ahora el mar yacía tempestuoso – Lo hice porque no tenía más opción. No podíamos cuidarla

-Como cuidar a Korra era difícil vamos a dársela a la niña rica. Igual es un caníbal en potencia que quiere dar un festín.

-Asami no es así. Ella ha pagado los gastos médicos de tu madre.

-No lo entiendes – pateaba el suelo por su enfado como si fuera un caballo salvaje – Los ricos hacen eso para sentirse mejor. Quieren hacer eso para exhibir al pobre desamparado que han salvado, mostrar a sus amigos ricos lo buenas personas que son y luego ir a su cama pensando que son la Madre Teresa.

-¿Has hablado con Asami? – Katara no gritaba solo porque estaba en casa de su novio – Yo sí y ha sido tan amable como para preocuparse por ella después de lo sucedido.

Aquel incidente que hizo que dos polos opuestos se conociesen resultaba algo muy curioso para Azula. Nunca jamás hubiera pensado en que alguien como Pies Ligeros podría conocer íntimamente a una persona de la jet set de la ciudad.

-¿Qué sucedió? – la curiosidad al distrajo de la discusión.

-No sé mucho. Asami ha sido muy políticamente correcta diciendo que deberíamos preguntarle a Korra.

-Seguro que se hicieron amigas en una borrachera. Todas las niñas ricas son unas alcohólicas – expuso como si fuera una verdad suprema – Has dejado a nuestra amiga con alguien que seguro que se droga más que ella.

-Lo dudo..

-¿Y tu qué sabes?.

-Sé que la única forma de que no pusieran el culo de Korra en un centro mental era con responsables que la cuidasen a todas horas. Sé que exigían una vigilancia y unos cuidados por miedo a que hiciera una locura. Sé que mi hermano y yo trabajamos, y vivimos en un apartamento con paredes de papel. Sé que en tu casa no sobra el dinero y tampoco no hay sitio. Sé que no verían bien que Korra fuera cuidada por Toph por ser ciega. Sé que Mai no podría ni pedírselo a sus padre. Sé que no podíamos cuidarla.

-Pero... – no pudo acabar la frase.

-¿Te crees que no me duele?. Intente darles opciones – Katara estaba al borde de las lágrimas – Rotar los cuidados y ahorrar entre todos, pero era inútil. He estado todos los días a su lado y sé que aunque es fuerte a veces mira al vacío y cuando lo hace puedo ver como busca en el aire algo que no tiene. Sí, querría decirle que estoy a su lado y que todos lo estamos, pero no nos va a escuchar. Yo tengo confianza en esos momentos de fuerza que siempre he visto en ella. Estoy segura de que si hubiera ido a un centro de esos se hubiera rendido para mirar al vacío por siempre. Ella se alegraba de que no tirásemos la toalla con ella y amaba que fuéramos a verla. No quería que acabase en un lugar así y pensase que lo habíamos hecho.

No solo era argumentos irrefutables incluso para Azula, sino que aquello le había tocado muy hondo. De no ser por su carácter puede que incluso hubiera llorado, emocionada por el discurso de su amiga.

-Pero me sigue sin gustar – pese a todo no iba a aceptar que estaba equivocada.

-Asami Sato puede cuidarla y me ha dicho que podemos ir a visitarla siempre que queramos – dijo para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-No me gusta la idea – no le gustaba la idea de ser juzgada por ser pobre.

-Korra preguntaba por ti – sabía que ese dardo iba directo al corazón – Seguro que la visita le agradaría. Yo he estado muy ocupada poniéndome al día con proyectos atrasados que debo entregar y solo he hablado con ella por teléfono. Seguro que le encantará verte.

-Vale. Iré a verla cuando pueda – de golpear al suelo como un caballo salvaje pasó a mirar hacia las baldosas cabizbaja.

-¿Cuando?.

-Ya lo pensaré. Tengo que dejarte. Dile a Zu-zu que sigo enfadada con él y que ya me vengaré. Hasta luego – y apresuradamente colgó.

Colgó y durante unos segundos pensó en que ya buscaría otro momento, otra ocasión y otro día. Eso sonaba cobarde, demasiado como para que lo pensase alguien como ella. Había estado día decidiendo ir ese día a verla al hospital. Había estado horas nerviosa y angustiada solo por visitarla. Casi colapsa cuando creía que Korra había muerto. En un momento de lucidez había decidido que no iba a esperar más.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Mai, aun portando su mochila.

-Todo bien. Dame un momento – dijo mientras volvía a llamar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, esta vez saltó el buzón de voz. Ella sabía que Zuko solo apagaba el terminal cuando iba a acostarse con Katara. Si era algo importante llamarían al número fijo de casa.

-Mierda. Son rápidos.

Podía llamar a su casa pero seguramente Azul le diría que debía esperar unos días a que Korra mejorase o a poder hablar de Asami. Despotricar contra tu anfitriona no era una buena opción, pero eso no iba a suceder. Se había armado de valor y le costaría volver a hacerlo. Durante unos segundos pensó, hasta que una Chispas tuvo una chispa de genialidad.

-Mai, ¿quieres ir a ver a Korra? – preguntó, segura de si misma.

-Sí, claro – la gótica casi deja escapar una sonrisa en su rostro pálido – Pero no sabemos donde vive la señorita Sato o si molestaremos.

-Sí. Es verdad.

-Deberíamos contactar con ella para ver si no le importunamos.

-A la mierda – declaró – Que tenga problemas de agenda no me va a impedir ver a mi amiga.

-Pero, ¿sabes donde vive?.

-No, pero Ty lee sí.

_**Continuará...**_

**Reflexiones. Parte 1.**

**DIRECTO DIRECTO DIRECTO **

20 de Febrero

Canal: TheRealForFreak

Facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno

Horario

15:30 / 3:30 pm Mexico Centro, México

16:30 / 4:30 pm Bogota, Colombia

18:30 /6:30pm Buenos Aires, Argentina

18:30 / 6:30pm Santiago de Chile, Chile

20:30/8:30pm España

-Con participación de los fans (agregando una cuenta a skype podreís participar en llamada)

-Os daré un adelanto de futuras ideas que elegirán los del directo y se materializarán en los meses venideros y si ellos están y quieren, pues genial.

-Diré un adelanto exclusivo del fic en ese mismo momento

-Puede que quiera jugar a algo para pasar el tiempo porque no sé si todos podrán estar.

-Veré la pelicula de Shyamalan sobre Avatar, The last airbender, para odiarla entre todos.

-Si tienes Steam o cuenta de origin, puede que te caiga algun regalo. Ve comprobando como de bien se comporta tu PC.

**Reflexiones. Parte 2.**

Prometí Azula y aquí esta, gobernando un capítulo ella sola. De este modo quiero que el clásico trío de la serie se junte en mi fic. ¡Mai, Azula y Ty Lee juntas!.

Azula es un poco la voz de la razón desquiciada. Pensad que tiene razón en lo que dice pero no es capaz de ver que no había más opciones.

La ropa que lleva puesta Azula es en honor a Asuka Senpai, la cual es una gran fan del personaje.

Ya había descrito a Azula llevando las vendas y correas de entrenamiento, pero ahora me para a pensar que vera una chica como ella vendándose en pleno metro tiene que resultar intimidarte. Chispas no es de estas chicas que se intimiden y vociferá si alguien la molesta en el metro. Imaginad el miedo que daría una persona que además de tener una mueca de enfado en el rostro se esta vendando las muñecas.

Si os preguntáis porque lleva unos leggins es porque la camisa le cubre la cintura y porque ella es práctica. Practicamente quiere llegar al gimnasio, cambiarse de calzado y subirse a la jaula.


	39. 39: La escolta y la bailarina

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

**DIRECTO. Sí, nuevo directo. ACOMPAÑANOS Y DISFRUTA. Mira la información al terminar el capítulo en la sección de Reflexiones. DIRECTO. **

**Este es mi regalo de San Valentín para vosotros. Cargado de amor. Por favor, leer las reflexiones parte 2.**

**Esta semana han cumplido años/ o cumplirán: Libni (de mis primeras lectoras), Elia P (recien llegada. Siempre has sido muy amable), Akuario No Zhyo (Fan de Marienette y Adrien) y Maribel Ara (Cuando leas esto saludame por facebook)**

** Hueco especial para mi hermanita mexicana, la gran y archiconocida malignidad**

**ZAKURO HATSUNE, id a felicitarla en su nuevo y estupendo fic "Blind Love"**

**También cumplirá años en breves mi querida Angelita. Una chica algo tímida que siempre se ha molestado en escribirme privados animándome. Mucha suerte en los exámenes y ¡chocolate!.**

**Como son pocos hago algo especial.**

**¡Felicidades!**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

Os explico antes. Muchos de vosotros no pudisteis dejar review porque elimine el aviso de que me iba a tomar el mes de descanso en Navidad. Es que me molestaba que estuviera en medio. Perdonad las molestias.

**Gracias a personas que aun así han intentado dejarme review o enviarme MP. No contaba con ninguna y he tenido tantas que casi no me lo creo. Os adoro.**

**Rarie-Roo** (decir que adoro a mi pony autonombrada fan nº 1 es poco. Gracias por todo). **Murasaki11 **(Violenta, te quiero de forma verdosa) **Asuka Senpai **(Es para ponerte un monumento con lo que me haces reir) **AvatarYumiko **(casi lloro de emoción cuando me enviaste una captura de pantalla de tus intentos de publicación) **Hanel **(porque eres amor y eso lo solventa) **Zhyo **(Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Sí, Kuv-Kuv en lencería) **Berenice **(Muchas gracias por todo y por los ánimos amistosos que siempre me das) **Bere-Nice **( te adoro, berrosa. Saludos a Shiro) **Lasuper15** (Espero que este te guste) **Jaydisita,0189 **(muchas gracias por todo tu cariño) **Alexandraarcher** (Si, Azula se preocupa por Korra. Ya veremos que sucederá.) **BeetleCCM25** (En serio, adoro que no solo volvieses a retomar mi historia sino que la consideres tan buena como para dejar review en cada capítulo que lees. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho) **Phary** (Éxito o fracaso, tendremos que esperar. Ahora vienen otras a escena) **Saraibalam **(Espero que aguantes una semana. Ahora toca que aparezcan otros personajes más) **Guest **(Muchas gracias por entender el analisis que quise darle a Azula y ver la profundidad del personaje)** Erza Yuu **(Que mientras escribo esto lleva dos horas esperando a que publique por puro amor e intriga al fic. Eso es amor) **Azarius18 **(Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como para leerlo de una sentada en más de un día. Eso significa que hago las cosas bien. De verdad adoro que te hayas molestado tanto tiempo en escribirme una review tan buena y detallada. Espero ganarme más reviews tuyas porque me gusta ver a gente tan comprometida.)

**Capítulo 39**

Kuvira estaba aburrida en su apartamento. Hacia días que la señorita Sato estaba fingiendo un agotamiento anémico para poder faltar al trabajo y estar más con Korra, desatendiendo todas sus obligaciones laborales con ello. No era que fuera una persona muy atareada, hasta su guardaespaldas sabía que era frecuentemente menospreciada por la Junta Directiva que la relegaba a asuntos de importancia menor, como si el hecho de no tener testículos la hiciera menos apta para tales asuntos. Aunque visto lo visto, tampoco es que se le pueda pedir demasiado a una panda de pretenciosos cincuentones machistas y anticuados.

Triste pero cierto; en esa mesa a la cual asistía la joven heredera, ni su padre semejaba respetarla como un miembro importante. Puede que incluso, si simplemente en vez de una joven intelectual hubiese tenido como hija a una cabeza hueca que fundía tarjetas de crédito más rápido que bombillas, Hiroshi Sato hubiera seguido siendo igual de condescendiente.

Por si fuera poco, las palabras que le había dicho Lin Beifong habían resonado en su cabeza por días. Ahora sabía que su mentora difícilmente volvería a respaldarla o a confiarle algo importante. Incluso aun estaba sorprendida de haber salido de esa improvisada reunión sin ni tan siquiera una magulladura.

No queriendo pensar en ello, la joven de cabello oscuro se tumbó toscamente en el sofá Lawson de colo verde que adornaba el centro de la estancia. The Police sonaba en su tocadiscos. El día que escuchó Roxanne en el billar cuando era una quinceañera se enamoró de aquella triste canción que le recordaba a su madre. Le gustaba tanto el tema que había comprado el vinilo solo para escucharlo en su viejo aparato porque, para alguien como ella, el sonido de la aguja chocando contra el disco era casi mágico.

Escuchar ese tema era casi una tragicomedia para ella. Le llenaba de energía y le recordaba a sus peores años, llevándola a esos momentos que se había quedado atrapados en su mente cual polaroid. Le recordaba de que pozo séptico social había salido y le resultaba estúpido explicar a alguien porqué le gustaba tanto. Ella solo escuchaba Roxanne para pensar que las cosas podían ser mejores, pero ahora mismo no se sentía muy bien. Se había aprovechado de su mentora, una de las personas que la rescató de aquellas calles, y se había aprovechado de su punto más débil. Ni siquiera dudó, simplemente apretó a Lin hasta que accedió a sus proclamas y hondeó bandera blanca. Ella conocía a esa mujer y ya poco habría que hablar entre ellas a partir de ese momento. También podía ir a reclamar su atención y arriesgarse a un disparo entre los ojos.

La escolta estaba completamente tumbada en el sofá, pensando en que malgastar su tiempo, intentando olvidar la traición que cometió por el mero hecho de que su jefa se encaprichó de una drogadicta.

-Hubiera sido mejor que rescatase un cachorro abandonado – se quejó, mientras se levantaba del sofá para estirar su entumecido cuerpo – Maldita sea.

Casi todas sus articulaciones restañaron como un xilófono, mientras pensaba en que ocupar la tarde.

Asami le había dado el fin de semana libre, alegando que no saldría de casa para mostrarle toda su hospitalidad a su inquilina. De ser otra persona, pensaría que quería sexo; pero Korra no puede moverse.

No contenta con ello, la señorita Sato expresó su deseo de que no se informase a nadie sobre el cambio de planes y que Kuvira no diese parte o relevó a otra persona. Lo cual, añadía aun más problemas a su futuro laboral.

El problema de Kuvira es que no era muy dada a los fin de semana ocasionales. No solía tener fines de semana enteros. Cuando sucedía hacia una lista con planes que realizar, pero no tenía nada pensado para hoy. Aunque mentalmente pensaba en que hacer, ya había ido a correr, limpiado, practicado con el saco de boxeo, ido a la compra y visto Cyrano de Bergerac. Sí, estaba aburrida.

Antes de poder hacer o decir algo más, le llegó un mensaje al teléfono.

_-Hola, ¿Qué tal? – Opal._

_-Bueno, aburrida. Hoy no tengo que trabajar y no sé que hacer – Kuvira._

_-¡Estupendo!. Hoy podemos quedar – Opal._

_-¿Quedar? – Kuvira_

Durante unos segundos no supo de que demonios estaba hablando la pequeña bailarina, pero en ese momento llegó un mensaje bastante directo.

_-¿Te has olvidado?. ¿En serio?. ¡Íbamos a ir al cine! – Opal._

Lo había olvidado, pero no podía decir eso ni en sueños porque sabía que era algo muy importante para su amiga. Simplemente hizo lo único que podría hacer en ese momento. Fingir.

_-Sí que me acuerdo. Pensaba que no querrías hoy – Kuvira._

_-Pues será hoy. He dicho. ¿Mañana trabajas? – Opal._

Empezaba a sospechar, pero era mejor ser sincera en este momento. Opal tenía la habilidad de desarmarla poniendo un puchero.

_-No, no trabajo. ¿Por? – Kuvira._

_-¡Noche de chicas!. Recuerda que me debías cena y paseo – Opal._

_-De acuerdo, tu ganas.¿Donde y cuando? – Kuvira._

Quedar con una buena amiga le vendría bien. Además de que Opal siempre la escuchaba y la reconfortaba.

_-En hora y media en Circus. Ven elegante que luego saldremos a tomar algo – Opal._

_-Me prepararé como si fueras una cita especial – Kuvira._

_-Soy una cita especial y lo sabes. Hasta luego – Opal._

Apresurado, sin avisar, sin tenerlo en la agenda; pero ya tenía planes. A veces, Opal era una marabunta a su alrededor, pero la adoraba porque ella era todo cariño y siempre tenía una palabra amable. Divertida y cálida, como su sonrisa.

-Bien – no es que le agradase mucho salir hasta horas intempestivas, pero no le apetecía estar en su apartamento – A prepararse.

Aun tenía tiempo más que de sobra para decidir que ponerse, recordando en todo momento que debía vestir de forma informal. Lamentablemente, la mayoría de su armario era de todo menos informal. Desde que rompió con Junior había ignorado su armario y su guardarropa era algo bastante aburrido.

"Como aparezca con traje me va a matar", pensó mientras revolvía los las perchas en busca de algo que le diese una idea. Y por fin, lo encontró.

Una camisa entallada de color malva era algo idóneo para un día primaveral que había hoy, lo cual era extraño en esta época del año. Ella solía llevar ropa entallada, pero esta era algo más más ajustada que lo que solía usar normalmente, así que mejor buscar un jersey que cubra tanto descaro. Un jersey levemente entallado verde acompañaría a un traje gris perla que tenía y que acababa de recoger de la tintorería.

-Deberá ser suficiente – se dijo a si misma mientras se desnudaba cambiaba de ropa.

Aunque no dijera nada, le gustaba verse bien y reflejar levemente la silueta de su tonificado cuerpo. Ya vestida y ante el espejo, solamente pudo sonreír de forma coqueta y admitir que a veces acertaba con su vestimenta.

Unos toques del ultimo perfume que le regaló Su y Kuvira, por mero instinto, abrió el cajón de su pistola. Era un hábito, un buen hábito, pero que a veces le daba más de un susto. Aun recordaba cuando, años atrás, llevó a un museo su Glock por descuido. No se había dado cuenta hasta que un miembro de la seguridad el dio el alto y la encañonó. Lin fue al rescate, verificando la declaración de su protegida, y ganando con ello un año de mofa y burlas.

No queriendo recordar más momentos con Lin por hoy, cerró el cajón y tomó las llaves de su apartamento.

Su barrio era tranquilo, rodeado de edificios bajos, calzadas amplias y parques donde ahora los niños aprovechaban el día soleado para jugar con sus amigos. A ella le gustaba ver como en esos días sin nubes el parque por donde corría casi todas las mañanas, se llenaba de gritos y risas. Varias veces se veían familias enteras disfrutando de alguna actividad y a sentía levemente la envidia de no haber vivido momentos así.

La estación del metro estaba cerca. Le agradaba usar el transporte público y alejarse del tráfico en los días libras, pero extrañaba a Hollín. Había dejado a su compañero de cuatro ruedas a buen recaudo en el garaje de la Señorita Sato por si era necesario. Aunque, si debía de ser completamente sincera, le aterraba que otra persona condujese a Hollín y lo estrellase.

La fortuna estaba de su lado y pudo tomar el siguiente metro y estar con tiempo en la plaza para esperar por su amiga, de pasó que disfrutaba de la arquitectura.

Salir de los deprimentes túneles del metro era reconfortante, sobretodo al disfrutar de la brisa de la tarde y de la visión de una de las plazas más transitadas de toda la ciudad. Circus era un lujo arquitectónico en sí mismo, con edificios conservados al detalle y un ambiente histórico en cada baldosa de la calzada. No importaba los mastodónticos carteles publicitarios que atacaban tus sentidos al salir del subterráneo, el resto del lugar era mágico.

Los edificios, llenos de grandes arcos abovedados, las cornisas y molduras finamente elaboradas, evidenciaban el cariño de las construcciones de antaño. Esa plaza era un canto a la arquitectura decimonónica.

En el centro del lugar se erigía una enorme fuente que se hallaba custodiada por una estatua de Eros forjada en bronce. Aquel representante del amor se topaba en lo alto de la estructura, con sus alas extendidas y su arco listo para alcanzar a los enamorados. Kuvira recordaba con una sonrisa aquella estatua y aquel lugar, porque fue donde Junior y ella tuvieron su primera cita.

Antes de que pudiera seguir atendiendo a la arquitectura observó a Opal saludándola a los pies de la fuente. Para sorpresa de la escolta su amiga lucía de forma bastante sorprendente. Una camisa holgada blanca, que sin duda le había robado a su padre, iba acompañada de una corbata negra descolocada. Unos pantalones cortos negros y una medias oscuras cubrían sus tonificadas piernas, pero aun así se podía notar la definición de su musculatura. Si aquello no fuera ya una sorpresa que se salía de su forma de vestir, había que añadir que la bailarina lucía una chaqueta americana y un sombrero federa negro.

-Buenas tardes – saludó la escolta mientras se aproximaba – Estas muy guapa.

-Gracias – y orgullosa giró sobre sus talones con más gracia que una modelo – Sabía que te gustaría.

-¿De donde has sacado el sombrero? – nunca se lo había visto.

-El viernes pasado fui con mama al mercadillo que ponen en Aldgate East y había muchísima ropa y cosas interesantes.

-¿El mercadillo de Old Spitalfields?.

-Ese mismo – sonrió – ¿Has ido?.

-Suelo pasar por Portobello. Hay algunos vendedores de vinilos que ya me conocen y me reservan algún álbum cuando creen que me gustará.

-Eres importante – comentó intentando imitar un tono de admiración.

-Solamente una buena compradora – sonrió – Siempre me acerco a comprar por allí.

Sin previo aviso, Opal le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Por qué nunca hemos ido juntas? – refunfuñó con un puchero.

-Es que es mi momento especial – se disculpó – Puedo ir, hablar con algún vendedor sobre algún tema del ultimo álbum que compre y opinar sobre otros. Hablar de que tema de Jaco Pastorius es mejor. Discutir sobre si Coltraine era mejor saxofonista que Parker. Pasear por el lugar. Buscar horas por cada puesto y perderme entre el polvo sin preocuparme de la hora o de otras opiniones.

La mujer del lunar reflejaba una sonrisa enorme en su rostro cuando hablaba de esos días especiales en los que iba al mercadillo. Para muchos podía ser una búsqueda de curiosidades pero para ella era la caza del tesoro.

-Entiendo. Ese día eres tu y solo tu – aunque decepcionada entendía lo que intentaba expresar su amiga.

-Así es – confirmó.

-Me parece bien.

-Por cierto, ¿tu ropa es una parodia de cómo visto en el trabajo?.

-No – afirmó la bailarina con rotundidad – Es mi atuendo de gangster.

-¿De gangster? – preguntó con cierta sorna. No se imaginaba a nadie menos temible.

-Sí – dijo con cierta confianza – Los sombreros así son de gangster y los gangster somos peligrosos.

-Perdona – se disculpó Kuvira con cierta grandilocuencia – No sabía que estaba ante una chica tan peligrosa.

-Muy peligrosa – aclaró Opal – Pero si te portas bien, serás perdonada.

-¿Damos un paseo hasta la hora del cine?.

-Me complace – intentando fingir un acento italiano mal hecho, añadió – Estoy satisfecha. Signorina.

Y ofreciendo el brazo a su amiga intentó comportarse como un galán de película. Con el sombrero de lado, jugando burlonamente con el nudo de la corbata, la bailarina obtenía un aire socarrón y divertido que hacia que nadie pudiera negarse.

Kuvira era bastante más alta que su enjuta amiga, pero quiso seguir el juego por simple diversión. Poniendo su mano en el pecho, como conmocionada ante tal caballeroso gesto, dejó escapar un suspiro de fingida devoción. Intentando imitar a las mujeres elitistas que había visto hasta la saciedad en su carrera profesional, tomó el brazo que le ofrecían e intentó no trastabillar debido a la clara diferencia de altura.

-Y a donde vamos, señor de acento exótico – intentó imitar una de esas estruendosas risas que acompañaban obligatoriamente cada charla de la alta sociedad.

-Vamos a cine, hermosa señorita – contestó la acompañante con un intentó de voz varonil.

Si la risa de Kuvira era forzadamente estúpida; el intento de voz masculina de Opal daba hasta vergüenza ajena. La chica tenía una voz dulce y suave, a años luz de la voz de un hombre. Aquello hizo que la chica del lunar en el rostro comenzase a reírse a carcajadas.

-Ni forzando la voz te sale algo digno – bromeaba la escolta – Hay castratis con una voz más viril que la tuya.

Simulando estar ofendida, la bailarina volvió a imitar a ese hombre sin testículos ni virilidad alguna que destacar.

-Como se atreve. Soy todo un hombre – alegó golpeando con su sombrero a su acompañante.

Aquello era algo que siempre podía agradecerle a su amiga. Sacarle una risotada incluso en público. Era algo que siempre podían hacer juntas y que casi nadie entendía. Puede que el simple hecho de reír fuera algo cotidiano para muchos, pero no para Kuvira. No lo era ahora, mucho menos de niña. Los momentos donde una pequeña Opal arrastraba una capa hecha a mano por todos los lugares, buscando a su amiga e intentando hacerla sonreír, eran algunos de los momentos más entrañables y divertidos que podía mencionar. Después de aquello, a veces reían en secreto y no compartían el secreto con nadie porque era algo especial entre las dos. Con esos momentos pudo comprender que la risa era buena para el alma.

-Por cierto – la chica de cabello encrespado interrumpió sus meditaciones – Vas muy guapa.

Ni se había acordado de que había cambiado de estilo por hoy. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a vestir como cada día y olvidaba que era una ocasión especial.

-Gracias. ¿Te gusta?.

-Sí. Sigues vistiendo formal pero algo es algo – matizó

-¡Oye! – se quejó – Tampoco tanto.

-Vas con traje – expuso ante la visión del gris perla de la chaqueta – Informal sería ir con unos pantalones normales. Mejor aun, con vestido.

La mujer del lunar se ajustó el flequillo, intentando eludir la vergüenza que sentía por aquel comentario. Siempre había sido bastante musculosa y alta, llegando a representar el papel masculino en algunas parejas de danza y haciendo que la idea de un vestido la avergonzase. Con su espalda ancha y sus brazos musculados, no veía en ella la feminidad necesaria para poder lucir un vestido. Los pocos vestidos que tenía eran holgados y bastante veraniegos.

Las faldas de corte recto eran una excepción porque a veces las usaba en su trabajo. Bien fuera por variar o bien por un acto formal, se había acostumbrado a que ese estilo de falda se ciñesen a sus caderas como un par de guantes. Algo que no le desagradaba porque si de algo podía presumir Kuvira era de su bien tonificadas nalgas, fruto de entrenamiento y de carreras matinales.

-Yo creo que estarías preciosa – susurró la bailarina mientras le daba un ligero codazo amistoso – Los llevabas cuando estabas con mi hermano.

-No es lo mismo – inquirió – Algunos son de verano.

-Sí – dijo la bailarina con una sonrisa lacónica entre los labios – De anciana veraniega.

-¡Oye!.

-No te morirías por hacerme caso a mi alguna vez y no a mi madre – dejó caer sus hombros – Que tu eres casi de mi edad y ella una señora que podría ser tu madre.

-Pero es una dama – aunque ambas sabían que a veces no – Salvo cuando se enfada.

-Sobretodo cuando se enfada con mi tía.

Ambas sonrieron con ciertos nervios solo por el hecho de recordar aquellas discusiones que hacían tambalear los cimientos del teatro. No importaba que ambas hermanas se encerrasen en un cuarto para hablar a solas, la tensión subyacente enrarecía el ambiente y los gritos posteriores retumbaban en cada rincón del lugar. Luego, Lin bajaba las escaleras dando fuertes pisadas y Su subía a la vivienda para hacer la cena. La única regla durante los siguientes días era no hablar del tema ni preguntar sobre ello a ninguna de las dos. La sola mención de aquello podía convertir al curioso incauto en la victima de un basilisco. Ni siquiera Baatar Senior se atrevía a preguntar y argumentaba que eran tensiones de hermana.

La pareja descendió por una bulliciosa calle llena de tiendas, teatros y neones. En el corazón del West End, dada su cercanía a los teatros y a las principales zonas de compras, habían convertid aquella singular plaza y sus aledaños en una atracción turística en toda regla. El estilo victoriano de grandes derrames y arcos en los ventanales, adornaba las fachadas centenarias y se fundía con la modernidad del siglo XXI. El ladrillo tradicional, la piedra gris y la caliza blanquecina alzaban las construcciones y abrazan los enormes letreros del lugar que buscaban atraer el ojo curioso del turista. Era un lugar que podía ser algo agobiante a estas horas si no estabas acostumbrado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Kuvira – ¿Primero vamos al cine?.

-Sí – sonrió la joven de ojos opalinos – Quiero ver la ultima película de animación que ha salido.

-¿La del dragón oscuro?.

-Esa misma – afirmó con una ceja alzada en señal de sospecha – Y sé que tu también quieres verla.

Allí estaba el letrero del cine, con forma de cinta de película y una bobina destapada haciendo a su vez de logo. El lugar, ya lleno de gente sacándose fotografías al lado de los carteles. Todos señalaban a la figura troquelada de cartón del gran y amigable dragón negro que estelarizaba la ultima película de Dreamworks. Esperaron pacientemente su turno y fueron recibidas en una ventanilla decorada con bombillas blancas que imitaban las luces de los camerinos de un teatro.

-Dos para Cómo entrenar a tu dragón – solicitó la guardaespaldas, ya sacando la billetera para pagar.

Al darse cuenta de que iba ser invitada, Opal se colgó del brazo de su amiga y con el dedo indice comenzó a hacer círculos en el hombro de su acompañante.

-Gracias por pagarme la entrada, amor – dijo con un tono coqueto – Es un detalle después de olvidar el día que nos conocimos.

La chica de la taquilla fingió no escuchar nada y una pareja que estaba detrás miraron al cielo cuando una Kuvira roja de vergüenza oteó el horizonte como un animal asustado.

-Callate – aquello solo echó más leña al fuego y más artillería con la que atacar.

-¿Ahora te avergüenzas de mi en público? – se quejó – Después de haberte perdonado tanto.

-No digas ni una sola palabra – bufó en respuesta mientras tomaba las entradas.

-No vienes a cenar y vas con tus amigos a saber a donde – miraba hacia atrás esperando ver a la pareja ocultando el rostro en un rincón – Llegas a casa oliendo a burdel y ni me das un beso al despertarme.

La mujer del lunar quiso agarrar del hombro a su acompañante pero antes de darse cuenta se topó con la mirada inquisitorial de la pareja que estaba detrás de ambas.

-Deberías cuidar a tu chica – dijo el hombre de barba oscura – Que seas una mujer no te salva de ser idiota.

-Así se habla, Simon – arengó luna mujer de melena castaña y llena de rizos – Deberías apreciarla.

-Bien dicho Betty.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la responsable de tal broma pesada estaba en otra cola esperando para entrar. Con paso firme se acercó a su vera y la rodeó con uno de sus musculosos brazos.

-Eres una diablilla, Opal – no podía quejarse porque sabía que aquel gusto por las bromas le venía de familia.

-Te lo mereces por anular nuestras dos ultimas citas – enunció.

-Es que estaba muy ocupada yendo a burdeles con mis compañeros de trabajo – expuso para seguir con la broma. Lo mejor que podía hacer era no caer en las redes de aquella mujer de esbeltas piernas.

-No puede ser – se tapó la boca con la palma de la mano – Lo sabía.

-Sí – afirmó – Y disfrute de múltiples mujeres esa noche. Mujeres, hombres, drogas, alcohol y la pólvora de mi pistola.

La chica de ojos enjoyados y cabello encrespado rió en voz baja ante la idea de ver a su amiga haciendo algo así. Su superheroína de la infancia no sería capaz de hacer tales locuras.

-No lo dudo – dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta – Pero te quiero igual.

Acariciando aquella melena corta, sabiendo que a su acompañante le encantaba que le acariciasen la cabeza, dejó caer un beso en la frente. La bailarina cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación, hasta que abrió uno para exigir una demanda.

-Pero para perdonarte lo del burdel y las drogas quiero un menú de parejas extra grande.

-De acuerdo – de todos modos no le importa.

No era una persona con gustos caros y solamente se dejaba una buena cuantía de dinero en discos y películas. Para ella, pagar algo así apenas suponía un gasto.

-¿Encima con drogas y putas? – bufó la pareja de antes al unísono.

-¿Y le perdonas por un menú? – dijo ella.

-Puedes optar a alguien mejor – Dijo el hombre.

Tal era la tensión que Opal no parecía querer confesar que todo había sido una invención y para enredar más las cosas terminó alegando algo aun más increíble.

-No se preocupen – y con gesto relajado, añadió – Lo que me enfada es que no me haya llevado a mi con ella. Ha roto una tradición familiar.

Los ojos de Kuvira casi se salieron de las órbitas cuando escuchó semejante declaración. Aquello no solo era absurdo, sino que era algo casi delirante. Por si fuera poco, la pareja que se había metido en la conversación estaban completamente congelados por tal declaración.

-Nuestro turno – dijo la joven del sombrero y la corbata al darse cuenta de que ya era su turno – Dale los tickets al caballero.

La mujer de los ojos aceitunados así lo hizo y, para su fortuna, la pareja se distanció a otra sala.

Cuando los vieron entrar en otra sala, ambas amigas comenzaron a reír.

-Opal, estas loca.

-Casi se orinan con lo de tradición familiar – tuvo que abanicarse con su sombrero porque comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Creo que sus mandíbulas casi tocaron el suelo – dijo al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos por la risa.

-Bueno – señaló el menú para parejas super grande con chocolatinas – Comprame eso o pido el divorcio.

-Entendido, entendido.

-Y un paquete de grajeas. Pero que no sean de todos los sabores – bromeó.

-Lo siento. Somos muggles.

A los pocos minutos estuvieron en una gran sala de butacas rojas y sonido envolvente. La bailarina llevaba un gigantesco cuenco de pop-corn para dos, las chocolatinas y una pequeña bolsa de grajeas. Kuvira, dos refrescos tan grandes que no sabía si era la bebida para una película o la reserva de liquido de un camello.

-Me parece increíble que aun me pidieras las grajeas – refunfuñó – Ahora estas en un puesto importante y debes de cuidarte.

La bailarina se sentó en su butaca mientras picoteaba un poco.

-Con mi metabolismo acelerado si comiese lo que comen algunas compañeras me desmallaría. Peor aun, lo primero que me desaparecerían sería el pecho y ya tengo poco.

Era cierto que la chica tenía poco busto. En la adolescencia había estado algo acomplejada por el tamaño de sus pechos, sobretodo comparando su tamaño con el de la escolta. Sabía que ahora no le importaba pero quería animarla.

-Creo que están bien para tu complexión fina y delicada – sonaba forzado, mal y tonto; pero era el mejor esfuerzo que podía hacer.

Aquellos ojos opalinos se encontraron con aquellos verdes aceitunados y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No dijo nada. No hizo nada. Solamente sonrió.

Durante la película ambas se concentraron en como los humanos y los dragones aprendían a convivir. Hubo algún comentario gracioso, sobretodo cuando el dragón dragón ponía muecas que recordaban a un gato, pero poco más hablaron entre ellas.

La película tuvo un final impactante, lleno de tensión y nervios. Ese deseo de Kuvira de dejar salir a su niña interior hacia que se emocionase con esos films. No le importaba saber que los buenos siempre ganaban y que todo sería felicidad, porque eso era lo que le gustaba de ver aquel espectáculo con los ojos de un niño.

Los créditos aparecieron, algunos aplaudieron y las luces se encendieron. Cuando la joven de lánguido flequillo se fijó en su acompañante, esta tenía el cuenco vacío en el regazo. Ella había dejado de comer porque se sentía bastante llena, cuando aun quedaba una tercera parte del contenido en el recipiente. Dicho contenido ahora estaba en el estomago de su acompañante que se frotaba complacida la tripa.

-¿Has comido mucho?.

-Sí – contestó – Ni me apetece cenar.

-De no ser porque sé que te has comido casi tu peso en snacks pensaría que estas enferma – bromeó, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ambas salieron de la sala entre bromas y opiniones de la película. Estaban emocionadas destacando la banda sonora, la increíble animación de las nubes y las luces del ocaso reflejándose en el mar de aquella pequeña isla vikinga.

Al salir, las calles presentaban las marcas y la humedad de una lluvia pasajera. Algunos rincones ya tenían densos charcos y los automóviles al pasar elevaban el agua, salpicando. Había sido una suerte que hubieran estado tranquilas y bien resguardadas disfrutando del film.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos a algún lugar o te acompaño a casa? – cuidaba de que su amiga llegase a casa sana y salva. Temía la ira de Su si algo le pasaba a su pequeña.

-Aun es temprano – dijo mientras jugaba con su sombrero – ¡Vamos a tomar unas copas!. Conozco un sitio estupendo cerca de aquí.

-No sé si debiéramos – aguantaba bien el alcohol pero su carácter se hacia más problemático.

No pudo decir nada más porque antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrada por el brazo. La chica de cabello encrespado tiraba de su amiga como un perro que acaba de encontrar el rastro de una presa, saliendo de la calle principal con celeridad.

En una calle contigua, cerca de un callejón, se podía ver un pequeño letrero negro con las letras en blanco, azul y rojo. El nombre del lugar era 'Korbel'. La guardaespaldas no estaba segura de que ese fuera un buen lugar para estar, sobretodo debido a que solamente un par de farolillos decoraban la entrada, pero se fiaba de la opinión de su amiga.

Al entrar, sus dudas se disiparon. Aquel lugar era un antiguo taller de principios del siglo XX restaurado para ser un local acogedor. Las paredes tenían un tono color crema que contrastaba con las herramientas antiguas que tenían ancladas en las paredes. Al juzgar por las sierras clavadas en la pared y los cinceles expuestos en vitrinas, Kuvira dedujo que en el pasado el lugar había sido un taller de ebanistería. Las vigas de soporte estaban expuestas y de ellas colgaban las luces blancas que iluminaban el lugar. Mientras tanto, los tabiques estaban decorados con luces navideñas y daban un aspecto divertido a la estancia. Por ultimo, unos farolillos de cristal verde engalanan la zona tras la barra de madera pulida y visten las botellas expuestas con un aire místico. Era un lugar precioso que sorprendía a primera vista.

No tardaron en encontrar asiento. Había bastante gente riendo y disfrutando, pero al fondo pudieron disfrutar de una mesa alejada del bullicio.

-Voy a pedir, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó la responsable de que estuvieran en el lugar.

-Una Guiness – dijo la joven de cabello trenzado mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y el jersey. Hacia bastante calor.

Al rato regresó la pequeña Beifong, con una camarera tras ella, portando varias bebidas. Una Guiness, una botella de cerveza rubia y dos vasos de chupito con un liquido extraño.

-Aquí esta el cargamento – sonrió.

-¿Qué más has pedido? – aclaró – Te dije que solo la cerveza.

-Tranquila – le guiñó un ojo – Tendremos que hablar tranquilamente.

Eso significaba que iba a alcoholizar un poco a su amiga para que hablase relajadamente. Eso preocuparía a cualquiera pero no a Kuvira. Ella confiaba en su amiga y decidió que hacia muchísimo que no bebía y disfrutaba sin pensar en el mañana. Mañana podría tener resaca pero hoy iban a charlar como siempre hacían. Durante horas y sin mirar el reloj.

-¿De que es tu cerveza?.

-Es una cerveza checa – aclaró la bailarina – Korbel es cerveza en checo y vende algunas marcas de la República Checa.

-¿Habías venido antes?.

-Con unas compañeras del cuerpo de baile – sonrió con picardía – No todas somos tan formales como crees. Algunas vinimos a celebrar el ingreso y acabamos con una noche muy surrealista.

-¿Por qué?.

-Antes de nada – dijo alzando los chupitos – Un brindis por nosotras y todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.

Ese intento de solemnidad hizo que la escolta apreciase estos momentos. Su mirada cetrina y afilada se relajaba cuando estaba con su amiga. Era un efecto casi terapéutico.

-Salud – y ambas tomaron de un trago la bebida. No dijeron nada, pero Opal tenía un poderoso color en las mejillas.

-¿Tequila? – ella aguantaba bien el alcohol pero no su pequeña amiga – ¿Sin limas ni sal?

-Mierda – bufó disgustada – Sabía que se me olvidaba algo.

La escolta saboreó su cerveza negra en grandes tragos. El tequila era como un ritual y había sido mancillado por un descuido inocente. Lo mejor sería arrancar todo el sabor de la bebida.

-¿Qué pasó esa noche surrealista? – la curiosidad pudo con ella.

La bailarina agitó su cabello. Ese cabello encrespado como una maraña de plumas de cuervo intentaba ocultar la vergüenza de su amiga.

-Una chica con la que vine "perdió" sus bragas en el baño – susurró.

-¿Cómo demonios puede pasar eso? – era tan absurdo que tenía que ser cierto.

-Bueno – un atisbo de sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en el rostro de la Beifong – Es que me las quiso dar.

-¿Por qué?.

-No se le ocurrió otra forma de intentar llamar mi atención que pedirme que fuera a ayudarla a buscar sus bragas al servicio de mujeres – aclaró.

Kuvira no podía creerlo. Opal era una joven hermosa, dulce y un poco pícara; pero nada se podía asemejar con una amante del sexo rápido en un bar.

"¿Será cierto lo del sexo en el arte?", pensó en referencia a la vida sexual disoluta de las bailarinas. Ella no podía imaginar a su compañera de aventuras dando su cuerpo a cualquiera. No, ella no era así. Ella la conocía.

-Tuve que librarme de ella como pude – al escuchar eso Kuvira respiró aliviada – Solo tengo que verla en los ensayos.

-¿Se porta bien?.

-La he pillado viéndome el culo un par de veces. No te preocupes – tenía que relajar cualquier preocupación o su superheroína particular se presentaría en el ensayo para encañonarlos a todos y a todas.

-Sin duda es algo muy extraño – comentó – Por cierto, ¿cómo te llevas con Ty lee?.

Una sonrisa amplía se dibujó en su rostro. Ty Lee había sido la bailarina más joven en entrar en el Ballet del Loto y era considerada un prodigio para muchos. Además de eso, era la encargada de ayudar en los ensayos de los nuevos integrantes.

-Genial – tenía que decirlo o moriría de emoción – Sabía que tenía fama de amable y divertida, pero no imaginaba cuanto. Me encanta estar con ella y como te conoce me trata con más familiaridad. Me dijo que te diese recuerdos.

-Se los devolveré la próxima vez que la señorita Sato y ella queden para algo.

Opal tomó el resto de su cerveza casi de un trago, casi como una chica ruda recién salida de prisión.

-Un día es un día – y buscando a la camarera con la vista la llamó – Disculpe, dos tragos de pisco y un ron con cola.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de apuntar la comanda, Kuvira terminó su cerveza de un trago y la dejó en la bandeja de la camarera.

-¿Tienen The Glenlivet? – preguntó Kuvira

-Doce años, señorita.

-Un whisky Glenlivet cargado. Tres dedos. Un hielo -ordenó.

-Ahora mismo, señorita.

La mujer se marchó a la barra y la bailarina se quedó sorprendida por la determinación y porte que acababa de mostrar su acompañante. Sabía que era una mujer de acción, pólvora y armas de fuego, pero ahora parecía que se había convertido en una versión femenina y tremendamente sexy de James Bond.

-Si me hablas a mi con ese tono creo que me asustaría – dijo – Me asustaría y luego llegaría al orgasmo.

-¿Con qué tono? – no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Has sido directa, contundente y algo intimidante.

-Es que quería ser concisa – aclaró – No me gusta el bourbon y me gusta el whisky frío. Hay sitios que no le ponen hielo y otros que le ponen demasiado hielo. Prefiero especificarlo a quejarme.

-Bien dicho – y apoyó su mejilla en su mano, descansando su cuerpo en la mesa – Ahora te imagino especifica en la cama.

-¿Qué? – un leve rubor surgió de las mejillas de la joven del lunar.

-Mi pobre hermano tuvo que haber sufrido mucho.

-Siempre lo trate bien.

-¿Seguro que no le mandabas y él obedecía? – conocía a su hermano y sabía sus defectos.

Esos ojos pristinos como dos joyas la estaban mirando con una ceja levemente alzada, acusándola silenciosamente de que en la alcoba ella era igual de dominante.

-Digamos que – resopló algo avergonzada – A veces me costaba no decirle que no quería todo tan suave y delicado.

-¿Mojigato? – preguntó con cierta sorna – Creo que pensaba que tenía que tratarte como si fueras una princesa de cuento.

Sí – confirmó – Y me gustaba sentirme especial. Me gustaba que tomasemos decisiones juntos. Me gustaban sus detalles.

La camarera llegó con dos piscos y otra dos bebidas. Los piscos venían en dos pequeñas copas bajas. Kuvira jamás había visto ese licor y se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Y esto?.

-Una compañera lo toma. Su abuela es de allí o algo así – explicó mientras lamía el adorno que habían puesto en la bebida.

Los tragos eran vasos más largos que se solían beber en dos tandas. A medio camino entre un pequeño trago y una copa de alcohol. Un trago era la opción ideal para aquel que solamente quería saborear una bebida sin mezclar y luego seguir con sus cervezas.

-Gracias -dijeron ambas.

-Si necesitan algo más – y se retiró la camarera.

-Bueno – Opal volvió a la conversación – Creo que te faltaba añadir un 'pero'.

Tenía razón.

-Pero a veces se enfrascaba demasiado en su trabajo y yo en el mio – sus hombros cayeron victima del desanimo de recordar esa época – Eramos demasiado ambiciosos.

-¿Por eso acabó vuestra relación? – puede que fuera la curiosidad de una posible cuñada la que hablase por ella.

-Por eso y porque ya en la intimidad no congeniábamos – sin pensarlo, tomó su pisco de un solo trago.

Después de saborearlo sorprendentemente dulce que era aquel brebaje, la mujer de ojos afilados y lunar en el rostro se ocupó de su escoces con un trago suave que le permitiese mezclar los sabores en el paladar. Conocía perfectamente el regusto de ese whisky y su gusto afrutado. Ahora quería experimentar la mezcla de varios sabores en sus papilas gustativas.

Opal también atacaba su copa de ron con cola, mientras bromeaban intentando imitar la voz de Junior diciendo alguna de sus características frases que siempre decía pero siempre repetir tanto como ellas le acusaban.

Pronto el tiempo pasó y volvieron a pedir lo mismo para recargar su noche con más bebidas espirituosas.

-Voy a preguntar algo incomodo, Kuv – intentaba mascullar una pregunta para que no sonase tan mal en voz alta cómo en su cabeza – ¿En qué no congeniabais mi hermano y tu?.

Alzando el dedo indice en señal de autoridad, la mujer de cabello trenzado tomó su copa de whisky y decidió vaciarla de un largo trago. Levantó el vaso vacío, pero aun con los hielos intactos sonando dentro, y la camarera entendió el gesto.

Esta vez no hubo palabra alguna por parte de ella y solamente necesitó un poco de lenguaje corporal para que la camarera se apurase a traerle un whisky. Mientras tanto, aquel dedo indice imperante se situó en sus labios, dejando claro que quería disfrutar del silencio de la charla hasta que la bebida volviese a sus manos. Tampoco hubo que esperar mucho porque con cierta presteza un nuevo vaso de Glenlivet volvía a estar frente a ellas.

Opal no dijo nada, pues temía que hubiera tocado una fibra sensible que diese al traste con una noche tan especial. Ya con el embriagador brebaje en la mano, la escolta tomó un tragó y suspiró.

-No lo sé – confesó.

-Dios – pudo respirar. Aun le hablaba.

-¿Qué?.

-Te quedaste en silencio – dijo con el ceño fruncido – Pensaba que te habías enfadado conmigo por preguntar.

-No – y acariciando el rostro de su amiga para calmarla añadió – Lo siento, pero es que no quería decir algo que pudiera molestarte. Es tu hermano.

-Yo os veía bien y os veo bien. Por eso preguntaba – habían roto de manera amistosa y nunca se habían recriminado nada en contra.

-Era por todo y por nada a la vez – le costaba encontrar las palabras. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte cuando tenía que hablar de sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Cómo? – a su cara de sorpresa había que añadirle el reflejo del un par de copas encima.

-Nos centrábamos demasiado en nuestras profesiones y cuando estábamos juntos era extraño – aclaró – Nunca decidía a donde ir o que hacer. Nunca estaba bien con el hecho de improvisar y quería casi tener una maldita agenda que marcase lo que íbamos a hacer ese día.

Tenía que dejar esa carga a un lado y desahogarse. Eso reflejaba su frente apoyada en sus manos y Opal lo sabía.

-Continua.

-Me gusta planificar. Yo también me siento más cómoda sabiendo que haré y a donde iré – recordar esos momentos la exasperaba – Pero no es lo mismo planear un viaje en pareja que ir a pasear un domingo.

-Típico de mi hermano – se apoyó en la silla mientras escuchaba una historia que le era muy familiar.

Junior siempre había sido una persona que se estresaba cuando no se cumplía un horario y un plan. Ya lo hacia con los viajes familiares cuando era pequeño y ahora, aunque más contenido, seguía haciéndolo.

-Además que todo le parecía bien – continuó – No digo que me guste discutir pero todo lo que hiciera o dijese le parecía bien. Podía haberle dicho que iba a sacrificar cachorritos para invocar al Balrog de Tolkien y me hubiera dicho que le parecía bien.

-Seguramente te hubiera ayudado.

-Y después estaba su manía por querer convertir todo en algo logarítmico – eso sí que lo odiaba – Todo son números. Trabajas con números, estudias con números y respiras con números. No quiero que hagas diserciones sobre el promedio de notas o cosas así.

-¿Hacia eso? – sonaba tan estúpido que le costaba hasta creerlo.

-Sí – afirmó – Las notas por octava; el compás; los decibelios; el semitono de raíz duodécima. Todo números. Odiaba escuchar música con él porque me estropeaba la magia del momento.

-Pero si le encanta la música – ella sabía que su hermano adoraba el mundo de los acordes.

-Sí, pero para mi es sentimiento y pasión en las entrañas – dice mientras aprieta su viente para indicar que para ella el arte salía de lo más oscuro y profundo del ser humano.

-¿Tan mal era?.

-Era cómo si yo no dejase de hablar de armas de fuego – expuso – Así que entonces lo vi.

-¿El qué?.

-Que yo soy fría y él también. Nos estábamos congelando juntos y no lo sabíamos.

-¿Tan mal estaba todo? – su idea de que se estaban tomando un tiempo era completamente falsa.

-Ni en el sexo.

La bailarina no estaba segura de querer preguntar sobre como eran sus relaciones con su hermano porque era algo incomodo.

"Sí vamos a hablar, hablemos de todo", pensó antes de preguntar sobre la vida intima de la antigua pareja.

-¿Y en el sexo?.

-A veces bien – Kuvira estaba completamente desinhibida.

-¿A veces?.

-Sé a lo que me dedico pero a mi también me gusta que me traten de forma dulce a veces - intentando bajar un poco el tono, continuó - Me gustaba que me tratase como a una dama, siempre fue un caballero, pero lo hacia como si fuera a romperme.

-Comprendo – y un rubor se adueñó de ambas ante tales confesiones.

-A veces quería acción, pasión, picante en la comida.

-Querías que mi hermano llegase a tu apartamento y te hiciese el amor en la mesa de la cocina sin avisar.

-O al menos que me tocase con deseo – ahora sonaba indignada – Siempre tenía que empezar yo. Si por él fuera, no nos hubiéramos acostado. Tuve que comprarme lencería sexy para llamar su atención. ¿Es que soy fea?.

-No – la tranquilizó – Eres muy hermosa

-Gracias.

-A veces pienso que mi hermano a veces parece asexual – y ambas rieron, relajando el estrés del momento.

Durante algunos minutos volvieron a bromear con momentos del pasado; guardando especial inquina a los tropiezos de Junior. Al final, Kuvira volvió a pedir un whisky y Opal prefirió una Piña Colada en esta ocasión.

-Así que, ¿vuelves a estar con las chicas o con los chicos? – preguntó la chica del cabello encrespado señalando a la camarera – Porque esa lleva horas siendo la fiel sirvienta de la Reina Kuvira.

-Nunca me he fijado en géneros y ella de seguro es heterosexual – aclaró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-No ha intentado decirnos nada a nosotras pero ha estado bromeando con el grupo de chicos de la barra – no había aprendido de Lin durante años como para que ahora un par de escoceses corriendo por sus venas le nublasen la percepción tanto.

-Pero Asami Sato si juega en tu equipo, ¿no? – ahora otro punto que quería tocar desde hacia tiempo.

-Sí. Dudo que le interesen los hombres.

-¿Te interesa ella? – y sus ojos se afilaron para atender a la respuesta.

-Es hermosa y amable, pero no.

-Si es hermosa y amable, ¿Por qué no? – le intrigaba – ¿Por el trabajo?.

-Sí – confirmó – Y porque en el fondo es como si necesitase la aceptación de otros para no autodespreciarse.

-Con el dinero que tiene puede pagarse mucha aceptación – su tono era ladino y con un regusto envenenado.

-Pero ella no es así. Ella quiere hacer algo fuera del dinero y es algo verdaderamente noble de su parte – defendió a su señora.

-Pero no te fías de esa chica recién llegada – dedujo con cierta resignación – Y yo que pensaba que era porque te gustaba su jefa.

-Me atrae pero solo físicamente y no como el relámpago que necesito – sus manos se extendían para intentar focalizar sus ideas – No estamos en la misma página de la obra.

-¿Podrías intentarlo?.

-Intente estar en otra página con tu hermano y no funcionó – sonrió con un aire melancólico – No se puede cambiar las pautas del camino. Asami Sato intenta cambiar las suyas y se adaptaría a las de cualquiera con el fin de encontrar algo. Yo no quiero eso. No quiero que lo haga por mi, ni por nadie que no sea ella misma.

-En cierto modo la proteges – sonreía con envidia – Es muy afortunada.

-Se ha acercado a mi buscando eso que anhela pero no de la forma que tu crees – quería aclarar las cosas que había presupuesto su amiga – Dudo que ella busque mi atención de esa forma y yo no la ofrezco así.

-Cuando os vi parecía que quería más.

-Puede que fuera solo porque quería sentir algo que no sabe que es – sonaba algo digno del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, pero era el fruto de acompañar a la señorita Sato todos los días – Celebro que me considere alguien de confianza, casi una amiga. Nada más.

-Pese a que sea muy profundo eso que dices – inquirió – Yo creo que pudiste tener algo con ella.

-No lo sé.

-Espero que no lo sepas nunca – sentenció sin disimulo.

En cierta medida, Kuvira sabía que su amiga no confiaba en Asami Sato y temía que algo le sucediese. Si ahora le contaba el encontronazo con Lin, el usar a su prima como munición contra su tía, y las peticiones de la heredera; sin duda la odiaría y pondría el grito en el cielo. Opal era calmada en ese aspecto, pero sus arranques de ira eran temibles y bien conocidos por ella. Lo mejor era no contar ciertos temas a ciertas personas.

-Dejemos el tema que semeja que me estas interrogando – y mirando su reloj se fijó en que ya era bastante tarde – Será mejor que nos vayamos. Te acompañaré hasta el teatro.

-Vale – dijo, colocándose el sombrero y acompañándolo de una sonrisa ebria.

Opal fue a buscar su billetera pero la escolta pagó toda la bebida que habían tomado, lo que valió por un afectuoso y cálido abrazo, acompañado de un beso en la mejilla.

-Ese por invitarme – alegó la bailarina mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla de su amiga y le daba otro beso – Este por decirme que tengo buen cuerpo.

Generalmente la joven del lunar hubiera mascullado algo avergonzada, pero gracias al alcohol eso no importaba. Era su compañera de aventuras y tenía que hacerla feliz.

Ya era noche cerrada y una brisa fría se había adueñado de las calles de la ciudad. Por suerte no estaba lloviendo y solamente tenían que preocuparse por llegar al teatro. La bailarina se aferraba a su acompañante buscando algo más de calor, con su mejilla en el hombro de su amiga. La guardaespaldas la rodeaba con un brazo mientras observaba a todos lados por si alguien sospechoso aparecía. No era su protegida, pero era Opal. Aunque bebida, iba a seguir teniendo costumbres y a seguir siendo su heroína de capa espada.

-Oye – dijo la Beifong mientras su indice jugaba con el mentón de su amiga – ¿Cómo era la ropa que te compraste para mi hermano?.

El frío y la facilidad para decir eso por la calle hizo que Kuvira se sonrojase ante la impertinencia inocente de su amiga.

-¿Me estas preguntando eso en plena calle?.

-Lo bueno que tienen las calles transitadas es que nadie se fija en ti – declaró mientras su dedo pulsaba el mentón de su amiga – Dímelo o sigo atacando tu mentón hasta llegar a mi casa.

No quería enfadarse, así que en vez de avergonzarse y describir la lencería, se limitó a pararse en el escaparate de una tienda similar. Así ambas semejaban ver lencería sin pasar el bochorno de de describirlo.

-Unos son similares a ese de allí y ese de allí – señaló dos maniquíes que portaban piezas sorprendentemente pequeñas.

Uno llevaba un conjunto negro que constaba de con sujetador bajo con encaje de encaje blanco que exponía mucho los pechos y tanga bajo negro con encaje blanco. El conjunto de negro y blanco terminaba con un lazo como si fuera una adaptación de un uniforme de sirvienta.

El otro maniquí llevaba unas bragas transparentes con bordados opacos que ocultaban ciertas partes más que reveladoras.

"Nunca pensé en que pudiera vestir así", pensó Opal ante su sorpresa, "Espera. ¡Para llevar esos tiene que estar depilada!".

-¿Estabas depilada? – la duda la mataba.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo era el otro?.

-Venía con liguero y medias – resopló – Y tengo unas piernas muy marcadas para unas medias.

-Tonterías – le dio un golpe en el hombro – Eso no es verdad.

-Bueno, vamos.

-¿Ahora llevas algo así?.

-Llevo ropa interior deportiva.

-Oh – sonó decepcionada – Aburrida.

Al poco rato terminaron por llegar al teatro. Era tarde y nadie moraba por la zona del teatro. Había que subir unos cuantos pisos para encontrarse con algo de alboroto. Cuando Opal abrió la puerta y tecleó el código de seguridad, se activaron las luces secundarias del recibidor, bañando con una tenue y fantasmal luz toda la enorme estancia.

La bailarina estaba algo alcoholizada, pero se movía vivaz y emocionada mientras abría el cerrojo de una de las puertas de acceso al teatro.

-Oye. ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba la su amiga – Tienes que ir arriba.

-No quiero – abrió la enorme puerta – He decidido darte un espectáculo.

Sin pedir opinión alguna empujó a su acompañante por la espalda con cierto esfuerzo para ella y mayor sorpresa para Kuvira. Luego de ello, selló el portón desde el interior y tomó la mano de su amiga. Las luces secundarias atenuaban el enorme espacio lleno de butacas donde Opal arrastraba a su amiga al escenario.

-¿Pero qué haces? – la escolta no entendía nada.

-No pudiste venir a mis ensayos ni una sola vez. Por eso voy a bailar un número especial para tí – explicó – Tengo aun todas las cosas de los ensayos aquí abajo.

-¿Por qué aun las tienes?.

-Porque me olvidaba de ellas y porque esperaba a que vinieras un día y te enseñase el espectáculo.

Ya estaban al lado del escenario. El olor a caoba y cera pulida llenaba las fosas nasales de la guardaespaldas. Ese escenario tan mimado por Baatar Senior había sido el hogar de muchas alegrías y muchos buenos momentos. Subirse a la madera siempre le hacia sonreír.

-Espera aquí – ordenó la chica de cabello encrespado.

La mujer del lunar esperó y enseguida se prendieron las luces del escenario y de las butacas. Algunas personas podrían tropezar en la penumbra de las bambalinas, pero los Beifong se había criado de telón en telón.

Al poco comenzó a escuchar una música que parecía salida de los felices años 20. Se escuchó la voz de Opal por la megafonía.

-Mientras me pongo cómoda ocupa la primera fila – ronroneó para añadir impacto a la sesión – Y por favor, quitate o que necesites para estar cómoda.

La guardaespaldas sonrió ante la gracia de su amiga y saltó del escenario para ocupar el mismo centro de la primera fila. A decir verdad, la calefacción comenzaba a hacer efecto, sin duda la había conectado Opal, y decidió despojarse de su jersey y su americana. Entre el calor agradable del lugar y el whisky, se desabrochó dos botones y esperó.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar un piano y un silbido, acompañado de un contrabajo tenue. En ese momento, taconeando con donaire y contoneando las caderas, llegó Opal al escenario. La bailarina se había puesto sus zapatos de claqué y comenzaba a despedir caprichosos puntazos mientras sus manos dibujabas formas en el aire. Llevaba el sombrero, ligeramente ladeado, y exhibía una mirada seductora y predadora a la vez. La camisa levemente abierta para poder moverse con sultura, sobretodo cuando las trompetadas comenzaron a sonar y jugaba con el vaivén de sus caderas. Sus caderas estaban liberadas de sus pantalones y solo la camisa intentaba esconder unas bragas negras. Sus piernas, tonificadas después de años de entrenamiento, lucían el porte marcado de su oficio y la delicadeza natural de su cuerpo. Aquellos muslos bien formados podían enviar a cualquiera a un mundo de pensamientos obscenos y ahora comenzaban a aflojar deseos en la única espectadora del lugar.

Kuvira miraba maravillada el espectáculo, deleitándose con aquella arte convertida en lujuria donde Opal, su Opal, desabotonaba levemente su camino y se mordía el labio inferior. La bailarina dejaba de sonreír y no perdía el paso en ningún momento. Su ejecución tenía dos cosas excepcionales: técnica y erotismo.

La chica del escenario alzaba y dejaba caer sus piernas con cada acorde, cruzándolas a gran velocidad y girando sobre sí mima. Era en esos momentos donde la mujer que estaba sentada en la butaca podía admirar las perfectas nalgas de quien le daba el espectáculo. Pequeño, redondo, y bien tonificado; se encontró pensando en lo sabroso que sería clavar allí sus dientes.

El show aun no terminaba y Opal se mezclaba giros de ballet con aquella técnica de claque heredada. Ese estilo, marca de la casa de Su, estaba siendo representado de forma atrevida y vivaz. En un silencio del tema, la bailarina alzó en vertical perfecta una pierna, dejando solo a esos tacones de suela metálica en aguantando su peso. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo se tensó y lució su musculatura al tiempo que exhibió su excepcional equilibrio. Kuvira casi quería arrancar a aplaudir cuando el tema acelero y las trompetas aumentaron el ritmo, compás que no perdió su amiga. No era un show, era una maravilla.

La joven de cabello encrespado se sentó al borde del escenario, cruzando las piernas rápidamente y alzándolas por encima de su cabeza. La escolta solo pudo fijarse en la mirada divertida que le regalaba y en aquellas diminutas bragas negras. Sí, comenzaba a tener aun más calor.

La canción seguía sonando y Opal se dejó caer para continuar con los últimos acordes cerca de Kuvira. Sintiendo como Kuvira se empequeñecía en su asiento y miraba con los ojos fijos como hechizada. Eso la hizo sentir muy poderosa y decidió dar un buen final al show.

Su tacón se apoyo en el apoya-brazos, luciendo el brillo de su piel cuidada durante años, a la vez que seguía moviendo su vientre al son de los últimos acordes lentos del silbido. Mientras su invitada intentaba mirar a todas las partes de su anatomía, ella lanzaba el sombrero al aire, pasaba sus manos por su cabello y desabrochaba otro botón de su camisa para evidenciar que no había ninguna otra prenda debajo de ella.

-¿Te gustó el show? – preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Sí – tragó pesadamente la espectadora – Normal que lograses la plaza.

-Este fue mejor. Fue especial – se sentó a horcajadas sobre su amiga mirándola fijamente – Fue solo para ti.

Uno de los indices de la Beifong jugó con el tembloroso labio inferior de la guardaespaldas. El alcohol la desinhibía y Opal no ayudaba en nada. Allí estaba, sobre ella, jugando con sus labios y casi mostrando sus caprichosos pezones; luciéndose ante una hambrienta. Hambrienta de deseo, de sexo, de placer. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin conocer el calor de otro cuerpo que no podía rechazarlo.

No le importaba acostarse con una mujer y que quedase todo en una aventura de una noche, pero llevaba meses sin animarse a ir a algún club. Los pocos días que tenía para ella prefería emplearlos en madrugar y hacer otros planes. Sin embargo, ahora le entregaban un postre de canela y crema en bandeja de plata.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – se aventuró a preguntar la escolta.

-¿No se nota? – susurró mientras se acercaba a su victima y seguía moliendo sus caderas a la vez.

Se notaba que era una experta bailarina. Ese contoneo estaba excitando a Kuvira sobremanera. Notaba como chocaban las caderas de su amiga contra su monte de Venus y eso la estaba volviendo loca. De ser hombre, ahora tendría una erección terrible.

-Para por favor – rogó mientras agarraba esas traviesas caderas y las masajeaba.

Cuando sus manos se desviaron a las nalgas de Opal, esta supo que ese ruego era mentira. Esas manos tocando su culo evidenciaban la necesidad de su invitada. La necesidad de atender al instinto y no a la razón. Eso era bueno porque la menor de los Beifong era todo instinto.

-Te amo, Kuvira – susurró mientras se apretó más contra la mujer que se servía de asiento - Te amo desde hace años. Muchos años. Puede que toda mi vida.

-¿Cómo? –- estaba sorprendida. Cuando quiso apartar las manos de donde inconscientemente las había colocada, fue tomada de las muñecas para impedir que sus dedos abandonasen la tela de esas bragas.

-No, no, no – la reprendió amorosamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – No te irás.

Aquel beso en la mejilla fue seguido de la leve marca de una lengua húmeda en el lóbulo de la oreja y un leve mordisco que provocó un gemido apagado por parte de su victima.

-Hoy eres toda mía, Kuvira – cada silaba dejaba correr un sendero de aire cálido que impactaba en el cuello de la escolta.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? – no lo entendía.

Las manos de Opal liberaron las suyas y la mujer del lunar aferró aquellas nalgas con deseo contenido. Las manos de la bailarina comenzaron a abrir un poco más la camisa de su invitada y a masajear su cuello.

-Porque soy una buena hermana – admitió mientras besaba aquel escote y sentía el fino tacto de aquella camisa malva – Cuando estabas con mi hermano no quise hacer nada. No quería meterme entre vosotros. Cuando lo dejasteis quería esperar. No quería ser mala contigo o con él. Sufrí durante años por ser una buena amiga y una buena hermana. Ahora sé que podía haberte dado más que él.

-Pero, pero, pero – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir como su cuello era invadido y una corriente eléctrica surgía de aquellos besos.

Los mordiscos traviesos en su cuello la hacían tensarse y apretar casi inconscientemente el culo de su atacante. Ante esa respuesta, Opal dejaba escapar un leve gemido que moría en sus tímpanos.

-Años pensando en esto. Deseando esto. Necesitando esto – bufó mientras se frotaba y dejaba escapar un alarido necesitado – Ni te imaginas como envidie a mi hermano.

Kuvira intentaba contenerse, pero fue inútil. Como un animal famélico ante un manjar, buscó los labios de la Beifong y los encontró fácilmente. Ese beso fue un beso suave al principio, lleno de necesidad y miedo por ambas partes. Delicado al principio pero corrompido en una serie de gruñidos animales a los pocos segundos. Ambas sabían que querían.

La escolta comenzó a abrir lo que quedaba de la camisa de Opal, mostrando aquellos pequeños y hermosos pechos. No se contuvo y los cató con sus labios, haciendo que la bailarina produjese un sonido animal a la vez.

-Lo siento, Kuvira – dijo antes de empujar a su amiga contra el respaldo del asiento y abrir aquella camisa malva de par en par.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó solo para sentir segundos después como sus pechos eran amasados por las manos de quien estaba sobre ella.

-Porque ahora presento batalla – gruñó mientras alzaba el sujetador deportivo y liberaba los grandes pechos de la otra mujer.

Kuvira tenía unos pechos generosos, dos o tres tallas más grandes que los de la bailarina. Eran duros, tersos y firmes.

-Que grandes son – dijo maravillada la más joven de las dos – Escuchame.

-Te escuchó – respondió la escolta mientras se apretaba para poder notar más piel tocándose entre ellas.

-No voy a perder – gruñó Opal – Ni contra mi hermano, ni contra esa Asami Sato. Esta vez aquí estoy y voy a ir con ventaja.

Entonces le robó un beso aun más necesitado que los anteriores. Sus lenguas jugaron incansablemente, dejando bailaron y pudieron hacer que ambas saboreasen lo que había bebido la otra. Whisky mezclado con Piña Colada y saliva. Extraño pero agradable.

-Voy a enseñarte lo que puedo hacer – susurró la bailarina mientras se levantó y comenzó a abrir el pantalón de su acompañante.

Sabiendo lo que pretendía, Kuvira se estiró y ayudó a bajarse los pantalones para facilitar las cosas. Hubiera querido quitárselos por completo, pero antes de poder hacer nada fue asaltada de nuevo. La chica Beifong no esperó y coló la meno en las bragas de la otra mujer, mientras rociaba de besos su pecho. Cada milímetro de la piel de Kuvira clamaba por aquellos labios, pero había que turnarse el tiempo de esos labios.

Aquello era excitante, perverso, y muy erótico. La idea de poder ser sorprendidas llenaba de temor y excitación a la más mayor. Esto era verdadero fuego. Fuego que se convirtió en un incendió abrasador cuando unos delicados y delgados dedos pasaron de juguetear tímidamente con su sexo a frotarlo con una intensidad exagerada. Notaba un pulgar en una zona y los dedos más profundo, buscando llevarla a la locura.

-Sí. Venga, sí – dijo mientras notaba como Opal sonreía entre sus pechos – Muy bien. Muy bien.

Satisfecha de escuchar algo así, la responsable arrastró su lengua por el cuello de su victima y susurró una pregunta al oído.

-¿Te gusta? – aunque la respuesta era evidente.

-Me encanta. Me encanta.

-Así me lo hacia a mi misma pensando en ti – rió – ¿Soy buena en esto?.

-Sí – gimió – Mi pequeña y dulce Opal lo hace muy bien.

No pudo haber más juegos puesto que algo similar a un aullido escapó de la boca de Kuvira mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su mente se nubló, y su voz dejó de existir. Solo quedaba en ella un animal enfervorecido y empapado. No recordaba lo gratificante que que otra persona te tocase.

La bailarina extrajo sus dedos y la manga de su camisa estaba completamente empapada del flujo de la otra mujer. Para ella era un momento mágico que solamente había vivido en sus sueños. Sueños que se habían hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, Kuvira ahora solo se fijaba en una cosa. Que la joven que tenía ante ella aun poseía mucha ropa. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, la escolta abrazó a la más pequeña y la elevó con ella, levantándose las dos de la butaca. Para ella, Opal pesaba casi como una pluma.

La chica de ojos opalinos cerró sus piernas alrededor de las cadera de la mujer más mayor y no dijo nada. Quería dejar que hiciera todo lo que deseaba con ella. Ahora quería saborear toda el poder y la fuerza de aquella mujer a la que había admirado desde pequeña.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez convertidos en besos profundos y lenguas lujuriosas. La intensidad de Kuvira Xiezang no había disminuido ni un ápice y semejaba que ahora quería aun más.

Con paso firme, la guardaespaldas se dirigió al borde del escenario y sentó allí a la bailarina entre un mar de besos y caricias. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia las bragas húmedas de la más pequeña quien alzó un poco las caderas y dejó que se le fueran retiradas. Su sexo palpitante y un tímido mechón empapado dejaban claro su excitación.

Casi como salida de una novela erótica, la mujer del luna apretó las bragas recién quitadas en su mano para poder notar la humedad de su presa. Por ultimo, decidió oler la prenda mientras clavaba la mirada en Opal.

-Hueles bien – bromeó.

-No juegues conmigo, por favor – sollozó la joven tumbada – Llevo años esperando.

-No esperemos más – contestó al tiempo que comenzó a besar el interior de aquellos muslos firmes y suaves.

Era tal el deseo de la más joven que sus muslos convulsionaban involuntariamente solo con notar como la lengua de quien adoraba pasaba por allí.

-Sigue, sigue por favor – rogó entre grandes bocanadas de aire.

Por fortuna su ruego fue escuchado y Kuvira comenzó a devorarla con avidez. La lengua y la boca de la escolta conocieron su interior y cada parte de su delicado ser. Su sexo era invadido por una lengua, unos labios y una boca entusiastas. Había soñado con años con la imagen que veía.

Su intimidad ya no sería un secreto para la que fuera su amiga de la infancia y que ahora la miraba fijamente mientras bebía su galopante excitación.

Esos ojos aceitunados y esa mirada afilada la observaban; sin duda deleitándose con las caras patéticas y los gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

-Sí, Kuvira. Estoy muy cerca – gritó y el esfuerzo de la responsable de tal orgasmo aumentó el ritmo.

No sabría decir cuando empezó pero en algún momento de su vida la admiración Super K dejó paso al amor. No importaba nada más. Podía decir que era admiración y casi devoción. Adoraba estar a su lado y compartir su vida; aunque eso significase llorar el doble. El doble porque las tragedias de su amiga eran también las suyas, pero algunas alegría de Kuvira la hacían sufrir igual. Sufrimiento como el ver a su hermano besándola o sonreír ante las bromas de boda de su madre. Sufrimiento por haber visto a la persona que amaba en brazos de una niña rica en uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Sufrimiento por tener que escapar siempre que la veía con Asami Sato para que no la viera llorar o no terminar armando un escándalo. Sufrimiento porque ningún chico o chica con la que se había acostado había logrado sacar a su heroína de su cabeza; y se sentía muy mal tener sexo con alguien queriendo gritar el nombre de otra persona.

Todo aquello ahora se disipaba y solo quedaba este momento. Su sonrisa de felicidad reconvertida en una mueca de placer. Los besos de esta noche. La decisión de que ahora iba a ser fuerte. Su olor, su calor y su piel sobre ella. Aquel orgasmo sacado de sus fantasías nocturnas y aquel sentimiento de que solo importaba el momento. Eso era un todo tan importante que entre gritos y gemidos resonando por todo el teatro se rindió y susurró tímidamente.

-Te amo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Reflexiones. Parte 1.**

**DIRECTO DIRECTO DIRECTO **

20 de Febrero

Canal: TheRealForFreak

Facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno

Horario

15:30 / 3:30 pm Mexico Centro, México

16:30 / 4:30 pm Bogota, Colombia

18:30 /6:30pm Buenos Aires, Argentina

18:30 / 6:30pm Santiago de Chile, Chile

20:30/8:30pm España

-Con participación de los fans (agregando una cuenta a skype podreís participar en llamada)

-Os daré un adelanto de futuras ideas que elegirán los del directo y se materializarán en los meses venideros y si ellos están y quieren, pues genial.

-Diré un adelanto exclusivo del fic en ese mismo momento

-Puede que quiera jugar a algo para pasar el tiempo porque no sé si todos podrán estar.

-Veré la pelicula de Shyamalan sobre Avatar, The last airbender, para odiarla entre todos.

-Si tienes Steam o cuenta de origin, puede que te caiga algun regalo. Ve comprobando como de bien se comporta tu PC.

_**Reflexiones. Parte 2.**_

-Se ha cumplido un año de algo que pensaba que no iba a tener apenas aceptación y que se ha convertido en uno de los Fanfics más comentados de la franquicia Avatar en general. Casi no me lo creo.

-**SAN VALENTÍN **No soy muy fan de San Valentín pero el año pasado realicé dos capítulos en una semana para que la gente tuviera uno en San Valentín. Solamente por el mensaje de una de mis primeras lectoras que me dijo que en San Valentín leería lo que había publicado de nuevo. Ese cariño me hizo estar dos días casi sin dormir para que en San Valentín tuviera algo especial. Estoy loco, lo sé.

-Puede que por trabajo me tome la próxima semana de descanso y me centre en el blog. Así os pondré oneshots en el blog porque son más sencillos que un capítulo de Un Puente Hacia ti.

-Más de 11.000 palabras para dejaros casi dos semanas contentos. Sé que dije que no volvería a hacer capítulos largos pero con algo así os pregunto en broma ¿queréis ser mis valentines/as?. Sabéis que estoy loco, no os quejéis ni os asustéis.

-Nervioso por el año y por los recuerdos que me traen. Espero que todo me vaya bien y poder estar más tiempo.

-Sed felices.


	40. 40: Las palabras necesarias

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

-Quiero pedir perdón por el retraso pero estuve bastante enfermo este ultimo mes y debido al malestar que padecía, no podía ni tan siquiera escribir.

**Esta semana han cumplido años/ o cumplirán: Alexsauria (GROARRR), Mary Ruiz (neko girl devoradora de helado con cucurucho), Cristina Salo (una amante de Frozen que ojala me hable más) y Lalytenshi (Angelita adorable y linda)**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Me alegro de que te gustase y te diese una leve taquicardia) **RiverKinsey** (Me encanta sorprenderos. Bienvenida de nuevo) **Phary** (Si no lo sabías y estas contenta, mejor que mejor) . **YuriLover24** (Aprobado queda) **RoseLangeley02** (Tu sabías todo. Me encanta que te gustase tantisímo) **ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumpli con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **Murasaki11 **(Yuri para todas) **Lizethfire**(Me alegro que te gustase, sobretodo siendo una fan de las Beifong como yo. Un abrazo enorme) **AvatarYumiko **(Me encanta la idea de poder mejorar tu día. Gracias por tus buenas vibraciones) **HanelblumaTuna **(Química y mucho físico) **Zhyo **(Opalvira triunfó) **Berenice **(Muchas gracias por todo y por los ánimos amistosos que siempre me das) **Bere-Nice **( te adoro, berrosa. Saludos a Shiro) **LupitaAzucena** (soy malvado y pícaro. Ya lo sabes) **Lasuper15** (Espero que este te guste) **Jaydisita,0189 **(muchas gracias por todo tu cariño) **Alexandraarcher** (GROARRRR) **Jiore **(El final de temporada de RWBY dejó muchos traumas) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (la poderosa Danirock ha vuelto. ¡Alabada sea!. Gracias por el apoyo) **soulwolf dark **( me alegra de que uses esos 30 minutos para leerme. Es un gran honor. Mejórate pronto) O**bini ****(Me alegra haberte dado una grata sorpresa. Créeme que resultó mejor de como esperaba)**** BeetleCCM25** (En serio, adoro que no solo volvieses a retomar mi historia sino que la consideres tan buena como para dejar review en cada capítulo que lees. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho) **Saraibalam **(Ahora toca que aparezcan otros personajes más) **Desari Lavininia O'Dare **(Muy amable por cumplir tus promesas y regalarme este hermoso review)** Erza Yuu **(Que mientras escribo esto lleva dos horas esperando a que publique por puro amor e intriga al fic. Eso es amor) **Kyo** (Ese show fue todo un espectáculo) **Azarius18 **(Me alegra que tu deseo por fin se cumpliera y me alegra que estuvieses en el directo. Un abrazo) Gunther (Lo que has leído xD) **west jori **(ya sabrás que cada una es como es. Azula es Azula y Asami es Asami) **Kuki** (Muchisímas gracias. Tienes mi facebook para agregarme y espero ganarme más reviews tuyas. Un abrazo)

**Capítulo 40**

El señor Wan se despedía en la sala principal después de una cita de rehabilitación algo accidentada. El buen doctor se ponía la chaqueta que amablemente la señora Pema le había guardado y ajustaba su bufanda de listas rojas y blancas al cuello, al tiempo que balbuceaba en voz baja la lista de la compra.

-Disculpe doctor Wan – al voltearse pudo ver a la señorita Sato tras de él.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Sato – contestó el hombre – ¿Cómo ha sido de productivo su día?.

-Bien, gracias – una leve sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro – No quise molestar en la sesión.

-Me permite preguntarle si se encuentra bien. Es simple interés médico.

-¿Por qué lo dice? – la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Lleva días trabajando desde casa – expuso ante la evidencia visual que presentaba la joven mujer.

Asami Sato iba vestida con un pantalón oscuro y un jersey verde oliva que hacia juego con sus ojos. La ejecutiva llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta improvisada y unas pantuflas que evidenciaban que no había salido de su ático en todo el día.

-Si quiere podría traer a mi esposa – añadió – Es ginecóloga.

El descaro con el cual el caballero la había irritado. No podía negar que la excusa de la anemia y la menstruación comenzaba a ser muy sospechosa. Aunque activa cuando se encontraba bien, la joven heredera solía tener episodios de agotamiento durante esas semanas y aquello le había servido algunas veces para no asistir a las reuniones de la Junta Directiva.

Las reuniones incomodaban porque cada vez que se sentaba notaba el desprecio que emanaba de los otros directivos y sabía que de poco valía su opinión en aquella mesa. Incluso su padre tendía a darle poco valor a sus opiniones y solamente le exigió que fuera para dar ejemplo al resto. Después de todo, era una Sato y los Sato debían de ser lideres fuertes. Pena que su mascara flaquease a veces ante esos ojos afilados como estiletes que la escudriñaban.

-Eso no será necesario – tensó la mandíbula y enderezó la espalda para hacerse notar – Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Wan se percató de que su pregunta había incomodado a la heredera e intentó rectificar.

-Perdóneme, no quise ser descortés – pasó de ser un hombre de barba desgarbada a exponer una educación propia de un club elitista – Es solo que no me gustaría que su estado afectase a mi paciente.

-¿Cómo dice?.

-Quiero decir que a veces las personas más cercanas a los convalecientes son muy importantes en su recuperación – y terminó la respuesta con una sonrisa de felina engalanando sus labios.

Una sonrisa acompañada de tal contestación era todo lo que necesitaba Asami para suponer lo que estaba pensando el doctor. El caballero estaba pensando que ella y Korra mantenían algún tipo de romance o relación, la cual empujaba a alguien adinerado a atender a una chica que no tenía recursos. Aquella ocurrencia le envió de nuevo a aquella noche donde, después de tanto y tanto tiempo, sintió el calor de la morena contra ella. Instintivamente, puede que por necesidad o por lujuria, su mente volvió a pensar en aquella noche de licor, gemidos y sudor. Incluso podría haber jurado que lograba notar el aroma de aquella noche, pero su sangre fría tuvo que ganar a su pasión para evadir más vergüenza.

-No es lo que usted cree – aunque sus mejillas brillaban de un tono rojizo y no podían ocultar lo que antes había recordado – La señorita Raava y yo solo somos amigas.

-De acuerdo – contestó con un tono tan vago que evidenciaba más de lo que podía notarse a simple vista – Me disculpo de nuevo.

-Le repito que no tenemos una relación – insistió, ignorando que de aquella forma aun era más sospechosa su relación.

-Como usted diga.

En aquel momento, la joven de labios rojizos pensó que en la mente de aquel doctor podría estar gestándose algo siniestro. Podía ser perfectamente viable que pensase que Asami luego quisiera que Korra pagase su deuda con servidumbre. No es que volviesen al medievo, sino que las historias de adinerados empresarios obteniendo favores sexuales a cambio de ayuda era algo bastante conocido. Ella nunca había conocido de alguien que lo hiciera y jamás lo haría, pero esta situación podría malinterpretarse fácilmente.

-Y – fue todo lo que salió de su boca antes de empezar a pensar que iba a decir para aclarar la situación.

"Mejor no digas nada", se dijo a sí misma, " O lo empeorarás".

En cierto modo no podía aclarar ese punto con el doctor porque quedaría tremendamente sospechoso y porque reflejaría esa parte vivaz de su mente que tiene a buen recaudo. Nadie debía pensar que Asami Sato era una persona de, dicho de forma educada, mente libidinosa.

-Y dígame – por fortuna había otras cosas que deseaba preguntar – ¿Cómo se encuentra?.

Era una pregunta rutinaria, casi manirrota después de más de un mes. El doctor iba tres veces por semana y todos los días, cuando se colocaba la chaqueta, dueña del inmueble preguntaba lo mismo. Era algo lógico, pregunta casi obligada para muchos cuando se trata de una persona enferma, pero resultaba algo inherente en aquellas despedidas.

Las respuestas ante esa clase de preguntas siempre eran rutinarias. Cualquiera médico de cualquier facultad de medicina sabría que la precisión temporal no podía darse en su profesión. La gente sanaba o empeoraba de diversas formas y con plazos de tiempo muy relativos, así que solo se podía decir lo evidente. No era que no pudiera decir nada bueno, sino que el tiempo marcaba la misma hora de las despedidas y de aquella pregunta, siendo casi una constante imperturbable en sus visitas.

-Esta mejorando – afirmó – Ya puede moverse levemente pero tardará en recuperar la forma física. Tenía unas piernas muy musculosas.

Asami dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras posaba su mano en el pecho para notar el pulso de su corazón. Sabía que mejoraba pero siempre tenía cierta angustia al hacer la misma pregunta. Temía que algo no estuviese yendo como debería o algo así.

-Me alegra mucho oí eso, doctor.

-El problema en este caso es que va demasiado bien – matizó.

-¿Eso es posible?.

Los labios del fisioterapeuta se volvieron una linea muy fina, notándose así que quería vigilar sus palabras.

-La señorita Raava me dice que no le duele, que todo esta bien, pero no es así – su mano atusaba su barba como si fuera un sabio desentrañando un misterio – Me dice que no le duele pero miente.

-¿Sí?.

-Soy fisioterapeuta y sé que los músculos dicen la verdad en estos temas – explica – Aguanta las lagrimas como una campeona y luego me dice que todo esta bien. Se esfuerza demasiado y temo que pueda acabar más dolorida.

-¿Podría acabar peor? – Asami sabía que sin duda era por los deseos de la bajista de irse de su apartamento.

-El problema es que intenta hacer muchas cosas solas y además miente sobre su estado – el médico era tajante – Así esta poniendo en peligro su salud.

Sin duda, Korra quería apurar su recuperación para irse del ático de la heredera en cuanto pudiese. Era tan testaruda que poco le importaba salir mal parada. Ella se sintió mal, despreciada por la persona a la que había estado ayudando, preguntándose si en algún momento iban a poder cruzar miradas sin sentirse incomodas.

-¿Y usted qué recomienda?.

-Primeramente que haga ejercicios paulatinos y con ayuda a poder ser – la mirada del hombre, con una ceja algo arqueada, dejaba en claro que se lo pedía a la propia Asami. Aun pensaba que la ejecutiva no era del todo honesta.

Ella tosió para aclarar su garganta e ignorar esa mirada.

-¿Habría que hacer algo más?.

-Que se calme y puede que tenerla más tiempo de lo requerido. Aun no lo sé – intentaba ser lo más políticamente correcto ante una situación inusual – Y sobretodo, por favor, hablé con ella. Por alguna extraña razón se comporta así y esto podría afectar a su salud.

-Descuide – dijo – Hablaré con ella.

-Pues no me queda más que decir en el reporte de esta jornada – dijo Wan con una sonrisa – Le deseo buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – se despidió ella – Me he tomado la libertad de que alguien lo lleve a casa como cada día.

-Es usted muy amable. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró y durante unos segundos Asami se quedó mirando fijamente la madera del dintel sin decir nada. Finalmente, giró y arrastró los pies hacia la cocina. La cocina tenía una barra americana que limitaba con el salón, una superficie propia llena de baldosas de a juego con el parqué del piso y encimeras de mármol gris pulido. Descansó en los taburetes que rodeaban la barra, observando el reflejo de las luces en el jarrón de cristal decorativo.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del cristal que podía ver el verde de sus ojos y su propio rostro, casi como un ser etéreo que dormitaba en el interior de aquel jarrón. Sería bueno desaparecer cuando se quisiera, esconderse en los jarrones, vivir libre de las dudas y obligaciones. Allí se quedó, pensando como afrontar una charla que no quería tener, pensando en que haría su madre. Tenía los ojos de su madre y se parecía mucho a ella. Al menos eso le decían en la mansión. Al menos eso decía su padre.

-¿Tu qué harías? – preguntó al reflejo, esperando que le diera una respuesta. Pensando que por un segundo podría hablar con su madre.

-¿A qué se refiere? – aquella pregunta le heló la sangre.

La ejecutiva saltó del taburete con la mirada fija en el jarrón de cristal, ahogando en la garganta un grito de miedo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó de tal forma que de su se hizo varias escalas más aguda.

-Le he preguntado por la pregunta que ha hecho, señorita – aquella voz era más que familiar.

Desde el rabillo del ojo la ejecutiva pudo ver a su fiel asistenta llevando unas prendas al cuarto de la lavadora. Pema no dejaba de observar desconcertada ante tal reacción.

-Señorita, ¿le pasa algo?.

Avergonzada por como había reaccionado ante algo así, Asami sonrió tontamente, peinó levemente la melena con sus dedos e intentó inventarse una excusa.

-Estaba intentado asustarte fingiendo que me asustabas – aunque nadie dijo que la excusa iba a ser buena y a no sonar como un delirio estúpido.

-¡Oh! – fue lo único que la sirvienta pudo decir ante tal explicación – Pues lamento decirle que no ha podido ser.

-Vaya. Una lastima – aunque en su mente solo se decía: "Intenta no parecer idiota, por favor"

-Siga esforzándose – fue el mejor comentario que pudo pensar – Si me disculpa, voy a limpiar un poco su abrigo.

-Yo iré a charlar con nuestra invitada – dijo la heredera.

-Pues si le interesa, aun no ha salido de la sala de ejercicios.

Aquel comentario la pilló desprevenida. Por lo general, al terminar la sesión de rehabilitación, Korra se iba a su dormitorio a ojear algo en internet o a leer algo. A veces hablaba con Asami cuando esta iba a verla a su cuarto, pero siempre con la cabeza agachada y los ojos casi ocultos entre la melena. Sino fuera por esos ojos tan brillantes, la empresaria pensaría que el cabello fungía de perfecta celosía.

Aquel era un buen momento, casi el mejor que iba a tener. Sí, el cuarto de Korra estaba en su caso pero no quería invadir el único lugar de absoluta privacidad de su invitada para discutir. Era en ese momento donde podría hablar con ella en un terreno neutral. Iba a evitar que el animal herido volviera a su madriguera y se encerrase allí, no saliendo ni para comer y evitando casi cualquier contacto humano.

Caminó por el pasillo que la llevaba a la sala de ejercicios, sabiendo que esta charla podría hacer que las cosas fueran aun peores para ambas. Sabía que su invitada podía cerrarse en banda y volver a su vida de encierro auto-impuesto donde limitaba las charlas con las personas a lo necesario y evitaba más allá. Dicha situación se recrudeció cuando Katara le dijo que no podría ir a visitarla en unas semanas por los exámenes. Puede que fuera eso lo que en verdad más le dolió y le hizo que decidiese vivir en los escasos metros cuadrados de ese cuarto.

El pasillo se le hizo largo, casi eterno, pensando en como afrontar algo así. Las ideas se revolvían en su cabeza pensando mil formas de afrontar esta situación. No quería ser ni demasiado blanda, ni demasiado dura, pero semejaba que cualquier plan de acción iba a conllevar un estrepitoso fracaso. Se detuvo ante la puerta, consciente de que su figura era visible a través del cristal. Durante un minuto titubeó hasta que dejó exhalar un aliento y, como si ese gesto le diese valor, terminó abriendo la puerta.

Unos ojos azules abierto de par en par la recibían. A simple vista se veía que la rockera no esperaba aquel encuentro. No era que no pudiera hablar con Asami, siempre lo hablaban todos los días, pero esta vez era en tierra de nadie y eso la incomodaba en demasía.

-Hola – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la joven en silla de ruedas.

La rehabilitación había ayudado mucho y al menos podía mover levemente las piernas. El problema de aquello es que le dolían y notaba un desagradable hormigueo al acostarse, fruto de estar usando las fibras musculares que llevaban meses inertes. Ahora mismo, a Korra le hubiera gustado poder usar sus piernas como antes para correr lejos de esos ojos verdes.

-Hola – respondía la heredera mientras humedecía sus labios y pensaba como podía comenzar la conversación. Había tenido varios minutos para pensarlo pero no se le había ocurrido nada.

"Debí haber pensado la charla antes de envalentonarme", se dijo a sí misma antes de percatarse que la bascula que usaba el doctor para la recuperación estaba en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Al doctor se le olvidó colocarla en su sitio? – sospechaba la respuesta.

-No – contestó la joven de tez morena – Quería hacer un par de repeticiones de los ejercicios. Me siento en forma y así mejoraré antes.

-O así te harás daño – refutó la chica de ojos esmeralda – Si un profesional no te manda ejercicios para hacer no deberías hacerlos.

-Puede que me los diera – se defendió con un tono infantil y casi burlesco desde su silla de rueda.

-Pues no estaría de mal llamarle.

-¿No te fías de mi? – sonaba ofendida pero Asami sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Solo quiero apuntar los ejercicios que te recomendó – expuso dándose media vuelta como si fuera a salir del lugar.

Como si de una niña gran se tratase a Korra no le gustaba que la atrapasen en una mentira. Podría seguir insistiendo en ello sin remedio en que lo que decía era verdad, pero ella sabía que solo con descolgar el teléfono se descubriría su mentira. Casi inconscientemente, como si su anfitriona fuera una maestra de escuela que con el silencio otorgaba castigo, ella se dio por vencida. No quería que esos ojos la observasen con la decepción de quien mira a una niña que hizo algo mal.

-Espera – alzó la voz y se movió tan rápido que casi cae de la silla, lo que hizo que la joven Sato se girase asustada ante el ruido.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó al ver que la silla de ruedas luchaba por mantener la verticalidad.

Korra niveló la silla casi de golpe y con un sonido tan fuerte, promovido por el enorme espacio de la sala, que sintió un escalofrío por el eco.

-Lo siento – se disculpó.

-Tranquila – sonrió la joven Sato – No ha pasado nada.

-No lo digo por esto – aclaró mientras miraba a otro lado avergonzada – Te mentí.

-Ya lo sé – al afirmar aquello, esos ojos brillantes engarzados en un rostro de piel oscuro se abrieron de par en par.

-Te lo ha dicho – dijo con un gesto de absoluta indignación – ¿Donde mierda ha quedado el secreto entre médico y paciente?.

-Cálmate – tenía que volver a encauzar esa charla cuanto antes – Yo le pago por la rehabilitación y solamente me dijo que te estabas esforzando demasiado y ahora he podido ver como ibas a seguir la rehabilitación tu sola.

-No es lo que parece – aunque en su tono se evidenciaba que ni ella mismo se creía sus palabras.

-Explícate – al menos darle el beneficio de la duda.

Había una cosa que una chica de su sangre odiaba y era admitir su debilidad. Aunque ya se había sentido derrotada en varias ocasiones en la vida, esta vez tenía que admitirlo ante ella. Tendría que admitir ante una persona que lo tenía todo que ella era una pobre desgraciada que no tenía absolutamente nada. Ni fuerzas le quedaban.

-No puedo ponerme de pie – la frustración se destilaba en cada sílaba – ¿Vale?.

-El medico me ha dicho que estas mejorando y vas bien – intentaba explicarle

-Pero no puedo ponerme de pie, joder – en sus ojos se veían ya el preámbulo de unos mares de lagrimas – Lo he intentado y lo único que noto es dolor. Duele de la hostia pero nada más.

-¿Cómo que no sucede nada más? – caminó hacia ella lentamente.

-Cada vez que intento levantarme siento como que se me van a partir las piernas y apenas puedo hacer nada – sus manos se enterraban en su propio cabello.

-Con un poco de tiempo y ayuda lo lograrás.

En respuesta de eso Korra tiró de su cabello intentando que el dolor de los capilares siendo arrancados sirviera de algo.

-Es que no tengo tiempo – su voz se había apagado de golpe ante lo que iba a decir – Quiero irme ya.

Aquella confesión se sintió como un jarro de agua helada en pleno invierno. Dura y sincera, aquellas palabras había enrarecido el ambiente en menos de un segundo. Lo que tardaba una persona en escuchar algo salido de los labios de otra, era lo que tardó la sonrisa de Asami Sato en desaparecer.

"¿Qué he hecho mal?", se preguntaba a sí misma al tiempo que hacia memoria de todos sus actos desde que conoció a la bajista en aquel puente. Recorría los pasillos de sus recuerdos intentando hallar una respuesta, fracasando en cada intento. En su lugar se encontró con todos los desplantes del pasado y los momentos donde por su ayuda solo obtuvo respuestas apáticas. Podía ser una mujer muy diplomática, pero todo tenía un limite.

Las lineas rojas de una persona son medidas desde diferentes ángulos, incluso ocasiones. La gente podría no darse cuenta de lo mucho que significa un grito o un desprecio, pero Asami Sato lo sabía perfectamente. Ella estaba acostumbrada a forzar sus lineas rojas, a no decepcionar, a ser participante en un baile de mascaras. No iba a ser también alguien así en el interior de su casa y dejar que la indiferencia hacia ella reinase como absoluta monarca. El limite de quien intentaba poner su sonrisa más amable y solamente obtenía indiferencia había llegado a su culmen.

-Siento mucho que mi presencia sea tan desagradable – los parpados medio cerrados indicando que ya estaba agotada de esta situación.

Korra hubiera querido rectificar sus palabras o tener un filtro. Hubiera querido no hacerlo, pero lo había hecho. Si tan solo el sentido común hiciese acto de presencia en su cabeza de vez en cuando, ahora mismo no vería como esos ojos verdes se apagaban ante ella. Velados como una lumbre casi consumida que poco o nada podía hacerse por ella.

"Soy una idiota", se insultó a si misma por lo que había dicho. No deseaba culpar a nadie de sus desgracias.

-Perdona – intentaba remediarlo – No quise decir eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué has querido decir? – Asami Sato fruncía el ceño, harta de tener cuidado con donde pisaba – Explícame.

-Es que no sé que hacer – defenderse era igual de difícil que ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Te crees que yo si? – se sentía como una ciega guiando a otra ciega.

-Tu al menos tienes esto – gesticulo con los brazos haciendo alusión a las enormes dimensiones del lugar – Yo no tengo nada. Nada que ofrecer.

-Esto no lo es todo – refuto la heredera – Tu tienes amigos que han estado a tu lado meses. Eso es más valioso que un gran apartamento.

-Es eso, justo eso – se acercó con la silla de ruedas, decidida a explotar – Tu podrás ofrecerle todo esto a tus amigos. Yo solo puedo ofrecerles visitas al hospital o sobredosis.

Era como si la rockera quisiera encerrarse en una burbuja lejos del mundo. Solo ella y su auto-desprecio, sin salida posible.

-¿Es que te molesta que no estén aquí? – ella comprendió hace mucho la importancia de los buenos amigos.

Una persona tan solitaria como ella podía entender el valor de una voz amiga. Podía recordar los días que hablando por teléfono con Zhu Li, mientras esta ultima se encontraba escuchando pacientemente sus problemas. Entendía ese cariño. Entendía ese dolor.

-No – dijo Korra para sorpresa de Asami – Es que siempre traigo problemas.

-Pero te aprecian.

-Lo sé. Por eso me duele más – y mirando de reojo tuvo que añadir – Y por eso me desconcierta que no sé que quieres tu.

Podría ser que no hubiera quedado claro en más de una ocasión. Podría ser que tocar el bajo en un grupo de rock hubiera dejado a esa chica sorda. Podría ser que no se lo creía. Podría ser mil cosas que la heredera no quería pensar. Simplemente se limitó a repetir algo que ya había dicho.

-No quiero nada – resopló con fuerza – Cuando mejores podrás irte.

-¿Por qué? – no entendía porque se había nombra ángel de la guarda – Ya hiciste mucho. Demasiado. Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada. No sé lo que quieras.

-¡Nada! – intentó decirlo de forma lenta y clara, forzando cada sílaba cuando podía.

-Pero yo no soy especial – eso era algo que ella sabia muy bien – Te centras en mi habiendo tanta mierda en este maldito mundo. Tiene que haber una razón.

-¿Necesitas saberlo? – arqueó una de sus cejas perfectamente depiladas.

-Follo bien – dijo con un tono presuntuoso – Pero no valgo tanto.

-No es por tu cuerpo.

-Pero es por algo – la rockera seguía pensando en ello.

Esto no era un dialogo, solamente un enfrentamiento convertido en palabras. Al menos, era lo que veía la joven Sato. Ella quería ayudar pero no quería abrirse. Ella quería bailar pero no llevar el compás. Ambos problemas precisaban de una misma solución: el entendimiento.

-Aquella noche, en el puente – Asami comenzó a hablar intentando sonar tranquila, pero se sentía algo mareada – Pensaba en que si me arrojaba desde allí y moría poco iba a cambiar de este mundo. Se supone que la gente en mi posición hace grandes galas y recauda dinero para obras de caridad. Eso no va conmigo.

-¿Soy tu obra de caridad? – esos ojos brillantes destilaron dos lágrimas. No por tristeza, sino porque Korra no podía aguantarlas más en sus ojos.

-¡No! – apuró a decir – Tengo amigas, dos. Y un amigo. Bueno, no sé si podría considerar a alguien más amiga o empleada. El problema es que no sabía a donde iba mi vida.

-¿Por qué no lo sabías? – para la chica de tez morena todo era demasiado sencillo.

-Soy Asami Sato. Una Sato – expuso – Tengo mi apellido por beneficio y castigo. Soy una estatua que tiene que sonreír a la gente y no decir nada. Soy el ejemplo de que hay un heredero del apellido, aunque mi opinión no cuenta para nada.

-Eso suena muy machista – no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

-Mi padre me llamo para pedirme que concertase un matrimonio – aquello hizo que la mandíbula se descolgase tanto que amenazaba con dislocarse.

-¿En serio? – tenía que asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí – afirmó – Como en el medievo.

-Joder.

-No importa mi opinión – humedeció sus rojizos labios para seguir hablando – Soy un ruiseñor en una jaula de oro. Vivo bien, pero no soy feliz.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el puente? – no entendía la relación.

-Antes de verte en el puente pensé en que si me arrojaba de allí pocos llorarían o me recordarían – la voz de Asami era relajada, como si se quitase un gran peso de encima – Me preguntaba cuanto más iba a tener que soportar de mi vida. Entonces te vi.

-Pues vaya primera impresión de mierda debí de darte – rió entre dientes la bajista.

-Logré que no te suicidases – no atendió a la broma de Korra y siguió hablando – Y pensé que podía hacer algo mejor. Pensé que si la gente seguía luchando por un día mejor, yo también podría. Pensé que podría ayudara que la gente encontrase ese mañana mejor en sus vidas.

Korra agachó la cabeza. No quería oír más de lo que estaba de esta conversación. Detestaba la palabra suicidio, aunque lo había intentado en más de una ocasión. No era el acto, sino aceptar en voz alta que era todo lo que los doctores decían. No era más que alguien que no tenía en cuenta a los demás en sus vidas y el dolor de su perdida.

Unas manos suaves sacaron a la joven de tez morena de sus pensamientos. Asami estaba agachada, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Korra y provocando con ello un leve sonrojo.

-Tu me salvaste, Korra – dijo la empresaria – Te salve ese día, pero tu me diste fuerzas y esa visión. Salve una vida en un momento de flaqueza personal. Si me recuperaba podía hacer maravillas.

-Bueno – estaba sonrojada al ver como esos ojos verdes la miraban tan fijamente – No hice nada. Tu has hecho de todo por mi.

-Porque si no puedo ayudar a la primera persona que ayudo lejos de mi apellido, no puedo hacer nada – explicó – Eres la primera persona que desprecia mi dinero y eso me encanta. Me encanta porque sé que me ganaré tu aprecio por mi misma y mis actos.

-No soy tan especial como dices – seguía sin creerse eso de ella misma.

-Nadie me hubiera intentado devolver el dinero después de ser mortalmente herida – refutó – Eso es digno de elogio.

Lentamente la bajista apartó las manos de Asami de su rostro. Le avergonzaba tenerla tan cerca.

-No es para tanto – dijo Korra – Simplemente soy testaruda.

-¿Tu por qué tienes miedo? – se aventuró a preguntar la heredera.

La heredera estaba con las rodillas flexionadas a la altura de su huésped. Su codo apoyado en la silla de ruedas y su cabeza apoyada. Semejaba exhausta después de liberarse de tal forma. Ahora sabía que ninguna de las dos se iba a ir hasta que hablasen de todo.

-No lo sé – obtuvo como contestación a su pregunta – Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a huir o a ignorar las cosas. Además, no me creo que una chica a la que dejé durmiendo en un hostal se porte tan bien.

-Te odié mucho al día siguiente – confesó la ejecutiva con una sonrisa burlona.

-Dijimos que solo era una noche – se defendió.

-Lo sé – era cierto que lo recordaba – Pero te odié. Ni siquiera una nota o un mensaje.

-Sí. Fui gilipollas – admitió – Pero me daba tanto miedo. Primer día de soltería oficial y me acuesto contigo. No tarde ni veinticuatro horas.

La joven Sato no quería tocar los recuerdos de ese día. No era el momento, ni el lugar.

-¿Algo más que te perturbe?.

-Me aterra hacer daño a la gente – confesó con una mirada angustiada – Es como si fuera un jinete del apocalipsis. La quinta jinete del apocalipsis.

-Creo que el termino es amazona.

-Da igual – dijo con un tono despreocupado – Al menos en el fin del mundo habrá igualdad de genero.

Ambas rieron entre dientes, intentando que fuera un momento más calmado y menos frenético.

-¿Por qué no me llamas fresón?. No me lo has dicho desde que estas aquí.

-Es que no quería incomodarte – iba haciendo círculos concéntricos con los pulgares como un niña avergonzada – Como vivo en tu casa pensé que no era bueno llamarte así.

-Pues me agradaba el apodo – y sonrió amablemente con esos labios que le dieron su apodo.

-Pues volveré a llamarte fresón, Fresón – solventó.

-Y dime – quería que todo saliera por fin a la luz – ¿Qué más te duele?.

-Me duele no saber a donde voy, ni que haré, ni a donde iré – admite – Me duele no saber mi rumbo. Suena idiota, lo sé

-Tranquila. A mi me da miedo mi jaula de oro.

-Me siento como un barco a la deriva y da miedo – añadió – Sobretodo si voy echar el ancla y me topo con el desierto.

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que lo encuentres – le ofreció Asami – Podemos colocar una veleta para cuando encuentres el viento que quieras.

Korra estuvo pensando unos segundos en que esa chica seguía tendiéndole una mano sin importar la situación. Era como su ángel de la guarda.

-No sabría como pagarte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi, Fresón.

-Empieza por salir de tu cuarto – pidió – Hay más habitaciones.

-Vale – no tenía motivo vivir en esas cuatro paredes.

Había experimentado de primera mano la debilidad de su anfitriona y eso le había dejado ver sus propios miedos. No sé sentía mejor, pero al menos sentía algo.

-Y Fresón – le costaba decir las cosas a viva voz después de una discusión tan catártica.

-¿Sí?.

-Gracias.

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones:**

-Con este capítulo no quería andarme con rodeos porque notaba que estas dos señoritas tenían que hablar tarde o temprano y hacerlo de forma directa, sin titubeos. Creo que necesitaban este enfrentamiento a gritos para ver que son muy similares.

-En el próximo aparecerá el trío de Ty Lee, Azula y Mai. Espero que tengaís ganar de ver a estas tres


	41. 41: La pantera, la gótica y la bailarina

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

**Esta semana han cumplido años/ o cumplirán: Azhlee (Felicidades), Gabrielle Irisvel (Mucha felicidades y gracias po tus palabras de animo), Yesenia R (Kyalin y amor) y Johann (un gran fan de batman) Cassandra Ol (parabens) Rebecca Kuga (Que espera un apocalipsis zombie para enfrentarse a Nemesis)**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Fue corto, pero intenso. Me encanta que siempre te molestes en comentarme por MP y luego dejes aquí una review. En serio, eres una lectora excepcional y tendrás siempre mi agradecimiento) **Pasto** (Me encanta tu clorofílico nick, que lo sepas) **Aile1323** (Es tremendamente profundo lo que has escrito y creo que has querido captar todos los matices que intente hacer que se vieran reflejados en la charla. Muchas gracias por fijarte en ello) .**HanelblumaTuna **(la necesitaban, y habrá más. No lo dudes) **licborrego** (Tranquila, entiendo que el trabajo va antes que el placer. Cuando quieras charlamos) **RoseLangeley02** (Aquí se junta el trío más adorable, querido y temible que hay) **ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumpli con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **Taiga Sou******(Aqui llega el trío temible) **Lizethfire**(Me alegro que te gustase, sobretodo siendo una fan de las Beifong como yo. Un abrazo enorme) **AvatarYumiko **(Pasa muy rápido os cuarenta capítulos. No has malinterpretado, es una crítica al machismo y al hecho de que a Korra no le gusta que la desmerezcan. Como siempre, eres tremendamente observadora.) **Zhyo **(Meme de elmo para ti también. Entre el opalvira y la charla, estos capítulos están siendo intensos) **Berenice GS **(Auqnue no te pasases sé que es por los examenes. Sabes que te aprecio mucho y espero que tengas mucha suerte en ellos) **Bere-Nice **( te adoro, berrosa. Saludos a Shiro) **Smilebox** (bienvenida lectora silenciosa. Espero ganarme más reviews y que puedas darme más oportunidades. Mis directos son divertidos. Lo digo en serio) **LupitaAzucena** (soy malvado y pícaro. Ya lo sabes) **Lasuper15** (Espero que este te guste) **Jaydisita,0189 **(Las han aclarado inicialmente. Korra es desconfiada por experiencias como la de Mako) **Alexandraarcher** (GROARRRR) **Jiore **(tenían que hablar, pero no será la ultima charla. Espero que estés lista) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Espero que la marcha fuese bien. Vaya odisea has tenido que hacer y encima me dejas review. Gracias. Eres genial) **soulwolf dark **( Mucho animo y mejorate pronto. Te deseo lo mejor y mis mejores deseos. Fuerza, gran campeona) O**bini (****Me alegra haberte dado una grata sorpresa. Créeme que resultó mejor de como esperaba****) BeetleCCM25** (En serio, adoro que no solo volvieses a retomar mi historia sino que la consideres tan buena como para dejar review en cada capítulo que lees. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho) **Bryz2305** (Bueno, a veces el trabajo nos absorve. Me alegra de que me regales una review. Muchisímas gracias) **Azarius18 **(Me alegra que tu deseo por fin se cumpliera y me alegra que estuvieses en el directo. Un abrazo) Gunther (Lo que has leído xD) **Nirvana** (Muchisímas gracias. Estoy encantado con tu review)

**Capítulo 41**

El sonido del vagón deteniéndose marcaba el aviso de una parada de sobra conocida para Azula. Aquella estación de suelos color crema y baldosas blancas en las paredes, destilaba una edad muy superior a la de la propia chica. Le habían contado que aquella estación había sido inaugurada en los años '70 y que nunca había sido remodelada por ningún alcalde. Poseía pantallas y carteles modernos, pero aun poseía esas luces ovaladas que en su momento eran consideradas modernas. Todo en aquella estación reflejaba el paso del tiempo que, constante y eterno, convertía lo nuevo en el adorno más destartalado.

La peleadora bajaba del vagón al anden; dirigiéndose a las escalinatas que llevaban al exterior con un paso ligero, casi militar. Detrás de ella estaba Mai, quien prefería caminar de forma más sosegada.

-Apura, Morticia – el tono usado no era un comentario, sino una demanda. Chispas estaba enfadada y cualquiera que hubiera escuchad su tono lo hubiera sabido.

-Ese edificio no se irá a ninguna parte – resopló la gótica con cierto desdén. Su corpiño ajustado, su falda con brocados oscuros y sus botas de plataforma, no eran la indumentaria ideal para correr.

-Pero allí hay alguien que conoce a la chica que se llevó a Korra y podemos tener una pista – replicó al tiempo que esquivaba a la gente a su paso.

Aquella estación era la parada más próxima al gimnasio de Bumi: La gran B. Tal era la prisa de Azula por llegar al gimnasio que al vislumbrar la salida, subió los escalones de dos en dos. Subir los escalones de esa forma era una costumbre que había adquirido desde pequeña, después de que Zuko hubiera crecido casi diez centímetros en un verano. Ambos hermanos siempre habían estado parejos en cuanto altura, pero después de aquel verano, su hermano mayor la superaba. Subir las escaleras de dos en dos era una forma silenciosa de decirle a su hermano que no perdería fácilmente contra él. Además, su agilidad felina le prevenía de cualquier posible tropiezo.

Sí, podía usar las escaleras mecánicas como la gran mayoría, pero no soportaba aquel acto excesivo de pereza. En su mente, le gustaba competir incluso con la propia cinta mecánica, esperando que sus piernas la transportasen antes a la cima. Más cansada, sí, pero triunfante.

En amplio contraste, Mai subía pausadamente por las mismas escalinatas, lenta y paulatinamente, casi queriendo burlarse del esfuerzo de quien la esperaba ya en la salida. En parte quería hacer esperar a Azula para castigarla por su retahíla de quejas y gruñidos; y porque su maquillaje negro podría estropearse. Ella había decidido prescindir de usar las escaleras mecánicas para que su acompañante, quien demandaba demasiado por tan poco, tuviera que enfriar sus ánimos esperándola. Además, era una sigilosa venganza.

La brisa húmeda era agradable, reconfortante después de haber estado padeciendo el calor de ese maldito vagón lleno de gente y sudor. Si por ella fuera, hubiera pateado el culo de más de uno fuera del vagón por sucios, pero hubiera acabado en comisaria y eso no podía ser. Chasqueando la lengua y golpeando el suelo con el talón de forma rítmica, Chispas dejaba ver que comenzaba a impacientarse de esperar a que su acompañante saliera de la estación. Si la paciencia era una virtud escasa en ella; enfada prácticamente era inexistente y cualquier cosa podría molestarla.

-Maldita sea – refunfuñó – Deberías haber usado las escaleras mecánicas.

Con el ultimo escalón, Mai clavó sus ojos en aquellos ambarinos centelleantes y en aquella mueca de desagrado.

-Puede – sonrió con malicia en respuesta al comentario anterior – Pero así no te molestaría tanto la espera.

Había caído en aquella artimaña y ahora estaba incluso más molesta. Sí, había entendido el punto de vista de Katara y su hermano, pero eso no quiere decir que le pareciese bien. Ahora quería respuestas y estaba decidida a obtenerlas. Había decidido que hoy hablaría con Korra y no quería esperar a otro día si podía evitarlo. Bastante le había costado reunir todo el valor para llegar a plantarse ante el hospital como para desaprovecharlo por un revés del destino. Una de las cualidades más destacables de Azula era su terquedad. Ella había decidido que hoy quería hablar con su amiga y nadie iba a detenerla. Nadie la hacia esperar, ni le decía que olvidase algo. Nadie se lo decía porque todos los que la conocían sabían que aquello sería una petición inútil. Ella no daba su brazo a torcer por simples peticiones.

-Bueno – Mai no conocía el barrio – ¿Donde queda el lugar?.

-Esta cerca, vamos – fue la única respuesta. Ni siquiera hubo una explicación del tiempo o la distancia que recorrerían.

Por suerte, el paso que llevaba Chispas, en esos momentos, era más fácil de seguir. Había aceptado, como un pacto tácito, que debía frenar su ritmo un poco. Morticia había aceptado acompañarla y sabía que no valía de nada estar molesta si nadie podía escucharla. Sí, necesitaba que alguien la escuchase para poder quejarse en voz alta sin que la gente cambiase de acera por el miedo.

-Aun no puedo creer que me lo ocultaseis – dijo en voz alta, mascullando en cada palabra su irritación.

-Yo no considere necesario advertirte – se defendió la gótica.

-Claro, Morti – la disculpó porque ella era la menos culpable de todos – Pero que no me lo dijese mi propio hermano es el colmo.

-Entiendo tu malestar.

-Puede que Katara sea una diosa del sexo y no lo sepamos – soltó sin miramientos, ignorando a la madre que caminaba con su hijo al lado de ellas.

El decoro no era algo que la preocupase. Ella era así; dura, fuerte, soberbia, y caliente. Del mismo modo que sabía que podía ser tremendamente mordaz y cínica, también sabía que la modestia tampoco estaba entre sus cualidades más reseñables.

-Puede que sea la misma Afrodita reencarnada – expuso la otra mujer – O puede que quisieran prevenir algún mal mayor.

Azula se rascó la cabeza, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Hacía más de una hora le habían explicado los motivos, pero seguía enfadada. Puede que lo entendiese y supiese que Zuko y Katara no querían despreciarla, pero seguía muy enfadada.

-Ya me lo han dicho, pero eso me importa una mierda – dijo – Pero eso me da igual.

-Puede que simplemente estés preocupada por Korra – inquirió Mai, mostrando una inusual sonrisa vanidosa en el rostro – Preocupada porque tu no conoces nada de la señorita Sato y sientas que tendría que haber pasado una inspección previa antes de que le entregasen a Pies Ligeros.

-Pies Ligeros – a Azula nunca le gustó el apodo de Pies Ligeros. Siempre decía que los pies de Korra podían tener muchos adjetivos, pero ligeros no era uno de ellos.

Al girar por la siguiente calle, ambas pudieron ver su destino.

-Vaya monstruosidad – dijo Mai, apartando el cabello de su rostro para cerciorarse de que lo que veía era real.

-Se distingue bien la 'B' – bromeó la mujer de ojos ambarinos, ya acostumbrada al cartel.

El enorme letrero del Gran B se dejaba ver la calle central de aquel barrio y era casi imposible que alguien no supiera donde se encontraba.

-Esa letra es desproporcionada.

-Todo el mundo se sorprende de eso la primera vez que la ve – sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se topó con el letrero.

-¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? –la gótica tenía curiosidad porque su amiga terminó en ese lugar. Siempre supo que Chispas entrenaba, algo que le venía bien en las noches de trabajo, pero nunca supo porque había empezado a pelear.

-Cuando mi familia y yo entramos en problemas económicos, terminé codeándome con quien no debía – le daba algo de vergüenza hablar de aquella época – Lo típico: alguna paliza, algún algún que otro trapicheo, problema con la ley.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?.

-Mi madre enfermó, Zuko tuvo que abandonar los estudios y vi que solo traía más problemas a casa - rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su camisa para aquel cigarro apagado que había guardado – En ese momento cambié y me puse a trabajar en todo lo que pude.

Colocó el cigarro chamuscado en su boca y prendió el encendedor. Cuando notó su tan ansiada dosis de nicotina, se relajó un poco. Volvió a guardar la cajetilla y el encendedor en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-¿Ya conociste el gimnasio de aquella?.

-No – explicó – Yo entrenaba en otro que me quedaba más cerca de casa, pero no era mi estilo.

-¿Estilo?.

-Ellos dan clases para mantenerse en forma y esas cosas. Yo quería algo más autentico.

-¿Querías golpear a gente? – Mai era una chica joven criada toda su vida como una genio. Su mundo era la lógica, la literatura y la música. No entendía que había de interesante en golpearse.

-No – dijo mientras pisaba la colilla consumida del cigarro – Pero si estar preparada para encajarlos.

-¿Por qué?.

-Mi trabajo a veces requiere defenderme – apartó la vista, levemente sonrojada – Y además, así os defenderé si pasa algo.

En aquel momento, por aquellas palabras que se escabullían de los labios de Azula, Mai pudo entenderla un poco más. La joven de ojos ambarinos se sentía mal por Korra; mal por gritarle, mal por despreciarla, mal por no defenderla. Ella hubiera querido estar allí para demostrar a todo y a ella misma, que ella podía ser la guardiana que necesitaban. Sí, los fantasmas que moraban en aquella atribulada mente, eran los de la culpa. Una culpa de quien quería ser quien cuidase a todos con su fuerza, de una manera diametralmente opuesta a la de Katara.

Ese reproche que nacía en sus entrañas y se emponzoñaba, no había sido arrojado por nada ni nadie. Por eso su acompañante la entendía; la sensación de fracasar pese a intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas era algo que Mai conocía. Puede que fuera una genio, pero un genio sin esfuerzo puede no ser nada.

-Entiendo – solo dijo eso, intentando no darle importancia a ese momento – Gracias por cuidarnos en el escenario.

-Lo intento – hizo un mohín.

-Lo sé.

La visión de la Gran B que destacaba en aquella calle de edificios modestos de ladrillo sin pintar, casi como si aquel letrero fuera una caricatura a modo de mofa y broma. Las ventanillas publicitarias anunciaban futuros combates donde pelearían alumnos de la 'Gran B', así como eventos de reanimación y una maratón.

-Creo que nadie aquí entiende el concepto del decoro – comparar los desgastados muros con el enorme letrero era algo casi lógico – Ni de cuidado.

-Al menos la fachada se sostiene – Chispas intentaba hacer de abogada del diablo – Además, a ti te gustan los sitios lúgubres y destartalados.

-Lo antiguo guarda un regusto añejo; como un vino bien conservado, como un mueble bien cuidado, como un cuadro deslucido – su mueca de desagrado era evidente – Comparar los entresijos de una morada ancestral con este lugar resulta casi insultante.

-Pero a ellos los aprecian – aclaró en defensa de la segunda letra del alfabeto.

En aquel barrio el gimnasio y sus dueños eran parte muy importante de la comunidad, debido a la labor de concienciación que realizaban con los más jóvenes. La delincuencia había descendido y en la zona de eventos se daban clases de primeros auxilios y se reunía la comunidad, aunque era extraño ver al representante del barrio hablar de campañas benéficas dentro de una jaula de acero pero la estructura estaba situada en el centro y era lo más fácilmente visible.

-No tengo la menor duda.

Cuando llegaron a estar a la altura de la puerta, Azula agarró el pesado portón de metal y antes de cruzar el dintel, habló;

-Dejame hablar a mi – dijo – Y no te asustes por lo que ves.

-Por favor – rió entre dientes – ¿Por ver a un par de brutos golpeándose?.

-Tu solo no te pongas a criticar a todo el mundo con tu mirada – bufó la peleadora.

-¿Con qué mirada? – alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Con esa.

-Es mi mirada normal – corrigió – Siempre estoy así.

-¿De verdad que no lo haces de forma intencionada? – sus labios exhibían una sonrisa afilada.

-Sí – afirmó con tono molesto.

-Pues yo siempre pensé que mordías limones antes de salir de casa – una mofa lanzada cual dardo envenenado, directo al corazón.

-Tengo una ultima duda.

-¿Cual?.

-¿Alguna vez has peleado o has querido intentarlo? – no le costaba imaginar a su amiga en uno de esos rings, golpeando a sus rivales por un título.

-No – explicó – Fui trabajando en varios sitios y conocí a las chicas en la bolera. Un imbécil se metió con Katara y mi hermano lo sacó a golpes del lugar. Yo trabajaba ya en el Agni Kai.

Inhaló con insistencia las ultimas dosis de nicotina que podría darle el cigarro y prosiguió.

-Te imaginaba peleando.

-Lo pensé en su momento – y simplemente entró en el lugar sin comentar nada más.

Por dentro el gimnasio exhibía unas grandes escalas para observar cómodamente los entrenamientos, el suelo de madera con algunos listones podridos en la entrada debido a que nadie se secaba las botas antes de entrar cuando llovía, la humedad en el ambiente, el olor a desinfectante, a sudor, a povidona yodada y a cuero. La zona de maquinas y pesas, las cintas de correr, unas bicicletas estáticas y la jaula. Aquella maldita estructura ocupaba gran parte de gimnasio y se alzaba imponente ante los visitantes.

Los sonidos de las maquinas y la respiraciones acompasadas de los que se ejercitaban, eran la banda sonora del lugar. No había música más allá de los que cada uno tenía en sus auriculares, pero aun así se notaba el que cada golpe y cada latido. Ese aspecto vetusto que aguantaba el paso del tiempo y los envites de las épocas hizo que Mai pensase en el inmortal Johnny Cash diciendo que nada lo derribaría y que no había ninguna tumba que pudiera retener su cuerpo. Como en 'Ain't no grave', esos viejos edificios, como los viejos músicos, se negaban a morir.

-Entonces, ¿aquí hay una chica que conoce a Asami Sato? – ver el lugar la hacia dudar de lo que le habían contado.

-Así es – afirmó Azula – Es la chica de coleta que vino con el vestido de hada.

Mai intentaba hacer memoria de la chica de la que le hablaban y, en cuanto logró recordarla, le pareció extraño que alguien así viniera a un gimnasio como este.

-Pues es raro que venga a un sitio así – comentó de forma descuidada en voz alta, lo que le hizo ganar una mirada molesta de Chispas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar? – bufó – Te dije que no fueras tan cínica.

-Lo cierto es que alguien de su posición tiene otras opciones más cercanas y cómodas – y pasando una mano por la pared pudo notar la humedad del ambiente en el tacto – Incluso un poco más modernos.

Dijo moderno porque el gimnasio semejaba estar enclaustrado en una época donde los pantalones de campana y el movimiento 'Flower Power' eran algo de lo más actual. Era una vieja estructura que se negaba a sucumbir a la vejez.

-Pero ella vino aquí – intentaba omitir el hecho de que Ty Lee se había inscrito en el gimnasio por ella. Era algo demasiado vergonzoso para aceptarlo.

-¿Y vamos a ir a exponerle nuestras dudas ahora?.

-¡No! – lo dijo tan algo que incluso ella se sobresaltó – Primero vamos a preguntarle a alguien si la ha visto.

No sabía el motivo, pero le daba vergüenza tener que enfrentar a la bailarina delante de una amiga. Ella siempre había sido una persona reservada con sus relaciones, además de la dominante pantera que buscaba deliciosas presas para saciar su apetito. Ty Lee era diferente, porque ella era la que atacaba y no sucumbía. Era casi una fuerza de la naturaleza que había decidido entrar en su vida sin previo aviso, sin invitación y sin pedir cita previa. Lo peor de todo, es que no importaba los desplantes que recibiera, siempre volvía a por más, nunca se rendía.

Un hombre con la cabeza afeitada y una leve cicatriz en una ceja se acercó a ambas mujeres. La gótica no pudo pensar que con aquel rostro adusto y severo, el hombre imponía respeto y miedo a partes iguales. Si lo viese en una noche oscura, hubiera cambiado de acera por miedo a ser asaltada, pero su sonrisa amigable demostraba que las apariencias engañaban.

-Hola Azula – saludó el hombre con un tono muy tranquilizador, casi anestésico, en la voz.

-Hola señor Z – respondió con un apretón de manos.

-¿Quién es tu amiga? - preguntó el hombre al ver una figura vestida con brocados muy elaborados.

-Es Mai, una amiga.

-Buenas tardes tenga usted, señor – dijo al escuchar como esta presentada, acompañándolo todo con una leve reverencia que dejó sorprendido al hombre.

-Es un placer – el hombre aun no salía de su asombro ante los modales decimonónicos de la joven de cabello liso y recto.

-Quería preguntarte si has visto a la chica que nueva – le avergonzaba decir su nombre en voz alta.

-Aquí siempre vienen alguien nuevo – aunque en el fondo ya sabía de quien se trataba, quería asegurarse – Especifica.

-Se llama Ty lee. Cabello castaño, coletas, cara redondeada – hubiera querido describirla haciendo alusión a sus nalgas perfectas, pero eso sería un comentario muy violento para ambos.

-Ya sé – sonrió – Es la chica que siempre esta alrededor tuya.

Mai estaba en un segundo plano, unos pasos más atrás de la charla, pensando en lo extraño que era este día. Solamente había ido al médico para recoger los análisis y comprobar su nivel de hierro en la sangre. Ahora, estaba inmiscuida en la misión de encontrar el lugar donde vivía Korra actualmente e ir a verla. Si ya era raro hablar con terceras personas de su menstruación, más lo era el escuchar que la amiga de Asami Sato tenía algo que ver con Azula.

-¿Cómo dice? – quería volver a escuchar esa parte.

-Azula y Ty lee siempre están juntas – afirmó el hombre mientras jugaba con una toalla que tenía entre las manos.

-No exageres – gruñó la chica de ojos ambarinos, prendidos como si fueran fuego.

-Tranquila – se disculpó el hombre – ¿No me vas a presentar?.

Queriendo desviar la atención de lo que acababa de comentar, la peleadora refunfuñó y terminó las presentaciones:

-Mai, este es Zaheer, el mejor curador de cortes del lugar. Además que regenta el lugar.

-¿Qué hace un curador de cortes? – preguntó la genio musical.

-Bueno señorita – le encantaba hablar de su trabajo – Cuando en una pelea alguien se hiere, yo me encargó de que la herida se cierre para que pueda volver a luchar un asalto más.

-Interesante – fue lo que dijo la gótica, más por educación que por otra cosa. En realidad, seguía sin entender que interés suscitaba ver a dos personas golpeando sus cráneos hasta quedar casi irreconocibles.

-La chica que buscas acaba de terminar de entrenar – luego regaló su mueca más burlona para añadir – Se ve que como tardaste se conformó con correr con Visola en la jaula.

Ante tal comentario, Azula se congeló. La chica podía ser bastante molesta, pero no se merecía ser el sparring de una peleadora profesional. Además, ella era bailarina y podría lesionarse de gravedad si la bruta de Visola conectaba un puñetazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué le has permitido hacer?. Es una maldita locura dejarla ser sparring – ante tal comentario, Zaheer puso cara de absoluta sorpresa. Ni siquiera él haría algo como lo que estaban sugiriendo.

-No pasó nada de eso – aclaró – Visola solo la persiguió por la jaula. Fue un simple juego.

-¿Nada de golpes? – iba a respirar tranquila, pero quería cerciorarse de ello antes de calmarse.

-Solo ver a mi hija intentando atrapar a alguien que se mueve como una ardilla.

Chispas visualizó esas mejillas rosadas y ese rostro de ojos grandes, embutidas en un traje de ardilla. Con tales mejillas seguro que podría guardar mucha comida para el invierno. Definitivamente, le era fácil visionar a la bailarina como una pequeña ardilla de lomo moteado.

-¡Hola! – en aquel momento, una voz familiar sonó detrás de ellos. Era la chica de la que estaban hablando, vistiendo un pantalón azul oscuro y una jersey verde. No solo su voz cantarina era reconocible fácilmente, también esa costumbre de vestir con vivos colores. Ty lee era especial, y un enigma delirante para casi todo el mundo.

-Tu – dijo Chispas, acercándose a ella mientras la señalaba con de forma acusadora – Te necesito.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en aquel rostro sonrosado. Una sonrisa tan brillante como tímida y avergonzada.

-Delante de todos es algo repentino – mientras decía eso no podía dejar de jugar con su cabello.

-Mejor me voy – se disculpó Zaheer levemente avergonzado por lo que creía que era una declaración amorosa.

-¿Qué? – Azula no comprendía que sucedía. Por fortuna, Mai sí.

-Mi amiga no se refiere a lo que esta pensando, señorita – dijo la gótica – Necesitamos su ayuda en otros menesteres.

Al escuchar tal enunciado, la peleadora de ojos brillantes como el fuego, entendió la parte que se había perdido y quiso corregir rápidamente.

-Sí, necesitamos tu ayuda – lo corrigió, pero el tono con el que demandaba la ayuda de Ty lee fue tan fuerte e intenso que la bailarina casi se derritió.

-Haré todo lo que pidas – se acercó a la mujer que demandaba su atención, sobretodo con aquellos labios rojizos.

Era poco lo que le hacia falta a Chispas para prender el instinto de aquella hada sin alas. La bailarina se sentía atraída por aquella fuerza primigenia, mezclada con ese carácter duro y cínico; que servían para enmascarar los temores más vergonzosos de aquella mujer. Ahora mismo, sus piernas no le respondían porque era como estar ante una amazona guerrera, esperando por ser tomada salvajemente en el suelo. No podría negarle nada.

-Necesitamos ver a tu amiga. Asami Sato.

-¿Por qué? – estaba algo decepcionada por tal petición.

-Dame su número. Venga – exigió, ignorando la pregunta.

En estos momentos, Mai agradecía haber acompañado a su amiga hasta allí.

-Una amiga nuestra ha ido a vivir a la morada de la señorita Sato y precisamos de tu ayuda para poder saber de ella – rogó la gótica mientras extraía un pañuelo de su manga y se limpiaba el rostro. Intentaba enfatizar la tristeza con dicho pañuelo, como si fuera a romper a llorar de un momento a otro, aunque no fuera así.

-Puedo deciros donde vive – dijo abriendo los ojos ante la expectación que estaba demostrando su presencia.

-Pero no podemos presentarnos allí – interrumpió de nuevo la mujer vestida de negro.

-Sí que podemos – refutó la joven de ojos ambarinos.

-Puedo acompañaros – afirmó la bailarina mientras se ponía un gorro de ganchillo y una bufanda.

-Si vamos contigo, podremos ir a verla – inquirió la peladora – A ti te conocen allí.

-Exacto.

-Pues vayámonos de aquí de una vez – no era que le incomodase el lugar a Mai, pero toda esta humedad ambiental proveniente del sudor le daba bastante asco.

-Un momento – Ty lee dejaba ver que tenía una sensación triunfante – A cambio quiero algo.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron ambas.

-Que Azula salga conmigo todo un fin de semana – ella sabía que tenía el poder para exigirlo. Generalmente, jamás hubiera actuado de forma tan mezquina; pero en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale.

La peleadora mascullaba media docena de maldiciones entre sus dientes. Hubiera querido insultarla, pero incluso ella tenía que admitir un movimiento tan hábil. La necesitaba y ella lo sabía, y tenía todos los ases de la baraja. Ahora tendría que decidir; buscar a Korra y aceptar las condiciones, o que todo este trayecto no valga para nada.

-De acuerdo – bufó – Te doy una cita.

-¿Una?. Quiero tres. Una por día del fin de semana.

-Una y tienes de sobra, pequeña ardilla – aun recordaba la imagen de esas mejillas de roedor que tenía.

-¿Dos? – era demasiado blanda negociando.

-Una y suerte tienes de que acepte prostituir mi tiempo contigo – gruñó.

-Una – se rindió – Pero con una condición. Si lo pasas bien tendrás que darme otra cita.

-Trato hecho – y sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos, mientras la más alta sonreía antes las maquinaciones que ella misma estaba pensando: "Perfecto, solo tendré que decirle que la primera cita ha sido una mierda y asunto zanjado".

-Genial. Matizaremos luego lo de la cita – y colocándose la bufanda y ajustándose el gorro, se dirigió a la salida – Ahora vamos.

Resultaba llamativo el contraste. Ty Lee era una joven delgada, fibrosa, pero con muchas curvas. Su cuerpo, bien definido, evidenciaba sus caderas contorneadas y sus pechos redondos. Todo eso desaparecía con su abrigo color canela que vestía. No hacia mucho frío, pero ella tenía que cuidarse para los ensayos. Quería dar buen ejemplo a las nuevas integrantes.

-Listo – dijo alegre después de revisar su vestimenta -Vayámonos.

Mai fingió una leve carraspera para hacer notar su presencia a la joven de grandes ojos castaños y cabello trigueño. Por norma general, su atuendo servía para que todo el mundo se percatase de su presencia, pero esta vez no era así. Puede que aquella chica estuviese más que acostumbrada a las vestimentas de la farándula o puede que solo tuviera ojos para su amiga, pero su persona había pasado desapercibida.

-Oh – comentó Ty Lee al darse cuenta de la presencia de la gótica – Perdona, no te había visto.

-Estarías más concentrada en otros asuntos – miró de reojo a Azula.

-Te recuerdo de la primera visita al hospital – y dando breves palmadas, como quien intenta resucitar a un hada, añadió – Me encanta como vistes. Eres como una vampiresa.

La mujer de oscura vestimenta alzó una ceja de forma crítica por culpa de aquel comentario. Ese ejemplo era tan común y tedioso que en más de una ocasión había pensado en presentarse a la gente diciendo: "Soy Mai, sé que semejo una vampiresa. Por favor, ahorraos el comentario."

-Si me regalasen una moneda por cada vez que me han dicho eso.

-Tendrías muchas monedas – afirmó la bailarina.

Ante tal comentario, Morticia se congeló, no esperaba una contestación tan estúpidamente creativa. En aquel momento pensó que estaba ante una genio o ante una idiota; aun no lo había decidido.

-Es cierto que puedo aseverar que vestir de forma gótica guarda similitudes con el vampirismo; por no hablar de mi piel pálida, pero – no pudo seguir su exposición porque fue apartada por Azula, quien ya llevaba cerca de dos minutos sin bufar de impaciencia.

-Ya sabemos todos, por eso eres Morticia y no Barbie – zanjó – Cuando te vistas de blanco y rosa te llamaré 'Hello Kitty'.

Allí estaba, la pantera mostrando los dientes y recordando que ella era la que gobernaba aquella extraña procesión.

-¿Tenemos que ir en metro?.

-Sí – contestó la chica del abrigo color canela, notando un enorme calor en sus entrañas cuando aquellos ojos brillantes se clavaron en los suyos – Esta a unas cuantas paradas.

-Moveos – no lo pidió por favor, tampoco agradeció nada, simplemente lo ordenó.

Ty Lee no exigió nada, simplemente se quedó callada y absorta en su mente. En su atribulada y calenturienta mente imaginó en un segundo una fantasía donde Azula era una general que la tomaba como premio. Ni siquiera en sus fantasías ella podría ser una fuerte guerrera, pero ahora ya tenía quien ocupase ese lugar; y lo hacia de forma maravillosa.

-Perdona a mi amiga – Mai disculpaba aquellos alardes vehementes – Es que esta algo alterada por todo este asunto.

-¿Es siempre así? – preguntó la bailarina en voz baja.

-No tanto, pero sí es bastante temperamental.

-Vaya – sonrió tontamente la respuesta que acababa de obtener.

El trayecto a la parada de la estación fue rápido, con las consecuentes quejar de Mai, pero semejaba que no lo suficientemente rápido como para calmar a Azula. La bailarina no dijo nada, entretenida en jugar con uno de los pompones rosas de su bufanda.

Para desgracia del trío, los vagones iban bastante llenos y tuvieron que estar de pie, siendo observadas por todos los ocupantes. Eran observadas debido a varios puntos: las vestimentas oscuras de Mai, los puños vendados que aun llevaba Azula, y una Ty lee que se entretenía haciendo malabares con su bufanda como una majorette. A todo esto había que sumarle que eran un trío de señoritas hermosas con expresiones muy dispares y diferenciadoras en sus rostros: inocencia, apatía y desagrado.

La gente las observaba, pero ellas no hablaban. Era como si estuvieran esperando el momento de salir del vagón, reservando fuerzas para el ritmo acelerado de la que se había auto-nombrado líder. Sin embargo, Morticia tenía algunas preguntas.

-Disculpa, Ty Lee. ¿Crees que la señorita Sato no se molestará contigo si llevas a unas desconocidas a su apartamento? - para su sorpresa, la joven de la bufanda y el gorro rosados negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, Asami es muy buena persona y lleva semanas esperando que vayan a visitar a Korrita.

-Una persona excepcional – el desprecio se paladeaba en cada sílaba de la peleadora, mientras ajustaba sus vendas para calmarse. No se las había quitado y no le importaban, ajustarlas la distraía.

Al bajar en la parada indicada, se veía claramente el cambio de barrio. Las paredes lucían adornos de aluminio pulido, las pantallas de aviso no sufrían de ningún graffiti,los carteles anunciaban musicales y eventos culturas, y la gran mayoría de la gente vestía de traje. Apenas había anuncios de telefonía, no había locos gritando, ni siquiera alguien que rezumaba alcohol por los poros; era una estación del centro. Siempre que Azula pisaba esa estación le sorprendía como se cuidaba la zona turística y financiera de la ciudad para que semejase un idílico paraje donde hasta las estaciones de metro tienen lamparas de araña de hierro forjado, y despedía el romántico olor que solo poseían esas estructuras antiguas que guardaban su esencia más clásica.

Al salir pudieron ver como los edificios piedra blanca las cornisas y molduras decorativas, rivalizaban con las nuevas edificaciones de metal pulido y cristal que jugaban con las alturas. Era la evidencia de como lo nuevo se moldeaba y convivía con elaboradas construcciones de antaño.

-Crucemos por los jardines – dijo la bailarina, avanzando en saltos hacia la entrada de los jardines de Euston Square.

Se podía observar la entrada del parque, donde un cartel negro de letras blancas daba la bienvenida a los viandantes. Los robles cerraban los caminos, convirtiendo sus ramas en improvisados techos, casi como si hubieran sido pintadas y no plantadas.

-Me encantan estos jardines – exclamó la chica de la bufanda rosa, y había que admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

Las fuentes y estatuas que decoraban los caminos eran confecciones majestuosas de otros siglos, conviviendo con ejes de la modernidad del siglo XXI. Los bancos y los grandes espacios de césped evidenciaban que aquel lugar era una zona de ocio familiar y relajación; un oasis de evasión en una urbe que siempre estaba viva.

La cruzar el parque se colocaron ante un edificio enorme, un gigante de hormigón, piedra grabada, metal y cristal. Si el edificio ya imponía, el portal de acceso lo hacia aun más; un enorme panel numerado y una pareja de personas que semejaban ser recepcionistas.

-¿Quienes son esa gente? – preguntaba Azula mientras afilaba la vista y les clavaba la mirada.

-Son los encargados de recepción – explicó Ty Lee mientras tecleaba una combinación en el panel – Están por si aparece alguien sospechoso o necesita ayuda un inquilino.

-Pues con las vendas de Chispas no semejamos muy amigables – comentó Mai.

-Al menos yo no parezco que voy a un concierto de Evanescence – gruñó la chica de ojos ambarinos.

-A mi me conocen – y terminando de escribir el código, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que la bailarina entrase tranquilamente – Hola chicos, venimos de visita.

-Buenos tardes – saludaron casi al unísono los hombres.

Sorprendidas por tal despliegue, las otras dos mujeres dudaron unos segundos, pero cuando recibieron la indicación de acercarse al ascensor se apuraron a entrar.

-Asami no ha contestado, pero me sé el código de acceso principal – explicó la bailarina mientras se quitaba el gorro – Pero no tengo llaves de su apartamento, así que igual no esta.

-¿Cómo que no esta? – dijo en voz baja la pantera hecha mujer.

-Tranquila, seguro que estará – la calmó Ty Lee, quien no vaciló en darle su mochila deportiva para que así pudiera quitarse el abrigo.

-¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Mai, viendo que su amiga comenzaba a exhibir el nerviosismo en su rostro.

-Todavia no lo sé.

**Continuará...**

-11 días han pasado. Me ha costado como empezar a escribir este capítulo porque es un capítulo puente que tiene que sentar las bases de unos personajes que interactuarán mucho entre sí.

-Había pensado que el capítulo fuera repartido entre el tríoy Zhu Li, pero luego vi que unir al trío me ha tomado todo el capítulo.

-No es que a Ty Lee le gusten las relaciones dominantes o tóxicas, es que se siente atraída por personas de carácter fuerte. Azula tiene un carácter muy dominante. Digamos que a Ty Lee le atraen su polo más opuesto.

-Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo en la gran B, pero eso alargaría demasiado el capítulo.


	42. 42: La llegada de una ingeniera

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

**Esta semana han cumplido años/ o cumplirán: Asuka Senpai (conocida como Señora del fuego azul), Priscilla Solange (Me encanta saber que te gustó el video Korrasami. Felicidades), Yesenia R (Kyalin y amor) y Jessica Marshall (Felicidades) Haru Freitas (Muchisímas felciidades y gracias por als buenas vibraciones) Antonio Sanchez (Felicidades caballero)**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Gracias señorita. La verdad es que me encanta que siempre estés atenta a mis actualizaciones. Sé que ahora estas pasando un momento malo así que un abrazo y animo) **Pasto** (Tienes que ser fuerte. Hazlo por Muse. Tu Maki no querrá verte triste) **Aile1323 ****(Se agradece tu review y que te gusten tanto los matices que le he dado a ese trío y sus relaciones. Son muy diferentes, pero muy graciosas)**** Zhyo (****Ty Lee con cola de ardilla sería incluso más adorable****) RoseLangeley02 **(Espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria, querida Emperatriz de las llamas) **AvatarYumiko **(Piensa que Ty Lee esta algo obsesionada con Azula. Adora esa actitud de Alfa que tiene y al verla malhumorada solo pudo pensar en Azula vestida de general y emperatriz, como en la serie ).**HanelblumaTuna **(Un abrazo muy fuerte hanelita) **Jiore **(Las venganzas sigilosas como las de un ninja) **licborrego** (Tranquila, entiendo que el trabajo va antes que el placer. Cuando quieras charlamos) (Aquí se junta el trío más adorable, querido y temible que hay) **ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumpli con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **Taiga Sou******(Aqui llega el trío temible) **Ninna Fox**(Me alegro que te gustase, Ojala tenga suerte. Un abrazo enorme) **Obini******(El trío se junta y hay una promesa de cita en el futuro. La verdad es que estas tres comienzan por todo lo alto) **Desari** (Siento la tardanza y espero que este te guste. Ojala te levante una sonrisa) **Jaydisita,0189 ****(Me alegro de que te gustase. Ahora solo falta imaginar como se seguirán llevando**) **Alexandraarcher** (Me alegro que te rieses con el capítulo. A veces reír es la mejor medicina) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Me alegro de que tu marcha fuera bien y espero que hayas podido descansar. Me encanta tu fidelidad. Gracias) **soulwolf dark **( Mucho animo y mejorate pronto. Te deseo lo mejor y mis mejores deseos. Fuerza, gran campeona) O**bini (****Me alegra haberte dado una grata sorpresa. Créeme que resultó mejor de como esperaba****) BeetleCCM25** (En serio, adoro que no solo volvieses a retomar mi historia sino que la consideres tan buena como para dejar review en cada capítulo que lees. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho) ** 92** ( Me alegra de que me regales una review. Muchisímas gracias) **Phary**(Hola, espero que estes bien. Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir leyéndome. Te extrañaba) Gunther (Hacia tiempo que no dejabas review, pero se agradece mucho que lo hagas. Animan muchisímo) **Nirvana** (Muy amable. La verdad es que el trío es algo que me encantó escribir)

**Capítulo 42**

Zhu Li golpeteaba el suelo del ascensor con impaciencia, haciendo que sus tacones repiqueteasen de forma muy audible. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Aunque había intentado guardar la calma y la compostura, algo que solía hacer gracias a su carácter reflexivo, pero esta vez le era muy complicado pensar con claridad y sin querer alzar la voz. Todo provocado por la inconsciencia de su mejor amiga y sus ideas que, lejos de ser consideradas lógicas, podrían ser tachadas de absoluta locura.

-Cariño, calmate – dijo Varrick, su prometido, el cual había ido a buscarla al salir de trabajar.

-Solo quiero saber que ocurre – se defendió – Me molesta enterarme por mi prima.

-Estas molesta, es comprensible – intentó acercarse a su prometida, pero esta le rehuía – Pero debes de tratar este asunto con delicadeza.

La ingeniera no dijo nada, solamente se dedicó a colocar debidamente su blusa y su chaqueta, comprobando que no había ninguna arruga de más en su conjunto. No estaba prestando apenas atención a su novio y este solo podía resignarse ante tal acto, porque sabía que reclamar más atención sería como intentar robar el oro de un dragón dormido; una locura.

Varrick había ido a buscar a su querida novia al trabajo de esta, una de las sucursales de su empresa familiar y donde Zhu Li se encargaba de parte de la gestión interna. Su idea era muy sencilla; sorprender a su prometida con un ramo de flores y una cena de un restaurante italiano, donde hablarían de sus planes de futuro juntos. Ella adoraba hablar sobre el futuro, enumerando desde los lugares que querrían visitar, hasta colegios donde inscribir a sus hijos. Últimamente todo giraba alrededor de la boda, algo que los emocionaba profundamente; aunque era él quien más se emocionaba hablando de esas cosas. Varrick no era como el resto de hombres, era él quien adoraba hablar de su futuro y sobre la boda; especialmente sobre donde ir a pasar la luna de miel. Aun no habían decidido a donde se irían, pero el hombre de cabello descargabado había planeado sugerir un viaje que los alejase de todo y de todos.

El viaje debería aunar el misticismo, la cultura, la playa y la calma; todo en uno. En un principio, lo lógico hubiera sido pensar en un destino como las costas mexicanas, Costa Rica, Panamá, o Colombia. Todas esas opciones sonarían bien para cualquiera, pero no para Zhu Li. Ella buscaba algo diferente, que la alejase de su mundo de aritmética y cálculos, durante unos días. Por fortuna para ella, su futuro marido estaba convencido de que un viaje por Camboya sería lo suficientemente exótico para ella. Conocer los secretos del imperio jemer, los poderosos reyes elefantes que gobernaron la península, y terminar en el hotel flotante de Koh Rong, donde nadie les molestaría. Zhu amaba los elefantes y allí podría incluso montar a esos enormes paquidermos en las visitas; incluso darles de comer en sus refugios. Después, abandonarían la tecnología durante tres días y descansarían de todo en una casetas al lado de la playa. Sería perfecto.

Lamentablemente, nada en esta vida es perfecto y lo que se vislumbraba como una noche en pareja, se había convertido en algo que solo podría describirse por caza de brujas. Al parecer, Ty Lee había escrito a su prima y sin querer había dejado caer cierta información importante que la ingeniera desconocía; que Asami no solo había acogido a Korra en su casa, sino que además no tenía intención de que se fuera en un corto período de tiempo. Ese dato había hecho que el temperamento tranquilo y educado de Zhu Li desapareciese por completo.

-Creo que venir así como así no es lo más indicado – el hombre intentaba convencer a su novia de que se fueran y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ahora que estamos aquí no podemos – aunque en realidad no habían llamado y Asami no sabía que estaban subiendo.

La joven Sato le había dado a su mejor amiga una copia de su llave y acceso a la plaza de garaje de los visitantes, por si algo ocurría. Era un gran gesto de confianza que solo había explotado cuando su amiga enfermaba repentinamente, pero nunca de un modo parecido. Sabía que estaba violando su intimidad, pero se sentía dolida.

-No confía en mi – dijo mientras limpiaba sus gafas por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos.

-Tal vez es porque no quería disgustarte.

-Pues lo ha logrado – y volvía a limpiar sus gafas, ignorando al que será su esposo.

Cuando estaba nerviosa le gustaba centrarse en algo para distraerse, pero no en cosas normales. Se centraba en lo simétrico, en lo pulcro, en lo matemáticamente perfecto. Necesitaba saber que todo estaba en orden y guardaba una orden dentro de su organigrama, el cual en ciertos momentos de estrés podía ser hasta agobiante para los que no estaban acostumbrados a tales rutinas. Era algo muy común en personas con un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo cuando estaban sometidas a esa clase de estímulos y era lo que hacia que ella prefiere la exactitud y precisión de las ciencias puras a las artes. En eso, era lo opuesto a su prima.

-Esto no esta bien – Varrick intentaba que no se encerrase en ella misma. Ese hombre había superado para estar con ella. Algunos dirían que demasiado.

-Lo siento cariño – lo miró de reojo, sabiendo que su alocado novio tenía una velada ya preparada – Te lo recompensaré, pero necesito hacer esto. No estaré tranquila hasta que hable con ella.

El hombre simplemente atusó su fino bigote y posó una mano en el hombro de su chica, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de comprensión. Sabía como era la mujer que amaba, aceptando consigo todas sus fallas y sus virtudes.

-Tranquila – esta vez exhibía una amplia sonrisa algo boba – Aunque te pierdes mi vibrante voz cantando Con te Partirò de Andre Boceelli.

-¿Vibrante voz? – no iba a negar que tenía una buena voz, pero ni por asomo se acercaba al nivel de un tenor.

-No lo dudes.

-¿La habías estado ensayando?.

-Un mes o dos – confesó, lo que hizo que Zhu Li se sintiese terriblemente mal consigo misma por estropear esa sorpresa.

-A veces debes de odiarme – y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su hombre, topándose con la suavidad de aquella chaqueta azul oscura que olía a su fragancia.

-Amor – su voz era tranquila, reconfortante como una canción de cuna – Es solo que no quiero que tengas los nervios a flor de piel. No te conviene.

Le había dolido aquellos mensajes, sintiéndose ostraciada de la vida de su amiga. No había escuchado sus consejos y ahora tenía a una desconocida, la cual podía ser una drogadicta, en su casa. Sí, estaba enfadada, pero eso no significaba que quisiera romper su relación con su amiga de tantos años. Estaba enfadada porque temía por la seguridad de Asami y esta no veía los peligros.

-Es que me duele que me desplace cuando solo me preocupo por ella – suspiró cabizbaja mientras jugaba con la corbata rosa de su novio.

-No te preocupes – y diciendo esto el sonido de una campanilla que advertía que habían llegado a la ultima planta se hizo presente.

Recomponiéndose de aquel momento de flaqueza, Zhu Li ajustó de nuevo su traje de chaqueta de color gris oscuro, separó sus lentes de su rostro para comprobar que aun seguían impolutas, y caminó por el pasillo. El sonido de sus zapatos resonaba aun más al chocar con el suelo cerámico, marchando con un paso que recordaba a una procesión; lento y constante. El enorme ventanal que coronaba el centro del pasillo advertía de los restos de lluvia y las nubes que cubrían el cielo aun amenazaban con volver a descargar más agua. Por otra parte, el hombre no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a caminar a la par de su pareja, casi convertido en un mero espectador.

Varrick estaba preocupado, no quería que una situación tan extraña dañase la relación entre su novia y su mejor amiga, pero sabía que posicionarse no era lo mejor. Hubiera querido agarrarla y sacarla de allí, pero debía estar a su lado, y sabía que ella no dormiría bien hasta que no se aclarase la situación. En aquel momento, observó como la ingeniera rebuscando en su maletín, intentando topar las llaves de aquel ático.

-No será necesario – y antes de que pudiera encontrarlas, llamó a la puerta.

-¿Qué? – ella estaba sorprendida por escuchar el timbre – ¿Por qué?.

-Eso sería fallar a su confianza – contestó sin tapujos. No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Zhu Li agachó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar su maletín, sabiendo que él estaba en lo cierto. Ya había sido muy malo venir sin avisar y usar las llaves para acceder al edificio, como para abrir la puerta principal con ellas. Simplemente esperó a que se abriese la puerta.

En menos de treinta segundos la puerta de roble se abrió y Pema los recibía con una recatada sonrisa.

-Señorita Zhu Li, señor Varrick. Creo que no he oído a recepción avisar de su llegada – intentaba ocultar su sorpresa

-No te preocupes Pema.

-La señorita no dijo que vendrían a verla – se apartó para dejarles entrar – De lo contrario les abría preparado unos canapés.

-No tiene importancia, señora Pema – dijo Varrick.

-La señorita Asami esta charlando con una invitada – ella sabía que no debía dar más información de aquella chica que se había convertido en una nueva y atípica inquilina.

-Esperaremos.

-¿Desean algo?.

-No gracias – respondieron al unísono mientras se aproximaban a la zona de la sala donde esperaba un sofá Chesterfield de terciopelo negro.

-Entonces iré a avisar a la señorita.

En otra habitación estaba Asami, sentada en una silla plegable y guardando silencio. Sus pies descalzos, pegados uno sobre otro, liberados de sus pantuflas. A veces jugaba con su calzado cuando estaba en la seguridad de su casa y se arremolinaba doblando las rodillas y colocando las piernas sobre el sofá, como haría cualquier persona normal que quisiera descansar. Ahora, simplemente estaba hablando con Korra; aunque sería más exacto decir que al menos intentaba hablar con ella porque las palabras no daban salido de su boca.

"¿Por donde empiezo?", se preguntaba mientras se miraba los pies como si hubiera retrocedido a la niñez. Por fin habían reiniciado su relación, pero ahora mismo estaba completamente perdida con respecto a que hacer o decir.

-Me gustan tus pantuflas – para su sorpresa, fue Korra quien rompió aquel silencio monacal.

La joven Sato observó el calzado que usaba para andar por casa; unas pantuflas rosas con una mariposa azul bordada; un regalo curioso que le había hecho Ty lee. Eran mullidas y cómodas, pero jamás se había dado cuenta de lo vergonzosas que podían llegar a ser. Con un leve sonrojo, intentó ocultar aquel calzado de la forma más rápida que pudo pensar; cubriendo con sus pies sus propias pantuflas.

-Lastima que no sean frutas bordadas – bromeó Korra, intentando regalarle una leve sonrisa.

-Seguro que te reirías más.

Aquella respuesta dejaba entrever un hilo de disgusto que intranquilizó a la bajista. Puede que hacer hincapié en un calzado con toques infantiles no hubiera sido la mejor manera de romper el hielo.

"La has molestado. Eres una maldita idiota"; se recriminaba a si misma. Había aceptado la ayuda de su anfitriona y al menos quería iniciar una conversación que eliminase el incomodo silencio que allí se había mudado. A veces le gustaba el silencio, sobretodo el que venía dado antes de prender el altavoz y escuchar la estática que vaticinaba un estridente sonido cuando comenzase a tocar; ese era un buen silencio. En cambio, este era un silencio asfixiante; de palabras temerosas de salir de la garganta y de personas que no se conocían pero que no sabían por donde empezar. Este silencio no le gustaba y decidió romperlo.

-Perdona.

-No tiene importancia – contestó Asami – Me las regaló una amiga. Decía que debía tener algo rosa para que mi aura se iluminase más.

-¿Aura? – ella nunca se había parado a pensar sobre lo místico o lo religioso. Su vida era tan mundana que nunca se había molestado en pensar sobre filosofía o humanidades más de diez minutos; para luego acordarse de que tenía que pagar el alquiler esa semana.

-Ella es – no sabía como definir a Ty Lee porque le parecía algo inclasificable, incluso después de varios años – Un espíritu libre.

-Pues ese espíritu libre tiene un gusto divertido para las pantuflas.

Una leve risa se escapó de los rojizos labios de la heredera. Aquella risa que no recordaba Korra, pero que podía decir que sonaba como un pajarillo en primavera.

-A mi también me parecen adorables – reconoció, colocándoselas.

De nuevo la conversación se detuvo y ambas miradas a esquivarse de forma caprichosa por culpa de que sus dueñas no sabían de que hablar.

-Quisiera saber si puedo hacer algo por ayudar a tu recuperación – esta vez fue Asami la que quiso romper el hielo y demostrar interés en el estado de salud de su invitada.

-El doctor ya te habrá dicho mis avances – inquirió astutamente. El doctor le había dicho que su benefactora siempre se interesaba por su estado de salud.

Aquel sagaz comentario descolocó a la joven heredera, quien simplemente pudo limitarse a peinarse el cabello con los dedos y a carraspear para aclarar su garganta para que, con suerte, la conversación pudiese desviarse por otro punto.

-No creo que sea bueno que te esfuerces demasiado.

-Tranquila Fresón – la bajista quería relajar a su benefactora – Te prometo que nada de esfuerzo añadido.

Mientras decía eso se frotaba los ojos, todavía enrojecidos y levemente hinchados. No había llorado pero las sesiones de rehabilitación la dejaban al borde de las lagrimas, solo para añadir después una conversación que había provocado que todos las sensaciones que llevaba guardando durante semanas se revolviesen como si fuesen barcos de papel en un maremoto.

-Me alegro de que digas eso – y haciendo gala de su amabilidad, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de papel y se lo ofreció.

-No estoy llorando – bufó ante tal gesto.

-Es para el sudor – mintió para no dañar ese orgullo que casi había cedido por completo.

-Gracias – y tomando el pañuelo se enjugó el rostro.

Asami había visto aquellos ojos más acuosos de lo normal, recordando más a un reflejo a través de una ventana después de llover. Era cierto que no había cedido al llanto, pero ella sabía por experiencia que ofrecer un pañuelo a veces ayudaba; o en el momento, o después.

-Me alegra que me llames Fresón – sonrió – Si mal no recuerdo creo que me llamaste así en el hospital.

-Estaba dolorida y drogada – lo cual era cierto – Me sorprende que no hubiera alucinado con ponys de color rosa.

-¿Crees que podrías comenzar a salir de tu cuarto?.

-No es mi cuarto – interrumpió – Es tuyo.

-Hasta que tu decidas irte, será tu cuarto – ante tal afirmación, Korra quedó levemente conmocionada. No sabía que decir ante tal declaración, así que salió del paso como pudo

-Gracias, de verdad – en realidad, quería haber dicho más pero las palabras no le daban salido.

Hace unos meses no tenía donde caerse muerta, a excepción de una birriosa habitación de hostal; y ahora estaba en un cuarto limpio con una cama cómoda. Además de ello, su anfitriona acababa de decir que aquella habitación era su cuarto. Suyo. Nunca un adjetivo posesivo había sonado tan bien.

-No hay que darlas – solventó Asami – Solo quiero pedirte que hagas más vida fuera de tu cuarto. Significaría mucho para mi.

-Exageras.

-En verdad, quisiera poder hablar más contigo – explicó – Y no quiero notar que te obligo a nada.

Antes de que Korra pudiera responder, se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Disculpa – dijo la heredera antes de levantarse de la silla y ponerse sus pantuflas de color rosa – Adelante Pema.

La mujer abrió la puerta levemente y se paró ante el dintel, asintiendo para saludar a las dos mujeres más jóvenes que estaban ante ella.

-Disculpe la molestia señorita, pero la señorita Zhu Li y el señor Varrick están esperando en la sala.

La cara de Asami se petrificó ante la noticia. Sabía perfectamente que no le había contado nada a Zhu Li sobre el hecho de que Korra viviría con ella, siendo algo muy importante que prefería guardar en secreto durante un tiempo. Pese a ser una adulta, Asami no llevaba bien los enfrentamientos personales, y menos que la ingeniera de los Wan. Había optado por no decirle nada del asunto 'K' para no escuchar todas las reprimendas de su amiga, así como una serie de extensas listas de contras.

-Siento si le he perturbado, señorita – Pema intentaba ser tan políticamente correcta como siempre – Pero no me dijo que vendrían. Al menos yo no lo recuerdo.

-Descuida Pema, ahora voy a saludar – y observando a la convaleciente, le regaló una tímida sonrisa – Lamento que nuestra primera charla se haya truncado.

-Bueno – intentaba restarle importancia – La próxima seguro que es más larga.

-Seguro.

Zhu Li tenía las piernas cruzadas y zarandeaba el pie que estaba en alto, mientras volvía a comprobar la pulcritud de sus lentes. En su mano, su teléfono, preparado para pedir reclamaciones de los actos que en él se reflejaban. Varrick estaba a su lado, callado como si fuera un difunto asistiendo a su propio funeral, sabiendo de antemano que en este enfrentamiento no debía de tomar partido. Conocía a su prometida y sabía que necesitaba respuestas e iba a reclamarlas, o no dormiría tranquila.

Asami llegó a la sala principal y pudo ver como los ojos de la ingeniera se clavaron en sus pupilas esmeralda, mientras se levantaba sin apartar la mirada ni por un instante. Esto era malo y la heredera lo sabía. Llevaban siendo amigas desde hace años y ella ya sabía de sobra cuando la ingeniera perdía la compostura.

-Buenas tardes – saludó la joven Sato.

-Buenas tardes – obtuvo una respuesta sobria y fría. Era como intentar hablar a una estatua.

-Buenas tardes, Asami – en contraposición , Varrick le regaló una sonrisa amable y un saludo afectuoso desde el sofá. No se había movido del asiento y seguramente fuese para evitar que metralla con forma de palabras le impactase.

-Asami – de nuevo una voz seca y carente de vida – ¿Podrías explicarme estos mensajes que recibí de Ty Lee?.

-¿Mensajes de Ty?.

-Sí – respondió, acercándole el terminal a la cara – Me dijo que cierta persona vivía aquí.

En aquel momento supo de lo que estaba hablando. Hacia unos días, casi sin querer, la bailarina descubrió que Asami cobijaba a Korra en su apartamento. El motivo de ese descubrimiento fue por un simple descuido, el cual conllevo a que hablase de la bajista sin darse cuenta de que ninguna de sus amigas había descubierto su decisión.

-Dejame ver – aunque pedirle ver los mensajes no tenía sentido alguno porque ya sabía que iba a toparse allí.

Estúpidamente solo le pidió tiempo a Ty Lee. Tiempo para poder empezar a conocer a Korra y luego poder hablar con Zhu Li. Manecillas que avanzaron demasiado rápido y sin que se diese cuenta, y el día había llegado sin que ella lo esperase.

_-Hola prima, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo esta semana?. Ty Lee._

_-De acuerdo. Avisemos a Asami, así se distrae. Zhu Li._

_-No creo que pueda. La chica aun no se ha recuperado. Ty Lee._

_-¿Qué chica?. No te hagas la loca. Zhu Li._

_-Ninguna. Ty Lee._

_-Prima, no me hagas enfadar. Zhu Li._

_-Asami esta dejando que Korra viva con ella hasta que se recupere. Ty Lee._

_-¿Cómo?. ¿Desde cuando sabes eso?. Zhu Li._

_-Pensaba que ya lo sabías. Relajate, Asami sabe lo que hace. Ty Lee._

_-¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo así?. Zhu Li._

_-No te oculte nada. Simplemente no te lo he dicho. Ty Lee._

_-Eso es simple semántica. Zhu Li._

_-Seguro que te lo hubiera dicho en breves. Ty Lee._

_-Sí, me lo dirá en breves. Tenlo por seguro. Zhu Li._

La heredera de la familia Sato leyó cuidadosamente las notas y supo que había hecho mal. Aunque tenía derecho a la intimidad, debía de haber hablado con una de las personas que más le han apoyado en su vida, o la que más. Ante ella esperaba una amiga con el corazón dolido y mirada airada, algo muy raro en ella.

-Es lo que has leído – se resignó a admitir – Korra lleva viviendo aquí unas semanas.

A su declaración solo le sobrevino el un sonido; el de la respiración profunda y pausada de Zhu Li que luchaba por mantener la mente fría y la compostura.

-He estado siempre a tu lado – decía mientras se ajustaba las lentes – Siempre hemos sido amigas y dudo que me merezca esto.

-Perdoname – le dolía mucho ver a su amiga en ese estado.

No era fácil para una persona con esos trastornos lograr dejar atrás lo que eran casi costumbres naturales. Zhu Li lo había logrado, con años de práctica, esfuerzo y psicólogos; y ahora Asami podía ver como se arruinaba. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así de mal.

-Por favor, tranquilizate – rogó la joven Sato.

-Ese es tu problema – espetó – Eres demasiado buena. Demasiado buena para gente que no lo merece.

-No seas cruel – se defendió – No la conoces.

-¿Acaso tu la has conocido en estos días?.

Ante esa pregunta, sencillamente se limitó a girar sobre sus talones y aproximarse a la encimera para servirse un poco de agua. Sentía que la tensión enrarecía el ambiente y le sacaba la garganta hasta el punto en el cual aparecía un picor molesto. Sin duda, aquello era producto de su miedo.

-No. Tienes razón – sabía que no podía mentirle a su amiga, al menos no si la miraba a los ojos.

-Podría estar aprovechando la situación. Puede que incluso tenga un plan desde el principio – la mente de Zhu Li empezaba a vagar por un sinfín de teorías, a cada cual más absurda.

-Esta no es una serie policíaca.

-Pero será un asesinato cuando tu padre se entere – sabía que a su amiga se le congelaba la sangre al nombrar a Hiroshi – Si crees que simplemente mirará para otro lado y no tomará cartas en el asunto es que debes de estar tan drogada como esa chica.

-Se llama Korra – aclaró, intentando ignorar el escalofrío que había sentido con solo pensar en su progenitor.

-Pero es la misma chica del puente.

-Sí, es ella.

-La misma chica que encontraste drogada en un puente, que te dejó tirada en un hostal de mala muerte y que ni te indicó una para de taxis.

-No fue un buen día para ninguna – pero Asami quería contraatacar – Aun así me llamó para disculparse y devolverme el dinero.

-Yo creo que seguramente te llamó porque pensaba que no iba a salir con vida y no quería tener la conciencia manchada.

-Zhu Li – la joven Sato clavó sus verdosos ojos en su amiga, sin pestañear, no creyéndose lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Lo siento – no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que acababa de decir. Era lo más probable para ella.

-Deberías calmarte.

-Sí, cariño – Varrick se había levantado de su asiento. Incluso él estaba anonadado ante el carácter que había despertado su prometida.

-No te pongas de su lado – gruñó la futura esposa a su futuro marido.

-¿Por qué no puedes pensar que no es una mala chica?.

-Me preocupo por ti, Asami.

-Lo sé, Zhu.

-Pues entiende que temo que te pase algo malo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente – sabía que era verdad. Ella siempre había estado apoyándola.

-Pues es más que comprensible que no me fie de ella – intentaba analizar la situación en busca de una opción alternativa – ¿No podrías alojarla en un hotel o algo así?.

-No puede ser. Su rehabilitación se realiza aquí y aquí esta en un entorno controlado – además de eso, quería ser digna de la confianza que Katara había depositado en ella.

-¿Controlado?.

-Aun no se ha recuperado del todo.

-Entiendo – aunque en su mente ya aparecían ejemplos de aquella chica emborrachándose y drogándose en algún hotel pagado por Asami.

-Sé que te parecerá una locura – incluso se lo parecía a ella – Pero creo que esto nos vendrá bien a ambas.

-¿Ambas?.

-Tal vez conocer a alguien que fuera lo opuesto a mi me pueda servir para relacionarme con mis empleados – aunque ante tal comentario Zhu Li solamente pudo asentir y resignarse.

-Al menos no has dicho una tontería como que el destino os ha unido.

-Yo creo en el destino – interrumpió Varrick, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

-Lo sé – afirmó Zhu Li – Y por eso yo soy la parte inteligente de la pareja.

-Entonces tendré que depilarme las piernas para ser la parte hermosa – bromeó el empresario.

La visión de imaginarse al hombre con rulos y depilándose hizo que ambas mujeres se mirasen la una a la otra y se les escapase una risa contenida, deshaciendo la tensión que aun quedaba en el lugar.

-Solo una cosa – la ingeniera ajustaba de nuevo sus lentes y atusaba su cabello pardo – No le quitaré el ojo de encima. No te vas a librar de mi.

-A la orden señora – rió mientras hacia el saludo militar de forma paródica.

-Si te hace algo malo se enterará de lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser.

-No te imagino contratando matones.

-Seguro que tu guardaespaldas lo haría – afirmó, alzando una ceja con aires de suficiencia – Desprende un aire de peligro y misterio.

-Mejor dejala tranquila – en el fondo sabía que su amiga no iba muy desencaminada y que Kuvira patearla fuera del apartamento.

La guardaespaldas había intentado ser amable y profesional en todo momento, pero se hacia evidente que toda esta situación le incomodaba. Sus reticencias sobre Korra no se habían manifestado verbalmente, pero resultaban tan evidentes que solo un ciego no las vería. Ella era una profesional que veía en aquella chica en silla de ruedas el caos, una paradoja que le provocaba una sensación de incertidumbre casi constante. A decir verdad, Asami notaba todas esas sensaciones y como su guardaespaldas se había distanciado emocionalmente de ella, alzando más capas de profesionalidad. Ella no podía reprocharle nada porque sabía que su escolta estaba poniendo en peligro su empleo y su futuro en el sector solo por lo que muchos considerarían caprichos de niña rica.

El sonido del timbre avisó de que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta del apartamento. Aquello resultaba extraño porque no había habido ningún aviso del cuerpo seguridad advirtiendo de que alguien subía. Los controles domóticos del apartamento tampoco había sonado y solo las personas que conocían los códigos de acceso podían. La joven heredera sabía que poco más que un puñado de personas sabía ese código.

-¿Esta llamando Kuvira? – preguntó Zhu Li.

-No – contestó la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes – Le he dado el día libre porque no iba a moverme de aquí.

-¿Tu padre? – preguntaba Varrick, incomodo por nombrar a alguien que no gozaba de gran popularidad.

-No sabe el código – explicó – Lo cambié cuando vine a vivir aquí. Podría obtenerlo, pero tardaría.

-Entonces nos queda Ty Lee – dijo la ingeniera – Estupendo. Así podré regañarla por ocultarme cosas.

-No seas mala con ella – se sentía culpable porque la bailarina no lo había hecho con maldad alguna – Le dije que te lo acabaría diciendo.

-Lo sé – y quitándose las lentes, añadió – Así podremos hablar las tres sobre la confianza y el ocultar cosas importantes.

-¿No te habías calmado? – preguntaba al tiempo que alejaba para ir a abrir.

-Contigo sí. Con ella, no – aclaró.

Asami comenzó a pensar si no sería mejor dejar a Ty Lee fuera del apartamento para que se librase de la ira de su prima, pero de hacerlo todo eso se masificaría contra ella y prefería tener a alguien que soportase con ella las miradas inertes de Zhu Li. Resultaba increíble como con unos leves gestos, era capaz de decir tanto; y como cuando perdía el control, como ahora, era capaz de transmitir una sensación de ahogo e incomodidad.

Pema se aproximaba a abrir pero la heredera de la familia Sato le indicó con un leve gesto de la mano que no sería necesario. Si iba a arrojar a Ty Lee a los leones , al menos daría la cara.

Cuando se aproximó al recibidor volvió a escuchar el timbre, solo que con un poco más de insistencia y siguiendo una ritmo melódico sacado de una canción infantil. Solo la pequeña bailarina de la familia Wan podía tomar un timbre e intentar hacer la versión de una canción de cuna. Casi por costumbre, Asami accionó la mirilla electrónica, una pantalla digital donde podía ver quienes llamaban a la puerta. Estaba segura de que era su amiga quien timbraba, pero las costumbres son algo difícil de ignorar.

Al iluminarse la pantalla, la mujer de ojos verdes como esmeraldas se topó con una estampa algo chocante. Sí, Ty Lee estaba allí exhibiendo esa sonrisa amplia e infantil que se había convertido en su sello personal, pero no estaba sola. A su izquierda podía ver una mujer vestida completamente de negro y luciendo una larga melena oscura; algo que aun hacia resaltar más aun su forma de vestir. La reconocía como una de las amigas de Katara, aunque no recordaba su nombre. A su derecha estaba una mujer vestida con una camisa de cuadros y lo que semejaban vendas alrededor de las muñecas. No la daba reconocido.

No abía muy bien que hacer, así que se limitó a activa el micrófono de la pantalla y saludar.

-¿Hola?.

-Hola Asami – dijo Ty Lee mientras saludaba a la mirilla con ambas manos – Mirad, esta Asami.

-Estupendo – dijo la joven de la camisa. Por su actitud parecía estar algo alterada.

-Buenas noches – saludó la mujer vestida de negro.

Como no quería ser descortés, abrió la puerta y pudo ver a ese extraño trío ante ella. La joven vestida de gótica hizo una leve reverencia, al tiempo que la joven de las manos vendadas saludó con cierta desgana. Antes de que la bailarina abrazase a su amiga, la mujer de la camisa roja habló.

-¿Eres Asami? – preguntó.

-Sí, soy yo – contestó.

-Bien – sonrió, aunque con esas sonrisas predadoras que tienen algunos animales momentos antes de saborear la carne de su presa – Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cual es?.

-¿Donde esta Korra?.

**Reflexiones:**

\- Siento la tardanza pero Semana santa se junto con un cumpleaños importante y apenas tuve tiempo.

Además de eso he estado muy liado en el trabajo y cada vez me cuesta más sacar tiempo para escribir. Pensad que aunque escribir es una afición, es algo que me lleva muchísimo tiempo y requiere de toda mi atención, algo que incluso mentalmente llega a ser agotador. Necesito hacer horas extras para que me den algo más de dinero porque, lógicamente, no tengo otro ingreso.

Actualmente he empezado a usar mi canal de youtube más para poder practicar con el Premiere Pro y porque vivo en un entorno no-friki; lo que para un friki como yo es algo muy deprimente.

Además de eso me he concentrado en recopilar otras historias que novelizar. La novelización de esta obra sigue, pero hay más que querría lograr auto-publicar. El problema es que auto-publicar es caro y muy poca gente se rascaría los bolsillos por ti, así que es un deseo que apenas me dará algún beneficio económico; lamentablemente. Espero que la misma fama que me habéis dado, recomendando mis fics, la extrapolaeis en mis libros cuando estos salgan a la venta en amazon.

Para evitar malentendidos, en amazon puedes comprar contra-rembolso sin problema alguno, así que no hace falta tarjeta de crédito o algo similar.

-Sobre el futuro: El año pasado entre Mayo y Junio tuvo sendos viajes de empresa y podría repetirse de nuevo, así que ya os mantendré avisados. En dicho caso, priorizaré otras cosas antes que escribir el fic, más que nada porque no voy a dejar de lado mi familia u otros proyectos pendientes. Amo escribir, pero no puedo dejar a gente en la estacada. Un vídeo es menos costoso que un capítulo.

-Domótica es el hecho de tener en un mando digital o tablet un programa que te permite controlar gran parte de la casa. Puedes controlar las camaras, timbres, iluminación y otras muchas cosas.


	43. 43: Gritos rotos y fuego interno

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi _facebook_ es** Lobo Susurro Nocturno** , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

**contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com**

**Esta semana han cumplido años/ o cumplirán: Isabella M, Giselle Asami (felicidades, ojitos verdes), Ivonne M, Llivi Anchudia, Sango Wolf (felicidades esposa mía), Ariadna Ger, Lupita Azucena, Vanesa Rosal y Ely Rosas. Felicidades.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Como siempre la más fiel y dedicada de mis lectoras que demuestra un nivel de crítica y análisis sublime. Espero que la confrontación sea intensa y cumpla tus expectativas. Gracias por todo) **Pasto** (Pastito poderoso, aguanta hasta la primavera) **Ninna Fox**** (****Zhu es una chica tranquila pero con bastante carácter cuando se le altera. Apenas se enfada pero cuando cree que ha sufrido un acto desleal, alza la voz al cielo) ******Alie1223****** (Me encantó tu review, eres verdaderamente amable. Muchas gracias por ser tan dedicada )**** LupitaAzucena ****(Feliz Cumpleaños. Espero que lo pasases bien)**** Eowyn Eliram Yue ****(Gracias y sí, fue un guiño intencional a Harry Potter. Me encanta la saga del mago y a veces le doy algún homenaje)**** RoseLangeley02 **(Tu y tus deseos homicidas de sangre. Ya te relames por ver más violencia de Azula) **AvatarYumiko **(Tus análisis son tan intensos que adoro leerlos varias veces. Espero que Semana Santa te sirviera para relajarte. Tarde o temprano volveremos a Kuvira ).**HanelblumaTuna **(Muchisímas gracias por tu review mi querida hanelita) **Jiore **(Hola de nuevo. Sí, esta confrontación se ve venir como algo grande, pero no quería que hubiera sangre. Azula las mataría) **licborrego** (Tranquila, entiendo que el trabajo va antes que el placer. Cuando quieras charlamos) **Phary**(Aquí se junta el trío más adorable, querido y temible que hay) **ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumpli con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **Taiga Sou**(Aqui llega el trío temible) **Ninna Fox**(Me alegro que te gustase, Ojala tenga suerte. Un abrazo enorme) **Obini **(el esperado encuentro ocurre aquí. Teme el caos que va a montarse) **Desari** (Siento la tardanza y espero que este te guste. Ojala te levante una sonrisa) **Jaydisita,0189 (****Poco a poco las cosas se arreglan. Con el tiempo y los mejores deseos. Ya veras como todo mejora en mi fic**) **Alexandraarcher** (Llegó Azula y llego el terremoto) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Me alegra mucho que también hayas captado la referencia a Potter. No, Lin no vendrá. Aun.) **soulwolf dark **( Mucho animo y mejorate pronto. Te deseo lo mejor y mis mejores deseos. Fuerza, gran campeona) O**bini (Me alegra haberte dado una grata sorpresa. Créeme que resultó mejor de como esperaba) BeetleCCM25** (En serio, adoro que no solo volvieses a retomar mi historia sino que la consideres tan buena como para dejar review en cada capítulo que lees. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho) **vaquis95** ( Me alegro que te gustase tanto como para animarte a ponerte al día. Opal y Kuvira andan en su mundo ahora, pero volveremos a verlas. Se agradece que te gusten mis referencias. Korra no tiene síndrome de Estocolmo porque ya tuvieron algo antes. Le gusta Asami, pero solo en lo físico, por ahora) Gunther (Hacia tiempo que no dejabas review, pero se agradece mucho que lo hagas. Animan muchisímo) **Nirvana** (Muy amable. La verdad es que el trío es algo que me encantó escribir)

**Capítlo 43**

Asami había abierto la puerta de su domicilio y se había encontrado con una estampa tan extraña que a duras penas podría haberla creído. Ante ella Ty Lee, la pequeña bailarina de la familia Wan, estaba allí sonriendo y agitando una mano, pese a estar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Aquello no la sorprendía, ya era algo común en ella ser tan efusiva. Lo verdaderamente sorprende, era que su amiga venía acompañada de dos extrañas a las que lograba encajar como amigas de Korra.

Una chica vestida completamente de negro con un vestido con brocados en las mangas y luciendo una larga melena oscura; algo que aun hacia resaltar más aun su forma de vestir. Era como si una vampiresa propia de un film de los sesenta hubiera viajado en el tiempo desde el set de rodaje. La reconocía como una de las amigas de Katara, aunque no recordaba su nombre. A su derecha estaba una mujer vestida con una camisa de cuadros, unos leggins, una botas y lo que semejaban vendas alrededor de las muñecas. De no ser porque iba acompañando a Ty Lee jamás se hubiera planteado abrir la puerta a una mujer vestida así. Sobretodo por unos vendajes que rodeaban sus vendas y que reflejaban claramente que eran para algún tipo de ejercicio o labor física. Si a esa indumentaria le sumaba ese rostro de ceño fruncido y esa camiseta, hubiera apostado que venía de talar troncos en el bosque.

-¿Eres Asami? – preguntó.

-Sí, soy yo – contestó.

-Bien – sonrió, aunque con esas sonrisas predadoras que tienen algunos animales momentos antes de saborear la carne de su presa – Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cual es?.

-¿Donde esta Korra?.

Aquella falta de tacto y educación hizo que la heredera del emporio Sato se revolviese. No iba a agachar la cabeza en su propia casa y ante alguien que no conocía. Además, siempre podía llamar a seguridad.

-Me parece que antes de preguntar algo debería presentarse, señorita – dijo con una pausa intencionada a la espera de escuchar el nombre de aquella de ojos ambarinos.

Hubo un silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido que hacia el abrigo de Ty Lee al girarse varias veces para ver ese duelo de miradas, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Finalmente, no hizo falta, porque chispas sabía cuando no tenía la carta ganadora. Ella podía ser incontrolable a veces, pero no era tonta y sabía perfectamente cuando debía ceder para obtener lo que quería.

-Me llamo Azula – dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Encantada, Azula – contestó la dueña del domicilio sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo.

-Lo mismo digo – añadió de forma completamente hipócrita la primera.

Un tos fingida sacó a ambas mujeres de su enfrentamiento de miradas y les recordaba que no eran las únicas.

-Yo me llamo Mai – se presentó después de fingir una carraspera para poder ser atendida – Nos vimos algunas veces en el hospital.

-Sí – del ceño fruncido se pasó a una agradable sonrisa – Eras la compañera de clase de Katara. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?.

-Compañera en el conservatorio – matizó – Pero celebró que recuerde mi semblante.

-Descuida – le sorprendía el tono tan pomposo que tenía aquella joven al hablar; aun más de compararlo con la mujer que la acompañaba - ¿Cómo esta Katara?.

-¡Oh! – no se esperaba la pregunta – Ella esta bien.

-Esta con mi hermano – interrumpió Azula, aunque fue lo suficientemente delicada para no añadir la palabra ' follando ' a la oración.

Asami recordaba al hombre que a veces estaba con Katara; Zuko. Los caprichos del destino habían hecho que el chico de la fabrica con el rostro desfigurado, fuera el novio de aquella joven de gran corazón que había tomado como suyo el rol principal de cuidadora de su amiga. Una hermosa pareja, sin duda. Lastima que la amabilidad de Katara no influenciase en nada a la chica que tenía ante ella. Azula no estaba demostrando nada de educación o tacto.

-Celebro que este bien – no queriendo semejar descortés, se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar al trío – Adelante.

-Gracias Sami – le sonrió Ty Lee mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo.

-No me lo agradezcas porque tu prima esta aquí – resopló – Y no esta muy contenta.

Solamente hizo falta tal comentario para que la bailarina se detuviera en seco y clavase la mirada en su amiga.

-¿No le dijiste nada? – al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto rectificó, pero esta vez hablando entre susurros – ¿No le dijiste de Korra?.

Ante aquella pregunta solo pudo negar con cabeza; lo que provocó que la chica de coletas gesticulase de forma histriónica.

-Vamos a morir – seguía susurrando aunque en su interior quería gritar de puro pavor.

Zhu Li no solía enfadarse por nada pero cuando lo hacia era temible y podía hacer que cualquiera agachase la cabeza. Si perdía los papeles era capaz de lanzar objetos bastante pesados con bastante fuerza. Una vez uno de sus primos le rompió su muñeca favorita, una figura de colección de la San Diego Comic Con, y Zhu Li no dijo nada. Ni una palabra, ni un insulto; nada. Lo que si hizo fue lanzar un taburete a la cabeza de su primo, provocándole una contusión y que le tuvieran que dar veinte puntos de sutura.

-No exageres.

-No la conoces – replicó a su amiga – En el internado nunca jamás la molestaron hasta este punto.

-Tuvimos nuestros momentos amargos – no quiso explicar nada más porque eso obligaría a que dos personas que no conocía de nada supieran de sus desaires amorosos.

Aun recordaba las veces que Zhu Li le recriminaba que fuera como un alma en pena por culpa de cierta mujer que un día llamó novia.

Ty Lee parecía no darse cuenta en un principio de lo que estaba hablando su amiga pero enseguida se dio cuenta de a lo que se referencia.

-Comprendo pero créeme que no es lo mismo.

-¿Podemos pasar? – interrumpió Azula dejando entrever su impaciencia en el rostro.

Sin decir nada más, la bailarina entró y con ella sus dos acompañantes, las cuales quedaron sorprendidas por los materiales del apartamento. Solamente con poner un pie en el recibidor sabías que aquel lugar destilaba dinero por todas partes. Las paredes altas y las luces cálidas contrastaban con una cristalera opaca que hacía destacar unas fotografías de gusto añejo que mostraban partes de la ciudad durante el comienzo de la industrialización. El blanco y el negro atrapaban la estampa de los primeros vehículos a motor viajando por las callejuelas era muy a tener en cuenta. Con un simple vistazo se veía que no eran copias, sino que semejaban originales, algo sorprendente por el cuidado de las mismas.

Mai y Azula observaron como una mujer de cabello perfectamente arreglado y con uniforme. El rostro de aquella mujer se enmarcó con una amigable sonrisa, al tiempo que la bailarina se estrelló contra ella con un delicado abrazo.

-Hola Pema – dijo la chica de rostro risueño.

-Hola mi pequeña danzarina – y posteriormente se apartó de ella, al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia a las tras chicas que miraban con cierta sorpresa.

Asami no quiso darle más importancia y consideraba que la mejor forma de hacer que sus imprevistas invitadas se sintieran más cómodas era presentarlas debidamente.

-Pema, ellas son Azula y Mai – expuso con un leve movimiento de su mano – Azula, Mai; ella es Pema, la auxiliar de mi vivienda.

-Encantada – saludó con la mujer más mayor – Si me ceden sus abrigos yo misma los colgaré.

-Por supuesto – Mai se despojó de su chaqueta y se la ofreció – Muy amable.

-No hay que darlas, señorita Mai, ¿me equivoco?.

-Así es – y pudo ver como la empleada tomaba con sumo cuidado sus prenda.

-¿Y su mochila? – preguntó a la joven que la observaba con cierto desconcierto.

Azula se dio cuenta de que le estaba preguntando a ella. El hecho de que ella terminase en un lugar tan diferente a lo que ella solía frecuentar era algo casi surrealista para ella. Hoy, al despertarse, no pensó ni por un momento estar en uno de los sitios más caros de la ciudad y ante alguien que llegaba a tener una asistenta propia. La voz afable de aquella mujer le hizo salir de su trance de sorpresa y estupefacción.

-No – contestó – Prefiero quedármela.

-Como guste.

Ty lee se había puesto más cómoda, sobretodo gracias a la agradable calefacción del lugar. Comenzaba a notar como sus mejillas volvían a adquirir temperatura y consigo su clásico color sonrosado. Sin embargo, volvió a sentir como se congelaba su sangre cuando al aproximarse a la gran sala principal veía el rostro de su prima.

Zhu Li ajustó de nuevo su traje de chaqueta de color gris oscuro, separó sus lentes de su rostro para comprobar que aun seguían impolutas, y comenzó a taconear el suelo zapatos, evidenciando que su paciencia y carácter impertérrito se habían tomado unas vacaciones para dar paso a una mandíbula tensa y a un semblante taciturno.

-Hola prima – dijo la bailarina con cierto tono intranquilo.

-Mira que ha traído el gato – ni siquiera un "hola".

-Hola pequeña Ty – allí estaba Varrick, quien le regaló una sonrisa amable y un saludo afectuoso desde el sofá.

-Hola Varrick.

El pobre hombre era una víctima del fuego cruzado y semejaba negarse a participar en la contienda. Puede que para no querer ver el macabro y morboso espectáculo que iba a darse. Al menos era lo que pensaba la experta en danza.

-Ya estamos todas – Asami Sato se encargó de romper el silencio que se había convertido en una densa cortina entre ellas.

-Sí – afirmó la Zhu Li – Querría aprovechar el momento para preguntar a mi prima los motivos que la llevaron a ocultarme algo tan importante.

-Me lo pidió Sami – no esperó ni un segundo en señalar a su amiga – Me pidió guardar el secreto.

Una cosa sabía; no iba a sufrir ella con toda la ira de su prima. Menos aun si podía evitarlo.

-Muy amable por arrojarme a mi todas las culpas – agradeció sarcásticamente

-Me lo pediste – replicó – Y podrías habérselo dicho antes.

-No era el momento – se defendió la joven de carnosos labios rojizos – Quería decírselo cuando Korra estuviera recuperada.

-¿Y?.

-Y que al menos debías haberme preguntado, Ty Lee – bufó la joven Sato – Antes de decirle nada a Zhu Li.

-¿Entonces hubieran seguido mintiéndome?.

-No es eso – quiso aclarar su comentario al notar el tono molesto de su amiga – Solamente quería más tiempo para que pudiera hablarte de ella con calma. Sabía que te ibas a molestar.

-¿Crees que yo estoy molesta? – cada silaba que salía de sus labios era una oda a la causticidad – ¿Por qué crees que debería estarlo?.

-Quería tiempo para que ella mejorase y pudieras ver que simplemente es una persona que necesita ayuda.

-No entiendes los problemas en los que puedes meterte, ¿verdad? – casi por instinto comenzó a aclarar sus gafas mientras hablaba.

-Prima, deja de limpiar las gafas -interrumpió la bailarina.

-Cuando pienses mejor lo que haces lo haré.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora? – había una mueca de aprensión ante un castigo que consideraba injusto – Solo hice lo que una amiga me pidió.

-Me mentiste.

-Simplemente te oculté información.

-Eso es pura semántica – gritó Zhu Li señalando a su amiga – Eres tan culpable como ella.

-Si vas a señalarme usa mi nombre – aclaró la joven Sato – Además, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

-¿Qué pasará si se enteran otras personas? – no iba a recordar más a su amiga la figura de su infame progenitor. Estaba enfadada pero ni siquiera eso la haría ser cruel con Sami – Si descubren que tienes una camorrista en tu casa empezarán a pensar que es tu amante.

-Oye – un grito se escuchó desde el fondo de la habitación y la ingeniera vio una de las extrañas invitadas que trajo su prima – No hables así de mi amiga.

Zhu Li volvió a ponerse sus lentes, ajustando cuidadosamente el puente a su tabique, y observando detenidamente la mujer que acababa de alzar la voz. Era una chica de cuerpo fibroso; incluso se podía notar sus músculos ocultos bajo la camisa holgada que llevaba. Una cosa era segura; no parecía una bailarina.

-Disculpa, ¿tu quién eres?. No tengo el gusto – preguntó.

Antes de que Asami pudiera hacer las pertinentes presentaciones fue interrumpida por la susodicha, quien estaba decidida a que nadie hablase en su nombre.

-Me llamo Azula. Soy amiga de Korra y he venido a verla – respondió – ¿Tu quién eres?.

-Soy Zhu Li y soy amiga de Asami. La benefactora de tu amiga.

-Lo que sea – bufó – ¿Donde esta Korra?.

-Al menos podrías agradecerle a Asami el haber ayudado a tu amiga, ¿no? – matizó la ingeniera ante la falta de educación de aquella mujer.

-Como si lo mereciera – replicó chispas.

-¿Disculpa? – el rostro atónito de la heredera no ocultaba lo ofendida que se había sentido por tal comentario – No la ayude por obtener tu gratitud pero tampoco he hecho nada para ganarme tu desprecio.

-Te has llevado a mi amiga aquí y ella no quería – contraatacó

No importaba lo mucho que le hubieran intentado explicar la situación. No importaba que en algunos momentos incluso tuviera que aceptar el hecho de que era lo más lógico. Tampoco era relevante que incluso ella podría admitir que era verdad. Lo importante ahora es que Azula quería verter su malestar contra alguien y no iba a ceder ni un solo paso.

-Mira como te tratan sus amigas – inquirió Zhu Li con cierto aire de desprecio.

-Igual tendríamos que besaros los pies por vuestra bondad – se burló la peleadora – Agradeciendo que los ricos nos dais trabajo.

-No juegues el punto económico en esto, por favor – la ingeniera rogó con completa apatía ante un discurso populista.

-Juro que no buscaba nada pérfido, solo quería ayudar – aclaró Asami Sato.

-Habló la ricachona con criados.

-Auxiliar – matizó la heredera de cabello oscuro – Y agradecería que no metieses a Pema en esto.

-¿Por qué?.

-Ella es una persona importante para mi.

-¿Es qué sin ella no sabes donde encontrar tus bragas? – se burló la peleadora de cabello oscuro y camisa a roja, poniendo voz de niña.

-No eres más que una bravucona – se defendió la joven de ojos verdes. Ella sabía lo que eran los bravucones.

-Y tu una niña de papa – sin saberlo, había tocado una fibra muy sensible.

-Calmate Azula – Ty Lee había intentado mantenerse al margen de todo, pero no quería que aquel tiroteo de acusaciones llegase a mayores – Sami no es así y ella se preocupa de forma sincera por Korra.

-Dejame en paz – y aquellos ojos ambarinos la miraron con desdén.

-La verdad Ty Lee, a veces parece que mandan más las hormonas en ti que la mente – su prima casi estaba compadeciéndose de ella – Te vas a fijar en las chicas más raras.

-No te metas con mis gustos – replicó apartando la mirada de aquella situación.

-Has traído a una camorrista al ático de Asami solo para ganar puntos con ella.

-Me chantajeó con una cita – añadió Azula para vergüenza de la bailarina.

-¿Qué? – Zhu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – ¿Tan fácil vendes a tus amigas?.

-No es eso.

-Deja de cegarte con las chicas duras, por favor.

-No exageres.

-No pienses con el coño y dejaré de exagerar.

-Estas sacando las cosas de contexto.

-Claro – rió – Si no se nota que has venido con una chica que parece una ladrona de bolsos.

-Cuidado con lo que dices – gruñó la peleadora, apretando el cordaje de sus muñecas.

Aquellos ojos ámbar, brillantes como el fuego e incandescentes como ascuas, se clavaron en aquella mujer y la ingeniera de la familia Wan prefirió dar un paso hacia atrás.

Asami dio un paso atrás, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar si aquella mujer se lanzaba contra ellas. La mueca de su rostro no reflejaba la más mínima piedad y sus dedos, abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente, no hacían más que alterar a dos mujeres que no sabían luchar.

Ty Lee miraba asustada, intentando ponerse en medio y sin saber que hacer. Aquella mirada que le había lanzado hacia unos segundos le había hecho temblar de miedo y le había dejado bien claro que su gesto de buena voluntad no estaba siendo tenido en cuenta.

-Por favor, calmate.

-¿Pero a quién demonios has traído a mi casa?.

Todo parecía atisbar un desenlace que acabaría en las portadas de los periódicos, donde el rostro marcado de dos herederas robase la primera plana y una imagen del archivo policial de la agresora. Los dientes apretados de Azula amenazaban con mellarse, demostrando el volcán de ira que semejaba contener a duras penas.

Varrick se levantó del sofá mientras abotonaba su chaqueta y se acercaba a su prometida con una sonrisa. Con su garbo fácilmente reconocible, se cruzó en el grupo y le regaló a las invitadas inesperadas una amable sonrisa. Intentaba enfriar los ánimos.

-Permite que me presente – dijo con forma opulenta y cómica – Me llamo Varrick, soy el prometido de la chica a la que amenazas y amigo de la dueña de este lugar.

No hubo respuesta alguna a su presentación, así que simplemente se limitó a girar sobre si mismo lentamente para llamar la atención de la peleadora, como si estuviera ante un tigre y quisiera jugarse la vida.

-Creo que la discusión ha llegado a un punto muy tenso y debemos centrarnos y empezar de nuevo. La situación se ha caldeado demasiado. ¿Te parece bien que llamamemos a Korra para que habléis?

Una silueta oscura posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, haciendo que esta se centrase en aquel rostro pálido.

-chispas – ella no la llamaba casi nunca chispas – Sé como puedes sentirte pero recuerda que vinimos a ver a Korra.

-Lo dudo.

-Lo sé – replicó la gótica – Y sabes que esta mal. Sabes que Korra no querría esto.

-Eso es verdad – dijo una voz familiar, que alzaba la voz desde el pasillo contiguo – No quiero que pase algo malo.

Los gritos la habían alertado y nada más salir de la sala de ejercicios había comenzado a escuchar la algarabía y unas voz familiar, se acercó lentamente a ver que sucedía. La discusión estaba tan acalorada que nadie se había percatado el ruido de la silla, o de su mera presencia. Todos estaban centrados en discutir y casi hubiera podido ir hasta la barra de la cocina sin ser vista. Iba a gritarle a Azula que se detuviera, pero cuando vio como Morticia tomaba las riendas, creyó que Mai podría controlarla. Se equivocaba.

-Hola – saludaba la bajista a todas las mujeres allí reunidas.

-Hola, Pies Ligeros – saludaba la gótica a su amiga.

-Hola Korrita – dijo Azula

-A todo esto. Yo me llamo Mai – semejaba que la presencia de la gótica había pasado desapercibida por todos – Encantada.

Dicha presentación fue anti-climática y fuera de lugar, pero al menos quería conservar la educación tan refinada que poseía; aunque con el silencio posterior se arrepentía de ello.

-Bueno – Korra semejaba un poco nerviosa – ¿Podemos hablar en mi cuarto?.

-Claro – dijeron ambas.

-¿Te importa? – preguntaba la mujer de ojos celestes a la joven Sato.

-No, claro que no – afirmaba – Son amigas tuyas y han venido a verte. Son bienvenidas.

-Gracias – sonreía – Acompañadme.

Las dos mujeres acompañaron a su amiga por un pasillo ante la mirada atenta del resto de integrantes de la discusión. No hubo más palabras por parte de nadie y cuando se marcharon de la sala la sensación era tal que se sentía como si toser fuera indebido. Ty Lee no dijo nada más, casi convencida de que estaba respirando de forma muy ruidosa, debido al silencio cadavérico.

El trío acompañó en comitiva a la escolta hasta una habitación de tonos verdes y terrosos. Las paredes eran azul claro y la cama estaba vestida con un edredón negro. Por supuesto, la cama estaba deshecha y tres cojines rulos descansaban en el suelo. El típico desorden de Korra.

-Pasad – dijo la bajista al tiempo que se aproximaba a la cama ey se movía para terminar descansando en ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Mai.

-No, Morti – la disculpó – Ya me estoy recuperando, tranquila.

Sin la más mínima delicadeza la chica de melena corta saltó sobre la cama haciéndola resonar. De ser una cama de peor calidad se hubiera venido abajo.

-Que bruta eres – rio por lo bajo Azula, apartando la mirada de su amiga y volviendo a sentir ese sentimiento de vergüenza y remordimientos.

-Bueno. Es genial verte chispas. Nunca me visitaste – no le importaba que no la fuera a ver pero quería saber el motivo.

-Tenía cosas que hacer – sabía que aquel comentario era un error – Y no quería molestarte.

-Seguro que me hubieras molestado – resopló mientras terminaba de inclinarse sobre la cama y maldecir a sus doloridos músculos – Todo el día en una cama es algo muy intenso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Mai sabía que ninguna de las dos iba a comenzar a hablar con facilidad y esperaba ser un nexo de unión entre ambas – Espero que mejor.

-La rehabilitación es jodidamente dolorosa. Podría ser peor.

-¿Peor? – preguntaba Azula.

No podía imaginar nada peor que ver a su amiga postrada. El apodo de Pies Ligeros se debía a su carácter hiperactivo. Podía refunfuñar cuando intentaban que hiciera algo o se despertase, pero siempre terminaba por ser la que mejor conservaba sus ánimos durante el día. Para alguien tan acostumbrado a vivir entre carreras, saltos y empujones; la idea de estar en una cama por meses debía de ser terrible.

-Podría estar muerta – comentó con un tono despreocupado, aceptando la realidad de la más funesta de las posibilidades.

-Por fortuna no fue así y aquí estas para revivir cual ave fénix – afirmó la gótica.

-Gracias – sonrió levemente. Extrañaba los comentarios rimbombantes de la guitarrista.

-Sí – la peleadora jugaba con sus dedos, intentando no pensar en todas las malas sensaciones que tenía – Pronto volverás a ser la misma de siempre.

-Gracias chispas – dijo Korra – Siempre quise darte las gracias en persona.

-¿Por qué? – en ese momento ambas miradas se cruzaron y el hielo volvió a toparse con el fuego.

-Porque me salvaste – tenía tantas palabras que decir y gritar que no sabía por donde empezar – Porque fue una mierda de noche y estuviste conmigo hasta que perdí la consciencia.

Azula estaba perpleja. No esperaba aquel comentario y mucho menos una mirada amable de su parte. Había temido volver a verla por ser juzgada por sus errores más que por sus aciertos.

-No – negaba con la cabeza – Yo te envié al callejón.

-No.

-Sí – gritó – Yo hice que fueras allí. Yo te ignoré. Casi hago que te maten.

-Calmate, por favor – las palabras de Mai resonaron como el mazo de un juez.

No se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a alzar la voz. De nuevo su carácter le había jugado una mala pasada y, queriendo tener la razón, había vuelto a gritar como hacia unos minutos.

-Perdona.

-Chispas – la voz de Korra sonaba ahogada, profunda y acongojada – No fuiste culpable de nada. Joder.

Intentaba continuar, pero las palabras no salían. Nunca fue buena con las palabras y menos cuando tenía un tornado de sensaciones y sentimientos que le costaba traducir. No había pasado ni una hora desde su primera charla con Asami y ahora tenía que hacer frente a Azula. Simplemente quería gritar y que todos la entendieran, pero así no funcionaba el mundo.

-Mierda – comenzó a respirar tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para poder calmarse y orenar su mente.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntaba Mai

-Sí, Morticia – intentó erguirse para señalar mejor a Azula – Escucha Chispas. Tu no tienes culpa de nada. Fui yo la idiota que se drogó y fue tan estúpida como para terminar así.

-Pero tenía que haber esperado en el callejón.

-Calla y deja que hable – por primera vez Azula hizo caso – Yo me drogué, yo la jodí y yo no fui digna de tu confianza. Al final siempre acabo cagándola.

-No digas eso – la joven vestida de negro no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto pero intentó mostrarlo al pasar una mano por el cabello de su amiga.

Ante aquel gesto, ambas componentes de la banda compartieron una sonrisa y Korra se inclinó para que siguieran acariciando su cabeza. Le gustaba que pasasen los dedos por su cabello.

-Azula – continuó – Me salvaste la vida. Fuiste mi heroína y no dudaste en darles una paliza. Eran más y aun así lograste salvarme.

La mujer de ojos de fuego tuvo que apartar la mirada y voltearse. Ella no lloraba pero sus ojos se humedecieron ante tales palabras. Desde hacia meses notaba una presión molesta en el pecho, que era casi inexistente algunos días pero que volvía cuando alguien hablaba de Korra, y hoy por fin notaba como volvía a respirar.

-Pensaba que te morías en mis brazos – alcanzó a decir.

-Ya somos dos – bromeó la chica de ojos azules, los cuales también estaba bastante humedecidos.

Sin decir una palabra más, Azula se acercó a su amiga y, haciendo algo que no era nada común en ella, le dio un abrazo; dejando a las otras dos chicas sorprendidas.

-Me alegro de que te recuperes – alcanzó a decir, ignorando el hecho de que había abrazado a su amiga – Siendo que la tonta de Katara te regalase a la ricachona.

-Asami no es mala persona – admitía sabiendo que una parte de ella no terminaba de creérselo – Yo tampoco quería ser una carga para ella o para Azul y los demás.

-No lo eres – afirmaron sus amigas al unísono.

-Primero me recuperaré, intentaré devolverle a Fresón todo lo que pueda y luego empezaré de nuevo – en su boca sonaba tan extraño como poco creíble.

Ella no creía que aquello fuera rápido. No sabía que iba a hacer después de recuperarse, tampoco tenía planes para ello, pero sabía que debería reiniciar todo en su vida. Todo excepto a sus amigas.

-No nos vayas a cambiar por otras – dijo la gótica

-Somos las únicas que la soportamos – bromeó chispas.

-Eso es verdad – rió ante la ocurrencia. Tenía suerte de tener amigas tan leales como ellas.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Mai quería tomar venganza por el carácter horrible de Azula hoy – Estuvo queriendo venir a verte todo el día y ha aceptado una cita para poder venir a verte.

-¿Qué? – aquellos ojos cerúleos se abrieron de par en par – No puedo creerlo.

-Morticia – masculló entre dientes la tercera en discordia – Cierra la boca.

-Viene a verme y aprovecha para ligar. Eres toda una rompecorazones.

-Callate – y observando los cojines rulos que había en suelo, la amenazó – O te comes un cojín de esos.

-Hace treinta segundos te preocupabas por mi salud y ahora quieres matarme con un cojín – contestó con un fingido tono dramático.

La peleadora simplemente bufó y dejó que se rieran a su costa. Era cierto que había aceptado un trato de esa magnitud por poder ver hoy a su amiga.

-¿Quién es la afortunada? – la implicada guardó silencio pero Mai no lo hizo.

-Una amiga de Asami llamada Ty Lee.

-Seguro que es linda – alzaba sus cejas ante la expectación.

-No es de tu incumbencia – se sonrojó.

-Calma chispas. Solo Bromeaba.

-Yo antes que linda diría que es una pastilla efervescente con patas – bromeó Morticia – Es tremendamente activa.

-Voy a ignorar que has comparado a una persona con una aspirina y voy a centrarme en lo de activa – y con aquella ultima palabra su tono se volvió meloso – Pensaba que tu eras la activa, Azula.

-Deberías apreciar que aceptase tal trato para venir a verte.

-Y lo hago, pero divertido.

-Pues disfrutalo porque después de la discusión que se produjo por el carácter tormentoso de nuestra amiga chispas será difícil que vuelvan a dejarnos venir – afirmaba la joven ataviada con telas oscuras.

-Si te disculpas seguro que te perdona – aclaró Korra – Además, yo le pediré que lo haga.

-Alega a tu estado de salud – no importaba que la gente la considerase solo una bravucona, Chispas era más astuta de lo que muchos creían.

-Pero tu disculpate.

-Pero no es mi culpa – se defendió – También sus amigas se pusieron en tu contra.

-Eso no importa.

-Y es culpa de Katara y Zu-zu, no mía.

-Eso da igual.

-No pienso disculparme.

-Azula – resopló – Por favor. No quiero estar encerrada sin recibir visitas.

Odiaba perder, odiaba no tener razón, odiaba muchas cosas, pero se odiaría a si misma si sus actos hiciesen que Korra se entristeciese más.

-De acuerdo - susurró

-¿Qué? - no la había escuchado.

-Me disculparé.

**Reflexiones:**

**-Me parece insultante que la gente me envié MP exigiendo que actualice. Tengo otras obligaciones y tengo otros proyectos. Respeten mis problemas logísticos, por favor. Además, hacer alcahueta preguntando de forma continua, pidiendo que actualicé pronto o diciendo que abandono a mis lectores; es muy molesto. Entiendan que debo priorizar mi sustento económico y sacrifico mi escuálido tiempo libre en esto y otros proyectos. **

**Entiendo que a ti no te interés nada de mis blogs o mis videos, pero no vengas a decir que no hago nada porque es mentira. **

**-Sobre el futuro:**** El año pasado entre Mayo y Junio tuvo sendos viajes de empresa y podría repetirse de nuevo, así que ya ****os mantendré avisados. Esta vez seguramente acabe haciendo horas extras ****y cubriendo a gente que viaja, así que ******estaré****** mucho más ocupado desde Mayo y hasta Agosto. Además de que tengo otros proyectos que podréis ver en mi blog y en mi canal.**

Además de eso he estado muy liado en el trabajo y cada vez me cuesta más sacar tiempo para escribir. Pensad que aunque escribir es una afición, es algo que me lleva muchísimo tiempo y requiere de toda mi atención, algo que incluso mentalmente llega a ser agotador. Necesito hacer horas extras para que me den algo más de dinero porque, lógicamente, no tengo otro ingreso.

Actualmente he empezado a usar mi canal de youtube más para poder practicar con el Premiere Pro y porque vivo en un entorno no-friki; lo que para un friki como yo es algo muy deprimente.

Además de eso me he concentrado en recopilar otras historias que novelizar. La novelización de esta obra sigue, pero hay más que querría lograr auto-publicar. El problema es que auto-publicar es caro y muy poca gente se rascaría los bolsillos por ti, así que es un deseo que apenas me dará algún beneficio económico; lamentablemente. Espero que la misma fama que me habéis dado, recomendando mis fics, la extrapolaeis en mis libros cuando estos salgan a la venta en amazon.

Para evitar malentendidos, en amazon puedes comprar contra-rembolso sin problema alguno, así que no hace falta tarjeta de crédito o algo similar.


	44. 44: Recordando aquella noche

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi _facebook_ es** Lobo Susurro Nocturno** , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

**contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com**

**Esta semana han cumplido años/ o cumplirán: Isabella M, Giselle Asami (felicidades, ojitos verdes), Ivonne M, Llivi Anchudia, Sango Wolf (felicidades esposa mía), Ariadna Ger, Lupita Azucena, Vanesa Rosal y Ely Rosas. Felicidades.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Me alegro que te gustase la intensidad. Siempre eres la más rauda y la lectora más constante. Muchísimas gracias por todo ) **Pasto** (Casi empiezan a golpes) **vaquis95****(Muchas gracias por notar toda mi intencón en darle intensidad a la conversación. No te preocupes por los más preguntones) ******Berenice GS****** (Muchisímas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo. Espero que los tres capítulos no se te atragantasen. Mucha suerte en tu prácticas, futura doctora. )**** LupitaAzucena ****(Feliz Cumpleaños. Espero que lo pasases bien)**** Zhyo jarjayez ****(Muchísimas gracias por preocuparte. La verdad es que a veces cuesta sentarse a escribir. Soy alguien inquieto)**** RoseLangeley02 **(Te imagino leyendo y pensando: Pegale ya, Pegale ya) **AvatarYumiko **(Tus análisis son tan intensos que adoro leerlos varias veces. Espero que Semana Santa te sirviera para relajarte. Tarde o temprano volveremos a Kuvira ).**HanelblumaTuna ****(Me alegro de que la esperases con ansias. Espero que este capítulo te agrade)**

**Capítulo 44**

Kuvira se preparaba para ir a trabajar como cada mañana, intentando ignorar a su atribulada mente. Se había complicado toda su vida en una simple noche por culpa del alcohol, se repetía. Por culpa del alcohol y unas tortuosas y trabajadas piernas de bailarina. Sí, había sido una noche muy extraña aquella.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella noche donde además de beber con su amigo también terminaron acostándose juntas sobre el escenario del teatro de los Beifong. Habían conocido sus cuerpos durante horas, jugueteando la una con la otra y haciendo cosas que en ningún momento pensó que harían juntas. No iba a negar que no disfruto de los gemidos apagados y moribundos de Opal cuando le sobrevenía el tercer orgasmo, pero aquello había sido un completo error que complicaba toda su, hasta ahora, sencilla vida.

En su mente no paraba de circular la idea molesta de lo que pasaría si Su se enteraba de lo que habían hecho. No solo había profanado a su hija, sino que también había profanado el escenario que tanto respetaba y amaba la veterana bailarina. Aquel tablero era casi una parte de la propia Su y ella lo había usado para apoyar en ella a su hija y tener sexo con ella durante horas.

"Maldita sea, ¿lo sabrá Su?", pensaba Kuvira mientras se duchaba, "de saberlo me hubiera llamado para matarme pero tuvo que sospechar. Es lógico que tenga dudas, la tarima no quedó precisamente limpia".

Había ido a correr más rato de lo normal con la esperanza de que varios kilómetros dando vueltas a su barrio le hicieran arder las piernas y aclarasen su mente su mente, pero no fue así. Simplemente no había podido quitarse aquello de la cabeza durante días, haciendo que no lograse conciliar el sueño ante la espera de una llamada de su mentora. A ese estrés había que añadir el hecho de que llevaba días intentando contestar poco a los mensajes de Opal, incluso sin responder a la chica durante todo el día, alegando que estaba demasiado ocupada para hacerlo. Muchos eran mensajes típicos, preguntando cómo le había ido el día o qué tal estaba. Ese eran los mensajes simples, los que no tocaban decisiones o sentimientos. Sin embargo, a veces decidía preguntar otras cosas más complejas que bloqueaban a la escolta sin saber que decir o hacer. Por primera vez, alguien que estaba preparada para morir por una tercera persona, estaba completamente en blanco. En aquellos mensajes, la mujer del lunar simplemente se limitaba a contestar de forma simple y seca para que así la conversación que cortase, al menos hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? – preguntaba en voz alta, intentando que el sonido de su ducha le diese una respuesta.

En aquel momento comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la tetera avisando de la ebullición del agua. Aquello la tomó por sorpresa y aun no había terminado de ducharse.

-Mierda – masculló solo para agitar más rápido su empapada melena e intentar salir del baño cuanto antes.

Si el agua hervía demasiado el té se vería perjudicado y no tenía tiempo para esperar a que la maldita agua enfriase.

-Maldita sea – bufó al abrir la mampara de su ducha.

Intentó secarse en el menor tiempo posible pero no fue suficiente y al salir del baño pudo notar bastantes gotas de agua enfriándose por su espalda debido a que su melena aun goteaba. Tan mal se había secado que iba dejando el surco de sus huellas por todo el suelo y durante un segundo sintió perder el equilibrio.

-Solo esto me faltaba.

Apurada logro quitar la tetera del fuego pero esta ya había superado los noventa grados, punto perfecto para servir el té. Sin esperar, vertió el agua caliente en una taza mientras maldecía su mente dispersa. Por desgracia, reprocharse a si misma su escasa atención provocó que se distrajese y que un poco del agua hirviendo de la tetera se vertiese por la mesa e impactase en su muslo desnudo.

-Mierda – dijo entre dientes, aguantando el dolor de sentir el agua a cien grados en la pierna.

Puede que solo fueran unas gotas de agua pero quemaban y molestaban igual.

-Bueno, Solo unas gotas y no es una quemadura – intentaba ser positiva – Un poco de crema y listo.

No obstante, todo aquel intento de ver el lado bueno de las cosas se extinguió cuando giró sobre sus talones y observó los charcos de agua provocados por sus pisadas. En ese preciso instante hubiera querido empezar a gritar o disparar a algo, pero debía mantener la calma y pensar que solamente había sido un mal comienzo del día.

Sin decir nada, sintiendo el escalofrío del agua, volvió a terminar de ducharse para al menos entrar en calor y que enfriase el té. Por desgracia el té iba a ver mermado su sabor por culpa del agua hirviendo pero ella iba a calentar su cuerpo con un minuto más de ducha.

Aquellos sesenta segundos fueron una bendición que le permitió volver a ordenar su mente y pensar detenidamente que un desayuno con un té mal preparado no era el fin del mundo y que más le valía preocuparse de otras cosas. Por fortuna, siempre procuraba desayunar con tiempo de sobra por si surgía algún contratiempo y estos percances no afectarían a su puntualidad.

Después de por fin salir de la ducha, la escolta se dispuso a prepararse. Una camiseta, el chaleco, la camisa, la corbata y el resto de un traje perfectamente planchado en la tintorería. Todo ello adornado con una trenza perfectamente hecha que había sido un poco más rebelde de la cuenta. A veces se sorprendía de lo fácilmente que podía hacerse la trenza y lo fatal que se le daba planchar. Por ultimo se colocó su reloj, donde las manecillas le advertían que le quedaban solo treinta y cinco minutos, la funda de su arma bien afianzada y su fiel Glock .19.

Nada más salir de su cuarto tuvo que tomar los utensilios de limpieza y arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado, limpiando los charcos de agua del suelo para evitar tropezar. Ser meticulosa era algo que la caracterizaba, además de no soportar el desorden de ningún tipo.

Al fin había terminado de limpiar y estaba lista para desayunar, aunque se había retrasado veinte minutos con respecto a los días más tranquilos. Al menos el huevo duro estaba bien, y tostadas estaban bien, aunque no dejaba de lastimarse por la perdida de esencia de la infusión. Mientras untaba una de las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, tomaba un sorbo de aquel té no correctamente preparado y miraba su teléfono móvil. Su terminal brillaba con varios mensajes no respondidos, todos de la misma persona: Opal.

-¿Qué voy a decirle? – incluso ella sabía que era muy cruel ignorar a la bailarina de esa forma.

Casi con una mezcla a partes iguales de miedo y curiosidad, Kuvira abrió la bandeja de avisos y comenzó a leer los mensajes de su amiga de la infancia.

"_Hola, seguro que ahora estas desayunando. Te deseo un buen día. Te quiero"- Opal._

Aquello le hizo sonreír porque al menos no demostraba odio hacia ella, algo que incluso ella admitía que comenzaba a merecerse. Después se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ese "Te quiero".

En su mente empezó a intentar recordar cuantas veces su amiga se había despedido de esa forma y habían sido bastantes. Si era cierto que la había amado por tanto tiempo puede que esas despedidas cargadas de cariño fueran una declaración de amor gritada silencio, ahogada por quien sabía que no debía decir nada de lo que sentía. Era triste pensar en aquel cruel destino y resultaba más hipócrita compadecerse de Opal cuando era ella misma quien evitaba sus mensajes y le respondía casi con monosílabos.

-Soy lo peor – sin quererlo estaba jugando con los sueños de una hermosa chica – Al menos se merece unos "buenos días".

"_Gracias. Sí, estoy desayunando. Me conoces muy bien – Kuvira._

No tardó ni un minuto en haber sido visto el mensaje y en treinta segundos obtuvo respuesta.

_Claro que te conozco bien. Nos conocemos desde hace años – Opal._

Semejaba que las aguas volvían a su cauce y que la bailarina había entendido que no era bueno forzar la situación, aunque ya se había forzado hasta el punto de ruptura cuando la guardaespaldas no quiso verla al día siguiente.

Aun recordaba lo que había sido aquella noche. Dos cuerpos jadeantes sobre la tarima del escenario y ropa tirada alrededor. Dejó dormir un rato a la dulce Opal entre sus brazos, aunque ella no hacia más que abrazarla para sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya y evadir el frío. La bailarina solamente llevaba puesta la camisa con la que había bailado, completamente arrugada sudada, siendo un reflejo de lo que había acontecido horas antes. Se envolvía con ella, intentando que una simple camisa cubriese dos cuerpos y acariciando el cincelado vientre de la escolta mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. A veces parecía que se había dormido completamente con la boca entreabierta y las piernas entrelazadas con las de su acompañante, pero se movía después para afianzar su agarre o desperdigar un beso en la piel de la Kuvira.

Por otra parte, la escolta rodeaba con un abrazo aquel delgado cuerpo, casi temiendo que se fuera a romper. Tenía sumo cuidado en no moverse mucho para dejar que aquella dulce chica de ojos opalinos lograse descansar pero al cabo de uno minuto o dos sentía como le daban un beso por su escote. La mujer del lunar no sabía decir cuantos besos recibieron sus pechos pero era una evidencia más que clara de que a quien abrazaba le parecían hermosos. En contraposición, ella notaba los tímidos pechos de la bailarina contra su piel, conteniendo el rubor de sentir algo tan suave. Resultaba gracioso que se ruborizase cada vez que notaba que los senos de la joven Beifong se apretaban contra ella cuando había conocido aquel cuerpo durante horas. Aquellos delicados pechos tenían restos de su saliva y viceversa.

No era correcto decirlo, puede que ni siquiera pensar, pero pese a estar comenzando a arrepentirse de lo había hecho, debía admitir que lo había disfrutado. Siempre le pareció que Opal era una chica muy hermosa pero se sorprendió de ver todas las cualidades que aquel cuerpo vibrante y flexible había ofrecido. No se tuvo que subordinar a nada porque la bailarina se dejaba hacer, deseosa de ser el objeto de su lujuria e incentivándola con peticiones susurras al oído y gemidos que empezaban tímidos pero terminaban desbocados. Hubo un millar de palabras hermosas y cien palabras perversas dichas en el momento clave que provocaron que la llama se avivase a cada gemido. Una escolta era una persona segura de si misma, dura y dominante; y Kuvira adoraba serlo. Siempre había cedido el control y pese a ser quien llevaba la voz cantante con Junior, terminaba aceptando el hecho de que menospreciar su masculinidad podía afectarle negativamente a su autoestima y a sus relaciones. Con Opal era diferente. Ella quería a la Kuvira más dominante, quería dejarse hacer y sentirse llena por completo, sabiendo que lo que hacia para encender a la guardaespaldas daba buen resultado. Le dejo ser delicada al principio y dura al final, mientras disfrutaba de una retahíla de sonidos sucios y cacofonías que advertían de un fortuito orgasmo. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le gustaba.

Sin embargo, el mayor mal vino cuando Opal decidió tomar las riendas y la llevó por un camino de constancia y perversiones donde Kuvira aguantaba los mordiscos hambrientos que dejaban marca en su piel. La menor de los Beifong era una amante entregada que se obsesionó con sus pechos y con descubrir los limites de su pareja. El problema es que estaba ante alguien que amaba los retos, sobretodo retos de este estilo que mezclaban el placer con un poco de moderado dolor. A cada mordisco le sustituía una lengua complaciente y unos labios dadivosos cuya única misión era calmar la sensación de dolor, sin olvidar de aquella mano perdida entre sus piernas y que exploraba su sexo sin ninguna clemencia.

Después de meses y meses sin tener a nadie que la acompañase en un orgasmo, la escolta tuvo a alguien con la que jugar durante horas y que, lejos de flaquear, pedía más a la vez que afirmaba no poder ser más feliz. Tuvo que ser la Xingzang quien se detuviese, cuando su amiga temblaba como una hoja mecida por el viento y sus piernas ya no respondían.

A medida que la euforia post-coital se disipaba, Kuvira comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, desgranando los momentos de su vida con Opal y preguntándose desde cuando ella la había amado. Según dijo ya se había enamorado de ella cuando estaba cuando estaba con su hermano y solo de pensar todas las veces que pasaban la tarde juntos los tres, se asustó. Debería de haber pasado un infierno desde que decidió guardar su amor y su dolor para si misma.

-¿En qué piensas? – una voz somnolienta la sacó de los entresijos de su mente, de nuevo al mundo real.

-En nada – incluso ella debí de admitir que Opal estaba adorable exhibiendo lo adormilada que sen encontraba – Duérmete.

-No puedo.

-¿Tienes frío?.

-Es una mezcla de sensaciones – sonrió – Además de que el suelo del teatro no es el mejor lugar para dormir.

En eso tenía que darle la razón. El escenario estaba lejos de ser un sitio cómodo para tomar una siesta.

-Deberíamos irnos.

-¡No! – exclamó la bailarina, apretando a su acompañante más contra ella – Me gusta usar el frío de excusa para estar abrazada a ti.

Sin decir nada, Kuvira se dejó atrapar por esos brillantes ojos y la apretó más contra su pecho, recibiendo un dulce beso en su escote como presente.

-¿Cuantos besos van ya?. No sabía que eras una pervertida de las tetas.

-Me encantan estas – señaló burlona al generoso y bien formado busto de la otra mujer.

-Muy graciosa – se sentía mal por el mañana pero eso no le iba a impedir disfrutar del presente.

-Dime en que piensas.

-En nada.

-Mientes – dijo haciendo un puchero – Conozco muy bien tu cara de pensar. Es la misma, incluso cuando maquinabas que regalarle a mi hermano por su cumpleaños.

Su cara de poker quedaba rota en mil pedazos como una mascara de porcelana cuando se trataba de Opal y su familia. En eso no podía fingir, ni hacer nada para intentar evitarlo. Conocían demasiado los gestos de Kuvira como para poder esconderlos después de tantos años, siendo la más joven de la familia la más perspicaz en ese aspecto y siendo casi imposible guardarle un secreto si dicho secreto tenía que ver con ella. Este hecho hacia casi imposible que la bailarina no descubriese que le iba a regalar su amiga en navidades, algo que molestaba mucho a la escolta. Por suerte para la mujer del lunar, Lin Beifong no poseía la misma cualidad y, aunque experta profesional en deducción, eso le permitía salvarse si no estaba ocultando algo importante. De ser algo serio sería un problema porque tenía la teoría de que Lin olía las mentiras importantes y simplemente prefería ignorar aquellas falsedades más inocuas.

-Bueno – resoplaba sabiendo que no iba a poder liberarse – Me preguntaba desde cuando.

-Desde cuando, ¿qué?.

-Me preguntaba desde cuando sientes algo por mi – la guardaespaldas se sentía intimidada al hablar de algo tan superfluo.

-No sabría decirlo – contestó.

-¿Cómo? – aquello dejo de ser superfluo para convertirse en un golpe directo a su orgullo.

-Pues que no sabría decirte desde cuando.

-Entiendo – no esperaba respuesta pero Opal prosiguió hablando.

-Puede que desde que nos poníamos unas capas hechas con sabanas viejas y jugábamos a las heroínas que defendían la ciudad – no se miraban pero sabía que estaba sonriendo – Puede que la vez que apareciste en mi instituto y le dijiste al chico que no paraba de acosarme para que saliera con él que si volvía a molestarme le meterías todos los libros de texto del curso por el culo.

-Dios – rió al recordar aquel momento – No puedo creer que dijera algo tan soez.

-Me encantó escucharte decir eso y verle la cara de pavor – confesaba entre leves risas – O puede que sea desde que confesaste tu amor por las películas animadas y que cada vez que va a salir alguna película animada nueva ambas nos emocionamos como niñas.

-Muchas posibilidades – bromeaba ante la incomodidad de no saber que decir.

-Puede que desde siempre y no lo supiera porque las niñas deben de querer a los niños.

-Siento si te hice sufrir en algún momento.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – se irguió para ver aquel lunar que tanto adoraba.

Kuvira observo aquella mirada sorprendida y frotándose el cuello pudo hilar las palabras que buscaba.

-Por no darme cuenta de ello cuando estaba con tu hermano.

-Oh – se sentía evidentemente sorprendida – No tiene importancia. Veros juntos terminó de hacerme ver que estaba enamorada de ti.

-Vaya – sonreía algo incomoda.

-Lo hubiera aceptado sin problemas pero admito que cuando acepte mis sentimientos quise matar a mi hermano.

-Entonces aquel verano que estabas tremendamente arisca con Junior.

-Así es.

-Y el pobre que pensaba que era porque se comía tus pastas preferidas.

-Eso también – bromeó mostrando su enorme y perlada sonrisa – pero lo principal eras tu.

-Tengo otra pregunta.

-¿Cual?.

-¿Por qué ahora?.

Opal puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, solo para luego hacer rodar sus precisos iris como si quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie más la escuchaba. Cualquiera podría verlas desnudas pero admitir lo que iba a admitir era algo más doloroso.

-Por celos – confesaba – Cuando te vi con Asami Sato en la fiesta quise romperme en mil pedazos y desaparecer. Luego quise romperla a ella en mil pedazos y hacerla desaparecer.

-No fue a mayores.

-Pero es que es guapa y adinerada.

-Es mi jefa.

-Eso es peor – resopló la bailarina – Podría aprovecharse de ti y extorsionarte.

-Exageras.

-Bueno – dijo haciendo un puchero – Aun así, no he perdido contra ella, ni perderé.

Después de aquel comentario, Kuvira no pudo decir nada más. No se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar una charla incomoda o para disculparse por su poca fuerza de voluntad. No quería pensar las cosas en ese momento y prefirió mantener la farsa un rato más, hasta que se vistieran y se despidiesen con un tímido beso. Luego de aquella noche, intentó distanciarse.

-Parece que tengo ganas de complicarme la vida – resoplaba ante la incertidumbre que le daba no saber que hacer.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su desayuno cuando, sorpresivamente, escuchó como llamaban al timbre. En aquel momento algo se congeló en ella ante la idea de quien podía ser, esperando que no fuera cierta chica de baja estatura y exceso de carácter.

"¿Por eso preguntó si estaba desayunando?", pensó mientras esperaba que no fuera ella. Se levantó de la silla, resopló para calmarse y se aproximó a la puerta. Lamentablemente sí era quien creía.

Opal se presentaba sin previo aviso ni invitación, vistiendo una chaqueta gris con coderas y una bufanda verde musgo que la tapaba hasta la nariz. Una falda cubría sus piernas, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyada en el alfeizar.

-Buenos días – sonreía al ver a la escolta.

-Buenos días – respondió secamente – ¿Quieres pasar?.

Lo ultimo que deseaba era una discusión acalorada que pudieras escuchar los vecinos. Ciertamente no sabía que quería la bailarina pero se temía lo peor porque ella sabía que merecía lo peor.

-Claro, gracias – y cruzó el dintel de la puerta.

Después de cerrar la puerta el silencio se mantuvo unos segundos, casi sin querer hacer o decir nada.

-Tengo que seguir desayunando – por fin alguien rompía el silencio – Ya voy bastante atrasada.

-Seguro que no mucho.

-Unos veinte minutos

-Solo veinte minutos de retraso – reprochó Opal, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Seguro que siempre llegas media hora antes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntaba mientras terminaba de untar una tostada y se la llevaba a la boca

-Te conozco y tienes una puntualidad exquisita – alzó una ceja mientras veía como comía la guardaespaldas.

-Perdona – Kuvira notó que no le había ofrecido nada – ¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de té?.

-Prefiero una respuesta – sin tapujos, directa al objetivo. Igual que aquella noche.

-Tu dirás.

Contestó la guardaespaldas mordiendo la tostada.

-¿Por qué me ignoras? – había un tono en su voz que mezclaba la tristeza y el desasosiego – Contestame.

-No lo hago – intentaba ser lo más neutral posible – Te contesté hace dos minutos. Si te odiase no lo haría.

Casi como si fuera una niña, la bailarina pateó el aire y taconeó contra el suelo para intentar guardar, sin mucho acierto, la compostura.

-Actuás diferente y lo sabes. Estoy seguro que es por lo que pasó – no se podía decir más con tan poco – Quiero que me mires a la cara y me digas que me equivoco.

No iba a mentirle a la cara de forma tan descarada para intentar eludir una charla que debería darse cuanto antes.

-Sí, lo hago – admitió mientras terminaba la tostada – Fue una noche de impulsos.

-¿Impulsos? – alzó una ceja – Dudo que estuviéramos gravemente alcoholizadas después de los primeros treinta minutos.

-No he dicho eso – intentaba solucionarlo sin saber que hacer – Entiende que para mi eres especial y esto complica las cosas.

-¿Y tirarte a tu jefa no lo complica? – masculló entre dientes – Seguro que eso es normal.

-Te repito que no somos nada – alargaba cada silaba como si estuviera hablando a un sordo – No estamos juntas.

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio y Opal se limitó a observar aquella mirada cetrina que evidenciaba la severidad de su portadora. Esa mirada no mentía y, peor aun, la estaba desmontado desde dentro.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Sabes que me confesé y me ha dolido que pasen los días y no sepa nada.

-Esta situación es complicada.

-¿Por qué?.

-Si lo sabe Su nos matará y si lo sabe tu tía me matará solamente a mi.

Opal soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la terrorífica visión que todo el mundo tenía de su tía. Para ella Lin simplemente era una mujer que solía mostrar mucho carácter pero que no era malvada ni violenta.

-No era diferente a cuando salías con Junior.

-Pero tu eres Opal – la señaló de arriba a abajo – Eres como la princesa del castillo Beifong.

-Entonces llegará con que seas mi caballero – ronroneaba de forma melosa – Mi hermosa salvadora guerrera.

Poco a poco la bailarina se acercó para intentar rodear con sus brazos aquellos fuertes y marcados hombros pero fue detenida.

-No empieces – se levantó para evitar el contacto físico – Por favor.

-Entonces, ¿no te gusto? – sonaba decepcionada.

-No es eso – explicaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té – Eres Opal. Hemos crecido juntas, llorado juntas y sufrido juntas.

-Con mi hermano también – contraatacó – Y eso no te impidió ser su novia.

No sabía que decir o hacer. Opal le atraía físicamente, casi demasiado después de aquella noche, y era una persona con la que sentía que podía ser ella misma. Aquello se alejaba del enamoramiento poético del cual hablan los literatos, pero ella tampoco era una tímida flor. Ahora, ante ella, se desmontaba todo.

-Es que no sabría decirlo – intentaba explicarse sin parecer idiota – Verte de esa forma se me ha pasado por la cabeza pero hay más puntos negativos como positivos.

-¿Por mi familia?.

-Sí.

-Pero eso me da igual – explicó – Quiero que al menos me concedas un intento para ver si conectamos.

En realidad, siempre habían conectado. Ambas tenían un vinculo especial y Kuvira lo sabía. Era esa sensación de saber lo que estaba pensando la otra sin decir nada y sin ni siquiera mirarse a la cara. Girar completamente ese punto hacia algo más profundo sentimental provocaban en la escolta una serie de miedos y dudas.

-Es que si la cosa sale mal – pausó para aceptar lo que iba a decir – Si lo intentamos y sale mal, se acabó todo. No volveremos a poder vernos igual y eso me preocupa casi tanto como tu tía.

-Al menos intentemos ver como van las cosas – pidió – Si hay chispa, si la notas y si quieres intentar que esto sea real.

No quería aceptar porque sabía que Opal conocía muy bien las teclas que tocar para hacer saltar la chispa en Kuvira, como bien logró hacer aquella noche, y alguien que la conocía también no se limitaría en tocar las teclas pudiendo tocar todo un _Para Elisa._

Iba a negar esa oportunidad pero el ruego encerrado en los ojos de Opal la desmontaban completamente. Intentar algo no sería malo y de notar de nuevo esa química sexual, sería una buena forma de lograr controlarse y evitarla. Lastima que eso sonaba tan factible como imposible.

-¿Qué decides? –

-No estoy segura.

-Al menos una oportunidad – pedía.

La bailarina estaba segura de que lo del otro día no fue una casualidad y que iba a luchar contra todo y todos por intentar lograr algo con Kuvira. Incluso si eso significaba pasar por encima de la propia Kuvira.

-De acuerdo.

**Reflexiones:**

**-Me parece insultante que la gente me envié MP exigiendo que actualice. Tengo otras obligaciones y tengo otros proyectos. Respeten mis problemas logísticos, por favor. Además, hacer alcahueta preguntando de forma continua, pidiendo que actualicé pronto o diciendo que abandono a mis lectores; es muy molesto. Entiendan que debo priorizar mi sustento económico y sacrifico mi escuálido tiempo libre en esto y otros proyectos. **

**Entiendo que a ti no te interés nada de mis blogs o mis videos, pero no vengas a decir que no hago nada porque es mentira. **

**-Sobre el futuro:**** El año pasado entre Mayo y Junio tuvo sendos viajes de empresa y podría repetirse de nuevo, así que ya ****os mantendré avisados. Esta vez seguramente acabe haciendo horas extras ****y cubriendo a gente que viaja, así que ******estaré****** mucho más ocupado desde Mayo y hasta Agosto. Además de que tengo otros proyectos que podréis ver en mi blog y en mi canal.**

Además de eso he estado muy liado en el trabajo y cada vez me cuesta más sacar tiempo para escribir. Pensad que aunque escribir es una afición, es algo que me lleva muchísimo tiempo y requiere de toda mi atención, algo que incluso mentalmente llega a ser agotador. Necesito hacer horas extras para que me den algo más de dinero porque, lógicamente, no tengo otro ingreso.

Actualmente he empezado a usar mi canal de youtube más para poder practicar con el Premiere Pro y porque vivo en un entorno no-friki; lo que para un friki como yo es algo muy deprimente.

Además de eso me he concentrado en recopilar otras historias que novelizar. La novelización de esta obra sigue, pero hay más que querría lograr auto-publicar. El problema es que auto-publicar es caro y muy poca gente se rascaría los bolsillos por ti, así que es un deseo que apenas me dará algún beneficio económico; lamentablemente. Espero que la misma fama que me habéis dado, recomendando mis fics, la extrapolaeis en mis libros cuando estos salgan a la venta en amazon.

Para evitar malentendidos, en amazon puedes comprar contra-rembolso sin problema alguno, así que no hace falta tarjeta de crédito o algo similar.


	45. 45: Preparando una visita

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

-Quiero pedir perdón por el retraso pero estuve bastante enfermo este ultimo mes y debido al malestar que padecía, no podía ni tan siquiera escribir.

**Esta semana han cumplido años/ o cumplirán: Hanel, Leokami, Giselle, Luisbeth, Jefferson , Liliana y Karla. ¡Felicidades Tauros! (porque creo que son todos tauro. Como no sé nada del horóscopo, a excepción de que Seiya y sus amigos cruzaron las doce casas, si alguno no es tauro que me perdone y tan felices todos)**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Muchas gracias por tus reviews, tus mensajes privados y tu apoyo. Eres estupenda) **Roselangley02**(Como siempre, tus reviews son dignas de una niña prodigio al servicio de NERV) (Si no lo sabías y estas contenta, mejor que mejor) .**RiverKinsey ** (Sí, fue un capítulo intenso pero ahora toca korrasami y dejar entrever que el opalvira esta vivo) **HanelblumaTuna **(muchas felicidades hanelita, espero que te guste el capítulo) **ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumplí con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **soulwolf dark **(Me alegra ver que vuelves y te actualizas con fuerza. Muchísimas gracias por volver y dejarme una review en cada capítulo que lees) **Murasaki11 **(Yuri para todas) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Me alegro saber de que estas bien y todo te va bien. Gracias por el apoyo y un abrazo) **Gekko**(tu siempre exiges yuri) **AvatarYumiko **(Me encanta la idea de poder mejorar tu día. Si opal es tu hija, ¿Entonces eres Suyin?) **Zhyo **(Ha llegado el siguiente. Espero que te guste) **Berenice **(Muchas gracias por todo y por los ánimos amistosos que siempre me das) **Bere-Nice **( te adoro, berrosa. Saludos a Shiro) **LupitaAzucena** (soy malvado y pícaro. Ya lo sabes) **deadend******7****(los sensuales bailes de Opal hacen caer a cualquiera) **Jaydisita,0189 **(Sí, Kuvira tiene miedo de empezar una relación y más aun con alguien que es la hermana de su ex-novio. La pobre va a tener más d eun quebradero de cabeza) **Alexandraarcher** (Me alegro que volvieras y que creas que valió la pena. Ahora viene Korrasami y la vida de ellas juntas) **Jiore **(Ahora falta ver como va su historia, pero ahora nos vamos con las dos protagonistas) O**bini ****(Me alegra haberte dado una grata sorpresa. Créeme que resultó mejor de como esperaba)**** BeetleCCM25** (En serio, adoro que no solo volvieses a retomar mi historia sino que la consideres tan buena como para dejar review en cada capítulo que lees. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho) **Saraibalam **(Te extrañaba por aquí. Creo que no te veo desde el 41 o 42. Me alegra saber que estas bien y te agradezco el apoyo.) **Desari Lavininia O'Dare **(Gracias por felicitarme, no importa el atraso sino el gesto, y regalarme este hermoso review)** Erza Yuu **(Que mientras escribo esto lleva dos horas esperando a que publique por puro amor e intriga al fic. Eso es amor) ** Gunther** (Gracias por los animos) _Kuki_(No te veía desde el capítulo 40, ¿todo bien?. Bueno, poco a poco. Ya veremos como avanzan) **Guest** (Muchisímas gracias por el apoyo y la review. Un abrazo)

**Capítulo 45**

Hoy, a pesar de lo mucho que todo le dolía, pero un día bastante importante. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que había podido ver a sus amigas, aunque éstas no pararán de decirle que irían a verla pronto ella prefería que Katara y compañía se centra se unen sus estudios en este mes.

Azul había estado cuidando la durante meses en el hospital y todas sus amigas sabían perfectamente que en esas fechas tenía exámenes evaluatorios. Katara dependía de forma directa de su beca porque aunque podía depender del dinero que conseguía trabajando en la bolera el hecho de que le otorgasen una beca la llena de orgullo. Si bien en su familia gran considerados pobres, el afrontar un gasto tan amplio como una beca de conservatorio era algo que cualquiera se le veía muy cuesta arriba. Además de eso podía ayudar a su novio cuando tenía que hacer frente a alguno de los medicamentos de la Madre de este, que cariñosamente llamaba suegra, dado que algunos no eran baratos. No importa que Zuko o Azula fuesen tan orgullosos que no le gustase aceptar la ayuda de otros para temas familiares, algo casi inherente en su familia, ambos ya se habían dado cuenta de que necesitan ayuda con los cuidados de su madre. Aunque se esforzasen mucho y tuvieses a su tía al lado, ya habían aprendido que no podían permitirse el lujo de despreciar cualquier ayuda fuese del tipo que fuese.

Ambos hermanos veían a Katara como parte de la familia pero a Azula no le agradaba el hecho de que una persona que no fuera ellos compartiese sus malos momentos. Ella era bastante orgullosa y no le gustaba ceder ante la adversidad. Su Hermano había madurado de otra forma y había comprendido que las amistades también estaban para los malos momentos, algo que la chica de ojos ambarinos aún aceptaba. Chispas no era una chica fácil de tratar y su carácter le había jugado malas pasadas en el pasado pero había aprendido que en ciertas ocasiones simplemente tenía que ceder, una cosa que detestaba, y pedir ayuda. En esas ocasiones simplemente prefería dar las gracias abrazándola claves y mirando otro lado intentando que lo poco que quedaba de su orgullo no se desprendiera desde el reflejo de sus ojos aún vidriosos por algo que ella, secretamente, seguía considerando una humillación. Korra aún podía recordar lo mucho que le costaba pedir dinero cuando estaba mal, algo que hacia torcer el gesto a todo el grupo, porque ella nunca abandonaba los suyos y ese sentimiento casi marcial que arrastraba hacía que fuera difícil tratará con ella. No era mala chica simplemente alguien que detestaba depender de los demás y que, de no tener un Hermano que le contase todo a sus amigas, solía ocultar sus problemas hasta que éstos estallaban en la cara.

A Korra le resultaba gracioso recordar como volvió a ver a su amiga después de aquellos meses, discutiendo acaloradamente con Asami y teniendo a Morticia al lado sin saber qué hacer o decir. Sin duda, la pobre Mai, fría y calmada, era todo lo puesto al carácter irascible y fogoso de Chispas.

Hoy por fin había dado grandes pasos en su rehabilitación pero aún le quedaban varias sesiones hasta poder caminar con normalidad. Después de la maldita sesión matutina con el doctor, Korra se había vuelto a costar solamente para eludir el el malestar de sus piernas. Quería estar perfectamente para esta tarde porque hoy recibiría la visita de sus amigas, las cuales por fin habían terminado los exámenes. Ese mes siempre había sido un mes que Korra solía pasar a solas debiera todas las citas académicas de sus amigas. No importaba que Katara quisiera ir a verla, ella no quería enturbiar su futuro académico y llegó a exigirle que se volcase en obtener de nuevo una beca. No importaba el complejo de "madre del grupo" que tuviese Azul, Korra veía más importante el futuro de su amiga y no se perdonaría jamás el hecho de que su locura le valiese la beca.

Por otra parte, Suki y Toph habían estado ocupadas tanto labores académicas como en otras obligaciones de la vida. La bandida había estado bastante ocupada con labores de su asociación de discapacitados visuales, además de otros temas familiares bastante importantes. Por otra parte, Kabuki simplemente había preferido esperar a sus amigas debido a que no era una persona que se maneja se bien en ambientes completamente desconocidos. Ella era una chica activa y confiada en territorios ya conocidos pero, como es lógico en esta ocasión, el ático de una importante mujer de negocios de resulta bastante intimidante.

-Bien. Hoy es un buen día - se decía asimismo Korra al tiempo que intentaba alcanzar su silla de ruedas.

La visita de sus amigas ya se había pactado desde hacía una semana, justo cuando Azul confirmaba la fecha exacta de su último examen, y la espera se había hecho eterna. Ella estaba emocionada con estar con ellas. No importaban los centenares, puede que miles, mensajes que se habían escrito porque nada se comparaba a estar en persona con parte del grupo. Le hubiera gustado que Chispas estuviera allí pero se había negado volver a casa de una niña rica, como ella había decidido nombrar a Asami, y era más factible convencer a la lluvia de que no mojase que a Azula.

Afianzando su agarre en la silla la chica de tez morena se logró subir a su asiento especial sin apenas esfuerzo. Ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con aquel par de ruedas y sabía perfectamente los entresijos del freno estacionario de la silla, algo que hubiera agradecido saber las primeras veces para evitar caer de bruces contra el suelo cuando intentaba agarrarla.

Decir que estaba más animada resulta una quimera, a veces en su cuarto nación más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para evitar el llanto que le sobrevenía sin motivo alguno, pero hoy era todo diferente. Estaba convencida de poder sorprender a sus amigas nada más llegar, añadiendo a esto el hecho de que ya se encontraba más acostumbrada a aquel apartamento. Mentiría si dijera que no le resultaba agradable no tener que preocuparse de llenar la despensa, algo que agradecía en demasía, sobre todo porque ella parecía el clásico síndrome de despensa vacía pasada la quincena.

Observó la hora en el reloj y este marcaba que ya había pasado la hora de comer. Pema le había apretado la puerta cuando ya estaba descansando después de su sesión de rehabilitación, la cual pidió que fuera cambiada a la mañana para poder disfrutar de la tarde con sus amigas, y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. Ahora mismo quedaban algo más de cuarenta minutos para que las integrantes de su grupo llegasen y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera notar su estómago gruñir exigiendo comida.

-Espero que Pema puede hacerme cargo de comer - se dijo a sí misma porque la costumbre de hablar consigo misma en voz alta no había desaparecido.

Los hábitos no desaparecido fácilmente y a ella le importaba bien poco que de vez en cuando alguien por la calle la mirase como se estuviera loca. Haciendo honor a la verdad tenía que admitir que esas personas que la miraban con extrañeza buscando el delirio sus ojos no estaban tan equivocadas.

-Al final casi me encierran en un manicomio - bromeaba consigo misma mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

Una de las grandes ventajas de tener un asistente como Pema era el hecho de que ella respetaba su espacio vital pero no le importaba limpiar la ropa que dejaba mal acomodada Korra por su cuarto. Asami le prometió que nadie irrumpiría sin su consentimiento en aquella habitación pero ella llegó a un acuerdo para que pudieran limpiar su habitación de vez en cuando. El trato era muy simple: Pema sólo limpiaría el cuarto cuando Korra se lo pidiese pero sólo le impedía la ropa de Korra cuando está aceptase que se limpiase la habitación. Un buen trato que permitía privacidad y pulcritud a partes iguales.

La bajista salió a un pasillo blanco y bien iluminado que conocía muy bien. A un lado tenía la sala de ejercicio del lugar, la cual se había convertido en su sala de rehabilitación personal, y a otro la sala principal del apartamento. No solía frecuentar la sala principal debido a que en su cuarto había televisión, baño y acceso a internet, además de un sentirse algo incómoda al hablar con Asami Sato. Aquella mujer le había ofrecido todo y no había pedido nada, algo que no dejaba de extrañar a Korra.

"¿Cómo demonios le voy a agradecer todo esto?", se repetía muchas veces antes de dormir. La rockera siempre había tenido en cuenta que era algo digno devolver los favores pero no podía devolverle nada alguien que ya lo tenía todo. Por si fuera poco al hecho de sentir que estaba trastocando demasiado la vida de la joven Sato, había que añadir que en muchas ocasiones al lado del empresario estaba su guardaespaldas: Kuvira Xinzang. Ni falta hacía decir que la escolta no miraba con buenos ojos a la joven en silla de ruedas y, aunque no tratarse de forma muy profesional, Korra podía sentir esa mirada recelosa lavándose en su espalda. No era que en algún momento lo hubiera amenazado sino que a una agrupación de respuestas monosilábicas le seguía una mirada cetrina y afilada como un cuchillo.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo la joven de cabello corto una pieza de música clásica que pausadamente envolvía toda la sala. No le hizo mucho caso pensando que Pema quería combatir el aburrimiento y la monotonía del trabajo con algo de música, del mismo modo que ella el masón ocasión se ponía los cascos cuando trabajaba en el almacén.

Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando, postrada en un sillón, pudo observar a Asami Sato adormilada. Sentada de forma transversal sin ningún tipo de decoro, su cabello caía en cáscada por su hombro y sus piernas colgaban de forma despreocupada. Sus pies descalzos, su camisa abierta y su falda arrugada evidenciaban que no siempre era una mujer de modales intachables.

Por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta y volver a su cuarto pero el hambre hablaba por ella, así que decidió simplemente advertir de su presencia.

-Hola - saludó Korra.

Aquel simple saludo provocó que la expresión tranquila y sosegada de la joven heredera desapareciese y en su lugar una expresión de sorpresa hiciera acto de presencia. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par Asami observó a Korra, clavando su mirada en ella casi sin parpadear, intentando que sus neuronas atractivas en para procesar lo sucedido. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la situación, la joven Sato saltó como un resorte del sillón arreglando su ropa a toda prisa.

-Buenas tardes - contestó la joven de ojos verdes con un leve carraspeo mientras ajustaba su ropa y buscaba sus zapatos, los cuales había dejado caer cuando se había colocado de aquella forman el sillón.

En aquel momento Korra no pude evitar sonreír porque se había mostrado de nuevo algo más íntimo de Asami. En el fondo ella sabía que había visto a la joven empresaria como muy poca gente le había visto.

-Tranquila fresón - bromeó la magistrada al ver cómo se comportaba la otra chica.

-Lo siento, día duro - decía mientras forcejeaba para intentar ponerse aquellos zapatos sin tener que agacharse.

-Espero que por fin puedas descansar.

-Sí, claro - respondió - Katara me ha invitado a pasar parte de la tarde con vosotras. Espero que no te importe.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que Azul invitase a Asami a su improvisada reunión, aunque Katara llevaba tiempo queriendo charlar con Asami y agradecerle de nuevo que estuviese cuidando de Korra. Estar una forma indirecta de agradecerle todo e incluso la bajista tenía que admitirlo.

-No, claro que no - aunque en realidad se hubiera preferido pasar tiempo a solas con sus amigas.

-Bien. Me alegro - sonrió evidenciando que la alegraba no ser una molestia.

En aquel momento, viendo aquella resplandeciente sonrisa, Korra supo que no podría negarle nada. Se había portado extraordinariamente bien con ella y además esperaba que esta reunión sirviese para que Katara tuviese la conciencia tranquila.

-Oye, Fresón.

-¿Sí?.

-¿No deberías de ponerte cómoda? - sugirió - No quiero decir que no estes cómoda. Tú sabrás si estás cómoda. Solamente lo digo porque ésta es una reunión informal, así que no tienes que vestir de ejecutiva.

-Ah. tienes razón - tenía que admitir que sus trajes podían ser un poco demasiado formales para la ocasión, así que mejor era cambiarse.

-Así podrán admirar tus pantuflas de color rosa - bromeó la chica de tez oscura.

En respuesta que el comentario la joven heredera arqueó una ceja y frunció levemente el gesto, sólo para añadir un dedo índice alzando a su expresión.

-Mis pantuflas son adorables - argumento - Si dejase de ponerlas Ty lee estaría triste.

-¿La chica que anda tras Chispas? - y corrigió - Quiero decir, Azula.

Demasiado tiempo usando casi exclusivamente los apodos hizo que a veces Korra se olvidase de quienes conocían los apodos de sus amigas y quienes no.

-Esa misma.

-Parece una chica divertida. Espero que no se asuste de Azula.

-Azula es - no sabía que decir de ella, así que recurrió a la diplomacia - Pasional.

Tardó unos segundos en encontrar un apelativo educado para describir a una chica con un visible problema de control de la ira.

-Pasional es muy recatado y delicado para ella - matizó Korra.

-Eso no lo voy a discutir.

Queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación para evitar recordar los sucesos desagradables que envolvieron la inesperada visita de Azula, Korra buscó el modo de conocer un poco más el gusto musical de la joven Sato.

-¿También te gusta la ópera? - preguntó señalando el cielo, hacia hacia el tema que estaba sonando por el hilo musical de aquella sala.

-Prefiero la música clásica pero la ópera también me agrada.

-Yo no soy una fan de la ópera - bromeaba sabiendo perfectamente que tanto su forma de ser como su apariencia distaban mucho de alguien que solía ir a a esa clase de eventos.

-La música es para todos - explicó - Nada tiene que ver nuestra apariencia o nuestra posición. De hecho, hay piezas de ópera tremendamente conocidas y tremendamente populares.

-¿De verdad?.

-Claro - contestó con una sonrisa ante el hecho de poder explicar algo de sus gustos - Por ejemplo, el primer movimiento de esta obra es tremendamente conocido.

Asami tomó el mando multifunción de la sala y con un leve teclear hizo que comenzase a sonar un tema de la ópera muy concreto. Primero un hombre cantaba desesperadamente para ser luego contestado por una mujer airada y terminar en un juego de voces que reflejaban una discusión.

Con una sonrisa amplía y una expresión infantil, Korra dejaba ver su sorpresa. Conocía aquella pieza, incluso le sonaba de cuando era pequeña, aunque jamás supo el nombre.

-Es cierto - decir visiblemente sorprendida - Claro que la conozco, ¿cómo se llama?.

-Es una pieza muy conocida y eso no era muy popular - explicaba como toda una maestra - Libiamo ne' lieti calici, de la Traviata de Verdi.

-La conozco - contestó con un tono levemente pesado en la voz - Me recuerda un poco a mi infancia.

Durante unos segundos la joven heredera estuvo tentada a preguntar por el pasado de su invitada. Casi temiendo la reacción y más preocupado en el futuro, ni se había planteado cuál era el pasado de la chica a la cual había salvado la vida. De Korra sólo sabía de su vida antes de aquel puente; de cómo Mako la engañó, de cómo decidió encerrarse en sí misma y de cómo Asami evitó que terminase en las frías aguas que atravesaban aquel puente. Más allá de eso solamente se había lo poco del pasado de Korra que Katara le había confiado, el cual era igual de escueto. Su iniciativa desaparición cuando vio llegar a Pema y a Kuvira.

-Señorita Sato - dijo Pema - ¿Desea un té?.

-No gracias. Voy a subir a ponerme cómoda. Por favor, prepara algo para nuestras invitadas.

-Ya tenía pensado preparar unos sandwiches y algún que otro canapé.

-Estupendo.

-Señorita Sato - saludó la escolta - ¿Me requiere para algo más?.

-En un principio no. Puedes irte si lo deseas.

-¿Esta segura? - quiso cerciorarse - Si quisiera salir del ático no tendría nadie que la custodiase.

-No te preocupes, Kuvira, no saldré del apartamento salvo que sea expresamente necesario - contestó con cierta desgana.

Sabía que Kuvira se iba a quedar allí al menos una hora más, solamente para asegurarse de que ella no necesitaba salir del domicilio por algún imprevisto de ultima hora. Aquel era uno de los edificios más seguros de la ciudad pero nada semejaba convencer del todo a la guardaespaldas y no dudaba en anteponer a todo. Sin embargo, antes Kuvira no preguntaba si podía irse, simplemente esperaba a que Asami se lo dijese.

-Me quedaré un rato, señorita.

-Te recuerdo que quiero que me llames Asami - corregía con una amable sonrisa.

-Disculpe pero cuesta ignorar las costumbres.

Mientras la heredera desaparecía por las escaleras de la segunda planta, la escolta se tomó la confianza necesaria como para desabotonar la chaqueta de su traje gris y sentarse en el sillón que había ocupado su jefa. La mujer del lunar colocaba su corbatín debidamente mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Korra.

-Bonito pijama - bromeaba al ver el pijama de color azul cielo con nubes estampadas que la bajista llevaba puesto.

-Me lo ha comprado la señora Pema para mí - explicaba en su defensa - Dijo que necesitaba un pijama más cálido y reconfortante.

-En ese caso estas preciosa.

-La señora cree que un pijama divertido me vendría bien.

-Me alegro que te guste - dijo la asistente al volver a la sala.

-Fue un gesto muy amable - sonrió la joven en silla de ruedas - Gracias.

Una niña se dibujó en el rostro de la joven de tez morena. No recordaba cuando alguien le había hecho un regalo tan maternal, a excepción de ese candor que solía desprender Katara cuando repartía con las chicas del grupo los regalos de Navidad. A excepción de ella no recordaba la sensación de ternura que daban los regalos de una madre.

-Un placer - le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que le acercaba un sandwich de ensalada y jamón.

Al parecer el estómago de la rockera reaccionó airadamente al notar cerca la comida y antes de que comenzase a gruñir, Korra tomó el plato y asintiendo con la cabeza agradeció el gesto.

-Gracias.

-Acabas de despertar y no es propio de una anfitriona devorar la comida que es ofrecer a sus invitados - la mujer tenía por costumbre regalarle algún comentario sobre decore unas formas aunque ambas ya sabían que aquellos comentarios nunca serían puestos en práctica.

Colocando el plato en su regazo la chica comenzó a devorar la comida mientras devolvía la mirada a la escolta, la cual no había apartado ningún momento su vista de aquella invitada. No hacían falta palabras para dejar bien claro que la guardaespaldas no se fiaba de aquella joven.

-Oye - dijo la bajista casi con un tono infantil - No me mires mientras como. Es incómodo.

-Me sorprende que te resulte incómodo eso y no que te vean vomitando bilis sobre una fría acerca - contestó con cierta inquina al recordar cuando se conocieron.

-De esa noche sólo recuerdo que me diste es un rodillazo que casi me parten dos.

-Tenía que hacerlo - se defendía Kuvira.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Pema no quería inmiscuirse entre tanta tensión ante el riesgo de que algún intento de comentario conciliador pudiera volverse en su contra o ser la chispa que encendiera aquella mecha. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de algunas de las presentes la joven de ojos azules simplemente se limitó a seguir masticando el bocado de sandwich que tenía en la boca, cabizbaja y clavando su mirada en el plato que tenía en su regazo.

-Gracias - dijo tímidamente mientras terminaba de tragar la comida.

-¿Qué? - Kuvira lo había escuchado pero prefería cerciorarse de que no había escuchado mal y de que aquella mujer que estaba entre ella le daba las gracias - ¿Qué has dicho?.

Con la mirada cabizbaja, carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

-He dicho que gracias. Gracias por lo de aquella vez - aclaró como sea la guardaespaldas no supiera o no recordarse de lo que estaban hablando.

Xinzang era una mujer profesional. Una escolta preparada para todo, salvo para la sorpresa que le daba una disculpa de alguien a quien no consideraba mejor que una pandillera drogadicta. En el peor de los casos pensaría que aquella gratitud era algo fruto de la conveniencia pero, viendo aquel rostro levemente sonrojado y aquel tono avergonzado, ahora no lo tenía tan claro. Lo mejor para la mujer del lunar era ser políticamente correcta y no buscar ningún enfrentamiento innecesario. Si en algún momento hiciera falta tomar medidas sería algo que analizarían su momento y no ahora. Preocuparse por las señorita Sato no debía ser sinónimo de intentar controlarla como otros colegas suyos habían hecho. Ella se había ganado su confianza y esa complicidad era algo que debía atesorar y respetar no intentando forzar la situación es según su propio criterio. No iba a querer encerrar a la Señorita Asami en una jaula de oro pero, llegado el momento, no iba a dejar que el pajarillo se precipítase hacia las llamas.

-No hay nada que agradecer - sonrió a quien yacía en aquella silla de ruedas - Solamente quiero recordarte que mi principal cometido es velar por la seguridad de la Señorita Sato.

-Lo sé.

-Bien - resopló algo agotada - Espero que no surja ningún inconveniente para ella que sea fruto de algún acto del que tu seas responsable.

Ante aquella petición diplomática se podía ver de forma velada una advertencia con tintes amenaza. La bajista no dudaba en que la mujer que tenía ante ella no de vacilaría en llevar a cabo lo que educadamente había dicho.

-Descuida - afirmó Korra - Lo he entendido.

No hizo falta decir mucho más para dejar en claro que ambas partes habían entendido perfectamente la postura de la otra y que era mejor no querer redundar en el pasado.

Kuvira estaba bastante cansada después de un día de trabajo y aunque la joven heredera del imperio Sato el una persona profesional y de hábitos tranquilos, eso no era excusa para que ella se relajase. Además de eso estaba teniendo una semana bastante tumultuosa debido a que las reuniones de seguridad podía notar el desprecio en los ojos de la que fuera su mentora. La mirada acerada de Lin Beifong era una de sus armas más conocidas. Ese aire de institutriz severa hacía temer a más de uno al hacerles recordar su pasado académico. Al malestar de haber osado a la hija de su jefa como pieza en una petición que destilaba chantaje, ahora había que sumar el hecho de que Kuvira se estaba acostando con la sobrina de esta. La mujer de cabello trenzado y lunar en el rostro sabía perfectamente que si Lin descubría que al asunto de su hija había que sumarle el sexo con su sobrina, no se detendría hasta que cazarla como si fuera un animal salvaje.

El sonido del celular de Korra rompió la escueta calma que se había dañado de aquella sala.

Vamos para ya estamos muy cerca. Katara.

Descuida o se espera que se entrada. Korra.

Dice Toph que tiene ganas de verte. Katara.

Mientras tanto la escolta se apuraba a revisar rápidamente su propia terminal personal, esperando que no hubiera ninguna mala noticia. En vez de eso se encontró con un mensaje de Opal.

Sé que ahora mismo estarás trabajando y sé que eres muy profesional, pero quiero que sepas que extraño no saber de ti durante tantas horas. Con amor. Opal.

Después de leer eso la guardaespaldas esbozó una leve sonrisa, aunque no era más que una linea disimulada en su rostro, y guardó su terminal privado de nuevo su chaqueta. Se había olvidado del agradable que era que alguien se preocuparse por ti. No era que no estuviera bien con Junior sino que, desgraciadamente para su relación, a veces ambos estaban demasiado desapegados el uno del otro. Este tipo de mensajes románticos habían desaparecido pasados unos meses del inicio de su relación pero ella sabía que la bailarina era completamente opuesta a su hermano. Él era todo lógica y ella era todo sentimiento.

Justo cuando guardó el terminal en su chaqueta sonó en el otro bolsillo el terminal que usaba para el trabajo. Como era de esperar, la seguridad de la recepción advirtió de la llegada de unas inquilinas que deseaban subir al ático y alegaban haber sido invitadas por Asami Sato. Aunque la heredera ya había dado aviso de que iba a recibir invitadas, la seguridad tenía la obligación de avisar previamente a la persona a cargo de la seguridad personal de la Señorita.

-Parece ser que las visitas han llegado - comentaba despreocupadamente.

La bajista no dijo absolutamente nada pero se creía por su enorme sonrisa, mostrando aquellos perlados dientes, que estaba emocionada de poder ver a sus amigas una vez más. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que pudo verlas en persona y aquél era un momento que en la colmaba de alegría.

-¿Estan subiendo? - preguntaba la heredera mientras descendía por las escaleras de forma despreocupada.

La heredera había dicho que iba a ponerse algo más cómodo y decidió que lo mejor era ponerse unos vaqueros desgastados que le quedaban visiblemente grandes y un jersey amplio de color lila con bolsillos laterales. Aquella prenda era tan grande que las mangas cubrían hasta la punta de los dedos de la chica.

-Señorita le he dicho que más una ocasión sí desear que me deshaga de ese jersey - dijo Pema visiblemente disgustada ante la visión de una pieza tan maltratada.

-Ya sabes que no me importa - respondió la mujer mientras hacía una colecta y sostenía el pasador con sus carnosos labios.

-Vaya, Fresón - exclamó sorprendida Korra - Esa ropa es muy típica para una noche de películas y pizza.

-Me agrada el jersey.

-No debería llevar algo así, señorita - replicó la asistente.

-Solamente estas molesta porque esta al estirado.

-Por favor - Pema agitaba una mano ante su rostro a modo de improvisado abánico - Es un recuerdo permanente de mi error.

La heredera se acercó a la mujer que estaba visiblemente afectada ante el hecho de recordar que ella había sido la responsable de estropear aquel jersey. Cuando renovaron ciertos electrodomésticos del apartamento, la asistente pagó el precio de la inexperiencia, alguno de los nuevos aparatos estropeando toda una colada de la señorita. Entre el montón de ropa estaban un par dejar seis que habían cedido hasta hacerse varias tallas más grandes. Lejos de incomodarse, Asami comenzó a usar esas prendas para estar por casa y, por mucho que intentase ignorarlo, Pema solía reaccionar de forma exagerada al ver aquellas prendas.

-No seas exagerada - la tranquilizó regalando una sonrisa y un gesto amable - Según Korra ahora semejo una chica más normal.

-Si lo desea puedo traerle una pizza - dijo la escolta tomando el comentario de la bajista para restarle importancia al pequeño momento de aprehensión de su compañera.

-A mi me sorprende que Fresón conozca la pizza - bromeó la chica de cabello corto mientras terminaba su sandwich - Seguro que comes pizzas extrañas.

-¿Extrañas? - las ocurrencias de su invitada solían hacer la gracia debido al extremo exageración de estas.

-Con ingredientes caros - contestó Korra, intentando evitar que un eructo se escápase de su garganta.

-¿Cómo cuales?.

-Sushi, codorniz, huevos de Dodo, hilo de oro, lágrimas de niños y esas cosas.

-Sabes que los Dodo estan extinguió hace más de tres siglos, ¿no? - se aventuró a preguntar la escolta, atonita ante tal contestación.

-A mi me sorprende más lo de las lágrimas de niños - dijo sorprendida la empresaria.

-Pues a mi que crea que el sushi es un ingrediente - añadió Pema.

Ante aquel cúmulo de cara sorprendidas que evidenciaban que no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oír, la chica en silla de ruedas comenzó a gesticular con ambas manos.

-Era broma, sólo se estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿De verdad? - preguntaron lastres a la vez.

-Ni yo soy tan tonta y sé que soy tonta.

Antes de dar por finalizada aquella extraña y esperpéntico escena el sonido del timbre avisaba de las invitadas que estaban por llegar.

-Vayamos a abrir - dijo la heredera y sin que tuviera que añadir más, Korra ya habia comenzado a adelantarla.

Resultaba sorprendente lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a usar la silla de ruedas. Aunque tenía problemas para girar lo cierto era que en los brazos tenía fuerza más que de sobra para poder impulsarse con la sigue sin problemas. A eso había que añadir la expectación que tenía por ver a sus amigas, lo cual hacía que incluso tuviese una dosis extra de energía.

Para no quedarse atrás la joven empresaria apuro levemente el paso y detrás de ella, de forma cuidadosa, iba Kuvira. La escolta no iba a dejar que la joven Sato abriera la puerta sin estar ella cerca. Generalmente la puerta y las visitas eran atendidas por Pema o por la propia Kuvira como método de prevención contra un posible asaltante. Sin embargo, en este caso la heredera había negado a algo así. Por mucho que sujetarse negarse la guardaespaldas no estaba segura de nada y mucho menos después del incidente ocasionado por una de las acompañantes de la señorita Ty Lee. Cuando supo de dicho percance se arrepintió de no haber estado allí para detener a la chica. Además se arrepentía de haberle indicado en un principio a la bailarina que la chica que buscaba con tanto ahínco asistía su gimnasio porque puede que de no saberlo dicho altercado nunca es hubiera dado.

Ignorando la preocupación oculta de su guardaespaldas Asami revisó en la pantalla quien llamaba para ver a las tres chicas. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a un trio dispar, donde dos de ellas no ocultaban en sus rostros el nerviosismo y la sorpresa de estar allí.

-Buenas tardes - saludaba Suki haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, Asami - dijo Katara.

-Ya hemos llegado, Fresón - añadió de forma estridente Toph.

**Continuará...**

Han pasado quince días, ha pasado mi cumpleaños, han pasado grandes cosas y aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Quiero deciros que este capítulo en sí era más largo pero decidí a cortarlo no porque sea un perezoso, que lo soy, sino que quería mostrar los avances de Korra y su interacción con el trío de mujeres que suelen rondar por aquel ático. Además quería hacer ciertas referencia a la tensión existente entre Kuvira y Korra, algo que creo que se diluiría si a esto añadimos la charla. No obstante, intentaré tener cuanto antes el nuevo capítulo y espero tardar menos para alegrarnos así cuanto antes.

Sé perfectamente que muchos estarán pensando que si me demoró de 10 a 15 días debería dar a la gente al menos 12000 palabras pero también quiero recordaros que tengo otras obligaciones y que además me aventuré a practicar el montaje de videos para montar cosas en Youtube. Si a esto añadimos que en los últimos quince días actualicé varios Fics y que, como ya avisé en su momento, este mes iba a estar más ocupado por asuntos familiares, espero que la gente sepa entender mi postura.

Quiero agradecer enormemente el tener a lectores amables que se ha molestado en escribirme un mensaje privado o buscarme en facebook para felicitarme mi cumpleaños y para darme ánimos con el fin de mostrarme su apoyo. Resulta sorprendente que la gente pueda hacer algo tan pueril como escribirte mensajes privados con exigencias y es más sorprendente toparte con docenas de mensajes que dan su apoyo.

A todos estos, simplemente muchas gracias. Os quiero.


	46. 46: Reunión de amigas

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

**Esta semana han cumplido años/ o cumplirán: Paola Hernandez (Felicidades y espero que lo pasases genial), Kuvira Beifong (Gran unificadora), Mag Max (Maestra del kuviasami), Raquel Kuruma (Muchas felicidades), Bizz Alcal (un abrazo hasta Sonora), Katy Lopez (La señorita Korra adorable)**

**Hoy, una persona especial se irá a hacer su primer tatuaje y esta asustada. Mucha fuerza. Hazlo por Zelda, Link, Linkle, Epona, Marion, los Zora, los Goron y por Hyrule.**

**Fic en honor al segundo aniversario de Shiro con su mamá. ¡Dale tortillas!**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (¿Desea su pizza con huevos de dodo y lágrimas de niño?. Le recomiendo algo de cambiar para acompañar. Me encanta que seas siempre la primera. Suerte en tu afán por portar la marca de Hyrule) **Roselangley02 **(Estoy pensando en pagarte un exorcismo. Ya habrá tiempo para tocar el pasado. tranquila) **Zyo jarjaryez** (Habrá más tiempo para peleas) **soulwolf dark **(Me alegra ver que vuelves y te actualizas con fuerza. Muchísimas gracias por volver y dejarme una review en cada capítulo que lees) **Jiore **(Poco a poco va cuajando. Ya sabes que los mejores platos tardan en cocinarse) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (La broma de los lágrimas de niños funciona. Yo bebo lágrimas de fans) **lay05 **(No eres mala seguidora, señorita. Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta. Bienvenida.) **AvatarYumiko **(Agradezco tus buenas palabras. La verdad es que adoro que te fijases en su hermoso estilo "casual pero con elegancia". Iba linda con sus pantuflas rosas) **Zhyo **(Ha llegado el siguiente. Espero que te guste) **Berenice **(Muchas gracias por todo y por los ánimos amistosos que siempre me das) **HanelBlunaTuma** (Gracias hanelita. Sabes que te quiero y te aprecio) **deadend******7****(Te aseguro que tus idea de que Toph va a armar un escándalo es muy acertado) **Jaydisita,0189 **(Sí, Kuvira tiene miedo de empezar una relación y más aun con alguien que es la hermana de su ex-novio. La pobre va a tener más d eun quebradero de cabeza) **Alexandraarcher** (Noche de chicas en casa de fresón. La verdad es que ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo)** Ana Phary********(Me alegro haber alegrado tu noche)** **Saraibalam **(Muy amable. Asami sabe que le gusta a nivel físico.) **Varrick16 **(Te agradezco tus hermosas palabras pero lamento decirte que no voy a cumplir ninguna de tus peticiones. Sé que seguramente no llegues a leer esto, pero considero educado el decírtelo y mis disculpas.) **Tu madrota** (Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me alegra saber que una persona que no es fan de la serie, considera lo que escribo lo suficientemente bueno como para ser reseñable. Sí, Rai es mi querida fan-publicista y una persona que cree más en mi que yo mismo. Espero que lo que has leído valga el spam al que fuiste sometida. Ella es buena chica, no se lo tomes a mal. En verdad me ha sorprendido y emocionado mucho tu comentario. Muchísimas gracias.)

**Capítulo 46**

Quedándose completamente quietas, sorprendidas por el lujo que ya se mostraba de forma silenciosa el pasillo que llevaba al apartamento desaguisado, ahora estaban dudando de ni tan siquiera atreverse a entrar aquel lugar.

Lentamente entraron en el lugar, sorprendidas por los altos muros y la decoración de las paredes de algo tan simple como la sala que fungía la labor de recibidor de la casa. No era para menos tal sorpresa, debido sobre todo al hecho de que aquella pequeña parte del apartamento era tan grande como toda la sala principal del apartamento de Suki y Toph, aunque la segunda no lo sabía. Un lugar tan simple estaba convirtiendo, de forma indirecta, aquella recepción amistosa en algo similar a un despliegue de poder y dejando bien claro la amplísima diferencia económica entre ellas y Asami.

-Pasad, tranquilas - la heredera intentaba que centrasen su atención otra cosa para evitar cualquier incomodidad a posteriori.

Con aquella invitación logró captar la atención de una muy distraída Katara, quien simplemente había dado un par de pasos dentro de la vivienda y había quedado completamente obnubilada por los materiales de primera calidad que confeccionaban aquel lugar.

-Oh - dijo al darse cuenta de que se había distraído y había ignorado a su anfitriona - Eres muy amable.

Por un segundo Azul pensó si debería hacer una reverencia ante la heredera, pero luego recordó que era Asami y que Asami siempre había sido una joven amable y educada. En todas las visitas al hospital y en todas sus llamadas ocasionales, la joven Sato no dio muestra alguna de ser prepotente o altanera. De hecho, la cantante se sorprendió mucho cuando descubrió que había sido la propia empresaria que ahora tenía ante ella era la mujer que le ofreció ayuda a su novio y a su hermano, y que además se había preocupado en que la madre de Zuko obtuviese las pruebas necesarias médica que le ayudarían a poder mejorar su tratamiento. Esa mujer que había demostrado tanta generosidad y, a la vez, tanta humildad, distaba mucho de ser aquellos abotargados empresarios de los que ella tenía constancia. Era cierto que Hiroshi Sato no era un hombre de negocios muy afectuoso con sus trabajadores pero, por fortuna para Zuko y Sokka, su hija era el polo completamente opuesto.

Meses, habían pasado meses desde que Katara vio por primera vez a la heredera Sato en persona en aquel hospital. Esa mujer de la alta sociedad estaba visiblemente preocupada por Korra y agradecía de corazón el gesto conciliador y tranquilizador de la fiel amiga de aquella chica que conoció en el borde de un puente. Tal vez fuera por eso o tal vez por el amor que ambas tenían hacia la música clásica que fue sencillo comenzar a hablar por mensajería móvil, aunque la gran mayoría de preguntas y temas de conversación giraban en torno a la chica que yacía en la cama de un hospital.

Queriendo ignorar el lujo del recibidor y centrándose en el hecho de que la anfitriona era la misma chica que se encontraba preocupada en los pasillos de aquel hospital, Katara endulzado sus primeras palabras como una admirable sonrisa mientras se quitaba aquella gruesa chaqueta de doble abotonado y, para su sorpresa, se lo entregaba a una mujer que se acercaba a ella.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Pema - decía la mujer mientras habría un armario oculto y tomaba la chaqueta de la invitada - Soy la asistente de la señorita Sato. Encantada.

Para una chica que gustos tan simples como Katara este hecho la tomó por sorpresa. Nunca antes un extraño se había ofrecido a cuidar de sus pertenencias.

-Gracias. Yo soy Katara. - fue simplemente pudo decir para corresponder.

Seguidamente de eso Suki comenzó una tímida retahíla de leves reverencias a modo de saludo, al tiempo que doblaba cuidadosamente su abrigo para ofrecérselo al asistente. Como era costumbre para ella, al menos cuando estaba en un lugar desconocido y ante personas extrañas, evidenciada una sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana muy similar a la que desplegaba cuando la pequeña. Era cierto en este modo, que en realidad Suki era un alma libre que había habido anclada en un mundo lleno de obligaciones, algo que no hizo que su ser interior fructifícase y que aprovéchase aquella oportunidad que le dieron hace años para vivir en el extranjero. Aun así, en momentos tan extraños como éste solía recurrir a lo que le habían enseñado de pequeña y mostrar una sonrisa agradecida, acompañada de una leve reverencia, para relajar la situación. Aunque conocía Asami con anterioridad desconocía su nivel económico y eso le intimidaba, a lo que se debe añadir la presencia de dos personas completamente nuevas que nunca había visto. Por tanto, en estas situaciones Kabuki prefería reservarse los momentos divertidos y algo estrambóticos para las amistades.

-Buenas tardes, soy Suki - saludaba a Kuvira, Pema y Asami.

-Cierto - comentó la heredera al darse cuenta de que no había presentado su escolta - Esta es Kuvira, ni guardaespaldas personal y persona de confianza.

-¿Kuvira? - entonó curiosa Toph - Me suena su nombre. Creo que mi Madre me ha hablado varias veces de una mujer que se llama igual.

-Trabajo con su señora madre - contestó la mujer del lunar.

-Ya lo sé. Era simplemente para ver si seguías queriendo ocultar que conocías a mi Madre.

-¿Por qué haría eso? - la perspicacia de la chica que tenían ella la sorprendía.

-Porque todos le tienen miedo - aclaró convencida de lo que decía - Solamente yo conozco su lado más sensible.

El hecho de que Lin "zorro blanco" Beifong tuviese un lado sensible no pillaba por sorpresa a la escolta, pero si lo hacía el hecho de que su hija mostrase una vivacidad reductiva y una expresión despreocupada que distaba muchísimo de carácter formal y severo de su madre. No hacía falta preguntarse el motivo por el cual aquella joven invidente presuponía que todo el mundo tenía a su Madre porque lo cierto era que, además de las historias que se solían contar sobre ella, una mujer no llegaba a ocupar un cargo de tal responsabilidad si no sabía ser un logo entre perros.

-Seguramente Lin dirá que eso son habladurías - intentó cambiar de conversación para así evitar soltar alguna broma jocosa sobre su jefa.

-Sí, pero el tono de tu voz ha cambiado levemente - inquirió - , lo que demuestra que en realidad estas bastante tranquila ante la idea de que mi Madre pueda enfadarse contigo debido algo que yo le diga.

La joven heredera, curiosa por el despliegue de cualidades tan sorprendentes de las que había hecho gala Toph, observó a la guardaespaldas y sonrió ante el hecho de ver la completamente ahogada en sus propios pensamientos. Por otro lado, Kuvira que respiró levemente para deshacer el nudo que se había formado su garganta y, queriendo parecer tranquila, pasó sus dedos por su cabello para ajustarse la trenza. Algo que debería dar un aire de normalidad resultaba demasiado llamativo y evidenciaba su nerviosismo.

-¡Chicas! - saludo Korra sus amigas - Me alegro de verlas. ¿Cómo unido los exámenes?.

En su rostro se veía la expectación, la alegría y el nerviosismo; mezclados a partes iguales, algo de congoja. Ella está emocionada por el hecho de ver a sus amigas después de algunas semanas, pero se sentía agobiada por tener que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Cuando estaba con sus amigas tocando el grupo todo se olvidaba, pero a veces sus problemas la perseguían en el filo de sus sueños. Era como aquel que en el campo tras una ventana y no se le permite tocar la hierba.

-¡Pies Ligeros! - saludó animadamente Toph.

-Ven aquí, Bandida - lo único que quería ahora mismo era un abrazo de sus amigas y sentir que lo que había pasado en aquellos meses era simplemente producto de un mal sueño.

El trío ignoró completamente a la anfitriona y fue a estampar un solemne abrazo a la chica que se encontraba en silla de ruedas. Cabe destacar que, de forma indirecta, la primera en llegar a tocarla fue Toph, impactando con su bastón en la cabeza de Korra.

-¡Abrazo de oso panda! - sollozó Suki ante la emoción de poder volver a ver fuera de aquella cama de hospital a su amiga.

Aquella broma no empañó el momento y el trío de mujeres intentaron asfixiar con todas sus fuerzas, usando la técnica del abrazo de oso panda. Dicha técnica del otra cosa que un abrazo muy fuerte en la cual se buscaba zarandear a la persona indicada. Era tan raro como sonaba y una herencia del abuelo de Kabuki, al cual estaba muy unida. Aquel tipo de abrazo era una forma oficial en el grupo de demostrar amor y estaba reservado para momentos especiales, al menos era lo que todos decían.

-Bueno - Asami quería cambiar de lugar - Vayamos a la sala principal.

Al entrar a la sala principal, dos de las tres invitadas se sorprendieron al ver enormes ventanales que custodiaban la enorme terraza privada, las acuarelas que decoraban las níveas paredes de la sala y el sofá Chesterfield de terciopelo negro que estaba custodiado por unos sillones a juego. Las flores en la encimera, los jarrones decorativos de estilo modernista, la barra de cerámica gres púlida que dividía ese espacio enorme espacio de la cocina y que reflejaba un gusto exquisito por lo sofisticado, lo delicado y los sútil. Aquel lugar era tan amplio que incluso podía llegar a tener una mesa de comedor para seis personas de roble macizo en la sala sin preocuparse ni tan siquiera de que pudiera entorpecer el fluir de la gente por aquella enorme y amplia sala.

Esta estructuración reflejaba una vista en pos de la practicidad donde los núcleos más habituales del apartamento compartían un espacio donde solamente estaban limitados por zonas imaginarias. A excepción de la barra de la cocina, nada dividida el espacio y dejaba ver claramente que todo el lugar había sido estructurado al gusto de un cliente muy especial.

-¡Que hermoso! - exclamó Suki sorprendida por la maravillosa decoración del lugar.

-Sí, es precioso - bromeó la Bandida Ciega como ya era costumbre en ella.

-Asami, ¿Lo has ideado tu? - Katara esperaba empezar iniciar una conversación agradable que rompiese hielo.

-No - respondió - Mi padre encargó la distribución del ático y cuando yo me mudé lo único que hice fue cambiar la decoración de las paredes y las utilidades que se le daban a ciertas dependencias.

En el fondo la heredera estado preguntando se lo mucho que se sorprenderían de saber que la sala de ejercicios donde Korra hacía sus sesiones de rehabilitación para recuperarse otrora había sido una sala de juegos con su propia mesa de póquer y su propio mueble bar.

"Si llegasen a saber lo que hacía principalmente mi padre en este lugar, admirarían mucho más lo que he hecho con este apartamento", pensaba.

-Sentémonos - le rogó sus invitadas.

Por otra parte Kuvira, con gesto gentil, ofreció a Toph para que pudiera guiarla por el lugar y así no tropezase.

-Si lo desea.

Desde inconscientemente, la joven invidente tomó el brazo de la escolta. Generalmente siempre va del brazo de Suki, llegando a bromear con el hecho de que iba más del brazo de ella que su propio novio, pero tampoco le incomodaba este cambio debido a que era un acto de necesidad que le iba evitar recibir más un golpe.

-Gracias - dijo -, pero no esperes que esto te haga ganar puntos con mi madre.

-No esperaba otra cosa - se defendió.

-Ya lo sé - estaba bastante sorprendida de la reacción que había tenido aquella mujer de fuertes y musculosos brazos - Solamente estaba bromeando.

-Disculpas aceptas.

-Por cierto. Tienes unos músculos muy marcados - y sin titubear ni un segundo apretado levemente aquel bíceps fuerte y trabajado.

La guardaespaldas intentó ignora de comentario, sabiendo que simplemente estaba siendo halagada, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el rostro fruncido de Opal por culpa de los celos. Si la menor de los hijos de Su se había destacado por algo era porque ahora mostraba de forma más directa sus celos y sus predisposición al enfrentamiento; algo que ningún momento hubiera sospechado Kuvira hasta que la propia Opal se lo confesó.

-¿Qué desean las invitadas? - preguntó al asistente, haciendo gala de su pulcra educación.

Por un segundo Kabuki miró desconcertada a Katara, sin saber qué decir o quedar mientras se sentaban en uno de los sofás del lugar. No estaban acostumbradas a tener este tipo de trato importante y tampoco sabían que era lo correcto que debían pedir, incluso sin saber si debían pedir algo.

-Pueden pedir lo que quieran. Adelante - animó la anfitriona.

-Un té - pidió Katara.

-Para mi otro - añadió Suki.

-¿Podría tomar un refresco? - preguntó Korra sin saber si a aquellas horas estaba bien visto pedir algo que no fueron té.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida.

-Para mi nada, Pema - dijo Kuvira, ayudando a Toph a sentarse.

-A mi tráigame otros refresco. En vasó ancho y bajos y puede ser - aclaró - No quiero tirarlo sobre la mesa.

Aunque se desenvolvía muy bien sin el donde la vista, la bandida ciega seguía siendo invidente. No importa vasó poco, de hecho le gustaba, pero con el tiempo aprendido a conocer mejor que nadie sus propias limitaciones. Ella siempre intentaba hacer todo por sí misma, pero también aprendió cuando debía ceder ante ciertas situaciones. En el caso de los vasos era tan simple como saber por experiencia propia que un vaso largo no tenía el mismo equilibrio que uno bajo y podía volcarse con mayor facilidad. Por ejemplo ella sólo tomaba té en su domicilio porque podía sostener la taza de forma permanente, algo que no queda muy bien en público.

-Así se hará - y con una leve reverencia, añadió -Ahora mismo les traré todo.

El resto de mujeres se sentó en los sofás sonriéndose las unas a las otras sin saber muy bien de que empezar a hablar. No era para menos, debido a que en sí Asami estaba un poco fuera de lugar y no sabía por dónde empezar. Conocía a Katara, Suki y Toph; pero no las conocía desde un punto de vista familiar o amistoso sino desde el punto de vista de alguien que a veces se relaciona con los amigos de un amigo sin llegar a conocerlos.

-Antes de nada - por fortuna para la heredera fue Azul la primera en animarse a hablar - Gracias, Asami.

-¿Por qué? - aquello la había tomado desprevenida.

-Gracias por aceptar cuidar a Korra en estos momentos. Si podemos hacer algo por favor dínoslo.

-Estamos muy agradecidas de lo que haces por nuestra amiga - Suki sin cree no como muestra de reverencia ante el hecho de que una completa desconocida había decidido tomar las riendas de la situación cuando ellas no pudieron.

-Sí - sonrió Toph - Gracias por soportar a pies ligeros en tu apartamento. Aunque ahora no deberíamos usar el apodo de pies ligeros. ¿Qué tal ruedas?.

-Muy graciosa - bufó la bajista, provocando una ligera risa en los asistentes.

Era bastante común que Korra, debido a sus ocurrencias y a sus comentarios, fueron poco el alivio cómico del grupo. Esta podría parecer algo malo pero ella le gustaba debido a que, en cierta manera, muchas veces el acento atención y siempre que decía en voz alta alguna de sus locuras la gente se lo tomaba a bien bajo el pretexto de que simplemente Korra era Korra.

-Fresón - la llamó por su apodo pero en ese mismo momento, se sonrojo uno y rectificó - Asami.

-Puedes decirme Fresón - la tranquilizó - De hecho, Suki y Toph me conocieron como fresón.

-Bueno, eso ahora no importa - resopló profundamente casi hasta que todo rastro de oxígeno desapareció de los pulmones.

Todos comenzaron a preocuparse ante tal actitud que no era normal en ella. Incluso la joven heredera se preocupó al ver cómo Korra pasaba sus manos por sus brazos como si quisiera relajar su cuerpo.

"¿Habrá vuelto a estropear la televisión de su cuarto?", fue lo primero que pensó la joven Sato debido a que recordó cómo hacía nueve días la chica quiera mismo estaba postrado en silla de ruedas le pedía perdón por romper el aparato. Lejos de enfadarse, a Asami le parecía tierno a una chica ya adulta cabizbaja y disculpándose con un sollozo infántil.

-Gracias por cuidarme - dijo en voz alta de forma tan rápida que sus palabras trastabillaron en su boca - Muchas gracias.

Aquella declaración enterneció al todas las asistentes y Asami tuvo que poner una mano cerca de su pecho para intentar calmar aquel galopante corazón que había dejado de retumbar con preocupación y ahora tamborileaba de sorpresa.

-Sé que ya te lo dije y sé que soy muy orgullosa - señaló a sus amigas - Ellas lo sabe muy bien.

-Es cierto - dijo Suki quien estaba casi sin palabras.

-Me has cuidado, me ha extraído tu casa, me has dado cobijo y no has pedido nada cambio. Me sorprende que haya alguien tan bondadoso como tu y casi no me lo creo. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida por ello y que espero poder ayudarte algún día. Sé que mi gratitud no significa gran cosa para alguien que tiene tanto - señaló vagamente todo el apartamento - , pero si algún día puedo devolverte el favor, creéme que lo haré.

Todas se quedaron calladas, con los ojos enormemente abiertos y sin poder decir nada. Katara tenía la mandíbula descolgada ante el hecho de haber visto a una bravucón adorable como Korra decir algo tan hermoso y tan profundo. Por otro lado, Kuvira se mantenía casi impasible sin discernir si lo que acababa de oír era verdad o una actuación digna de un premio.

Asami mostraba un rostro casi al borde de las lágrimas debido a las palabras tan hermosas que le habían regalado. Para ella, estas palabras y el hecho de haber ayudado a cambiar la vida de alguien, era algo más hermoso. En parte había obtenido aquello que ansiaba buscar desde que topó con aquella rockera con tendencias suicidas en el borde del puente, pero ahora sabía que solamente había incursionado en lo que era Korra.

-Creéme que lo agradezco - sollozo buscando un pañuelo y limpiándose levemente una lágrima que había amenazado con suicidarse por su rostro - Es algo precioso y te juro que es un placer saber que estás bien.

-No eres como los ricachones de las series de televisión y las películas.

-Hay gente adinerada que se comporta así - aclaró la heredera para hacer honor a la verdad - Por fortuna, yo disto mucho de considerarme una persona así.

Katara estrecho la mano derecha de Asami entre las suyas como muestra de afecto.

-No eres así y sabes que estoy muy agradecida porque atendiese es mi petición.

-No hay de que.

-Además - Azul aun tenía más que añadir - Mi novio, Zuko, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por él y por su familia. Además quiere disculparse por la actitud que tuvo su hermana. Azula no es una mala persona, pero es una chica con muchísimo carácter y un gran sentido de la lealtad.

-No dudo de ambas cosas - sobre todo no dudaba de lo primero.

-Cuando supo donde estaba Korra, enloqueció - explicó Suki - Incluso hasta dos semanas sin hablarnos a nosotras.

-Eso es exagerado.

-Ya se le pasará - toph se mostraba bastante tranquila - En el fondo sabe que hicimos lo correcto. Sabe que no teníamos tiempo y que no nos iban a ceder la custodia de Korrita.

-Habláis de mí como si no estuviera - se quejaba la afectada.

-¿Quién ha hablado? - se mofó Toph con su clásico carácter ácido.

-Ella sabe que hicimos lo correcto - las ignoró Kabuki para seguir en el ejercicio de defender a su amiga ausente - Ella es muy consciente de que hicimos lo correcto y necesario pero eso no quita que no le guste. El problema de chispas.

-¿Chispas?.

-Su apodo - prosiguió - Como iba diciendo, sin problemas el hecho de tener que aceptar que no siempre podemos solucionar todo dentro del grupo y que no teníamos medios para ello.

-Hasta yo se lo dije - añadió Korra - Solamente que es muy terca y le cuesta aceptar cuando no tiene razón.

-Cuando se fue, se disculpó - aclaró la heredera, recordando aquel incómodo intento de disculpa.

Azula se había disculpado entre farfullos ininteligibles y evidentes muestras de incomodidad. Finalmente se rindió al hecho de que le había prometido a su amiga convaleciente que se disculparía. Lo hizo, de forma seca y rápida, añadiendo un: " Lo siento mucho. Te prometo que no volvere molestarte ni vendré por aquí". La joven Sato hubiera querido decirle que podía volver a pasarse para saludar a Korra pero lo cierto era que después de aquella nefasta primera impresión, Asami se encontraba más tranquila sin que aquella mujer estuviera cerca.

-Eso es un logro - sonreía Toph ante la idea de que alguien con tanto orgullo, Azula pidiese perdón - Me hubiera encantado estar presente.

-No podría verlo - comentó Kuvira, justo antes de darse cuenta del comentario tan desacertado que había dicho - Perdona.

-Pero podría oírlo - bromeó - Relax, a decir verdad no me importa mucho ese tipo de comentarios cuando es alguien que se nota que no lo hace con mala intención.

-Le juro que fue un lapsus.

-Lo sé - la calmaba - Por el tono de tu voz puedo notar que en verdad lo habías dicho sea mala intención. Cuando te diste cuenta te disculpastes con un tono muy arrepentido.

-Kuvira, deberías ser más cuidadosa con mis invitadas - le pidió Asami -Toph, te pido que la perdones y a ella también

-Discúlpeme - no volver a pasar.

-No tiene importancia - volvió a añadir la chica invidente que no parecía para no afectada con aquel desliz - Me da igual.

Al poco rato llegó Pema con los refrigerios que habían pedido en una bandeja, junto a una selección de pastas y canapés para degustar. Kabuki y Azul observaron sorprendidas el decorado exquisito de una bandeja que semejaba estar hecha de plata, algo que ellas sólo habían podido ver en películas. Las tazas de té estaban engalanadas con un diseño minimalista de color lila, a juego con la tetera de panza redondeada donde se encontraba el té.

-Señorita, siento decirle que tendremos que usar los vasos de whisky - decía la asistente.

-¿Tenemos vasos de whisky?.

-Sí - mostró unos vasos bajos de base ancha y acabado levemente cuadrangular - Un amigo de su padre se los regaló y siempre han estado aquí. Es reconfortante darles un uso, aunque no sea para una bebida espirituosa.

"Por mi podrían llenar el vaso de whisky", pensó Toph. No obstante, optó por callar a sabiendas de que Suki y Katara le llamarían la atención. En realidad ella era peor que Korra pero les haría perdonar por el hecho de ser invidente, además de que ya daban por hecho de que agudizó su sentido del humor al carecer de la vista.

-Aqui tiene, querida - dijo Pema acercándole a la joven Beifong el vaso.

Pema conocía en personaa Lin Beifong. Conocía la rudeza, la rectitud, la inflexibilidad y la seriedad de su personalidad, algo que resultaba inexistente en su hija. De no saber que aquella joven era la hija de Lin, jamás él hubiera sospechado.

-Muy amable - agradeció palpando lentamente la mesa intentando toparse con el vaso.

Kuvira se movió para acércarle el vaso a la chica invidente, con el mejor de los buenos deseos.

-Déjame - le pidió - Me gusta hacer todo lo que puedo yo sola.

Ella nunca se había sentido despreciada y a veces comparecía la gente al ver el mundo únicamente con la vista e ignorar el resto de sensaciones que a ella le invadían.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención.

-Tranquila, Kuvira - por fin tomo entre sus manos el vaso y lo acercó hacia ella - Mucha gente lo hace y ya estoy acostumbrada. Me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma.

-Entiendo.

-Es muy loable - en verdad Asami estaba verdaderamente sorprendida de aquella actitud de superación.

-Para mi es normal - parecía que la bandida ciega agradecida ser el centro atención.

-Incluso te aprovechas - dijo disgustada Suki - Tú eliges la ropa más horrible y luego la gente cree que te miento para que vistas con ese tipo de camisetas.

-Perdona, pero es que me divierto mucho y tampoco es algo tan malo.

La joven heredera no podía ni tan siquiera pensar cómo demonios una joven carente del donde la vista podía elegir la ropa que vestía, y más aún podía elegir las camisetas con motivos disparatados que solía llevar. Ahora mismo, Toph vestía una camiseta de un brillante amarillo con un hombre con lentes oscuras que Asami no reconocía. Sin embargo nadie que ser un genio para deducir que podía ser tomada como algo insultante debido a su parecido con invidente con lentes oscuras que le cubrirse en los ojos.

-Una pregunta, ¿Cómo elige ella las camisetas?.

-Suki no sabe mentir y siempre que intenta mentir se le nota mucho en la voz - explicaba de tal forma que semejaba que la chica intentaba imitar al famoso detective que vivía en Baker Street - Mi oído está entrenado y me es muy sencillo notar como titubea intentando ordenar una mentira su cabeza.

-Así que yo he renunciado intentar mentirle y simplemente sufro ante el hecho de que los dependientes del miren mal.

Mientras hablaban de la extraordinaria capacidad de Toph, una cualidad que semejaba haber saltado de las viñetas , Kuvira observaba la hora en su reloj. Había prometido a Opal que iría a recogerla si todo iba bien y a decir verdad le apetecía mucho poder sorprenderla. Sin embargo, sus obligaciones profesionales eran algo que no iba a desatender.

-Si deseas ir te puedes hacerlo - le dijo su jefa - Te prometo que no va a pasar nada. Además, si necesito algo tengo a la seguridad del edificio.

-No se preocupe - no iba ignorar sus obligaciones.

-Bueno - Korra quería un poco de atención y ponerse al día con sus amigas - Contadme, ¿qué tal los exámenes?.

-Yo he aprobado todo - celebraba sonriente Katara - Me volverán a dar la beca

-Genial, Azul - Korra de un pequeño salto en su silla.

-Felicidades - añadió Asami, contagiada por la felicidad.

-Si tengo suerte podría intentar optar a una beca mayor y no tener que seguir trabajando en la bolera - llevaba varios años haciendo turnos ocasionales en la bolera para costearse su vida - Cuando mejores podríamos ir a hablar con los jefes y que tú me sustituyas permanentemente.

-Estaría bien - pese a todo no sonaba muy convencida.

Katara supo perfectamente que aunque su amiga amaba la bolera el recuerdo de aquel incidente aún le molestaba. Era lo mejor intentar darle un refuerzo positivo para que recordarse que la bolera la apreciaban.

-Estoy seguro de que les encantaría tenerte.

Korra era una chica que a veces se descontrolada un poco, lo que no era algo que los clientes agradecíesen. Aun así, Oyaji adoraba aquella vivacidad. El dueño de la bolera sabía mejor que nadie lo que era no llegarán quejar del todo en lugar, siendo él un enamorado de una época y de un lugar que no vivió.

\- Me dijeron que tenían un helado Cadillac Rocky Road Special para ti.

Debe estar sentado en el que ya silla de ruedas, se hubiera caído. Aquella copa del lado era, sin duda alguna, una tentación para cualquiera. Helado de chocolate relleno de malvavisco y nueces; acompañado de un helado de vainilla relleno de bizcocho y almendra. A esta dupla de placer había que añadirle una tercera bola de helado a elección del cliente, una base de bizcocho, crema batida, sirope de chocolate y sirope de caramelo. A los clientes que pedían dicho lado se les daba una taza de chocolate caliente muy espeso. Aquella taza de chocolate era para que los clientes decidiera si preferían tomar la después o rociar con el chocolate toda aquella copa enorme de helado y que así se fundirse antes; creando una deliciosa masa de sabor.

-Podriamos ir a hablar con ellos cuando yo mejore - afirmó convencida.

Era muy sencillo chantajear a Korra con comida y más si la comida era algo tan dulce delicioso como un Cadillac Rocky Road Special.

-¿Esta tan delicioso? - la joven Sato se vio forzado a preguntar al ver cómo salivaba.

-Es tan delicioso como tus bombones de chica rica - afirmó la bajista intentando recuperar, sin fortuna, la compostura.

Katara extrajo del bolsillo de la camisa azul que llevaba su teléfono y, después de rebuscar en sus archivos, pudo mostrarle a la heredera una imagen de aquel helado. Ante la visión de aquella gigantesca masa dulce, Asami no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sorprenderse. Era tan grande que la chica que ocupaba prácticamente una cuarta parte de la bandeja donde estaba siendo transportado, lo que evidenciaba el enorme tamaño de aquel helado.

-¿Para cuantas personas es?.

-Para los que se quiera.

-En mi caso, solo para mi - afirmó con rotundidad Korra.

-Estas tan animada que tal vez sólo necesites helado - Kuvira no podía sonreír ante el hecho de haber una joven ya adulta comportarse como una niña pequeña.

-No sabes nada, Kuv - semejaba tierra mismo estaba dando una cátedra sobre postres - Un helado así es para ocasiones especiales. Si se toma se todos los días perdería la magia. La ocasión especial, junto con el sabor del helado, es lo que hace que sepa aun mas delicioso.

-¿Ya no soy Kuv-Kuv? - se le notaba cierto retintín en su tono, como queriendo semejar una amenaza que nos se toman serie sí misma pero que sigue siendo tremendamente mortal.

-Siempre serás Kuv-Kuv. Desde que nos conocimos lo eres - semejaba que esta vez el helado ganado la partida al tono amenazante escondido entre palabras educadas.

-Me gusta el apodo. Kuv-Kuv. Te queda bien - Toph daba su beneplácito ha dicho apodo - Yo también te llamaré Kuv-Kuv.

La escolta quiso haberse quejado y haber reclamado que no acortasen su nombre, pero supo que aquella batalla estado pérdida y simplemente aceptó el hecho en silencio. Por momentos Korra semejaba temerle, pero es una impedía que presentarse batalla.

-Por cierto, pies ligeros, ¿cómo estas? - Suki quería saber más del progreso de su amiga.

Después de aquella pregunta, todas se quedaron calladas a la espera de alguna novedad. Korra, sin querer decir nada, decidió que era mejor que los actos hablasen y esbozando una sonrisa, ladeada y socarrona, comenzó a mover levemente sus piernas. Ante la atónita mirada del público la bajista fue capaz, con gran dificultad y no menos molestias, de avanzar pie tembloroso hacia el suelo. Los chispazos que regaban los muslos de sus piernas le decían que sus músculos aún estaban entumecidos, pero la sensación de poder mover por su propia voluntad sus piernas era algo que le hacía querer empujar su limitó un poco más. Ya afianzado el pie derecho en el suelo, avanzó el izquierdo hasta que estar paralelo con su pareja. Se escucharon algunos sonidos de asombro cuando comenzó a mover lentamente los tobillos y las rodillas para notar como los músculos entraba en calor, casi notando la sangre fluir y oxigenar sus adormecidos miembros. Me interesándose para lo que iba hacer, algo que había imaginado durante mucho tiempo y tierra por fin podía exhibir, Korra respiró hondo para calmar su pulso y comenzó a levantarse de la silla.

"Vamos, Korra. Tu Puedes", pensó para así poder darse ánimos a sí misma. Sus brazos se aferraban a la silla y tenían como misión sostener el peso de su cuerpo mientras ella recuperaba la noción del equilibrio. Poco a poco notaba como el fluir en sus piernas le daba fuerzas y como notaba que podía obtener el control de su cuerpo. Finalmente, después de unos segundos bastante angustiosos, se desprendió por completo de la silla y se irguió por completo; no sin antes tambalear dubitativa ante las molestas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y su propia estatura. Ni siquiera ella esperaba sorprenderse de su tamaño, aunque el doctor ya le había advertido de que la sensación que iba a tener al erguirse iba a ser similar a la de estar al borde de un precipicio.

"Joder. Tenías razón, doc. Es como si el suelo estuviera muy lejos", pensó al recordar las palabras de mercancía del fisioterapeuta. Cuando las oyó pensaba que el hombre estaba exagerando y ahora comprobaba que estaba siendo completamente sincero. El doctor no se había equivocado y la sensación era algo verdaderamente extraño para ella.

-¡Ta-ra! - bromeó Korra al fingir aquel clásico sonido de truco exitoso de los cabarets.

Durante cinco segundos no hubo palabra alguna de nadie, para terminar aquel silencio, exclamaciones alegría y aplausos de felicidad. El jubilo era contagioso y únicamente se escuchaban palabras de elogio dichas a la vez una encima de otra, para terminar con una ovación iniciada por Kabuki y a la que le siguió animadamente Asami.

-¡Korra!, ¡Korra!, ¡Korra! - arengaban las chicas al unísono.

La joven heredera aplaudía en una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo, mientras que su escolta daba palmadas desganadas y se mostraba incómodo ante tal bullicio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se podía ver a la heredera con actitud despierta y vital, en contraparte con la de su guardaespaldas.

A Kuvira no le agradaba mucho la presencia de aquella mujer que consideraba una drogadicta, pero mucho menos le gustaba aquel alboroto. Una mujer como ella solamente se relajaba cuando su trabajo terminaba. Sin embargo, incluso ellas alegraba de que las desgracias que había sufrido aquella joven fueran mitigándose y que por fin pudiera tener control sobre su cuerpo. Podía ser un perro guardián pero no estar hecho de piedra.

Korra, sonriente ante las caras alegría que ovacionaban, se aventuró a dar dos pequeños pasos y a hacer una leve reverencia, lo cual la desequilibró. Aunque sólo trastabilló pudo notar como algo la sostenía con mucha fuerza por debajo de las axilas. Podía ver cómo un par de delgados brazos envueltos en un jersey de color lila, se aferraban con fuerza a ella. Al mirar por encima del hombro pudo confirmar que era Asami la que había saltado como una pantera para ganarla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor un de Korra intentando servir de apoyo a la bajista.

-Fresón - susurró - Estoy bien

La joven heredera abrazaba aquel cuerpo definido con sus frágiles y blancos brazos, sin darse cuenta de que aquello simplemente había sido un susto.

-Perdón - se disculpó y aflojó levemente el agarre sin dejar de soltar.

Comprendiendo que la joven Sato no iba a ceder en su empeño hasta que ella no estuviese de nuevo sentado en la silla, Korra retrocedió muy lentamente hasta que encontró de nuevo la silla.

-Con cuidado.

-Tranquila, fresón.

La mujer de tez morena que sonrojo el ver cómo sus rostros estaban casi pegados y pudo notar levemente el perfume a base de jazmín que la empresaria llevaba. No podía negar que aquella mujer era verdaderamente hermosa y eso hizo que aquella situación ante sus amigas la avergonzarse un poco.

Korra dio por finalizado su espectáculo y volvió anclada comodidad de su silla, mientras su benefactora la sostenía ignorando las palabras de la joven e intentando no fijarse en y aquellos pristinos ojos.

-Nos has dado un susto - le reprochó Azul para luego sonreír - y también nos es dado una enorme alegría.

-Coincido - afirmó Suki mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Por la expectación que el sonido de dos opciones; o se ha puesto de pie o su silla se ha convertido en un robot gigante - bromeaba ante el hecho de que todas las personas se habían fijado en algo que ella no podía ver.

-Perdón - aclaró Kabuki que hacía las veces de transcritora de su compañera de piso - Es la primera opción. Korra se ha puesto de pie.

-Genial; aunque tengo que decir que lo del robot gigante sonaba muy bien.

Después que un coro de risas producidas por aquel jocoso comentario, Asami intentó contener la emoción que repiqueteaba en su pecho. Este era el primer paso para poder decir con una sonrisa que había cumplido el objetivo que se autoimpuso en aquel puente; salvar la vida de la persona que les dio un regalo sin conocerla.

Tal era el cúmulo de sensaciones que recorrían el ser de la joven Sato que terminó perdiendo una pantufla debajo de la mesa. Es intentar encontrar la pantufla tientas, usando su pie descalzo de forma sutil, no tuvo fortuna y simplemente terminó alejando más de ella el calzado. En una situación normal se agacharía y la agarraría con las manos, pero teniendo invitados aquello era algo más que complicado. No quería quedar mal ni dejar en entredicho sus modales así que simplemente guardó la compostura con total estoicidad, esperando que nadie se diese cuenta de como intentaba mover aquella pieza de calzado.

-¿Quién hace ruido? - preguntó todo inclinando levemente la cabeza para captar de forma más clara la procedencia de aquel sonido.

Aquella inocente pregunta hizo que la joven de tez marmórea y ojos esmeralda se congelase da vergüenza, intentando fingir que aquello no le concernía. Al mismo tiempo, la delatora movía muy levemente la cabeza para intentar cuadrar con mayor exactitud la procedencia del sonido.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la escolta, algo sorprendida por aquel despliegue de cualidades.

Por mucho que le avergonzarse admitirlo, Kuvira no había escuchado absolutamente nada.

-Alguien que estaba delante movía algo debajo de la mesa - contestaba la bandido ciega, haciendo honor a la creencia popular de que las personas visualmente impedidas tenía el resto sentidos tremendamente desarrollados.

Antes de someterse a la humillación de ser desenmascarada, Asami alzó la mano como si de un condenado a muerte se tratase.

-Intento agarrar la pantufla que se ha colado debajo de la mesa de té - y ni tiempo tuvo determinar la frase antes de que se iniciase la búsqueda.

Suki y Katara se agacharon a buscar la esquiva pieza de calzado que yacía debajo de la mesa. No la habían dado ningún importancia al titubeo de Asami y sencillamente habían decidido ayudar en el rescate de la pantufla.

-Ya la tengo - anunció Kabuki casi tumbando parte de su cuerpo para agarrar la pantufla - No se escapará de mi.

Finalmente tomó la zapatilla de color rosa y se la entregó a su legítima dueña que gozaba de un tono rojizo en las mejillas del mismo tono que el de sus labios.

-Bonitas pantuflas, Asami.

-Gracias - dijo rápidamente antes de volver a colocarse el calzado de forma apresurada.

Notando la incomodidad de su anfitriona ante tal hecho, Katara intentó entender que la mayoría de eventos a los que asistía la joven heredera eran reuniones formales que distaba mucho del ambiente relajado de su grupo.

-Son lindas - intentaba que no sentirse tan mal.

-Y tiene unos pies lindos - añadió Korra para sorpresa de todas, que se quedaron calladas bastante sorprendidas de aquel comentario.

Queriendo defenderse de aquellas miradas que la juzgaban por lo que acababa de decir, la bajista se cruzó de brazos y endureció.

-¿Qué?. Saben que tengo esa clase de gustos. Solamente era un comentario.

-Según dicen siempre tienes unos pies del hombre - bromeó despreocupada Toph - Resulta normal que tu sepas diferenciar un pie hermoso.

-Es verdad - añadió Kabuki queriendo poner un clavo más en aquel ataúd.

-¿A quién le importan los pies? - alegó en su defensa la bajista - Son sólo para caminar.

Temiendo que aquella conversación se volviese tan extraña como zafia, llegando a rondar lo vulgar, Azul intentó redireccionar la conversación. Sabía perfectamente que sus amigas podían empezar hablando de pies y terminar hablando sobre el arte intrínseco que hay en el gesto de eructar el alfabeto.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que Asami nos hable de sus gustos? - por fortuna para ella, todas solían callarse cuando hablaba - La música sería un buen comienzo.

-Nos conocimos gracias a la música - dijo Suki con cierto aire de solemnidad.

-No - la quiso corregir Korra - Os conoció por mi y por el imbécil de mi ex.

-Ya lo sé, pero indirectamente el grupo y la música tenían que ver.

-Y la puta de Ginger también - añadió sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba en un ambiente adinerado, con una joven rica, y que aquellas expresiones verán afectadas.

-Perdón, perdón. Quería decir prostituta.

"No esta mejorando", pensaba la joven salto mientras esbozaba una educado y forzaba sonrisa.

-¡Korra! - le llamó la atención Katara.

-¿Qué?. ¿Tenía score?.

-¡No! - se lava las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Señorita de compañía?. ¿Meretriz? - no sabía cómo debía llamar a una persona como su antiguo compañero de piso en ese tipo de ambiente.

"Joder, Azul, ya no tengo sinónimos", pensó la chica de tez morena en silla de ruedas, "debía de haberle preguntado a Fresón".

-Mejor no debías haberla llamado así - aclaró la vocalista con un tono que evidenciaba que su paciencia llegaba su límite.

-¡Pero si lo es!.

Puede que fuera por aquel desparpajo, aquella expresión boba, o aquel infructuoso intento de modales; pero Asami comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Sin quererlo estaba siendo víctima de aquella fuerza superior que envolvía de locura a Kiyoshi.

-Mejor que la llame como quiera - concluía la joven empresarial mientras se calmaba.

-Me sorprende que sepa lo que es una meretriz - Kuvira estaba visiblemente sorprendida ante aquel detalle.

-A mi me sorprende que sepa que existe esa palabra - inquirió Toph.

-Si me disculpan - se levantó la heredera - ,tengo que ir al servicio.

Aprovechando que su jefe se estaba levantando, la escolta se irguió para aceptar el ofrecimiento inicial del empresario.

-Señorita Sato.

-Llámame Asami - corrigió.

-Asami - por muchas veces que le dijera se sentía sintiendo incómoda para tratar a su jefa que una forma tan informal - ¿Cree que me necesitará en lo que queda de noche?.

-Puedes irte sin problema alguno.

-No vamos a hacer un ritual mágico en la sala - bromeó Korra.

Aquella broma hubiera preocupado a la guardaespaldas, pero las amigas de la bajista semejaban bastante más calmadas y sensatas que ella.

-Iré a la recepción para informarme - decidió.

-¿Seguro que no quieres irte? - por mucho que se le ofrecieran, ella tenía responsablidad que cumplir y no iba ignorar sus obligaciones.

Opal debería esperar a otra ocasión y al menos tendrían una charla telefónica bastante agradable.

-Estoy completamente segura, señorita. No tengo otras obligaciones que atender - nadie tenía por qué saber de su vida privada.

Abotonándose la chaqueta se preparó para marcharse y llamar a Opal.

-Ha sido un placer - se despidió de las invitadas de su jefa, para después girar sobre sus talones y poner rumbo a la puerta.

Aprovechando el momento despedidas de Kuvira, Asami apuro el paso para atender sus necesidades fisiológicas y dejó a solas a las integrantes de Kiyoshi.

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí, chicas. Este lugares bastante aburrido - dijo Korra.

-Pero si tienes internet de banda ancha, Netflix y tu propia televisión - Katara estaba bastante sorprendida de aquellas declaraciones - Sin contar la televisión que rompiste.

-Fue un accidente - alegó - y quiero decir que a veces me siento sola.

-Puede intimidar pero, ¿has probado hablar con Asami? - Azul sentía que no debía dar información de una conversación con la joven heredera, pero creía que aquello podía ser beneficioso para ambas.

-Un par de veces.

-No es bueno que te encierres - el tono de Suki era tajante cual cuchilla - Nunca más. Ella te ayuda y deberías conocerla.

-Ya la conozco.

Aquellas excusas de niña pequeña cansaron a Kabuki. Korra siempre encontraba la forma de defender su postura y alegar que no hacía nada malo.

-¿La conoces hablando un par de veces?.

-Sé que suena difícil de creer.

-Imposible - añade Toph.

-Eres como Shiro - afirmó la joven de cabello castaño.

-¿Quién?.

-Un perro que recogimos cuando yo era pequeña - explicó Kabuki, sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar a su primera mascota - El el pobre estaba magullado cuando mi Padre lo trajo. Era blanco como la nieve y tan delgado que parecía que sí va a romper.

Le tomó tiempo recuperar la compostura al recordar los débil y frágil que se veía el que sería su primer gran amigo.

-Temblaba y gruñía a todo el que se acercaba. No mordía, simplemente estaba asustado y no quería conocer a nadie. Mi padre le construyó una caseta y yo le llevaba comida todos los días, pero él siempre se escondían su caseta.

Resumen tenía la percepción diaria que sufría al no poder a caricia al que ahora su perro debido al temor que este sentía por cualquier ser humano.

-No quería conocernos y simplemente se limitaba a ser educado para obtener la comida - un sentimiento de congoja le dificultad para hablar - Incluso llevarle al veterinario es un infierno y mi padre tardaba veinte minutos en ponerle la correa.

Paradójicamente, Shiro se comportaban la veterinaria y apenas se movía. Algunas veces era casi como si su padre estuviera llevando un animal disecado de los poquísimos movimientos que hacia Shiro.

-Un día, tenía mucha fiebre y aun así corrió para evitar la corredera. Casi muere por la fiebre y tuve que robar llorando a mi padre para que pudiera quedarse a dormir en mi cama - se sentía tonta al recordar aquel momento - Con lo tradicional es que gran en mi familia resultado sorprendente que mi padre aceptase, pero yo era su princesa. Dormimos juntos por tres días.

-¿Murió?.

-No - afirmó con una sonrisa y los ojos acuosos - Vivió. Pasados tres días sin salir de mi habitación, comenzó a ser más amigable y entendió que nosotros no queríamos hacerle daño. Había pasado varios meses con nosotros y se habían perdido todos los planes que quería hacer en verano con mi perro, pero estaba vivo. Después de aquello, siempre dormíamos juntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Korra sabía de lo que se trataba pero prefería ignorarlo.

-Que no está bien que solamente te preocupes por el techo que te cobija y la comida que llena tu estómago. Debes conocer a la persona que te brinda su amabilidad porque puede que por miedo que comporte es como Shiro.

Aquella historia hizo palidecer a la bajista, algo más que destacable debido a su piel morena. Sin saber qué decir o que refutar para evitar tener que aceptar su error, optó por el silencio como único medio de afrontar la verdad. No solamente se había quedado ya callada, sino que las otras tres chicas habían quedado completamente sorprendidas después de escuchar tal historia. Katara sabía que ninguna de ellas podía darle un ejemplo tan palpable como el de Shiro, así que decidió dejar que su amiga asimílase los conceptos.

-Es difícil - no quiso decir nada más.

-¿Asami es guapa? - de repente Toph rompió aquella calma con una pregunta tan descarada y fuera de lugar que las otras tres se quedaron mirando.

Kabuki estaba segura de que, incluso siento ciega, tenía que sentir tres miradas clavándose en ella.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Korra.

-Curiosidad.

-Sí - afirmó la bajista con un tono levemente avergonzado al recordar fugazmente aquella noche que pasaron juntas - , pero ¿por qué lo quieres saber?.

-Por si acabas en su cama como el perro de Suki.

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones:**

Como dije, iba a esforzarme para poder lazar este capítulo cuanto antes y así alegraros la semana. Espero que la sorpresa sea agradable para todos y disfruten de esta improvisada reunión.

Aprovecho para recordar que solo acepto peticiones y encargo con donación previa a mi blog. Por favor, entended que apenas tengo tiempo y esa es una forma de diferenciar los que te halagan, de los que no les importa rascarse el bolsillo por obtener lo que quieren. Es más una medida disuasoria que otra cosa, pero acepto el hecho de que quien aporta una cuantía económica debe obtener algo a cambio.


	47. 47: Maratón de series

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

–Quiero pedir perdón por el retraso pero estas semanas he estado muy ocupado–

**Esta semana han cumplido: fio, Jodie, Denisse, Himawari Rei, Paola Renteria, Layla y Carmen. Muchísimas felicidades.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie–Roo** (¿qué puedo decir que no te diga siempre? Sabes que adoro tu cariño y tus reviews llenas de cariño. Muchas gracias) **Roselangley02**(Como siempre, riéndome contigo y a tu costa. Suerte con Asu 2.0) **deadend******7****(Asami es hermosa y todos queremos un Asami así en nuestras vidas) **Jaydisita,0189 **(Van sobrellevando su relación y poco a poco se hará más profunda) **Alexandraarcher** (Pon una Toph–Troll en tu vida. Con extra de comentarios absurdos y alusiones a la ceguera) **Aile1323 ** (Gracias!, ya mejoró el tiempo y ahora hace calor. Se esta muy bien, la verdad, con estos 23 grados) **HanelblumaTuna **(Gracias, tu me alegras con tus reviews. Animo en tu próximo proyecto) **PASTO **(Toph es como una pasto pero ciega. Piénsalo)** ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumplí con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **soulwolf dark **(Muchas gracias por tu review y por tomarte un tiempo en escribirme algo positivo) (Toph es muy directa y Asami muy linda) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Espero que estes bien. Mucho animo y el apoyo será por siempre) **Gekko**(Poder pandita) **AvatarYumiko **(Me encanta la idea de poder mejorar tu día. Si opal es tu hija, ¿Entonces eres Suyin?) **Zhyo **(toph y Kuv–kuv son el duo incordia–korra. Pensé en ellas así) **Berenice GS **(Muchas gracias por todo y por los ánimos. Mucha suerte con la mudanza y la aventura de vivir sola. Mucho animo con las prácticas) **Berry92 **( Shiro, lord comander) **LupitaAzucena** (soy malvado y pícaro. Ya lo sabes) **Jiore **(Adoro que tengas en consideración lo que escribo y me alegro de que te guste) O**bini ****(Me encanta ver que estas de nuevo aquí. Te extrañaba. Eres de mis primeras lectoras y eso toca el corazón)**** Eclair Rozen**(Toph tiene ese punto de sabiduría, locura y ganas de molestar, exclusivos en ella) **Saraibalam **(Te extrañaba por aquí. Creo que no te veo desde el 41 o 42. Me alegra saber que estas bien y te agradezco el apoyo.) **Eowyn Eliriam Yue **(Ahora tienes que estar de vacaciones así que, ¡Felices vacaciones!. Ahora descansa, relájate y lee cuanto quieras. Te lo has ganado )_ Avatar _(Gracias por los cuatro comentarios pero con uno solo por capítulo llegaba. Muy amable y gracias)

**Capítulo 47**

Oscuridad, miedo, terror. Un rincón sucio, un suelo polvoriento, la luz matinal colándose por debajo de una puerta de color amarillo. No podía escuchar nada más allá de gaviotas y mar. El inconfundible sonido del mar chocando contra las rocas. Hacia calor, estaba sudando, pero ella solo notaba un escalofrío bajando por su espalda como una punzada venenosa.

La puerta se abrió y podía escuchar el retumbar inconfundible de una batería. redoble, bombo, platos, redoble; y entras las guitarras. La gente grita y corea siguiendo el compás, convirtiendo todo ello en una guerra entre el grito del público y los altavoces de la banda. Le gustaba más aquel sónido. Se sentía más reconfortada con los decibelios de un escenario.

Un sonido constante retumbaban sus oídos, el clásico pitido del alarma que indicaba que la hora de despertar y que la sacaba de aquel mundo de sensaciones y recuerdos enredados. Poco a poco, Korra iba abriendo los párpados, sobresaltada por el sonido agudo que estaba escuchando y esperándolo segundos hasta cerciorarse de que no sería en los brazos de Morfeo. Generalmente se hubiera quejado de tener que levantarse, puesto que odiaba madrugar, pero en esta ocasión que ser decía no seguir caminando por sus sueños. Sueños que ahora mismo se mezclaban con el malestar muscular de aquellos despertares.

–Calla, maldito – gruñó la joven de piel morena en voz baja mientras agarraba el terminal que brillaba intermitentemente – Es la última vez que debajo una aplicación luminosa como despertado.

Debido a que ya solía rezongar un rato antes de levantarse, ignorando casi durante un minuto el constante pitido del alarma, había decidido bajar consigo una aplicación que convertía la pantalla del terminal en una serie de destellos que sonaban al compás de aquel molesto tono. Cuando la instalo había pensado que era una buena idea, pero ellos estaba arrepintiendo. Aquellos de este ellos eran verdaderamente molestos, pero por suerte pudo ponerles fin cuando logró agarrar su teléfono y desconectar la alarma.

–Puto trasto inútil – lloriqueaba mientras desconectada la alarma – Esta mierda casi me deja sorda.

Korra siempre estaba quejándose por todo cuando tenía que madrugar, algo que hacía desde que tenía uso de razón y su madre la despertado para ir a clase. Ella siempre había sido un amante del horario nocturno y de una enemiga declarada de las mañanas frías. Si de pequeña se quejaba del peso de la mochila mientras iba a clase, de mayor arrastraba los pies en señal de protesta ante el hecho de tener la que cumplir con horarios matinales.

Por fortuna para ella ya no tenía que preocuparse de aquellas frías mañanas donde salir de las sábanas era un suplicio debido a la inexistente calefacción, siendo obligada a correr lo más rápido que podía al baño. Ahora, en aquel cuarto, tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, incluyendo calefacción programable en cada cuarto. Aún le costaba muchas veces creer que estaba durmiendo en uno de esos lugares con los que soñaba de pequeña.

–Señor interruptor, ¿donde esta usted? – bromeaba la joven mientras palpaba la parece aledaña en busca del interruptor para aprender la luz.

No importaba que supiera perfectamente dónde estaba, Korra estaba luchando para lograr conectar todas sus neuronas durante ese primer minuto. Ella era de la clásica persona que siempre tardaba en estar completamente despierta y funcional justo después de despertar, aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos. Cuando se notó el tacto del interruptor, encendió las luces y agradeció el sistema de encendido gradual. Poco a poco se acostumbraba a la luz mientras se frotaba los ojos y emitía un sonoro bostezo.

En muchas ocasiones estaría maldiciendo el hecho de despertar y no poder seguir soñando, pero es una que había tenido no había sido un sueño agradable. Ella día vaso retazos que mezclaban el pasado con los miedos y ninguno de los dos llegaba a ser definitorio. Detestaba esa sensación de incomodidad que se hacían sentir aquellos sueños donde ella era una mera espectadora de lo peor que podía imaginar su mente. Al menos esta vez no había sido tan grave.

Su cuarto era ahora una colección de libros, recipientes con restos de snacks y postales de apoyo. Casi había vuelto una costumbre que cuando alguna amiga venía de visita, traían consigo alguna postal o carta escrita por otro miembro del grupo. En una forma de mostrar apoyo de un modo más personal y creativo, aunque solían hablar muy a menudo por mensajería móvil. Sin embargo, poner una carita sonriente no era lo mismo que escribir una nota de ánimo de tu puño y letra; con su consecuente carita sonriente dibujada a mano.

De entre todas esas postales debía hacerse especial mención a la postal hecha por Toph y que mezclaba un intento de escritura – algo más que loable teniendo en cuenta su situación – con un pequeño texto escrito en braille. Ni que decir que Korra desconocía por completo a que el lenguaje de puntos perforados en papel, pero había comenzado a buscar el significado por internet. Sabía perfectamente que Toph no iba a decir que ponía mensaje y estaba retando a su amiga a descubrirlo por sí sola.

Tardó todo un día en traducir aquel pequeño texto, pero le había encantado la experiencia. Durante aquella búsqueda se sintió como una arqueóloga buscando el secreto de la pirámide, o una detective intentando hallar la prueba definitiva de un caso. No obstante, lo que encontró pero mensaje que distaba mucho de ser algo tan revelador.

Pies ligeros, mejórate y no vuelvas hacer una estupidez semejante. Recuerda que estamos siempre aquí y esperamos que algún día nos hables de esa parte de ti que te esfuerzas en ignorar. Sabes que te quiero y que todas te queremos, incluso Azula. Te escribo esto en braille para poder negarlo después y porque sabes que tengo una reputación que mantener. Esperando tu bajo, Toph.

No lo admitiría ante sus amigas, mucho menos ante la propia responsable de aquella nota, pero Korra lloró de emoción cuando por fin tradujo todo el contenido de la carta. Se recostó en la cama, leyó varias veces la nota que había traducido, y lloró víctima de esa pequeña porción de su ser que a veces intentaba ignoras. Aquello se dio secreto que guardarían las paredes de su cuarto.

Decir que ese era su cuarto, haciendo referencia al artículo posesivo, le seguía sonando extraño, pero Asami y Pema no habían cesado de insistir en ello durante todos los días. Casi aceptando el hecho de que no podía contradecir a ninguna y de que aquella batalla ya estaba perdida, comenzó a llamar aquella habitación su cuarto y a aceptar el hecho de que a veces simplemente debía dejar de discutir y ceder. Esas dos mujeres podían ser muy insistentes.

–Es hora de levantarse – se arengaba a sí misma para salir de aquella cama tan cómoda.

Estilo los brazos hasta poder alcanzar las muletas que le servían de apoyo a la hora de caminar. La silla de ruedas a la que había estado anclada los últimos meses, yacía comprimida en una esquina del cuarto. Resultaba irónico el hecho de que le había cogido cierto cariño a aquella silla, pero ahora que no la necesitaba estaba pensando en donarla a alguna obra de caridad, como le había aconsejado el Doctor Wan. El mismo Doctor que le había traído las muletas y que había estado enseñando como caminar con ellas para que pudiera ir volcando más peso en aquella pierna dañada. Las lesiones musculares habían remitido y el dolor de los nervios contraídos se había disipado poco a poco; siendo la debilidad muscular y la precaución lo que ahora dictada el ritmo de su rehabilitación.

Korra había caminado con muletas anteriormente. De pequeña era una chica alocada y bastante revoltosa, que convertía cualquier momento de su vida en una aventura. Sus ganas valentía innata, unida a su poco sentido común, era la receta perfecta para el desastre. Romperse huesos no era algo que desconociera.

Afianzó su peso con la ayuda de los mangos de las muletas, los cuales estaban acolchados y eran cómodos, y poco a poco fue levantándose de la cama, con cuidado para no apoyar demasiado peso en aquella pierna maltrecha. Luego afianzaba los antebrazos en aquellas muletas canadienses y se levantaba para ir al baño. Desde que dejó de tener una sonda invadiendo su cuerpo agradecía el hecho de poder ir al baño ella sola.

–Maldito color horrible. Me va a dejar ciega – se quejaba ante el hecho de que sus muletas eran de un llamativo tono naranja – Al menos no las perderé.

En la cocina, Asami disfrutaba de un desayuno preparado de forma magistral por su asistente. Ella solía tomar desayunos muy equilibrados, pero los días que no tenía que ir a trabajar y tampoco tenía ningún plan, se daba algún capricho. Hoy ese capricho se veía reflejado en una porción de pastel de zanahoria y chocolate que Pema había preparado. Los fines de semana, la asistenta preparaba algún postre a fin de sorprender a la joven Sato y hacerla sonreír con algo tan sencillo como delicioso. En el fondo, todo el mundo deseaba poder darse un capricho de vez en cuando.

–Este pastel de zanahoria está delicioso – alabó la heredera mientras se llevaba otro pedazo la boca.

–Es usted muy amable, señorita – Pema adoraba que se le reconociera su buen hacer en la cocina – Disfruto viéndola sonreír.

–Pues con algo tan exquisito sonreiré para siempre.

–Me alegra saberlo – aunque en su mente la réplica era: " ojalá fuera verdad".

Asami se había levantado temprano para ponerse al día conciertas obligaciones que llevaban retraso. Debido a los bruscos cambios de tiempo y al estrés añadido de Korra, la salud de la heredera había flaqueado últimamente y ahora se veía obligada a ponerse al día durante el fin de semana. Era cierto que a ella no le importaba trabajar en fin de semana y que sabía que muchas personas en su situación, como Zhu Li, lo hacían bastante menudo para demostrar su valía; pero ella no tenía que hacerlo. Su propio padre le había otorgado un calendario laboral muy relajado y le había puesto a cargo de una sección secundaria de la empresa, para que así hiciera cosas de chicas con sus amigas. Se notaba lo poco que Hiroshi conocía a su hija.

De repente, ambas mujeres escucharon cómo se habría una puerta en el pasillo inferior y como éste se iluminaba, mostrando la renqueante figura de una joven en muletas. Korra vestía una camiseta con un dibujo de una champiñón de color verde y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver los vendajes y la ferula que protegía la pierna.

–Buenos días, Korra – saludó Asami, intentando sonar lo más apacible que podía.

–Buenos días, Asami – la bajista sonreía con cierta timidez al ver a su benefactora desayunando.

Un leve mohín acampó en el rostro de la joven Sato al escuchar su nombre dicho de manera tan fría. Sin decir nada, bajó la cabeza y siguió tomando su porción de pastel. Le agradaban los pequeños detalles y la forma en la que Korra le llamaba por un apodo. Ella sabía que para la chica de ojos brillantes, un apodo era algo personal y afectivo, pero Asami semejaba no estar en la lista de agraciados.

–Perdona, Fresón – corrigió la rockera al ver aquellos ojos verdes tan desangelados.

Korra se había dado cuenta de la leve decepción que había asomado por la mirada de de su bella benefactora al no escuchar de su boca aquel rocambolesco apodo que le había dado en aquel puente. Ella no quería verla cabizbaja y recordar llamarla por el nombre de aquella frutilla encarnada era algo sencillo. En respuesta, pudo una sonrisa dibujada en aquellos labios que solían vestir carmín.

–Buenos días, pequeña – saludaba la asistente con una leve reverencia – ¿Desea que le sirva el desayuno?.

–Buenos días a ti también, Pema – al contrario que su jefa, ella no había aceptado el sobrenombre amigable que le había querido otorgar Korra.

No era que una mujer como Pema careciese de sentido del humor, pero le parecía muy chabacano que le llamasen 'Gran P' o 'Miss P'. Aun sabiendo que aquellos nombres eran algo amistoso, ella no disfrutaba de escuchar cómo se referían a ella como un apodo similar al que usarían unos pandilleros para referirse a un miembro de su banda. Ella no había aprendido todos los detalles de etiqueta y cortesía, para que ahora sustituyeran su nombre por algo sacaron de un grupo de rap.

–Por favor, hazme el desayuno cuanto antes. Me muero de hambre – rogaba la joven de cabello corto mientras se sentaba lentamente, cuidando de que su maltrecha pierna no impactase contra algo.

La encargada doméstica, impecablemente vestida con su uniforme de corte clásico, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó hasta la cocina para empezar a preparar la comanda. Pema no ayudaba nunca a la señorita Korra porque sabía de la terquedaz e insistencia de la huespéd permanente del cuarto de invitados. Algo que desconocía la señorita Sato.

–¿Deseas ayuda? – se ofreció Asami, viendo lo aparatoso que era sentarse para quien le acompañaba a la mesa.

–Tranquila – comentó relajadamente – Puedo hacerlo sola.

–Bonita camiseta, ¿de qué es? – preguntaba la heredera señalando la seta de color verde.

–¿Has jugado a alguna videoconsola? – presuponía que la contestación sería negativa pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocada – Ya sabes, un fontanera, una princesa, plataformas, un monstruos tortuga grande y verde.

–Sí, ya sé – ante aquella contestación Korra tuvo ganas de aplaudir – Lo jugaba hace años con mis amigas.

–Me sorprende que te dejasen jugar a algo.

–Te sorprendería lo que una aprende a esconder – alegó, guiñando un ojo de forma pícara.

–Eres toda una villana – se mofó de forma divertida.

–Te has levantado temprano.

–Sí – finalmente pudo sentarse y acomodar su pierna – Hoy hay un maratón de una serie que me gusta.

–¿Qué serie es? – preguntó la heredera, de forma muy amable, con la intención de conocer un poco más a su huésped.

Congelada después de haber escuchado tal pregunta, Korra empezó a intentar discurrir alguna excusa. Hoy emitían un maratón especial de su serie preferida, pero le avergonzaba decir cuál era. Dicha serie resultaba ser una serie animada y no parecía ser correcto que una chica de su edad siguiera viendo series animadas. Lamentablemente ella no sabía que debía responder para salir del atolladero.

"¿Qué demonios hago?", se preguntaba a sí misma.

Por un lado, podría inventarse que quería ver cualquier otra serie matinal, pero al hacer eso podía perderse su maratón. Había pasado dos semanas para ver el clímax de la temporada y no iba a perdérselo por nada del mundo.

Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de confesar que una mujer adulta quería ver una serie de animación, algo que no le hubiera importado admitir de no ser por el aire sofisticado que emanaba Asami.

La primera opción era mala, pero quedarse sin ver el maratón era peor.

–Es una serie de animación que emiten en el Canal 5 – confesó entre murmullos, a la espera de alguna mirada crítica hubo algún comentario mordaz.

No hubo comentario alguno y tampoco hubo mirada de desaprobación. En su lugar, la joven heredera simplemente se quedó expectante a la espera de algo más. Hizo un leve gesto de hombros, animándola a seguir.

–¿Qué?.

–No me has dicho de que trata – explicó, llevándose otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

–Espera – le parece tan extraño que quería corroborarlo por segunda vez – ¿Quieres saber de qué trata?.

–Sí – afirmó con completa naturalidad. No entendía por qué Korra se sorprendía tanto ante una pregunta tan sencilla.

Pema llegó con el desayuno de la bajista. Huevos con bacon, tostadas y algo de fruta. Ante aquella danza de aromas, el estómago de la joven comenzó a rugir. En otra ocasión ya estaría devorando el desayuno, pero esta vez estaba ante una mujer de impecables modales y no quería quedar mal. Aunque llevaba meses viviendo en ese ático, se había pasado la mitad del tiempo desayunando en su cama y la otra mitad intentando ser lo más recatada posible. Pema sabía de su voracidad, pero Asami no conocía esa faceta de ella.

–¿Deseas desayunar tranquila? – preguntaba la mujer de ojos de color esmeralda.

–¿Por qué?.

–Porque se nota que tienes hambre y no quiero incomodarte con mis preguntas.

–No, no, no – en realidad agradecía algo de compañia – Podemos hablar.

–¿Estás segura? – no quería forzar la situación.

–Sí – respondió con un aire despreocupado – Lo peor de desayunar sola es tener tiempo para recordar las pesadillas.

–¿Has tenido pesadillas?.

–No – en parte decir la verdad y en parte mentía – Simplemente sueños extraños.

Ninguna de las dos sabía como empezar a hablar, o al menos de que hacerlo. Pasaron los segundos hasta que el sonido de los cubiertos rozando la vajilla dejó paso a las palabras.

–¿Al final me contarás de qué trata la serie? – la joven Sato decidió tomar la iniciativa pero su voz aun sonaba algo insegura.

Korra apartó la mirada de su plato y con los carillos llenos intentó hablar, solo para darse cuenta de que aun no había tragado la comida. Hablar con la boca llena era algo que no le importaba ante sus amigas porque todos sabían cómo era, pero ahora se encontraba ante una mujer criado en el más absoluto decoro. Se apresuró a gesticular con las manos y pedir tiempo muerto, para llenar un vaso de agua y beberlo para poder bajar mejor comida. Lejos de incomodar a la joven heredera, la estampa le hacía gracia y tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír ante tal divertida puesta en escena.

Asami sabía que la bajista se están esforzando para ser comedida en su presencia, pero se notaba demasiado que no era algo natural. Cortar detenidamente la comida no valía de nada si terminabas comiendo de forma apurada y llenándote las mejillas como si fueras una ardilla. Tampoco resultaba educado beber de un trago un vaso de agua de una forma tan ruidosa e intentar no morir ahogada en el proceso.

–Bueno – dijo la joven de tez morena con el alivio de haber tragado todo si morir en el intento – ¿De verdad quieres saber de qué trata la serie?.

–Sí – le parecía muy extraño tanta sorpresa por una simple serie de animación. No era que Korra quisiera disfrutar de un maratón de pornografía alemana, solamente era una serie animada.

–Pues va de un grupo de guardianes galácticos que luchan contra un villano a bordo de robots gigantes – en su mente el discurso era más épico de lo que sonaba en voz alta pero ahora no iba a detenerse – Los protagonistas son dos hermanos que escapan de su planeta antes de que éste se aniquilado por los villanos de la serie.

–¿Forman parte del grupo de guardianes?.

–Sí, son parte de los guardianes – explicó mientras terminaba el desayuno.

–¿Quieres verla aquí? – preguntó. De ser modo, ella podría pasar algún tiempo con Korra y y esta última no se auto– excluiría en su cuarto.

Por momentos tuvo un todo negarse pero una pantalla de Alta definición de 60 pulgadas, un sofá extremadamente cómodo y la posibilidad de poder ir a por snacks a la cocina, terminaron por convencerla.

–¿Puedo? – quería estar completamente segura – Es decir, en mi cuarto estoy bien.

–Claro que puedes. Tendrás más cerca la cocina y yo apenas veo la televisión, así que no molestas para nada – respondió, solo para envalentonarse y añadir – Me gustaría ver un rato la televisión contigo.

–¿Sí?.

–No pretendo molestar, simplemente quiero ver la serie que tanto te gusta – aclaró para intentar persuadirla – No diré nada malo de ella. Tienes ni palabra.

–Relájate, Fresón – la idea de tener con quien disfruta su serie preferida la emocionaba – Claro que puedes, pero es mejor que veas los primeros episodios. Luego decide si quieres continuar viendo la serie.

–¿El maratón es desde el primer episodio?.

–El maratón es toda esta temporada. Del primero al ultimo – dicho de esa forma parecía bastante intimidante la idea de un maratón televisivo – Yo te iré explicando algunas cosas para que no te pierdas.

–De acuerdo – sonrió el heredera, feliz ante el hecho de que por fin podría disfrutar de un poco de tiempo con su invitada sin sentir que le está obligando.

Después de que Korra terminase el desayuno, comenzó el ritual que realizaba a la hora de tener sesiones largas de serias o películas, aunque esta vez tenía compañía. La presencia de Asami le recordaba a los momentos en los cuales sus amigas y ella se juntaban para tener maratones de series o películas. En esas reuniones solían bromear y reír con comentarios graciosos en vez de ver el maratón, pero esta vez estaba dando importancia al hecho de que su acompañante no tenía ni la más remota idea de aquella serie y eso le hacia sonreír.

Raras veces Korra podía presumir de conocimientos o sentirse la maestra impartiendo clases, lo que convertía esta ocasión en algo muy especial para ella. En esos momentos se sentía como un Jedi instruyendo a un Padawan. Por otra parte, la joven heredera estaba verdaderamente impactada con la organización de la maratón. Desde el orden de los snacks y los refrescos elegidos, pasando por la colocación de cojines y la correcta distancia entre la mesa auxiliar y el sofá; todo estaba perfectamente medido para lograr recurrir a los mínimos movimientos y obtener el máximo confort.

En un principio la situación era un poco tensa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la joven Sato desconocía por completo los entresijos de la serie. La bajista se sentó a su lado y le dio una charla sobre información complementaria y trasfondo que se podía encontrar en internet sobre la serie. Pese a ser la primera temporada, el estudio había apostado muy fuerte por la interacción con su público e internet. Resultaba increíble como la joven de tez morena podía presentar ese transfondo de una forma tan emocionante y dedicada. Semejaba que en algún momento iba a ponerse de pie y empezar a saltar de la emoción, algo nada recomendable debido a su pierna.

–Entonces, según los propios creadores, las naves funcionan de forma autónoma debido a que captan la radiación de los soles – explicaba la rockera como si estuviera dando una charla en un simposio – ¿Has entendido?.

Asami no dijo nada y simplemente se quedó boquiabierta ante ese despliegue de conocimientos y fanatismo nerd. A cada capítulo que veían le siguió una pequeña charla de análisis y curiosidades por parte de Korra que hacia una función similar a los comentarios del director de un dvd. La serie el entretenida y poco a poco se fue diluyendo las barreras iniciales. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por la serie y habían comenzado a dejar caer chistes y mofas hacia los personajes, como harían cualquier pareja de amigas en una situación similar. No importaba como se bien conocido, no importaba quién había ayudado a quien, no importaba como si habían llegado a sentir la una por la otra; ahora mismo simplemente eran dos chicas disfrutando de una maratón televisiva y de una montaña de snacks.

La joven heredera tenía una sonrisa boban estampada en el rostro al disfrutar de una charla amistosa con Korra. La rockera comentaba curiosidades y hacia ruidos de expectación en algun momento impactante, siempre con la boca llena y siempre con la emoción a flor de piel. Era una chica de cabello corto la que había visto casi toda la serie y aun así seguía emocionándose con cada capítulo, mostrando una faceta de ella que Asami desconocía.

Por su parte, la joven Sato se mostraba verdaderamente interesada en la serie y en todas esas reacciones positivas que veía en la chica que tenía al lado. Semejaba que, aún en las horas más oscuras, esa niña pequeña que habitaba en Korra se negaba a morir. A algunos le podía parecer algo infantil pero a ella le parecía una cualidad muy dulce.

–Me apetece pastel de zanahoria, ¿quieres un poco? – preguntó la mujer de cabello largo y ojos verdes mientras se levantaba.

–Nunca lo he probado.

–Pues eso va a cambiar hoy – enunció sin dar posibilidad alguna de réplica – Pema hace los pasteles de zanahoria más deliciosos del mundo.

Al nombrar a la asistenta, la rockera se irguió un poco y comenzó a otear por toda la sala principal.

–¿Dónde está la señora P.?

–Le dije que podía irse – contestada la heredera desde la barra de la cocina – Así ya puede disfrutar de su fin de semana.

–Espera, ¿Le has dado el día libre? – preguntaba sorprendida desde la comodidad del sofá.

–Sí – respondió despreocupada al tiempo que quitaba la tapa de cristal de una fuente y cortaba dos pedazos de pastel.

–Debes de ser la mejor jefa del mundo – exclamó al recordar los malos momentos vividos con la mayoría de sus jefes.

Korra había vivido grande suplicios con la mayoría de sus jefes. Desde sueldos más bajos de lo pactado a proposiciones de sexo, ella había padecido de todo en el ámbito laboral.

–¿Gracias? – en realidad no sabía si agradecer el comentario o preguntar el motivo de este, pero prefirió ignorar los segundo para no ensombrecer el ambiente agradable que se había forjado en torno al maratón.

La empresaria rebuscó en un cajón, tomó un par de tenedores y volvió a en su asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala, portando dos suculentos pedazos de pastel. Estaba comenzando un nuevo episodio cuando ofreció uno de los platos a la mujer convaleciente que descansaba su pierna sobre el sofá.

–Gracias – murmuró levemente. En sus ojos había desaparecido el destello de emoción que había tenido durante horas y había sido sustituido por una mirada apagada y lánguida.

–¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Asami ante la sorpresa de aquel cambio ánimo tan repentino.

–No, nada – mintió descaradamente, clavando la vista en el pastel e ignorando la pantalla.

Era algo más que obvio que algo le había comenzado a incomodar y la forma con la intentaban no prestar atención a la pantalla era más que notoria. Sin dejar una niña que no quería mirar la ventana que había roto, como si eso fuera a reparar el mal provocado.

–Korra, por favor – se envalentonó en pedir la joven de tez pálida.

Esto semejaba algo bastante más serio de lo que podía parecer en un principio y quería intentar descubrir el motivo por el cual todo había cambiado en apenas un minuto.

–Es el capítulo.

–¿Ocurre algo malo en este capítulo?. ¿Muere algún personaje que te gusta?.

Con un quejido resignado, la rockera admitió que tenía que contestar a las preguntas, con la verdad.

–Es el último programa que vi antes de todo – las palabras no lograban salir de su boca por culpa de una mezcla de malos recuerdos y vergüenza – Antes de conocerte. Antes de todo.

–Entiendo – hubiera querido pedir perdón, pero sentía que disculparse no venía a colación.

–Joder – resopló la joven de cabello melena corta – Casi dejo a la mitad la dichosa serie por un cretino.

–Mira el lado positivo – no muy buena para comentarios graciosos, pero sentía que debía intentarlo – Ahora podrás ver el final con snacks y pastel.

Torpemente alzó el dedo pulgar como gesto de aprobación, pero solo obtuvo una mirada desconcertada de la bajista. Asami se quedó petrificada, pensando que había dicho un comentario horrible, sin saber qué hacer para solucionarlo. Lentamente bajaba el pulgar mientras pensaba cinco formas diferentes con las que disculparse, pero una sonora carcajada le sorprendió. Korra había comenzado a reír de forma estruendosa mientras copiar gestos de afirmación que había realizado la heredera.

–Hacer esos gestos se ve extraño en ti, fresón – bromeaba – Mejor limitate a alzar el meñique tomando té.

–¡Nunca he hecho tal cosa! – se defendió levemente ofendida, haciendo enmudecer a la bajista.

–¿No? – preguntaba casi escéptica – ¿Estás segura?.

–Sí – refunfuñó mientras tomaba su plato con pastel – Ni siquiera te fijas y ya piensas que lo hago.

–Deberías empezar a hacerlo para diferenciarte de la gente normal – afirmó con elocuencia – El meñique levantado es como una advertencia para los pobres.

–¿Si levantamos el meñique seré invisible o algo así? – a decir verdad, ya estaba aburrida de tantos tópicos que Korra consideraba verdad.

Cuando La bajista le preguntó por trofeos de caza, La joven empresaria casi se desmayó. La caza del zorro había sido prohibida hacía años y, además, ella odiaba la caza.

–Puede.

Antes de seguir con aquella conversación, comenzaron los spots publicitarios y la mujer convaleciente alzó los brazos al aire para celebrarlo.

–¡Anuncios! – exclamó – Hora de ir al baño.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, pero se detuvo de repente, al tiempo que se quejaba de la pierna. Una serie de respiraciones entrecortadas acompañaban a un rostro compungido y aun los puños cerrados fuertemente, mostrando así su malestar de forma muy palpable.

–¿Qué te ocurre? – se apresuró a preguntar Asami – ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?.

–No – contestaba mientras se convertía en un festival de extrañas muecas – Me ha dado un calambre muscular.

Era lógico que lo hubiera dado un tirón debido a que llevaba horas sin moverse de la comodidad de aquel sofá. Dicha muestra de pereza ahora le estaba pasando factura y la estaba torturando.

–Mierda. Duele y me estoy meando.

–¿Quieres que te un masaje? – se ofreció la joven Sato.

–Sí, por favor.

Asami se acercó al sofá donde descansaba, y ahora se quejaba, Korra. En un principio, la bajista se mostraba reticente y las mejillas sonrojadas de la heredera no ayudaban a ello, pero el malestar era demasiado y necesitaba ayuda. Con cuidado, pero con firmeza, la joven Sato comenzó a masajear la pantorilla de la otra joven, haciendo amplios circulos con las manos. Mientras palpaba la piel podía notar la musculatura, otrora bien definida, temblando debido al calambre. Korra se revolvía y frotaba su muslo con insistencia, intentando rebajar la tensión que había ido viajando hasta su cuádriceps.

–¿Te molesta también ahí?.

–Sí – después de contestar a la pregunta, la joven de ojos verdes colocó una mano en sus hombros y la invitó a reclinarse en el sofá.

La joven heredera se apartó y se despojó del jersey morado que llevaba puesto, mostrando una camiseta blanca levemente ceñida. Necesitaría estar más cómoda para masajear con mayor insistencia la pierna.

Por fortuna, ella sabía qué hacer en caso de un calambre muscular y elevó la pierna hasta apoyarla en su hombro y la estiró todo lo que pudo, para después masajear el muslo con sus manos.

–Pensaba que te molestaba la pantorrilla.

–Y lo hacia – decía entre gemidos de molestia – , pero noté como comenzaba a dolerme el muslo al poco.

–Puede que fuera una sobrecarga por el esfuerzo – cargar tanto peso en la pierna, sobre todo después de meses sin caminar, tenía que acabar dando problemas.

A medida que la joven Sato insistía en su masaje, podía notar la pérdida de músculo de aquellas fuertes piernas. Esos muslos habían estado perfectamente definidos y ahora mostraban una leve pérdida de masa muscular debido a los meses de convalecencia.

–¿Mejor? – preguntaba Asami, que comenzaba a transpirar debido al insistente masaje que estaba realizando.

–Sí, mucho mejor – ahora suspiraba de alivio, agradecida por la ayuda – Un poco más, por favor.

–De acuerdo.

Kuvira abría la puerta principal de la residencia de la señorita Sato, portando una carpeta con documentos que su jefa debía firmar. Puede que fuese fin de semana, pero la escolta debía de cumplir con sus obligaciones de igual forma. Sabía que Pema se iba a disfrutar de su fin de semana a primera hora de la tarde y la joven heredera se quedaba sola en su vivienda. Sola, a excepción de una mujer que era lo más cercano a una delincuente que había en la vida de su jefa. Korra semejaba no ser una mala chica, pero ella sabía muy bien que no todos los delincuentes tenían malas personas. El problema era que la gente perdida podía arrastrar a otros al abismo y ella no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Había tardado debido a que tuvo que pasar por la Torre a por una carpeta con documentos que la señorita Sato debía de firmar y enviar por fax antes del martes. Debido a los problemas de salud que arrastraba la joven heredera, en su mayoría inventados para poder atender a su convaleciente huesped, le habían pedido que firmase los documentos cuanto antes. Como era costumbre en la empresa, la escolta fue a recoger la carpeta sellada y a llevársela a su jefa al ático. Era cierto que la salud de Asami era delicada pero la retahíla de excusas de los últimos meses, era lógico que le entregasen unos documentos para firmar con días de antelación. Lo bueno de haber convencido a Lin Beifong era que nadie sospechaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar.

La guardaespaldas abrió la puerta tranquilamente usando el código y la llave de seguridad que poseía. Abrió la pesada puerta de seguridad y enseguida se percató de que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza, pensando que la joven heredera estaría viendo una película. Sin embargo, entre sonido de los spot publicitarios, comenzó a escuchar a dos personas hablando de forma entrecortada. Movida por la seguridad y el instinto de protección, la escolta comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la sala principal, preguntándose si su jefa tenía visita. A medida que se aproximaba escuchaba de forma más evidente lo que parecían leves gemidos y preguntas entrecortadas.

–¿Quieres que siga? – era la voz de Asami Sato.

–Sí – semejaba la voz de Korra – , por favor, sí.

Sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando, la mujer del lunar quedó estupefacta. Todas las suposiciones que estaban haciendo eran sucias y pervertidas, y el hecho de ver un jersey en el respaldo del sofá no ayudaba.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?", se preguntaba a sí misma, "¿qué hago?.

No sabía qué hacer, pero lo que no debía era quedarse allí como una estatua. Intentaba pensar cuánto tiempo más durarían hasta llegar al orgasmo, para así irse y calcular cuando debía volver. Para su desgracia, la joven Sato se irguió y pudo ver a su escolta parada a escasos metros.

–Lo siento mucho – se disculpó automáticamente la guardaespaldas – Venía a traerle una carpeta con documentos que tenía que firmar. No quería interrumpirles.

Al darse cuenta de lo que semejaba esta situación, Asami enrojecido de vergüenza. Sabía perfectamente que Kuvira estaba pensando en algo completamente sexual, donde Korra y ella jugaban con sus cuerpos. También había que sumar el hecho de que ella consideraba a su guardaespaldas una fiel confidente que ahora no era capaz de mirarla la cara por vergüenza.

–Perdonen – volvió a disculparse y puso la carpeta en la barra.

–No es lo que parece – se apuro a decir la empresaria.

–No tiene que explicarse. Descuide – y girando sobre sus talones puso rumbo a la salida.

–Espera, Kuvira – exclamó la joven Sato – Escúchame.

–De verdad lo siento.

–Detente, es una orden – ante tal proclama y obedeciendo el mandato, se detuvo y miró hacia la señorita.

Asami estaba completamente vestida cuando se levantó del sofá. El rubor de sus mejillas seguía brillando y su frente dejaba ver una leve transpiración, pero nada más que pudiera evidenciar lo que escuchó.

"¿Las habré interrumpido en los preliminares?", se preguntó a sí misma Kuvira.

La heredera peinó su cabello con los dedos y contó mentalmente hasta veinte para calmar la vergüenza que sentía y poder afrontar mejor una explicación tan verosímil como ridícula.

–Veras, Kuvira – dijo, mientras Korra saludaba desde el sofá – Korra tuvo una contractura y yo estaba masajeando y estirando la pierna cuando entraste. No estábamos haciendo nada malo ni pervertido.

–No debe de explicarme nada de lo que haga, señorita.

–Kuvira, llámame Asami – siempre tenía que recordárselo.

–Perdón.

–No importa, pero es la verdad.

–Tiene razón – explicó desde el sofá la otra chica – Todavía duele.

Kuvira fijó sus ojos en Korra. La mueca de desagrado de aquella chica dista mucho de ser una actuación y, teniendo en cuenta que andaba en muletas y llevaba tiempo sin ejercitar las piernas, lo dicho anteriormente por la joven Sato resultaba bastante factible. Luego volvió a mirar a su jefa y se cuadró ante ella.

–Lamento mucho haber malentendido la situación – se disculpó, añadiendo esto una leve reverencia.

–No tienes que disculparte – dijo amigablemente la joven heredera, aceptando el hecho de que cualquier ser humano hubiera pensado lo mismo al escuchar ciertos ruidos y de ciertos movimientos – La situación inducía a error.

Sin querer prestarle más atención a dicho momento, la escolta señaló la carpeta sellada con los documentos que había traído. Asami abrió la carpeta y ojeo levemente el papeleo, recordando que era simplemente uno de tantos pagos para el fondo de la familia Sato. Era sabido por muchos que su padre tonteaba con la política y que estos fondos le servirían a la hora de comenzar su campaña.

–Oye, Fresón – gritó Korra desde el sofá – Tenías razó, el pastel de zanahoria esta muy bueno.

Gente dicha afirmación, la empresaria no pudo hacer otra cosa que ignorar la carpeta, mirar aquellos ojos celestes y aquellas mejillas hinchadas por la comida, y sonreír.

–¿Tenemos más?.

–Sí – afirmó la heredera.

–Genial. ¿Me traes más?, por favor.

Kuvira hubiera querido llamarle la atención y decirle que tenía que tratar a la señorita Sato con más respeto, pero incluso ella podía apiadarse de alguien que lo había pasado tan mal. Seguía sin fiarse de ella, pero lo mejor para mantener bien vigilado aún activo peligroso era tenerlo cerca de ti.

–Ha hablado de un calambre, ¿no? – preguntó la guardaespaldas ocultando una sonrisa con una trabajada cara de poker.

–Sí, asi es.

–Puedo darle un masaje – se ofreció.

–Ya estoy mejor, gracias – decía Korra, petrificada al pensar que torturas podía sufrir a manos de aquella mujer.

–Bueno, dejemos el tema de los masajes – comentaba Asami, ignorante de la mirada de su compañera de maratón – Kuvira, hoy no tengo planeado salir.

–Aun así me quedaré en recepción si así lo desea.

–Puedes quedarte aquí y ver series con nosotras – la invitó la heredera mientras cortaba dos pedazos más de pastel – También puedes ir a la sala biblioteca si lo prefieres.

–Prefiero ir a la biblioteca.

–Aburrida – se escuchó desde el sofá.

–No seas infantil, Korra – le recriminó Asami con el ceño levemente fruncido como si fuera una maestra de primaria de aprendiendo a una alumna.

–Lo siento – se disculpaba con absoluta desgana

Al escuchar la melodía que marcaba el inicio de la serie, le mujer convaleciente estampó sus manos sobre su cara y comenzó farfullar.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaron al unísono las otras dos mujeres que se encontraban todavía en la barra de la cocina.

–Que empieza el nuevo capítulo y se me ha olvidado.

–¿El qué? – volvieron a preguntar.

–Que me estoy meando.

Continuará...

Reflexiones.

Antes de que alguien diga que tarde mucho os recuerdo que avise, así que sed benévolos. Ahora mismo estoy con más proyectos en la cabeza y espero, ojala, que pueda hacer todo a la vez.

Me gusta la constancia y el sentimiento de reciprocidad entre mis queridos lectores y lo que escribo. Gracias por los comentarios.

Quiero deciros que nos acercamos a aguas más cálidas. Seguro que estáis captando la metáfora.

Sí, la camiseta que llevaba Korra era una seta verde de 1up de Mario Bros.

Esta vez no hay tema músical porque quería que todo se enfocase en la serie que veían. A veces te olvidas de todo lo malo viendo tu serie preferida.

No busquéis el argumento de la serie porque me lo he inventado.

El tema de una sola temporada con mucho trasfondo por internet y muchísima interacción entre creadores y fans lo he sacado de Ladybug. Con una sola temporada, Ladybug es tremendamente popular.

Esos rituales para ver series los hago yo y mucha gente que conozco.


	48. 48: Mañanas divergentes

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

–¿Un capítulo antes de una semana?. Había que celebrar algo especial–

**Esta semana han cumplido: **

**Raiza. Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me muestras y todas esas energías positivas que me mandas. Lo aprecio muchísimo y lo sabes. Eres de mis primeras lectoras, de las primeras personas importantes que surgieron gracias a este fic. Gracias.**

**Orjuela. Felicidades Nana, espero que hayas disfrutado con un día de baile y fiesta**

**Carolina. Ojala hayas soñado con Zack Efron. Creo que ya sueñas con él pero soñar más no viene mal.**

**Luna. Espero que las cosas vayan bien y mejoren en tu vida. Sabes que siempre podremos hablar de lobos, yuri y de korra. Un abrazo enorme.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie–Roo** (Ya te he felicitado por tu cumpleaños y ahora te agradezco tus hermosas review. Gracias) **Jiore **(Siempre pense en hacer una de esas situaciones porque podría ser cómica) **Roselangley02**(Espero que lo leas y te dejes de tanta fiesta techno-house-loqueseaqueescuchasynoconozco) **AvatarYumiko **(No, luego Kuvira llamó a Opal para hacer cosas sucias con ella. Por eso es malpensada) **deadend******7****(Creo que es un ritual que todos hacemos. Al menos todos los fans de series o cosas así. Sí, hace cosas sucias con Opal y ya malpiensa de todos) **Jaydisita,0189 **(Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando review. Se agradece) **Alexandraarcher** (en el fondo, toph no es 100% troll. También tiene sus buenos momentos) **Aile1323 ** (Las aficiones de Korra son muchas y dormir hasta tarde es la primera de ellas) **HanelblumaTuna **(Ya va siendo hora de que vayan acercándose más la una a la otra) **PASTO **(Ese maratón me lo he hecho con -Man recientemente)** ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumplí con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **soulwolf dark **(Intento hacer a Toph como un personaje duro y carismático. Como era en la serie. Creo que va por buen camino. ¿Todo One Piece? Es una locura admirable) (Toph es muy directa y Asami muy linda) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Espero que estes bien. Mucho animo y el apoyo será por siempre) **Gekko**(Poder pandita) **Zhyo **(Pensé que teniendo una amiga ciega seguro que tuvieron que aprender un poco. Es una mezcla de Gundam con Voltron. Soy un nerd.) **Berenice GS **(Muchas gracias por todo y por los ánimos. Mucha suerte con la mudanza y la aventura de vivir sola. Mucho animo con las prácticas) **Berry92 **( Poco a poco surge el korrasami amoroso) **LupitaAzucena** (soy malvado y pícaro. Ya lo sabes) O**bini ****(El maratón de series es, muchas veces, lo mejor del día.)**** Eclair Rozen**(Toph tiene ese punto de sabiduría, locura y ganas de molestar, exclusivos en ella) **Saraibalam **(Te extrañaba por aquí. Creo que no te veo desde el 41 o 42. Me alegra saber que estas bien y te agradezco el apoyo.) **S****wamphell**(Muchisímas gracias y me alegra ver a un nuevo lector. Bienvenido, toma asiento)_ AdriSato _(Muchas gracias)

**Capítulo 48**

La alarma del despertador avisaba de que ya era hora de levantarse y dar los buenos días a una mañana que amanecía cálida pero nublada. Eran el tiempo clásico de las primaveras que avisaban de su llegada, aunque jamás decían cuando iba a parar de llover. Una lluvia que siempre envolvían aquella ciudad.

Kuvira se despertó y estiró la mano para desconectar la alarma. Ella era una mujer muy responsable y al escuchar la alarma se comportaba como si hubiera escuchado el toque de diana en un cuartel, irguiéndose casi al instante y preparándose para salir a correr. Sin embargo, ahora se intentaba mover levemente al estar acompañada por su chica, la cual la usaba como si fuera una improvisada almohada.

-Opal - murmuraba para despertarla de la forma más delicada posible - Despierta.

Ella sabía que la pequeña bailarina era una chica vivaz y que ahora mismo le estaba costando despertar debido a una noche trasnochada donde los labios y las lenguas se usaron para cosas que iba más allá de una charla.

-Arriba, vamos - Kuvira elevó un poco más el tono de su voz y añadió un beso de buenos días en la frente de su novia.

-No - sollozó en respuesta, agarrándose con fuerza a las mantas lilas que cubrían la cama.

-Vamos - y dicho esto alargó la mano hasta hallar el interruptor y prender la luz.

La pequeña Beifong despertaba lentamente, lanzando un leve gruñido de molestia ante el hecho de tener que madrugar. Poco a poco, aquellos hermosos ojos opalinos se abrieron y con una serie de pestañeos sucesivos pudieron adaptarse a la luz matinal. Nada más despertar se topó con unos ojos cetrinos y afilados que la miraban con ternura. Cada vez que despertaba en los fuertes y definidos brazos de Kuvira se fijaba de aquel lunar que adornaba su rostro. Aquel lunar era tremendamente hermoso para ella.

-Buenos días - murmuraba Opal mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas para estirar sus piernas.

-¿Has dormido bien? - preguntaba la guardaespaldas, esbozando una de esas sonrisas que pocos conocen.

-Sí - y afirmando eso apretó más la cintura de su novia, frotando su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo que esta última.

Ambas mujeres estaban desnudas, notando el calor de la otra y esa sensación agradable de piel contra piel. Después de aquellas noches siempre dormían desnudas, abrazándose la una a la otra y dándose calor. Kuvira dormía boca arriba y Opal recostaba su cabeza en los hombros es chica mientras abrazaba aquel cincelado abdomen, notando esa mezcla perfecta entre suave piel y duro músculo. La pequeña de los Beifong se dormía notando como su pareja le envolvía entre sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello, al tiempo que ella lanzaban un beso disperso para piel de la escolta a modo de beso de buenas noches.

-Me alegra saber que mi pecho es cómodo - bromeaba la guardaespaldas ante el hecho de que su chica siempre pasase de sus hombros a su pecho al dormir.

-Sabes que son tremendamente cómodos - rio quedamente. Ni siquiera ella podía ocultar la evidencia de que se deslizaba hasta esa zona para poder disfrutar de aquella consistencia a la hora dormir. Su novia era un agente de seguridad privada que siempre buscaba algo de tiempo para entrenar, lo que hacía que sus hombros fueran fuertes y musculosos, y no la mejor opción para dormir. En cambio, la zona de su escote y sus pechos eran sorprendentemente suaves.

-Deberíamos levantarnos ya - decía Kuvira para intentar convencer a su chica de que la liberase de que el abrazo - tengo que despeinar mi cabello, lavarlo y volverlo a peinar.

Ella amaba profundamente el cabello largo, pero sabía que llevarlo recogido daba una apariencia de seriedad y profesionalidad. Por fortuna, ella adoraba hacerse trenzas y sabía mucho del cuidado del cabello, por lo que nunca dormía con el cabello trenzado si podía evitar. Después de ciertos juegos nocturnos no tenía fuerzas para deshacer la trenza y dormía con su melena anudada. Su trenza era casi un fetiche para su chica. Opal adoraba agarrar a su novia por aquella coleta entrelazada y sentir la fuerza del enfrentamiento, algo que ambas amaban.

-Esta bien - la bailarina se apartó y se levantó mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

La escolta quedó hipnotizada por la figura de aquella delgada y desgarbada mujer. El contorno delicado dejaba notar una fina capa de sudor que resultaba ser el fruto del ocurrido hace un par de horas. Completamente ignorante de que estaban admirando su cuerpo como si de una estatua del Louvre se tratase, Opal estiró su cuerpo cual gato sin ninguna vergüenza. Después de pasar varias noches en la cama de su novia aquel acto era el menos vergonzoso de todos los que habían hecho en aquel dormitorio.

-¿Donde están mis bragas? - tarareaba al tiempo que buscaba su ropa interior por aquel mar de prendas dispersas en el cual se había convertido el suelo del cuarto - Aquí están.

Aquel comentario triunfante hizo que Kuvira esbozase un mohín ante la idea de que iba a tener que despedirse del espectáculo que estaba contemplando. Adorada mirar el cuerpo desnudo que su novia aunque día de hoy se le seguía haciendo extraño llamar 'novia' a la que fuera amigas de su infancia.

Opal coló sus pies en aquellas braguitas de encaje blanco y las alzó para esconder cierta parte de su anatomía que la escolta amaba. Al no escuchar el movimiento de las sábanas que evidenciarían que su chica se estaba levantando; miró por encima del hombro y pudo ver como Kuvira sonreía de una forma de suficientemente pícara como para que Opal supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Levántate - ordenó la bailarina al tiempo que buscaba el resto de su ropa - Me has despertado así que ahora tienes que levantarte y empezar a prepararte.

-Esta bien - tuvo que admitir que su chica estaba adorable cuando intentaba ser tajante pero sin éxito - No me ataques con tu gélida mirada.

-Te lo mereces - bufo añadiendo al comentario una burla - Por despertarme.

En respuesta, la guardaespaldas colocó ambas manos de su pecho y fingió una mueca de tristeza y dolor, imitando a esos actores aficionados que se quede en buenos pero que en realidad son terriblemente malos.

-Tu desprecio me daña - se burlaba.

Opal no dijo nada. La bailarina tomó del suelo camisa de su chica y se cubrió con ella. Kuvira amaba como le quedaban a su chica sus camisas: grandes, adorables y, a la vez, muy sensuales.

-Podríamos quedarnos en cama todo el día - se quejó la joven de cabello corto

Aquel comentario hizo resoplar a la mujer del lunar. No era un secreto que ella ocupaba un puesto de muchísima responsabilidad y que cuidar a la heredera del imperio Sato era una labor importante que requería muchísimo tiempo. Aquello en un principio no molestaba a su novia pero sí terminó por incomodarla cuando Kuvira ignoraba sus días libres, llegando a trabajar varias semanas seguidas. Era cierto que esos días terminaban siendo correspondidos económicamente pero eso no importaba a su pareja.

-Sabes que tengo que trabajar - se defendió - Tu hoy no tienes ensayo pero otros días sí los tienes y no digo nada.

-Yo entiendo la situación del entiende que haya cosas que no me gustan.

Opal había aceptado el compromiso laboral que tenía su novia pero no le agradaba el hecho de tener que deslizarse hasta el apartamento de la escolta para poder estar juntas. Al hecho de que la guardaespaldas trabajaba y entrenaba, había que añadirle que la bailarina se estaba preparando arduamente para su debút, complicando el hecho de poder cuadrar horarios. Para añadir más leña al fuego, Kuvira aún no quería hacer pública su relación, aludiendo el posible daño emocional que podría provocar dentro de la familia Beifong, obligando a que solamente fueran una pareja en aquel apartamento. Sólo entre esas paredes se deseaban y abrazaban, quedando relegadas amigas fuera de estos dominios, ocultando toda la situación al resto del mundo.

-Por favor - rogaba la guardaespaldas - Sé que te molesta tener que escondernos ante tu familia pero las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-No estoy molesta pero querría que dejasemos de fingir - y saliendo del dormitorio apuró el paso hasta la cocina. Kuvira, aun desnuda, la siguió y pudo ver a su novia llenando de agua la tetera.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntaba estúpidamente la mujer de ojos cetrinos.

-Voy a hacerte el desayuno mientras te aseas - afirmó la chica de cabello corto - Eso es lo que hacen las buenas novias.

Ella siempre estaba mostrando el mejor gesto que podía, incluso aunque desease gritar a viva voz. Se había esforzado muchísimo para evitar la mujer que amaba y ahora por fin estaba con ella. Era cierto que le dolía tener que aguantar algún comentario de su madre queriendo volver a juntar a Junior con Kuvira, emocionada por incluir a su protegida en la familia, sin saber que podría unirse siendo pareja de su hija y no de su hijo. También resulta incómodo mentir a su madre y tener que inventarse excusas para ir a dormir a casa de la escolta. Cuando no podía quedarse a dormir con ella se acercaba al apartamento antes de que su novia fuera trabajar, mintiendo sobre el horario de los ensayos a toda su familia y quitándose dos horas de sueño para poder estar con la mujer que amaba al menos una hora. Ella soportada mucho pero todo tenía un límite.

-Gracias - Kuvira no sabía como actuar. No se sentía digno de aquello. Ell no podía quejarse de nada

Desde el inicio de la relación siempre había sentido que era Opal la que más cedía y la que intentaba adaptarse al estilo de vida de su novia. Casi cualquier petición que hacia la escolta era atendida, pero ella no escuchaba ninguna de los labios de la bailarina. Ninguna petición o demanda en estos meses, salvo que no quería que hablase de Asami Sato en su presencia. En cierto modo, aquella era una petición bastante lógica: podía ser tomado como algo del ámbito laboral y el hecho de que en su momento se besarse con la heredera no ayudaba. Había cierto atisbo de celos en el hecho de que Kuvira pasaba mucho más tiempo con Asami Sato que con ella, pero de sus celos nunca se habían expresado a viva voz.

-De nada - sonreía de forma fingida mientras preparaba las tostadas.

-Oye, Opal - se acercó a su chica, la tomó por los hombros e hizo que la miras a los ojos - Voy en serio con esta relación. Te pido que me creas y que no lo olvides nunca.

Ante aquellas palabras la joven Beifong se desarmó. Conocí a su novia desde la infancia y sabía que nunca había destacado por su locuacidad ni por ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Ella era muchas cosas pero la escolta se mostraba perdida a la hora de afrontar ciertos retos en los terrenos del corazón. La bailarina se rindió ante aquel acto que intentaba reinvindicar el compromiso de su chica tenía para con ella. En aquellos ojos verdes, brillantes como una esmeralda, se podían ver reflejada la incertidumbre de alguien que no sabía qué hacer para solucionar algo que no estaba roto.

-Tranquila, boba - Opal estrecho la distancia entre ambas con un abrazo - No pasa nada. Estamos bien.

-Lo siento - contestaba mientras peinaba con los dedos la melena de su chica - No te merezco.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, al tiempo que ambas notaban la respiración de la otra en su piel. Se hizo el silencio pero en un silencio pesado y agobiante, sin un silencio que buscaba la tranquilidad de aquel momento para engarzarlo en una lista de recuerdos.

-Pero quiero que vengas a verme cuando ser mi debut - exigió con un puchero la bailarina - Quiero que prometas que estarás en primera fila.

-Señorita Beifong, tiene mi palabra - y con un suave beso selló un trato que no necesitaba negociación.

-¿Seguro? - volví a preguntar para cerciorarse - Todavía no sé cuándo será.

-Te aseguro que estaré allí.

Ante esta afirmación la bailarina sonrió y emitió un le deje mío de alegría. Hubiera comenzado a dar saltos de no estar abrazada a su chica. Sabía que Kuvira se tomaba en serio las promesas e incluso, estando también sus padres en su debut, podrían terminar haciendo oficial su relación esa misma noche. Era necesario empezar a preparar el terreno y confesarle su madre que le gustaban las mujeres. Su era una mujer muy liberal pero prefería que antes supiera que su niña tiene alguien especial.

-Ahora vete a la ducha - ordenó la bailarina - que aún estás desnuda.

-¿Y?.

-No tengo tanto autocontrol como para estar abrazada a ti cuando estás desnuda - notar aquel fibroso cuerpo despertaba su libido pero su cuerpo aún arrastraban las secuelas de la noche anterior.

-Como ordene - y antes de poder girar sobre sus talones, rumbo la ducha, notó como las manos a su pareja viajaban por su abdomen.

Opal adoraba aquel viente bien definido y siempre que podía arañaba juguetonamente de aquel vientre. Por lo general, eso no molestaba a Kuvira pero aquel jugueteo había demostrado ser preámbulo de algo más y ahora no tenían tiempo. La guardaespaldas recurrió a su fuerza de voluntad, la cual solía flaquear cuando esas pequeñas y juguetonas manos recorrían su piel, y tomó las manos de su chica para apartarlas de ella.

-No hagas eso - dijo mientras tragaba saliva y su mente comenzaba a recordar todas las cosas aquella noche.

-¿El qué? - preguntaba la menor de los Beifong con un fingido tono de inocencia aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su chica.

-No seas mala.

-¿Mala?.¿Qué estoy haciendo? - sin mediar palabra tomó del cabello a su chica y tiró para que se marchase y así poder besarla.

Opal era mucho más baja que su novia y tomarla por el cabello, casi como si intentase domarla, es una forma de reivindicar su posición y exigir esos labios. A Kuvira le gustaba la sensación de ceder ante su pareja y ver cómo se envalentonaba. Al notar como demandaba un beso, la escolta derecho la cabeza sin quejarse y la besó.

Sus labios sabían a sudor, a recién levantada, a un regusto salado de cosas que no han de decirse; pero le encantaba. Opal encantaban esos besos y demandó con su lengua que aquel momento se volvieron más profundo. La guardaespaldas intentado pensar pero inconscientemente sus manos habían decidido que querían notar más en la piel de la chica menor estatura, colándose a través de su ropa interior. Semejaba de ambas iban a ceder a sus instintos pero la chica de ojos opalinos rompió el beso y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Venga a la ducha - reía divertida - Tú debes trabajar y yo dudo que pueda hacer algo más después de lo de ayer.

Durante unos segundos Kuvira se quedó completamente anonadada ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella podía ser una mujer de sangre caliente y con necesidades que a veces lograba ignorar, algo que Opal sabía perfectamente y le gustaba explotar. Pese a todo, la bailarina sabía que ahora mismo no era el momento para ello y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, le encantaba ver la cara que ponía su chica en momentos así: un rostro que recordaba a una niña a la cual le habían dejado sin su postre.

-Tienes razón - tuvo que admitir - pero lo que has hecho es malévolo, señorita Beifong.

-Contaba con ello.

En el ático de Asami Sato los desayunos serán menos pasionales y bastante más tranquilos aunque, desde que vivía Korra con ella, la tranquilidad había dejado de ser aburrida. Esos momentos de calma, donde una charla con Pema era lo único que se mezclaba con Beethoven y su Pastoral, ahora gozaban de alguna broma y risa. La bajista había comenzado a comer fuera de su dormitorio, compartiendo charlas matinales con la joven heredera. El motivo de ese cambio de horario se debía a que el doctor Wan había tenido que cambiar su horario para continuar con la rehabilitación y ahora la mujer convaleciente debía de madrugar.

Korra hubiera seguido desayunando en su dormitorio si pudiera pero Pema se negaba a servirle allí la comida a esas horas y más cuando la señorita Sato estaba sentada a la mesa. Había aceptado darle el almuerzo en la cama, incluso la cena, pero eso se debía a que ninguno de ambos gestos era un desprecio directo a la señorita Sato. Asami casi nunca almorzaba en su apartamento y solía cenar algo ligero, pero no desayunar con ella era casi insultante. La asistente fue rotunda: si quería desayunar debería compartir mesa y mantel con su benefactora. La rockera no podía ignorar su estomago y así comenzaron a desayunar ambas juntas.

Allí estaban ambas mujeres, sentadas a la mesa y sin saber que decirse para romper el hielo. Nunca sabían como debían empezar. Entre semana Asami estaba más preocupada en olvidar nada de su agenda y en repasar sus compromisos matinales. Korra no es que hiciera gran cosa a lo largo del día por culpa de su lesión.

-Muy buena la los huevos revueltos, Pema - agradeció la joven de ojos celeste con una sonrisa.

-Es mi trabajo, querida - contestaba la asistente sin darle importancia algo tan común para ella.

Korra quería dar una buena impresión ante Asami y procuraba comer con cierta mesura y delicadeza, algo impropio de ella, así que se colocó la servilleta al cuello. La bajista creía que era una forma correcta de usar esa pieza. La joven heredera alzó la vista de su tablet y observó sorprendida la estampa de Korra con un improvisado babero.

-¿Qué haces? - después de los segundos de asombro debía admitir que la imagen se veía adorable.

-Desayunar - respondió dubitativa. No sabía el motivo por el cual estaban preguntando algo así.

-Me refiero a la servilleta al cuello - explicó la empresaria - Solamente los niños se la colocan al cuello.

Maldiciendo el cine de Hollywood y sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ante lo que acababa de hacer, la bajista se quitó la servilleta del cuello. La mujer de larga y opaca melena se compadeció de ella y se levantó de la mesa para acercarse a su acompañante.

Korra se fijó en la esbelta y hermosa figura de aquella mujer. Su tez blanca y su forma de andar le recordaba algo mágico, casi efímero. La empresaria iba con una falda de corte ejecutivo y una camisa blanca, demostrando sobriedad y elegancia a partes iguales. Solamente unos labios rojizos destacaban a simple vista. En ese momento, la bajista maldecía sus bajos instintos.

Ignorante de aquella reacción, la heredera se colocó a la altura de la otra joven, tomó la servilleta que esta ultima había arrojado a la mesa y la dobló. Con un leve gesto hizo que la rockera apartase las manos y pudo se agachó para colocarle en el regazo la servilleta.

-Tienes que poner así la servilleta - explicaba con un tono que recordaba al que podría usar una profesora de guardería - recuerda que no debes de intentar fingir lo que no eres. No aquí. no conmigo o con Pema.

En ese momento, en las pequeñas distancias, esos ojos verdes destacaban más que los labios o el cabello. Por su parte, Asami se quedó encerrada en la profundidad de esa mirada azul como un cielo nublado. Un cielo que por momentos quería despejarse.

-Gracias, fresón - finalmente, la rockera rompió el silencio.

-De nada - sonrió ante aquel apodo. Ya era algo natural que la llamase de esa forma y a ella se le hacia tierno y dulce. Luego volvió a su asiento para terminar la taza de té.

"Fresón huele a frutas del bosque", pensó la bajista al notar la fragancia que el perfume de la otra mujer dejaba en el aire.

-¿Cómo esta marchando la rehabilitación? - preguntaba la joven heredera mientras tomaba su taza de té.

-Bien. El doctor dice que ahora debo empezar a caminar sin muletas - sonrió triunfal.

-Eso es maravilloso.

-Pero se hace muy aburrido andar por el ático - llevaba demasiados meses sin notar llovizna en la cara, asfalta bajo sus pies y bullicio a su alrededor que no tuviera que ver con cateteres e inyecciones.

-Podrías ir a pasear por el parque - expuso de forma despreocupada la empresaria.

-¿No importará? - no se sentía muy segura de la decisión - Pueden verme la gente de seguridad o los vecinos.

-Tranquila, la seguridad ya esta advertida - la calmó - y ni te preocupes de los vecinos. Nadie hace preguntas. Es una de las ventajas de tener cierta cuantía económica: no quieres ni ser molestado ni molestar.

Korra se dió cuenta de que la joven Sato eludía decir abiertamente que era rica. Hubiera resultado gracioso si fuera uno de esos ricachones con bigote sacados del Monopoly pero Asami era lo opuesto a lo que ella creía que sería una mujer adinerada. Lo opuesto en muchísimos sentidos.

-¿Segura?.

-Claro que sí - prefería ocultar el hecho de que el edificio pertenecía a su familia y que era un secreto a voces que nadie debía molestar a alguien que fuera al ático - De hecho, ¿puedes pasear tu sola?.

-Me vendría bien ir con alguien - y añadió sonriendo - Seguro que las chicas se alegran de vernos.

-Si ellas no pueden venir podríamos pasear juntas. Lo digo por tu bien y la recuperación. Ya deberías saber que debes hacer caso al doctor - intentaba justificar su ofrecimiento y ocultar el hecho de que quería estar allí para ver a Korra caminar sin ayuda de nadie. En su mente, ese momento sería algo mágico y no quería perdérselo.

-Estupendo - comentaba despreocupada la rockera, tomando un panecillo y devorándolo de un bocado.

-Bueno, si pueden venir tus amigas no quisiera molestar.

-Seguro que querrán verte - afirmó con la boca llena. No importaba cuanto lo intentase: Korra siempre se comportaría como Korra.

-Me alegra saberlo. Me gusta charla con Katara. Ella es muy agradable.

-Ojala traiga a Appa para que puedas conocerlo - en sus ojos se pudo observar un destello de emoción.

-¿Appa?. ¿Su novio no era Zuko? - estaba segura de que así era.

-Appa es su perro - aclaró extendiendo sus brazos lo más que pudo - Un enorme, amigable, perezoso, glotón y peludo perro.

Se notaba el cariño que Korra destilaba con cada palabra que dedicaba a hablar de aquel can. No cabía duda alguna de que era una amante de los animales que seguramente había tenido varias mascotas en su vida.

-¿Has tenido alguna mascota? - preguntó inocentemente la empresaria.

Al escuchar la pregunta, apoyó los codos en la mesa y comenzó a desmigar un panecillo, intentando hilvanar sus recuerdos con sus palabras.

-Lo tuve o lo tengo. Es complicado - corrigió - Esta con mis padres. Al menos, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba allí.

Por el cariz que había en tono se evidenciaba que era un tema incomodo que no le agradaba tratar, pero aun así decidió continuar.

-Se llama Naga y la adoro. La conozco desde que era pequeña - una sonrisa lánguida se deslizó por su rostro - Solía desmigar panecillos y dárselos cuando mi madre no veía. Solía hacerlo.

-No quería hacerte recordar malos momentos - se disculpó Asami, sabiendo que una simple disculpa podía no valer - No debí de preguntar.

-No has hecho nada malo. Solamente tenías curiosidad.

-Aun así lo lamento - y mirando la hora en su terminal se levantó de la mesa - Si me disculpas tengo que terminar de prepararme.

-Por cierto, fresón.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Tuviste algún perro?.

-No.

-¿Gato? - también amaba a los gatos

-Tampoco.

-¿Tortuga? - esto comenzaba a preocuparla.

-No me dejaban tener mascotas - terminó confesando.

A excepción del gigantesco perro de su madrastra, el cual le aterraba, nunca tuvo mascota alguna ni se le permitió tenerla bajo la excusa de que una niña aun no podía ser responsable.

-Vaya mierda.

_**Continuará...**_

**Reflexiones.**

Esta vez solamente habéis tenido que esperar una semana y espero que os haga sonreír la sorpresa. Lo cierto era que una de las personas que más me apoya y me ha donado esta de cumpleaños y creo que esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

**Disculpas**

Quiero disculparme porque los ultimos capítulos han tenido algunos errores como palabras inconexas o sin sentido alguno. El motivo es muy sencillo: al cambiar de odt a word hay algún conflicto que hace que se auto-corrijan palabras que están bien escritas. Al parecer es un conflicto entre ambos programas pero no me he fijado hasta hace unos días. Lo lamento. Disculpad.

Espero que os este gustando como va. He hecho un capítulo más relajado porque tengo que ir plantando más semillas para que germinen. Poco a poco hay tramas que se han ido apagando o terminando y otras deben de nacer. Es como en la vida: todo se mueve y avanza. Espero que lo entendáis.


	49. 49: Un día de perros

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

-Quiero pedir perdón por el retraso pero no saben lo que cuesta incluir a todos los perros que me pidieron. Este puede ser el capítulo más amado o el más odiado. Por favor, dejen un review para saber que les ha parecido.

**Estas semanas han cumplido años/ o cumplirán: Omy, Cielo Huerto, Alejandra , Javiera Riffo, Jonathan, Mar Kumiko, Sthephenie, Cami, Diana, Gloria, Anny. Muchas Felicidades/Parabens/ Happy Birthday a todos.**

Gracias a todos los que dan **Follow **y **Favorites**, pero en **especial **a los que se han molestado en **dejar** una **review o postear un MP****:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Siempre siendo la primera en animarme y postearme. Muchas gracias por todo) **Roselangley02**(Motorista peligrosa te llamaré a partir de ahora) .**Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** (que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo. A veces Kuvira peca de demasiado precavida.) ** Lay05** (me alegro que te vayas a poner al corriente y te hayas animado a volver por aquí. Gracias) **Love-trc ** (nunca me habías escrito, pero gracias por empezar ahora. Espero leerte más veces. Sí, a veces ocultamos nuestras heridas y terminan pasando factura) **HanelblumaTuna **(Te quiero hanelita. Eres muy amable) **ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumplí con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **soulwolf dark **(Este capítulo será relajado, pero lo inteso llegará pronto) **T****aiga Tsou1 **(Bienvenida de nuevo, espero que te haya entretenido los capítulos que tenías atrasado) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (Me alegro saber de que estas bien. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome. Te quiero, rockera) **CRYP** (poco a poco. Paciencia) **Gekko**(tu siempre exiges yuri) **AvatarYumiko **(Picante, dulce y fuerte: así es la relación opalvira. Me alegro de que te gustase) **PASTO** (en este capítulo te hartarás de amigos peludos) **Zhyo **(Traviesas y picantonas. Guiño guiño) **Berenice **(Muchas gracias por todo y por los ánimos amistosos que siempre me das) **Bere-Nice **( te adoro, berrosa. Saludos a Shiro) **LupitaAzucena **(Me alegro de que sigas y espero que creas que valió la pena. Ahora viene Korrasami y la vida de ellas juntas**)** **Alexandraarcher** (Me culpas de perturbar tu OTP. Lo siento, pero en mi defensa diré: Si tambalea tu OTP es que no era una verdadera OTP – insertese puesta de sol épica -) ****Swamphell****(si tienes esas ansias es que voy por buen camino y eso me alegra. Gracias) **Phary** (un añito ya, ains)** deadend07** (este capítulo es tranquilo, créeme) **Jaydisita,0189 **(Sí, Kuvira tiene miedo de empezar una relación y más aun con alguien que es la hermana de su ex-novio. La pobre va a tener más d eun quebradero de cabeza) **Jiore **(Dulce despertar, ojala te guste este día en el parque) O**bini ****(Me alegra haberte dado una grata sorpresa. Créeme que resultó mejor de como esperaba)** **Saraibalam **(Me alegro de que te gustase y espero que sigas leyendo cuando esto sea puro korrasami) **Erza Yuu **(Que mientras escribo esto lleva dos horas esperando a que publique por puro amor e intriga al fic. Eso es amor) ** Gunther** (Gracias por los animos) _Kanou-chan (_De nada y me alegro de que te gustase)

**Capítulo 49**

Estaba emocionada, preparándose para aquella reunión con sus amigas. Es cierto que para muchas personas el simple hecho de salir a pasear podría no significa gran cosa, algo simple y carente de emoción que simplemente servía como excusa para socializar y que, en principio, no era algo reseñable. La gente que daba para tomar algo, pasear y hablar de las cosas que le gustaban, sin apreciar el simple hecho de estar cruzando por algunos de los rincones más hermosos de la urbe. Algo que ahora Korra si podía .

La bajista llevaba meses encerrado entre cuatro paredes; ya fuera en las paredes del en la habitación que ocupaba en el hospital o las de su dormitorio en el ático de Asami Sato. Cuatro paredes sustituidas por Cuatro paredes que no hacían más que recordarle lo limitada que estaba. En más de una ocasión sentía que el mundo avanzada dejándola a ella atrás, impidiéndole poder hacer muchas cosas de su día a día cotidiano que ahora podía apreciar más, dejándola a un lado de la vida y sintiendo que. Desde pasear por un parque hasta comprar un helado camino alguna de las tiendas que solía frecuentar, un cúmulo de momentos que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de valorar como era debido.

Hoy Korra podía decir que estar emocionada por el hecho de salir de aquel lugar. Por fin iba a poder salir a pasear y abandonar las paredes de aquella vivienda. Era cierto que el ático de Asami se había vuelto lugar muy amigable y hogareño para ella, algo que en ningún momento había esperado debido a que cuando llegó se sentía como un animal callejero al que acogen temporalmente por pena, pero ella quería volver a sentir el barullo de la calle y el ajetreo de la gente a su alrededor. Resultaba increíble lo que la gente podía llegar a extrañar.

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde está mi bufanda? - preguntaba en voz, intentando estúpidamente que la bufanda respondiese.

Lo cierto era que pasear en una ciudad como aquella, sobre todo en aquellas fechas, suponía prepararse para alguna posible llovizna fortuita y debido a todos los meses que había pasado encerrada, lo último que querían enfermar y volver a ocupar de forma semi-permanente la cama. Por una vez en su vida prefería prevenir a lamentar, una postura ante la vida que había adquirido después de que una hoja afilada de acero se incrustase en sus costillas. Rebuscando en un cajón por fin logró topar su bufanda azul

-Por fin te encuentro - sonreía ante el hallazgo. El azul era su color preferido, hacía juego con sus ojos - Ya estoy lista.

Unos pantalones holgados, unas zapatillas de deporte, una jersey blanco y su bufanda anudada al cuello; no necesitaba nada más.

Nunca había sido una persona capaz de ocultar sus expresiones e intentarlo hoy hubiera sido imposible. Estaba emocionada, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que permitía versos perla dos dientes, y le era imposible ocultarlo. No sólo iba a poder salir a su parque preferido para perderse un rato en los recovecos empedrados que forman los pequeños senderos del lugar, sino que le iba ser acompañada de todas sus amigas, las cuales ya habían anunciado su asistencia. A decir verdad, Korra se habría conformado con que una se acercase a saludarla, pero el hecho de saber que iban a estar todas a su lado le daban ganas de saltar de alegría; algo no muy recomendable teniendo en cuenta que sus piernas aún estaban algo entumecidos después de meses teniendo que usar como único medio de transporte una silla de ruedas. Por fortuna, las piernas la aguantaba no suficiente como para poder sostenerla y que hiciera poca falta el uso de unas muletas salvo las primeras semanas después de dejar la silla. Ahora debía empezar a caminar concierto cuidado, sin de dejar de usar las muletas para mayor seguridad, y pudiendo aventurarse hacerlo en un lugar donde pudieran optar el viento y la humedad tan característica de la urbe.

Se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Adelante.

-Buenas tardes - saludó Asami, que lucía unos pantalones oscuros y un jersey de un color borgoña - ¿Estás lista? .

-Sí, sí. Vamos - por un segundos al olvidó que la joven heredera iba a ir con ella, sumándose al grupo.

La joven Sato le había dado mucho durante estos meses, a la par que había comenzado crear una relación cordial con sus amigas y en especial con Katara. La vocalista de Kiyoshi tendía a auto-imponerse el papel de madre del grupo y ese hecho la acercó Asami, con quien terminaría teniendo una muy buena relación. De hecho, ella fuera responsable directa de que la joven heredera se llevase a Korra a su ático, aunque fue por necesidad y no por el hecho de querer desentenderse de una amiga. Nadie podía cuidar a Korra el tiempo que los médicos aconsejaban, pero la empresaria sí tenía los medios necesarios para que alguien se preocupase en todo momento del estado de su invitada. Ahora, aunque la bajista seguía queriendo irse cuanto antes para dejar de ser una molestia, estaba comenzando a entender las dimensiones de lo que había hecho por ella. Le había dado cobijo, comida, cuidados, atenciones y medicinas, sin inmutarse de los costes de nada. A veces, la rockera temblaba al imaginar lo que le costaría pagar su deuda.

-Estupendo. Kuvira esta esperando en la entrada - y con una mirada dudosa, añadió - ¿No vas a llevar una chaqueta por si comienza a hacer frío?.

-No, Fresón, así estoy bien - solventó Korra, agarrando las muletas por si acaso las fuera a necesitar. Quería caminar, pero no sabía cuán rápido se cansaría.

-Al menos pongamos una en el automóvil, por si la necesitas - pidió con una leve sonrisa que recordaba a la de una madre intentando convencer a su hija.

\- De acuerdo - no tenía ganas de discutir y además sentía que no debía contrariar a su generosa benefactora. Simplemente una chaqueta y no molestaría estando guardada en el asiento trasero.

Asami tomó la primera chaqueta que vio a su alrededor, una que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla, y con cuidado la posó en sus brazos para llevarla consigo.

-Ahora ya podemos irnos - y volvió a sonreír.

Sonreía, siempre sonreía. Desde aquella charla que habían tenido, donde ciertas verdades incomodas habían terminado destilándose entre sus labios, Asami había procurado regalarle una sonrisa en cada charla. Aquel sencillo gesto, casi perpetuo, demostraba el deseo por regalar candor al corazón de Korra, y ella lo sentía. Ella sentía ese afán por querer acercarse, pero no sabía como actuar ante una chica que era tan diferente a ella. Al final, ambas se sentían perdidas cuando estaban a solas, pero era algo que se iba desarrollando con mayor naturalidad.

-En marcha - y la bajista sucumbió a la curiosidad - Por cierto, ¿de qué color es tu jersey?.

-Borgoña - explicó - También se llama color vino.

-Entiendo - su rostro era como el de una niña que veía una mariposa por primera vez - Es un color muy hermoso. Nunca lo había visto. Tienes buen gusto, Fresón.

-Gracias - se ruborizó ante un halago inesperado.

Siempre se había ruborizado por los gestos de complicidad que recibía de otras mujeres, no así como con los hombres. Nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés en los hombres, ni siquiera cuando la lisonjeaban, llegando incluso a parecerle algo desagradable. Era en esos momentos donde más se reivindicaba su condición sexual.

Saliendo del dormitorio, Korra pudo ver que Kuvira estaba esperando pacientemente en la entrada, portando entre sus brazos un abrigo que, sin duda, era de Asami. La guardaespaldas no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de mostrarse servicial con su jefa, queriendo demostrar su compromiso y su profesionalidad.

-Ya tengo su abrigo, señorita.. - casi como un impulso se vió obligada a recordar que a su jefa no le agradaba que usase ese lenguaje formal - Digo Asami.

-Muy amable - agradeció la heredera - Eres excelente

"Queriendo dar coba a tu jefa. ¿Por qué le limpias la espalda?", y a esos pensamientos burlones le prosiguió una sonrisa de igual cariz. Desgraciadamente, no se había percatado de que estaba exponiendo esa mueca socarrona.

-¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Asami.

Si la lógica hubiera imperado, la bajista se hubiera mantenido callada, pero estaba tan animada que quería retar la contundencia de la escolta. No se refería en empezar un duelo dialéctico o de fuerza, porque podría salir perdiendo, pero sí en hacer alguna broma ácida.

-Nada, no hay nada de malo en ser un poco cubista con tu jefa.

En vez de la reacción que esperaba: Asami dándole una leve reprimenda y Kuvira intentando callar un comentario mordaz ideado en venganza; se topó con el más absoluto y sepulcral silencio. Aquello hubiera podido ser una muestra de incomodidad, pero al silencio le acompañaban unas miradas dubitativas.

-Aquí no hay nada cubista - afirmó la heredera - No es un estilo que me agrade visualmente.

-¿Te gusta el cubismo? - la mujer del lunar estaba bastante sorprendida de aquel comentario - ¿Has visto algún documental sobre Picasso?.

-¿Qué? - ahora la pasmada era ella - Hablo de que tu estas siendo una cubista con Fresón.

-Pero si yo no sé pintar - contestó la escolta

-Digo con lo de la chaqueta.

-Pero si no tiene nada de cubista.

-¡Ya sé! - exclamó Asami - Te referías a ser una cobista, ¿no?. Te refieres a que me esta dando coba para intentar quedar bien conmigo.

Korra afirmó alegremente con la cabeza, momentos antes de ver el ceño fruncido de Kuvira clavándose en ella. Para ella, solamente era una simple broma, pero estaba empezando a constatar que la guardaespaldas carecía de sentido del humor.

-Cobista por cubista; al menos se equivocó por una letra - la escolta exhibía una lengua casi tan afilada como su mirada - Puede que la próxima vez logre no equivocarse.

Ignorando por completo el comentario de su subalterna, la joven heredera abrió la puerta de su domicilio y chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de sus acompañantes.

-Vamos, señoritas, tenemos que irnos.

Asami había sido muy concreta con el lugar y la hora, explicando que era una sorpresa que había organizado con Katara. Kuvira conducía a hollín por las calles de la ciudad, ni siquiera a ella sabía mucho más. Aquel secretismo la intranquilizaba, ella siempre quería tener todo controlado y la incertidumbre no era un buen referente en su trabajo. Solamente sabía que era una gran reunión en el parque Southwark, uno de los pulmones verdes de la urbe, y que estarían las amistades de Korra. Tenía que admitir que no le agradaba salir de las costumbres monótonas de la señorita Sato. Al menos, la charla que se estaba dando en el asiento trasero le permitía poner algo de Miles Davis, dando un toque relajado a la temible hora punta.

-¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí? - aunque la joven de ojos azules se estaba respondiendo a sí misma: "puede que no le gustase que los vecinos la vieran con gente como nosotros".

-Una sorpresa que tiene Katara planeada, ya lo veras - su sonrisa evidenciaba que no solía guardar secretos y que estaba emocionada por dicha sorpresa. Al menos, más emocionada que Korra.

El parque Southwark era un extenso en lugar de miles de hectáreas, plagado de árboles y senderos que se entrelaza van entre sí formando una red de caminos por los cuales pasear, mientras se disfruta de los diferentes tonos de verde que lucen las hojas de los árboles que custodian los empedrados. Era un lugar idóneo para pasar los domingos, tumbado en la hierba o jugando la pelota en esos extensos campos plagados de mil historias vividas por padres, hijos, amantes y amigos. Todo aquel hermoso lugar terminaba coronado por un lago que, como una joya engarzada, se convertía en el centro de atención de todas las parejas que paseaban por sus senderos.

-Puede que vayamos a usar los botes del lago - dedujo la chica de cabello corto - Aunque todavía no puedo hacer carreras de bote.

-¿Carreras?.

-Sí. Dejame adivinar, tampoco has hecho esto nunca, ¿verdad?.

-Es que no lo encuentro entretenido - matizó - Si tuviera un motor y un mejor control de timón, en lugar de la fuerza física, sería más divertido.

-Espera - le estaba costando entender la locura que acababa de escuchar - ¿Quieres hacer que unos simples botes de pedales estén motorizados?.

-Sí - empezaba a pensar que su idea había era demasiado extraña, pero ella siempre acababa pensando en una opción mecánica para todo. Le pasaba desde pequeña y ese era un gusto que no había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo unos karts? - preguntó con los ojos abiertos por la emoción.

-Sí, al menos ese era el planteamiento.

-¡Genial!

-¿De verdad?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es sería lo mejor del mundo! ¡Carreras de karts acuáticos! - en aquel momento su mente viajó ante la idea de poder estar en bikini, rodeada de sus amigas, conduciendo mini-lanchas en una piscina y disfrutando de la vista de chicas tomando el sol. Un maldito día de piscina perfecto.

-Estaría bien.

-Sería una buena idea de negocio - sí, Korra quería convencerla para que su visión de una carrera rodeada de chicas en bikini se hiciese realidad.

-No creo - intentaba eludir esos ojos cargados de emoción - Sería muy peligroso.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, las copas de los árboles del parque comenzaron vislumbrarse a través del tráfico. El automóvil aminoró para tomar una rotonda y entrar en el parque, custodiando su marcha por los mismos arboles que podían admirar segundos atrás. Korra pudo ver a sus amigos esperando en la entrada del parque, charlando animadamente entre ellas. Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Katara, ¡y Appa!. Appa, el enorme Bobtail blanco y gris, era el perro de Sokka y Katara desde hacia años. El can de pelo abundante y desgreñado era casi la mascota del grupo y todos lo adoraban. No era para menos, era un animal sociable, amigable, tranquilo y algo perezoso, que respondía muy bien a los mandatos y mejor aún a la comida. De hecho, Appa y Korra tenían una buena relación, debido a que la ultima no podía resistirse a los sollozos del primero y siempre terminaba dándole un poco de sus bocadillos. Era una unión fomentada por la comida y los lametones cariñosos.

-¡Appa! - gritó emocionada, ignorando el tono y el timbre de su voz - Han traído a Appa.

Ella ya esperaba que los hermanos llevasen al parque a su perro, para que además pudiera saludar a Korra, pero el hecho de presuponerlo no le quitaba emoción a aquel momento. Estaba deseando aplastar su cara contra aquel espeso montón de pelo.

-Me alegro que te agrade - sonrió Asami al verla tan feliz - Pero seguro que el resto te agradará más.

-¿Hay más? - la idea de pasar un agradable día en el parque ya le sonaba a una maravilla y, en esos momentos, no podía pensar en nada más.

-Según tengo entendido, sí.

En cuanto aparcaron, la bajista abrió la puerta en cuanto pudo. Aun tenía las piernas débiles, pero todas las sensaciones que estaba padeciendo la estaban haciendo querer saltar de la emoción.

-¡Gente! - gritó.

Al escuchar una voz familiar, todos voltearon hacia el automóvil gris ceniza que había aparcado y vieron como su amiga extendía los brazos torpemente para lograr el apoyo necesario de unas muletas y así poder levantarse. Por fortuna, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho gracias a que Zuko se acercó para ayudarla.

-Hola Korra - dijo Zuko, luciendo dos cosas en su rostro: su cicatriz y su sonrisa. Intentaba ocultar la primera, pero cuando estaba con Katara no le importaba lo que dijeran y solo agradecía estar con ella. La segunda era algo que no solía lucir, él era una persona bastante seria, pero cuando bosquejaba una sonrisa era algo hermoso.

-Que bueno verte - saludó Sukki tomándola de un brazo para permitir que ella pudiera afianzarse mejor.

-También os he extrañado, pero tranquilos, estoy bien - no quería preocupar en demasía a sus amigos. Justo después de decir eso, Sokka la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Tan efusivo e irreflexivo como siempre, el muchacho era el lado opuesto a la quietud de Katara.

-Te hemos extrañado.

-Yo también a vosotros, Sokka.

Un ladrido animado resonó con fuerza, al tiempo que el responsable de tal estruendo se acercaba a paso ligero, con la lengua fuera y meneando esa esponjosa cola.

-Hola grandote - saludó la bajista, lo que provocó que Appa se alegrase más al verla y comenzase a saltar por la emoción. Por suerte para ella, y desgracia para él, Sokka tomó al enorme can por el collar para mantenerlo pegado al suelo y que no tirase a su amiga.

-No, amigo - se respondió su dueño - Tienes que tener cuidado.

-No me pasará nada - bromeó ella.

-Si caes, que sea en la hierba - exigió de forma amistosa Suki.

Katara se acercó a su amiga, casi con lagrimas en los ojos, y la abrazó sin decir nada. La bajista no quería decir nada, pero escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de su amiga. Sin duda, estaba llorando y, sin duda, era por ella. Puede que fuera la alegría de poder verla caminar, o el recuerdo de aquella noche donde casi termina todo. Puede que fuera el recuentro, o los miedos del pasado que se iban disipando. Puede que fueran muchas causas, todas y ninguna a la vez, pero Korra no tenía fuerzas para preguntar.

-Azul, por favor - rogó la bajista - Azula, deja de llorar o lloraré yo, luego llorará Suki, luego Sokka, luego Zuko, y luego Appa.

Ante aquel comentario el sollozo se torno en un sonido de risa y supo que había logrado calmar su animo, y eso la hacia sentir bien consigo misma.

-Perdón, perdón - la vocalista se apresuró a buscar un pañuelo para secarse los ojos - ¿Y Asami?.

La joven heredera, que había permanecido en la distancia contemplando el recuentro, saludó timidamente al grupo, con Kuvira escoltándola a dos pasos de ella y saludando a la par.

-Aquí estoy, Katara - habían hablado varias veces y su buena relación, promovida por los informes sobre la salud de Korra, había logrado que la vocalista de Kiyoshi la tomase en alta estima.

-Me alegro de que pudieras venir y que todos podamos pasar el día juntos para celebrar que nuestra loca preferida ya puede pasear por sí sola - dijo Azul mientras se acercaba a la heredera y le daba un apretón en el hombro. Como no se conocían mucho, Katara dudó sí abrazarla de nuevo para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por Korra, así que prefirió no forzar la situación por temor a convertir la primera interacción de Asami con todo el grupo en algo traumante.

-Lo agradezco mucho - y no queriendo olvidarse de su escolta, añadió - Espero que no te hayas olvidado de Kuvira.

-por supuesto que no. Toph esta deseando volver a verte y contarte alguna anécdota con su madre.

"Por favor, no"; fue lo primero que pensó la mujer del lunar ante la idea de volver a cruzarse con su jefa guardando algún comprometedor secreto compartido por la hija de ésta. Ella podía poner un rostro con la misma expresividad que el de una estatua, pero eso valía de poco ante Lin Beifong. La mayor de las hermanas Beifong podía desgranar hasta el más recóndito secreto de aquel al que pudiese estar mirando fijamente durante más de un minuto, o al menos era esa la leyenda urbana en su día le habían contado. Por desgracia para Kuvira la mezcla de admiración, respeto y temor, era un cóctel nefasto para todo aquel que quería tener su boca cerrada y sus secretos a salvo.

-Fresón - Korra frotaba efusivamente la cabeza de un enorme perro blanco y gris - Este es Appa. Te hablé de é, ¿te acuerdas?.

-Claro que sí - y después de afirmarlo, casi como si el perro supiera que la joven heredera ya lo conocía, se aproximó a donde estaban Asami y su dueña, y comenzó a reclamar un poco de atención.

-Puedes acariciarlo - invitó Katara - No muerde. Es tan bueno que solo come y juega.

Ante tal invitación, la mujer de labios rojizos froto levemente una de las orejas del desgreñado can y este, en respuesta, meneó alegremente la cola. Appa observó a la guardaespaldas quien, sin proponerselo, logró intimidar al enorme perro con una simple mirada. Esto se debía a esa aura de marcialidad y poderío que la rodeaba, algo que servía tanto con hombres, como con animales.

No queriendo quedarse en aquella triste hacer teniendo todos los estímulos que ofrecía el parque, el grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los campos cercanos al lago, donde se iban a encontrar con el resto de la comitiva de bienvenida. Los robles y nogales destacaban por su altura, algo que quedaba incluso más remarcado debido a los trabajados arreglos de flores silvestres que rodeaban el camino. El camino que habían tomado gozaba del hermoso marco que regalaban las sombras de las hojas y los rayos de luz que se colaban entre ellas, dejando una hermos estampa digna de una postal turística.

-Por cierto, Korra. ¿Asami te ha dicho que tenemos otra cosa pensada que va a gustarte? - preguntó Katara.

-Sí, pero no me dijo de que se trataba - antes ni tan siquiera de poder obtener una respuesta, la joven de cabello corto comenzó a escuchar los ladridos alegres de muchos perros, algunos cachorros, y niños. De haber estado completamente sana, hubiera comenzado a correr hacia el origen de aquellos festivos sonidos.

-Hoy se celebra el día del perro - dijo Sokka - Y la protectora donde ayudo me contó que estaban organizando una jornada especial para recaudar fondos y traer perros en adopción. Además, algunas personas van a traer a perros de raza premiados y a dar exhibiciones.

-¿Cachorros? - su rostro se iluminó, llenándose del brillo de ilusión - ¿Podremos tocarlos?.

-Claro - afirmó Suki para provocar un grito en su amiga.

-Vamos. ¡Ya! - ignorando el hecho de que tenía que intentar llevar un ritmo pausado, la bajista intentó fomentar que el ritmo de marcha del grupo aumentase. Si por ella fuera ahora todos estarían corriendo por sus vidas y llevándola a ella en volandas.

Todo el grupo rio al ver la reacción efusiva de su amiga. Sabían que ella adoraba a los animales y que incluso muchas veces parecía estar más cómoda rodeada de ellos que de seres humanos, así que sabían perfectamente que esta visita la iba emocionar.

La carpa y las casetas presentaban un aire muy festivo: las carpas blancas lucían diversas huellas de animales estampadas, las guirnaldas daban la bienvenida a los visitantes, y diversos voluntarios paseaban varios perros por el campo. Una música festiva se mezclaba con los ladridos alegres de los cachorros que disfrutaban del amor de los niños, a la vez que una voz recordaba lo importante que era el cuidado de las mascotas y la adopción.

-Por favor, queridos asistentes - anunciaba a través de la megafonía un hombre de espeso bigote que tapaba su prominente calvicie con un pañuelo de color naranja - Queremos instarlos a que conozcan a los animales que tenemos a nuestro cuidado y que buscan un hogar. También agradeceríamos cualquier donación o que se animasen a ser una de nuestras casas de acogida. Además, hoy tendremos un desfile de grandes canes: ganadores de premios, artistas y famosos cuadrúpedos que desean que sus compañeros de hocicos húmedos obtengan un hogar.

Aquel hombre se sentó en una mesa bajo el letrero de información, al lado de una mujer de una edad similar que vestía una camiseta anaranjada. Todo el mundo lucía una camiseta naranja.

Kuvira llevaba bajo el brazo una chaqueta extra que la señorita Sato le había pedido que llevase. No era de Asami, ella ya llevaba una puesta, así que todo hacia indicar que era de la, ya no tan inesperada, invitada de su jefa. Aunque su actitud hacia Korra había amainado, ella había logrado llegar donde estaba por ser precavida y nunca llegar a bajar la guardia del todo.

-Hay muchos perros - y todo el mundo se quedó mirando para ella al constatar en voz alta algo tan evidente.

-¿No te gustan los perros? - preguntó Asami, pensando que igual debió haberle preguntado a su guardaespaldas sobre algún posible miedo - ¿Te dan miedo?.

-No, no es eso - aclaró - Temo que alguno pueda dar algún susto.

-No te preocupes, solo hemos traído a los más sociables y amistosos - aclaró Sokka para tranquilizarla.

-De acuerdo - sonrió para intentar quitar importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Al menos no había payasos. Odiaba a los payasos.

Poco a poco el grupo se fue acercando a las casetas y puestos que ofertaban artículos con los que contribuir al evento, cuando escucharon una voz familiar.

-¡Chicos! - Azula caminaba al lado de Toph y de un labrador.

Pantalones rojos, camiseta rockera, adornos colgando del cinto, y un cigarro medio gastado entre los labios. Desde su ropa hasta su actitud, todo en Azula advertía que no era persona facil de tratar.

La chica se acercó a su grupo de amigas e inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron en las dos extrañas que se unían a la comitiva: Asami Sato y Kuvira, la chica del gimnasio. La primera respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios al recordar la acalorada discusión que habían tenido meses atrás y que había terminado a gritos. La joven heredera siempre solía permanecer tranquila, pero esa chica logró sacarla de sus casillas, al punto de desquiciarla. Pese al pasado, no había motivos para ser descortés.

-Hola, Chispas - saludó Korra, ignorando la mueca tensa de Asami. Estaba contenta por volver a ver a su amiga, la cual se había negado a volver al ático para visitarla después de lo ocurrido. Era una decisión lógica porque tampoco sabía si iba a ser bien recibida después de lo sucedido.

-Buenas tardes - dijo la joven Sato,

-Hola - obtuvieron como contestación de aquella peleadora de mirada ambarina.

-¡Hola Pies ligeros! - Toph abrió los brazos para recibir un abrazo de su amiga, quien la aplastó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Cómo sigues teniendo los brazos tan fuertes?.

-Por la silla de ruedas - contestó cuando por fin decidió soltarla, solo para fijarse en el perro que estaba al lado de ambas - ¿Y este amigo?.

-Se llama Coco, es mi perro lazarillo - explicó la baterista.

-Espera, espera. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Bandida? - no se creía que, finalmente, su amiga había accedido a tener un perro lazarillo.

-Mi madre insistió y Sokka me habló de que tenían un perro guía.

-¿Se jubilan? - para Korra los perros solo eran maquinas de amor y pereza con las que jugar. Apenas sabía algo de lo que debía hacer un perro lazarillo.

-Sí. Se hacen mayores, se cansan y envejecen.

-El es muy mayor - añadió Suki.

Asami se fijo en el lustre del hermoso animal y su pelo avellana. Era tranquilo, apenas se inmutaba por estar rodeado de gente, y no se apartaba del lado de su ama. Al fijarse más de cerca, pudo ver un reflejo blanquecino en uno de sus ojos.

-¿Le pasa algo en la vista?.

-Hola, Fresón, perdona por no saludarte - respondió Toph - No te vi. Sí, esta ciego de un ojo y por eso lo jubilaron. Tuvo sus novias y sus hijos, pero ahora quiere una vida tranquila.

-Se la vamos a dar por los años que le queden - añadió Suki - Su madre quería que tuviera un perro guía, pero no especificó quien tenía que cuidar de quien.

-Además, es muy listo y sabe traer las cosas - sonrió la Bandida Ciega - Ya sabe traer las baquetas.

-Genial. ¿Cómo se lleva con Appa?.

-Appa quiere jugar y Coco esta muy mayor - explicó Katara - pero no se llevan mal.

Kuvira se vio reflejada en el viejo Coco: siempre teniendo que proteger a otros y no abandonando nunca el servicio. Ambos estaban entregados al cuidado de los demás y era nuestra responsabilidad que estuvieran a salvo. Ella no sabía que sería de su vida cuando fuera una anciana, pero se alegraba al ver que el perro disfrutaba de una buena jubilación.

-Espero que su madre no se incomode por esto.

-Tranquila, Kuvira, simplemente tiene que aceptar que a veces alguien puede ser más listo que ella - aclaró con un tono de soberbia - Al menos puede presumir de que soy su hija.

-Una persona más astuta que Lin Beifong. Sorprendente.

-Le das mucho crédito a mi madre. Solo es una mujer.

-Y el Atlántico solo es un montón de agua salada - bromeó la escolta.

Por megafonía anunciaron que una charla sobre perros asistentes y sus responsabilidades.

-¿Vamos a ver a los hijos de Coco?. Estan aquí para una demostración - dijo Sokka

Mientras caminaban podían ver a varios voluntarios paseando perros y presentándolos a los asistentes. Todos buscaban un hogar y dmeostrar que podían regalar un poco de felicidad en la vida de sus futuros dueños. En medio y medio de todo, una chica tiraba de un perro que había decidido que no quería seguir caminando.

-Vamos, Floppy, muévete - reclamaba la chica a un Basset Hound de grandes orejas y mirada tristona - Aquí no puedes dormir.

-Hola, Maraya - saludó Sokka.

-Hola, Sok - respondió la joven - ¿Cómo va todo?.

-Bien, pero creo que Floppy quiere dormir.

-Solo se mueve si el señor Pat pasea con él - resopló - Como son los dos igual de viejos, pueden sentarse a la vez. Por cierto, ¿son tus amigos?.

-Sí. Grupo, Maraya; Maraya, el grupo.

-Hola - saludaron al unísono.

-Bienvenidos. Espero que podáis contribuir a la protectora. Toph ya se llevó a nuestro respetable anciano, pero hay otras formas de ayudar.

-Ya les hablaré yo de sus responsabilidades - aclaró el joven de la coleta - Ahora vamos a ver la charla de los perros guía.

-Disfrutad.

En una de las carpas un hombre hablaba sobre las necesidades de ciertas personas y como los animales les ayudaban a sobrellevar su día a día. El público se agolpaba para ver diferentes perros auxiliares en sus diferentes etapas, así como las diversas labores en las que eran entrenados. Se podía ver a un cachorro juguetón de nombre Loky no atendiendo a nada salvo a su juguete, siendo él un ejemplo del adiestramiento inicial donde se estimulaba al can con juguetes. Taira y Kirara eran unas hermanas más adiestradas, que no dejaba de ser un cachorro, pero que empezaban a tener los comportamientos adecuados para pasar a fases superiores de su preparación. Dichos comportamientos eran fomentados desde los juegos y buscaban que el animal no se sintiese obligado a nada. Kobu, un perro de pelo oscuro y el ultimo de los perros en formación, resultaba ser el más gracioso para Korra. No solo porque el nombre le recordaba al de un león, sino porque el pequeño intentaba hacer las cosas bien, pero se distraía en el ultimo momento con cualquier juguete. En el otro lado de la balanza estaban Yue, Oliver y Milo; una golden y dos labradores, que ejemplo perfecto de perro auxiliar perfectamente entrenado. Desempeñaban su labor de una manera eficiente y ordenada.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieran tanto trabajo y esfuerzo - tuvo que admitir en voz alta Asami. Jamás se había parado a pensar el esfuerzo que era criar y entrenar a un perro auxiliar y sus enormes responsabilidades.

Antes de que nadie pudiese seguir hablando, comenzó a sonar una música alegre y divertida, casi como si fuese un circo, y aparecieron otros perros, más pequeños y energéticos, portando enormes lazos de vivos colores. Tras de ellos, una señora de con de cabello rubio y tres jóvenes de resplandecientes sonrisas, se colocaban en el centro de la escena. Los pequeños no hacían más que saltar alegres, sin ladrar ni hacer nada más para llamar la atención.

-Hola a todo el mundo - saludó la mujer - Me llamo Mary y esta pequeña señorita que hay aquí es Chakra. Saluda Chakra.

El perro ladró en respuesta.

-Buena chica. Chrakra es el nombre que se les da a los centros de energía inmensurable situados en el cuerpo humano. El Chakra es vida y energía, algo similar a estos pequeños que tenemos aquí - y señaló a toda la manada de pequeños cánidos - Estos de aquí no guían a gente, ni podrían llevar algo en sus bocas. Miren bien, tengo zapatillas más grandes que Lizzy.

Al decir eso, una de las ayudantes mostró a una pequeña perra de color canela que descansaba entre sus brazos. Al ver aquellas grandes orejas, más grandes que el resto de la cabeza, mucha gente rio.

-Pero ella y sus amigos también tienen una labor importante - prosiguió - Estos perros tienen energía positiva y son usados para terapias contra la depresión. Estos animales tienen años de experiencia ayudando a combatir la depresión y la soledad de personas enfermas, ancianos, y hasta niños con problemas.

El pensar en esos pequeños traviesos haciendo algo tan grande, hizo que Katara sonriese y aplaudiese, a lo que le siguió parte del público para mostrar su apoyo.

-Seguro que se lo agradecen - continuó Mary - A mi lado se encuentras mis ayudantes, que portan a Lizzy, que ya conocen, y a Luna y Zeldy.

Luna y Zeldy eran el día y la noche. La primera era una maraña de pelo blanco como copos de nieve, y Zeldy era oscura como una noche sin estrellas. Al escuchar sus nombres se revolvieron hasta que las dejaron en suelo, poniéndose sobre sus patas traseras y bailando para recibir la ovación de los asistentes.

-Son nuestras pequeñas estrellas, pero Gunter es quien los comanda - y pasando detrás de la señora, como si fuera un relámpago de bolsillo, un pequeño perro de color blanco con manchas negras, saltaba y giraba sobre sí mismo - Aquí esta Gunter, el lider de esta dispar manada. Ruge, pequeño.

Ante la petición, el pequeño can intentó forzar su ladrido para que fuera más aterrador, dejándolo todo en un sonido extraño y adorable a la vez que recibió su correspondiente ovación enternecida.

-Por favor, recuerden que estos pequeños tienen un hogar, pero hay muchas vidas que no lo tienen y ustedes pueden obtener un hermoso regalo en forma de incondicional cariño. Y ahora, les recuerdo que estaremos en otra carpa, para que los más pequeños conozcan a Sophy, Elvis, Bengi Lluvia, Zeldy, Luna, Lizzy, Chiquis, Pusuke y Astro.

Con cada nombre, los pequeños se habían ido despidiendo, corriendo hacia donde estaban las ayudantes.

El ultimo espectáculo se trataba de perros de rescate, una de las labores más peligrosas que podían realizar. Un miembro del servicio de rescate canino explicaba como estos perros estaban adiestrados para rescatar personas de derrumbes, así como labores de búsqueda: Una pequeña perrita llamada Yoru contaba con más de una docena de menciones honoríficas y era un orgullo para la unidad. Fifi y Kiba habían viajado para colaborar en labores de búsqueda, demostrando que los perros podían ser aventureros. Por último, Bono y Conde, dos enormes mastines, eran expertos en rescates montañosos. Para terminar y como broche de oro a la presentación, el responsable decidió presentar a Rogue, un cachorro que habían adoptado para comenzar a entrenarla y que fuese una gran rescatadora.

Al finalizar las actuaciones, la gente iba saliendo de la carpa para poder conocer más profundamente los diferentes grupos que se habían presentado.

-Los quiero todos - afirmó con rotundidad Suki, todavía enternecida - Zeldy era tan adorable.

-¿Insinúas que Coco no es adorable? - bromeó Toph, casi deseando que su perro refunfuñase consigo.

-Pero igual necesita un amigo con quien jugar - aclaró la joven.

-Tiene a Appa y apenas juega - dijo Katara, mientras sacaba la pelota de su enorme mascota - Vamos a jugar con la pelota, Korra.

-Ve tu antes - le contestó la bajista - Quiero ir a ver antes a los perros.

Azul puso cara de resignación ante lo que estaba segura que iba a terminar pasando.

-Korra, no puedes tenerlos a todos, y sé que te sentirás triste si los ves - conocía muy bien a su amiga como para saber que eso terminaría por suceder.

-Al menos preguntaré como contribuir.

Con un resoplido, Katara aceptó que no valía de nada discutir sobre ese tema. Al final, pasase lo que pasase, Korra iba a lograr acercarse a los rediles para ver a los perros, iba a sentir pena por ellos, e iba a estar cabizbaja durante una o dos horas.

-De acuerdo. Yo voy a ver a la señora Scarlett y a Novu. Appa hace mucho que no ve a su hermano y así jugaremos un rato con él.

-Vale, luego nos vemos.

-Yo te acompañaré, Korra - se apuró a decir Asami.

-Iré con usted - Kuvira, como siempre, protegiendo a su jefa.

-Yo me apunto a ver a los pequeños - para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Azula quería acompañar a la bajista, y por consiguiente a Asami.

Zuko cruzó una mirada preocupada con su novia, la cual empezaba a temer por la situación, pero Azula clavó sus ojos en ambos y decidió no prestarles atención.

-¿Hay algún problema con que vaya? - preguntó en voz alta.

-Ninguno - se apresuró a decir Asami, aunque en su interior se maldecía a sí misma. "Estúpida, ¿por qué no le regalas una pistola para que pueda hacer contigo lo que quería hacer la primera vez que os conocisteis?".

El grupo se dividió y Korra puso rumbo a la zona de adopciones. Le costaba caminar y no quería admitir que estaba agotada, pero el deseo de poder ver a esos pequeños e interactuar con ellos lograban vencer al entumecimiento de maltrechas piernas.

Los rediles aglutinaban a un gran número de perros que buscaban un hogar y se dejaban querer. Algunos voluntarios iban entregando octavillas que buscaban concienciar de la castración de mascotas y de su cuidado responsable, a la vez que instaban a que la gente conectase con los animales que exhibían, esperando que alguien pudiera llegar y adoptarlos.

Los niños no eran los únicos que disfrutaban de la experiencia y muchísimos adultos volvían a su infancia con un cachorro entre sus brazos. Algunos adultos habían disfrazado a sus perros para la ocasión: un perrito disfrazado de burro al que su dueña le llamaba Donkey; un imitador de Elvis; un enorme perro negro, ataviado con una túnica y que llevaba un letrero al cuello que ponía: mi nombre es Canuto; una perrita llamada Bombón que iba disfrazada como un envoltorio de dulce; e incluso un perro disfrazado de ninja y que respondía al nombre de Mizuki. A veces, los raros eran los dueños.

La bajista ahora estaba inmersa en un mundo propio, intentando acariciar cuanto pudiese a todos esos animales. Poco a poco, iba hablando con los voluntarios y estos iban contándole como encontraron a cada uno: Kaiser había sobrevivido a una pelea; Candy había sido abandonada por su hiperactividad; Shun era demasiado bueno para ser un perro guardián; Toby estuvo días sin comer hasta que comenzó a confiar en su familia de acogida; Shadow llegó aterrorizado; Danette solamente comía natillas y por eso se le nombró así y Canela fue abandonada porque se había quedado embarazada. Docenas de pasados, más o menos trágicos, pero que le recordaban a ella misma. Korra sabía que era una perra callejera, igual que esos pequeños, y que necesitó de ayuda para poder salir adelante. Ella, por mucho que le molestase tener que admitirlo, no hubiera podido hacerlo sola. Ambos conocían lo bueno de la vida y lo oscuro del alma humana.

-Mira a Korra tan distraída - comentó en voz alta Azula. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga iba a ignorarla porque ahora estaba volcando toda su atención en esos montones de pelos vivientes. Puede que este fuera el mejor momento.

-Oye - se dirigió a Asami Sato - ¿Podemos hablar en privado?.

La joven heredera guardó silencio durante unos segundos y concretó dos cosas: la primera era que todo el mundo debía de mostrar educación hacia alguien que le pidiese hablar en privado; la segunda era que Azula no la atacaría en público y menos con Kuvira al lado.

-Por supuesto - y alejándose un par de pasos - Kuvira, espéranos aquí.

-Como guste - y antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, una joven invitaba a la escolta a sostener un cachorro.

La voluntaria intentaba que la guardaespaldas se animase a agarrar al animal para que pudiera constatar su cariño y su suavidad.

-Hola, ¿quiere conocer a Capuccino?, es un pequeño adorable - la joven, una quinceañera con ortodoncia, le sostenía delante de las narices un pequeño regordete de pelo blanco con manchas almendradas.

La chica mostraba la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que se podía lograr con todos esos hierros atravesándole la dentadura. Por fortuna, Kuvira nunca tuvo que usar aparato, pero Baatar y Opal tuvieron que usarlo en su juventud. Puede que fuera por aquellos recuerdos de la infancia, donde ella defendía a sus amigos de otros niños, puede que fuera porque acababa de recordar la sonrisa metálica de su novia; pero no pudo negarse y acabó sosteniendo al pequeño perro, quien intentaba lamerl su cara.

-Creo que haré un donativo - dijo, sentenciando el momento.

Asami y Azula se alejaron un par de metros, buscando poder hablar con más calma. La joven Sato seguía a su acompañante, quien se detuvo en seco y comenzó a moverse de forma intranquila, dando pequeños pasos de un lado a otro. La empresaria no dijo nada, se mantuvo al margen, expectante porque iba a suceder. Finalmente, Azula se acercó a la heredera de industrias Sato y la encaró.

-Lo siento - murmuró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y estirando la espalda - Sé que has hecho un montón de cosas buenas por Korra. Siento lo que dije.

Azula odiaba pedir perdón, detestaba parecer débil y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Había pedido perdón anteriormente, pero esa disculpa fue por obligación y no porque lo sintiese de verdad. En cambio, ahora lo sentía y debía admitir su error. Asami Sato había cuidado de su amiga y había ayudado a su familia, y le estaba agradecida. No se fiaba de una niña rica, pero al menos quería hacer las cosas bien.

-Lo siento y gracias por todo.

Aquello dejó sin palabras a la mujer de labios rojizos. Podía notar el esfuerzo que le había costado decir eso en cada silaba y esta vez era una disculpa sincera. No había pedido nada por cuidar de Korra y no paraba de escuchar la palabra 'gracias'. Sin embargo, para ella era lo correcto y lo que debía hacerse. Ella salvó una vida y no quería que eso terminase en una ilusión pasajera.

-No tienes que darlas, de verdad - aclaró la heredera - En cierto modo, ella también me ayuda a mi.

-¿Cómo?

-Francamente - era consciente de lo que acaba de decir podía sonar bastante perturbador - Simplemente sabiendo que mejorará.

-Joder - exclamó - Debe de follar genial para que estés así.

un leve sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en las mejillas de Asami Sato, haciendo juego con sus labios.

-No es por eso - se apuró en negar - Cuando conoces a alguien tan llamativo y crees que cambiaste su vida, necesitas comprobar si fue real o solo un espejismo.

-¿De qué hablas? - ella no entendía nada, y en ese momento la heredera dedujo que no sabía nada de aquella noche en el puente.

Seguramente ninguna de las amigas de Korra sabía lo que había estado padeciendo antes de su reencuentro. No sabían del alcohol que había bebido, de las drogas que había consumido y de los horribles rincones donde había dormido. Tampoco sabrían de que su amiga había decidido poner punto final a su vida en dos ocasiones, siendo la primera ocasión cuando ambas se conocieron. No lo sabían y no lo sabrían de sus labios.

-Que es la persona más genuina que conozco - dijo, ocultando lo que había pensado y solventando la pregunta con una verdad a media tinta.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo -y señaló a su amiga, que estaba poniendo caras burlonas a los cachorros - ¡Korra!.

Al escuchar que la llamaban, la bajista dejó en el redil a un cachorro y se fijo en Chispas, quien estaba charlando con Asami. "Espero que no la haya amenazado de muere", pensó con cierto temor. A su lado, y para su sorpresa, Kuvira estaba devolviendo un cachorro a una voluntaria y limpiándose los pelos de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué hacias tú con un cachorro? - preguntó la chica de ojos celestes.

-Abrazarlo - alegó - Abrazarlo y llenarme de pelos.

Antes de que pudiera realizar un comentario socarrón, comenzó a sentir como las piernas le temblaban. Se había movido muy rápido y el agotamiento muscular ya se manifestaba. Antes de que pudiera equilibrarse por si sola, Kuvira estaba sosteniéndola para que no se cayese. Sorprendida por esos reflejos y esa velocidad, Korra prefirió ahorrarse el comentario chistoso y simplemente agradecer aquel gesto.

-Gracias, Kuv-Kuv.

-No hay de que. No me llame Kuv-Kuv - bromeó.

El dúo que estaba alejado apuró el paso al ver como a la bajista le fallaban súbitamente las piernas. Ambas, con una palpable preocupación en el rostro, se quedaron heladas hasta que vieron como Korra sonreía.

-No os preocupéis por mi. Creo que necesito descansar un poco.

-¿Te duele? - preguntaron ambas a coro.

-No, solamente vayamos a sentarnos.

El pequeño grupo se alejó un poco del bullicio y se sentó en un banco que estaba a la sombra de un árbol. El aire mecía las hojas del roble que les daba sombra, haciendo ver que estas danzaban de forma ordenada al compás de una melodía imperceptible para los hombres. El murmullo que mezclaba las risas de los niños con los ladridos alegres de los cachorros, invitaban a querer sentarse, cerrar los ojos, y alejarse un rato de las preocupaciones del mundo. Todo estaba en calma y Korra agradecía que el malestar de sus piernas comenzaba a menguar.

-Oye, Chispas - la bajista decidió romper la quietud de aquel instante. Ella era bastante activa y no soportaba esos momentos reflexivos porque le hacían terminar pensando en cosas que procuraba alejar de su mente - ¿Cómo fue la cita?.

-¿Qué cita? - no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su amiga.

-La cita con la amiga de Fresón - ante aquella aclaración, Azula enrojeció casi al instante.

Asami intentó cambiar de tema, pero Korra, consciente de la vergüenza de su amiga, comenzó a mover burlonamente las cejas y a darle leves golpecitos en su hombro.

-Venga, confiesa.

-Sí, tuve la maldita cita. No podía hacer otra cosa, se lo había prometido - bufó.

-¿Cómo fue?.

-Extraño - no había otra forma posible de describirla.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez Ty Lee? - Asami conocía muy bien las excentricidades de su amiga y poco de lo hubiera planeado la iba a sorprender.

-Pasamos todo el día juntos y fue a buscarme temprano. Cuando todos los vecinos iban a trabajar y mi tío iba a abrir la tetería.

-¿Y? - ninguna lo entendía.

-Vino a buscarme - la peleadora no encontró una forma menos humillante de decirlo - en un rickshaw.

-¿En los triciclos con servicio de taxi? - quiso aclarar Kuvira.

Los rickshaw no eran usados por los urbanitas y eran un transporte que usaban los turistas para tener un viaje diferente por la gran ciudad, pudiendo disfrutar de la comodidad de un asiento, al tiempo que sentían el ambiente de la capital.

-Así es.

Ante la confirmación de que se trataba de aquellos vehículos de pedales, Korra comenzó a reír a carcajadas. La idea de ver a su amiga en uno de esos transportes le parecía algo desternillante.

-Lo peor es que medio barrio nos vio - expuso, para mayor disfrute de su amiga - Alquiló un rickshaw para ir a buscarme a la tetería y recorrer quince minutos hasta la parada de metro.

Korra casi podía imaginar la estampa. Azula intentando agachar la cabeza debajo de sus hombres, mientras todos sus conocidos la miraban subida a uno de esos triciclos que le parecían tan cómicos. Por desgracia, sus estridentes risas terminaron con la escasa paciencia de su amiga.

-¡Callate! - gruñó.

-Es que es muy gracioso - confesó la bajista mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Creeme, para ser algo planeado por Ty Lee, es bastante normal - dijo Asami, logrando a duras penas no reírse.

-Eso solo fue el principio - aclaró - , pero no quiero recordar más. Mejor me voy a ver a las otras.

Azula odiaba que se riesen de ella, además de que prefería no sufrir las burlas de la bajista en estos momentos. En cualquier otra situación, habría contrarrestado cualquier mofa con algún comentario envenenado o algún golpe, pero Korra todavía no estaba recuperada y ella sentía que no sería un enfrentamiento justo. Sí, podía usar su ingenio dilálectico, pero eso no sería un duelo: sería una masacre que la bajista no se merecía.

-Nos vemos luego - dijo la chica de ojos azules - En cuanto no sienta este desagradable hormigueo en las piernas.

-O nos iremos sin ti y te quedarás sin jugar con Appa.

-Tu lo harías, pero Azul no.

-Le diré que si no lo hace, castraré a mi hermano - afirmó mientras se alejaba del lugar y se dirigía al lago, donde estaba el resto del grupo.

No sabían de que hablar. Kuvira se encontraba callada, observando a su alrededor, intentando clasificar mentalmente la peligrosidad de cada ser vivo que se cruzaba a menos de cinco metros de ellas. Korra leía una octavilla publicitaria sobre el evento y  
Asami disfrutaba de la estampa que proporcionaba el evento benéfico, al tiempo que lamentaba no haber tenido una mascota de pequeña. Por primera vez pensó en que nombre le hubiera dado a esa mascota, dándose cuenta de que nunca lo había pensando, y sorprendiéndose de que algo tan común en los niños, como el imaginar nombres de sus mascotas, nunca se le había ocurrido. Nunca pensó un nombre porque imaginarlo le daba esperanza de poder tener un cachorro y eso era algo que su padre jamás hubiera aceptado.

-¡Lassie! - exclamó la bajista con un aire de emoción.

-¿Qué? - preguntaron ambas mujeres.

-Mirad - y señaló a un hermoso ejemplar de collie que caminaba al lado de su dueño - ¡Que hermoso!.

El hombre soltó la correa del can y se alejó un par de pasos. Con un simple silbido de su amo, el perro comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, para después sentarse y dar tres ladridos seguidos; lo que provocó que la bajista rompiese a aplaudir como una niña que había podido ver a Santa Claus.

El dueño y su hermosos collie se alejaban hacia las carpas, cuando Asami volvió a mirar el folleto, recordando algo que había leído: la aparición especial de "perros famosos". Era curioso que para un evento de recaudación, en vez de invitar a famoso televisivos, invitasen a perros populares.

-Aqui dice que iban a aparecer varios perros famosos, entre ellos la Lassie - señaló la linea que acababa de leer.

-Eso quiere decir que ¡he visto a una estrella!.

-¿El perro es una estrella? - preguntó Kuvira, quien no entendía muy bien la alegría de la chica de cabello corto.

-Es Lassie, no un perro cualquiera - aclaró - Fresón, ¿quién más va a aparecer?.

-Veamos. Aquí dice que aparecerá Vaggy, la galgo que ha ganado tres veces la gran carrera anual, y Sammy, el pastor australiano de los anuncios televisivos.

-¿Alguien ha preguntado por nosotros? - preguntó en voz alta una joven de cabello oscuro que iba acompañada de un perro de hocico claro y grandes orejas oscuras, y un lazo rojizo al cuello - A Sammy le gusta ser popular.

Asami y Kuvira no distinguieron al can, pero Korra dejó caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa que estar ante aquel animal le provocaba. Sammy era un popular perro que había protagonizado docenas de anuncios de todo tipo y era la mascota de una marca popular marca de comida enlatada.

-Tan deliciosa como la de mamá - la bajista empezó a cantar la jingle - A toda la familia le gustará. Enlatada para conservarse mejor...

El perro dió tres ladridos rítmicos en respuesta. Conocía muy bien cuando debía de ladrar.

-Prueba la comida de marca Rizador - y consciente de que era su momento de gloria, Sammy se colocó en una pose regía y volvió a ladrar tres veces, provocando que la joven de ojos color zafiro dejase escapar de entre sus labios un grito de emoción.

-Es él, el perro de los anuncios - le dijo a sus dos acompañantes, para luego ignorarlas y dirigirse a can - Soy una gran admiradora.

-Sammy, saluda - y ante la orden de la dueña, el pastor australiano alzó una de sus patas delanteras.

-Hola, Sammy - dijo también Kuvira, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Hola, pequeño Sammy - saludó también Asami, quien obtuvo un ladrido alegre.

El perro comenzó a menear la cola alegremente, colocándose al lado de la heredera y frotando su cabeza contra sus piernas. Con algo de temor, la joven Sato acarició al animal, pudiendo sentir su suave cabello.

-Perdona - dijo su dueña - Sammy se pone muy cariñoso con las chicas lindas y de voz agradable.

-Sé que Kuv-Kuv no es linda pero, ¿yo tampoco? - bromeó al ver que solamente Asami obtenía tal atención.

-¡Oye! - le recriminó la escolta, aunque no lo había tomado en serio.

-Una broma, una broma.

Después de unos segundos recibiendo atenciones de aquella hermosa chica, Sammy decidió que era hora de irse a cumplir sus labores y se retiró a la vera de su dueña. La joven se despidió y llevó al conocido can hasta las carpas donde iba a ser presentado e iba a dejar que le hicieran fotografías para la recaudación.

En ese momento, viendo como se había comportado el pastor australiano con ellas, Korra quiso solventar una duda:

-Asami, decías que no habías tenido nunca mascota, ¿verdad?.

-Así es - confirmó la heredera.

-Pues tienes algo especial con los animales. Puede ser eso o es que eres tan bonita que incluso ellos se fijan en ti - ante esta afirmación el rostro de la joven heredera se sonrojó.

-No exageres - dijo, mirando hacia otro lado para que no se notase.

-Kuv, ¿tu has tenido alguna mascota?.

-No. Mi madre no me dejaba tener animales - no quería contar mucho de su vida personal y mucho menos de su pasado.

Su madre estaba demasiado ocupada en un ciclo auto-destructivo como para permitir que su hija tuviera un cachorro, o incluso una cena caliente diaria. Los únicos animales que recordaba de su infancia eran las ratas del callejón.

-Pobres, os compadezco. Tener una mascota es lo mejor - después de aquello, alzó la vista al cielo, para impedir que las lagrimas empañasen sus mejillas.

A veces, extrañaba tanto a su vieja amiga que llegaba a sentir envidia al ver a otras personas paseando a sus mascotas. A veces, recordaba los buenos momentos y se culpaba por no estar con ella. A veces, simplemente le dolía recordar el pasado, y Naga formaba parte del pasado.

-Bueno - dijo con efusividad, queriendo espantar las nubes grises - Vamos con el resto. Quiero jugar con Appa y Novu.

La tarde continuó con una agradable brisa y con Korra y Katara lanzándose la pelota para que Appa fuera a por ella. El enorme y lanudo perro, sabía que la bajista no estaba en plena forma, pero eso no le impidió darle cariño. Por otra parte, Asami no quiso recibir ningún lametón del enorme can, pero se divirtió sintiéndose parte del grupo y aprendiendo lanzar el disco de la mano de Zuko. Para sorpresa de todos, ella aprendió rápido a lanzar el disco, pero logró sorprender a todos con su lanzamiento de peloto, con efecto incluído.

Coco se quedó dormitando, jugando de vez en cuando y descansando bastante a menudo. Sus viejas patas le pedían un descanso, encontrando la calma al lado de Toph y Kuvira, quienes hablaban animadamente sobre la familia Beifong. La escolta hubiera querido conocer más a la prima de Opal, pero no era el momento adecuado para ello.

Finalmente, Korra si necesitó la chaqueta que Asami había insistido en llevar, lo que causó más de una burla amistosa. La joven heredera compró varios presentes en las tiendas de baratijas, en especial regalos para algunos de los asistentes, para Ty lee y para Zhu Li. A la hora de pagar los presentes, deslizó un par de billetes en la hucha de donaciones, ganándose así la amable sonrisa de aquel hombre de espeso bigote que controlaba la megafonía y que, según le había contado Sokka, era el fundador de la asociación.

Fue un día animado, que agotó a todos los asistentes, en especial al pobre Coco. Katara volvió a invitar a Asami a pasar de nuevo el día con ellos, y le instó a Korra a portarse bien. La joven heredera no le había dicho nada a Azul de los mohines de su amiga, pero era algo que estaba deduciendo de una forma muy acertada. Luego de la ronda de abrazos y despedidas, el trío principal montó en hollín y se dirigieron al ático de la empresaria.

La ciudad seguía viva, respirando y agitándose con la gente que cruzaba por sus calles, pero el cielo se apagaba y anunciaba que la noche iba comenzar su vaudeville. Korra observaba a la gente corriendo por la calle, cruzando rápidamente cuando el semáforo ya parpadeaba, e intentando ganar le unos minutos al mismísimo tiempo. Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí, estaba en el asiento trasero de un lujoso automóvil, yendo a un lujoso ático, donde una cómoda cama le esperaba. Aun no se creía que, hacia tan solo algunos meses, su vida estuvo a punto de apagarse en ese mismo asiento y en ese mismo automóvil. Ese fugaz recuerdo le hizo pensar en todo lo que había disfrutado hoy y en todo lo que no hubiera podido vivir, pensando en como hubieran estado sus amigos de estar ella muerta. ¿hubieran ido al evento?, ¿hubieran reído?, ¿se habrían acordado de ella?; preguntas que nunca tendrán respuestas ni buscaban obtenerlas. A su lado, completamente callada, quien intenta ser una buena samaritana o un ángel de la guarda, sin motivo alguno. Era ese hecho, ese enigma, el que más desconcertaba a Korra: la simple bondad por la simple bondad.

-Fresón - al menos se merecía algo.

-Dime - ya tomaba su apodo como algo natural.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Por lo de hoy, y por todo en general - murmuró, sin fuerzas para poder decirlo más alto.

Le había dado las gracias de una forma tan inesperada y fortuita, que Asami no sabía como reaccionar. Quería reír y llorar de alegría, solo por el hecho de haber escuchado aquello. Eran tantas las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho que le fallaba la voz y se le cortocircuitaba el cerebro.

-Gracias - logró decir - No tienes que darme las gracias. Te juro que no debes hacerlo. Hablamos de esto en su día, ¿lo recuerdas?.

-Sí, como recuerdo que no has tenido nunca perro - sonrió

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - no entendía el motivo de aquel comentario.

-Que nunca te han lamido la cara - sonreía con malicia - Hoy tampoco te han lamido la cara.

-¿Y?.

-Que Appa quería lamerte. Es casi algo obligado: ha llenado de babas la cara de todos, al menos una vez.

-¿De verdad?.

-Es porque cuando Zuko y Katara se conocieron, Zu-zu tenía salsa en la mejilla y, en vez de que Azul se lo limpiase, Appa decidió limpiarle la salsa a lametazos - comenzó a reír.

-¿En serio? - rompió a carcajadas la heredera.

-Sí, y luego ella no quería besarle porque olía a babas de perro.

-Que asco. Pobre Zuko.

-Desde aquella, todos le hemos dejado lamer una vez. Luego puedes decirle que no lo haga porque es un perro obediente - con un simple 'no', Appa obedecía a cualquier persona con la que tuviese confianza.

-¿También con Azula?.

-Katara me contó que Azula amenazó con hacerse un abrigo con él la primera vez que lo hizo.

-Pues, no sé - le gustaba el hecho de sentirse integrada - Le diré a Katara que lo siento y que traiga a Appa la próxima vez.

Asami estaba empezando a teclear en su terminal telefónico una disculpa; lo ultimo que quería es que Azul pensase que ella había despreciado al animal. Appa le había parecido un perro muy sociable y amistoso, y jamás pensó en que estaba incumpliendo algún tipo de ritual de grupo. En el mismo momento que comenzó a escribir, sintió como las manos de Korra la agarraban y como ella pasaba su lengua por su mejilla. La bajista, casi como si se hubiera transmutado en un perro, lamió ampliamente el rostro de su acompañante, emitiendo a su vez un sonido de burla, y llegando desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del cuero cabelludo. Cuando por fin liberó a la joven empresaria, matizó:

-Esperabas que supieras más a fresas.

**Continuará...**

**Reflexiones:**

Siento el retraso. La verdad, últimamente no me apetecía escribir. El hecho del calor, las horas extra en el trabajo y otros proyectos, hicieron que me costase sacar fuerzas para escribir. Además de eso, me costó mucho idear una forma de que todos los perros que la gente nombró, pudieran apareciesen.

Para dejarlo bien claro: los nombres de los canes que aqui aparecen son los nombres de las mascotas de varios donantes y lectores que respondieron en facebook a dicha oferta. Espero que las personas que lo lean puedan distinguir donde estan sus mascotas y me digan si les gustó el homenaje.


	50. 50: Noche de sábado

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

**50 capítulos ya, muchísimas gracias a todos. Os quiero.**

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

**contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com**

Me ha encantado que me hayáis extrañado y vuestros mensajes de apoyo y animo; os aprecio mucho.

Esta semana han cumplido **años**: Solamente una: Blanch, quien me saa más de una sonrisa con sus reviews, las cuales son excepcionales, y charlando por facebook. Me alegro que volvieras bien de Colombia y vuelvas a estar en tu hogar. Un abrazo

**Gracias a todos los que dan Follow y Favorites, pero en especial a los que se han molestado en dejar una review o postear un MP:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y mucha suerte en todo, aunque no la necesitas porque eres genial) **Roselangley02**(Suerte que no arrollaste a nadie. Ahora toca afianzar el inicio) **Jiore **(Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tu apoyo. Me encanta que te hayas actualizado. Un abrazo) **PASTO** (Sabía que ibas a amar a los perritos) **Zhyo **(Al final kuv-kuv acabó llena de pelos de un cachorro y ahora tendrá que cambiarse de ropa) **.DESARI LAVINIA** (Me alegro que te gustase la aparición de la galgo ganadora) **AZu Rush ****(Korra ama a los animales. Ya conoceréis la historia de Naga)** **Lay05** (me alegro que te vayas a poner al corriente y te hayas animado a volver por aquí. Gracias) **HanelblumaTuna **(Me alegro que te gustase este capítulo lleno de cachorros adorables y cariñosos) **AvatarYumiko **(Lametón de tu niña a Asami y ahora viene algo más fuerte, en todos los sentidos) **ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumplí con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **soulwolf dark **(Este capítulo será relajado, pero lo inteso llegará pronto) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (No tienes que disculparte por nada. Estas viviendo una etapa convulsa y créeme que agradezco las reviews. Las reviews y saber que estas bien) **Gekko**(tu siempre exiges yuri) **Jaydisita **(Gracias por el apoyo, en serio que significa mucho) **LupitaAzucena **(Me alegro de que sigas y espero que creas que valió la pena. Ahora viene Korrasami y la vida de ellas juntas**)** **Alexandraarcher** (Sabía que te iba a gustar que Coco fuera el lazarillo de Toph) **Swamphell**(Me alegro de que esperases y espero que la espera con este haya valido la pena) **Phary** (un añito ya, ains)** deadend07** (este capítulo es tranquilo, créeme) **Jaydisita,0189 **(Sí, Kuvira tiene miedo de empezar una relación y más aun con alguien que es la hermana de su ex-novio. La pobre va a tener más de un quebradero de cabeza) O**bini (****Me apena mucho tu drama. Gracias por estar aquí desde el cincuenta, sabes que aprecio muchísimo tus reviews.****)** **Erza Yuu **(Que mientras escribo esto lleva dos horas esperando a que publique por puro amor e intriga al fic. Eso es amor) **Gunther** (shasarhhhaj a ti también)

**Capítulo 50**

Después de un hermoso día en el parque, por fin regresaban. No era que Kuvira tuviera algún problema con los perros, de hecho le agradaban bastante, pero siempre acababa pensando en cualquier posible amenaza que pudiese aparecer en aquel momento. Un perro enfadado o poco amigable, podría terminar mordiendo a la señorita Sato y convirtiendo una apacible mañana en una amarga tarde. Además de esas posibles causas, a la escolta le gustaba estar en un lugar que conocía y donde se respiraba tranquilidad como era el ático de la su jefa, donde solamente tendría que preocuparse de dos cosas: accidentes y Korra. Aunque era cierta que a día de hoy se fiaba más de la joven, una buena guardaespaldas nunca bajaba la guardia; siendo sus amistades lo mejor y lo peor que tenía, representadas en la hija de su jefa, Toph, y una chica que había casi amenazado a su jefa, Azula. Una cosa era segura: si la ultima hubiera llegado a tocar a su la heredera, Kuvira no hubiera dudado en someterla de la forma más eficiente y brutal posible. Lo único negativo de aquello sería dejar a Visola sin sparring de entrenamiento, porque sabía que Lin aprobaría dichas medidas por mucho que se quejase su hija. Sí, su mentora priorizaba la seguridad de la familia Sato, así como la respuesta directa, rápida y contundente ante un peligro.

Comenzaban las aglomeraciones en los pasos de peatones y los automóviles llenando el centro de la ciudad en busca de llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Cualquiera pensaría que siendo fin de semana la ciudad descansaría un poco, pero en una urbe tan grande y bulliciosa era algo muy difícil de imaginar, porque la gente cambiaba el viaje al hogar después de una ardua jornada laboral, por el viaje en busca de la vida nocturna que ofrecía la ciudad. Pese al gran número de transeúntes y al tráfico, aun era más agradable conducir ahora que un día entre semana, lo que permitía que Kuvira se relajase en cada pequeña parada y se deleitase con el bajo de Ron Carter.

La escolta se detuvo en un semáforo y dejó que sus hombros se relajarán junto con el embrague del vehículo. Había puesto jazz en el equipo musical, el silencio de su jefa podía interpretarse como una silenciosa concesión, y observaba la hora para hacerse una idea de que estaría haciendo Opal.

"A esta hora ya ha debido de salir del ensayo", pensaba la mujer del lunar en la mejilla al recordar los horarios de su pareja, " espero que no este cansada". Recordar a su chica lloriqueando por tener que madrugar y aferrándose al calor que daba su cuerpo, como si se tratase de una enredadera a un árbol, para intentar volver a dormir; le hacia esbozar una sonrisa.

De repente, un gemido sobresaltado proveniente, proveniente del asiento trasero, la puso en alerta. Al mirar por el retrovisor interior pudo ver como Asami Sato, completamente congelada ante tal sorpresa, era literalmente lamida por su acompañante. La empresaria estaba completamente inmóvil, con la boca entreabierta y una mierda de sorpresa en el rostro, dejando que Korra la lamiese. La rockera, con sus manos aferradas al rostro de su presa, se deleitaba pasando lentamente su lengua por la blanquecina mejilla de su benefactora, la cual estaba completamente petrificada. Por otra parte, Kuvira maldijo el hecho de no poder apartarla de una patada en aquel momento.

-Señorita - dijo la escolta en voz alta, haciendo que la chica de tez morena se alejase de su victima. Aún por encima, se permitía el lujo de sonreír de forma juguetona.

Kuvira observó la luz verde del semáforo y no pudo distraerse de sus obligaciones como conductora, aunque comenzó a buscar algún lugar donde detener el vehículo y meter en el maletero a esa impertinente chica de ojos azules.

-Señorita - repitió -, ¿se encuentra bien?.

Asami reaccionó y comenzó a buscar apuradamente un pañuelo en su chaqueta, intentando controlar un sonrojo que amenazaba con hacer que su rostro brillase en la oscuridad.

-Sí, sí - contestó apurada. Kuvira notó que no había sido corregida ante el hecho de llamarla de una manera tan formal y decidió insistir.

-Asami - su voz era tranquila y sosegada - ¿Quiere que me encargue de ella?.

Como previendo la peor de las situaciones, la escolta apagó la música del vehículo y atisbó un lugar donde detener momentáneamente el auto. No tardaría mucho en solventar el problema y volver a retomar el viaje. Mentalmente calculaba el tiempo que le llevaría sacar a rastras la rockera del vehículo, noquearla y arrojarla a la acera: dos o tres minutos.

-No, no hace falta - contestó la heredera, limpiándose la mejilla.

-¿Esta segura? - esta vez su tono era un poco más oscuro, escondiendo una amenaza entre los dientes, algo que hasta Korra notó.

"Como cambie de opinión, estoy muerta", lamentaba para si misma la bajista, "mierda, mierda, mierda".

-Completamente - al escuchar eso, la causante de aquella situación pudo respirar tranquila: no iban a hacerle tragar sus muletas hoy.

-Como desee - y volvió a poner a Ron Carter, no sin antes ajustar el retrovisor trasero para tener una mejor visión del interior. No iba a volver a pasar.

Asami agachaba la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con la melena, y mirando por la ventanilla. Mientras observaba a los transeúntes andar por la calle, veía su propio reflejo y rogaba para intentar dar controlado su corazón desbocado que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Sus mejillas deslumbraban con un vívido color rojizo que nada tenía que envidiar a un semáforo y todo por culpa de lo que acababa de suceder. Ella siempre era una mujer formal que vigilaba las distancias e intentaba subordinar todo a la razón, y era por ello que gestos como el que acababa de sufrir la desconcertaban.

Korra era atractiva, no lo podía negar, y ella llevaba mucho tiempo sola, al punto de que mismísima Korra había sido persona con la que había estado. Lo cierto era que nunca se había prodigado mucho en amoríos o conquistas, debido a que en su entorno era algo complicado, lo que hizo que la necesidad y el deseo de aventura derrotasen a la razón aquella noche. Sin embargo, ahora estaba igual de alterada, evidenciando ante ella que era más la improvisación y el desparpajo de aquella joven lo que le había hecho flaquear.

"Cálmate", se recriminaba la propia Asami, "tengo que hacer algo". Hay personas cuyo carisma atrae a otras como abejas a la miel y este era un buen ejemplo.

La heredera no se daba cuenta de como se veía su postura en aquel momento: mirando hacia el exterior y sin mediar palabra con nadie. Era esa postura la que hacía temblar a Korra, quien pensaba que su broma había ido demasiado lejos. A menudo, la bajista bromeaba con sus amigas ignorando por completo el concepto de espacio personal, sabiendo que con una mueca graciosa sería perdonada, pero ahora era todo diferente. Cuando pensó en hacer aquella broma no se había dado cuenta de que su benefactora provenía de un lugar mucho más formal que ella y que gestos como esos podían malinterpretarse. La chica de ojos esmeralda no había cruzado miradas con ella y ahora prefería observar las luces de la calle a darle conversación, lo que para Korra evidenciaba una cosa: se había pasado de la raya.

"Confirmado. Soy imbécil", la rockera no necesitaba que otra persona la insultase en esos momentos, "¿Qué hago?".

Pasaron unos minutos, donde el ritmo de un bajo y un piano rompían el silencio. Normalmente, la joven de ojos azules hubiera disfrutado de escuchar a un maestro tocando, pero ahora estaba demasiado preocupada en los errores provocados por su exceso de confianza.

-Oye, Asami - puede que no fuera el mejor momento para tomarse familiaridades - ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, claro - contestó sin ni tan siquiera voltearse. Sin duda alguna, aquello era una mala señal.

Korra no era muy buena afrontando problemas de esa índole y pocas cosas podían tener peor aspecto que aquella situación.

-Oye, lo siento, ¿vale? - tal vez una disculpa propia del jardín de infancia suavizase las cosas - Solo era una broma.

Aquella voz, cargada de duda y la congoja, hizo reaccionar a Asami, quien se percató de lo que estaba pensando su acompañante. Ella había intentado cubrir su rostro avergonzado en un acto reflejo similar al que solía tener cuando era pequeña y los otros niños hablaban de su cabello, diciendo que no parecía real y que era una peluca. Sin embargo, aquella inocente reacción podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada.

-Korra - procuró ignorar por completo su vergüenza - No me he enfadado, es que me ha pillado de sorpresa. Ni siquiera Ty Lee me ha lamido la cara, y eso que es Ty Lee y de ella puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.

La chica de cabello corto se fijo en el escarlata brillo del rostro de su benefactora; las mejillas de Asami casi compartían el mismo tono que sus labios y eso resultaba bastante llamativo. Una persona normal hubiera asentido, procurando ignorar aquel sonrojo vergonzoso, y hubiera querido cambiar de conversación, intentando que la otra persona olvidase lo sucedido; pero Korra era de todo menos una persona normal.

-Con lo roja que estas ahora entiendo porque lo hacías - comentó mientras señalaba la faz enrojecida de la joven Sato, lo que provocó que Asami volviese a girarse hacia la ventanilla.

La heredera ahora no sólo estaba avergonzada, sino que también estaba molesta por aquella burla tan infantil. Le costaba comprender a Korra; a veces era una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer, otras semejaba que todavía la perseguían sus demonios internos. Sin embargo, estaba contenta por este día, demostrándole al mundo aquella hermosa, infantil y socarrona sonrisa; algo que Asami solo había visto en un par de ocasiones. Sí, a veces la bajista sonreía, pero era algo ocasional que fungía de telón para ocultar lo que de verdad sentía; miedo, apatía y dudas. Ella era un rompecabezas sencillo que se complicaba a cada giro y que a cada segundo oscilaba entre el acierto y el error.

"Se acerca a mi, luego se aleja. Sonríe, luego agacha la mirada. Me mira, luego semeja no querer hablar conmigo. Me pide perdón, luego se burla de mi. ¿Qué demonios tienes en esa cabeza?", pensaba la joven mientras miraba al exterior con el ceño fruncido.

La rockera sabía que se había puesto ella misma la zancadilla por culpa de su forma de ser. Hacía cinco minutos, su forma de hacer las cosas le había traído problemas y ahora ella misma los había agravado, evidenciando su poco tacto ante ciertas situaciones y su mala costumbre de hablar antes de pensar. Ahora mismo hubiera querido golpear su cabeza contra una pared por idiota y seguramente contase con la ayuda de Kuvira; que ahora se topaba mirándola de forma severa a través del retrovisor interior.

-Siento la broma - intentaba sonreír aunque lo hacía sometida a la incomodidad de quien no sabe actuar ante ciertas situaciones - Es que no pensé lo que dije, Fresón.

Fresón; el apodo que le había sido otorgado cuando se vieron y con el cual se sentía extrañamente identificada. Esa simple palabra, ese simple sustantivo, la habían hecho sonreír ante el cristal. Había sido un buen día y ella no deseaba estropearlo ahora por una tontería.

-En algo tienes razón - se volteó de nuevo, convencida de que aun tenía un llamativo rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿En qué? - preguntó Korra.

-En que soy un Fresón; al menos con este color - rió, aceptando que era una comparativa bastante evidente.

-Pues no suelo tener razón en nada - ambas rieron quedamente, intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Pero una cosa, Fresón - ignorando las mejillas del conflicto, fijó en aquellos ojos de un tono tan verde que recordaban a un par de esmeraldas - , te puse Fresón por tus labios.

A veces, casi sin querer, Korra podía ser hasta poética, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños en el camino.

-No lo olvido - replicó Asami -, pero empiezo a pensar que tal vez tenga que buscarte un apodo.

-¿Cómo cual? - tenía curiosidad por saber cuán imaginativa podía ser la heredera.

La joven Sato comenzó a fijarse en las facciones del rostro de su acompañante, intentando buscar un modo imaginativo de llamarla. Había escuchado que Toph la llamaba Pies Ligeros, pero ella buscaba algo más tierno y personal; algo que estuviera a la altura y medida del suyo. Por fortuna, no tuvo que buscar mucho.

-Trufa.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu nariz es pequeña, pero cuando haces algún gesto la mueves un poco, creo que es ideal - sonrió ante la exposición.

Sorprendentemente, esta vez fue Korra la que enrojeció. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como una dulce o delicada flor, ni siquiera Mako había sido tan tierno en sus palabras con ella, alegando que él no era un hombre en exceso cariñoso. Había que tener imaginación para llamar por algo así a su nariz, pero eso le gustaba y la hacia sentir vergüenza. Ahora le habían pagado con su misma moneda, aunque Asami tuvo la deferencia de no hacer hincapié en ello.

-Parece que le han devuelto la moneda - por desgracia, había una tercera persona en el vehículo y Kuvira no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Asami no dijo nada, solo disfrutaba del ceño fruncido de Korra ante un comentario tan sencillo. Esos berrinches infantiles podían resultar tremendamente adorables. La rockera carraspeó, intentando fingir que nada de aquello acababa de suceder.

\- Es un buen apodo - expuso con un tono académico acompañado de un fingido aire de suficiencia -, pero la habilidad de dar apodos es un arte que debe de ser pulido.

-¿En serio? - la heredera le siguió el juego - Por favor, instrúyame, maestra.

El camino de regreso al ático fue amenizado por una disertación del uso correcto de los apodos, así como los rasgos en los que debían de fijarse a la hora de dar el sobrenombre. Un alias ofensivo no era bueno para un amigo, pero sí para tu jefe, tu ex-pareja, o un vecino molesto; con ellos ha de aprovecharse la crueldad y denominarlos de la manera más cómica y mordaz posible.

La gente deambulaba animada, conocedora de que al día siguiente la mayoría poco o nada tendrían que hacer. La gente había ostraciado los paraguas y aprovechaba

-¿Y mi apodo a qué se debe? - preguntó Kuvira, mientras volvía a detenerse en otro semáforo.

-A que me gustaba como sonaba Kuv-Kuv - contestó - Es gracioso.

-Suena a nombre de perro - replicó entre dientes

-De leal sabueso protector - intentó defenderse.

Aquel comentario le había gustado a la escolta, quien tampoco detestaba el sobrenombre que le había dado; a decir verdad, más de una amistad le llamaba Kuv, pero lo que odiaba era el exceso de confianza no consentida.

El vehículo cruzó una avenida, pudiendo verse el rascacielos del ático. Como de costumbre se adentraron en una portezuela que Korra logro distinguir; recordaba la portezuela de cuando la ambulancia la vino a dejar al cuidado de Asami Sato. La joven todavía recordaba las maquinas y los tubos que la habían acompañado todo el trayecto hasta su recuperación, y deseaba no tener que volver a padecer aquel suplicio.

Al adentrarse en una de las entradas del gigante de hormigón, descendieron por una rampa hacia los aparcamientos privados. El automóvil se detuvo y con una leve maniobra quedó estacionado entorno a un lugar donde el eco dominaba. Unicamente los grandes pilares y los autos aparcados eran testigos del estruendo que producía hasta el más leve sonido, algo muy molesto cuando se quería llevar a cabo una misión en absoluto sigilo; incluso el sonido de los zapatos de Asami al bajar del vehículo resonaban con fuerza.

Korra intentó salir por su puerta sin ayuda, pero se le dificultaba controlar su peso y afianzar las muletas lo suficiente como para apoyarse en ellas. Por fortuna, Kuvira la agarró de las axilas y en un alarde de fuerza, sostuvo su peso para que la bajista pudiera asegurar la posición de las muletas.

-Gracias Kuv-Kuv - sonrió a la espera de la réplica.

-De nada - dijo sin mas. No era un mal apodo y tampoco quería agotarse con alguien que ya esperaba una reacción; lo mejor era no darle esa reacción.

En respuesta, la joven de cabello corto alzó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, sorprendida por no toparse con una reprimenda o un comentario mordaz.

-Kuvira - dijo la joven Sato - Puedes irte ya. Hoy es sábado y vamos a descansar.

-Señorita - y agudamente corrigió - Asami, es mi trabajo.

-Cada vez eres más rápida - bromeó al ver que las costumbres de su subalterna no daban desaparecido - Soy tu jefa y como tu jefa quiero que te tomes lo que queda de día libre. No voy a salir y si algo pasará tenemos a los miembros de seguridad del edificio.

-Pero...

-Kuvira - en sus ojos esmeralda se podía atisbar una mirada de decisión - Márchate y llévate a, automóvil contigo; el pequeño merece un lavado con cera.

Ella conocía el nombre de Hollín, pero era lógico no decirlo ante Korra para evitar alguna risotada o burla de esta ultima. A decir verdad, su compañero merecía un encerado de calidad y Asami Sato sabía perfectamente que Kuvira se preocuparía porque su automóvil tuviese todas las atenciones que merecía. A veces se sentía como una princesa, siendo Hollín su carruaje.

-Como desee - esta vez sería muy sencillo convencerla, sobretodo por cierta joven que a estas horas debía de estar libre.

-Pues nos vemos el lunes - sonrió la empresaria - Mañana no te necesitaré.

-De todos modos, si me necesita recuerde que puede llamarme cuando guste y aquí estaré - reafirmó su profesionalidad recordándole a su jefa que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, desconectaba su teléfono.

-Lo sé, lo sé - era como si ya quisiera que su escolta se fuese - Márchate ya y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Kuv-Kuv - se despedía también Korra.

-Buenas noches - disimulando la sonrisa de su rostro se subió en Hollín y se fue del aparcamiento.

El cielo comenzó a tintarse con tonos rojizos, advirtiendo de que en breves comenzaría atardecer, lo que provocaba que las luces de la ciudad se iluminasen. Las farolas y los letreros luminosos se convertían en luciérnagas eléctricas y en serpentinas de colores fosforescentes; a sus ojos era un espectáculo rodeada de tantas luces. Cuando era pequeña, a veces no tenía luz; a veces se fundían las bombillas y ella no podía cambiarlas solas, dándole algo de miedo la oscuridad y los ruidos provenientes de la calle. Para evitar eso, por las noches iluminaba su cuarto con una linterna antigua que había comprado en un mercadillo al que su madre la había llevado en uno de esos momentos de lucidez; no llegaba al techo para cambiar la bombilla pero si podía cambiar las pilas de una linterna. Resultaba sorprendente como logró vencer su miedo a la oscuridad y como, después de aquellos años, le gustaban las luces que combatían la oscuridad nocturna.

Guardaba tres grandes recuerdos relacionados con las luces; haber subido a un edificio en construcción y desde allí contemplar la ciudad de noche, haber asistido con el grupo de baile de Su al encendido del árbol de Navidad, y ver el árbol navideño de la familia Beifong encendido. Ese ultimo era el mejor, una familia tan unida como los Beifong esperando por ella para encender el árbol de la familia y disfrutar de una cena navideña juntos; en familia. Todavía recordaba lo que le produjo ver un regalo con su nombre debajo de aquel árbol y la sonrisa de Su al dárselo.

El viaje hasta su domicilio duró treinta minutos debido al tráfico de gente que quería ir al centro para disfrutar de un sábado en los pubs. después de aparcar a Hollín, Kuvira pudo disfrutar de la suave brisa nocturna que se colaba por cada poro de su piel. Era un barrio bien posicionado y muy tranquilo, y eso se notaba en que apenas había gente paseando por la calle, excepto un grupo de personas en el parque paseando a sus perros.

En lo alto de un edificio de seis plantas, la escolta tenía su apartamento; un loft de suelos de madera y paredes blancas, donde las únicas separaciones eran el dormitorio y el servicio. Un lugar que últimamente, con la visita de cierta señorita, ahora estaba más lleno de vida que nunca. Acordándose de Opal, Kuvira comprobó la hora y decidió antes de llamarla se ducharía y se cambiaría; después la invitaría a cenar las dos solas.

-Seguro que le apetece cenar, aunque bien podría preferir ir al cine - murmuraba la escolta al salir del ascensor, pensando en que debía de revisar la cartelera para darle a su chica varias opciones.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, pudo ver las luces encendidas y una música sonando de fondo; era uno de sus discos de Ray Charles, reconocería cualquier álbum de su colección al instante. Solamente otra persona tenía copia de la llave y se la había dado para que no tuviera que esperar en el rellano; Opal.

"No voy a tener que llamarla", pensó mientras dejaba caer su mascara regia, cara de poker incluida, y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, la bailarina salió del dormitorio, sorprendida por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. la menos de los Beifong se abalanzó a abrazar a su novia en cuanto esta cruzó el dintel del apartamento y cerró la puerta. Pese a ser pequeña y menuda, el impulso que tomó hizo que la escolta se tambalease.

-Bienvenida - dijo justo antes de añadir un beso al saludo

-Hola, cariño - contestó la mujer del lunar - ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿No querías que estuviera? - preguntó haciendo un falso puchero.

-Sabes que me encanta, pero pensaba que estarías en tu casa o así.

-Es que me apetecía desconectar de todo y cuando estoy aquí lo hago - y, anclándose al cuello de su chica, añadió -, sobre todo si estas aquí.

-Que lastima - para ella, su novia era increíblemente ligera -, hoy quería traer a alguna de mis amantes.

Ambas sabían que aquello no era verdad, pero Kuvira gozaba de bromear con aquellos temas porque Opal le seguía el juego; como lanzar una madeja de hilo y que un gato corriese para jugar con ella.

-¿Alguna?, pensaba que cuando no estaba yo llamabas a varias a la vez.

-Eso sólo en ocasiones especiales - bromeó.

-Pues llama algunas para jugar - y mirando de reojo le guiñó un ojo a su chica.

-Eso sería un problema - replicó Kuvira mientras apretaba más a su novia contra su pecho -. no quiero compartir con nadie.

Una risa cómplice, satisfecha al escuchar la intensidad de aquellas palabras cargadas de decisión y egoísmo, afloró entre las mejillas de la bailarina mientras aflojaba el abrazo que la enlazaba al cuello de su novia.

-¿Qué tal el día? - preguntaba mientras se alejaba para poder tumbarse en el sofá.

La guardaespaldas se acercó, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el sofá Lawson de color verde donde su chica yacía tumbada, intentando hacer movimientos suaves para reclamar una porción del asiento.

Divertida ante la mirada de ruego de Kuvira, Opal alzó las piernas para dejarle un sitio y contempló los pantalones llenos de pelo de su acompañante; algo extraño debido al exceso de pulcritud de su pareja.

-¿Y esos pelos?.

-Hemos ido al evento benéfico de una protectora de animales - expuso mientras se quitaba el corbatín y se aflojaba la camisa -, las amigas de la huésped de la señorita Sato la esperaban.

Aunque nunca lo confesaría, Opal sentía ciertos celos de Asami Sato y esto no ayudaba. Había intentado usar la lógica pero esta situación provenía más de las entrañas y el instinto animal; después de años consumiéndose por Kuvira no iba a dejarse pisar por nadie.

-Que envidia - un retintín en la voz evidenció un leve enfado.

-No seas boba - intentaba calmarla. A decir verdad, le agradaba saber la intensidad a la que estaba dispuesta a llegar su chica y que le subían el ego.

En contestación, Opal decidió hacerle una mueca de burla y levantarse para estamparle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y había cachorros? - como la gran mayoría de los seres humanos, la menor de los Beifong amaba los cachorros.

-Sí, te hubiera encantado ir - en aquel momento pudo percatarse de que aquella hubiera sido una tarde perfecta con su novia, entendiendo que su pareja se apenase de haber podido estar allí-

-Me hubiera encantado que fuéramos juntas - esas palabras lo corroboraron.

-Iremos juntas la próxima vez - se apuró a decir sabiendo que siempre había un limite para las concesiones dadas a futuro.

-Seguro que sí - contestó, levantándose del sofá, tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose al servicio -Voy a ponerme más cómoda.

No sonaba molesta, algo que Kuvira hubiera podido notar fácilmente, pero aquello le había sorprendido. Por lo general Opal no tenía ningún inconveniente en cambiarse delante de ella y aprovechar ese momento para forzar los limites entre las caricias y los preliminares. Además de eso, su chica guardaba un par de mudas limpias que la escolta le había comprado para que no tuviera que preocuparse de una muda limpiar al llegar.

"¿Le habrá bajado prematuramente la regla?", pensó al hacer mentalmente los cálculos y ver que aun no era la fecha. Sabía que de ser algo grave Opal se lo diría, así que tomó su chaqueta y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto.

Una persona tan metódica como ella no podía ignorar su ropa en el sofá y con un cuidado minucioso rebuscó en su armario hasta encontrar una de sus fundas. Con cuidado colocó su chaqueta en una percha de la funda y se quitó los pantalones rápidamente para poder cerrar la funda y evitar esparcir más pelo de animal por su cuarto. Por fortuna para ella tenía trajes y camisas de sobra, por si ocurría algún quebranto que se escapaba del reglón, así que enviar esta ropa a la tintorería no le iba a presuponer un gran problema.

-Tendré que ir antes de lo planeado - murmuró en voz alta y siendo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose de par en par.

Al voltear, Kuvira pudo ver a su novia luciendo un escueto conjunto de lencería de color rosa como única vestimenta. Opal descansaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, jugando con una de las tiras del escueto tanga que cubría su piel.

-¿Qué tal estoy? - susurró de forma sugerente haciendo que su mano viajase hasta el cierre delantero del sostén de encaje - ¿Te gusta?.

La mujer del lunar no dijo nada, simplemente clavó sus ojos cetrinos en aquel caprichoso conjunto y dedujo que ese era el principal motivo por el cual Opal había ido a su casa; el mejor de los motivos.

-Lo vi y pensé que me quedaría bien - cada silaba de sus labios destilaba lujuria.

-Te queda estupendamente - resopló en respuesta. Sabía que la bailarina disfrutaba de hacerse rogar y a ambas les gustaba este juego.

-¿De verdad? - hizo un puchero mentiroso al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y mostraba su espalda y sus nalgas; estas ultimas no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Sí, Opal podía ser tremendamente erótica si se lo proponía, convirtiendo toda su dulzura y simpatía en deseo y lascivia, siendo muy distante a la niña de mamá que muchos podían creer. Si Su supiera los secretos de alcoba que ambas guardaban, se hubiera escandalizado de su propia hija. No obstante, este podía ser un juego de dos.

Kuvira sonrió ante el desafío y se despojó de su camisa, mostrando sus definidos músculos y luciendo sus bíceps. Mientras que Junior se sentía intimidado porque su novia fuera una chica más musculada que ella, Opal lo adoraba y verla morderse el labio en respuesta a aquella exhibición de fuerza se lo confirmaba.

-¿Quieres tocar? - dijo señalando su vientre. Ella sabía que la bailarina adoraba sus abdominales marcados.

Sin decir nada, la chica más pequeña acortó distancias con su novia y extendió la mano para palpar aquel vientre marcado con la punta de sus dedos. La escolta avanzó dos pasos, lo que hizo que Opal pudiera agarrar su trenza con ansias y acercarla más a ella. Ante tal gesto, Kuvira estampó sus labios contra los de su novia, abandonando los besos iniciales y sustituyéndolos por besos apasionados. La joven de ojos opalinos tiró de la coleta entrelazada de su novia para que esta la dejase respirar y demostrar poderío. Por otra parte, la guardaespaldas se aferró a las caderas de su chica, notando los muslos perfectamente definidos; no iba a ser un cachorro obediente.

Opal, que tenía una estatura visiblemente menor, comenzó a repartir besos cariñosos por el escote de su novia, la cual le devolvió las gentilezas masajeando su espalda. La bailarina no pudo evitarlo y se rindió a la necesidad de apretar el generoso busto de su novia, mientras que notaba como la respiración de Kuvira se hacia más pesada.

-Ven aquí - reclamó la escolta, agarrando las nalgas de su pareja y llevándola a la cama.

Esos momentos eran los mejores para ambas, cuando una cedía el control y se dejaba hacer; Opal. La bailarina se dejó caer sobre la cama, contemplando como unos ojos afilados la observaban casi con un deseo animal, ansiosa por lo que estaba por venir. La escolta no hacia ni decía nada, casi esperando una invitación o un ruego para saberse vencedora; la excitaba que su novia lo pidiese. En respuesta, la bailarina abrió su sostén y mostró sus tiernos y tímidos senos, los cuales ofreció como tributo.

-Ven - murmuró - Ven ya.

Hermosos, bien colocados y tremendamente jugosos; así eran los pechos de Opal y Kuvira los adoraba. Sin mediar palabra se colocó encima de su pareja y comenzó a mordisquear y lamer su cuello, al tiempo que se quitaba torpemente su sujetador deportivo y dejaba ver sus generosos pechos.

-Madre mía - exclamó la bailarina al ver esos generosos senos de pezones grandes suspendidos sobre ella, empujados por la gravedad hacia y su peso - Los adoro.

-Antes quiero los tuyos - su boca descendió trepidantemente.

De pezones pequeños, y tremendamente suaves, Kuvira adoraba sentir aquel tacto en su rostro, en sus labios e incluso en su boca; sobre todo adorando lo sensibles que eran al tacto. Su novia comenzaba a gemir y murmurar palabras de amor cuando ella decidió tomar gran parte de uno de aquellos pequeños pechos en su boca y succionar con avidez, notando su delicada consistencia en la boca. Eran tan mullidos que le recordaba a un dulce.

-¡Kuvira! - alcanzaba a decir entre gemidos - ¡Kuvira!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!

Al compás de los gemidos, la escolta había empezado a palpar por encima del diminuto tanga de color rosa, el cual ya comenzaba a notarse húmedo. Cualquiera hubiera comenzado a invadir el interior de aquella tela, pero ella prefería esperar y dejar que las ansias se cocinasen a fuego lento.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó la bailarina entre fuertes respiraciones.

-Sabes que sí - la escolta se relamía, sus labios estaban llenos de su propia saliva, la cual había esparcido por aquel escote, añadiendo un sendo para corroborar sus palabras - Te amo, cariño.

-Y yo a tí - y agarrando la larga trenza de su novia añadió - Déjame jugar un poco también.

Kuvira amaba tener el control, pero no podía negar que ser el objeto de deseo de alguien tan dadivoso no era algo a tener en cuenta. La escolta volvió a besar a su chica, dejando jugar sus lenguas y notando el pulso descontrolado de su chica; parecía que Opal iba a romperse entre sus brazos, pero ella tenía otros planes. La bailarina comenzó a mordisquear la oreja de su pareja, añadiendo algún rápido lametón a la combinación y susurrando de forma sensual:

-Dejame que te cuide.

Las manos de la menor de los Beifong comenzaron a surcar el opulento pecho de su novia, jugando con los densos pezones de Kuvira. Lentamente, aquella pequeña boca se despidió del cuello de la escolta y fue descendiendo por su cuerpo sin despegarse ni un solo momento de su piel. Sus manos viajaron hasta su abdomen y su boca las sustituyó; chupaba, lamía y hasta mordisqueaba levemente los pezones con la intención de hacer viajar a su novia por un carrusel de sensaciones. Sus dedos, se clavaban en ese abdomen tonificado y comenzaban a jugar con el elástico de las bragas de Kuvira, apremiando el deseo de continuar bajando.

-Adoro que me cuides así - resopló la mujer del lunar, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Los labios de Opal seguían descendiendo lentamente mientras sus dedos bajaban las bragas de su pareja. Podía oler el aroma de la excitación y cuando boca descendió al mechón de vello púbico, para luego hacer que su lengua explorase los rincones que ella ya había reclamado como suyo y saborear esa esencia.

La escolta notaba esa lengua combativa presentando batalla, escoltada por un par de caprichosos dedos que maltrataban su interior y con el aliento de Opal como comparsa. Ese aliento, descompasado entre gemidos, evidenciaba que la bailarina se estaba ocupando de ella misma al tiempo que lo hacia de Kuvira, no pudiendo esperar ni un segundo más la tortura de ese acuciante hormigueo entre las piernas.

Kuvira olía a sudor, a sexo, a excitación y eso le encantaba. Cuando alzaba su opalina mirada podía toparse con la visión de unos ojos cerrados, unos dientes apretados, un rostro descompuesto en un millar de sensaciones y un cuerpo tenso donde cada musculo se marcaba a cada respiración. Era la imagen más débil de Kuvira, la que intentaba contener los gemidos hasta que se escapaban de sus labios y la que intentaba aguantar un orgasmo galopante, algo completamente diferente a como el resto la veía. Esta imagen no era para su madre, para su jefa, para su tía, ni siquiera iba a volver a ser para su hermano; era para ella y para nadie más.

La noche todavía estaba naciendo y los amantes tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para desgranar sus besos. Era una noche de fin de semana y el gritar un poco se podía permitir.

La urbe se agitaba ante la idea de que era fin de semana y ese era algo que se podía ver perfectamente desde los grandes ventanales de la ultima planta de aquel edificio. Korra aún quedaba anonadada por las vistas que presentaba la entrada al ático de Asami Sato.

Al entrar en el ático, el dulce aroma de repostería las sorprendió. La rockera, haciendo alarde de su ímpetu, se acercó a la cocina sin ni tan siquiera quitarse la chaqueta. Dando tumbos por culpa de las muletas, se acercó hasta poder ver a Pema en la cocina, extrayendo una bandeja del horno.

-Mis disculpas, señoritas, pero no podía desatender las galletas - dijo la asistenta mientras colocaba la fuente sobre la encimera y se quitaba las manoplas - Espero que hayan tenido un buen día.

Asami le regaló una sonrisa emocionada a su ama de llaves al notar el aroma de lo que ya conocía muy bien; shortbreads con chocolate.

-Muchas gracias, Pema - ahora no semejaba una empresaria; recordaba más a una niña.

-Ha sido un placer - contestó Pema, regalándole una de sus amigables sonrisas - Se fueron todo el día y yo hice todas las labores que debía de hacer. Tenía tiempo de sobra y un dulce artesano de vez en cuando no viene mal.

-Tienen mejor pinta que tus bombones - Korra anteponía el aspecto de lo que iba a comer al opulento envoltorio que lo guardaba.

-Además, la señorita Korra aun no las había probado - alegó con la pomposidad de quien sabe que su trabajo era excelente.

-¿De verdad? - nunca hubiera esperado que se tomasen tanta molestia por ella.

-Me he tomado la libertad de preparar las galletas que tanto le gustan a Asami para que así usted también pueda probarlas, señorita Korra - justo cuando la joven de ojos azules iba a tomar una galleta de la fuente, Pema le apartó la mano - Esas todavía están caliente y podría quemarse.

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y menos cuando de dulces se trataba. Su apetito solía mandar sobre ella y esperar a que se enfriasen le hacia fruncir el ceño.

La asistente giró sobre sus talones y tomó una enorme fuente de porcelana que estaba detras de ella y donde se encontraban una veintena de esas galletas listas para comer.

-Puede tomar de esta fuente.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Korra ya había agarrado una de esas galletas rectangulares y la estaba masticando. Puedo notar la delicadeza de la masa y la consistencia del conjunto; acompañado por el toque de mantequilla de la propia masa y el chocolate que engalanaba el dulce. Si tuviera que definir de una forma mundana esa galleta diría que era una receta típica de abuela cariñosa con años de experiencia.

-Riquísima - dijo antes de terminar de masticar.

-Señorita Korra, no se habla con la boca llena - le replicó como si fuera una maestra de escuela.

La joven heredera tomó también una galleta y la degustó con calma, saboreando los matices y sonriendo con cada mordida.

-Sigue teniendo ese toque de canela - conocía muy bien la comida de Pema - Excelentes, como siempre.

-Me alegro mucho de que le guste - sonrió con orgullo.

-Creo que voy a cenar galletas - afirmó la joven de tez morena - Galletas y un vaso de leche.

-Que adorable - dijo la joven Sato, enternecida por la idea - Yo también cenaré así.

-Entonces les serviré unos vasos de leche - dijo la asistente - ¿Les sirvo su cena de galleta y leche en la mesa de té o lo tomarán en la cocina?.

La idea de cenar juntas de esa forma sonaba raro, pero no había motivos para no terminar cerrando un día tan agradable con ello. Por lo general, Asami Sato intentaría no insistir, pero sabía que Pema lo haría de forma indirecta y le gustaba la idea de que Korra se abriese un poco más a ella, y las galletas podían ayudar.

-Me parece estupendo - dijo la heredera - ¿Qué tal si vemos alguna película y cenamos leche con galletas?

-Vale - dijo la rockera, que miraba extrañada que aun llevaba la chaqueta puesta - Deja que me quite la chaqueta y me ponga cómoda y nos vemos aquí en un rato.

-Yo también iré a ponerme algo más cómodo - contestó Asami, disimulando la sonrisa de emoción que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Leche con galletas mientras ves una película con una amiga; un plan que sonaba común en la mayoria de las infancias, menos en la de Asami Sato. La heredera nunca pudo invitar a nadie a la Mansión Sato y como fue educada por maestros privados apenas conoció niños de su edad. Sonaba trágico, como si un escritor caprichoso idease un pasado desdichado para un pobre huérfano, pero ella apenas tuvo amigos en la niñez. Por fortuna, las aguas cambiaron cuando ingresó en el internado y pudo hacer amigos como Zhu Li. Así pues, era normal que para ella algo tan simple como aquello generase una expectación añadida.

Al rato Asami bajó, luciendo su cabello recogido, una camiseta con un gato estampado -regalo de Ty Lee, y unos pantalones holgados de color morado. Tumbada en el sofá, viéndola descender por las escaleras, estaba Korra. Ella simplemente se había cambiado los pantalones por unos de tela verde, demostrando que no tenía costumbre de lavarse la cara al llegar a casa.

-Todavía llevar la camiseta que llevabas puesta.

-Lo sé, Fresón, pero me cambiaré del todo cuando vaya a dormir. No quería hacerte esperar mucho, así que solo me quite el sujetador - saber que no llevaba esa prenda intima tomó por sorpresa a la heredera - Cambiarme de pantalones me costó horrores.

La mujer de carnosos labios rojizos caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Korra, observando una humeante taza de leche y una bandeja con shortbreads de chocolate.

-¿Te han dolido las piernas?.

-Siento un hormigueo molesto - explicó - El Doctor dijo que era porque las piernas ahora van acostumbrándose a soportar mi peso de nuevo. Solo tengo que tener cuidado e iré mejorando.

-Celebro escucharlo - en parte le preocupaba que se fuera; ¿donde iría?, ¿qué haría?, ¿volvería a recaer?. Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-Bien - se frotó las manos observando ansiosamente las galletas - , vamos a cenar.

Y al decir esto, Korra se deslizó hasta el suelo, colocando su rostro casi a la altura de la mesa y tomando una galleta.

-¿Qué haces? - Asami estaba desconcertada.

-Quiero mojar la galleta en la leche y si hay tanta distancia se puede desmoronar - explicó.

-Entiendo.

-Me niego a perder ninguna de estas galletas que Pema ha hecho - enunció con un tono militar, a la vez que hacia la venia - El destino de estas delicias es mi estomago.

-Muy amable por el cumplido - agradeció Pema desde la cocina - Si no me necesita para nada más, señorita.

-No, puedes irte tranquila.

-Entonces, buenas noches a ambas - se despidió la asistente, en la entrada siempre guardaba su bolso y su abrigo, algo innecesario puesto que vivía muy cerca.

-Buenas noches, Pema - dijo Asami.

-Buenas...- Korra intentaba hablar con la boca llena de galleta, lo que expulsaba migas por toda la mesa - ...Noches.

Aceptando el hecho de que una cena con leche y galletas no era algo formal, convirtiéndose casi en una regresión a la infancia, la joven Sato se deslizó hasta el suelo para hacer compañía a Korra.

-Muy bien, Fresón, ¿es que nunca habías hecho esto con una amiga? - comentaba mientras limpiaba las migas que ella misma había esparcido.

-Nunca ha cuadrado de hacer algo semejante - intentó ser políticamente correcta para no atosigarla con su pasado.

-¿Ni de pequeña? - semejaba que la corrección política resultaba inútil contra ella. Era mejor explicarlo que contestas con elusivas.

-Es que de pequeña me educaron en casa y no conocí a muchos niños - le resultaba algo vergonzoso confesarlo, como si fuera humillante que una niña como ella, que podía tenerlo todo, no tuviera ni un solo amigo.

-¡Ah! - comentó despreocupada - Pues vaya mierda.

-Supongo.

-Eres simpática, Fresón, hubieras hecho miles de amigos en una escuela - afirmó limpiando su rostro de los restos de leche.

-¿Tu crees? - tomó una galleta y la mojó.

-De pequeña seguro que eras una dulzura adorable - explicó - Estoy segura que te hacías querer.

Le daba cierta vergüenza que le dijeran algo tan tierno de forma tan imprevista. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de su infancia y mucho menos a escuchar algo así; solamente Kya le decía 'niña linda'.

-Gracias - y antes de poder tomar la galleta esta se desmenuzó, impactando contra la mesa y salpicando la zona - Maldita sea, lo siento.

Korra no pudo contener la risa y terminó atragantándose y necesitando que Asami le golpease un par de veces en la espalda; su costumbre de intercalar galleta mojada por leche con una galleta seca le había jugado una mala pasada.

-No sabes nada sobre la correcta ciencia de mojar las galletas en leche - logró decir mientras aplacaba la tos.

-Ni sobre comer y respirar a la vez - le reprochó con una réplica afilada que provocó que ambas riesen y Korra volviese a toser.

-No me hagas reír después de haber ahogado, Fresón.

-No te rías - tuvo que volver a darle unas palmadas en la espalda para ayudar.

-No seas graciosa.

-No soy graciosa - enseguida se percató de que era un halago - Espera, ¿te parezco graciosa?.

-Quizás - sonrió con deferencia.

-Quizás no es una respuesta - replicó con una ceja alzada y una mirada inquisitiva.

-Quizás si o quizás no.

Las horas pasando viendo películas, sobre todo comedias románticas que se encargaban de destripar ante lo malditamente evidente que eran. Con el tiempo, las galletas se terminaron y ambas volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, con Korra levemente tumbada y Asami a su lado.

La heredera intentaba atender al film que estaban viendo pero la mala postura de la rockera se lo estaba impidiendo. Korra estaba muy cerca de Asami, casi hombro con hombro y, debido a su postura levemente ladeada, cada vez que la joven empresaria miraba a su compañera de sofá terminaba fijándose en el cuello abierto de la camiseta y en dos generosos pechos que a veces asomaban.

"Relax, Asami, relax", se repetía mentalmente, " simplemente es que llevas tiempo sola". No pudo seguir pensando en aquello porque comenzó a notar como la bajista pasaba una mano por su brazo.

-Que suave eres, Fresón - comentó con una sonrisa - eres blanquita y suave, como un queso.

Aquella, sin duda alguna, había sido la peor comparación de la historia de las comparaciones. Ahora mismo, la heredera estaba pensando en media docena de literatos que deben estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas después de que su retórica y su metáfora terminase destilada en tal comparación.

-¿Cómo un queso?.

-Pero como un queso blanco, de los que son bajos en grasa - ella parecía ignorarlo, pero así empeoraba las cosas.

La estaban comparando con un alimento que solía ser usado en dietas; algo que no era tenido en cuenta por la mayoría de consumidores. Nunca había escuchado a nadie decir que le apetecía un poco de queso blanco dietético.

-Es la peor comparación de la historia - suspiró ante tal comentario.

-Era un halago - se defendió la joven de ojos azules.

-Se agradece - aun quería añadir más -, pero podías haberme comparado con una pluma, una nube, una almohada, unas sabanas de seda; pero no con un queso.

-Pero el queso blanco y las fresas hacen buena pareja - sonrió - y ya he dicho cosas hermosas de tus labios y tus ojos, tenía que cambiar.

-Gracias - tuvo que admitir que si la había lisonjeado en más de una ocasión - Tu también tienes unos ojos hermosos, son igual de azules que el mar en verano.

En ese momento, Korra se acercó a Asami, a menos de un palmo de distancia, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. A su vez, la joven Sato quedó hipnotizada en ese azul tan vivido y diletante como el mar que parecía cambiar con el animo de su dueña.

-Los tuyos son verdes como campos - sonrió sin dejar de apartar la mirada - Esa es una buena comparación.

-Sigo pensando que en tus ojos hay pena e inocencia a partes iguales.

-¿Eso es malo?.

-Es tan bueno, como enigmático - lentamente su mirada se fue a los labios de Korra, los cuales se abrían y cerraban levemente - No sé que decirle a una parte, pero quiero conocerla; y no sé como actuar con la otra, que solo improvisa y que tiene ese punto...

-¿Qué punto? - insiste en saber la respuesta.

-Ese punto que te hace tan especial. Especial en todos los sentidos.

-¿Sabes que es especial?

-¿El queso? - ambas sonrieron ante la ocurrencia, tan cercanas que sus alientos chocaban entre si.

-El chocolate - pronunció lentamente cada silaba, quería saborear el momento y se notaba.

-Adoro el chocolate - Asami se fue reclinando en el sofá, sin apartar la mirada. Korra la seguía, haciendo que la heredera pudiera notar esos pechos aplastando su escote.

-¿Sabes lo mejor del chocolate? - poco a poco su mano fue posándose en las caderas de la otra mujer.

-¿El qué? - sabía que no debía pero por mucho que lo intentase ella no era de piedra.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía, que era aprovecharse de la debilidad de Korra, pero le estaban otorgando el fruto prohibido sin esfuerzo. Estaba viendo ese punto pícaro, sucio, instintivo en Korra, dejándose llevar por ello.

-Que el chocolate va genial con los Fresones - y terminando la frase besó arduamente a la heredera, haciendo que se sacudiese con el simple tacto.

Sus lenguas vagaron en la boca de la otra, sus labios dejaban poco espacio para el aire y sus manos no sabían donde viajar. La bajista apretaba más su cuerpo contra el de Asami, presionando sus caderas contra las de la otra joven; quería algo y no se molestaba en insinuarlo.

Asami combatía entre la razón y la pasión. La razón le decía que esto no estaba bien; Korra aun estaba convaleciente y confundida porque, aunque dijera que ya estaba bien, ambas sabían que le quedaba mucho por aclarar en su cabeza. La pasión le decía que adelante, que lo necesitaba y que ambas lo deseaban. Le repetía que Korra era hermosa y que ambas tenían necesidades, sobre todo ella. La pasión y la razón peleaban recordando el placer de aquella noche y el dolor del día después. Su mente se quebraba intentando dilucidar una solución que su cuerpo pretendía ignorar.

-Korra - necesitaba preguntarlo entre beso y beso para no sentirse mal - ¿Estas segura?.

-Tengo que pagarte con algo y no tengo dinero - y con ese comentario la solución al dilema de Asami se había solventado.

La joven Sato se movió, tomando a Korra por los hombros y poniendo distancia entre ambas. Necesitaba volver a decirlo.

-¿Qué has dicho?.

-Perdona, fue una tontería que dije sin querer - ni siquiera ella era tan tonta como para no saber que había cometido un terrible error - Era una broma.

-Lo era, sí, pero quiero saber que me debes.

Durante unos segundos la bajista se quedó callada, mirando a todos lados en busca de una respuesta.

-Te debo todo - pasó sus manos por su melena - Absolutamente todo. Quiero pagarte, peor no sé como.

-No me debes nada - sabía que era una mentira, pero era lo que ella sentía.

Sonaba hasta prepotente que alguien con esa fortuna dijera algo así, pero ella sabía lo que significaba la persona que estaba ante ella; no era solamente Korra, era la constatación de que las cosas pueden mejorar, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

-Soy una casualidad - afirmó - Pudiste no verme, no haber pasado por allí o ya estar llevando a otra persona. Espero que no pienses que fue el destino porque eso no existe.

-Quizás - contestó con una sonrisa, recordando la respuesta burlona dada horas atrás.

-Mira, dejemos el tema, ¿vale? - pero fue apartada lentamente.

-Será mejor dejarlo - dijo la heredera levantándose.

-¿Por una mala respuesta? - refunfuñó.

-Porque no estas bien y no quiero aprovecharme, ni que te sientas mal al final.

Comenzaba a masajear sus sienes por el dolor de cabeza que le estaba surgiendo. No sabía si era por discutir esta situación o por cortar con el inicio sexual, pero estaba deseando tomar un analgésico.

-Esta vez no me iré - se disculpó - Créeme que me sentí una mierda ese día.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero dudas entre nosotras - y comenzó a alejarse - quiero intentar ser tu amiga, de forma real y sincera, y quiero evitar que algo lo pueda estropear. ¿Me apetece?, claro que sí, pero sentiría que todo esto es una especie de gratitud mal enfocada en vez de una atracción real.

-Pero no es así - esa suposición no podía estar más errada en aquellos momentos.

Asami no la escuchó y se dirigió hacia la escalera con aire abatido.

-Te irás si quieres o te quedarás si quieres, pero de ninguna manera quiero sentir que hice algo que lo fomentase - resopló mientras subía el primer escalón - Te dije que cuando estés recuperada podrás tomar la decisión que desees, pero si hoy tenemos sexo no haré más que sentir que planté la duda en ti y eso no quiero que pase.

-Lo siento - era lo único que podía discurrir.

-Lo sé y no tienes la culpa - y le regaló una sonrisa para calmarla - No te preocupes y buenas noches.

Aquello fue lo ultimo que la heredera antes se subir los últimos peldaños y desaparecer por el pasillo de la segunda planta. De fondo se escuchaba la música de los créditos de la película que estaban viendo, aunque Korra intentaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Soy idiota.

**Continuará.**

_**Reflexiones.**_

Shortbreads: son unas galletas ligeramente blandas, típicas de Escocia. Se hacen con mantequilla, harina de avena, harina de trigo y sin levadura. El truco es que deben de quedar ligeramente blandas para que al mojar en té o leche adquieran esponjosidad.

Dos semanas y media de espera pero un capítulo de diez mil palabras con grandes momentos.

Cincuenta capítulos ya y acercándome a las mil reviews, me cuesta creer la aceptación de este fic, muchísimas gracias.

Hay gente estupenda que he conocido gracias a haberme animado a escribir y gente que me anima en mis proyectos porque tienen más confianza en mi que yo mismo. Muchísimas gracias, os quiero.


	51. 51: Dormitorios y madrugadas

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

**contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com**

Me ha encantado que me hayáis extrañado y vuestros mensajes de apoyo y animo; os aprecio mucho.

Esta semana han cumplido **años**: Diana, Mary, Joselyn, Sofia M, Johana, Cecilia, Zeus, Marya, Marta, Sofia, Mayra, Lizzie, Vane, Laura Z, Camila

Quiero dar un agradecimiento a Mary en especial porque ella empezó a publicar mi fanfic en grupos Korrasami antes de que yo ni tan siquiera tuviera facebook y eso me animó a hacerme un facebook y poder tratar con los lectores. Gracias ^_^

**Gracias a todos los que dan Follow y Favorites, pero en especial a los que se han molestado en dejar una review o postear un MP:**

**Rarie-Roo** (50 capítulos y muchos teniéndote a ti como fiel lectora que escribe con ansias casi inauditas. Muchas gracias y espero que continúes leyendome) **Roselangley02 (Publico esto después de tu viaje y de la lectura agradable que te he dado. Espero que esto lo disfrutes**) **Zoe0890** (Gracias, lectora nueva. Espero que te agrade y me dejes más reviews) **Berry92** (Gracias Berrosa. Sabes que te adoro) **Berenice GS** (Que bien que pudieras actualizarte y que puedieras descansar un poco. Mucho animo y fuerza) **Jiore **(50 capítulo y con unos sentimientos y una tensión que hace saltar las alarmas. Un abrazo) **Leokami** (Adoro que te haya gustado el capítulo y ese juego entre ambas) **PASTO** (Corte lo suculento como cortan el pasto) **Phary **(el principal motivo por el cual no hago a Asami muy fiel a la serie es que en la serie es más perfecta) **Zhyo **(¿Confirmamos Willy?, confirmamos que Korra es tonta) **.DESARI LAVINIA** (Juego con tus sentimientos para luego darte algo mejor) **Cryp (Mejor dejar con hambre a las comensales)** **Lay05** (me alegro que te vayas a poner al corriente y te hayas animado a volver por aquí. Gracias) **HanelblumaTuna **(Me encanta que te haya gustado la parte. Espero que te guste lo que viene ahora) **AvatarYumiko **(Estoy corrompiendo tu pureza con opalvira...Soy malvado) **aile0123** (un poco de calor para lo que se avecina) **Gekko **(Gracias por tu amor ranita panda macho alfa) **ShayeraRogue** (Si no te lo esperabas es que cumplí con lo que estuve haciendo meses que fue ocultando bien este planteamiento) **soulwolf dark **(Gracias por este hurra. Muchas gracias por ser tan fiel lectora) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (No tienes que disculparte por nada. Estas viviendo una etapa convulsa y créeme que agradezco las reviews. Las reviews y saber que estas bien) **Jaydisita **(Gracias por el apoyo, en serio que significa mucho) **LupitaAzucena **(Me alegro de que sigas y espero que creas que valió la pena. Ahora viene Korrasami y la vida de ellas juntas**)** **Alexandraarcher** (Sabía que ibas a amar el opalvira y que te ibas a retorcer con el Korrasami.) **Swamphell**(Korra al calabozo, sin fresones, ni galletas, ni bombones, ni nada...Con Kuvira enfadada de carcelera) **deadend07** (este capítulo es tranquilo, créeme) **Jaydisita,0189 **(Lo que Korra debió es no haber comparado a Asami con queso de dierta xD) O**bini (Me da risa ver que seguramente la hubieras matado)** **Erza Yuu **(Que mientras escribo esto lleva dos horas esperando a que publique por puro amor e intriga al fic. Eso es amor) **Shirei-kan** (Muchisímas gracias y me alegro que alguien se animará a empezar a leerme desde el comienzo. Muchas gracias y espero ganarme más reviews tuyas) Kuki (Muchas gracias. En breves, 1000 reviews. Hacia muhco que no te veía por aquí y me alegro ver que sigues leyéndome) guest (Korra se da cuenta, pero mejor tarde que nunca)

**Capítulo 51**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Asami subió por las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto, abandonando Korra en la soledad de aquel amplio salón. La joven de tez morena sólo tenía el sonido de la televisión como única compañía, mientras maldecía su suerte y sus impulsos. Nunca le había importado admitir lo que deseaba o anhelaba, pero en este caso había hecho daño indirectamente a una persona inocente; alguien que la había ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio y que se le había dado cobijo en un momento muy complicado de su vida.

-Soy idiota - se dijo a sí misma mientras peinaba con sus dedos su corta melena, intentando encontrar la calma en ese simple gesto.

Desde pequeña, cuando Korra se ponía nerviosa comenzaba a revolver su cabello intentando que aquel desastre pudiese ordenar un poco el interior de su mente; algo que por lo general no cumplía con su cometido y simplemente la despeinada. Debido a todas las riñas que recibía de su madre por despeinarse con tanto ahínco cuando estaba nerviosa y siendo este hecho una señal que su progenitora podía usar a su favor, la pequeña adquirió la costumbre de atusar su melena a cada rato. Este hecho, ya convertido en costumbre, tenía dos propósitos: el primero era no delatarse ante su madre y el segundo era no parecer una loca desquiciada que desconocía los peine.

Sin encontrar posible solución, la rockera decidió tomar sus muletas e irse a su habitación para no tener que toparse con Asami si esta decidía bajar a la cocina a por un refrigerio. Después de algún murmullo de queja, logró erguirse con ayuda de sus muletas y comenzar la silente procesión hasta su cuarto, donde podría tumbarse en la cama y golpear la almohada hasta que se cansase. Ahora aquel pasillo blanco, iluminado por pequeñas luces, le parecía más lóbrego que nunca.

Del mismo modo que el camino recorrido hasta su cuarto semejaba más largo que de costumbre, la puerta parecía mucho más pesada de lo que era en realidad y al prender la luz de la habitación ni las sombras ni sus dudas terminaron por irse. Intentó no pensar en ello mientras se tumbaba y pensaba lo reconfortante que era que Pema le hiciera la cama y esparciese un poco de fragancia de vainilla por todo el cuarto. Era una costumbre para la encargada esparcir un poco de esencias por el ático: el salón siempre tenía un aroma a mar, los baños a rosas, la sala de rehabilitación a verdes prados y su cuarto a vainilla. En agradaba aquel olor y le hacía sentir más a gusto cuando se tumbaba en la cama. Le recordaba al olor de los helados que tomaba en la playa cuando era pequeña y al de un tiempo donde todo era más simple. Esto le resultaba terapéutico, pero no hoy. Hoy, después de haber observado como aquellos ojos verdes la miraban nada podía hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? - se recriminó a si misma mientras agarraba uno de los almohadones lo golpeaba.

Desde que se instaló en aquel cuarto y atendiendo sus peticiones, Pema había dejado de colocar tantos cojines decorativos con el fin de facilitar que Korra tuviese que pasar por las mínimas dificultades para tumbarse a descansar. Aquel fue un buen gesto solamente había reducido el número de almohadones en aquella cama a cuatro. Tumbada sobre un edredón de color gris la rockera había secuestrado dos almohadones y dos estaba golpeando con ansias, como si el mero hecho de desfogarse contra aquellas almohadas de plumón pudieran solucionar lo que había hecho.

"¿Qué más da?", pensaba mientras buscaba una justificación para lo que había sucedido, "así no me extrañará ni intentará que me quede". Se había estado repitiendo durante todos estos meses que en cuanto se recuperase podría irse, algo que Asami le había prometido que no discutiría; era su decisión y en la su vida.

Así que allí, en el impertérrito silencio de su cuarto, Korra intentó convencerse a si misma de que no había hecho nada malo y de que en realidad todo era fruto de una cruel casualidad del destino: el destino que la unido Asami sumado a su mala suerte. Se intentaba convencer de eso clavando la mirada en el techo de color blanco y golpeando los almohadones ya con menos insistencia; sabiendo que por mucho que se quedase mirando al infinito seguiría sin pasar nada. Ella solía actuar de ese modo; aceptando las cosas como iban y venían, y diciéndose sí misma que no había ningún espacio para la mejora. De tanto repetirse, esas palabras se había acostumbrado a asumir que su destino en nunca sería bueno y que los cuentos de hadas y las fantasías eran terreno para las niñas que un esperaban el " vivieron felices y comieron perdices".

Intentando ignorar sus remordimientos, la rockera abrió uno de los cajones de su mesita y rebuscó hasta toparse con su reproductor de música, convencida de que alguno de sus temas preferidos podría hacerle olvidar lo que estaba pasando. Sin preocuparse de nada más y no teniendo ganas para seleccionar alguna canción, puso el modo aleatorio y enseguida reconoció los primeros acordes de _"Hotel California"_. Ella siempre había preferido temas más animados y vivaces, pero nadie le dice que no a un clásico.

-Maldita sea - refunfuñó ante la idea de que _The Eagles __la_lograsen romper con un tema que hablaba de hedonismo, fantasmas y autodestrucción - Lo siento muchachos pero hoy no.

Pulsó la opción aleatoria de su reproductor y comenzó a escuchar icónico silbido que procedía a _Patience_, una balada de Guns n' Roses creada para destrozar las mentes de aquellos que todavía lloraban por alguien. Llorar era lo único que no estaba haciendo, pero eso se debía a que se intentaba esforzar en no sentir nada y en no odiarse a si misma por lo que había hecho. Pausando el reproductor volvió a mirar al techo, como si quisiera descifrar un acertijo que nadie podía resolver porque nunca había existido.

-No, no, no, no, no - bufó mientras cubría sus ojos son su antebrazo para que la luz de su cuarto no la alcanzase. No quería admitir las cosas, eran demasiado complicadas para este momento y este lugar.

Para ella todo era la suma de un sinfín de consecuencias catastróficas que la detenían en medio y medio de todos los caminos. En esos momentos no sabía ni que hacer, ni que decir, ni que sentir; todo por el miedo a equivocarse. Generalmente era así, pero hoy decidió cambiar el rumbo de la veleta.

-Joder - gimió mientras volvía a abrir el cajón y comenzaba a rebuscar como si fuera un minero loco buscando un grano de oro en el lecho de un río - ¿Donde estará?.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, en vez de huir quería intentar arreglar las cosas, así que cuando logró encontrar su libreta pudo sonreír. Aquella libreta desgastada de color negro y de tapas blandas la había acompañado silenciosamente durante meses, apuntando en ella cualquier cosa curiosa, cualquier idea tonta o cualquier genialidad ocasional que pasase por su mente. Un montón de páginas garabateadas que significaban poco para muchos pero mucho para ella.

-Mierda - masculló entre dientes al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, apoyándose en la mesita y en una de las muletas. Siempre le dolía más erguirse que tumbarse.

Con cuidado, la bajista guardó la libreta en su pantalón y volvió a enfrentarse con el sepulcral silencio de aquel pasillo. No tenía miedo a la oscuridad, tampoco era que el pasillo de un lujoso ático pudiera comprarse con un cementerio a medianoche o algo así, pero tenía miedo a las posibilidades que surgirían de aquella decisión.

Acostumbrada a intentar ignorar los problemas, Korra estaba convencida de que su vida estaba plasmada en un mundo donde los tonos se habían invertido, sintiendo las alegrías casi de una forma extraña y casi diatónica, y donde la alegría era el tiempo que había entre desgracia y dresgracia. En aquel preciso instante, ni siquiera ella podía creer lo que había decidió esta vez.

De nuevo, en la sala principal, pudo ver las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de Asami Sato. Ella no había estado en la planta superior desde la segunda vez que se vieron y lo poco que recordaba era que luego de despertarse en aquella mullida cama seguía sin creerse lo que había pasado. A decir verdad, cuando despertó llegó a pensar que todo era una broma y que estaba en un hotel caro. Puede que la idea del hotel fuera extraña, pero era eso o que le habían dado cobijo para robarle un riñón como en esas leyendas urbanas que leía por internet. Afortunadamente para ella se topó con una buena samaritana, rica y acompañada por una escolta personal que podía patear como un caballo.

Allí, ante aquellos escalones, con sólo el silencio como cauteloso vigilante, Korra se detuvo. No sabía que iba a pasar o que iba a decir, incluso desconocía si Asami seguía despierta.

-No - gimoteó como un niño que acababa de caer al suelo y rasparse las rodillas, casi convencida de dar media vuelta, hasta que notó que todavía llevaba puestos sus auriculares. En aquel momento, volvió a encender el reproductor con la esperanza de que la música ahuyentase el tamborileo de su odioso corazón.

-Me siento aquí en las escaleras porque prefiero estar solo, ¿no es así?, Axl - recordó uno de los estribillos de Patience al escuchar aquel silbido.

Tomando aire y llenándose de determinación al mismo tiempo, Korra comenzó a ascender por la escalera de metal forjado hacia la planta superior, luchando contra el miedo y la incertidumbre de saber que pasaría más arriba.

El segundo piso era extenso pasillo gobernado por dos enormes estancias que se topaban tras sendas puertas dobles de caoba claro. Recordaba que una de ellas era el dormitorio de Asami Sato pero no lograba recordar cual de las dos estancias era. que gobernaban aquel pasillo.

-¿Por qué no pondrá carteles en las puertas? - y no estando segura tomó la única decisión que podía tomar en aquel momento: probar suerte.

-Un, dos, tres - enunció cerrando los ojos - Puede ser esta aunque no lo sé - y terminando la ultima sílaba su dedo señalaba a la puerta de la derecha. Aunque todo apuntaba a que Asami no estaba despierta, al menos quería intentarlo.

Casi se había dormido, intentando ignorar la discusión que había tenido con Korra aunque más que una discusión habían sido miedos y verdades vertidas en el peor de los momentos. Ella sabía perfectamente que la bajista terminaría por irse, incluso le había prometido que no intentaría retenerla porque sabía perfectamente que retener a un jilguero solamente atenuaría su canto;. Ella quería que estuviera bien pero no por ello iba a encerrarla en una jaula de oro. Eran esos miedos, el hecho de no ser nada más que la necia, lo que más temía y más le quitaba el sueño cuando intentaba dormir. Era allí, en la soledad de sus sábanas, donde intentaba pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto con Korra y si le estaba llevando por un buen camino, uno que marca es una verdadera recuperación y que garantizase que podría volver a mirar al mundo con optimismo. Aquello le hacía gracia; ella no era la más indicada para hablar de todo eso cuando ni siquiera podía saber en qué posición del mapa se encontraba ella y mucho menos saber dónde acabaría. Al final todo se resumía en que era bien intentando sacar a una persona del oscuridades pero sin la más remota idea a de dónde orientarla después.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? - se quejó como el rostro pegado al almohada, casi pensando si debía gritar para liberarse un poco de la tensión que aguardaba su pecho. En aquel momento, entre las dudas de que hacer y un sueño que se estaba apoderando de ella, escuchó como petaban la puerta.

Sorprendida, se quedó en silencio a la espera de que lo que había escuchado fuera real y no fruto de su imaginación. A veces, en estado de vigilia, entre el sueño y la consciencia, más de una persona creía escuchar algo que no había sucedido. Esperó segundos con cierto miedo, mirando fijamente a donde sabía que estaba la puerta de su dormitorio, sorprendiéndose cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido inequívoco de nudillos golpeando en nogal. Al constatar que no había sido fruto de su imaginación, la joven heredera se irguió levemente de su cama y con voz alta y clara dijo:

-¿Sí? - buscando una respuesta mientras prendía las luces del cuarto.

-¡Asami! ¿estás despierta? - gritaba Korra con fuerza desde el otro lado de la puerta doble.

Sorprendido al haber escuchado la fuerte llamada de su invitada y temiendo que algo grave hubiera pasado, como que Korra si hubiera hecho daño o hubiera sucedido un incidente.

-¡Ya voy! - dijo La joven Sato al tiempo que salía de la cama luciendo el pijama que le había regalado Ty Lee.

En su cabeza empezó a discurrir todos los posibles escenarios que hubieran requerido que Korra la tuviera que despestar y el hecho de que esta última subiera las escaleras estando todavía convaleciente. De haber tenido alguna complicación o haberse hecho daño, no podría subir por las escaleras y había otros métodos para obtener ayuda. Mentalmente sus preocupaciones dejaron otros puntos: una tercera persona había sufrido un accidente o una tercera persona estaba en la puerta de su ático pidiendo explicaciones. La primera opción de preocupaba y la segunda opción le aterraba; no podía aventurarse a elegir cuál de todas prefería menos.

Cuando por fin estaba a la altura de las puertas gemelas que da acceso a sus alcobas, la joven heredera se atusó el cabello y lo peinó levemente con los dedos para intentar disimular el efecto que había producido todas las vueltas que había dado en la cama.

-Un momento - dijo en voz alta para concederse unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. La joven heredera abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando que Korra no portase malas noticias.

Al abrir se encontró con la mirada azul celeste de la otra joven que esta vez evidenciaba un semblante serio y decidido.

-Salgamos juntas - enunció con una fuerte convicción al ver como se asomaban por el dintel de la puerta aquellos ojos verdes. Ni siquiera había esperado que la saludasen.

-¿Qué? - aquello había tomado por sorpresa a Asami, dejándola completamente estupefacta. Fue tal la impresión que durante un segundo creyó estar en un sueño.

-Tengamos una cita - reiteró.

-¿Cómo? - no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada - Korra, ¿has bebido?.

El alcohol era lo único que se le ocurría para justificar aquel cambio de rumbo tan inusual.

-¡No! - alegó ante tal acusación, intentando que su proclama no fuera tomada a broma - Lo he pensado durante horas.

-Sé que lo de antes fue un momento incómodo pero que salgamos ahora no va a cambiarlo.

-No digo ahora - frunció el ceño haciendo un leve mohín - , a estas horas estará todo cerrado.

-Y nosotras deberíamos estar en cama, durmiendo – matizó mientras ocultaba un bostezo con el dorso de su mano.

-Pues acepta tener una cita conmigo - en el tono de sus palabras se había mezclado la convicción y la duda de alguien que quería una respuesta pero no sabía si tal contestación le iba a gustar.

Asami se dio cuenta de aquel valor y tuvo que admitir que su corazón se enterneció. Ante ella estaba una chica de casi de su edad que intentaba hablar en un tono sereno pero que aún así dejaba entrever miedo y dudas en las últimas sílabas de cada palabra. Las aletas de su nariz se contraían y expandían, marcando que Korra se forzaba en contener sus nervios; era como una niña que debía exponer la lección ante todo el aula.

"Que adorable. Ella es como una niña grande", pensó, solamente para darse cuenta de que Korra había subido por las escaleras aun en su estado.

-¿Has subido por las escaleras? - preguntó la heredera.

-Claro que sí tonta - bromeó la rockera ante tal pregunta - Eres rica pero no tienes un ascensor que lleve de una planta otra. Espera, ¿lo tienes?, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

No tengo ninguna ascensor de ese tipo - se defendió la joven empresaria abriendo de par en par la puerta de su dormitorio y alzando el dedo índice de forma acusatoria - y tú, señorita, no deberías de subir por las escaleras entre estado.

-¿Por qué?

-Podrías caer o hacerte daño.

-Pero esto es importante. Para mí es importante - aquella justificación sentó como un mazo golpeando la piel marmórea de Asami; era importante.

Había pasado el dudar si no estaba siendo demasiado condescendiente y protectora con Korra, a sentir que una palabra de aquella chica de cabello corto y piel morena la había hecho temblar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - la heredera quería saber qué ocurrirá y el porqué de aquella decisión.

-No quería hacerte daño antes y no quiero hacerte daño ahora - su mente era un completo lío de direcciones pérdidas y mapas en blanco -, pero no sé si ilusionarme esta bien. Todo es muy extraño y me convenzo a mi misma, una y otra vez, que es simple casualidad. No digas destino, no creo en tales cosas.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Asami apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta, debido a que comenzaba a sentirse débil; su salud a veces la advertía en el peor de los momentos. Se abrazó a si misma intentando guardar la compostura.

-¿Por qué no creo en el destino? - aquella pregunta tomó a Korra por sorpresa.

"Bueno, es una chica rica y las chicas ricas suelen creen en esas cosas", pensó la rockera, intentando idear una excusa para algo en lo que jamás había creído.

-No, boba - la joven heredera río entre dientes, cubriendo el sonido con la palma de su mano - ¿Por qué te sientes así?.

La risa de Asami era como el cantar de un pájaro; suave y delicada como un ruiseñor. Nunca se lo había dicho, tampoco era que la heredera se prodigará en carcajadas, pero el sonido de su risa era algo verdaderamente adorable. Fue en ese sonido de la mente de Korra se perdió y simplemente dejó su mente en blanco y contestó:

-Porque no puedo tener tanta suerte.

Aquel comentario provocó que la joven de ojos esmeralda cubriese sus mejillas con sus manos porque incluso con la tenue luz de aquel pasillo, cualquiera podría notar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

No te equivoques - añadió Korra -, sigo pensando que te debo mucho y que tengo que pagarte, porque soy terca y cabezota. No es que quiera solventar una cuenta económica, es que me has dado tanto que no sé ni cómo demostrarte mi gratitud.

-Un gracias llegaría.

-Mil gracias seguirían siendo pocos.

Ante aquella afirmación, ambas mujeres intentaron no mirarse fijamente porque a la mínima vista se les escapaba alguna risa propia de quinceañeras. Estaban nerviosas, avergonzadas y con las lágrimas inundando su vista y amenazando con precipitarse en cualquier momento.

-Siento lo que te dije, de verdad - volvió a disculparse la bajista mientras se rascaba la cabeza para intentar eludir el nerviosismo.

-Tranquila te perdono - decía la joven heredera mientras comprobaba que su tez blanca no se había convertido en una bombilla luminosa de color rojo.

-Pero creo que deberíamos tener una cita – volvió a decir tragando pesadamente saliva.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Sabes que tenemos química y que hay algo alrededor que nos envuelve - afirmó.

-Eso ha sido muy bonito – se sorprendió al ver el lado sensible y poético de la mujer que hacia horas la había comparado con queso diétetico.

-Seguro, es la letra de una canción escrita por Katara - bromeó -, yo soy bastante inútil para escribir algo así.

-El queso lo confirma – bromeó.

-Se confirma que no soy buena hablando de estos temas.

-Comparaste mis labios con fresas y eso fue muy hermoso - alzó una ceja desafiante - y si intentas que hablemos en serio y lo intentas, te daré esa cita.

Aquel reto no podía ser ignorado, pues Korra sentía que era un momento tan decisivo como no fallar un sólo en medio de un concierto; algo que podría perjudicar todo el conjunto.

Ante la atenta mirada de la joven heredera, la rockera se quedó en silencio mascullando palabras que nadaban en su mente pero no daban salido de su boca, a la espera de que al final lo que intentaba decir se vislumbra como un milagro ante sus ojos.

-Tú - carraspeó para intentar relajar su voz - Tú eres todo lo que yo no podría ser jamás: hermosa, amable, inteligente, simpática y dadivosa. Sí, tienes dinero y eso te permite hacer muchas cosas pero la mayoría de herederas ricas no son más que una simple si niñas caprichosas que llevan bolsos caros donde portan pequeños perros con collares que valen igual que una casa. No; tu eres una maldita señorita refinada y educada, tu eres una chica que parece salida de un maldito cuento de hadas, tu eres la cima y siento que no me acercaré jamás a donde estas.

-No tienes por qué acercarte a mi - señaló - y tampoco soy tan fabulosa como crees; hay gente que no tiene tanto como tengo yo y aun así ayuda a la gente.

-Lo hacen, pero ellos no son el ángel que me salvó aquella noche – aguantó la respiración durante un par de segundos y resopló para lograr sacar de su pecho todo lo que deseaba decir – Quien me salvó aquella noche fuiste tú y sólo tú.

Asami estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no quería que Korra la viese llorar; además de que le preocupaba el esfuerzo que había hecho la bajista subiendo las escaleras. Lo mejor era invitarla entrar para terminar esta charla sentadas.

-¿Quieres pasar? - la invitó, abriendo la puerta y ofreciéndole pasar - Creo que si esta charla se alarga deberíamos sentarnos.

-Tienes razón.

Su dormitorio era una enorme estancia de paredes color crema, con cuadros sin marco de estilo minimalista, que abrazaban una enorme cama de madera de roble y telas rojas. Alrededor de ello, un exquisito diván de color claro, a juego con dos sillones que envolvían una mesa baja. Cortinas escarlatas cubrían los enormes ventanales, cerradas por ser ya muy tarde.

-Fresón, tu dormitorio es más grande que mi antiguo apartamento - exclamó Korra.

Ignorando el comentario y la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su invitada nocturna, la joven heredera tendió la mano hacia los dos sillones, ofreciendo asiento a la bajista para poder continuar con la charla.

"¿Para que necesita Fresón un salón en su dormitorio?" su mente se había vuelto a despistar, "¿tendrá también una cocina?".

Una vez sentadas la habitación parecía hacerse más grande por momentos, casi inmensa, pero su distancia parecía mengua a cada segundo que pasaba. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, a excepción de los ruidos ocasionados por los leves movimientos que hacían: la tela de sus pijamas rozando con los sillones, el chasquido de los dedos de Asami pues sonido que producía los dedos de Korra al peinar su cabello.

-Bueno - los labios labios de la heredera se contraían por los nervios - ¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes?.

Ella quería dejar las cosas claras en esa conversación; tanto el pasado, como el ahora, como el posible futuro. Todas las partes deberían ya atender a un consentimiento mutuo entre ambas, donde poner los puntos y las rayas en su relación. Era cierto que había sido la rockera la primera en tomar la iniciativa, visitando en plena noche a su benefactora, y era correcto que ella también lo terminase. En el fondo, Asami sabía que este ejercicio de valentía le está apostando mucho aquella joven de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, y de interrumpirla puede que nunca volviera darse aquel momento.

-Conectamos - dijo Korra, intentando colocarse de la mejor manera posible para que la pierna no les molestase - tú y yo tenemos una conexión.

-Eso parece - sonreía la joven empresaria.

-Pero no una conexión amistosa, al menos no sólo ese tipo de conexión - sus manos se movían haciendo gestos cada vez que hablaba - El azar nos unió y ya te he dicho que sé que nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero también sé que algo nos acerca. Ya nos pasó y hoy casi vuelve a pasar, así que mejor dejar las cosas claras.

-Los dices como sino quisieras que pasase nada - matizó al notar como aquellas últimas palabras destilaban pena y preocupación.

-Sí... No... No sé - bufó frotando su melena para intentar calmarse - Es complicado.

-¿Soy complicada? - Asami alzó una ceja y se recostó en el sillón, quería que Korra sacase todo lo que tenía dentro y se guardaba para sí misma.

-No - se apresuró a decir - Lo soy yo.

Era cierto que ella era una mujer complicada, pero en el fondo lo era porque nunca había podido hablar de ciertas cosas que atenazaban su corazón y que no le permitían hablar con sinceridad. Muchas veces se convenció a sí misma de que el camino que estaba tomando era el bueno, pero el bueno porque era el que tenía.

-Pero quieres una cita conmigo con la esperanza de que todo salga mal, ¿no?.

-No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto – hizo aspavientos con las manos para señalar todo el lugar. Ahora era ella la que estaba al borde de las lagrimas -, y me asusta, ¿vale?.

Al ver aquellos ojos azules como el mar, amenazando con desbordar por sus mejillas, rogando por que contener las fuerzas que le quedaban; Asami decidió mover una pieza en el tablero.

\- Así que será mejor que primero intentemos las cosas por otro camino, ¿no? - dijo, intentando regalarle a Korra su sonrisa más amable.

-Sí - dijo frotándose los ojos - Quiero saber que puede pasar.

-Pero a la vez te asusta - inquirió la heredera, inclinándose hacia delante.

-Todo asusta, ¿no?.

-A veces sí – admitió -, pero tengo una petición.

-¿Qué petición?.

-Pase lo que pase, intentaremos llegar a ser amigas – y tendió una mano para que ambas se diesen un apretón y así sellar el trato.

-Por supuesto – dijo, acompañando su afirmación con un apretón efusivo.

La joven heredera pensaba que ya había terminado la charla, pero la bajista extrajo de sus pantalones una libreta ajada y de tapas negras. La bajista comenzó a frotarse la cabeza al tiempo que abría la libreta y rebuscaba en ella con gran insistencia.

-Pero aunque raro, hay algo entre nosotras, ¿no crees? - preguntó Korra sin despegar la mirada de la libreta.

Durante unos segundos, Asami no supo que contestar. Era obvio que ambas tenían una atracción la una por la otra, pero la joven Sato no quería ir más allá y aprovecharse de una chica convaleciente. Su mente y sus deseos ya la tentaban demasiado con aquella piel canela.

-Quiero que sepas que antes de que acogieses aquí ya me había fijado en ti - y le entregó la libreta, separando las paginas con un dedo - Mira.

Curiosa, la joven de ojos verdosos tomó la libreta con cuidado de no perder la página que le marcaban aquellos dedos de uñas mordidas. Aquella pagina que había sido marcada era un dibujo, si se podía llamar así a un garabato lleno de trazas inconstantes, de unos labios anchos y perfilados que tenían al lado el dibujo de una fresa; toda una muestra de su primer encuentra. Por si quedaba alguna duda, la palabra "Fresón" gobernaba la siguiente pagina, con una enorme flecha señalando los dibujos y un intento de puente horriblemente bosquejado.

Aquellas páginas tenían restos de suciedad y evidenciaban el paso del tiempo por la cantidad arrugas y marcas del papel; en verdad si le había dejado huella aquella noche. Asami no pudo contener una sonrisa y un suspiro de sorpresa al ver aquel dibujo garabateado de una forma apurada e irregular, como haría un niño o un borracho.

-No - le entró cierta congoja al ver en aquella libreta la prueba palpable de que sí la había recordado - No sé que decir. ¿Gracias?.

-La verdad no recordaba mucho de tu rostro, excepto tus ojos y tus labios - sonrió Korra - Me encantaron tus labios.

-Por eso soy Fresón - abanicó su rostro con su mano para intentar no terminar llorando - Me dibujaste en esta libreta y eso ya es importante.

-Es una libreta que llevé conmigo esas semanas. Escribía como me sentía, letras de canciones, que debía hacer... - peinó su cabello con la yema de sus dedos recordando las frías noches que pasó durmiendo en callejones malolientes - Más tarde escribí mis aciertos, mis genialidades, mis ideas más disparatadas, lo que no quería repetir, lo que quería intentar y lo que hubiera deseado repetir.

Su mirada se mostraba se perdía en el horizonte y su sonrisa esbozaba la tristeza de alguien que prefiere reír ante el infortunio a llorar por sus calamidades. Era el rostro de alguien que lo había perdido todo y que todavía intentaba encajar las piezas de un puzzle.

-Bueno, ¿a donde iremos en la cita? - la joven Sato intentó volver a dirigir la charla a algo más suave y menos traumático. Sabía mejor que nadie lo dolorosos que podían ser los recuerdos.

-Dime, Fresón, ¿te gustan los bolos?.

-Nunca he jugado – recordaba que le habían hablado de una bolera.

Una amplia y sonrisa deslumbró en los labios de Korra al escuchar eso.

-Estupendo.

**Continuará**

**Reflexiones**

Creo que nunca me han debido de odiar tanto como en el 50º capítulo, donde les he quitado el momento suculento y les he negado el beso que tanto ansían, pero ahora ya empieza el tiempo del Korrasami y la cita en la bolera será algo adorable.

También quiero decir que entiendo que la gente quiera que vuelva a actualizar cada semana, pero me es imposible por motivos de agenda y trabajo. Debo hacer más horas para que me paguen más y tengo otros proyectos que me consumen tiempo. Entiendan que en vez de lo normal: unas 3000 palabras por capítulo. Les estoy dando el doble, así que debería ser un aliciente para satisfacerlos.

Para dejar bien claro una pregunta que me han hecho, y me ha sorprendido muchísimo:

FANFICTION NO ME PAGA NADA NI A MI NI A OTROS FICKERS.

Escribir esto se debe a que una persona en verdad creía que esto era como Youtube y ganaba dinero con mis fics, cuando no gano absolutamente nada, a excepción de sus reviews.

Agradecería que el día de mañana, cuando logre autopublicar una novela, rebusquen en los bolsillos, recuerden los momentos que les estoy dando, vayan a Amazon y la compren. Mientras tanto, dejenme una review.


	52. 52: La Primera Cita

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Wolf Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

**contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com**

Más abajo os cuento el motivo por el cual no actualicé antes. Han sido casi dos meses pero os traigo un capítulo de 16.000 palabras para compensaros la espera. Toda la cita y con invitados especiales que no os creeríais. Espero que os guste y me ayudeís a llegar a las 1000 reviews.

ESPERO LLEGAR A LOS 1000 :) GRACIAS

**Gracias a todos los que dan Follow y Favorites, pero en especial a los que se han molestado en dejar una review o postear un MP:**

**Rarie-Roo** (Siempre apoyándome. En serio, eres de las personas más dadivosas que conozco. Gracias) **Roselangley02 ****(Te traigo tyzula**) **Zoe0890** (Muy amable. Espero que este capítulo siente las bases como debe) **Berry92** (Muchas gracias por todo. Sabes que te apreció mucho) **Berenice GS** (Que bien que pudieras actualizarte y que puedieras descansar un poco. Mucho animo y fuerza) **Shartkan **(Me alegra que te gustase y espero que esto te agrade) **Leokami** (Muchas gracias. Espero que estes bien en EEUU) **PASTO** (Pasto love con pasión) **Phary **(el principal motivo por el cual no hago a Asami muy fiel a la serie es que en la serie es más perfecta) **Zhyo **(¿Confirmamos Willy?, confirmamos que Korra es tonta) **.DESARI LAVINIA** (Juego con tus sentimientos para luego darte algo mejor) **Cryp (Mejor dejar con hambre a las comensales)** **Lay05** (me alegro que te vayas a poner al corriente y te hayas animado a volver por aquí. Gracias) **HanelblumaTuna **(Te adoro mi hanelita hanelosa. Ere adorable. Muchas gracias por el apoyo) **AvatarYumiko **(Con lo que he tardado esta vez, seguro que tampoco te das cuenta) **aile0123** (un poco de calor para lo que se avecina) **Gekko **(Gracias por tu amor ranita panda macho alfa) **soulwolf dark **(Incluso Korra sabe cuando ha metido la pata e intenta solventarlo) **Love is a wild animal Danirock** (No tienes que disculparte por nada. Estas viviendo una etapa convulsa y créeme que agradezco las reviews. Las reviews y saber que estas bien) **Jaydisita **(Gracias por el apoyo, en serio que significa mucho) **LupitaAzucena **(Me alegro de que sigas y espero que creas que valió la pena. Ahora viene Korrasami y la vida de ellas juntas**)** **Alexandraarcher** (Sabía que ibas a amar el opalvira y que te ibas a retorcer con el Korrasami.) **Desari **(Korra lo ha pasado mal. Desconfía de la buena suerte porque no esta acostumbrada) **deadend07** (este capítulo es tranquilo, créeme) **Jaydisita,0189 **(Lo que Korra debió es no haber comparado a Asami con queso de dierta xD) O**bini ****(Deje el cuaderno para la sorpresa)** ** Ninna fox **(Muchas gracias) **Shirei-kan** (Muchisímas gracias y me alegro que alguien se animará a empezar a leerme desde el comienzo. Muchas gracias y espero ganarme más reviews tuyas) Karen (Ya veras que nadie saldrá herido) guest (En los próximos pasados sabreís más de la vida de Korra) Gekko (tu siempre quieres más yuri)

**Capítulo 52**

Estaba nerviosa y de poco importaba cuanto intentase negar tal hecho. Era cierto que simplemente iba a salir con Korra pero era una cita y, por tanto, algo oficial en su relación. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había tenido una cita que ni recordaba aquellos nervios de ultima hora que se pasaban, algo que la hacia sentir como una quinceañera. De hecho, desde los quince años que no recordaba que alguien la invitase formalmente a una cita sin tener que recurrir al clásico alarde de pompa y boato propios de las personas con las que se codeaba su padre. Ya sea hombre mayores con deseos propios de jóvenes o jóvenes con pensamientos propios de un viejo verde, más de una persona relacionada de algún modo con el circulo de su padre había intentado lisonjear a la heredera con alguna frase bonita y promesas de afecto que se emitían tan rápido y con tanta impersonalidad, que ya eran mentira incluso antes de salir de sus labios. Resultaba desagradable fijarse como aquellos mismos que le habían pedido una cita lo habían hecho mientras admiraban sus caderas como si analizasen su correcta fisionomía para dar a luz herederos, o directamente la chequeaban con esa mirada clásica en los hombres jóvenes que habían nacido con una herencia debajo del brazo; una mirada cargada de soberbia.

En esas pocas ocasiones donde su presencia era requerida en un acto oficial y en donde no había forma alguna de eludir la invitación ni a los invitados, ella se limitaba a alegar que no estaba interesada o a excusarse en los compromisos que tenía con la empresa familiar; mentiras que decía mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para intentar disimular.

En más de una ocasión, ante algún hombre demasiado insistente, le hubiera gustado poder subirse a una mesa ante la atenta mirada de los asistentes, tomar un micrófono y gritar con fuerza que era lesbiana y que antes se acostaría con alguna de las camareras que llevaban las bandejas que con sus hijos. Estaba segura de que después de aquello, la mandíbula de más de uno se precipitaría hasta el suelo y puede que incluso provocase algún desmallo que terminase en una aparatosa caída, pero solamente era una sueño porque su padre jamás permitiría que su hija pusiese en entredicho el nombre familiar. Los Sato, el apellido Sato, el legado Sato; palabras que repetía como un mantra su padre pero que a ella le sonaban huecas, sin vida y con el único sentimiento destilado de la ambición. A veces se preguntaba si era la única persona en el mundo que se sentía completamente desconectada de su apellido o aquel sentimiento familiar que muchos tomaban durante toda su vida pero que a ella le resultaba algo extraño.

No, no llegaba a entender el pasado, ni sabía que deparará el futuro, así que lo mejor era disfrutar del presente, sobre todo cuando este presente hacia honor a su nombre te traía un regalo. Aquel obsequio era aquella cita, algo diferente y que cambiaba el compás de su día por completo.

Durante la jornada, en algunos momentos del día y aunque intentase por todos los medios centrarse exclusivamente en el trabajo, su mente se escapaba para pensar en la cita que tendría al salir del trabajo. Ella intentaba ser una persona profesional en su trabajo, dando buen ejemplo a sus empleados y demostrando a más de uno que ser la heredera no la convertía automáticamente en una niña de papa, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que vendría más tarde.

Generalmente, Asami tendría que estar en su despacho hasta el fin de la jornada, procurando que lo poco que debía hacer en su departamento se hiciera correctamente y maldiciendo el enésimo informe sobre el ahorro económico si se delimitaba el excesivo uso de grapadoras. No obstante, había predispuesto todo para poder irse antes de tiempo y así aprovechar el día para estar lista antes de su cita. Quería arreglarse un poco, cambiarse y no hacer esperar a Korra más tiempo del necesario. Aunque era cierto que se veían todos los días y que esa misma mañana habían desayunado juntas, la joven Sato quería hacer algo especial ese día y la sensación de volver a ser una adolescente nerviosa y emocionada le estaba encantando porque le recordaba a un momento en su vida donde todo semejaba ser más sencillo.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos", pensó la heredera mientras abría su maletín y comenzaba a guardar ciertos documentos. Antes de que pudiera llamar a Kuvira, escuchó como petaban a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante – dijo, casi temiendo que fuera a tratarse de algún imprevisto que la hiciera luchar contra el reloj. Por fortuna para ella, era su escolta quien abrió la puerta.

-Señorita – Kuvira siempre mostraba un aire educado y profesional – Ya es la hora. Le recuerdo que me pidió que le avisase.

-Sí, sí. Gracias – suspiró aliviada de que no se diese ninguna sorpresa de ultima hora que diese al traste con su tarde.

Había programado su salida excusándose en base a una visita personal que no podía ignorar, sabiendo que nadie le diría nada y que su padre tendía a ignorar casi todo lo que rodeaba el puesto de trabajo de su hija. Hiroshi Sato había decidido dejar que su hija madurase y afrontase ella sola sus propios retos en lo profesional, a la vez que se desentendía de la vida de esta en lo personal. Dicho de forma educada, mientras el presidente de Future Industries tuviese un buen balance semanal, no iba a importarle que hacia su hija.

Kuvira había estado preparando a hollín para la cita, con un baño de cera y un ambientador nuevo. La escolta sabía perfectamente de que se trataba la cita y, aunque tuviera sus tiranteces con Korra, debía admitir que aquel gesto fue muy noble por su parte. Una cita en una bolera sonaba tan adorable como bullicioso y es por ese motivo por el cual la guardaespaldas esperaría alrededor de las dos mujeres. Un miembro del personal de seguridad sabía cuando debía proteger y cuando dar margen para una correcta vida personal, pero eso no era motivo para no velar por la seguridad de la señorita Sato de una forma correcta.

En condiciones normales, la escolta simplemente hubiera aceptado cualquiera mandado diciendo un "¡Sí, señor!", pero la joven heredera era lo suficientemente madura y respetuosa para preguntarle de que forma llevar esta cita. Ella sabía que era un gesto de confianza que demostraba lo mucho que apreciaba a Kuvira, algo que se hacia más patente al saber de experiencias pasadas. Antes de la llegada de la mujer del lunar, la empresaria debía lidiar con guardaespaldas excesivamente quisquillosos con las pautas marcadas por los manuales, que siempre se situaban a una determinada distancia y marcaban los horarios y las rutas a tomas, como si Asami fuera todavía una niña al cuidado de unos cuidadores malhumorados que portaban armas semiautomáticas, miraban a todos con el ceño fruncido y reportaban a la oficina de Lin Beifong hasta las veces en las cuales la heredera iba al servicio. Ahora, con una mujer custodiándola, la heredera podía ser más natural y disfrutar de un ambiente más agradable sin dejar de sentirse protegida. No era para menos, porque aunque estuvieran dando un sencillo paseo, la mujer de ojos cetrinos nunca perdía de vista a la gente que las rodeaba ni a su protegida, convirtiéndose en un perro guardián que oteaba el horizonte mientras le acariciaban las orejas.

La mujer del lunar tuvo que evitar torcer el gesto cuando su jefa le dijo que tendría una cita formal con Korra, donde la rockera la llevaría a la bolera y a tomar algo, pero era mejor aquella joven maltrecha que ciertos individuos que Kuvira había tenido que proteger en el pasado. La guardaespaldas se mantendría a cierta distancia, consciente de que aquella situación ya estaba dentro de la zona más personal de la vida de su jefa y que en la que nadie podía inmiscuirse. Ella se limitaría a proteger a su superior y a evadir con retorica mordaz algún comentario de la bajista cabeza hueca.

El ascensor que usaron para descender al garaje tenía un suelo negro brillante que contrastaba con los lustrosos espejos que rodeaba la puerta de acceso, la cual daba justo enfrente a la tercera pared del elevador de color blanco con el símbolo de Future Industries en grande. Aquella maquinaria era cómo el recuerdo imperturbable del poderío económico del grupo Future Industries y siempre le levantaba cierta vergüenza a Asami al ver en grande la insignia de su empresa, siendo demasiado ostentosa para su agrado.

El aparcamiento personal tenía una zona limpieza propia y conectaba con un taller de alta gama que se encontraba en la propia Torre. Pese a tener colindando el taller, la pulcritud del lugar era más que reseñable. Allí, aparcado en su plaza, brillante debido a la capa doble de cera que le habían dado, esperaba hollín. Hollín, el fiel automóvil que transportaba a la heredera por toda la ciudad y que era el velado orgullo de u habitual conductora, Kuvira, mostraba sus mejores galas y tal cuidado que semejaba haber salido del concesionario esa misma tarde.

-¡Que reluciente! - exclamó la heredera. Era cierto que su escolta personal siempre procuraba tener el vehículo impecable pero esa doble capa de cera hacia que el auto brillase como un lago en una noche de luna llena.

-Él también tenía que arreglarse para la ocasión – matizó sonriente para provocar una leve risa en la heredera.

-Pues vamos ya a casa – enunció a la espera de poder salir de allí cuanto antes y empezar a prepararse.

Sería una mentira pensar que Asami no había estado pensado durante varios días que debía ponerse para ir lo suficientemente arreglada como para demostrar que se había tomado en serio la invitación, pero a su vez lo suficientemente informal como para ver que no buscaba algo más allá de una agradable velada. Ya había habido demasiados nuevas piezas que desencajaban el puzzle de su relación con Korra y la obligaban a volver a armar todo, provocando una silueta que no lograba reconocer y complicando su relación. Sin embargo, ella seguía siendo una mujer emocionada por una cita inesperada y por todo ese ejercicio de preparación que había visto desde pequeña en tantas películas y apenas había podido poner en práctica. En la edad en la que debía preocuparse de citas y chicas se preocupaba en sus clases en el internado y una chica, demostrando que a veces las cosas distan mucho de ser como se ven en el celuloide.

El trayecto hasta su apartamento fue bastante tranquilo, dentro de la tranquilidad que impera en una urbe bulliciosa donde la densidad del tráfico se intensifica a ciertas horas. Por fortuna, Bach y sus sonatas para flauta hacían más liviano el embotellamiento y la visión de un cielo encapotado que amenazaba con lluvia se estrellaba contra las siluetas de los edificios bajos de la zona norte de la ciudad. Asami había vivido en aquella ciudad toda su vida y conocía muy bien los diferentes tonos de gris que tintaban las nubes; hasta bien entrada la noche no comenzaría a llover así que su cita estaría a salvo.

Korra se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo la ultima ronda de ejercicios que el doctor le había ordenado, agradeciendo que las piernas no le dolían al punto de querer llorar. Cada día que pasaba sentía que la fortaleza iba llegando a su tronco inferior al tiempo que sonreía aceptando el hecho de que al menos sus brazos se había vuelto a tonificar como antes ; debido al de las muletas y a los ejercicios que hacia para mejorar su resistencia. Hoy iba a intentar no tener que depender de las muletas durante su cita pero sabía perfectamente que Asami iba a insistir en llevarlas por si acaso sus piernas terminaban por flaquear, lo que era previsible. No obstante, estaba completamente decidida a mostrarle su mejoría y a que la gente en la bolera la viese en buena forma, dentro de lo posible. Del mismo modo, ejercitarse le ayudaba a calmar la inquietud por esa cita que ella misma había propuesto pero de la que ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Sabía que Fresón era una chica criada en un ambiente muy diferente al suyo y tenía dudas de que le gustase un lugar con un ambiente tan ecléctico como "Lúcido Oyaji" cumpliese con las exigencias de alguien de su presencia.

-Un museo hubiera ido mejor – murmuró en voz alta mientras maldecía el hecho de que a horas de su cita se le había ocurrido una idea mejor.

Muchas personas hubieran cambiado de rumbo en ese momento, llamando a la susodicha y diciéndole que habría un cambio de planes, pero Korra no era de ese tipo de personas. Ahora se maldecía por su poca inventiva pero no iba a dar marcha atrás en su decisión; a ella le gustaba la bolera y "Lúdico Oyaji" era un lugar muy importante para ella. De hecho, el lugar era conocido en todo el barrio de Shangyu y sus dueños, Oyaji y Ani, siempre habían sido muy amables con todas las chicas.

La rockera se fue a la ducha, para calmar sus ánimos y relajar los músculos de sus piernas después de la sesión de ejercicios. Le sorprendía notar como comenzaba a sudar después de realizar ejercicios tan sencillos, lo que evidenciaba que ya no tenía el portentoso tono muscular del que solía presumir. Al menos sus brazos todavía lucían definidos, no como su tono de piel que se mostraba más apagado y menos canela morena. Ahora Korra debía de preparar la ropa para llevar a la ducha y salir ya preparada, algo que para ella era de lo más sencillo porque no tenía un gran fondo de armario y solía vestir de la primera forma que le venía a la mente.

"Nunca entenderé porque Katara tardaba tanto en prepararse", pensaba al recordar como su amiga se perfilaba los labios cuando salían a bailar con todo el grupo, "ni que Zu-zu fuera a decirle que iba fea o algo".

-Mierda – se quejó la rockera al recordar algo – No tengo toallas limpias.

Al llegar al ático, la joven heredera agradeció el ver la amable sonrisa de Pema, quien le daba gratamente la bienvenida al hogar.

-Buenas tardes, señorita.

-Buenas tardes, Pema – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se lo entregaba a la asistenta – ¿Donde está Korra?.

-La señorita Korra se esta duchando – contestó – Ha vuelto a olvidarse de las tollas sucias y no deseo entrar a hurtadillas en su cuarto para reponerlas.

Asami sonrió ante el hecho de lo descuidada que podía llegar a ser su invitada. Pese a saber que Pema respetaba su privacidad y no abría los cajones de su cuarto, la bajista nunca se acordaba de avisar cuando se le agotaban las toallas del cajón.

-Yo iré a prepararme – iba bien de tiempo pero también quería asearse – Por favor, si sale de su cuarto dígale que estoy preparándome.

-Con gusto se lo diré – intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo la sonrisa que le producía saber que a señorita Asami iba a tener una cita. En todos los años que había estado a su servicio nunca había sabido de algún tema romántico que girase en torno a la señorita y lo que estaba por acontecer era una alegre novedad.

La joven heredera pudo atisbar como se alzaban la comisura de los labios de su asistenta, la cual intentaba aparentar que no ocurría nada. Avergonzada subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras que la llevaban a la planta superior, intentando no darse la vuelta porque estaba seguro de que observaría a alguna de sus empleadas mirándola de forma burlona.

La heredera llegó a la planta superior en un tiempo record, procurando ignorar el leve rubor avergonzado que sus ruborizadas mejillas. Ella sabía que Pema no había hecho esa mueca a modo de burla pero eso no dejaba de lado que Asami disfrutase muy poco de ser el centro de atención y el motivo de rumores o suposiciones.

Cerrando la puerta tras de si, comenzó a pensar que sería mejor para ponerse hoy. Quería ir adecuada para algo informal, tampoco dar la apariencia de que no se había arreglado para la ocasión y, sobre todo, mucho menos dejar entrever algún interés con que la noche terminase de cierta forma. Para ella, ahora comenzaba la ardua tarea de escoger el conjunto perfecto.

Korra había terminado de ducharse y de secarse. Desde hacia meses siempre se vestía lo más rápido que podía, intentando alejar la vista de la cicatriz de aquella puñalada. Apartaba la mirada todo lo posible de su costado y agradecía que los espejos del baño se empañasen después de cada ducha para evitar fijase en demasía en la cicatriz que descansaba entre sus costillas. No le daba miedo, pero le hacia recordar momentos verdaderamente terribles y regresar a aquella acera húmeda donde el único calor era el de su sangre vertiéndose en el asfalto. Luego de vestirse, contenta porque todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo, se fijó en la hora que era; Ella no solía tardar en arreglarse, pero siempre terminaba malgastando el tiempo viendo vídeos o jugando a algo. Era como si una fuerza de la naturaleza quisiera compensar el tiempo que otras personas tardaban maquillándose. Muchos se sorprendían al saber que ella sabía maquillarse, pero era un maquillaje especial para una ocasión muy especial.

De repente, la bajista notó como sus piernas, más relajadas gracias al calor de la ducha, tenían leves espasmos y contracciones. Según el doctor, esto era normal y una muestra de que el tono muscular volvía, pero no quitaba que le seguía doliendo.

-Maldita sea – murmuró agarrándose al lavabo – Mierda de hormigueo.

No queriendo prestar más atención a esas molestias, terminó de vestirse y decidió salir al pasillo donde, para su sorpresa, pudo escuchar la voz de Kuvira. Le sorprendía el hecho de que la escolta ya estuviera en el apartamento y fue a saludarla. No era que se llevase mal con lunar pero prefería eludir esa mirada severa y esa lengua afilada a la que le hacia difícil derrotar; además de que el hecho de que portase un arma resultaba intimidante.

-Hola – saludó Korra al dúo de mujeres que charlaba amenamente en la barra de la cocina.

-Hola señorita. Lo lamento, hola Korra – Pema guardaba cuidado de la petición de la invitada de ser tratada de un modo informal.

-Buenas tardes – era en estos momentos cuando se notaba cuando Kuvira no estaba cerca de Asami: con la chaqueta de su traje abierta y los hombros alicaídos y tomando un café relajadamente con una compañera. Seguía siendo ella, pero era como si necesitase eludir durante unos minutos a su faceta más formal.

-Hola lunar – sonrió extiendo loas brazos para que ambas se fijasen en que estaba caminando sin muletas.

-Veo que te atreves a no usar las muletas – sonrió la escolta – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me molesta un poco pero poco a poco.

-Felicidades, Korra.

-Gracias – su sonrisa de amplió más, henchida de orgullo por aquella victoria personal – HA costado pero ya creo que puedo intentar caminar sin muletas.

-Pese a todo las llevaremos – Kuvira no preguntó, simplemente lo enunció como una madre que había ordenado algo de forma tajante y sin posibilidad de réplica.

-Vale, vale, kuv kuv – intentó jugar un poco, victima de la falsa sensación de orgullo que ahora la poseía.

Esta vez, la guardaespaldas la dejaría ganar para honrar el logro que había obtenido al poder andar sin muletas. Además de ello, la rockera nunca se había quejado de sus comentarios mordaces por muy infantil que fuera su actitud.

-Por cierto, me dijo Fresón que nos llevarás a la bolera – dijo mientras se alejaba para sentarse en el sofá chester negro que engalanaba la zona. Lo ultimo que precisaba era de un taburete metálico.

-Ya esta todo preparado para garantizar la seguridad de la señorita – afirmó.

-¿Tan complicado es una simple cita para ti? - la mujer de tez morena y cabello corto desconocía los entresijos del mundo de la seguridad como para entender aquella situación.

La problemática de tener una cita de una zona tan amplia era que en cualquier momento podía aparecer un imbécil que torciese las cosas pero era algo que no se podía prever. Para asegurarse de que nada malo sucediera, la escolta tuvo a bien pedir ayuda a su jefa, Lin Beifong, quien aposentaría a dos hombres de confianza en la entrada de la bolera, atentos al aviso de alarma de Kuvira. La escolta tenía un dispositivo de aviso rápido que pulsaría en el momento de tener algún problema y necesitase que esos hombres entrasen. Un guardaespaldas debía ser sutil y darle a su protegida una sensación de seguridad y confianza para que se relajase, algo que no lograría si Asami Sato se veía obligada a tener que lidiar con dos hombres con caras de pocos amigos.

Así pues, dos hombres de confianza de Lin esperarían en el aparcamiento con la orden de vigilar y esperar el sonido de advertencia, dejando así a la joven Sato disfrutar de su cita con calma, o con toda la calma que implicaba tener a varios metros a su guardaespaldas asegurando el lugar.

-Tranquila – no tenía porque saber la logística de la situación o se sentiría culpable – Esta todo solucionado.

-Vale, Kuv – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – , pero es una bolera en un barrio tranquilo.

-Por eso estoy más tranquila – agradecía no tener que soportar las noches de discoteca que tuvo que padecer en su momento. Era una suerte que Asami Sato fuera una persona tan relajada en su vida nocturna – Por cierto, ¿nos vas a arreglarte?.

La vista de un simple pantalón vaquero, una camiseta azul algo entallada y una sudadera con capucha no era lo que ella pensaba para una cita con la señorita Sato.

-Ya lo estoy – ante aquella afirmación obtuvo una mirada de duda y una ceja arqueada.

Algunos charlaban mientras esperaban y, mientras tanto, La joven heredera de Industrias Futuro terminaba de arreglar su maquillaje. Solamente había retocado un poco su pintalabios, deslucido después de una jornada laboral, varios tés y algún café, y peinado su cabello; siendo algo tan simple lo que le ya la hacia sentir bien consigo misma. Otras mujeres que conocía usaban una base de maquillaje, colores, un leve toque de rubor y mas detalles para resaltar, pero ella prefería usar algo más sencillo y recatado; un poco de lápiz labias y perfilador. El pintalabios era porque le agradaba como se veía su rostro con los labios pintados y el perfilador era para que su mirada destacase más. No era que sus ojos color esmeralda no fueran llamativos pero sabía que su padre terminaría por decirle que se arreglase un poco y para su progenitor eso equivalía a algo de maquillaje.

Sí, Hiroshi Sato era de esos hombres que pensaban que las mujeres debían tener cierto detalle de maquillaje esparcido de forma sutil y el cabello cuidado. Del mismo modo, los hombres debían arreglarse todos los días y de querer dejarse barba o bigote es mejor que esperen a sus vacaciones. El propio dueño se afeitaba todos los días y se recordaba su bello facial con extremo cuidado de que ningún pelo estuviese más largo que otro. Aquellas no eran las ultimas manías impuestas en la empresa por el director general porque pobre del loco que se aflojase la corbata o se arremangase la camisa: un empleado debe de lucir en sus oficinas tan pulcro como la imagen de vanguardia que buscaba la empresa y eso exigía una perfecta normativa en la vestimenta.

Ahora, faltaba lo más complicado para alguien que no recordaba lo que era una cita: elegir un vestuario acorde. Había pensado un vestido, pero lo cierto era que le daba miedo era que no le convencía porque en las películas había visto torneos de bowling y semejaba que había que agacharse demasiado para lo que resultaba adecuado con un vestido.

-Mejor algo más informal – decidió, sabiendo que su acompañante no tenía un armario muy amplio.

Hoy quería lucir diferente, normal y romper con como solía vestir, así que lo tenía decidido: hora de sacar a relucir la chaqueta de cuero que Zhu Li le había regalado. Hacia más de un año, con motivo de Halloween y para animar a su amiga, Zhu Li le regaló a Asami uno de esos caprichos que podía permitirse pero que nunca adquiría por pura indecisión: una chaqueta de cuero. Con la excusa de un disfraz de Halloween, su mejor amiga le regaló una chaqueta de cuero levemente entallada con solapas amplias. Siempre le habían parecido algo genial pero se decía que una señorita no debía tener una, hasta que pudo ver que ciertos detalles de esa índole eran hermosos, elegantes y huían del clásico arquetipo de motorista. Esa chaqueta solamente se la ponía cuando salía con Ty Lee y su prima, pero esta vez era una ocasión especial y le encantaba como quedaba conjuntado con el resto de su atuendo: una camiseta de seda blanca con un leve escote y un pantalón rojo ajustado.

Ya estaba lista y con tiempo de sobra. No queriendo apresurarse, se dedicó a colocar toda la ropa de nuevo en el armario de caoba y a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado, ajustando su chaqueta y recolocando algún mechón, intentando fingir miradas para dejar ver la mejor. Buscaba una mirada amistosa pero lo suficientemente interesante para dejar ver que le agradaba haber recibido la invitación, aunque sin demostrar un interés romántico que pudiera confundirse. A medida que pensaba en más añadidos para su mirada, su rostro se iba contrayendo hasta formar algo que solamente podía describirse como una sonrisa forzada que daba alguien iba a comer algo tremendamente asqueroso.

-Parece que en vez de sonreír voy a vomitar – refunfuñó con un resoplido para luego decidir que ya era hora de salir de allí antes de que tantas muecas le provocasen alguna lesión facial.

Korra estaba recostada en el sofá, con el cuerpo completamente estirado y la cabeza colgando por completo, sintiendo como la sangre le subía y el cuello se estiraba, abriendo la boca para bostezar en silencio hasta que escuchó el sonido de pisadas bajando por las escaleras. Se incorporó solamente para admirar a su acompañante descender los escalones con esa gracilidad natural que la caracterizaba; Asami no caminaba, semejaba que flotaba . Incluso en aquel momento, vestida de una forma más informal, semejaba que sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo.

-Fresón – saludó con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba – Estas muy guapa.

-Gracias.

-No es que generalmente no estés guapa, tu sabes que eres guapa -matizó – pero verte de una forma tan común es agradable.

Aquellos ojos celestes viajaron para cerciorarse de que la escolta no le estaba bombardeando con una mirada reprobatoria y pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa cómplice que Pema esbozaba. Luego, volvieron a fijarse en la heredera para darse cuenta de que cierta clase de belleza era tan delicada, sutil y especial que destacaba sin joyas o abalorios que la adornasen.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por las otras tres mujeres, la heredera intentó hacer caso omiso a las miradas para centrarse en lo que iba a hacer esta noche.

-Bueno – lo mejor era preguntar a Korra – ?Estás lista?

-Sí – sonrió ampliamente – ,pero antes quiero enseñarte algo.

Sus manos se aferraron al cuero del sofá para asegurarse de que no acabaría de bruces en el suelo, al tiempo que se erguía y sus piernas respondían ante el esfuerzo de aguantar todo su peso. Era la primera vez que Asami la veía de pie de esa forma y, para terminar de sorprenderla, decidió caminar hacia ella.

-Ko...Korra – masculló la joven Sato mientras cubría su boca abierta y su rostro perplejo con sus manos – Te puedes hacer daño.

-No, el doctor me ha animado y creo que ahora debo empezar a caminar un poco sin muletas – se notaba orgullosa de sus logros - ¿Qué tal?.

-No tengo palabras – en realidad se habían atorado todas en su garganta.

-Felicidades – dijo Kuvira, quien ya se había ajustado el traje y la corbata, volviendo a su faceta más seria.

-Lo celebro mucho, Korra – Pema no se pudo contener y dio tres rápidas y sucesivas palmadas de emoción – Felicidades.

-Gracias – y colocándose al lado de su benefactora, le ofreció su brazo como si de un galante caballero se refiriese - ¿Nos vamos?.

Complacida por el gesto y el tono burlón de la bajista, Asami enganchó su brazo al de su acompañante y se dirigió a la salida.

La bolera se situaba en el barrio de Shangyu, un barrio familiar. La bolera, 'Lúdico Oyaji', una zona que además de bolera poseía salón recreativo con un sinfín de videojuegos y maquinas de premios, una cafetería y una zona especial de helados, y una zona superior no usada que era donde tocaban su grupo. Habían elegido un día jueves, fecha en la que se celebrara la víspera del aniversario de la bolera y donde ya se podían ver la bolera decorada para la ocasión, además de poder disfrutar de todo sin las presiones clásicas del fin de semana.

Asami, Korra y Kuvira aparcaron el automóvil muy cerca de la entrada y la escolta pudo respirar tranquila cuando observó uno de los vehículos de seguridad clásicos de la familia Sato, aparcado en la cercanías. Además y para mayor fortuna, Asami estaba hablando con Korra, la cual estaba sorprendida por las botas que lucía la heredera, y no se fijo en el vehículo.

-Ya veras, es un lugar precioso – afirmó Korra sonriendo ante la fachada que hacia tanto que no veía.

Ahora le temblaban las piernas, pero era más por emoción que por agotamiento muscular. Si le fallaban por el dolor, no había problema, Kuvira llevaba las muletas bajo el brazo.

-Ciertamente, la entrada es llamativa – afirmó la heredera al ver el logo del lugar: un bolo gigante con ruedas.

-Te va a encantar – sonrió la rockera.

La bolera era bastante bonita y con cierto aire retro, asientos de vinilo rojo, detalles cromados por todo el lugar, una barra gris perla pulida hasta el hartazgo, neón en las paredes, y una gramola con un sonido rockabilly que te enviaba a una época más sencilla, llena de pin up's, tupes imposibles y flequillos engominados. No era para menos, en aquellos años a los que hacia referencia el lugar, Oyaji y su mujer se habían conocido y todo el lugar era como una egloga a sus sueños de infancia, a su amor y las promesas que habían cumplido con aquel sueño llevado a cabo y materializado ante los ojos de miles de visitantes al año. A Korra le gustaba esa vestimenta divertida, ese look de colores pastel, chaquetas de cuero y mecánica simple, le parecía una era con encanto que no debía olvidarse y lo cierto era que muchos de sus clientes habituales eran fanáticos de aquel estilo de vida gamberro y rockero, sobretodo rockero.

Para la ocasión del aniversario, y como todos los aniversarios desde que Korra había conocido a los dueños, todo se decoraba con un bolo de color rosa y blanco, cuya cabeza terminaba en una vela; aludiendo a un pastel de cumpleaños.

-¡Korra!, ¿eres tú? - bramó a voces un hombre enorme que se aproximaba riendo con los brazos abiertos.

-Señor Oyaji – la mujer extendió los brazos para recibir lo que podía describirse como un abrazo de oso quebrador.

Asami estuvo tentada a pedirle al hombre que se moderase por el bien de su acompañante, pero prefirió callar al escuchar las risas alegres de la bajista.

-Señor Oya, quiero presentarle a dos amigas – dijo mientras miraba a sus acompañantes – Una amiga y una Kuv-kuv.

El comentario hizo que la escolta tuviera que disimular una mueca de desagrado de una forma no muy convincente.

-Ellas son Asami y Kuvira – procuró eludir el apellido Sato – Chicas, este es el dueño del lugar, el señor Oyaji.

La heredera extendió la mano pero enseguida fue asaltada por un abrazo mucho más delicado que el que padeció Korra.

Oyaji, el dueño del lugar, era un hombre de mediana edad, con espesa barba de un tono marrón apagado, mirada amable y con un extraño tupe que semejaba estar tan enamorado de los años cincuenta que no sólo lo reflejaba en su establecimiento, sino también en su forma de vestir y en su peinado.

-Un placer – dijo el hombre – Suki me ha hablado mucho de su bondad.

-¿Conoce a Suki? - preguntó la heredera.

-Es mi ahijada – afirmó alegremente – Conocí a su padre hace muchos años y cuando vino a vivir a Londres me pidió que cuidará de ella. La quiero como una hija, como a sus amigas.

Cada palabra que destilaba al hablar de Suki era una porción de cariño y amor en un frasco de porcelana; maravilloso y delicado a partes iguales.

-Ella es una gran chica – no había hablado en profunidad con Suki pero sentía que no podía desanimar al hombre que estaba ante ella.

-Lo es, lo es – sonrió – Como sus amigas.

-Somos geniales – bromeó Korra.

-Por cierto, Ani tiene que saber que estas aquí – Oyaji miró a Asami – Ani es mi esposa.

El hombre sonreía con la mayor de la dulzuras al hablar de su mujer y seguía aferrando cariñosamente el hombro de su empleada.

-¿Donde está? - preguntó Korra – Me deben un helado especial.

-Tú y tu apetito – reía el hombre – Se ha ido a hacer unas cosas pero volverá en una o dos horas.

-Mientras tanto le enseñaré el local a Asami.

-Espera, espera – y abriendo una ajada riñonera de cuero sacó un par de fichas – Toma, para que juguéis un rato.

Lo normal para Asami hubiera sido devolver el presente con educación, agradeciendo el gesto pero rechazando aquellas fichas; pero Korra no era ella. La bajista sonrió ante al tener el monto de fichas en las manos, como aquel ser que admiraba con fascinación el anillo dorado por un señor oscuro. Solamente debíamos ver su rostro para saber que no iba a rechazar aquella media docena de fichas que aseguraban un buen rato de diversión.

-Muchas gracias – sus ojos destellaban como los de una niña el día de navidad.

-No tienes que darle, me alegra saber que estas bien. Debo irme – dijo mirando el reloj como excusa.

-Nos vemos en un rato – y luego de despedirse, se volteó para mostrarle a su cita el botín – Fichas de empleados.

-¿No necesitamos monedas? - la heredera pensaba que necesitarían una buena cantidad de monedas para pasar la tarde.

-Sí, pero estas son fichas que se dan a los empleados para que jueguen alguna partida gratis – y puso una ante la empresaria – Solamente se las había visto a Katara y a Suki.

Kuvira estaba callada, pensando dos cosas: la escena de ser saludadas por un trasunto de Elvis había sido extraña y este era un lugar amplio y bien comunicado. Lo cierto era que el lugar tenía bastante gente y un ambiente familiar que se veía reflejado en las familias o los estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

-Lo cierto es que el lugar es precioso – Asami sentía que estaba siendo transportada a la década donde en la radio los últimos éxitos serían Chuck Berry o Elvis Presley.

-Lo cierto es que es un sitio con mucha personalidad – añadió la escolta, pensando que el lugar le gustaría a Opal.

-Me alegro que te gustase – se sonrojó al escuchar que aquel comentario – Pensé que no sería una lugar digno de ti.

-Pues me encanta – sonrió la heredera, mostrando aquella sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación a oscuras.

Era una cita, para bien o para mal, era una cita. Korra, al ver esa sonrisa en una de sus citas hubiera dicho algo al respecto, un halago dulce o una broma adorable cuya patente era exclusivamente suya. Sin embargo, era Asami y aquello la frenaba, no sabiendo que decir o hacer que pudiera ser correcto, y mucho menos que le serviría de excusa a Kuvira para tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Te apetece jugar a algo? - quería eludir sus pensamientos y dejar de fijarse en aquella sonrisa decorada por un par de labios escarlata. Era una cita, pero Asami era diferente y había que tratarla de otra forma.

-Claro, ¿a qué?.

-Antes de los bolos, ¿te apetece un billar?.

-Sí, claro. Sin embargo, debo avisarte de que soy bastante buena al billar – se cruzó de brazo y mostró un rostro confiado, casi soberbio.

-¿Sí? - lo ultimo que podía imaginar era a Fresón en uno de esos locales antiguos con cristaleras verdes y llenos de humo, donde la gente se jugaba pequeñas fortunas mientras cantaba a que agujero iría cada bola.

-Ponme a prueba – prefería guardar ciertos secretos hasta el final.

Korra abría la marcha hacia la zona de los billares, situada al lado de la zona de bolos, cerca de la zona de maquinas recreativas. La zona estaba cerca de un extremo de la barra y contaba con algunos taburetes extras y varios carteles de bebida con una estética vintage que invitaban a consumir dichos productos con la ayuda de grandes letreros o sugerentes chicas pin-up. Lo cierto era que decoraban las paredes y ayudaban a cohesionar esa zona con el resto del local, dando la impresión de haber viajado a través del tiempo. En un principio solamente había una pareja jugando: una chica alta de cabello oscuro y una mujer más baja que saltaba a cada paso que daba.

-Venga, no tengo todo el día – refunfuñó la mujer más alta.

-Dejame saborear el momento – re replicó una chica con intentó fallido de acento francés.

-Maldita sea – no importaba donde fuera, esa forma de quejarse tenía una impronta que Korra conocía muy bien.

-¿Chispas? - con solo escuchar su apodo Azula se volteó ante una voz demasiado familiar.

-¿Korra? - su rostro anonadado no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo: ante ella su amiga se acercaba, caminando lentamente pero sin tener que usar muletas.

-¿Sorprendida de verme? – bromeó mientras se saludaban.

-Sorprendida de que quieras levantar de una vez el culo – ella no solía ser una mujer muy sentimental, salvo con quien se lo merecía.

Otros se hubieran sentido ofendidos ante aquel ataque gratuito pero Korra agradecía que Chispas hubiese vuelto a tratarla con normalidad. No era que no fuera una persona sentimental pero no quería que lo pasado las lastrase y mucho menos a alguien que se culpaba por algo de lo que no había sido culpable.

La bajista observó a la chica que estaba de espaldas, afinando la puntería para intentar colar una bola lisa en una esquina, comprendiendo que no era la única con compañía. Lo mismo hizo Chispas, observando a cierta niña rica guardando las distancias. Ambas amigas volvieron a cruzar miradas y se sonrojaron victimas de la vergüenza y del caprichoso destino.

Intentando apartar la mirada de su amiga, Azula observó a la escolta de Sato a un lado y a la heredera devolviéndole una educada y políticamente correcta sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes – Asami no intentaba ser amigable pero eso no le hacia olvidar lo ocurrido en su apartamento hace meses.

La heredera se fijó en una pañuelo con flores estampadas que descansaba en un taburete: "Pensaba que solo Ty Lee vestía cosas así de raras".

Con el sonido inconfundible del chocar de dos bolas y quejido de frustración, una figura se alejó de la mesa de billar gimoteando.

-Maldita bola tonta – lloriqueaba.

"¿Qué?", pensó Asami al reconocer esa voz y constatar que quien aparecía detrás de Azula era su amiga Ty Lee, quien al darse cuenta de que estaba allí comenzó a saludarla con efusividad.

-¡Hola Sami! - agitaba la mano alegremente ante la aparición de una cara conocida, ignorante de la sonrisa forzada y desencajada de Azula -¿Qué haces aquí?.

Durante un par de segundos las neuronas de la heredera se había paralizado, quedando suspendidas en un limbo sin espacio o tiempo que les afectasen. Desgraciadamente, a ella si le afectaban tiempo y el espacio, así que decidió afrontar la situación con madurez.

-Korra y yo hemos venido a ver la bolera – y añadió – También ha venido Kuvira, por supuesto.

Un par de pasos más alejada del resto, la guardaespaldas saludaba a la amia de su jefa intentando ocultar la sonrisa divertida que surgía al ver como todas, a excepción de Ty Lee, estaban algo incomodas.

-Hola – saludó alegremente la chica que vestía un camiseta amarilla estampada – Pues yo y Azula estamos pasando el rato.

-¿Pasar el rato? - bromeó la bajista con un tono de mofa en cada sílaba.

Al afirmar eso, Azula se resignó a buscar alguna excusa y simplemente ocultó su rostro tras sus manos para eludir la sonrisa divertida de Korra. Pese a ese momento de debilidad, ella sabía contraatacar y se recompuso al darse cuenta de que tenía munición para defender su orgullo.

-Sí, pasar el rato, como tú con ella – replicó, viendo como aquellas mejillas canela se tornaban escarlata.

-Azula, se llama Asami y deberías ser más amable – Ty lee corrigió a su acompañante con una reprimenda y un leve codazo – Ella es una chica muy simpática y si la conoces seguro que te caerá bien.

-No te metas – Chispas detestaba que le mandasen callar.

-Si me tengo que meter en la charla – se defendió, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a alcanzar la misma altura – Ella no merece ese tono.

-Mira que eres pesada – gruñó la joven de ojos ambarinos pegando su frente a la de la bailarina.

Ella sabía que podía ser intimidante y eso siempre lo aprovechaba. Ninguna mujer le solía contestar nunca por miedo a que todo se solucionase con un puñetazo, porque Azula nunca amenazaba dos veces y quien la conocía sabía perfectamente que ella no era una chica de bofetadas y gritos; ella era una chica e puñetazos y patadas. Ella podía hacer que más de una niña de papá se fuera con el rabo entre las piernas, rezando por no recibir una paliza, pero nada valía con Ty Lee. Esa pequeña e hiperactiva chica parecía completamente inmune a su repertorio de miradas y amenazas.

Asami pudo darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba queriendo acariciar a una pantera hambrienta y quiso cambiar de tema antes de tener que decirle a Zhu Li que su prima había muerto.

-De hecho no me importa – dijo la heredera llamando la atención de su amiga – Ya hablamos más cordialmente en su momento.

-Sé que te agradeció el haber ayudado a Korra – la bailarina había logrado sin querer incomodar a todo el mundo con un simple comentario.

Ella no hacia adrede, de hecho la joven Sato podía decir que Ty Lee era una de las personas más amables que conocía, pero a veces decía las cosas sin pensar y creyendo que todo el mundo era igual de distendido que ella. Si lloraba o se entristecía era, en la gran mayoría de ocasiones, porque había hecho algo malo y había disgustado a alguna amiga, como ocurrió hacer meses al llevar a Azula al ático de Asami. No obstante, en el resto de ocasiones era como si su sonrisa fuera inquebrantable y no pudiera entender porque la gente seguía pensando en el pasado días después de lo ocurrido.

Ignorante de las miradas amargas y levemente cabizbajas que acababa de provocar, la joven de cabello caoba comenzó a jugar con el taco de billar que tenía entre las manos, alzándolo como si fuera un arma.

-Asami, Korra - Ty Lee orientó el taco de billar hacia ellas, frunciendo el ceño y usando una voz rasposa y contundente - Os retamos a un duelo.

-¿Qué? - preguntaron las aludidas al unisono al no entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué no jugáis con nosotras al billar? - preguntó ya con su voz normal – Un tandem. Un equipo. Parejas contra parejas.

-Parejas de equipo – corrigió rápidamente Chispas – pero esto se esta alargando lo suficiente y estamos en medio de una partida.

Antes de que pudiera finalizar su retahíla de excusas, la bailarina se acercó al billar, tomó la bola negra con la mano y la coló en un hueco, haciendo que la mandíbula de Azula casi tocase el suelo de la sorpresa.

-Ups – sonrió con un tono infantil – He perdido. Ahora podemos jugar todas juntas. Asami y Korra contra nosotras dos.

La peleadora se soltó el cabello, lo peinó con los dedos un par de veces y volvió a hacerse una coleta. No era que lo necesitase, pero quería intentar reorientar sus pensamientos antes de estrangular a aquella pequeña loca.

-¿No puedo opinar? - replicó

-Claro – sonrió la bailarina – Puedes opinar que taco quieres elegir.

Korra apenas podía creerse la confianza casi suicida con la que aquella chica mostraba. Puede que no supiera nada de los gestos de Azula y su multitud formas para intentar controlar su carácter, pero la bajista sí y sabía que su amiga estaba molesta por ser obligada a participar en aquel capricho.

-Me voy a hablar un momento con Ani – dijo la peleadora para alejarse después dando grandes zancadas.

-Creo que esta algo molesta – afirmó la chica de melena corta

-¿Por? - preguntó la heredera.

-Tu amiga la altera – dijo señalando a la bailarina que seguía jugando a las majorettes con el taco de billar.

La joven empresaria contuvo la risa al darse cuenta de la enorme verdad que era aquello. Ty Lee era una fuerza de la naturaleza que se hacia notar con solo entrar en una sal sin ni tan siquiera proponerselo. Era una chica acostumbrada a decir lo que quería y a ignorar los comentarios negativos, así como el lluvia caía donde decía caer.

-Será divertido – la joven heredera creía que sería una buena forma de iniciar una la tarde.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez? - preguntó su acompañante.

-En el apartamento hay una mesa de billar – afirmó la mujer de cabello ondulado y ojos esmeralda con un aire de suficiencia – así que sé defenderme.

-Pues cuidado porque Chispas es muy competitiva.

-Solamente es un juego entre amigos – interrumpió Ty Lee mientras jugaba con el triangulo y colocaba las bolas en orden.

-Que poco la conoces – afirmó la chica de ojos celestes al cerciorarse de que aquella chica no conocía ese lado de su compañera de equipo – Seguro que no tarda en volver. Seguramente tiene que decirle a Ani algo del club.

-¿El club?.

-Ani es la esposa de Oyaji y son los dueños de la sala donde a veces tocamos o tocábamos – darse cuenta de que desde que estuvo cerca de morir no habían vuelto a ensayar le dolió.

-Creo que Katara ha nombrado algunas veces el club – dijo Asamicon un tono algo apagado al recordar los motivos de aquellas conversaciones.

-¿Sí?.

-Fue donde...Ya sabes – no quería decir abiertamente lo que había sucedido.

-Donde me dieron una paliza. Sí, fue allí – aclaró la bajista en un esfuerzo por dejar ver que el pasado debía ser dejado atrás.

Cuando llegó Azula se decidieron los turnos de juego; Ty Lee haría el saque y luego Asami sería la siguiente. Todas tomaron sus tacos de billar y pidieron algunos refrescos, incluso Kuvira pidió algo pero se sentó sin decir más nada y comprobando el perímetro que las rodeaba.

-Kuvira creo que puedes relajarte un poco – la heredera sabía que su escolta debía guardar la compostura pero la bolera semejaba un lugar tranquilo.

-Descuide, simplemente prefiero prevenir a lamentar – sonrió la mujer del lunar al tiempo que acercaba su mano a la chaqueta para poder notar el beeper.

"Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno y tengo en mi bolsillo un aparato que ya estaba desfasado a mediados de los noventa" pensaba al notar el aparato en su chaqueta, "Lin podía optimizar un poco ciertos recursos". Lo cierto es que esos aparatos eran algo muy anticuado pero también muy fiables para ciertas misiones.

-Yo no tengo guardaespaldas – comentó en voz alta la bailarina de mirada infantil y sonrisa perenne – No lo digo por mal.

-Lo sé – afirmó la escolta.

-Me caes bien, Kuvira, pero no creo que sea algo tan grave que te relajes – la bailarina se esforzaba en intentar poner una mueca graciosa para que la guardaespaldas se riese.

-Más vale estar preparado para lo que pueda pasar – lo cierto es que unicamente le importaba lo que tendría que decir Lin y nadie más.

Casi como resignándose a discutir sobre aquellos temas, la joven se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la mesa de billar.

-Kuvira, espero que sepas que agradezco lo que haces – dijo Asami sabiendo que en muchas ocasiones su escolta debía priorizar las necesidades de ella por encima de las suyas propias.

-Lo sé y se lo agradezco – le regaló una leve sonrisa al tiempo volvía a pensar que el lugar le gustaría a Opal y que sería una buena opción para venir a pasar una tarde.

La joven empresaria volcó su atención en el resto del grupo. Korra frotaba la tiza en la punta del taco más de la cuenta, aunque se veía que lo hacia porque le agradaba realizar el gesto y no por otra cosa. Azula estaba apoyada en la pared, al lado de Korra, sosteniendo una botella de cerveza en una mano y el taco que había elegido en la otra. Ty Lee estaba en el lado opuesto, prepara para realizar el saque inicial. Sabía que su amiga no era buena en el billar y no sabía posicionarse bien, pero adoraba jugar solamente para golpear con fuerza y ver las carambolas, aunque seguramente hoy se comportase mejor.

No obstante, la heredera recordó una cosa que se confirmó en el momento en el cual la bailarina se acercó a la mesa: Ty Lee era bajita y no alcanzaba a lanzar bien el saque. No era que fuera una mujer excesivamente baja pero tenía una estatura por debajo de la media y eso unido a su prominente pecho no ayudaba en nada.

Confirmando las mayores sospechas de su amiga se podía ver a la pobre chica inclinándose lo máximo posible en la mesa de billar, cediendo ante la propia gravedad e intentando alzar una pierna cerca del borde de la mesa para lograr una posición que le permitiese disparar con cierta fuerza y eludir alguna bola que saliera disparada hacia su posición. Otra persona hubiera cedido el

saque inicial a otro o hubiera pedido acercar la bola blanca, pero la bailarina era alocada y decidida a partes iguales.

Asami tenía una mezcla de pena y ternura en su pecho: pena por los esfuerzos infructuosos de su amiga y ternura porque era adorable verla intentando solventar tal quebranto. Por otra parte, Korra apretaba una mano contra su boca para evitar que una carcajada se escapase aunque no pudiera hacer nada con las lagrimas de risa que humedecían sus ojos. Por otra parte, Azula inclinaba la cabeza, intentando ignorar la bochornosa escena.

-¿Vas a lanzar o a follarte la mesa? - preguntaba la barriobajera al ver la posición de pierna apoyada que tenía la otra joven.

-No soy tan bajita – replicó.

-Te saco una cabeza y puedo lanar sin ponerme de puntillas – se burló la joven de ojos de fuego – Callate y acerca más al borde la bola blanca, ¿quieres?.

Hinchando las mejillas y resoplando indignada, la mujer de la larga coleta caoba tuvo que aceptar sus limitaciones y acercó la bola blanca al borde para poder disparar más cómodamente. Con aquel simple gesto pudo lanzar un disparo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper parte del triangulo y llegar a colar una de las bolas, lo que hizo que Ty Lee olvidase su indignación y comenzase a dar pequeños saltos de emoción al haber colado una bola.

-¡Una! ¡llevamos una! - repetía alegremente – Adoro el sonido del billar.

Luego de comprobar que debía introducir las bolas lisas, la chica volvió a probar suerte pero sin éxito, cediendo su turno a Asami. La heredera tomó su taco de billar y comenzó a pasear lentamente por la mesa, estudiando todos los ángulos y la posición de cada bola. Korra sonreía ante la idea de que aquella chica no sabía muy bien por donde empezar a jugar.

-Azula, colé una – sonreía entusiasmada la bailarina a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente cerca de su compañera de juego.

-Sí, sí, ya vi – replicó rodando los ojos para intentar encontrar algo con lo que distraerse. Ese gesto disgustó a la bailarina que terminó frunciendo levemente el ceño e hinchado un poco las mejillas.

-Bueno – resopló para que se hiciera evidente que estaba molesta – , voy al servicio.

-No te vayas a perder – en respuesta a aquel comentario mordaz, la chica se limitó a sacar la lengua como si fuera una niña de diez años.

Korra no sabía nada de Ty Lee, exceptuando algunas historias que la había contado Asami, pero ahora podía confirmar sus sospechas: la chica era casi un dibujo animado convertido en ser humano por accidente. Aquello hizo que se generará una duda todavía mayor y cautivada por la curiosidad, se acercó a Chispas al tiempo que se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo es que tienes una cita con ella? – ante aquella pregunta se enfrentó a una mirada inquisitiva como respuesta – No es que la chica no sea guapa pero parece que no te encuentras cómoda con ella.

La chica de ojos de brillantes resopló y tomó un trago de su cerveza.

-Para encontrarte acepte una cita con ella.

-Pero ya la habías tenido – aquella lógica hizo que Korra sonriese de forma pícara – ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? - masculló entre dientes.

-Tiene buen cuerpo y como es algo bajita seguro que te deja ser la dominante. Además, ¿no es bailarina?, eso puede ser algo muy sucio a veces.

-Idiota – alzó la voz, provocando que Asami las mirase extrañada pero volviendo rápidamente a centrarse en el billar. Esto hizo que comenzasen a hablar más bajo – No es eso.

-¿Entonces?.

-Luego de que casi me llevase a un local de sushi.

-Tú odias el sushi.

-Lo sé – matizó con condescendencia – No lo recordaba, eres muy amable.

-Calla y sigue contando.

-Luego de eso, cambiamos de lugar – explicó – Al momento de poner mala cara me dijo que no había problemas y fuimos a otro sitio.

-¿Y?

-La muy loca había reservado en tres sitios más – volvió a repetir mostrando tres dedos alzados – ¡Tres!

-Vaya detalle. Raro, pero no es malo.

-Bueno – continuó – Luego me explicó que antes quería que ir a los Karts.

Fue comentar las carreras de Karts y el rostro de la bajista se iluminó y sus ojos resplandecieron emocionados ante la idea de algo así. A ella le gustaban esos lugares debido a la competitividad y al entretenimiento que era intentar superarse, sumando el hecho de lo entretenido que era pasar un día circulando con ellos en un circuito ensordecedor.

-Casate con ella – replicó Korra – Boda, ahora.

-Estúpida – bufó Azula – el problema es todo lo que había organizado.

-¿Cómo?

-Quería ir a los karts, a cenar y luego a ver ir al teatro porque una amiga suya tiene un pequeño teatro o algo así – pasó su mano por detrás de su cuello para masajearlo y calmar la tensión que le produjo ver la extrema planificación que se llevó a cabo ese día.

-Bastante agobiante – empezaba a entender el momento.

Azula tomó un gran trago de su cerveza para intentar encontrar fuerzas para continuar con la historia.

-Y luego quería terminar paseando.

-Quería un día a lo grande – aunque la palabra que estaba pensando era exagerado – ¿Y por qué estás aquí con ella?

-Cuando me levante para irme de semejante locura se veía muy dolida – intentó ordenar sus ideas y lo que había sentido al ver a Ty Lee cabizbaja – Se había tomado muchas molestias por mi pero esto era estresante. Joder, esperaba tomar un café, ir al cine y a cenar. Lo común cuando hablar de pasar el día con alguien. Lo ultimo que pensé era que había programado tanto para veinticuatro puñeteras horas.

-¿Y?.

-Y al verla así tomé mi teléfono y fingí una urgencia – confesó mirando a su botella y resignándose a aceptar los hechos -, pero me ofrecí a tener un par de citas con ella. Además les organizaría yo, cosa la emocionó aun más.

En aquel momento, Korra entendió el motivo de que ambas estuvieran allí: era una de las citas.

-Ella piensa que te has molestado en pensar una cita pero las has traído a un lugar que conoces.

-Ty Lee esta contenta porque cree que así conoce más mi vida y yo lo estoy porque no tengo que preocuparme de que me vaya a llevar a pasear en carro o alguna tontería sacada de un cuento de hadas.

-Pues si tenía cosas planeadas para un sólo día.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Pero – alzó una de sus cejas y puso una mueca – sigo diciendo que es una chica muy linda.

-Sí – afirmó – Tiene buenas tetas

Antes de que Azula pudiera replicar, una tos fingida reclamó su atención. Asami sonreía, intentando eludir el hecho de que había captado parte de la conversación: no se habían dado cuenta de que había vuelto a hablar con un tono normal casi al finalizar la charla.

-Si han terminado de decir que Ty Lee tiene un busto hermoso, ¿podemos jugar? - el dardo fue directo y preciso.

-Yo solamente decía que era linda, Fresón – explicó Korra para defenderse, viendo como detrás de la heredera se encontraba Kuvira. La escolta la estaba apuñalando con la mirada.

-Lo es – no le daba importancia a aquellos comentarios – ¿Siguen el reglamento?.

-El de los bares – Azula no sabía que hubiese otro.

-¿Si meto una bola repito?

-Sí

-¿Puedo empezar?

La bajista intentó explicarse pero Azula no se molesto en matizar sus palabras y simplemente prefirió ignorar aquel comentario y bufar:

-Empieza ya. Llevas mirando la mesa un rato.

-De acuerdo – la heredera se inclinó sobre la mesa, pasó su cabello detrás de la oreja y se colocó en posición.

Kuvira se fijó en el rostro concentrado de su jefa y como su conducta había cambiado. La postura de sus dedos hacia que indice cerrase el taco y se apoyase en el pulgar, dejando ver que sabía lo que hacia.

-Amarilla rallada a la tronera de esquina izquierda – dijo para luego golpear la bola blanca y hacer que impactase con la bola que había nombrado, llevando a esta a la esquina que había predicho.

Aquella jugada provocó que la chica de cabello corto aplaudiese.

-Bien hecho, Fresón.

-Gracias Korra – sonrió – Roja rallada al tronera central izquierda.

Con un leve golpe la bola blanca impactó en la roja rallada y la hizo acabar en donde Asami había predicho.

-Suerte – bufó Azula.

Aquella forma de jugar hizo que Kuvira se distrajese de sus labores de protección, sorprendida por lo que semejaba una exhibición de dominio.

-Azul rallada a la tronera derecha – y matizó – Con carambola.

Como si la bola blanca fuera un soldado sigue ordenes, esta golpeó en una de la bandas y luego impactó en la bola azul para terminar llevándola a la tronera indicada por la heredera, provocando el silencio en las otras tres mujeres.

-Yo siempre jugaba con sin repetir disparo o con un limite de tres entronadas de forma consecutiva. ¿Cómo jugáis aquí?

Azula estaba boquiabierta, Korra a punto de soltar una carcajada y Kuvira terminó por aplaudir.

-Gran jugada, señorita Asami, gran jugada – la felicitó la escolta.

-Eres la Tiger Woods del billar – exclamó Korra quien no sabría decir el nombre de ningún jugador profesional de billar ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Qué demonios? – la peleadora no podía creerlo. Jamás había visto tal actuación.

Justo en aquel momento, mientras aplaudía la escolta, llegaba Ty Lee del servicio, algo sorprendida por lo los rostros que veía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

-Nada de importancia – aseguró la joven empresaria.

-¿Cuantas bolas nos lleváis de ventaja? – preguntó la bailarina con total normalidad, lo que hizo que Azula diese un respingo ante aquel comentario tan relajado.

-¿Tú sabías que ella era tan buena en el billar? - exclamó casi ofendida por el hecho de que Pies Ligeros tuviera a alguien tan bueno como compañera.

-Tiene un billar en casa – Ty Lee aceptaba el hecho de ir perdiendo porque solamente quería disfrutar del juego pero su compañera de partida era muy competitiva.

-¿Cómo que tienes un billar? – preguntó, intentando reprimir cualquier comentario hiriente hacia el dinero de la joven Sato.

-Cuando me fui a vivir al ático deje la mesa que mi padre había llevado porque era enorme. Simplemente la moví a otra sala.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que se te daba bien el billar – refunfuñó Korra.

-Es geometría y análisis. Además de practica – expuso la joven Sato – ¿Hubiera preferido que no jugase?

-No, pero hubiera apostado dinero con Chispas – replicó con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

La susodicha agarró con fuerza su cerveza y terminó dándole un ultimo trago.

-Se me va ha terminado la cerveza, Pies Ligeros. ¿Quieres que te haga tragar la botella? – su tono era el de sus clásicas bromas desquiciadas. Solía hacerlas para demostrar que algo no le había agradado y para intentar hacer que todo el mundo recordase que ella podía ser intimidante.

-Solamente estoy bromeando.

-Pues calla – gruñó.

-Pensaba que me tratarías mejor siendo que todavía no estoy recuperada – Korra apoyó el dorso de su mano en la frente, fingiendo que se desmayaba.

Aquel comentario hizo enmudecer a Azula. Tragó pesadamente, aceptando el hecho de lo que acababa de escuchar y se levantó para jugar su turno.

-Oye – la joven de tez morena intentó llamar la atención de su amiga.

-Tranquila – le respondió con una sonrisa – , no pasa nada.

No pudo decir absolutamente nada. No quería hablar de ciertos temas delante de ciertas personas, sobre todo sabiendo que Azula molestarse por hablar ciertos temas ante ciertas personas.

Asami se alejó de la mesa de billar, acercándose a Ty Lee y Kuvira, las cuales estaban en otra mesa.

-Lo importante es pasarlo bien con los amigos – intentó decir en voz alta sin mucha convicción para que el agua volviese a su cauce.

-Fresón tiene razón.

-¿Fresón? - preguntó Ty Lee

-Es su apodo – dijo la bajista sonriendo y provocando que la empresaria se sonrojase.

Ty Lee abrió los ojos de par en par, observando a su amiga fijamente y señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Es cierto! – exclamó en voz alta – ¡Tus labios son frutas!

Ante aquel grito histérico, la joven heredera miró hacia otro lado e intentó ignorar lo ocurrido, rezando para que ningún desconocido estuviera mirando. Simplemente comenzó a peinar su ondulado cabello por las yemas de sus dedos al tiempo que tarareaba algo por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta de que eso resultaba incluso más sospechoso y acusatorio.

-Aunque me suena haberlo escuchado – afirmó la bailarina, mirando de soslayo a Azula. La mujer de mirada llameante le había comentario ese apodo en su primer intento de cita.

-Ty Lee – masculló la joven Sato en voz baja con la esperanza de que su amiga se diese por aludida, pero sin resultado.

-Me parece un apodo adorable. Yo también quiero un apodo. Azula, dame un apodo.

-Molestia – contestó mientras afinaba la puntería para lograr colar un bola en la tronera lateral.

-Eso no es un apodo – afirmó Korra.

-Pero es lo que es – por desgracia, la segunda bola no logró colarse y quedó mal colocada – Maldición. Esto pasa porque me distraéis.

-Eso es una mala excusa – dijo la bailarina

-Se supone que debes apoyarme – exclamó a su compañera de equipo.

–Hay que aprender a dejar atrás ciertas actitudes – dijo Ty Lee como si fuera una profesora.

No hubo réplica, solamente un par de segundos de quejas murmuradas en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su taburete.

La bajista comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento, pero no sostenía el taco de billar que había lustrado con una excesiva cantidad de tiza.

-Chicas – avisó con solemnidad, esperando unos segundos antes de continuar – Tengo que mear.

Por muy ridículo y poco educado que hubiese tal comentario, todas soltaron una leve risa ante el gesto y la expresión militar que había logrado fingir para anunciar sus necesidades fisiológicas. El haber estado meses cerca de Kuvira le había servido para lograr captar esa semblanza marcial e incluirla en sus bromas.

-Yo te acompaño – afirmó Azula mientras dejaba su taco de billar, de color oscuro, apoyado en la pared. Ella no solía ser una mujer que acompañase a otras a los lavabos para hablar pero siempre podía haber una excepción a la regla.

-Vale, vamos – semejaba haber entendido que ambas necesitaban hablar con la tranquilidad que daba no tener la curiosidad de terceras personas a su alrededor.

La pareja de amigas desapareció por un pasillo que estaba a un lado de la zona de billar. El ajedrezado y los carteles en las paredes recordaban la temática de todo el establecimiento y las figuras en las puertas de cada servicio: una chica en patines y un chico en motocicleta; hacían alusión a estereotipos sacados del celuloide. Ninguna de las dos se correspondía con la figura de aquella chica y preferían una motocicleta a un par de patines, pero haber entrado en el servicio de caballeros hubiera sido extremadamente extraño.

-La chica del cartel siempre me ha recordado a Azul – comentó Korra mientras abría la puerta.

-Sí, se parece a Katara – era cierto que guardaba un sorprendente parecido – , pero Katara se parece a Ani de joven.

-Debe ser por el peinado que se hace a veces para venir a trabajar – alegó mientras abría una portezuela y se iba bajando los pantalones – Me estoy meando.

Esta vez sería su amiga la que, presa de la curiosidad y el morbo, hiciera las preguntas pertinentes y casi obligatorias que no habían sido hechas todavía.

-Oye, ¿qué te traes entre manos con la niña rica? – sabía que la cercanía fomentaba que aflorase el cariño pero este solía ser algo pasajero y banal.

-Se llama Asami, joder – recriminó desde el habitáculo – No te hagas la chica dura conmigo.

-Pues contesta a mi pregunta.

Lo cierto es que no era la mejor forma para sincerarse; orinando unos lavabos sabiendo que su amiga comenzaría a patear la puerta a cada rato hasta obtener una respuesta. Azula no era una mujer cuya paciencia fuera digna de mención. Más bien resultaba ser todo lo contrario y su impaciencia se prendía tan rápidamente como un encendedor. Pero aquella respuesta era complicada, tanto que incluso ordenarla en su mente era difícil.

-No lo sé – admitió.

-¿Qué? – Azula golpeó la puerta – No seas ridícula.

-Es que no lo sé – se defendió – El puto problema es todo lo que hemos pasado.

-Debes tener un problema. Seguro que es uno de esos simbolos raros de los que hablan las películas.

-No es eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque es algo más – contestó.

-Explicate – preguntó Chispas, apoyándose en la pared y viendo como su amiga salía del cubículo.

Ahora tocaban los verdaderos problemas y las confesiones que no se querían hacer porque hasta el mismisímo aire quería jugarte. Sin embargo, necesitaba decirla para que quien pedía respuestas dejase de molestarla.

-Es que – se acercó a su amiga y casi entre susurros, dijo – La segunda vez que la vi tuvimos sexo.

Los ojos de su amiga se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula se descolgó. Ella sabía que hacia meses había conocido a Asami, pero desconocía aquel dato.

-¿Qué te la has follado? – la peleadora ignoró el tono de su voz por completo.

-Habla más bajo – susurró – y sí, lo hicimos.

-Primero: ¿por qué tenemos que hablar bajo? – no entendía aquel repentino miedo – y segundo: ¿por qué ahora y no antes?.

-¿Cómo? – Korra no había entendido nada.

-Pies Ligeros, ¿por qué quieres tener una cita con ella ahora y antes estabas tan tonta?.

-No lo sé – confiesa – A veces no quiero acercarme porque sé que la voy a cagar y otras veces, como muy bueno, meteré la pata.

-Si tuvieras miedo de eso no saldrías a la calle – bromeó Azula.

-También esta la sensación – incluso a ella le sonaba excesivamente estúpido – Esa que tienes cuando no quieres meter en tu mierda algo que es hermoso porque sabes que acabará mal.

Azula huía de los sentimentalismos baratos y plañideros de novela romántica o de telenovela, haciendo que lo que estaba oyendo para ella se asemejase al discurso barato que algún idiota había decidido vomitar desde su teclado.

-Puede que sea un capricho – expuso de forma directa.

-Por eso quiero tener esta cita, porque no sé como sentirme – admitió con gran aplomo – Se ha preocupado por mi, no me ha pedido nada y hemos tenido momentos donde pudo haber acabado todo en su cama y no ha querido.

-Ni que fueras irresistible – bufó con una leve risa.

Korra prefirió ignorar el comentario y terminar con esa conversación con un alegato lapidario.

-Necesito saber que ocurre y si esta química es simple casualidad o hay algo más – tuvo que aceptar la realidad a su paso – Necesito saberlo para dejar de sentirla y seguir con mi vida.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque no sé de que forma la quiero, pero no quiero llevarla conmigo al fango.

Aquel comentario, enunciado con una semblanza serie y firme, hizo que Azula se quedase completamente en silencio. Ella conocía a Pies Ligeros y sabía que siempre se emocionaba cuando alguien le gustaba, casi centrando gran parte de su vida en esa persona. Un defecto odioso que la chica con ojos de fuego detestaba. Pero hoy no era así. Hoy, podía ver como su amiga se anteponía a otros y anteponía el futuro – el propio y el ajeno – a otras demandas.

Era mejor abandonar algo antes de quemarse y aceptar la quemadura cuando no había forma de evitarla. Aquella era la filosofía de vida Azula y lo que había regido su vida durante años.

-Es un buen plan – admitió la mujer de ojos de fuego, compadeciendo en silencio a su amiga. Los locos que actúan sabiamente solían darse cuenta de la demencia enfermiza del mundo; sin poder volver sobre sus pasos a la tierra de los ignorantes. Ella lo sabía porque siempre había tenido que vivir sabiendo de todos los cristales rotos que se dejan atrás. De todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¿Y tú? – esta vez preguntaba Korra – ¿Alguna intención con la amiga de Fresón?.

-Enseñarle que el mundo no es rosa – afirmó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo tienes difícil – bromeó – Prueba otra cosa.

-Simplemente quiero que acepte que lo que ella diga no siempre es lo correcto.

-Pues creo que planear tanto una primera cita es una muestra de que piensa lo contrario – Korra sabía algo de la chica y su mayor cualidad era la excesiva sensación positiva que desprendía hasta por los poros de la piel.

-No siempre ganará – para Azula esto era lo más parecido a la lucha de clases de Marx que vería jamás en aquella ciudad.

En la mesa de billar, Ty Lee y Asami bromeaban sobre los diferentes carteles que embellecían el lugar, preguntándose como serían a día de hoy las modelos que posaron para esos carteles.

-Dime, Sami – la bailarina jugaba con una tira de regaliz que había sacado del bolso. Siempre llevaba algún dulce encima y era costumbre que tomase alguna de vez en cuando – ¿Qué ha pasado con Korra?

Sabiendo que estaba preguntando pero queriendo intentar eludir la conversación, la joven empresaria sacó a relucir todas sus dotes en el mundo de los negocios haciendo una jugada clásica de los despachos y la política: contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo van los ensayos con el cuerpo de danza?.

-Bien – semejaba haber picado el anzuelo.

-¿Seguro que no te dicen nada por comer dulces?

-Ya sabes que trabajo mucho para que no se note y para que no lo sepan – sonrió con la respuesta. Ella podía engordar pero era una persona cuyo entrenamiento se reflejaba rápidamente.

Ty Lee era una persona tan activa y con tanta energía el hecho de engordar era algo secundario para ella. Era más preocupante el desmayarse pero su forma de ser no le dejaba levantar el pie del acelerador. Era como una diablilla con hiperactividad.

-No estoy seguro de que resulte si apareces llena de marcas y chupetones – aclaró su amiga.

-No esta funcionando – sentenció la chica más bajita al tiempo que terminaba el dulce que tenía en la boca.

-¿Perdona?.

-No cambies de tema, Sami – respondió con una contundente sonrisa – Dime porque estas con Korra en una cita.

Hubiera querido negarlo, decir que no era una cita y que esto era simplemente una salida entre amigas, pero sus mejillas escarlata la estaba delatando desde el inicio. Era tal la cantidad de sangre que irrigaba su rostro que hasta ella sentía el calor que provocaba la vergüenza de haber sido sorprendida cuando ya se creía a salvo.

-Es complicado – era la única verdad que se le ocurría decir en aquel momento. Lo único cierto y veraz de aquel momento.

-¿Por?. Si es guapa – sentenció con una risa picara – Y tiene un buen par

-¿Buen par?.

-Ya sabes – y colocó sus manos en torno a sus pechos para dejar constancia de lo que hablaba.

-Curioso – afirmó al ver que tanto su amiga como la susodicha Korra se habían fijado en los atributos de la otra.

-Sabía que teníais química – estaba verdaderamente complacida consigo misma y la idea de haber sido participe, aunque de forma indirecta, de aquel momento.

-No es eso – pero debía admitir que a su alrededor había algo la llamaba – Ella estaba mal y yo la he ayudado.

-Y si eso es cierto entonces yo no sé bailar – bromeó ante tal excusa – y llevo años bailando sin saber.

-Deja las tonterías – la empresaria quería dejar las excusas a un lado y prefirió atacar – Tampoco es que estés con una santa.

-Justo estoy con ella por eso – explicó Ty Lee, haciendo que la mandíbula de su amiga se desplomase hasta el suelo – Ella es mala. Ella es diferente e irradia una energía única.

-¿Otra vez con el tema de las auras?.

-¡Es cierto!. Azula es fuego: cálido a veces y ardiente otras. Sé que puede quemarme pero noto que puede arroparme si tengo frío. Tiene una actitud de chica dura pero no lo es y Korra es igual.

-¿Cómo sabes que no esta siendo simplemente amable contigo?

-Cuando se fue en la primera cita se apresuró a decirme que tendríamos otra y ella me ha traído aquí. Pudo haberse ido y haberme dejado allí o incluso mentirme y no haber cumplido su palabra, pero lo hizo – casi encandilada al recordar de quien hablaba sonreía – Ha cumplido sus promesas y sé que intenta ser amable y que si me esfuerzo lograré que baje la guardia.

No sabía si su amiga tenía un millar de pájaros en la cabeza o era que demasiadas películas de animación con final feliz le habían lavado el cerebro, pero su locura semejaba tan dulce y tierna que cualquier paciente de cualquier ala psiquiátrica querría padecerla. Era esa locura de creer en lo mejor de las personas y que el día más gris podía tener algún detalle de color si intentabas encontrarlo. Aquella era la auténtica locura de Ty Lee.

-Así que dime que sucede con Korra.

-Ella no quiere estar sola, o eso creo – no lo tenía muy claro – Y yo creo que tampoco. No quiero equivocarme y hacerle daño cuando esta todavía convaleciente.

-Asami – dijo secamente, mirando a los ojos a su amiga – ¿Qué pasó entre vosotras?

Sintiendo su garganta seca, la ejecutiva notaba como su labio superior comenzaba a temblar ante el hecho de decir en voz alta lo que había sucedido. Era difícil pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

-Paso algo entre nosotras – no quería decir más nada para evitar males mayores.

La bailarina se tapó la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito de alegría y su reacción fue tan exagerada que la joven Sato podía escucharla respirar rápidamente debido a la emoción de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sami – susurró para ahogar las ganar de gritar – Eso es genial.

-No lo es – aclaró, posando sus manos en su amiga para que esta no comenzase a dar saltitos – No quise aprovecharme de ella.

Apartando las manos que la retenían, la joven de trenza castaña decidió ser un poco más directa.

-Si ella quiere no es aprovecharse. Ella te ha rehusado y ahora estáis en un tira y afloja. Yo creo que es romántico – y al comentario añadió un batir de pestañas.

-El problema es que la veo y veo sinceridad – tenía que admitir algunas cosas en voz alta – Veo alguien que o quiere nada y es libre con todo. A alguien que ha caído a un pozo y es más sincera y real que mucha gente que se sienta en las mismas oficinas donde trabajo. La veo y veo una incógnita que busca una respuesta, pero al la pregunta es tan sencilla y tan compleja que no puedo entenderla.

-¿Sabes ya la respuesta?.

-Puedo colar todas las bolas mil veces y ella seguirá sonriendo como si no estuviese mal. Aplaudirá por mi logro y no se fijará en los suyos – era tanto lo que no entendía de aquella mujer que necesitaba preguntaselo a otra persona – Creo que es la única persona que se ha fijado en mi de una manera casi primaria. Creo que es la única persona que conozco que tiene miedo de estar sola pero no quiere estar con nadie.

-No – contestó Ty Lee – Tu también quieres estar con gente pero a la vez te alejas. Tienes miedo de la soledad pero la aceptas.

-¿Y?

-Preguntate si las cosas siempre son tan complicadas.

-Suelen serlo.

-No todo son carambolas para lograr colar lo la bola en la tronera. A veces es simplemente empujar la bola en línea recta y no pensar en nada más.

-Es una estrategia contraproducente.

-Tu eres contraproducente -bufó.

-Ty Lee – la miró de forma inquisitiva – ¿Sabes que es contraproducente?

Durante unos segundos la bailarina se quedó pensando.

-¿Qué produce contras? – su expresión era la de alguien que no sabía la respuesta y prefería probar suerte mientras intentaba encogerse de hombros y semejar adorable.

Al poco de terminar de charlar, Korra y Azula salieron de los servicios, bromeando entre ellas y haciendo alusión una historia que había ocurrido en aquellos baños y que hacían referencia a una chica y a Azula en los servicios. Procurando ignorar la muestra de arrogancia y poco tanto de su acompañante, Ty Lee siguió continuó jugando y la partida continuó. Luego de que Korra colase la negra sin querer y de que adjudicasen a una bola lisa el título de "nueva bola ocho improvisada porque a Azula y Ty Lee le sobran bolas para seguir jugando", la partida continuó entre risas y algún comentario burlón.

Los equipos cambiaron para la siguiente ronda y la dupla del grupo Kiyoshi se oponían a la pareja de Sato y Lee. La partida tuvo como añadida a Kuvira, quien jugó un par de rondas para evitar que Asami barriese el piso. Por lo visto, el plan de que Asami sufriría el lastre de Ty Lee y su estilo basado en todo fuerza y nada de puntería, no estaba dando resultados. Desgraciadamente y como si fuera un clásico cliché del cine noir, la guardaespaldas sabía jugar el billar. Pese a que Kuvira no era tan buena como su jefa supo manejar bien la situación y Korra y Azula terminaron derrotadas.

-Vaya mierda – bufó la bajista – Creo que mejor hacemos que Fresón juegue con una sola mano.

-Os ganaría igual – sentenció Ty Lee mientras hacia un especia de baile de la victoria a base de movimientos ridículos y giros de cadera.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? – preguntó la heredera, contenta de saber que ella era el temor de todo el grupo.

-Ahora nos separamos – respondió la bailarina

-¿Qué? – dijeron las otras chicas al unisono.

-Esto son citas y en las citas hay que estar a solas, así que ahora nos separamos y listo – aclaró – Además que Korra debería descasar.

Todas miraron a la bajista, esperando una queja o un bufido de desaprobación, encontrándose con algo que no esperaban:

-Me parece bien. Además, me había prometido un helado especial y tengo hambre – en realidad quería ocultar el hecho de que sus piernas le dolían como si un millar de agujas se clavasen en sus músculos y quería reposar en un asiento cómodo.

La pareja se despidió de sus amigas y lentamente se dirigieron a la zona de cafetería, donde las esperaba una decoración llena de cromados, rojos, blanco y turquesa. Casi sonriendo al ver que uno de los sillones estaba libre, la joven de ojos celestes perdió su sonrisa cuando leyó el letrero de "reservado" en la mesa.

-Podemos sentarnos en la barra – intentó animarla Asami al verla tan cabizbaja. Era como ver a una niña pequeña que había visto como su globo se había escapado de su mano.

-Korrita – el señor Oyaji apareció tras la barra – Ya pensabamos que no vendrías por tu helado.

-Eso nunca – afirmó volviendo a lucir una sonrisa y yendo hacia la barra.

-Espera – dijo el hombre – Sientante en esa mesa

El hombre estaba señalando la mesa con el mismo letrero que estaba detrás de ellas.

-La he reservado para ti toda la tarde. Disfrutala.

La bajista enmudeció ante aquel detalle. Estaba tan sorprendida como sobrecogida y solamente pudo limitarse a soltar una carcajada alegre y divertida.

-Gracias, de verdad.

-No hay que darlas – comentó sonriente una mujer rubia de unos cincuenta años, que portaba una enorme fuente de helado y nata.

-¡Señora Ani! - gritó de entusiasmo por el dulce y la mujer que le sonreía mientras colocaba la copa de helado ante ella – Fresón, ella es Ani.

-Encantada – saludó la mujer de labios rojizos – Como puede imaginar no me llamo Fresón, soy Asami. Encantada.

-Yo soy Ani.

Ani regentaba el lugar. Junto con su marido Ambos eran los padrinos de Suki, y amigos de la joven, por la que siempre habían tenido una enorme dedicación. No importaba cuan grande sea su petición, si podían ayudarla lo hacían.

-Ellos son geniales – Korra quería presentar debidamente a la otra parte del matrimonio – son los padrinos de Suki y nos ayudan mucho. Incluso soportan nuestros ensayos.

Cuando formaron el grupo, fue de ellos el ofrecer el piso superior, situado justo debajo de la bolera. Aquella zona reservada para el mantenimiento y el almacenaje era demasiado grande y les daba espacio de sobra para tocar sin ser molestadas ni molestar. Además, eran los dueños de la sala de conciertos donde solían actuar.

-Solamente les dejamos un sitio para ensayar y les damos alguna leve ayuda – la mujer intentaba mostrar humildad, alejándose de la figura que de la joven de tez morena daba de ella.

-La sala donde tocamos, Agni Kai, es suya y esta regentada por un amigo suyo, Ikem – y en ese momento un pinchazo llegó al recordar aquella noche y que en todos estos meses no había preguntado por él – ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Cause problemas?.

-Esta bien, pequeña, y claro que no sucedió nada – Ani le frotó amorosamente la cabeza – Una portada en las noticias y nada más. Lo importante es que estas aquí y con una amiga.

La forma de decir amiga hizo que la bajista se sonrojase, agachando la cabeza y tomando la cuchara para atacar a aquel maravilloso postre refrigerado. Pese a que estaba intentando ignorar la risa divertida de Ani ante su actitud infantil, no lo lograba y eso solamente provocaba que su piel morena lograse mostrar un leve rubor.

-Voy a traeros algo caliente. ¿Qué queréis?.

-Un chocolate – dijo en voz baja Korra, dejando que le frotasen la cabeza mientras comía.

-Yo un café con leche, por favor – pidió Asami para luego buscar a su escolta y toparse con que Kuvira estaba tomando un gofre con café en la barra; sonriendo a la camarera que la atendía pero sin dejar de observar a su alrededor. La joven Sato empezó a pensar que ser guardaespaldas era un trabajo mentalmente agotador.

-Y bien – la voz de Korra, llena de nata y porciones de marshmallow, reclamó la atención de la heredera – ¿Te gusta el lugar? La sección de cafetería es preciosa.

-Sí, lo es – tenía que admitir que el ajedrezado, los paneles luminosos, el cromo de los detalles metálicos y el vinilo de los asientos le daban al lugar un aspecto único – Es hermoso. Es clásico, refleja lo que pretende.

-Me alegro que te gustase, pero deberías de pedir algún postre – su boca ya estaba blanca debido a la nata.

-No sé si deba.

-¿Por qué? - preguntaba con la boca llena de helado – Es una cafetería y sirven postres estupendos.

-Es que no estoy segura.

-¿Son muy baratos para ti o qué? - espetó al pensar que alguien estaba despreciando aquellas delicias refrigeradas bañadas en chocolate.

-No, no es eso – a decir verdad, había algo más simple que le incomodaba – No sé si pediré algo que no me acabe y lo tomen a mal. Luego esta el hecho de si me ensucio comiendo.

-¿Y? – no entendía porque Asami balbuceaba al intentar explicar algo tan sencillo.

Casi le resultaba vergonzoso tener que admitir que se había preocupado por esta cita hasta llegar a lo obsesivo, pero semejaba que un mal comentario podía embarrar lo que había sido un buen rato.

-No querría estropear la cita.

-No lo haces – contestó una Korra con la boca llena de helado de chocolate, observándola con esos enormes ojos azules que recordaban al océano. Por unos segundos, la heredera se perdió en aquellos mares cerúleos hasta que su mente volvió a la cafetería.

-Si me mancho tendremos que ir a que me cambie y eso estropearía la cita.

La bajista la atacó con una mirada de sorpresa, intentando discernir lo que acaba de escuchar. En ese momento Korra metió un dedo en la nata que coronaba una de las bolas de helado, indicó a Asami que observase su dedo manchado de nata y luego lo pasó por su camiseta.

-Listo, me he ensuciado – rió en voz baja – A veces tienes que hacer algo sin pensarlo. Joder, Fresón, hasta Kuv-Kuv ha pedido unos gofres y creeme que me sorprende que ella este comiendo algo que no ha cazado con sus propias manos.

La joven heredera soltó una risa histriónica ante tal comentario, olvidando por un minuto donde estaba. Dándose cuenta de aquel hecho, la bajista siguió con su monologo.

-Luego pensé que podía comer ladrillos o piedras. Impresionante, sí pero a la hora de ir al baño. Joder, imaginate lo que es cagar casi un maldito edificio.

La risa de Asami era una melodía disonante que se se escuchaba perfectamente aunque ella intentase agachar al cabeza para pasar desapercibida. Era una liberación que escapaba de las obligaciones y los grilletes por aquellos labios rojizos.

-Y te aseguro que es tan eficiente que fijo que cuando cagase saldría un edificio, con licencia de obra y cinta para que el alcalde corte – convencida de que la escolta no podía escucharla, salvo que pudiera leer los labios, la bajista sonreía ante el logro de provocar esa risa. Luego de tomó un buen pedazo de helado, pero una sensación congelación atenazó su cerebro y le hizo dejar la cuchara en el plato y apretarse las sienes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo le dolía más que las piernas.

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntaba preocupada la heredera al ver el rostro de Korra.

-Cerebro congelado – contestó con dificultad la damnificada. Aquella respuesta provocó que Asami no pudiera contener la risa y esta se volviese estridente – Ríete de mi desgracia.

La joven Sato tuvo que respirar profundamente durante unos segundos para calmarse, procurando no mirar a una Korra que todavía padecía el efecto de su exceso de glotonería.

-Creo que tomaré algo – tomó la carta pero estaba teniendo dificultades para leer la carta por culpa de sus ojos llorosos – Te invito a algo.

-No hace falta, Fresón.

-Créeme, hacia mucho que no me reía así. Ha sido liberador – aceptando aquella justificación como válida, Korra se puso a mirar en la carta.

-Un gofre especial con helado de pistacho y chocolate caliente por encima – afirmó la joven de cabello corto.

-¿Copa Cake &amp; Cookie Flavour? - preguntó la empresaria – Crema Chantilli con bizcocho desmenuzado en su interior, helado de galleta y otro al gusto. Suena delicioso.

-Esta delicioso. Es el preferido de Suki.

Luego de pedir y de que les trajeran el café y el chocolate caliente que habían pedido, provocando que Korra rociase un poco de chocolate caliente lo que quedaba del helado e hiciera una masa semifundida, ambas mujeres volvieron a mirarse con cierta timidez.

-Gracias por mancharte la camiseta – la heredera fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había impostado en cuestión de segundos – Me ha dado confianza.

-Es que a veces debes disfrutar del momento sin pensar en nada más. No es fácil hacerlo pero tampoco es difícil rechazarlo cuando ya se ha logrado.

-¿Por qué eres así? – se obligó a preguntar.

-¿Cómo crees que soy? – no era por hacerse la interesante, sencillamente no entendía la pregunta.

-Un enigma, un estallido, una locura.

-Todos somos así.

-No, yo no – ella había nacido en base a la organización y a las responsabilidades que venían acompañadas de su apellido.

-Te has reído, has gritado, has hecho algo natural. Te has preocupado por una tontería en vez atender que no todo es blanco o negro y no todo es malo o bueno. El mundo esta lleno de hermosos tonos de gris.

-¿Ahora tu solamente ves el gris?. ¿No hay otro color?

-Siempre hay otro color. Siempre hay colores, Fresón – sonrió de una forma tan tensa que semejaba que era una marioneta que en realidad se iba a romper.

-Podrías ver esos colores. Ya sabes, verlos de verdad y no entre un velo de grises, si bajases el escudo que te rodea – esta vez el comentario fue algo más directo – Te asusta todo pero finges confianza. Conozco ese juego.

-Sabes que soy complicada – su viste estaba fija en los surcos que dejaba la cuchara en el chocolate caliente cada vez que la movía – Tu eres complicada con las pequeñas cosas pero sabes tratar bien los temas importantes. Yo me ahogo en un puto vaso de agua.

-No soy así – en su interior quería hablarle de todos los miedos, de todas las dudas y de todos los sollozos que ahogaron sus almohadas – Tengo miedo y dudas de todo, pero si no me levanto temo que me atrapará la tormenta.

-Yo huyo y no me libro de ella – siempre intentaba que su vida mejorase y siempre volvía al fango. Siempre a ese fondo del que intentaba huir.

-¿Por qué no pides ayuda?. Tienes amigas, tienes gente que se preocupa por ti – hubiera querido decir que ella estaba a su lado, pero no quería que sonase a algo roto y vacuo.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo porque el pozo esta oscuro y os aprecio demasiado.

-¿Os? - un leve rubor surgió en sus mejillas ante aquello. La estaba incluyendo en su vida, puede que de una forma más intima.

-Claro – confesó mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Esos labios me siguieron por semanas. Esos ojos. Hubiera aceptado ver algo así como ultima seña en mi vida y mirame donde estoy ahora. Comparto mesa con mi salvadora.

-Ya te dije que tu hiciste lo mismo por mi.

-Fresón, ¿Te di un motivo?, ¿una misión vital o alguna cosa que dicen los ricos?.

-No – negó con tajante – Me diste esperanza.

-¿Esperanza? – se quedó mirando unos ojos verdes que brillaban como gemas.

-Si tu bajaste de allí, ¿cómo iba yo a rendirme por mis problemas?. Pensé eso hasta que volví a verte borracha y peor que la vez pasada – ella respiró profundamente queriendo buscar toda la fuerza que guardaba en su pecho – Cuando te vi me dije que tenía que devolverte esa fuerza. Me diste mi fuerza y no pensaba dejar que mi esperanza muriese.

-Pero después paso lo que paso – ni siquiera ella quería hablar de sexo en un lugar público donde podían escucharla perfectamente.

-Lo mismo, pero simplemente quería saber de ti. Conocerte y saber de tu historia.

-No, Fresón, mi historia no es importante – matizó – Mi historia no es importante.

-Pero a una amiga le hablarías de tu pasado, ¿no? – quería comprobar una teoría: si esto era un paso hacia algo o simplemente el fin de todo.

-Claro y te contaré cosas, pero poco a poco.

-Seré paciente – aceptó mientras veía como llegaban los postres y se sorprendía del tamaño del postre que le acababan de servir. Era desproporcionadamente grande.

-¿Sorprendida? – el rostro desencajado de su acompañante le hacia gracia.

-Pensaba que era más cara por al elaboración.

-Sí, pero también por el tamaño. Aquí no escatiman con las porciones.

-Si no me la termino ¿me ayudas?.

-¿Más helado?, ¿quién diría que no a más helado?

Podían haber dejado en ese punto la charla seria, pero Asami quería saber un poco más de algunos temas que no habían tratado y que semejaban ser algo difícil de abordar que la bajista quería ignorar.

-Dime, ¿por qué quisiste hacerlo el otro día? – pese a ser sutil, la otra parte se dio cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando.

-Dije algo que no debía y lo siento – y añadió – pero siento que conectamos. Hay algo que nos acopla bien. Llamame loca, igual es toda la mierda que hemos pasado últimamente.

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti.

-Estoy casi recuperada y era yo la que intentó algo.

-Pero no me refería a esas heridas – tocar ese terreno podía ser algo peligroso pero debía hacerlo.

-Esas sanarán. Tarde o temprano, sanarán.

-Pero sabes que las tienes.

-Igual que tú – alegó.

-Yo ya te dije algunas de las mías.

-Tu padre

-Sí. ¿Querrás decirme alguna de las tuyas?

-¿Segura?

-Sí – Quería gritar en silencio para que traspasase el escudo de Korra y la creyese.

-Luego de aquella noche y aquel motel, semejabas terriblemente enfadada.

-Y lo estaba – dijo la empresaria.

-Pero estuvo genial – la bajista sacó la lengua de forma burlona, ruborizando a Asami. Esta ultima carraspeó y extendió su mano para saludar.

-Asami Sato, encantada – le ofreció la mano a la joven de ojos azules.

No se habían presentado en ningún momento. No hubo dos besos, apretón de manos, reverencia o algo que pudiera catalogarse de normal, así que empezar de cero era lo mejor.

-Korra Raava – respondió apretándole la mano – Digame, señorita Sato, ¿viene mucho por aquí?.

-Es la primera vez que vengo.

-¿Viene sola?

-Estoy bien acompañada ¿y usted?.

-Tengo una hermosa compañía – sonrió.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, pero temo que no quiera una segunda cita.

-Estoy segura de que querrá una segunda cita.

-¿Aunque sea una cita para hablar, pasear por el parque y ver películas ? – preguntaba la joven de cabello corto.

-Estoy segura de que amaría esa cita.

-Asami.

-¿Sí?

-Te invito a otra cita

_**Continuará...**_

Siento la tardanza pero lo cierto es que por motivos personales no me sentía con animo de escribir y esto es algo que hago por gusto. Lo cierto es que he estado con otras cosas encima que me han hecho anclar el fic hasta ahora, pero os regalo un fic cuatro veces más grande que los que suelo subir, suficiente para que la afrenta sea saldada.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se preocuparon. De verdad, significó mucho para mi.


	53. 53: La Segunda Cita

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Montesco – me borraron el otro facebook poruqe no quieren que os de AMOR, agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

**contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com**

ATENCIÓN: mi **NUEVO FACEBOOK** es **Lobo Montesco**. Agregadme. Gracias! Malo Fecebook... Yo quiero darle amor a mis lectores. Malo, más que malo

GRACIAS POR LOS 1000 REVIEWS

POR FAVOR, ID A REFLEXIONES PARA EL AGRADECIMIENTO

**Gracias a todos los que dan Follow y Favorites, pero en especial a los que se han molestado en dejar una review o postear un MP:**

****Rarie-Roo ******(No sabes lo mucho que agradezco y adoro tu apoyo y su confianza en mi. Eres de las grandes personas que he conocido gracias a este fic. Gracias) ******Roselangley02****** (Me alegra que sigas por aquí al pie del cañon) ******Jiore ******(Siento la tardanza. Espero que esto valga la pena) ******Berry92 ******(Créeme que agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo. Un abrazo)****** Berenice GS****** (Espero que sigas actualizandote y te agrade el retorno del fic) ******Pasto ******(Para pasto estoy cerca de ser como un mal ficker abandona-lectores xD. Me agrade que sigas por aquí, la verdad) ******Leokami****** (Jefa te extraño. Espero que estés bien. Una abrazo korrasamiesco) ******Zoe0890****** (recuperando las granas de escribir, pero no sabiendo que hacer primero) ******Phary****** (Espero que te guste el comienzo de esta historia) ******Zhyo ******(Me encanta que te agrade el esfuerzo pero luego de cuatro meses, no puedo pedir nada...Solamente disculparme) ******AlexandraArcher ******(Espero que te agrade esta cita) ******Lay05****** (me alegro que te vayas a poner al corriente) ******HanelblumaTuna****** (Hanelosita, un abrazo. Adoro que sigas la historia) ******AvatarYumiko ******(Con lo que he tardado esta vez, seguro que tampoco te das cuenta) ******Eowym ******(He llegado pero luego de tanta tardanza no creo merecerlas) ******Gekko ******(Espero que te agrade y siento la tardanza. Fuerza al rana panda macho alfa!) ******soulwolf dark ******(Espero que tengas internet, leas esto y sepas que te mando un gran abrazo. Cuidate mucho) ******Love is a wild animal Danirock****** (Muchas gracias y cuidate mucho. Un abrazo muy fuerte) ******Obini ******(Me alegra que te guste la sorpresa de verlas en una doble cita) ******LupitaAzucena****** (Me alegro de que sigas y espero que creas que valió la pena)****** Desari Lavinia ******(Ty Lee y Azula son muy lindas y es un verdadero tira y afloja constante) ******Zhyo****** (He amado tu review. Tanta descripción de tus sensaciones se me hizo algo genial. Gracias por el esfuerzo) ******Leokami****** (Ternuta, amor y disfrute para todos. Me alegro que te gustase) ******Jaydisita,0189****** (El gran momento esperado va a llegar. Disfrutalo) ******ShayeraRogue****** (Me alegro que por fin puedas actualizarle. Bueno, te di meses de tiempo. Jaja xD) ******akuua ******(Muchas gracias aunque puede que tardes en leer esto) ******Jaqueline****** (Muchísimas gracias y me alegro que te guste) Alex Calderon (Me agrada que te gustase la temática y disfrutes) María (Bienvenida, espero que te agrade)**

**Capítulo 53**

Aunque Korra había sido quien había vuelto a proponer una cita con la intención de que fuera incluso mejor que el anterior y comenzar a fomentar otro tipo de relación con Asami, al final fue la empresaria quien pidió organizala.

Había resultado bastante gracioso ver el pase continuo de equívocos que padeció la joven Sato durante los desayunos donde ninguna quería decirse nada malo a expensas de lo que podría resultar conllevando aquello. Ella no quería hacer creer a Korra que se había aburrido o que había considerado la bolera un mal lugar para tener una cita, más ahora quería demostrar que ella también podía tener capacidad inventiva. Era cierto que ya había programado una salida al parque el día del evento canino, acompañadas de las amigas de la rockera y de su guardaespaldas, Kuvira, pero no habían estado las dos solas en ese rango de complicidad. Era diferente; era una cita y debía demostrar algo diferente. Diferente en la medida de que en una cita no solamente debías preocuparte por generar un buen ambiente y hacer algo que les agrada se ambas, sino también demostrar que te habías esforzado por esa persona. Sí, Asami pensaba en las citas como algo romántico y sacado de las viñetas de algún manga shojo. Por tanto, para ella la cita con Korra era la forma de demostrar que podía tener planes interesantes y que conocía ciertos recovecos de la ciudad que no se basaban en excelsas carteras.

No obstante, Korra sí había estado un poco preocupada ante la idea de que su acompañante y principal benefactora durante estos últimos meses pudiera planear algo que no terminase siendo el sinónimo más perfecto del aburrimiento. Era cierto que Asami era divertida, simpática y alegre, nadie podría haber negado tales evidencias, pero en otros aspectos era una persona muy diferente a alguien cuyo mayor deseo vital era el tocar el bajo con sus amigas en el escenario de una sala de conciertos. Eso sonaría algo sorprendente para muchas personas pero la sala ni tan siquiera era la más grande de la ciudad. Sí, ella comenzó a pensar en noches en la ópera, catas de vino o cosas así; pero luego recordó que estaba hablando de Fresón y Fresón era diferente a todo lo que pensó en su momento que era una chica acaudalada.

Luego de que la rockera aceptase que sería la joven Sato quien llevaría a cabo la planificación de la segunda cita, Asami pudo respirar tranquilamente al saber que ni su petición había sido desestimada, ni tampoco había sufrido la decepción de descubrir que Korra tenía planeado todo el evento. De hecho a lo largo de los días terminaría descubriendo que no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer y que ceder el testigo de la cita a la empresaria era algo que le venía bien.

Por supuesto, Asami demostró la buena predisposición para los planes y predispuso todo desde aquel mismo martes. Lo mejor de todo es que había comenzado pensar en esta cita antes de plantear pedir el cambio de batuta a la bajista y todo estaba marchando según el plan. Era cierto que en el mundo moderno la gente podía discutir sobre citas, donde ir o donde no; pero el misterio de la primera se había vuelto algo bastante interesante para ambas partes.

A decir verdad, la joven de cabello corto había estado bastante expectante toda la semana debido a que nadie, ni siquiera Pema, le facilitaba información alguna. Lo único que se le había dicho era que sería una cita informal y donde darían curioso paseo.

Ya siendo sábado, la cita había sido algo relajado hasta aquel momento. Habían cenado en el apartamento de Asami; una de las delicatessen de hojaldre, pavo y boletus que tan cuidadosamente había preparado Pema. De postre, mousse de chocolate con un toque de naranja; una pieza dulce tan deliciosa que incluso Kuvira, quien estaba allí custodiando a la señorita, se rindió y terminó por aceptar probarla.

La sorpresa de la cita había llegado luego de salir y dirigirse a la zona sur de la ciudad. Una vez habiendo cruzado el puente, Kuvira les llevó hasta la zona de los barrios antiguos. Korra conocía esos barrios. Las callejuelas tranquila donde las tiendas y los pubs convivían con los adoquines centenarios y los carteles que presumían de la antigüedad de muchos establecimientos que mostraban con orgullo cuan largo era su legado en el barrio.

Allí se toparon con un hombre ataviado con una túnica negra y un candelabro, rodeado de personas curiosas que hablaban entre sí y del murmullo de un grupo que estaba expectante ante lo que le esperaba. La rockera no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando y vio por la hermosa sonrisa de su acompañante que esta estaba verdaderamente contenta al ver el rostro de incredulidad de la chica de tez más morena.

Al comenzar el paseo les rodearon otras personas ataviadas con trajes de época; trajes oscuros y chisteras para ellos; y corpiños ajustados y abultadas faldas para ellas. Cada actor hablaba y contaba alguna pequeña historia, al tiempo que aquel tour se iba por los caminos y recovecos que ordenaba un hombre que fungía como guía de este paseo esperpéntico. A los sonidos que dejaban escapar el resto de actores que rodeaban el grupo, había que añadir que en algunos momentos otros aparecían para interpretar ciertas piezas dramáticas.

Así pues, en el comienzo de aquel sorprendente tour se podían ver a hombres enlistando en sus cuellos gorgueras exageradas y hablando de las humillaciones públicas y ejecuciones que se llevaban a cabo en la plaza donde se habían detenido, sorprendiendo a toda la comitiva y provocando alguna exclamación.

El evento se llamaba _"El paseo de las historias macabras"_ y narraba de forma cronológica y con actores los sucesos más oscuros, funestos, lúgubres, místicos y horribles que habían sucedido por aquellas callejuelas. Desde humillaciones públicas que terminaron con gente dilapidando a ladrones, pasando por brujería y por cierto sanguinario asesino en serie que destripaba a sus víctimas y que nunca fue detenido. El paseo de mostraba lo didáctico y tétrico que puede ser la historia.

-Fresón - susurró Korra para no molestar al resto del grupo - ¿Cómo conocías este lugar?

-Vine con unas amigas.

-Vaya - luego de procesar en voz baja que una persona tan sofisticada hubiera llegado estar en un tour así, la rockera se sobresaltó y terminó gritando - ¡¿Qué?!

Cuando todas las personas del grupo, incluyendo el guía, se detuvieran al haber escuchado aquel sobresalto; la responsable del bochornoso momento solamente pudo susurrar perdón y anotar la pregunta para más adelante.

En un momento de la actuación un grupo de personas maquilladas comenzaron a rodear a los asistentes, fingiendo ser almas en pena o triste representaciones de arquetipos de la época. Se podía ver a un noble harapiento con la boca ensangrentada o a un bufón con sonrisa del payaso que preguntaba a los asistentes se habían entendido el chiste.

Todos parecían estar pasándolo muy bien con las actuaciones de aquellas personas maquilladas que lanzaban alaridos al aire y serpenteaban en alrededor suya. No obstante, Kuvira tensaba la mandíbula y daba algunos pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ella y el supuesto espectro de un bufón victoriano que terminó su última actuación siendo asesinado en la que ellas calles.

_" Alejate de mi, maldito payaso"_, pensaba la guardaespaldas mientras le lanzaba una mirada molesta. La idea de recibir un disparo le molestaba menos que la de enfrentarse a los payasos, algo que odiaba desde que tenía uso de razón. A decir verdad, los maquillajes muy llamativos no le agradaban, pero los payasos le generaba una animadversión terrible que provocaba que el pulso se le disparase. Al menos esa parte del tour terminó deprisa y el evento acabó llegando a su fin y volviendo a la plaza donde todo había empezado. Lo sorprendente era que habían improvisado puesto de recuerdos de aquel tour con una efigie del bufón y Kuvira solamente pudo rezar para que la señorita Sato no comprase esa ilustración.

Ajustándose el corbatín por fin pudo respirar tranquila, pensando que ya no habría más payasos y que en breves podría rascar unos minutos de sus obligaciones y enviarle un mensaje a Opal.

Korra estaba sorprendida por aquella cita que había terminado siendo una de las experiencias más curiosas y entretenidas de los últimos meses.

-Fresón - preguntó la bajista - ¿cómo conocías este lugar? Antes dijiste es que habías venido con tus amigas.

-Así es - contestó la joven de ojos verdes mientras se frotaba su cuello debido nerviosismo de hacer la consabida y obligada pregunta - ¿Te ha gustado el tour?

-¿Bromeas? - exclamó - Me ha encantado.

Víctima de su propia exageración, la joven de mirada cerúlea extendió los brazos todo lo que pudo, como si fuera una niña pequeña, evidenciando esos retazos de locura infantil que a veces sufría de que parecía contagiosa. Tan contagiosa que la joven heredera empezó a dar palmas y breves saltos para celebrar que su decisión de cita había cumplido con el objetivo.

-Lo cierto es que no estaba segura de si te iba a convencer. Quería mostrarte algo didáctico, entretenido y que te permitiese apreciar aún más la ciudad.

-¿Y has pensado que una guía por un montón de historias macabras era lo correcto? - alzó una ceja para acompañar esa pregunta - Me perturba, señorita.

-No era mi intención - pero rápidamente supo su acompañante estaba bromeando - Oh, muy graciosa.

-Lo intentó ser, profesora – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma divertida. Lo que no esperaba era que la forma visiblemente seductora con la cual se refirió a la docencia y que acababa de alterar el ritmo cardíaco de cierta señorita de ojos esmeralda.

Queriendo ignorar el hecho de que aquella forma de referirse a la labor educativa le acababa de parecer terriblemente sugerente, Asami recordó la pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho Korra durante el trayecto.

-¿Por qué te sorprendía que conociera este evento?

-No sé. Muy mundano y pensaba que serías más sensible ante las historias de miedo.

-Depende del día, el momento o el lugar - aclaró - Lo conocí por Ty Lee. Ella tenía unas ganas enormes de venir y me convenció de que sería una forma interesante de conocer más de la ciudad de una forma diferente.

-Valiente y persuasiva.

-Añade cabezota y sabrás porque no se rinde con tu amiga.

-Lo tendrá muy complicado pero ya se nota que no le tiene miedo a nada - y para aclarar simplemente se encoge de hombros y matiza - Azula puede dar mucho miedo.

-A veces creo que Ty Lee carece de instinto de conservación. A día de hoy solamente quiere estar conmigo y con su prima, entrenar y bailar.

-Eso explicaría porque no es consciente de Azula.

Lo cierto es que hablar de sus dos amigas había dado pie a conversaciones donde ambas hablaban de como conocieron a la pareja y permitía que, poco a poco, ambas se conocieran más.

\- Hemos estado hablando de la loca bailarina pero apenas sé nada de su prima salvo, ya sabes – tampoco quería recordar el día en el cual Zhu Li y Azula casi se matan en el salón del ático.

Los encontronazos entre Korra y Zhu Li habían estado rodeados de cierta tensión; muchas de ellas formada alrededor de las amistades de la primera.

-Sí, de hecho ella es una de mis más antiguas amigas - afirmar eso era un poco duro porque tenía en cuenta que no había tenido nunca muchas amistades y era mejor decir que Zhu Li era una de sus más antiguas amigas a decir que había sido su primera amiga.

-¿Del internado?.

-Sí - afirmó mientras ambas daban un leve rodeo, observando el bullicio que se había formado con los turistas luego de ver el espectáculo.

-¿Es igual de loca? - le costaba pensar que ambas primas eran de la misma familia.

-Para nada - contestó añadiendo una leve risa y negando con la mano - Ella es muy seria y tremendamente formal, aunque tiene un lado divertido que muy poca gente conoce. Ty Lee es muy atolondrada pero cuando se trata de la danza es tremendamente profesional.

-Suena a que una es la antítesis de la otra - aquel comentario hizo que Asami alzase una ceja al sorprenderse de que su acompañante hubiese usado un vocabulario bastante más complejo de que solía usar.

-Vaya.

-¿Qué? - no tuvo que decir nada para darse cuenta de que lo que había sucedido es que le sorprendía el uso de tal término - No soy una idiota.

-No quería decir eso - se apresuró a disculparse - Es que siempre eres más relajada y coloquial.

No era la primera vez que Korra usaba alguna palabra o expresión compleja que evidenciaba que era una mujer inteligente, pero luego comprometía la sorpresa con su actitud relajada y algo bruta. Se podría decir que era una persona inteligente, de buen corazón y exterior bastante bruto. De hecho, Asami hubiera dicho que Korra era igual de bruta que una gran amazona antes de atacar y aquel aspecto rudo y fuerte daban buena cuenta de ello.

-Relajate, Fresón - sonrió, evidenciando que simplemente le estaba gastando una de sus consabidas bromas. Para la bajista, su acompañante era un blanco muy fácil.

-Oye - le recriminó de con una sonrisa y un golpecito al hombro - No seas tan mala.

-Soy terrible - añadió, imitando la voz de una bruja pérfida - Voy a envenenarte cuando no te des cuenta

-¿Con una manzana?.

-Con fresas.

-Como no - volteo, dejando poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo una mueca - ¿Como no lo supuse antes?. En fin, dejare de comer fresas.

Antes de hacer algún comentario al respecto se topó con un dedo acusatorio señalándola.

-Y no es canibalismo - ya conocía los famosos chistes malos de quien acompañaba.

-Aprendes rápido, joven padawan - y para enfatizar añadió el sonido de un sable láser mientras movía la mano como si portarse un arma.

Unos pasos más lejos de ambas, Kuvira observaba la escena con bastante calma. La joven que habían logrado rescatar hacía meses se estaba comportando en estas citas y eso había provocado que la escolta se relajase. Simplemente debía atender al entorno y no al hecho de que Korra pudiera lastimar a la señorita Sato. Incluso se daba el lujo de pensar en Opal y de creer que estaría muy bien hacer este recorrido con ella.

_"¿Qué estará haciendo?",_ pensaba la guardaespaldas al recordar que últimamente su novia estaba impaciente por su debut. Además, iba a invitar a Kuvira y eso marcaría pensar en hacer pública su relación. Era cierto que toda la familia la conocía pero la conocían como una buena amiga de la infancia y la ex de Junior, no como el nuevo interés romántico de la joven. Este hecho la emocionaba y aterraba a la vez.

-Mira, Korra - la ejecutiva se fijó en la decorada vestimenta victoriana y en el maquillaje que portaban algunos de los actores que seguían deambulando por el lugar para despedir al grupo y recibir de pasó algunas alabanzas a su trabajo.

-Esta muy bien - afirmó - es bastante diferente al que hago yo.

-¿Sabes maquillar? - lo que acababa de escuchar había sorprendido en demasía a Asami.

Era cierto que en estos meses era completamente ilógico que la bajista se maquillase, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había estado convaleciente durante meses, pero jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que la joven de tez morena se maquillase. Korra era una persona con facciones suaves y rasgos muy definidos que se acentuaban cuando sonreía. Era bonita sin maquillaje y ningún maquillaje le ayudaría más de lo que ya hacían su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos celestes.

-Sí - corroboró lo que anteriormente había dicho.

-No te imaginaba como alguien interesada en los cosméticos.

-Sí, pero no de la forma que crees -

-Explicame, por favor - pide amablemente de la ejecutiva al no entender de lo que estaba hablando su acompañante.

-No todos los maquillajes son para modelos o niñas lindas que quieren impresionaron fin de semana. ¿captas?

-Sí, creo que te captó.

-Bien, a mí me interesa el maquillaje que se basa sobre todo en la caracterización.

-¿Cómo un maquillaje para una fiesta de disfraces? - lo primero que pensó en las fiestas de Halloween.

-Más que nada para los conciertos y para ciertos eventos - explicó - Por ejemplo; Kabuki se maquilla porque desea llamar la atención en los conciertos y porque siempre le atrajo que ese tipo maquillaje.

-Sí, pero también es parte de su cultura - expuso algo tan obvio como los orígenes de la compañera de apartamento de Toph.

-Pues mi caso el mismo. Yo nací en el sur pero mi familia es de otro lugar y se fueron a vivir allí para probar suerte en los negocios.

Era la primera vez que Korra hablaba de su familia de aquella forma. Generalmente siempre que hablaba de esa parte de su vida lo hacía de forma escueta o sin querer darle mucha importancia. Era una parte delicada. Aquel momento ha evidenciado que no solamente estaba cómoda con quien charlaba, sino que además dejaba ver la confianza que ahora se manejaba entre ellas.

-Muy valiente por parte de tus padres intentar mejorar su nivel de vida y la tuya - lo cierto es que le parecían más que respetable el punto de que los padres de bajista se hubieran embarcado en tal aventura porque sabía perfectamente que ella no tendría el empuje suficiente para poder lograr algo así.

De ser igual de valiente que los padres de Korra, ella se hubiera aventurado a vivir una vida lejos de la sombra de su padre. El problema es que sabía perfectamente que el patriarca de la familia Sato extendía su poder y su influencia más allá de la ciudad.

-Puede que valientes o puede que no, ¿a quién le importa? - bufó con cierto hastío.

Aquel tono dejaba entrever que hablar de sus padres eran tema incómodo y que le generaba sentimientos negativos. Asami desconocía por qué correr había ido a vivir con su tío pero sabía perfectamente que se debía a una situación complicada en aquella familia.

-Lamentó si dicho algo que no debía - se disculpó - Supongo que todo el mundo arrastra problemas familiares.

Korra no quería tensar el ambiente agradable que se había formado en aquella cita que había sido planificada con tanto esfuerzo por Asami. Observando aquellos ojos esmeralda visiblemente preocupados, intentó obviar lo que acababa de acontecer.

-Aquella isla era un buen lugar para vivir. Cálida y hermosa, por si te interesa saberlo.

-Nunca he ido.

-¿No? - sonaba sorprendida ante la idea de que alguien con semejante poder adquisitivo no hubiera recorrido mundo - ¿Te asusta volar?

Era la única explicación que lograba justificar el hecho de que una persona tan adinerada como Asami Sato no hubiera ido a disfrutar del cálido ambiente de arena blanca y agua cristalina de la gran isla de sur.

-No. De hecho, me encanta volar - aunque decir verdad lo que fascinaba era lo que había detrás.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención de volar era el hecho de ingeniería, la precisión y toda la maquinaria tecnológica necesaria para poder elevar el aparato al cielo. Adoraba los motores y adoraba la potencia que podían llegar a desplegar tales artefactos.

-Lo cierto es que en el internado no podíamos hacer nada - se encontraba visiblemente limitada durante esos años – Creo que eso es lo más alejado que he visto en cuestiones geográficas

-¿Y luego de aquella cárcel? - luego de tantas historias relacionadas con horarios, vigilancia y normativa, para Korra no había mucha diferencia entre un internado y una prisión.

-Luego tuve que empezar mis estudios universitarios, mientras estaba fuertemente vigilada para no comprometer el apellido - incluso ahora paseando hacia su vehículo procuraba no decir en voz alta su apellido.

Aquellos gestos que cualquier persona hubiera considerado exagerados, era lo necesario para mantener un mínimo de anonimato en su día a día. Casi nadie conocía el rostro de Asami fuera de los círculos de la alta sociedad y su vida personal era tan anodina que casi nadie se preocuparía por ella. A este punto habría que añadir el hecho de la influencia que tenía su padre para cuidar que su buen nombre no apareciese por las páginas de las revistas de baja estopa.

-Joder – luego de decir aquello, la bajista apuro a corregirse a si misma - Quiero decir... No se me ocurre algo que no sea joder.

Haciendo gala de su desgarbado encanto, solamente pudo esbozar una boba sonrisa de medio lado para justificarse, pero que ya se ganó la armoniosa risa de la joven que estaba su lado.

-no te preocupes, es normal que llame tanto la atención. Luego tuve que entra en el negocio familiar o al menos fingir que estoy en ello.

-¿Fingir?

-Mi padre no quiere una cabeza hueca que de mala fama al nombre, pero tampoco me da responsabilidades porque cree que soy demasiado débil.

Hiroshi era una persona demasiado tradicional en muchos aspectos y el punto de tener una hija única le había hecho fruncir el ceño más de una ocasión. Ese hombre quería la fuerza de un heredero que pudiera soportar sobre sus hombros el gigante industrial que era esa empresa; algo que no veía en su propia hija. No quería darle mayores responsabilidades pero lo cierto era que tampoco conocía a su hija más allá de unas pocas reuniones al año.

-Idiota - canturreó con un ritmo infantil - Idiota, idiota, idiota.

-Un poco.

Mientras iban hacia el vehículo, Korra preguntó.

-¿Hay algo más planeado?.

Asami, desconcertada por el hecho de que pensaba que toda la cita había ido bien, se detuvo en seco ante aquella pregunta.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿era muy poco el tour?.

-No, no - la tranquilizó - Ha estado genial. Perfecto.

-Me alegra escucharlo - sonreía, ya más calmada.

-Pero querría proponerte que fueras la invitada de una sesión de maquillaje elaborado por la genial... ¡yo! - se señalaba con ambos pulgares al tiempo que movía descaradamente sus hombros al compás de una música que solamente ella escuchaba.

Asami juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando o implorando y añadió:

-Será un honor que la gran artista del maquillaje malgaste su tiempo con alguien como yo.

Sabiéndose objeto de burla y de que aquello era cuanto menos una mentira, debido sobre todo a la hermosa piel que lucía la ejecutiva, la bajista quiso seguir con la broma un poco.

\- Por supuesto - respondió mientras agravaba la voz deformada teatral y se peinaba un ficticio bigote - ,Puedes estar agradecida de que use mi arte con alguien como tú.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Luego de que Korra pavonease fingiendo tener un bastón y gesticulando mucho, ambas chicas comenzaron a reír ante tal dada la situación. Para la joven Sato escuchar la risa de quien hace meses ignoraba la mejor de las sonrisas era algo reconfortante. Sentía que parte de las sonrisas que le devolvía Korra se las había ganado con su propio esfuerzo y que había sido en parte responsable de que todo fuera ahora un poco mejor. Puede que las densas charlas, algunas veces casi interminables, hubieran podido ayudar a la joven de tez morena aclarar sus dudas y a eso había que sumar los actos que cierta chica de ojos esmeralda había realizado.

Asami nunca se había rendido con Korra y aunque en algunos momentos había pensado en tirar la toalla; sabía por experiencia mejor que nadie te que libera sido el principio del fin. Ella misma se había topado en ese pozo en algunas ocasiones y aunque había llegado a pensar que su vida valía poco más que el papel desgastado y amarillento de los periódicos sensacionalistas, en este momento no se sentía así. Puede que fuera por el hecho de tener la responsabilidad de cuidar otra persona o puede que fuera el abrirse más al mundo y salir de su zona de confort pero ahora estaba más centrada y tranquila en lo positivo.

Ty lee y Zhu Li siempre habían sido sus amigas y siempre la habían escuchado pero ellas eran parte del círculo de seguridad que existía alrededor de su vida. La gente podía pensar que con tanto dinero Asami viajaba mucho, daba grandes fiestas o tenía tórridos idilios amorosos, pero ella era una Sato y una Sato siempre tenía que guardar la dignidad del apellido y las formas. Eran esas obligaciones y ese miedo lo que a veces hacía que se apartase del camino pero ante la obligación de interactuar con Korra y sus amigas se vio obligada a salir de su círculo. Ella, que siempre había sido una chica decidida en los inicios y que se iba desanimando hasta el punto de la depresión, había encontrado algo gratificante en el hecho de aventurarse más allá de lo conocido y más allá de las relaciones personales que poseía desde hacía años. No solamente el hecho de conocer nuevas personas le había ayudado sino también el hecho de tener que tomar las riendas, las decisiones y el valor en ciertas situaciones que había pasado durante estos meses. Todo eso la había ayudado a darse cuenta de su fuerza y de que puede que solamente fueran sus demonios los que a veces ganaban la partida.

Cuando las mujeres les acercaron al vehículo vieron como, haciendo gala de la formalidad de una escolta, Kuvira les abría la puerta y la sostenía. La joven de ojos afilados siempre había pensado que en los pequeños detalles de educación y decoro estaban las más grandes diferencias. Además de eso no quería que una bruta como Korra cerrase bruscamente la puerta de su compañero mecánico porque a veces le dolía tanto aquellos maltratos como si Hollín lejos de ser un automóvil fuera su mascota.

-Hola Kuv-Kuv - saludaba alegremente la joven de cabello corto mientras se recostada en la comodidad de los asientos - ¿Lo has pasado bien?.

-Sí - respondió mientras añadió una sonrisa - muchas gracias por preguntar.

-Me alegra saber que no te has aburrido - añadió Asami - Me sentiría mal de saber que todo este momento ha sido algo molesto o tedioso.

-Puede que un poco molesto para alguien como ella - sonrió la rockera que se había percatado de la muerte incómoda que se dibujaba en el rostro de la guardaespaldas cada vez que a ella se acercaban personas excesivamente maquilladas.

-No ha sucedido nada de eso. Descuiden - en el fondo maldecía el comentario tremendamente mordaz y afilado de quien estaba compartiendo con su jefa.

_"Al final no va a ser tan tonta como me creía"_, pensaba Kuvira para sí misma.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sosegado, sin sufrir las inclemencias del tráfico debido a la hora que era. A esas horas de la noche la gente se resguardaba en los locales o el calor de sus casas. La fortuna quiso que las nubes y la lluvia diesen tregua ese día para que todo el mundo pudiera contemplar la luna, provocando que la bajista tuviera un ataque de melancolía propia de John Keats . Korra apoyó levemente la cabeza de cristal de la ventanilla y fijó sus ojos azules en aquella perla de plata que engalanaba el cielo nocturno y que caprichosamente es escondía tras los edificios de la ciudad. Recordaba levemente la primera vez que había estado en ese vehículo y cuando había visto aquella luna caprichosa esconderse de ella tras aquellos cristales. En ese momento no había podido imaginar jamás que estaría disfrutando de una segunda cita con la joven que le había salvado la vida y que había rescatado del frío y la lluvia. Todavía recordaba la sensación de frío y humedad que la había estado persiguiendo durante días, evidenciando que dormía como un vagabundo distaba mucho de la idílico que se veía en las aventuras de _Huckleberry Finn._

-¿En qué piensas? - de repente aquella inocente pregunta la sacó de su ensoñación.

-En la luna, Fresón, es muy hermosa - contestó queriendo evitar ser completamente sincera y decir que había recordado la primera vez que se había subido en aquel automóvil.

-Es una buena noche para admirarla.

-Verla es mi tercera cosa preferida de esta velada.

-¿Cuáles son las dos primeras?.

Y ante aquella pregunta, la rockera exhibió una sonrisa ferina cual gato de Chesire y y con cierto aire altanero respondió:

-La segunda el tour y la primera la compañía - provocando con aquella última palabra que Asami se sonrojara y sintiese el calor en sus mejillas.

Ante la vergüenza de que su piel blanca como el nácar la delatase, estas apremió a querer cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Pon música Kuvira, por favor - casi inconscientemente dejó escapar un resoplido como si toda su cabeza se hubiera convertido en una tetera.

Divertida ante lo que estaba viendo pero siendo profesional, la escolta obedeció su jefa y conectado el equipo de música. Por los altavoces comenzado a sonar una tonadilla muy característica y tan popular que sería extraño que alguien no la conociera. Era una pieza clásica de finales del siglo XIX, tremendamente pegadiza popular que en esta ocasión estaba interpretada por los famosos tres tenores.

-¡La conozco! - sonrió Korra ante un leve recordatorio de la isla donde se crió.

-Todo el mundo la conoce - inquirió la empresaria alzando una ceja dubitativa al ver cómo se comportaba su acompañante.

Hacía segundos ella estaba completamente relajada y sumida en sus pensamientos, pero aquella pieza había provocado que comenzase dar palmas al son de la canción.

-_¡Funicili Funiculà!_ \- entonó - _la la la la ¡Funicili Funiculà!._

-¿Te gusta?.

-Un profesor que tuve era de Nápoles y cuando estaba contento la tarareaba.

-¿Qué significa? - nunca se había molestado en averiguarlo.

-Fue compuesta para la inauguración del primer funicular del Monte Vesuvio - explicó - La gente cree que se debe a algo más profundo, pero no es más que un homenaje a Napolés y algo de propaganda.

-Es como un jingle que anuncia un producto.

-Algo así.

Resultaba pensar inquietante que una pieza que había sido elaborada únicamente para promover el turismo se había vuelto tan popular que pasado más de un siglo la gente todavía recordaba.

Embriagados por entusiasmo de aquella joven que daba palmas y cantaba a viva voz, aquella famosa pieza se repitió durante varias ocasiones en todo el trayecto, provocando que al final las tres personas que iban y aquel vehículo terminasen cantando a coro. Incluso Kuvira terminó cantando el famoso tema aunque fuera en voz baja, aceptando el hecho de que aquel entusiasmo llegaba ser contagioso.

Tal fue la reacción que provocó Korra al recordar aquella isla donde se dio y al recordar aquellos divertidos momentos de su pasado que su entusiasmo y aquella pieza que aprovechaba cualquier segundo de silencio para entornar la famosa estrofa. Tal fue lo divertido de la situación que les siguió hasta que llegaron al ático, abriendo la puerta mientras cantaban.

-_¡Funicili Funiculà!_ -repetían entre risas para sorpresa de Pema.

-Hola Pema - saludó Asami mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Buenas noches, señorita - contestó algo consternada - Veo que están disfrutando.

-Mucho ¿Por qué no te has ido?.

-Iba a retirarme en breves - contestó la ayudante, con su clásico tono agradable y pausado.

Al escuchar eso, Korra se movió como un gato, colocándose al lado de la mujer más mayor y mirándola con una mirada que derretiría hasta un iceberg.

-Espera un poco, quiero que veas a Asami de Catrina - rogó.

-¿De Catrina?.

-¡Sí! No tardaré apenas. Una media hora porque va a ser algo sencillo.

Al ver el rostro avergonzado de las señoritas a todo Pema no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de forma una implícita, confabulando así para poder disfrutar del momento. La ayudante conocía desde hacía años a la joven heredera y sabía perfectamente que en algunos momentos era como una niña temerosa de conocer alguien nuevo y estos arranques de valentía debían ser disfrutados y admirados por igual.

-Por supuesto que me quedaré - y sonrió ante la emoción - Será un placer ver el resultado luego.

-Estupendo - y sin decir nada más tomó de la mano Asami y se dirigió raudamente hacía el que ahora era su cuarto.

Aquel gesto tomó tan de sorpresa Asami que esta trastabilló para poder lograr seguir el ritmo de quien la estaba arrastrando por el pasillo. Se notaba emocionada ante el hecho de poder exponer y presumir sus cualidades con el maquillaje, algo que otras personas nunca hubiera creído de ella.

-Fresón, tienes que ponerte cómoda - mandó mientras abría la puerta y se quitaba aparatosamente la chaqueta.

El cuarto estaba adornado con una funda azulada vistiendo la cama y una enorme maleta. La funda era de ese color por sugerencia de Pema, quien había creído que el color hacia juego con los ojos de Korra. La maleta era una de las que guardaban las pertenencias de la rockera y la cual se negó a que fuera abierta, siendo casi su improvisado cofre de los secretos.

-Siéntate en la cama - la invitó mientras le entregaba una cinta para el pelo que - y recoge tu cabello.

Obedientemente, la heredera se sentó y se hizo una coleta alta con su ondulada melena. Estaba nerviosa y sus dedos tamborileaban en sus muslos mientras humedecía sus labios y respiraba profundamente. Algo tan simple como una sesión de maquillaje le aceleraba el pulso.

La bajista logró encontrar un estuche y al abrirlo pudo comprobar que todos sus utensilios de maquillajes estaba bien conservados. Dejando el estuche en la mesa de noche, comenzó a extraer todo lo necesario para maquillar a su víctima, colocando cuidadosamente cada lápiz y base como si fuera material quirúrgico. Observando de reojo a quien iba a ser su modelo, la responsable del maquillaje entrecruzó los dedos y los estiro para hacerlos crujir.

-Bueno, señorita Sato, primero deberemos quitarle el maquillaje que lleva puesto.

-Solamente llevo el lápiz labial y la sombra de ojos - comentó distraída.

Aquel simple comentario hizo que la mandíbula de la otra chica quedase colgando.

-¿En serio?.

-Sí - no sabía a que se debía tal comentario.

-Tienes una piel perfecta - exclamó, acercándose más e ignorando el concepto de espacio personal para fijarse en los poros de la heredera - Es perfecta.

Incomoda por ser inspeccionada de esa forma, Asami carraspeó para llamar la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Empezamos? - aunque ahora pensaba que era ridículo incomodarse con esa invasión de su espacio cuando iban a maquillarla.

-Por supuesto.

Mientras en el cuarto los primeros lances del maquillaje eran desempeñados, en el salón Kuvira ojeaba su teléfono, dejando a Pema disfrutar de la serie que viendo y maldiciendo los últimos comentarios de Opal.

¿No iba mi novia a llamarme? Puede que no ¿No iba a intentar venir a verme? Seguramente no. Sí, seguro que estoy equivocada -Opal.

Deduzco que estas molesta -Kuvira.

No, son imaginaciones tuya, cariño -Opal.

Sabes que estoy trabajando -Kuvira.

Pero al menos decirme que estabas bien.

No sé si pido mucho -Opal.

La escolta sabía que esto era resultado de tres días de sucesivas indirectas para que quedasen. Ella había tenido que posponer varios días la cita por obligaciones laborales y porque creía que cierta bailarina quería tenderla una trampa.

No, en este caso no pides mucho -Kuvira.

¿Pedirte quedar es pedir mucho? -Opal.

Pedirme quedar en el teatro, sabiendo que estarán tus padres es mucho -Kuvira.

¿Por qué? -Opal.

Te conozco y me apuesto lo que sea a que ibas a intentar que lo admitiésemos ante ellos -Kuvira.

Luego de contestar eso se arrepintió. Se sentía mal por ser tan directa pero también detestaba que usasen esos subterfugios con ella. Le había pedido tiempo a su novia para aclarar las cosas y dejar que el tiempo entre su ruptura con Junior cerrase cualquier herida, pero para su pareja semejaba que cualquiera espera era una eternidad.

¿No dices nada? - Kuvira.

Pasaron varios minutos y la bailarina seguía sin contestas. Eso era extraño porque si estaba contestando y si algo detestaba la escolta es que la hicieran esperar a propósito.

¿Opal? - Kuvira.

El problema es que también había sido algo brusca y sabía que ella era muy sensible cuando estaba triste. De no ser una persona profesional se hubiera aflojado el cuello de la camisa.

Mierda -Opal.

Siento haber sido brusca -Kuvira.

Yo debería pedir perdón ¿No puedes dejar de ser galante un minuto? -Opal.

Te molesta que sea educada -Kuvira.

Me molesta porque así no puedo estar enfadada contigo. Tonta de grandes brazos -Opal.

Grandes brazos que adoras que sentir -Kuvira.

Calla, no seas encantadora - Opal.

Sabía perfectamente que su chica ahora estaría recordando algunas cosas relacionadas con la semana pasada y un desayuno que acabó con una necesaria segunda ducha.

Lo siento pero tengo el carisma por condena -Kuvira.

Vale, pero eso no quita que me moleste esta situación -Opal.

Lo entiendo pero dame tiempo -Kuvira.

¿Tiempo?, ¿un par de años? -Opal.

No te enfades -Kuvira.

Junior comentó que iba a intentar quedar contigo -Opal.

¿Celosa? -Kuvira.

No juegues -Opal.

Lo siento -Kuvira.

Si quedas con mi hermano y no conmigo vas a verme enfadada de verdad -Opal.

Solamente quedaríamos como amigos -Kuvira.

Creo que él quiere algo más. Algo que entiendo perfectamente -Opal.

Me siento halagada -Kuvira.

Seré sincera. Me molesta no poder decir que estamos juntas y aguantar esto. Duele -Opal.

¿Por qué? -Kuvira.

Porque siento que soy una vergüenza para ti -Opal.

Aquel comentario desplomó a la escolta por completo. Se había estado preocupando en la reacción que podrían tener Su o Junior, pero no en los sentimientos de su novia. Había pensado que ambos podrían gritarle por estar con Opal, incluso llegar a decir que no querían saber nada más de ella, pero jamás pensó en que sentía Opal por esta espera.

Lo siento. Perdona mi cobardía -Kuvira.

Es que hasta mi madre ha comenzado a bromear diciendo que tengo una novia imaginaria -Opal.

El típico humor hacido de Su atacaba de nuevo.

¿Le has dicho que tu pareja es una chica? -Kuvira.

Sí -Opal.

Podían terminar deduciendo que soy yo -Kuvira.

Creeme, eres la última chica de la que sospecharían. Mi madre todavía cree que mi hermano tiene posibilidades contigo -Opal.

Auch -Kuvira.

Dame una fecha o dime cuando sentirás que podremos decir algo -Opal.

Esa última línea sonaba a ultimatum desesperado y a una persona que ya estaba demasiado angustiada.

La próxima vez que vaya a cenar con tu familia tantearemos el terreno -Kuvira.

Eso no significa nada -Opal.

Digamos que si todo va bien podremos pensar en declararlo pronto -Kuvira.

¡En mi debut! -Opal.

¿No es muy pronto? -Kuvira.

Hace seis meses ya era muy pronto -Opal.

Ese día debería centrarse en ti -Kuvira.

No hay nada más importante para mi que unir nuestra relación de forma oficial con mi debut. Sería perfecto -Opal.

Sabía que aquello le levantaba ilusión y sonaba a una súplica mezclada con una decisión unilateral para ambos bandos. La guardaespaldas debía admitir que era tiempo de dejarse llevar.

De acuerdo -Kuvira.

¿Sí? -Opal.

Sí. Te quiero -Kuvira.

Yo también te quiero -Opal.

Una toalla limpiadora e hidratante había sido lo primero que paso por el rostro de Asami, preparando su nívea piel para la sesión de maquillaje de fantasía. La concentración de Korra no demostraba indecisión sino expectación por lograr un buen trabajo. Con lápiz blanco, dibujó dos círculos alrededor de los ojos de su modelo y luego relleno el rostro con blanco, ayudándose de un pincel y una pequeña esponja de maquillaje.

-Tienes una piel perfecta para esto - susurró sin dejar de fruncir cómicamente sus cejas - Eres tan blanca que casi no tengo que perfilar nada.

-¿Me estas llamando muerta? - bromeó en voz baja.

-No hables que quiero que salga bien - dijo mientras pintaba la zona de los ojos con un lápiz de forma muy leve - Me refiero a que tienes una piel tan blanca que no tengo que hacer mas bases ni repasar nada. Es una tez perfecta.

-Gracias.

-Cierra los ojos y no hables.

Obedientemente, la joven Sato cerró sus párpados y respiró lentamente, congelada ante el tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Korra alrededor de su rostro. Aquellos dedos eran calientes, fuertes, duros; pero tremendamente suaves y delicados. Aquellas manos que demostraban fuerza, esfuerzo y horas de trabajo, demostraban que sabían muy bien de caricias y delicadeza. El simple tacto de que aquella piel morena tan caliente y exótica estaba alterando a la heredera quien sentía como su pulso se aceleraba a cada leve toque. Estaba difuminando el maquillaje y también su autocontrol.

Korra no se encontraba en una situación mucho mas favorable con respecto a su modelo. Aquella suave piel, aquel olor a narcisos que invadía sus sentidos cuando se acercaba a la melena de Asami, aquel rostro angelical que se ocultaba del mundo por miedo aunque era el el resto del mundo quien más perdía al no ignorar aquellos ojos verdes. Era hermosa. Hermosa como un gato cortando la silueta de la luna a medianoche. Hermosa como las hadas esquivas de las leyendas. Simplemente hermosa.

La bajista se deleitaba en aquella piel de porcelana, levemente fresca y blanca como la leche. Disfrutaba del contraste de calor y de tonos de cada piel, extiendo de forma lenta el maquillaje a drede para disfrutar del contacto. Aprovechando el momento, se acerco un poco más a su acompañante, notando su contorneada figura, lo alzado de sus pechos y el sinuoso viaje de sus caderas. A aquello debía unirse el suave, esbelto y delicado cuello que exhibía Asami y que se presentaba como un delirio culposo que debía de ser ignorado. Casi inconscientemente la mente de Korra vagó por docenas de posibilidades que hicieron que resoplase lentamente para poder calmar su pulso.

-Todo bien - dijo para intentar eludir sus pensamientos.

Calmando su pulsó, continuó maquillando. Con un delineador comenzó a hacer pequeñas muescas alrededor de los círculos negros para adornarlos, algo sencillo y rápido pero que llamaba la atención. En la frente, un corazón y dos filigranas sencillas a los bordes. El maquillaje de la frente debía ser sencillo porque lo que más debía de resaltar eran las esmeraldas que Asami llamaba ojos.

-Ahora viene lo difícil - bromeó la rockera cuando comenzó a pintar el triangulo de la nariz.

-¿Por? - y antes de obtener respuesta notó el cosquilleo.

-Porque llevas todo el rato moviendo las aletas de la nariz y esto te hará cosquillas.

Era cierto y más cierto era que le costaba soportar los primeros toques en los bordes de su nariz sin soltar una carcajada. A cada traz suave, le seguía un alto para que la heredera moviese la nariz un poco y calmase la sensación de hormigueo que invadía esa zona.

-Había una serie de una bruja que movía mucho la nariz.

-Sí, la conozco.

-¿Crees que empezarás a mover la nariz como ella si sigo haciéndote cosquillas? - Bromeó fingiendo un tono trágico.

-Tu mueves mucho la nariz cuando estas distraída – se defendió – Es como si olieses algo.

-¿Me comparas con un cachorro?.

-Puede - bromeó con un tono suave - Son adorables.

Luego de terminar el triangulo, Korra tomó un pincel labial rojo y comenzó a perfilar los gruesos labios de su acompañante. el tono de labios de Asami era algo rojizo, haciendo que incluso sin maquillaje resaltasen, lo que provocaba que con el perfilado labial sus ojos verdes disputasen la atención con sus labios.

-Eres muy buena en esto - dijo la heredera ya aburrida de guardar silencio.

-Todavía falta algo - contestó en voz alta mientras preguntaba que podía ser.

Como si un rayo impactase contra ella, la rockera se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la salida. Aunque lo más rápido que podía distaba mucho de ser un ritmo muy apurado. Había mejorado mucho pero a veces tenía leves molestias y no quería forzar la situación. Algo paradójico viniendo de ella.

-No te veas todavía y no te muevas.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, la chica se dirigió hacia la barra americana de la cocina, donde se encontraba Kuvira tomando un té y charlando con Pema. Ambas mujeres la miraron sorprendidas por su llegada.

-¿Va todo bien, querida? - preguntó Pema.

No obstante ella no contestó y tomó un de los lirios anaranjados que se encontraban en un jarrón transparente de cuello largo que descansaba en la barra.

-Señora P, ¿me presta unas tijeras?.

Sin preguntar para que eran, la mujer abrió un cajón y rebuscó hasta topar con un par de tijeras. Se las entregó a la chica de cabello corto pero antes de poder preguntar para que eran, Korra cortó el tallo del lirio y se fue.

Asami estaba deseosa de ver el resultado de su sesión de maquillaje, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su maquilladora personal llegó con una flor en la mano. Sin decir nada, se volvió a sentar en la silla, abrió el estuche y rebuscó unos alambres y horquillas.

-¿Vas a colocar ese lirio en mi cabello? - dedujo la joven heredera.

-Correcto - respondió concentrada mientras envolvía un alambre alrededor del tallo y luego lo engarzaba con las horquillas.

Primero pasó el tallo por los mechones de Asami y luego con más horquillas lo afianzó, ajustando algunas de ellas para que la flor no se moviese y quedase perfectamente cuadrada. Había tardado menos de veinte minutos y el resultado era excelente. Lo cierto es que tener una modelo de piel tan blanca para trabajar ayudaba mucho y además le había apetecido hacer un maquillaje de fantasía desde hacia tiempo. Extrañaba hacerlos.

-¿Cómo me veo? - a la pregunta de la empresaria le siguió una sonrisa de su maquilladora, quien sacó su teléfono preparó la cámara.

-Sonríe - luego de la primera foto, pidió otro - Ahora sonríe pero no sonrías mostrando los dientes. La última es que abras un poco los labios.

Los ojos de Asami marcaban la incertidumbre y la inocencia de quien no sabe que sucede, pero esos labios rojizos entreabiertos evocaban la lujuria. El global era una oda a la hermosa dama de la muerte placentera y la alegría del recuerdo: La Catrina.

-¿Puedo verme?.

-No, antes debemos presentarte a Kuv-Kuv y a Pema - y tomando a su modelo de la mano se dirigió al salón.

Con paso dudoso, la joven Sato caminaba detrás de su maquilladora, quien la presentó con toda la pompa y boato.

-Damas, la Catrina de ojos esmeralda y labios carmesí. Asami - enunció exageradamente para apartarse luego y dejar que vieran su trabajo.

Ante ellas se presentaba una mujer de rostro blanco y decoraciones negras que rememoraban bordados por su rostro. Sus facciones, marcadas levemente con filigranas en los pómulos y un corazón en la frente. Lo único que destacaban por encima de ese par de ojos verdes como un bosque en primavera, eran unos labios rojos brillantes que sonreían tímidamente y un lirio en el cabello que enmarcaba el conjunto.

Pema se echó las manos al rostro de sorpresa para luego sonreír y comenzar a aplaudir. Por otro lado, Kuvira estaba en shock. Si algo odiaba eran los payasos y aquello le recordaba levemente a una bufona malvada. Sabía que era algo folclórico, pero la gente tan maquillada le incomodaba. Mientras Pema sonreía, la escolta relajó los músculos y su brazo, el cual de forma disimulada se había acercado a su arma por instinto. Había guardado la compostura todo el tour pero este momento la había pillado por sorpresa. Al tiempo que disimulaba su consternación y aplaudía, veía de reojo una sonrisa maquiavélica de Korra.

-Señorita, esta preciosa - gimió estupefacta Pema - Asami estas hermosisíma.

-Muy hermosa - añadió la guardaespaldas, contenta de que nadie se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad inicial. Al menos, nadie que le importase.

-Estas preciosa, fresón - sonrió alegremente Korra.

-Una maravilla, señorita Korra.

-Solamente Korra, P - corrigió. No le gustaban los formalismos.

-Una maravilla, Korra - se corrigió - Eres fantástica y Asami esta preciosa. Bueno, ella es muy guapa de por si.

La joven heredera agradecía que el maquillaje cubría su rubor. Tantos halagos simultáneos la sobrecogían.

-Bueno, es que Fresón es muy linda - dijo la bajista mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del brazo derecho de la otra chica.

Asami se sorprendió por el flash del teléfono de Pema y por sentir los senos de Korra apretándose contra su brazo. Ahora sí que agradecía que el maquillaje impidiese que se viera su rubor porque estaba convencida de que sus mejillas eran tomates maduros.

-Quiero ir a verme - sonrió - Quiero ver que linda me has dejado.

Con cierto alarde, Korra hizo una reverencia e indicó el pasillo. Esa exageración era más propia de uno de esos caballeros decimonónicos parodiados en el cine que de la bajista de un grupo de rock, pero aquel era parte de su encanto.

-Como desee la señorita Fresón - comentó en tono burlón.

Con una leve risa, Asami se despidió de su escolta y su asistente, al tiempo que apuraba el paso para toparse con el cristal del cuarto de baño cuanto antes. Estaba tan emocionada que tuvo que contener sus ansias de correr. Cuando llegó al cuarto y prendió la luz vio un hermoso reflejo blanco reflejándose en el espejo, provocando que sufriese un leve sobresalto.

"Soy yo" se apuró a pensar, "soy idiota"

Pudo constatar que aquel trabajo era una delicia artística. Al mirarlo más detenidamente podía comenzar a distinguir en cada linea los pasos que había hecho Korra para maquillarla. Lo más sorprendente de todo era la cohesión de las curvas y las rectas que se trazaban firmemente en su rostro, acentuando sus facciones pero haciendo que todo quedase oculto por lo blanco del maquillaje. Sus ojos resplandecían como dos gemas y sus labios destacaban tanto como la sangre en la nieve. Estaba tan sorprendida por todo esto que ni se enteró cuando Korra llegó al cuarto de baño y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó, sacando a Asami de sus pensamientos.

-Me encanta -contestó - Es una auténtica maravilla.

-Es algo muy rápido. Es muy mejorable.

-Pues créeme cuando te digo que me parece esplendido.

Korra sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la ejecutiva, evidenciando la diferencia de altura. No es que Asami fuera mucho más alta pero lo suficiente como para que a simple vista fuera algo notorio. Ambas sonrieron ante el espejo; una por el buen trabajo realizado y la felicidad que había provocado y otra por verse retratada de una forma tan sorprendente.

-Tus ojos se notan incluso más - añadió - Debería hacerte una sesión de fotos como Catrina.

-Gracias - y apoyó la cabeza contra la de Korra, quien seguía descansando sobre su hombro.

Ambas escuchaban la respiración de la otra, pero la joven Sato comenzó a notar como una mano rodeaba sus caderas de forma despreocupada, como si eso fuera algo normal. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo ella simplemente sonrió como gesto de aceptación, lo que propició que la bajista dejase fluir sus dedos por la camiseta de la joven Sato y se topase con la piel de aquellas delicadas caderas.

Sorprendida por tal osadía, Asami contuvo un suspiro entrecortado ante tal acto. Aquellas manos fuertes y cálidas se habían aventurado de forma sorpresiva y su dueña mostraba una sonrisa socarrona en el espejo. Seguramente había descubierto lo que su mano había provocado.

-¿Volverás a huir? - aquella pregunta deshizo el silencio y la conjura de fuertes respiraciones.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? - replicó Korra.

-No me gustaría que huyeras.

-Me provocas una sensación de calidez extraña, Fresón - lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía perfectamente que mientras más intentaba ordenar su mente menos sentido tenía todo, así que mejor aventurarse.

-Me reconforta estar contigo - aceptó Asami, disfrutando de esa mano que rozaba su piel.

-Calidez, suavidad, una sensación reconfortante - enumeró - Solamente falta el baile y la música para que sea similar a la llegada de una Catrina.

-¿Son la figura de la muerte?.

-De una muerte buena y dulce. El principio luego del final de una buena vida - explicaba al tiempo que recordaba a su abuela contando aquellas historias - Puede que se vayas con el recuerdo de la gente que ayudaste, de tus amigos o tu familia, pero la Catrina viene para festejar contigo.

-¿Irías con ella si viene a por ti? - a ella le parecía extraño el hecho de festejar la muerte de aquella manera.

Lentamente Korra giró sobre sus talones y se encaró hacia aquella mujer maquillada, rodeando su caderas.

-Si fuera tan hermosa como tu le diría que sí - contestó - pero aquí ya tengo a mi hermosa Fresón.

-¿Y si yo fuera la muerte? - poco a poco las manos de Asami fueron surcando aquellos fuertes brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Korra.

-Podrías hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

La bajista no se movió ni hizo gesto alguno, tentando la suerte en este último lance. No quería ir muy deprisa y no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo o si era buena idea. Ahora mismo se dejaba llevar e ignoraba su mente y los fantasmas que allí moraban.

Asami sintió como el corazón se volcó luego de escuchar esas palabras y decidió dejarse llevar. Sus manos fueron vagando por el cuello de Korra, deleitándose con aquellos músculos tan cálidos y aquella piel tostada al sol. Estaba casi segura de que sentía el pulso de ella bajo su piel y que esté armonizaba con el suyo. Ambos trotaban rítmicamente ante el hambre de la incertidumbre y el deseo, pero aquella sensación estaba oculta debajo de su piel. Fuera del repiqueteó de su pulso, casi ninguna hacía un gesto rápido, como si sus miradas se viesen atraídas recíprocamente. La idea de apartar la vista de aquel bosque o de aquel mar sonaba a locura.

Las suaves manos de la joven Sato llegaron a las mejillas de Korra, quien dejó escapar una leve sonrisa al notar la punta de aquellos dedos vagando por sus mejillas. No se dijeron nada. No hubo más sonido que su respiración durante varios segundos. El mundo se había detenido y unicamente se movían los labios de Asami. Aquellos labios carnosos. Aquellas fresas que le daban su apodo. Aquella rojiza estampa maquilla. Poco a poco, se acercó a Korra y dejó caer sus labios contra los de ella en un dulce y suave beso.

La bajista se congeló al sentir aquel beso. Sus labios solían estar secos y algo descuidados, siendo la contraposición total de aquellos que la estaban besando. Los de Asami eran gruesos, hermosos y unas nubes tintadas de escarlata. Ella simplemente cerró su abrazó alrededor de la cintura de la ejecutiva y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación.

El beso fue correspondido por otro igual de suave, alargando la situación y haciendo que Asami se deleitase en lo agradable que era un beso correspondido. Casi no recordaba la última vez que había besado de tal forma a alguien. No obstante Korra era especial. Era valiente y cobarde a partes iguales. Era amable y arisca de vez en cuando. Era divertida cuando quería y una cabezota cuando podía. Era un sinfín de contradicciones con la única verdad de que ella era única. No la quería por su dinero, por su posición social, por su apellido. No, Korra la besaba porque era Fresón y nada más. Puede que ambas fueran personas algo frágiles, pero Korra era un animal herido que pedía amor. Era un lobo que pedía la sonrisa de caperucita. Era todo, era nada...Era simplemente ella.

Poco a poco, el beso se deshizo y ambas sonrieron. Asami seguía luciendo el maquillaje y este le daba cierta confianza. Que nadie note tu vergüenza te hacia más fuerte y eso le hizo poder sonreír a Korra, la cual lucía una sonrisa boba, y añadir.

-¿Hacer algo como esto?

_**Continuará...**_

Siento la tardanza pero no tengo perdón o justificación. Tenía que pensar que hacer y ver que ocurre con mi vida personal. No os quiero molestar con ese punto, vosotros estáis para leer y disfrutar.

Lo cierto es que esto me da una sensación agridulce: tengo mil reviews pero he estado cuatro meses sin actualizar. Siento que en parte he perdido el derecho a merecerlas pero mi egoísmo hace que den ganas de seguir. Creedme, ahora llegan cambios importantes en el fic y espero que os agrade a todos.

Muchísimas gracias por todo.


End file.
